


SasuNaru Hiden

by Indra_Verry



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 77
Words: 266,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indra_Verry/pseuds/Indra_Verry
Summary: Nasza alternatywna wersja tego, co się działo po wojnie. Bohaterowie są już dorośli, mają po osiemnaście lat, zaczynają się tworzyć związki. Jednak okazuje się, że nie do końca takie, jakich niektórzy z nich oczekiwali… Fanfik Sasunaru w realiach mangowych pisany przez dwie osoby – Indrę i Verry. Yaoi. Staramy się bardzo trzymać kanonu.





	1. Chapter 1

Rozdział 1

– Cholera, niech to szlag! – jęknął Naruto zamykając za sobą drzwi do jednej z kabin w toalecie. To był już kolejny raz w tym tygodniu, gdy musiał… – Agh… – z jego gardła wydobył się kolejny dźwięk, gdy rozpinał rozporek. Dlaczego, no dlaczego w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy zwykły, czasem zupełnie przypadkowy dotyk podczas sparingów powodował u niego takie reakcje, że potem musiał udać się w jakieś ustronne miejsce? Przecież od zawsze ze sobą walczyli, to normalne, że w zwarciu musieli mieć kontakt fizyczny. Dlaczego, kiedy dzisiaj Sasuke w końcu go złapał, przewrócił na plecy i usiadł na jego biodrach, chcąc mu przywalić, znów tak dziwnie zareagował? Westchnął cicho, gdy jego własna ręka zacisnęła się na jego własnym penisie. Cholera, no… Chyba naprawdę powinien znaleźć sobie dziewczynę, jak już od jakiegoś czasu sugerował Iruka. Wtedy nie musiałby tego robić w tak beznadziejny i upokarzający sposób. Miał osiemnaście lat, nic dziwnego, że hormony buzowały, ale to nie tłumaczyło w żaden sposób, dlaczego tak reagował na dotyk Sasuke. Jeżeli tak dalej pójdzie, to będzie musiał zrezygnować z tych walk, za co jego najlepszy przyjaciel zapewne go zabije lub zrobi coś jeszcze gorszego, bo przed czekającym ich niedługo egzaminem na jounina po prostu musieli trenować. Razem. Nie było innej opcji, bo od czasu wojny prezentowali tak wysoki poziom, że tylko ze sobą mogli bić się na poważnie. I przez jakiś czas tak właśnie było. Nie oszczędzali się nawzajem, trenując codziennie, czasem nawet do upadłego. Aż któregoś razu Sasuke, blokując mu ruchy, przycisnął go całym swoim ciałem do drzewa i uśmiechnął się zwycięsko. Naruto powinien był się wtedy wyrwać i przywalić w tę jego zadowoloną buźkę, ale nie był w stanie się ruszyć. Stał jak sparaliżowany, bo poczuł coś… coś tak żenującego, że do tej pory dostawał wypieków na samo wspomnienie. Podniecił się. Tamtego dnia szybko zakończył sparring jakąś kiepską wymówką i po prostu uciekł do domu. I tam zrobił po raz pierwszy dokładnie to samo, co robił teraz w łazience…

– Naruto… – Niski głos rozległ się w pomieszczeniu zaraz po tym, gdy trzasnęły zamykane drzwi. – Jesteś tam?

Cholera, tylko nie on. Tylko nie on! Naruto poruszył mocniej ręką, wiedząc dobrze, że jest już w takim momencie, od którego nie ma odwrotu. Miał tę świadomość, że zaraz dojdzie, więc jak najszybciej musiał pozbyć się stąd Sasuke.

– Idź sobie… – Chciał to powiedzieć zdecydowanym tonem, ale zamiast tego wyszedł dziwny jęk, spowodowany przez falę przyjemności ogarniającą jego ciało. Przeszywający dreszcz wstrząsnął nim zaraz przed tym, jak wystrzelił prosto na ścianę, a z jego gardła wydobyło się dość głośnie sapnięcie. Cholera… Zerknął spanikowany na drzwi, żeby się upewnić, czy na pewno przekręcił zasuwkę. Na szczęście okazało się, że tak. Odetchnął głęboko kilka razy. Miał nadzieję, że Sasuke nic nie słyszał. Podciągnął spodnie i chwycił za rolkę papieru toaletowego, musiał wytrzeć spermę ze ściany.

– Co ty tam robiłeś? – Sasuke z nieco kpiącym uśmiechem na ustach wpatrywał się w niego, gdy w końcu się ogarnął i wyszedł z kabiny.

– A jak myślisz, co się robi w kiblu – burknął, zażenowany całą sytuacją. Starał się wyglądać na opanowanego, ale chyba zdradzały go policzki, które zaczynały intensywnie piec.

– Hn… – Sasuke przyglądał mu się uważnie. – Myślę, że…

– Och, zamknij się – warknął Naruto i pomaszerował w stronę drzwi. Ta sytuacja, to wszystko… O żesz, no! Naprawdę musi znaleźć sobie dziewczynę.

– Uciekłeś tak nagle, jakby się paliło – stwierdził spokojnie Sasuke, idąc za nim. Dzisiaj ćwiczyli głównie taijutsu, więc na nieszczęście Naruto ich kontakt był nieunikniony. – Za dużo ramenu, młotku – dodał z rozbawieniem, przyglądając się plecom przyjaciela.

Znajdowali się w drugim budynku Akademii, gdzie mogli trenować na placu. Wczoraj zajmowali się bronią, dzisiaj walką bardziej kontaktową. Musieli trochę zregenerować siły po ostatnim treningu, który urządzili sobie kilka kilometrów od Konohy. Później oczywiście usłyszeli naganę od Kakashiego, bo huk walki i trzęsienie ziemi słychać było nawet w jego gabinecie, nie wspominając już o pomniejszych wioskach, tych najbliżej ich osady. Wieśniakom zdecydowanie nie spodobał się krajobraz, jaki po sobie zostawili.

Obaj żałowali, że na jakiś czas byli zmuszeni zrezygnować z bardziej zaawansowanych technik, ale szczerze powiedziawszy mieli też świadomość, że to dobrze im zrobi. Sasuke do tej pory czuł skutki uderzenia Rasenganem. Na pewno nie należało to do najprzyjemniejszych przeżyć.

– Idziesz już do domu? – zapytał Naruto, oglądając się na niego. Sasuke westchnął ciężko.

– Po treningu idziemy do biblioteki, już zapomniałeś? Nie dam ci od siebie ściągnąć na egzaminie. A on będzie dużo bardziej skomplikowany niż ten na chuunina.

– Że niby miałbym ściągać od ciebie? – Naruto, mimo że nadal zażenowany sytuacją, zareagował na tak jawną prowokację jak zawsze – czyli wrzaskiem. Co ten głupi Sasuke w ogóle sobie myślał, co? Naprawdę sadził, że chciałby od niego ściągać? Jak już będzie musiał od kogoś ściągać, to raczej od Sakurki. O, właśnie! Ona zawsze znała odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania na testach, więc ta opcja bardziej mu odpowiadała. Nie to, żeby nie wierzył w swoje własne umiejętności, no ale…

– Sasuke-kun, Naruto! – powitał ich radosny okrzyk, gdy tylko dotarli do biblioteki i otworzyli drzwi. Sakura stała przy jednym ze stolików i machała zza sterty książek. Obok niej, na jednym z krzeseł siedziała Hinata, która w tym momencie dość mocno się zaczerwieniła. Oczywistym było, że nie tylko oni ostro wzięli się za przygotowania do egzaminu.

– Na… Naruto-kun – wyjąkała Hinata, zamykając trzymany w ręce tom, gdy tylko się do nich zbliżyli. Mruknęła też prawie niesłyszalne pozdrowienie dla Sasuke. Naruto zerknął jej przez ramię: Metody łączenia chakr i ich skutki – przeczytał tytuł książki, którą nadal trzymała w rękach. To go nawet zainteresowało. Sam przecież łączył swoje moce z Kuramą, może warto byłoby dowiedzieć się coś więcej na ten temat. Już chciał zapytać, czy może to pożyczyć, gdy jego wzrok przykuł koszyk stojący pod stołem.

– Żarełko? – Oczy mu się zaświeciły. Był głodny, pół dnia na polu treningowym robiło swoje.

– Tylko cicho. – Sakura przytknęła palec do ust. No tak, w bibliotece był przecież kategoryczny zakaz jedzenia. – Poczęstujcie się – szepnęła.

Naruto pierwszy rzucił się na koszyk, ale kiedy zobaczył, co w nim jest, zrobił się prawie zielony na twarzy. To były pigułki żywieniowe. Takie same, jakimi Sakura karmiła go podczas treningu kilka lat temu. Do dziś pamiętał ich ohydny smak.

– Tak pomyślałam, że przyda wam się coś na wzmocnienie. Słyszałam, że trochę narozrabialiście ostatnio – zaśmiała się cicho.

Naruto poczuł, że robi mu się niedobrze.... Nie, on na pewno tego nie zje. Ale… Uśmiechnął się wrednie. A masz, ty draniu. Udław się. Za to dzisiejsze upokorzenie! – pomyślał, biorąc jedną z tych pigułek i wsadzając ją w usta zaskoczonego Sasuke.

 

Zanim ten zdążył się wyrwać, przełknął ślinę i połknął tę obrzydliwą czarna kulkę. Skrzywił się, czując nieprzyjemny, piekąco-gorzki smak. Zakaszlał, jednak zostało to zagłuszone przez śmiech Naruto.

– Zamknij się, bo zaraz ktoś tutaj przyjdzie! – syknęła Sakura, ale jej wzrok szybko przeszedł z Naruto na Sasuke, który robił jeszcze bardziej krzywą minę niż zwykle.

– Masz jakąś wodę? – zapytał, a Sakura błyskawicznie podała mu butelkę z sokiem, który przyniosła razem z pigułkami.

– Niedobre, co, draniu? Może chcesz spróbować jeszcze jedną? – Naruto śmiał się w najlepsze, teraz jednak już nieco ciszej.

– Uważaj, żebym ja cię nie nakarmił! Wtedy znowu uciekniesz do łazienki! – warknął, gdy już oderwał się od butelki. – Co to jest? Obrzydliwe.

Naruto na wspomnienie łazienki, a konkretnie tego, co w niej robił, zaczerwienił się chyba bardziej niż Hinata na jego widok kilka minut temu. Miał ochotę złapać tego drania i tak mu przyłożyć, że się nie pozbiera. A potem użyć na nim jeszcze jakiejś techniki, przez która nie otworzy tej swojej buźki przez dobry tydzień, bo wyląduje w szpitalu. Oczywiście miał świadomość, że Sasuke nie pozostałby mu dłużny i w tym szpitalu najprawdopodobniej znaleźliby się razem, ale co szkodzi spróbować… To przecież nic, że po tym wszystkim Kakashi by ich własnoręcznie pozabijał, bo z biblioteki zostałyby przypuszczalnie tylko gruzy…

– Starałam się poprawić ich smak, ale te składniki…. – Sakura, widząc, jak bardzo Sasuke nie smakują jej pigułki żywieniowe, starała się za wszelką cenę wytłumaczyć. Kiedyś robiła je głownie dla Naruto, a on przecież nigdy na nie narzekał i nigdy ich nie skrytykował. Sądziła, że się po prostu przyzwyczaił i że nie są takie złe. A jednak. W takim razie będzie musiała zdecydowanie bardziej się postarać. Jeszcze Sasuke gotów sobie pomyśleć, że jest kiepską kucharką, skoro poczęstowała go czymś tak okropnym. A akurat teraz nie mogła się przed nim w żaden sposób skompromitować. Wciąż przecież liczyła na to, że w końcu doczeka się z jego strony większej uwagi. Bo od prawie dwóch lat, od kiedy skończyła się Wielka Czwarta Wojna Shinobi, nie zmieniło się nic. Zarówno Sasuke, jak i Naruto, byli tak skupieni na walce i treningach, że cały świat jakby przestał ich obchodzić. I póki co nie zanosiło się na żaden przełom w ich zachowaniu. Tak szczerze mówiąc Sakura trochę zazdrościła Temari, która, mimo że ciągle furczała na swojego chłopaka, to była z nim chyba naprawdę szczęśliwa. O, i nawet ta świnia Ino. Widziała ją kiedyś z Saiem, całowali się. Potem dowiedziała się, że też są parą. Rówieśnicy powoli zaczynali układać sobie życie, a ona jedyna nadal tkwiła w oczekiwaniu. Choć, nie, nie tylko ona. Spojrzała na siedząca obok Hinatę, która maślanym wzrokiem wpatrywała się w Naruto.

– To pigułki żywieniowe – wyjaśniła, widząc, że Sasuke nie był do końca przekonany. Patrzył podejrzliwie na koszyk takim wzrokiem, jakby co najmniej rozważał opcje zastosowania na nim Chidori.

– Pigułki żywieniowe?

– Dodają energii. Naruto jadł je, kiedy trenował, żeby...

– Draniu, widziałeś tę książkę?! – krzyknął Naruto, podając Sasuke jakiś tomik z półki. Sakura rzuciła mu ostre spojrzenie, zła, że przerwał jej rozmowę, bo Sasuke już był zainteresowany czymś innym.

– „Kurierzy ninja, od gońców po wyszkolonych posłańców” – przeczytał tytuł i zmarszczył brwi. – To już nie chcesz zostać Hokage? – zapytał z rozbawieniem, patrząc na czerwieniącego się przyjaciela.

– Ty draniu! – burknął Naruto, mając ochotę przywalić mu trzymaną w rękach książką. Że też on musiał go zawsze kompromitować przy Sakurze. Chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale w tym momencie Sasuke wziął ze stołu duży, oprawiony na czerwono tom.

– Obawiam się, że teraz zajmiemy się tym – powiedział i pokazał mu tytuł, słysząc w odpowiedzi tylko jęk.

Drzwi do biblioteki otworzyły się i do środka weszły Temari, Ino i Tenten. Naruto szybko podniósł się i dostawił do stolika trzy dodatkowe krzesła, zapraszając dziewczyny. Często uczyli się razem, choć gdy przychodziło więcej osób, trzeba było łączyć stoliki, co nie za bardzo podobało się bibliotekarce. Zawsze narzekała, że biblioteka to nie miejsce spotkań towarzyskich. Przecisnął się z powrotem na swoje miejsce, zanim jednak zdążył usiąść, drzwi ponownie się otworzyły i do sali weszła jeszcze jedna osoba. I to nie byle jaka osoba, tylko ich obecny Hokage, Hatake Kakashi.

– Hokage-sama – padło z ust kilku osób, więc odpowiedział na pozdrowienia i podszedł do ich stolika.

– Tak myślałem, że cię tu znajdę, co kiedyś byłoby nie do pomyślenia, no nie? – Kakashi zaśmiał się na widok miny Naruto. Zaraz jednak jego wzrok padł na okładkę książki, którą trzymał w ręce Sasuke. Uniósł zdziwiony brwi i rzucił mu pytające spojrzenie, ale ten tylko wzruszył ramionami i lekkim ruchem głowy wskazał na swojego przyjaciela. Kakashi zmrużył oczy, ale postanowił tego nie komentować.

– Chodź ze mną, Naruto – powiedział, przywołując go ruchem ręki i kierując się do wyjścia.

Naruto rzucił tylko przelotne spojrzenie na Sasuke, którego oczy w tym momencie wyrażały chęć mordu za pozostawienie go tu samego z tym całym babińcem, i poszedł za Hokage.

Kakashi spojrzał na swojego dawnego ucznia. Ostatnio widywał go naprawdę rzadko, bo Naruto, odkąd razem z Iruką zawalili go dosłownie toną książek, cały swój czas poświęcał nauce i treningom. Kakashi, jako Szósty Hokage, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że po wojnie wielu shinobi, biorąc pod uwagę ich umiejętności taktyczne czy bitewne, powinno już dawno dostać rangę jounina, ale to do niego należała ostateczna decyzja i postanowił tego nie robić. Głównie dlatego, że to byłoby bardzo krzywdzące dla Naruto. Był kluczową postacią wojny, miał nieporównywalne umiejętności, ale niestety, duże, bardzo duże braki wiedzy. Dlatego uznał, że wszyscy bez wyjątku przystąpią do egzaminu na jounina i będą musieli go zdać, żeby otrzymać awans. Podszedł do drzwi pustej już o tej porze klasy i otworzył je, zapraszając ruchem ręki Naruto. Sam oparł się o biurko, a jemu wskazał krzesło naprzeciwko.

– Chciałem spytać, jak ci idzie? Słyszałem, że dużo osób pomaga ci z nauką.

– Tak. – Naruto kiwnął głową. – Tenten pokazywała mi ostatnio różne rodzaje broni, nawet takie, o których istnieniu nie miałem pojęcia. Hinata opowiadała o swoim klanie i możliwościach byakugana. Wiesz, Kakashi-sensei, że tym byakuganem to oni widzą przez ubrania? To znaczy tak mi się wydaje, bo jak zapytałem o to Hinatę, to uciekła, więc... O, i jeszcze Lee pokazał mi kilka sztuczek w walce wręcz. Przydatne, nie powiem. Ale najwięcej pomaga mi Sakurka. Tłumaczy te wszystkie medyczne techniki. Czasami tylko, gdy ciężko mi się w tym połapać, dostaję od niej po głowie – zaśmiał się Naruto, kończąc wymieniać na palcach tylko część osób, którym był naprawdę wdzięczny za pomoc.

– A Sasuke? – spytał Kakashi, mrużąc oczy.

– Sasuke? No Sasuke trochę też. Często uczymy się razem do egzaminu. Tylko że on zwykle się wymądrza i zawsze sam decyduje, o czym będziemy czytać – burknął Naruto. No dobra, wiedział, że ten drań jest trochę bystrzejszy od niego, ale tylko trochę. Bez jego pomocy też dał by sobie radę.

– Naruto, a czy dzisiaj przypadkiem nie mieliście uczyć się o genjutsu?

– No mieliśmy, a co? – Naruto zastanowił się chwilę. – Wcześniej było ogólnie o technikach ocznych, więc to jest następny temat, za który powinniśmy się zabrać.

– A nie przyszło ci do głowy, że Sasuke, jako że jest członkiem klanu Uchiha, ma te zagadnienia już od dawna opanowane do perfekcji i sam w ogóle nie musi się tego uczyć? – Kakashi uśmiechnął się, co było doskonale widoczne nawet pod jego maską.

Naruto spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Co? No… No tak, przecież… Przypomniał sobie te wszystkie dni, kiedy siedzieli, czasem do późnych godzin nocnych, w bibliotece. Inni już dawno szli do domu, a Sasuke nie pozwalał mu się ruszyć. Oczywiście nie, żeby Naruto się go słuchał, ale słowo „mięczak” z ust tego cholernego drania załatwiało wszystko. Bo przecież nie był mięczakiem i musiał za każdym razem to udowodnić. Sasuke wtedy uśmiechał się trochę ironicznie i podsuwał mu pod nos kolejną książkę. Sam też pochylał się nad tekstem i wskazując niektóre zdania ołówkiem, z anielską wręcz cierpliwością tłumaczył mu je. Tłumaczył właśnie w taki sposób, jakby to wszystko już od dawna wiedział i znał! Jak mógł wcześniej tego nie zauważyć? Czyli, że co? Wychodziło na to, że Sasuke poświęcał mu czas, który mógł przecież wykorzystać na naukę zupełnie czegoś innego?

– Eee… no… teges… – Naruto potarł ręką włosy z tyłu głowy. – No dobra, pomaga mi więcej niż trochę – zaśmiał się, próbując ukryć zawstydzenie. Naprawdę, wcześniej nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Myślał, że Sasuke ciągnął go ze sobą do biblioteki, bo nie chciał uczyć się sam albo, co gorsza, w towarzystwie samych dziewczyn.

– W takim razie cieszę się, że tak dobrze się dogadujecie. Ty, Sasuke, Sakura i inni. Po tylu latach aż miło na to popatrzeć – westchnął Kakashi, mając w pamięci całą ich historię. Ale teraz było już tak, jak powinno być. – Skoro wszystko idzie dobrze i nie potrzebujesz dodatkowej pomocy, to wracaj do reszty, ja mam jeszcze kilka spraw do załatwienia – powiedział, odsuwając się od biurka i chwilę później wychodząc z klasy.

 

Naruto wrócił do biblioteki i zastał swoich przyjaciół przy stoliku. Dziewczyny siedziały przy oknie i przeglądały jakieś zwoje, Hinata zapisywała coś na kartce, a Sasuke... siedział z boku i mówił coś do Sakury, który nachylała się nad nim i wskazywała jakiś fragment w książce. Patrzyła to na tekst, to na niego, rumieniąc się lekko. Sasuke chyba jej coś tłumaczył, ale po jego minie nie można było wywnioskować, czy wyglądał bardziej na zniecierpliwionego, czy zirytowanego.

– Wszystko w porządku, Naruto-kun? – zapytała Hinata, która najszybciej go zauważyła. Sasuke i Sakura też na niego spojrzeli.

– Jasne, Hinata – zaśmiał się i podszedł do swojego krzesła. Zaraz potem zdecydowanym ruchem wziął do ręki duży czerwony tom i położył go przed sobą. I pomyśleć, że jeszcze pół godziny temu tak się krzywił na myśl, że w ogóle będzie musiał to czytać, bo książka była nie dość że strasznie gruba, to jeszcze pisana małym druczkiem. – To co, draniu, lecimy z tym genjutsu? No chyba, że teraz to tobie potrzebne są korepetycje od Sakurki – spytał, choć dobrze wiedział, że w tym wypadku to on coś tłumaczył jej, a nie na odwrót. Sasuke był zbyt dumny, żeby kiedykolwiek poprosić ją o pomoc, nawet wtedy, gdy czegoś nie wiedział. Przypomniał mu się ich pierwszy trening chodzenia po drzewach. Sakura okazała się w tym dużo lepsza od nich, bo bardzo łatwo przychodziło jej kontrolowanie chakry. Zapytał ją wtedy o radę, a potem już szło mu dużo lepiej, co z kolei drażniło Sasuke. Bo jemu najwyraźniej ta właśnie duma nie pozwalała podejść do ich koleżanki z drużyny i uzyskać jakąś wskazówkę. Jakie więc było zdziwienie i zaskoczenie Naruto, gdy w końcu przyszedł z tym do niego. Ach, jaką miał wtedy satysfakcję…

– Rozdział drugi: Podstawy technik iluzji – powiedział Sasuke, kończąc wyjaśniać jakieś zagadnienie Sakurze i odwracając się w jego stronę. Znów skupił na nim całą swoją uwagę i… Czy tylko się to Naruto wydawało, czy z jego twarzy zniknęła irytacja? Uśmiechnął się lekko, otwierając książkę. Jasne, nadal mu się nie chciało przebijać przez strony tej drobnej czcionki, ale teraz coś było inaczej. Teraz miał świadomość, że Sasuke naprawdę poświęcił mu wiele czasu i energii, nie okazując przy tym nigdy najmniejszych oznak zniecierpliwienia, więc musiał przyłożyć się bardziej. Nie, nie musiał. Chciał przyłożyć się bardziej.

Temari dość szybko opuściła bibliotekę i chociaż nie chciała powiedzieć, gdzie się wybiera, wszyscy i tak wiedzieli, że znowu umówiła się z Shikamaru. Ich związek był specyficzny, ale miał swój urok. Pasowali do siebie, jak zgodnie stwierdziły Sakura i Ino, gdy kiedyś rozmawiały o nich. Po Wielkiej Wojnie zaczęły spotykać się częściej, już na dobre zakopując topór wojenny. Bo w końcu Ino znalazła sobie chłopaka. Sai wyglądem zawsze Sakurze bardzo przypominał Sasuke, ale nie był nim. Bledszy, inaczej ubrany, z tym swoim dziwnym charakterem mógł stać się jedynie jego repliką. Dla Sakury Sai był tylko kolegą z drużyny, więc miała świadomość, że nawet, gdyby kiedykolwiek zaszło między nimi coś więcej, widziałaby w nim tylko podróbkę Sasuke.

Siedziała teraz naprzeciwko swoich przyjaciół, zerkając na nich co jakiś czas. Tym razem ona też nie chciała odpuścić i zostać do samego końca, żeby później wrócić z nimi do domu. Naruto mieszkał najbliżej biblioteki, więc później mogłaby iść dalej tylko z Sasuke. Zacisnęła mocniej palce na skórzanej okładce książki. Poczuła przyjemne łaskotanie w brzuchu na samą myśl o tym, że mogłaby spędzić z nim chociaż te kilka minut sam na sam. Denerwowała się, wciąż nie potrafiła z nim swobodnie rozmawiać, bo za każdym razem wydawało jej się, że mówiła coś głupiego, że Sasuke jej nie słuchał... Ale nie traciła nadziei, że w końcu przebije się przez tę twardą skorupę, tak, jak zrobił to Naruto. Musiała w to wierzyć.

– Wiem, że już umiesz wydostać się z iluzji – powiedział spokojnie Sasuke, gdy Naruto zaczął protestować, krzycząc, że on nie jest już w Akademii, żeby czytać podstawy. – Ale umiesz jakąś założyć? No właśnie – westchnął cicho, widząc jego minę i przewrócił kolejną stronę. – Dzięki Kyuubiemu mógłbyś się jakiejś nauczyć. Wiesz, że genjutsu to twoja najsłabsza strona i...

– Że niby co?! Nigdy nie złapiesz mnie w genjutsu swojego Sharingana, draniu! Ani w żadną inną perfidną iluzję! – krzyknął Naruto, poruszając się na krześle niecierpliwie, jakby już chciał wyzwać Sasuke do walki. – Zboczony pustelnik pokazał mi wszystko i...

– Zamknij się – warknął Sasuke i pociągnął go za rękaw, bo Naruto już zdążył się podnieść. – Chcę cię nauczyć jakiejś techniki. Może ci się przydać na egzaminie.

– Nie doceniasz mnie, Sasuke! – Naruto wyrwał się i stanął naprzeciwko niego z iście diabelskim uśmieszkiem na twarzy. – Znam jedną świetną technikę iluzji, w której, mogę się założyć o co tylko chcesz, jestem od ciebie lepszy!

– Naruto, nie bądź głupi, jeżeli chodzi o genjutsu zawsze byłeś głąbem – stwierdziła Sakura, odwracając się w jego stronę. Była trochę zła, bo najwyraźniej jej plan miał się nie powieść, skoro Sasuke zamierzał zabrać Naruto na jakiś kolejny trening. Cholera, a myślała, że skoro Ino, Tenten i Hinata też już wyszły, to wszystko pójdzie po jej myśli.

– Ale w tej technice jestem mistrzem! – zaśmiał się Naruto i złożył ręce w pieczęć. – Oiroke no Jutsu! – krzyknął, a w miejscu, w którym dotychczas stał, pojawiła się ponętna, seksowna blondynka. Widać było, że Naruto musiał bardzo intensywnie dopracowywać tę technikę, bo dziewczyna był piękna i miała wręcz idealne kształty. Jeszcze te długie, jasne włosy, których większość koleżanek mogłaby tylko pozazdrościć. No po prostu ideał. Każdy facet na widok tej techniki dostawał krwotoku z nosa. Blondynka puściła oko i spojrzała zalotnie na Sasuke. No dobra, jednak nie każdy. Bo ten nawet nie drgnął, gdy kobieca wersja Naruto obdarzyła go swoim czarującym uśmiechem, przez który mężczyźni padali jej do stóp. Przybrał za to najbardziej znudzony wyraz twarzy, na jaki było do stać.

– Naruto, ty kretynie! – Sakura zerwała się z krzesła i chwytając w rękę książkę, zdzieliła go nią po głowie. Jęknął głośno i przybrał z powrotem swoją prawdziwą postać. Z lekką konsternacją zauważył, że wybrała sobie chyba największy i najcięższy tom ze wszystkich znajdujących się na stole. Czy ona zawsze musiała być w stosunku do niego tak brutalna? Wobec Sasuke nigdy nie stosowała przemocy, a przecież on zasłużył sobie dużo bardziej. – I ty chcesz zostać Hokage? Z takim durnym i dziecinnym zachowaniem? Poza tym to nie jest żadne genjutsu, tylko ninjutsu, ty matole! – Sakura nie odpuszczała, więc dostał książką jeszcze kilka razy.

– Chciałem tylko pokazać temu draniowi, że umiem… Ała! – Naruto odsunął się od swojej wściekłej przyjaciółki, która najwyraźniej obrała sobie za punkt honoru uszkodzenie go jeszcze trochę bardziej. No bo pewnie, te wszystkie urazy po treningach z Sasuke nie wystarczały, nie? Okej, Kurama i tak szybko je leczył, ale co miało boleć, to i tak bolało. Zrobił jeszcze krok do tyłu i potykając się o róg starego, podwijającego się dywanu, wpadł na jeden z regałów, lądując razem z kilkoma książkami na podłodze.

– A co tu się dzieje? – Zaalarmowana wrzaskami bibliotekarka pojawiła się dosłownie nad jego głową. Stanowił teraz dość nietypowy widok, bo nie dość, że ona sam leżał w dość dziwnej pozycji, to jeszcze na nim leżało dodatkowo kilka tomów, które spadły z półek. – Uzumaki, znowu ty? Nie dość, że zawsze zakłócasz tu ciszę swoim wrzaskliwym głosem, to jeszcze teraz demolujesz mi bibliotekę. Ciągle są z wami jakieś problemy – spojrzała też na Sasuke i Sakurę. Wynosić mi się stąd, ale już! – warknęła, pokazując im drzwi.

Naruto podniósł się, dostał po łapach, kiedy chciał poodkładać książki, bo według bibliotekarki i tak pomieszałby kolejność, po czym wyszedł razem z przyjaciółmi. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że kobiecie ta złość do jutra minie i będą mogli tu spokojnie wrócić – w końcu nie zostali wyrzuceni po raz pierwszy – ale teraz woleli zejść jej z oczu.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2

 

– Dochodzi już dwudziesta – stwierdził Sasuke, gdy stanęli już przed budynkiem. Dni stawały się coraz dłuższe i cieplejsze, zbliżało się lato, więc niedługo treningi staną się dużo przyjemniejsze.

– Sasuke, może... – zaczęła Sakura, ale nie dał jej dokończyć.

– Jeszcze jakiś trening, czy wymiękasz? – zwrócił się do Naruto, który wciąż był niezadowolony z tego, że jego technika nie podziałała. Chociaż przynajmniej jedno Sasuke musiał jej przyznać – stała się dużo lepsza od tej, którą pamiętał za czasów, gdy byli jeszcze geninami. – Z taką parodią iluzji niewiele zdziałasz na egzaminie – stwierdził i uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, zauważając wściekłe spojrzenie Naruto. Lubił go drażnić i prowokować, akurat to nigdy się nie zmieniło, w przeciwieństwie do różnych rzeczy, które teraz, po latach, były już zupełnie inne niż kiedyś. Zyskali ogromną siłę, udało im się zaprowadzić pokój między krajami shinobi. Naruto był teraz uwielbianym bohaterem wojennym, mieszkańcy odbudowali Konohę po ataku Paina. I w końcu też Sasuke osiągnął swój cel – pomścił klan, chociaż prawda o nim okazała się zupełnie inna niż myślał. Gdyby nie Naruto, nie wróciłby do wioski. To on zmusił go, zaczynając od argumentu siły, kończąc na rozmowie, żeby został, nie odchodził, nie wyruszał w podróż, jak wcześniej zamierzał zrobić. Sasuke sam nie wiedział, dlaczego się zgodził, ale wolał się nad tym nie zastanawiać, bo wtedy doszedłby do wniosków, które na razie bezpiecznie spoczywały na dnie jego umysłu. Nie miał jeszcze odwagi powiedzieć sobie wielu rzeczy wprost i wmawiał sobie, że teraz powinien zająć się przygotowywaniem do egzaminu na jounina, a nie rozmyślaniem nad swoimi uczuciami i próbą nazwania tego wszystkiego, co się działo w jego głowie po powrocie do Konohy.

– Ja wymiękam? Chciałbym ci przypomnieć, draniu, że sama Kaguya nabrała się na tę technikę!

– Raz. – Sasuke pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się kpiąco. – Nie zrobisz na nikim wrażenia, używając jej ponownie. Ale w sumie... Może rzeczywiście masz rację, młotku? – zaśmiał się i spojrzał mu w oczy. – Może ta głupia technika jest jedyną, której jesteś w stanie się nauczyć?

– Sasuke! – Naruto doskoczył do niego, jakby miał zamiar tu i teraz udowodnić mu, kto jakie techniki opanował. – Nauczę się wszystkiego, co mi pokażesz i to szybciej od ciebie! – wrzasnął, łapiąc go za materiał kamizelki chunina. – Poza tym moja iluzja działa na każdego faceta i to wcale nie tylko raz, bo Ebisu, gdyby tak codziennie ją widział, w końcu potrzebowałby transfuzji!

– Na mnie jakoś nie działa. A wiesz, jakby nie patrzeć, też jestem facetem! – uśmiechnął się znów Sasuke, patrząc wymownie w dół, na swoje spodnie. Naruto rozwścieczyło to jeszcze bardziej, bo coś sobie przypomniał i momentalnie od niego odskoczył na bezpieczną, jak mu się przynajmniej wydawało, odległość.

– To w takim razie coś z tobą jest nie… – warknął, ale w połowie zdania jakby zwątpił i nie dokończył go. Coś mu się przypomniało. – Chociaż… Ostatnio pokazałem tę technikę Shikamaru i też nie zareagował. Ale to chyba dlatego, że obok stała Temari. Czasami mam wrażenie, że on się jej trochę boi, bo jak spojrzy tymi swoimi oczami, to nawet ja mam ochotę uciekać – przypomniał sobie scenę z jednego ze sklepów, gdzie wręcz sterroryzowała sprzedawcę, który nie chciał opuścić ceny na jakiś produkt. Wzdrygnął się lekko. Niby jego matka życzyła sobie, by jej synowa miała podobny charakter do niej, ale jakoś tego nie widział. – Nie chciałbym mieć takiej dziewczyny… – Sam był zaskoczony, że powiedział to na głos. W końcu nigdy o takich sprawach nie rozmawiał z przyjaciółmi.

– A jaką byś chciał? – Sakura podłapała temat, widząc w tym szansę, że może Sasuke się jakimś cudem zainteresuje i wypowie w tej kwestii. Czekała na niego już tak długo. Tak jak Hinata na Naruto. Ale obie nic nie mówiły. Hinata, bo była nieśmiała, a Sakura – bo to przecież był Sasuke. Który do tej pory zawsze ją odrzucał. Ale może, jeśliby… – Bo wiesz, Naruto, jest jedna…

– Dobra, idziemy – Sasuke zdecydowanym tonem uciął temat i pociągnął Naruto za ramię. – Wasze problemy miłosne możecie omówić kiedy indziej.

– My nie mamy żadnych wspólnych problemów miłosnych! – warknęła Sakura, czerwieniąc się ze złości. Sasuke mógłby jeszcze pomyśleć, że mówiła o sobie!

– No ja to już na pewno! Nie, żebym narzekał – stwierdził z zadowoleniem Naruto. Od momentu uratowania wioski i chwili, w którym został bohaterem Wielkiej Czwartej Wojny, cieszył się niesłabnącym powodzeniem. Grupka stojących niedaleko dziewczyn uśmiechała się do nich i szeptała coś cicho. Niestety, powrót Sasuke sprawił, że wiele z nich znów zainteresowało się właśnie nim.

Sasuke zerknął na te nastolatki, które zaczęły chichotać, gdy tylko zorientowały się, że zwróciły uwagę ich obu.

– To na razie, Sakurka! – krzyknął jeszcze Naruto, gdy zaczęli się od niej oddalać. Sasuke skinął tylko głową, nie zamierając wdawać się w uprzejmości.

– Chodźmy na obrzeża wioski – zaproponował. – Tam będzie się lepiej trenowało – dodał, czując, że dziewczyny zaczęły ich śledzić. Niektóre rzeczy wciąż irytowały go tak samo.

 

Zniknięcie z oczu grupce dziewczyn nie było dla nich żadnym wyzwaniem. Bułka z masłem – można by rzec. Zadanie wręcz nieporównywalne do tego, kiedy podczas treningów starali się uciec jeden drugiemu tak, żeby nie dało się wyczuć ani odrobiny chakry. Sasuke był w tym mistrzem, a Naruto prawie mistrzem, bo kilka razy dał się złapać. Zawsze tłumaczył to sobie chwilowym rozkojarzeniem, co, biorąc pod uwagę jego osobowość, było całkiem prawdopodobne. Naruto wiedział, że będzie musiał nad tym popracować. Ale nie teraz. Teraz nie było potrzeby ukrywania chakry, nie było zabawy w chowanego. Gdy stanęli na polanie naprzeciwko siebie, zrozumiał, że ten trening to nie będą przelewki. Miał się uczyć genjutsu. Oczywiście nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ale Sasuke miał rację. Był w tym tak beznadziejnie słaby… Orioke no Jutsu w porównaniu z technikami członków klanu Uchiha to był zwykły wygłup. Naruto doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, co potrafi Sharingan, jak bardzo może kogoś złamać. Dobrze pamiętał, na jak długo trafił do szpitala Sasuke po pierwszym starciu z Itachim. I gdyby nie Tsunade…

– Zejdź na ziemię, Naruto – mruknął Sasuke, najwyraźniej odrobinę zirytowany tym, że błądził gdzieś myślami, zamiast skupić uwagę na nim. W końcu miał mu tłumaczyć zasady techniki. – Tak ci się spodobała któraś z twoich fanek, że teraz będziesz miał problemy z koncentracją? – zakpił.

– Skąd wiesz, może to były twoje fanki? – odgryzł się Naruto. Doskonale wiedział, jak bardzo Sasuke nie znosił tego zamieszania wokół siebie, dlatego dokuczał mu z tego powodu jak tylko mógł. Trochę też go nie rozumiał. Co było złego w takiej atencji dziewczyn? On sam nie miał z tym absolutnie żadnego problemu. Rozdał nawet kilka autografów, ale to było zanim Kakashi wziął go do siebie na rozmowę i wytłumaczył dosadnie, dlaczego nie powinien tego robić. Cóż, co prawda Szósty Hokage wiedział, że Naruto woda sodowa raczej do głowy nie uderzy, nie był tego typu osobą, ale wolał przeprowadzić tę pogadankę dla świętego spokoju.

– Skup się młotku i patrz – warknął Sasuke, składając dłonie w określony sposób. Naruto obserwował kombinację pieczęci, starając się zapamiętać z tego chociaż połowę. Uwagę absorbował mu też inny szczegół. Lewa, zabandażowana ręka Sasuke, która, tak samo, jak jego prawa, była odtworzona z komórek Hashiramy. To miało miejsce niecałe trzy tygodnie po Wielkiej Wojnie. Najpierw operację przeszedł on, kilka dni później Sasuke. Obaj leżeli potem w jednej sali i doprowadzali personel do obłędu swoimi kłótniami. Oczywiście, po walce w Dolinie Końca ich relacja zupełnie się zmieniła, obaj mieli do siebie szacunek, ale to nie znaczyło, że zrezygnowali ze swoich starych nawyków. Kiedy Sasuke chciał spać, to Naruto gadał, kiedy Naruto wolał poleżeć w ciszy i nad czym się pozastanawiać, Sasuke wyrywał go z zamyślenia jakaś kąśliwą uwagą. Do tego doszło jeszcze dogryzanie sobie z powodu ilości kwiatów, które pojawiały się w ich wazonach. Bo Sasuke, o ile naprawdę nie znosił swoich fanek, to przecież nie mógł przegrać z Naruto w tak głupiej sprawie. Urządzili sobie wtedy zawody, kto nazbiera więcej, więc nie wyrzucali nawet zwiędłych badyli, aż któregoś dnia przyszła Tsunade i wszystkie kwiatki znalazły się w koszu na śmieci. Kto wygrał? Naruto twierdził że on, ale tak naprawdę to nigdy nie zostało rozstrzygnięte. Tak czy inaczej, po kilku tygodniach personel miał ich już tak serdecznie dość, bo nudząc się nieludzko, wymyślali co rusz to nowe formy rywalizacji, że w końcu Tsunade zlitowała się nad swoimi pracownikami i wypisała ich obu do domu. Mieli tylko zjawiać się codziennie na kontrolę. – Naruto!

Naruto, zanim zdążył się zorientować, zobaczył Sasuke przed sobą. Ten drań musiał teleportować się za pomocy Rinnegana i teraz zamachnął się, żeby uderzyć go i przywrócić do porządku. Naruto poleciał kilka metrów do tyłu, zatrzymując się dopiero na jakimś drzewie.

Sasuke uśmiechnął się i poprawił ubranie, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

– Następnym razem będzie mocniej – ostrzegł go. – A teraz spróbuj powtórzyć pieczecie i skup się na tym, co mówiłem. Mam nadzieję, że mnie wtedy słuchałeś, bo nie będę się powtarzał – dodał z satysfakcją i założył ręce na piersi. Naruto znał tę postawę, Sasuke często ją przybierał, gdy chciał mu pokazać, że nie uważał, zignorował go i teraz poniesie tego konsekwencje.

– Myślisz, że nie dam rady? – Naruto prychnął, zbierając się z cichym sapnięciem. Bolały go trochę plecy, bo siła uderzenia była wystarczająca, żeby wgniótł nieco pień. Odkąd zaczęli razem trenować, krajobraz systematycznie się zmieniał. Nawet przyroda odczuwała skutki ich rywalizacji.

– Więc czekam. Liczę na to, że pokażesz mi coś więcej poza tamtą żałosną techniką.

 

Kakashi zainwestował w pola ćwiczeń. Okrążona lasem polana oświetlana była teraz przez mocne reflektory, umieszczone tak, żeby shinobi mogli ćwiczyć w nawet w nocy. W oddali widzieli jakichś geninów, którzy próbowali walczyć między sobą, ale nie zwracali na nich uwagi. Zaraz i tak pewnie pójdą do domu, więc zostaną tutaj sami. Sasuke najbardziej lubił tego rodzaju treningi. Mogli wtedy skupić się na sobie, a nie na widowni, która czasami, mimo ostrzeżeń, chciała oglądać ich walki. To było naprawdę irytujące.

Westchnął i znów skupił wzrok na Naruto, a po zaledwie kilku chwilach wiedział już, że nic z tego nie będzie. Wprawdzie odtworzył pieczęcie, ale co z tego, skoro nawet nie próbował skumulować chakry Kyuubiego i go nią otoczyć. Dzięki temu, gdyby się postarał, mógłby złapać go w pułapkę, tak przynajmniej było napisane na zwoju. Niestety, póki co szło mu tak marnie, że Sasuke nie musiał nawet aktywować Sharingana, żeby to widzieć.

– Nie słuchałeś mnie! – warknął, podchodząc do niego. Był zły, bo nienawidził sytuacji, gdy Naruto go ignorował. Co prawda nigdy nie robił tego specjalnie, zazwyczaj po prostu myślał o niebieskich migdałach i jego uwaga gdzieś ulatywała, ale mimo wszystko go to denerwowało. Strasznie denerwowało. I dlatego teraz tłumaczenia typu „przecież słuchałem”, którymi przyjaciel próbował się bronić, w żaden sposób na niego nie zadziałały. – Gdybyś słuchał, nie byłoby tego żałosnego przedstawienia. Patrz, nawet tamci gówniarze się z ciebie śmieją, bo nie potrafisz wykonać prostej techniki.

To oczywiście nie była prawda. Cokolwiek Naruto i Sasuke nie robiliby na polu treningowym, zawsze towarzyszyły temu okrzyki zachwytu. Nawet, gdy była to nieudana technika, to młodzi genini nie mieli o tym pojęcia. Sasuke zastanawiał się czasem, czy gdyby po prostu przyszli poleżeć pod drzewem, też wzbudzili by tym ekscytację tych dzieciaków. Zresztą, nie tylko dzieciaki tu przychodziły popatrzeć. Często ich pojedynki obserwowali też znajomi, starszyzna, a nawet zdarzały się wycieczki z innej wioski. Oczywiście nikt nie przybywał do Konohy, żeby oglądać, jak obijają sobie tyłki, ale po to, żeby w ogóle zobaczyć Naruto. On stał się po prostu sławny, bo Kage innych wiosek dbali, by każdy wiedział, kto to jest Naruto Uzumaki i czego dokonał podczas wojny. Zwłaszcza Kazekage Wioski Piasku, Gaara, bardzo się o to starał. Sasuke nie miał pojęcia, jaki był w tym cel, wiedział jedynie, że Naruto jest z jakichś powodów dla niego ważny i między nimi jest jakaś więź. I sam nie potrafił powiedzieć, dlaczego tak mu się to nie podoba.

– Przecież mówię, że słuchałem, tylko mówiłeś za szybko! – Naruto cofnął się przed nim o krok, ale Sasuke złapał go za nadgarstki. Na nic były w tym momencie próby wyrywania się, bo uścisk był cholernie mocny.

– Powtórzę to naprawdę ostatni raz! – powiedział, chwytając jego dłonie i siła zaciskając je jedna na drugiej. – Szczur. – Zmienił układ, formując inną pieczęć. – Małpa. Tygrys. Dzik. Zacznij powoli uwalniać chakrę Kyuubiego. Szczur. Zając. Miało być powoli! Małpa. Tygrys. Smok. Co ty taki spięty jesteś? – spytał, gdy przy próbie ułożenia dłońmi Naruto pieczęci smoka, ten splótł palce tak, jakby robił to po raz pierwszy w życiu.

– A bo to… – Naruto nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Poczuł, że ręce zaczynają mu się pocić, więc było kwestią chwili, zanim Sasuke też to zauważy.

– Co się z tobą dzieje? Kumuluj czakrę, a nie... – zamilkł nagle, jakby zdając sobie z czegoś sprawę. Puścił Naruto i spojrzał w bok, w zarośla. – Chcesz, żebyśmy dokończyli innym razem? – zapytał bardziej oschłym tonem, odsuwając się od niego o krok. – Jutro z samego rana – dodał i zanim Naruto zdążył cokolwiek zrozumieć, przeskoczył na skraj polany, ku wyjściu z pola treningowego, zostawiając Naruto samego.

– Sas... – Chciał zawołać przyjaciela, bo nie wiedział, co mu strzeliło do głowy, ale wtedy zobaczył postać wychodzącą zza drzew. Dokładnie w miejscu, na które wcześniej zwrócił uwagę Sasuke.

Hinata stanęła na skraju polany.

 

– Hinata? Coś się stało? – spytał, zdziwiony jej obecnością, bo kiedy w bibliotece się pożegnali, myślał, że poszła do domu. Nic nie mówiła, że tu dzisiaj będzie.

Hinata uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało i podeszła do niego. Tak naprawdę pojawiła się tu już dobrą godzinę temu, ale widziała, że Naruto jest zajęty treningiem, więc po prostu stała i obserwowała. Robiła to często, choć zawsze wolała ukryć się gdzieś z boku, żeby nikt jej nie widział. Uwielbiała patrzeć na Naruto podczas walki. Był wtedy tak skupiony, jego rysy twarzy nabierały ostrości, a ciało… Zarumieniła się lekko. Nie chciała o nim myśleć w taki sposób, powinna skupić się raczej na uczuciach. Ale miała osiemnaście lat, więc to nie było już to szczenięce zauroczenie z czasów Akademii. Choć już wtedy widziała w nim wartościową osobę, to jednak teraz było inaczej. Zmieniła się. Dorosła. I choć nadal była nieśmiała, niektóre decyzje podejmowała odważnie. Kiedyś na myśl, że ma podejść do Naruto, a już w ogóle go dotknąć, po prostu mdlała. Na wojnie nauczyła się panować nad sobą na tyle, że mogła chwycić go za rękę i dodać otuchy, kiedy tego potrzebował. Wiedziała, że Naruto ją lubi jako przyjaciółkę. Tylko że ona miała nadzieję na coś więcej. Kochała go i już raz wyznała mu swoje uczucia. Tylko że… Tylko że on chyba o tym zapomniał.

– Przyniosłam ci maść. – Hinata wyciągnęła rękę i podała mu owalne pudełeczko. – Mam nadzieje, że pomoże choćby na to. – Zwróciła wzrok na nadgarstki Naruto, które już nosiły ślady siniaków po żelaznym wręcz uścisku rąk Sasuke.

– Dzięki, przyda się. – Naruto zerknął na nią, a potem na południowe wyjście z placu treningowego, gdzie jeszcze przed chwila stał jego przyjaciel. Teraz już go nie było. Naruto nie wiedział, o co mu chodziło, ale postanowił, że pozastanawia się nad tym jutro. Teraz przede wszystkim czuł burczenie w brzuchu, bo przecież prawie cały dzień nic nie jadł.

– Masz ochotę na ramen? Ja stawiam – zaproponował, zakładając ręce za głowę i przeciągając się. Był trochę zmęczony, ale na pewno nie na tyle, by nie pójść do Ichiraku. – Chodź, może spotkamy kogoś ze znajomych, będzie fajnie.

– Ja, uh... – Hinata zawahała się, bo nie spodziewała się, że Naruto ją zaprosi. Była wdzięczna Sasuke, że odszedł i domyśliła się, że musiał ją w końcu wyczuć. – Tak, chodźmy – powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się.

Gdy wyszli z placu, Naruto zaczął opowiadać jej o swoich treningach i przygotowaniach do egzaminu. Głównie mówił o sparingach z Sasuke, bo ostatnio to z nim spędzał prawie cały swój czas. Hinata zamyśliła się. Tak, ta dwójka była prawie nierozłączna. Widziała przecież, jak Sakura próbowała się zbliżyć do Sasuke i nawet kilka razy rzuciła kilka ostrzejszych uwag, złorzecząc na te ich wspólne ciągłe treningi. Teraz złapanie ich samych było prawie niemożliwe, dlatego Hinata w tym momencie cieszyła się, że zaryzykowała i mogła spędzić z Naruto chociaż ten jeden wieczór.

Droga do Ichiraku minęła im bardzo szybko. To Naruto jak zwykle mówił, ona tylko słuchała, potakując albo odpowiadając krótko na jego pytania. Czerwieniła się czasami, wyczuwając jego spojrzenie, a w brzuchu czuła motyle, gdy Naruto śmiał się w ten swój charakterystyczny, głośny sposób z czegoś, co sam powiedział. Nie zwróciła uwagi na to, że śmiał się tak głównie wtedy, gdy opowiadał, w czym był lepszy od swojego przyjaciela albo też jak udało mu się go pokonać.

– Dobrze, że ten egzamin jest coraz bliżej, bo nie wiem, ile czasu jeszcze wytrzymam, siedząc w książkach – mówił Naruto, idąc z rękami założonymi za głowę. – Nigdy nie powiedziałbym, że ten drań będzie miał tyle cierpliwości, wiesz? Tyle czasu siedzimy nad tymi tomiszczami, że czasami już mam naprawdę dość, ale Sasuke nawet na moment nie chce ustąpić, drań jeden. Jakby nie uciekł nagle, też bym go wyciągnął na ramen. W sumie to mu się należy. Nie jest wcale takim złym nauczycielem, wiesz? A wcześniej powiedziałbym coś zupełnie innego – stwierdził i znów się roześmiał. – Powrót do wioski chyba mu dobrze zrobił, co?

Hinata tylko pokiwała głową, uśmiechając się do niego lekko. Właśnie dotarli do Ichiraku, gdzie zobaczyli Sakurę i Ino, które siedziały w kącie i rozmawiały o czymś cicho.

– Sakura-chan! – Naruto przywitał się i pomachał przyjaciółce.

Sakura prawie zerwała się z krzesła na ten wrzask i aż przetarła oczy ze zdumienia. Nie, żeby Naruto stanowił jakiś niezwykły widok w Ichiraku, raczej niezwykłym widokiem byłby brak jego obecności o tej porze, ale… Naruto przyszedł tu z Hinatą! Tylko i wyłącznie z Hinatą. Bez Sasuke. To… to był jakiś cud!

Kiedy kilka godzin temu Sakura żegnała się z nimi pod biblioteką, była wręcz załamana. Tyle czasu czekała na jakąś okazję, a kiedy ta w końcu się nadarzyła, to zaraz przepadła. Bo tamta okazja była idealna. Naruto mówił o dziewczynach. Nie, nawet lepiej! Naruto mówił o dziewczynie dla siebie! Wtedy właśnie do głowy Sakury wpadł pewien genialny pomysł. Wystarczyło zadać sobie na pytanie: dlaczego ostatnio nie można się było prawie zbliżyć do Sasuke i Naruto? Odpowiedź był prosta: bo ciągle robili coś razem. Od rana do nocy, a może i nawet przez całą noc. Treningi, nauka, treningi nauka… A co takiego motywował tych dwóch najbardziej? Sakura dobrze to wiedziała. O tak. Rywalizowali ze sobą od czasów Akademii i to się nie zmieniło aż do dziś. Wiec gdyby Naruto w końcu znalazł sobie dziewczynę, a tak konkretniej zakochaną w nim po uszy Hinatę, Sasuke nie chciałby być gorszy i też by się za kimś rozejrzał. A wtedy to już Sakura postarałby się i zrobiła wszystko, żeby go uwieść. W końcu niczego jej nie brakowało, a najgroźniejsza konkurentka jakiś czas temu odpadła, bo spotykała się z kimś innym. I tamten plan byłby wręcz idealny, gdyby tylko Sasuke go tak brutalnie nie zniszczył, nie dając jej dojść do słowa i uświadomić tym samym Naruto o uczuciach Hinaty. Dlatego teraz była w szoku. Nie kiwnęła nawet palcem, a mimo to…

– Możemy się przysiąść? – Naruto podszedł i nie czekając na odpowiedź, odsunął krzesło najpierw Hinacie, a później sobie.

– Nie wolelibyście usiąść sami? – Sakura wydawała się zdezorientowana. Przecież podczas randki raczej nie wybiera się stolika razem z przyjaciółmi. Och, ten Naruto! Musi się jeszcze naprawdę wielu rzeczy nauczyć. I to niekoniecznie z książek.

– Sami? A dlaczego. Przeszkadzamy wam? – Naruto rozparł się wygodnie na krześle i zamówił ramen dla wszystkich. Niedawno dostał wypłatę, mógł sobie pozwolić na ten gest. – To co u was słychać? Bo ja i Sasuke…

I wtedy się zaczęło.

 

Kiedy wychodzili około północy z Ichiraku, dziewczyny były po prostu zdruzgotane. Ino, która miała nadzieję na przyjemną pogawędkę – bardzo się rozczarowała. Hinata, która miała nadzieję, że to może być randka – rozczarowała się jeszcze bardziej. W końcu Sakura – która miała nadzieję, że to naprawdę jest ich randka – rozczarowała się chyba najbardziej. Bo jedyne, o czym Naruto gadał przez cały wieczór, był… Sasuke.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3  
Zaczynało już świtać, gdy Naruto poczuł ogarniające go gorąco. Przebudził się gwałtownie, odrzucając pośpiesznie kołdrę, bo miał wrażenie, że skóra zaczyna go palić. Nie miał pojęcia, że to Sasuke, który, nie potrafiąc go dobudzić, chociaż tak prawdę mówiąc nie starał się za bardzo, postanowił wykorzystać nieco zmodyfikowaną techniką klanową. Ogień parzył więc jego ciało stopniowo, mimo że nic nie płonęło, bo Sasuke pochłaniał płomienie Rinneganem, zostawiając tylko ciepło. Oczywiście musiał kontrolować chakrę, żeby nie poparzyć Naruto, który w tym momencie zerwał się i zaczął krzyczeć zdezorientowany. Już najwyraźniej chciał zrzucać z siebie ubranie, gdy go zauważył.  
Sasuke siedział na krześle przy kuchennym stole i obserwował go ze znudzeniem, opierając głowę na ręce. Był ubrany w strój do ćwiczeń, a na stole leżała jakaś paczka. Drugą ręką bawił się kunaiem, którym chwilę później rzucił w Naruto, gdy ten tylko podniósł się do siadu.  
– Co robisz, draniu? – zawołał, sprawnie łapiąc i odkładając broń na nocny stolik. Spojrzał na zegar, który w tym momencie wskazywał dziesięć po piątej.  
– Pora na trening. Zbieraj się, idziemy tym razem za granice wioski – oznajmił Sasuke. – Masz dziesięć minut, żeby być gotowym.  
Sasuke, jak można było się po nim spodziewać, nawet o tak wczesnej porze prezentował się nienagannie. Na jego bladej skórze nie było widać nawet cieni pod oczami. Najwyraźniej wczorajszego dnia poszedł wcześnie spać, w przeciwieństwie do Naruto, który wrócił do domu po północy. Zanim wykąpał się po treningu i zjadł coś jeszcze przed snem, dochodziła pierwsza. A Sasuke teraz, jak gdyby nigdy nic, przychodził bez zapowiedzi prawie w środku nocy i kazał mu się ubierać!  
– Jak ty tutaj w ogóle wszedłeś, draniu? – Naruto podrapał się po głowie, szukając butelki z wodą, którą, mógłby przysiąc, wczoraj postawił na nocnej szafce.  
– Drzwiami – Sasuke uśmiechnął się kpiąco. – Na przyszłość radzę je zamykać, bo ktoś niepożądany może ci się wkraść do mieszkania.  
– Niepożądany to jesteś teraz ty – jęknął Naruto i padł z powrotem na poduszki. Bolała go głowa i nie miał ochoty w ogóle wychodzić z łóżka.  
– Przecież mówiłem ci, że będziemy kontynuować trening z samego rana. – Sasuke wstał i spojrzał na niego uważnie. Naruto wyglądał naprawdę marnie. Worki pod oczami, spierzchnięte usta, które oblizywał tak, jakby strasznie chciało mu się pić. Zastanawiał się, czy sobie wczoraj przypadkiem trochę nie popił. Bo jeśli tak, to da mu taki wycisk, że się nie pozbiera.  
– Właśnie, z rana! Teraz jest jeszcze noc. – Naciągnął na siebie kołdrę i przewrócił się na bok. – Wróć może tak około dziewiątej, dobra? – zaproponował, ściskając w rękach poduszkę. Po chwili Sasuke z niemałym zdziwieniem zauważył, że Naruto po prostu znowu zasnął.  
Tym razem postanowił działać inaczej. Skoro nawet płomienie nie pomogły… Usiadł na łóżku i położył dłoń na jego policzku.  
– Naruto, wstawaj, bo spóźnisz się na trening – szepnął celowo przesłodzonym głosem, który jednak aż ociekał ironią.  
– Sakura-chan? – Ręka Naruto chwyciła jego własną, przyciskając ją go siebie jeszcze bardziej. Pomruczał coś przez chwile, jakby był bardzo z czegoś zadowolony.  
– Nie, kretynie! – Sasuke jednym ruchem ściągnął go z łóżka, zrzucając tym samym na podłogę.  
Naruto jęknął, rozmasowując sobie łokieć. Krzywił się, patrząc spod byka na Sasuke, który stanął nad nim, aktywując Sharingana i Rinnegana. Czyli komunikat był jasny – wściekł się i zaraz mu się naprawdę oberwie. Miał rację. Nim zdążył się zorientować, znalazł się w czarnym pomieszczeniu, przykuty do jakiejś ściany. Szarpnął się, ale łańcuchy skutecznie blokowały jego ruchy.  
– Mówiłem ci, że masz dziesięć minut. Teraz zostało ci już tylko pięć – usłyszał i Sasuke pojawił się bardzo blisko niego. – Gdybyś wczoraj się nie obijał, już byś się czegoś nauczył! – powiedział i nie zdążył dodać nic więcej, bo Naruto, aktywując chakrę Kyuubiego, wyzwolił się z iluzji.  
– Zwariowałeś, draniu? – krzyknął na niego, przecierając oczy, bo wciąż miał wrażenie, że widzi przed sobą twarz Sasuke. Serce biło mu szybciej i zrobiło mu się nieznośnie gorąco. Czuł się tak, jakby naprawdę groziło mu coś złego. Choć z drugiej strony mogło chodzić o uczucie zupełnie nie związane ze strachem. – Dobra, idę do łazienki! Czekaj tutaj! – warknął i poderwał się szybko z podłogi, odprowadzony zadowolonym spojrzeniem Sasuke.

– Piętnaście minut – oznajmił Sasuke, gdy w końcu Naruto wyszedł spod prysznica. Wschodzące promienie słońca wpadały do kawalerki, oświetlając ją ciepłym światłem. Dzięki niemu nawet ten drań wydawał się jakiś taki łagodniejszy. Siedział bokiem do okna i pił kawę. Oczywiście był tak uprzejmy, że zrobił ją tylko dla siebie.  
Naruto zdjął z mokrych jeszcze włosów ręcznik i pokręcił głową, roztrzepując kropelki wody. Wilgotne kosmyki lepiły mu się do czoła. Miał już na sobie czarne spodnie i czarną koszulkę z długim rękawem. Gdzieś tu jeszcze musiała być jego kamizelka chunina, którą wczoraj zrzucił z siebie byle jak i byle gdzie. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, ale nigdzie jej nie zauważył. Nie no, jak gdzieś ją zgubił, to będzie miał zdrowo przechlapane. Tym bardziej, że jeszcze gdzieś w jej kieszeni miał swój ochraniacz na czoło.  
– Draniu, nie widziałeś może…  
– Tego? – Sasuke wszedł mu w słowo i wyciągnął rękę z jego kamizelką. – Widziałem, leżała pod stołem. Coś ty wczoraj robił? – zapytał, patrząc na niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.  
– A, no wiesz… – Naruto roześmiał się, czochrając ręką włosy z tyłu głowy. – Poszliśmy z Hinatą na ramen do Ichiraku, tam spotkaliśmy Sakurę i Ino, no i jakoś się zagadałem – próbował się wytłumaczyć. Nawet nie przypuszczał, że przez to jego „zagadanie się” omal nie doprowadził trzech przyjaciółek do stanu depresyjnego.  
– Chodź no tutaj. – Sasuke przywołał go palcem i wysunął w jego stronę rękę, w której trzymał kamizelkę, jednak kiedy podszedł, chcąc ją odebrać, chwycił go za koszulkę, po czym przybliżył nos do jego twarzy. – Chuchnij – zażądał.  
– Że co? – Naruto chciał się odsunąć, ale Sasuke trzymał go mocno. Spojrzał w jego czarne oczy i już wiedział, że mu nie odpuści. Westchnął i skapitulował, chuchając mu prosto w nos. I tak by się wydało.  
– Piłeś! – warknął Sasuke, puszczają jego koszulkę. Wcisnął mu w ręce kamizelkę i chwycił z powrotem swój kubek z kawą, który wcześniej odstawił na stół. – Wiedziałeś, że mamy rano trening, a i tak piłeś. To teraz będziesz miał przejebane – zakomunikował wprost i upił łyk. Nie dało się nie zauważyć jego złości. Tylko sam nie miał pojęcia, o co się tak wkurzył. W końcu Naruto był dorosły, mógł robić, co tylko chciał.  
– Oj, draniu, nie przesadzaj. Tylko trochę – jęknął Naruto, odsuwając się w końcu od niego. Dobrze wiedział, że wypił więcej niż trochę i głównie przez to zaczął też opowiadać dziewczynom o Sasuke dużo bardziej szczegółowo niż zazwyczaj. Nic dziwnego, że wieczór zakończył się dla nich aż tak źle.  
– O trochę za dużo. Umawialiśmy się na trening z samego rana, ale skoro zamierzasz marnować mój czas, nie ma sprawy, mogę...  
– No dobra, już dobra. Przepraszam. – Naruto zamachał rękami przed twarzą Sasuke, nie chcąc, żeby kończył. Przypomniały mu się słowa Kakashiego o tym, jak bardzo mu pomaga i teraz naprawdę poczuł się winny. – Tylko jakbyś wczoraj tak szybko nie uciekł, poszedłbyś z nami i...  
– I co? Też bym się upił, tak jak ty? – Sasuke spojrzał na niego sceptycznie. Nie miał zamiaru mu tego darować. Tym bardziej że wczoraj specjalnie zrezygnował z treningu, bo wyczuł obecność Hinaty i... Obiecał sobie, że to był ostatni raz, kiedy ustępował tej dziewczynie. Nawet jeżeli Naruto nie potrafiłby się skupić w jej obecności, już mu nie odpuści. Będą trenować, bo to trening był najważniejszy, a nie jakieś nieistotne miłostki. Jeżeli Naruto zacznie latać za dziewczynami, nigdy nie uda mu się go dogonić w niektórych rzeczach. Tak, to był świetny argument, którym musiał uzmysłowić mu, na czym tak naprawdę powinien się skupić.  
– Przestań być taki sztywny – mruknął Naruto i sięgnął po jego kawę. Zdążył upić tylko łyk, zanim Sasuke zabrał mu kubek z rak.  
– Zrób sobie swoją.  
– I właśnie o tym mówię. Sztywny, jakby kij połknął. Powinieneś częściej z nami wychodzić!  
– Z tobą i twoją dziewczyną? – zapytał kpiąco Sasuke. – Zbieraj się lepiej, bo już nie mam zamiaru dłużej czekać – dodał i zanim Naruto zdążył odpowiedzieć, zabrał ze stołu paczkę i wyszedł tak szybko, że skacowany przyjaciel zorientował się dopiero, gdy był już za drzwiami.

– To nie jest moja dziewczyna – zaprzeczył Naruto, doganiając go dopiero na schodach. – Lubię ją, ale… – zawahał się. Przecież nie był w niej zakochany, raczej by wiedział, gdyby tak było. Coś sobie przypomniał. Kiedyś, podczas jednej z tych nocy, gdy byli w bibliotece prawie wszyscy, słyszał, jak dziewczyny, które szły przed nim ze zwojami w rękach, rozmawiały między sobą. Nawet się chyba nie zorientowały, że był tuż za nimi, niosąc grube tomy encyklopedii, więc usłyszał co nieco, bo nie starały się mówić szeptem. Gadały o miłości, o Sasuke, o jakichś motylach w brzuchu, o Sasuke i o dreszczach ekscytacji na jego widok. Naruto też miewał przez Sasuke dreszcze, zwłaszcza, kiedy ten traktował go Chidori, ale to chyba nie za bardzo o to im chodziło. Choć… no tak… były przecież jeszcze tamte cholernie żenujące sytuacje…  
– Ale co? – Spytał Sasuke, zatrzymując się wpół stopnia i odwracając w jego stronę tak gwałtownie, że na niego wpadł. Naruto pobladł. Sasuke znów był za blisko, stanowczo za blisko! Wiedział, że musi się jak najszybciej odsunąć, zrobił więc gwałtowny ruch, odskakując do tyłu. Był zdenerwowany, co oczywiście nie umknęło uwadze jego przyjaciela, który zmarszczył brwi. – Co się w ogóle z tobą ostatnio dzieje? – spytał ostro, podchodząc, łapiąc go za przód kamizelki i przyciskając do ściany.  
– Puść! – Spanikowany już teraz Naruto odepchnął go tak mocno, że zupełnie nie spodziewający się tego Sasuke wpadł z impetem na barierkę schodów. Cholera, dlaczego akurat chwilę wcześniej stanęły mu przed oczami właśnie tamte sceny? Odetchnął głęboko kilka razy. – Możemy w końcu iść na ten trening? – spytał, wciąż jeszcze zażenowany i nie oglądając się na nic, zszedł na dół.  
Sasuke westchnął ciężko, pocierając dół pleców, w które wbiła się barierka. Naruto od jakiegoś czasu zaczął zachowywać się naprawdę dziwnie, a on powoli przestawał cokolwiek z tego rozumieć. Próbował podejść go z różnych stron. Na początku myślał, że to przez wydarzenia z wojny Naruto stał się bardziej nerwowy, czasami nagle gdzieś znikał albo milkł i poważniał. Później zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to nie aby wina Kyuubiego, ale z tego pomysłu szybko zrezygnował. Naruto zaprzyjaźnił się z bestią, nie było mowy o tym, żeby to on jakoś na niego wpływał. W końcu Sasuke zaczął podejrzewać, że chodziło o Sakurę. Naruto czasami o niej mówił. Na pewno nie tyle, co o zostaniu Hokage i na pewno nie tyle, co kiedyś, ale doceniał ją i Sasuke wiedział, że była w jego życiu ważna. I wczoraj jeszcze ta Hinata... Naprawdę, chociaż Sasuke był geniuszem, pogubił się w tym wszystkim. Ale kto o zdrowych zmysłach zrozumiałby najbardziej nieprzewidywalnego ninja?  
– Oj, Naruto – westchnął i skierował się schodami w dół, znajdując go czekającego już na ulicy. Konoha jeszcze nie zaczęła budzić się do życia. Dopiero za godzinę zacznie się jakikolwiek ruch. Teraz wioska pogrążona była w ciszy i tylko w oddali słychać było ujadanie bezpańskich psów czy kroki nielicznych cywili wychodzących do pracy. – Idziemy? – zapytał, obserwując uważnie Naruto, który tylko kiwnął głową, nie patrząc na niego.  
Ruszyli. Sasuke wskazał kierunek, w który mieli biec i już po chwili opuścili mury wioski. Biegli w milczeniu, każdy pogrążony w swoich myślach, więc Naruto nawet nie narzekał, że oddalili się tak daleko od Konohy.  
Dopiero po dobrej godzinie byli na miejscu. Sasuke wybrał polanę ukrytą na środku lasu. Z jednej strony znajdowały się drzewa, z drugiej niewielka rzeka, która ciągnęła się od wodospadu, oddalonego kilkadziesiąt metrów od nich. Kiedyś lubił tutaj przychodzić i ćwiczyć, bo wiedział, że nikt go tu nie znajdzie.  
Ściągnął plecak i położył go obok wielkiego głazu tuż przy wodzie. Biegnąc tutaj, mogli podziwiać piękny wschód słońca. Promienie przedzierały się przez konary drzew, a na ziemi rozciągała się poranna mgła. Wciąż jeszcze było chłodno, ale dzień zapowiadał się na słoneczny i ciepły.  
Naruto oparł się o kamień, żeby odpocząć. Teraz skutki wczorajszego nadużycia alkoholu dały mu o sobie znać z podwójną siłą. Chciało mu się pić, bolała go głowa, a na domiar złego, w brzuchu przeraźliwie burczało. W końcu śniadanie to podstawa, a Sasuke złośliwie pozbawił go tej przyjemności.  
– Jestem głodny – jęknął i osunął się po chropowatej powierzchni głazu. Zdesperowany zerknął na rzekę. Może powinien złowić sobie jakąś rybę i ją upiec? Tylko gdzie teraz znajdzie jakieś suche patyki na ognisko, jak wszystko pokrywała rosa. Było bardzo wilgotno.  
– Ja też. – Sasuke usiadł obok na trawie i postawił przed sobą pakunek. Rozwinął go i sięgnął do bocznej kieszeni plecaka. Po chwili zastanowienia wyjął tylko jeden z dwóch kompletów pałeczek, które wziął ze sobą. Zobaczył, jak oczy Naruto robią się okrągłe niczym spodki, kiedy zerknął do pudełka, które teraz trzymał już teraz w ręce. – Smacznego – powiedział złośliwie i zaczął jeść.  
Naruto czuł, że aż mu ślinka cieknie. I po chwili faktycznie pociekła po brodzie, kiedy Sasuke wpakował sobie do ust duży kawałek łososia. Przymknął przy tym oczy, jakby jedzenie było tak dobre, że musiał się nim delektować. Naruto ponownie spojrzał na pojemnik. Była tam spora porcja ryżu, taka dla co najmniej dwóch osób, kawałki różnego rodzaju ryb i warzywa. Dużo tego jedzenia…  
– Sasuke… – Po chwili walki ze sobą w końcu uznał, że nie da rady, że musi zapytać. – Zjesz to wszystko sam? – rzucił niepewnie, a w brzuchu znów mu zaburczało i to bardzo głośno.  
– Mhm – mruknął Sasuke w odpowiedzi.  
Naruto tylko westchnął i oparł się ciężko o głaz, zerkając w niebo. Nawet chmury wydawały się mieć kształt jedzenia. Może jednak powinien coś sobie złowić? Inaczej z treningu znowu nic nie wyjdzie. Pogrążony w rozmyślaniach na temat tego, jak strasznie jest głodny, ledwo zauważył, że Sasuke odstawił pudełko na ziemię i sięgnął po coś do kieszeni plecaka. A potem wcisnął mu to coś w dłoń. Spojrzał zdziwiony. Pałeczki. Po chwili niezrozumienia, szeroki uśmiech wypełzł na jego twarz. Sasuke przysunął się bliżej, usiadł po turecku i położył sobie pudełko na kolanie w taki sposób, żeby im obu było wygodnie do niego sięgać. Uśmiechnął się przy tym lekko, uzmysławiając sobie, jak mało trzeba było Naruto do szczęścia.  
Przez kilka minut jedli w ciszy. Naruto naprawdę był głodny, bo przestał się odzywać, a w jego wypadku milczenie mogło oznaczać tylko dwie rzeczy – albo był martwy, albo prawie martwy, bo żołądek kurczył mu się do rozmiarów orzecha. Jedzenie znikało w zastraszającym tempie i Sasuke zaczął sobie uświadamiać, że to on najwyraźniej zostanie po tym śniadaniu głodny. Zerkał na Naruto kątem oka i w końcu doszedł do wniosku, że czeka ich naprawdę intensywny trening, więc ten jeden raz może się poświęcić.  
– Nie chcesz już? – zdziwił się Naruto, kiedy wyciągnął rękę i oddał mu pudełko.  
– Jedz. Im bardziej jesteś głodny, tym jesteś głupszy. A dzisiaj ci akurat nie odpuszczę – ostrzegł go. Naruto przez chwilę nie spuszczał z niego wzroku, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale w końcu wzruszył ramionami i zabrał pudełko. Zjadł wszystko i po chwili odetchnął cicho.  
– Dobre to było, wiesz? – stwierdził z zadowoleniem i odłożył pojemnik. – Całkiem niezły z ciebie kucharz, naprawdę, Sasuke. Nigdy nawet bym nie pomyślał, że potrafisz zrobić takie dobre żarełko – zaśmiał się i poklepał po brzuchu. – Dzięki – dodał po chwili i znowu spojrzał na przyjaciela z uśmiechem.  
– Gdybyś nie zaspał, zdążyłbyś zjeść śniadanie w domu – powiedział spokojnie Sasuke.  
– Ale całe szczęście przewidziałeś, że zaśpię i zrobiłeś coś pysznego! – Naruto, gdy był najedzony, miał wyjątkowo dobry humor. – Teraz mogę zaczynać trening! Wracamy do tego co wczoraj? – zapytał i podniósł się z ziemi. Otrzepał spodnie i wyciągnął rękę do Sasuke. Ten tylko prychnął i sam wstał.  
– Pamiętasz wczorajsze pieczęcie, czy znowu muszę ci je pokazać?  
– Pamiętam – mruknął Naruto. Jak mógłby ich nie pamiętać, skoro Sasuke trzymał wtedy jego ręce i praktycznie zmuszał go siłą do ich tworzenia. Starał się wtedy za wszelką cenę wbić sobie do głowy tę kombinację, bo nie mógł dopuścić do tego, żeby musieli to powtórzyć. A już na pewno nie w taki sposób. – Tak w ogóle, to trochę nie rozumiem. – Oparł się o kamień, bo coś mu się przypomniało.  
– Czego znowu nie rozumiesz?  
– W tamtej książce było napisane, że tylko ludzie z wyjątkowymi oczami mogą tworzyć takie genjutsu jak ty. A przecież ja… No wiesz, niektóre dziewczyny mówią mi, że mam wyjątkowe oczy, ale… – zamilkł widząc wściekłe spojrzenie Sasuke. – Chodzi mi o to, że ja przecież nie mam Sharingana ani żadnych takich tam…  
– Do tego genjutsu nie jest potrzebny Sharingan ani żadne takie tam, jak to elokwentnie ująłeś. Potrzebne jest za to coś, co masz tylko ty. Tu. – Sasuke podszedł i położył mu rękę na brzuchu. Wiedział, że nie ma tam już żadnej pieczęci, ale ogoniasta bestia nadal żyła w środku.  
– Kurama… – Naruto spojrzał zdumiony w dół, zupełnie ignorując w tym momencie fakt, że Sasuke znowu znalazł się za blisko i go dotknął. – Zaraz, czekaj… Skoro tylko ja to mogę zrobić, to skąd ty o tym wiesz? – spytał i podniósł głowę, a jego niebieskie oczy wyrażały czyste zdziwienie.  
– Znalazłem to kiedyś w starych zapiskach mojej rodziny. – Sasuke podszedł do plecaka i wyciągnął jakiś zwój, a po chwili rozwinął go na kamieniu. – Nie, nie musisz udawać, że czytasz i tak nic nie zrozumiesz, jest zaszyfrowany – odsunął Naruto, aktywując Sharingana. – Według tego, co jest tu napisane, ktoś posiadający moc Bijuu, może stworzyć silne genjutsu. Potrzebna jest chakra bestii i w tym wypadku też pieczęcie. Konkretnie te, których się wczoraj nauczyłeś – wyjaśnił i zwinął z powrotem zwój.  
– A czy ty chociaż wiesz, jak to genjutsu w ogóle działa? – spytał nadal mocno zdezorientowany Naruto. Zaczynał mieć wątpliwości, czy to aby na pewno dobry pomysł. Bo jeśli to jakiś eksperyment, a on miał posłużyć jako królik doświadczalny, to może jednak lepiej podziękuje.  
– Jeszcze nie, ale mam nadzieję, że dzisiaj się dowiem – uśmiechnął się Sasuke i rzucając zwój obok plecaka, podszedł i ustawił się mniej więcej na środku polany. – No chodź. – Przywołał go ręką.  
– Czyli na mnie testujesz – westchnął Naruto i jeszcze raz spojrzał podejrzliwie na zwój. – A co, jeżeli to jakieś pokręcone techniki Madary, który chciał opanować Kuramę, hm? – zapytał, wciąż nie do końca przekonany. Chciał się nauczyć genjutsu i był wdzięczny Sasuke, że zgodził się mu pomóc, ale... Ten jego entuzjazm był za bardzo podejrzany.  
– Nie marudź – upomniał go Sasuke. – Tak, jak ci wczoraj mówiłem, kumuluj wolno chakrę i formuj pieczęcie. Nie będę na razie aktywował Sharingana, żebyśmy zobaczyli, jak to działa. Na razie próbujemy podstawową wersję, a jak ci się uda, to zobaczymy co dalej. No, pokaż na co cię stać – powiedział Sasuke i kiwnął głową, dając Naruto znak, żeby zaczynał.


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział 4

 

Ćwiczyli do południa, z póki co niewielkimi efektami, a potem zeszli na skraj polany, pod głaz, żeby zrobić sobie przerwę. Sasuke wyciągnął z torby kolejne pudełko, trochę mniejsze. Obaj już zgłodnieli, a on, zamiast obiadu, miał przygotowane coś innego.  
– Co to jest? – zapytał zaciekawiony Naruto, patrząc na żółte plastry, przypominające jakiś owoc. Sasuke podsunął mu niewielki pojemnik, w którym je trzymał.  
– Spróbuj – zaproponował, a gdy Naruto spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, sam zabrał jeden i zjadł. – Dodają energii.  
– Coś jak pigułki żywieniowe od Sakury? – Naruto skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem i odwrócił głowę. – Nie, ohydne.  
– Najpierw spróbuj, później oceniaj. One nie są takie złe. Kiedy byłem jeszcze w Wiosce Dźwięku, Orochimaru pracował nad nimi i niedawno je skończył. Karin mi je przysłała. Nie są tak obrzydliwe w smaku, jak to, co mi wczoraj dałeś.  
– Karin? – Naruto zrobił zaskoczoną minę, ale chwilę potem przypomniał sobie czerwonowłosą okularnicę z dawnej drużyny Sasuke. – To ta dziewczyna, której imienia nie wolno wymawiać – roześmiał się.  
– Co? O czym ty bredzisz? – Sasuke ugryzł kawałek kolejnego żółtego plastra. To naprawdę było zjadliwe i regenerowało sporo energii. Niektóre z wynalazków Orochimaru były zdecydowanie przydatne.  
– No tego imienia nie wolno wymawiać przy Sakurze, bo zawsze potem dostaje szału i coś rozwala. Kiedyś omal nie zdemolował Ichiraku, bo Sai powiedział, że ta Karin jest ładna. Już tego raczej nie powtórzy, bo dostał wtedy podwójnie. Od Sakury i od Ino – Naruto, nadal śmiejąc się jak głupi, relacjonował sytuację, która miała miejsce ze dwa miesiące temu.  
– Głupoty – mruknął Sasuke, ale miał wrażenie, że coś mu umknęło. Bo od kiedy to jego przyjaciel i partner treningowy znajdywał tyle czasu, żeby chodzić na te wszystkie spotkania z przyjaciółmi? Abstrahując już od wczorajszego wieczora, kiedy zostawił go z Hinatą, to zazwyczaj prawie cały czas spędzali razem. I to Sasuke w żadnym stopniu nie przeszkadzało. Zdecydowanie wolał porządny trening sam na sam niż takie spotkania w większym gronie.  
– Dobra, daj jedno, spróbuję. – Naruto przechylił się i sięgnął po… No cokolwiek to tam było. Zanim jednak wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji, coś przykuło jego uwagę. Obok pudełka z „tym czymś” leżała jakaś karteczka. Chwycił ją w drugą rękę, odwrócił i przeczytał. Zatkało go. Bo na karteczce, obok słów: Dla Sasuke, widniało narysowane serce.  
– Draniu, ta Karin, to… – zawahał się. – To twoja dziewczyna? – wydusił, bo nagle poczuł się dziwnie. Bardzo dziwnie. I choć jego świadomość podsuwała mu myśl: Jak ten drań śmiał nie powiedzieć mu, że ma dziewczynę, to podświadomość delikatnie, gdzieś tam w głębi umysłu, podpowiadała: Jak on w ogóle śmiał mieć dziewczynę!  
Sasuke spojrzał zdziwiony na Naruto, bo pomysł, że Karin miałaby być jego dziewczyną, wydał mu się absurdalny, ale... Coś w jego minie podpowiedziało mu, żeby nie zaprzeczył.  
– Może – stwierdził, próbując powstrzymać uśmiech. – A co? – dodał, ciekawy, jak Naruto na to zareaguje.  
– No nic, tak tylko pytam – obronił się szybko. – Całkiem niezłe. Przynajmniej nie smakują tak obrzydliwie, jak te u Sakury-chan – dodał i odwrócił wzrok na rzekę. Sasuke przez chwilę nic nie mówił, zaskoczony taką reakcją, ale kiedy już chciał się odezwać, Naruto go uprzedził i podjął próbę kontaktu. – To... pewnie Sakura-chan, jak się dowie, że masz dziewczynę, będzie wściekła. – Roześmiał się i potarł włoski na karku. – Matko, ale urządziłeś te wszystkie dziewczyny z wioski! I mnie, bo teraz pewnie większość zacznie znowu za mną latać, tak jak wtedy, kiedy cię nie było w wiosce! – jęknął i położył się nagle na trawie. Próbował odeprzeć dziwne uczucie niepokoju, które powodowało, że żołądek zaciskał mu się nieprzyjemnie, a opuszki palców mrowiły, jakby zaraz miał kogoś zaatakować. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści i spojrzał w niebo. Dlaczego Sasuke nie powiedział mu, że ma dziewczynę? To było... dziwne. Ale to był w końcu Sasuke, który wiele rzeczy ukrywał. Nawet jeżeli spędzali razem cały dzień, on i tak potrafił go czymś zaskoczyć. – Wiesz, że jak przyprowadzisz do wioski tę swoją dziewczynę, to będziesz musiał jej zapewnić ochronę? – Naruto zaśmiał się głośno, trochę wbrew sobie. A co, jeżeli Sasuke znowu odejdzie? Karin przecież nie była stąd i może wcale nie będzie chciała tutaj mieszkać? Ta myśl sprawiła, że ucisk w żołądku jeszcze się zwiększył, a serce zaczęło mu bić szybciej. Sasuke nie mógł odejść, nie mógł go zostawić. Nie po to tak długo walczył o jego powrót, żeby teraz on znowu zniknął z jego życia. Co prawda pewnie widywaliby się czasami, ale to już nie byłoby to samo. Naruto dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo przyzwyczaił się do jego obecności. Od zakończenia wojny spędzali ze sobą bardzo dużo czasu, a ostatnio to prawie w ogóle się nie rozstawali. Ino, śmiejąc się, powiedziała mu nie tak dawno, żeby czasami dali sobie spokój i porobili coś osobno, bo powodują już u niektórych frustrację, ale nie miał pojęcia, o co jej chodziło. Co niby było złego w ich ciągłych treningach? To chyba dobrze, że dbali o swoją kondycję, no nie? Zerknął na Sasuke. Coś mu przyszło do głowy, bo przypomniał sobie to ich spotkanie z Kakashim za czasów Akademii, podczas którego mieli się przedstawić i powiedzieć coś o sobie. Dwunastoletni Sasuke mówił wtedy tylko o tym, że jest mścicielem, że chce zabić pewnego człowieka i…  
– To o tę twoją odbudowę klanu chodzi, tak? – zapytał markotnie, podnosząc się i patrząc na swojego przyjaciela teraz już całkiem poważnie. Trochę bał się odpowiedzi, no ale wolał wiedzieć. Bo tak naprawdę przecież, gdzieś w głębi umysłu, spodziewał się, że to w końcu nastąpi. Tylko… tylko nie sądził… Obaj byli jeszcze bardzo młodzi, dopiero niedawno w ogóle osiągnęli pełnoletniość, więc nie sądził, że to się stanie aż tak szybko. To było… o wiele za szybko.  
Sasuke milczał przez chwilę, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć. Nie miał pojęcia, co też urodziło się w głowie Naruto, bo z głupich żartów o Karin nagle przeszedł w tak poważny ton. O co on go pytał? O odbudowę klanu?  
Wzrok Naruto sprawił, że już nie chciał sobie z niego kpić. Też podniósł się z ziemi i stanął przed nim.  
– O nic mi nie chodzi – zaczął spokojnie, uważnie obserwując reakcje na twarzy Naruto. Czasami denerwowało go, że chociaż byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, w ogóle go nie rozumiał. Sakurę potrafił rozszyfrować, inni też nie sprawiali mu takiego problemu jak Naruto. Wydawało mu się, że go znał, a później on zaskakiwał go po raz kolejny. Tak jak i tym razem. – Nie mam żadnej dziewczyny, młotku. Przestań się tym w końcu przejmować i wracajmy do treningu – zbył go.  
– Karin nie jest twoją dziewczyną? – Naruto zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na niego z nagłą złością, której też Sasuke nie potrafił zrozumieć, tym bardziej, że nagle ta złość zniknęła i została zastąpiona przez ulgę.  
– Nie, nie jest moją dziewczyną. To tylko dawna znajoma z drużyny. Wracajmy do treningu, bo jeszcze pomyślę, że jesteś zazdrosny – dodał z rozbawieniem.  
– Coś ty powiedział, draniu? – Naruto zaperzył się i aż poczerwieniał ze złości. Wcale nie był zazdrosny. On tylko nie chciał, żeby Sasuke go zostawił i odszedł do tej całej Karin, bo… Bo z kim by wtedy trenował? Z kim by się uczył? Z kim by spędzał czas? Zupełnie zignorował w tym momencie fakt, że miał przecież jeszcze wielu innych przyjaciół, którzy z pewnością by mu ten czas zagospodarowali. Teraz chodziło o Sasuke i jego głupie insynuacje. Zdecydowanie nie był zazdrosny. – Ja się po prostu martwiłem o Sakurę-chan – rzucił pierwszy lepszy argument, który mu się nasunął.  
– A co ma do tego Sakura?  
– Jakbyś nie wiedział, draniu. Ale nie myśl, że ci ją oddam. W końcu uda mi się pójść z nią na randkę i wtedy zobaczysz! – Naruto założył ręce za głowę i spojrzał wyzywająco, choć tak naprawdę nie miał zamiaru nawet próbować się o to starać. Już dawno temu przestał uganiać się za Sakurą i zapraszać ją na jakiekolwiek randki, co kiedyś robił przecież notorycznie i zawsze z tym samym skutkiem. Teraz wszystko było inaczej. I już nie chodziło tylko o to, że zapewne po raz kolejny by mu odmówiła.  
– Życzę powodzenia – burknął Sasuke, który najwyraźniej miał dość rozmów na temat jakichkolwiek dziewczyn, choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że skoro są dorośli, te będą nieuniknione. – Rusz tyłek i chodź tutaj. I skup się, do cholery, na tym, co trzeba.

Ten trening był potwornie męczący. Naruto miał rację, czując, że to nie będą przelewki. Powtórzył kombinację pieczęci chyba z dziesiątki razy, zawsze przy tym koncentrując się na chakrze Kyuubiego pomieszanej z jego własną, a i tak nie udało mu się osiągnąć żadnego efektu. W końcu, kompletnie wyczerpany, po prostu padł na ziemię. On też miał swój limit. Teraz leżał, kontemplując widok wodospadu, jednak ten już po chwili został zastąpiony widokiem twarzy Sasuke, który się nad nim pochylał. Pomógł mu się podnieść, zarzucając sobie jego rękę na ramię i przytrzymując w pasie. Starał się utrzymać go w pionie, gdy podchodzili do głazu, przy którym były ich rzeczy, a potem usadowił go na trawie, podpierając plecami o kamień i podsunął pod nos pudełko z żółtymi plastrami.  
– Jedz, musisz odzyskać siły – mruknął, widząc jak Naruto niechętnie sięga po jeden z nich. Nie były co prawda niedobre, ale też nie miały smaku ramenu, o którym Naruto teraz zapewne marzył. – No, jeszcze jeden – ponaglił go. – Chyba nie sądzisz, że będę cię niósł do samej Konohy – stwierdził, uśmiechając się lekko.  
– Nie miałbym nic przeciwko. – Naruto przymknął oczy. Czuł się kompletnie wyczerpany, jego własna chakra była na wykończeniu. Ugryzł kolejny kawałek „tego żółtego czegoś” jak to nazywał.

Wracali powoli. Naruto co prawda trzymał się na nogach o własnych siłach, ale nadal czuł spore osłabienie.  
– Jesteś pewien, że dobrze odczytałeś ten zwój? Robiłem wszystko tak, jak mówiłeś, więc dlaczego nie zadziałało? – zapytał, zerkając na Sasuke, który szedł obok niego, najwyraźniej myśląc nad czymś intensywnie.  
– Nie wiem. – Pokręcił głową. – Też się nad tym zastanawiam. Jestem pewien, że prawidłowo go rozszyfrowałem, ale dzisiaj przejrzę wszystko jeszcze raz, choć nie sądzę, żeby to coś dało. Myślę, że po prostu musimy próbować.  
– Jasne, dla mnie to pestka. – Naruto uśmiechnął się słabo, co było zupełnym zaprzeczeniem jego słów. – Sasuke… Tylko, wiesz… Nie mów może przy Sakurze, że Karin ci coś przysłała. Bo jak się wścieknie, to znowu ja oberwę.  
– A co, nie potrafisz sobie z nią poradzić? – zapytał Sasuke, nie kryjąc ironii, choć tak naprawdę doskonale wiedział, że Naruto pozwalał jej na dużo więcej niż on. Przyjaźnili się i stworzyli więź, której on nigdy nawet nie próbował z nią zbudować.  
– Draniu, myślisz, że to takie proste? Sakura-chan w niektórych sprawach potrafi być cholernie uparta. Zwłaszcza, jeżeli chodzi o ciebie – stwierdził i uśmiechnął się lekko. Od zawsze im większa była frustracja Sakury, tym bardziej wyżywała się na nim.  
Sasuke już nie odpowiedział. Temat ich wspólnej koleżanki z drużyny był dla niego akurat najmniej interesujący. Zamiast rozmawiać o niej, wolał skupić się na analizie dzisiejszego treningu. Co mogło pójść nie tak?  
– Wieczorem znowu spotykamy się w bibliotece – stwierdził, gdy już zaczęli zbliżać się do wioski. Dla nich obu było oczywiste, że teraz wrócą do swoich mieszkań, odświeżą się i zjedzą jakiś porządny posiłek, żeby później znowu zobaczyć się przed budynkiem Akademii. Termin egzaminu zbliżał się coraz bardziej, a oni mieli jeszcze sporo rzeczy, które powinni opanować. A tak konkretnie to Naruto powinien, bo nadal miał duże braki w wiedzy.

Naruto szedł i myślał, co by tu zjeść, a dokładniej jaki smak ramenu wybrać, więc nawet nie zauważył, kiedy przekroczyli bramę wioski. A tam ktoś już na nich czekał.  
– No wreszcie! – Zeskoczył z dachu znudzony Shikamaru. – Pół dnia na was czekam – jęknął, ale dobrze wiedzieli, że to tylko pozory, bo jednocześnie lekko się uśmiechnął. Najwyraźniej takie leniuchowanie i gapienie się w chmury musiało mu być dzisiaj zdecydowanie na rękę, tym bardziej, że ostatnio był dość zajęty. Jako doradca Hokage musiał sporo pracować, więc chwila wytchnienia na pewno mu się przydała.  
– Coś się stało? – zapytał Naruto, kiedy podeszli bliżej.  
– Nie… – Shikamaru założył ręce za głowę, przeciągnął się i ziewnął szeroko. – Tylko przybyli goście z Wioski Piasku i ktoś chciałby się z tobą zobaczyć.  
– Gaara? – krzyknął entuzjastycznie Naruto, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich osób w pobliżu. – To na co jeszcze czekamy! – Rzucił się w stronę głównej siedziby wioski, zupełnie ignorując słowa Shikamaru, żeby poczekał na niego. Tak jakoś nagle wróciły mu siły.  
– Ty też chodź – Shikamaru kiwnął na Sasuke. – Hokage ma do ciebie sprawę.

Okazało się, że Naruto niepotrzebnie tak wyrwał do przodu, bo i tak musiał razem z Sasuke i Shikamaru poczekać, aż zakończy się oficjalna rozmowa w gabinecie Kakashiego. W tym czasie wydeptywał kółeczko na korytarzu, nie mogąc usiedzieć spokojnie na krześle. Niecierpliwił się tym czekaniem. Zirytowany Sasuke raz próbował go siłą usadzić na krześle obok siebie, ale on po chwili znowu wstał i zaczął się kręcić. W końcu, po jakichś dwudziestu minutach, drzwi się otworzyli i z gabinetu wyszli Hokage, Kazekage, Kankurou i Temari.  
– Gaara! – Naruto uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Dawno żeśmy się nie widzieli.  
– Naruto, mówisz do Kazekage, zachowuj się. – Szturchnął go Shikamaru. – Powinieneś… A zresztą. – Machnął ręką, widząc, jak obaj podają sobie dłonie, witając się. Najwyraźniej Gaara wcale nie oczekiwał, a nawet zaryzykowałby stwierdzenie, że nie chciał, aby Naruto go tytułował.  
– Naruto… – Gaara też się uśmiechnął. – Tak, trochę czasu minęło. – powiedział. To był fakt, ostatnim razem gościł tutaj tuż po Wielkiej Czwartej Wojnie, gdy Naruto był jeszcze w niezbyt dobrym stanie. Teraz najwyraźniej miał się dobrze, a spod rękawa, który wtedy powiewał smętnie, wystawała zabandażowana dłoń. Wzrok Gaary przykuło jeszcze coś. A raczej ktoś, stojący obok. Uchiha Sasuke. Wiedział, że został ułaskawiony i przebywał teraz w wiosce, mógł też się domyślić, że będzie towarzyszył Naruto. Gaara miał świadomość, ile jego przyjaciel włożył czasu i wysiłku w sprowadzenie Sasuke z powrotem, jak mu zależało. A on sam tak właściwie to nie miał na jego temat zdania, prawie w ogóle go nie znał.  
– To może miałbyś ochotę zjeść coś ze mną? Wiesz, jak tak sobie myślę, to jeszcze nigdy nie zaprosiłem cię na ramen, bo nie było okazji – zaśmiał się Naruto. Kakashi tylko przewrócił oczami, a Shikamaru westchnął cierpiętniczo. Obaj nie odezwali się jednak, tak samo jak Sasuke, którego mina wyrażała coraz większą irytację.  
– Z przyjemnością. I wypić czarkę sake, jak ci obiecałem na wojnie – Gaara przypomniał swoją obietnicę, którą złożył Naruto na polu walki.  
– Jak długo zostaniesz?  
– Jutro wieczorem wyruszam z powrotem. Przyjechałem, żeby prosić o coś Hokage. – Wzrok Gaary na krótko padł na Sasuke. – Później opowie ci pewnie szczegóły, na razie nie traćmy na to czasu.  
– Sasuke, mógłbym cię prosić na moment? – Kakashi skinął na swojego dawnego ucznia.  
– Draniu, dołączysz do nas później? – zapytał szybko Naruto, zanim Sasuke nie zniknął w gabinecie.  
– Zobaczę jeszcze – ten mruknął tylko i rzucił uważne spojrzenie Kazekage, po czym zamknął drzwi, zostawiając ich na korytarzu.  
– A tego co ugryzło? – Naruto wydął usta. – No dobra, a reszta? Idziecie z nami? – zapytał Shikamaru, którego Temari odciągnęła na bok. Wyglądał na znudzonego, ale po lekkim uśmiechu można było dostrzec, że to tylko pozory.  
– Tak, ja już zgłodniałem. – Kankuro poklepał się po brzuchu i spojrzał na siostrę.  
– Też pójdziemy – zadecydowała, uśmiechając się do wszystkich.

Jak zwykle w Ichiraku o tej godzinie było sporo klientów, ale dla Naruto i Kazekage oczywiście znalazło się wolne miejsce. Zamówili jedzenie i alkohol, a Naruto zaczął wypytywać Gaarę o to, co działo się w jego życiu przez ten rok, w którym się nie widzieli. On też sporo mówił o sobie i swoich postępach, ale bardziej chciał wiedzieć, jak radził sobie jego przyjaciel. Naruto był chyba jedyną osobą, która potrafiła zmusić Gaarę do tak długiej konwersacji. Obecny Kazekage był milczący i cichy, ale przy Naruto chyba każdy się otwierał.  
Shikamaru i Temari wyszli wcześniej, więc Naruto został sam z Gaarą i Kankuro, który w końcu sam stwierdził, że wróci już do hotelu, żeby odpocząć.  
– Przejdziemy się? – zaproponował w końcu Gaara. Obaj byli już pijani, bo Gaara okazał się bardzo hojny i nie szczędził im sake, a Naruto miał słabą głową, więc dodatkowo zmęczony po treningu nie był mocnym zawodnikiem.

– Usiądź, Sasuke. – Kakashi wszedł za biurko i ulokował się wygodnie w fotelu Hokage. – Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać – dodał, widząc, jak ten zajmuje miejsce na jednym z dwóch krzeseł naprzeciwko.  
– O czym? – Sasuke był już trochę zmęczony dzisiejszym treningiem i wolałby pójść do domu, żeby się wykąpać i zregenerować trochę siły przed kolejną nocą w bibliotece, ale przez to całe zamieszanie z przybyciem do wioski Kazekage, miał świadomość, że plany trochę się zmienią. W końcu Naruto poszedł z nim do Ichiraku i coś przeczuwał, że na samym ramenie się nie skończy.  
– Widzę, że uczysz się z Naruto. Choć w twoim przypadku „uczysz” to chyba nieadekwatne słowo, jeżeli chodzi o genjutsu, jak sądzisz? – Kakashi spojrzał na niego przenikliwie.  
– Jeżeli bym mu nie pomagał, ten młotek nigdy nie opanowałby całego materiału i poległby na tym egzaminie jak ostatnia oferma – prychnął Sasuke, doskonal jednak wiedząc, o co chodzi Hokage. Obaj zdawali sobie sprawę, że gdyby nie Naruto, to poświęcałby swój czas na naukę innych rzeczy.  
– Cieszy mnie to, bo z tego, co mówił Iruka, on ma jeszcze spore braki. Mam nadzieję, że do czasu egzaminu zdąży się porządnie przygotować. – Kakashi odchylił się na swoim fotelu i westchnął. – Posłuchaj, Sasuke… – zastanowił się chwilę. – Wizyta Kazekage, jak pewnie się domyślasz, nie wiąże się tylko z chęcią utrzymania dobrych relacji. Wioska Piasku potrzebuje naszej pomocy, a tak konkretnie, to potrzebuje ciebie – przeszedł do rzeczy.  
– Mnie? – Sasuke spojrzał na Szóstego Hokage pytająco.  
– Tak i myślę, że jest to coś, co cię zainteresuje. W jednej z krypt znaleziono pewne stare tablice, jednak nikt nie potrafi ich odczytać. Kazekage i Wioska Piasku potrzebują kogoś z umiejętnościami twoich oczu. Być może okaże się, że to będą jakieś mało ważne informacje, ale równie dobrze może to być coś istotnego. Przez lata napisy na tych tablicach trochę się zatarły, ale myślę, że to nie będzie stanowiło dla ciebie problemu.  
Sasuke tylko skinął głową.  
– Czyli wysyłasz mnie na misję?  
– Jeszcze nie, to nie jest jakoś szczególnie naglące. Do egzaminu zostało niewiele czasu, chcę, żebyście obaj z Naruto go zdali. Ale myślę, że zaraz po tym powinieneś udać się do Wioski Piasku. Te informacje mogą okazać się zarówno dla nich, jak i dla nas ważne.  
– Mam iść tam sam? – spytał Sasuke, wyrażając tym samym zgodę. Też był ciekaw, co takiego może być zapisane na tych tablicach.  
– Dam ci kogoś do pomocy, nigdy nie wiadomo, z czym możesz mieć tam do czynienia. Może się okazać, że ta krypta to po prostu jakaś pułapka, która aktywuje się po ruszeniu tych tablic, bo leżą jedna na drugiej i póki co nikt ich nie przesuwał w obawie, że może je zniszczyć. Na pewno też Wioska Piasku wydeleguje kogoś już na miejscu. Ale to omówimy innym razem.  
– Rozumiem. – Sasuke jeszcze raz skinął głową i podniósł się z krzesła. – Teraz, jeżeli pozwolisz, pójdę już, mamy z Naruto jeszcze trochę tej nauki – stwierdził, choć tak naprawdę zastanawiał się, co robi teraz ten głąb i czy będzie w stanie w ogóle dotrzeć do biblioteki, skoro poszedł na kolację z dawno niewidzianym przyjacielem.

Sasuke wrócił prosto do mieszkania. Po zniszczeniu wioski przez Paina jego rodzinny dom zniknął z powierzchni ziemi. Okazało się, że Naruto razem z Sakurą zebrali jego osobiste rzeczy, a przynajmniej to, co zostało z rodzinnych pamiątek. Nie było tego wiele, ale zachowało się na szczęście to, co najcenniejsze – kilka zdjęć, które oprawił w ramki i powiesił na ścianie.  
Otrzymał od Konohy nowe mieszkanie w dzielnicy, która kiedyś należała do jego klanu. Teraz wybudowano tam jedne z najładniejszych bloków, więc nie miał na co narzekać. Po rozmowie z Kakashim i radą starszych, udało im się dojść do kompromisu – wioska zachowa tereny byłej dzielnicy klanu, w zamian za wymazanie win, których Sasuke dopuścił się po odejściu z osady. Jakby nie patrzeć, był w końcu przestępcą.  
Jego mieszkanie było duże i przestronne. Z pewnością zbyt wielkie dla jednej osoby, ale on zdążył się już przecież przyzwyczaić do samotności. Nowe lokum dawało pewnego rodzaju ukojenie. Mógł rzeczywiście zacząć w wiosce od nowa, bez piętna strasznej przeszłości, która może i nigdy go nie opuści, ale już nie będzie mu towarzyszyła na każdym kroku.  
Wykąpał się, zjadł i przejrzał jeszcze raz zwój, który znalazł w pamiątkach po swoim klanie. W końcu, gdy dochodził już wieczór, postanowił pójść do biblioteki, po drodze zahaczając jeszcze o Ichiraku. Uznał, że droga obok ulubionej knajpy Naruto będzie najszybszą z możliwych, co oczywiście nie było prawdą, ale tak było dużo wygodniej myśleć. Może ten młotek już skończył spotkanie i...  
– Cholera – warknął, gdy zamykał drzwi wejściowe. Naruto zaczynał go coraz bardziej irytować. Tak po prostu. Za szybko się do niego przyzwyczaił i teraz nawet samotne wyjście do biblioteki zaczęło mu nie pasować.


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział 5

Na zewnątrz było przyjemnie chłodno, ale nie zimno. Sasuke wskoczył na dach pobliskiej budki, żeby z niej dostać się na szczyty wyższych budynków. Stwierdził, że dopiero niedaleko Ichiraku zejdzie na ulicę, żeby zobaczyć, czy w środku siedzi jeszcze Naruto. Jednak zobaczył go, a raczej ich, dużo wcześniej. Szli ulicą wzdłuż nowych, małych sklepików, w których czasami robił zakupy. Mieli tu całkiem niezłe kulki ryżowe. Sasuke generalnie nie lubił słodyczy, ale te mu akurat bardzo smakowały. Kiedyś Naruto dał mu je w ramach prezentu urodzinowego, wciskając do rąk torebkę i mówiąc: „Masz, ty draniu. Wszystkiego najlepszego”. To właśnie w tamtym momencie jakoś tak bardzo przypadły mu do gustu, że potem kupował je sam. Czasami nawet zabierał jako prowiant na trening, ale Naruto zwykle większość bezczelnie wyjadał. Był bardzo łasy na słodycze. Sasuke dopiero po jakimś czasie uświadomił sobie, jak wiele wie o swoim najlepszym przyjacielu. I to czasami takie szczegóły, jakich nie znała chyba nawet Sakura, mimo że przecież spędzała z nim bardzo dużo czasu, kiedy odszedł z wioski. Usłyszał głośny śmiech Naruto. Razem z Gaarą wyglądali na lekko podpitych, choć Kazekage na pewno trzymał się lepiej, bo przynajmniej nie potykał się co chwilę o pierwszy lepszy kamień. Sasuke obserwował ich, kiedy zatrzymali się w pobliskim parku i o czymś rozmawiali. Dopiero dobrą godzinę później pożegnali się i rozeszli, każdy we własnym kierunku. Wtedy wykorzystał sytuację i zły jak diabli, bo przez to wszystko nie poszedł do biblioteki, pojawił tuż przed Naruto.  
– Oj, draniu, może nie tak gwałtownie, co? – Ten tylko się roześmiał i zrobił krok do tyłu, wpadając na jakieś drzewo. Zachwiał się lekko.  
– Mieliśmy iść do się uczyć. – Sasuke podszedł bliżej, patrząc na niego. Było już ciemno, ale dobrze widział w świetle księżyca rumieńce na jego twarzy, które pojawiały się zawsze, gdy za dużo wypił.  
Naruto, mimo że rozluźniony na skutek wypitego alkoholu, poczuł się niekomfortowo. Teraz prawie wgniatał się plecami w pień, chcąc odsunąć się od Sasuke bardziej. Znów był za blisko, jeszcze jeden krok i po raz kolejny stanie się to… Och… Przyjaciel przygwoździł go, wlepiając intensywnie wzrok w jego oczy. Coś mówił, coś chyba nawet istotnego, ale Naruto nie słuchał. Bo to się właśnie stało. Jeszcze chwila i Sasuke też to wyczuje. A to będzie katastrofa. Będzie z niego kpił chyba do końca życia. Naruto, mimo żeby był pijany doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Spojrzał w czarne oczy, które wyrażały coś w rodzaju zirytowania i nagle poczuł, że chętnie chwyciłby go za te czarne kudły i … O kurczę. Skoro tak durne myśli zaczęły przychodzić mu do głowy, to znaczyło tylko jedno. Musiał uciekać. Popchnął Sasuke i wyrwał się, a po zaledwie chwili wpadł w jakieś krzaki. Które miały kolce. I to bolało.  
– Naruto! – krzyknął Sasuke, jednak ten tylko jęknął zbolałym głosem. – Ale z ciebie idiota – westchnął ciężko, gdy zobaczył, że zaczął się zbierać. Podszedł do niego, ale gdy tylko go chwycił, ten znowu mu się wyrwał i po raz kolejny wpadł w te same zarośla. – Jesteś pijany bardziej niż Tsunade po kilku butelkach sake – warknął i zniecierpliwiony złapał Naruto za łokieć, wyciągając go stanowczym ruchem z tych krzaków. Nie wiedział, co mu strzeliło do głowy, że tak nagle odskoczył, ale może był dla niego trochę za ostry? W końcu był nietrzeźwy, mógł zachowywać się trochę inaczej. Zmarszczył brwi, widząc, że Naruto skaleczył się w policzek. Nawet jego ubranie było potargane w kilku miejscach.  
– Wszystko w porządku?  
– Tak, draniu, puszczaj mnie w końcu! – burknął. – Co ty tak nagle się pojawiasz? – zapytał i znowu odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość. Starł rękawem strużkę krwi, którą czuł na policzku. W głowie szumiało mu od alkoholu i miał problem, żeby skupić się na czymś innym poza wspomnieniem tego, co wcześniej sobie wyobraził. Przełknął ciężko ślinę, widząc spojrzenie Sasuke. Ten drań nie powinien tak wyglądać, kiedy był zły – przemknęło mu przez myśl. Sakura, kiedy się denerwowała, stanowiła taki widok, że lepiej było do niej nie podchodzić. Wtedy zapominał nawet o tym, że tyle lat był w niej zakochany. Zastanowił się. Może to dlatego tak reagował na Sasuke, bo brakowało mu go przez cały ten czas?  
– Co ci się stało, młotku? – Sasuke wydawał się wyraźnie zirytowany tym, że Naruto, za każdym razem, kiedy tylko się do niego tylko zbliży, próbuje się cofnąć przynajmniej o kilka kroków. – O czym rozmawiałeś z Gaarą? – zapytał podejrzliwie.  
– O takich tam… Różnych rzeczach – zaśmiał się Naruto i potarł ręką włosy. Po chwili znów otworzył usta i czknął. – Wiesz, to jest mój przyjaciel. Tak jak ty.  
– Tak jak ja… – powtórzył Sasuke, patrząc w dziwny sposób, a przez jego twarz przemknął niewyraźny cień czegoś, czego Naruto nie umiał nazwać. I chyba nie chciał się nad tym zastanawiać. Dobrze przynajmniej, że przez te wbijające się kolce, których skutki cały czas odczuwał, jego podniecenie opadło. Zostały tylko dziwne myśli, które najwyraźniej na dobre zagościły w jego głowie i nie chciały zniknąć. Bo co się tak naprawdę stało? Czy w tamtym momencie… Czy on naprawdę chciał… Pokręcił głowa, jakby to miało pomóc w wyrzuceniu tych głupich skojarzeń z głowy.  
– Nie chcesz, to nie mów. Twoja sprawa – powiedział chłodnym tonem Sasuke i rozejrzał się dookoła. Była już prawie noc, ale nadal gdzieniegdzie widział innych ludzi. Jakieś pary, które urządzały sobie po zmroku schadzki, dzieciaki ganiające jeszcze po drzewach. – Chodź, odprowadzę cię do domu. Przyszły Hokage, lądujący w co drugich krzakach, na pewno nie wzbudzi szacunku, co najwyżej narazi się na śmieszność – westchnął, stanowczym ruchem chwytając i przytrzymując ramię Naruto, jednocześnie nie pozwalając mu się od siebie odsunąć.  
– Wcale nie jestem aż taki pijany – burknął Naruto, czerwieniąc się jeszcze bardziej. Jego reputacja niestety często była narażana na próbę, bo mimo że był bohaterem wojennym i jednym z najsilniejszych shinobi w wiosce, przez swoją niezdarność, stwarzał sytuacje, przez które ciężko było się nie zaśmiać.  
– Właśnie widzę – stwierdził Sasuke i skrzywił się, gdy pociągnął go uliczką w kierunku jego domu. – I czuję.  
Naruto tylko prychnął. Było mu trochę niedobrze i kręciło mu się w głowie, ale Kurama zaraz powinien coś z tym zrobić. Chyba, bo już rano buntował się i nie chciał pomóc wyleczyć kaca po wczoraj. Jakby nie było, rzadko zdarzało mu się pić dzień po dniu.  
– Czemu nie poszedłeś do biblioteki? Przecież... – Naruto znowu czknął. Zmarszczył brwi rozzłoszczony. Przy Gaarze, który sam był trochę wstawiony, nie czuł aż tak bardzo, że był pijany. Dopiero przy Sasuke zdał sobie sprawę, że tak, wypił trochę za dużo. – Sakura i dziewczyny pewnie tam siedziały. Nie wiedziałem ich na mieście, to musiały się uczyć. A ty też lubisz się przecież uczyć, draniu – stwierdził wesoło, jednak po chwili coś do niego dotarło. – Ach! – krzyknął, zwracając uwagę jakichś kobiet, które stały pod blokiem i plotkowały cicho. – No tak, przecież to są dziewczyny. A ty nie lubisz dziewczyn! – Znowu się roześmiał i szturchnął Sasuke w żebra. Był zbyt zajęty opanowaniem wesołości, żeby dostrzec, że jego przyjaciel wyglądał na coraz bardziej zirytowanego. – Trzeba było do nas dołączyć, draniu. Mogłeś nie czekać i nie wiadomo co robić... – rzucił bez namysłu i spojrzał w końcu na Sasuke. Przełknął ciężko, zauważając jego minę. I znowu o tym pomyślał. Dlaczego wściekły Sasuke musiał na niego aż tak działać? Co z nim było nie tak? Z nim, z Sasuke i, cholera, z dziewczynami, na które wcale nie zwracali uwagi?  
– Przymknij się już, młotku. Powinieneś się cieszyć, że cię znalazłem, bo teraz pewnie leżałbyś pijany w jakichś krzakach – warknął Sasuke, przyspieszając kroku. Coraz bardziej irytował go ten wieczór i podejrzewał, że po tym, jak odprowadzi już tego głąba do domu, zamiast do mieszkania, pójdzie potrenować. Czuł, że musi się jakoś wyładować, bo w innym razie ktoś oberwie. A konkretnie to ten ktoś idący, a przynajmniej usiłujący iść, obok.  
– A tam, gadasz głupoty. – Naruto zaczął grzebać po kieszeniach i szukać czegoś, gdy dotarli w końcu do jego bloku i właśnie stanęli przed klatką schodową. – Draniu, nie widziałeś moich kluczy? – jęknął, gdy znalazł jedynie żabią portmonetkę i rachunek za poprzedni wieczór w Ichiraku. Wysoki rachunek, trzeba było przyznać. Na szczęście dzisiaj płacił Gaara i nie chciał nawet słyszeć o tym, że się dołoży. Powiedział mu, że i tak nigdy nie będzie w stanie się odwdzięczyć za to, co Naruto dla niego zrobił i za to, kim się dla niego stał.  
– A jak ci się wydaje? – mruknął Sasuke, kiedy już wchodzili po schodach, a on wciąż przetrząsał kieszenie.  
– No bo nie… Ała! – wrzasnął Naruto, potykając się o stopień i wywalając się na schodach. – Niech to szlag – mruknął, kiedy Sasuke starał się go zebrać i postawić do pionu. – Zgubiłem klucze, jak mam teraz wejść do domu? – spytał, jakby oczekiwał, że ten mu wymyśli na szybko jakieś rozwiązanie.  
– Cholera, młotku! – Sasuke sam wepchnął mu ręce w kieszenie kamizelki, a potem spodni, przeszukując je gruntownie. Na podłogę poleciała jakaś chustka, ochraniacz na czoło, który Naruto zawsze zdejmował, kiedy robiło mu się za gorąco i kilka monet. Klucze w końcu też się znalazły, w małej kieszonce na piersi. Sasuke odetchnął z ulga, bo myśl, że mieliby wracać do parku i szukać ich po krzakach, nie była zbyt zachęcająca. Zabrał ze schodów porozrzucane rzeczy i otworzył drzwi do mieszkania, które mieściło się w zupełnie innej dzielnicy wioski niż jego. Przytrzymał sobie nogą drzwi, wepchnął Naruto do środka i zapalił światło. Znów miał ochotę złapać się za głowę, tak jak rano, gdy tu przyszedł. Naprawdę, jeżeli miałby użyć do opisania tego, co widział słowa bałagan, to byłoby zdecydowanie za mało. Kubki po ramenie na stole i szafce przy łóżku, porozrzucane ciuchy, kilka rozwiniętych i pozostawionych samym sobie zwojów. Rano nic nie mówił, bo był nieźle wkurzony, że Naruto zaspał, ale teraz…  
– Jak ty możesz mieszkać w takim chlewie? – zapytał zdegustowany.  
Naruto przez chwilę milczał, a gdy Sasuke obejrzał się, żeby sprawdzić, co on właściwie wyprawia, usłyszał tylko trzask zamykanych drzwi do łazienki.  
– Pewnie poszedł rzygać – westchnął z rezygnacją i jeszcze raz ogarnął wzrokiem mieszkanie, jakby próbował znaleźć w tym chaosie jakąś regułę. Jeżeli Naruto będzie tak niezorganizowanym Hokage, to marnie widział jego przyszłą kadencję. W końcu, litując się nad nim, postanowił nastawić wodę na herbatę, bo kiedy w końcu wróci z łazienki, będzie potrzebował czegoś ciepłego. Skutki alkoholowych libacji nigdy nie były przyjemne.  
Naruto przez jakiś czas nie wychodził, ale Sasuke nie słyszał żadnych niepokojących odgłosów. W końcu jednak, kiedy znudzony czekaniem chciał zapukać do drzwi, te wreszcie się otworzyły. Naruto wyglądał już lepiej. Miał trzeźwiejsze spojrzenie, chociaż był trochę zarumieniony na twarzy. Musiał też wepchnąć głowę pod kran lub prysznic, bo teraz jasne kosmyki lepiły mu się do czoła, a kropelki wody kapały na ramiona.  
– Żyjesz? – zapytał tylko. Naruto uśmiechnął się krzywo i skinął głową. Sasuke obserwował go uważnie. Nadal mimo wszystko nie prezentował się najlepiej i przez krótką chwilę poczuł nawet, że jest mu go żal. Na szczęście to był tylko moment, dopóki Naruto, idąc do stołu, nie potknął się o postawiony na podłodze zwój i się nie przewrócił. Wtedy Sasuke przypomniał sobie, że jego przyjaciel był po prostu idiotą, a takich nie ma co żałować.  
– Wiesz, że jak tak dalej pójdzie, będziesz miał zaległości? Jutro zaczynamy od dziesiątej i nawet nie waż się spóźnić – stwierdził, zakładając ręce na piersi.  
– Nie. – Naruto pokręcił głową, podnosząc się dość niezdarnie z podłogi. – Nie mogę jutro…  
– A to niby dlaczego? – spytał niezadowolony z takiej odpowiedzi Sasuke.  
– Umówiłem się z Gaarą. Rano ma się spotkać z Kakashim, ale potem chcę mu pokazać naszą wioskę, to, w jaki sposób się zmieniła. Pamiętasz, jak po tym, gdy wróciłeś, oprowadzałem ciebie? Pokażę mu te same miejsca. Te, które są dla mnie ważne i które lubię.  
– Pamiętam. – Sasuke poczuł się dziwnie. Tamten dzień… Stanął mu przed oczami obraz najlepszego przyjaciela – uszczęśliwionego i uśmiechniętego od ucha do ucha, bo w końcu mu uległ i zgodził się zostać w Konoha, to jak siedzieli na wzgórzu, w którym były wykute głowy Hokage i patrzyli na wioskę… Sam nie wiedział dlaczego, ale nie chciał, żeby teraz Naruto pokazywał w ten sam sposób te miejsca komuś innemu. Tamte chwile, tamte rozmowy, były tak prywatne, że nie wyobrażał sobie, że… No nie, po prostu nie! – Myślę, że Kazekage ma chyba ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty, niż zwiedzanie z tobą Konohy – powiedział, choć doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że to nieprawda. Kage czy nie Kage, Gaara zawsze miał słabość do Naruto i to już od czasu, kiedy byli dziećmi, a on przegrał z nim walkę. Sasuke nie był głupi, widział, jak bardzo Naruto na nim zależy, w końcu obaj byli jinjuriki i rozumieli się bardzo dobrze. Był jego przyjacielem. Tak jak on sam. Nie wiedział, dlaczego tak dziwnie zareagował, kiedy Naruto mu to dzisiaj powiedział. Tak naprawdę chyba… Chyba… Spojrzał na mizernie wyglądającą wersję tego blond młotka i nagle ogarnęło go to samo uczucie co wtedy, gdy chciał się udać w podróż, a on, patrząc mu prosto w oczy, poprosił, żeby tego nie robił. Oczywiście wcześniej próbował za pomocą pięści i swojego gadulstwa, ale to tamten moment chyba dopiero zaważył.  
– Wyobraź sobie, że wcale nie. – Naruto uśmiechnął się, niezrażony słowami Sasuke. – Gaara sam chciał, żebym go zabrał. Już ułożył wszystkie spotkania tak, żebyśmy mogli mieć wolne popołudnie. Wiesz, Sasuke... – Naruto wydął wargi i wpatrzył się w skupieniu w swój kubek, najwyraźniej zastanawiając się nad czymś intensywnie. – Ostatnio dużo czasu siedzieliśmy nad książkami. Może powinieneś się sam pouczyć? – Zerknął na niego niepewnie. Nie wiedział, jak powinien mu powiedzieć, że to popołudnie mógł wykorzystać na naukę bardziej zaawansowanych rzeczy. Bo do tego, że on sam był gorszy i miał braki nigdy by się nie przyznał. Wiedział, że nie we wszystkim, ale Sasuke zawsze w sprawach teoretycznych był daleko przed nim. Naruto nadganiał determinacją i praktyką, jednak to nie zmieniało faktu, że nie powinien go tak wykorzystywać i dać mu trochę czasu na naukę innych rzeczy.  
– Pouczyć się sam? – Głos Sasuke był chłodny. Wpatrywał się nieruchomym spojrzeniem w Naruto, który nie dostrzegł jego napięcia. – Najpierw wczorajsze picie, teraz jeszcze dzisiaj i jutro robisz sobie wolne. Jak chcesz. – Zacisnął usta, próbując powstrzymać wściekłość. Sam sobie poradzi. – Żebyś tylko później się nie zdziwił, jak nie zdasz – warknął. Wiedział, że Naruto da radę i zda ten egzamin, ale w tamtym momencie był tak zły, że satysfakcję sprawiły mu te słowa. – Spadam, trzymaj się.

Nim Naruto zdążył w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, Sasuke wyszedł, a drzwi podejrzanie głośno trzasnęły. Musiał być naprawdę wściekły, bo zwykle tak się nie zachowywał. Zazwyczaj, nawet jak coś mu nie pasowało, zachowywał pozory. Naruto miał mieszane uczucia, a fakt, że nadal był pijany jeszcze pogarszał sprawę, bo nie mógł na to wszystko spojrzeć obiektywnie. W końcu Gaara bywał w Konoha bardzo rzadko, a on sam w Wiosce Piasku jeszcze rzadziej, więc to chyba było normalnie, że chciał spędzić z nim trochę czasu. Cholera wie, kiedy znowu się zobaczą. Rozumiał, że nauka jest ważna, ale do tej pory poświęcał jej naprawdę bardzo dużo czasu i mógł chyba czasami zrobić sobie przerwę. Tym bardziej, że miał do tego konkretny powód. Gaara był jego przyjacielem i miał mu jeszcze do opowiedzenia tyle rzeczy. Naruto podniósł się ciężko, odstawiając kubek po herbacie. Sasuke był tak miły i mu ją zrobił, choć wcale nie musiał. Sasuke był tak miły, że odprowadził go do domu, gdy ledwo trzymał się na nogach. Sasuke był… O cholera… Jęknął i w ubraniu przewrócił się na łóżko. Nie miał siły na nic innego. Poza tym dziwne myśli zaczęły przychodzić mu do głowy, więc wolał zamknąć oczy i spróbować po prostu zasnąć. Jutro się nad tym wszystkim zastanowi.

Następnego dnia obudził się dość wcześnie. Nie zasunął rolet w oknach, więc słońce świeciło mu prosto w twarz. Jęknął, gdy zerknął na zegarek. Było wpół do siódmej, więc mógłby jeszcze trochę pospać. Czuł się koszmarnie. Nie dość, że promienie słońca strasznie raziły, w ustach czuł niewiarygodną suchość, a głowa bolała gorzej niż wczoraj, to jeszcze czuł nieznośny ucisk w żołądku. I nie, nie był związany ze zbyt duża porcją ramenu. To był raczej niepokój. Naruto przypomniał sobie wczorajszy wieczór, kiedy to Sasuke go tu przyprowadził, pomógł nawet szukać kluczy i mimo że był wstawiony, nie złościł się na niego jakoś szczególnie. Do czasu oczywiście. Bo potem strasznie się wkurzył, kiedy Naruto zaproponował mu, żeby pouczył się sam. I poszedł. Będzie go musiał znaleźć i z nim porozmawiać, kiedy tylko Gaara opuści wioskę. W pewnym momencie pomyślał nawet, żeby iść do niego już teraz, ale szybko zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. Wciąż był chyba trochę pijany i nie czuł się najlepiej – to po pierwsze. Po drugie – godzina nie była najlepsza. Chociaż, przemknęło mu przez myśl, że ludzie pokroju Sasuke pewnie wstawali jeszcze wcześniej. A po trzecie... Uznał po prostu, że lepiej będzie poczekać z tym do wyjazdu Gaary. Jeszcze Sasuke uzna go za desperata… Jasne… Jakby wcześniej nim nie był, ganiając za nim przez tyle lat – podpowiedziała kolejna irytująca myśl, być może nawet był to Kurama, ale Naruto nie chciał się teraz nad tym zastanawiać. Nie mógł już zasnąć, więc zebrał się smętnie z łóżka. Poszedł pod prysznic, łudząc się, że zimna woda chociaż trochę wyostrzy mu zmysły i przywróci do stanu używalnego jego ciało, jednak, gdy tylko zobaczył swoje lustrzane odbicie, już wiedział, że będzie to trudne. Cienie pod oczami i zaczerwienione spojówki nie robiły dobrego wrażenia.  
Po godzinie był już jako tako odświeżony, zjadł śniadanie i nawet posprzątał mieszkanie. Robił to rzadko, zwykle wtedy, gdy naprawdę nie miał co ze sobą zrobić, a teraz trochę tak było. Czekał, aż Gaara będzie wolny, a że nie miał siły na trening – zostało więc sprzątanie. I zastanawianie się. Przez prawie półtora roku, odkąd Sasuke wrócił do wioski, nie zdarzyło mu się z nim pokłócić. To znaczy... Oczywiście, ciągle kłócili się o pierdoły, wyzywali się i rywalizowali o wszystko, doprowadzając tym innym do szału, ale nigdy Sasuke nie wkurzył się na niego aż tak. I jeszcze te wszystkie głupie myśli, które teraz coraz częściej go nachodziły. Może powinien o tym z kimś porozmawiać. Ale z kim? Sakura odpadała z wiadomych względów, Kakashi miał poważniejsze problemy na głowie niż rozterki miłosne swojego byłego ucznia, więc... może Iruka? Bał się jednak, jak zareagowałby, gdyby powiedział, co się z nim dzieje, gdy Sasuke jest blisko. Przecież Iruka ciągle powtarzał mu, że najwyższy czas znaleźć sobie dziewczynę. Naruto miał mnóstwo przyjaciół, przez te wszystkie lata ludzie go pokochali, ale teraz naprawdę już nie wiedział, komu mógłby o tym wszystkim powiedzieć. Żałował, że nie było przy nim rodziców ani Jirayii. Oni na pewno by coś wymyślili. Mama pewnie by na niego nakrzyczała, tata zareagowałby dużo spokojniej, ale... Co by mu powiedzieli? Jirayia na pewno by go zrozumiał. Był w końcu zboczonym pustelnikiem. Westchnął ciężko, wychodząc z mieszkania i zamykając dokładnie drzwi. Jak na złość znowu przypomniał sobie słowa Sasuke, który upominał go, że kiedyś ktoś w końcu się do niego włamie, jak nie będzie uważał.


	6. Chapter 6

Rozdział 6

W końcu około dziesiątej dostał oficjalną informację, że Kazekage czeka na niego w głównej siedzibie wioski. Chyba wysłał ją jego sekretarz, bo brzmiała bardzo oficjalnie, więc domyślił się, że Gaara musiał być wcześniej faktycznie bardzo zajęty. Dotarł na miejsce dość szybko i zastał przyjaciela w towarzystwie rodzeństwa i Shikamaru, którzy jednak na jego widok pożegnali się i poszli w sobie tylko znanym kierunku.  
– To od czego zaczynamy? – zapytał Gaara, podchodząc do niego.  
– Zobaczysz. Mam zamiar pokazać ci kilka fajnych miejsc.  
Naruto oprowadził Gaarę praktycznie po całej wiosce. Pokazywał, gdzie co powstało i opowiadał o tym, jak osada wyglądała wcześniej. Bardzo dużo mówił, czasem nie dając dojść przyjacielowi do słowa. Często też pocierał dłonią włosy na karku i śmiał się głośno. W końcu, gdy usiedli na Wzgórzu Hokage i wyjęli z torebek przed chwilą kupiony w jednym ze sklepików lunch, Gaara spojrzał na niego uważnie.  
– Coś się stało, prawda? – zapytał po chwili zastanowienia.  
– Co? Nie… Ależ skąd. – Naruto wpakował sobie w usta kulkę ryżową. Była słodka i kojarzyła mu się miło. Kiedyś kupił takie same Sasuke na urodziny, nie mając pojęcia, że nie znosi słodyczy, a on mimo to zjadł wszystko. No dobra, nie wszystko, bo go poczęstował, więc tak na prawdę dla niego została mniej niż połowa, ale sam fakt się liczył. Później kupował je często, chyba mu posmakowały, i przynosił na trening, a Naruto zawsze reagował niemałym entuzjazmem i wyjadał mu je po kryjomu, kiedy nie patrzył.  
– Naruto… Wydajesz się zdenerwowany. – Gaara patrzył na niego tymi swoimi intensywnie zielonymi oczami, których kiedyś większość ludzi tak bardzo się bała. Bo, trzeba przyznać, w niektórych momentach były naprawdę przerażające.  
– Eh – westchnął Naruto i objął kolana ramionami, wycierając palce po słodkim, kleistym ryżu w spodnie. – Pokłóciłem się z Sasuke – powiedział, patrząc w dal. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie teraz jest jego najlepszy przyjaciel, ale to miejsce zawsze kojarzyło mu się z nim. Często tu przesiadywali, rozmawiając lub czasem, gdy nie mieli do tego nastroju, po prostu milcząc. To tu Sasuke opowiadał mu o swoim klanie, o Itachim…  
– Chcesz o tym porozmawiać? Wiesz, nauczyłem się całkiem nieźle rozumieć ludzi – Gaara uśmiechnął się, co jeszcze kiedyś było po prostu nie do pomyślenia.  
Naruto spojrzał na niego. Może to on był osobą, której powinien powiedzieć, co się z nim dzieje i jaki ma ze sobą problem. Przypuszczał, że Gaara mógłby zrozumieć. Przez tyle lat był samotny, zupełnie jak on, więc może miał podobne dylematy? Już otworzył usta, ale zanim wydostał się z nich chociaż jedne dźwięk, opuściła go odwaga. Gaara był Kazekage, miał tyle poważnych spraw na głowie. Pewnie nawet nie chciałby słuchać o jego dziwnych i zwyczajnie krępujących problemach, których póki co sam nie rozumiał.  
– Nie, w porządku. To u nas normalne, do wieczora już wszystko będzie okej – roześmiał się, znów trochę nerwowo. – No to gdzie miałbyś ochotę jeszcze pójść, bo mam wrażenie że pokazałem ci już chyba wszystko, co jest warte zobaczenia.  
Gaara patrzył na Konohę zamyślonym wzrokiem i milczał dłuższą chwilę. Naruto był pewien, że zaraz zakończy to spotkanie, tłumacząc się zmęczeniem albo czymś innym, jednak gdy ten w końcu na niego spojrzał, powiedział po prostu: – Nie wiem.  
– To może… – zastanowił się Naruto. – O wiem. Chcesz zobaczyć jak mieszkam? Dostałem nowa kawalerkę, jest naprawdę fajna – powiedział entuzjastycznym tonem, a Gaara po prostu kiwnął głową. – Proponowano mi większe mieszkanie, ale nie chciałem – opowiadał Naruto po drodze. – Po co komu taka wielka przestrzeń, jak się mieszka samemu, no nie? Dobrze, że posprzątałem, coś mnie dzisiaj tknęło. Pewnie dlatego, że czułem, że przyjdziesz! – zaśmiał się, szukając po kieszeniach kluczy. Od razu pojawiło mu się przed oczami wspomnienie wczorajszego wieczoru, ale szybko je od siebie odsunął.  
Weszli, a on na szybko ogarnął wzrokiem pokój. Porządek nie był idealny. Kiedy stąd wychodził, był dumny, ale teraz, przy takim gościu, czuł, że kawalerka wcale nie była tak czysta, jak mu się wcześniej wydawało.  
– Napijesz się czegoś? – zapytał.  
– Herbata może być. – Gaara rozglądał się dyskretnie, ale widać, że interesowało go, jak mieszkał Naruto. – Przyjemnie – stwierdził w końcu, gdy usiadł przy stole.  
– No, całkiem niezłe mieszkanie. Gdybyś ty widział moje poprzednie, taka klitka teraz mi się wydaje w porównaniu do tego. Drań też dostał nowe, ale bardziej na obrzeżach wioski – powiedział i nastawił wodę na herbatę, wyjmując też z szafki dwa kubki.  
– Drań? – Gaara spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.  
– No… Sasuke… – Naruto uśmiechnął się lekko i założył ręce za głowę, siadając naprzeciwko. Pomyślał o tym, że w swojej dawnej kawalerce prawie nigdy nie miewał gości. A teraz zawsze od czasu do czasu ktoś wpadał. Kiba ze dwa razy nawet nocował tu na kanapie po jakimś wspólnym wyjściu do Ichiraku, bo sam mieszkał dość daleko i nie chciało mu się wracać po nocy. A najczęściej przychodził oczywiście Sasuke, bo często właśnie tu się uczyli z jakichś zwojów. Naruto wydało się to nagle bardzo zabawne, zważywszy, że przed swoim odejściem z wioski, jego najlepszy przyjaciel nawet nie wiedział, gdzie mieszka.  
– Drań, tak? – powtórzył Gaara. – Nawet pasuje, biorąc pod uwagę, co nawywijał swego czasu. – Aż się dziwie, że puściliście mu to płazem – uśmiechnął się lekko. Sasuke Uchiha był tematem, na który przez dość długi czas dyskutowało się na spotkaniach pięciu Kage. Zdania były podzielone, więc postanowiono decyzję pozostawić Szóstemu Hokage. Tym bardziej, że Naruto poświadczył za swojego przyjaciela, a jemu jakoś nie potrafili odmówić po tym wszystkim, czego dokonał podczas Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi.  
– On się bardzo zmienił. Jest zupełnie innym człowiekiem, nie zrobi nikomu krzywdy. No dobra, wyżywa się na mnie trochę na treningach, a jego techniki, uwierz, potrafią zaboleć i to bardzo, ale… – Naruto uśmiechnął się szerzej i zalał wrzątkiem kubki z herbatą. Podał jeden Gaarze, drugi postawił przed sobą. Przypomniał sobie, jak ostatnio oberwał Chidori. Sasuke nigdy nie miał dla niego litości. Ale to dobrze. Tylko tak mogli trenować na poważnie i utrzymywać kondycję.  
– Dużo o nim mówisz. – Gaara odchylił się na krześle i spojrzał przenikliwym wzrokiem. – Chyba naprawdę musi ci na nim zależeć – powiedział, ostrożnie dobierając słowa.  
– No pewnie, to mój przyjaciel i bardzo się cieszę, że wrócił do wioski – odpowiedział szybko Naruto. Może nawet za szybko. Upił łyk swojej herbaty, parząc sobie jednocześnie wargi. Cholera… Przez to stwierdzenie znów głupie myśli zaczęły zaprzątać mu głowę. A przez chwilę zdążył się już tak rozluźnić. – Słyszałem, że niedługo szykuje ci się ślub w rodzinie? – zaśmiał się, zmieniając jednocześnie temat. Oczywiście wiedział, że to nieprawda, ale ostatnio Temari i Shikamaru byli naczelnym tematem plotek i wszyscy obstawiali, kiedy ich kolega w końcu wpadnie pod pantofel już tak oficjalnie.  
– Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo. Ale chyba masz rację – przyznał Gaara i zmarszczył czoło. – Pora szykować się na wesele. Moja siostra jeszcze nigdy się tak nie zachowywała. I wygląda na to, że nie będę jej widywał zbyt często – dodał. Miał świadomość, że Shikamaru, jako przyszły doradca Hokage zostanie w wiosce, a jeżeli zdecydują się na ślub, Temari na pewno zamieszka tu na stałe. – Teraz, po wojnie, czeka nas nareszcie odpoczynek, co? – zapytał. Nie mówił tylko o regeneracji sił. Odpoczywali od samotności i odrzucenia, które czuli przez całe życie. Teraz wszystko się zmieniło i obaj to czuli.  
Obaj milczeli długą chwilę, a kiedy w końcu Gaara dopił herbatę, to mimo nalegań Naruto, żeby jeszcze został, pożegnał się z nim. Musiał iść, żeby razem z rodzeństwem i swoimi ludźmi wyruszyć w drogę powrotną. Jednocześnie obiecali sobie, że następne spotkanie będzie szybciej, a może nawet zdarzy się to na ślubie Temari i Shikamaru? Naruto oczywiście żartował z tym ślubem, choć tak naprawdę chciałby spotkać się na wspólnym weselu. To byłby kolejny krok do zacieśniania więzi między wioskami.  
Odprowadził Gaarę aż do bram wioski, żegnając się później jeszcze z Kankuro i Temari,. Która jednak miała wrócić do Konohy już za niedługo. Shikamaru, który oczywiście też się zjawił, udawał znudzonego i nawet szepnął Naruto, że teraz nareszcie odpocznie, ale wszyscy wiedzieli, że chciał tylko zachować dobrą minę.  
– Idziesz do Ichiraku, Naruto? – zapytał go w końcu, kiedy ich goście już wyszli poza granice wioski.  
– Nie mogę, musze poszukać Sasuke – pokręcił głową. Tak, teraz już musiał zmierzyć się z tym draniem twarzą w twarz i porozmawiać. Jeszcze tak konkretnie nie wiedział o czym, ale to było konieczne.  
– Tak, chyba faktycznie musisz. Widziałem go dzisiaj rano w bibliotece, miałem wrażenie, że ma ochotę wszystkich pozabijać. Coś ty mu zrobił? – spytał Shikamaru, patrząc uważnie na Naruto. Wiedział, że ci dwaj spędzają praktycznie każdą chwilę razem, więc ostatni członek klanu Uchiha, siedzący sam w czytelni, stanowił niebywały widok. No dobra, nie był tak do końca sam, bo przysiadło się do niego kilka dziewczyn, ale raczej nie wydawał się być z tego powodu zadowolony.  
– A skąd ty w ogóle wiesz, że to właśnie ja mu coś zrobiłem, co? – Naruto zareagował zbyt nerwowo, tym samym potwierdzając domysły przyjaciela.  
– A niby kto? Jesteś jedyną osobą, na którą w ogóle zwraca uwagę, więc nikt inny raczej nie byłby go w stanie wyprowadzić z równowagi – powiedział i ziewnął. Jako chyba najbardziej bystra osoba w wiosce umiał wyłapywać takie szczegóły. Nawet, jeżeli dzień był naprawdę męczący, bo wiązał się z wieloma spotkaniami i sprawami, które trzeba było zapiąć na ostatni guzik przez podróżą Temari do swojego rodzinnego domu, nic mu nie umykało. Czuł, że ma ochotę posiedzieć teraz w czyimś towarzystwie nad butelką sake. Tym bardziej, że przez następne dni, nikt nie będzie mu zrzędził nad uchem. Uśmiechnął się lekko z sentymentem. I kto by pomyślał, że on, który zawsze zapierał się rękami i nogami przed ożenkiem, zaczął o tym coraz częściej myśleć? – Idź, znajdź go, bo jeszcze gotów znowu zmienić jakąś dolinę w urwisko – powiedział, widząc na horyzoncie Kibę.  
– Uwierz, Shikamaru, on nie zrobił tego sam – odpowiedział uśmiechem Naruto, doskonale pamiętając tamtą walkę. Zaraz jednak spoważniał. Rozmowa z Sasuke nie mogła czekać.  
– Czekajcie na mnie! – usłyszeli z oddali Kibę, a zaraz potem podbiegł do nich Akamaru, który obwąchał Shikamaru, ale nie wykazując nim większego zainteresowania, podszedł do Naruto. Najpierw polizał jego rękę, a później bez ceregieli wcisnął pysk między jego uda, wąchając go w tym miejscu.  
– Zabieraj tego pchlarza! – wydarł się Naruto i odskoczył, zasłaniając miejsca intymne. Zaczerwienił się przy tym jak piwonia – najpierw ze wstydu, a później ze złości, gdy Kiba zaczął się złośliwie śmiać.  
– Naruto, co ty tam chowasz w spodniach? Bo jeszcze pomyślę, że jakąś kiełbasę?  
– A chcesz następnym razem mieć gdzie spać, jak znowu schlejesz się w Ichiraku? – warknął Naruto. Sytuacja była naprawdę żenująca, poza tym Kiba, jak zwykle zresztą, nie wykazywał się nawet odrobiną taktu. Nie, żeby on sam miał jakieś nie wiadomo jakie maniery, no ale…  
– Oj, już nie naburmuszą się tak. Lepiej zajmij się swoją dziewczyną, bo ci ją Uchiha odbije. Widziałem ich dzisiaj razem – zarechotał Kiba. Przypomniał sobie scenę z biblioteki. Hinata, jąkając się odrobinę, prosiła dużo wyższego od siebie Sasuke o ściągnięcie książki z ostatniej półki. Była bardzo zawstydzona, ale nie miała za dużego wyboru, bo poza nim w bibliotece były same dziewczyny, a jego najwyraźniej nie widział, bo dopiero wtedy wszedł. Oczywiście Kiba miał świadomość, że Hinata nie jest dziewczyną Naruto, ale lubił go tym wkurzać, bo –jak każdy chyba w wiosce – widział, jak ją do niego ciągnie.  
– Kiba, ty kretynie. Sasuke i Sakura–chan są przyjaciółmi, więc…  
– Sakura? A kto tu mówi o Sakurze… – Kiba znów zarechotał, a Shikamaru uderzył się ręką w czoło i westchnął ciężko. Niestety, mimo że najsilniejsi w wiosce, to akurat w kwestiach miłosnych Naruto i Sasuke byli o kilka lat za całą resztą.  
– Zresztą nieważne – zdenerwował się Naruto. – Nie wiesz, gdzie jest Sasuke? Szukam go.  
– No... Zapytaj Sakury albo swojej dziewczyny. – Kiba znowu spróbował zirytować Naruto, ale ten już się odwrócił i tylko pożegnał się krótko, uznając, że najprędzej pewnie znajdzie go w bibliotece. Ostatnio ciągle tam przesiadywali, więc i tym razem nie mogło być inaczej.  
Niestety, w bibliotece nie zastał nikogo ze swoich znajomych, o Sasuke już nie wspominając. Żałował trochę, że nie spotkał nawet Sakury albo jakichś innych dziewczyn z akademii, bo może one by wiedziały, gdzie był. Zaczynał się coraz bardziej niecierpliwić, bo okazało się, że Sasuke nie było ani na żadnym z pól treningowych, w jego domu, ani też poza Konohą, tam, gdzie można było iść na całość i gdzie czasami się bili. Znalezienie tego drania zabrało mu dobrych kilka godzin i w końcu, nie mając lepszych pomysłów, postanowił udać się do miejsca, w którym trenowali dwa dni temu.  
Ku jego uldze znalazł go tam. Ćwiczył, jak można było się spodziewać, chociaż polana nie wyglądała już tak ładnie jak wcześniej. Trawa i niektóre drzewa były wypalone, inne runęły i w zasadzie w jedno popołudnie Sasuke zamienił przyjemny krajobraz w istne pogorzelisko. Naruto przez chwilę wahał się, bo sam nie wiedział, jak to się skończy, gdy do niego podejdzie, ale Sasuke był szybszy. Wyczuł jego chakrę i zanim Naruto zdążył zareagować, posłał w jego stronę ognistą kulę. Naruto w ostatniej chwili uchylił się, zanim ta go dosięgnęła.  
– Zwariowałeś, chcesz mnie zabić? – wrzasnął. Przez niepokój spowodowany tym, że nie mógł nigdzie znaleźć swojego przyjaciela, trochę stracił czujność. Nie spodziewał się, że ten zaatakuje go tak znienacka. Ale sądząc po tym, co zrobił z jednym ze swoich ulubionych miejsc, musiał być naprawdę wściekły. Co potwierdził chwilę później kolejny ognisty pocisk lecący w jego kierunku. – Sasuke, przestań – krzyknął, uskakując i lądując na konarze jednego z ocalałych jeszcze drzew. – Chcę porozmawiać.  
– A ja chcę potrenować! I tak już za dużo czasu przez ciebie straciłem – warknął Sasuke. Tym razem w jego ręku pojawiło się Chidori, którym jednak nie wycelował w Naruto, ale w wielki głaz, pod którym jeszcze wczoraj jedli śniadanie. Zrobił to tak precyzyjnie, że kamień rozpadł się na pół, jakby został przecięty ostrzem.  
– Sasuke, przestań, popatrz, co ty tu zrobiłeś! – Naruto zeskoczył w miejsce tuż obok niego i pokazał ręką powstały krajobraz. Naprawdę szkoda było takiego miejsca. – Porozmawiajmy.  
Sasuke mimowolnie rozejrzał się i dopiero teraz dostrzegł, jakich zniszczeń dokonał. To wzbudziło jeszcze większą wściekłość. Przeniósł swój wzrok z powrotem na Naruto i chwytając go za kamizelkę, prawie wgniótł w pionową ścianę, która powstała po przecięciu głazu. Naruto tylko jęknął, to musiało zaboleć. Ale nie miał zamiaru się nad nim roztkliwiać.  
– Chcesz porozmawiać? No to porozmawiajmy sobie! – Przycisnął go brutalnie, unieruchamiając ręce, a kolanem uniemożliwiając Naruto kopnięcie go. Tym razem nie da mu się wyrwać, dopóki nie dowie się wszystkiego. – Słucham. W tym właśnie momencie masz mi wyjaśnić, co się z tobą dzieje! – powiedział tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu.  
– Sasuke, puść – mruknął Naruto, próbując go od siebie odepchnąć, ale ten zablokował go jeszcze mocniej. Widział jego twarz milimetry od swojej, a wściekłe spojrzenie przewiercało go na wskroś. – O co ci w ogóle chodzi?  
– O co mi chodzi? Właśnie o to! Za każdym razem, kiedy dochodzi do bezpośredniej konfrontacji, ty uciekasz, jakby się paliło. Aż taki straszny jestem, że odskakujesz ode mnie jak oparzony? Jak wyobrażasz sobie w takim razie dalsze treningi taijutsu?  
– Nie, Sasuke… To nie… – Naruto szarpnął się. To był bardzo duży błąd, bo tym samym otarł się strefami erogennymi o kolano Sasuke. Poczuł, że robi mu się gorąco, a przytrzymywane ręce zaczynają się pocić. – To nie tak… – jęknął. Potrząsnął głową i zacisnął z całej siły oczy, próbując przywołać pod powiekami najokropniejszy obraz, jaki kiedykolwiek widział. Bo Sasuke nawet nie wiedział, jak bardzo się mylił. Dla niego wcale nie był straszny, wręcz odwrotnie… Jego twarz, jego oczy, kiedy się wściekał, były takie… Och, nie… Było już za późno. Poczuł, jak ogarnia go pożądanie, zwłaszcza, że przecież cały czas słyszał przy uchu przyśpieszony oddech zmęczonego treningiem przyjaciela. A to podziałało na wyobraźnię… – Puść mnie, proszę – jęknął zrezygnowany. Nie było opcji, żeby Sasuke nie poczuł tego, co się z nim w tym momencie działo.  
O dziwo, Sasuke posłuchał. Odsunął się od niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Przyglądał mu się chwilę, a potem, jak gdyby nigdy nic, zaczął zbierać swoje rzeczy, porozrzucane po polanie. Jakiś zwój, kunaie, shirukeny… Przez dobre dziesięć minut nie odezwał się ani słowem. A potem powiedział po prostu: – Chodź. Wracamy do wioski.  
Biegli w milczeniu, skacząc po drzewach w większej odległości od siebie niż zazwyczaj. Mieli też wolniejsze niż zwykle tempo. Być może przez to, że Sasuke był zmęczony po treningu i tej kłótni, albo dlatego, że każdy z nich był pogrążony w swoich myślach. Po raz pierwszy, odkąd Sasuke wrócił do wioski, obaj czuli taką palącą potrzebę, żeby w końcu się rozstać i pobyć samemu. Naruto było wstyd i przeklinał swój brak samokontroli, modląc się jednocześnie o to, żeby Sasuke niczego nie zauważył. Bo nie zauważył, prawda?

Wszyscy zawsze podziwiali nadzieję Naruto i to z jakim uporem wierzył w niektóre rzeczy, ale w tym wypadku jego nadzieja okazała się zwodnicza. Sasuke szybko zrozumiał, co się stało i sprawnie połączył wszystkie podejrzane zdarzenia, których wcześniej do końca nie rozumiał, ale teraz ułożyły się w zgrabną całość. Naruto od jakiegoś czasu uciekał, zachowywał się tak, jakby nie chciał, żeby podszedł do niego bliżej niż na metr, bo miał problem z zachowaniem kontroli nad swoim ciałem. Podniecał się. Ta myśl zupełnie go poraziła. W tym wypadku, choć nie mógł o tym wiedzieć, sprawdzały się przeczucia Shikamaru, bo mimo iż obaj byli najsilniejszymi shinobi w wiosce, w relacjach bardziej intymnych nie potrafili się odnaleźć. Obaj byli nieczuli na atencję dziewczyn, ale w dziwny sposób reagowali na siebie. Sasuke dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, jak wielu oznak tego nie zauważał. Już wcześniej powinien się domyślić, a on, głupi, tkwił w naiwnym przekonaniu, że nadal liczyła się dla nich tylko walka. Owszem, liczyła się, ale teraz już nie tylko... Dorastali, ich ciała zmieniały się i w końcu pojawiło się jeszcze coś, co musieli rozładować w inny sposób. Byli młodymi mężczyznami, którzy po prostu potrzebowali seksu. Naruto, z tego co Sasuke wiedział, nigdy nie całował się z dziewczyną, on zresztą też nie. Co więcej, jak na ironię, ich pierwszy i jak dotąd jedyny pocałunek, zdarzył się właśnie między nimi. Choć nie, był jeszcze drugi „wypadek”, kiedy podczas misji skleili się rękami… Zmarszczył czoło na te wspomnienia. Kiedyś nie potrafił tego wszystkiego zrozumieć, ale teraz… Naruto był jego przyjacielem, a gdy podczas walki z Haku uświadomił sobie, że jest w stanie poświęcić dla niego życie, to od tamtego momentu ich relacja całkiem się zmieniła. A później odszedł z wioski… Robił naprawdę podłe rzeczy. Prawie zabił Naruto, chcąc zyskać siłę, było też kilka sytuacji, gdy próbował to dokończyć. Każdy normalny człowiek dawno by go znienawidził. Ale nie on. Nie Naruto. Więc teraz… Czy to był kolejny etap ich znajomości? Wiedział, że Naruto miał na jego punkcie obsesję. Wcześniej myślał, że to była tylko przyjacielska więź, że chciał być dla niego jak brat, chociaż jednocześnie obaj chyba mieli świadomość, że to po prostu lepiej brzmiało, łatwiej i wygodniej było tak mówić, niż nazywać to... No właśnie jak? Wychodziło na to, że Sasuke przez ostatnie półtora roku zwyczajnie się oszukiwał i teraz zaczęło go to irytować. Bo oszukiwał się też wcześniej, próbując sobie wmówić, że Naruto wcale nie był dla niego ważny i że nie uważał go za przyjaciela. Te próby zabicia go… Tak naprawdę sam nie wiedział, co by się stało, gdyby Naruto faktycznie dał się zabić. Wtedy chyba naprawdę by oszalał.  
Ledwo zauważył, że dobiegli już do Konohy. Przez całą drogę nie odzywali się do siebie ani słowem, co jeszcze nigdy im się nie zdarzyło. Ściemniło się już i główne ulice tonęły w żółtym świetle latarni, reszta pogrążona była w półmroku.  
– Jutro rano? – zapytał cicho Naruto. Jego głos stracił dawną moc i nawet nie próbował stwarzać pozorów. Sasuke przełknął ciężko, wpatrując się w profil jego twarzy. Naruto nie chciał spojrzeć mu w oczy.  
– Jutro rano – odpowiedział i rozstali się, każdy wybierając inną drogę do domu, a nie, jak zwykle, starając się iść razem. Do tej pory Sasuke zawsze odprowadzał Naruto, a później wracał do siebie. Teraz każdy udał się w przeciwną stronę, jakby mieszkali na dwóch oddzielnych krańcach wioski.


	7. Chapter 7

Rozdział 7

Naruto nie mógł w nocy spać. Wciąż na nowo i w kółko rozpamiętywał to, co się stało. A im więcej o tym myślał, tym coraz większej nabierał pewności, że Sasuke coś zauważył. Jednak tląca się gdzieś tam jeszcze iskierka nadziei mówiła mu, że być może nadal był po prostu zły za to jego opuszczanie treningów. I za to, że zasugerował mu, że powinien pouczyć się sam. Tak, Sasuke naprawdę miał prawo być zły, bo wcześniej poświęcał mu przecież tyle czasu na rzeczy zupełnie w jego przypadku niepotrzebne, a on nawet nie potrafił wprost tego przyznać i otwarcie podziękować.  
Do biblioteki dotarł przed Sasuke, chcąc mu w ten sposób pokazać, że nie zamierza już lekceważyć tego, na co się umawiali poprzedniego dnia. W środku siedziała już Sakura i Ino, obie z głowami w książkach. Naruto pozdrowił je i dosiadł się do ich zwyczajowego stolika w kącie sali. Na widok czerwonego tomu, leżącego z wsuniętą zakładką w miejscu, gdzie ostatnio skończyli naukę genjutsu, poczuł nieprzyjemny ucisk w żołądku. Nie wiedział, czy Sasuke nadal będzie chciał mu pomagać. Nie wiedział, czy w ogóle przyjdzie, bo póki co bardzo się spóźniał. Może chciał mu się odwdzięczyć takim samym podejściem?  
Sasuke w końcu jednak przyszedł. Ale nie usiadł z nimi, tylko na stoliku obok rozwinął jakiś zwój. Zaraz też zniknął za jednym z regałów, po chwili wracając z kilkoma książkami, które położył obok. Otworzył tę leżącą na samej górze i zaczął coś porównywać ze znakami na zwoju.  
– Naruto, wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Sakura, patrząc na niego zaniepokojona. Już jakiś czas temu zauważyła, że coś jest nie tak. Nawet Ino szturchnęła ją parę razy, wskazując niemal niedostrzegalnie na niego głową. Bo to było tak dziwne, że aż nieprawdopodobne. Naruto i Sasuke nie rozmawiali ze sobą. Co więcej, oni nawet na siebie nie patrzyli! I o ile Sasuke wydawał się być naprawdę czymś pochłonięty, to Naruto od dłuższej chwili nawet nie przewrócił kartki w książce, najwyraźniej cały czas wpatrując się w jedno zdanie. Wyglądał jak kupka nieszczęścia.  
– Tak, po prostu duszno mi, wyjdę się przewietrzyć – powiedział i wstał z krzesła. Sasuke poderwał głowę znad zwoju i spojrzał na niego, jakby lekko zaskoczony i oderwany od tego, czym się właśnie zajmował. Naruto bardzo szybko uciekł od tego spojrzenia, co nie umknęło uwadze dziewczyn. Obie nie miały pojęcia, co się dzieje, ale Sakura czuła, że powinna coś zrobić. Co prawda w końcu trafiła jej się idealna okazja, żeby pogadać z Sasuke sam na sam, ale on w ogóle zdawał się nie zwracać na nią uwagi, tak był zamyślony i czymś pochłonięty. A z Naruto działo się coś niedobrego. Wyglądał zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy wrócił z nieudanej misji sprowadzenia najlepszego przyjaciela do wioski.  
– Ino, zaraz wracam – szepnęła cicho i poszła za nim.  
Znalazła go na ławce przed budynkiem Akademii. Był jeszcze wczesny ranek, gdzieniegdzie tylko kręcili się jacyś ludzie. Usiadła obok niego i przez chwilę milczeli, wpatrując się przed siebie.  
– Przecież wiesz, że możesz mi powiedzieć. Jesteśmy jedną drużyną – odezwała się w końcu. – Cokolwiek by się nie działo, Naruto…  
– Sakura–chan, naprawdę nic mi nie jest. – Próbował uśmiechnąć się jak zawsze, ale słabo mu to wyszło. Jego wzrok wydawał się być też taki jakiś nieobecny.  
– Pokłóciłeś się z Sasuke? – zapytała wprost. Nie to, żeby ich kłótnie były czymś niezwykłym, ale zwykle wyglądało to tak, że powrzeszczeli na siebie i chwilę później było już po sprawie. A dzisiaj zachowywali się zupełnie jak nie oni. Nie poznawała ich. Oczywiście nie miała śmiałości zapytać Sasuke, co się stało, bo powiedziałby zapewne, że to nie jej sprawa, ale miała nadzieję, że Naruto będzie bardziej rozmowny.  
– Tak trochę. Nie martw się, do wieczora wszystko będzie po staremu – zaśmiał się nerwowo, chcąc pokazać jej, że wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku. Chyba nie uwierzyła. No bo jak miałaby uwierzyć w coś, w co on sam nawet nie wierzył. Po raz pierwszy w życiu był tak niepewny, co w jego przypadku było po prostu paradoksem. Bo kto jak kto, ale to on zawsze zarażał innych swoją pewnością siebie.  
Oboje nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy drzwi wejściowe budynku trzasnęły, zaraz po tym, jak ktoś zza nich wyszedł.  
– Sakura, możesz nas na chwilę zostawić? – zapytał Sasuke, trzymając w rękach zwój.  
– Tak, ja... – Sakura chciała coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale kiedy zobaczyła spojrzenie Sasuke, skapitulowała i wstała. Przed wejściem do biblioteki obejrzała się jeszcze na nich. Naruto siedział odwrócony do niej plecami, więc nie widziała jego twarzy. Sasuke stał naprzeciwko niego. Miał zimne spojrzenie, ale w jego minie kryło się jakieś dziwne napięcie. Chociaż Sasuke był naprawdę przystojny, jak zgodnie twierdziła cała żeńska populacja Konohy, z wyjątkiem może Hinaty, to teraz Sakura żałowała, że to nie twarz Naruto widziała. Na niej można było odczytać dużo więcej. Z ciężkim sercem weszła do biblioteki, gdy wyczuła na sobie zniecierpliwione spojrzenie czarnych oczu.  
– Wiem już, co robiliśmy nie tak – odezwał się rzeczowo Sasuke, przechodząc od razu do rzeczy. – Porównałem znaki w zwoju z tymi z Historii Shinobi w Erze Początków. Źle odczytałem jeden z nich, dlatego to nie działało. Kiedyś uważano, że znak smoka jest najważniejszy, dlatego powinien zaczynać każdą technikę. Teraz myślę, że powinno się udać. – Podniósł zwój, jakby chcąc udowodnić, że przyszedł tutaj tylko w tej sprawie.  
– To... chcesz spróbować teraz? – Naruto nie wiedział, czy powinien znowu go przeprosić, czy udawać, że nic się nie stało, czy... Nie sądził, że Sasuke tak się będzie zachowywał, ale był chyba za bardzo przerażony, żeby pokonać tę barierę, którą stworzył. Bo to już nie było ściganie najlepszego przyjaciela, żeby wrócił do wioski. To było podniecanie się obecnością najlepszego przyjaciela. Cała obsesja Naruto na punkcie Sasuke znalazła swoje uzasadnienie i jeżeli on właśnie o to był zły... Naruto nawet nie chciał się zastanawiać, co musiał o nim myśleć.  
– Tak, spróbujmy teraz. Chcę mieć pewność, że idziemy w dobrym kierunku.

Stanęli naprzeciwko siebie, na jednej z pól treningowych niedaleko dawnej dzielnicy Uchiha. Gdyby Naruto myślał logicznie, doszedłby do wniosku, że to zły pomysł. Piękny las, małe jeziorko – widoki do podziwiania. A nie do zdemolowania. Ale niestety, Naruto nie myślał w tamtym momencie logicznie. Gdy Sasuke jeszcze raz wyjaśniał mu kombinację pieczęci, starał się skupić tylko na tym. Choć i to było trudne, mimo że większość już znał. Po prostu nie potrafił się skoncentrować. W tym momencie Sasuke z tymi swoimi czarnymi włosami opadającymi na twarz i oczami wyrażającymi dziwną emocję kojarzył mu się tylko z jednym.  
– Gotowy? – usłyszał i machinalnie potaknął głowa. Nie, wcale nie był gotowy, nie teraz, kiedy… Mimo to zaczął formować pieczęcie i uwalniać chakrę Kuramy. Za szybko, zupełnie nie skoordynował tego z ruchami rąk, dlatego nie potrafił jej w pewnym momencie połączyć ze swoją własną… Był tak rozkojarzony… Tak strasznie rozkojarzony… Zupełnie stracił panowanie nad chakra, która, pod wpływem tworzonej techniki, zamiast w przeciwnika, uderzyła w niego. Przeszła go fala gorąca, po czym poczuł potężny zawrót głowy i przewrócił się, ledwo utrzymując świadomość. Przez chwilę zrobiło mu się niedobrze, ale spróbował się otrząsnąć.  
– Naruto, wszystko w porządku? – To Sasuke pochylał się nad nim, a w jego oczach było widać przerażenie i coś jeszcze… Coś takiego… Wciąż otępiały, przymknął oczy i pomyślał, że to bardzo miłe. Ten drań w tym momencie naprawdę się o niego martwił. Może nawet już uznał, że nie ma sprawy, że tamto nie miało miejsca. Zaśmiał się. Niee… To musiało być to genjutsu, w które wpakował sam siebie. Nie miał wcześniej pojęcia, że tak w ogóle się da. – Naruto… – znów usłyszał swoje imię. Uniósł powieki. Sasuke nadal się nad nim pochylał, wyraźnie zaniepokojony. Jego oczy, jego twarz… To było genjutsu, na pewno… Naruto znów zaśmiał się i pociągnął go za kosmyki czarnych włosów, które łaskotały go po policzku. Sasuke był tak blisko, ale teraz zupełnie mu to nie przeszkadzało. Chwycił jego głowę i przyciągnął jeszcze bardziej, chcąc mu coś powiedzieć.  
– Sasuke, ty draniu… – Jego usta najpierw ogrzały wargi przyjaciela gorącym oddechem, a potem przypadkowo je musnęły. Choć Naruto nie dałby sobie ręki uciąć, w końcu jedną już kiedyś stracił, że na pewno przypadkowo.  
– Naruto, musimy iść do szpitala, coś wyszło nie tak… – odpowiedział Sasuke, nie odsuwając się jednak ani o milimetr i tym samym mówił, dotykając jego ust. Ten tylko westchnął, jakby to mu sprawiało niewiarygodną przyjemność.  
– Nie, zostańmy, tak jest dobrze.  
– Naruto…  
Z każdym wypowiadanym słowem ich wargi miały coraz intensywniejszy kontakt. I żaden z nich najwyraźniej nie chciał tego przerywać. Sasuke położył Naruto rękę na policzku. Miał zdecydowanie za wysoką temperaturę.  
– Młotku, ty cały płoniesz. Musimy iść do Tsunade, coś jest nie tak, ta chakra…  
– Tak, płonę… – westchnął Naruto i przesunął językiem po ustach Sasuke. Uczucie było niesamowite. Takie, jak to sobie czasami wyobrażał. On smakował naprawdę cudownie. Lepiej nawet niż ramen… Zanim zdążył pomyśleć cokolwiek więcej, to język Sasuke wdarł się do jego ust, powodując, że Naruto aż jęknął, taki przeszedł go dreszcz przyjemności. W końcu też zrozumiał, o czym mówiły te wszystkie dziewczyny, kiedy wspominały jakieś tam motyle w brzuchu. To było takie… Znów poczuł falę gorąca, a potem na dobre stracił przytomność.

Odzyskał świadomość na łóżku szpitalnym. Ktoś krzyczał tak głośno, że chyba nawet martwego by to obudziło. Wychylił się lekko, bo drzwi na korytarz były uchylone, a właśnie stamtąd dochodziły te odgłosy. Zobaczył ich.  
– Uchiha, ty kretynie! Naruto to nie jest króli doświadczalny! – wrzeszczała Tsunade na stojącego naprzeciwko niej Sasuke. Obok zauważył Sakurę, która trzymała w rękach chyba jakieś lekarstwo.  
– Możecie trochę ciszej? – jęknął, zwracając ich uwagę. Po chwili cała trójka weszła do sali i choć Tsunade próbowała na początku wyrzucić Sasuke, to się nie dał. W końcu machnęła ręką i podeszła do łóżka Naruto, kładąc mu dłoń na czole. Nadal był rozpalony. Wzięła z rak Sakury lekarstwo i prawie siłą wlała mu je do gardła, bo było tak ohydne, że na zmianę to się krztusił się, to protestował.  
– Co za obrzydlistwo – wykrzywił się. To było dużo gorsze nawet od pigułek żywieniowych Sakury.  
– To obrzydlistwo będziesz pił dwa razy dziennie. – uśmiechnęła się złośliwie Tsunade. – Powiedzcie mi – zwróciła się teraz do nich obu – skąd wy w ogóle wzięliście tę technikę – spytała.  
– Sasuke znalazł… – zaczął Naruto, ale zaraz umilkł, widząc, jak ten lekko kręci głową, dając mu do zrozumienia, żeby nie kończył wypowiedzi.  
– Znalazł co?  
– Nic, to znaczy… – Naruto nie miał pojęcia co powiedzieć. – W książce znalazł…  
– W książce? Naprawdę? – Tsunade zmrużyła oczy i odwróciła się w stronę Sasuke. – Wyciągaj wszystko, co masz w kieszeniach – zarządziła. Miała świadomość, że to nie była zwykła technika i jeżeli naprawdę cos takiego znalazł, to było to coś z zapisków klanu Uchiha.  
Sasuke mruknął coś pod nosem i wzruszył ramionami. Po chwili na stoliku znalazły się klucze, kilka shurikenów, chustka, dwa czyste zwoje i na końcu mała torebka z jakimś dziwnym owocem w środku, w którym Naruto rozpoznał te żółte plastry od Karin.  
– Wszystko, co masz w kieszeniach!  
– Nic już nie mam. – Sasuke z miną kamiennego posagu nie dawał po sobie nic poznać.  
– Czyżby? Sakura, będziesz tak miła i przeszukasz go? – Tsunade uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem, gdy po tych słowach jeszcze jeden zwój wylądował na stoliku. I ten już nie był pusty, poza tym miał znaczek biało–czerwonego wachlarza. – Rekwiruję to i wysyłam do Kakashiego, on się już z wami później policzy. Idioci. Przywykłam już, że Naruto robi czasem różne głupoty, ale ty, Sasuke? Po tobie się tego nie spodziewałam – spojrzała z wyrzutem na ostatniego członka klanu Uchiha. – Sakura zostanie z Naruto a ty znajdź mi i przyprowadź kogoś z Byakuganem. Byle szybko. Trzeba zobaczyć co z tą chakrą.

Sasuke wrócił po kwadransie. Pierwszy wszedł do sali, a za nim, bledsza niż zwykle, kroczyła Hinata. Nie chciał jej tutaj przyprowadzać, ale jak na złość akurat, gdy szedł do rezydencji klanowej Hyuugów, natknął się właśnie na nią. Nie przepadał za nią, ale prywatne animozje odrzucił na bok. Czas był w końcu ważniejszy i lepiej, żeby ktoś szybko zajął się Naruto.  
– O, jesteście. – Tsunade odwróciła się od stolika, na którym znajdowały się strzykawki, bandaże i różnej wielkości słoiki, z zawartości których Tsunade napełniała te właśnie strzykawki. – Musimy jakoś zbić temperaturę Naruto. Hinata, możesz sprawdzić jego punkty czakry? Czy wszystkie są aktywne?  
Sasuke stał obok, przyglądając się wszystkiemu z na pozór obojętnym wyrazem twarzy, ale tak naprawdę z uwagą słuchał poleceń Tsunade i jej diagnozy. Był wściekły, bo już sam nie wiedział, czy to on popełnił błąd, czy to wina Naruto. Wydawało mu się, że wszystko dobrze odczytał, ale może był jakiś mały szczegół, który pominął? Przeklinał się w myślach za nieuwagę.  
– No dobrze – zawyrokowała w końcu Tsunade po konsultacji z Hinatą. – Wygląda na to, że przepływ czakry jest w porządku. To dobrze. Masz szczęście, głupi chłopaku, znowu. – Stanęła nad Naruto i założyła ręce na obfitym biuście. – Zostaniesz trzy dni na obserwacji. Wezwę jeszcze speców od pieczęci, żeby sprawdzili, czy technika, której próbowaliście użyć, nie wpłynęła na ciebie jakoś inaczej. A teraz odpoczywaj – zwróciła się do Naruto. – Jakby coś się działo, niech od razu ktoś da mi znać. I chciałam wam tylko przypomnieć, że wpadliście w prawdziwe kłopoty. – To mówiąc, skierował wzrok na Sasuke. – Jeżeli będziecie chcieli przy nim siedzieć, nie męczcie go zbyt długo. Lepiej, żeby Naruto zregenerował siły.  
Tsunade wyszła, zostawiając ich samych. Hinata stała na wprost okna, nadal nieco zdenerwowana, a Sakura siedziała na krześle przy szpitalnym łóżku i zerkała to na Sasuke, to na Naruto.  
– Powiecie mi w końcu, co się stało? Ja... Ja nie chcę... – Zaczerwieniła się i zerknęła na Sasuke, jakby bała się, że ten zaraz na nią nakrzyczy. – Nie chcę się wtrącać, ale martwię się o was. To nie w waszym stylu, wiecie? I jeszcze teraz to...  
– Naruto trafił do szpitala dlatego, że coś poszło nie tak z nową techniką, a nie dlatego, że się pokłóciliśmy – warknął Sasuke. Zamiast na Sakurę, patrzył na Naruto, ale on jak na złość wpatrywał się w swoje dłonie.  
– Nie martw się, Sakura–chan – uśmiechnął się w końcu Naruto. – Już mi lepiej. Po prostu ta dziwna technika zamiast w drania trafiła we mnie i…  
– Myślę, że Tsunade ma rację. Trzeba dać ci odpocząć, więc powinniśmy już pójść – wszedł mu w słowo Sasuke. Wiedział, co Naruto chciał powiedzieć i nie mógł do tego dopuścić. On myślał, że jakimś cudem wpadł we własne genjutsu, a to przecież było niemożliwe i Sakura od razu by mu to wytłumaczyła, więc musiał zakończyć jak najszybciej to spotkanie. Niech póki co Naruto sądzi, że to była iluzja.  
– Już idziecie? – Naruto tym razem na niego spojrzał i wydawał się być bardzo zawiedziony. Nie lubił samotności i Sasuke dobrze o tym wiedział. Ale miał swój własny plan, który nie uwzględniał ani Sakury, ani tym bardziej Hinaty.

Kiedy przyjaciele pożegnali się i wyszli, Naruto opadł na poduszki. Zaczął intensywnie myśleć nad tym, co się stało. I już nie chodziło o nieudaną technikę, nie o to, że trochę ucierpiał, tylko… Pocałował Sasuke i to było tak niesamowicie przyjemne. Co prawda to tylko iluzja, ale i tak powodowała to śmieszne uczucie w dole brzucha. Pamiętał wszystko, każdy szczegół, każde słowo, każdy dotyk jego ust… To było tak realistyczne, że w tamtym momencie myślał, że dzieje się naprawdę. Ale to przecież niemożliwe. Sasuke na pewno nie oddałby pocałunku, raczej przywaliłby mu pięścią za coś takiego. Przymknął oczy. Nie potrafił wyrzucić z głowy myśli o nim.  
– Już zdążyłeś zasnąć? – O, nawet teraz wydawało mu się ze go słyszy. Chyba powoli zaczynał wariować przez to genjutsu. – Naruto… – Mocne potrząśnięcie za ramie wyrwało go z tego dziwnego letargu. Otworzył oczy. Sasuke naprawdę stał obok.  
– Myślałem, że poszliście do domu – zdziwił się. Przecież wyszli stąd jakieś dziesięć minut temu.  
– Musiałem pozbyć się towarzystwa, a my musimy porozmawiać. I, do cholery, nie odwracaj wzroku, kiedy do ciebie mówię. – Sasuke przysunął sobie krzesło i usiadł tuż przy łóżku. – Posłuchaj, pamiętasz, co się wydarzyło?  
Twarz Naruto pokryła się czerwienią.  
– Tak jakby… – wydusił w końcu, po dłuższej chwili milczenia. – Pamiętam, że to genjutsu zamiast na ciebie, zadziałało na mnie, no i miałem… No to chyba była jakaś wizja, nie wiem, jak to nazwać, po prostu coś mi się wydawało…  
– A co ci się tak konkretnie wydawało? – Sasuke spojrzał na niego przenikliwie.  
– Oj, takie tam… – Naruto znów spojrzał wbił wzrok w swoje ręce. Dlaczego Sasuke musiał go pytać o takie rzeczy? – Nic, czym byłbyś zainteresowany.  
– Hn… – Tak, Sasuke miał już pewność, Naruto był przekonany, że wpadł we własne genjutsu. Tu wychodziły nadal jego braki wiedzy, bo coś takiego naprawdę nie było możliwe. W dodatku był zawstydzony. Ciekawe, co by powiedział, gdyby mu wytłumaczył, że to nie była żadna iluzja. Jednak jeszcze nie teraz, najpierw musiał go trochę podejść i wybadać grunt. – Myślę, że mógłbym być zainteresowany. Ale, dobrze, nie chcesz, to nie mów. Tylko muszę wiedzieć, co to za typ genjutsu. To było coś, co wzbudzało strach, przerażenie, ból, coś jak Tsukuyomi, czy może wręcz odwrotnie?  
– To było... No… – Naruto wyszeptał coś, czego nie zdołał zrozumieć. Musiał dwa razy prosić o powtórzenie, żeby wreszcie usłyszeć: – Przyjemne.  
Sasuke uśmiechnął się lekko i spojrzał w okno. A więc Naruto był wtedy świadomy wszystkiego, co się działo. Może trochę otępiały, ale mimo wszystko świadomy. Póki co nie zamierzał go jednak wyprowadzać z błędu odnośnie genjutsu. Na to przyjdzie jeszcze czas. Teraz powinien faktycznie regenerować siły, bo jeszcze tak do końca nie doszedł do siebie  
– Odpoczywaj. A jak poczujesz się lepiej, wrócimy do nauki. – Sasuke wstał i spojrzał na niego z góry. Z trudem powstrzymał uśmiech. Nie potrafił tego opisać, ale czuł się dziwnie lekko przez to, co Naruto powiedział. Jedno głupie słowo zmieniło zupełnie jego nastrój. Przyjemne... Wychodząc, zagryzł wargę, żeby się nie uśmiechnąć, bo gdyby ktoś zobaczył go w tak dobrym nastroju, pomyślałby jeszcze, że sam powinien trafić do szpitala. Tsunade pewnie chciałaby go gruntownie przebadać.


	8. Chapter 8

Rozdział 8

Sasuke wiedział, że zapewne jutro ludzie Kakashiego zgłoszą się do niego, żeby wyjaśnił, co się stało. Może i nawet sam Hokage pofatyguje się na rozmowę z nim? W końcu sprawa dotyczyła Naruto.  
– Sasuke? – usłyszał, gdy wyszedł ze szpitala. Sakura kręciła się przy wejściu i podbiegła do niego, gdy tylko opuścił budynek. Najwyraźniej zauważyła, że tu wrócił i zamiast wracać do domu, czekała na niego.  
– Stało się coś? – zapytał, starając się ukryć zirytowanie.  
– Nie tylko... Zastanawiałam się, czy będziesz się teraz uczył. Bo ja idę do biblioteki i pomyślałam, że moglibyśmy pójść razem. Chyba, że robisz coś innego, to może masz ochotę na towarzystwo?  
Sasuke wpatrywał się chwilę w Sakurę, która mimo braku rumieńców, widocznie się denerwowała. Zabawne, że gdy zaczynała z nim rozmawiać, znikała pewna siebie, nawet arogancka dziewczyna i pojawiała się zakochana po uszy nastolatka. Może gdyby tak na niego nie reagowała i nie traktowała go jak księcia z bajki, mógłby ją bardziej polubić. W końcu z Naruto Sakura potrafiła się przyjaźnić.  
– Nie, teraz nie masz czasu – zbył ją. Chciał przeszukać pozostałe zwoje, które zachowały się po jego klanie, a później... Wiedział, że szpitalne jedzenie nie należało do najlepszych, a ktoś taki jak Naruto będzie to odczuwał jeszcze bardziej. Ten młotek trafił do szpitala z jego winy, więc czuł się zobowiązany odwiedzić go z dużą porcją ramenu z Ichiraku.

Sasuke z reguły był bardzo przewidująca osobą. Wiedział, co robić i gdzie bywać, żeby unikać irytujących go rzeczy. Jednak w dniu dzisiejszym nie przewidział jednego drobnego szczegółu. Że gdy pod wieczór pojawi się w Ichiraku, żeby kupić Naruto jego ulubione danie, zostanie szczelnie otoczony przez swoje fanki. Sasuke–kun to… Sasuke–kun tamto… W pewnym momencie, gdy czekał na zamówienie, miał wrażenie, że głowa mu pęknie. To już naprawdę, nawet towarzystwo Sakury było w porównaniu do tego oazą spokoju. I chyba pomyślał o tym nie w porę, bo gdy tylko się odwrócił, zobaczył nie tylko koleżankę z drużyny, ale też kilka innych osób, które znał.  
– Sasuke–kun! – Sakura, która przez moment wydawał się uszczęśliwiona na jego widok, dosłownie sekundę później straciła humor. Bo co Sasuke robił w Ichiraku, siedząc na krześle przy barze w otoczeniu dziewczyn? Przecież jeżeli już tu w ogóle przychodził, to tylko z Naruto. A jego tutaj nie mogło być, bo przecież leżał w szpitalu.  
– O, widzę, przyjacielu, że zaczęło cię interesować towarzystwo kobiet – rzucił uwagę Sai, uśmiechając się specyficznie. Mina Sasuke, na określenie go przez Saia mianem przyjaciela, była bezcenna, nie miał pojęcia, że on mówi tak do praktycznie każdej osoby, którą zna. Tak go to zdezorientowało, że nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na drugą część wypowiedzi, przez która nastąpiło dosłowne apogeum. Otaczające go dziewczyny zaczęły piszczeć z uciechy, Sakura zaciskała pięści, mając ochotę przywalić Saiowi, który biedny stał i nie wiedział, co znowu powiedział nie tak, Kiba śmiał się jak oszalały przy akompaniamencie szczekania Akamaru, a Lee zaczął entuzjastycznie wykrzykiwać: „Tak, kobiety i wiosna młodości”. Sasuke miał wrażenie, że zaraz wstanie i coś im wszystkim zrobi. I to z wykorzystaniem Sharingana.  
– Proszę, twoje zamówienie. – Sprzedawca z Ichiraku, który znał go jeszcze z czasów, kiedy przychodzili tu jako drużyna siódma, położył pakunek na ladzie. Sasuke podziękował, zapłacił i ruszył do wyjścia.  
– Hej, to na pewno nie porcja dla jednej osoby. Z kim się umówiłeś, Sasuke–kun? – zapytała bezczelnie Ino, której już dawno fascynacja jego osobą minęła i dzięki temu nie miała oporów przed rozmową z nim.  
– Z Naruto – uciął wszelką dyskusję. Po chwili już go nie było.  
– Z Naruto?! – Kiba prawie dostał czkawki ze śmiechu. – No to was załatwił – zagadał do dziewczyn nadal stojących przy barze. – Ale ja mam wolny wieczór, jak coś – uśmiechnął się, w swoim mniemaniu uwodzicielsko, a Akamaru zaszczekał. Niestety, żadna z nastolatek nie była chętna.  
– Hej! – zawołała Tenten, która podeszła do nich razem z Hinatą. – Czy nam się zdawało, czy widzieliśmy przed chwilą Sasuke? – zapytała, wchodząc do pomieszczenia. Ichiraku od czasu, gdy byli dziećmi, bardzo się rozrosło. Dobudowano dwa duże pomieszczenia, jedno na parterze, drugie na piętrze. Stało tu teraz było mnóstwo stolików, jednak nawet w dni poza weekendami, spora część z nich była pozajmowana. Na szczęście ich ulubiony nadal stał wolny. Lee pobiegł zająć miejsce, a reszta zastanawiała się nad wyborem dań.  
– Nie wydaje wam się to trochę dziwne? – zapytała Ino, kiedy usiedli już wszyscy razem. – Czy Sasuke i Naruto nie powinni się w końcu zacząć z kimś spotykać? W końcu mają po osiemnaście lat, to już zaczyna wyglądać dziwnie…  
– Są zajęci treningami – zaoponowała Sakura, choć w głębi duszy podzielała pogląd przyjaciółki. Sasuke już dawno powinien się zacząć z nią umawiać! Ile jeszcze, do cholery, ma czekać?!  
– Naruto ma małego penisa, pewnie żadna go nie chce – stwierdził Sai z uśmiechem na ustach, wywołując stan niemalże przedzawałowy u Hinaty, która siedziała naprzeciwko. – A Sasuke Uchiha chyba jednak nie interesuje się kobietami – dodał, zadowolony z siebie. Kiedyś czytał, że trzeba mówić przyjaciołom o swoich spostrzeżeniach. To nic, że Sakura wyglądała, jakby miała zaraz zrobić z jego głowy naleśnik.  
– Dajcie spokój, Sasuke to się nikim nie interesuje – zaśmiał się pewny siebie Kiba. Przy nim na pewno by tego nie powiedział, ale teraz jego tu nie było, więc co niby mógłby mu zrobić?  
– Nikim, poza Naruto – stwierdziła Ino, trafiając w punkt.  
Wszyscy westchnęli. A potem zamówili kolejkę. Zamierzali wypić za zdrowie przyjaciela w szpitalu.

Naruto leżał na łóżku, wpatrując się w jakiś obrazek na ścianie. Właśnie obudził się z drzemki i czuł się już lepiej. Wiedział, że teraz będzie wracał do sił i każda kolejna chwila spędzona w szpitalu będzie tylko utrapieniem. Bo co on tutaj miał robić? Nie mógł trenować, przewracał się z boku na bok i tylko czekał, aż nuda minie! Przed obiadem odwiedził go Iruka, który przytaszczył ze sobą kilka dobrych rzeczy do jedzenia, ale teraz Naruto znowu czuł się głodny. Będzie musiał kogoś poprosić, żeby przyniósł mu coś jeszcze, bo chyba zwariuje. Leżąc w szpitalu, zawsze dużo jadł, żeby zabić nudę. Bo co innego miałby robić? Co prawda w pewnym momencie pomyślał, żeby spróbować zajrzeć do książek, bo Sakura przyniosła jakieś, a w zasadzie to zostawiła je przez przypadek, gdy byli tutaj wszyscy po południu. Coś z technikami leczenia, możliwościami absorpcji czakry? Naruto przejrzał je tylko pobieżnie, ale szybko stwierdził, że bez względu na to, jakby się nie nudził, raczej nie będzie mu się chciało tego czytać.  
– Patrzysz na te książki, jakbyś chciał je spalić wzrokiem, młotku – usłyszał znajomy głos i poderwał głowę.  
– Sasuke? – zdziwił się, zapominając nawet nazwać go draniem. Bo w końcu za takie złośliwości zwykle odwdzięczał się podobnym przytykiem. Teraz jednak nie był w stanie, zbyt zaskoczony wizytą Sasuke, zwłaszcza, gdy zobaczył, co ten mu przyniósł. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, a jego oczy zabłysły. No i od razu ślinka napłynęła mu do ust. – Ramen?!  
Sasuke uśmiechnął się kpiąco i położył siatkę z jeszcze ciepłym jedzeniem na brzuchu Naruto.  
– Sam wiem, jak źle karmią w szpitalu – stwierdził i przysunął sobie krzesło, żeby usiąść.  
– Nie jest aż tak źle, bo Iruka–sensei przyniósł mi po południu coś słodkiego, ale... – Przełknął ciężko ślinę. – Dzięki – rzucił i po raz kolejny uśmiechnął się.  
– Jedna porcja jest dla mnie, nie rozpędzaj się tak – zaznaczył od razu Sasuke, kiedy Naruto krzyknął, widząc po rozpakowaniu dwa powiększone zestawy i jeden mniejszy. Ten mniejszy oczywiście zamówił sobie Sasuke. – Jak się czujesz? – zapytał, gdy zaczęli jeść.  
– Dobrze, nawet powiedział bym, że zdecydowanie lepiej. W zasadzie już teraz mógłbym stąd wyjść. Nudzę się jak cholera!  
– I dlatego zastanawiałeś się, czy nie zabrać się za czytanie? – zapytał Sasuke z złośliwie. – Przyniosę ci jakieś inne książki. Te dla medycznych ninja na nic ci się nie przydadzą. Bardziej te na temat genjutsu – zasugerował. Gdyby ten młotek był trochę bardziej rozgarnięty... – pomyślał, wpatrując się w lśniące od tłuszczu usta Naruto. Szybko odwrócił wzrok na swój posiłek. Co się z nim, do diabła, działo? Przecież zwykle potrafił nad sobą panować i... No tak, wcześniej wiele rzeczy ignorował i zachowywał się, jakby ich wcale nie było, a już więź z Naruto starał chyba wtedy najmocniej z siebie wyprzeć. Teraz, jak na złość, wszystko zaczynało wymykać mu się z rąk.  
– Jakoś samemu mi to nie wchodzi to czytanie – wymamrotał Naruto, wciągając jednocześnie makaron. – Czasami nic z tego nie kapuję. Chyba naprawdę jestem w tym beztalenciem, jak twierdzi Sakurka – stwierdził, gapiąc się przez chwilę w swoją miskę. Nawet nie zauważył, że po raz pierwszy przyznał się przed Sasuke do swojej słabości.  
– Nie twierdzę, że jest inaczej – Sasuke uśmiechnął się. Ale tak jakoś inaczej, przez co Naruto zagapił się na niego i kolejna porcja nabrana na pałeczki wylądowała na bluzie od jego pidżamy. – I nie tylko w jednej rzeczy jesteś beztalenciem – dodał, uśmiechając się złośliwie.  
– Hej, draniu! – krzyknął Naruto, ale gdy po raz kolejny spojrzał na Sasuke, jego bojowy nastrój od razu zniknął. Odchrząknął, próbując wmówić sobie, że to dziwnie przyjemne uczucie w brzuchu było spowodowane ramenem, a nie tym, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel właśnie go obrażał, a on potraktował to jako komplement.  
– Jutro przyjdę do ciebie i możemy znowu się razem pouczyć, jak chcesz. Przyniosę książki i wytłumaczę ci wszystko. – Sasuke skończył jeść i wyrzucił swoją plastikową miskę do kosza. Z dzbanka, który stał przy łóżku Naruto, nalał sobie wody do szklanki. Kącik jego ust drgnął, gdy dostrzegł położone na podłodze kwiaty. Tym razem Naruto wcale już nie cieszył się z prezentów od fanek.  
– Jesteś pewny? – Naruto obserwował uważnie ruchy Sasuke, jakby bał się, że w jego rękach zaraz zobaczy błyskawice.  
– Czego?  
– No że chcesz mnie uczyć, to... no wiesz... – Naruto zapowietrzył się. Dzisiejszego wieczoru naprawdę działo się z nim coś złego, bo przez ten dziwny uśmiech na twarzy Sasuke, zaczął mówić mu prawdę, już nie ukrywając się za maską rywalizacji. – Poświęcasz mi dużo czasu, Sasuke. Na rzeczy, które już wiesz. – Przełknął ciężko. – A ty pewnie chcesz się pouczyć czegoś innego. Wiesz, że mam duże braki i... no w ogóle. – Spróbował się zaśmiać, ale obaj wiedzieli, że wcale nie było mu do śmiechu.  
Sasuke milczał przez chwilę, zastanawiając się, co powinien na to opowiedzieć. Nie spodziewał się po Naruto takich słów. W końcu westchnął cicho i usiadł tym razem na łóżku, nie na krześle, które stało obok.  
– Ale z ciebie idiota – stwierdził, pochylając się w jego stronę. Naruto spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. – Jeszcze trochę i się rozkleisz. Od kiedy to najgłośniejszy ninja z Konohy użala się nad sobą, co? – Pokręcił głową. Irytowało go, że usta Naruto wciąż błyszczały od tłuszczu z ramenu. Miał ochotę mu to zetrzeć, ale nie wykonał względem niego żadnego gestu. – Pomagam ci, bo chcę, żebyś zdał egzamin. Resztą się nie martw, poradzę sobie.

– Dzięki, Sasuke. – Naruto odłożył pałeczki do miski i odstawił ją na stolik. Nie zjadł wszystkiego, co było wręcz nie do pomyślenia, ale po prostu ucisk w żołądku odebrał mu apetyt. Miał zdecydowanie przyśpieszone tętno i czuł lekkie dreszcze, gdy Sasuke tak siedział obok niego. Cały czas miał przed oczami to, jak całowali się w jego iluzji. Niby to były tylko muśnięcia i delikatny pocałunek, ale… Cholera… Oprzytomniał i spojrzał na swoją górę od pidżamy. Musi ją zmienić. Próbował wstać, ale Sasuke chwycił go za ramię.  
– Co robisz? Tsunade kazała ci leżeć.  
– W szafce jest jakaś moja koszulka – powiedział, a zaraz po tym został popchnięty z powrotem na łóżko.  
Sasuke sam się podniósł i po chwili przyniósł mu ubranie na zmianę.  
– No, na co czekasz? – spytał, gdy Naruto zaczął miętolić koszulkę w rękach. I kląć sam na siebie w myślach. Bo ile już razy przebierali się w swoim towarzystwie, ile razy korzystali ze wspólnych łaźni? Tylko teraz to było takie…  
– Nie no, przebrać też już się nie potrafisz? – Sasuke wstał, chwycił dół jego bluzy od pidżamy i podwijając, ściągnął mu ją przez głowę. Musnął przy tym rękami jego skórę, co automatycznie zaowocowało gęsią skórką, ale po chwili już Naruto siedział ubrany w czystą koszulkę i miał wypieki na twarzy. I marzył, żeby Sasuke znów go dotknął. A jeszcze nie tak dawno uciekał od niego. Ale to było przed tym, gdy go pocałował. To znaczy nie tak naprawdę pocałował, tylko…  
– Sasuke, co to znaczy… – zawahał się na chwilę, nie będą pewnym, czy poruszać ten temat. – Co to znaczy, że w tym genjutsu miałem taką… no… przyjemną wizję? No bo nie rozumiem, jak to ma niby być przydatne w walce? Przecież nie o to chodzi w technikach, żeby przeciwnik… jakby to… no poczuł takie coś.  
– A powiesz mi w końcu, co takiego było w tej twojej wizji? – Sasuke przysunął się trochę bliżej. Chciał go sprowokować.  
– Nie, wiesz, wolałbym nie. – Naruto pokręcił głową. To jednak nie był dobry pomysł z zaczynaniem tej rozmowy. Bo przecież nie mógł mu powiedzieć. Sasuke przestałby się w ogóle do niego odzywać. – Ja tylko chciałbym wiedzieć… no co ma na celu takie genjutsu.  
– Myślę, że dowiesz się… – Sasuke zastanowił się przez chwilę – …dowiemy się w odpowiednim czasie. Wstał z łóżka. – Późno już, sen dobrze ci zrobi. Jutro rano przyjdę, to się pouczymy.  
– Rano? Masz na myśli piątą rano? – zapytał Naruto z uśmiechem, przypominając sobie ostatnią poranną wizytę Sasuke.  
– Myślę, że tym razem dam ci pospać trochę dłużej.

Chociaż Naruto czuł się dobrze, Tsunade uparła się, z pewnością robiąc mu na złość, i nie chciała go wypuścić wczesniej. Musiał przeleżeć całe trzy dni w szpitalnym łóżku i gdyby nie goście, zanudziłby się na śmierć. Teraz przychodziło do niego dużo więcej osób niż kiedyś, więc, jak się jednak okazało, nie miał czasu narzekać na nudę. Za to na bezczynność już tak, bo on nienawidził nic nie robić!  
Sasuke, jak obiecał, przyszedł kolejnego dnia, żeby się z nim pouczyć, ale zamiast genjutsu, stwierdził, że będą się uczyli ninjutsu. Skąd ta zmiana, Naruto nie wiedział, jednak nie miał zamiaru się z nim wykłócać. Oprócz Sasuke, który spędził u niego chyba najwięcej czasu, odwiedzała go też Sakura. Ona, idąc tropem Tsunade, ciągle wypytywała jak się czuje, sprawdzała temperaturę i nawet chciała mu zrobić zastrzyk! Naruto tak się wystraszył, że był bliski ucieczki przez okno. Dopiero Sasuke go zatrzymał, a Sakura wtedy śmiała się w najlepsze. Najwyraźniej była zachwycona tym, że nawet na ustach zimnego drania wywołała lekki uśmiech. Bo zazwyczaj Sasuke uśmiechał się tylko do Naruto. Bywało, że kpiąco, ale czasami też… Tak właśnie jak ostatnio, tak inaczej.  
Podczas rekonwalescencji Naruto odwiedzili chyba wszyscy przyjaciele. Sai przyszedł razem z Ino, która próbowała go za wszelką cenę w obecności Sasuke powstrzymywać przed otwieraniem ust. Bo Sai miał najwyraźniej dużo do powiedzenia, ale po pierwszym komentarzu na temat penisów obecnych w pomieszczeniu panów, zauważyła na palcach Sasuke coś w rodzaju wyładowania elektrycznego. Wolała nie dopuścić, żeby jej była miłość uszkodziła obecną. To pewnie miałoby naprawdę opłakane skutki. Więc Sai siedział tylko i się uśmiechał, co jakiś czas szturchany ostrzegawczo przez swoją dziewczynę, która opowiadała kilka ciekawostek zasłyszanych w kwiaciarni. Odwiedził go też Shikamaru, który styrany pracą, ledwo już zipał. Miał nadzieję położyć się obok Naruto i zdrzemnąć się chwilę, ale Sasuke skutecznie mu to wyperswadował. Potem przyszedł Lee, który na zmianę to płakał nad losem Naruto, to krzyczał o wiośnie młodości. Sam chyba nie wiedział na co się zdecydować. Kiba zdążył jedynie dotrzeć do drzwi sali i się przywitać, bo po chwili został wyrzucony przez personel za wprowadzenie do szpitala psa. Naruto miał z tego naprawdę niezły ubaw, Tsunade już nie, bo słychać ją było z drugiego końca korytarza. Przychodzili też Tenten, Shino, Chouji Konohmaru i oczywiście Iruka, który, mimo że Naruto był już dorosły, nadal obchodził się z nim jak z jajkiem. Sasuke, spędzający w tej szpitalnej sali prawie cały swój czas tolerował ich wszystkich. Jedynie na jedną osobę reagował niemal alergicznie. Na Hinatę, która odwiedzała Naruto dwa razy dziennie. Miała coraz więcej śmiałości, a to się Sasuke wybitnie nie podobało. Zawsze po jej wyjściu wydawał się być zły…  
Na szczęści, dzięki przyjaciołom, te trzy dni minęły naprawdę szybko. Mimo to, kiedy Naruto wyszedł ze szpitala, odetchnął z ulgą.  
– Nareszcie! – podniósł ręce i przeciągnął się. Wiedział, że zaraz czeka ich rozmowa z Hokage, ale nawet to nie było w stanie popsuć mu teraz humoru. Ładna pogoda, w niedalekim czasie jakiś trening i Sasuke, który szedł teraz obok niego. Czego chcieć więcej? No, może porcyjki ramenu…

Kakashi przyjął ich po ponad półgodzinnym czekaniu w korytarzu, a teraz siedział za biurkiem w swoim gabinecie Hokage i patrzył na nich tym swoim spokojnym, rozleniwionym spojrzeniem już od dobrych kilka minut. Naruto zaczął się niecierpliwić, ale Sasuke wiedział, że ich dawny nauczyciel zwyczajnie ich sprawdzał – ile wytrzymają i kiedy w końcu któryś z nich się przełamie. Oczywiście naturalnie tym kimś był Naruto.  
– Kakashi–sensei, no i co? – zapytał w końcu, aż wstając z krzesła. – Ustalili, co się stało, że ta technika tak na mnie podziałała? Sasuke coś źle odczytał? Co jest grane?!  
Kakashi westchnął ciężko i spojrzał na Sasuke.  
– Nie, nie udało jej się nam odczytać. Do tego wymagany jest najprawdopodobniej Sharingan, a tego, jak wiecie, już nie posiadam. Więc tylko członkowie klanu Uchiha mogą ją odczytać. Sasuke, chcę, żebyś mi powiedział, co jest w tym zwoju i razem z członkami ANBU prześledzimy dzięki temu tę technikę. Zrozumcie, że nie możecie tak działać samopas. Naruto mogło się coś stać.  
– Tak, ale...  
– Nie przerywaj mi, Naruto. – Kakashi pokręcił głową. – Obaj dobrze wiecie, zwłaszcza ty, Sasuke, że techniki klanu Uchiha są naprawdę potężne. Z tego, co usłyszałem, stworzono ją w oparciu o czakrę ogoniastych, więc tylko Naruto może jej użyć, z wiadomej przyczyny. A sami wiecie, jaki Madara miał stosunek do ogoniastych. Nie możecie tak ryzykować!  
Naruto przełknął ciężko, już nic się nie odzywając, podobnie jak Sasuke. Ostatecznie, po prawie półgodzinnej gadce na temat tego typu zachowań, skończyło się dla nich tylko na naganie. Kakashi jeszcze raz powtórzył wszystko, kategorycznie zabraniając im wracania do tej techniki, chyba że będą chcieli naprawdę wpaść w kłopoty i w końcu ich puścił.

– Rany, draniu, już myślałem, że będziemy musieli robić jakieś prace społeczne za ten numer – roześmiał się Naruto, gdy wyszli z budynku. Czuł się naprawdę dużo lepiej, a po skutkach nieudanej techniki nie było już śladu.  
Sasuke skrzywił się. O tak, prace społeczne były czymś, czego zdecydowanie nie znosił. Zwłaszcza, że teraz, odkąd byli dorośli, trafiały im się takie, gdzie musieli opiekować się dziećmi. A to był koszmar.  
– Chcesz iść do biblioteki? Bo z treningiem wolałbym poczekać do jutra.  
– Mhm. Tym bardziej, że musimy… To znaczy, jak chcesz, oczywiście, dokończyć temat genjutsu – zadowolony Naruto założył ręce za głowę i pomaszerował przodem. I kto by kiedyś pomyślał, że wizja nauki będzie w stanie wywołać na jego twarzy taki uśmiech. Bo na pewno nie on sam.


	9. Chapter 9

Rozdział 9

Przed budynkiem Akademii, w której znajdowała się biblioteka, panowało małe zamieszanie. Kiba, przytrzymywany przez Hinatę, wyrywał się z pięściami w stronę Saia, który stał naprzeciwko z uśmiechem na ustach. Ino coś do niego mówiła, a Sakura wydawała się ją popierać, bo przytakiwała. Otaczało ich kółeczko znajomych, którzy dzisiaj stawili się chyba w komplecie.  
– Co tu się stało – zapytał Naruto Shikamaru, który stał w lekkim oddaleniu od całej grupki.  
– Eh… – ten tylko westchnął. – Bibliotekarka wszystkich wyrzuciła, bo Kiba i Sai omal się nie pobili. Dała zakaz wstępu do jutra.  
– Oni? A o co?  
– Sai powiedział, że skoro Byakugan widzi przez ubrania, to rozumie, dlaczego Hinata odwiedzała cię codziennie w szpitalu… No wiesz… – Spojrzał sugestywnie na Naruto, który wykazywał niezrozumienie. – No że chce sobie ciebie pooglądać… Eh, to naprawdę kłopotliwe. – Shikamaru podrapał się po głowie, ale mimo całego swojego znudzenia, zdołał kątem oka zauważyć pojawiającą się na twarzy Sasuke wściekłość. – Tak czy inaczej, Kiba stanął w jej obronie i chciał mu przywalić, a bibliotekarka to zobaczyła i…  
– Sasuke! – rozległ się czyjś entuzjastyczny głos. I, o dziwo, nie był to głos Sakury. Wszyscy obejrzeli się, spoglądając w stronę drogi, po której w tym momencie szły dwie osoby. Czerwonowłosa dziewczyna w okularach i towarzyszący jej chłopak z mieczem na plecach.  
– A oni co tu robią? – Sasuke spojrzał zdziwiony. Karin i Suigetsu w Konoha?  
– Też chciałabym to wiedzieć! – Sakura pojawiła się nagle bardzo blisko niego. Była wyraźnie zdenerwowana.  
– Sasuke, dobrze cię widzieć! – Karin podbiegła, próbując uwiesić się na jego ręce, ale Sakura stanowczo ją odciągnęła. Po chwili ich spojrzenia się spotkały i można było odnieść wrażenie, że przeszły przez nie błyskawice.  
– Sasuke, nie wiedziałem, że masz dziewczynę – uśmiechnął się wrednie Siugetsu, patrząc to na Sakurę, to na swoją towarzyszkę, chcąc ją sprowokować.  
– Cooo?! Sasuke, powiedz że to nieprawda! – Karin niemal załkała.  
– To nieprawda – odpowiedział beznamiętnie Sasuke, nie patrząc na żadną z dziewczyn. Zaczynały go irytować. – Co tu robicie? – spytał.  
– A wiesz, byliśmy niedaleko i Karin powiedział, że koniecznie musimy wpaść w odwiedziny. Chciała cię zobaczyć i… – Suigetsu nie zdążył dokończyć, po padł na ziemię po celnym i brutalnym ciosie. – Oj, daj spokój, co? Jakby ktoś jeszcze nie wiedział, że latasz za Sasuke, bo go kochasz, Uzumaki!  
W jednej chwili nastała absolutna cisza. Sai i Kiba przestali się kłócić i w ogóle nikt nie był w stanie wydobyć z siebie słowa. Wszyscy patrzyli na Naruto. Naruto, który chyba jeszcze nigdy nie był tak zaczerwieniony jak w tym momencie. Zwłaszcza, że każdy gapił się na niego tak, jakby właśnie zakomunikował, że woli zostać Kage jakiejś innej wioski. Odchrząknął i rzucił nerwowe spojrzenie Sasuke, który jednak wydawał się być całą sytuacją... rozbawiony? A Naruto, jak ostatni kretyn, nie wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć. Po prostu go zatkało. Normalnie zacząłby wrzeszczeć i próbować wszystkich przekonać, że ostatnią rzeczą, o jakiej myślał, było jakieś tam uczucie do Sasuke. Tylko problem w tym, że to „jakieś tam„ uczucie naprawdę istniało. Ten pocałunek... Cholera.  
– Uzumaki? – Kiba zerknął na Suigetsu. – Że... niby nasz Naruto Uzumaki? – zapytał i zaśmiał się, przejmując rolę tego, który miał rozładować atmosferę. – Przecież oni się nienawidzą!  
– Nie, chodziło mi o... – Suigetsu już chciał wyjaśnić, ale Karin dźgnęła go między żebra tak mocno, że krzyknął zaskoczony, o mało się nie przewracając. – Dlaczego w jego towarzystwie stajesz się taka nieznośna? – warknął, rozmasowując bok ciała. Nie żeby jego towarzyszka kiedykolwiek była znośna, ale w takich sytuacjach przechodziła zawsze samą siebie.  
– Wystarczy – odezwał się nagle Sasuke. – Przestańcie robić z siebie widowisko.  
– Shannaro! – wrzasnęła Sakura i doskoczyła do Suigetsu. – Ty! – Chwyciła go za koszulkę. – Ty masz natychmiast wyjaśnić, dlaczego powiedziałeś, że Naruto kocha Sasuke! Ale już! – Suigetsu próbował się odsunąć, bo w tym momencie furia w oczach Sakury była gorsza niż ta Karin przed chwilą.  
– Co? Przecież nic takiego nie powiedziałem – jęknął, gdy zarobił po raz kolejny tego dnia w głowę, znów lądując za ziemi.  
– Sakura, zostaw go – Sasuke zdecydowanym ruchem ręki zablokował jej kolejny cios. – Uspokój się, do cholery! – złapał ją za ramię i odciągnął od kolegi z byłej drużyny.  
– Czy wszystkie baby muszą być tak brutalne? – Suigetsu z trudem podniósł się z ziemi. – Dobra, chodźmy stąd i to jak najszybciej – mruknął, czując, że skutki tego uderzenia, będzie odczuwał jeszcze długo.  
Przez nagły wybuch Sakury nikt nie zauważył, że Naruto gdzieś zniknął. Sasuke rozejrzał się, ale nie wyczuł jego chakry. Najwyraźniej starał się ją ukryć i tym razem wyszło mu to doskonale. No nic, później go poszuka i wyjaśni wszystko. Teraz musiał rozdzielić to towarzystwo, bo zaraz zaczną się bić na poważnie.  
– Suigetsu, Karin… – Dał im do rozumienia, żeby poszli z nim. Na palący, pełen wyrzutu wzrok Sakury, nie zareagował w żaden sposób.

Naruto długo siedział na jednym z dachów i próbował przeanalizować całą sytuację. Po pierwszym szoku, który spowodowały słowa Suigetsu, przypomniał sobie pewną rozmowę z Kakashim, którą odbyli krótko po zakończeniu wojny. Kakashi opowiedział mu wtedy o klanie jego matki i wspominał coś o tym, że wszyscy jego członkowie mają czerwone włosy. Z tego klanu wywodził się na przykład Nagato. I choć Naruto nie był zbyt bystry, teraz skojarzył sobie fakty. Jeżeli dobrze się domyślił, to…  
– Nazywasz się Karin Uzumaki, prawda – przeskoczył na mur przy bramie wioski, a potem wylądował na ziemi, stając naprzeciwko dziewczyny. Był już prawie wieczór, ale wcześniej nie zamierzał przeszkadzać, chyba mieli swoje sprawy do omówienia. Sasuke uśmiechnął się lekko. A więc jednak młotek sam się zorientował.  
– Tak, a co? – Karin, która była zła, że przez pół dnia Sasuke nie reagował na jej próby uwiedzenia go, fuknęła tylko.  
– A to, że pochodzimy z tego samego klanu. Jesteś nawet podobna do mojej matki… – Naruto zamilkł, widząc rosnąca wściekłość na jej twarzy. – I masz chyba podobny temperament – dodał, widząc jak po raz kolejny wyżywa się na swoim towarzyszu, za coś, co przed chwilą szepnął jej do ucha.  
– I co z tego? – warknęła, ściskając głowę Suigetsu, jakby chciała przetestować jej wytrzymałość.  
– Po prostu chciałem cię poznać. Wiesz, w końcu jesteśmy jakąś tam daleką, ale jednak rodziną – zaśmiał się Naruto.  
Karin puściła w końcu Suigetsu i przybliżyła do niego twarz, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Po chwili chwyciła go za czuprynę. Sądząc po kolorze włosów, Naruto mógł być jej krewnym tylko pośrednio.  
– Może innym razem – burknęła i odsunęła się. Naprawdę nie miała humoru na żadne pogawędki. No chyba, że z Sasuke. Który teraz to już w ogóle permanentnie ją ignorował, patrząc na swojego przyjaciela.  
– Karin – upomniał ją po chwili. – Naruto i ty nosicie to samo nazwisko, porozmawiaj z nim chociaż.  
– Co?! Niby dlaczego… – zamilkła, gdy zobaczyła jego minę.  
Karin bywała irytująca, jak każda dziewczyna zresztą, ale Sasuke rozumiał, dlaczego jego przyjaciel, mimo że niewiele ich łączyło, chciał z nią porozmawiać. Do tej pory nie znał nikogo nawet ze swojej dalekiej rodziny.  
– No dobra, niech ci będzie, ale pamiętaj, że robię to tylko dla ciebie! – warknęła, mając cichą nadzieję, że jakoś jej to wynagrodzi. – No więc? – zwróciła się bezpośrednio do Naruto. – Co chcesz wiedzieć, hm? Ty nawet nie wyglądasz jak ktoś z klanu Uzumaki – jeszcze raz przyjrzała mu się krytycznie.  
– Karin! – warknął Sasuke, tracąc cierpliwość. Jak to się działo, że ta dziewucha potrafiła być miła tylko dla niego?  
– Chodzi ci o włosy, tak? – zaśmiał się Naruto, czochrając swoją czuprynę. – Mam je po tacie. I właściwie też w normalnych okolicznościach nie nazywałbym się Uzumaki tylko Namikaze, tak mi przynajmniej powiedział Kakashi-sensei… – zaczął potok słów.

Po dobrej godzinie Karin siedziała na jednym z kamieni i przytrzymywała głowę na rękach, a Suigetsu, opierający się plecami o jakieś drzewo, po prostu spał. Tylko Sasuke wydawał się słuchać uważnie tej paplaniny. Bo to było dość ciekawe. Większość z tych faktów oczywiście już dawno znał, ale dowiedział się też kilku nowych, interesujących rzeczy. Bo Naruto opowiedział Karin prawie całą historię swojego życia. A ona, przez wzgląd na niego, słuchała cierpliwie i choć reagowała żywiej tylko wtedy, gdy zaczynał mówić o nim, o ich wspólnych przejściach, to jednak zachowywała się bardzo poprawnie.  
– No, to by było na tyle, jeżeli chodzi o mnie – zaśmiał się znów Naruto, wyrywając tym samym ze snu Suigetsu.  
– Karin, masz małe cycki… – ten wymamrotał jeszcze chyba w półśnie, a zaraz potem poderwał się, gwałtownie mrugając oczami. Ale było już za późno na ucieczkę. Niebezpieczeństwo z czerwonymi włosami właśnie się zbliżało i po chwili uderzyło niczym huragan.  
– Jak śmiesz tak się do mnie odzywać przy Sasuke – wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby Karin i walnęła go tak, że prawie wbił się w glebę. – Ty… – poprawiła kolejnym ciosem – …nieokrzesany… – i jeszcze jednym – …kretynie!  
Naruto aż jęknął. Jeżeli jego ojciec miał tak na co dzień, to zaczynał mu współczuć.  
– Uspokójcie się! – Dwa słowa Sasuke sprawiły, że Karin na powrót złagodniała.  
– Właśnie. Od dawna powinniśmy już być w kryjówce i zdać raport – jęknął Suigetsu. Po dzisiejszym dniu powinien chyba poprosić Orochimaru o urlop. – Musimy iść.  
– Ej, ale ja nie zdążyłem jeszcze dowiedzieć się niczego o tobie! – wrzasnął Naruto, wskazując palcem na Karin. – No zostańcie jeszcze trochę.  
– Następnym razem, Naruto – uspokoił go Sasuke.  
– Następnym razem? To znaczy, że zapraszasz mnie tu znów, Sasuke? – Karin aż przysiadła z wrażenia. Sasuke ją zapraszał. Jasna cholera!  
Sasuke tylko coś mruknął pod nosem, ale kiwnął głową. Co prawda dzisiaj wcale nie przybyła tu na jego zaproszenie, ale skoro Naruto chciał poznać swoją rodzinę, musiał ją zapewnić, że jest mile widzianym gościem.

Odprowadzili ich kawałek, a teraz wracali z powrotem w stronę zachodniej bramy.  
– Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś, że dla mnie prawie dałeś się skatować? – zapytał Sasuke, gdy weszli z powrotem do wioski. Tak, dobrze wtedy słyszał. Naruto w tej swojej gadaninie chyba się zagalopował i powiedział coś, czego jemu nigdy nie mówił. Że prosząc o zostawienie jego, zbiegłego ninja, przy życiu, dał się pobić prawie do nieprzytomności.  
Naruto zwolnił kroku, aż w końcu całkiem się zatrzymał. Mrugał przez chwilę, jakby dopiero teraz docierało do niego, co tak właściwie mówił Karin. A mówił rzeczy, które nigdy miały nie dotrzeć do uszu Sasuke. Bo w końcu on był typem osoby, która nie przejmowała się za bardzo innymi. Dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że nie będzie dociekał historii, nie będzie pytał, w jak sposób i dlaczego Naruto tak zaciekle o niego walczył przez tamte lata.  
– Mówiłem ci, jesteś moim przyjacielem – powiedział, chociaż teraz miał wrażenie, że ten argument wcale nie był przekonujący. Bo nawet przyjaciele nie poświęcali się dla siebie aż tak bardzo. – Idziemy coś zjeść? Przez to gadanie zgłodniałem, a jak jestem głodny, to nie mogę myśleć, przecież sam wiesz, draniu! – Naruto roześmiał się sztucznie.  
– Do Ichiraku? – Sasuke wskazał na uliczkę, którą najszybciej doszliby do knajpy.  
– Tak, tak, jasne, że do Ichiraku! Co sobie zamówisz, bo ja...  
– Więc dlaczego, Naruto? – Sasuke, chociaż Naruto łudził się, że odpuści, nie odpuszczał. I wiedział, że w końcu będzie musiał coś odpowiedzieć. – Nawet Sakura chciała mnie wtedy zabić, a ty ciągle... Wiara w ludzi to jedno, ale ściganie mnie przez tyle lat, to coś zupełnie innego.  
– No, wreszcie was znalazłam! – usłyszeli za plecami głos Sakury i odwrócili się, a Naruto po raz pierwszy od dawna miał ochotę rzucić się jej na szyję. – Szukałam was, bo Tsunade chciała widzieć Naruto.  
– Oj, dzięki Sakura-chan. – Naruto w tym momencie był jej naprawdę wdzięczny za wybawienie go z tej ciężkiej sytuacji. Oczywiście wiedział, że w końcu będzie musiał jakoś uzasadnić Sasuke swoje postępowanie, ale przynajmniej teraz dostał trochę czasu do namysłu. Przecież nie może mu powiedzieć, że… Że, no właśnie, co? Że mu na nim zależało jak na nikim innym na świecie i nigdy by go nie zdradził, mimo iż zachowywał się jak ostatni kretyn? Tak, na pewno zabrzmiałoby to dobrze. Zwłaszcza po tej sytuacji na polanie w lesie… – Dobra, to ja lecę – mruknął i chwilę później już go nie było.  
– Sasuke-kun… – Sakura wbiła wzrok w swoje buty, zbierając się na odwagę. – Możemy porozmawiać? – Podniosła głowę i spojrzała mu w oczy, które w tym momencie wydawały się być jakieś nieobecne.  
– O co chodzi? – spytał Sasuke, nadal patrząc w miejsce, gdzie zniknął Naruto. Nadal nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego on był w stanie tyle w tamtym czasie dla niego poświęcić. Przecież już dawno powinien był go znienawidzić.  
– Może przejdziemy się do Ichiraku? – zaproponował Sakura, ośmielona tym, że Sasuke z miejsca jej nie odrzucił i nie wykręcił się brakiem czasu, jak do tej pory robił. – Pewnie Naruto później też tam przyjdzie… – Od razu wysunęła najbardziej przekonujący argument, mając nadzieję, że go na to złapie. I złapała. Bo Sasuke, nadal myśląc o czymś innym, po prostu kiwnął głową. Tak, musiał porozmawiać z Naruto jeszcze dzisiaj.

Sakura była cała w skowronkach, gdy szła razem z Sasuke główną drogą wioski. Razem! Widziała, że niektóre dziewczyny rzucały jej zawistne spojrzenia, inne patrzyły zdziwione. I nie liczyło się to, że on w tym momencie w ogóle nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Liczyło się tylko, że szedł z nią do Ichiraku. To będzie ich pierwsza, tak długo wyczekiwana randka!  
Sakura postarała się, aby dostali stolik w zatłoczonym o tej porze Ichiraku, ale Sasuke zdawał się nie zauważać jej starań. Wzruszył po prostu ramionami i spojrzał na zegarek. Naruto, jeżeli chodziło tylko o jakieś badanie kontrolne, powinien zaraz przyjść. I zmusi go, by mu odpowiedział. Nawet jeżeli będzie musiał najpierw skopać mu tyłek.  
– Twoi znajomi długo zabawią w mieście? – zapytała Sakura, jak gdyby nigdy nic, gdy już zajęli miejsca naprzeciwko siebie.  
– Suigetsu i Karin? – spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.  
– No tak, twoja była drużyna. – Sakura zmarszczyła lekko brwi i przygryzła wargę. Dziwnie było nazywać tych ludzi w ten sposób, bo to oni byli jego prawdziwą drużyną – ona, Naruto i Kakashi. Czuła się trochę zazdrosna, bo, jakby nie było, tamta dziewczyna spędziła z Sasuke więcej czasu niż ona. Może nawet sam na sam… Aż zacisnęła pięści  
– Nie, byli tylko przy okazji – odpowiedział i spojrzał na kartę. Nie wydawał się zbyt zainteresowany rozmową z Sakurą. To znaczy – do tej pory zwykle nie był zainteresowany rozmową z nią, ale dzisiejszego wieczora wyjątkowo nie wykazywał chęci współpracy.  
– No... to w sumie okej. Brakuje ci Wioski Dźwięku? – brnęła dalej, nie wiedząc za bardzo, co powiedzieć, żeby skupić na sobie jego uwagę. Wyczuwała na sobie spojrzenia dziewczyn, będących w lokalu i była niemal pewna, że potem wszyscy będą plotkować, że wielki Sasuke Uchiha w końcu umówił się na randkę. I to z kim?! Aż uśmiechnęła się do siebie, czując przypływ pewności siebie. – Zresztą, to nieważne, prawda, Sasuke-kun? Teraz już jesteś w domu. Za niedługo egzamin na jounina, jak idą ci przygotowania? Dużo czasu spędzasz na uczeniu Naruto, ale znając ciebie, sam masz już wszystko w małym palcu, co? – zapytała i pochyliła się nad stołem, przyciskając łokcie do ciała. Lata spędzone z Tsunade nauczyły ją kilku rzeczy. Wiedziała, jak wywrzeć wrażenie na mężczyznach i na kilku już to wypróbowała. A w tym momencie pomyślała, że nadszedł czas na finał. To w końcu na Sasuke jej najbardziej zależało. – Jakie później masz plany? Jak już zostaniesz joninem. – Uśmiechnęła się, opierając podbródek na ręce. – I tak w ogóle, co zamawiamy?  
– Sakura… Gdzie dokładnie poszedł Naruto? – zapytał zniecierpliwiony Sasuke, zupełnie ignorując cały jej wcześniejszy wywód i pozę. Po chwili, jakby czymś tknięty rozejrzał się po sali. Wszystkie pary oczu były wlepione w ich stolik. I już nie tylko dziewczyny, ale nawet faceci zerkali i podśmiewali się lekko. Sasuke zauważył, że jeden z nich daje innemu jakieś pieniądze i usłyszał słowo „zakład”.  
Sakura zamrugała lekko zdezorientowana i zaskoczona. Sasuke w ogóle nie słuchał tego, co do niego mówiła. Ręce jej opadły, bo już naprawdę miała dość gadania o Naruto. Ona też stanowiła część drużyny siódmej, uważała się za jego przyjaciółkę i była już po prostu sfrustrowana. Musiała w takim razie zadziałać inaczej.  
– Gdzie? Mam nadzieję, że na randkę. Wiesz, Hinata ciągle o niego pytała… Musiałam skłamać, że Tsunade go szuka. – Sakura wydawała się bardzo z siebie zadowolona. – Sasuke-kun… Może i ty powinieneś sobie kogoś znaleźć – zasugerowała już poważniejszym tonem.  
– Kogoś znaleźć? Masz rację. – Sasuke wydawał się wkurzony nie na żarty. – Tylko przysięgam, że jak tego kogoś znajdę, to dostanie taki wycisk, że się nie pozbiera.  
– C-co? – Sakura zamrugała, bo w pierwszej chwili pomyślała, że mówił o niej. Dopiero później przyszła chwila refleksji, że przecież Sasuke, jeżeli miał kogoś na myśli, to raczej Naruto. Zacisnęła usta, próbując opanować złość. Oczywiście na Naruto, bo on, nawet jeżeli był nieobecny, to i tak wszyscy o nim rozmawiali. – Nie, nie o to mi chodzi! – powiedziała stanowczym głosem, a jej oczy zabłysnęły. – Naruto spotyka się z Hinatą i... Jesteś jego przyjacielem, nie chcesz, żeby był szczęśliwy? Żeby mu się udało? Obaj powinniście ułożyć sobie w końcu życie. Popatrz, co robi reszta naszych znajomych... A wy ciągle chodzicie tylko na treningi. I tak jesteście dużo silniejsi niż jakakolwiek inna osoba w wiosce! Nie chcecie mieć własnych rodzin? – zapytała błagalnym tonem, czując, że była na granicy desperacji. – Naruto na pewno chciałby ją mieć, a dzięki Hinacie...  
– Jestem już. – Naruto pojawił się przy ich stoliku cały zasapany. – Cholercia, Sakura-chan, jesteś pewna, że babcia Tsunade mnie szukała? Okazało się, że nie ma jej w szpitalu. Chciałem ją szybko znaleźć, ale w końcu tak zgłodniałem, że stwierdziłem, że chyba się nie pogniewa, jak pójdę na ramen. – Położył dłoń na karku i zaśmiał się. – Dobra, zamówiliście już coś? Rany, jak dawno nie jedliśmy wszyscy razem, normalnie jak za dobrych, dawnych czasów! – paplał wesoło Naruto, a później na głos zaczął wybierać ramen dla siebie.  
Sakura przełknęła ciężko ślinę, ale złość po chwili jej przeszła. Zwłaszcza, gdy wyczuła na sobie ostre, przeszywające spojrzenie Sasuke. Przeklinała się w myślach, bo chociaż próbowała, znowu poniosła klęskę. Ciągle coś jej przeszkadzało. I tym czymś był głównie Naruto.  
– No co tak siedzicie, jakbyście ducha zobaczyli? Co? Nie spodziewaliście się mnie? – zaśmiał się znowu, ale nagle zamilkł. – Chyba nie jesteście na randce?  
– Nie, nie jesteśmy na randce. Czekałem na ciebie, bo mamy niedokończoną rozmowę. – Sasuke odwrócił się bardziej w jego stronę, bo Naruto zajął miejsce przy nim.  
– Tak, ale... No przecież nie będziemy Sakury zanudzać naszymi rozmowami. – Naruto uśmiechnął się do przyjaciółki szeroko. – No więc, Sakura-chan? Co zamawiasz? Ja stawiam. Tobie, draniu, też, a co, poznaj chamskie serce, jak to mówią! – rzucił i znowu się roześmiał. Na pierwszy rzut oka zachowywał się normalnie, ale bystre oko mogło zauważyć, że jego głos był wyższy niż zazwyczaj, a ruchy bardziej nerwowe. A tak się składało, że Sasuke miał parę bardzo bystrych oczu.

Naruto jadł ile wlezie, a w przerwach cały czas gadał. Sasuke już dawno powinien wziąć go za fraki, wywlec stad nawet siłą, ale wiedział, że jeżeli ten nie naje się do syta, to nic z rozmowy nie wyjdzie. Westchnął, gdy Naruto zamówił jeszcze jedną porcję. Miał wrażenie, że jeszcze chwila, a jego mózg zamieni się w makaron. Sakura ciągle do niego zagadywała, robiąc chyba dobrą minę do złej gry, bo najwyraźniej bardzo nie na rękę była jej obecność Naruto, który, według niej, miał robić w tym czasie coś innego. Sasuke przymknął oczy, zniecierpliwiony. Miał już dość wszystkiego. Cały ten dzisiejszy dzień odbije się zapewne na jego psychice, bo kiedy wróci do domu, położy się do łóżka i zaśnie, będą mu się śniły koszmary z Karin i Sakurą w rolach głównych. Chociaż… Zastanowił się chwilę. Tak naprawdę wizyta Karin okazała się bardzo przydatna. Gdyby nie ona, to nigdy by się nie dowiedział, co ten żarłoczny młotek zrobił. Wcześniej nie miał pojęcia… To znaczy, wiedział, że miał obsesję na punkcie tego, by sprowadzić go do wioski, ale nie pytał, jak to wszystko wtedy wyglądało z jego punktu widzenia, bo Naruto nigdy nawet słowem się nie poskarżył na tamten czas. Sasuke myślał więc, że po prostu go ścigał dla zasady, jak to on mówił… „Bo jesteś moim przyjacielem”. Tak, był jego przyjacielem. Zawsze. Dlatego właśnie swego czasu tak desperacko pragnął zerwać z nim więź. Tylko że teraz… Teraz to wykraczało już zdecydowanie poza granice przyjaźni.  
– No pocałujecie się w końcu czy nie? – Do ich stolika podszedł Kiba, który miał nietęgą minę. – Postawiłem na to pół wypłaty.


	10. Chapter 10

Rozdział 10  
– Eee? – nieartykułowany dźwięk wydostał się z gardła zdziwionego Naruto, który omal nie zakrztusił się makaronem. Że… że niby mają się pocałować?  
– Nie ty, oni. – Kiba wskazał na Sasuke i Sakurę. – Założyłem się, zresztą nie tylko ja, że przyszliście na randkę, więc może zróbcie coś, co pozwoli nam wygrać, co? – Kiba smętnie popatrzył na swój portfel. Miał świadomość, że jeśli przegra, zostanie mu niewiele, a do końca miesiąca jeszcze daleko. – Oddam wam połowę wygranej!  
– Zapomnij – warknął Sasuke. – Najadłeś się już? – Spojrzał na Naruto, a kiedy ten nie odpowiedział, po prostu chwycił go za ramię i wyciągnął z Ichiraku, kładąc po drodze na ladzie pieniądze za nich obu.  
– Ej, draniu... – Naruto obejrzał się zdezorientowany na Kibę, który zrobił minę, jakby stanął właśnie przed wizją jedzenia do końca miesiąca karmy Akamaru. Sakura wpatrywała się w miejsce, w którym jeszcze przed chwilę siedział Sasuke i Naruto już nie wiedział, czy bardziej chciała użyć na czymś, albo jeszcze gorzej – na kimś, swojej siły, czy wolała się rozpłakać. Więcej już nie zobaczył, bo Sasuke wypchnął go na ulicę.  
– Myślałem, że już nigdy stąd nie wyjdziemy – rzucił Sasuke i potarł czoło zniecierpliwiony. Dzisiejszy dzień był naprawdę ciężki. – Idziemy się przejść – zadecydował, nie zważając na słabe protesty Naruto. Zapłacił sporo za jego kolację, więc miał nadzieję, że teraz okaże się bardziej rozmowny.  
Przez chwilę szli w ciszy, a Naruto znowu zaczął się denerwować. Nienawidził, kiedy Sasuke zaczynał się robić taki śmiertelnie poważny. Zaraz pewnie będzie chciał wyciągnąć z niego szczegóły, więc bał się, że zacznie się w tym wszystkim gubić, bo w zasadzie samemu nie udało mu się dojść do żadnych konkretnych wniosków. Jak więc miał oszukać Sasuke?  
– Sakura-chan próbowała wyciągnąć cię na randkę, co? – powiedział pierwsze, co przyszło mu do głowy. Jego plan był prosty – rozzłości Sasuke jakąś głupią uwagą, żeby go zdekoncentrować. Może uda im się nawet pokłócić, a wtedy zapomni o tej całej rozmowie i skończy z tym wypytywaniem go o przeszłość? – Wiesz, draniu, mogłeś chociaż za nią zapłacić. Bo z tego co zauważyłem, zapłaciłeś tylko za nas i...  
– Skończ. Nie wychodziłem z nią na żadną randkę, to nie musiałem za nią płacić – warknął Sasuke, nie patrząc na niego. Szedł szybkim krokiem, kierując się w stronę dawnej dzielnicy Uchiha, więc najprawdopodobniej chciał iść na polanę, na której ostatnio ćwiczyli to nieszczęsne genjutsu.  
Naruto już chciał pytać, czy w takim razie za niego musiał i czy to była randka, ale w porę ugryzł się w język. Na samą myśl o tym aż się zaczerwienił. Cholera, zaczynał zachowywać się naprawdę jak nie on!  
– No tak, tak, ale odpuściłbyś jej trochę, co, Sasuke? Na pewno by się ucieszyła, jakbyś pomógł Kibie w tym zakładzie! Biedak, będzie musiał jeść żarcie Akamaru przez resztę miesiąca.  
– Naprawdę właśnie tego byś chciał? – Wkurzony Sasuke złapał go za ramiona i potrząsnął lekko. Patrzył mu prosto w oczy przenikliwym wzrokiem.  
– Draniu… – Naruto nie poznawał go. Tak samo zresztą jak ostatnio siebie samego. I dobrze wiedział, że nie chciał, żeby Sasuke całował Sakurę. Oczywiście, zależało mu na szczęściu przyjaciół, ale to uczucie było silniejsze. Jeszcze nie potrafił go nazwać, ale no… Po prostu nie potrafił przestać myśleć o tym, że to on sam chciałby… Znów wróciły tamte wizje. Cholera! Z całej siły kopnął się w kostkę, żeby je przerwać. – Chodźmy już.

Naruto naprawdę sądził, że znowu pójdą na polanę nad jeziorkiem, więc bardzo się zdziwił, gdy został pociągnięty go w stronę bloków. Zrozumiał od razu. Jasnobeżowy budynek, ostatnie piętro, okno z widokiem na wodę i las. Mieszkanie Sasuke. Naruto naprawdę nie wiedział, czy to jest w tym momencie dobry pomysł. Trenując na polanie, mógł udawać, że nie słyszy pytań lub odpowiadać ogólnikowo. Na granatowej kanapie, siedząc naprzeciwko niego – już nie. Przełknął ciężko, gdy Sasuke włożył klucz do zamka i go przekręcił. Zaraz znajdzie się w paszczy lwa.  
– Chodź, Naruto. Zaplanowałem nam naprawdę interesujący wieczór… – Sasuke uśmiechnął się wrednie i wciągnął go do swojego mieszkania.  
Naruto był przez cały czas spięty, obawiając się niewygodnych pytań, ale Sasuke najwyraźniej zmienił swoje podejście. Usadził go przy niskim stoliku i podsunął pod nos książkę, otwierając na konkretnym rozdziale.  
– Czytaj. Nadal uczymy się genjutsu, pamiętasz? – powiedział tylko.

Naruto czuł się dziwnie, bo zazwyczaj Sasuke siedział obok i tłumaczył co poniektóre fragmenty, a w tym momencie stał, opierając się o stół i pijąc świeżo zrobioną herbatę. I nie spuszczał z niego wzroku. A to było trochę… niekomfortowe? Westchnął i też chciał się napić swojej herbaty, ale tylko poparzył sobie usta. Gorąca, cholera! Chcąc nie chcąc, odtawił kubek i zaczął czytać wyznaczony fragment rozdziału: „Metody rzucania genjutsu”. „Ten rodzaj genjutsu wymaga kontaktu z przeciwnikiem, więc atak ten nie jest przydatny w walce na odległość”, „Jest to technika polegająca na odwróceniu genjutsu przeciwnika tak, by go zaatakowało”, „Nie ma możliwości, żeby użytkownik genjutsu rzucił je sam na siebie”, „Genjutsu jest…”. Zaraz! Wrócił do poprzedniego fragmentu. „Nie ma możliwości, żeby użytkownik genjutsu rzucił je sam na siebie”…  
– Sasuke… – spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. – W tej książce jest błąd – stwierdził, jak najbardziej pewny swojej tezy.  
– Nie wydaje mi się – odpowiedział spokojnie Sasuke, biorąc kolejny łyk herbaty.  
– Ale zobacz… – Naruto podniósł się i podszedł do niego z książka. – Tu jest napisane, że nie ma możliwości, żeby użytkownik genjutsu rzucił je sam na siebie. Ty wtedy nie używałeś Sharingana, więc nie mogłeś go odbić. Więc skoro moje genjutsu trafiło we mnie, to w tej książce na pewno jest błąd – nie ustępował.  
– Naruto. – Sasuke odstawił kubek i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. – Tam nie ma żadnego błędu. Przyciągnął go lekko za ramię. – Powiedz mi, co dokładnie stało się w tym twoim genjutsu.  
– No… – Do Naruto dopiero teraz docierał sens słów Sasuke. Skoro naprawdę rzucenie iluzji na samego siebie było niemożliwie, to… Zrobiło mu się gorąco, tak bardzo że zdjął ochraniacz z głowy. Tylko… Tylko co z tego było prawdą, a co jego wyobrażeniem? – Aaa… – zająknął się. – Czy wtedy zdarzyło się może coś dziwnego? No wiesz, takiego no… nietypowego? – zapytał ledwo co słyszalnie. – Powiedz mi.  
– Mam ci powiedzieć? – Sasuke przygryzł wargę, zastanawiając się nad czymś. – Czy może pokazać? – zapytał w końcu. Chwilę czekał na odpowiedz, ale się nie doczekał, bo Naruto najwyraźniej nie był w stanie wykrztusić z siebie słowa. On, najbardziej rozwrzeszczany ninja… – Okej, w takim razie… – Sasuke sam zdecydował i przyciągnął go jeszcze bliżej – …powiem ci… – mówiąc to, ledwie, niby przypadkiem, musnął jego wargi – …i pokażę… – tym razem jego język wślizgnął się do uchylonych z wrażenia ust Naruto. Sasuke pocałował go. Cholera! Sasuke go pocałował! Pocałował! A on nie zaprotestował. Nie zrobił nic… Nawet gdyby chciał, nie miałby siły. Bo było dokładnie tak jak wtedy. Po postu roztapiał się, czując dotyk ust Sasuke. I dlatego zrobił jedyną rzecz, którą mógł zrobić w tamtym momencie. Zupełnie nie zastanawiając się nad tym, co to właściwie dla nich oznacza, objął go i oddał niezdarnie pocałunek. To już na pewno nie było żadne genjutsu. Tym razem był w pełni świadomy tego, co się działo. Serce biło mu w piersi tak mocno, że Sasuke też musiał je słyszeć. Oddychał ciężko i próbował jakoś się opanować, ale skoro przez ostatni czas miał z tym problem nawet przy drobnym dotyku, to jak miał zapanować nad sobą teraz, gdy... O cholera... Naprawdę to robili! Naprawdę się całowali! Dla pewności jeszcze uchylił powieki, bo przez cały czas zaciskał je z całych sił, jakby bał się, że Sasuke zaraz go odepchnie. Że zmieni zdanie… Rzadko kiedy widział jego twarz z tak bliska. Sasuke marszczył lekko brwi i miał zamknięte oczy. Ależ on miał długie rzęsy! – uświadomił sobie Naruto, nadal trochę niezdarnie oddając pocałunki. Było mokro, gorąco i tak niesamowicie przyjemnie... A on zaczynał się coraz bardziej ślinić. Przełknął z trudem, ale zaraz jęknął i rozsunął szerzej usta, gdy Sasuke szarpnął go za włosy. Spojrzał na niego i coś zacisnęło mu się w żołądku, kiedy zobaczył jego oczy. Nie wiedział, dlaczego Sasuke aktywował Sharingana, ale wyglądał z nim niesamowicie seksownie. Wiedziony instynktem, przyciągnął go jeszcze bliżej siebie, a jego krocze otarło się o udo Sasuke. I to wywołało kolejny dreszcz. Jęknął, nie mogąc nad sobą zapanować. Zaczynało szumieć mu w głowie od nadmiaru emocji, ale za nic w świecie nie chciałby tego przerwać. Wsunął ręce we włosy Sasuke i zaczął na zmianę ciągnąć je i masować wolnymi ruchami skórę głowy. To był jego pierwszy pocałunek w życiu... To znaczy, wcześniej też już się całował i to, o ironio, właśnie z Sasuke, ale teraz całowali się tak naprawdę. I byli zupełnie świadomi tego, co robią. To było… Tak niesamowicie ekscytujące… Te motyle w brzuchu, o których kiedyś mówiły dziewczyny, chyba spłonęły, bo jeszcze nigdy nie był tak rozpalony. Podniecenie kumulujące się w podbrzuszu doprowadzało go do obłędu i zaczął ocierać się lekko, trochę niepewnie o udo Sasuke. Przeklinał w myślach, czując, że coraz bardziej zaczyna tracić nad sobą kontrolę i w tym momencie przyszła mu go głowy dość zabawna myśl, że zapanowanie nad Kuramą było pestką w porównaniu z tym. Dlaczego, do cholery, nie spróbowali tego wcześniej?! Zamiast obijać sobie gęby i na siebie wrzeszczeć...  
– Cholera – usłyszał podniecony szept Sasuke i spojrzał na niego. Krew pulsowała mu w żyłach i czuł mrowienie w ciele. Obaj oddychali szybko, próbując się uspokoić, ale to nie było łatwe.  
– Cholera – powtórzył Naruto i uśmiechnął się lekko, czując się, jakby był pijany. Nie czekał na odpowiedź Sasuke, tylko pocałował go znowu. Tym razem dużo agresywniej, bo już nie chciał się dłużej kontrolować. Nie potrafił powstrzymać jęku za każdym razem, gdy język Sasuke ocierał się o jego własny, nie potrafił powstrzymać jęku, kiedy Sasuke gryzł jego usta, kiedy uderzali się zębami i kiedy Sasuke całował go głęboko. Z natury zawsze był głośny, więc teraz też nie próbował się hamować. Nawet nie zauważył kiedy zaczął ocierać się o Sasuke coraz mocniej, sam czując wypukłość przy udzie. On też był... O cholera.  
– Nie, um, czekaj... – Lekko spanikowany spróbował się odsunąć, ale Sasuke, jak na złość, zaczął całować go coraz intensywniej. Kiedy w końcu udało mu się zrobić krok w tył, przełknął ciężko. Miał ochotę ściągnąć kamizelkę, bo w salonie zrobiło się nagle niesamowicie gorąco, zanim jednak zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, Sasuke chwycił za suwak, rozpinając ją i zdejmując z niego, a potem rzucając gdzieś w niewiadomym kierunku, zupełnie nie interesując się jej losem. To teraz nie było ważne. Ważny był Naruto, jego usta, jego pożądanie… Sasuke miał osiemnaście lat, a nigdy nie uprawiał seksu. A teraz… Teraz ciągnęło go do najlepszego przyjaciela. Wstyd został zastąpiony przez pragnienie.  
– Sasuke... – mruknął Naruto, który naprawdę był już bardzo podniecony. Dał się poprowadzić Sasuke w kierunku kanapy, gdzie, jak wiedział, będzie im na pewno wygodniej i też zaczął gorączkowo go rozbierać, z irytacją przyjmując drżenie rąk. Przez całą drogę całował go, jakby miał obawy, że jeżeli oderwie się od jego ust, straci oddech. Nie mógł do tego dopuścić! – Sasuke… – mówił raz po raz i chyba jeszcze nigdy imię przyjaciela nie sprawiało mu takiej radości. Chciał się zaśmiać, ale wyszło mu niewyraźne sapnięcie, kiedy Sasuke w końcu pchnął go na kanapę i sam zrzucił swoją kamizelkę, a później bez ceregieli ściągnął z siebie też bluzę, pozbawiając Naruto przyjemności rozbierania go.  
– No dalej – ponaglił go niskim, zmysłowym głosem, jakiego Naruto jeszcze u niego nie słyszał. Jego penis aż drgnął, słysząc ten ton. Błyskawicznie zdjął z siebie górną część garderoby i rzucił ją za siebie. Przyciągnął Sasuke i znowu zadrżał, gdy ich nagie skóry się w końcu dotknęły. Obaj byli rozpaleni, nie wiadomo, który bardziej. Ich ciała były umięśnione i twarde, ukształtowane latami treningów. Naruto podobało się to, co osiągnął, ale teraz, dotykając innego shinobi, dotykając Sasuke… Odsunął go siłą, kiedy ten zaczął całować jego szyję.  
– Co? – zapytał Sasuke, ciągle pochylając się nad nim. Jedną ręką dotykał stanowczo karku Naruto, drugą opierał się o wezgłowie kanapy.  
Naruto nie odpowiedział. Dotknął torsu i delikatnie przejechał po bladej skórze opuszkami palców, później musnął ciemny sutek, który od razu stwardniał pod jego dotykiem, ale nie zajął się nim dłużej. Wpatrywał się szeroko otwartymi oczami w ciało Sasuke i chciał je zapamiętać centymetr po centymetrze.  
– Naruto… – Sasuke zaczął się już niecierpliwić, ale on nie dawał za wygraną. Znowu go odepchnął i wrócił do badania mięśni na jego brzuchu. Przez głowę przemknęła mu głupia myśl, ile dziewczyn dałoby się zabić za to, żeby siedziały tutaj na jego miejscu i robiły to, co on. Bo właśnie dotykał bezkarnie brzucha ostatniego członka potężnego klanu, Sasuke, cholernego, Uchiha. No, może nie do końca bezkarnie, bo ten członek potężnego klanu zaczął się jeszcze bardziej niecierpliwić i złapał go za ręce, blokując jego dalsze ruchy. – Musisz być taki irytujący? – warknął, ale nim Naruto zdążył odpowiedzieć, pocałował go głęboko. Westchnął ciężko w jego usta, gdy ten spróbował się wyrwać. Bezskutecznie jednak.  
– Przestań w końcu ode mnie uciekać. Tak jak zrobiłeś to już wiele razy, zwłaszcza wtedy, na polanie. Tak, dobrze wiem, co się wtedy stało, chyba nie miałeś złudzeń, że jest inaczej? – zapytał, a Naruto, nawet mimo sytuacji w jakiej obecnie się znajdowali, zaczerwienił się. – Do cholery, jeżeli nadal się mnie krępujesz czy wstydzisz, to wybacz, już za późno. – Sasuke spojrzał mu w oczy pełnym pożądania wzrokiem. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz coś rozsadzi go od środka.  
– Sakura mnie zabije – jęknął jeszcze tylko Naruto, a potem całkowicie skapitulował.  
– W tym momencie mam to gdzieś. – Sasuke przywarł do niego jeszcze mocniej. Całowali się głęboko i chaotycznie, a Naruto przestał przejmować się czymkolwiek, nawet śliną, która ściekała mu po brodzie. W pewnym momencie rozsunął uda i objął nimi Sasuke, przyciskając go do siebie. Jęknął, gdy otarli się o siebie i mimowolnie w jego głowie pojawiła się myśl, co by było, gdyby nie mieli na sobie spodni i bielizny? Zaczął oddychać jeszcze szybciej, bo wszystko wskazywało na to, że zaraz właśnie jego wizja się urzeczywistni. Sasuke wcale się nie krępował. Dotykał go mocno, masował po klatce piersiowej i badał jego mięśnie, aż w końcu... Naruto sapnął i przeklął cicho, gdy poczuł jego dłonie na spodniach.  
– Naruto... – usłyszał ostrzegawczy ton i dopiero, gdy chciał coś odpowiedzieć, zdał sobie sprawę, że przez cały czas wstrzymywał oddech.  
– No dawaj – ponaglił go. Bał się. Cholera, bał się jak niewielu rzeczy na świecie, bo to nie była walka, to nie było coś, co znał, przy czym dorastał. Ten dotyk był obcy i palący. Przez całe życie, jeżeli czuł czyiś dotyk, było to zwykle uderzenie. Ile już razy poobijali się z Sasuke? Przez te pięści nabawił się niejednego siniaka, miał czasami stłuczone, a nawet połamane kości, przez te pięści stracił rękę, a teraz te pięści, te cholerne, zwykle wcześniej zaciśnięte dłonie, doprowadzały go na skraj obłędu i to takiego, w którym chciał tkwić. Sasuke pochylił się i zaczął wolno całować jego szyję, po chwili schodząc niżej… Obojczyki, tors, brzuch… Jednocześnie cały czas majstrował przy jego spodniach. Naruto za każdym razem, gdy palce trącały jego penisa, miał wrażenie, że zaraz eksploduje. Nie miał wątpliwości, że nie wytrzyma zbyt długo. Był twardy jak skała, będzie potrzebował śmiesznie mało czasu, żeby dojść. Sasuke, zanim rozpiął jego spodnie, przesunął się do góry i spojrzał na niego Był lekko zarumieniony, jak po naprawdę ostrym treningu, ale teraz jego oczy... One były zupełnie inne. Kryło się w nich coś takiego... Naruto nie wiedział, jak to nazwać, ale niewiele myśląc złapał Sasuke za głowę i pocałował. Prawie krzyknął w jego usta, gdy poczuł rękę w bokserkach. Zaczął oddychać ciężko. Palce tego drania był naprawdę długie i mocne… I takie, że… Mruknął coś niewyraźnie, gdy Sasuke nagle przestał go całować i odsunął się na tyle, żeby obserwować jego twarz. Było to krępujące, bo nie dość, że pierwszy raz czuł czyiś dotyk w najbardziej intymnym miejscu swojego ciała, to jeszcze Sasuke chciał w tym momencie na niego patrzeć... Odwrócił głowę, próbując skupić się na przyjemności, bo fakt, że ten drań dotykał go w taki sposób... Nigdy nie sądził, że to naprawdę się stanie. W jego marzeniach, snach – jasne, Sasuke był tam obecny, ale ten fizyczny, prawdziwy Sasuke, o niczym nie miał pojęcia.  
– Dobrze... – Naruto nawet nie wiedział, kiedy zaczął szeptać gorączkowo, najpierw wyraźne, później coraz mniej zrozumiałe słowa. Sasuke cały czas na niego patrzył i w pewnym momencie zaczął zsuwać z niego spodnie i bieliznę. Naruto liczył na to, że nie zauważy jego podziurawionych bokserek. No bo niby jak mógł przewidzieć, że ten wieczór skończy się właśnie w ten sposób? Na szczęście Sasuke chyba naprawdę nic nie zauważył, był zbyt zajęty sprawianiem mu przyjemności. Co jakiś czas zahaczał o czubek penisa i Naruto wtedy za każdym razem wzdychał z zadowolenia. Sasuke robił to trochę za szybko, on zwykle wolał mocniej i wolniej, ale podejrzewał, że ten dotykał go w taki sposób, jak sam lubił najbardziej. I bez względu na tempo, było to niesamowicie przyjemnie, a jeżeli dodać do tego pocałunki i przyspieszony oddech, którym parzył mu ucho… Naruto aż westchnął, gdy uświadomił sobie, że jeszcze nigdy nie widział swojego najlepszego przyjaciela w takim stanie.  
– Sasuke... – jęknął, gdy był już blisko. Cały drżał, czując, że jeszcze kilka ruchów ręki i nie wytrzyma. Złapał Sasuke za kark i przyciągnął do siebie. Nie panował już nad sobą. Położył dłoń na jego policzku, nie pozwalając mu odwrócić wzroku. Chciał to zapamiętać, jego wyraz twarzy, gdy go dotykał, jego podniecenie i ten płomień w czarnym spojrzeniu, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widział. – Sasuke... nhn... – wydusił i zaraz wyrwał mu się z ust cichy okrzyk, gdy w końcu doszedł, ochlapując sobie ramię i brodę.  
Był zmęczony jak po bardzo długim treningu, ale powoli zaczynał się uspokajać. Sasuke leżał obok, całując wolno jego szyję.  
– O rany – wydusił Naruto po dłuższej chwili, patrząc w dół. Spodnie i bokserki miał zsunięte poniżej bioder. Był odsłonięty i leżał, jak gdyby nigdy nic, przy swoim najlepszym przyjacielu, który... – Teraz twoja kolej, draniu, co? – zapytał i odwrócił się do niego. Dopiero teraz, gdy Sasuke uporał się z jego podnieceniem, mógł przyjrzeć się mu z dużo większą uwagą. Pocałował go, a z ust Sasuke wyrwał się gardłowy jęk. Przyciągnął Naruto jeszcze bliżej i otarł się o niego kroczem. Naruto rozpiął mu spodnie, dziękując w duchu, że Sasuke już nie nosił tego dziwnego namiotu, obwiązanego sznurem. Teraz wyglądał jak człowiek i z przyjemnością można go było rozbierać.  
Penis Sasuke był gorący i dłuższy niż jego. Kiedy spojrzał w dół, mimowolnie się uśmiechnął, czując dziwną gulę w gardle, bo wyobraził sobie, jakby to było, gdyby wziął go do ust. Jaki miałby smak? Sapnął cicho, zaciskając palce na twardym trzonie. Sasuke wsunął nos w jego włosy i wdychał ich zapach, masując jego kark leniwie. Żołądek Naruto zacisnął się z ekscytacji, kiedy usłyszał swoje imię. Sasuke mówił je z napięciem, chociaż jego głos nie był głośniejszy od szeptu. Poruszał ręką miarowo, cały czas wsłuchując się w jego reakcje, aż w końcu poczuł, że ten jest blisko. Podniósł głowę i pocałował go, czując, jak Sasuke rozlewa mu się w ręce, wzdychając przy tym z przyjemnością.

– Naprawdę masz to gdzieś? – odezwał się Naruto, gdy ich oddechy już się unormowały. Nadal leżeli obok siebie, a on zaczął zastanawiać się co dalej. I czy w ogóle będzie jakieś dalej.  
– O czym ty gadasz? – Sasuke podniósł się z kanapy i podciągnął spodnie. Co prawda nie planował tego w taki sposób, chciał tylko temu młotkowi coś uświadomić, ale wyszło… No wyszło lepiej. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. O tak, zdecydowanie lepiej.  
– Powiedziałeś, że masz gdzieś to, że Sakura–chan mnie zabije – jęknął Naruto, powoli się ubierając. Mimo że pozbył się napięcia wywołanego podnieceniem, nadal odczuwał te w swojej głowie. Dlatego wolał zacząć rozmowę o głupotach. Choć, tak szczerze mówiąc, wizja zagłady ze strony przyjaciółki na pewno nie była głupotą. Gdyby dowiedziała się, co zrobili, naprawdę mogłaby go poważnie uszkodzić. Sakura stanowiła realne zagrożenie, gdy ktoś stawał jej na drodze do szczęścia z Sasuke.  
– Przestań gadać mi teraz o Sakurze – zirytował się Sasuke, po chwili jednak ton jego głosu się zmienił. – Uspokoiłeś się już? – zapytał, i usiadł obok, trzymając w rękach swoją czarną bluzę.  
– Uspokoiłem? – Naruto nie za bardzo wiedział, o co mu chodzi.  
– W ostatnim czasie prawie dostawałeś zawału, jak tylko cię dotknąłem – westchnął Sasuke, odwracając go w swoją stronę. Uśmiechnął się, widząc, że tym razem Naruto w żaden sposób nie próbuje go odepchnąć. Bo po nim można byłoby się spodziewać naprawdę wszystkiego, także tego, że się rozmyśli i walnie go pięścią w twarz, krzycząc, że go sprowokował do takiego zachowania i to jego wina. Ale nie, nie tym razem. Naruto jego dotyk najwyraźniej już nie przeszkadzał. Wyglądało na to, że dzisiaj rozwiązali ten problem raz na zawsze. – W takim razie może odpowiesz w końcu na moje pytanie? Dlaczego na wojnie tak się dla mnie poświęcałeś?  
– Oj, draniu, naprawdę musisz o to pytać? – burknął Naruto. – Czy to nie oczywiste? – dodał, opierając się dłońmi o jego ramiona i wstając.  
– No nie do końca. – Sasuke też się podniósł. – Poczekaj na mnie chwilę, wezmę szybki prysznic i porozmawiamy po drodze do ciebie – powiedział i po chwili zniknął za drzwiami łazienki, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że jego przyjaciel znów zaczął mamrotać coś o Sakurze, torturach i zabijaniu.

Kiedy wyszedł z łazienki z ręcznikiem na szyi, Naruto już nie było, za to na stole leżał kartka z nabazgranym: Do jutra, draniu. Roześmiał się, zgniótł ją i rzucił, o dziwo, nie do kosza na śmieci, tylko gdzieś w kąt, zaburzając tym samym panujący w mieszkaniu pedantyczny porządek.


	11. Chapter 11

Kiedy Sasuke przyszedł następnego dnia do biblioteki, Naruto jeszcze nie było, siedziała tam tylko Sakura. Nie wyglądała za dobrze. Blada, podkrążone, zaczerwienione oczy. A jednocześnie na jej twarzy dostrzegł jakąś determinację. Chciał już się wycofać i poczekać na Naruto na zewnątrz, ale go zobaczyła.  
– Sasuke-kun… – Wstała i podeszła do niego. – Potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Wiem, że jesteś najlepszy w genjutsu, a ja nie mogę zrozumieć niektórych zagadnień – powiedziała i pokazała mu książkę w czerwonej okładce. – Wiem, że uczysz tego Naruto, więc czy możesz uczyć też mnie?  
– Czego nie rozumiesz? Obiecałem Naruto, że dzisiaj...  
– Tak, wiem, że zawsze uczycie się razem, ale nie możesz chociaż jeden raz... – Sakura spróbowała się uśmiechnąć. – Proszę – dodała z naciskiem. Sasuke westchnął i spojrzał na drzwi, jakby łudząc się, że Naruto zaraz się pojawi i będzie mógł się jakoś wykręcić. Niestety, do biblioteki nikt nie przyszedł, więc w końcu musiał się zgodzić.  
Sakura wybrała stolik w najdalszym kącie biblioteki, chociaż wszystkie inne też były wolne. Sasuke z niezadowoleniem stwierdził, że nie było widać z tej strony drzwi, więc nie będą w stanie zauważyć, czy ktoś przyszedł.   
– Więc? – zapytał Sakurę, która zawahała się, jakby chciała mu coś powiedzieć, ale w końcu otworzyła książkę na wybranej stronie i zaczęła go wypytywać o przepływ chakry w poszczególnych technikach oraz tego, jak manipulacja chakrą wpływa na przeciwnika. Sasuke wielokrotnie tłumaczył, zwłaszcza tę drugą część pytania Naruto, który miał trudności ze zrozumieniem niektórych rzeczy. Sakura wydawała się rozumieć wszystko szybciej, ale ciągle wymyślała nowe zagadnienia, które chciała omówić i Sasuke czuł się trochę jak nauczyciel z nadgorliwą uczennicą, której wydawało się, że zrobi na nim wrażenie swoją dociekliwością.

Minęło jakieś pół godziny, zanim w bibliotece zaczęły pojawiać się inne osoby. Shikamaru, który przyszedł z Temari, skierował się do ich stolika, ale gdy tylko dziewczyna ich zauważyła, przywitała się z daleka i pociągnęła go w inny kąt sali, żeby im nie przeszkadzać. Sasuke zaczynało irytować to, że wszyscy myśleli, gdy tylko siedział sam na sam z Sakurą, że byli na randce.  
– Nie wiedziałam, że Temari już wróciła. Nie uważasz, Sasuke-kun, że oni bardzo ładnie wyglądają razem? Mimo że są zupełnym przeciwieństwem charakterów? – zapytała Sakura, zmieniając temat. Przyjście Shikamaru i Temari było idealnym pretekstem do rozpoczęcia tej rozmowy. – Czytałam kiedyś, że takie przeciwieństwa się przyciągają.  
Sasuke tylko na nich spojrzał, po czym wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do książki. Przez to, że musiał pokazywać i tłumaczyć niektóre fragmenty, Sakura usiadła obok niego. Tak jak zawsze siadał Naruto. Był trochę rozdrażniony, poza tym nie miał ochoty na rozważania, czy Shikamaru i Temari do siebie pasują, czy też nie, bo to nie była jego sprawa. Choć… W jednym Sakura chyba trafiła w dziesiątkę. Przeciwieństwa charakterów najwyraźniej faktycznie się przyciągają. I wczorajszego dnia przyciągnęły się tak, że aż zostały bez ubrań.   
– Posłuchaj, Sasuke-kun… Co byś powiedział, gdybym… To znaczy, czy chciałbyś pójść ze mną…  
– Cześć, draniu! – Rozległ się głośny śmiech, który dosłownie chwilę później zamarł, gdy tylko Naruto zobaczył, kto siedzi obok Sasuke. Wcześniej jej nie zauważył, regał z książkami zasłaniał widok. – Sakura-chan – jęknął przerażony. Nadal miał wizję zagłady ze strony przyjaciółki.   
– Chodź, znajdziemy inny stolik, nie będziemy przeszkadzać zakochanej parze – burknął Kiba, który stanął obok. Nadal był obrażony, że przez Sasuke przegrał pół wypłaty. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to naprawdę będzie zmuszony żywić się karmą Akamaru. – No idziesz? – ponaglił Naruto, jednak ten nie dał się pociągnąć w inną stronę, zamierzał tu zostać. Przysiągłby też, że zobaczył w spojrzeniu Sasuke czerwony błysk, kiedy Kiba mówił o „zakochanej parze”.  
– Przestań, zawsze uczę się z draniem, siadaj i nie gadaj! – Popchnął Kibę na krzesło i sam też usiadł obok.  
Sakura zacisnęła pięści, rzucając Naruto zirytowane spojrzenie, którego udał, że nie dostrzegł. Uśmiechnął się tylko szeroko, gdy zobaczył lekko uniesione kąciki ust Sasuke.   
– Znowu zaspałeś, młotku… – Oczywiście Sasuke nie omieszkał złośliwie skomentować jego spóźnienia, ale z drugiej strony to jego spojrzenie... Naruto poczuł przyjemny skurcz w żołądku, który jeszcze bardziej przypomniał mu o wczorajszym dniu. O rany... – pomyślał, próbując nie wyglądać zbyt głupio z tak szerokim uśmiechem.  
– Nie miałem żadnego irytującego budzika nad uchem, więc zaspałem – odparł.  
– Następnym razem zadbam o to, żebyś był na czas – prychnął Sasuke i wyprostował się. – Sakura, jeszcze czegoś nie wiesz, czy możemy skończyć na dzisiaj? – zapytał, a ona tylko zaczerwieniła się i pokręciła przecząco głową.  
– Nie, już wszystko wiem. Dzięki za wytłumaczenie – uśmiechnęła się do niego. Tak naprawdę, gdyby nadal byli tu sami, wymyśliła by jeszcze milion różnych pytań, ale w tym momencie lepiej było odpuścić. Po prostu będzie musiała się postarać i stwarzać więcej okazji sam na sam.  
– Nie ma sprawy. – Sasuke zabrał książkę i wstał. – Chodź, chcę ci coś pokazać – rzucił do Naruto i wskazał na jeden z działów. Ten kiwnął głową i podniósł się, patrząc jeszcze dziwnie spłoszonym wzrokiem na Sakurę, która teraz wpatrywała się w stół.  
Kiba obserwował wszystko ze zdziwieniem, bo albo mu się wydawało, albo Sasuke nagle stał się jakiś milszy? I Naruto był taki... I Sakura...   
– Co za drużyna... – mruknął, kręcąc głową.  
– Niby jaka? – warknęła nagle, gdy Sasuke i Naruto zdążyli już odejść i zniknąć między działami.  
– No wiesz, u nas przynajmniej nie ma trójkącika miłosnego – zarechotał Kiba. – Naruto lata za tobą, ty za Sasuke, a Sasuke za… – zastanowił się. – Za nikim. No dobra, to jednak nie trójkąt, nie wiem, jak to nazwać… – Odsunął się gwałtownie, widząc pięść Sakury lecąca w jego stronę. – Ej, co robisz, uspokój się.   
Sakura mogłaby dać Kibie naprawdę niezłą nauczkę za słowa o ich drużynie, ale w końcu tylko machnęła ręką i usiadła z powrotem na krześle. Sasuke i Naruto na pewno za chwilę wrócą, potem najprawdopodobniej przyjdą inni i… Nagle coś jej przyszło do głowy.  
– Kiba, dobrze się dogadujesz z Hinatą? – zapytała  
– Jasne, że tak. W naszej drużynie wszystko gra, czasami chodzimy nawet na wspólne pikniki z Ino, Shikamaru i Choujim. Co prawda Chouji zwykle nas rujnuje finansowo, ale da się przeżyć. Nie wiem, czemu wy nigdy nie chcecie się przyłączyć. – Kiba wrócił do swojej poprzedniej pozycji na krześle i oparł głowę na ręce.   
Sakura zastanowiła się chwilę. Zbliżało się lato, było już na tyle ciepło, że jedzenie pod gołym niebem było przyjemnością. Tak! To chyba właśnie to, czego potrzebowała. To by było genialne rozwiązanie. Sasuke pewnie nie będzie chciał pójść, ale Naruto da radę namówić. Gdyby tak zostawić go potem razem z Hinatą samych… Romantyczny zachód słońca, szum wody… No, do cholery! Naruto musi w końcu zrozumieć, że Hinata go kocha. Na pewno chciałby mieć dziewczynę, w końcu ma już osiemnaście lat, hormony buzują…  
– Dobra, słuchaj, Kiba! – Sakura pochyliła się nad stołem i wyjawiła mu swój plan.

– Młotku, skup się – upomniał go Sasuke, który, mimo że wyciągnął go na drugi koniec biblioteki do rzadko uczęszczanego działu, naprawdę chciał mu coś pokazać. – Wiem, że nie powinienem wracać do tej techniki, ale jak już wiesz, że... Naruto... – Sasuke pociągnął go za ramię tak, że ten uderzył łokciem boleśnie o półkę.  
– Ała, draniu! – jęknął, rozmasowując sobie rękę.  
– Przestań się na mnie gapić jak te irytujące fanki i skup się na tym, co mówię! – syknął.  
– Coś ty powiedział?! – Naruto podniósł głos. – Jak twoje fanki?! Chyba za dużo... – nie zdążył dokończyć, bo Sasuke przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował, skutecznie go uciszając. – Zamknij się już i słuchaj.  
Naruto westchnął ciężko i przez chwilę spróbował skupić się na tym, co mówił Sasuke, ale dzisiaj jakoś wyjątkowo trudno było mu zebrać myśli.   
– Poćwiczymy później? – zapytał.  
– Co?   
– Tym razem to ty nie słuchasz. – Naruto uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.   
– Bo próbuję ci coś tłumaczyć, młotku – westchnął zirytowany Sasuke. Miał pewien pomysł odnośnie tej techniki i chciał mu wytłumaczyć, ale jak tłumaczyć coś komuś, kto w ogóle nie potrafi się skupić.  
– Ile jeszcze będziemy siedzieć w tej bibliotece? Wyszedłem ze szpitala, powinniśmy poćwiczyć. – Naruto oparł się o regał z książkami. Była ładna pogoda, idealny dzień na trening a nie tkwienie z nosem w jakichś podręcznikach. Poza tym wolał dzisiaj unikać Sakury.  
Sasuke spojrzał na niego zmrużonymi oczami i w końcu skapitulował. Zamknął książkę i odłożył ją na półkę.   
– Ale wiesz, że później i tak musimy tu wrócić? Jest jeszcze kilka rzeczy...  
– Dobra, dobra, ale to później. – Naruto pociągnął go do wyjścia z biblioteki. – Muszę ci w końcu skopać tyłek! – dodał z szerokim uśmiechem.

– Dlaczego wczoraj zwiałeś mi z mieszkania? – zapytał Sasuke, gdy szli w stronę jednego z pól treningowych.  
– Zmęczony byłem… – odpowiedział Naruto, marszcząc zabawnie nos. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego sam fakt, że idzie sobie teraz z Sasuke po jednej z głównych dróg Konohy, tak go uszczęśliwiał. No dobra, miał świadomość, że wczorajszy wieczór dużo zmienił, ale teraz przecież nic nie robili. Poza tym przez jakiś czas od wyjścia z biblioteki Sasuke wydawał się nie być nim zainteresowany, cały czas myślał o czymś intensywnie. Raz nawet potknął się o kamień, co Naruto skwitował wybuchem śmiechu.  
– Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun…   
Zamrugał oczami, omal nie wpadając na Hinatę. Sam też najwyraźniej musiał się zamyślić. A raczej błądzić w wizjach tego, co… Potrząsnął głową.  
– Cześć, Hinata. Idziesz do biblioteki? Bo my mamy zamiar potrenować trochę – uśmiechnął się, kciukiem wskazując Sasuke, zupełnie jakby Hinata lub ktokolwiek inny mógł mieć jeszcze jakieś wątpliwości odnośnie tego, z kim spędza większość swojego czasu.   
– Heh! – Stojąca obok Hinaty dziewczyna, ubrana w tradycyjne kimono klanu Hyuuga, popchnęła ją lekko. – No już, powiedz mu – szepnęła, odgarniając swoje długie ciemnobrązowe włosy.   
– Hanabi! – Hinata zaczerwieniła się jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle i rzuciła siostrze ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, jednak ta nic sobie z tego nie zrobiła, wręcz przeciwnie, bo uśmiechnęła się przebiegle.  
– Możemy iść popatrzeć? – zapytała. – Nie będziemy przeszkadzać.  
– Czasami widownia przeszkadza aż za bardzo – stwierdził Sasuke oschle, ogarniając wzrokiem obie dziewczyny, ale zatrzymując się dłużej na Hinacie.  
– To.. um... – Hinata przysłoniła usta ręką, rzucając nerwowe spojrzenie Naruto. – To w takim razie miłego treningu.  
– Jasne, dzięki. Później może się zobaczymy, bo przyjdziemy do biblioteki! – Naruto uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.  
– Hinata! – Hanabi szturchnęła znowu siostrę, ale ta tylko złapała ją za rękę i odciągnęła.  
– Czemu mu nie powiedziałaś? – Sasuke usłyszał szept Hanabi, kiedy już odchodzili. – Powinnaś mu w końcu powiedzieć, że się w nim zabujałaś! – dodała, a Sasuke zmarszczył brwi. Naruto był zbyt zajęty mówieniem, jak to skopie mu tyłek, żeby usłyszeć te słowa, ale Sasuke był uważniejszym słuchaczem. Zauważył jeszcze, że Hinata zaczerwieniła się mocniej i rzuciła coś w stylu: „ Ale nie przy innych, Hanabi, chcę być sama”.  
Sasuke zacisnął ręce w pięści. Naruto był niedomyślnym idiotą, co nie ulegało wątpliwości, ale... Hinata ostatnio zdecydowanie pozwalała sobie na zbyt wiele. Nawet Sakura nie była aż tak odważna!  
– Draniu, czasem mógłbyś być milszy – stwierdził Naruto, rozprostowując ręce. – Co takiego one ci zrobiły, że odnosisz się do nich takim tonem? – zapytał, naprawdę ciekaw odpowiedzi. Wiedział, że Sasuke z reguły nie był miły, ale dzisiaj odezwał się wyjątkowo chamsko.  
– Naruto, ty naprawdę jesteś aż tak ślepy? – Sasuke podszedł bliżej. Nadal był zły. – Jak chcesz potrenować, to proponuje od taijutsu, żeby nie forsować cię w używaniu chakry. W końcu ledwo co wyszedłeś ze szpitala, a Tsunade mnie zabije, jak znowu coś się stanie.  
– Oj, tam przecież już nic mi nie jest. Pamiętasz, co powiedział Hinata, jak mnie prześwietliła Byakuganem? Że z moją chakrą wszystko w porząd…  
– Naruto – warknął Sasuke, wchodząc mu w słowo. – Jeszcze raz usłyszę dzisiaj z twoich ust słowo Hinata, to tak ci skopię tyłek, że nie wstaniesz. – Skoczył na niego, chcąc mu przyłożyć, ale widząc, że w ogóle nie reaguje, w ostatniej chwili zmienił kierunek. – No co jest, dlaczego się nie bronisz?  
– Jesteś zazdrosny. – Naruto uśmiechnął się, ignorując pytanie Sasuke.  
– Co?  
– Jesteś zazdrosny! – Naruto powiedział to tak głośno, że kilku przechodniów aż się na nich obejrzało.   
– Weź się zamknij, idioto! – Sasuke tym razem już nie miał oporów i uderzył go tak, że Naruto odrzuciło aż na odległość kilku metrów.   
– Ała, draniu! – jęknął, wstając i rozmasowując sobie szczękę. – Też mam cię zacząć bić?  
– Przecież po to idziemy trenować! – syknął Sasuke i ruszył przed siebie, wskakując od razu na najbliższy dach, żeby ominąć ludzi. Naruto dogonił go dopiero po chwili, ale kiedy Sasuke znowu zobaczył na jego ustach ten irytujący uśmieszek, miał ochotę przyłożyć mu jeszcze raz. Nie był zazdrosny. O kogo miał być zazdrosny? O tę dziewczynę, która w obecności Naruto tylko się jąkała i nie potrafiła sklecić normalnego zdania?  
– No już, draniu, nie obrażaj się! Bo jeszcze pomyślę, że naprawdę jesteś zazdrosny. A przecież Hinata... – Naruto nie dokończył. Zdążył tylko krzyknąć, kiedy Sasuke popchnął go na jakiś komin i już po sekundzie był przy nim, zaciskając palce na jego szyi. W jego oku błyszczał Sharingan.  
– Mówiłem ci, że jeśli nie skończysz o niej gadać, to... – Naruto spróbował się wyrwać, ale Sasuke złapał go mocniej. – Nie prowokuj mnie – syknął, blokując cios po lewej stronie. Ich twarze dzieliło tylko kilka centymetrów.  
– Hinata jest moją przy… – zaczął Naruto, który nie zamierzał pozwolić, żeby ten drań mu rozkazywał i zaraz jęknął, kiedy Sasuke uderzył go z całej siły. To był naprawdę mocny cios. – Draniu! Myślałem, że...  
– Mówiłem ci, żebyś mnie nie prowokował.  
– Cholera, liczyłem bardziej na jakiegoś całusa, a nie... I zadawaj się z takim Uchihą, masz ci los – mruczał Naruto, zbierając się z dachu. Znajdowali się na jednym z wyższych budynków w wiosce, skąd mogli widzieć większość okolicy, Sasuke jednak nie zwracał najmniejszej uwagi na piękną panoramę Konohy. Stał z założonymi rękami i obserwował Naruto.   
– Nie będzie żadnych całusów, młotku.  
– A właśnie że będą! – Naruto rzucił się na Sasuke zupełnie jak za czasów, kiedy mieli po dwanaście lat i byli w Akademii. Tyle że teraz nie zamierzał mu przywalić, a zrobić coś innego. – Mam cię! – krzyknął zadowolony i już miał ugryźć go w wargę, gdy usłyszał głośnie puff i okazało się, że obejmuje pień.  
– Nadal nabierasz się na takie techniki? To żałosne – mruknął Sasuke, który teraz opierał się o komin. – Naprawdę nie rozumiem, co w tobie widzą te wszystkie dzieciaki, które tu przybywają nawet z innych wiosek. Zupełnie jakbyś…  
– Uratował świat i najlepszego przyjaciela? – przerwał mu Naruto. Podniósł się i podszedł bliżej. Już się nie uśmiechał. Milczał dłuższą chwilę, próbując pozbierać myśli i jakoś je poukładać. – Sasuke, to, co przeszedłem podczas wojny, nijak się ma do tego, co przeszedłem z tobą. Rozumiesz? – spytał, stając naprzeciwko i patrząc mu w oczy. – Wiesz, jakie to było uczucie, kiedy wszyscy inni skazali cię na porażkę, a ja sam musiałem się im przeciwstawić? Nie mogłem pozwolić, żeby cię zabili. Nie pozwoliłbym im nawet za cenę… – zawiesił głos. – Próbowali różnych metod, żeby mnie powstrzymać. Sakura nawet wyznała mi miłość, myśląc, że tym coś zdziała – roześmiał się gorzko.  
– Sakura powiedziała, że cię kocha? – Sasuke był autentycznie zaskoczony. – To dlaczego… Przecież od zawsze zależało ci na niej… – Przypomniał sobie te wszystkie sytuacje, kiedy Naruto starał się zaprosić ją na randkę albo chociażby na koleżeński ramen.   
– Tak, zależało i nadal zależy, ale nie w taki sposób. Poza tym już wtedy wiedziałem, że na kimś innym zależy mi bardziej. Sasuke… – Chwycił go za nadgarstek. – Jeżeli jeszcze kiedyś będziesz chciał odejść, obiecuję, że cię znajdę i tego pożałujesz, bo… – reszta zdania utonęła w pocałunku. Sasuke przyparł go do muru i wbił się w jego usta tak, jakby zaraz miała rozpętać się kolejna wojna, a oni przez kolejne długie lata mieliby się nie spotkać. Zacisnął mocno oczy i całował Naruto gorączkowo, agresywnie i trochę chaotycznie, bo to nadal były przecież ich pierwsze pocałunki. Nie umieli jeszcze, nie wiedzieli... Już po chwili poczuli w ustach krew. Żaden z nich nie wiedział czyją, ale to nie było ważne.   
Dopiero po chwili oderwali się od siebie, dysząc głośno. Chyba rozgrzewkę przed treningiem mieli już za sobą. Byli tak rozpaleni, że teraz równie dobrze mogli przejść do...   
– Ale z ciebie młotek – mruknął Sasuke, łapiąc Naruto za włosy. Oparł swoje czoło o jego i przymknął oczy. Nie chciał, żeby Naruto widział teraz jego spojrzenie. – Ale z ciebie cholerny młotek.  
– A z ciebie drań. – Głos Naruto dziwnie drżał. Obejmował go mocno. – Nie odejdziesz?  
– Nie. – Sasuke uśmiechnął się lekko. – Nie, nie odejdę.  
– Słowo?  
– Słowo. Obiecuję, że nie odejdę. – Sasuke zmarszczył brwi, bo znowu poczuł się jak w Dolinie Końca. Naruto był idiotą, który zawsze za dużo gadał, ale czasami potrafił mówić tak, że roztapiał nawet jego lodowate serce. Umiał być przekonujący, na pewno będzie świetnym Hokage. Zresztą, jak Sasuke miałby go teraz zostawić? Po tym wszystkim, co razem przeszli? Po tym, co się stało wczoraj? Nikt tak o niego nie walczył, nikomu nigdy tak na nim nie zależało. Miał czasami wrażenie, że nawet Itachi... Naruto zrobił wszystko, przeciwstawił się wszystkim, żeby go sprowadzić z powrotem. Walczył o niego, gdy odchodził z wioski, walczył, gdy robił wiele naprawdę okropnych rzeczy i ostatecznie walczył też o jego ułaskawienie.  
– Idiota – warknął i odsunął się. – Chodź lepiej na ten trening, bo nabierasz się na najgłupsze techniki. Jak tak dalej pójdzie pokonam cię samymi shurikenami – dodał i ruszył szybko przed siebie, nie czekając na Naruto.

Ten trening bardziej przypominał parodię niż prawdziwą walkę. Mimo że Sasuke i Naruto znajdowali się na polu treningowym, na którym jak zawsze mieli widownię, nie potrafili się tak na serio uderzyć. Z perspektywy osób trzecich wyglądali jak genini, którzy dopiero uczą się taijutsu. No bo co można było powiedzieć o Sasuke, który swoją pięścią zamiast w przeciwnika trafiał w drzewo, albo o Naruto, który zamiast przylutować Sasuke tak, że odrzuci go na drugi koniec pola, ledwie muskał jego twarz pięścią. Dzieciaki stojące w pobliżu i oglądające ich pojedynek, co chwilę otwierały oczu szeroko ze zdumienia.   
– Co im się stało? – Tenten, która trenowała niedaleko rzuty shurikenami, spojrzała zdziwiona na swojego kolegę z drużyny. – Chyba przydałaby się im od ciebie lekcja taijutsu – roześmiała się, gdy Naruto po raz kolejny spudłował cios i wylądował na trawie.  
– Oczywiście! – krzyknął zachwycony Lee, który chyba nie zorientował się, że Tenten żartowała. W końcu Naruto i Sasuke byli na takim poziomie, że nikt nie musiał ich uczyć walki. Po prostu dzisiaj to chyba nie był ich dzień. Wydawali się strasznie rozkojarzeni.  
– Dobra, dosyć tego – mruknął Sasuke, który chwilę wcześniej się rozejrzał i zauważył, że wszyscy inni przerwali swoje treningi i przypatrywali się im w zdumieniu. Niektórzy nawet z głupkowatymi uśmieszkami na twarzach. – Chodźmy może w jakieś inne miejsce – zaproponował, a Naruto tylko kiwnął głową.

– Cholera – zaklął Naruto, gdy odprowadzeni ciekawskimi spojrzeniami, w końcu opuścili pole treningowe. Czuł się zmęczony, bo powstrzymywanie się przed ciosem było dla nich nienaturalne. Od lat byli tak wprawieni w walce, że teraz więcej wysiłku kosztowało ich hamowanie uderzeń.  
Sasuke zerknął tylko na niego i nic nie mówiąc, przyspieszył. Naruto nie pytał, gdzie go prowadzi, po prostu biegł i czuł się trochę jak wtedy, gdy pokłócili się na polanie. Teraz było inaczej, ale... No przecież nie mogą wiecznie na siebie uważać. To było frustrujące! Już od dawna tylko razem mogli pozwolić sobie na prawdziwą walkę, a teraz zachowywali się jak para bab, które dmuchały na siebie i chuchały, żeby tylko nie złamać sobie wzajemnie paznokcia. Naruto na samo wyobrażenie Sasuke, który zacząłby rozpaczać przez złamany paznokieć, parsknął śmiechem. Niefortunnie nie zauważył, że ten zatrzymał się i wpadł na niego. O mało nie spadliby z drzewa, gdyby nie refleks Sasuke, który złapał go i za pomocą czakry, utrzymał w pionie.   
– Co jest takie śmieszne? – zapytał, wciąż go obejmując. Kącik ust Naruto drgnął.  
– Co nam się stało, Sasuke? – Spojrzał mu w oczy, poważniejąc. Sasuke westchnął.  
– Przejdzie nam, po prostu... za dużo się ostatnio wydarzyło, żeby...  
Naruto pocałował go nagle w policzek, nie pozwalając mu dokończyć. Zaczął obcałowywać jego szczękę i gdy w końcu dotarł do ust, od razu wbił się w nie namiętnie. Wystarczyło kilka chwil, żeby podniecenie wybuchło w nich na nowo. I wtedy poczuli dokładnie to, co kiedyś na polu bitwy, gdy zaczynali ze sobą walczyć na poważnie. Nie wiedzieli, który z nich jęknął pierwszy. Sasuke na oślep pchnął Naruto na pień i przycisnął go do niego całym ciałem. Wiedzieli już, co zrobią. Ich ręce poruszały się same, jakby bez użycia woli. Dotykali się gorączkowo, wsuwając sobie dłonie pod bluzy, później dobierając się do spodni. I cały czas się całowali, nawet na moment nie przerywając. Czasami jeden z nich zjeżdżał ustami na szyję drugiego i całował go, gryzł tak mocno, że aż słyszał jęk pełen przyjemności i ulgi, jakby teraz tym rekompensowali ból, który zadawali sobie wcześniej na treningach. Teraz dotyk obcej ręki w intymnym miejscu już wcale ich nie dziwił, wydawał się nawet czymś właściwym, odpowiednim, jakby robili to już wcześniej tysiące razy.   
– Sasuke... – Naruto czuł napięcie, gdy był już blisko. Gryzł płatek jego ucha, czując, jak Sasuke zaczyna drżeć. Jemu też już dużo nie brakowało. Doszli prawie w tym samym czasie, spoceni i zmęczeni tak bardzo, że z trudem łapali oddech. Ulga, która na nich spłynęła, była wyzwalająca. Nieważne, że poplamili swoje ciemne ubrania, że ktoś mógł ich przecież słyszeć, bo nawet nie zwrócili uwagi na miejsce, w którym się zatrzymali. Naruto czuł, że teraz było tak, jak powinno być, jakby przez całe życie zmierzali właśnie do tego. Już nie musiał kryć się po kątach, żeby ulżyć sobie przez bliskość Sasuke, bo to on go zaspokajał. Całował, dotykał i wyzwalał w nim taką żądzę, o którą nigdy by się nie podejrzewał.  
Westchnął z zadowoleniem i przymknął oczy. Zsunął się, siadając okrakiem na jednym z konarów i opierając się plecami o pień. Dopiero po chwili spojrzał na Sasuke. I wtedy to zauważył…


	12. Chapter 12

– Sasuke… – Naruto przełknął nerwowo ślinę, gdy zobaczył, jak wygląda jego szyja. Cała poznaczona ciemnoczerwonymi śladami. O cholera! Przecież doskonale było widać, że to malinki. Zawsze z ich powodu dokuczał Saiowi, bo Ino miała najwyraźniej jakąś manię gryzienia, więc często chodził oznaczony. A teraz Sasuke… Dotknął jednego z tych zaczerwienionych miejsc. Wiedział, że to szybko nie zejdzie.  
– Ty wyglądasz tak samo. – Sasuke domyślił się, o co mu chodzi, tym bardziej, że widział, jak wygląda teraz Naruto. Ślady były naprawdę mocne.  
– Sakura mnie zabije… – jęknął Naruto i oparł się znowu o pień. – Z całą mocą uświadomił sobie to, co zaczynało się dziać. Już nie musiał zadawać sobie pytania, czy będzie coś dalej. Wiedział, że będzie. Ciągnęło ich do siebie strasznie, nawet nie czuli zażenowania tym, co robili, czerpali z tego po prostu przyjemność. Jeżeli to się wyda, wywołają szok. A nawet skandal. Dwóch najsilniejszych shinobi wioski wolało robić to ze sobą nawzajem niż z jakąkolwiek, nawet najładniejszą dziewczyną.

Wracali do domów dopiero po zmroku. Mieli pod kamizelkami bluzy ze zwykłymi dekoltami, więc ich szyje były doskonale widoczne. A tak nie mogli pokazać się ludziom. Od razu byłoby wiadome, co robili. Dwóch shinobi znika gdzieś w lesie, a potem wraca z malinkami. To tak, jakby oznaczyli nawzajem swoją przynależność. Równie dobrze Sasuke mógłby założyć Naruto koszulkę z napisem: „Własność Sasuke Uchihy, nie dotykać”. Tuż po wejściu przez bramę Konohy rozdzielili się. Tak było lepiej. W wiosce uliczki były dobrze oświetlone i w razie, gdyby ktoś coś zauważył, mógłby pomyśleć, że to jakaś dziewczyna tak ich urządziła. Bo nikomu raczej do głowy by nie przyszło, że to dwaj najwięksi rywale całują się zachłannie i robią sobie dobrze w środku lasu.

Umówili się następnego dnia pod biblioteką. Naruto nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, kiedy zobaczył Sasuke. Obaj mieli na sobie zimowe bluzy z wysokimi golfami, które były dość grube.  
– Nie jest wam w tym za gorąco? – zapytała Sakura, która pojawiła się chwilę później z Ino i Saiem. Podeszła do Naruto, który był wyraźnie zgrzany i chciała odwinąć mu lekko golf, ale odskoczył jak oparzony.  
– Zostaw! – krzyknął przerażony. – Nie… To znaczy ja… Było mi zimno – sapnął, choć jego twarz mówiła co innego. Zaczynał się powoli naprawdę pocić. Ale co miał zrobić? Owinąć szyje chustką albo bandażem? Gdyby obaj z Sasuke tak zrobili, wyglądałoby to podejrzanie.  
– Tobie też było zimno? – zapytał uprzejmie Sai, patrząc na Sasuke.  
– Chyba się przeziębiłem – odpowiedział obojętnym tonem. Chociaż jemu też było ciepło, starał się tego po sobie nie pokazywać. Przez chwilę żałował, że nie miał takiej maski jak Kakashi, to ułatwiłoby sprawę. – Pewnie to jakiś wirus – dodał znacząco, chcąc, żeby trzymali się od nich z daleko. Bo nawet jeśli jego nikt by nie odważył się ruszyć, z Naruto był już większy problem.  
– Tak, właśnie – podłapał od razu Naruto. – To jakiś paskudny wirus. Naprawdę! Apsik! – dodał, symulując kichnięcie. Podciągnął nosem. – Widzicie? Jesteśmy chorzy jak cholera.  
– Ale że tak razem? – Sai nie wydawał się zrażony groźbą choroby.  
– No wiesz, trenujemy razem, Sasuke na mnie kichnął i tak jakoś... – Naruto chciał podrapać się po karku, ale dopiero, gdy dotknął szyi przypomniał sobie, że miał na niej golf i zabrał szybko rękę. Zakaszlał znowu dla lepszego efektu.  
– Eh, ale się przeziębiliście – stwierdziła Sakura i odsunęła Saia. – Dobra, chodźcie, dam wam jakieś leki. – Dotknęła czoła Naruto i zmarszczyła brwi. – Chyba masz gorączkę. Ty... ty też, Sasuke-kun? – Zwróciła się do Sasuke, którego nie miała śmiałości dotknąć.  
– Nie, nie mam gorączki, a Naruto jest tylko rozpalony – wyjaśnił, chcąc jak najszybciej wyjaśnić sprawę. W tym momencie wzbudzali za duże zainteresowanie.  
– Rozpalony? Chorobą? – zapytał Sai i uśmiechnął się w ten swój specyficzny, niepokojący sposób.  
– Tak, rozpalony chorobą – warknął zirytowany Sasuke. Zdecydowanie wzbudzali za duże zainteresowanie.  
– Chodźcie ze mną, dam wam coś, żeby całkiem was nie rozłożyło. W końcu za niedługo egzamin, musicie być w pełni sił. – Sakura złapała Naruto za rękę i skrzywiła się. – Cały się pocisz! Myślę, że obaj powinniście położyć się do łóżka – stwierdziła, zaniepokojona już na serio jego stanem. Wiedziała przecież, że niedawno wyszedł ze szpitala, gdzie musieli lekami zbijać mu gorączkę, a teraz najwyraźniej znów był chory i to w tak niewielkim odstępie czasu. I jeszcze chyba zaraził Sasuke. Do którego w końcu odważyła się i też podeszła. Była przecież medycznym ninja, musiała zachować się profesjonalnie. – Tylko sprawdzę temperaturę – wytłumaczyła, zanim nieco niepewnie położyła mu rękę na czole. Sasuke nie protestował, wiedział, że musi zachować spokój. Wystarczyło, że Naruto stresował się aż nadto i zdradzał swoim zachowaniem, że coś jest nie tak. – Niższa, ale myślę, że obaj powinniście poleżeć i się wykurować – stwierdziła w końcu Sakura.  
– Nie mamy czasu, musimy trenować – roześmiał się Naruto, ale chwilę potem został pociągnięty w stronę szpitala. Sasuke dla świętego spokoju też zdecydował się pójść.

– A wy co tu robicie? – Tsunade, która szła właśnie korytarzem, spojrzała na nich zdziwiona. – Tylko mi nie mówcie, że znowu testowaliście jakieś dziwne techniki! – Spojrzała podejrzliwie na całą trójkę.  
– Nie, to chyba jakiś wirus, obaj mają podwyższoną temperaturę – poinformowała Sakura. – Dam im coś na zbicie gorączki.  
– Wirus? – Tsunade położyła rękę na czole Naruto. O tej porze roku rzadko kto łapał jakieś przeziębienia. Wysłała trochę chakry, żeby zobaczyć, co się dzieje. Musiała sama sprawdzić, zwłaszcza po tym, co się stało w ostatnim czasie. – Ale jemu nic nie jest – stwierdziła w końcu, dopiero wtedy dostrzegając, co on właściwie ma na sobie. – Jest po prostu zgrzany. Co mnie zresztą nie dziwi, skoro ubrał - obaj ubrali - zimowe ciuchy w środku czerwca!  
– Co? Nie są chorzy? – Sakura spojrzała zaskoczona najpierw na Sasuke, ale gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że od niego nie otrzyma żadnych wyjaśnień, zwróciła swoją uwagę na Naruto. – Jak to nie jesteście chorzy? – zapytała i groźnie zmarszczyła brwi.  
– No bo... Znaczy ja się czuję trochę przeziębiony! – obronił się zaraz Naruto, czerwieniąc się. – Tylko że... – Przełknął ciężko i rzucił rozpaczliwe spojrzenie Sasuke. – Wczoraj się trochę posprzeczaliśmy i... eee... założyliśmy się o to, kto dłużej wytrzyma w zimowych ciuchach. – Naruto zaśmiał się i znowu założył rękę na kark.  
– Założyliście się, kto wytrzyma dłużej w zimowych ubraniach? – Tsunade spojrzała na nich sceptycznie. Oni naprawdę mieli czasami poronione pomysły. Tak jak wtedy, gdy leżeli po operacji na jednej sali.  
– No, ciężko jest, nie będę ukrywał, ale damy radę! – Naruto spróbował uśmiechnąć się do niej z entuzjazmem.  
– Dobra, idźcie stąd lepiej, bo mam ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty, niż wysłuchiwanie bredni o waszych głupich zakładach. – Tsunade machnęła ręką zniecierpliwiona.  
– Naruto, jesteś kompletnym kretynem – Sakura zacisnęła ręce w pięści, jakby miała zamiar zaraz mu przyłożyć, a powstrzymywała się tylko przez obecność ludzi na korytarzu. Już kiedyś usłyszała, że powinna przestać się wyżywać na „tym biednym chłopcu”, jak go nazwała jakaś staruszka. – To na pewno był twój pomysł, Sasuke nigdy by czegoś takiego nie wymyślił – mruknęła prawie niesłyszalnie i ruszyła do wyjścia.   
– Sakura-chan, no nie gniewaj się! – Naruto pobiegł za nią.   
– Myślałam, że naprawdę jesteście chorzy! – Sakura obróciła się i spojrzała najpierw na niego, a potem na stojącego trochę dalej Sasuke z wyrzutem. Było jej przykro. Najwyraźniej mieli za nic to, że się naprawdę o nich martwiła. Głupie zakłady! Idioci. Obaj.  
– No, Sakura-chan, przepraszam. Może w ramach przeprosin dasz się zaprosić na ramen? – Naruto nie patrzył w tym momencie na Sasuke, więc nie zauważył, jak tamten się skrzywił na te słowa. – Chodź, będziesz mogła sobie wybrać dodatki jakie chcesz. Nawet jak mnie to zrujnuje finansowo – roześmiał się i potarł włosy z tyłu głowy. Naprawdę było mu głupio. Dobrze wiedział, że akurat Sakura była bardzo przewrażliwiona na punkcie zdrowia swoich przyjaciół. Gaara mu kiedyś opowiedział, jak próbowała ratować jego życie podczas wojny i jak bardzo była wtedy zdeterminowana. Gdyby nie Kurama, zapewne miałby dziś długą bliznę wzdłuż boku po tamtej próbie reanimacji. W ogóle, gdyby nie Kurama, miałby wiele blizn. Ale jego chakra leczyła każdy uraz w bardzo szybkim tempie, dlatego miał świadomość, że jemu do jutra po malinkach nie zostanie już nawet ślad. Co innego Sasuke…  
– Nie trzeba, Naruto. – Sakura wydawała się już trochę udobruchana. – Ale myślę, że powinieneś zaprosić kogoś innego. Hinata…  
– Wracamy do biblioteki? – Sasuke wszedł jej w słowo, patrząc jednak przy tym na Naruto. Miał zmarszczone brwi i nie wyglądał na zadowolonego.  
– Um... no, w sumie powinniśmy. – Naruto zerknął nieco niepewnie na Sasuke, zauważając jego zirytowanie. – Wracamy? – zwrócił się do Sakury, która kiwnęła tylko głową.

Wyszli ze szpitala i skierowali się w kierunku biblioteki, a Sakura zaczęła zastanawiać się, jak powinna zacząć temat. Rozmawiała już z Ino i Saiem na temat pikniku, i oboje uznali go za świetny pomysł. Reszta ich znajomych też się zgodziła, więc zostali tylko oni.   
– Wiecie, tak pomyślałam, bo zbliża się Festiwal Lata... Może zorganizowalibyśmy jakiś piknik? W pierwszy dzień lata, będzie tak... no... rodzinnie – Sakura uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco.  
– Piknik? – Naruto zastanowił się chwilę. – Podoba mi się! To już za tydzień! Możemy się spotkać i każdy coś przyniesie. Draniu?  
– Co? – Sasuke szedł przyspieszonym krokiem, tak że musieli co chwilę podbiegać, żeby go nie zgubić.  
– No idziesz na piknik? Przygotujesz te warzywa z ryżem, które ostatnio jedliśmy na treningu.  
– O, to świetny pomysł! – Sakura ucieszyła się. Nigdy nie jadła nic od Sasuke, a z przyjemnością spróbowałaby jego kuchni. – Ja też przyniosę coś dobrego. Planuję takie...  
– Nie, nigdzie nie idę – zbył ich Sasuke.  
– Draniu, no weź! Będzie fajnie, nie bądź taki!  
– Nie idę na żaden piknik. To strata czasu, lepiej byłoby pójść i potrenować – prychnął. Naruto wiedział, jak bardzo był aspołeczny kiedyś i mimo że dużo się zmieniło, w tej kwestii pozostawał nieugięty. Zawsze musiał naprawdę bardzo się starać, żeby wyciągnąć go na wspólny ramen ze znajomymi. Obiecywał mu wtedy w zamian różne rzeczy, łącznie z gwiazdką z nieba, z których zazwyczaj i tak się nie wywiązywał. Czasami miał wrażenie, że Sasuke mógłby trochę wyluzować i cieszyć się obecnością innych ludzi. W końcu przyjaciele byli w życiu bardzo ważni.  
– Przestań, draniu… – zaśmiał się i rozprostowując ramiona, objął nimi Sakurę i Sasuke. Gdyby kiedyś, za czasów Akademii tak zrobił, Sakura walnęłaby go w głowę, a Sasuke prychnął i się odsunął, ale teraz po prostu pozwolili mu na taki krótki uścisk. Nadal byli drużyną, choć już nie oficjalnie. Niedługo egzamin na jounina, gdy go zdadzą, dostaną zapewne swoje własne drużyny. I choć Naruto nie wyobrażał sobie współpracy Sasuke z dziećmi, już się cieszył na ich przyszłą rywalizację. – Sakura-chan, drań zmieni zdanie, zobaczysz – roześmiał się.  
– Sasuke-kun, wiem, że dużo trenujecie, ale czasami miło jest gdzieś wyjść razem. A jak już mówimy o jedzeniu, pamiętacie nasz test na geninów? – zapytała i zaśmiała się cicho. Odzyskała humor, tym bardziej, że szła w towarzystwie swojej miłości i przyjaciela. – Jak Kakashi-sensei zakazał nam karmienia Naruto?  
– Pamiętam – wrzasnął Naruto. – Byłem tak głodny, że myślałem że umrę. Na szczęście drań się ze mną podzielił, no i ty, Sakura-chan. – Założył ręce za głowę i uśmiechnął się. Coś jeszcze mu się przypomniało. Ich trening na polanie przy wodospadzie, gdzie Sasuke zrobił dokładnie to samo, co wtedy. On jednak, jak chciał, to potrafił być miły. Dlatego będzie musiał zrobić wszystko, żeby go przekonać do tego pikniku.   
– Szkoda, że nie masz takiej pamięci do genjutsu, młotku – westchnął Sasuke i włożył ręce do kieszeni spodni. Zaczął się już powoli przyzwyczajać do tego golfu.  
– Coś ty powiedział, draniu?! Chciałbym ci przypomnieć, że świetnie mi idzie!  
– Tak? – Sasuke uśmiechnął się kpiąco, zadowolony, że rozmowa zeszła na inny temat. – To może wymienisz mi trzy podstawowe genjutsu, które najczęściej używają mieszkańcy Kraju Ziemi, hm? Ostatnio to przerabialiśmy.  
Naruto przełknął ciężko i zamilkł.   
– Nie pamiętasz?  
– Teraz jest głupi moment, żeby o tym rozmawiać. No nie, Sakura? Będziemy cię tylko nudzić jakimiś głupimi powtórkami! – Naruto zerknął na przyjaciółkę, która obserwowała ich z uśmiechem na twarzy. Naprawdę czuła się jak za dawnych czasów.  
– Może pouczymy się czegoś razem? Chętnie z wami coś powtórzę – zaproponowała.   
Naruto zgodził się, nim Sasuke zdążył zaprzeczyć i w taki oto sposób spędzili razem całe popołudnie, wspólnie się ucząc. Takich sytuacji, gdy razem usiedli do książek, nie było wiele, więc Sakura cieszyła się, że mogła spędzić z nimi więcej czasu. Sasuke irytowały niektóre jej pytania, ale odpuścił, gdy zorientował się że Naruto i tak czasami zadawał dużo głupsze. W końcu postanowili zrobić sobie przerwę na jedzenie. Sakura zaproponowała, żeby poszli do niej do domu i ona coś przygotuje, ale ostatecznie wybrali się do Ichiraku.

– To jak będzie z tym piknikiem? – zapytała Sakura, gdy już usiedli do stolika w knajpie i Naruto jak zwykle zaproponował, że postawi wszystkim porcję.  
– No ja się piszę. Drania na pewno jakoś przekonam. – Naruto zaśmiał się i puścił mu oko, wprawiając go w lekką konsternację. Zamrugał z niedowierzaniem, bo Naruto chyba... To była propozycja czegoś dwuznacznego? – Draniu, co zamawiasz? – Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że Naruto machał mu ręką przed nosem.  
– Niech będzie Tonkotsu ramen – rzucił, a Naruto pobiegł do baru, żeby zamówić.  
– Może jednak dasz się namówić, Sasuke-kun, na ten piknik? Będzie naprawdę miło – zaczęła Sakura. Przez cały dzisiejszy dzień wydawała się rozluźniona i bardziej pewna siebie. – Naruto by się ucieszył. Jeszcze nigdy...  
– Nie chcę tracić czasu na takie rzeczy, Sakura. – Sasuke pokręcił głową. – To że Naruto lubi tak spędzać czas, nie znaczy, że ja też muszę.  
– Wszyscy by się ucieszyli. – Teraz ton jej głosu wydał się bardziej zdeterminowany. – Na pewno zdasz egzamin, wiesz, że będziesz najlepszy.  
Sasuke zmrużył oczy i spojrzał na nią tak, że aż zamilkła. Zerknęła na Naruto, ktory wciąż stał przy barze i żartował z właścicielem, czekając na zamówione jedzenie. Obok niego kręciło się kilka dziewczyn. No miał powodzenie, odkąd…  
– Kochasz Naruto?  
Sakura zamrugała oczami i aż uchyliła usta z wrażenia. I to już nawet nie chodziło o to, że Sasuke zaczął z nią rozmawiać, ale o to, na jaki temat chciał rozmawiać. I jakie pytanie zadał.  
– Nie rozumiem… – odpowiedziała zdezorientowana. Przecież od zawsze to jemu dawała do zrozumienia, że jest nim zainteresowana. – Skąd ten pomysł, Sasuke-kun? Przecież wiesz, że ja…  
– A czy to nie ty właśnie wyznałaś mu kiedyś miłość? – Sasuke nie spuszczał z niej wzroku, więc widział, jak się zarumieniła. Po chwili nie wytrzymała jego spojrzenia i opuściła głowę. Nie miała pojęcia, że on o tym wie. Jak niby miała się teraz wytłumaczyć? Że powiedziała Naruto słowa: „kocham cię”, bo chciała, żeby przestał ganiać za Sasuke i dał im działać? Działać, czyli zabić ostatniego członka klanu Uchiha, zbiegłego ninja, który był wtedy potwornym zagrożeniem? Jak Sasuke zareagowałby na informację, że to była decyzja, pod którą się wtedy podpisała?   
– Tak, zrobiłam to – powiedziała cicho i podniosła wzrok. – Ale tylko dlatego… Po prostu myślałam, że w ten sposób… – zawahała się. – Musieliśmy go powstrzymać.  
– Powstrzymać przed czym? – Sasuke nachylił się lekko nad stołem.  
– Przed tą jego obsesją na twoim punkcie! Sasuke-kun, Naruto poświęcił się tej sprawie całkowicie. A ty… Wiesz przecież, co się wtedy działo…  
– Wiem. – Sasuke oparł się z powrotem o siedzenie. Jakby mógłby zapomnieć, że chciał pozabijać ich wszystkich, łącznie z najlepszym przyjacielem, bo nie mógł znieść tego uczucia więzi, które go ograniczało. Dobrze wiedział, że w tamtym czasie wszyscy, no prawie wszyscy, na niego polowali i chcieli pozbawić życia. I oczywiście hipokryzją byłoby mieć do nich o to pretensje. – Ale mam wrażenie, że zagrałaś sobie na jego uczuciach – stwierdził sucho.  
– Naruto mnie wtedy odrzucił – powiedziała Sakura. – Domyślił się chyba, że nie mówiłam mu prawdy. A może po prostu nic do mnie nie czuł – dodała, przypominając sobie tamtą sytuację. Padał śnieg, a ona, idąc do Naruto była zdeterminowana. Wiedziała, że musi to zrobić. Jednak nie takiej reakcji się spodziewała… – Nie kocham go w ten sposób, ale zawsze będzie moim przyjacielem. Sasuke-kun, przecież wiesz, że ja… – Znów spuściła wzrok. – Gdybyś tylko chciał…  
– No, już jestem! – Zadowolony z wizji jedzenia swoich ulubionych potraw Naruto rozsiadł się wygodnie obok Sasuke. – Zaraz będzie żarełko. Co macie takie miny, jakbyście zobaczyli ducha? – zapytał i obejrzał się na nich. Sakura siedziała przygnębiona, a Sasuke odwrócił wzrok na ścianę. – Coś ty powiedział Sakurze, draniu? – zapytał, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie.  
– Nic, Naruto, nie ważne. To naprawdę nic. – Sakura uśmiechnęła się do niego najszerzej jak zdołała. – I tak w ogóle, to nie chcę, żebyś za mnie płacił. Teraz moja kolej. Jemy na mój koszt.  
– Co? – Naruto spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem. Sakura tylko raz kupiła mu ramen, kiedyś na jego urodziny. – Ale... Jesteś pewna?  
– Tak, Naruto, jestem pewna. – Sakura uśmiechnęła się. – Możesz nawet wziąć nawet dokładkę.  
– No wiesz... Skoro nalegasz. – Naruto uśmiechnął się lekko i szturchnął Sasuke, zadowolony jak nigdy.  
Przesiedzieli w Ichiraku dobrą godzinę. Naruto zjadł dwie porcje ramenu i Sakura, tak jak obiecała, zapłaciła, tyle że nie cały rachunek, tak jak chciała, bo Sasuke wyłożył za swoją porcję.   
– To co, teraz jakiś trening? – zapytał Naruto, gdy wyszli już na ulicę. – Najlepiej przy wodospadzie, co wy na to? Kupimy jeszcze jakieś słodycze, odpoczniemy chwile, a później poćwiczymy coś. Idziesz z nami, Sakura? To będzie prawdziwy dzień drużyny siódmej.  
Sakura zawahała się, gdy spojrzała na Sasuke i w końcu, choć nieco wbrew sobie, odmówiła. Naruto namawiał ją jeszcze chwilę, ale w końcu odpuścił. Obiecała, że zobaczą się jeszcze wieczorem, więc dał za wygraną. 

– Kurcze, draniu, dawno już nie spędziliśmy takiego dnia – powiedział Naruto z zadowoleniem, kiedy kupili już ryżowe kulki i jeszcze kilka innych słodyczy, i dotarli w końcu do wodospadu za murami wioski. Nie wyczuli nikogo w pobliżu, więc mogli sobie pozwolić na pełen relaks. – Wiesz, dopiero teraz zdałem sobie sprawę, jak dawno się z nią nie spotykałem. Dawniej więcej czasu spędzałem z Sakurą, bo... – zamilkł, gdy uświadomił sobie, co chciał powiedzieć. Sasuke najwyraźniej też zdał sobie z tego sprawę.  
– I teraz ugryzły cię wyrzuty sumienia? – zapytał.  
– A wiesz, że trochę tak? Zaniedbujemy Sakurę przez te ciągłe treningi. Przez te wszystkie lata, kiedy ciebie nie było, naprawdę bardzo mi pomagała i wspierała – powiedział Naruto i rozejrzał się dookoła. Te połamane drzewa nadal stanowiły obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. Naprawdę, Sasuke wtedy przesadził i to mocno, niszcząc tak urokliwe miejsce.  
– Nic jej nie będzie. Jest silna, poradzi sobie – rzucił Sasuke i zaczął ściągać z siebie kamizelkę i ten okropny golf. Co do Sakury, tak, doceniał jej siłę, miał okazję się o niej przekonać podczas wojny. Była na pewno nieocenioną pomocą, ale teraz miał wrażenie, że zbyt często przeszkadza. Wolał spędzać czas sam na sam z Naruto. I tak było już od momentu, kiedy wrócił do wioski. – Chyba pójdę się wykąpać – stwierdził, rzucając tę przeklętą bluzę, w której było mu tak gorąco, na przepołowiony jego własnym Chidori głaz. Naruto zagapił się przez chwile na jego wyrzeźbioną latami ćwiczeń klatkę piersiową, ale już po chwili poszedł za jego przykładem, pozbawiając się ciuchów i zostając w samych bokserkach. Było tak ciepło, że pływanie stanowiło naprawdę przyjemną opcję.

– Mam cię! – Naruto, który zanurkował, złapał Sasuke za kostkę i spróbował wciągnąć go pod wodę. Niestety, nie przewidział, że wyładowanie elektryczne w postaci Chidori w wodzie ma przynajmniej podwójną moc. Aż go zamroczyło i w pewnym momencie miał wrażenie, że stracił oddech. – Draniu… – jęknął, gdy Sasuke chwycił go za ramiona i pomógł się wynurzyć. – Co ty wyprawiasz? – Naruto nadal wydawał się oszołomiony.  
– Oduczam cię takich głupich zagrywek – powiedział Sasuke, nie puszczając go jednak. Przez wyporność wody Naruto wydawał się niesamowicie lekki. Poza tym… Sasuke aż przełknął ślinę, tak mu się ten widok podobał. Jasne włosy, które teraz przyklejały się do czoła, niebieskie, bardzo niebieskie oczy, rozchylone usta, które łapały oddech. Jasna cholera! Przycisnął go do siebie mocniej. Naruto wciąż oddychał ciężko, czując, jak kręci mu się w głowie.   
– Na żartach się nie znasz! – zarzucił mu, powoli odzyskując pełną świadomość. Patrzyli na siebie z bliska i dopiero po chwili na ustach Naruto pojawił się uśmiech.  
– Przecież wiesz, że nie mam poczucia humoru. – Kącik ust Sasuke uniósł się lekko.  
– Wciąż nad tym pracuję! Jeszcze rok, dwa, a zobaczysz, jakie będą efekty! – Naruto roześmiał się i jakby zupełnie zapomninając o swoim instynkcie samozachowawczym, rzucił się na niego, próbując wciągnąć go pod wodę. Tym razem Sasuke nie użył już żadnej techniki, tylko zaczął się mocować z Naruto przy pomocy własnej siły. Co jakiś czas któryś z nich lądował pod wodą, a gdy się wynurzał, rozpaczliwie próbował złapać powietrze. Ta zabawa znudziła im się dopiero po jakimś czasie. Wtedy w końcu, już trochę zdyszani, podpłynęli do brzegu.  
– Mógłbym przesiedzieć w tej wodzie cały dzień – stwierdził z zadowoleniem Naruto. – Cholerne golfy... Że też musieliśmy tak zaszaleć. – Zerknął na Sasuke, który opierał się plecami o brzeg i obserwował wodospad. – Pójdziesz na ten piknik?  
– Po co?  
– Będzie fajnie, zobaczysz. – Naruto przysunął się bliżej i dotknął jego ramienia. – Draniu... nie daj się prosić.  
– Eh, Naruto… – Sasuke tylko westchnął, wystawiając twarz do słońca. – Ty myślisz, że ja nie wiem, czego chce ode mnie Sakura i dlaczego próbuje mnie tam na siłę wyciągnąć? Nie jestem idiotą – przymknął oczy. Było naprawę przyjemnie.  
– Wiesz, nadal uważam, że powinieneś być dla niej milszy, ale… To ja chcę, żebyś tam poszedł. Ze mną. – Naruto podpłynął i musnął go nosem wzdłuż szyi. Sam nie wiedział, jak to się stało, że jeszcze niedawno uciekał przed Sasuke, a teraz nie miał żadnych oporów, żadnych zahamowań przed takimi gestami w stosunku do niego. Przecież do tej pory Sasuke był jego przyjacielem i rywalem, a teraz… No właśnie, kim teraz był dla niego? Naruto znów doznał tego przyjemnego uczucia w dole brzucha, którego nie mógł zignorować. Bo to uczucie podpowiadało mu dużo więcej niż umysł.   
– Z tobą? – Sasuke przyciągnął go do siebie. – A co z tego będę miał – zapytał, gryząc go w ucho.   
– Ale ty jesteś egoistą – burknął Naruto, odsuwając się lekko. Czy Sasuke naprawdę nigdy niczego nie robił bezinteresownie? – A co byś chciał? – spytał zrezygnowany, choć miał wrażenie, że za moment pożałuje tego pytania. I kiedy Sasuke z wrednym uśmieszkiem na ustach nachylił się, żeby mu prosto do ucha powiedzieć, co by chciał w zamian, już wiedział, że miał rację. No co za wredny drań!


	13. Chapter 13

Rozdział 13

– Nie ma mowy, bo jak wymyślisz coś, co mnie skompromituje, to Tsunade mnie zabije! Kazała mi dbać o reputację, jeśli chcę zostać Hokage – jęknął Naruto. – Poza tym, co to w ogóle za pomysł? Wymyśl coś innego.  
– Nie. – Z ust Sasuke wciąż nie schodził uśmieszek. – Chcę to. A co do twojej reputacji… Ostatnio, z tego co pamiętam, tak się schlałeś, że wpadałeś co chwilę w krzaki…  
– Oj przestań mi to w końcu wypominać! Ideał się znalazł! – warknął Naruto. Cholera, zależało mu by wyciągnąć go na ten piknik, ale to…  
– No to jak będzie? – zapytał Sasuke. – Bo nie wiem, czy mam sobie szykować odświętną koszulę – zakpił, a w jego oczach było widać wyzwanie.  
– A żebyś wiedział, ty draniu. Zgoda.  
Sasuke przycisnął go do brzegu i pocałował mocno, a kiedy Naruto zaczął go dotykać po plecach i karku, odsunął się i wyszedł z wody. Naruto mimowolnie powiódł za nim wzrokiem. Widział, że bandaże na jego lewej ręce namokły, ale lada chwila wyschną. Sasuke stanął przy głazie i przeczesał palcami włosy.  
– Gdyby cię teraz jakieś twoje fanki zobaczyły, nie dałyby ci spokoju – stwierdził Naruto i sam też wyszedł z wody, wciąż nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Zwrócił uwagę, że Sasuke zawsze nosił obcisłe, eleganckie bokserki, w przeciwieństwie do jego – wielkich, wygodnych i wielobarwnych.  
– Całe szczęście, że jesteś tu tylko ty. – Sasuke posłał mu ironiczny uśmiech. – Szykuj się na trening.  
– Nie ubierasz się?  
– A chcesz trenować w tych golfach?  
Naruto musiał przyznać Sasuke rację, chociaż miał pewne wątpliwości, że uda mu się skupić, kiedy będzie miał go przed sobą półnagiego.

– Naruto! – krzyknął Sasuke, kiedy ten zamiast kontratakować, znowu uchylił się przed ciosem. Oddychali ciężko, patrząc na siebie z napięciem. Zdążyli już wyschnąć po kąpieli, ale teraz byli mokrzy od potu. – Rusz się, do cholery! Musimy zacząć walczyć!  
Naruto przełknął ciężko, próbując skupić myśli na czymś innym niż torsie Sasuke i wiedział, że jeżeli nie zacznie atakować, to on się naprawdę wkurzy. Chociaż… Może to była jakaś metoda?  
– A co niby robimy?! – krzyknął i gdy Sasuke już chciał coś odpowiedzieć, doskoczył do niego i uderzył w pierś tak mocno, że odepchnęło go na drugi koniec polany. – Widzisz, draniu? – zapytał i chciał się zaśmiać, ale zobaczył błysk Chidori, którym Sasuke uderzył go już po chwili. O tak, teraz już zaczęli walczyć na poważnie. Sasuke momentalnie aktywował Sharingana i Rinnegana, i błyskawicznie znalazł się za nim po wcześniejszym ciosie.  
W końcu! Wreszcie obaj znowu poczuli tamtą adrenalinę, która pozwalała im walczyć długie godziny.

Kiedy w końcu wracali do wioski, byli naprawdę przyjemnie zmęczeni. Tak, tego właśnie potrzebowali. Dali sobie taki wycisk, że z pewnością będą ten trening pamiętać jeszcze długo.  
– Przygotujesz na piknik jakieś jedzenie? – zapytał Naruto w pewnym momencie.  
– Czy ty naprawdę nie za dużo ode mnie wymagasz? Powinieneś się cieszyć, że w ogóle dałem ci się namówić. – Sasuke nie miał zamiaru rozmawiać teraz o jakimś głupim pikniku.  
– Dałeś mi się namówić? Nie chcę nawet myśleć o tym, czego zażyczyłeś sobie w zamian i jak to wykorzystasz. To się nazywa szantaż emocjonalny, wiesz? – Naruto zatrzymał się nagle i zaczął rozpinać swoją kamizelkę. – Nie wytrzymam w tym ani chwili dłużej – stwierdził i zdjął przez głowę golf. Sasuke zauważył, że ślady na jego szyi prawie całkowicie zniknęły. Lis naprawdę bardzo szybko go leczył.  
– Zakładaj to z powrotem! – Podniósł rzuconą na ziemię bluzę i podał mu. – No zakładaj.  
– Co? Chyba sobie żartujesz! Już nie musze nosić tego cholerstwa, widziałem w odbiciu wody, że te ślady po twoich zębach już zeszły.  
– Tak, zeszły – zgodził się Sasuke. – Ale pamiętaj, co powiedziałeś Sakurze i Tsunade. Że założyliśmy się, kto dłużej wytrzyma. Jeżeli ty nagle zaczniesz chodzić w normalnych ciuchach, a ja nadal w tym, to wyda się to nieco podejrzane, nie uważasz? – Sasuke uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Doskonale wiedział już wtedy w szpitalu, że Naruto sam siebie wpakował, ale nie odzywał się. Jak nie potrafił wymyślić mądrzejszej wymówki, to teraz będzie się męczył razem z nim.  
– No to są chyba jakieś kpiny – jęknął Naruto, przyglądając się wciśniętemu mu z powrotem w ręce golfowi. Po chwili tylko westchnął, ale zaczął ubierać się z powrotem, klnąc w myślach i wygrażając bluzie, jakby to ona była czemuś winna. Obiecał sobie, że jak to wszystko wróci do normy, czyli jak znikną też ślady z szyi Sasuke, potraktuje ją Rasenganem.  
– No widzisz? Jednak nawet na ciebie czasami działają logiczne argumenty – zaśmiał się Sasuke, widząc jego minę, która wyrażała chęć mordu. – Ale popatrz na to wszystko od dobrej strony. Przynajmniej nie zmarzniesz – zakpił, bo temperatura na dworze była już od kilku dni dość wysoka. Nic dziwnego, za tydzień zaczynało się lato.  
– Nienawidzę cię, draniu – mruknął tylko Naruto i ruszył dalej. Chciał jak najszybciej wrócić do domu. Tam będzie mógł sobie chodzić nawet nago i nikomu nic do tego.

Przez kolejne kilka dni wciąż męczyli się w ciepłych, zimowych golfach, chociaż wszystko wydawało się zmówić na ich niekorzyść – bo i pogoda dopisywała, i obowiązki wymagały od nich ciągłej gonitwy, więc zmęczeni i nieludzko spoceni obiecali sobie, że następnym razem będą się kontrolować. I całkiem im to wychodziło, bo przy kolejnych zbliżeniach gryźli swoje ramiona i obojczyki, szyje zostawiając w spokoju. Wciąż jednak nie przekraczali granicy dotyku i żaden nie odważył się posunąć dalej. Później – powtarzali sobie, obiecując, że któregoś dnia naprawdę to zrobią. Ale póki ani jeden, ani drugi nie zdecydował się na wykonanie pierwszego kroku.  
W końcu, po tygodniu, nadszedł pierwszy dzień lata i z niecierpliwością wyczekiwany przez niektórych piknik. Sakura była przeszczęśliwa, gdy Sasuke powiedział, że też przyjdzie. W zasadzie to Naruto zakomunikował wszystkim jego obecność, ale to nie miało znaczenia.  
Umówili się po południu, odpuszczając sobie i poranny trening, i wizytę w bibliotece. Festiwal Lata był dużym wydarzeniem w ich wiosce, więc Naruto od początku dnia był zajęty, pomagając w organizacji wszystkiego. Sasuke nie chciał się w żaden sposób angażować, więc spotkali się dopiero w południe w jego mieszkaniu.  
– No i co, draniu? Gotowy? – zapytał z zadowoleniem Naruto, wchodząc do jak zawsze sterylnie czystego mieszkania. No dobra, może już nie aż tak sterylnie czystego, bo ostatnio bywał tutaj dużo częściej niż wcześniej, a to niosło ze sobą pewne konsekwencje, jak na przykład drobny bałagan, który zawsze robił.  
Sasuke tylko wzruszył ramionami i wziął ze stołu duży pakunek. Naruto marudził mu przez cały tydzień, by przygotował na piknik to, co jedli kiedyś na śniadanie przed treningiem. W końcu miał już tak serdecznie dość tego jęczenia, że się zgodził. Umiał całkiem nieźle gotować, w końcu od szóstego roku życia musiał radzić sobie sam, a nie potrafił żywić się samymi zupkami w proszku.  
– Idziemy? – zapytał, patrząc na torebkę w rękach Naruto. Już po samym napisie z nazwą sklepu wiedział, że w środku były ryżowe kulki.  
– Tak, draniu! – Naruto roześmiał się wesoło i pierwszy wyszedł z mieszkania. Był tak zadowolony, że udało mu się wyciągnąć Sasuke na ten piknik, że miał ochotę aż podskakiwać z radości, ale zaraz pewnie zarobiłby jakąś kąśliwą uwagę, więc sobie to odpuścił. Jednak przez całą drogę szczerzył się do wszystkich, nie zważając na to, czy ich zna, czy też nie.

Do miejsca, w którym zorganizowali spotkanie dotarli w zaledwie w kilka minut, bo było to tuż nad jeziorkiem, które należało do dawnych terenów Uchiha. Sasuke opowiedział kiedyś Naruto, że tu ćwiczył swoje pierwsze techniki ognia. Teraz to miejsce było ogólnodostępne i w ciepłe dni dość popularne. Tak jak teraz. Sporo osób relaksowało się, ciesząc się rześką bryzą wiatru znad wody.  
Chwilę im zajęło, zanim znaleźli swoich przyjaciół. Siedzieli w pewnym oddaleniu, w cieniu drzew. To nie był zwykły dzień, więc też nie obowiązywały ich codzienne uniformy. Dziewczyny były ubrane w letnie sukienki, a faceci w większości w szorty i jakieś koszule czy podkoszulki. Wszystko było takie kolorowe i barwne, również koszulka Naruto – pomarańczowa z motywem czarnego wiru. Jedynie Sasuke był cały na granatowo.  
– Jesteśmy – krzyknął Naruto, zupełnie niepotrzebnie, bo już z daleka byli doskonale widoczni. – Ale żarełko! – Oczy mu się rozjaśniły, kiedy zobaczył przygotowane zapasy. Sakura wstała z rozłożonego na trawie koca i odebrała z ich rąk to, co przynieśli. Uśmiechnęła się przy tym promiennie do nich obu, choć na Sasuke zatrzymała wzrok nieco dłużej. Była naprawdę uszczęśliwiona, że się pojawił. I na dodatek będzie jeszcze mogła spróbować jego kuchni. Wszystko wydawało się być po prostu idealnie. Ich dawna drużyna, ich przyjaciele – no czego można było chcieć więcej? Chyba tylko jednego… Sakura zarumieniła się lekko. Jej ciemnoczerwona sukienka z motywem jakiegoś wzorku, zafalowała lekko przez powiew wiatru.  
Sasuke rozejrzał się. Siedzieli tu już chyba wszyscy ich znajomi, większość wydawała się być zadowolona, jedynie mina Shikamaru wyrażała jak zwykle znudzenie. Obaj najwyraźniej mieli podobne zdanie na temat tego spotkania, chociaż pewnie użyliby innych słów do opisania swojego podejścia. Shikamaru pewnie stwierdziłby, że to wszystko było za bardzo kłopotliwe, Sasuke uznawał to za niepotrzebne.  
– Co tu macie dobrego? – zapytał Naruto, nachylając się nad kocem, żeby przyjrzeć się wszystkim potrawom. Wyglądało wspaniale!  
– Naruto, tu mamy sushi… – powiedziała Sakura, ciągnąc go za sobą – …tu grillowane żeberka, a tu…  
– Ramen! – wrzasnął Naruto i oczy zaświeciły mu się dużo bardziej niż przed chwilą. Od razu zajął miejsce naprzeciwko małego garnka, dokładnie obok Hinaty. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru już się stąd ruszać. W końcu to był ramen!  
Sakura uśmiechnęła się i pogratulowała sobie w duchu. Wiedziała, na co można go było złapać i się udało. Sama usiadła niedaleko, zostawiając między sobą a Naruto dość miejsca dla Sasuke. I tak, jak się spodziewała, usiadł właśnie tam.  
– Cześć Hinata! – Naruto zerknął krótko na przyjaciółkę, która też wyglądała bardzo ładnie. Ino i Sakura wyciągnęły ją na zakupy i zmusiły do zakupu sukienki z większym niż zwykle dekoltem. Naruto musiałby być naprawdę ślepy, żeby teraz nie zauważył jej pięknie wyeksponowanego biustu.  
– Witaj, Naruto-kun. – Hinata zaczerwieniła się, ale nie odwróciła od niego wzroku. Czuła się niepewnie w tym ubraniu, ale w głowie wciąż dźwięczały jej słowa Sakury: „Sama wiesz, jakim Naruto potrafi być czasami idiotą! Musisz go uwieść, dać mu do zrozumienia, że to on sam chce z tobą być!”.  
– Wieczorem mamy puszczać lampiony. W zeszłym roku w tym czasie mieliśmy misję i nie mogłem być na Festiwalu, więc w tym roku sobie odbiję, no nie, draniu? – zapytał Naruto i szturchnął Sasuke, zupełnie niepotrzebnie gadając o tym, gdzie wtedy byli, bo Sasuke pamięć miał akurat bardzo dobrą. To było krótko po tym, jak zdobyli tytuł chunina, Kakashi wysłał ich na misję rangi A. Obaj wciąż pamiętali te kilka nocy, które okazały się naprawdę ciężkie. Nieustanna walka i ucieczka, nawet Sasuke był po niej wykończony.  
– Przygotowałyśmy dla was lampiony – uśmiechnęła się lekko Sakura, a widząc zdziwienie na twarzy Naruto, dodała: – Nie znasz tej tradycji? Och, Naruto, mogłam to przewidzieć.  
– Jakiej tradycji?  
– To kobiety przygotowują lampiony. – Ino przewróciła oczami. – Naruto, czy tobie naprawdę wszystko trzeba tłumaczyć? – westchnęła ciężko, a Sakura posłała jej znaczący uśmiech. Nawet Hinata wydała się rozbawiona, ale ukryła uśmiech za dłonią. – Kiedy osiągniemy już pewien wiek, to my robimy lampiony. Mężczyzna, który dostanie taki lampion od kobiety, będzie miał szczęście, a jego problemy odejdą razem z tym lampionem. To jest też znak, że kobieta o tobie myśli. Może w tym roku ty też dostaniesz od którejś taki?  
– Co? – Naruto podrapał się po głowie. No tak, skąd miał o tym wiedzieć, skoro wychowywał się bez matki, która mogłaby przekazać mu te tradycje. Większość czasu w swoim życiu spędzał po prostu na walkach albo misjach. – Ja myślałem, że... Jak byłem mały, przygotowywałem je sam. I teraz zrobiłem też jeden dla Sasuke, bo wiedziałem, że ten drań nie będzie się kwapił do takich rzeczy – stwierdził i spojrzał na przyjaciela z mieszanką zdziwienia i zrezygnowania, a po chwili sięgnął do plecaka i wyjął dwa lampiony. Widać było, że nie robił ich żaden artysta, bo były dość proste, ale Naruto bardzo się starał i spędził na ich klejeniu cały wieczór. – Czy to naprawdę taka duża różnica kto je zrobił? W końcu i tak zawsze sami wypowiadamy życzenie – zastanowił się, patrząc na swoje małe dzieła.  
– Myślę, że lepiej… – Sakura podniosła swoją torbę, dając znak Hinacie, ale nie zdążyła dokończyć, bo Sasuke wziął jeden z lampionów z rąk Naruto.  
– Ten jest w porządku – mruknął i przyjrzał mu się. Faktycznie, widać było, że to rękodzieło Naruto, niezbyt staranne wykonanie, ale wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało. Wręcz przeciwnie.  
Sakura ledwo słyszalnie westchnęła. Czy oni naprawdę byli tak strasznie niereformowalni? Spojrzała załamana najpierw na Ino, która tylko rozłożyła ręce, a potem na Hinatę, wpatrującą się teraz w swoje kolana.  
– Spróbujcie moich żeberek – krzyknął Chouji, który zupełnie nie przejmował się dramatem rozgrywającym się w tle. Dla niego najważniejsze było jedzenie, tego smaku nie dało się zastąpić niczym. Mlasnął zadowolony.  
– Słuchajcie! – Temari postanowił wkroczyć do akcji. Zawsze była silną i pewną siebie dziewczyną i nie mogła już patrzeć na to co się dzieje z Sakurą i Hinatą. – Wasze przyjaciółki chciały być miłe i też zrobiły dla was lampiony, więc z łaski swojej po prostu je przyjmijcie – huknęła na nich, jednocześnie patrząc wymownym wzrokiem na Hinatę i każąc jej działać. I wtedy stało się coś, co po prostu zatkało Sasuke. Hinata odważyła się i wyciągnęła lampion zrobiony dla Naruto.  
– To na szczęście – uśmiechnęła się niepewnie i wcisnęła mu go w ręce.  
– Ee… Hinata… – Naruto otworzył usta ze zdziwienia. Nie sądził, że ktoś zrobi coś specjalnie dla niego. Naprawdę nie miał pojęcia o takiej tradycji. Znów spojrzał na Sasuke, jakby ten miał mu wyjaśnić, co powinien teraz zrobić. Nim jednak Sasuke dał mu jakąś wskazówkę, sam został zaskoczony podobnym prezentem.  
– Uch, Sasuke? – zaczęła niepewnie Sakura i wręczyła mu misternie zdobiony lampion. Sasuke musiał odłożyć ten należący do Naruto, żeby zabrać kolejny od Sakury. Był wykonany dużo staranniej i gdy przyjrzał się wzorowi, dostrzegł wśród zielonych i niebieskich kwadracików zarys różowego drzewa, z którego spadały płatki Sakury. – Podoba ci się? – zapytała, a Sasuke miał ochotę wzruszyć ramionami. Wiedział jednak, że to byłoby niegrzeczne, więc tylko skinął głową i burknął:  
– Tak, całkiem ładny.  
No cóż, nie dało się zaprzeczyć, że był ładny. Koślawe lampiony Naruto wyglądały przy tych zrobionych przez dziewczyny karykaturalnie, ale... To były lampiony zrobione przez Naruto. Sasuke nie sądził, że będzie mu się chciało siedzieć nad taką pierdołą. Nie sądził też, że ta właśnie pierdoła może sprawić taką przyjemność. Wcale nie uważał tego za głupie i nawet nie chciało mu się już wyśmiewać tego, że Naruto je zrobił, że zachował się tak babsko czy dziecinnie. To nie o to chodziło.  
– Dzięki – powiedział i odłożył ona lampiony za siebie, kładąc je z tyłu. Spojrzał krótko na Naruto, kiedy się odwracał, tak, że ten mógł dostrzec uśmiech.  
– Dzięki, Hinatka – rzucił głośno i wesoło Naruto, po czym sam też odłożył lampiony.  
– Nie ma za co, Naruto-kun – mruknęła Hinata, a Temari pokręciła głową, widząc rozbawienie Shikamaru. Zdała sobie sprawę, że ci dwaj naprawdę byli niereformowalni.  
– Dobra, to teraz czas na żarełko! – Naruto pochylił się i chwycił w rękę miseczkę. Przecież właśnie dlatego zajął sobie to miejsce i nie pozwoliłby się stąd wyrzucić. Ramen… Aż westchnął z zadowolenia.  
– Naruto-sama!  
– Ee? – Pałeczki z makaronem zatrzymały się w połowie drogi do ust. Odwrócił głowę. Dwójka dzieci, na oko takich w wieku akademickim, podbiegła do niego.  
– Chodź z nami! – Jasnowłosa dziewczynka pociągnęła go za rękaw.  
– Ee? – Ten sam dźwięk i niezbyt inteligentna mina mogły przyprawić o wybuch śmiechu, ale dzieci nie zwróciły na to w ogóle uwagi. Wydawały się bardzo podekscytowane.  
– Naruto-sama, nikt nie umie rozstrzygnąć pojedynku między Noriakim a Masako. Wszyscy chcą, żebyś to był ty! – Dziewczynka pociągnęła go bardziej zdecydowanie, przez co omal nie wylał sobie ramenu na ubranie. W końcu Sasuke wyjął mu miseczkę z rąk i postawił ją obok.  
– Jak wszyscy chcą, to chyba musisz iść, Naruto-sama – zakpił. Wcale nie podobało mu się, że zostanie tu sam, pomiędzy Sakurą a Hinatą, ale nie mógł powstrzymać się od złośliwości.  
– A żebyś wiedział, że pójdę, ty draniu! – odgryzł się Naruto i wstał. Rozentuzjazmowane dzieci chwyciły go za ręce i pociągnęły za sobą.  
– Pójdziemy obejrzeć ten pojedynek? – Temari też wstała i spojrzała na Shikamaru, ten jednak leżał wyciągnięty na kocu z rękami założonymi za głowę i nie wykazywał najmniejszej chęci ruszenia się.  
– Ja chętnie pójdę. – Hinata poprawiła swoją sukienkę i po chwili dołączyła do koleżanki. Uśmiechała się przy tym lekko. Naruto wziął jej lampion. Była z tego powodu naprawdę szczęśliwa.

Naruto dosłownie został wciągnięty miedzy tłum, który zebrał się pod małym podwyższeniem z desek na jednej z polan. Te dzieciaki miały naprawdę sporą siłę, skoro przez nie omal się nie wywrócił i nie zrobił z siebie widowiska.  
– Naruto! – usłyszał kilka wrzasków. Młode pokolenie reagowało na niego naprawdę entuzjastycznie. Wielokrotnie słyszał prośby, by pokazał im tryb Kuramy, który widzieli już kiedyś i uważali, że jest „zajebisty”.  
Rozejrzał się, a potem skupił wzrok na podwyższeniu. Stała tam dwójka dzieciaków. Jeden z nich wpatrywał się w niego swoimi niebieskimi oczami, które bardzo kontrastowały z czarną czupryną. Wydawał się być bardzo zniecierpliwiony…  
– To w końcu ktoś ogłosi moje zwycięstwo, czy mam tu tkwić do rana?  
… i bardzo bezczelny.  
– No to... eee... zaczynajcie ten pojedynek – rzucił po prostu Naruto. Nie miał pojęcia, co się mówi w takim momencie, pierwszy raz został poproszony o bycie sędzią w nierozstrzygniętej walce. Spojrzał to na jednego, to na drugiego dzieciaka, którzy na jego widok wydawali się być jeszcze bardziej zdeterminowani.  
– Tak jest! – krzyknęli równocześnie i przybrali pozycje bojowe.  
– Wydaje mi się, że Noriaki jest lepszy! – pisnęła dziewczynka, która stała obok niego. – Umie zrobić kilka cienistych klonów! – powiedziała z podziwem.  
– Ty w jego wieku chyba nawet jednego nie umiałeś stworzyć, młotku – usłyszał tuż obok znajomy głos. Sasuke pojawił się przy nim i uśmiechał się ironicznie. Niedaleko dostrzegł też Temari i Hinatę, która zamiast na scenę, zerkała w ich stronę.  
– Nie, żebyś ty był lepszy, draniu! – warknął.  
– Jasne – Sasuke tylko prychnął cicho i skupił wzrok na walce.

Naruto obserwował pojedynek w skupieniu, podobnie jak Sasuke. Walczący chłopcy nie byli jeszcze nawet geninami, ale widać w nich było potencjał. Przypomniał sobie ich własne potyczki, w których najczęściej niestety obrywał. Sasuke zawsze był dla niego bezlitosny. Tak jak teraz Noriaki dla Masako. Był zwinniejszy i miał jakąś taką grację w ruchach. Za to Masako, bez względu na to jak oberwał, zawsze się podnosił i kontratakował. Miał w sobie niesamowitą determinację, choć widać było, że nonszalancja Noriakiego czasami wyprowadza go z równowagi. Pojedynek znów nie rozstrzygnął się sam, bo obaj stracili już siły. Ale wiedział, kto powinien zwyciężyć.  
– A więc jaki werdykt? – Zapytał Iruka, patrząc na dwóch zziajanych walką uczniów, którzy właśnie podnosili się na nogi.  
– Masako…  
– Noriaki…  
Powiedzieli to obaj jednocześnie. On i Sasuke. Spojrzał na niego i aż zamrugał ze zdziwienia.  
– Ma lepszą technikę walki – powiedział spokojnie Sasuke.  
– Co ty gadasz, draniu! Masako miał dużo większą siłę woli, zawsze wstawał, mimo, że wydawało się że już nie ma szans. I dzięki temu nie przegrał, bo doprowadził do tego, że obaj już nie mają sił.  
– Ten dzieciak, Noriaki, miał lepszą technikę – powtórzył Sasuke, za co chłopak obdarzył do wyjątkowo przychylnym spojrzeniem. Za to na Naruto zerknał spod byka i prychnął.  
– Lepsza technikę? A czy ja już kiedyś nie wytłumaczyłem manualnie, że technika to nie wszystko? Pamiętasz, jak oberwałeś…  
– Ej, ej, spokojnie! – Iruka, widząc, na co się zanosi, wszedł pomiędzy nich, Nie mógł pozwolić, żeby zaczęli się tu bić. Cały Festiwal Lata mógłby pójść z dymem. – Przyjmijmy może, że jest remis, dobrze? – Spojrzał na nich, a potem na resztę osób oceniających walki. Te tylko pokiwały głowami. – No to w takim razie oficjalnie ogłaszam remis. Zróbcie znak pojednania – powiedział Iruka, a Naruto nie miał pojęcia, czy chodziło mu o nich, czy te dzieciaki.  
Masako zszedł ze sceny pierwszy, rzucając w ich kierunku ostatnie spojrzenie, a Noriaki uśmiechnął się lekko do Sasuke, po czym efektownie zniknął w kłębie dymu. Dziewczynka, która przyprowadziła tutaj Naruto, podziękowała mu i ukłoniła się, po czym pobiegła do grupki swoich przyjaciół.  
Naruto westchnął cicho i uznał, że pora wracać, bo trochę już mu burczało w brzuchu, ale kolejne dziecko podeszło do niego i poprosiło, żeby szedł z nim, bo koniecznie musi zobaczyć inny konkurs, tym razem plastyczny.  
– No, w tej dziedzinie też masz sporo do pokazania, młotku – rzucił tylko Sasuke, ale już nie poszedł z nim oglądać prac kilkulatków. Wrócił na koc, mając nadzieję, że Naruto zaraz zgłodnieje i szybko do nich dołączy.  
– I kto wygrał? – zapytała Sakura, kiedy Sasuke usiadł obok.  
– Remis – rzucił tylko lakonicznie i wyciągnął z papierowej torby słodkie kulki, które kupił Naruto.  
– Spróbujesz omusubi? – Sakura podsunęła mu na talerzyku ryżowe trójkąciki. – Dzisiaj przygotowywałam, nawet Shikamaru stwierdził, że dobre.  
Sasuke zabrał pałeczki i gdy tylko zjadł słodką kulkę, zabrał się za jedzenie dania Sakury. Rzeczywiście było dobre, chociaż on zwykle przygotowywał je nieco inaczej. Podziękował uprzejmie, a Sakura uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej.  
Gdy Naruto nie wracał przez następne pół godziny, Sasuke obiecał sobie, że jutrzejsza zemsta będzie naprawdę słodka i wykorzysta ją tak, jak tylko będzie mógł. W końcu to przez niego tu przyszedł i przez niego był teraz zmuszony do towarzystwa Sakury, która usilnie próbowała go zagadywać i robić wszystko, żeby zwrócił na nią uwagę. Już on mu za to zapłaci!


	14. Chapter 14

Tym razem rozdział trochę dłuższy. My się postarałyśmy, teraz liczymy na Was i wasze opinie :)

 

– Sasuke-kun… Czy miałbyś ochotę się przejść? – Sakura, która była dzisiaj po prostu przeszczęśliwa, bo osiągnęła więcej niż przez te wszystkie lata znajomości, postanowiła pójść o krok dalej. Skoro on wziął jej lampion… Aż pisnęła w myślach, rzucając jeszcze spojrzenie Ino, która uśmiechnęła się, a potem ledwie zauważalnym ruchem głowy dała znak, że dobrze jej idzie.  
– Nie, nie bardzo… – Sasuke odwrócił głowę rozglądając się, ale Naruto nadal nigdzie nie było. Co gorsza, nie było też Hinaty, choć Temari wróciła już jakiś czas temu. Naprawdę mu zrobi coś niehumanitarnego, jak tylko…  
– Ja chętnie pójdę z tobą na spacer! – wykrzyknął nagle Lee, zrywając się ze swojego miejsca. Po chwili podbiegł do Sakury i padł na jedno kolano. – Pozwolisz? – Wyciągnął rękę, patrząc na nią czarnymi, okrągłymi oczami, w których aż płonął żar.  
– Eh, nie, dzięki, Lee, ale… Sasuke, może spróbujesz…  
– Nalegam! – Lee patrzył na nią z niemym zachwytem. To była kobieta jego życia. Nawet więcej! Wierzył, że to była jego przyszła żona! Ostatnio sam sobie rzucił wyzwanie, że jeżeli przejdzie tysiąc razy na rękach mury wokół Konohy, to w końcu zaprosi Sakurę na randkę. Co prawda padł przy dziewięćset piątym, ale ciągle wierzył, że mu się uda. Więc póki co, to jeszcze nie randka, tylko spacer!  
– Lee, myślę że… – Tenten, która dobrze znała uczucia swojego kolegi, ale uważała, że czasami zachowuje się po prostu idiotycznie, próbowała mu delikatnie dać do zrozumienia, że robi z siebie kretyna. Tym bardziej, że wszystkim doskonale było wiadomo, kogo kocha Sakura. I dzisiaj nawet jej z nim wychodziło. Jeszcze trochę i…  
– Sasuke, żałuj, że tego nie widziałeś! – Głośny śmiech rozległ się za ich plecami. – Wiesz, na ilu byłeś obrazkach? Wyglądałeś naprawdę śmiesznie, nie, Hinata? – Naruto stanął obok, wyciągając w jego stronę spory arkusz. – A to my. – Pokazał mu jakiś rysunek. Byli na nim obaj, jeden miał w ręce Rasengana, drugi Chidori. Oczywiście wszystko było narysowane dziecięcą ręką, ale ten obrazek spodobał się Naruto tak bardzo, że aż zapytał, czy może go sobie wziąć. Dziewczynka, która go narysowała, aż pisnęła z zachwytu, że chciał mieć jej „dzieło” dla siebie.  
Naruto usiadł na swoim miejscu, zabierając zaraz rysunek z powrotem, żeby Sasuke nie przyszło do głowy potraktować go Katonem. Obok niego usiadła Hinata, która towarzyszyła mu na konkursie plastycznym. Temari specjalnie ją tam zostawiła, żeby mogli pobyć sami. Co prawda Naruto i tak głównie był zainteresowany dziećmi, które wciąż go oblegały, ale i tak było to bardzo miłe uczucie.  
– W końcu może zjem ten ramen! – Naruto oblizał się na samą myśl, a Sasuke zauważył, że ma usta upaćkane jakimś kremem.  
– Nawet na obrazkach dzieci wyglądasz jak młotek – stwierdził, przyglądając się jeszcze raz rysunkowi. Zupełnie zapomniał o Sakurze, która w końcu, zirytowana naleganiami Lee, wstała i pozwoliła się wyciągnąć ten na nieszczęsny spacer. W końcu i tak, skoro wrócił Naruto, Sasuke przestałby się nią interesować. Najwyraźniej miała rację, bo nawet na nią nie spojrzał, kiedy odchodziła, chociaż ona oglądała się na nich jeszcze kilka razy, zanim nie zniknęła z Lee w lesie.  
– A ty jak drań! – powiedział Naruto z pełnymi ustami, wskazując na zmarszczone brwi Sasuke na obrazku. – Teraz też się tak krzywisz – dodał z rozbawieniem, widząc jego minę. – Drań przez cały czas! Dzieci się ciebie boją. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, staniesz się postrachem Konohy.  
– Uważaj, żebym już teraz się nim nie stał – warknął Sasuke, a w jego oczach błysnął Sharingan, jednak Naruto był tak rozluźniony i szczęśliwy, że nic sobie z tego nie robił, więc tylko się roześmiał. Sasuke pokręcił głową, ale w końcu sam uniósł lekko kąciku ust. Już dawno nie widział go w takim humorze.  
Hinata siedziała po drugiej strony Naruto i uśmiechała się lekko, też wydając się być w wyjątkowo dobrym nastroju. Ten dzień już stał się wyjątkowy, bo po raz pierwszy cała ich paczka była razem, bez kłótni i sporów, spędzając razem czas na Festiwalu Lata. Jedynie Sakura, która przed chwilą wróciła, zdawała się mieć nieco gorszy humor niż wcześniej, ale kiedy w końcu nastał wieczór i mieli puszczać lampiony, z zadowoleniem zauważyła, że Sasuke wybrał jej lampion, a nie Naruto. To poprawiło jej nastrój na tyle, że znowu postanowiła go zagadać.  
– Pamiętaj, żeby pomyśleć życzenie – szepnęła do niego.  
Stali nad brzegiem jeziora, a ciemność wieczora powoli rozpraszała się przy ciepłym, pomarańczowym świetle zapalonych lampionów. Shikamaru i Temari już puścili swoje, podobnie jak inni znajomi. Naruto stał obok Sasuke, trzymając w rękach lampion zrobiony przez Hinatę. Na jego ustach błąkał się leniwy uśmiech, na który Sasuke zerkał dyskretnie co jakiś czas. Pierwszy raz w życiu czuł się w taki sposób... Jakieś ciepłe, przyjemne uczucie ogarnęło go, kumulując się w okolicach żołądka i piersi, był rozluźniony i spokojny, a Naruto... Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, żeby ustalili, że jego lampiony puszczą później.

Cofnęli się trochę tak, że teraz stali z tyłu, za wszystkimi. Pomarańczowe światełka unosiły się nad jeziorem, rzucając jasną ciepłą poświatę.  
– Pomyślałeś życzenie? – Naruto przysunął się odrobinę w stronę Sasuke i lekko dotknął jego reki. Widział nawet z profilu, że kąciki jego ust się uniosły. No tak, w ten dzień tylko jedno życzenie mogło się spełnić.  
– Nie. – Sasuke odwrócił się w jego stronę. Nie chciał, żeby Sakura, ani nikt inny go usłyszał. Przez pół dnia widział na jej twarzy uśmiech szczęścia i zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien z nią tak zupełnie na poważnie porozmawiać. Ale nie dzisiaj. Choć kiedyś na pewno do tego dojdzie. – Chodźmy stąd – szepnął do Naruto, a ten tylko lekko kiwnął głową.  
Nie zastanawiali się, co pomyślą sobie inni. Jak bardzo zawiedziona będzie Sakura i Hinata, które zapewne miały nadzieję, że tego magicznego dnia coś się wydarzy. Bo dzień naprawdę wydawał się być magiczny. Zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy stanęli na dachu jednego z budynków i wpatrywali się w niebo pełne lampionów. Naruto wyjął z plecaka ten swój, trochę koślawy w porównaniu do tych, które dały mu dziewczyny, a Sasuke zrobił to samo.  
– Wiem, że nie jest jakimś arcydziełem, ale…  
– Zamknij się… – Sasuke przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował. Zacisnął rękę na brzegu lampionu. Odkąd jego cała rodzina została zamordowana, nigdy już ich nie puszczał. Patrzył na nie tylko czasami, bo niebo wyglądało wtedy, jakby płonęło, ale nigdy nie zrobił żadnego dla siebie. Nie widział takiej potrzeby. Zresztą, to były tylko głupie zabobony. Nie wierzył w spełnianie się jakichkolwiek życzeń. Żeby dostać to, czego się chce, trzeba samemu o to zawalczyć. I Sasuke walczył tak przez całe dotychczasowe życie. Poświęcił wiele, żeby stać się silniejszym i osiągnąć swoje cele. Chociaż tak naprawdę… Co to było za poświęcenie, skoro wtedy nawet nie potrafił odczuwać emocji? Dlaczego jedyna więź łączyła go z Naruto i to ją starał się tak obsesyjnie zniszczyć, bo tak strasznie się jej bał? Sasuke przymknął oczy. Już chyba wiedział, dlaczego. Przyciągnął go jeszcze bliżej.  
– Naruto…  
Naruto objął go mocniej i przez chwilę stali w ciszy. Z oddali słychać było dźwięki muzyki i zabawy, ale tutaj docierały już mocno przytłumione. To było trochę symboliczne – przypominało im lata dzieciństwa, kiedy zostali odrzuceni przez mieszkańców. Ostatni z klanu Uchiha i Lisi Chłopiec, wyłączeni z życia wioski. A teraz, kiedy już wszystko się zmieniło, sami uciekli, żeby pobyć z dala od tłumu, ale tym razem już nie w całkowitej samotności. Teraz było tak, jak powinno być już wcześniej.  
– Podpalisz? W końcu ty tu władasz ogniem, draniu. – Naruto musiał odchrząknąć, bo jego głos zabrzmiał dziwnie słabo. Na szczęście Sasuke tego nie skomentował. Odpalił lampiony i podał jeden Naruto. Zerknął na niego, ale zaraz odwrócił wzrok. Z jednej strony, dałby wszystko, żeby dowiedzieć się, jakie życzenie wypowiedział, ale z drugiej – nie chciał zdradzać swojego.  
Stanęli na skraju dachu i puścili lampiony, które poleciały do góry, w pewnym momencie zderzając się ze sobą. W milczeniu przyglądali się im, a Sasuke zastanawiał się, czy to wszystko miało sens i czy nie popadał za bardzo w melancholię. Nagle poczuł ciepłą dłoń w swojej. Naruto splótł z nim palce, a on ścisnął go mocniej, nie chcąc, żeby się odsuwał. Uśmiechnął się, mając wrażenie, że przechodzi go jakieś takie ciepło. Wcześniej nie znał tego uczucia. To znaczy znał podobne – zawsze wtedy, gdy walczyli z Naruto, gdy w ich żyłach szalała adrenalina, a oni zatracali się w treningu, ale teraz jednak to uczucie było silniejsze, wyraźniejsze i potrafił je nawet nazwać, chociaż paradoksalnie bał się to wypowiedzieć nawet w myślach. Ale to czuł, a to się chyba najbardziej liczyło.  
– Sasuke… – wyszeptał Naruto, a po chwili odwrócił się w jego stronę i go pocałował. Cały czas odkrywali siebie, swoje ciała. Naruto wiedział, że Sasuke lubi, jak przeczesuje palcami jego włosy. Mruczy wtedy jak kot. I wygląda tak cholernie seksownie… Przygryzł wargę. Sam nie wiedział, jak ma to powiedzieć. Ale to przecież była magiczna noc, wszystko mogło się zdarzyć. – Słuchaj… bo ja…  
– Przestań się w końcu jąkać. – Sasuke wgryzł się w jego szyję, uważając jednak, żeby nie pozostawić żadnych śladów. – Zdecydowanie za dużo przebywasz z Hyuugą – mruknął.  
– Co ty chcesz od…– nie dokończył, bo został pchnięty na komin, a ręce Sasuke znalazł się pod jego koszulką. Jęknął, kiedy poczuł usta w okolicach pępka. – Ty draniu…– sapnął, czując kumulujące się w spodniach pożądanie. Klimat tej nocy udzielił się także Sasuke, który sam chciał, żeby sprawy się po prostu działy. Podwinął koszulkę Naruto i dotykał jego twardego, umięśnionego brzucha, zahaczał palcami o wrażliwe boki i w końcu przyjeżdżał po linii spodni, jednocześnie składając pełne obietnicy pocałunki na rozpalonej skórze. Podobało mu się spojrzenie Naruto, doskonale widoczne w tym świetle. Jego jasne oczy wydawały się z początku niepewne, ale z każdą chwilą stawały się coraz bardziej zdeterminowane i to wahanie przerodziło się w usilną walkę nad sobą, żeby nie zmusić Sasuke do przejścia do rzeczy.  
– Draniu... – Jego głos był bardziej zachrypnięty niż zwykle.  
Sasuke uśmiechnął się i w końcu rozpiął jego spodnie. Denerwował się, ale coś w spojrzeniu tych niebieskich oczu dodało mu odwagi. Wiedział, że bez względu na to, jakby wyszło, Naruto się spodoba.  
I spodobało się. Naruto musiał powstrzymywać się, żeby nie jęczeć zbyt głośno. Szybko uznał, że to, co robił teraz Sasuke, klęcząc przed nim i... Oj tak, to było dużo lepsze niż wszystko, co robili do tej pory. A coś z tyłu głowy podpowiadało mu, że tej nocy posuną się dalej niż kiedykolwiek. Obaj minęli punkt, za którym nie było już odwrotu. Nawet jeżeli ktoś by się dowiedział, w tym momencie Naruto nic nie obchodziło, nic, gdy... Krzyknął, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język. Sasuke odsunął się w ostatniej chwili, ale Naruto w ekstazie poczuł jego usta we wrażliwym miejscu i rękę, która pomagała mu skończyć.  
Oddychał ciężko, spocony i zmęczony. Po chwili poczuł obejmujące go ramiona.  
– Idziemy do mnie, młotku. – Głos Sasuke był niższy i bardziej zmysłowy. Naruto aż wstrzymał oddech, słysząc go przy swoim uchu. Był w takim stanie, że nawet nie miał zamiaru protestować. Chciał iść do Sasuke. Chciał tam iść tak bardzo… Poczuł potężny skurcz w dolnych partiach ciała, gdy uświadomił sobie, po co mają tam iść. Tak, teraz zdecydowanie nie było już odwrotu, zabrnęli za daleko. W ogóle przestał w tym momencie myśleć o przyjaciołach, których zostawili nad jeziorkiem, o Hinacie, która chyba chciała z nim porozmawiać, nawet o Sakurze, która teraz już na pewno by go utłukła gołymi rękami, gdyby się dowiedziała, co przed chwilą robili i co zamierzają zrobić za chwilę . Bo to już nie będzie tylko dotyk. I tak jak dziewczyny kiedyś w Akademii pobiły go za to, że – jak to one wyraziły – ukradł Sasuke pierwszy pocałunek, tak za chwilę zabierze coś jeszcze…  
Naruto nawet nie wiedział, kiedy nagle zaczęły go interesować sprawy seksu. To znaczy, oczywiście, pamiętał o tym swoim pierwszym razie, kiedy uciekł i mając przed oczami obraz Sasuke po prostu musiał się zaspokoić, ale nie pamiętał, jak to się właściwie zaczęło. Bo już wcześniej, zwłaszcza po rozmowach z Iruką i jego poradach, żeby znalazł sobie dziewczynę, rozmyślał na ten temat. Tylko wtedy jakoś nie czuł żadnego podniecenia, wyobrażając sobie siebie z którąś z koleżanek w takiej sytuacji. Owszem, chętnie zapraszał Sakurę czy Hinatę na ramen, ale to były tylko przyjacielskie spotkania. Nigdy nawet nie pomyślał, że mogłyby się skończyć w jego mieszkaniu, w jego łóżku… Dopiero z Sasuke… Znów przeszedł go taki dreszcz przyjemności, że aż przymknął oczy. Sasuke chyba to zauważył, bo przyspieszył, skacząc zwinnie z jednego dachu na drugi. Chwilę później stali już przed klatką bloku, a dosłownie za moment Naruto został wepchnięty przez drzwi do mieszkania i przyparty do ściany. Czuł podniecenie Sasuke, ono było wręcz namacalne i to nie tylko przez jego erekcję, która dosłownie wbijała mu się w udo. Pocałował go zachłannie, w tym momencie pragnąc go tak bardzo, że wiedział, że nie cofnie się już przed niczym. Oddychał ciężko przez nos, całując Sasuke z pasją. Znowu poczuli w ustach krew, ale to tylko bardziej ich nakręciło. W pewnym momencie Sasuke złapał go za poły bluzy i uniósł przy ścianie. Naruto jęknął zaskoczony, wsuwając ręce w jego włosy i ciągnąc je, ale w końcu instynktownie objął go nogami w pasie, mocniej przyciskając do siebie. Na Sasuke podziałało to jeszcze bardziej. Zaczął całować go tak gwałtownie, że już po chwili stracili oddech i musieli się od siebie oderwać.  
– Ściągaj to, młotku – mruknął ze zniecierpliwienia i pociągnął go za koszulkę, próbując ją z niego ściągnąć. Okazało się to niemałym wyzwaniem, kiedy wciąż trzymał go przy ścianie i był obejmowany nogami w pasie. Dopiero po chwili mu się udało i znowu pocałował go agresywnie. Tak agresywnie, że Naruto w pewnym momencie zaczął poruszać biodrami, ocierając się o krocze Sasuke, co wywołało jeszcze większe fale przyjemności. Obaj byli rozgrzani i podnieceni jak nigdy. Jeżeli dalej tak pójdzie, zrobią to przy drzwiach...  
W pewnym momencie Sasuke chwycił go za pośladki i oderwał się od ściany, chcąc przenieść go w stronę sypialni.  
– Co robisz? – jęknął Naruto, próbując złapać go mocniej za szyję, żeby nie spaść, przez co ten lekko się zachwiał i obaj polecieli na stojącą obok szafkę, strącając z niej kilka rzeczy. Sasuke podsunął nieco Naruto, sadzając go na blacie i opierając plecami o lustro. Widział w odbiciu swoją własną twarz. Zarumienioną i zgrzaną, sam nie wiedział, czy od biegu, czy z podniecenia. Pewnie z jednego i drugiego, ale nie zamierzał tego roztrząsać, tym bardziej, że Naruto ścisnął go nogami jeszcze mocniej, przyciągając do siebie. Pragnął go, pragnął jak cholera… Chyba niczego w życiu bardziej nie pragnął niż teraz. W lustrze, które było usytuowane naprzeciwko okna, odbijał się widok zza szyby. Lampiony nadal rozświetlały niebo… Ciekawe, czy jego życzenie…  
– Agh… – jęknął, gdy Naruto znów go pocałował. Wiedział, czego chce… Czego obaj chcą… – Naruto… – szepnął niskim, zmysłowym głosem. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak niesamowicie brzmi teraz w jego ustach imię najlepszego przyjaciela. Zawsze wymawiał je trochę inaczej niż inni. Wcześniej robił to nieświadomie, zazwyczaj wydzierając się na niego, ale teraz… Naruto zadrżał, a jego ręce pociągnęły go mocniej za włosy.  
Sasuke znowu rozpiął jego spodnie i teraz już łatwiej było mu go rozebrać. Naruto pomógł mu zsunąć sandały i w końcu został nagi, siedząc na zimnym drewnie, które tak kontrastowało z temperaturą jego ciała.  
– N..n–nie, draniu! – warknął, kiedy Sasuke znowu zaczął go całować. On już raz doszedł. Może i miał niespożyte pokłady energii, ale wszystko w granicach rozsądku. Zeskoczył z szafki i przyparł do niej Sasuke, który jednak nie dał się posadzić. Naruto ukrył irytację za kolejnymi pocałunkami, podczas których zaczął go rozbierać. Najpierw bluza, a kiedy dobrał się do jego szyi, kiedy poczuł jego zapach, musiał naprawdę panować nad sobą, żeby nie urządzić go tak jak kiedyś. Nie uśmiechało mu się chodzić znowu chodzić w golfie, zwłaszcza, że teraz dni stały się bardzo upalne. Bez skrępowania dotykał torsu Sasuke, badając krzywiznę mięśni i szukając tych punktów na jego ciele, pod którymi wyginał się w łuk i zaczynał tracić nad sobą kontrolę. Naruto lubił, gdy tracił nad sobą kontrolę. Może dlatego nie wyobrażał sobie tego z dziewczyną? Byli shinobi, ich naturą była walka, mieli ją we krwi, a Naruto był najszczęśliwszy tylko wtedy, gdy dawał z siebie wszystko na treningach. Nikt oprócz Sasuke nie potrafił dorównać mu kroku, tylko przy nim nie musiał się hamować. Teraz też nie chciał się hamować. Chciał się dać ponieść chwili, pozwolić sobie na wszystko. W dół poleciały spodnie Sasuke, razem z jego eleganckimi bokserkami. Sam nawet w tym pomógł ściągając je nogą z łydek i kopiąc gdzieś w kąt. Obaj byli teraz nadzy. Tak zupełnie nadzy. Naruto, kiedy zerknął w lustro, poczuł delikatne skrępowanie, ale już po chwili zupełnie pozbył się tych myśli, gdy spojrzał w oczy Sasuke. Czarne, błyszczące, emanujące takim pożądaniem… Jeszcze raz pomyślał, że za te oczy wiele dziewczyn dałoby się pokroić. Głównie Sakura. Ale tym razem musiał ją zawieść… Tego… Jego… Na pewno jej nie odda. Po prostu nie potrafi. Bo go…  
– Ahh… – westchnął, czując język przy uchu. Sasuke… Ten Sasuke, którego ganiał przez pół życia, który chciał go zabić, teraz stał naprzeciwko niego całkowicie odsłonięty. Odsłonięty i chętny na to, co miało się wydarzyć. Dotknął go między nogami i poczuł, jak się spina, ale zagryzł tylko wargę, nie wydając z siebie żadnego zawstydzającego dźwięku. Naruto uśmiechnął się lekko, całując jego szyję. Kręciło mu się w głowie od zapachu Sasuke, ale bardzo chciał w końcu złamać jego samokontrolę, więc zabawiał się z nim coraz szybciej, czując, jak ten zaczyna tracić oddech i zaciska palce na jego ramionach. Na pewno zostawiał na skórze siniaki, ale to tylko dodawało wszystkiemu charakteru. Było... Było właśnie tak, jak powinno być. – Draniu... – wymruczał do jego ucha i przygryzł je, czując, że Sasuke był już blisko. Chciał usłyszeć jego jęk, który byłby ostatecznym dowodem na złamanie kontroli. Bo paradoksalnie, chociaż wydawało się, że stracili ją, gdy weszli do mieszkania, Sasuke chyba postawił sobie za cel honoru nie dać po sobie poznać, jak ta bliskość na niego działała. Może to była pewnego rodzaju gra? – Sasuke... – Naruto postanowił spróbować podjąć wyzwanie. Nie, już nie wystarczy mu westchnięcie, będzie chciał czegoś więcej i właśnie dlatego uklęknął. Trochę się denerwował. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił, ale miał taką ochotę go posmakować… Przysunął twarz i delikatnie go liznął. Tak na próbę. W odpowiedzi usłyszał westchniecie. Polizał jeszcze raz, tym razem mocniej. Westchnięcie było głośniejsze. O tak, ty draniu! Naruto trącił penisa Sasuke jeszcze kilka razy językiem, po czym wziął go do ust. W końcu! Wreszcie usłyszał jęk. I to taki konkretny. Podniósł wzrok, chcąc obserwować jego reakcję. A ta był po prostu zjawiskowa. Sasuke, oparty o szafkę, miał przymknięte oczy i coś szeptał… Kiedy bardziej się wsłuchał, usłyszał własne imię. Poruszył mocniej ustami, wplątując w to język, a w zamian otrzymał mocne pociągnięcie za włosy.  
– Dosyć! – Sasuke po chwili szarpnął go mocniej i podnosząc, przyciągnął do siebie. A zaraz potem, popychając go lekko, skierował do sypialni.  
Naruto chciał się uśmiechnąć, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że znów zaczął się trochę denerwować. Bo... No właśnie, seks polegał na tym, że ktoś był na górze, a ktoś na... Tak więc… Zanim Sasuke zdążył się zorientować, już leżał na łóżku, a Naruto usiadł na jego biodrach i zablokował mu ręce, unosząc je nad jego głowę. Uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. Jeżeli zrobi to, co chodziło mu po głowie, to... Wszystkie fanki Sasuke go zabiją. Pocałował go, zanim zdążył zareagować jakimś głupim komentarzem. Nie pozwoli mu teraz na żadne złośliwe uwagi. Znowu zaczęli całować się namiętnie, a Sasuke podjął próbę walki. Trudno było jednocześnie skupiać się na całowaniu i siłowaniu, ale żaden z nich nie chciał zrezygnować ani z jednego, ani z drugiego. Teraz rozpoczęła się bitwa o dominację i żaden z nich nie chciał jej przegrać. Bo to by znaczyło, że...  
– Sasuke... ty... uch! – Naruto w końcu musiał się oderwać, żeby skupić się na przytrzymaniu go w miejscu.  
Sasuke tylko syknął i zaczął szarpać się tak, że jego łóżko zaczęło przeraźliwie skrzypieć. Nie udało mu się jednak wyrwać i gdy Naruto już myślał, że wygrał, usłyszał znajome pyknięcie i wyłaniający się z dymu, pojawił się pień. Zaklął cicho pod nosem, wściekły, że po raz kolejny dał się nabrać. Wiedział, że teraz to on będzie musiał się wyrwać. I miał rację, bo już po sekundzie Sasuke przycisnął go do materaca. Tym razem jednak twarzą do łóżka. Leżał na brzuchu i...  
– Cholera... – warknął, próbując się wyrwać, ale Sasuke trzymał go zbyt mocno.  
– Nie szarp się – mruknął Sasuke, całując jego szyję. – Dlaczego ty zawsze musisz być aż tak nadpobudliwy, co? – Przejechał ręką wzdłuż kręgosłupa, przez co Naruto aż zadrżał. – Chcesz? – zapytał, pochylając się nad jego głową i szepcząc do ucha.  
Naruto wydał z siebie jakiś nieartykułowany dźwięk, a potem uszczypnął go z całej siły w wewnętrzną stronę uda, przez co wywołał lekko konsternację i dekoncentrację, a Sasuke dosłownie chwilę później znów znalazł się pod nim. Naruto wyszczerzył się zadowolony.  
– Draniu – mruknął, dopiero po chwili uzmysławiając sobie, że nie do końca wie, co ma dalej robić. To znaczy, teoretycznie wie, ale… Sasuke zaklął, ale już nie próbował się wyrwać. Zmrużył tylko oczy i obserwował z uwagą Naruto. Szybko zrozumiał, widząc jego minę, że zaraz sam odda mu dominację. On, w przeciwieństwie do niego, doskonale wiedział, co powinien robić. Właśnie dlatego wyrwał teraz rękę z uścisku i znowu przejechał nią po udzie Naruto.  
– Już nie jesteś taki nadpobudliwy – stwierdził. O tak, wyraz twarzy Naruto, który chociaż nad nim górował, nie miał pojęcia, jak się do końca za to zabrać, sprawiała mu satysfakcję. Sam próbował zapanować nad zdenerwowaniem, co jak na razie wychodziło mu całkiem nieźle. Kilka lat spędzonych u Orochimaru dało mu pewne wskazówki, w którą stronę powinni teraz iść. – Przeszło ci? Pozwolisz mi już działać, młotku? – zapytał, gdy Naruto drgnął, czując drażniący dotyk na udzie. Na początku chciał gwałtownie zaprotestować, krzyczeć, że nie, że to on będzie dominował i drań chyba kompletnie oszalał, myśląc, że podda się bez walki, ale ręka Sasuke sunąca teraz wzdłuż kręgosłupa i zatrzymująca się na jego pośladku sprawiła, że jedynie otworzył usta. Sasuke, oczywiście szybko to wykorzystał i wsunął do środka język. Masował go delikatnie, jego dłonie błądziły po udach i pośladkach, wolno, drażniąco…  
– Trochę cię zaboli. Wytrzymasz? – zapytał, a jego ruchy stały się trochę mocniejsze.  
– Jestem shinobi, nie zapominaj o tym – mruknął Naruto, czując, że ręce Sasuke są coraz bardziej niecierpliwe. – Och, po prostu to zrób!  
Sasuke przewrócił Naruto na łóżko, odsunął się na chwilę i wyjął z nocnej szafki jakąś tubkę. To była żelowa maść na stłuczenia, ale wystarczająco śliska, żeby… Kupił ją już kilka dni temu, bo doskonale wiedział, do czego to wszystko zmierza. Nie mógł po prostu poprosić w sklepie o lubrykant, bo zaraz wzbudziłby tym zainteresowanie i pojawiłyby się ciekawskie szepty, po co mu on, skoro nie miał dziewczyny. Tak, nie miał… Miał za to Naruto. I w końcu chciał go posiąść całkowicie. Wycisnął żel na palce, a Naruto obserwował go w napięciu. Nic nie mówił, próbował się rozluźnić, ale sam fakt, co Sasuke chciał zrobić... Serce biło mu jak dzwon, a chakra szalała w żyłach i nie mógł jej opanować. A musiał, bo za chwilę cała wioska będzie wiedziała, gdzie się znajdował i...  
– Odwróć się. – Głos Sasuke był napięty. Starał się zachować kamienną minę, ale kiedy tylko spojrzał w oczy Naruto, pochylił się i pocałował go miękko, dużo spokojniej niż wcześniej. Obaj tego potrzebowali, bo zaraz przekroczą tę granicę, za którą już chyba nic nie będzie takie samo. Ich pierwszy raz.  
Naruto nie pozwolił mu się odsunąć. Przytrzymał jego kark, skupiając się tylko na pocałunku i pociągnął go na siebie. Już po chwili poczuł śliskie od żelu palce między pośladkami i... Nie bolało, ale było dziwnie. Zacisnął ręce na włosach Sasuke, a jego oddech znacznie przyspieszył. Wydawał się być trochę spanikowany. Zaczął się rozluźniać dopiero, kiedy Sasuke znów pocałował go miękko, leniwie i jakoś tak... Sasuke nie należał do czułych osób, ale w tym momencie zachowywał się dużo spokojniej niż zwykle, przy ich wcześniejszych zbliżeniach.  
– W porządku? – zapytał cicho.  
– Mhm, w porządku – mruknął Naruto i spojrzał z bliska w jego oczy. Zaczerwienił się mocno, kiedy poczuł w sobie drugi palec. – O rany, draniu... – Spróbował się uśmiechnąć, chciał jakoś rozładować atmosferę, zasłonić za żartem to dziwne, rozpierające jego klatkę piersiową uczucie, ale z jakiegoś powodu Sasuke mu na to nie pozwolił. Znowu pocałował go miękko, mrucząc przy tym i oddychając ciężko. Przesunął się tak, że Naruto poczuł, jak bardzo był podniecony. To ostatecznie przeważyło. Naruto, czując erekcję ocierająca się o jego własną jęknął, a kolejny dreszcz podniecenia spowodował, że zacisnął się mocniej na palcach Sasuke. Tym samym poczuł coś… coś takiego… jakąś taką nieopisaną przyjemność… Ten dotyk, w tamtym miejscu… Nie wiedział co, ale coś się zmieniło, Sasuke musiał jakoś inaczej ułożyć palce. Westchnął po raz kolejny, gdy nimi poruszył. O cholera… Odchylił głowę do tyłu, oddychając ciężko.  
– Naruto… – usłyszał przy uchu głos Sasuke, a chwilę później palce zniknęły. – Powiedz, jeżeli… – nie dokończył, za to Naruto poczuł, jak coś na niego napiera. Sasuke powoli wsuwał się w niego, cały czas obserwując wyraz jego twarzy. Cholera, to już bolało. Zacisnął powieki i zupełnie machinalnie próbował go z siebie wyprzeć. Nie, nie… Naprawdę, to nie było w ogóle przyjemne i poczuł, że ma ochotę uciec. Jeżeli tak miał wyglądać seks, to już naprawdę wolał, żeby zostali przy dotykaniu się… – Naruto… – powtórzył Sasuke, całując go delikatnie i przesuwając ręką wzdłuż boku. Gładził go wolnymi ruchami, próbując uspokoić. Widział, że Naruto wcale się podoba to, co właśnie próbują zrobić, a znając go, zaraz jeszcze zrobi coś nieprzewidywalnego. – Rozluźnij się… – sapnął, bo był w środku już prawie cały. – Pozwól mi… – jęknął głośno, gdy mięśnie Naruto znowu się na nim zacisnęły. Przy czymś takim nie był w stanie się powstrzymywać. Jeszcze chwila i zupełnie straci kontrolę nad sobą. Wsunął się do końca i miał wrażenie, że zaraz odleci. Nigdy w życiu nie czuł czegoś takiego… To było… Cholera!  
Naruto miał płytki, przyspieszony oddech i już chciał zamknąć oczy, krzyknąć coś, a nawet odepchnąć Sasuke, bo to naprawdę było okropne, ale gdy tylko spojrzał na jego twarz po prostu zamarł. Przez chwilę nawet zapomniał o tym rozdzierającym bólu, który tylko się nasilił, kiedy Sasuke poruszył się, a jego twarz wykrzywiła się w przyjemności. To była ta sama mina, jaką miał zawsze dosłownie chwilę przed tym, jak dochodził. I Naruto już nie obchodziło, czy wytrzyma dłużej, czy dojdzie za moment, skupił całą uwagę na tej twarzy, chcąc zapamiętać ten wyraz... Wiedział, że... Tylko z nim Sasuke tak się rozluźniał, pozwalał sobie na tyle. Sięgnął między ich ciała i dotknął się, mając nadzieję, że tym odciągnie uwagę od nieprzyjemnego uczucia. Oddychał ciężko, cały czas patrząc na Sasuke, który wsparty na ramionach, z zamkniętymi oczami, poruszał coraz szybciej biodrami. Ich ciała uderzały o siebie, wydając zabawny, plaszczący odgłos. Naruto czuł jego ciepło i pot, czuł, jak Sasuke drżał za każdym razem, gdy wsuwał się w niego cały. I w pewnym momencie... Otarł się o coś, co spowodowało dreszcz na całym ciele Naruto.  
– Och! – aż krzyknął, przyciągając Sasuke bliżej siebie, ale gdy ten zaczął poruszać się szybciej, już nie trafił na ten punkt. Ciało Naruto rozluźniło się jednak na tyle, że... Przełknął ciężko, próbując nie wzdychać z przyjemności... Zaczęło mu się podobać. Sasuke, jakby zupełnie machinalnie chwycił dłoń Naruto, która zaciskała się na jego własnym penisie i zaczął poruszać nią szybciej, dostosowując rytm. Naruto aż przełknął ciężko, kiedy uniósł się lekko i to zobaczył, bo dla niego ten widok, tak jak widok twarzy Sasuke, był w tym momencie wart wszystko. Nie oddałby go za nic. – Agh! – Wygiął się w łuk, gdy znów poczuł trafienie w ten punkt, przez który miał teraz mroczki przed oczami. Sasuke starał się go wyczuć i zrobić to ponownie, ale jego ruchy wydawały się być za bardzo chaotyczne. Nie miał jeszcze doświadczenia, poza tym już nie panował nad sobą. Czasami wydawało mu się, że jest na skraju świadomości i w pewnym momencie chyba faktycznie tak było, bo nawet nie słyszał, co mówi Naruto. Gdzieś tam w jego głowie pojawiła się tylko myśl, że Naruto czasami mówił z pewnością zbyt wiele – zwłaszcza, gdy się denerwował, a teraz szeptał coś, czego w zasadzie nawet on sam chyba nie rozumiał, ale to pozwalało mu jeszcze bardziej odpłynąć.  
Sasuke doszedł pierwszy. Wbił się w Naruto tak mocno, że aż przesunął łóżko, na którym leżeli. Naruto jak zaklęty wpatrywał się w jego wykrzywioną grymasem przyjemności twarz. Była piękna, miał wrażenie, że Sasuke był wtedy jeszcze przystojniejszy niż kiedykolwiek. I był tylko jego. Ta myśl sprawiła, że zakręciło mu się w głowie. Jego Sasuke, dotarli już tak daleko... Zaczął szybciej poruszać ręką, będąc już na skraju. W końcu syknął i doszedł, ochlapując swoją rękę i brzuch Sasuke. Odetchnął ciężko i uśmiechnął się błogo. Czuł się, jak po bardzo intensywnym i jeszcze bardziej ekscytującym treningu.


	15. Chapter 15

Z Waszych komentarzy – na blogu czy portalach – można wywnioskować, że już się nie możecie doczekać reakcji Sakury. Ale na to trzeba będzie jeszcze poczekać :) W końcu co to by była za zabawa, gdyby Sakura od razu się dowiedziała :)   
Dziękujemy za Wasze opinie i zapraszamy na rozdział 15.

 

Sasuke wyciągnął się na łóżku i westchnął cicho. Był... Pierwszy raz czuł się w taki sposób. Naruto, gdy tylko się z niego wysunął, jęknął coś zażenowany i pobiegł do łazienki, więc teraz mógł pozwolić sobie na lekki uśmiech. Chciało mu się spać i najchętniej nie odrywałby głowy od poduszki, ale zupełnie niespodziewanie usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Było już naprawdę późno, więc to raczej nikt od Kakashiego. Podniósł się niechętnie z łóżka. Nie miał pojęcia, kto może go nachodzić o takiej porze.  
– Młotku, co ty tam robisz? – zawołał w stronę łazienki, ale w odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko dźwięk spuszczanej wody. A pukanie znowu się powtórzyło.  
– Co mówiłeś, draniu? – Naruto w końcu wyszedł, a jego wrzaskliwy ton musiał być najwyraźniej usłyszany nawet za drzwiami mieszkania.  
– Sasuke-kun, Naruto, jesteście tam? – rozległ się zaniepokojony głos Sakury, która najwyraźniej stała na korytarzu. Naruto rzucił Sasuke przerażone spojrzenie i pobiegł w stronę sypialni po swoje ubrania. Dopiero chwilę później przypomniał sobie, że te leżą na podłodze w przedpokoju. – Otwórzcie. Coś się stało? – Sakura najwyraźniej ani myślała sobie pójść.  
– Już, chwila… – krzyknął Naruto, zakładając spodnie, jednocześnie rzucając Sasuke jego ciuchy i wzrokiem dając do zrozumienia, żeby się pospieszył. Jeśli Sakura zaczęłaby coś podejrzewać, marny byłby jego żywot.  
Niecałe trzy minuty później Sasuke, ogarniając jeszcze wzrokiem pomieszczenia, otworzył drzwi i wpuścił koleżankę z drużyny. Normalnie byłby wściekły za takie najście, ale po tym, co przed chwilą zrobił z Naruto, całe napięcie z niego zeszło, więc nikt nie był w stanie popsuć mu humoru.  
– No w końcu! – Zaniepokojona Sakura weszła do środka i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. – Coś się stało? Zniknęliście tak nagle. Ja chciałam… To znaczy Hinata chciała… – Spojrzała na nich niepewnie. Naprawdę sądziła, że ten wieczór zakończy się inaczej. Sasuke wziął jej lampion. Miała nadzieję, że może to znaczy, że… że w końcu porozmawiają ze sobą na poważnie i być może, no… Sasuke ją nawet pocałuje. Aż zarumieniła się na wyobrażenie takiej sytuacji. I jeszcze w tak pięknej scenerii, jaka była wtedy nad jeziorem…  
– Nic się nie stało, Sakura. – Sasuke oparł się ręką o ścianę, nie chcąc zapraszać jej dalej, ale Naruto chyba poczuł się winny, bo szybko zaproponował herbatę, śmiejąc się i czochrając włosy z tyłu głowy. Gadał przy tym cały czas, aż Sasuke w pewnym momencie miał ochotę podejść i zatkać mu usta swoimi. Widać było, że ten młotek strasznie zestresował się tą wizytą. Za wszelką cenę próbował pokazać, że nic się nie stało, ale wychodziło dokładnie na odwrót.  
Sakura patrzyła to na jednego, to na drugiego i nie mogła ukryć zmartwienia. Sasuke jak zwykle stał niczym posąg, nie kwapiąc się do rozmowy, a Naruto... No Naruto zachowywał się naprawdę bardzo dziwnie.  
– Przyjdziecie zaraz nad jezioro? Festiwal się jeszcze nie skończył i... No teraz będzie zabawa. Wszyscy zostali i... Hinata też, Naruto. – Sakura posłała mu pełen nadziei uśmiech.   
– Nie! – Sasuke odezwał się, zanim Naruto zdążył otworzyć usta, a to już był pewien wyczyn. – Jesteśmy zmęczeni. – Tym razem nie miał zamiaru mówić tylko za siebie. Chciał zostać w mieszkaniu, w końcu męczył się na pikniku przez cały dzień. Nie miał również zamiaru dopuścić, żeby Naruto stąd uciekł. Po tym, co się stało, chciał go mieć tylko dla siebie. Naruto rzucił mu zaskoczone spojrzenie, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się lekko. Sakura za to jeszcze bardziej zmizerniała.   
– To... To może ja jednak napiję się tej herbaty? – zapytała, zwracając się do Sasuke.  
– No... jasne, Sakura-chan, jakiej chcesz? Draniu, jakie masz herbaty? Ty też chcesz? – Naruto zaczął grzebać po szafkach, zupełnie, jakby był u siebie. – Sasuke należy się nagroda, no nie, Sakura-chan? Tyle wytrzymał na pikniku, to... – Naruto chciał się zaśmiać, ale nagle zauważył jego spojrzenie i zamilkł. Odwrócił się do nich plecami, nie chcąc, żeby ktoś teraz widział wyraz jego twarzy. Bo tak naprawdę Sasuke już dostał nagrodę, o której Sakura nie mogła się dowiedzieć, więc zdecydowanie musiał się opanować i dodatkowo porządnie ugryźć się w język, żeby czegoś nie chlapnąć. 

Herbata już dawno wystygła, a oni nadal nie potrafili znaleźć wspólnego języka. Po ostatnim spotkaniu drużyny siódmej, gdzie nawet razem uczyli się w bibliotece, Sakurze wydawało się, że wszystko idzie w dobrym kierunku. Jeszcze dzisiejsze zachowanie Sasuke… Naprawdę mogła myśleć, że on ją w końcu zauważył. W pewnym momencie nawet, namawiana przez Temari, chciała podejść i powiedzieć mu, co do niego czuje. Zastanawiała się, czy może właśnie to nie sprawi, że on zacznie działać. Może po prostu potrzebował jakiejś zachęty, w końcu dotychczas jego całym życiem była walka. Ale zanim zdecydowała się to zrobić, ci dwaj po prostu zniknęli jej z oczu. Sasuke mieszkał niedaleko, okna jego mieszkania wychodziły na jezioro. Wiedziała, które to. Gdy zobaczyła w nich światło…  
– Sakura-chan, dobre były twoje omubusi, jesteś świetną kucharką – zaśmiał się Naruto, ale widziała, że nadal jest jakiś nieswój. Coś się stało, a ona chciała się dowiedzieć co. – Ja kupiłem słodkie kulki – powiedział i mimowolnie zerknął na Sasuke. Albo mu się zdawało, albo jego kąciki ust uniosły się nieco. On na samą myśl o tym uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Drań przygotował warzywa z ryżem. Jadłaś?  
– Tak, były przepyszne. – Sakura posłała Sasuke słodki uśmiech. – Często gotujesz Sasuke-kun? Widziałam, że kilka razy przynosiłeś na treningi różne rzeczy, ale byłam pewna, że je kupujesz, tak jak Naruto. On teraz kupuje same gotowe rzeczy.  
– Albo je zupki instant – mruknął Sasuke i rzucił mu ironiczne spojrzenie. – Odżywiasz się tak źle, młotku, że gdyby nie Kyuubi, byłbyś ospałym grubasem – rzucił, uśmiechając się kpiąco.  
– Coś ty powiedział, draniu?! – Naruto wstał gwałtownie. – Sam jesteś ospałym draniem!  
– Jak zwykle cięta riposta. – Sasuke wyraźnie się ożywił, jak zawsze zresztą, gdy udało mu się wyprowadzić Naruto z równowagi. Nie, żeby to było jakoś specjalnie trudne, ale tym razem miał nadzieję, że kłótnia pomiędzy nimi zrazi Sakurę i sobie pójdzie. Niestety bardzo się przeliczył.  
– Uspokójcie się! Nie będziecie się przecież bili w mieszkaniu Sasuke! Naruto! – upomniała przyjaciela.  
– Sakura-chan, jasne że nie! – Naruto znowu się roześmiał. – Tu przecież zawsze wszystko musi być na swoim miejscu. Sasuke by mnie zabił, gdybyśmy przez to coś porozwalali – znów się roześmiał, tym razem na wspomnienie tego, co kiedyś zrobili z doliną. Od tamtego czasu mieli kategoryczny zakaz jakiejkolwiek walki na terenie zabudowanym, bo budynki mogłyby tego nie przetrwać. A żadnego z nich – co dobitnie zaznaczył Kakashi – na pewno nie byłoby stać na odszkodowania.  
Sakura kiwnęła głową, ale nie miała pojęcia, o czym Naruto mówi. W mieszkaniu Sasuke była dopiero drugi raz, a i wcześniej tylko dlatego, że Tsunade ją po niego wysłała. Nie miała pojęcia o jego zwyczajach, choć faktycznie, nawet na pierwszy rzut oka zarówno wtedy, jak i teraz, było widać, że pedantycznie dba o porządek. Sakura dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie, że tak naprawdę ma o zwyczajach Sasuke bardzo małe pojęcie, że praktycznie nic o nim nie wie. Co najbardziej lubi jeść, jaki jest jego ulubiony kolor, w jaki sposób lubi spędzać wolny czas… Choć nie, to ostatnie wiedziała. Na treningu. Ale cała reszta… Sakura była bystrą dziewczyna, ale tak strasznie chciała zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę, że umykały jej czasem szczegóły. Takie, które znajomi, zwłaszcza Sai, już od dawna zauważali. Westchnęła. Sasuke i Naruto wiedzieli o sobie prawie wszystko. I to czasami wychodziło, zwłaszcza po kilku drinkach, gdy Sasuke po wielu namowach w końcu dał się Naruto wyciągnąć z domu i siedzieli w Ichiraku wszyscy razem. Co prawda oni dwaj wtedy głównie się kłócili, ale nawet z kłótni, nie, zwłaszcza z kłótni, można było wyłapać różne rzeczy. Będzie musiała uważniej słuchać tych ich potyczek słownych. I podpytać Naruto o kilka rzeczy…  
– To może jednak dacie namówić się, żeby wrócić? – zapytała jeszcze raz, dopijając herbatę.  
– Nie, Sakura-chan, drań ma rację, jesteśmy zmęczeni… – Naruto wstał ze swojego krzesła i się przeciągnął. – Ale zapraszam cię jutro na ramen, co ty na to? – zapytał z przyzwyczajenia, spodziewając się, że odmówi mu jak zawsze.  
– Dobrze. Niech będzie – Sakura uśmiechnęła się do niego. Kątem oka dostrzegła, jak twarz Sasuke stężała i… Aż nie była w stanie w to uwierzyć. Czy on był zazdrosny? Aż zacisnęła pięści z podekscytowania. Tak, on był zazdrosny!  
– Ee... no to... super? – Naruto uśmiechnął się i zerknął szybko na Sasuke. – To... do zobaczenia jutro?  
– Mhm, tak. Jutro o...  
Naruto dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że chciała wyznaczyć godzinę spotkania. Przełknął ciężko, wciąż zaskoczony tym, że naprawdę się zgodziła. Kiedyś tyle razy próbował ją zapraszać i zawsze odmawiała, a później... No później czasami się zgadzała, ale jeszcze nigdy nie tak od razu. Zawsze musiał ją do tego przekonywać.   
– No to… o osiemnastej?  
– Jasne. Spotkamy się na miejscu – uśmiechnęła się do Naruto szerzej niż zwykle i na odchodnym rzuciła jeszcze radosne spojrzenie Sasuke.

– Co to było, młotku? – zapytał Sasuke, kiedy drzwi za ich koleżanką z drużyny już się zamknęły.  
– Co?  
– Jutro mamy trening. I naukę w bibliotece. I... – Sasuke zmrużył oczy, podchodząc do Naruto, który instynktownie się cofnął i wpadł na stół. O mało nie zrzucił swojej filiżanki z niedopitą herbatą.  
– I co?  
– I jutro robisz to, co mi obiecałeś za ten przeklęty piknik – Sasuke uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, opierając dłoń o blat za plecami Naruto. – Pamiętasz to jeszcze młotku, czy ramen już całkiem przeżarł ci mózg?  
– Ej, odwal się, co? To, że my… że dzisiaj… – zamilkł na chwilę. – To nie daje ci prawa, żeby mi mówić, co mam robić.   
– Dzień, w którym zrobisz wszystko to, czego będę chciał. Przypomina ci się coś? – Sasuke przysunął się bliżej, wpatrując się w niego nieco ironicznie. – A z tego, co widzę… – zerknął na zegarek i zamilkł na jakieś trzydzieści sekund, patrząc na wskazówki – …właśnie w tym momencie jest już po północy – uśmiechnął się zwycięsko. – Ten dzień się już zaczął. Więc… Ściągaj z siebie te ciuchy…  
– Nie, Sasuke, nie… Ja już dzisiaj … – mruknął Naruto, zupełnie nieświadomie masując swoje pośladki.  
– Nie o to mi chodzi, idioto – Sasuke chwycił boki jego koszulki i zdjął mu przez głowę. – Teraz po prostu pójdziemy do łóżka… – westchnął, czując znów to ciepło skóry – …spać.  
– Ech, draniu... – mruknął Naruto, który, chcąc nie chcąc, znów dał się zaciągnąć Sasuke do sypialni. Co prawda teraz w innym celu, ale jak o tym pomyśleć, to nadal brzmiało dość sugestywnie. W normalnych warunkach by się roześmiał, ale teraz… No teraz dziwnie się czuł, leżąc w samych bokserkach w łóżku Sasuke. Wcześniej nigdy jeszcze u niego nie spał, nawet na kanapie, więc w tym momencie... Westchnął. To było takie… No bo leżeli obok siebie, dotykając się tylko ramionami. Chyba nie tak powinno być. Sasuke najwyraźniej też tak uznał, bo w końcu zirytował się i przyciągnął go do siebie, zmuszając, żeby oparł głowę o jego tors. Tak, tak było zdecydowanie lepiej. Dopiero teraz będzie mógł zasnąć. Naruto uśmiechnął się, przesuwając nosem po jego skórze. – Dobranoc, draniu – mruknął.  
– Dobranoc, młotku. – Sasuke uśmiechnął się lekko, wsuwając dłoń w jego miękkie włosy.

Naruto było gorąco… Tak bardzo gorąco... Zmarszczył brwi, powoli zaczynając się wybudzać z przyjemnego snu. Był w Ichiraku i... I nagle przyszedł Sasuke, obiecując, że dzisiaj to on stawia i Naruto będzie mógł zjeść tyle ile będzie chciał i... Krzyknął, zrywając się z łóżka. Rozejrzał się po obcej sypialni, dopiero po chwili przypominając sobie, gdzie jest i co się tutaj wczoraj stało. Dotknął swojego ciała, skóra wciąż była rozpalona. A później zauważył Sasuke. Stał w drzwiach sypialni i właśnie dezaktywował Sharingana. Znowu zastosował na nim tę przeklętą technikę!  
– Długo śpisz – przywitał go niskim, mrukliwym głosem.  
– Draniu! – Naruto zmarszczył brwi. – Nie mogłeś mnie obudzić inaczej, niż...  
– Nie. – Sasuke uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. Założył ręce na piersi, eksponując mięśnie ramion. Miał na sobie tylko luźne spodnie od piżamy, które opuścił nisko na biodrach i... Naruto przełknął ciężko, kiedy zapatrzył się na niego... – Zrób mi śniadanie.  
– Co? – Zamrugał zdezorientowany.   
– Zrób mi śniadanie – powtórzył spokojnie Sasuke. – Jestem głodny.  
– Mam ci zrobić śniadanie? – Naruto wydawał się być jeszcze lekko zaspany, więc wolał się upewnić, że jednak dobrze zrozumiał. – Sam sobie zrób – burknął, kiedy Sasuke pokiwał głową. Przeciągnął się, mając wrażenie, że temu draniowi chyba odbiło, skoro sądził, że będzie jego prywatną kucharką. Zresztą i tak nie umiał gotować. Wzruszył ramionami, ale gdy chciał wstać, coś sobie przypomniał… O cholera… Znów zrobiło mu się niesamowicie gorąco, tyle że tym razem już bez udziału tej przeklętej techniki….  
– A czy to nie ty przypadkiem wywrzaskiwałeś kiedyś, że nigdy nie rzucasz słów na wiatr, bo taka jest twoja droga ninja? Więc co z twoją obietnicą, że za ten głupi piknik będziesz przez cały dzień robił to, co ci każę? – Sasuke oparł się o futrynę drzwi i uśmiechał się kpiąco. Dopiero po chwili Naruto dostrzegł, że trzyma coś w rękach. I to coś wylądowało po chwili na jego głowie. – Więc zrób mi śniadanie. W tym.  
Naruto chwycił w ręce jakiś materiał i go rozwinął. To był fartuszek w pomarańczowo-białą kratkę. Fartuszek! Nie ma mowy, nie założy czegoś takiego! Już chciał powiedzieć Sasuke, żeby się wypchał, ale… A niech to! Przecież obiecał. A on nigdy nie łamał obietnic. Wstał z łóżka, pomstując na coś niewyraźnie i szukając swoich spodni, ale Sasuke go powstrzymał.   
– Tylko w tym fartuszku – zaakcentował słowo „tylko” i uśmiechnął się jeszcze bardziej bezczelnie niż wcześniej. Tak naprawdę wcale tego nie planował, ale kiedy dwa dni temu wracał do domu, zauważył, jak ten dość figlarny kawałek szmatki powiewał na jednym z balkonów, na którym właśnie rozwieszała pranie jakiś starsza kobieta. Sądząc po jej tuszy, na pewno nie należał do niej, raczej do jakiejś młodej dziewczyny. Ale że był pomarańczowy… Na początku prawie się roześmiał, zastanawiając się, jaką minę zrobiłby Naruto, gdyby go ubrać w coś podobnego, a potem… No cóż, potem uznał, że chciałby to zobaczyć. Naruto się wścieknie. I dobrze. W końcu jak inaczej wybić mu z głowy głupie pomysły ciągnięcia go na jakiekolwiek pikniki czy inne imprezy niż w ten sposób? Czekał chwilę, aż kobieta wróci do mieszkania, a po chwili fartuszka już nie było na sznurku, za to na parapecie pojawiła się karteczka z napisem, że zwróci najszybciej, jak będzie mógł. – To jak? Ta twoja droga ninja nadal aktualna? – Odwrócił się i wyszedł z pokoju, a Naruto, klnąc się w myślach za ten głupi pomysł, ubrał ten nieszczęsny fartuszek, zawiązując go na szyi i w pasie. Ciekawe skąd Sasuke w ogóle coś takiego wziął. I ciekawe, co jeszcze wymyśli dzisiaj. Naruto wzdrygnął się lekko. Nie, to wcale nie było ciekawe. To było przerażające.

Sasuke siedział przy stole, pijąc wolno kawę. Od kiedy Naruto wszedł do salonu, nie odrywał od niego wzroku, przez co ten krzywił się, co rusz rzucając mu gniewne spojrzenie. Sasuke uśmiechnął się lekko.   
– Możesz zrobić jajecznicę, jajka są w lodówce – poinstruował go, a gdy Naruto stanął tyłem, zaczął wpatrywać się w jego krągłe pośladki. Po ostatniej nocy czuł się bardzo pewnie, czuł się... Zrobili to, a on dominował. I już sama ta myśl bardzo mu się podobała.  
– Przestań się na mnie gapić, draniu – mruknął Naruto, kiedy przygotowywał jedzenie. Rzucił mu kilka razy ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, ale to nie zrobiło na Sasuke żadnego wrażenia.  
– Nie gapię się – skłamał gładko, ukrywając uśmiech za kubkiem kawy. – Wiesz, że dzisiaj czeka nas ostry trening?  
Naruto musiał ugryźć się w język, żeby nie powiedzieć, że tego akurat obawia się najmniej. Dzisiaj naprawdę Sasuke mógł wymyślić cokolwiek, a on musiał się na to zgodzić. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, co to właściwie znaczyło i był na siebie zły, że do tego dopuścił. Cholera, wtedy, gdy ten drań wyzywającym tonem rzucił tę propozycję, nie chciał wyjść na tchórza i jak zwykle szybciej coś powiedział niż pomyślał. No niestety, Sasuke dobrze wiedział, jak go sprowokować i jak zwykle perfidnie to wykorzystał.  
– O osiemnastej umówiłem się z Sakurą – przypomniał mu Naruto, wbijając jajka na patelnię. To znaczy próbując wbić, bo pierwsze potoczyło się po blacie i spadło na podłogę. Z kolejnymi było trochę lepiej, ale jakieś kawałki skorupek i tak wylądowały w środku. Naruto odwrócił się, wycierając ręce w fartuszek i zostawiając jajecznicę, uważając, że najgorsze ma już za sobą, a ona zrobi się sama. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie przyrządzał tego typu jedzenia, więc nie przyszło mu do głowy, że trzeba ją mieszać.  
– To odwołasz tę swoją randkę – stwierdził spokojnie Sasuke. – A po treningu, który ci zafunduję, gwarantuję, że nie siądziesz na tyłku przez dwa tygodnie – uśmiechnął się lekko.  
– Usłyszę jeszcze jedno słowo o tyłku, a nie ręczę za siebie – mruknął sam do siebie Naruto i nagle chwycił za patelnię, bo jajka zaczęły się przypalać. Cholera, no naprawdę nie lubił i nie umiał gotować! Zazwyczaj zalewał kubek z zupką wrzątkiem i czekał trzy minuty. To była cała filozofia przygotowywania jego posiłków. Kiedyś co prawda dziewczyny zaciągnęły go do kuchni i próbowały czegoś nauczyć, ale pomylił mąkę z proszkiem do pieczenia i omal nie wyszła z tego katastrofa. Wtedy dały mu spokój, stwierdzając tylko zgodnie, że powinien sobie znaleźć żonę, która będzie go dobrze karmić. Tylko że Naruto wcale nie chciał żadnej żony. Chciał Sasuke. Chociaż, jak tak teraz patrzył na tę jego bezczelną minę, zaczął mieć poważne wątpliwości. Prychnął pod nosem i przerzucił jajecznicę z patelni na talerz.  
– Twoje śniadanie – mruknął, próbując jednocześnie widelcem wyłuskać ze środka kawałek skorupki.  
Sasuke wpatrywał się w Naruto i dopiero po chwili, gdy dostał już talerz, spojrzał w dół i skrzywił się. W jajecznicy było więcej niż jedna skorupka, poza tym chyba po raz pierwszy widział taką katastrofę kulinarną. Jak Naruto to zrobił, że w połowie jajecznica była jeszcze płynna, a w połowie przypalona? To w ogóle było możliwe?  
– Ty nie jesz? – zapytał i zabrał widelec, przebierając w daniu. Zdecydowanie stracił apetyt.  
– Zrobię sobie coś innego. – Naruto zerknął do lodówki i skrzywił się. Sasuke miał same warzywa. I z czego niby miał sobie zrobić to śniadanie?  
– Podzielę się z tobą jajecznicą. Siadaj. – Sasuke przesunął talerz na drugi koniec stołu. – No siadaj, powiedziałem! – dodał już bardziej stanowczym tonem, kiedy Naruto się zawahał. Teraz rzucił mu tylko wściekłe spojrzenie w odwecie za ten rozkazujący ton, ale usiadł. – Na pewno jest świetna, chcę, żebyś sam spróbował.  
– Ale ja nie lubię jajecznicy. – Skrzywił się. Jajka jadł zazwyczaj jako jeden z dodatków w ramenie.   
– To polubisz. No… – Sasuke podał mu widelec. Naruto zmarszczył nos, ale spróbował. To było ohydne. Nie tak, jak pigułki żywieniowe Sakury, ale i tak nie nadawało się do jedzenia. Po chwili jajecznica wylądował w koszu na śmieci, a Naruto podszedł do Sasuke. W tym fartuszku wyglądał naprawdę zjawiskowo. Gdyby Kiba go tak zobaczył, najpierw padłby ze śmiechu, a potem nie pozwoliłby mu o tym zapomnieć do końca życia. Nie mówiąc już nawet, że opowiedziałby o tej kompromitacji wszystkim znajomym. I to ze szczegółami.  
– Chodźmy na ramen… – Naruto przysunął się bardziej. Niestety, tym razem jego urok osobisty nie zadziałał. Sasuke nawet nie mrugnął. To był jego dzień i nie miał zamiaru dać się zmanipulować. Wiedział, że w niektórych kwestiach Naruto nie można było za długo słuchać, bo z tym swoim cholernym talentem do przekonywania ludzi jeszcze odebrałby mu przyjemność z nagrody za ten głupi piknik. A zdecydowanie chciał to sobie odbić, w końcu cały poprzedni dzień musiał unikać zalotów Sakury. I jednocześnie być miły! To wszystko stawało się coraz bardziej irytujące. Wcześniej jakoś sobie z tym radził, Sakurę zawsze traktował tylko jak koleżankę z drużyny, ale wczoraj, nad jeziorem, zaczęła robić mu już dość znaczące aluzje. Był pewien, że to przez tę babską komitywę ona i Hinata stawały się coraz śmielsze. A to było mu wybitnie nie na rękę.  
– Żadnego ramenu, młotku – powiedział po chwili milczenia i wstał w końcu z krzesła. – Chodź, kupimy coś po drodze, z twoim talentem kulinarnym możesz ewentualnie kogoś otruć, a nie nakarmić.   
– A potem do biblioteki? – Naruto zaczął mocować się z węzłem od fartuszka. Miał szczerą ochotę potraktować go Rasenganem, tak jak wcześniej ten nieszczęsny golf, ale w końcu chwycił kunai i poprzecinał wiązania. Chwilę później wyszedł już ubrany z sypialni. Miał na sobie pomarańczowa koszulkę z wczoraj, więc obaj mieli świadomość, że musza po drodze zahaczyć o jego dom, bo powinien przebrać się w standardowy strój chunina.  
– Tak. Nadal masz duże braki, młotku – stwierdził machinalnie Sasuke. Naruto zacisnął usta, ale nic na to nie odpowiedział. Skierował się od razu do drzwi. – Ale to nic w porównaniu do tego, jak zaczynaliśmy – dodał Sasuke, sam nie wiedząc po co. Po prostu ta mina Naruto... Nie lubił, gdy robił się taki poważny. Wolał, kiedy żartował, albo... Tak, ta myśl była wyjątkowo głupia i musiał z trudem powstrzymać uśmiech. Lubił Naruto w dwóch wydaniach – kiedy żartował, wygłupiał się i śmiał, ale kiedy już musiał być poważny, to tylko wtedy, gdy mówił mu, ile ich przyjaźń dla niego znaczy. Innych wydań poważnego Naruto nie lubił, bo w jego przypadku było to jakieś takie… nienaturalne. I zazwyczaj oznaczało coś niedobrego.

Pogoda była niepewna, na północy gromadziły się gęste, ciemne chmury, które zwiastowały deszcz, ale z drugiej strony, w ciągu dnia wiatr mógł je rozwiać. Trening w deszczu też był ciekawy, zwłaszcza podczas burzy. Sasuke pamiętał kilka takich treningów w zeszłym roku. Dali sobie mocno w kość, obaj byli cali mokrzy i tak zmęczeni, że ledwo szli. Wtedy Naruto zaprosił go do siebie, bo mieli bliżej. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy Sasuke znalazł się w jego nowym mieszkaniu, do którego właśnie teraz zmierzali. Przez ten rok droga do kawalerki stała się dla niego naturalnym szlakiem, który przemierzał każdego dnia. Znał ją na pamięć.   
Czasami wstępował po słodkie kulki, kiedy wiedział, że będzie ich czekał ciężki trening, czasami po prostu się wyłączał, skacząc intuicyjnie z dachu na dach. Zawsze jednak, stając przed drzwiami, miał takie nieokreślone uczucie. Gdyby ktokolwiek inny ze znajomych zaprosiłby go do siebie, odmówiłby. Nie wiedział, gdzie mieszka teraz Sakura, która wyprowadziła się od rodziców, Shikamaru, którego cenił za jego inteligencję i zmysł taktyczny, nie miał nawet pojęcia, gdzie mieszka ich były sensei a obecny Hokage – Kakashi. Tylko drogę do mieszkania Naruto znał. I teraz, tak jak wtedy, po treningu, przemoczony Naruto zdejmował bluzę, tak teraz ściągnął koszulkę, szukając w szafie ubrań. Jego kamizelka wisiała na oparciu krzesła, a ochraniacz leżał na blacie stołu. Sakuke, siadając na krześle, wziął go do ręki. Pamiętał dzień, kiedy chciał odejść, a Naruto wręczył mu wtedy jego własną opaskę z zadrapniętym symbolem Konohy. Teraz miał ją z powrotem na czole i nie chciał wymienić na inną, nowszą. To może głupie, ale ona przypominała mu, co razem przeszli.   
– Draniu, możemy już iść. – Naruto właśnie zapinał swoją kamizelkę i zaraz potem wyciągnął rękę po swój ochraniacz, który Sasuke nadal trzymał w dłoni. Chwilę później, gdy był już kompletnie ubrany, wyszli z mieszkania.

Sai i Ino siedzieli przed biblioteką, rozmawiając o czymś cicho, kiedy Sasuke i Naruto dotarli w końcu na miejsce.   
– O, przyszły nasze zguby. – Ino założyła ręce na biodrach i uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Sakura i Hinata was wczoraj szukały.  
– Sakura-chan była u nas. – Naruto zaśmiał się i podrapał po karku. – Wypiliśmy herbatkę, ale nie mieliśmy siły wracać. Następnym razem…  
– U was? – Sai uśmiechnął się w ten swój specyficzny sposób. – Nie wiedziałem, że mieszkacie razem.  
– No... to znaczy u drania. – Naruto zaczerwienił się i posłał Sasuke lekko spanikowane spojrzenie. – U drania, a ja byłem u niego, bo...  
– Rozmawialiśmy o technice, przez którą Naruto trafił do szpitala. – Sasuke wzruszył ramionami. Sam z pewnością by to zignorował, nie zamierzał się nikomu z niczego tłumaczyć, ale gdyby się nie odezwał, Naruto na pewno by coś jeszcze chlapnął.. – Chodź, młotku.  
– Idziemy z wami, czekajcie. W bibliotece pewnie są już wszyscy. Dzisiaj trochę późno przyszliście – zauważyła Ino, a Naruto znowu oblała fala gorąca, kiedy przypomniał sobie, co wczoraj robili i co zrobią mu dziewczyny, kiedy się dowiedzą. Nie, nie mogą się dowiedzieć!  
Sakura pomachała do nich, kiedy tylko weszli przez do środka. Obok niej siedziała Hinata, a naprzeciwko usadowił się Kiba. Przysunęli drugi stół i krzesła, bo było ich już za dużo, żeby się pomieścić przy jednym.  
– Kiba, a co ty masz na szyi? – zagadała Ino i uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko. Wszyscy spojrzeli na czerwony ślad po ugryzieniu.  
– Chyba widać! – Kiba wyprężył się z dumą. – Wczoraj, po tym, jak puszczaliśmy lampiony, miałem randkę – powiedział bardzo z siebie zadowolony.   
– No faktycznie, zniknąłeś tak niespodziewanie. Zupełnie jak ci dwaj – Ino uśmiechnęła się. Wychodziło na to, że być może niedługo kolejna osoba z ich paczki pochwali się swoim związkiem. Kiba wydawał się być zadowolony ze swojej randki, która, co wszyscy widzieli po malince, była najwyraźniej bardzo owocna.   
– Tak, ale ja w przeciwieństwie do nich nie poszedłem poobijać sobie tyłków na treningu, tylko, no wiecie… A Naruto to się pewnie w ogóle nigdy nie całował – roześmiał się prowokacyjnie. Lubił się z nim drażnić. A za to, że niedawno nazwał jego psa pchlarzem, należało mu się podwójnie.  
– A właśnie że się całowałem! – Naruto podniósł się gwałtownie, rzucając Kibie piorunujące spojrzenie.  
Ino i Sai automatycznie zwrócili wzrok na Hinatę, ale ta tylko zaczerwieniła się i pokręciła lekko głową.  
– Naruto, jemu nie chodziło o ten wypadek kiedyś w Akademii. – Sakura pociągnęła go za rękaw, chcąc, żeby usiadł. Wiedziała, że gdyby coś zaszło między nim a Hinatą, przyjaciółka by jej o tym powiedziała.  
– Mi wcale nie chodzi o tamto. Całowałem się tak naprawdę! – powiedział Naruto, odrobinę za głośno, bo nawet bibliotekarka siedząca w drugim końcu sali zwróciła uwagę na ich stolik. – Jak chcesz wiedzieć, to ja nawet już… – Zaczerwienił się nagle i sam usiadł, bo dotarło do niego, że chyba powiedział za dużo.


	16. Chapter 16

 – Że co nawet? Ty chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć, że uprawiałeś seks… Ciekawe z kim, bo całe dnie spędzasz z Uchihą na treningu. A nie sądzę, żeby Hinata… Ała! – zajęczał Kiba, bo Sakura nagle się podniosła i zdzieliła go po głowie książką. – Za co?  
– Za gadanie takich rzeczy! – Sakura przywaliła mu jeszcze raz, widząc minę Hinaty. Rozumiała, jak ona musiała się czuć. Gdyby ktoś zaczął nagle gadać takie rzeczy o Sasuke, udusiłaby go gołymi rękami. Była pewna, że ani Naruto, ani Sasuke jeszcze tego nie robili. Bo niby jak, skoro cały czas spędzali ze sobą i nie umawiali się na żadne randki?  
– No dobra, już dobra… – Kiba też chyba dostrzegł wyraz twarzy swojej koleżanki z drużyny, bo się uspokoił. Jasne było, że Naruto nie chciał po prostu okazać się gorszy od niego, dlatego to powiedział. Taa, Naruto i seks. – Po prostu wszyscy wiedzą, że i tak się nigdy nie całował.  
– A żebyś wie… – Naruto chciał znowu wstać i coś Kibie nawrzucać, ale tym razem Sasuke pociągnął go z powrotem, rzucając wymowne spojrzenie. Naruto prychnął tylko i zajął się czekającą na niego książką i zagadnieniami na dzisiaj. Zresztą… Kiba mógł się chwalić swoją malinką, ale to i tak było nic w porównaniu do tego, co ostatnio zrobił mu Sasuke. O!

Sasuke coraz bardziej irytowali ich znajomi. Głównie dziewczyny, bo co rusz rzucały im niepewne spojrzenia i wiedział, że zamiast zająć się nauką, zastanawiają się nad przebiegiem rozmowy między Naruto a Kibą. Ten młotek czasami, nie, nie czasami, zazwyczaj miał za długi język, więc w tym momencie sam też miał ochotę zdzielić go książką po głowie. Dobrze, że nie było wśród nich Shikamaru, bo on z pewnością by się wszystkiego domyślił. Jego zmysł dedukcji był czasami naprawdę bardzo niewygodny dla innych.  
– Młotku, skup się – rzucił zniecierpliwiony, kiedy po raz kolejny powtarzał Naruto tę samą kwestię. Teraz przeszli już do trudniejszych rzeczy, omawiali kekkei genkai i genezę ich powstania, a później mieli przejść do historii tego, jak poszczególne wioski poradziły sobie z wyjątkowymi klanowymi umiejętnościami.  
– Sam się nie skupiasz – odgryzł się Naruto, bo Sasuke co chwilę zerkał na stół, wyczuwając na sobie spojrzenie Sakury, Ino, a nawet Hinaty. Coraz bardziej zaczynało go to drażnić, a wiedział, że to wszystko było winą Kiby.

– Naruto, czy możemy zamienić słówko? – Sai, który już od dłuższego czasu się nad czymś zastanawiał, w końcu podniósł się z krzesła.  
– A to nie może poczekać? – zirytował się Sasuke. W końcu omawiali teraz naprawdę istotne zagadnienia i nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek im przerywał.  
– Myślę, że nie może… – Sai uśmiechnął się w swój specyficzny sposób. Tak, to nie mogło czekać. W końcu w jednym z rozdziałów książki: „Jak zdobyć przyjaciół” było wyraźnie napisane, że kiedy przyjaciel nie może się z czymś uporać, to trzeba mu niezwłocznie pomóc. Niezwłocznie!  
– Dobra, draniu… Zaraz wrócę. – Naruto wstał, wzruszając ramionami.

Kiedy wyszli przed budynek Akademii, Sai usiadł obok niego na ławce i milczał przez chwilę, zastanawiając się, jakich słów powinien użyć. W książce sugerowali, że trzeba być delikatnym.  
– Chciałem porozmawiać z tobą o seksie – zaczął, zauważając dopiero po chwili, że oczy Naruto rozszerzające się jak spodki. – Widzisz, kiedy kobieta i mężczyzna…  
– Zamknij się! – Naruto zerwał się na nogi. – Nie mów mi takich rzeczy!  
– Ale powinieneś wiedzieć co i jak. Od tego są przyjaciele, żeby szczerze z tobą porozmawiać – Sai znów się uśmiechnął. „W rozmowie należy zachować spokój, nawet jeżeli przyjaciel nie zrozumie intencji i zacznie krzyczeć” – przypomniał sobie cytat.  
– Ale ja wszystko wiem, nie chcę… Nie będę z tobą rozmawiał na takie tematy! – wrzasnął Naruto, czując, że zaczyna się czerwienić. Jeszcze tylko brakuje, żeby…  
– Twój penis nie jest wcale taki mały… – powiedział z powagą Sai. „Przyjacielowi trzeba dodać otuchy” – to był kolejny krok w próbie dojścia do porozumienia.  
– Jeszcze raz usłyszę z twoich ust jakiś komentarz na temat mojego penisa… – Naruto mimowolnie zaczął kumulować chakrę – …a twój zapozna się z moim Rasenganem!  
– No spokojnie, spokojnie! – Sai wyciągnął przed siebie ręce w geście każącym mu się zatrzymać. – Ja tylko chciałem pomóc. Może pożyczę ci chociaż kilka książek? Są ciekawe obrazki i…  
– Zamknij się, Sai!  
– Czemu tak wrzeszczysz, Naruto? – Kiba, który dosłownie przed chwilą wyszedł z biblioteki, spojrzał na nich ciekawsko. – O czym rozmawiacie?  
– Jeszcze ciebie teraz brakuje – burknął Naruto, oddychając głośno. Dlaczego ze wszystkich ludzi, musiał teraz wyjść akurat Kiba? Dlaczego nie Ino, która z pewnością utemperowałaby jakoś swojego chłopaka?!  
– Chciałem porozmawiać z Naruto o seksie, ale chyba się wstydzi – Sai uśmiechnął się do Kiby. Wiedział, że on też był przyjacielem Naruto, więc, jak brzmiała kolejna rada… „Im więcej osób będzie chciało pomóc przyjacielowi, tym będzie to miało na niego większy wpływ”. – Może ty...  
– No chyba żartujecie! – krzyknął Naruto, czerwieniąc się. – Nie będę z wami o niczym takim rozmawiał.  
Kiba spojrzał zaskoczony to na Saia, to na Naruto. Przyszedł specjalnie za nimi, bo wiedział, że bez Sasuke przy boku, będzie mógł bez konsekwencji ponabijać się z Naruto. Nie mógł przepuścić takiej okazji i jak widać, opłacało się. Taak! Uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem i oparł rękę na biodrze.  
– No wiesz, Naruto, pytaj, jeśli chcesz coś wiedzieć. Postaram się rozwiać twoje wątpliwości.  
Sai uśmiechnął się nieco szerzej, ciesząc się, że udało mu się tak świetnie zastosować wszystkie wskazówki z poradników. Po raz kolejny przekonał się, że one rzeczywiście działały! Naprawdę będzie musiał polecić tę książkę Naruto, a już na pewno Sasuke. O tak, jemu w szczególności by się przydała.  
Kiba chciał poopowiadać Naruto ze szczegółami, co robił wczoraj ze swoją dziewczyną i dać mu tym samym kilka rad, ale drzwi budynku Akademii znów się otworzyły i stanął w nich zły jak diabli Sasuke.  
– Naruto, dobrze się bawisz? – syknął, widząc, jak ten przyciska Saiowi rękę do ust, żeby nie dać mu dojść do słowa. – Mieliśmy się uczyć. – Założył ręce i oparł się o framugę.  
– A ten co, zazdrosny? – mruknął Kiba, ale tak żeby Sasuke go nie usłyszał.  
– Sai! – Obok w drzwiach pojawiła się Ino i pozostałe dziewczyny. – Co wy w ogóle wyprawiacie? – warknęła i przyjęła identyczną pozycję jak Sasuke. Miała już dość czekania na swojego chłopaka, z którym mieli przecież omawiać kilka zagadnień na egzamin.  
Kiba, patrząc na nich wybuchnął śmiechem. Mieli tak samo wściekłe miny. – Wyglądacie jak… – aż się zachłysnął, rechocząc – … dwa skłócone małżeństwa.  
– Zamknij się Kiba! – krzyknęła na niego Ino. – Wracajcie do biblioteki. Tylko tracimy czas! – spojrzała spod byka na Saia, który tylko się uśmiechnął. Jego dziewczyna była czasami trochę porywcza i despotyczna. Choć na szczęście nie tak jak Sakura czy Temari.  
– My już pójdziemy! – Pozostałe dziewczyny pożegnały się ze wszystkimi, tłumacząc, że wrócą później, bo mają coś do załatwienia. Ale tak naprawdę, to Sakura wyciągnęła Hinatę z biblioteki, bo nie mogła już patrzeć na jej minę. Chwilę później szły już drogą ocienioną drzewami w kierunku parku.  
– Czy… myślisz… – zaczęła Hinata, widząc, że przyjaciółka czeka, dając jej pozbierać myśli. – Czy myślisz, że Naruto…  
– Nie. – Sakura pokręciła głową. – Naruto nigdy nie grzeszył subtelnością, więc jeżeli by miał jakąś dziewczynę, na pewno wszyscy by o tym wiedzieli. Poza tym, wiesz, że on cały czas spędza z Sasuke.  
– Ale powiedział… – Hinata sama nie wiedziała, co myśleć. Naruto stał się po wojnie bardzo popularny, a ona nadal nie miała odwagi z nim poważnie porozmawiać. Czym innym było złapanie go za rękę podczas walki, żeby dodać mu otuchy, a czym innym wyjawienie mu wprost swoich uczuć. Co prawda już raz to zrobiła, ale nie wiedziała, czy Naruto był wtedy w pełni świadomy, czy w ogóle to do niego dotarło…  
– Oni z Kibą lubią się przechwalać, przecież wiesz. Zawsze sobie dogryzają, który to w czym jest lepszy. A Kiba dobrze wie, że nie ma szans pokonać Naruto w walce, to chociaż próbuje mu utrzeć nosa swoimi opowieściami. – Sakura westchnęła. Ich koledzy mieli po osiemnaście lat, a czasami nadal zachowywali się jak dzieci. Jedynie Sasuke i Shikamaru wykazywali jakąkolwiek dojrzałość. Choć Shikamaru miał przynajmniej odwagę spróbować związku, a Sasuke… No cóż. Chyba będzie trzeba mu trochę pomóc się przekonać. Cholera, no naprawdę, ile ma jeszcze na niego czekać!  
– Tak, Kiba czasami opowiada dziwne historie. Nie wszystkie są prawdziwe – uśmiechnęła się Hinata. Znała dobrze swojego przyjaciela z drużyny i dobrze wiedziała, że czasami mówił różne rzeczy wyssane z palca. Innymi słowy – lubił zmyślać.  
– Słuchaj, mam pomysł! – Sakura aż podskoczyła, bo nagle ją olśniło. – Umówiłam się dzisiaj z Naruto na ramen. Nie chciałabyś pójść zamiast mnie?  
– Co?! Ale… na pewno? – Hinata spojrzała niepewnie na przyjaciółkę. – W końcu zaprosił ciebie, nie mnie i...  
– Nie przejmuj się. Przecież wiesz, że Naruto dla mnie jest jak brat. A dla ciebie... – uśmiechnęła się zaczęcająco. – Już tak długo już na nich czekamy, przez ponad rok nie zrobili ani kroku w naszą stronę. Najwyższa pora, żebyśmy my wzięły sprawy w swoje ręce. Ino też często mi mówi, że Sai bywa tak niedomyślny, że aż ma ochotę mu przyłożyć. – Roześmiała się, bo nie wyobrażała sobie, żeby cicha Hinata miała uderzyć Naruto, a tym bardziej ona Sasuke... – Oni są naprawdę niemożliwi, co? – zapytała, a Hinata odpowiedziała jej lekkim uśmiechem. – Ale przynajmniej puścili nasze lampiony, no nie? To już coś znaczy. To co, wracamy? Nie będziemy mówić Naruto, dopiero w Ichiraku przekona się, że zamiast mnie, spędzi czas z tobą. Już się nie mogę doczekać! – krzyknęła, tak uradowana, jakby co najmniej to ona miała wybrać się na randkę z Sasuke.

Kiedy wróciły w końcu do biblioteki, obie były w dużo lepszych humorach. Sakura w ostatnim czasie zbliżyła się do Hinaty. W końcu miały podobny problem, który nazywał się Sasuke i Naruto. Nie zdziwiło ich, że oba problemy siedziały teraz obok siebie.  
– Naruto, przynieś czwarty tom Historii Shinobi – odezwał się Sasuke, nawet nie podnosząc wzroku znad książki.  
– Co? Sam sobie przy...  
– Naruto… – Sasuke podniósł głowę i uniósł brwi. – Czekam.  
– Ach, ty draniu. – Naruto zaczerwienił się i w końcu z pewnym ociąganiem wstał od stołu. Wszyscy patrzyli na nich dziwnie, ale nikt nie ośmielił się skomentować. Po chwili Naruto wrócił z ciężką książką i położył ją na stole. – Zadowolony?  
– Siadaj i otwórz na rozdziale szóstym drugiej części. Tam będzie reszta informacji o kekei genkai. – Na ustach Sasuke błąkał się lekki uśmiech. Widać było, że dzisiaj, mimo wcześniejszej sytuacji z Kibą, dobry humor mu dopisywał.

Ten dzień był dziwny. Najpierw ta kłótnia między chłopakami, potem Sakura i Hinata gdzieś zniknęły, ale najdziwniejsze było to, co się działo w przeciągu ostatniej godziny… Sasuke jeszcze kilka razy wysyłał Naruto do różnych działów, także do archiwum, gdzie, jak wiedział, musiał prosić o pomoc zrzędliwą bibliotekarkę. Naruto tylko przymykał oczy i liczył w myślach do dziesięciu, a potem skupiał wzrok na rzeźbach stojących obok regałów. Rzeźby były bardzo brzydkie i zastanawiał się, jak ktoś w ogóle mógł je uważać za dzieła sztuki. Paskudztwa. Ale te paskudztwa pomagały mu się opanować i po prostu robić to, co mu kazał Sasuke. W końcu po, którymś z kolei razie, gdy Naruto biegał na posyłki, Sakura nie wytrzymała.  
– Co znowu z wami? Naruto, od kiedy ty słuchasz się Sasuke? Normalnie za coś takiego wyzwałbyś go do walki na środku tej sali! – Zatrzasnęła książkę, którą trzymała w rękach. Oni od pewnego czasu mieli naprawdę głupie pomysły, jak choćby ten zakład, który z nich dłużej wytrzyma w golfie, ale teraz to już była przesada. Posłuszny Naruto – to już nawet nie było dziwne. To było przerażające.  
Sasuke lekko uniósł kąciki ust, wyglądał na bardzo z siebie zadowolonego. Sakura zagapiła się na jego twarz i przyglądając mu się, uznała, że wyglądał po prostu zniewalająco. Zwykle widywała go ze stoicką lub niezadowoloną mina, więc taki widok zawsze robił na niej wrażenie. Szkoda, że widziała go tak rzadko…  
– Sakura-chan, wcale go nie słucham! – Naruto roześmiał się i potarł włosy. Nie chciał się zbłaźnić przed przyjaciółmi, więc musiał jakoś zareagować. Niestety, konsekwencje były takie, jakich się spodziewał.  
– Naruto, idź jeszcze po tę starą encyklopedię do archiwum. – Sasuke zwrócił się w jego stronę z kpiącym uśmieszkiem. – No… – Ponaglił go ręką, zupełnie ignorując mordercze spojrzenie czające się w niebieskich oczach. – Pospiesz się.  
– Nie słuchasz? To dlaczego ciągle chodzisz po książki? I to jeszcze do archiwum? – Kiba zmarszczył brwi. Był już tak znudzony nauką, że z przyjemnością zaangażował się w rozmowę, dziękując w duchu Sakurze, że w końcu wywołała jakąś dyskusję. Ile można było się uczyć?! Przychodził tu, zamiast trenować z Akamaru, bo przecież nie chciał być gorszy od Naruto. Jakby jeszcze okazało się, że nie zda egzaminu na jonina… Dlatego musiał siedzieć i uczyć się tyle co inni.  
– No bo... potrzebujemy ich.  
– Z niektórych książek korzystał tylko Sasuke – zauważył pomocnie Sai i uśmiechnął się, mrużąc oczy. „Mów zawsze prawdę, przyjaciele to docenią” – przypomniał sobie kolejną radę z poradnika.  
– No... Ja zaraz też z nich będę korzystał! – rzucił Naruto, czerwieniąc się. Miał ochote przyłożyć Saiowi za wtrącanie się. Nadal był zły za te jego „dobre rady” na temat seksu.  
– Techniki genjutsu z zastosowaniem chakry natury ognia? – Sakura przeczytała tytuł jednego ze zwojów. – Przecież wszyscy wiemy, że jesteś w tym beznadziejny.  
– Ale powinienem to wiedzieć! – oburzył się.  
– Naruto, mam nadzieję, że nie zapomniałeś broni na dzisiejszy trening? – zapytał nagle Sasuke, najwyraźniej chcąc wykorzystać sytuację, że wszyscy nagle się zainteresowali.  
– Co? Jakiej broni, o niczym takim nie mówiłeś! – Naruto zmarszczył brwi, patrząc wściekle na niego.  
– Nie? No to musisz ją przynieść. Bo chciałem poćwiczyć – Sasuke uśmiechnął się wyzywająco.  
Wszyscy zwrócili wzrok na Naruto, ciekawi, co ten odpowie. Jeżeli się zgodzi, coś było na rzeczy.  
– Ty draniu! – Naruto zacisnął pięści. Jaką on miał mu ochotę przyłożyć.  
– Tylko wcześniej pamiętaj o tej encyklopedii… – Sasuke z przyjemnością obserwował jego reakcję. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz wybuchnie.  
– A weź się odw…  
– Naruto! – ostrzegł go przed dokończeniem wypowiedzi. – Piknik. Twoja droga ninja. Mówi ci to coś? – Oparł się wygodnie na krześle. Mimo że zazwyczaj reakcja otoczenia mało go obchodziła, to teraz aż miło było popatrzeć, jak Naruto się przez to wkurza. Uwielbiał go drażnić. Och, po prostu uwielbiał.  
– Ty... – burknął Naruto i dodał coś pod nosem, ale tak, żeby nikt nie słyszał. Po dłuższej chwili, bo bibliotekarka zaczęła narzekać, że ciągle musi chodzić do archiwum a ma reumatyzm, na stole pojawiła się encyklopedia. – Idę po tę cholerną broń – stwierdził i ruszył w kierunku drzwi.  
– Tylko wróć tutaj, trzeba będzie poodkładać książki na miejsce – mruknął Sasuke i przysiągłby, że w ręce Naruto zobaczył wirującą charkę, która jednak za chwilę zniknęła. Żałował, że się już nie odwrócił, jego mina musiała być teraz bezcenna.  
– Co zrobiłeś Naruto? – zapytał Sai. ”Jeżeli przyjaciel zachowuje się dziwnie, trzeba najpierw znaleźć przyczynę. Tylko wtedy będzie można mu pomóc” – to było chyba w jednym z ostatnich rozdziałów poradnika.  
– Nic. – Sasuke, jak gdyby nigdy nic wrócił do książki, zupełnie ignorując encyklopedię, bo tak naprawdę nie była mu do niczego potrzebna. Cały czas wyglądał na bardzo z siebie zadowolonego, co wprowadzało w konsternację wszystkich poza Saiem. On zastanawiał się jedynie, w jaki jeszcze sposób mógłby jeszcze pomóc. Będzie musiał poczytać więcej takich poradników. Co prawda kiedyś, gdy wypożyczył książkę o tytule: „Trudne związki i jak sobie z nimi radzić” został nią obity przez Ino, ale dla przyjaciół przecież można się trochę poświęcić. Naprawdę powinien pokazać jakieś poradniki Sasuke. Może i on dzięki nim będzie potrafił zaprzyjaźnić się z innymi?  
– Dobra, ja mam dość! – Kiba podniósł się z krzesła. Co prawda chciał zobaczyć minę Naruto, który będzie odnosił wszystkie książki z powrotem, ale miał już po dziurki w nosie uczenia się. Czuł, że jeszcze chwila i mózg mu się zlasuje. Wolał iść i potrenować trochę z Akamaru. Biedna psina, nie mógł go zabierać ze sobą do biblioteki, bo od razu z niej wtedy wylatywał, tak jak ostatnio ze szpitala. Pomyślał, że jak zostanie Hokage, to wyda dekret, że każdy powinien posiadać psa. A we wszystkich instytucjach publicznych będą dla nich kojce oraz miski z jedzeniem i piciem.

Sasuke czytał przez dłuższą chwilę w spokoju, ale w pewnym momencie już nie wytrzymał i podniósł głowę.  
– Coś się stało? – zapytał Sakurę, której spojrzenie czuł na sobie, odkąd Naruto wyszedł z biblioteki. Dziewczyna zaczerwieniła się, ale nie odwróciła wzroku.  
– Znowu się o coś założyliście? – zapytała trochę niepewnie, bo sądziła, że Sasuke albo nie będzie chciał jej w ogóle odpowiedzieć, albo powie coś w stylu: „to nie twoja sprawa”. Więc jakie było jej zdziwienie, gdy on uśmiechnął się znowu w ten nonszalancki sposób i wzruszył ramionami.  
– Może. A może Naruto w końcu zmądrzał?  
Tak. Sasuke był w naprawdę świetnym humorze, który z godziny na godzinę tylko się poprawiał. Sakura zaśmiała się cicho, nie wiedząc, jak powinna odebrać jego uwagę, ale... On powiedział coś całkiem miłym tonem, nie zbył jej jak zwykle, był nawet rozbawiony i... Aż poczuła motyle w brzuchu i z większym entuzjazmem wróciła do książki, już zastanawiając się, o co mogłaby go jeszcze zapytać lub poprosić, żeby jej wytłumaczył. Nim jednak zdążyła wymyślić coś w miarę inteligentnego, wrócił Naruto. Choć wrócił to chyba nieadekwatne słowo, bo wpadł jak burza do pomieszczenia, strasząc starą bibliotekarkę, która aż podskoczyła na krześle. Biedna kobieta nie miała przy nich łatwo i na pewno już nie mogła doczekać się ich egzaminu. Ona na pewno najmocniej będzie trzymała za nich kciuki, żeby zdali.  
– Jestem – warknął i usiadł obok Sasuke, rzucając mu na kolana torbę z bronią. Shurikeny i kunaie aż zabrzęczały. – Czegoś jeszcze książę Sasuke sobie życzy? – zapytał, krzywiąc się.  
– Nie, na razie nie, siadaj. – Sasuke odłożył torbę na oparcie krzesła, próbując powstrzymać uśmiech. Naruto był wściekły i bliski wybuchu, a on miał jeszcze zamiar się z nim podrażnić. W końcu do wieczora jeszcze mnóstwo czasu…  
– Naruto, pamiętasz, że idziemy dzisiaj na ramen? – Sakura uznała, że to idealna sytuacja, żeby o tym przypomnieć. W końcu skoro Sasuke ma tak dobry humor, to może powie, że chętnie pójdzie z nimi. Nie, no dobra, wiedziała, że Sasuke nigdy w życiu sam tego nie zaproponuje, ale nadzieja matką głupich. A może będzie chociaż odrobinę zazdrosny, jak wtedy w mieszkaniu?  
Ino odwróciła się w jej stronę i rzuciła zaskoczone spojrzenie. Sakura zapraszała Naruto na ramen? Tak sama z siebie? Dzisiaj był chyba dzień cudów. Albo raczej dzień dziwnych rzeczy. Jeszcze trochę, a z biblioteki zrobi się dom wariatów. Rozejrzała się dyskretnie. Hinata była zarumieniona, Sai nad czymś intensywnie myślał, a Sasuke nadał wydawał się być z czegoś bardzo zadowolony. Sakura chyba miała rację, znów musieli się o coś założyć. Ciekawe o co…  
– Naruto będzie dzisiaj zbyt zajęty, żeby iść z tobą na ramen – Sasuke uśmiechnął się lekko do Sakury. Sasuke uśmiechnął się do Sakury!No to już nie było nawet dziwne. To było wręcz niesłychane! Ino spojrzała na Saia, ale ten ciągle był jakby nieobecny. Kopnęła go pod stołem, żeby w końcu oprzytomniał.  
– No co? – jęknął, bo to naprawdę zabolało. Cały czas zastanawiał się, jakie książki polecić Sasuke, bo ostatecznie już uznał, że to dobry pomysł. Mógł mu w ten sposób pomóc, a pomoc była pierwszym krokiem do nawiązania przyjaźni. Zerknął na Ino, która patrzyła na niego pz dezaprobatą. Za to Sakura wydawała się być po prostu oniemiała. Co prawda miała nadzieję, że Sasuke znów pokaże, że jest zazdrosny, ale to było o niebo lepsze. Przez to wszystko zapomniała nawet przez chwilę, że to przecież Hinata miała iść na randkę z Naruto. Będzie to musiała jakoś rozwiązać, żeby nie zawieść przyjaciółki.  
– To może jutro – zaproponowała. W tym momencie twarz Sasuke odrobinę stężała, a uśmiech zniknął. Cholera, tak! Był zazdrosny. Sakura aż zacisnęła ręce w pięści z ekscytacji.  
– Tak! – Naruto odpowiedział jej z takim entuzjazmem, że bibliotekarka znowu na nich warknęła, żeby byli ciszej. – Tak, Sakura-chan, pójdę z tobą, z przyjemnością. Jutro – dodał z naciskiem.  
Sasuke zacisnął usta, a po jego lekkim uśmiechu nie został nawet ślad. Znowu przybrał tę swoją zimną, uchihowską minę i założył ręce na piersi, odsuwając się nieco od stołu.  
– O której? – Sakura uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Patrzyła na Naruto i próbowała nie zerkać w stronę Sasuke, ale wzrok i tak jej trochę na niego uciekał.  
– No nie wiem, o osiemnastej? Tak jak się umawialiśmy na dziś? – Naruto rozparł się wygodnie na krześle i założył ramiona na karku. Miał ochotę się zaśmiać. Ale utarł nosa temu draniowi! Miał z tego powodu prawdziwą satysfakcję.  
– No to ustalone.  
Przez chwilę panowała przy stoliku cisza, a w końcu Sai wstał i zniknął między działami. Wrócił po chwili i położył przed Sasuke książkę. „Jak zdobyć przyjaciół. Poradnik dla osób nieśmiałych i aspołecznych” – głosił napis.  
– Co to jest? – Naruto zmarszczył brwi i zerknął na Saia.  
– Pomyślałem, że ci się przyda, Sasuke. – Sai tylko zmrużył oczy i uśmiechnął się lekko. – Mam jeszcze kilka propozycji, ale ta chyba będzie dla ciebie najlepsza.  
Naruto otworzył usta, przez chwilę aż nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Sasuke zrobił taką minę, że...  
– Draniu! O rany...! – zaczął się śmiać na całe gardło, nie mogąc przestać. – Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś nieśmiały! – Poklepał się po udach, omal nie dławiąc się śliną.  
– Proszę o ciszę! – warknęła bibliotekarka, która już zaczynała tracić cierpliwość. – Proszę się natychmiast uspokoić, bo was stąd wyrzucę!  
Naruto jednak nie potrafił się uspokoić. Wciąż miał przed oczami minę Sasuke, której chyba nie zapomni do końca życia. Nigdy nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, że Sai byłby w stanie zrobić coś takiego. Co prawda pamiętał, że u jego kolegi szwankował instynkt samozachowawczy, ale naprawdę nie sądził, że aż do takiego stopnia!  
Bibliotekarka, która w końcu nie wytrzymała, wyprosiła ich zdecydowanym i nie znoszącym sprzeciwu tonem, bo Naruto wciąż się śmiał jak oszalały. Musieli pochować książki i wyjść. Ostrzegła ich, że jeśli jeszcze raz będą się zachowywać tak głośno, dostaną całkowity zakaz wejścia do biblioteki.  
– Wypożycz to sobie. – Sai wyciągnął poradnik w stronę Sasuke, ale ten nawet na niego nie spojrzał.  
– Zabieraj ode mnie tę książkę – warknął śmiertelnie poważnym głosem. Irytował go Sai, reszta znajomych, którzy przyglądali się całej scenie, ale najbardziej wkurzał go w tym momencie Naruto, który nadal wybuchał co rusz śmiechem, jakby właśnie usłyszał najzabawniejszy kawał na świecie. – Odłóż wszystko na swoje miejsce i przyjdź na pole treningowe, będę tam na ciebie czekał! – warknął na niego, zabierając po drodze torbę z bronią.


	17. Chapter 17

Naruto, idąc na północne pole, na serio rozważał opcję zabrania kogoś ze sobą na ten trening. Zaczynał się trochę obawiać tego, co wymyślił Sasuke. Był wściekły. A wściekły Sasuke, to nieobliczalny Sasuke. Może gdyby wziął Sakurę albo Hinatę… Tylko wtedy pewnie wkurzyłby się jeszcze bardziej i z pola treningowego zostałyby gruzy, a Kakashi by ich własnoręcznie pozabijał. Ile już razy siedzieli u niego w gabinecie i słuchali upomnień. A potem zazwyczaj dostawali jakąś strasznie irytującą karę. Ostatnio była to opieka nad dziećmi, po której byli gorzej wymęczeni niż po najbardziej intensywnym treningu. Chociaż, jakby się nad tym zastanowić, Kakashi i tak był wyrozumiały, Tsunade to dopiero dałaby im popalić. Ona i Sakura były jak trzęsienie ziemi… Naruto, rozważyszy¬ więc wszystkie opcje za i przeciw, ostatecznie doszedł do wniosku, że nie będzie bardziej prowokował Sasuke i poszedł na to pole treningowe sam. Na pewno będą tam jeszcze jacyś shinobi, więc ten drań będzie musiał się hamować. Tak przynajmniej mu się wcześnie wydawało. Bo kiedy się pojawił i stanął naprzeciwko niego, okazało się, że nie miał zamiaru wcale się hamować, bo po prostu w ogóle nie chciał walczyć.   
– Chodź – mruknął tylko i wskoczył na konar najbliższego drzewa, ruszając w stronę północnego wyjścia z pola. Naruto pomknął za nim, choć nie miał pojęcia, dokąd Sasuke ich prowadzi. To było w zupełnie przeciwnym kierunku niż „ich” polana przy wodospadzie. Pytał kilka razy, ale w odpowiedzi dostawał tylko ironiczne spojrzenie. Chyba lepiej było nie wiedzieć, co ten drań planował. Westchnął… A mógł w tym czasie siedzieć i wcinać ramen w Ichiraku. Tam czułby się z pewnością bezpieczniej, bo Sasuke, jak sobie czasami coś wmówił, to nie dało mu się tego wybić z głowy. A jeżeli teraz też przyszedł mu do głowy jakiś wredny pomysł, to naprawdę było się czego bać. Tym bardziej, że dzisiaj musiał spełniać jego zachcianki. Po chwili coś go tknęło… Cholera, a jeżeli Sasuke chce powtórzyć wczorajszą noc i dlatego ciągnie go na jakieś odludzie? Machinalnie złapał się za tyłek. Mimo chakry Kuramy nadal go bolało, to był przecież jego pierwszy raz. Nie był jeszcze gotowy na kolejny…  
– Tutaj – odezwał się w końcu Sasuke i stanął na jakiejś skarpie. Naruto, lądując obok, omal nie osunął się na dół. Było dość grząsko. Za to widok… Ten oddawał wszystko. Pełna panorama Konohy i to zupełnie z innej perspektywy niż ze wzgórza Hokage. Nie miał pojęcia o takim miejscu.  
– Podoba ci się? – szepnął Sasuke, podchodząc bliżej. O tak, podobało mu się i to bardzo. Ale za to nie podobał mu się ton jego głosu. Zwiastował nieuchronną katastrofę. – Ściągaj to. – Sasuke chwycił suwak jego kamizelki.  
– Draniu! Ty chyba nie chcesz… Teraz to już trochę przesadzasz! – wrzasnął Naruto, który mimo wszystko jednak nie sadził, że Sasuke wykorzysta swoją przewagę dzisiejszego dnia do takich celów. Czarny scenariusz chyba zaczynał się spełniać.  
– Nie zrobię niczego, na co sam mi nie pozwolisz. Obiecuję – szepnął mu do ucha Sasuke. – Już dość wygłupów… Naruto…  
Naruto spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, ale kiedy w końcu Sasuke go pocałował, przestał o tym myśleć. Objął go i w głowie dźwięczała mu tylko jedna myśl – nareszcie! Przyjemne ciepło rozlało mu się po ciele i aż westchnął, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Usta Sasuke były miękkie, a język gorący i wilgotny, i to wszystko... Och, on chyba chciał się po prostu odprężyć… Zresztą, po takim dniu, im obu dobrze to zrobi. Czuł ręce błądzące pod koszulką i sam nie pozostawał dłużny, dotykając Sasuke z zadowoleniem. Uśmiechał się lekko, gładząc jego plecy. Przycisnął go do siebie mocniej, przypominając sobie, co robili wczoraj. Przylgnął mocniej biodrami, cały czas mając w pamięci wyraz jego twarzy, jego dotyk i pocałunki.   
– Och, draniu... – mruknął zachrypniętym głosem, ściągając z jego ramion kamizelkę. Rzucił ją na bok i pomógł mu się rozebrać. Sasuke szybko pozbawił go nie tylko kamizelki, ale i bluzy. Dotknął rozpalonej szyi Naruto i sięgnął do jego spodni, masując go przez nie. Naruto znowu westchnął, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Było przyjemnie, bardzo przyjemnie i Kiba mógł sobie mówić, co tylko chciał, bo kiedy... Ach… Sasuke całował go po torsie, dotykał bez skrępowania i czasami traktował ostrzej, gryzł i szczypał wrażliwe miejsca, aż Naruto odskakiwał, ale zaraz potem przyciągał go znowu do siebie, nie chcąc wypuścić z rąk. Sasuke, czując jego podniecenie, w końcu zajął się spodniami. Uklęknął i rozpiął zamek, zsuwając je razem z bokserkami aż do kostek, żeby po chwili pomóc Naruto się z nich wyswobodzić.   
– Gotowy? – zapytał niskim, zmysłowym głosem, od którego mogło się zakręcić w głowie niejednej dziewczynie.   
– Zawsze. – Naruto wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, widząc Sasuke w takiej pozycji, z... – Och. – Przełknął z trudem, kiedy ten w końcu się nim zajął. Było cudownie, a dobrze wiedział, że będzie jeszcze lepiej. Zaczął poruszać lekko biodrami, wiedząc jednak, że musi uważać, żeby nie stracić nad sobą panowania. Był już zbyt pochłonięty tym, co Sasuke robił, żeby zacząć zastanawiać się, dlaczego on tak łatwo odpuścił, dlaczego nadal nie prowadził tego swojego odwetu za piknik…  
Przekonał się o tym już po chwili.   
– Hm? – Otworzył oczy, kiedy cudowne uczucie po prostu i tak jakoś zupełnie nagle zniknęło. Rozejrzał się spanikowany, ale nigdzie nie zauważył Sasuke. Ani Sasuke, ani swoich... – Draniu! – wrzasnął, a echo jego głosu poniosło się po lesie. – Oddawaj mi ubranie!

– Niech to szlag – rozejrzał się dokładniej, próbując jednocześnie wyczuć chakre Sasuke. Nic. Ten drań umiał się świetnie kamuflować. Teraz pewnie stał gdzieś w pobliżu i z niego kpił. Naruto aż uderzył się w czoło. Jak mógł tak stracić czujność. Było wiadome, że on coś kombinuje, tylko że ten jego dotyk… Westchnął ciężko. Nadal był pobudzony jak cholera i nie umiał nad tym zapanować. Ale musiał. To nie był czas i miejsce, żeby… Jęknął, gdy ścisnął się z całej siły, nie chcąc doprowadzić do sytuacji, że ten drań będzie gdzieś tam stał i go obserwował. Nie da mu tej przyjemności. Zaczynał być na niego naprawdę wściekły. Jak go tylko dorwie! Odetchnął kilka razy głęboko. Podniecenie trochę opadło. A potem opadło całkowicie, gdy wyczuł czyjąś chakrę. I to nie była chakra Sasuke!   
W panice wskoczył na konar drzewa, modląc się tylko, by jego umiejętności kamuflowania w tym momencie nie zawiodły. Na szczęście chyba się udało, bo para, która pojawiła się w miejscu, w którym przed chwilą się znajdował, zdawała się nie zwracać na niego uwagi. Stali i obserwowali wioskę. Naruto już chciał uciec z tego drzewa, kiedy w końcu dostrzegł, kim były te osoby. Shikamari i Temari! No cudownie, po prostu cudownie!  
– Słuchaj… – usłyszał głos Shikamaru. Po chwili zobaczył, jak bierze jej rękę i coś jej wciska na palec. – Co ty na to? – zapytał.  
Naruto tak to zainteresowało, że trochę się wychylił zza gałęzi. Na palcu Temari dostrzegł pierścionek. Zaraz, czy Shikamaru właśnie jej się oświadczył? W taki sposób? Naruto słyszał wielokrotnie o romantycznych sceneriach, klękających facetach i wyznaniach miłości… A to… Shikamaru nawet nie poczekał na zachód słońca. Naruto miał wrażenie, że Temari zaraz rzuci w niego tym pierścionkiem i powie, żeby się wypchał z takimi zaręczynami. Więc jakie było jego zdziwienie, gdy po prostu powiedziała: „Niech ci będzie”. Miał wrażenie, że spadnie z tego konaru na którym stał, przez co musiał aktywować trochę chakry i być może tym samym zdradził swoją obecność. Zanim jednak Shikamaru i Temari zdołali się zorientować, Naruto przeskoczył szybko na kolejne drzewa. Czuł się bardzo dziwnie, kiedy biegał nago po lesie, ale przecież nie mógł pozwolić, żeby ktoś go zobaczył w negliżu! Był przecież przyszłym Hokage! Znowu spróbował wyczuć chakrę Sasuke, ale nic to nie dało. Ten drań świetnie się ukrył!   
– Obiecuję, że jak cię dopadnę, to... – pomstował, próbując jakoś rozładować swoją złość. No bo co on miał niby teraz zrobić? Przecież nie mógł się tak pokazać w wiosce.  
W końcu, już nieco zmęczony biegiem, przystanął na jednym z drzew i obejrzał się. Uciekł tak daleko, że nie było mowy, żeby Shikamaru i Temari go tutaj znaleźli. Zresztą, nawet gdyby go wyczuli, raczej mało ich w tamtym momencie obchodził. Byli zbyt zajęci sobą… Mimowolnie przypomniał sobie te oświadczyny i roześmiał się tak, że aż musiał chwycić gałąź, żeby się nie spaść. Wyobraził sobie, co by było, gdyby powiedział coś takiego Sakurze. Ale miałby po tym guza! Oczywiście to wszystko były tylko rozważania teoretyczne, bo doskonale wiedział, że nigdy się jej nie oświadczy. Nie kochał jej w ten sposób, poza tym ona i tak była wpatrzona w Sasuke. Z nim oświadczyny mogłyby wyglądać całkiem podobnie jak te Shikamaru. To znaczy oświadczyny jego i Sasuke, a nie Sakury i... Cholera, o czym on właśnie pomyślał?! Chyba zwariował! Złapał się za czoło i jęknął. – Naprawdę cię zabiję, draniu!  
Nie dość, że Sasuke zostawił go w takim stanie, to jeszcze zabrał mu rzeczy, a on miał jakieś głupie myśli o oświadczynach. W ogóle przecież… Naruto zastanowił się chwilę. Sasuke nigdy mu nie powiedział, że chce z nim być czy coś takiego. Po prostu był i Naruto nie zastanawiał się nad sprawami, które wydawały się do tej pory nieistotne. Ale teraz znowu przypomniał sobie jego słowa, kiedy ten miał dwanaście lat: „Chcę odbudować klan”. No z nim klanu nie odbuduje, mogą sobie próbować i próbować, ale i tak z wiadomego powodu nic z tego nie wyjdzie. Cholera… Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że to, co go łączy teraz z Sasuke, mogło być tylko na chwilę. To znaczy dla Sasuke na chwilę, bo on… Mimo że nadal był na niego wściekły, poczuł nieprzyjemny ucisk w żołądku. Sasuke przecież niczego nie obiecywał, to on sam pomyślał, że skoro posunęli się tak daleko, że skoro Sasuke od momentu wojny ciągle był przy nim, to będzie już zawsze… Kolejny, mocniejszy skurcz spowodował, że znowu lekko się zachwiał i zeskoczył na ziemię. Myśli w jego głowie goniły jedna za druga, nie chcąc dopuścić do głosu jednego uczucia. Strachu.   
– Głupi Sasuke – warknął w końcu, uspokajając się trochę i znów wskakując na drzewo. Musiał się gdzieś ukryć i poczekać do nocy. Dopiero wtedy będzie mógł wrócić do mieszkania niezauważony.

Zemsta najlepiej smakuje na zimno, jak to mówili. Sasuke na początku, gdy zabrał ubrania Naruto, a później się ukrył – świetnie się bawił. Zwłaszcza, że na wzgórzu pojawili się Shikamaru i Temari. Widział ich z daleka, bo musiał zachować stosowną odległość, żeby Naruto go nie wyczuł, ale i tak zrozumiał, co się stało, chociaż nie słyszał ich słów. I choć nigdy nie interesował się życiem innych, te zaręczyny go zaskoczyły. W końcu wszyscy byli jeszcze bardzo młodzi.   
Naruto, gdy uciekł w głąb lasu, po tym, jak aktywował swoją chakrę, nie próbował jej już ukrywać, więc Sasuke mógł go z łatwością namierzyć. Po jakiejś godzinie uznał, że w końcu odda mu ubrania. Miał wcześniej plan, żeby wrócić do biblioteki, ale nie chciał uczyć się sam. Spotkałby jeszcze jakieś irytujące fanki albo, co gorsza, Sakurę – bo ona na pewno nie pozwoliłaby na to, żeby usiadł osobno. Ostatecznie wolał więc zostać tutaj i wziąć Naruto na przetrzymanie.   
– Ale z ciebie młotek – powitał go, gdy wskoczył na jeden z wyższych konarów, gdzie się ukrywał. Uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc go nagiego, ale w końcu rzucił w niego elementami jego garderoby. – Ubieraj się, pora na trening.  
Naruto chwycił swoje ciuchy i zaczął je zakładać, nie odzywając się jednak ani słowem, co w jego przypadku naprawdę było zjawiskiem nadprzyrodzonym. Powinien teraz wrzeszczeć na Sasuke i wyzywać od drani, idiotów i tym podobnych. W końcu, gdy zapiął kamizelkę, spojrzał na niego.   
– Teraz zachciało ci się trenować? To trenuj sobie sam! – Naruto poczuł że znowu wzbiera w nim wściekłość, wciąż jednak pomieszana z tym dziwnym uczuciem. A tak poza tym, zaczynał być głodny. Nie oglądając się za siebie, przeskoczył na konar innego drzewa, ale zanim zdążył zrobić cokolwiek więcej, Sasuke złapał go za przegub ręki.   
– A ty dokąd? Dzień się jeszcze nie skończył. Nadal będziesz robił to, co ja mówię. A mówię, że idziemy na trening.  
– Ty draniu! – Naruto poczuł, jak zaczyna go ogarniać chakra Kyubiego. Po chwili wycelował i walnął Sasuke w brzuch tak mocno, że poleciał do tyłu, łamiąc kilka gałęzi i zatrzymując się dopiero na pniu. Nie spodziewał się tego.   
– Tu chcesz walczyć? – zapytał, podnosząc się i aktywując Sharingana. – No to chodź! – rzucił się w jego stronę.   
Walczyli naprawdę ostro. Naruto chciał rozładować wściekłość, a Sasuke nie mógł mu przecież pozwolić być lepszym. I znów ta adrenalina, to uczucie, kiedy używali przeciwko sobie całej swojej siły. Oczywiście nie stosowali na sobie śmiercionośnych technik, w końcu żaden z nich nie chciał zabić drugiego, ale Rasengan i Chidori były aktywowane dobrych kilka razy. Słońce już dawno zaszło, gdy w końcu obaj, dysząc ciężko, oparli się o pnie drzew rosnących naprzeciwko siebie. Naruto rozłożył się wygodnie, uśmiechając się lekko. Napięcie z niego zeszło, poczuł się dużo spokojniej. Nie myślał nawet o tym, co im jutro zrobi Kakashi za zdemolowanie kolejnego miejsca w lesie. Przymknął oczy, a po chwili poczuł, jak między jego nogami rozpiera się wygodnie Sasuke, kładąc głowę na jego udzie. Naruto w pierwszej chwili chciał mu nawrzucać, że nie będzie robił za jego poduszkę, ale ostatecznie zamiast tego wplótł palce w czarne włosy i przeczesywał je lekko. Teraz już nawet to, co zrobił mu dzisiaj ten drań, wydało mu się być nawet zabawne. Kiedyś będzie musiał urządzić go tak samo. Leżeli tak dłuższą chwilę, w czasie której Sasuke po prostu zasnął, a i Naruto zaczęły przymykać się oczy. Tak, to był męczący trening.

Shikamaru, który już wcześniej słyszał jakieś odgłosy walki, postanowił teraz to sprawdzić. Zostawił Temari w pewnym oddaleniu, mówiąc, że zaraz wróci. To, co zobaczył, sprawiło, że po prostu zdębiał. I wcale nie chodziło o to, że drzewa były połamane, krzaki przypalone, a trawa przeryta w niektórych miejscach. Akurat to w tym momencie było najmniej istotne. Istotny był widok, który miał dokładnie na wprost siebie. Naruto leżał oparty o pień, obejmując Sasuke, który spał ułożony między jego nogami. O cholera… No to nie wyglądało na jedynie przyjacielską relację. W głowie Shikamaru wszystko zaczęło układać się w jedną sensowną całość. A więc to dlatego… Wycofał się cicho, rzucając jeszcze tylko wybuchową notkę w oddalone sporo od nich drzewo, tak, żeby tylko usłyszeli huk. Musiał ich jakoś obudzić, a nie chciał zdradzać swojej obecności. Po chwili był już przy Temari.  
– Coś się tam stało? – zapytała.  
– Nie, nic. Wracajmy do wioski.

– Kto tu…– Sasuke zerwał się momentalnie i aktywował Sharingana, chcąc namierzyć przeciwnika. To był odgłos wybuchu, na tego typu rzeczy zawsze reagował w taki sposób. Ktoś tu musiał być.   
Naruto mruknął coś niewyraźnie i skrzywił się, dopiero po chwili otwierając oczy.  
– C–co? – wychrypiał i odchrząknął. Bardzo chciało mu się pić.  
– Nie słyszałeś wybuchu? – Sasuke spojrzał na niego, widząc, że siedzi rozespany. Byli tak zmęczeni tą walką, że obaj po prostu zasnęli.   
– No coś mnie obudziło. Ale myślałem, że to ty. – Naruto przetarł oczy. Sen zregenerował trochę sił, więc czuł się już lepiej. – O rany, draniu, ale to wygląda... – westchnął cicho, patrząc na krajobraz.  
– Nie chcę nawet myśleć, co jutro wymyśli Kakashi w ramach odwetu… – Sasuke przeskoczył na drugi koniec polany, której jeszcze wczoraj tutaj nie było, a która powstała dopiero podczas ich dzisiejszej walki. Szukał przyczyny tego nagłego wybuchu i w końcu, trochę dalej w głąb lasu, znalazł kawałki niespalonego pergaminu. Ktoś rzucił tu wybuchową notkę. – Cholera – zaklął cicho i wyprostował się. Ktoś tu był, to oczywiste, ale czy ich widział?  
Naruto, zupełnie niczym się nie przejmując, przeciągnął się, aż strzeliły mu kości.   
– Wracamy do wioski?  
– Ktoś rzucił to niedaleko nas – oznajmił Sasuke i pokazał mu nadpalony kawałek pergaminu.  
Naruto zamrugał, robiąc głupią minę.   
– Po co?  
– A skąd mam wiedzieć? Trening, walka? – Sasuke wzruszył ramionami, ale jego twarz wcale nie wyrażała beztroski. Nie sądził, że tak bezmyślnie obaj zasną, dlatego teraz był na siebie wściekły. Ktoś mógł ich przecież zobaczyć. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego aż tak go to rozzłościło.   
– Dobrze, że nas nie zauważyli – Naruto zaśmiał się i podrapał po karku. – Jakby to były jakieś dziewczyny, już bym nie żył.  
– Tego nie wiesz. – Sasuke rozglądał się jeszcze chwilę, próbując zlokalizować obcą chakrę, ale żadnej w pobliżu nie wyczuł. Ktokolwiek tu był, musiał się już oddalić. Cholera, byli nieuważni. Gdyby nie zasnęli, wiedzieliby, że ktoś się zbliża.  
– Daj spokój, draniu. – Naruto machnął ręką. Był przekonany, że nikt ich nie widział. W końcu notka wybuchła w sporym oddaleniu od nich. Poza tym zaburczało mu w brzuchu, więc jego myśli zaprzątał teraz głównie ramen. – Głodny jestem – poinformował, jakby to była teraz najważniejsza rzecz na świecie.  
Sasuke zupełnie zignorował tę informacją, nadal nad czymś myśląc. W końcu jednak stwierdził, że i tak nic już dzisiaj z tym nie zrobi.  
– Wracamy – powiedział i ruszył pierwszy. I mimo usilnych prób, nie dał się namówić na odwiedzenie Ichiraku, więc tego wieczora Naruto musiał się zadowolić zupką w proszku, bo też jakoś stracił ochotę, kiedy pomyślał, że ma tam pójść samemu.

Następny dzień zaczął się standardowo, czyli w bibliotece. Termin egzaminu zbliżał się coraz bardziej, więc dzisiaj zjawili się tam wszyscy, łącznie z Shikamaru i Temari. Sakura omal nie upuściła książki, gdy zobaczyła, co Temari ma na palcu. Zaraz wszystkie dziewczyny ją obskoczyły, oglądając pierścionek i wydając dźwięki zachwytu, a Shikamaru został parę razy poklepany po plecach.   
– No, stary, to się wkopałeś – zaśmiał się Kiba, ale na tyle cicho, żeby Temari go nie usłyszała. – W ogóle nie wierzę. Ty, taki leń i chciało ci się? Takie zaręczyny to trochę zachodu, no nie? – rechotał dalej, tym razem już głośniej.  
– Właśnie, opowiedz, jak to było! – Ino aż piszczała z zachwytu. – Kwiaty, romantyczna sceneria… Shikamaru uklęknął? – spytała szeptem, ale siedzący obok Naruto i tak usłyszał. Chciał powiedzieć, że wcale nie, ale ugryzł się w język. – Na pewno! Nie mogło być inaczej! – Ino nawet nie czekała na odpowiedź, sama sobie ułożyła tę scenę w głowie.   
– Było tak, jak miało być – Temari uśmiechnęła się. Te zaręczyny były dość nietypowe, ale chyba właśnie tego się spodziewała. Oboje nie byli zbyt wylewni.  
Shikamaru miał tego dnia wyjątkowo mało znudzony wyraz twarzy, co inni zrzucali na karb tych oświadczyn, ale jemu co innego chodziło po głowie. Cały czas ukradkowo obserwował Sasuke i Naruto, którzy jak zawsze siedzieli obok siebie. Musiał nabrać pewności. Co prawda to, jak wczoraj leżeli, było dość jednoznaczne, ale jednak nie na tyle, by od razu wyciągać wnioski. A Shikamaru słynął z tego, żeby najpierw musiał wszystko dokładnie przeanalizować. Miał wrażenie, że Sasuke i Naruto zachowują się normalnie. Głównie skupiali się na nauce, Sasuke rzucił kilka zgryźliwych komentarzy, a Naruto jak zwykle próbował się bronić. Coś jednak w ich ruchach było takiego, że zwracały uwagę. To były sekundy – dłuższe spojrzenie, szerszy uśmiech i krótki, niepewny dotyk, jakiś taki nieobecny wyraz twarzy, gdy obaj wrócili z poszukiwania jakichś książek. Zdał sobie sprawę, że nawet Sasuke, który zwykle wydawał się tak zimny i obojętny, teraz trochę się rozluźnił.   
– Myślisz, że nie dam rady zastosować dobrej techniki tropienia? – Naruto zdenerwował się, bo Kiba znowu próbował go sprowokować. Przechwalał się tym, że w tropieniu będzie najlepszy. Ostatnio nauczył Akamaru jakiejś nowej sztuczki i był z siebie tak dumny, że o mało nie wyzwał Naruto na pojedynek.  
– Nie mówię, że nie dasz rady jej użyć, ale ja i tak zawsze będę w tym lepszy. – Kiba usiadł wygodniej na krześle i założył ręce na piersi. – W ten sposób wyśledziłem ostatnio swoją dziewczynę – dodał i wyciągnął szyję, chcąc zademonstrować im kolejne malinki. Nim się jednak obejrzał, dostał książkę po głowie, tym razem od Ino.  
– Zamknij się, Kiba! Nie mam zamiaru słuchać, co robiłeś ze swoją dziewczyną!  
– Ale Naruto ma ochotę! – obronił się Kiba i wskazał na niego. Zaśmiał się podstępnie. – No nie, Naruto? Powinieneś się uczyć, jak się podrywa dziewczyny.  
– Mówiłem ci, że już się całowałem! – zerwał się Naruto. – I nie potrzebuję od ciebie żad…  
– Taa, chyba z Uchihą… – Kiba zaczął się histerycznie śmiać, zadowolony ze swojego dowcipu.  
– Kiba! – Sakura aż zacisnęła zęby ze złości, a Naruto nagle poczerwieniał. Shikamaru zastanawiał się, czy to z wściekłości, czy może faktycznie było coś na rzeczy.   
– Zamknij się, ty… – Naruto nie do końca wiedział, jak go nazwać, ale zanim zdążył cokolwiek wymyślić, Kiba gwałtownie odsunął się od stolika, jakby się czegoś przestraszył, a potem mocno zacisnął powieki. W końcu był już prawie jouninem, wiedział jak w takich sytuacjach reagować. Nie patrzeć w oczy przeciwnikowi, nie patrzeć w oczy przeciwnikowi… Inni chyba też zrozumieli, bo spojrzeli na Sasuke, który dosłownie przed chwilą aktywował Sharingana.  
– Dobra, żartowałem, daj spokój! – Kiba dodatkowo zasłonił oczy ręką, jakby bał się, że Sharingan przeniknie przez zamknięte powieki.  
– Sasuke, nie możesz… – próbował interweniować Sakura, ale ją zignorował. Tak, miał świadomość, że przez to, co wyprawiał kiedyś, nie może użyć tej techniki na którymkolwiek mieszkańcu wioski, w końcu Tsukuyomi było naprawdę okrutnym genjutsu, ale to nie znaczy, że nie mógł w ten sposób postraszyć Kiby. I to najwyraźniej mu się to udało.   
– Ja bym się na twoim miejscu dobrze zastanowił, zanim drugi raz coś takiego powiesz – stwierdził zupełnie spokojnym tonem. Po chwili Sharingan w jego oczach zniknął.  
Wszyscy, mimo że tak naprawdę dobrze wiedzieli, że Sasuke nie wolno stosować na nich genjutsu, odetchnęli z ulgą, że Kiba nie skończył marnie w tym starciu. Shikamaru nie umknął też jeden szczegół. Mimo że Naruto wcale nie patrzył już teraz na Sasuke i nic do niego nie mówił, ten po chwili odwrócił się w jego stronę, unosząc brwi w zdziwieniu. I ten ruch ramienia… Wyglądało to tak, jakby Naruto ścisnął pod stołem jego rękę, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Ta wymiana spojrzeń… A po chwili Sasuke ledwo dostrzegalnie kiwnął głową i wstał.  
– Idziemy, mamy trening – poinformował innych i zamknął książkę. Zaraz za nim zebrał się Naruto.  
– Pamiętaj o naszym spotkaniu – przypomniała jeszcze Sakura, kiedy wychodzili.  
– Pamiętam, Sakura-chan, do później! – zaśmiał się głośno Naruto, za co został ofuknięty przez bibliotekarkę. Ta biedna kobieta miała wrażenie, że naprawdę kiedyś dostanie przez nich pomieszania zmysłów. I nawet była Hokage nie będzie w stanie jej pomóc.


	18. Chapter 18

Szli powoli w stronę pola treningowego. Dzień był ciepły, choć wiał lekki wiaterek. I byłoby naprawdę bardzo przyjemnie, gdyby nie…  
– Sasuke… Myślisz, że wczoraj to był Kiba i nas widział? – zapytał, chociaż sam chyba nie wierzył w swoją teorię. Niby z jednej strony to było możliwe, ale z drugiej… Kiba na pewno nie był osobą, która wykazałaby się jakimkolwiek taktem ani tym bardziej dyskrecją. On by ich po prostu obudził, a potem zaczął turlać się ze śmiechu po trawie razem a Akamaru.   
– Nie wydaje mi się – odpowiedział po chwili milczenia Sasuke. – To idiota, który często najpierw mówi, potem myśli – mruknął. Oczywiście nie mógł w zupełności wykluczyć teorii Naruto, ale było to naprawdę bardzo mało prawdopodobne. Co jednak nie zmieniało faktu, że ktoś tam niewątpliwie wczoraj był. W jakim celu i czy ich widział – nie miał pojęcia.  
– Masz rację, Kiba lubi tylko gadać – stwierdził Naruto, wciąż czując złość, że przyjaciel ciągle go tak drażnił. Och, jak chciałby mu pokazać, że on już nie tylko całowanie miał za sobą!  
– Tak jak ty kiedyś? Też zawsze tylko dużo mówiłeś…   
– Co? – Naruto zmarszczył brwi. – Nie, wcale nie...  
– Niech ci będzie, że teraz już nie. Nawet wywiązałeś się z obietnicy. – Sasuke aż się uśmiechnął, gdy przypomniał sobie cały wczorajszy dzień.  
– Poczekaj draniu, jak ty będziesz musiał wywiązać się z jakiejś swojej! – warknął Naruto, zaciskając pięści. Już on mu odpłaci za ten fartuszek. I za to upokorzenie w bibliotece, kiedy musiał biegać na posyłki. Wymyśli mu taką karę, że się nie pozbiera i że…  
– Nie mam zamiaru nic ci obiecywać – stwierdził Sasuke, jednym zdaniem niszcząc to, co właśnie urodziło się w głowie Naruto. A to drań!  
– Jasne, jeszcze zobaczymy. – Naruto prychnął i przyspieszył kroku, aż w końcu Sasuke musiał pobiec za nim, żeby go dogonić.  
Wczorajszego dnia trochę przesadzili i wciąż bolały ich mięśnie, ale wtedy byli tak wściekli, że chcieli sobie po prostu dołożyć.  
– Teraz trening z bronią? – zapytał Naruto, kiedy zobaczył torbę Sasuke.  
– Mhm. Podzielimy się. – Zatrzymali się i rozdzielili kunaie i shurikeny.  
Tym razem też mieli widownię. Młodzi adepci Akademii Ninja podziwiali ich walkę, ale oni byli tak skupieni, że wcale nie zwrócili na to uwagi. Naruto naprawdę musiał uważać, bo Sasuke rewelacyjnie posługiwał się bronią. On, dzięki ostatnim poradom Tenten, też pokazał mu kilka sztuczek, które mogły imponować – przede wszystkim jego młodym fanom, ale z satysfakcją zauważył, że i na Sasuke zrobiły wrażenie.   
Naruto uwielbiał walczyć i dużo lepiej czuł się na polu treningowym niż w zimnych ścianach biblioteki. Tutaj mógł naprawdę pokazać, na co go stać! Nie wiedział nawet, kiedy minęło tyle czasu. Był zmęczony i – co ważniejsze – głodny. Chciał jeszcze iść do mieszkania, żeby się wykąpać i przebrać, bo tym treningu jego obecne ubranie nie nadawało się do użytku. Znając Sakurę, na pewno by na niego nakrzyczała, że chodzi w czymś takim po wiosce.   
– Dobra, draniu, koniec na dzisiaj. – Pomachał rękami, dając Sasuke znać, żeby skończyli.  
– Dlaczego? – Sasuke mógłby jeszcze długo walczyć, więc nie rozumiał Naruto, który właśnie podszedł i schował broń do torby. Szło im tak dobrze, że kończenie tego treningu w tym momencie było marnotrawieniem czasu. Co zresztą potwierdził jęk zawodu dzieciaków, które dzisiaj obserwowały ich z rozdziawionymi buziami. Nawet Kakashi, który zjawił się jakiś czas temu, przystanął i patrzył, nie chcą im przerywać. Dopiero teraz ruszył się z miejsca i właśnie szedł w ich stronę.  
– Bo chcę iść jeszcze do domu, a potem umówiłem się z Sakurką. – Naruto, kucając przy torbie, nie zauważył Hokage, który chwilę później zdzielił go swoją książeczką po głowie. Mimo że piastował to stanowisko już od półtora roku nie pozbył się do końca swoich starych nawyków.  
– No, gołąbeczki – powiedział, mrużąc oczy. Już wiedzieli, co zaraz nastąpi. – Ktoś mi uprzejmie doniósł, że kawałek lasu niedaleko wioski został kompletnie zniszczony. Macie może pojęcie, czyja to sprawka? – uśmiechnął się niebezpiecznie, co było widoczne nawet zza maski. A to znaczyło, że mieli kłopoty. Znowu.  
– Ja nic nie wiem. – Naruto podniósł się i poczochrał ręką włosy. – A ty, draniu? – zaśmiał się nerwowo, zerkając na Sasuke. Ten tylko wzruszył ramionami i pokręcił głową.  
– Więc chcecie mi powiedzieć, że te ślady po użyciu Rasengana i Chidori zrobił ktoś inny. A może same się zrobiły? – Kakashi założył ręce na piersi, a kiedy odpowiedziała mu jedynie cisza, westchnął zrezygnowany. Oni chyba naprawdę byli niereformowalni. Od zawsze się tłukli, ale kiedy byli młodsi, to przynajmniej nie powodowali tylu zniszczeń. A teraz… Już miał dość przyjmowania cotygodniowych delegacji z pobliskich wsi i wysłuchiwania, jak to ciągle jacyś shinobi Konohy demolują lasy, doliny, a nawet wzgórza, a przed te huki nie można się nawet spokojnie wyspać po ciężkim dniu pracy. Wiedział doskonale, że wieśniacy mieli rację. To byli shinobi Konohy i wiedział nawet, którzy konkretnie. Mógł ich policzyć na palcach. Dwóch palcach. Sasuke i Naruto. Już nie miał do nich siły. Żadna kara póki co nie podziałała na dłużej niż kilka dni.  
– Oj, bo to wszystko przez drania… – odezwał się Naruto, patrząc na swoje sandały. – Gdyby mnie nie sprowokował…  
– Naruto! – Kakashi jeszcze raz uderzył go książką w głowę. – Wy się ciągle prowokujecie! Jak nie on ciebie, to ty jego. Nasza była Hokage poinformował mnie ostatnio, że bibliotekarka była już u niej kilkukrotnie po środki uspokajające, bo nie może z wami wytrzymać.  
– To przez ten stres przed egzaminem… – Naruto nie rezygnował z próby usprawiedliwienia się.  
Kakashi westchnął, ale po chwili spojrzał na nich uważniej. Obaj byli już młodymi mężczyznami, a i tak cały czas spędzali ze sobą na treningu. Słyszał już nie raz i nie dwa narzekania dziewczyn, że żaden nie chce umawiać się na randki. Może jako ich były sensei powinien z nimi po prostu porozmawiać? W końcu żaden z nich zapewne nie odbył męskiej pogawędki na te tematy. Choć Naruto sporo czasu spędzał z Jirayią, wydawało się, że w tamtym czasie nie interesował się kompletnie tymi sprawami, a Sasuke… No jakoś ciężko było mu sobie wyobrazić, żeby Orochimaru organizował jakieś pogadanki. Może to hormony… Może właśnie dlatego są tak naładowani energią, że niszczą okolicę?   
– Przyjdźcie do mnie jutro. Najpierw Sasuke, a później ty, Naruto. – Kakashi spojrzał na swoich byłych uczniów surowo. – Przed południem, później będziecie mogli zająć się nauką. I treningami – dodał, rzucając okiem na ich widownię. Dzieciaki patrzyły na nich z uwielbieniem. Kto by się kiedyś tego spodziewał? Musiał przyznać, że gdy ich pierwszy raz zobaczył jako geninów, naprawdę nie przypuszczał, że stworzą aż taki duet. Wiedział, że Sasuke będzie potężny, należał w końcu do klanu Uchiha, nigdy jednak nie sądził, że Naruto osiągnie aż taką moc i razem dojdą do poziomu, z którym on już od dawna nie mógł się równać. A przecież nawet nie mieli jeszcze dwudziestu lat.  
– Po co? – Naruto nie rozumiał. Już dostali przecież naganę. – Znowu jakaś kara?  
– Zobaczysz jutro. – Kakashi uśmiechnął się pod maską. – I mam nadzieję, że do tego czasu nie zdemolujecie już żadnego kawałka wioski ani jej okolic. – Ruszył do wyjścia z pola, a Sasuke zmrużył oczy, obserwując go. Nie wiedział, o co chodziło Kakashiemu, ale podobnie jak Naruto miał złe przeczucia.   
– To co, draniu? – Naruto otrzepał jeszcze spodnie. – Idziesz z nami dzisiaj na ramen?  
Sasuke milczał przez chwilę, bawiąc się shurikenami, które wciąż miał w ręce.   
– Może później wpadnę. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Na razie chcę jeszcze poćwiczyć – stwierdził i rzucił metalowymi gwiazdkami w Naruto, jednak ten z łatwością je wyminął.  
– Trzymam cię za słowo, draniu! – krzyknął i wybiegł z pola treningowego, zostawiając Sasuke samego.

Naruto starał się nie spóźnić, jednak dotarł do Ichiraku dopiero kilka minut po osiemnastej. Wcześniej wziął kąpiel, ale w bałaganie, który zostawił w mieszkaniu, trudno było mu znaleźć jakieś czyste rzeczy. W końcu jakimś cudem mu się to udało, więc szybko się przebrał, a całą resztę brudnych ciuchów wrzucił do pralki.   
– Przepraszam, Sakura-chan! – krzyknął, gdy zobaczył swoją przyjaciółkę stojącą przed Ichiraku. Zdziwił się, kiedy obok niej zobaczył kogoś jeszcze. – Cześć, Hinata! – dodał, zeskakując z dachu naprzeciwko i lądując przed nimi.  
– Naruto! Już myślałam, że nie przyjdziesz! – zezłościła się w pierwszej chwili Sakura, ale ogólnie rzecz biorąc wyglądała na zadowoloną, że w ogóle się pojawił. On się raczej nigdy nie spóźniał, więc już zaczynała się denerwować. Zmierzyła go spojrzeniem, zauważając inne, cywilne ubrania. Naruto założył między innymi niebieską bluzę, którą kiedyś kupiła mu na urodziny, choć on chyba nawet o tym nie pamiętał. Tak czy inaczej wyglądał całkiem nieźle i Hinacie chyba też się spodobał, bo zarumieniła się lekko.  
– Do Ichiraku bym nie przyszedł? – Naruto zaśmiał się i podrapał włosy na karku. – To co, idziemy? Jestem głodny jak wilk!  
– Tak, idźcie. Ja niestety muszę już lecieć. Okazało się, że Tsunade mnie potrzebuje w szpitalu. Sam rozumiesz – Sakura uśmiechnęła się, kłamiąc bez mrugnięcia okiem. – Ale spotkałam Hinatę i pomyślałam, że skoro ja nie mogę, to chociaż wy się przejdziecie.

Hinata lekko się zaczerwieniła, ale Sakura wzrokiem dodała jej otuchy. W końcu udało się jej wysłać tych dwoje na randkę! Żeby tylko Naruto nie okazał się takim głupkiem i choć raz dobrze odczytał sygnały. Bo Hinata była zdeterminowana i może w końcu mu powie…  
– Jasne, nie ma problemu. Jestem strasznie głodny, a ty, Hinata? – Naruto uśmiechnął się i pomachał Sakurze, która krzycząc coś, że naprawdę jest już bardzo, ale to bardzo spóźniona, ruszyła w stronę szpitala. Wiedział, że jest niesamowicie zdolną medyczka, czego dała wyraz na wojnie, nic więc dziwnego, że przy poważniejszych przypadkach była wzywana, czasem nawet w środku nocy.  
– Tak, ja też – Hinata skinęła głową, a kąciki jej ust wyraźnie się uniosły. Wreszcie miała okazję pobyć z nim sam na sam. Pomyślała, że powinna w końcu posłuchać rad Hanabi i powiedzieć mu wprost, co do niego czuje. Poza tym Ino, Temari i Sakura ciągle powtarzały jej, że Naruto jest strasznie niedomyślną osobą i w życiu sam się nie zorientuje. Wszystkie miały rację i Hinata była już prawie zdecydowana, tylko… Jedno ją hamowało i to tak, że aż bała się o tym myśleć. To, co Naruto powiedział w bibliotece. Że już z kimś się całował. Tak, Sakura tłumaczyła jej, że chciał tylko odpyskować Kibie, ale…   
– To co zamawiamy? – spytał Naruto. Zauważył, ze kilka dziewczyn mu się przygląda, więc posłał im promienny uśmiech.  
To trochę speszyło Hinatę. Wiedziała, że Naruto stał się bardzo popularny, a znając jego, zawsze był dla wszystkich miły, ale może to z którąś z tych dziewczyn się całował. Nie! Znów przypomniała sobie słowa koleżanek. Po prostu przechwalał się przed Kibą. Kochała Naruto, więc znała jego charakter na tyle, żeby wiedzieć, że on nigdy nie odpuszcza i zawsze stara się pokazać, że jest w czymś lepszy. Za to zawsze go podziwiała. I to już od czasów, gdy byli dziećmi.  
– Naruto! – rozległ się czyjś głos. Tuż obok stanęła Ino i przyglądała im się z niedowierzaniem. – No wreszcie! – Odetchnęła jakby z ulgą. Naruto nie miał pojęcia, o co jej chodzi, ale uśmiechnął się, zapraszając ją do stolika, ta jednak tylko odpowiedziała, że Sai na nią czeka, mrugnęła do Hinaty i uciekła do drugiego pomieszczenia.  
– Nie wiem, czemu nie chcą jeść z nami. – Naruto wzruszył ramionami, naprawdę tego nie rozumiejąc. Przecież takie wspólne wyjścia zawsze były najlepsze. – To jak, co dla ciebie?

Hinata szybko wybrała jakiś ramen i zajęła wolny stolik, a Naruto poszedł złożyć zamówienie. Wrócił już po chwili, wyjątkowo zadowolony i usiadł naprzeciwko.  
– Co tam, Hinata, u ciebie słychać? Jak przygotowywanie do egzaminu? Ja ciągle trenuję. Drań nie daje mi wytchnienia – mówił. Zapach ramenu wpływał na niego pobudzająco i od razu poprawiał humor. Już chciał jeść! Przecież przez Sasuke nie miał czasu nawet na obiad. – Ale jestem głodny, o rany, nic dzisiaj nie jadłem! – stwierdził i pogłaskał się po brzuchu. – A w ogóle widziałem ostatnio Hanabi.  
Hinata siedziała przed nim i uśmiechała się tylko, bo chociaż Naruto ciągle gadał, czuła, że tym razem to naprawdę mogła być randka. Przynajmniej to spotkanie przypominało ją bardziej niż ostatnie, kiedy zabrał ją do Ichiraku z pola treningowego. Czasami odpowiadała coś, ale lubiła, gdy to jednak Naruto mówił. Lubiła w nim chyba wszystko – od gadulstwa, po ton głosu, uśmiech i te niebieskie oczy, które – jak od zawsze zresztą uważała – były bardzo ładne.   
– O, już mamy żarełko! Myślałem, że umrę z głodu. Już idę, staruszku! – krzyknął Naruto do właściciela, który dał znać, że ich zamówienie jest już gotowe.   
Wrócił dosłownie po chwili, nie mogąc się doczekać, kiedy w końcu chwyci pałeczki w dłoń i zacznie jeść, bo zapach ramenu po prostu był obezwładniający. Otworzył usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć, i dopiero wtedy zauważył, że na jego miejscu siedzi Kiba. Uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu, bo nie dość, że się go tutaj nie spodziewał, to jeszcze ich przyjaciel wyglądał dość kiepsko.  
– Hinata, jak dobrze, że cię widzę! – usłyszał jego bełkotliwy głos. No dobra, nie tylko wyglądał, ale i brzmiał wcale nie lepiej.  
– Kiba?   
Ten obejrzał się na niego i otworzył szerzej oczy.   
– Naruto! Jesteś tutaj z...  
– No tak, z Hinatą. – Naruto uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Wyszliśmy na ramen. Możesz się do nas dosiąść, jak chcesz – stwierdził, zupełni ignorując fakt, że Kiba już się przecież rozsiadł przy ich stoliku i to bez żadnego pytania o zgodę, a teraz po prostu przesunął się robiąc mu miejsce. Naruto najpierw podał parująca miskę Hinacie, a później przysunął drugą sobie i odłożył tackę na bok. Zerknął uważniej na Kibę. Do jego nieciekawego wyglądu i bełkotliwego głosu doszedł jeszcze zapach alkoholu.   
– Jesteś pijany? – zapytał, a Kiba wyprostował się i pociągnął nosem.  
– Nie, tylko trochę wypiłem. Nic wielkiego.  
– Trochę? Chyba trochę za dużo – stwierdził Naruto. Mimowolnie przypomniał sobie, że dokładnie to samo powiedział mu jeszcze nie tak dawno Sasuke. A konkretnie po ostatnim wieczorze z dziewczynami, gdy przed piątą rano brutalnie wyciągnął go z łóżka i ledwo przytomnego z niewyspania zmusił do pójścia na trening.  
– Kiba, coś się stało? – Hinata wydawała się zaniepokojona. W końcu znała go od dziecka i wiedziała, że normalnie tak się nie zachowuje. Nawet nie dochodziła jeszcze dziewiętnasta, a on…  
– Rzuciła mnie – załkał Kiba, opierając głowę na rękach. – Wyobrażacie to sobie? Powiedziała, że się zakochała w jakimś innym – wymamrotał załamany. Nawet Akamaru nie był w stanie poprawić mu humoru, choć bardzo się starał, wyczuwając jego nastrój i ciągle zapraszając do zabawy.  
– Kiba, może… może jeszcze się ułoży – powiedziała cicho Hinata. Nie była żadną ekspertką w tych sprawach, nawet temu jedynemu nie potrafiła powiedzieć, co czuje, za to była bardzo dobrą pocieszycielką. A Kiba był jej przyjacielem i chyba potrzebował rozmowy. Sama nie wiedziała, co ma teraz zrobić. Z jednej strony jej wymarzona randka, ale z drugiej…  
– Kiba, nie martw się – zaśmiał się Naruto. – Może teraz to ja ci dam kilka rad, co? – Nie mógł sobie odpuścić dokuczenia mu. Przez kilka ostatnich dni wyprowadzał go z równowagi ciągłym dogadywaniem, a on nie mógł się odgryźć i powiedzieć mu prawdy. Nie mógł powiedzieć, jakim cudownym uczuciem są usta Sasuke na… Otrząsnął się. To zdecydowanie nie był moment na takie rozważania.   
Kiba zmarszczył brwi i zerknął na Hinatę, potem na Naruto, i jeszcze raz na Hinatę, która nagle zaczerwieniła się jeszcze bardziej.   
– Ale chyba te rady będziesz mógł dawać dopiero jutro, co? – Uśmiechnął się nagle złośliwie. – Trzeba było od razu się przyznać, że do tej pory nie miałeś po prostu odwagi zaprosić Hinaty na randkę, a nie zgrywać podrywacza, który… - czknął i zaczął się śmiać.  
– Kiba-kun! – pisnęła Hinata, która teraz przypominała piwonię. Naruto też się zaczerwienił, bo nawet do głowy mu nie przyszło, że mógłby...  
– Zamknij się, Kiba! – warknął i podsunął sobie ramen. – Jak ci mówiłem, że już się wcześniej całowałem, to się całowałem! Robiłem mnóstwo rzeczy, o których tobie się nawet nie śniło! – dodał i spojrzał na niego z gniewem, chociaż wciąż był trochę zarumieniony. Nie będzie mu jakiś tam Kiba mówił, co robił, a czego nie!  
– Niby z kim? – Kiba odchylił się i zaczął rechotać jeszcze głośniej, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. – Naruto, dobra, może i jesteś bohaterem wojennym, ale doświadczenia w tych sprawach to ty nie masz. Przecież cała wioska by wiedziała, jakbyś kogoś miał! Ciągle tylko spędzasz czas z Uchihą, więc niby kiedy masz się z kimś spotykać, co? Chyba, że... – Nagle zrobił wielkie oczy i aż zakrył usta ręką. – No tak, teraz już rozumiem!  
– Niby co? – Naruto robił się coraz bardziej wściekły.  
– Nic. W sumie to cię nawet rozumiem. – Kiba pokiwał głową. – Nie masz żadnego doświadczenia z dziewczynami, nic dziwnego, że... – Przerwał i znowu się zaśmiał.  
– O co ci chodzi, co? – Naruto czuł, że gdyby nie to, że ramen był tak dobry, chyba by wziął i walnął go tą miską.   
– A kto był twoim mistrzem o dość podejrzanej reputacji, od którego mogłeś przejąć pewne nawyki? – Kiba poruszył sugestywnie brwiami, ale kolejne czknięcie popsuło trochę efekt.  
– Kakashi–sensei? – Naruto zastanowił się na głos. W sumie czytał te swoje książeczki, ale teraz był Hokage, Kiba raczej by nie… – Ty! – Zerwał się ze swojego miejsca. – Powiesz jeszcze jedno słowo o Zboczonym Pustelniku, a pożałujesz – zacisnął dłonie w pięści.  
– Oj, Naruto. Wszyscy wiedzą, że odwiedzał domy użytku publicznego. Najwyraźniej zabrał cię kiedyś ze sobą… – Kiba znów zaczął śmiać się dużo głośniej, a Naruto zrobił się cały czerwony. I to nie, jak myślał Kiba, ze wstydu, ale ze złości. Mimo że byli przyjaciółmi, nie wiedzieli o sobie niektórych rzeczy. Na przykład takich, że Naruto nigdy nie pozwoliłby obrażać przy nim Jirayi, który przez pewien czas zastępował mu rodzinę. Naprawdę miał ochotę wyzwać w tym momencie Kibę na pojedynek i go stłuc. Wiedział, że był pijany i plótł, co mu ślina na język przyniesie, ale…   
– Witaj, Naruto-kun – Jakaś dziewczyna podeszła do ich stolika i tym samym przerwała tę kłótnię. – Mogę cię prosić na chwilkę? – zapytała i wskazała pomieszczenie z barem. – To ważne .  
– Eee… No dobra – Naruto rzucił Hinacie przepraszające spojrzenie, ale skoro to takie ważne… Wstał i poszedł za dziewczyną.  
– Moja przyjaciółka chciała by ci coś dać. – Ta w końcu zatrzymała się i wskazała na ładną brunetkę o zielonych oczach, która teraz wyciągnęła w jego stronę paczuszkę. Mały, starannie zapakowany kartonik, owinięty w pomarańczowy papier.  
– Mam nadzieję, Naruto-kun, że ci się spodoba. Zrobiłam to specjalnie dla ciebie – dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego.   
– O, dzięki! – Naruto też się uśmiechnął. Naprawdę mało rzeczy ktoś robił specjalnie dla niego. Już miał zapytać, co to jest, gdy tuż obok pojawił się wściekły Kiba. Patrzył to na niego, to na dziewczynę z zielonymi oczami, która nagle strasznie się zaczerwieniła.  
– Ty zdrajco! – warknął. – Jutro. Ty i ja! Na polu treningowym! – rzucił i dosłownie wypadł wściekły z Ichiraku.  
Naruto obejrzał się za nim z niezrozumieniem, a później zwrócił wzrok z powrotem na dziewczyny, jednak one nie sprawiały wrażenia, jakby miały zamiar mu cokolwiek wyjaśniać. Uśmiechnął się i jeszcze raz podziękował za prezent, mówiąc, że musi iść, bo przyjaciółka czeka. Nie miał pojęcia, co się stało Kibie.  
– Och, Naruto-kun... – Hinata spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, kiedy wrócił. – Myślałam, że...  
– Kiba naprawdę się upił, co? – zapytał, siadając na swoim miejscu. – Jeszcze chce jutro ze mną walczyć! Nie wiesz, o co mu chodzi?  
Hinata tylko pokręciła głową. Zaczynała się naprawdę martwić o przyjaciela z drużyny. Wyzwać Naruto na pojedynek, to było… Jeżeli mieliby bić się na poważnie, z Kiby zostałaby morka plama. Ale przecież tak się właśnie rozgrywa pojedynki. Na poważnie. Co prawda wiedziała, że Naruto nigdy nie skrzywdziłby żadnego ze swoich przyjaciół, ale i tak będzie musiała porozmawiać z Kibą.   
Tym razem spotkanie w Ichiraku skończyło się dość szybko. Naruto był odrobinę zirytowany, bo Sasuke jednak się nie zjawił, poza tym ciągle zastanawiał się, o co chodzi Kibie. Owszem, często się kłócili, ale nie aż tak. To był przecież jego przyjaciel. Przez to wszystko Naruto nawet nie zamówił sobie dokładki ramenu. Po prostu odprowadził Hinatę do domu, nawet nie zagadując jej tak jak zawsze i wrócił do siebie. Dopiero tam rozpakował pudełeczko, które wręczyła mu ta dziewczyna w Ichiraku. W środku był rzemyk na rękę. Ładny, pleciony, widać było ręczną robotę. Bardzo pasowałby do jego naszyjnika, który nosił lata temu. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. To było naprawdę miłe dostać coś takiego. 

Naruto poprzedniego dnia poszedł spać dość wcześnie. Nie miał co robić, bo Sasuke nie przyszedł, poza tym uznał, że w końcu choć jeden raz porządnie się wyśpi. I wyspał. Rano wykąpał się, ubrał i zawiązał na ręce sprezentowany rzemyk. Naprawdę mu się podobał. Naszyjnik, który kiedyś miał, też przecież dostał od kogoś, a konkretnie dawno temu od Tsunade. Szkoda, że został zniszczony…  
Był w bardzo dobrym humorze, kiedy wkraczał do biblioteki. Na miejscu, o dziwo, zastał już Sasuke, chyba też musiał położyć się dość wcześnie.   
– Jak tam randka? – zapytał sceptycznie. Wiedział, że to było zwykłe spotkanie, bo ani Naruto nie ciągnęło już do Sakury, ani tym bardziej Sakury do Naruto, ale i tak go to wkurzało.   
– To nie była żadna randka, draniu. Hinata… – zamilkł, kiedy Sasuke rzucił mu wściekłe spojrzenie.  
– Hinata? – zapytał, przybliżając twarz w jego stronę i przyglądając mu się uważnie. – Hinata? – powtórzył. – A nie miałeś iść czasami z Sakurą? – warknął.  
– Tak, ale Sakura-chan była wezwana do szpitala i… Zresztą, nieważne. Wiesz, że Kiba chce się ze mną bić? – Naruto roześmiał się. – Ale był pijany, pewnie żartował. – Potarł dłonią włosy, tym samym odsłaniając przegub ręki, na której był rzemyk.  
– Skąd to… – Sasuke nie dokończył, bo drzwi biblioteki otworzyły się i do pomieszczenia weszły kolejne osoby. A tak konkretnie, to chyba wszyscy ich znajomi. A to dowodziło tylko, jak mało czasu zostało do egzaminu.   
Rozsiedli się, standardowo zsuwając stoły. Dzisiaj mieli uczyć się razem o technikach pieczętujących. Naruto też, mimo że powinien je znać już dawno, bo z tego słynął klan jego matki i nazwisko powinno zobowiązywać.   
– Dobra, słuchajcie. – Sakura rozłożyła na środku zwój, który przed chwilą dał jej Sai. – Teraz musimy się skupić, bo… – ucichła, gdy po jej prawej stronie rozległo się warczenie. – Kiba, przemyciłeś tu Akamaru? – zapytała zdezorientowana, na co ten tylko burknął i spojrzał spod byka na Naruto. – Dobrze, więc słuchajcie, popytałam trochę i ta technika… – znów dało się słyszeć warczenie. Sakura starała się je zignorować, ale kiedy rozległo się po raz kolejny, spojrzała wściekła na Kibę. To on warczał jak Akamaru na kota sąsiadki.  
– Sakura, ale to… – Naruto wyciągnął rękę, chcąc pokazać wzór pieczęci, którą doskonale znał, bo przez wiele lat miał ją na brzuchu. Rękaw znów mu się lekko podsunął, przez co rzemyk był doskonale widoczny.  
– Ty… – wrzasnął Kiba, wstając gwałtownie i przewracając tym samym krzesło. Wiedział, co to jest. Jego dziewczyna takie robiła, bo jej rodzice prowadzili kramik z ozdobami. Poznałby to wszędzie. Aż poczerwieniał ze złości. Oparł się o stół i wbił wściekły wzrok w Naruto. – Wyzywam cię na pojedynek. Teraz!


	19. Chapter 19

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Kibę ze zdziwieniem, niektórzy wręcz wydawali się zszokowani. Nawet Sasuke aż uniósł brwi.   
– Uderzyłeś się w głowę, czy uznałeś, że w sumie jest ci niepotrzebna i Naruto może ci ją urwać? – uśmiechnął się kpiąco. Ten chłopak nie przestawał go zadziwiać swoją głupotą.  
– Kiba, zwariowałeś? – Ino uderzyła go w ramię. – Przecież on cię...  
– Wyzywam go na pojedynek! – Kiba odepchnął jej rękę i pochylił się jeszcze bardziej, zaciskając dłonie na blacie. – Co, Naruto, tchórzysz?  
– Żebyś tylko ty nie stchórzył – mruknął Shikamaru, który siedział przy skraju stołu i przyglądał się całej awanturze ze znudzeniem. – Kiba, naprawdę...  
– Ja niby tchórzę? Nigdy w życiu! – Naruto poderwał się z krzesła i wyciągnął palec w stronę Kiby. – Odszczekaj to, bo pożałujesz!  
– Zaraz ty będziesz szczekał, Naruto. Zobaczysz, na co mnie stać!  
Wrzeszczeli na siebie tak głośno, że w końcu zirytowana bibliotekarka wyrzuciła ich z budynku. Co więcej, powiedziała, że do końca dzisiejszego dnia nie mają wstępu do środka i żeby lepiej znaleźli sobie jakieś inne zajęcie, bo ona musi od nich odpocząć.   
Kiba i Naruto w bojowych nastrojach ruszyli na plac treningowy, nadal głośno się kłócąc, a reszta znajomych pobiegła za nimi.   
– Sasuke-kun – szepnęła Sakura, zbliżając się do niego. – Wiesz, o co im poszło?  
– Nie mam pojęcia. – Sasuke zmarszczył brwi, obserwując plecy biegnącego Naruto. Kiba ścigał się z nim, nie chcąc pokazać, że jest wolniejszy.  
– Naruto chyba nic nie zrobi Kibie...  
– Powinien – rzucił i przyspieszył, żeby nie stracić ich z oczu. Co też oni najlepszego wymyślili? – zastanawiał się z irytacją.

Nie wiadomo, jakim sposobem wiadomość o tym pojedynku rozeszła się w tempie błyskawicy. Nie wiadomo też, jakim cudem zainteresowani, a raczej zainteresowane, przybyli na pole treningowe przed nimi.   
– Biją się o ciebie! – usłyszał Sasuke, gdy jakaś jasnowłosa dziewczyna aż pisnęła, zaciskając ręce z podekscytowania. Koleżanka, do której to mówiła, brunetka o zielonych oczach, stała tylko i obserwował całą sytuację jakby niedowierzając, że to się dzieje naprawdę. – Patrz, Naruto ma twój rzemyk – blondynka teraz wręcz wrzasnęła i wskazała na niego rękę. Sasuke zmarszczył brwi. Co się tam do cholery wczoraj wydarzyło? I skąd te tłumy ludzi?  
– Sakura… – Odwrócił się w jej stronę – Nie miałaś iść wczoraj z Naruto do Ichiraku? – zapytał, bardzo już zirytowany.  
– Tak, ale… Sasuke-kun, myślę, że on wolał pobyć z Hinatą… – Sakura uśmiechnęła się promiennie. Miała nadzieję, że on w końcu zrozumie.  
– Z Hinatą, tak? – Sasuke wyglądał na coraz bardziej wkurzonego. – A to całe towarzystwo tutaj?  
– To niesamowite, Naruto na pewno wygra, a wtedy będzie twoim chłopakiem – wrzasnęła jakaś ruda dziewczyna, patrząc na tę brunetkę o zielonych oczach. Teraz to już wszyscy na nią spojrzeli. Hinata wyglądała, jakby miała zemdleć, Sakura wydawała się być skonsternowana, a Sasuke… Ja ci dam „chłopaka” – zaklął w myślach. Chciał już podejść i zakończyć tę parodię pojedynku, którą zapewne będzie, bo Kiba nie miał podskoku do Naruto, a ten z kolei nigdy nie skrzywdziłby przyjaciela, ale w tym właśnie momencie ci dwaj na siebie skoczyli.   
– O co ci chodzi, co? – wrzasnął Naruto, unikając z łatwością ciosu przyjaciela. Potem drugiego i trzeciego. Sam w ogóle nie atakował, nawet nie uaktywnił trybu Kuramy.   
– O co? A o to! – warknął Kiba, razem z Akamaru zamieniając się w wiry i nacierając na niego z całym impetem. Był cholernie zły za tą – jego zdaniem¬ – perfidną zdradę, bo przyjaciele nie odbijali sobie dziewczyn, a teraz jeszcze dodatkowo rozzłoszczony tym, że Naruto chyba nie traktuje tego pojedynku poważnie. A powinien, bo on też był silnym shinobi i trzeba było się z nim liczyć! Już on mu pokaże! Zacisnął pięści i zaczął atakować jeszcze brutalniej. Trawa na polu treningowym została totalnie rozryta. Kakashi znowu nas zabije – zdążył pomyśleć Naruto, zanim zablokował kolejny cios. Ale Kiba nie rezygnował. Coraz bardziej zdeterminowany używał swoich najlepszych technik. Był naprawdę niesamowicie wściekły.   
– Dosyć! – krzyknęła w końcu Hinata, wbiegając między nich. Nie mogła na to patrzeć, musiała ich powstrzymać. – Kiba, przestań!  
– Niech ktoś ją stamtąd zabierze! – Zainterweniował Shikamaru, łapiąc ją w cień, bo jeszcze chwila, a dostałaby zmodyfikowanym atakiem Kiby.   
Sasuke w końcu też postanowił się wtrącić. Pojawił się tuż przed Naruto, aktywując Susano, żeby Kiba nie mógł ich tknąć. Otoczył ich obu chakrą, zamykając w zbroi.   
– Co ty, do cholery, wyprawiasz? – warknął. – Wiesz, że on nie ma z tobą żadnych szans! Uspokój go, albo ja to zrobię! – dodał i zmrużył groźnie oczy. – Zbliża się egzamin, przez wasze wrzaski zostaliśmy wyrzuceni z biblioteki. Zaraz idę ćwiczyć i albo do mnie dołączysz, albo nadal będziesz się bawił w ten śmieszny pojedynek. Jeśli chcesz zostać Hokage, zacznij rozmawiać z ludźmi, a nie zaciągać takich jak Kiba na pole treningowe!  
Naruto skrzywił się, ale wiedział, że Sasuke miał rację.   
– Tylko że ja nie wiem, o co mu chodzi.  
– To go o to zapytaj! – Sasuke spojrzał na niego z irytacją.   
– Nie chciał mi powiedzieć! – Naruto odwrócił się w stronę tłumu, który zebrał się, żeby zobaczyć ich walkę, ale przez fioletowy pancerz nic nie widział. Słyszał jedynie wrzaski jakiejś grupy dziewczyn, które zapewne ekscytowały się Susano Sasuke. Ta technika, jak i tryb Kuramy, zawsze wzbudzały euforię wśród publiczności.  
– Uchiha, nie wtrącaj się! – usłyszeli krzyk Kiby. – To nie twój interes. Muszę wyrównać z Naruto rachunki!  
– Załatw to i czekam na ciebie. Musimy iść do Kakashiego, jeśli jeszcze nie zapomniałeś. Nie chcę mieć przez ciebie problemów. – Sasuke dezaktywował Susano i oskoczył na drugi koniec pola, dając Naruto wolną rękę.   
– No dalej, tchórzysz, Naruto?! – Kiba był coraz bardziej wściekły, bo wyszedł przed tymi wszystkimi ludźmi na słabeusza. Nie był w stanie nawet tknąć Susano, kiedy Sasuke rozmawiał z Naruto, mimo że tamten nawet specjalnie nie skupiał się na utrzymaniu pancerza.  
– Kiba, cholera, powiesz w końcu, o co ci chodzi?! – Naruto rozłożył bezradnie ręce. – Co ci da walka?! Pogadajmy jak faceci.  
– Właśnie gadamy, jakbyś nie zauważył! – Kiba znowu spróbował go zaatakować, ale Naruto zrobił kolejny unik i odskoczył na bezpieczną odległość.   
– Muszę zaraz iść do Kakashiego! Wyduś to z siebie!  
– Kiba-kun, proszę cię... – mruknęła cicho Hinata.  
Kiba, który wcześniej był tak zaślepiony złością, że nawet jej nie zauważył, dopiero teraz spojrzał bardziej przytomnym wzrokiem i zobaczył, gdzie stoi. Dosłownie kilka centymetrów przed nią był wyryty rów w ziemi. Ogarnęło go przerażenie. Hinata, on i Shino byli drużyną od lat, zawsze się wspierali, cokolwiek by się nie działo. W żadnym wypadku nie chciałby jej zrobić krzywdy.  
– Powiesz wreszcie? – Naruto wylądował na wprost niego. Zauważył, że Sasuke zignorował zarówno swoje fanki, jak i dzieci proszące o autograf i gdzieś zniknął.  
– Odbiłeś mi dziewczynę! – warknął w końcu Kiba, zakładając ręce na piersi i patrząc na niego ponuro. Ciężko było mu przyznać, że właśnie to się stało, bo zawsze przecież dogryzał Naruto z powodu braku doświadczenia z kobietami, a tu coś takiego…   
– Jaką dziewczynę? – Naruto zamrugał zdezorientowany. On nie potrzebował żadnej dziewczyny, miał Sasuke.  
– Jak to jaką! – Kiba chwycił go za rękaw i podwinął nieco ściągacz bluzy, ukazując rzemyk.  
Naruto dopiero teraz przypomniała się wczorajsza sytuacja. Tamta dziewczyna, pudełeczko z prezentem, wściekłość Kiby i słowa: „ty zdrajco”. Nie miał pojęcia, że to jego dziewczyna. Po prostu ucieszył się, że ktoś zrobił coś specjalnie dla niego.  
– Nie znam jej, nawet nie wiem jak ma na imię – wzruszył ramionami i zdjął rzemyk Był naprawdę ładny, ale… Nawet nie dostrzegł wyrazu ulgi na twarzy Hinaty, gdy po prostu wepchnął go w ręce Kiby. – Trzymaj. Nie wiedziałem.  
Jęk zawodu dziewczyn, który rozległ się w tej samej chwili, był słyszany bardzo dobrze. Były bardzo zawiedzione. Miały nadzieję na naprawdę zajadły pojedynek o ich koleżankę, a tu… Dobrze, że przynajmniej było coś widowiskowego, jak Susano.   
– Lecę, bo Kakashi-sensei mnie zabije – mruknął Naruto do Kiby i odskoczył, jednym susem pokonując sporą odległość. A to znaczyło, że oddał pojedynek walkowerem. Uśmiechnął się… I dobrze.

Kiedy przybył do siedziby Hokage, Sasuke właśnie wychodził z gabinetu. Szedł teraz z aktywnym Sharinganem w oczach i straszył personel. Zatrzymał się dopiero, kiedy go zobaczył.  
– Co chciał Kakashi-sensei? – Naruto, jak to zawsze bywało w jego przypadku, podrapał włosy z tyłu głowy. On nie bał się tych oczu. Wręcz przeciwnie, uwielbiał je.  
– Nawet nie pytaj! – Sasuke miał ochotę naprawdę kogoś zabić. Spędził niecałe dziesięć minut na rozmowie z Kakashim i tyle wystarczyło, by ich były sensei i jednocześnie obecny Hokage, widząc jego minę, sam uznał, że nie ma sensu z nim na ten temat rozmawiać.   
– Jakąś karę nam wymyślił? – Naruto jeszcze nie miał pojęcia, co go czeka.  
– Gorzej.  
– No powiedz. – Zmarszczył brwi, nic nie rozumiejąc. Co mogło być gorsze od kary?  
– Idź i sam się przekonaj. Załatwiłeś sprawę z Kibą? – zapytał ostro Sasuke, zauważając jednak, że na jego nadgarstku już nie było tego rzemyka.  
– Załatwiłem, draniu. Bez walki. – Naruto pokiwał tylko głową, widząc spojrzenie utkwione na jego ręce. Sasuke najwyraźniej nie podobało się, że dostawał prezenty od dziewczyn.  
– O co mu chodziło?  
– A coś ty taki ciekawski, co? – Wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. Naprawdę, on zachowywał się, jakby był... – Jesteś zazdrosny, draniu? – zapytał ciszej.  
– Chciałbyś. – Sharingan w oczach Sasuke przybrał ciemniejszą barwę. – Widzimy się przed budynkiem. Powodzenia – dodał i uśmiechnął się w sposób, który wcale nie spodobał się Naruto.  
Przełknął ciężko i w końcu poszedł do gabinetu Hokage. Zapukał, a kiedy usłyszał „proszę!”, wszedł do środka. Kakashi siedział w swoim fotelu i patrzył w okno. Obejrzał się na Naruto i westchnął cicho.   
– Siadaj.  
– Co się stało, Kakashi-sensei? – zapytał Naruto, ale posłusznie usiadł na krześle przed biurkiem. – Sasuke mówił, że... W sumie to nic nie mówił, ale był wkurzony – zaśmiał się nerwowo.  
– Chcę z tobą porozmawiać na ten sam temat, co z nim i mam nadzieję, że... zareagujesz trochę lepiej. Posłuchaj… Wiem, że jesteś bardzo silnym shinobi, nasz świat wiele ci zawdzięcza, Naruto, ale... Wojna już się skończyła. Zagrożenie minęło. Wy jesteś już pełnoletni – wyliczał spokojnym tonem. – Ty i Sasuke wychowaliście się w trudnych warunkach, całe życie spędziliście na walce i... Wiem, że spędziłeś trochę czasu z Jiraiyą, ale byłeś chyba jeszcze za młody, żeby... Wiesz, jego książki, są bardzo ciekawe. Mógłbyś się z nich wiele nauczyć.  
– Eee… – Naruto otworzył buzię. – Te zboczone książki? Nie dzięki… – Zamachał rękami i omal nie przewrócił się razem z krzesłem. Widział kiedyś fragmenty i wolał sobie odpuścić.  
– Naruto, do cholery! – Kakashi wstał i dla lepszego efektu huknął w blat biurka jedną z tych książek. – Czy ty w ogóle myślałeś o założeniu w przyszłości rodziny? – zapytał, siadając z powrotem w swoim fotelu.  
– No w sumie to… Bo to jest… Bo ja i … – ugryzł się w język. No ale co? Miał powiedzieć, że nie potrzebuje wykładów, tylko po prostu nawet nie wie, na czym stoi? Znów przemknęła mu przez myśl wizja, że Sasuke kiedyś, być może nawet w niedalekiej przyszłości się ożeni, bo będzie chciał mieć dzieci, a on zostanie bez niego…   
Kakashi zauważył grymas na jego twarzy. Naruto naprawdę musiał mieć w tych kwestiach jakiś problem. Reagował zbyt żywiołowo. I o ile dawniej dało się z niego czytać jak z otwartej książki, teraz to było coś, czego nie potrafił rozgryźć.  
– Posłuchaj. Ciągle tylko walczysz z Sasuke, tylko z nim praktycznie spędzasz czas. Może poświęć chociaż chwilę swoim koleżankom. Myślę, że możesz być z tego powodu… hmm… bardzo zadowolony… – Kakashi sam nie miał pojęcia, jak to ująć. Naruto nie był zbyt bystry, jeżeli chodziło o te sprawy. – Zaproś jakąś koleżankę… nie wiem… na kolację?  
– Często zapraszam je do Ichiraku – pochwalił się Naruto. – I drania też, ale jego to trzeba zwykle długo namawiać.  
Drania też… Kakashi odchylił się na fotelu i przymknął oczy. To będzie trudniejsze niż sądził. Chyba będzie musiał poprosić kogoś o pomoc. Westchnął ciężko, miał dość na dziś. Powiedział Naruto, że jest już wolny, nawet zapomniał o karze za ten las. Głowa go rozbolała. Co za dwa niereformowalne przypadki.

Sasuke uniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się kpiąco, gdy Naruto pojawił się przy nim na jednym z dachów.   
– No i co?   
– No i nic. Kakashi tylko pytał mnie o kilka rzeczy. Tak właściwie to nawet nie wiem, po co mnie wezwał. A co tobie mówił, draniu? – Naruto spojrzał podejrzliwie na Sasuke. – Hm? Że się tak wkurzyłeś?  
– A tobie co mówił, że się nie wkurzyłeś?  
– W sumie to nic. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Powiedział, żebym zapraszał więcej dziewczyn do Ichiraku.  
– Tak ci powiedział? – Sasuke uniósł brwi. – Wczoraj już zaprosiłeś jedną. Teraz pora na kolejne?  
– Ciebie też zaprosiłem, a nie przyszedłeś.  
– To była randka, młotku? – zapytał kpiąco. Siedzieli na szczycie dachu niedaleko siedziby Hokage. Tutaj mogli przynajmniej spokojnie porozmawiać.   
Naruto otworzył usta i już chciał coś powiedzieć, ale w końcu zamknął je i zachmurzył się.   
– A ty co niby wczoraj robiłeś, draniu, co?  
– Trenowałem, a co myślałeś? – Sasuke położył się na dachówkach, zakładając ręce za głowę. Złośliwy obserwator powiedziałby, że wygląda jak Shikamaru, kiedy się leni.   
Naruto rozejrzał się, ale kiedy nikogo nie zauważył, przysunął się lekko. Znów wsunął dłoń w te miękkie czarne włosy. Sasuke nie miał na czole ochraniacza, pewnie schował go do kieszeni po wyjściu od Kakashiego. Obaj często tak robili, bo było już zdecydowanie za gorąco.  
– A co z twoją niedoszłą dziewczyną? – zapytał złośliwie Sasuke, obejmując go jednak lekko.  
– Nie chcę żadnej dziewczyny… – Naruto przeturlał się jeszcze bliżej, lądując jedną nogą miedzy jego udami. – Chcę tego… – Pocałował go. W takich sytuacjach naprawdę tracił instynkt samozachowawczy. Sasuke wyzwalał w nim takie emocje, że …  
– Eh… – Ktoś wylądował obok nich na dachu. – No to pięknie…

Naruto oderwał się od Sasuke, który aktywował momentalnie Sharingana, ale shinobi, który ich zaskoczył w tej jednoznacznej sytuacji, nie dał się złapać w pułapkę. Był na to zbyt inteligentny i umiał przewidzieć taki ruch.  
– Jak długo to już trwa? – zapytał, bawiąc się kunaiem.  
– Shikamaru! To nie tak jak myślisz! – Naruto poderwał się i zaczął machać rękami tak, że o mało nie spadł z dachu.  
– Uspokój się, młotku – warknął Sasuke i podniósł się, łapiąc go za kamizelkę.  
– Zdajecie sobie sprawę, że ktoś mógł was śledzić? – zapytał Shikamaru i oparł rękę na udzie, przyglądając im się ze znudzeniem. Nie wydawał się ani zszokowany, ani nawet choć trochę zaskoczony. – Już widzę te mordercze zapędy dziewczyn, zwłaszcza Sakury, kiedy się wyda. Wiecie, jakie to będzie kłopotliwe opanować je wszystkie?  
– Wcale nie musi się wydać – zauważył Sasuke, zachowując stoicki spokój. Zdążył nieco poznać Shikamaru, więc miał pewność, że on się akurat nie wygada.   
– Wyda się, jeżeli nadal będziecie się tak zachowywać. Ostatnio najpierw zdemolowaliście las, a później, jak gdyby nigdy nic, zasnęliście jeden na drugim. No naprawdę… – Shikamaru westchnął. Jako doradca Hokage i tak miał już dużo na głowie, a teraz jeszcze to.  
– To ty rzuciłeś wtedy tę wybuchową notkę? – Naruto zaczynało coś świtać. Tak, to by wiele tłumaczyło.  
– Musiałem was jakoś obudzić, bo gdyby znalazł was ktoś inny… Nie chcę nawet o tym myśleć. Tu by się rozpętało prawdziwe piekło…   
– Nie no… – zaczął Naruto, ale zaraz umilkł. Mimowolnie wyobraził sobie to piekło. Rozwścieczona Sakura zrobiłaby z niego miazgę, rozwalając przy okazji kilka domów w okolicy. A on przecież nie miał takiego ubezpieczenia, żeby zapłacić za szkody….  
– Powtórzę pytanie. Jak długo to już trwa?  
Sasuke zamierzał powiedzieć, że to nie jego sprawa, ale Naruto go ubiegł.  
– Ze trzy tygodnie…  
– Trzy tygodnie?! – Shikamaru aż chwycił się za głowę. – Daliście się złapać po zaledwie trzech tygodniach? – jęknął. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, naprawdę cała Konoha się o nich dowie. Jeszcze Naruto jak Naruto, ale Sasuke? Chyba musiał kompletnie stracić głowę. Shikamaru musiał jakoś interweniować. Ale nie miał pojęcia jak. Jako doradca Hokage wiedział, po co Kakashi dzisiaj ich wezwał, wiedział też od Temari, że Sakura i Hinata są już tak zdesperowane, że w końcu któraś z nich po prostu wykrzyczy swoje uczucia. Aż zrobiło mu się ich żal. Przez całe życie na nich czekały, a tu coś takiego…  
– Nikt inny nic nie zauważył – stwierdził Sasuke, choć był na siebie naprawdę zły. Shikamaru miał rację, byli nieuważni. Jako shinobi powinni się lepiej kryć.   
– Jeszcze nie zauważył – powiedział Shikamaru, akcentując słowo „jeszcze”. – I to tylko dlatego, że wszyscy wiedzą, że spędzacie razem cały swój czas i traktują to jako coś normalnego. Powiedzcie mi… – zawahał się, nie będąc do końca pewny, czy powinien o to pytać. Ale musiał wiedzieć. – To tak na poważnie?  
Sasuke i Naruto rzucili sobie tylko krótkie spojrzenia. To wystarczyło mu za odpowiedź. A więc zrobił się mały problem. A z tego małego problemu zrobi się kiedyś wielka katastrofa.  
– Same kłopoty z wami – mruknął Shikamaru z rezygnacją i potarł policzek, zastanawiając się nad czymś. – Macie jakiś plan? Jak to rozwiążecie? Zamierzacie o tym powiedzieć, zanim ktoś zrobi to za was?  
Naruto wzruszył ramionami i przygryzł nerwowo wargę. Shikamaru wybiegał tymi pytaniami za bardzo naprzód. To, jak bardzo na poważnie był ich... no cóż, „związek”, to, czy mieli jakiś plan na przyszłość – to wszystko były sprawy, o których jeszcze ze sobą nie rozmawiali. Sasuke miał na głowie tę całą odbudowę klanu, a Naruto, jak ostatni kretyn, bał się zacząć ten temat. Ostatnio po prostu skupiali się tylko na treningu i tych drugich, dużo przyjemniejszych rzeczach.   
– Dobra. – Shikamaru w końcu skapitulował. Ani Naruto, ani tym bardziej Sasuke nie byli skorzy do rozmowy. – Jeżeli chcecie się ukrywać, a z tego, co zauważyłem, tak właśnie jest, uważajcie następnym razem. Jeśli dorwie was jakaś dziewczyna albo na przykład Kiba, nie będzie już tak łatwo. Ale to wszystko kłopotliwe – westchnął jeszcze, po czym zeskoczył z dachu, zostawiając ich samych.  
– Mieliśmy szczęście, co? – zapytał po chwili Naruto i podrapał się po karku. Chyba zaczynał się denerwować. Bo co, jeśli Sasuke teraz uzna, że to jednak nie miało sensu?  
– Idziemy potrenować – usłyszał. Sasuke nie patrzył na niego, poprawił tylko zapięcie torby z bronią i rozejrzał się dookoła. – Za Konohę – dodał znacząco.


	20. Chapter 20

Naruto pokiwał głową. Wiedział, że tutaj, na tych dachach, i tak nie mieliby szans porozmawiać. Sasuke miał rację, najlepiej i najbezpieczniej będzie za wioską, tym bardziej, że nie miał pewności, jak w takiej sytuacji mogły skończyć się ich wymiany zdań. Bardzo prawdopodobne, że tak jak większość sporów – na walce. A jeżeli zniszczą kolejny kawałek lasu, Kakashi naprawdę ich za to zabije, choć w tym momencie Naruto wcale o to nie dbał. Pozwolił się prowadzić Sasuke, ale szybko zorientował się, gdzie chciał iść. Biegli w stronę ich doliny, na której ostatnio tak często trenowali.   
Naruto zastanawiał się, jak powinien zacząć tę rozmowę. O raz któryś raz z kolei układał sobie w głowie jakieś zdanie, jednak już dawno nie czuł się tak zagubiony jak teraz. Przez to swoje zamyślenie wpadł na jakąś gałąź, ledwo utrzymują równowagę. Sasuke rzucił mu kpiące spojrzenie, więc postanowił się ogarnąć i trochę bardziej uważać. Uważać… Ostatnio nie uważali i ich tajemnica nie była już tylko ich tajemnicą. Naruto jakoś specjalnie nie przeszkadzało to, że Shikamaru się dowiedział, kto jak kto, ale on potrafił być dyskretny, ale nie wiedział, co o tym wszystkim myśli Sasuke. A jeżeli uzna, że to za duże ryzyko? Naruto tak się zdenerwował, że znowu przez jego głowę zaczęło przelatywać milion myśli. Tym razem wpadł na pień, uderzając o niego głową i tracąc równowagę, spadł na trawę.  
– Młotku, ty nadal naprawdę jesteś tak niezdarny… – mruknął, kręcąc głową ze zrezygnowaniem. Już otworzył usta, chcąc mu podogryzać trochę bardziej, ale gdy zobaczył jego wzrok… – Co z tobą? – zapytał, marszcząc brwi.  
– Sasuke… Czy… – Naruto westchnął ciężko. – Co z odbudową twojego klanu? – wykrztusił w końcu z siebie to, o co wcześniej nie chciał pytać.   
– Nie no, ty też? – Sasuke aż przymknął oczy z irytacji. – Już Kakashi dzisiaj… – zamilkł, bo coś go tknęło. Kakashi Kakashim, ale Naruto przecież… W jednej chwili pojął, o co mu chodzi. – To tym się martwisz? – zapytał, kucając naprzeciwko niego.  
– Wcale się nie martwię, ja tylko… – zaprotestował Naruto, ale reszta słów utonęła w pocałunku. Miękkim, uspokajającym. I te oczy Sasuke, te jego oczy… Było w nich coś takiego…  
– Tym się nie przejmuj. – Sasuke pocałował go mocniej. – Jakoś rozwiążemy ten problem – mruknął. – Chodźmy stąd, tu ktoś nas może znowu zobaczyć.  
Naruto przez chwilę nie był w stanie się ruszyć. Czuł się, jakby był czymś odurzony. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili skinął głową i uśmiechnął się lekko. Sasuke powiedział: „rozwiążemy ten problem”. My rozwiążemy. A nie, ja rozwiąże. A to znaczyło… Uśmiechnął się szerzej, wskakując na pobliski konar.

Ruszyli w dalszą drogę, ale Sasuke, o dziwo, nie wybrał doliny, do której zawsze przychodzili. Pobiegł jeszcze dalej, jednak Naruto wcale go nie zatrzymywał. Musieli być ostrożni. Jedna wpadka już dawała dużo do myślenia.  
– Sasuke, czekaj! – Naruto zatrzymał się na małej polance. Przypomniał sobie o czymś, kiedy chwilę wcześniej minęli wielki głaz przypominający smoka. Tak, to było to miejsce… Ćwiczył tutaj kiedyś z Jiraiyą. – Tam jest taka jaskinia, w zasadzie nie jaskinia, a...   
Sasuke, na początku zdezorientowany, teraz uśmiechnął się lekko i skinął głową. 

Tym razem to Naruto prowadził i szybko dotarli do wyżłobienia w skale. Zakątek, co by nie mówić, był bardzo klimatyczny, trochę mroczny, ale było w nim coś niezwykłego. Bo o ile weszli do środka rzeczywiście przez grotę, to po drugiej stronie znajdowała się dolina z dziwnymi drzewami, których Sasuke nie spotkał wcześniej nigdzie. W ich wiosce czy jakiejkolwiek innej. Były wysokie i miały długie gałęzie, które sięgały aż do ziemi. Przez to cała dolina skąpana była w zielonej poświacie.   
– No wiesz, draniu, zna się różne miejsca. – Naruto uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. Ha, wreszcie mógł się wykazać. A tu było naprawdę fajnie i przede wszystkim – odludnie.  
Sasuke tylko prychnął i już po chwili pojawił się przy nim, pchając go do tyłu. Zaskoczony Naruto cofnął się i wpadł na szeroki pień drzewa. Sasuke najwyraźniej bardzo to pasowało, bo zablokował jego ruchy i uśmiechając się bezczelnie, zaczął go całować. Nie pozwolił mu się wyrwać. Dotykał jego policzka w taki sposób, że Naruto szybko zaczął mieć problem między nogami.   
– Draniu... – Przełknął ciężko, wsuwając dłonie pod bluzę Sasuke.   
– Cicho, młotku. – Sasuke zjechał ustami na jego szyję i ugryzł go w nią lekko.

– Shikamaru wie… Co jak inni – jęknął Naruto, gdy Sasuke przyssał się do niego mocniej. To wszystko było takie…  
– Mówiłem, żebyś był cicho! – Ten pociągnął go za włosy, odchylając tym samym głowę do tyłu. Teraz już starał się być delikatniejszy, w końcu nie mogli załatwić się tak jak ostatnio, choć to poprzednie ugryzienie… Nie był pewien, czy ślad nie zostanie. – Ściągaj te ciuchy – szepnął, łapiąc niecierpliwie za suwak kamizelki.  
Naruto nie pozostawał mu dłużny, więc już po chwili mieli na sobie jedynie dolne części garderoby, choć i tak dobrze wiedzieli, że i te za moment znikną. Obaj byli już bardzo pobudzeni. Chyba ta rozmowa z Kakashim sprawiła, że tak desperacko siebie teraz pragnęli. Nie chcieli myśleć o dziewczynach, o tym wszystkim, co się wokół nich działo. Nie liczył się nikt inny poza nimi. Naruto aż wciągnął ze świstem powietrze, gdy Sasuke zabrał się w końcu za rozpinanie jego spodni. Jego twarz, gdy trzymając rękę na rozporku, patrzył na niego… Te czarne oczy, lśniące teraz z podniecenia, włosy opadające kosmykami… Można w ogóle dojść od samego patrzenia? Naruto miał wrażenie, że tak i to zaraz się stanie. Zadrżał cały, ale wtedy Sasuke mocno go ścisnął.  
– Gdzie ci się tak spieszy? – zapytał z przekorą. Nie mógł dopuścić do takiego finału, liczył na coś innego. Na coś lepszego i przyjemniejszego…  
– Draniu, daj mi dojść! – Naruto poruszył się sugestywnie, gdy ręka zniknęła z okolic jego przyrodzenia.  
– Nie… – Sasuke uśmiechnął się niebezpiecznie. – Jeszcze nie teraz. – Szybkim ruchem odwrócił go tyłem do siebie i przejechał ręką wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Zaczął powoli ściągać mu spodnie.  
– Chyba sobie kpisz! – Naruto wyrwał się i gwałtownie przewrócił go na ziemię, siadając na nim okrakiem. – Teraz moja kolej, jakbyś nie zauważył … – mruknął i aż go ciarki przeszły, kiedy sobie uswiadomił, co zaraz zrobi. Sądząc po reakcjach Sasuke, kiedy kochali się pierwszy raz, to musiało być niesamowicie ekscytujące. Na samo wyobrażenie znów przeszedł go skurcz podniecenia.   
– Nie, czekaj! – Sasuke chyba jeszcze nigdy nie był tak niepewny. Nie wyobrażał sobie tego sobie i chociaż próbował nie okazać strachu, żołądek zacisnął mu się nieprzyjemnie, a on naprawdę zaczął panikować. Cholera! To nie było w jego stylu! Był zły i zażenowany, że tak zareagował, jednak Naruto nie dał się zbić z tropu.  
– To nie jest takie złe, draniu. Spodoba ci się. Tak jak mi się spodobało.  
Sasuke w końcu westchnął z rezygnacja. Chociaż chciał, to jednak wiedział, że przekonywanie Naruto, żeby zrobili to jednak tak jak ostatnio, nic by nie dało. Tylko że… On był czasami bardzo porywczy. Oddawanie się w jego ręce było ryzykowne. Bardzo ryzykowne – przeszło mu przez myśl, gdy Naruto, zachwycony brakiem dalszego sprzeciwu, zaczął go szybko rozbierać.   
– Nie bądź taki spięty, draniu, oddajesz się w ręce mistrza! – rzucił Naruto, żeby trochę rozładować atmosferę. Był tak podekscytowany… Pochylając się, zaczął obcałowywać brzuch Sasuke i uśmiechał się lekko, czując zapach jego skóry. Była miękka, ale czuć było pod nią twarde mięśnie.  
Sasuke przysłonił twarz ręką, oddychając coraz szybciej, bo chociaż Naruto i flirt mieli się jak pięść do nosa, to jednak dotyk jego ust i języka sprawiały, że zapominał o wszystkim. Gwałtownie łapał powietrze, czując, jak mu nieznośnie gorąco. W dolinie było cicho, tylko w oddali słyszeli szum jakiegoś strumyka i świergot ptaków. To miejsce było idealne. Nikt ich tutaj nie mógł znaleźć.   
Naruto odchylił się, klękając między nogami Sasuke. Uśmiechnął się lekko. Pomyślał, że po tym, co za chwilę zrobi, dziewczyny naprawdę go zabiją. I to na wszystkie możliwe sposoby. Dotknął uda Sasuke i odchylił je lekko. Widział, że się denerwuje i to mu się podobało chyba jeszcze bardziej. Bo przecież mimo to się zgadzał, pozwalał mu na to. To uczucie było czymś pokroju odurzenia, które ogarnęło go po słowach „rozwiążemy ten problem”… Pochylił się i pocałował Sasuke w wewnętrzną stronę uda, a później zacisnął lekko zęby na wrażliwej skórze. Wyczuł spięcie mięśni. Uniósł lekko głowę i przesunął nosem po jego pobudzonym już chyba do granic możliwości penisie. Tym razem wiedział, co i jak ma robić, ale chciał dodać trochę inwencji twórczej. W końcu on, Naruto Uzumaki, był niepowtarzalny, a Sasuke powinien zapamiętać utratę swojego dziewictwa do końca życia. Polizał go lekko, po czym przygryzł. Sasuke spiął się i coś mruknął. Naruto zorientował się, że było za mocno, że trzeba będzie na to uważać, więc tym razem, już bez użycia zębów, zajął się erekcją, która aż lekko drgała. Język w tym momencie zupełnie wystarczył, żeby Sasuke jęknął. Nadal nie odrywając ust uniósł lekko jego uda. Teraz był ten moment… Cholera! Uświadomił sobie, że nie ma żadnej maści, żadnego nawilżacza. Nawet z tym bolało, a bez tego… Tylko że Sasuke leżał przed nim i… Włożył palce do ust. W tym wypadku musi wystarczyć ślina.  
Sasuke nie mówił nic, gdy palce zagłębiły się w jego wnętrzu. Nadal zakrywał twarz ręką, czasami tylko wydając z siebie jakiś odgłos.  
– Draniu… – szepnął cicho Naruto, pochylając się nad nim bardziej. – Spójrz na mnie… – wyszeptał, a kiedy Sasuke odsłonił twarz, po prostu poczuł, że nie wytrzyma. Lekko zaróżowiona skóra policzków, błyszczące oczy, włosy w nieładzie. No po prostu musiał go już mieć. Zabrał palce i wsunął się w niego niezbyt delikatnie. Nie za bardzo potrafił w tym momencie panować nad sobą. Sasuke tylko syknął, przymykając oczy. Musiało boleć.  
– W ręce mistrza, tak? – wychrypiał po chwili. – Chodź tu. – Przyciągnął go do siebie.   
Naruto cały aż drżał, ale oparł się dłońmi o trawę i pochylił głowę tak, żeby go pocałować. Było... niesamowicie! Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się w taki sposób i już chyba rozumiał, dlaczego wszyscy tak o tym mówili. Jęknął cicho i pocałował Sasuke mocniej, zaciskając powieki, kiedy poczuł, że on spina się jeszcze bardziej. Zacisnął palce na trawie, wyrywając ją. Miał pewnie glinę pod paznokciami, ale nie dbał o to. Nie dbał o nic… Odsunął się, żeby spojrzeć na Sasuke i już po prostu nie dał rady dłużej się wstrzymywać. Zaczął się poruszać, tracąc całkiem nad sobą kontrolę. Czuł, jak Sasuke wbija się paznokciami w jego plecy tak mocno, że na pewno zostaną ślady, słyszał jego stłumione westchnięcia i jęki, wyczuwał napięcie ciała, drżenie ud i...   
– Sasuke... – wychrypiał, całując go na oślep po policzku i uchu. Dyszał ciężko, bo czuł, że długo nie wytrzyma, jeszcze chwila i... Krzyknął, wbijając się w niego jeszcze mocniej, a po chwili chwycił jego uda i wyprostował się, czując, jak spływa na niego fala niesamowitej przyjemności. Przymknął oczy, zachłannie łapiąc powietrze.  
Dopiero po chwili doszedł do siebie i mógł wysunąć się z Sasuke, który przejął inicjatywę. Pchnął go na trawę i zaczął całować gwałtownie, pomagając sobie ręką, aż w końcu Naruto poczuł, jak na moment dosłownie sztywnieje w jego ramionach i mocniej zaciska palce na jego karku.

 

Milczeli przez jakiś czas, nie przejmując się tym, że byli brudni, spoceni i klejący. Naruto położył się na plecach i uśmiechnął błogo. To było coś. To naprawdę było coś.  
– Sasuke… – powiedział w końcu odwracając się w jego stronę. Leżeli teraz obok siebie, patrząc sobie w oczy. Naruto uśmiechnął się. – Teraz to już naprawdę nie dam ci odejść.  
– Przecież powiedziałem ci już, że nigdzie się nie wybieram.   
Naruto uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. Wierzył Sasuke. Po dzisiejszym popołudniu nabrał jeszcze większej pewności, co do tego... no tego wszystkiego. Sasuke nigdy nie był zbyt wylewny, nie lubił się odsłaniać ze swoimi uczuciami, więc Naruto wiedział, że jeśli będzie chciał coś z niego wyciągnąć, będzie musiał się nagimnastykować. Sam bał się zaczynać temat, może dlatego, że wbił sobie do głowy, że klan był dla Sasuke ważniejszy niż życie, które miał teraz. On sam też sześć lat temu, na pierwszym spotkaniu ich drużyny, powiedział, że jego marzeniem jest zostać Hokage i w końcu mu się to uda. Nawet na moment nie zrezygnował ze swojej drogi. Ale droga Sasuke często się zmieniała. Najpierw pragnął zemsty na bracie, później, gdy poznał prawdę o klanie, chciał zemsty na wiosce. A teraz żył w tej wiosce i był jednym z nich.   
– Młotku – usłyszał cichy głos i poczuł dłoń we włosach. Sasuke zaczął przeczesywać je wolno, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. – Nie odpływaj.  
– Nie odpływam – mruknął Naruto zachrypniętym głosem, który świadczył o czymś zupełnie innym. Znowu się uśmiechnął. Czuł się naprawdę dobrze, jakby wszystko wskoczyło na swoje miejsce. Sasuke był... Cholera, najważniejsze, że był. I to tak blisko.  
– Skąd znasz takie miejsce?  
– Trenowałem tutaj kiedyś z Jiraiyą. Dawno temu, ale przez ten kamień, który minęliśmy wcześniej, taki w kształcie smoka, przypomniałem sobie, że to miejsce nadawałoby się na... To znaczy... – Roześmiał się, nie mogąc powstrzymać zażenowania. Chciał się odsunąć i usiąść, ale Sasuke mu na to nie pozwolił. Znowu przyciągnął go do pocałunku.  
– Jest trochę daleko od wioski, ale damy radę – stwierdził po chwili. – Tutaj nikt nas przynajmniej nie zauważy.  
– A co jeśli...  
– Cicho, młotku. – Sasuke westchnął ciężko. – Później będziemy się nad tym zastanawiać. Teraz po prostu uważajmy.

Leżeli tak jeszcze dobrą godzinę, przez co Naruto po prostu zasnął, ale Sasuke tym razem był czujny. Wpatrywał się tylko w jego twarz, zastanawiając się nad tym, o czym dzisiaj rozmawiali. Odbudowa klanu… Sam nie wiedział, co ma z tym zrobić. Jednego był pewien. To nie czas na myślenie o tego typu rzeczach. Poruszył się lekko, dotykając przypadkiem brzucha Naruto. Lepił się cały, gdzieniegdzie były poprzyklejane źdźbła trawy i ziemia. Tak samo jak do jego włosów, bo brudnymi od gliny rękami czochrał się przez sen po włosach. Musieli doprowadzić się do porządku, dlatego póki jeszcze słońce nie zaszło, mogliby się wykąpać w strumyku, który, sądząc po odgłosie, musiał być niedaleko.  
– Naruto, pobudka. – Wysunął go ze swoich objęć, ale ten nawet nie drgnął. Tak, budzenie go nie należało do najłatwiejszych zadań. – Sakura nas znalazła! – powiedział mu do ucha, co spowodowało natychmiastowy efekt.  
– Co? Sakura-chan, to nie jest tak, jak myślisz! – Naruto poderwał się na nogi, rozglądając się dookoła. Był wyraźnie przerażony i próbował zakryć rękami swoje klejnoty. Dopiero po chwili spojrzał na Sasuke, który patrzył na niego z ironicznym wyrazem twarzy. – Bardzo śmieszne, draniu! – warknął. Przed chwilą przez jego głowę przeleciało milion myśli i scenariuszy, co zrobiłaby mu Sakura, gdyby znalazła ich tak, jak przed chwilą leżeli.   
– Chodź, wykąpiemy się. Niedługo zajdzie słońce. – Sasuke wstał, zbierając z ziemi ich ubrania. 

Strumyk okazał się płytkim i mizernym potokiem, w którym mogli zanurzyć się co najwyżej po kostki. Ale woda była czysta i bardzo zimna. Obmyli się niespiesznie i obaj co jakiś czas popatrywali na siebie. Naruto uśmiechał się, a Sasuke mrużył tylko oczy w zadowoleniu. Lata treningu zrobiły swoje.   
W końcu byli już gotowi i mogli wracać. Naruto jak zwykle próbował wyciągnąć Sasuke na ramen, ale ten odmówił. Chciał wrócić do domu i odpocząć. Dzisiaj dużo się działo, a znając życie, jutro też będzie.   
Będąc już w wiosce, pożegnali się krótko i każdy poszedł w swoją stronę, chociaż Sasuke wpadła do głowy myśl, czy by nie przyjść w nocy do Naruto i... Nie, to było głupie. Chociaż mu się podobało. Mimowolnie uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli.   
Wrócił do mieszkania i zdał sobie sprawę, że dzisiaj w zasadzie wcale nie trenowali. Bo biegu jak najdalej od Konohy nie można raczej uznać za trening. Westchnął ciężko, rzucając sprzęt na półkę. Zaraz zrobi sobie coś do jedzenia i usiądzie do zwojów. Będzie musiał się zastanowić, co przerobić jeszcze z Naruto, sam też chciał coś poczytać. Wiedział, że był przygotowany do egzaminu, ale chciał go zdać najlepiej jak umiał. Itachi w końcu już w wieku czternastu lat stał się kapitanem ANBU. Nie chciał być gorszy. Czasami zastanawiał się, jak potoczyłaby się ich walka, gdyby miała miejsce dopiero teraz. Co Itachi powiedziałby, widząc jego obecne umiejętności? Co powiedziałby ich ojciec, gdyby jeszcze żył? Byłby dumny? Sasuke w końcu zasłużyłby sobie na jego szacunek?   
Przygotowywał jedzenie i myśli tak bardzo go pochłonęły, że dopiero po chwili zobaczył, że ktoś siedzi na parapecie i mu się przygląda. Ubranie chunina, jasne włosy i szeroki uśmiech na twarzy. Westchnął cicho i wpuścił Naruto do mieszkania.   
– Co tu robisz?  
– No... – Naruto podrapał się po głowie. – Tak przyszedłem, bo... Hm, co robisz dobrego? – Zamiast odpowiedzieć, podszedł do blatu i od razu zabrał kawałek surowego łososia. – Dobre – rzucił z pełnymi ustami.  
– Nie wyżer… – Sasuke przerwał w połowie zdania i podszedł do niego bliżej, bo coś zauważył. Tak, miał rację, tamto ugryzienie zostawiło ślad i wcześniej nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Wiedział, że lis wyleczy Naruto szybko, ale na pewno nie do rana. Naprawdę musieli uważać, ale czasami po prostu ciężko było im się kontrolować. A jutro rano znowu biblioteka i pewnie zjawi się cały komplet kandydatów na jounina. Egzamin za niecałe dwa tygodnie.  
– Mmm… – Naruto nadal zajadł w najlepsze, nic sobie nie robiąc z uwagi Sasuke. To było naprawdę pyszne. Mógłby się tu stołować codziennie. Oczywiście ramen i tak zawsze był i będzie jego numerem jeden, ale to aż rozpływało się w ustach. Nawet nie zauważył, gdy zjadł prawie całą przygotowaną kolację.   
– Cieszę się, że ci smakowało – rzucił sarkastycznie Sasuke, zakładając ręce na piersi. Zauważył, że Naruto ma w kąciku ust ryż, który zaraz szybko oblizał. W końcu, według jego filozofii, nic nie mogła się zmarnować.   
– O co ci chodzi, draniu? – Naruto, najedzony, więc bardzo z siebie zadowolony, usiadł na kanapie. Przyszedł do Sasuke, bo… Bo tak naprawdę sam nie wiedział po co. Po prostu coś go tu ciągnęło.  
– O to, że zeżarłeś prawie wszystko. – Sasuke ogarnął wzrokiem blat. Zostały jakieś resztki łososia i odrobina ryżu. Kolacja z tego marna.   
– To chodźmy jednak do Ichiraku! – zawołał Naruto, podnosząc się z kanapy. Choćby był nie wiadomo jak najedzony, nigdy nie zrezygnowałby z ramenu. Ramen był najważniejszą rzeczy w jego życiu. No dobra, nie najważniejszą. Był drugi w kolejce. Bo ta najważniejsza, nie tyle rzecz, ile osoba, stała naprzeciwko niego i usiłowała zachować stoicki spokój, co nie do końca wychodziło. Ale Naruto nawet lubił, jak Sasuke się złościł. Marszczył wtedy brwi i mrużył oczy. Wyglądał jak przygotowana do skoku pantera...   
– Żadnego Ichiraku! – ten tylko warknął i podszedł do lodówki, wyciągając z niej zrobione wcześniej omusubi. To będzie musiało wystarczyć. – Poza tym… – Cofnął rękę, kiedy Naruto podszedł bliżej, też chcąc spróbować. – Lepiej, żeby tego nie widzieli. – Dotknął go w miejscu, gdzie widniał ślad po ugryzieniu.   
Naruto złapał się za szyję i jęknął.   
– Znowu, draniu? – zapytał i pobiegł do przedpokoju, żeby przyjrzeć się swojej szyi.   
Sasuke słyszał, jak Naruto mruczy pod nosem przekleństwa. Chwilę później wrócił do niego i przyjrzał się skórze na jego szyi. Wydął wargi niezadowolony. – Następnym razem też ci zrobię.  
– Wiesz, że mi goją się wolniej niż tobie. – Sasuke spojrzał na niego ostrzegawczo, zanim zaczął jeść.   
Naruto westchnął ciężko, przypominając sobie tamten tydzień męczarni w golfach i przeszedł się po mieszkaniu, rozglądając się, jakby był tutaj pierwszy raz w życiu.  
– Co dzisiaj będziemy robić? – zapytał w pewnym momencie, patrząc na jakieś zwoje, leżące na stoliku przy biblioteczce. – Co tam masz? – Otworzył jeden i krzyknął, gdy wypadło na niego kilka kunaiów. Przewrócił się, a te wbiły się w podłogę, tuż przy.... – Draniu, o mało nie...! Cholera! – jęknął zbierając się z podłogi.   
Sasuke pokręcił tylko głową i wstał, zabierając broń.  
– Nie dotykaj, młotku. Jeszcze sobie krzywdę zrobisz – dodał i rzucił w niego jednym z kunaiów, ale ten bez trudu go złapał. Posłali sobie porozumiewawcze uśmiechy. Obaj byli świetnymi shinobi, takie sztuczki nie działały. Zresztą, tak naprawdę już nawet kilka lat temu Naruto nie dałby się zaskoczyć czymś takim. Był zdolnym ninja. Jednak nigdy ie przestanie być młotkiem, pomyślał Sasuke, gdy znowu do niego podszedł.  
– Masz to. – Rzucił mu jeden ze zwojów. – Tu jest trochę informacji na temat genjutsu, których nie było w książkach.   
– A ty? – Naruto spojrzał na niego, gdy usiadł na podłodze przy niskim stoliku. W rękach trzymał jakąś książkę.  
– Ja muszę poczytać na temat pieczętowania. Jutro i tak mamy to omawiać, ale chcę się dowiedzieć trochę więcej na temat tej pieczęci, którą ty miałeś.   
Naruto odruchowo spojrzał na swój brzuch i się uśmiechnął. Tak, już od dawna jej nie miał. Teraz on i Kurama stanowili duet, lis już nie był potworem, którego wszyscy tak się bali i przez którego go nienawidzili. Teraz wszystko było inaczej. Zmieniło się podejście ludzi, zyskał ogrom przyjaciół no i… miał Sasuke.

Czytali do później nocy, więc w pewnym momencie po prostu pozasypiali. Sasuke obudził się rano z głowa obok książki na stoliku. Aż jęknął, rozmasowując sobie kark. Czuł się trochę odrętwiały, ale nic dziwnego, skoro spędził kilka godzin w takiej pozycji. Spojrzał jeszcze mało przytomnym wzrokiem na pokój. Na środku podłogi leżał i chrapał Naruto, pozawijany w zwoje. Jednym chyba nawet chciał się przykryć, bo przytrzymał go ręką na ramionach. Sasuke zupełnie bezwiednie uśmiechnął się. Młotek – pomyślał. Wstał, rozprostowując kości. Na zegarku dochodził szósta rano. Zastanawiał się, czy zrobić sobie kawę, ale w końcu chwycił Naruto za ramiona i niezbyt przytomnego zawlekł do sypialni.   
Położył się obok niego na łóżku, uznając że jeszcze ze dwie godziny snu w normalnych warunkach dobrze im zrobią, inaczej później będą nieprzytomni na treningu. Zdążył pomyśleć jeszcze tylko, że trzeba będzie młotkowi przykleić na szyję jakiś plaster i zasnął.


	21. Chapter 21

Mimo że mieli wstać najwyżej dwie godziny później, do biblioteki dotarli dopiero około dziesiątej. Obojgu za dobrze się spało i kiedy zadzwonił budzik, Naruto tylko zarzucił Sasuke rękę na kark, przyciągając go do siebie i lokując się wygodnie w zagłębieniu jego obojczyka. Mruczał przy tym coś przez sen, ale żaden z nich nie byłby w stanie powiedzieć, co konkretnie.  
Wchodząc, zwrócili uwagę, że wszyscy już są, a Sakura tłumaczy coś na rozwiniętym na stole zwoju. To był zapewne ten sam co wczoraj, zanim bibliotekarka ich wyrzuciła.  
– No wreszcie jesteście – rzuciła, gdy ich tylko zobaczyła. W końcu niepisana, ale przyjacielska umowa między kandydatami na jounina była taka, że z niektórymi omawianymi zagadnieniami musieli czekać, aż zjawią się wszyscy.  
– Chyba się nie wyspaliście – stwierdził pogodnie Sai, widząc ich zmizerniałe twarze.   
Shikamaru, który w tym momencie się odwrócił, aż złapał się za głowę. Ten plaster na szyi Naruto… Westchnął zrezygnowany. Oj, będzie ciężko z nimi. Ciężej, niż się spodziewał.  
– Naruto-kun, nic ci nie jest – zapytała zaniepokojona Hinata, która też dostrzegła opatrunek.   
– A nie, nic, dzięki Hinata. Zadrasnąłem się, nic wielkiego… – Nerwowy śmiech rozniósł się po sali.  
– Naruto, wszyscy wiedzą, że draśnięcie Kyuubi leczy w kilka chwil. Znowu żeście się potłukli? – Sakura westchnęła ciężko. – Siadajcie i zaczynamy – wskazała im dwa krzesła, które już na nich czekały.

Naruto, mimo ze starał się skupiać na słowach Sakury, cały czas rzucał ukradkowe spojrzenia Sasuke. Zrobili to. On to zrobił. Wczoraj Sasuke był jego, był tak blisko, że bliżej już nie można. Aż przeszły go dreszcze przyjemności. Chyba zagapił się na chwilę, bo poczuł mocne kopnięcie pod stołem. Rozejrzał się zdezorientowany i dostrzegł wymowną minę Shikamaru. A, tak… Racja. Mieli być ostrożni. Ale jak tu być ostrożnym, gdy Sasuke siedzi obok niego i wygląda jak wygląda. Ta jego twarz, gdy wczoraj się kochali… Dobra, Naruto Uzumaki, opanuj się – zacisnął ręce w pięści.   
– Pieczętowanie żywych... hm... bytów jest najtrudniejszą sztuką – mówiła Sakura, która dzisiaj tłumaczyła zagadnienie z taką determinacją, jakby od tego miało zależeć jej życia. Wczoraj miała czas, żeby przestudiować wszystko jeszcze raz, zwłaszcza, że Tsunade pozwoliła jej wejść ze sobą do tajnego archiwum. Była Hokage sama musiała coś sprawdzić, więc Sakura skorzystała z okazji i przejrzała pozostałe dokumenty, które dotyczyły technik pieczętujących. Jej wiedza obecnie wykraczała poza wszystkie informacje, do których mogli dojść w bibliotece, więc zyskała uwagę Sasuke. – Jak już wam wcześniej mówiłam, specjalizował się w tym klan Uzumakich i to on najlepiej opanował tę sztukę. Początkowo zaczynali od najmniejszych rzeczy, ale później udało im się dojść do perfekcji. Naruto, nie bez przyczyny twoja mama była jinchuriki – umilkła na chwilę i spojrzała na niego. ¬– Jak już pewnie wiecie, każda wioska używała innego rodzaju technik do zapieczętowania bestii w ciele nosiciela. Kakashi-sensei, to znaczy nasz Hokage, zorganizował specjalną grupę shinobi, którzy zajmowali się pieczętowaniem, żeby zbadać technikę Dziewięciu Konsumujących Pieczęci Duchowych Smoków, którą używało Akatsuki. Pain wyciągnął z ciał jinchurikich bestie i pieczętował je w posągu. Ta technika była bardziej skomplikowana od tej, dzięki której twoi rodzice, Naruto, zapieczętowali Kuramę. Składała się z pieczęci, których najprawdopodobniej używał sam Mędrzec Sześciu Ścieżek i była najbliższa tej, którą sam użył na sobie, żeby zapieczętować dziesięcioogoniastego – przerwała na chwilę, żeby zaczerpnąć oddechu. – Teraz mam wzór techniki, której twój tata użył na tobie, ale na drugim zwoju mam te, które używano na pieczętowaniu w innych wioskach. Możemy je porównać. Wtedy najlepiej zrozumiecie, jak działają te techniki…  
Zaraz po tym, gdy skończyła, padło wiele pytań. Nic dziwnego, to był trudny temat. Sakura tłumaczyła wszystko cierpliwie. Jak zwykle najwolniej nowe informacje przyswajał Naruto, co ją czasami irytowało. Sasuke i Shikamaru oczywiście zrozumieli wszystko za pierwszym razem i nawet zauważyli kilka rzeczy, na których ona nie zwróciła uwagi.   
– Ale o co chodzi z tymi nieparzystymi pieczęciami? – zapytał Naruto i zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się dwóm zwojom. – Bo ta pieczęć od Akatsuki, o której mówiłaś, nasi shinobi ustalili, że składała się chyba z siedmiu pieczęci, a nie...  
– Naruto, już ci mówiłam. – Sakura westchnęła. Chciała już przejść do kolejnych rzeczy, o których sporo czytała, a miała nadzieję, że Sasuke też tego jeszcze nie wiedział. Dzisiaj czuła, że naprawdę zyskała jego uznanie i po wszystkim może...  
– No tak, ale mówiłaś, że...  
– Naruto! – zniecierpliwiła się już naprawdę. – Przecież już to pięć razy tłumaczyłam. Spowalniasz nas! To są najprostsze rzeczy. Twój klan się w tym specjalizował, do cholery!  
– No ale...  
– Pieczęć nie wyjdzie, dopóki nie będzie parzystej liczby w pierwszym rzędzie. – Sakura uderzyła ręką w stół, zwracając uwagę innych ludzi siedzących w bibliotece. W tym i bibliotekarki, która spojrzała na nich groźnie, ale jeszcze nie wstała ze swojego miejsca. – Nie wyjdzie i już, takie są zasady. Naukowcy pod tym względem nie są pewni, więc dopiero to badają. Czy ty musisz wszystko wiedzieć od razu? Przecież i tak tego nie załapiesz!  
– Później do tego usiądziemy, młotku – odezwał się nagle Sasuke, skutecznie uciszając Sakurę. Nie umknął jej też fakt, że Naruto spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się tak jakoś ciepło. Cieplej niż zazwyczaj. A w odpowiedzi dostał lekko, prawie niedostrzegalnie uniesione kąciki ust. Cholera, dlaczego, kiedy to ona prosiła Sasuke o pomoc, zwykle się irytował, a przy Naruto nigdy nie wykazywał najmniejszych oznak zniecierpliwienia? A może myślał, że skoro ona była, no nie oszukujmy się, inteligentniejsza, to powinna te rzeczy, o które pytała, już wiedzieć? W końcu Naruto z całej ich trójki zawsze najsłabiej przyswajał sobie wiedzę, a oni byli przyjaciółmi, więc może Sasuke naprawdę nie chciał dać po sobie pokazać, że zapewne uważa go za głąba i tłumaczył mu wszystko z anielską cierpliwością? W takim razie może i ona powinna…  
– Dobra. Słuchaj, Naruto – zaczęła jeszcze raz, powoli wszystko wyjaśniając. Zauważyła, że nie tylko Naruto, ale i Kiba robi jeszcze jakieś notatki. Też najwyraźniej nie zrozumiał, choć pewnie wolał się nie wychylać. Po wczorajszym dniu zachowywał się jakoś dziwnie. Niby wygrał pojedynek, bo Naruto zwyczajnie sobie odpuścił, ale zamiast się cieszyć, był jakiś taki cichy. To do niego zdecydowanie nie pasowało. Już z samego rana zauważyła, że Hinata próbowała z nim rozmawiać, ale nie dowiedziała się chyba niczego konkretnego, bo kiedy ją o to zapytała, pokręciła po prostu głową. – Czy wszystko już jasne? – zapytała, kończąc tłumaczyć technikę. Naruto pokiwał głową, więc albo zrozumiał, albo nie chciał jej już irytować. – W takim razie przechodzimy do kolejnego zagadnienia.  
Następne trzy godziny spędzili na słuchaniu Sakury. Naprawdę miała w tej kwestii dużą wiedze, więc nikt nawet nie ośmielał jej się przeszkadzać lub rozmawiać na inny temat, bo wszyscy byli zwyczajnie ciekawi tego, co ma do powiedzenia. Sasuke zadał nawet kilka pytań, na co Sakura reagowała jeszcze większym entuzjazmem. W końcu zyskała jego pełną uwagę i była z tego powodu naprawdę bardzo szczęśliwa. Chyba będzie musiała częściej prosić Tsunade o wstęp do archiwum, skoro w taki sposób mogła zdobywać jego atencję. Może dałby się nawet potem gdzieś zaprosić, jeżeli zasugerowałaby, że chce omówić jeszcze jakiś temat. I tym razem to ona odpowiadałaby na jego pytania. Spojrzała w jego oczy, teraz bardzo skupione i… Cholera! Aż poczuła w okolicach brzucha te słynne motylki. Tak! Tak! Dlaczego wcześniej na to nie wpadła? Przecież Sasuke zawsze mówił, że interesują go tylko ci, z którymi może rywalizować. Więc niech znajdzie w niej rywalkę, jeżeli chodzi o kwestię wiedzy!

– Jestem padnięty! – jęknął Naruto, kiedy po południu wyszli już z biblioteki. – Ile można siedzieć i się uczyć?! – zapytał. Odpowiedział mu śmiech kilku osób, a Shikamaru westchnął ciężko i zgodził się z nim. – To co, idziemy coś zjeść? Powiedziałbym, że ja stawiam, ale koniec miesiąca, krucho z kasą! – rzucił i zaśmiał się.  
Sasuke szedł nieco z boku i Sakura wahała się tylko przez chwilę, zanim do niego podeszła. Miała mało czasu, chciała zdążyć przed Naruto, bo znając życie, zaraz zaciągnie go siłą do Ichiraku.   
– Um, Sasuke-kun? – zapytała niepewnie. Jej oddech przyspieszył, gdy ten na nią spojrzał. – Bo tak pomyślałam... Może pouczylibyśmy się wieczorem? Mam... – zacięła się i zarumieniła, gdy dostrzegła jego wyraz twarzy. – Mam kilka zwojów, które mogłyby cię zainteresować.  
– Jakich zwojów? – Sasuke uniósł brwi.   
Za jego plecami Naruto zaczął namawiać resztę na wyjście do Ichiraku, ale okazało się, że kilka osób już się wykruszyło. Kiba, Shino i Lee mieli jakieś sprawy do załatwienia. Sai i Ino wybierali się do jej mamy na obiad, a TenTen stwierdziła, że pójdzie potrenować. Tylko Chouji i Hinata nie mieli nic przeciwko wyjściu.  
– Pieczętujących? – zaryzykowała. Co prawda Tsunade nie dała jej dostępu, ale może udałoby się jej go załatwić. Sasuke na pewno by to docenił.  
– Hn. – Sasuke wydawał się niezdecydowany, ale w końcu skinął głową. – Gdzie i o której? – zapytał. Naprawdę chciał zobaczyć te zwoje, bo to, co mówiła dzisiaj Sakura, naprawdę go zaskoczyło. Nie sądził, że ma aż taką wiedzę, a zdawał sobie sprawę, że techniki pieczętujące to coś, co zawsze chciał poprawić.  
– Spotkajmy się na dachach niedaleko siedziby ANBU. – Sakura próbowała powstrzymać uśmiech, ale jej się to nie udało. – O dziewiętnastej może być? – Nie wierzyła, że jej się udało! Będzie się uczyła z Sasuke?! Tylko z Sasuke!  
– Niech będzie.  
– Kiba–kun – Hinata zatrzymała jeszcze swojego przyjaciela z drużyny. Naprawdę martwiło ją to, jak się zachowuje. Nawet Akamaru, który jak zawsze wiernie czekał na swojego pana przed budynkiem Akademii, był jakiś taki oklapły. Kiba kiedyś jej opowiadał, że zwierzęta często wyczuwają nastrój swoich właścicieli i na niego reagują. Więc skoro nawet pies był taki smętny, to co się działo z samym Kibą?  
– Co jest, Hinata? – Kiba uśmiechnął się, ale nie był to ten sam szczery i czasami bezczelny uśmiech co zawsze.  
– Chodź z nami do Ichiraku. Zobaczysz, będzie fajnie. – Hinata, mimo że zwykle nieśmiała, tym razem postanowiła, że będzie działać. Nie mogła już patrzeć, jak jej przyjaciel się męczy. Nie miała pojęcia, o co mu może chodzić. Przecież ta dziewczyna, o którą, jak sadziła, bił się z Naruto, w końcu wczoraj do niego podeszła. Przeprosiła i nawet zaproponowała spacer. Tylko że Kiba się nie zgodził. Chyba zraniona duma nie pozwalała mu na to. Nic dziwnego. Skoro zobaczyła, że Naruto kompletnie się nią nie interesuje, nagle chciała wrócić. A Kiba, mimo że czasem niedomyślny, nie był głupi.  
– Nie, Hinata, naprawdę mam coś do zrobienia. Hana potrzebuje mojej pomocy, dwa z jej psów się rozchorowały. Ale wiesz… – zastanowił się – myślę, że wieczorem będę już wolny. Możemy iść na lody. Tak jak kiedyś z Kurenai i Shino. Pamiętasz?  
Hinata uśmiechnęła się. Ich mistrzyni często zabierała ich do budki z lodami. Kiba wręcz uwielbiał waniliowe z polewą czekoladową. Może właśnie w ten sposób będzie mogła poprawić mu humor? Będzie jak za dawnych lat, kiedy jeszcze była tak nieśmiała, że nie potrafiła powiedzieć, jaki smak lodów lubi, więc któregoś razu kupili jej takie o wszystkich smakach. Trzymając dziesięć rożków w rękach, czuła się strasznie zawstydzona, ale w końcu wtedy przyznała, że najbardziej lubi śmietankowe.  
– Tak, masz rację, jak kiedyś. W takim razie do później, Kiba-kun – powiedziała, ale tak jakoś bardzo cicho. Nie chciała, żeby Naruto usłyszał.   
– Draniu, idziesz na ramen? – zapytał Naruto i zmarszczył lekko brwi, gdy zobaczył, że rozmawia z Sakurą. – A ty, Sakura-chan?  
– Nie, ja muszę jeszcze coś załatwić. – Sakura uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Musiała przecież poprosić Tsunade o dostęp do archiwum. A raczej ją ubłagać. – Na razie! – pożegnała się szybko i rzuciła jeszcze krótkie spojrzenie na Sasuke.  
– Draniu, a ty?  
– Ale później idziemy na trening – westchnął Sasuke, a Naruto uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko.

Przyszli do Ichiraku w porze, w której nie było wolnych stolików i jedyne miejsca znaleźli przy barze. Naruto ulokował się w środku, między Sasuke i Hinatą, a Chouji zajął miejsce obok niej. Przez większość czasu to Naruto mówił. Chouji był zbyt zajęty jedzeniem, Hinata głównie go słuchała, Sasuke zresztą też, ale często rzucał jakieś złośliwe komentarze, na które Naruto reagował złością. Raz o mało się nie pokłócili. Jak zwykle zresztą.

– Idziemy na polanę za Konohą? – zapytał Sasuke, kiedy pożegnali się już z Choujim i Hinatą. Dziewczyna wyraźnie przeciągała rozstanie, ale Naruto był w tych kwestiach rozbrajająco niedomyślny. Pożegnał się z nią jak z kolegą, śmiejąc się i machając im jeszcze na odchodnym.  
– Mhm, jasne. Tam gdzie ostatnio ?  
– Naruto! – usłyszeli wrzask i zobaczyli biegnącego w ich stronę Konohamaru. – Naruto, czekaj!  
– Konohamaru! – Naruto uśmiechnął się szeroko na widok przyjaciela. – Co się stało?  
– Szanowny Hokage cię wzywa. Mówił, że to pilne.  
– Pilne? – Naruto zrobił przerażoną minę. Bo pierwsza myśl, o tróra mu przyszła do głowy to była ta zapomniana przez Kakashiego kara za zniszczenie lasu. – A Sasuke też wzywa?  
– Nie, tylko ciebie.  
– Dobra, młotku. Będę na ciebie czekał na polu. Północne, nie będziemy już tracili czasu, żeby dotrzeć na to poza Konohą. – Sasuke wzruszył ramionami.  
Naruto, chcąc nie chcąc, musiał iść.  
– Spotkamy się na miejscu. – posłał mu uśmiech i podbiegł za Konohamaru.   
Rozmawiał z nim przez całą drogę, wypytując, jak jego młodszy kolega radził sobie z przygotowaniem do egzaminu. Ze wstydem sobie uświadomił, że trochę go zaniedbał, bo swój cały czas poświęcał głównie Sasuke, więc teraz czuł się trochę winny.  
– Na pewno zdasz. Rozniesiesz cały egzamin, Naruto! – krzyknął Konohamaru z entuzjazmem, kiedy mu opowiedział o treningach i nauce w bibliotece.  
– No jasne, tak samo jak ty. Po nas będą musieli zmienić kryteria oceny, bo przebijemy skalę! – zaśmiał się Naruto i podrapał po karku. Wiedział, że pod względem wiedzy mogło być na egzaminie ciężko. O praktykę nigdy się nie bał. – A wiesz, o co chodzi? No wiesz, czemu Kakashi-sensei mnie tak nagle wzywa.  
– Nie mam pojęcia. Ale miał chyba zły humor – nastraszył go Konohamaru.

Naruto zapukał i po krótkim „proszę”, wszedł go gabinetu.   
– Kakashi-sensei… – przywitał się i podszedł do krzesła. – Iruka-sensei – wykrzyknął, gdy zobaczył swojego dawnego nauczyciela, który stał pod ścianą. Wcześniej go nie zauważył.   
– Naruto, zachowuj się, to jest Hokage – upomniał go Iruka. Wiedział, że Naruto nie jest już dzieckiem, ale miał wrażenie, że czasami jednak trzeba było go traktować jak dziecko. Tym bardziej, że nadal był bardzo naiwny. Choć, tak szczerze mówiąc, to właśnie po trochu dzięki tej naiwności Czwarta Wielka Wojna Shinobi skończyła się tak, jak się skończyła.  
– Przepraszam, Hokage-Kakashi-sensei – poprawił się Naruto, czochrając sobie włosy i siadając na jednym z krzeseł. – To tak z przyzwyczajenia.  
Kakashi tylko machnął ręką, podchodząc do okna i przez chwilę wpatrując się w panoramę Konohy. Był już trochę zmęczony, obowiązki Hokage były nużące. Te wszystkie papiery, dokumenty… Uśmiechnął się lekko, kiedy dotarło do niego, że jego były uczeń, siedzący teraz przed jego biurkiem – Naruto Uzumaki, najprawdopodobniej obejmie po nic schedę. Miał ochotę się zaśmiać. Ale będzie zdziwiony, kiedy zorientuje się, czym tak naprawdę zajmuje się głowa wioski. Ten ogrom pracy papierkowej i dyplomatycznej zapewne sprawi, że nawet on, który tak bardzo pragnie tego tytułu i który ma niespożyte pokłady energii, któregoś dnia padnie ze zmęczenia.  
– Naruto, dopiero dzisiaj doszły mnie słuchy, że znowu urządziliście awanturę w bibliotece! – Kakashi usiadł z powrotem na fotelu. – A potem ściągnęliście pól Konohy na pole treningowe, bo ponoć miałeś się tam pojedynkować z Kibą Inuzuką. – Oparł głowę na ręce. Eh, ale z nimi były problemy. Gdyby wiedział wcześniej, już wczoraj by to załatwił. Niestety, był zawalony papierami. – Co to w ogóle miało być?  
– To nie moja wina! – Naruto skoczył jak oparzony. – To Kiba mnie wyzwał. Chodziło mu o jakąś dziewczynę, z którą ja nie mam nic wspólnego.  
– Nic wspólnego? – Iruka zrobił najpierw zaskoczoną, potem zawiedzioną minę. Miał nadzieję, że skoro jego uczeń miał się bić o któraś z koleżanek, to w końcu jego kazania do niego dotarły i zaczął się którąś interesować. Eh, chyba jednak nie obejdzie się bez pogadanek o pszczółkach i kwiatkach…  
– Nic! – Naruto już zaczynał się złościć. Nie rozumiał, o co im chodziło. Tym razem to nie on, a Kiba zaczął. Jak już mieli kogoś karać to…  
– Naruto, myślę, że powinieneś porozmawiać z Iruką. To chyba nam wszystkim dobrze zrobi – westchnął Kakashi, wbijając się głęboko w fotel. Specjalnie dał Iruce dzisiaj wolne, bo sadził, że on jak nikt inny będzie potrafił dotrzeć do Naruto. Wiedział, jakie było rozstrzygnięcie pojedynku, który, jak się okazało, był zwykłą pomyłką. Ale Naruto ewidentnie miał jakiś problem. Bo nawet dzisiaj, gdy zapytał o niego Shikamaru, ten na dosłownie ułamek sekundy się zawahał, po czym udał, że nic nie wie. Jego doradca był niezwykle bystry, ale czasami nawet jego dało się zaskoczyć bezpośrednim pytaniem. Wtedy mimika twarzy potrafiła go zdradzić.  
– Jasne! – Naruto wyraźnie się ucieszył. – Idziemy na ramen? – zapytał, pełen nadziei.  
– Nie, pójdziemy w inne miejsce – uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi Iruka.

To były dla Naruto chyba najgorsze godziny w ostatnich tygodniach, a nawet miesiącach. Gorsze nawet od wkuwania w bibliotece różnych formułek, od których mózg mu się lasował. Iruka zabrał go na Wzgórze Hokage i powoli, zaczynając od historii jego rodziców, przechodził do tematu jego samego. Wypytywał, jak Naruto spędza czas, z kim się umawia, a potem… To było tak żenujące… Zaczął wyjaśniać, na czym polegają związki między kobietą a mężczyzną. Naruto miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię, kiedy usłyszał słowo seks. Do cholery, uprawiał już seks! Tylko że… To nie była żadna kobieta. To był Sasuke. Starał się zbyć Irukę jakimiś żartami, swoim zwyczajowym śmiechem, ale ten wtedy jeszcze intensywniej próbował mu wszystko tłumaczyć, jakby sądził, że nic nie rozumie i nadal myśli jak dziecko. A Naruto już dawno nie myślał jak dziecko. To, co łączyło jego i Sasuke było prawdziwe i takie… On był… Czy on był w nim…  
– Rozumiesz, o co mi chodzi? – Iruka wyrwał go z zamyślenia.   
Naruto uniósł wzrok. Słońce stało już nisko nad horyzontem. Cholera, przecież powiedział Sasuke, że przyjdzie na trening. Ten drań pewnie znowu się wścieknie.   
– Rozumiem, Iruka-sensei, niczym się nie martw… – Podniósł się z ziemi i otrzepał spodnie. – Chodźmy już, za dwa tygodnie mam egzamin, musze trenować – uśmiechnął się szeroko. Miał nadzieję, że zastanie jeszcze Sasuke na polu treningowym, 

– Kiba-kun, co się stało? – zapytała cicho Hinata, gdy usiedli na jednej z ławek wzdłuż drogi tuż przy parku. Było tu całkiem przyjemnie. Oboje trzymali w rękach lody, które przed chwilą kupili sobie w budce niedaleko. Było jeszcze bardzo ciepło, więc szybko topniały.  
– Nic, naprawdę… – Kiba zawahał się, niezdecydowany, czy chce w ogóle na ten temat rozmawiać. To było naprawdę krępujące… Z drugiej strony, przecież Hinata była jego przyjaciółką. Komu miał powiedzieć, jak nie jej? Otrząsnął się, kiedy lody zaczęły mu kapać na rękę, a Akamaru zaczął je zlizywać. Ten jego wielki szorstki jęzor czasami naprawdę był nieodzownym atrybutem, kiedy coś smacznego spadło na podłogę lub gdy ubrudził się jedzeniem. – No dobra… – zdecydował, że w końcu powie. – Po prostu wtedy, na tym polu treningowym… No wyszedłem na strasznego słabeusza. Nie mogłem nawet drasnąć Naruto, a potem jeszcze Sasuke...   
– Kiba-kun… – Hinata uśmiechnęła się. A więc o to chodziło. – Przecież dobrze wiesz, że nikt z nas nie ma z nimi szans. Nawet nasz Hokage – dodała znacząco.  
– Więc myślisz… Że nie było tak źle? – Kiba pierwszy raz dzisiejszego dnia się uśmiechnął. Wzmianka, że nawet Hokage nie dałby rady, jakoś podniosła go na duchu. Chyba Hinata miała rację. Naruto i Sasuke… Wyzywać któregoś z nich na pojedynek, to była głupota. Aż się roześmiał.  
– Twoje ataki naprawdę robiły wrażenie. Dużo osób je podziwiało – powiedziała Hinata. I choć trochę to podkoloryzowała, po części była to prawda. Kiba walczył naprawdę efektownie, kiedy Naruto tylko się bronił. Stojąc tam, słyszała podekscytowane głosy osób, czekających na to, kiedy wejdzie tryb lisa, więc zawód musiał być duży, gdy po prostu przerwał ten pojedynek. Choć Susano Sasuke musiało im to trochę wynagrodzić, bo kiedy wracała do domu, widziała młodych adeptów Akademii biegających z fioletowym kawałkiem materiału i chowających się pod nim jak pod namiotem.  
– No a jak nie! W końcu jestem Kiba Inuzuka! – Kiba już chyba faktycznie odzyskał humor. – Zostanę Hokage i jeszcze wszyscy zobaczą – podekscytował się, a Akamaru wiernie wsparł go swoim szczekaniem.

Naruto na polu treningowym był po kilku minutach, ale niestety, Sasuke najwyraźniej skończył już na dziś, bo nie znalazł go ani w miejscu, w którym się umówili, ani na żadnym innym placu. Sprawdził jeszcze w bibliotece i jego mieszkaniu. Nigdzie go nie było, więc ostatecznie dał sobie spokój. Westchnął ciężko i przystanął na dachach budynków niedaleko swojej kawalerki. Jakoś tak dziwnie było bez niego… W tym momencie nie miał pomysłu, co ze sobą zrobić. Było jeszcze dość wcześnie, więc w końcu postanowił przejść się po centrum Konohy. Może kupi sobie coś dobrego? Może kogoś spotka?  
Spotkał. Ledwo zdążył wyjść z parku, w którym kiedyś Sasuke musiał podnosić go z krzaków, a natknął się na Hinatę i Kibę. Siedzieli na ławce i śmiali się z czegoś. I jedli lody. Naruto też nagle nabrał ochotę na loda, było tak ciepło. Coś dla ochłody zawsze było mile widziane.  
– Hej! – zawołał i podszedł bliżej. – Jesteście na randce? – zapytał, zakładając ręce za głowę.   
– Nie, Naruto-kun, to nie… – Hinata zerwała się z ławki. Zaczerwieniła się jak piwonia, w końcu on jeszcze mógł naprawdę pomyśleć…  
– Oj, Hinata, żartowałem tylko! – Naruto zaśmiał się i chciał ją po przyjacielsku poklepać po ramieniu, ale wtedy między nimi pojawił się Akamaru i warknął na niego. Naruto cofnął się. Owszem, często nazywał go pchlarzem, co ten zdawał się rozumieć, mimo że był psem, no ale nigdy na niego nie warczał. – Ej, co mu jest? Kiba? – wydawał się zdezorientowany, gdy Akamaru zaczął go odpychać, aż w końcu przewrócił na drogę. – Co ty, czymś go nafaszerowałeś? – zapytał, próbując się podnieść. – No już, dobry piesek – starał się go ugłaskać, co chyba się udało, bo został uraczony liźnięciem wielkiego jęzora po twarzy. – Fuj… – wykrzywił się tylko.   
– Naruto-kun nic ci nie jest? – Hinata podbiegła do niego, ale Akamaru nie dał jej się zbliżyć.  
– Musisz uważać na gesty – wyjaśnił Kiba, tłumacząc zachowanie swojego zwierzaka i wołając go do siebie. – Podniosłeś rękę, więc pewnie zrozumiał to na opak. Zwierzęta tak mają, a Hinata jest dla nas jak rodzina. Zresztą, Akamaru to nie jest zwykły pies. – Poczochrał go za uchem.  
– Tak, zdążyłem zauważyć. – Naruto w końcu wstał i otrzepał spodnie. – Nie widzieliście może Sasuke?  
– A co, zostawił cię? – zarechotał Kiba. Humor naprawdę już mu wrócił i to nawet ze zdwojoną siłą. Poza tym zwykle bawiło go to, ile ci dwaj spędzają ze sobą czasu. Zawsze razem, naprawdę, jak stare dobre małżeństwo. Mieli tyle fanek, a woleli spędzać czas na treningach. On na pewno by z takiej atencji kobiet korzystał.  
– Bardzo śmieszne – obruszył się Naruto, bo zrozumiał to po swojemu. – Dobra, to ja lecę. Do jutra – pożegnał się i wskoczył na pobliskie drzewo. „Zostawił cię” – prychnął w myślach. Kiba to chyba faktycznie zasłużył na skopanie mu tyłka.


	22. Chapter 22

Sasuke zmierzał do miejsca, w którym umówił się z Sakurą. Nigdy nie lubił się spóźniać, więc był pewien, że będzie musiał zaczekać na nią kilka minut, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Już od dawna nie trenował sam i było to... naprawdę dziwne. Tak przyzwyczaił się już do walk razem z Naruto, że teraz czuł się trochę tak, jakby zabrakło mu kolejnej ręki. Zerknął na swoją lewą dłoń. Po treningu zmieniał bandaż, więc teraz był idealnie biały. Wcześniej chciał znaleźć Naruto, żeby zabrać go ze sobą, bo wizja wieczoru spędzonego w towarzystwie samej Sakury nie była zbyt kusząca, ale jak na złość nie było go ani w mieszkaniu, ani w Ichiraku, a nie miał czasu przeszukiwać całej wioski.  
Skakał po dachach, kierując się w stronę budynku ANBU, gdy nagle coś dostrzegł. A raczej kogoś. Przystanął na szczycie jakiegoś bloku, przyglądając się Kibie i Hinacie, którzy szli wolno uliczką, wspinając się pod górę. Kiba opowiadał Hinacie o czymś, a ona patrzyła na niego i uśmiechała się tak... Sasuke nie wiedział jak, nie znał się w końcu na dziewczynach, ale coś w tym uśmiechu mu się bardzo spodobało. Przede wszystkim to, że był on skierowany do Kiby. Przed parą biegł Akamaru, który co chwilę musiał się zatrzymywać, żeby na nich zaczekać. Szczekał przyjaźnie na Hinatę i próbował wskakiwać na Kibę, cały czas merdając ogonem jak szalony.   
Urocza scena – pomyślał Sasuke ironicznie, ale był z tego, co zobaczył, dziwnie zadowolony. W końcu ruszył dalej, bo nie miał zamiaru ich podglądać.   
Sakura czekała już na miejscu i szybko go zauważyła.   
– Sasuke-kun! – krzyknęła i pomachała w jego stronę. Przyciskała do piersi jakieś papiery i wydawała się niecierpliwić.  
– Spóźniłem się? – zapytał Sasuke, gdy już wylądował obok niej.  
– Nie, oczywiście, że nie! – odpowiedziała od razu Sakura, kręcąc gwałtownie głową. Tak bardzo się ekscytowała, że przez cały dzień nic nie jadła. Przekonanie Tsunade, żeby dała im pozwolenie na wejście do archiwum okazało się trudniejsze niż myślała, ale w końcu – po kilku godzinach – udało jej się ubłagać mentorkę. Zgodziła się!  
Mieli uważać na zwoje i spędzić tam najwyżej trzy godziny, ale to powinno wystarczyć. Trzy godziny w obecności Sasuke! Aż nie mogła uwierzyć w swoje szczęście. Dlaczego była tak głupia i wcześniej tego nie spróbowała? Skoro Naruto miał swój klucz, żeby zdobyć uznanie Sasuke, to ona też znajdzie sposób. Sasuke nie był typowym chłopakiem. Przez swoją przeszłość i niesamowitą moc odstawał razem z Naruto od reszty, więc i ona powinna podejść do niego inaczej.  
– Idziemy? – Sasuke uniósł brwi zniecierpliwiony, bo Sakura tylko stała i patrzyła na niego roziskrzonym wzrokiem.  
– Tak, chodź. Mamy wstęp na trzy godziny, ale powinno nam wystarczyć, prawda? – zapytała, gdy zeskoczyli z dachu. – Tutaj mam notatki, gdzie i jak powinniśmy szukać zwojów.  
Sasuke tylko kiwnął głową, podążając za nią. Był tutaj kilka razy, gdy Kakashi wyznaczył mu misję razem z członkami ANBU. Hokage i kilka innych osób namawiało go, żeby wstąpił do tajnych oddziałów, żeby poszedł w ślady Itachiego. Na razie nie chciał tego robić. Naruto już ekscytował się, że po zdanym egzaminie będzie szkolił jakąś drużynę geninów, więc i on coraz więcej zaczął o tym myśleć. To przecież była kolejna rzecz, w której mogliby rywalizować.   
– Sasuke-kun, jak ci minął dzień? – zapytała Sakura, rzucając mu ukradkowe spojrzenia.   
Ciągle powtarzała sobie w myślach, że powinna się w końcu przy nim rozluźnić i zachowywać swobodnie. Przecież znali się przez całe życie! Ale Sasuke tą swoją niedostępną postawą, tym chłodnym spojrzeniem, niczego nie ułatwiał. Poza tym, za każdym razem, kiedy na niego patrzyła, zastanawiała się, czy kiedykolwiek widziała kogoś przystojniejszego, a to nie ułatwiało sprawy. Tym bardziej, że za każdym razem dochodziła do tego samego wniosku. Sasuke był idealny. Zakochała się w nim, kiedy miała zaledwie sześć lat. I to uczucie trwało do dziś. Owszem, ewoluowało, ale jego intensywność tylko wzrastała. Sakura była w Sasuke zakochana do szaleństwa, choć tak naprawdę, gdy kiedyś, przed swoją walką z Naruto, zapytał ją kpiąco, za co go kocha, nie potrafiła odpowiedzieć. No bo to nie była żadna konkretna rzecz. Nigdy nie spędziła z nim tak dużo czasu, żeby lepiej go poznać, jego charakter znała więc powierzchownie. Choć była pewna, że pod tą skorupa zarozumiałego aroganta, jak go niektórzy nazywali, kryło się coś więcej. Była tego pewna, bo widziała, jak ta skorupa czasami opada. Przy Naruto. Jeśli on potrafił zmiękczyć Sasuke, jej też na pewno się uda. Musi się tylko trochę postarać. A kiedy on wreszcie jej zaufa, uzna ją za kogoś ważnego, wtedy postara się, żeby to poszło o krok dalej. Pamiętała słowa Sasuke o chęci odbudowy klanu. W końcu będzie musiał kogoś sobie znaleźć. A kiedy dostrzeże, że ma u boku silną i inteligentną kunoichi, to raczej nie będzie szukał nigdzie indziej. Sakura uśmiechnęła się lekko. Była coraz bliżej niego. I nie wyobrażała sobie, że mogłaby go komuś oddać.   
W archiwum zastali Tsunade, która stała przed jednym z regałów, szukając jeszcze jakiejś księgi. Uśmiechnęła się do Sakury. Dobrze znała uczucia swojej uczennicy, dlatego jej widok razem z Sasuke był pokrzepiający. Może w końcu uda jej się jakoś go do siebie przekonać? To by było z korzyścią dla wszystkich. A najbardziej zadowolony byłby chyba Kakashi, bo Sasuke już nie miałby tyle czasu na demolowanie razem z Naruto okolicy. Obecny Hokage często na nich narzekał, ale jakoś nie potrafił być dla nich zbyt surowy. Cóż, ona by już ich ustawiła do pionu, ale to już nie był jej problem. Teraz miała na głowie szpital.   
– Tylko poodkładajcie potem wszystko na półki – rzuciła, po czym wyszła i zamknęła za sobą drzwi.  
Sasuke rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Dostrzegł na jednym ze stolików kilka zwojów. Rzucił pytające spojrzenie Sakurze, a ona tylko kiwnęła głową. Musiała to wcześniej przygotować.  
– Siadajmy – zaproponowała, zajmując miejsce i nieśmiało sugerując krzesło obok siebie. To było konieczne, jeżeli chcieli mieć jednocześnie dostęp do treści zwoju.   
Sasuke, chcąc nie chcąc, usiadł. Stoliki w archiwum były bardzo małe, a krzesła stały ciasno jedno przy drugim. To nie było zbyt komfortowe, ale zapomniał o tym, gdy przeszli do pierwszego zwoju. To było naprawdę interesujące, wcześniej nie miał pojęcia o takich modyfikacjach, jeżeli chodzi o pieczętowanie.  
Sakura była przeszczęśliwa. Siedziała tak blisko Sasuke, że jego zapach niemal przyprawiał ją o zawroty głowy. Dodatkowo, kiedy się czasem pochylał nad zwojem, żeby cos dokładniej sprawdzić, lekko stykali się ramionami. Sakura już wielokrotnie miała ochotę przysunąć się jeszcze bardziej, ale nie chciała go zirytować. W tym momencie, póki był tak skupiony na zwojach i technikach, że nie zwracał uwagi na to, jak blisko siebie są, powinna po prostu się tym cieszyć. Poza tym, musiała ciągle mówić coś merytorycznego, pokazywać, jaką ma wiedze, żeby Sasuke nie stracił zainteresowania. Tylko… Ten jego profil twarzy, jego oczy, jego głos…  
– …Naruto – usłyszała, gdy pochylił się jeszcze bardziej nad stołem.  
– C…co ? – Sakura miała wrażenie, że zaraz oszaleje. Zapach Sasuke był jeszcze intensywniejszy, a jego włosy… Miała ochotę dotknąć ich i…  
– Mówię, że to ta sama pieczęć, którą miał Naruto. – Sasuke wydawał się być nieco zirytowany. Wyprostował się. – Tylko ma jakiś dodatkowy znak.  
– Niektóre pieczęcie można w ten sposób modyfikować. – Na Sakurę ten ton głosu podziałał jak zimny prysznic. Z powrotem skupiła się na zwoju. – Na przykład Czwarty Hokage zapieczętował w Naruto część swojej czakry, żeby służyć wsparciem w odpowiednim momencie. Dzięki temu, podczas walki z Painem zdołał opanować Kyuubiego.  
Sasuke zamyślił się. Sakura dużo wiedziała o przeszłości Naruto. Nic dziwnego, była przy nim wtedy, gdy on sam realizował swoją zemstę. Ile było jeszcze rzeczy, o których powinien wiedzieć? Jak tamto, co usłyszał przypadkiem podczas rozmowy z Karin?   
– Czyli Naruto już wcześniej go spotkał… – mruknął i mimowolnie kącik jego ust drgnął w lekkim uśmiechu. – Dlatego na wojnie...  
– Tak. Przez chakrę Czwartego i mamy Naruto, którą ochronili pieczęć. Wtedy po raz pierwszy zobaczył swojego tatę.  
Sasuke mimowolnie zastanowił się, jak wyglądałoby spotkanie z jego rodzicami. Poczuł nieprzyjemny skurcz w żołądku, gdy sobie to uświadomił. Co powiedziałby jego ojciec, gdyby go zobaczył? Uznałby, że spełnił jego oczekiwania? Byłby w końcu z niego dumny? Teraz przecież stał się potężniejszy od Itachiego. Jak jego rodzice zareagowaliby na to, co robił przez te wszystkie lata? Co myśleliby o zemście, która prowadziła go przez niemal całe życie? Najpierw był zaślepiony żądzą zabicia Itachiego, potem, gdy poznał prawdę o swoim klanie…  
– Sasuke? – Poczuł dotyk na ramieniu i spojrzał na Sakurę. Otrząsnął się. Przez to zamyślenie odpłynął, kompletnie wyłączając się z rozmowy. – W porządku? Ja...  
– Tak, wszystko w porządku – przerwał jej. – Wracajmy do czytania. Powiedz mi, jak Czwarty zapieczętował swoją chakrę w Naruto.  
Sakura spokojnie, powoli mówiła wszystko, co wie na ten temat. Specjalnie tak to przeciągała. Nie chciała, żeby dzisiaj skończyli, bo miała świadomość, że w takim wypadku będą musieli spotkać się jeszcze raz. Była pewna, że Sasuke się zgodzi, był naprawdę zainteresowany tematem. I w końcu poświęcał jej całą swoją uwagę.   
Sasuke, mimo początkowych obaw, nie żałował, że przyszedł. Dowiedział się już wielu naprawdę ciekawych rzeczy. Był tak skupiony na tym, co Sakura opowiadała o Naruto, że nawet nie zauważył ich obecnego Hokage, który dosłownie chwilę wcześniej wszedł do archiwum. I nie widział jego miny. A ta była bezcenna.   
Kakashi wpatrywał się w nich przez chwilę, mrugając z niedowierzaniem… Sakura i Sasuke, głowa przy głowie, pochyleni nad jakimś zwojem, rozmawiający cicho… I nie było z nimi Naruto. Czyżby w końcu… Zabrał z półki to, co miał wziąć i wyszedł prawie bezszelestnie. Nie chciał przeszkadzać zakochanej parze. Najwyraźniej jednak się pomylił i Sasuke nie potrzebował w tym kierunku już żadnych rad. Westchnął zadowolony i ruszył z powrotem do głównej siedziby wioski, do swojego gabinetu. Miał trochę pracy.

– Hokage-sama? – Shikamaru, który właśnie szedł korytarzem, zauważył wchodzącego po schodach Kakashiego. Niósł w rękach jakieś papiery i wydawał się dziwnie zadowolony. No naprawdę, nie dało się nie dostrzec uśmiechu, który był widoczny nawet spod maski. To było dość niespodziewane, bo w ostatnich dniach ich Hokage raczej był zmęczony i na wszystko narzekał. – Coś się stało? – zapytał.  
– Chyba w końcu moje problemy się rozwiążą! – Kakashi zaśmiał się. O tak, już nie będzie musiał wysłuchiwać zdenerwowanych, ba!, wściekłych wieśniaków. – Sasuke wreszcie wziął się za odbudowę klanu – odpowiedział na nieme pytanie swojego doradcy, który uniósł brwi.  
– Sasuke Uchiha? Za odbudowę klanu? – Shikamaru wydawał się zdezorientowany. – Ale jak? – zapytał, sam nie będąc pewien, czy na pewno dobrze zrozumiał.  
– No akurat ty chyba nie powinieneś mnie pytać jak… – Kakashi podrapał się po głowie. Czyżby Shikamaru, najinteligentniejszej osobie w wiosce, też trzeba było tłumaczyć takie rzeczy? Niee… Już Temari wiedziała, co ma robić, poza tym byli zaręczeni. – Po prostu widziałem ich, ładnie razem wyglądają – Kakashi znów się uśmiechnął. Jeden problem z głowy. Z drugim – miał nadzieję – poradzi sobie Iruka.   
Dał Shikamaru książkę, którą wziął z archiwum, wyjaśnił, co ma na jutro przygotować i zniknął za drzwiami gabinetu Hokage.  
– Ale jak odbudować klan… – Shikamaru nadal był zdezorientowany. – Z Naruto?!

Naruto miał nadzieję spotkać się jeszcze wieczorem z Sasuke, ale, jak na złość, nigdzie nie mógł go znaleźć. Nie było go ani w mieszkaniu, ani na żadnym z pól treningowych. Nawet zajrzał do biblioteki, ale nie było tam nikogo oprócz Ino i Tenten, które tylko pokręciły głowami i stwierdziły, go nie widziały. Większość wieczoru przesiedział więc w mieszkaniu. Przeglądał jakieś zwoje i książki o technikach, żeby Sasuke nie mógł mu później zarzucić, że nic nie robi. Miał tylko nadzieję, że się na niego nie obraził. Przypomniał sobie ich ostatnią kłótnię i poczuł nieprzyjemny skurcz w żołądku. Cały czas się o coś sprzeczali, ale tamta sytuacja była inna niż wszystkie poprzednie awantury. Sasuke zachowywał się w taki sposób, że... Nie. Musi w końcu przestać wymyślać sobie niestworzone historie. Byli dorośli, Sasuke na pewno nie obraziłby się o jakąś pierdołę. Po prostu nie miał czasu, albo coś się stało. Zdarza się. Przecież to bez sensu, żeby cały czas się tym zamartwiał. 

Obudził się dość wcześnie w niezbyt dobrym humorze i mimo że próbował, nie mógł już zasnąć. Było mu gorąco, poza tym jakiś sprzedawca pieczywa wydzierał się za oknem, zapraszając na świeże bułeczki. Mógłby się zatkać tą bułeczką – pomyślał Naruto, ale w końcu zwlókł się z łóżka.  
Zjadł śniadanie, wziął szybki prysznic i już o ósmej był w bibliotece. Zastał tam już Sakurę i Ino  
Dziewczyny najwyraźniej go nie zauważyły, bo cały czas rozmawiały chicho między sobą. Naruto nie zamierzał podsłuchiwać, ale kiedy tylko usłyszał słowo „Sasuke”, przystanął za regałem.  
– On jest cudowny, mówię ci – Sakura odezwała się trochę głośniej. Słychać było w jej głosie podekscytowanie.  
– Do czegoś doszło? – Ino oparła głowę na ręce. Cieszyła się szczęściem Sakury, co kiedyś byłoby nie do pomyślenia. Ale ona miała teraz Saia i naprawdę go kochała. Przypomniała jej się ich pierwsza randka. Sai cały czas mówił do niej cytatami wyjętymi z jakiegoś podręcznika, który, jak w końcu zauważyła, trzymał na kolanach pod stołem i zerkał do niego co chwilę. Tak się wściekła, że zabrała mu tę książkę i wyrzuciła gdzieś w kąt. A potem… Wzięła go za fraki i po prostu pocałowała. To zamknęło mu usta na kolejne kilka godzin.  
– Jeszcze nie, ale prawie… prawie się pocałowaliśmy. – Sakura westchnęła, przypominając sobie moment, kiedy Sasuke odwrócił w jej stronę głowę, a że siedzieli tak blisko siebie… – Uczyliśmy się i… Och, jego naprawdę interesowało to, o czym mówię. Umówiliśmy się na kolejny raz, wtedy na pewno się pocałujemy – stwierdziła stanowczym tonem i aż zacisnęła ręce z determinacją.   
Sasuke, Sakura, „prawie się pocałowaliśmy”… Naruto aż otworzył usta ze zdumienia, jednak zdezorientowanie szybko minęło, gdy poczuł ogarniającą go złość. To ten drań był wczoraj z Sakurą, kiedy on go szukał po całej wiosce?   
– Dzień dobry. – Obiekt jego rozmyślań zaskoczył go i stanął mu właśnie za plecami, powodując też poruszenie przy stoliku, bo na dźwięk jego głosu, dziewczyny odwróciły głowy w tę stronę.  
– Sasuke-kun…  
Sasuke wydawał się być dziwnie z siebie zadowolony, co Sakura odebrała po swojemu, różowiąc się lekko. Ino rzuciła jej znaczące spojrzenie i uniosła lekko kciuk. Skoro Sasuke po randce z nią – och, tak, to oficjalnie była tylko nauka – miał tak dobry humor, to wszystko naprawdę chyba zaczynało iść w jak najlepszym kierunku.  
– Wcale nie jest dobry! – warknął Naruto i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. Nie miał ochoty siedzieć teraz w bibliotece. I tak by pewnie nie był w stanie na niczym się skupić.  
– Naruto? – Sakura, która dopiero go zauważyła, bo wcześniej zasłaniał go regał, uniosła brwi w zdziwieniu. To nie było do niego podobne. Czy on był zły?  
– Co mu się stało? – zapytał Sasuke, który zmarszczył brwi, patrząc za przyjacielem, który wyszedł z pomieszczenia, nawet się na nich nie oglądając.  
– Nie mamy pojęcia – stwierdziła Ino. – Chociaż... – zastanowiła się. Sasuke przywitał się najpierw z Naruto, więc on musiał być tutaj wcześniej i może słyszał co mówiły. Czyżby był zazdrosny? – pomyślała z rozbawieniem, zerkając na swoją przyjaciółkę, która całą swoją uwagę skupiała teraz na Sasuke. Cholera, myślała, że Naruto już przeszła ta szczenięca miłość do Sakury, ale wychodziło na to, że jednak nie.  
– Dobra, nieważne. – Sasuke odwrócił się i uszył w stronę wyjścia, nie czekając na odpowiedź dziewczyn. Szybko namierzył chakrę Naruto, która była wyraźnie wyczuwalna, mimo że on był już spory kawałek drogi od biblioteki. Wskoczył na dach i zaczął biec, przeskakując zwinnie z jednego na drugi.   
– Naruto! – krzyknął, kiedy w końcu go znalazł. – O co ci chodzi? – Złapał go za ramię i odwrócił go w swoją stronę.  
– O nic – Naruto tylko zmrużył oczy. – Szukałem cię wczoraj i nie znalazłem. I już wiem dlaczego, bo dzisiaj… – prychnął i wyrwał mu się, po czym przeskoczył na sąsiedni dach. Nie chciał tego mówić. Nie był babą, by być zazdrosny. Tylko to. o czym dziewczyny rozmawiały... Poczuł się tak, jakby dostał obuchem w łeb. Dobrze wiedział, jaki Sasuke ma stosunek do Sakury, nigdy nie dal się jej wyciągnąć nawet na spacer, a tu… „Prawie się pocałowaliśmy” – aż się wzdrygnął. Skoro Sakura miała aż takie nadzieje, Sasuke musiał dać jej powód.   
– A dzisiaj co? – Sasuke przyskoczył do niego, chwytając mocniej.  
– Nic, mówiłem. – Naruto zaparł się i odwrócił wzrok. Przez chwilę milczał uparcie, ale w końcu nie wytrzymał, jego porywcza natura i gadulstwo okazały się silniejsze. – Dobrze się wczoraj bawiłeś z Sakurą? – wykrzyczał wbrew sobie i nawet nie dodał zwyczajowego „draniu”. Był zły. Nie. Był wściekły. I to wcale nie chodziło o zwykłą zazdrość. W normalnych okolicznościach byłby zadowolony, że Sasuke otwiera się na innych ludzi. Ale cały czas nie dawała mu spokoju ta myśl o odbudowie klanu Uchiha. Sasuke mówił, że jakoś to rozwiążą, ale… Sakura była pewna, że będą się całować. Te dwie rzeczy idealnie się uzupełniały i Naruto czuł, że znów zaciska mu się żołądek.  
– Chciałem cię zabrać ze sobą, ale cię nie znalazłem – powiedział spokojnie Sasuke. – Następnym razem…  
– Następnym razem? – Naruto czuł, jak chakra Kuramy zaczyna krążyć mu w żyłach. Prawie się pocałowaliśmy … Prawie się pocałowaliśmy… Prawie się pocałowaliśmy … Chciał odgonić te myśli, ale nie był w stanie. – Głupi drań – mruknął tylko i wyrwał mu się. 

Znowu przeskoczył na sąsiedni dach, a potem następny i jeszcze kolejny. Zaczął biec coraz szybciej, zbliżając się do głównej bramy Konohy. Chakra szalała coraz bardziej, emanując już teraz jasną poświatą. Naruto był wściekły, a w takich sytuacjach zawsze najlepszym rozwiązaniem był trening. Musiał się wyżyć. I to daleko poza granicami wioski, bo czuł, że naprawdę coś rozniesie. Nie chciał znowu dostać reprymendy od Kakashiego, nie potrzebował kolejnych problemów.   
– Co ona ci nagadała, młotku? – usłyszał z boku głos Sasuke, który z pewnymi problemami, ale w końcu go dogonił, bo Naruto biegł najszybciej jak umiał.  
– Nic! Daj mi spokój! – warknął. Powoli zaczynało brakować mu oddechu, ale liczył na to, że Sasuke skorzysta z jego rady i w końcu się odczepi. Niestety, obaj byli uparci, poza tym Sasuke nienawidził niewyjaśnionych sytuacji, więc tym bardziej nie miał zamiaru odpuszczać. Naruto był zazdrosny. Ta myśl była wręcz absurdalna i dziwnie nie pasująca do niego. Owszem, kiedyś bywał chorobliwie zazdrosny – o jego umiejętności, popularność, szacunek innych ludzi, uwagę dziewczyn i dużo innych, mało istotnych rzeczy. Ale to się zmieniło. Teraz Naruto już nie musiał mu niczego zazdrościć, zwłaszcza że sam osiągnął tak wiele.   
Myśl, że był zazdrosny właśnie o niego sprawiła, że... Sasuke sam nie wiedział, co konkretnie, ale uśmiechnął się lekko. Nie potrafił tego jasno określić, ale było w tym coś naprawdę przyjemnego. Kolejny dowód na to, że Naruto naprawdę na nim zależy.   
Już wybiegli za mury Konohy i oddalali się coraz bardziej, skacząc z jednego konaru na drugi. Naruto nie był w stanie uciec Sasuke, zresztą nawet, gdyby jakimś cudem mu się udało, ten zaraz by go namierzył. Kiedy był wściekły, nie do końca potrafił panować nad chakrą.  
W końcu zniecierpliwiony Sasuke, widząc, że rozmową nic nie zdziała, chwycił go za ramię i brutalnie zatrzymał na jednej z gałęzi, ale wtedy Naruto nagle stworzył klona i go zaatakował.   
– Mówiłem ci draniu, żebyś mnie zostawił! – krzyknął i Sasuke musiał się uchylić, żeby nie dostać Rasenganem. Niebieska kula zniszczyła dwa drzewa i zatrzymała się na jakiejś skale, robiąc w niej spore wgłębienie.  
Westchnął. Tak, zdecydowanie musiał go powstrzymać. Byli jeszcze na tyle blisko wioski, że każdy zauważy te zniszczenia. Tym bardziej, że było je słychać…  
– Naruto… – Sasuke uniknął kolejnego Rasengana, którym ten chciał go potraktować. Widać było jego złość, więc wykorzystał to i aktywował Sharnigana. Po chwili już siedział na jego biodrach. Naruto, kiedy zbyt się denerwował, tracił koncentrację. Może nie przy innych, ale przy nim na pewno. – O co ci, do cholery, chodzi? – spytał, przytrzymując jego ręce przy ziemi. Naruto dyszał ciężko, a w jego niebieskich oczach widział gniew.  
– O co mi chodzi?! O co?! – Naruto szarpnął się, ale kiedy to nie dało efektu, przyciągnął Sasuke do siebie za poły kamizelki i go pocałował. Krótko i brutalnie. Jakby chciał tym coś zamanifestować. – Właśnie o to! Najpierw całujesz się ze mną, a potem… – zamarł w pół zdania, gdy usłyszał jakiś odgłos nad głową. Uniósł wzrok i zobaczył, jak wielki atramentowy ptak znika a na ziemię zeskakuje Sai.  
– W moim poradniku było napisane o przytulaniu przyjaciela, ale żadnej wzmianki o jego całowaniu nie widziałem.  
Sai przekrzywił lekko głowę i uśmiechnął się w ten swój specyficzny sposób. Przed chwilą był pod budynkiem Akademii i Sakura powiedział, że Naruto strasznie się czymś zdenerwował. Chciał być pomocny, więc wyciągnął zwój i atrament, a już po chwili wzbił się w powietrze na wielkiej mewie. Rozglądał się, chcąc znaleźć Naruto. Szybko go wyśledził, ale wtedy zauważył też, że zaraz za nim biegnie Sasuke. Już miał wracać, gdy usłyszał krzyki i odgłosy łamanych drzew. Zniżył lot. Chciał sprawdzić, co się dzieje i… Tego się nie spodziewał. Tego nie było w żadnej książce, którą czytał.   
– Całujecie się? – zapytał, nie umiejąc przywołać w myślach żadnej formułki.


	23. Chapter 23

– Nie, Sai, to… – Spanikowany Naruto odepchnął Sasuke.   
– Całowaliście się – powtórzył Sai. Teraz uznał, że może być pomocny inny cytat: „Jeżeli ktoś cię całuję, to zapewne oznacza, że cię kocha”. Tak, to by się zgadzało, przecież on, skoro kochał Ino, to ją całował i to nawet często. – Kochacie się?  
– C… co? – wychrypiał Naruto, podnosząc się z ziemi. – Posłuchaj, to… Nie waż się mówić nic Sakurze… I nikomu innemu! – doskoczył do Saia, łapiąc go za ramiona i potrząsając nim. Był tak spanikowany, że Sai telepał się na wszystkie strony.   
– Nic nikomu nie powiem – wydusił Sai, gdy Naruto w końcu przestał się na nim wyżywać. Pamiętał jedną z naczelnych zasad z poradnika, napisaną grubszą czcionką: „Jeżeli przyjaciel powierzy ci jakiś sekret, zachowaj go w tajemnicy”.  
Sasuke miał ochotę uderzyć głową o drzewo. Najpierw swoją, później Naruto, a na końcu najlepiej jeszcze tą Saia. I to tak, żeby niczego potem nie pamiętał. Mieli uważać, już Shikamaru ich ostrzegał, żeby byli ostrożni, a oni... Szkoda gadać, naprawdę byli beznadziejni i w końcu dowie się o nich ktoś, kto nie będzie trzymał języka za zębami. Miał już spore wątpliwości, co do tego, że Sai nikomu nie powie.   
– O rany! – Naruto jęknął i złapał się za głowę. – Ale my mamy pecha, no cholera jasna! – Rzucił rozpaczliwe spojrzenie Sasuke. Co teraz mieli zrobić?  
– Na pewno nikomu nie powiesz? Nie chcemy, żeby się ktoś dowiedział. – Sasuke podszedł bliżej Saia. Coraz bardziej zaczynał go irytować ten jego uśmiech. I w ogóle wszystko zaczynało go irytować. Nie potrafili nawet się dobrze ukryć. Jak on w ogóle do tego dopuścił. Przez tego młotka zaczynał głupieć.  
– Nikomu nie powiem. – Sai pokręcił głową, ale nie krył zaciekawienia. Spróbował przeanalizować wszystkie porady, które kiedykolwiek przeczytał i zdał sobie sprawę, że przypadek Sasuke i Naruto był naprawdę ciekawy. No bo z jednej strony byli przyjaciółmi, z drugiej rywalami. „Rywalizacja w związku może wprowadzić do niego trochę pikanterii” – przypomniał sobie radę z książki o trudnych związkach, którą ostatnio czytał. Przeszedł już przez wszystkie edycje. Od „Jak zdobyć dziewczynę”, przez „Jak zatrzymać dziewczynę” i teraz przyszła kolej na: „Jak wytrzymać z dziewczyną”. Jego związek z Ino stawał się coraz trudniejszy, bo więc po cichu zaczął podczytywać poradniki o trudnych relacjach. Będzie musiał pożyczyć któryś z nich Shikamaru, bo on też nie miał lekko.  
– Nie mów. Nawet Ino, rozumiesz? – zapytał Naruto.  
– Rozumiem. Nie martw się, Naruto. Jesteście moimi przyjaciółmi. Może mogę wam jakoś pomóc? – zaproponował. Przecież jak trzeba, to poszuka jakichś dodatkowych książek..  
Sasuke miał wrażenie, że opuszki jego palców same z siebie generują błyskawicę, gdy zobaczył kolejny uśmiech Saia. No co za cholerny typek. Może małe Chidori spowodowałoby trochę większa amnezję? Zanim jednak wprowadził swoje rozważania w czyn, niebo przecięła prawdziwa błyskawica. Latem, zwłaszcza w taką duchotę, burze były dość częstym zjawiskiem, a tu zanosiło się na nią od kilku dni. I dobrze, przynajmniej powietrze się orzeźwi i będzie czym oddychać.   
– Wracamy? – zapytał, rozglądając się dookoła. W taka pogodę lepiej było nie przebywać wśród wysokich drzew.   
– Jasne, draniu – zgodził się od razu Naruto, który też miał ochotę stąd uciec, ale to raczej ze względu na tę całą sytuację.  
– Tak, chodźmy. Naruto, i ty… draniu – podłapał Sai. W końcu określanie przyjaciół ksywkami zbliżało ich do siebie. Dzięki temu zdobył miłość Ino, bo nazwał ją pięknością. Więc może Sasuke…  
– Jeszcze raz mnie tak nazwiesz, a nie ręczę za siebie! – Sasuke stanął naprzeciwko Saia i Naruto zastanawiał się, co mogłoby być w tym wypadku gorsze: uderzenie pioruna czy Chidori. Uznał, że chyba jednak to drugie.

Zdążyli wrócić do biblioteki zanim zaczęła się ulewa i burza rozszalała się na dobre. Deszcz zacinał w okna, zupełnie zamazując widok. Hinata, Kiba i Shino, którzy dołączyli zaledwie chwilę temu byli całkiem przemoczeni. Tylko Lee skakał przed budynkiem Akademii, tańcząc w deszczu i krzycząc o wiośnie młodości, aż w końcu zirytowana Tenten wciągnęła go siłą do środka. Czasami miała wrażenie, że jej kolega z drużyny potrzebuje jakiejś opiekunki, bo ma coś z głową.  
– Sasuke-kun… – Sakura, nadal niezwykle rozentuzjazmowana, zaproponowała krzesło obok siebie. 

Naruto zmrużył oczy i spojrzał na Sasuke podejrzliwie, ale zanim ten zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, sam usiadł obok Sakury i przysunął drugie krzesło dla Sasuke. Trzeba było jakoś interweniować.  
– Co tam, Sakura-chan? – zapytał i zaśmiał się. – Co dzisiaj przerabiamy?  
Ino obserwowała całą scenę z zaciekawieniem. Bo nie dość, że Naruto chyba naprawdę był zazdrosny, to jeszcze wydawało jej się, że na twarzy Sasuke też dostrzegła jakąś taką irytację. Uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem i założyła ręce na piersi. Miała nawet ochotę pokręcić głową, bo naprawdę nie wierzyła własnym oczom!   
– Uspokoiłeś ich? – zapytała swojego chłopaka, kiedy ten usiadł obok niej i położył na stół gruby tom „Historii malarstwa w świecie Shinobi”. Na podstawie tej książki udało mu się opracować dwie nowe techniki i miał nadzieję, że stworzy jeszcze kolejną, która była mu potrzebna do zbliżającego się egzaminu.  
– Tak. Naruto był bardzo zły, ale już jest lepiej, prawda? – zapytał i uśmiechnął się.  
Ino spojrzała sceptycznie na Naruto, który siedział między Sasuke i Sakurą i wcale nie wyglądał na uspokojonego. Kłócił się właśnie z Sasuke o to, co dzisiaj powinni przerabiać i po raz pierwszy Sakura wydawała się im nie ustępować.  
– Musimy dokończyć te techniki pieczętujące. Tłumaczyłam ci już, Naruto.  
– Ale ja wczoraj o nich czytałem! – upierał się. – Wszystko już wiem!  
– Tak? A ja myślę, że nie wiesz! Wczoraj ja i Sasuke… – umilkła i prawie podskoczyła na krześle, gdy drzwi do biblioteki otworzyły się z hukiem.  
– Przepraszam, przeciąg jest – wytłumaczył się Shikamaru bibliotekarce, która omal nie dostała przez niego zawału. Wyglądał jak zmokła kura. Nawet jego kucyk trochę oklapł przez ten deszcz. A wiatr naprawdę porządnie zawodził, było to słychać nawet mimo pozamykanych okien.  
Kiedy w końcu wszyscy usiedli do zwojów i książek, Sasuke co jakiś czas zerkał na Naruto. Zauważył, że jego irytacja jeszcze wzrosła. W ogóle zdawał się nie skupiać na nauce, bo kiedy Sakura pytała, czy zrozumiał daną technikę, odpowiadał że tak. A wiadome było, że on nigdy nie zrozumiałby niczego za pierwszym razem. Zawsze trzeba było mu tłumaczyć po kilka razy. Poza tym Sai rzucał im ciągle jakieś dziwne spojrzenia, po czym wpadał w zadumę, najwyraźniej nad czymś myśląc.   
– Trójkąt to takie kwadratowe kółko wzajemnej adoracji – powiedział w końcu, nie bardzo będąc świadomy chyba, że wszyscy go słyszą i że nagle umilkli. Pamiętał ten cytat z jakiegoś filozoficznego poradnika. Uznał, że jednak musi jakoś pomóc przyjaciołom. Wiedział, Ino uświadomiła go już dawno, że Sakura kocha Sasuke. Ale skoro Sasuke kochał Naruto, to co z Sakurą? Jak on miał w takim wypadku zareagować? I kogo właściwie wspierać?  
– Sai, o czym ty bredzisz – Ino zdzieliła go książką. Jej chłopak miał czasami naprawdę takie odchyły, że sama zastanawiała się, czy nie zabrać go do szpitala na badania.  
– O trójkątach – uśmiechnął się po swojemu. – Jedna osoba zawsze zostaje pokrzywdzo…  
– Dobra, dość tych bzdur! – Shikamaru czuł, że musi zainterweniować. Nie miał pojęcia, jakim sposobem, ale Sai chyba też już wiedział, bo wpatrywał się w była drużynę siódma przez cały czas. Cholera… Jeszcze i to. Rzucił zirytowane spojrzenie Sasuke, ale ten tylko lekko wzruszył ramionami. No to pięknie…

W końcu postanowili zrobić sobie przerwę i wyjść z biblioteki. Nikomu się to nie uśmiechało, bo deszcz padał tak intensywnie, jakby chciał zrekompensować im wcześniejszy kilkudniowy upał.   
– Sasuke-kun, dzisiaj też masz czas, żeby się spotkać i pouczyć? – zapytała Sakura już przy wyjściu. Chciała odciągnąć go na bok, ale Naruto jak na złość przyczepił się do nich i żadne sugestie nie pomogły.  
– Możemy iść.  
– Świetnie! To... tak jak wczoraj? O tej samej godzinie i w tym samym miejscu? – zapytała. Te dwa, rzucone niby obojętnym tonem słowa, poprawiły jej humor jeszcze bardziej. Tak, cholera, tak! Co prawda zdawała sobie sprawę, że znowu będzie musiała ubłagać Tsunade o dostęp do archiwum, ale miała nadzieję, że tym razem pójdzie jej lepiej. – To do dziewiętnastej, Sasuke! – pożegnała się i z rozpędu chciała go przytulić, ale w ostatniej chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że on raczej nie zareagowałby na to dobrze. Rzuciła jeszcze tylko krótkie „cześć” Naruto (którego, mimo że kochała jak brata, to dzisiaj miała ochotę udusić za ciągłe stawanie między nimi) i wyszła z biblioteki.  
– Co to było, draniu? – Naruto włożył ręce do kieszeni kamizelki i patrzył na ostatnich wychodzących znajomych. Hinata posłała mu krótkie spojrzenie, a gdy złapała jego wzrok, zarumieniła się i uśmiechnęła niepewnie.  
– To na razie, Naruto-kun – pożegnała się, a on był zbyt zły, żeby odpowiedzieć, więc tylko skinął głową.  
– Co?  
– Właśnie umówiłeś się z Sakurą na drugą randkę! – warknął. – Co to miało być?!  
– Ale jesteście męczący – westchnął Shikamaru, który stanął za nimi. – Czy mi się tylko zdawało, czy Sai też już wie? Jak się dowiedział?  
– Przez przypadek – zbył go Sasuke i spojrzał z lekkim rozbawieniem na Naruto. Sakura zwykle tylko go irytowała, ale teraz przyszło mu na myśl, żeby stać się dla niej trochę milszym. Skoro to tak bardzo drażniło Naruto, mógł zaryzykować. Przecież uwielbiał go drażnić! Ta jego zazdrość… – pomyślał z zadowoleniem, zupełnie ignorując fakt, że on sam przecież reagował tak samo, gdy Hinata za bardzo zbliżała się do Naruto.  
– Wy wszystko robicie przez przypadek. Jeszcze kilka takich wpadek i będzie już za późno – westchnął Shikamaru. – Naprawdę powinniście uważać.  
– Jasne – warknął Naruto i wyszedł z biblioteki.   
Shikamaru przez chwilę nie rozumiał jego zachowania, dopiero po chwili go olśniło. Tak, no jasne! Już wiedział, o co Naruto był zły. Przed chwilą była z nimi Sakura, która wyglądała na uszczęśliwioną. I patrzyła na Sasuke maślanym wzrokiem. Wychodziło na to, że wczoraj w archiwum Kakashi widział Sasuke właśnie z Sakura, a nie z Naruto. Westchnął ciężko A jemu wydawało się, że zazdrość Temari jest bardzo męcząca. Chciał jeszcze zapytać o coś Sasuke, ale ten zniknął mu z oczu.  
Sasuke próbował dogonić Naruto, bo ten wyskoczył na dachy i biegł tak szybko, że nawet raz się poślizgnął.   
– Młotku, do cholery! – warknął, gdy w końcu udało mu się go złapać. Przytrzymał go mocno za ramię, nie pozwalając mu się wyrwać.  
– Puszczaj mnie, draniu. Nie wiem, po co to robisz, ale daruj sobie. – Niebieskie oczy patrzyły na niego z wyrzutem. Naprawdę, to nie tak, że Naruto nie chciał, żeby Sasuke i Sakura się zaprzyjaźnili czy coś. Jemu po prostu ciągle tłukła się po głowie ta myśl z odbudową klanu.   
– Idziesz ze mną – powiedział stanowczo Sasuke. Miał już dość tego ganiania się po całej wiosce. Zaraz zafunduje mu takie genjutsu, że odechce mu się głupich zachowań.  
– Co? – Naruto zmarszczył brwi, nic nie rozumiejąc. Byli już cali mokrzy, woda kapała im z włosów na twarz, a oni stali na środku dachu jednego z wyższych budynków i patrzyli na siebie ze złością.  
– Dzisiaj, do tego archiwum. Też ci się to przyda. Mówiłem ci, że wczoraj cię szukałem, ale...  
Naruto prychnął i spojrzał na niego spod byka, ale kiedy Sasuke nie spuszczał z niego wzroku, zaśmiał się krótko, czując wyraźną ulgę. Głupi drań – pomyślał jeszcze tylko.   
– Idziemy do mnie? – padła kolejna propozycja, która jeszcze bardziej poprawiła mu humor. Skinął głową i ruszyli, tym razem już wolniej, w kierunku mieszkania Sasuke. W końcu teraz odbije sobie za wczorajszy wieczór. Już on mu pokaże!

– Masz jakiś pomysł, co będziemy robić? – spytał zaczepnie Naruto, kiedy wchodzili na klatkę schodową.  
Sasuke wyjął z kieszeni klucze i otworzył drzwi, więc po chwili już znaleźli się w jego mieszkaniu.  
– Nawet kilka – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się sugestywnie. – Myślę, że zaczniemy od zdjęcia tych mokrych ciuchów – powiedział, pozbawiając Naruto powoli poszczególnych części garderoby i ciągnąc do salonu. Ubrania stanowiły teraz ścieżkę, bo były rzucane na podłogę. – Hn… To też jest mokre – stwierdził, chwytając za gumkę bokserek, ale Naruto złapał jego rękę.  
– Najpierw trzeba zająć się twoimi rzeczami – mruknął rozpinając kamizelkę. – Jeszcze się przeziębisz i co, z kim będę trenował? – wyszeptał mu do ucha.   
Po chwili Sasuke też był już w samych bokserkach, które jednak zaraz sam ściągnął, patrząc bezczelnym wzrokiem w oczy Naruto. Usiadł i rozparł się wygodnie na kanapie.  
– No chodź… – przywołał go ręką. Naruto poczuł, jak przechodzi go dreszcz podniecenia. Sasuke siedział i czekał na niego, i… I w sumie to miał racje. Jego gacie były mokre, nie powinien w nich zostawać. Kilka sekund później pomarańczowy materiał dołączył do innych ubrań, a Naruto, pociągnięty dość mocno, wylądował na Sasuke.   
– Zimno – zadrżał, gdy powiew z uchylonego okna zrobił się silniejszy. Ciągle lało, a wiatr szarpał drzewami, jakby miał je zaraz powyrywać. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że lepiej, żeby tak się nie stało, żeby burza nie porobiła za dużych zniszczeń, bo potem Kakashi jeszcze powie, że to ich wina…  
– Zaraz będzie ci gorąco – mruknął Sasuke i przyciągnął go bliżej. Uda Naruto ciasno przylegały do jego własnych, tak samo jak ich erekcje, które drażniły się wzajemnie. Westchnął cicho. To było podniecające. Bardzo podniecające. Tak bardzo, że już po chwili chwycił oba penisy i zaczął przesuwać po nich dłonią.  
Naruto przełknął ciężko, z zafascynowaniem patrząc na ten widok. Przestali się już wstydzić nagości, teraz stała się dla nich czymś naturalnym i tylko ich. Teraz kochali się już bez skrępowania, poznawali swoje ciała coraz lepiej. Naruto ogarnęła nagła złość, gdy pomyślał, że na jego miejscu miałaby być teraz Sakura. Pochylił się i pocałował Sasuke tak agresywnie, że ten chyba się tego nawet nie spodziewał.   
Jęknął w jego usta i oddał pocałunek chaotycznie, wolną rękę wsuwając w jasne włosy. Wciąż poruszał dłonią po ich penisach, a Naruto zaczął kołysać biodrami, dodatkowo ich stymulując.   
– Wolniej, młotku... – wysapał w pewnym momencie. Znowu czuł krew w ustach, a jego serce biło tak szybko, że miał wrażenie, jakby zaraz miało mu wyskoczyć z piersi. Naruto jest naprawdę porywczy – pomyślał, gdy został popchnięty na kanapę, a on zawisnął nad nim, przedramieniem przytrzymując jego szyję. Oddychał ciężko, parząc jego usta gorącym powietrzem. W mieszkaniu było teraz przyjemnie chłodno, a zapach deszczu i lata unosił się w powietrzu.   
– Jesteś mój, Sasuke – warknął Naruto, patrząc mu z determinacją w oczy.  
– To się zaraz okaże, kto będzie czyj… – Sasuke uśmiechnął się prowokująco i chwycił go za tyłek.   
Wiedział, czego chce Naruto, ale on miał inny plan. Powoli, jakby zupełnie przypadkowo, jego ręka wsunęła się między pośladki. Naruto przez chwilę mu na to pozwalał, ale w końcu chwycił go i odwrócił bokiem do siebie tak gwałtownie, że omal nie spadli z kanapy. Ułożył się za plecami i teraz to jego erekcja drażniła Sasuke, naciskając na niego lekko.   
– Chcesz w ten sposób? – zapytał Sasuke.  
Naruto poruszył się trochę bardziej sugestywnie. I trochę niecierpliwie. Powoli zaczynał tracić panowanie nad sobą, gdy myślał, że jeszcze chwila i znów to zrobi. I wtedy Sasuke będzie już tylko jego. Wszystko to, co się dzisiaj działo, zostanie zepchnięte na dalszy plan, ważne będzie tylko to cudowne uczucie, kiedy…   
– Zapomnij! – Sasuke wyczuł jego dekoncentrację i zrzucił go z kanapy. Naruto miał miękkie lądowanie, bo na podłodze leżał puchaty grafitowy dywan, ale nawet nie zdążył o tym pomyśleć, bo Sasuke już na nim siedział i przytrzymywał mu ręce za głową. – Co by tu z tobą zrobić… – zastanowił się na głos.  
– Nic ze mną nie zrobisz, draniu! – rzucił z pewnym siebie uśmiechem, znowu zaczynając się siłować.   
Uderzyli się kilka razy o stolik, to łokciem, to głową albo nogą. Ich podniecenie coraz bardziej rosło, gdy ocierali się o siebie całymi ciałami. Jeden próbował zdominować drugiego, ale obaj byli tak zdeterminowani, że żaden nie chciał odpuścić.  
– Młotku, nie bądź uparty – warknął Sasuke, obcałowując szyję Naruto i przytrzymując go przy podłodze. W końcu postanowił działać dywersją i muskając opaloną skórę, zsunął się w dół. Uśmiechnął się kpiąco, gdy wreszcie przestał mu się opierać.  
Wziął jego penisa do ust i zassał się na nim, badając reakcję Naruto. Była taka, jak się spodziewał. Naruto westchnął i przykrył usta przedramieniem, rozsuwając szerzej nogi. Sasuke uśmiechnął się i zaczął działać, wsłuchując się w westchnięcia i przyspieszony oddech Naruto, aż w pewnym momencie już nie wytrzymał i sam sięgnął do swojego penisa, zaczynając się wolno masturbować. W pewnym momencie zmienił tempo, zwolnił, widząc, jak Naruto wije się pod nim, zaczynając prosić o więcej. I Sasuke właśnie to zamierzał mu dać. Podciągnął jego nogi i usiadł między nimi, z triumfalnym uśmiechem patrząc w roziskrzone niebieskie oczy. Naruto tylko westchnął ciężko i skinął głową z rezygnacją. Już nie miał siły walczyć o dominację, był na to zbyt podniecony.  
Sasuke tym razem sięgnął do niskiej komody stojącej obok kanapy i wyjął z niej taką samą żelową maść jak ostatnio. Naruto zdążył tylko pomyśleć, w ilu jeszcze miejscach trzyma takie rzeczy, bo już drugi raz znalazło się pod ręką. Jeśli na przykład dodać by do tego takie pomieszczenia jak łazienka, kuchnia czy przedpokój, to okazałoby się, że musiał wykupić chyba pół apteki. Ale w końcu te myśli odleciały, gdy Sasuke znów go pocałował. Tym razem nie brutalnie, ale powoli, jakby leniwie, jakby chciał mu zafundować całą gamę przeżyć. I fundował. Sekunda po sekundzie palce przesuwały się po jego rozpalonej skórze, drażniąc najwrażliwsze miejsca… A jeszcze nie tak dawno twierdził, że mu zimno. Westchnął, gdy Sasuke chwycił jego rękę i wycisnął na nią żel, a potem skierował w stronę swojego penisa. Jego własne palce, powoli zaczęły się niego wsuwać. To uczucie nadal jeszcze było dziwne, ale wiedział przecież, że za chwilę będzie przyjemniej. Kiedy Sasuke w końcu w niego wszedł, zadrżał lekko.   
– Obejmij mnie za szyję – szepnął mu do ucha, całując je przy tym lekko. Po chwili podniósł się razem z nim i oparł się plecami o siedzenie kanapy. Naruto poczuł, jak ściska go mocno w pasie, chowając głowę w zagłębieniu jego szyi. Słyszał, że westchnął kilka razy ciężko, zanim ponownie na niego spojrzał. Jego czarne oczy lśniły takim pożądaniem, że tym razem to Naruto pierwszy się poruszył. I mimo że trochę zabolało, to nie żałował, bo wyraz twarzy Sasuke był bezcenny.   
Sasuke sapnął cicho i spojrzał na ciało Naruto, ale szybko znowu skupił uwagę na jego spojrzeniu.   
Kochali się w milczeniu, całując się i dotykając tak, jakby próbowali sobie przypomnieć, gdzie znajdowały się te punkty na ich ciele, pod wpływem których obaj tracili zmysły. Naruto dyszał ciężko, nie mogąc skupić się na niczym innym niż nieco niezdarnym poruszaniu się na penisie Sasuke, który wypychał biodra, wychodząc mu naprzeciw. Byli zarumienieni i spoceni. W pewnym momencie Sasuke złapał penisa Naruto i zaczął poruszać po nim ręką, kciukiem zahaczając o wrażliwą główkę. Naruto jęknął zaskoczony i odchylając się lekko, zaczął się na nim poruszać jeszcze szybciej. Obaj byli już blisko.   
Sasuke końcu nie wytrzymał i przewrócił go na podłogę. Zawisł na nim i zaczął wchodzić w niego gwałtownie, niekontrolowanie, czując, że jeszcze chwila i... Jęknął, dociskając biodra do jego ciała, gdy poczuł, jak zalewa go fala przyjemności. Naruto objął go mocniej, zaciskając się na nim jeszcze bardziej i w końcu sam doszedł z cichym westchnięciem.   
– Rany, draniu... – mruknął po chwili i uśmiechnął się błogo, przyjemnie rozluźniony.  
W tym momencie nie zwracał uwagi nawet na to, że wyciekająca z niego sperma brudzi idealnie czysty, ciemnografitowy dywan. Wiedział, że powinien podnieść się i pójść z tym do łazienki, ale tak przyjemnie się leżało, trzymając Sasuke w ramionach. Tego Sasuke, ostatniego członka klanu Uchiha i – swoją drogą – ostatniego drania, za którym szalały dziewczyny, który był nieludzko przystojny i który był teraz tylko jego. Ścisnął go mocniej, jakby nie chciał pozwolić mu wydostać się z objęć.  
– Dusisz mnie – sapnął Sasuke, a kiedy ten nie zareagował, dźgnął go mocno w żebra. Raz, a potem drugi…  
– Przestań, draniu! – Naruto automatycznie go puścił i skulił się, nie chcąc dawać mu dostępu do najwrażliwszych części ciała.   
Przez to wszystko, kiedy w końcu wstał i poszedł do toalety, na dywanie była już biała plama. Sasuke uznał, że trzeba będzie ją od razu wyczyścić, bo gdyby nagle zjawił się jakiś nieoczekiwany gość, trudno byłoby się z tego wytłumaczyć.


	24. Chapter 24

Obaj wzięli prysznic i doprowadzili się do porządku, a potem zjedli obiad. Oczywiście Sasuke gotował, naprawdę był niezły w te klocki i Naruto musiał to przyznać po raz kolejny. Teraz stali, opierając się o parapet otwartego okna i wdychali świeże, rześkie powietrze. Burza oddalała się od Konohy, tylko z oddali słychać było coraz to cichsze grzmoty. Przestało też padać, więc zrobiło się naprawdę przyjemnie.   
Sasuke usiadł na parapecie i przyciągnął Naruto do siebie.  
– Powiedz mi, co ty właściwie robiłeś, kiedy mnie nie było w wiosce? – zapytał po chwili.  
– Jak to co? Trenowałem, żeby cię dorwać, skopać tyłek i sprowadzić z powrotem! – Naruto zaśmiał się i włożył rękę w czarne miękkie włosy. Lubił słuchać tego cichego mruczenia, gdy przeczesywał je palcami. Sasuke był bardzo wrażliwy na dotyk w tym miejscu.  
– Nie o to mi chodzi. Raczej… Wczoraj, kiedy Sakura powiedziała mi jedną rzecz, zdałem sobie sprawę, że ja tak naprawdę bardzo mało wiem o tobie z tamtego okresu. Poza tym, że zapewne byłeś tak jak teraz rozwrzeszczanym młotkiem… – Sasuke skrzywił się, gdy Naruto dźgnął go w żebra. – Ciekawi mnie, ile jeszcze głupot żeś wtedy narobił, bo to, że dałeś się pobić w mojej obronie, nie było zbyt mądre.  
– Sasuke… – Naruto zamyślił się. Pamiętał, jak padł na kolana przed Raikage błagając go, żeby zostawili jego przyjaciela przy życiu. – Zrobiłbym dużo więcej, gdyby było trzeba – uśmiechnął się lekko. Na szczęście to wszystko mieli już za sobą. To była już przeszłość. A przyszłość? No cóż… Najbliższa wyglądała tak, że powinni się powoli zbierać, jeżeli nie chcieli się spóźnić do archiwum. Siedziba ANBU była po drugiej stronie wioski.  
Sasuke uśmiechnął się lekko, gładząc opuszkami palców kark Naruto. Zamyślił się, zastanawiając się, jak wyglądałyby sprawy, gdyby został w wiosce. Zrozumieliby, jak ważni byli dla siebie? Pochylił się i pocałował Naruto krótko, po czym, gdy ten chciał już pogłębić pocałunek, odepchnął go.   
– Musimy iść – rzucił z lekkim uśmiechem, rozbawiony miną Naruto.

Na zewnątrz wciąż było wilgotno, a w powietrzu unosił się zapach deszczu. Obaj odetchnęli głęboko. Musieli uważać, żeby nie poślizgnąć się na dachach, gdy biegli w stronę budynków ANBU. Naruto był tak zadowolony z dzisiejszego popołudnia, że już przestał przejmować się Sakurą. Zdał sobie sprawę, że cokolwiek by się nie stało, to Sasuke zawsze… Uśmiechnął się i mimowolnie na niego zerknął.   
– Aaa! – krzyknął, gdy poślizgnął się i zsunął z dachu, w ostatniej chwili łapiąc się jego krawędzi.  
– Młotku – westchnął Sasuke, gdy podciągał go z powrotem. Posłał mu lekki uśmiech, nie siląc się nawet na żadne złośliwości.   
Naruto cieszył się, że w tym momencie stał, bo na widok tego uśmiechu chyba znowu by się przewrócił.   
– No chodź już – mruknął zniecierpliwiony Sasuke i wznowili trasę.

Sakura była już na miejscu. Stała tyłem do nich, splatając ręce za plecami. Nie miała już na sobie stroju chunina.  
Przestąpiła z nogi na nogę, niecierpliwiąc się lekko. Nie, wcale nie chodziło o to, że Sasuke się spóźniał, bo to ona przyszła trochę za wcześnie. Po prostu… Zastanawiała się, jak to wszystko dzisiaj się potoczy. Czy też będą siedzieć tak blisko siebie? Czy tym razem się odważy i gdy Sasuke ją przypadkiem dotknie, zrobi kolejny krok w jego stronę? Specjalnie założyła sukienkę, tę samą, czerwoną z wzorkami, którą miała na Festiwalu Lata. Tenten mówiła, że podkreśla jej figurę, a Sasuke chyba też się wtedy spodobała, bo wziął jej lampion. Poza tym spędziła w łazience ponad trzy godziny, próbując zrobić makijaż. Wcześniej jakoś wolała naturalny wygląd, ale Ino powiedziała, że jak tak dalej będzie robić, to zostanie starą panną. Sakura nie była co do tego przekonana, ale w końcu uznała, że zrobi użytek ze swojego zeszłorocznego prezentu urodzinowego.  
– Sakura… – usłyszała za plecami niski głos i odwróciła się gwałtownie, czując jak żołądek zaciska jej się z ekscytacji.  
– Sasuke–kun! – przywitała się z entuzjazmem. – I… Naruto – dodała nieco słabszym głosem. Poczuła, jak całe powietrze z niej uchodzi. Dlaczego Naruto? Przecież wczoraj Sasuke przyszedł sam. I… i było tak cudownie, że myślała, miała nadzieję…  
– Sakura-chan… – wykrzyknął jak zawsze Naruto, ale po chwili spojrzał na nią jakimś dziwnym wzrokiem.   
Zanim zdążyła zapytać, o co mu chodzi, podszedł bliżej.   
– Co to jest? – Wyciągnął rękę w stronę jej twarzy, ale zdzieliła go po łapie.   
Zaczerwieniła się dość mocno, bo nigdy nie sądziła, że reakcja na jej pomalowane rzęsy mogłaby być tak… Och, Naruto był naprawdę nieokrzesany, kompletnie brakowało mu ogłady. Zamiast powiedzieć na przykład, że ładnie wygląda, on się pytał: co to jest? I to jeszcze przy Sasuke! Ona go naprawdę kiedyś zamorduje gołymi rękoma. Biedna Hinata, będzie miała z nim ciężkie życie. Oczywiście jeśli w końcu Naruto się ogarnie i zacznie się nią interesować.  
– Tusz do rzęs, głąbie! – odpowiedziała w końcu, żeby dał sobie spokój z dalszymi pytaniami. Była już wystarczająco zażenowana.  
– O, a wy się gdzieś wybieracie? – usłyszeli głos Ino, która właśnie wyszła zza rogu razem z Saiem. Zdziwiła się na widok tak ubranej Sakury, co więcej, jej przyjaciółka miała zrobiony makijaż. Może nie do końce perfekcyjny, będą nad tym musiały popracować, ale mimo wszystko…  
– Ładnie wygląda, nie, chłopaki? – zwróciła się do Naruto i Sasuke.  
– Tak, jasne – zaśmiał się Naruto i poczochrał włosy z tyłu głowy. – Ślicznie, Sakura-chan.  
– A ty co uważasz, Sasuke-kun? – Ino nie odpuszczała. Z niego takie rzeczy można było wydusić chyba tylko w ten sposób.  
– Ładnie – mruknął na odczepnego i wzruszył ramionami. Nie obchodziło go, co ma na sobie Sakura, tylko jej wiedza na temat technik pieczętujących. Wczoraj sporo się dowiedział, a jak dobrze pójdzie, to i Naruto dzisiaj sporo się nauczy.  
– A wy tak w trójkę chodzicie na randki? – zastanowił się na głos Sai. No bo skoro Sasuke kocha Naruto, a Sakura Sasuke, to może… I jeszcze miała makijaż. Ino zawsze malowała się na randki z nim.  
– To nie jest randka! – zaprzeczył szybko Naruto i posłał mu zirytowane spojrzenie.  
– Może masz rację. – Sai pokiwał głową. Przypomniał sobie jeden z poradników, które tłumaczyły strategię kobiet w relacjach damsko-męskich. – Wydaje mi się, że Sakura próbuje cię uwieść, draniu – powiedział do Sasuke po krótkiej analizie sytuacji. Już zdążył przyswoić sobie to określenie.  
– Zamknij się, Sai! – warknął Naruto.  
– Właśnie! Zamknij się już! Bo zaraz ci przyłożę! – poparła go Sakura, która zarumieniła się z upokorzenia i złości.  
– A ja poprawię! – wtrąciła Ino, szturchając go. – Dobra, nie będziemy wam przeszkadzać. Naruto, wybieramy się później do Ichiraku? Przyłączysz się?  
– Wybieramy się dzisiaj do Ichiraku? Myślałam, że chcesz... – Sai nie dokończył, bo Ino nadepnęła mu boleśnie na stopę.  
– Wybieramy się. Na cały wieczór. Idziesz z nami, Naruto? – zapytała i uśmiechnęła się słodko.  
– Nie – usłyszała w odpowiedzi głos Sasuke. – Idziemy do archiwum. A ty… – zwrócił się do Saia. – Jeszcze raz tak mnie nazwiesz, to naprawdę pożałujesz! – W oczach na chwilę błysnął Sharingan, ale Sai jedynie uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.  
– Jakbyś przeczytał ten poradnik, który ci dałem, to byś wiedział, że używając pseudonimów zacieśnia się relacje. A Skoro z Naruto masz… – zaciął się, kiedy zobaczył nieme ostrzeżenie w niebieskich oczach – …dobre relacje, to uznałem, że powinienem cię nazywać tak jak on.  
– Żebym ja za chwilę nie uznał, że naprawdę mam ochotę cię zabić, bo wtedy wszelkie relacje staną się już dla ciebie nieistotne, czy te dobre, czy też złe – warknął Sasuke. Och, jak ten Sai działał mu na nerwy. Przez te jego cytaty dostawał szału, a jeszcze gorzej. że teraz próbował testować ich przydatność także na nim. Wcześniej jakoś trzymał się z daleka.  
– To może my już chodźmy… – Naruto pociągnął go za rękaw. On już sobie porozmawia z Saiem. Albo tak mu nakopie, że skończy z tymi głupimi sentencjami.  
– Oj, dajcie spokój – Ino uśmiechnęła się. – Sasuke-kun, nie samą nauką i treningami człowiek żyje. Inne rzeczy też są bardzo przyjemne – zaśmiała się puściła dyskretnie oko do Sakury. Miała nadzieję, że Naruto jednak skusi się na ten ramen, bo wtedy ta dwójka zostałaby sama. A kiedy byliby sami… Wiele rzeczy mogło się wydarzyć.  
– No właśnie, jak na przykład… – zaczął Sai, odnosząc się do „przyjemnych rzeczy”, ale resztę wypowiedzi zagłuszyła ręka Ino, która wolała, żeby jej chłopak się już lepiej nie odzywał. Już i tak doprowadził jej przyjaciółkę do takiego stanu, że Ino nie zakładałaby się kto poważniej by go uszkodził, gdyby zaczął mówić coś jeszcze – Sakura czy Sasuke.  
– To do później, mam nadzieję – rzuciła spojrzenie Naruto, ciągnąc biednego Saia za rękę i cały czas zasłaniając mu usta. 

Szli powoli. Sai cały czas miał w głowie rozmowę przed budynkiem ANBU i analizował ją dokładnie. Jeżeli Sakura uwiodłaby Sasuke, co jest raczej mało prawdopodobne, to co wtedy z Naruto? Przecież oni z Sasuke się kochają. To byłoby dziwne. I to by znaczyło, że Sasuke zdradziłby Naruto. Czytał kiedyś w jednym z podręczników, ze zdrada to rzecz, którą najtrudniej wybaczyć partnerowi.  
– Ino, co byś zrobiła, gdybym cię zdradził – zapytał, chcąc potwierdzić tę tezę. I potwierdził ją błyskawicznie, bo już po kilku sekundach wpadł na drzewo, uderzony z taką siłą, że omal nie wgniótł pnia. Spojrzał na swoją dziewczynę, która teraz wyglądała, jakby piorun w nią strzelił.   
– Z kim mnie zdradziłeś, ty… – Szarpnęła go, po czym ponownie uderzyła z całej siły. – Kto to jest, mów mi!  
– Ja… Nikt… – Sai podniósł się nieco zamroczony. Chociaż Ino nie miała takiej siły jak Sakura, czasami potrafiła dać mu taki wycisk... A teraz wściekła się, jak jeszcze nigdy. – Pytałem teoretycznie – jęknął rozmasowując plecy.  
– No to już wiesz, co bym ci zrobiła – warknęła Ino. – Jak kiedyś spróbujesz, to nie ręczę za siebie.  
– Nie, nie… – Sai zamachał rękami. Zastanawiał się, co w takim razie zrobiłby Naruto Sasuke, gdyby ten faktycznie go zdradził. Dobrze mu się mieszkało w tej wiosce, nie chciał, żeby została zniszczona przez atak zazdrości. – Tylko teraz myślę, jak pomóc przyjaciołom.  
– Przyjaciołom? – Ino spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. Jedynych przyjaciół, jakich przed chwilą widzieli, to byli Sakura, Sasuke i Naruto i to od tamtego momentu Sai nad czymś tak intensywnie się głowił. – Przecież tam nikt nikogo nie zdradza. Sakura nie jest jeszcze w związku z Sasuke, a Naruto… No Sakura to nie jest dziewczyna dla niego, traktuje go bardziej jak brata.  
– Sakura nie, ale… – Sai pomyślał chwilę, ale nie dane było mu się skupić, bo nagle Ino krzyknęła.  
Zupełnie nagle spłynęło na nią olśnienie.  
– Sai! – Spojrzała roziskrzonym z podekscytowania wzrokiem. – Ty coś wiesz! Prawda? Powiedz mi!  
– Nie mogę. Jeżeli przyjaciel powierzy ci sekret, musisz go zachować dla siebie – wyrecytował kolejną formułkę.   
– Mów w tej chwili! – Ino znów chwyciła go za kamizelkę, nie pozwalając się ruszyć. – I skończ cytować te cholerne poradniki, bo jak wpadnę w szał, to przysięgam, spalę je wszystkie.   
– To moi przyjaciele, nie mogę powiedzieć.  
– A ja jestem twoją dziewczyną. Mów! – Ino aż zacisnęła pieści. Co to mogło być? Sai pytał wcześniej o kwestię zdrady. Czy Sasuke miał już jakąś dziewczynę, a teraz chciał umówić się z Sakurą? A może to o Naruto chodziło. Czuła, że musi się dowiedzieć, bo ta ciekawość zaraz ją zeżre.   
– Ino… Nawet ukochanej osobie, nie powinno się zdradzić sekretów przyjaciół – powiedział Sai, uśmiechając się. Chyba groźba o spaleniu jego cennych poradników jakimś cudem do niego nie dotarła. Zamyślił się znów i dopiero po chwili dostrzegł na twarzy Ino wyraz totalnego zszokowania.  
– Że co? – zapytała i zamrugała ze zdumienia. – Nigdy nie mówiłeś, że mnie kochasz.  
– A co, nie wiedziałaś? – Sai autentycznie się zdziwił. W którejś z książek było napisane, że para będąca ze sobą blisko, zna swoje uczucia. Nie sądził, że musi je wypowiadać na głos. No bo i po co?  
Ino prychnęła, ale uśmiech sam cisnął jej się na usta. Sai czytał te wszystkie swoje poradniki, pracował nad emocjami, ale wciąż był dziwny. Zdążyła się już do tego przyzwyczaić, jednak czasami wciąż potrafił ją zaskakiwać.   
– I nie było napisane w tych twoich książkach, że powinieneś mówić dziewczynie, że ją kochasz? – zdziwiła się i założyła ręce na piersi.   
Sai zapatrzył się na to i uśmiechnął w ten swój specyficzny sposób.  
– Niektóre rzeczy powinny być oczywiste. A ty mnie nie kochasz?  
– Och, zamknij się już! – warknęła Ino i przyciągnęła go do pocałunku. Miała tak dobry humor, że przez chwilę zapomniała o Sakurze.

– O rany, ale ja tutaj dawno nie byłem! – ekscytował się Naruto, rozglądając się z zainteresowaniem. – Pamiętacie, jak kiedyś próbowaliśmy wykraść dokumenty ze zdjęciem Kakashiego? Może znowu to zrobimy?! Przez tyle lat nie dowiedzieliśmy się, jak sensei wygląda! – Naruto zaśmiał się i założył ręce na karku.  
– Zamiast na głupotach, powinieneś się skupić na tym, po co tutaj przyszliśmy – westchnął Sasuke, który szedł między nimi.  
– To nie są głupoty. Draniu, kiedyś sam byłeś ciekawy, a teraz udajesz niewzruszonego! – Naruto wydął usta. – A ty Sakura-chan? Nie jesteś ciekawa, jak Kakashi-sensei wygląda? Chyba że już go kiedyś widziałaś bez maski? No wiesz, na jakichś badaniach czy coś, w końcu pracujesz w szpitalu – mówił jak najęty, dopiero po chwili orientując się, że ona go wcale nie słucha. – Sakura-chan? – zapytał i wychylił się zza Sasuke, żeby na nią spojrzeć.  
– Hm? – Sakura spojrzała na niego.   
Naruto z trudem powstrzymał uśmiech. Jeszcze kilka lat temu nie udałoby mu się opanować, ale teraz już nie był aż tak nieokrzesany. No bo może i wytknął Sakurze, że ma jakieś dziwne oczy, ale gdy im się teraz przyjrzał, w słabszym świetle wyglądały jak dwa pająki z czarnymi, grubymi nóżkami. Kiedyś na pewno nie omieszkałby tego skomentować.  
– No... – zaczął, starając się stłumić śmiech. – Pytałem, czy widziałaś Kakashiego bez maski.  
– A, no tak – rzuciła z roztargnieniem, bo bardziej niż na pytaniu, skupiła się na dziwnej minie Naruto.  
– Tak?! – Naruto wrzasnął na cały korytarz, a nawet Sasuke spojrzał na nią w zaskoczeniu.  
– Naprawdę? – zapytał.  
– Yyy... nie, znaczy nie, nie widziałam go – rzuciła szybko i zaczerwieniła się. Dopiero teraz doszedł do niej sens pytania.  
– A chcesz zobaczyć? Pamiętasz naszą misję kiedyś? Jesteśmy w archiwum ANBU, mają tutaj jego papiery!  
– Naruto, nie ma mowy. Tsunade dała mi dostęp po to, żebyśmy się uczyli, a nie... – Sakura prychnęła. – Chodźcie, to te drzwi.  
– No dajcie spokój… – Naruto rozejrzał się uważnie, kiedy Saskura i Sasuke zajęli już miejsca. Nikogo poza nimi nie było w pomieszczeniu. – Taka okazja nie może się zmarnować – uśmiechnął się szelmowsko i zniknął za regałem, szukając tego z aktami. Tak jak się spodziewał, znalazł go na samym końcu.  
– Są… – mruknął i zagryzł wargę. – To teraz te na literę K – zaczął przebierać między teczkami dokumentów. Niektóre były bardzo grube, inne cieniutkie. Widać kariera tych „cieniutkich” nie trwała w oddziałach ANBU zbyt długo – pomyślał. Po dobrych piętnastu minutach zirytował się, bo nigdzie nie znalazł Kakashiego.   
Wrócił do przyjaciół.   
– Nie ma go tam – wymamrotał, trochę zawiedziony.   
– Może źle szukałeś. Zresztą, siadaj. – Sasuke wskazał mu krzesło, nie zamierzał tu znów tkwić sama na sam z Sakurą.   
Naruto spojrzał na zwoje na stole i nagle doznał olśnienia.  
– Tak, wiem! Szukałem na nie tę literę. Mam szukać na H, a nie na K – rzucił podekscytowany i już go nie było.   
– No raczej – mruknęła Sakura, bardzo zadowolona, że znów ich zostawił. Przysunęła się bliżej Sasuke i rozwinęła zwój. – To na czym wczoraj skończyliśmy? – zaczęła, pochylając się lekko nad stołem. Miała nadzieję, że Sasuke zauważy, jak pięknie pachnie. To były perfumy z kwiatów sakury. Bardzo subtelne i delikatne. Nie to, co krzyk, który rozległ się kilka chwil później.  
– Draniu! Nie ma!  
Sasuke rzucił tylko Sakurze, żeby zaczekała chwilę i poszedł w stronę działu z aktami osobowymi.   
– Przestań wrzeszczeć, bo ci osobiście zatkam usta. – Sasuke pokręcił głową z dezaprobata. Zaraz, jak tak dalej pójdzie, to ich stąd wyrzucą i tyle będzie z technik pieczętujących. – Jak to nie ma?  
– No jestem na literze H. I nic nie ma.  
– Tu jest początek H. – Sasuke stanął w innym miejscu. Chwilę pogrzebał w aktach i zaraz potem trzymał w rękach grubą teczkę. – Hatake Kakashi – przeczytał i podsunął mu pod nos. – To jak ty tego szukałeś, że nie znalazłeś?  
– No… Bo ja… – Naruto aż się zaczerwienił. Poczuł się naprawdę jak kompletny idiota. – Ja szukałem… Hokage.  
– Ty naprawdę jesteś młotkiem. – Sasuke sam nie wiedział, czy ma się roześmiać, czy załamać mentalnie. Naruto, choć nie był głupi i czasami naprawdę potrafił błysnąc geniuszem, jak podczas wojny, to często wykazywał się takim brakiem myślenia, że aż mu ręce opadały.   
– Co tam macie? – Sakura, nie chcąc czekać bezczynnie, dołączyła do nich.  
– Akta Kakashiego!  
Naruto wyrwał Sasuke z rąk teczkę i otworzył ją. Już na pierwszej stronie zauważyli zdjęcie.   
– Eee… w masce – jęknął, wyraźnie zawiedziony. – Poza tym nie wiem, co tu jest napisane.  
– To zaszyfrowane akta, jak to sobie inaczej wyobrażasz? – Sasuke westchnął zrezygnowany. – No to koniec, odkładajcie to i …  
– Czekajcie! – Sakura chwyciła teczkę i przewertowała kilka stron. Widziała kiedyś akta jednego z shinobi, który zginął w czasie misji i któremu robili sekcję zwłok. Tu gdzieś musiało być jeszcze… – Jest! – Bardzo z siebie zadowolona podsunęła im pod nos inne zdjęcie. Było prawie na końcu dokumentu. – Przystojny ten nasz były sensei – stwierdziła, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język. Jak mogła coś takiego powiedzieć przy Sasuke!  
– Ma pieprzyk, patrzcie – roześmiał się Naruto, wskazując palcem to, co zauważył.  
Nawet Sasuke lekko się uśmiechnął.  
– Dobra, gdzie są te informacje – rozległ się niewyraźny głos za ich plecami.   
Wszyscy prawie podskoczyli, ale Sakura błyskawicznie zdążyła odłożyć teczkę Kakashiego. Stali przez chwilę w napięciu, na szczęście osoby, które wydawały się iść w tę stronę, skręciły do innego działu.  
– Niewiele brakowało. – Naruto posłał im usatysfakcjonowane spojrzenie, kiedy już wrócili i usiedli przy stoliku ze zwojami. – Ale jazda, po tylu latach dopiero zobaczyliśmy, jak Kakashi-sensei wygląda! – zaśmiał się, bardzo z tego powodu zadowolony. Za chwilę jednak mina mu zrzedła, bo patrząc na blat, zdał sobie sprawę, ile ma dzisiaj do opanowania.   
– Dowiedziałeś się, to teraz się skup, młotku, chcę ci wytłumaczyć kilka rzeczy, zanim przejdziemy dalej – Sasuke westchnął ciężko i podsunął zwój, który wczoraj przerabiał z Sakurą. Zaczął tłumaczyć Naruto w skrócie to, o czym wczoraj rozmawiali, cały czas zerkając na niego, sprawdzając, czy wszystko zrozumiał.   
Sakura, trochę zirytowana, zajęła się przeglądaniem kolejnego zwoju, bo miała wrażenie, że tylko tracili czas. Rozumiała, że Naruto też powinien to wiedzieć, żeby zdać lepiej egzamin, ale do niego tak wolno wszystko docierało! A ona chciała pouczyć się z Sasuke. Był inteligentny i łapał wszystko w lot, więc wspólna nauka szła im w dużo szybszym tempie. W dodatku poświęcał wtedy czas tylko jej i temu co mówiła. A, właśnie...  
– Naruto, nie jesteś głodny? – zapytała w pewnym momencie, kiedy Sasuke kolejny raz tłumaczył mu jakieś zagadnienie dotyczące rodzaju chakry w pieczęciach jinchiuriki.   
– Co? No jasne, Sakura-chan, że jestem! – zaśmiał się. – Ja zawsze jestem głodny.   
– Ino z Saiem pewnie na ciebie czekają.   
– A... – Naruto uniósł brwi. – A tak – przypomniał sobie, że przecież go zapraszali. Naprawdę miał wielką ochotę na ramen, ale zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć, poczuł mocny uścisk na nadgarstku. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. To było niepotrzebne i tak by tu został. – Może innym razem, Sakura-chan. Egzamin już niedługo i…   
Nie zdążył dokończyć, bo zaskoczona Sakura aż podniosła się ze swojego krzesła i wychylając się przed Sasuke, tym razem jednak nie po to, żeby mu czymś zaimponować, dotknęła czoła Naruto.   
– Znowu jesteś chory? – zapytała i zmarszczyła brwi. Po chwili pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. Temperatura była w normie, nic nie wskazywało na powód do niepokoju. Nic, poza tym, że Naruto zrezygnował z ramenu, żeby tkwić w archiwum i się uczyć!  
– Sakura, siadaj! – Sasuke chwycił ją i posadził z powrotem na krześle. – Nic mu nie jest. Możemy kontynuować?  
– No tak, ale... – westchnęła ciężko i w końcu skinęła głową. 

Nie przerobili wszystkiego, co na dzisiaj przygotowała, bo jak zwykle Naruto zostawał w tyle, więc postanowiła złożyć kolejną propozycję wspólnej nauki. Jednak tym razem już tylko Sasuke. Może powinna porozmawiać z Naruto i wytłumaczyć mu, że ona wiedziała, że chciał dobrze, ale wchodził między coś co, no do cholery, w końcu powinno się wydarzyć.  
– Fajne to archiwum – rzucił wesoło Naruto, kiedy szli już do wyjścia.   
Spędzili tutaj dobre trzy godziny i jego głowa pękała od nadmiaru wiedzy, ale przecież dowiedział się czegoś bardzo ważnego – jak wygląda Kakashi! To była ta przyjemniejsza część, reszta już była trochę bardziej męcząca. Obiecał sobie, że jutro zacznie dzień od treningu, a nie żadnych bibliotek. Dobrze, że egzamin się zbliżał, bo naprawdę nie wytrzymałby tego wszystkiego przez kolejne kilka miesięcy!   
– Jak już zostanę Hokage, wszystkiemu się przyjrzę dokładnie.  
– Najpierw zdaj egzamin na jounina, młotku – rzucił z rozbawieniem Sasuke.   
Szedł z rękami w kieszeniach spodni, wyprostowany i nawet nie wydawał się zmęczony nauką. Na jego ustach błąkał się lekki uśmiech, mrużył oczy i był tak przystojny, że Sakura cały czas na niego zerkała, głowiąc się jednocześnie nad tym, jak powinna do niego zagadać. Nie było jeszcze aż tak późno, może poszliby na spacer? Porozmawialiby o technikach, omówili kilka rzeczy, a później... Sakura zarumieniła się na samą myśl o tym.  
– O rany, ale wielki księżyc! – zdziwił się Naruto, kiedy wyszli na zewnątrz. Noc była wyjątkowo ciepła i przyjemna. Po wcześniejszych chmurach nie było już śladu. – To może teraz pójdziemy do Ichiraku? Co wy na to?  
– Ja nie mam ochoty. – Sasuke rzucił mu krótkie spojrzenie, ale chyba go nie zauważył. No tak, Naruto, gdy był głodny, myślał żołądkiem. – Przestań w końcu jeść tyle tego ramenu, bo twój mózg naprawdę zamieni się w makaron.  
Sakura parsknęła, rozbawiona żartem Sasuke.  
– Naruto, myślę, że spotkasz tam jeszcze Ino i Saia. Coś słyszałam, jak mówili, że to ostatnia okazja, żeby dłużej posiedzieć, bo kolejne dni będą już zawalone nauką. W końcu w czwartek egzamin – westchnęła i spojrzała na niego, oczekując reakcji. I ta była dokładnie taka, jakiej się spodziewała.   
Naruto prawie zerwał się do biegu, bo wizja ostrego wkuwania przez pozostały niecały tydzień była naprawdę dołująca. Że też jounini musieli posiadać taką wiedzę teoretyczną, jakby umiejętności praktyczne nie wystarczały…  
– Draniu…  
– Idę do domu, Naruto – Sasuke nie dał mu dokończyć. Nie miał ochoty na siedzenie w knajpie i wysłuchiwanie kolejnych głupich plotek, kto z kim i dlaczego. Poza tym w archiwum było duszno, więc wolał się przebiec na świeżym powietrzu, a potem zwyczajnie pójść spać. – Tylko uważaj... – rzucił ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, mówiące wprost: „jak się znowu schlejesz, to pożałujesz”.  
Naruto chciał zabrać ze sobą Sakurę, ale kiedy ta tylko pokręciła głową, uśmiechnął się lekko i za chwilę już go nie było.   
Sasuke też miał zamiar pożegnać się i wskoczyć na pobliski dach, ale wtedy Sakura w końcu zebrała się na odwagę i podeszła bliżej, splatając nerwowo ręce za plecami.  
– Przejdziemy się? – zapytała, a kiedy już chciał zaprzeczyć, ubiegła go. – Jest coś, o czym chciałam z tobą porozmawiać.


	25. Chapter 25

Sasuke tylko westchnął. No tak, a czego miał się spodziewać? To już naprawdę lepiej było pójść z Naruto na ten ramen. Lepsze to niż… Uniósł głowę. Czy ten cholerny księżyc akurat dzisiaj musiał tak świecić? Westchnął znów, tym razem z jeszcze większym zrezygnowaniem.  
– Niech będzie. – Kiwnął w końcu głową.  
Ruszyli w stronę drogi wzdłuż parku, prowadzącej obok centrum na obrzeża. Oboje i tak zmierzali w tamtym kierunku. Sakura przez chwilę się nie odzywała, patrząc w gwiazdy, jakby liczyła, że zaraz jakaś spadnie i będzie mogła wymówić życzenie. Sasuke miał gdzieś gwiazdy, jak już na coś zwracał uwagę, to raczej na cienie drzew rosnących z obu stron drogi. Wyglądały dość upiornie i w pełni odzwierciedlały jego obecny nastrój.   
– Sasuke-kun, pamiętasz, co powiedziałeś Kakashiemu, kiedy nas pierwszy raz zapytał o plany na przyszłość? – odezwała się w końcu Sakura, patrząc na niego roziskrzonym wzrokiem. Westchnęła z rozmarzeniem. Sasuke był taki przystojny, a jeszcze w tym świetle… To była naprawdę idealna sceneria na romantyczny spacer. Gdyby tylko jeszcze się uśmiechnął, tak jak w bibliotece… – Mówiłeś wtedy o odbudowie swojego klanu – ciągnęła, kiedy nie doczekała się żadnej innej reakcji, jak tylko skinienie głowy. – Myślisz o tym dalej? – zatrzymała się na wprost niego, tym razem oczekując odpowiedzi.  
– Tak, myślę… – usłyszała tylko.   
No cóż, Sasuke nigdy nie był zbyt rozmowny, więc nie zdziwiła jej ta lakoniczność wypowiedzi, ale za to bardzo ucieszyła ją treść. Nie mogła przecież wiedzieć, że Sasuke najchętniej powiedziałby: „myślę, że nic z tego nie będzie”.   
– A czy zastanawiałeś się już z kim chcia… – Sakura urwała i zaczerwieniła się, co było doskonale widoczne w poświacie księżyca. Teraz stała, przestępując z nogi na nogę. – To znaczy, nie żebym… Ja tylko… Miałbyś może ochotę pójść jutro…  
– Jak uroczo… – Tuż obok nich rozległ się głos. Oboje zerknęli w stronę parku. Na jednym z konarów drzew stała teraz dwójka ludzi. – No sam powiedz, Shikamaru.   
Temari uśmiechnęła się i zeskoczyła na dół. Była trochę zaskoczona, że ich przyjaciółce wreszcie udało się umówić na randkę. Owszem, jej Sasuke też się kiedyś podobał, ale to było tylko takie pierwsze wrażenie. Shikamaru był dużo łatwiejszy w obsłudze, jak zwykła mawiać Ino. Był na tyle leniwy, że nawet w spornych sytuacjach nie chciało mu się kłócić i zawsze jej ustępował. A to jej bardzo odpowiadało.   
– Z pewnością… – potwierdził z niedowierzaniem w głosie Shikamaru, który zaraz pojawił się obok. Że niby oni? Razem? O tej porze? I jeszcze ten strój Sakury… Rzucił zdziwione spojrzenie Sasuke, na co ten tylko wzruszył lekko ramionami, ale jego twarz wyrażała lekkie zirytowanie.   
– Musze już iść – stwierdził, przymykając lekko oczy i starając się mówić spokojnym tonem. Miał naprawdę dość. To się robiło coraz bardziej absurdalne.  
– Tak, właśnie, przepraszamy – powiedziała Sakura w imieniu ich dwojga, co jeszcze bardziej go zirytowało.   
Ruszył szybkim krokiem przed siebie, nie odzywając się już ani słowem. Czy on ciągle musiał wplątywać się tak kretyńskie sytuacje? Może powinien chwycić Naruto, zawlec na główny plac Konohy i powiedzieć tym wszystkim dziewczynom wprost, żeby przestały mieć nadzieję na jakiekolwiek love story, bo już znaleźli sobie partnerów. Obaj. I tak konkretnie to siebie nawzajem.  
– Sasuke… – Po kilku minutach szybkiego marszu głos Sakury wyrwał go z zamyślenia. – Dzięki za odprowadzenie – uśmiechnęła się, wskazując na jedną z dwupiętrowych kamienic zaraz przy drodze. Nie ruszyła się jednak z miejsca, tylko znów splotła ręce za plecami, jakby chciała jeszcze coś powiedzieć lub na coś czekała.   
Sama nie była pewna, co zrobić. Powinna powiedzieć, że chce, żeby ją w końcu zaprosił na randkę? A może od razu prosto z mostu, że go kocha i pragnie mu pomóc odbudować klan? A może…   
Zanim zdecydowała się na jakąkolwiek wersję, ku jej rozczarowaniu, Sasuke tylko mruknął „do jutra”, skinął głową i wskoczył na najbliższy dach. Tak naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, że ona tutaj mieszka, to była po prostu droga prowadząca do dawnej dzielnicy Uchiha, więc i tak by tędy wracał. 

*

Naruto bardzo szybko dotarł do Ichiraku i faktycznie zastał tam Ino i Saia, którzy siedzieli przy stoliku i rozmawiali cicho. Ino właśnie zaśmiała się z czegoś, co powiedział Sai, ale jej wyraz twarzy zmienił się, gdy zobaczyła Naruto.   
– O! Jesteś, chodź do nas! – krzyknęła i pomachała do niego. Na blacie stały puste naczynia, które przesunęła tak, żeby zrobić miejsce.   
Na początku miała nadzieję, że Naruto zostawi tę parkę ze swojej byłej drużyny razem i przyjdzie od razu, ale tak dobrze siedziało się jej z Saiem, że w pewnym momencie przestała się zastanawiać, jak się sprawy ułożą. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że w tym momencie, na widok Naruto, poprawił jej humor. To znaczyło, że w końcu Sakura została sama z Sasuke. Teraz już wszystko w jej rękach.  
– Skończyliście się już uczyć? – zapytała z uśmiechem.  
– Tak, głowa mnie już od tego wszystkiego boli. Muszę coś koniecznie zjeść. Czekajcie, zaraz wracam! – rzucił i wstał, żeby zamówić od razu dwie porcje.  
– Sakura i Sasuke nie chcieli przyjść? – zapytała niby od niechcenia Ino, kiedy Naruto wrócił z dwoma miskami parującego ramenu.  
– Nie, chyba nie byli głodni. – Naruto wzruszył ramionami. On w przeciwieństwie do nich był strasznie głodny. To archiwum naprawdę go wyczerpało. Chwycił w rękę pałeczki i od razu nabrał porcję, pakując ją sobie do ust.  
– A ty ich nie namawiałeś? – Ino uśmiechnęła się lekko. Teraz, kiedy Naruto tutaj przyszedł, miała zamiar go wypytać, jak się sprawy mają. Próbowała już przekonać Saia, żeby powiedział jej, co ukrywa, ale był uparty jak osioł. Nie zostawało jej więc nic innego, jak odpowiednio podejść Naruto.  
– No namawiałem, ale drań się uparł, że nie pójdzie. – Naruto westchnął cicho. Sasuke czasami był głupi i uparty – pomyślał.  
– Spędzacie tyle czasu razem, że dobrze wam zrobi odpoczynek od siebie. – Ino roześmiała się. – Zresztą, Naruto, nie pomyślałeś, że może oni chcą pobyć sami?  
– Sami? A po co?  
– Zakochani spędzają dużo czasu razem, Naruto – powiedział nagle Sai, cytując kolejną regułkę z poradnika. Nie zdążył dodać drugiej części porady, że ponoć czasami dobrze, jak się na chwilę rozdzielą i porozmawiają z inną osobą. Tak przynajmniej było napisane w „Trudne związki i jak sobie z nimi radzić”.   
Naruto zmarszczył brwi i kopnął go pod stołem.  
– Sai, już ci mówiłem, że...   
– Chciałbyś wyciągnąć Sakurę na randkę? – Ino przerwała mu. Po raz pierwszy miała ochotę przyklasnąć Saiowi, bo jego rada okazała się idealnie wpasowana w sytuację. Tak, Sasuke i Sakura mogli być zakochani i dlatego powinni spędzać dużo czasu razem. Nie miała pojęcia, że jej chłopakowi chodziło o coś zupełnie innego.  
– Sakurę-chan? – Naruto spojrzał na Ino z niezrozumieniem i podrapał się po głowie. – Ale przecież...  
– A może masz jakąś inną dziewczynę na oku zamiast Sakury? No naprawdę, Naruto, nie uwierzę, że nie. Cała Konoha się za tobą ugania!  
– Chyba za draniem – mruknął i zaśmiał się. – A on tego nie lubi jeszcze bardziej niż ja.  
– Prawdziwa miłość zawsze się objawi, prędzej czy później – powiedział Sai, podnosząc do ust czarkę sake.  
– A tym razem czyje to słowa? W jakiej książce je znalazłeś? – Naruto westchnął i znów wziął się za jedzenie. Naprawdę był głodny i miał dość głupich cytatów.  
– Moje. Wymyśliłem to przed chwilą – uśmiechnął się zadowolony z siebie Sai. Może i on powinien kiedyś napisać jakiś poradnik? W końcu przecież ostatnio dobrze mu szło z pomocą przyjaciołom.   
– Sai, nie pij więcej! – zaoponowała Ino, kiedy nalał sobie jeszcze jedną czarkę, a drugą zaproponował Naruto, który jednak odmówił. – Tak więc, podoba ci się któraś? – nie odpuszczała, znów zwracając się w stronę Naruto. – Ostatnio kilka razy widziałam cię z Hinatą… – Mrugnęła do niego znacząco, ale akurat wciągał do ust makaron i wzrok miał utkwiony w miseczce, więc tego nie zauważył.  
– Hinata? – wymemłał, żując kolejną porcję nabraną na pałeczki. – Jasne, świetna jest, chodzimy czasami na ramen. – Przechylił miskę i wypił resztę rosołu. – Ach, tego potrzebowałem – uśmiechnął się błogo.  
– Może zaproś ją kiedyś na spacer. Jest tyle ładnych miejsc wokół Konohy… – drążyła temat Ino.   
– Wiem, znam już chyba wszystkie, z Sasuke zwiedziliśmy całą okolice i nie tylko… – Naruto zastanawiał się, czy zamówić sobie dokładkę. Tak do końca jeszcze się nie najadł. Jaki smak tym razem by wybrać…  
– Ale mi nie o to chodzi. Wy nie macie podziwiać widoków, tylko… No wiesz… – Oparła głowę na ręce. – Powinieneś znaleźć sobie dziewczynę…  
– Już wiem. Miso. – Naruto zerwał się z siedzenia i pobiegł do baru. – A dziewczyna mi niepotrzebna – rzucił przez ramię.  
– Sai, rozumiesz coś z tego? – Ino miała wrażenie, że przy kimś takim jak Naruto można się załamać psychicznie. Nie miała pojęcia, czy dotarła do niego choć część jej przekazu. A jeszcze nie tak dawno myślała, że to jej chłopak jest trudny.  
– Tak, rozumiem. – Sai wyrwał się z zamyślenia. – Właśnie zrozumiałem, że powinienem napisać poradnik!  
Ino jęknęła i uderzyła głową o stół. Nie miała już sił do swojego chłopaka!   
Naruto zjadł jeszcze dwie porcje ramenu, kompletnie nie reagując na kolejne insynuacje Ino. Ta w końcu dała sobie spokój, widząc, że w taki sposób do niego nie dotrze. Poza tym na pomoc Saia, który zaczął znów o czymś intensywnie rozmyślać, nie miała co liczyć.  
Opuścili Ichiraku koło północy i pożegnali się krótko. I jedyną zadowoloną osobą w tym momencie był chyba tylko Naruto. Bo wreszcie porządnie się najadł.

*

Tak, jak Ino powiedziała, kolejne dni minęły im głównie na nauce. Sasuke odpuścił nawet treningi, bo wiedział, że obaj byli w doskonałej formie. Z teorią było już gorzej, więc nie miał zamiaru dawać Naruto taryfy ulgowej. W końcu on musiał to zdać.   
Czasami byli tak zmęczeni nauką, że po prostu rozchodzili się do siebie, a czasami spędzali ze sobą noce. Zaczynali być w „tym” coraz lepsi, jak z zadowoleniem powtarzał Naruto, kiedy już leżeli na łóżku po wszystkim i odpoczywali.   
Sakura cały czas próbowała wyciągnąć Sasuke do archiwum na wspólną naukę, ale za każdym razem Naruto niestrudzenie stał przy jego boku, czasami zupełnie nie zdając sobie sprawy, jak niweczy misterne plany swojej przyjaciółki.   
W końcu nadszedł ostatni dzień przed egzaminem. Naruto naprawdę miał wrażenie, że jeszcze trochę i głowa wybuchnęłaby mu od nadmiaru wiedzy. Najbardziej irytowało go to, że Sasuke w to nie wierzył. Powinien! Bo drań uczył się czasami po nocach, a to było naprawdę niebezpieczne.  
W ten ostatni dzień wszyscy byli poddenerwowani. Siedzieli jak zwykle w bibliotece i czekali na Irukę, który miał dostarczyć im jeszcze jeden, ponoć istotny z zwój z archiwum. Wszyscy w milczeniu zastanawiali się nad jutrzejszym egzaminem, nawet Naruto. I bibliotekarka była dla nich jakaś taka milsza. Nawet się nie odezwała, gdy na stole pojawiły się ciastka, po które Hinata skoczyła do pobliskiego sklepu. Chyba rozumiała, że są po prostu głodni, ucząc się cały dzień.   
– Czytałem ostatnio w gazecie, że dwóch geninów z Akademii skleiło się rękami i musieli tak chodzić cały dzień, dopóki klej nie puścił – przypomniał sobie Kiba, bo ta cisza robiła się coraz bardziej nieznośna. – Musieli być niezłą atrakcją wśród innych uczniów – zaśmiał się na samo wyobrażenie.  
– To tak, jak kiedyś my, pamiętasz, Sasuke? – Naruto przypomniał mu sytuację sprzed lat. Tylko że w ich przypadku ta dziwna substancja trzymała aż trzy dni. Musieli razem spać, myć się, nawet chodzić do toalety… Wtedy było to naprawdę niekomfortowe i obaj byli zażenowani. Nie to co teraz. Teraz uwielbiał brać razem z Sasuke prysznic, już nawet nie wspominając o spaniu w jednym łóżku. I to już nie obok siebie, ale naprawdę razem.  
– Teraz was w ogóle nie trzeba sklejać i tak spędzacie ze sobą cały czas. Ciekawe, czy jak znajdziecie sobie dziewczyny, to też będziecie razem upra…  
– Kiba! – Wściekła Sakura podniosła się z miejsca i walnęła go książką. – Przestań gadać takie chore rzeczy! – krzyknęła, chcąc poprawić z pięści, ale się profilaktycznie odsunął.  
– Inuzuka… – Sasuke nawet nie musiał wstawać. – Ty się robisz ostatnio aż nazbyt ciekawski. Chyba nie chcesz się przekonać, jak bardzo mogę się zirytować? – Sharingan błysnął zaledwie na sekundę, ale to wystarczyło, żeby Kiba zacisnął mocno oczy i otworzył je dopiero po dłuższej chwili.  
– Dobra, przestańcie się wygłupiać! – Shikamaru uznał, że powinien się wtrącić. Oni wszyscy czasami naprawdę byli tacy kłopotliwi. Same problemy z nimi. Westchnął ciężko. – Pomyślcie, czy jest coś jeszcze, co może nas zaskoczyć na egzaminie teoretycznym. To nasz ostatni wieczór.  
Kiedy Iruka przyniósł im w końcu zwój, siedzieli nad nim jeszcze z dobrą godzinę, zanim Kiba nie zaczął ziewać, co udzieliło się całej reszcie.  
– Cześć, młodzieży! – Kakashi, który pojawił się prawie niezauważalnie, postawił na złączonych stołach koszyk z prowiantem. Przyjrzał się im z zadowoleniem. Wszyscy wyrośli na wspaniałych młodych ludzi. Nawet Sasuke. Którego jednak trzeba było przekonać argumentem siły do zmiany stanowiska. Gdyby Naruto go wtedy nie pokonał, kto wie, co by się stało.   
– Hokage-sama, dziękujemy. – Hinata przesunęła koszyk na środek, dając wszystkim jednakowy dostęp, z czego większość od razu skorzystała. Byli głodni, niewyspani…  
– Siedzenie tutaj nic wam już nie da. Idźcie do domów, odpocznijcie. Jutro czeka was ciężki dzień.  
– Kakashi-sensei, a wiesz, jakie będą pytania? – zapytał konspiracyjnie siedzący przy skraju stołu Naruto, pochylając się w jego stronę .  
– Trudne. – Hokage już nawet nie zdzielił go książką, jak miał w zwyczaju. Wiedział, że ten jego roztrzepany były uczeń zrobił ogromne postępy. Iruka ostatnio z dumą opowiadał, jaką wiedze opanował. Oczywiście wypytał też dokładnie Sasuke, z którym Naruto spędzał przecież najwięcej czasu. Miał nadzieję, że im wszystkim się powiedzie. 

Kakashi w końcu się pożegnał, życząc im powodzenia, a oni, korzystając z rady, zaczęli powoli wychodzić. Sakura zabrała pusty już koszyk po prowiancie, a Chouji z Lee poodkładali wszystkie książki na miejsce. Pewnie przez jakiś czas tego miejsca nie zobaczą, teraz przyjdzie czas na inne rzeczy. Misje, może własne drużyny… Raczej nie będą tu za często zaglądać.   
Kiedy już wszyscy stali przed budynkiem akademii, zobaczyli w drzwiach starą bibliotekarkę.   
– Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy zdacie – powiedziała i po raz pierwszy chyba, od kiedy ją poznali, uśmiechnęła się do nich.  
– Nie spodziewałem się tego po niej – mruknął Naruto, kiedy kobieta już odeszła.   
Oczywiście podziękowali jej i przepraszali za to, że sprawili jej tyle kłopotów.  
– Powinniśmy jej coś podarować za ten stres – stwierdziła Sakura. – Naprawdę się przez nas denerwowała.  
– Była wredna. – Naruto zmarszczył nos. – Ile razy na mnie krzyczała i mnie uciszała?! A ile razy nas wyrzuciła?  
– Bo ktoś taki jak ty nie nadaje się do biblioteki, młotku. – Sasuke uśmiechnął się kpiąco. – Jesteś za bardzo rozwrzeszczany.  
Naruto prychnął, ale nie miał siły wyzwać Sasuke na kolejny pojedynek. Było już zbyt późno, zresztą jutro z samego rana mieli egzamin.   
– Tak, kupimy jej jakieś czekoladki, a ja przyniosę z kwiaciarni kwiaty. – Ino pokiwała głową. – Kto wie, czy nie będziemy musieli wrócić.  
– Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja mam zamiar to zdać! – Naruto założył ręce na karku i zaśmiał się. – Wspomnicie moje słowa, zniszczę ten egzamin.  
– Chodź już lepiej, młotku. – Sasuke pokręcił głową. Bawiła go pewność siebie Naruto, chociaż wiedział, że była tylko przykrywką.  
– W takim razie widzimy się jutro. Egzamin mamy o dziewiątej. Niech nikt się nie spóźni! – zarządziła Ino, kiedy wszyscy zaczęli się rozchodzić.  
– Chyba nie denerwowałam się aż tak na żadnym egzaminie. – Sakura podbiegła do nich i posłała lekki uśmiech. Szli w tę samą stronę, więc miała ochotę im potowarzyszyć. Wiedziała też, że z Naruto rozstaną się najszybciej, bo mieszkał w samym centrum wioski, a ona gdzieś w połowie drogi do mieszkania Sasuke. Może mogłaby jeszcze raz zagadać i … – Nie idziesz do siebie? – zapytała zdziwiona, gdy Naruto minął swój dom i szedł dalej razem z nimi.   
– Nie, musimy jeszcze z draniem coś sprawdzić – odpowiedział, zakładając ręce za głowę. Było bardzo ciepło, słońce nawet jeszcze nie zaszło. Przyjemnie. Ale o wiele przyjemniej będzie niedługo. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Obaj z Sasuke stwierdzili, że tej nocy muszą się odprężyć. Ostatnie dni były okropnie stresujące, więc relaks przed egzaminem był bardzo wskazany. Przynajmniej tak mówił dzisiaj Sai, cytując jakiś ze swoich poradników. Kakashi też im radził, żeby odpoczęli. A oni znali świetny sposób na rozładowanie emocji.  
– To może mogę wam w czymś pomóc? – Sakura uśmiechnęła się lekko. Sasuke ostatnio jej unikał, ale zwaliła to na karb przygotowań do egzaminu. Była pewna, że między nimi coś zaiskrzyło. Gdyby tylko nie Naruto… Oczywiście, kochała go jak brata, ale czasami po prostu przeszkadzał. I nie był zbyt bystry, żeby to zrozumieć. Teraz byli już dorośli, więc w końcu musiał zdać sobie sprawę z tego, że Sasuke będzie poświęcał czas też komuś innemu. Że w końcu pewnie będzie chciał założyć rodzinę. – Ostatnio czytałam…  
– Nie, Sakura – przerwał jej Sasuke. – Chodzi o kilka kwestii, które ciebie i tak nie zaciekawią – powiedział, mając nadzieję, że odpuści. Miał zamiar spędzić resztę czasu z Naruto. Nawet kupił jego ulubione słodycze. Potrzebowali się wyluzować. I po prostu pobyć tylko ze sobą.   
Sakura nie była zachwycona, ale kiedy w końcu dotarli pod jej dom, z wyraźnym ociąganiem pożegnała się. Już sama nie miała pojęcia, jak podejść Sasuke, jak z nim rozmawiać. Wszystkie rady przyjaciółek póki co się nie sprawdzały. Może powinna tak jak Ino chwycić go po prostu za kamizelkę i pocałować? Niee… Na to się nie odważy. Sasuke to nie Sai. Pokręciła zrezygnowana głową i ruszyła w stronę drzwi wejściowych do budynku.  
Weszła na po schodach na pierwsze piętro, gdzie znajdowało się jej mieszkania. Jak ona teraz cholernie zazdrościła Naruto, że to on spędzi z Sasuke wieczór. Nawet do głowy by jej nie przyszło, że to nie będzie tylko wieczór, ale cała noc, a pierwsze słowa, które usłyszy Naruto po zamknięciu drzwi do mieszkania, to: „ściągaj te ciuchy”. Spojrzała na zdjęcie drużyny siódmej i westchnęła. Jutro egzamin. A później… Później coś wymyśli, żeby zbliżyć się do Sasuke jeszcze bardziej.

*

Sasuke obudził Naruto przed siódmą. Wiedział, że muszą zjeść porządne śniadanie, bo bez tego z myśleniem, zwłaszcza u tego młotka, będzie kiepsko.   
Sam wstał wcześniej i przygotował ryż z warzywami, bo to według niego to było naprawdę pożywne i dostarczało sporo energii. Poza tym smakowało Naruto, więc istniała szansa, że zje, a nie poleci jeszcze przed egzaminem na ramen. Już wczoraj trochę się denerwował i bredził o ostatnim posiłku skazańca czy coś w tym guście. Sasuke średnio go wtedy słuchał, bo już usypiał wyczerpany naprawdę dobrym seksem. Uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie tego, co robili i podszedł jeszcze do szafki, na wszelki wypadek wrzucając w kieszeń spodni mały pojemniczek z plastrami żywieniowymi od Orochimaru. Karin nadal regularnie mu je przysyłała. Ostatnio ich smak nawet się trochę polepszył.  
Kiedy już mieli wychodzić z mieszkania, przyciągnął Naruto do siebie.   
– Powodzenia – mruknął, całując go. Był świadomy, że później już nie będzie okazji na takie gesty. – Nie daj się zagiąć jakimś głupim pytaniem, pomyśl dwa… nie… trzy razy, zanim wpiszesz odpowiedź. Uczyliśmy się tyle, że powinieneś wszystko wiedzieć.  
– Wiem, Sasuke. – Naruto tym razem nie obruszył się i nie zaczął krzyczeć, jakim to on nie jest wspaniałym ninja i dla niego taki egzamin to pestka. Denerwował się. Jeśli nie zda, to będzie… Wolał o tym nie myśleć. Znacznie przyjemniejsza była myśl, która nasunęła mu się wczoraj tuż przed zaśnięciem. Leżąc obok Sasuke i wsłuchując się w jego oddech, uświadomił sobie, że go kocha. I to już od dawna. Po prostu wcześniej nie umiał, a może i nie chciał nazwać tego uczucia. Ale teraz już wiedział. Teraz wszystko było inaczej. Uśmiechnął się lekko. – Chodźmy już.


	26. Chapter 26

Witamy ponownie. Jednak przerwa wyszła krótsza, więc możemy już wkleić następny rozdział. Ustaliłyśmy, że będzie publikowany jako kontynuację, czyli już 26.

 

Plac przed budynkiem Akademii, w której miał się odbyć egzamin, był zaludniony jak nigdy. Nie dość, że zebrali się tam uczniowie, który mimo że mieli tego dnia odwołane lekcje, przyszli popatrzeć, to jeszcze rodziny kandydatów na jouninów. Naruto zauważył Shikamaru, który stał i potakiwał tylko zrzędzącej mu do ucha matce, a zaraz potem Sakurę ściskaną przez rodziców. Kiba rozmawiał z siostrą, której towarzyszyło kilka psów, a Hinata stała obok ojca, który trzymał rękę na jej ramieniu. Przybyli też ich nauczyciele. Ebisu, Kurenai, Gai… Nawet Kakashi się pojawił, tyle że tym razem bez płaszcza Hokage, w zwykłym stroju jounina.  
On i Sasuke stali z boku. Nie mieli krewnych, którzy mogli by im życzyć powodzenia i poklepać pokrzepiająco po plecach. Ale w tym momencie nie było to już tak przygnebiające jak kiedyś. Teraz mieli siebie.  
– Naruto! Wszystko będzie dobrze, nie stresuj się!   
To spóźniony Iruka pojawił się tuż przed nimi. Miał krzywo związane włosy i rozpiętą kamizelkę. Tak strasznie wczorajszej nocy się denerwował, że nie mógł zasnąć, a kiedy w końcu jakoś mu się udało, to nad ranem po prostu zaspał. Odetchnął ciężko, rozglądając się dookoła. Był kandydatem na przyszłego dyrektora szkoły, bo obecny odchodził emeryturę, więc spóźnienie w tak ważnym dniu było niedopuszczalne, na szczęście nikt chyba tego nie zauważył. Poza tym pędził do Akademii ile sił w nogach z jeszcze z innego powodu. Przecież nie mógł pozwolić, żeby Naruto poszedł na ten egzamin bez żadnych słów wsparcia. Musiał zdążyć i mu życzyć powodzenia.   
¬– Dzięki, Iruka-sensei – uśmiechnął się Naruto. Był naprawdę zadowolony, że jego dawny nauczyciel jednak przyszedł. Przecież to on dał mu jego pierwszy ochraniacz na czoło i awansował z ucznia Akademii na genina. Był pierwszą osobą, która w niego uwierzyła. I zawsze będzie o tym pamiętał.  
Nagle drzwi budynku Akademii otworzyły się z takim hukiem, jakby ktoś przynajmniej rzucił wybuchową notkę. Kilka obserwujących sytuację geninów, aż podskoczyło. Mężczyzna, który pojawił się na progu też nie wyglądał jakoś specjalnie zachęcająco. Miał szeroką bliznę, ciągnącą się od oka, aż po kącik ust.  
– Gotowy? – zapytał Sasuke, gdy mężczyzna zawołał ich do środka.   
Naruto tylko skinął głową. Czuł, jak żołądek ściska mu się w kulkę.   
– Powodzenia – rzuciła Temari do wszystkich, jednocześnie żegnając się z Shikamaru krótkim pocałunkiem w policzek.  
– A ty nie idziesz? – zdziwił się Naruto, który przynajmniej na chwilę oderwał myśli od egzaminu.  
– Przecież ona jest już jouninem, nie pamiętasz? – powiedziała Ino, która nagle znalazła się obok nich. – Shikamaru nie dość, że znalazł się pod pantoflem, to jeszcze jest niżej rangą – zaśmiała się, puszczając oko do Temari.   
Shikamaru tylko westchnął, a Naruto dopiero teraz sobie przypomniał moment, kiedy pojawił się w wiosce tuż po wyprawie z Jirayią. Sakura go wtedy o poinformowała o ich nowych rangach, tak samo jak o tym, że Gaara został już wówczas Kazekage. Ale mu wtedy zazdrościł. A Temari, no tak, naprawdę była już od dawna jouninem. Przecież nawet, gdy wszyscy inni męczyli się w bibliotece, ona zjawiała się tam sporadycznie i zwykle szybko znikała. Cholera, on musi zdać ten egzamin – zacisnął pięści.  
– No już, wchodźcie do środka – zawołał ich Kakashi. – I, Naruto – zatrzymał go przy drzwiach, kładąc mu rękę na głowie – cokolwiek by się nie działo, nie drzyj się, bo wystraszysz te dzieciaki na placu – mruknął do niego. Wiedział, że zakładanie pieczęci blokującej charkre boli, a Naruto bywał zawsze zbyt hałaśliwy.   
– Zdejmijcie kamizelki i zsuńcie bluzy tak, żeby odsłonić jedno z ramion – poinstruował ich mężczyzna stojący przy pokoju, do którego mieli wchodzić pojedynczo.   
Po chwili usłyszeli zduszony jęk wydobywający się z wewnątrz. Naruto zmarszczył brwi, ale zanim zdążył o cokolwiek zapytać, podeszła do nich Sakura.   
– Założą nam pieczęcie blokujące chakrę, żebyśmy nie mogli ściągać. To już nie jest egzamin na chuunina. – Uśmiechnęła się do nich szeroko, dłużej zatrzymując spojrzenie na Sasuke. Wciąż była zła o wczoraj, ale starała się tego po sobie nie pokazywać. Liczyła, że dzisiaj będzie lepiej i po wszystkim pójdą razem do Ichiraku. – Jak nastroje? Przygotowani na egzamin?  
– I jak będą zakładać te pieczęcie? – Naruto zmrużył oczy. Zaczął mieć poważne wątpliwości, czy na pewno tego chce. – Czemu tam tak jęczą?  
– Pamiętasz Sennen Goroshi Kakashiego, młotku? – Sasuke pochylił się nad nim i uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – To zakładają tę pieczęć całkiem podobnie.  
Naruto słysząc to zbladł i spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.   
– Kłamiesz – powiedział słabym głosem. Czasami miał wrażenie, że wciąż czuł tę technikę na sobie. Przeklęty Kakashi!  
– Zakładają ją na główne więzy chakry – wytłumaczyła Sakura, która sama nie mogła ukryć uśmiechu, widząc minę Naruto. – W końcu muszą je zablokować, a jednocześnie utrzymać cię przytomnego. To trochę skomplikowane, dlatego potrafią to robić nieliczne osoby.   
Naruto skinął głową i szturchnął Sasuke ramieniem, uśmiechając się lekko.  
– Kiedyś użyję na tobie Sennen Goroshi, zobaczysz – mruknął.  
– Uważaj, żebym ja na tobie nie użył czegoś gorszego. – Sasuke przewrócił oczami. – I lepiej skup się na egzaminie.  
W końcu przyszła ich kolej. Naruto jako pierwszy z ich trójki wszedł do gabinetu, w którym zobaczył strzykawki, szczypce i młotki. Zrobiło mu się słabo, ale usiadł na krześle i z ostrożnym zaciekawieniem zaczął przyglądać się całej procedurze. Najpierw jakiś medyk wstrzyknął mu środek pobudzający do żyły, a później jeden z członków klanu Hyuuga przyłożył rękę i zablokował jego główne więzy chakry. Naruto jęknął mimowolnie i poczuł, jak robi mu się niedobrze, ale udało mu się opanować krzyk. To bolało! Medyk podał mu coś do picia i chociaż płyn był okropny, gdy go wypił, wszystko wróciło do normy. Odetchnął z ulgą i wstał z krzesła.   
Teraz mógł przejść do kolejnej sali, w której już czekali egzaminatorzy. Musieli wylosować miejsca.  
– No nie – jęknął, gdy wyciągnął karteczkę z numerem pięć.  
Oznaczało to drugi rząd, środkowe miejsce. Nigdy nie lubił siedzieć na wprost nauczycieli, a co dopiero egzaminatorów. Wiedział, że tu i tak może polegać tylko i wyłącznie na swojej wiedzy, bo jakiekolwiek próby ściągania odpadały przez brak możliwości stosowania technik szpiegowskich, a i ławki były porozstawiane w sporej odległości od siebie, ale mimo to czuł się niekomfortowo. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Obok niego siedziała już Ino, za nim Kiba. Zerknął na Sasuke, który właśnie losował swój numer i chwilę później podszedł do ławki w ostatnim rzędzie. Jak na ironię losu, miejsce obok niego zajęła Sakura, najwyraźniej bardzo z tego faktu zadowolona. Poczuł nieprzyjemny skurcz w żołądku. Okej, niby był przygotowany, ale zawsze uczył się z Sasuke. To on, za każdym razem, gdy czegoś nie rozumiał, był przy nim. A teraz siedział na drugim końcu sali i… I no po prostu wiedział, że będzie mu brakowało jego wsparcia.  
– Naruto… – Poczuł czyjąś rękę na ramieniu. – Daj z siebie wszystko. – To Shikamaru, który wszedł jako jeden z ostatnich, próbował dodać mu otuchy. Jako doradca Hokage był na bieżąco i wiedział, jak ciężko było mu się tego wszystkiego nauczyć.  
– Jasne, nie ma się o co martwić… – Naruto potarł ręką włosy, a po chwili odwrócił głowę, łapiąc wzrok Sasuke. Jego czarne oczy wpatrywały się w niego uważnie, zupełnie ignorując mówiąca coś do niego Sakurę. Zauważył też Hinatę, która ze zdenerwowania ściskała w ręku ołówek. Jedynie Sai wydawał się wyluzowany, a na jego ustach błąkał się ten jego specyficzny uśmiech.  
Na podwyższenie naprzeciwko wkroczyły trzy osoby: Hokage, jakiś zamaskowany ANBU i mężczyzna z blizną, ponoć jeden z najlepszych jouninów Wioski Liścia. Tak przynajmniej poinformowała go wcześniej Sakura. Po chwili jeden z asystentów stojących pod ścianą rozdał arkusze.   
– Gotowi? – zapytał Kakashi. – Macie trzydzieści pytań i dwie godziny na napisanie odpowiedzi. Pamiętajcie, tym razem naprawdę liczy się wasza wiedza. Jako jounini będziecie musieli wykazać się znajomością wielu zagadnień, część z was na pewno dostanie pod opiekę własne drużyny. Skupcie się i do dzieła – zakończył monolog Kakashi i odsunął się, patrząc na nich wszystkich.   
To byli naprawdę silni shinobi, był pewien, że wszystkim uda się zdać, choć, czego miał świadomość, Iruce trzeba będzie podać środki uspokajające, tak się martwił o Naruto. Teraz zapewne siedział przed salą na ławeczce i najprawdopodobniej obgryzał z nerwów paznokcie. 

Sasuke na sygnał odwrócił swój arkusz z pytaniami. Pierwsze dotyczyły teorii ogólnej, potem były te z dziedziny ninjutsu, tajjutsu i genjutsu. Przebiegł wzrokiem każde z nich. Poza może dwoma, każde omawiał z Naruto. Powinien dać sobie radę. Spojrzał na niego. Siedział w swojej ławce i nerwowo odchylają głowę, jakby próbował nabrać powietrza, wpatrywał się w lekko uniesioną kartkę. Poza tym gryzł ołówek.   
Sasuke pochylił się nad arkuszem i zaczął po kolei wypełniać puste miejsca pod pytaniami, ale co chwilę zerkał na Naruto, bo on nadal się nie ruszył, nie zaczął pisać. Zirytował się. Dlaczego on, do cholery, nic nie robił, tylko gapił się w tę kartkę? Przecież znał odpowiedzi, uczyli się tego. Sasuke poczuł, jak ogarnia go dziwne uczucie niepokoju. Najchętniej potraktował by tego młotka „delikatnym” Chidori, żeby wreszcie zaczął myśleć i odpowiadać na pytania, ale miał zablokowaną charkę. Już zastanawiał się, co powinien zrobić, gdy w końcu Naruto pochylił się, wyjął ołówek z ust i zaczął pisać.   
Pytania nie były łatwe, Sasuke sam musiał to przyznać. Wymagały od nich skupienia, zastanowienia się i uważnego przeanalizowania różnych sytuacji. Niektóre były bardzo podchwytliwe i na jednym Sasuke o mało sam nie popełnił błędu przez nieuwagę. Niestety, Naruto, chociaż siedział tak daleko, wciąż odciągał jego uwagę i co jakiś czas zerkał na niego, żeby upewnić się, że cokolwiek pisał. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że z sensem i że dostrzeże pułapki czające się w kilku pytaniach.   
Pierwszy wyszedł Shikamaru. Ciężko było stwierdzić, czy wyglądał bardziej na znudzonego, czy zmęczonego tym egzaminem. Sasuke sam już czuł zmęczenie, ale na szczęście kończył pisać odpowiedź na ostatnie pytanie, więc i on był gotowy na oddanie swojego arkusza. Przejrzał go jeszcze uważnie i nagle wpadł mu do głowy pewien pomysł. Dostali wolną kartkę na notatki, a wiedział, że Naruto na pewno nie będzie znał odpowiedzi na dwa pytania. Wahał się przez chwilę, ale wreszcie oderwał kawałek i napisał podpowiedź na skrawku. Spróbował zrobić to lakonicznie i dobrać inne słowa, bo wiedział, że nie mógł się rozpisywać. W końcu wstał, w jednej ręce trzymając swój arkusz i ołówek, w drugiej zgnieciony kawałek papieru. Przechodząc obok ławki Naruto, rzucił mu go.  
Naruto poczuł, jak coś ląduje mu na kolanach. Oderwał głowę od swojej kartki, patrząc na mijającego go i podchodzącego do egzaminatorów ze swoim arkuszem Sasuke, który jednak nawet nie odwrócił się w jego stronę. Potem, nadal na niego nie patrząc, poszedł w kierunku wyjścia. Zaraz za nim, jak zauważył, ruszyła Sakura.   
Naruto zgniótł w ręku to, co mu spadło na spodnie, jak się okazało – zwitek papieru, ale nadal patrzył na nich. Wiedział, że oboje mieli dużo większą wiedze od niego, ale zawsze to jednak Sakura była z nich najlepsza w teorii i powinna skończyć swój egzamin wcześniej.   
– Naruto – usłyszał syk Ino. – Nie gap, się tylko pisz.  
Tak, racja. To egzamin na jounina. Musi go zdać. Rozwinął pod stolikiem zwitek papieru, na którym rozpoznał pismo Sasuke. „16. Nintaijutsu. Raikage. Tryb Chakry Uwolnienia Błyskawicy”. Naruto zerknął na pytanie szesnaste. „Z czym można połączyć taijutsu, żeby zwiększyć siłę ataków fizycznych i gdzie zostało to zastosowane. Podaj przykład”. Naruto uśmiechnął się lekko i dyskretnie schował kartkę do kieszeni. Sasuke… Wiele ryzykował, rzucając mu ściągę. Ale tym razem niepotrzebnie. Bo na to akurat pytanie odpowiedź znał. W końcu miał wiele do czynienia z Raikage i jego bratem, Bee. Zdążył się o nich i o ich sposobie walki sporo dowiedzieć i tu już wcześniej napisał wyczerpującą odpowiedź. Jednak, jakby nie było, sam fakt, że Sasuke chciał mu pomóc w ten sposób, podniósł go na duchu. Odwrócił arkusz. Zostały mu pytania z dziedziny genjutsu. Znów uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, czytając je. A potem, przypominając sobie sytuacje, w których razem się tego uczyli, wszystko mu się przypomniało. Czerwona książka, Sasuke tłumaczący mu cierpliwie, krok po kroku, każde zagadnienie, Sasuke budzący go, gdy poszedł po jakiś zwój, a on zasnął z głową na stole w bibliotece, Sasuke, w jego własnym mieszkaniu, dający mu do czytania fragment…   
– Genjutsu ani żadnej iluzji nie można rzucić na samego siebie – wymamrotał i wpisał odpowiedź na pytanie dwudzieste piąte.   
O tak. To wiedział na pewno. W końcu od tego wszystko się zaczęło. On i Sasuke. Razem. Westchnął i wrócił myślami do kilku ostatnich pytań, z zadowoleniem przyjmując fakt, że zna na nie odpowiedź.  
Kiedy wstawał i podchodził do egzaminatorów, czuł, że poszło mu przynajmniej dobrze. Te wszystkie dni i noce zarwane w bibliotece nie poszły na marne.   
Ruszył do drzwi, a zaraz za nim wyszły Ino i Hinata, które też już skończyły.  
– To jak, idziemy do Ichiraku? – zawołała entuzjastycznie Sakura, widząc ich w drzwiach. Siedziała razem z Sasuke i Shikamaru na ławce przed budynkiem Akademii. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że na wyniki poczekają przynajmniej ze trzy godziny, ale jakoś nie chcieli się rozchodzić.  
– Poczekajmy na resztę. – Ino ostudziła jej entuzjazm. Domyślała się, że Sakura aż rwie się, żeby pójść na ramen z Sasuke, ale Sai jeszcze pisał egzamin, zresztą, tak jak choćby Tenten, Chouji, Shino, Lee i Kiba.  
Nikt nie zdziwił się specjalnie, gdy Sasuke wstał z ławki i odciągnął Naruto na bok.  
– I jak ci poszło? – spytał, nadal trzymając go za ramię.  
– Chyba dobrze. Dzięki, draniu, za ściągę. Przydała się. – Naruto uśmiechnął się szeroko. W końcu nieważne, co było napisane na tym skrawku papieru, ważne, że Sasuke zrobił to dla niego. I w tym momencie strasznie żałował, że nie może chwycić go za kamizelkę, przyciągnąć do siebie i pocałować.   
– Odpowiedziałeś na wszystkie pytania? – Sasuke skinął głową, zachowując kamienny wyraz twarzy.  
– No tak, na wszystkie. Było dużo z rzeczy, o których uczyliśmy się razem.  
– Wiem. Dobrze, że mamy to za sobą. – Sasuke w końcu pozwolił sobie na lekki uśmiech i rozluźnienie. – Które poszło ci najgorzej?  
– Nie wiem, w sumie chyba te z historii shinobi. Wiesz, że tego nienawidzę – mruknął Naruto i westchnął ciężko, zakładając ręce za głowę. – Te z genjutsu były bułką z masłem.  
– Tak? – Sasuke uniósł brwi i spojrzał na niego sceptycznie.  
– Jasne, jestem teraz specjalistą w tej dziedzinie.  
– I jak ci poszło, Naruto? – Usłyszeli nagle Sakurę, która podeszła do nich, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Szybko wyszedłeś.  
– Bo nie było aż tak źle.  
– Jestem ciekawa, jaki będzie egzamin praktyczny – westchnęła. Wiedziała, że Sasuke i Naruto nie sprawi on żadnego problemu, w przeciwieństwie do niej. Teraz czuła się pewnie, ale na polu bitwy czasami traciła odwagę, chociaż nie chciała tego po sobie pokazać.  
– Dostaniemy indywidualne misje do wykonania. – Naruto wzruszył ramionami. – Wolałbym drużynowe, no ale…  
– Zaraz, a ty skąd wiesz? – zapytał autentycznie zdziwiony Sasuke.   
Sakura też wydawała się być zaskoczona.   
– Kakashi-sensei mi powiedział. Zapytałem i… Czekaj, to wy nie wiedzieliście? – Naruto spojrzał zdezorientowany na swoich przyjaciół, którzy chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu byli zgodni w swojej reakcji.  
Zarówno Sasuke, jak i Sakura mieli identyczne, lekko głupie miny, bo, do cholery, przecież to było tak banalnie proste. Dlaczego wcześniej żadne z nich nie wpadło na pomysł, żeby po prostu, zwyczajnie zapytać Hokage czy kogoś innego o drugą część egzaminu. Co prawda do tej pory skupiali się głównie na nauce, ale przecież każdy gdzieś tam zastanawiał się, jaki będzie następny etap, jeżeli uda się zdać teorię.  
– Ja… No nie… – zmieszana Sakura nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Po raz pierwszy chyba Naruto okazał się od nich sprytniejszy. Pocieszał ją jedynie fakt, że Sasuke najwyraźniej też nic nie wiedział. No dobra, więcej niż pocieszał. – Sasuke-kun, ty na pewno wypadniesz najlepiej – uśmiechnęła się do niego.  
– Pewnie tak, bo znając Naruto, to już na początku coś pokręci i zgubi się gdzieś w lesie.   
– Draniu, odczep się, na pewno będę lepszy od ciebie.  
– Tak? A chcesz się założyć? – Sasuke spojrzał na niego rozbawiony, a w jego oczach pojawił się doskonale znany Naruto błysk rywalizacji.   
Już miał odpowiedzieć, że jasne, pokaże mu, jakim jest wspaniałym ninja, ale coś go powstrzymało. Przypomniał sobie ostatni pomysł Sasuke, kiedy to w zamian za ten piknik, musiał robić wszystko, co on mu kazał. Znając go, teraz wymyśliłby coś równie głupiego.  
– Odwal się, nie zakładam się z tobą – mruknął.   
Sasuke tylko parsknął. Był niemal pewien, że pomyśleli o tym samym. Naruto ubrany tylko w fartuszek, robiący mu śniadanie, no dobra, coś, co miało być śniadaniem, Naruto biegający na posyłki po książki i zwoje, Naruto bez żadnego sprzeciwu spełniający każdą z jego zachcianek. O, tak! Takie dni mogłyby zdarzać się częściej. Nie, żeby na te, które ostatnio spędzali razem, jakoś specjalnie narzekał, no ale…  
– Idziecie? – dobiegł ich głos Ino.   
Dopiero teraz zorientowali się, że wszyscy z ich rocznika razem z Tenten i Lee wyszli już z sali egzaminacyjnej i stali przy jednej z ławek, najwyraźniej na nich czekając. Gdzieniegdzie widać też było małe grupki starszych chuninów, którzy również podchodzili do egzaminu.   
– Pewnie! – Naruto aż ślinka napłynęła na myśl o ramenie. I to jeszcze w towarzystwie wszystkich przyjaciół. 

W Ichiraku o tej godzinie nie było zbyt wiele ludzi, udało im się zdążyć przed największym ruchem, więc połączyli stoliki i rozsiedli się wygodnie w nowo wybudowanej sali. Mieli dla siebie trzy godziny, może trochę więcej, dopóki nie sprawdzą ich testów. Już jutro był kolejny etap egzaminu, co chwilę wcześniej oficjalnie ogłosił mężczyzna z blizna, więc egzaminatorzy musieli się pośpieszyć z ogłoszeniem wyników.   
Sasuke jak zwykle usiadł obok Naruto i nie skomentował tego, że Sakura zajęła miejsce obok nich. Zamówili jedzenie, a Naruto jeszcze chwilę rozmawiał z właścicielem, chwaląc się, że właśnie wrócili z teoretycznej części egzaminu.   
– Byłam pewna, że będziemy wykonywać misje grupowo.  
– Teraz już nie jesteśmy drużynami. Każdy z nas będzie w przyszłości pracował sam lub z przypadkowymi ludźmi, ewentualnie uczył geninów – odpowiedział jej Sasuke. – Tylko na ważniejsze misję będziemy wyruszali razem.  
– Kakashi-sensei mówił mi o jednej – rzuciła nagle i zaczerwieniła się. – To znaczy... – zawahała się. Tak, Kakashi wspominał o tych misjach specjalnych, ale prosił, by na razie o tym nie rozmawiać. Kazał im się skupić na egzaminie.  
Sasuke spojrzał na nią uważnie, ale wtedy do stolika wrócił Naruto i objął go ramieniem, ciągnąc w swoją stronę.   
– Zamówiłem ci, draniu, ramen! Musisz nabrać trochę ciałka przed jutrzejszym egzaminem! No nie, Chouji? – zapytał i zaśmiał się głośno, jak zwykle zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich w restauracji.  
– Puszczaj mnie, idioto! – Sasuke skrzywił się i szturchnął Naruto między żebra. Dokładnie znał jego najbardziej wrażliwe miejsce, więc Naruto od razu zwinął się, zasłaniając bok ciała.  
– Sam jesteś idiotą! Człowiek chce być miły, a ty się tak odpłacasz!  
– Nie zachowuj się jak dzieciak. Masz być za niedługo joninem. O ile oczywiście zdasz egzamin – prychnął Sasuke i pokręcił głową.  
– Uważaj, żebyś ty go zdał! – wrzasnął Naruto.   
A potem zaczęło się to, co zwykle, gdy żaden nie chciał odpuścić. Przepychanki słowne, dogryzanie sobie z najbardziej błahych powodów, wrzaski Naruto i spokojne, ale ironiczne odpowiedzi Sasuke.  
Reszta znajomych przestała zwracać na nich uwagę, zajęta swoimi sprawami. Tylko Sakura i Shikamaru przyglądali się tym wymianom zdań – Sakura z rozdrażnieniem, a Shikamaru raz za razem wzdychając ciężko i mrucząc pod nosem, że obaj są naprawdę kłopotliwi. W końcu jednak, przez zbyt głośnie krzyki, Ino, która próbowała rozmawiać z pozostałymi na temat egzaminu, nie wytrzymała i zerwała się z miejsca.  
– Możecie przestać się kłócić? Słychać was w całym Ichiraku – warknęła. Miała nienajlepszy humor, bo wiedziała już, że na kilka pytań odpowiedziała źle. – I wiecie co? Mam nadzieję, że kiedy już zdacie ten egzamin, rozdzielą was i wyślą na zupełnie różne misje. Najlepiej do pary z dziewczynami – prychnęła i szturchana przez Shikamaru, usiadła z powrotem na swoim miejscu, czując jednak, że przez ten wybuch rozładowała w jakiś sposób towarzyszący jej jeszcze przed chwilą stres.   
Sai chciał już zacytować jeden ze swoich poradników i powiedzieć coś na temat „par z dziewczynami”, ale widząc wzrok Ino, zrezygnował.   
– Oczywiście, moja piękna – odpowiedział tylko na to nieme ostrzeżenie i uśmiechnął się w swój specyficzny sposób.   
– Eh, Sai, ty to wylądujesz pod pantoflem, tak jak ten tam, mówię ci – zaczął się śmiać Kiba, nie zważając na zdegustowane spojrzenie Shikamaru, którego wskazał ruchem głowy.  
– Pod pantoflem? – Sai spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. Niektórych potocznych zwrotów nadal jeszcze zbyt dobrze nie znał.  
– No, że baba tobą rządzi! – Kiba zaśmiał się jeszcze głośniej, uchylając się jednocześnie przed pięścią Ino, która w tym momencie wykazywała się taką samą brutalnością, jak zazwyczaj Sakura. – Ciekawe, kto będzie następny. Może ty, Naruto? – zarechotał, uważając, że wybitnie udał mu się żart. W końcu nadal był przekonany, że jego przyjaciel nigdy nawet nie był na randce.   
Naruto już chciał coś powiedzieć, na szczęście właśnie rozległ się głos właściciela, który krzyczał w ich stronę, że kolejne porcje czekają, więc rzucił się po swój ramen.   
I chyba tylko przez to, że wreszcie zatkali sobie usta makaronem, udało im się już więcej nie pokłócić.   
Zjedli w spokoju, omawiając przy okazji poszczególne pytania. Naruto zdawał sobie sprawę, że chociaż w niektórych rzeczach się pomylił, jednak na większość odpowiedział dobrze i wszystko wskazywało na to, że nie tylko zda, ale że zda z całkiem niezłym wynikiem. Kiedyś to nie byłoby możliwe, jednak lekcje z Sasuke i spędzanie tyle czasu w bibliotece rzeczywiście bardzo dużo pomogły.   
– Co jesteś taki zadowolony? – zagaił go Sasuke, kiedy już wracali do budynku Akademii. Zostało im jeszcze pół godziny do ogłoszenia wyników, ale woleli już zaczekać na miejscu.  
– A tak jakoś. – Naruto wzruszył ramionami. – Coś mi mówi, że będzie całkiem nieźle z tym testem. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko do Sasuke. – Nawet się nie stresuję. No, może trochę…  
Sasuke odpowiedział na uśmiech. On wiedział, że na pewno zaliczy egzamin z wysokim wynikiem, ale nadal mimo wszystko bał się o Naruto. On często robił coś impulsywnie i tak samo impulsywnie mógł wpisywać odpowiedzi. A niektóre pytania naprawdę miały w sobie tak zwane haczyki i na tym Naruto mógł się wyłożyć. Oby nie.

Pod budynkiem już czekał Iruka, który najpierw wypytał wszystkich, jak im poszło, a później odciągnął Naruto na bok, żeby z nim porozmawiać. Denerwował się okropnie. Naruto często szybciej coś robił, niż myślał. A jeżeli tak samo było na egzaminie? Stresował się chyba bardziej niż on sam. Jego uczeń! Zresztą, nie tylko uczeń. To był przecież Naruto. Musiał zdać! Nie było innej opcji! Jak nie, to pójdzie do Kakashiego i zażąda ponownego sprawdzenia egzaminu. Spojrzał na budynek Akademii i westchnął ciężko. Zwykle to on tu egzaminował dzieci, które miały zostać geninami. Pamiętał egzamin Naruto. Nieudany, wręcz karykaturalny. A teraz? Kto, widząc tamtego niezbyt zdolnego dzieciaka, powiedziałby, że stanie się tak potężnym shinobi. Uśmiechnął się i poklepał go po ramieniu. Wierzył w Naruto.   
Zamienił z uczniami jeszcze kilka słów i odszedł, życząc wszystkim jak najlepszych wyników.   
– Iruka-sensei musiał już iść na zajęcia – oznajmił Naruto, kiedy wrócił do reszty. – Ale powiedział, że już chyba kończą sprawdzać nasze testy.  
– Ten stres mnie dobije – jęknęła Ino, chowając twarz w dłoniach.   
Sai starał się ją pocieszyć, ale nie dawało to żadnego efektu. Zresztą, nie tylko ona się denerwowała. Chouji, mimo że przed chwilą zjadł kilka porcji ramenu, teraz kończył już trzecią paczkę chipsów, wpychając je sobie garściami do ust, Kiba czochrał Akaramaru tak mocno, że zostały mu w rękach kępki jego sierści i nawet zawsze optymistycznie nastawiony Lee wytrzeszczał oczy jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle, przypominając żuka czy innego robaka.   
Naruto, mimo że do tej pory był w miarę spokojny, w momencie, gdy zobaczył w drzwiach jednego z egzaminatorów, poczuł, że żołądek podjeżdża mu do gardła i zupełnie niekontrolowanie chwycił i ścisnął rękę Sasuke. Przez te ostatnie tygodnie tak się przyzwyczaił do jego bliskości, że czasami po prostu się zapominał.   
– Idziemy. – Shikamaru szturchnął ich i pokręcił głowa, robiąc sugestywną minę. Ostatnio często o nich myślał i zastanawiał się, co byłoby najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Nie miał już złudzeń, że to była tylko chwilowa fascynacja, ci dwaj wyglądali, jakby byli w sobie zakochani. Wiedział, że kiedy skończą się te wszystkie egzaminy, będzie musiał z nimi porozmawiać i zapytać, co zamierzają z tym zrobić. Bo to ukrywanie się przed innymi szło im naprawdę marnie, więc tylko czekać, kiedy zobaczy ich kolejna, tym razem niezbyt dyskretna osoba.

Weszli do sali, tworząc na środku niezbyt skoordynowaną grupkę.   
Kakashi, siedząc za biurkiem, trzymał w rękach gruby plik arkuszy. Spojrzał na nich uważnie, a potem zaczął wyczytywać nazwiska. Alfabetycznie.   
Naruto patrzył na uszczęśliwioną Sakurę, która osiągnęła prawie że maksymalny wynik, Kibę, który jako tako, ale jednak zdał, czy w końcu Lee, który wystrzelił z pomieszczenia jak z procy, krzycząc, że Gai-sensei będzie z niego dumny. Kilku nieznanych mu chuninów niestety nie zdało i wtedy zaczął się w naprawdę denerwować. W końcu doszło do litery U i Kakashi podał sumę punktów Sasuke. Tak, jak się można było spodziewać, zdał z jednym z najwyższych wyników. Naruto zacisnął ręce, które lekko mu się spociły. Wiedział, że teraz jego kolej.  
– Uzumaki Naruto…  
Podszedł na drżących nogach do Kakashiego. Okropnie się denerwował. A co, jeżeli się pomylił albo te odpowiedzi nie były wystarczające? Sasuke przecież mu powtarzał, żeby się za każdym razem kilka razy zastanowił, dopóki coś napisze. A on jak zwykle pisał to, co mu wpadło do głowy. Dużo się uczyli, wiele rzeczy znał na pamięć, ale mógł równie dobrze zapomnieć o jakimś istotnym elemencie. Przełknął ciężko. Spojrzał na Hokage, który teraz ubrany już w swój biały płaszcz, robił dużo większe wrażenie. Podając jego arkusz egzaminacyjny, przytrzymał go dłużej, nie pozwalając mu go od razu zabrać. Spojrzał na niego twardo i tak jakoś, że serce podeszło Naruto do gardła, gdy zdał sobie, że... że naprawdę mógł jednak nie zdać…


	27. Chapter 27

Cisza zdawała się dłużyć w nieskończoność, a Naruto wciąż nie wiedział, czy zdał ten egzamin, czy poległ na całej linii. Mina Kakashiego, ten twardy wzrok… Drgnął, przypominając sobie wyraz twarzy ich byłego mentora, kiedy przy teście na genina Sasuke i Sakura go nie posłuchali i oddali mu część swojego jedzenia, mimo że kategorycznie tego zakazał. Co prawda teraz Kakashi był dużo spokojniejszy, ale… Cholera! Naruto nagle coś sobie uświadomił i aż wciągnął ze świstem powietrze. A jak ktoś zobaczył, że Sasuke rzucił mu tę ściągę? Nie skorzystał z niej, ale rozwinął i przeczytał. Co, jeżeli to zauważyli i go zdyskwalifikują? Zacisnął mocno pięści. Nie, to nie może być…  
– Gratulację, osiemdziesiąt cztery punkty na sto. Nawet ja nie spodziewałbym się po tobie takiego dobrego wyniku, Naruto – powiedział w końcu Kakashi i zmrużył oczy w uśmiechu.   
Specjalnie go tak przetrzymał, bo chciał zobaczyć reakcję. Co prawda podczas egzaminu zauważył jeden mały incydent, ale go przemilczał, bo wywnioskował z miny Naruto, że nie wpłynął on w żaden sposób na wynik egzaminu. Za to bardzo spodobało mu się, że jego uczniowie naprawdę są taką drużyną, która w każdej sytuacji stara się sobie pomoc. Kakashi już dawno zrozumiał, że przestrzeganie zasad było ważne, ale pomoc przyjaciołom - jeszcze ważniejsza. Jako Hokage nie powinien tego tolerować, ale jako ich były mentor postanowił, że przymknie na to oko.  
– Kakashi-sensei, ale mnie wystraszyłeś! – wydusił Naruto, ale uśmiechnął się, widząc czarno na białym wynik egzaminu. Nie spodziewał się, że będzie aż tak dobry!   
Spojrzał jeszcze raz na byłego mentora, który pogonił go, żeby już szedł, bo miał do rozdania jeszcze kilka arkuszy.

Na korytarzu Naruto od razu złapał wzrok Sasuke. Podszedł do niego i uśmiechnął się szeroko, bardzo z siebie zadowolony.  
– Osiemdziesiąt cztery punkty, draniu! – rzucił z dumą i pokazał mu swój egzamin. – Uwierzyłbyś?  
Sasuke uśmiechnął się tylko, odbierając od niego arkusz i zaczynając go przeglądać. Swoją kartkę na notatki – tę z oderwanym rogiem – zwinął w kulkę i wyrzucił do kosza. Przyszło mu na myślę, żeby jeszcze na wszelki wypadek potraktować Katonem, ale zrobiłoby się za duże zamieszanie.  
– Pf! Poszczęściło ci się i tyle! – rzucił Kiba, który spodziewał się, że Naruto będzie miał trochę gorszy wynik od niego. Niestety, okazało się, że on ledwo zdał, a Naruto napisał egzamin ponad przeciętną.  
– Gratulacje! – rzuciła Sakura, uwieszając mu się na szyi i obejmując go z całej siły. Naprawdę się o niego martwiła. Jeżeli chodzi o teorię, zawsze był najgorszy z całego ich rocznika. – Aż nie wierzę, że zdałeś tak wysoko! – wykrzyknęła.   
Po chwili puściła go i zbliżyła się do Sasuke, żeby spojrzeć na jego arkusz. Tak, jak myślała, miał prawie maksymalny wynik. Właściwie to ona sama była lepsza tylko o jeden punkt. Pochyliła się bardziej, chcąc zobaczyć, na jakie pytanie odpowiedział źle i aż ją załaskotało w brzuchu, kiedy poczuła zapach Sasuke.  
– Sakura-chan! – jęknął Naruto. Naprawdę nie rozumiał, dlaczego każdego, no może poza Sasuke, tak zaskoczył jego wynik. Przecież uczył się całymi dniami i czasem nocami. Jasne, nie był zbyt dobry w teorii, zawsze wolał od tego jakiś porządny trening, ale przecież się starał. I jak widać te starania nie poszły na marne.  
– Przyjacielu, cieszę się twoim sukcesem – powiedział szczerze Sai i uśmiechnął się w ten swój specyficzny sposób. – Sukcesy przyjaciół są moimi sukcesami – dodał z przekonaniem.  
Nawet Hinata, mimo swojej nieśmiałości, podeszła do Naruto i spróbowała mu pogratulować, ale zanim zdążyła się odezwał, Sasuke, zupełnie niespodziewanie, a może i celowo, prychnął.   
– Naprawdę, młotku? – zapytał kpiąco. – Żeby nie wiedzieć, jak Lordowie Feudalni podczas Pierwszej Wielkiej Wojny zdołali pokonać oddziały ninja z Konohy? To są podstawy.  
– Szczegóły! – burknął Naruto i wyrwał Sasuke test. – O, popatrz, draniu, ale w kolejnym już napisałem dobrze. Techniki genjutsu w połączeniu ze stylem ognia. Widzisz? – Zastukał palcem w kartki. – Co mnie tam interesują jacyś panowie feudalni?!  
– Jeżeli chcesz zostać Hokage, powinieneś wiedzieć takie rzeczy. – Sasuke zerknął na Hinatę, która cały czas przy nich stała. Irytowała go. – Dobra, idziemy już. Musimy potrenować przed jutrem.  
– Co?! Chyba zwariowałeś!  
– Właśnie, Sasuke-kun – zareagowała Sakura. Była szczęśliwa, że cała ich trójka zdała. – Dość na dziś. Chodźmy wszyscy na lody, trzeba uczcić sukces – zaproponowała, uśmiechając się i splatając ręce za plecami.  
– Tak, chodźmy – odezwała się niespodziewanie, choć nadal trochę nieśmiało, Hinata. Wiedziała, że skoro teraz będzie część praktyczna egzaminu, przez jakiś czas nie zobaczy Naruto. Ostatnio rozmawiała z Tenten i Temari, które przekonywały ją, żeby w końcu zaczęła coś robić, bo inaczej ktoś sprzątnie jej go sprzed nosa.  
– Też uważam, że to dobry pomysł – Chouji poklepał się po brzuchu. Znów był głodny, a w budce z lodami serwowali też inne desery. Naleśniki na słodko, gofry z bitą śmietaną… Osobiście co prawda wolałby coś mięsnego, ale słodyczami też nigdy nie gardził.  
Sasuke rozejrzał się po twarzach znajomych, którzy wyrażali chęć pójścia gdzieś razem. Wszystkim się powiodło, więc nic dziwnego, że byli tym podekscytowani i chcieli to jakoś uczcić. Wiedział, że Naruto najchętniej poszedłby z nimi, ale miał też świadomość, że jutro rozstaną się na przynajmniej kilka dni.   
– Musimy jeszcze coś przećwiczyć – mruknął, kątem oka zauważając Shikamaru, który westchnął ciężko i złapał się ręką za głowę.   
– Draniu, no coś ty? – Naruto był zbyt podekscytowany zdanym egzaminem, żeby zauważyć subtelną aluzję. Zresztą, co tu dużo gadać, on nigdy nie zauważał nawet najbardziej oczywistych aluzji. – Ja chcę iść na lody – jęknął, gdy został niemal siłą wyciągnięty przed drzwi Akademii.  
– Na lody? – Sasuke parsknął i wskoczył na dach pobliskiego budynku, dając Naruto znak, żeby się pospieszył. – Nie ma sprawy – mruknął sam do siebie, uśmiechając się pod nosem.   
– No naprawdę – sapnął Naruto, kiedy w końcu go dogonił. – Coś ty znowu wymyślił, draniu? Po takim wysiłku nie mam zamiaru jeszcze ćwiczyć! Zaraz, gdzie ty właściwie chcesz iść? Myślałem, że na pole treningowe, a nie...   
Dopiero, gdy znaleźli się pod blokiem Sasuke, zrozumiał, po co go tutaj zaciągnął. Uśmiechnął się lekko, rozbawiony i jakiś taki podekscytowany. Już całkiem zapomniał o lodach, a raczej przedefiniował tę nazwę. Takie lody też mogą być – pomyślał, gdy Sasuke otwierał drzwi do mieszkania.   
Zaczekał chwilę, aż wejdą do środka i wtedy od razu pchnął go na ścianę. Skoro temu draniowi tak się spieszyło, że nie chciał nigdzie iść ze znajomymi, to zamierzał to wykorzystać. Zaczął go gorączkowo całować, nogą zamykając, a raczej zatrzaskując z hukiem drzwi. W tym momencie miał gdzieś pretensje sąsiadów. Zresztą, nawet jak ktoś złoży skargę, to i tak nie pójdzie na niego.   
Sasuke wydał się zaskoczony takim obrotem spraw, bo przez chwilę nawet nie protestował. Ocknął się dopiero, kiedy Naruto zrzucił mu kamizelkę. Wtedy to on pchnął go na przeciwległą ścianę w korytarzu, uśmiechając się lekko, gdy Naruto próbował przejąć dominację, ale mu na to nie pozwolił. Przyparł go do muru i nie pozwolił się ruszyć.   
– To co, Naruto? – zapytał niskim głosem, dmuchając mu w ucho. – Jak będzie z tymi lodami?  
– Myślę, że… – wymamrotał Naruto, pozbawiając Sasuke bluzy i zabierając się za spodnie. Uklęknął, wolno rozpinając rozporek i delikatnie drażniąc nabrzmiałą już nieco męskość.  
– Myślisz? A to nowość… – Sasuke przymknął oczy, czując przyjemny dreszcz, ale nie mógł sobie odmówić drobnej złośliwości. Zawsze w ten sposób dogryzali jeden drugiemu, a teraz, gdy zdali już ten cholerny egzamin teoretyczny, mogli pozwolić sobie na chwilę zabawy. – Eghh – warknął, gdy poczuł zbyt mocno zaciskające się zęby. To bolało! Czy ten młotek nigdy się nie nauczy, że lody się liże, a nie gryzie?  
– Myślę, że powinniśmy się wykąpać… – Naruto dokończył myśl i spojrzał w górę, szczerząc się w uśmiechu. W jego niebieskich oczach widać było przekorny błysk, jakby próbował się z nim drażnić. I, co Sasuke musiał przyznać, całkiem nieźle mu to wychodziło. Naruto to już nie był ten chłopak, który za pierwszym razem nie wiedział, jak ma się zabrać do rzeczy. Mieli już za sobą trochę doświadczenia i seks sprawiał im coraz więcej przyjemności. Trening czyni mistrza – jakby to powiedział Kakashi. Tyle że ich Hokage nie miał póki co pojęcia, w jaki sposób od jakiegoś czasu „trenowali”. Choć, co na pewno zauważył, przestali demolować lasy, doliny czy innego rodzaju tereny.   
Sasuke, nie bawiąc się już w żadne ceregiele, pchnął Naruto do łazienki. Zaczął szybko zrzucać pozostałe ciuchy, a Naruto, widząc to, uznał, że przecież nie może zostać w tyle. O mało się nie przewrócił, gdy próbował ściągnąć jednocześnie but i nogawkę spodni. Rywalizowali nawet teraz, podczas głupiego rozbierania się do prysznica.   
Tym razem wygrał Sasuke, który jako pierwszy wszedł do kabiny. Odkręcił wodę i syknął, kiedy spłynął na niego zimny strumień. Podkręcił czerwony kurek i poczuł ręce obejmujące go od tyłu. Naruto zamruczał w jego szyję i pocałował ją, a jego penis otarł się o pośladki.   
– Zapomnij, młotku – mruknął i odwrócił się w jego uścisku. Przyparł Naruto do kafelków i złapał go za nadgarstki, żeby się nie wyrwał. – Teraz jest moja kolej.  
– Draniu! – warknął Naruto i otarł się o niego prowokacyjnie. – Nie uważasz, że należy mi się nagroda? Osiemdziesiąt cztery punkty. Spodziewałbyś się tego? – zapytał z rozbawieniem i przygryzł wargę. Chciał sprowokować Sasuke.  
– Oczywiście, w końcu uczyłeś się ze mną. – Sasuke odbił piłeczkę, uśmiechając się przekornie. – Więc jeżeli komuś należy się nagroda, to właśnie mi. – Pocałował go, nie zamykając jednak oczu. Chciał widzieć minę Naruto, który przez chwilę nie mógł znaleźć żadnego sensownego kontrargumentu, ale w końcu zaśmiał się i zmrużył oczy.  
– Dużo osób mi pomagało – mruknął oddając pocałunek. – Tenten… Sakura… – wyliczał, kiedy dosłownie na ułamki sekund odrywał się od ust Sasuke, żeby złapać oddech. – Hinata…   
– Chcesz mnie zirytować? – Sasuke pociągnął go mocno za włosy, odchylając mu głowę do tyłu i całując zdecydowanie brutalniej.   
– Nie, po prostu… – Naruto odepchnął go lekko. – Powinienem im podziękować. Może kupić jakieś kwiatki, zaprosić na…  
– Naruto, ostrzegam cię! – Sasuke przyparł go mocniej do ściany. – Jeszcze słowo i tak cię urządzę, że na jutrzejszą misję nie dość, że pójdziesz w golfie, to jeszcze przez dobre kilka dni nie będziesz w stanie usiąść na tyłku.  
Naruto roześmiał się tylko, ale już nic nie odpowiedział. Znał Sasuke wystarczająco dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, że ten drań był do tego zdolny. Może normalnie jeszcze by się z nim spierał i próbował mu udowodnić swoje racje, ale ze względu na to, że jutro mieli kolejną część egzaminu na jounina, wolał już odpuścić. Może jeszcze później go podrażni, jak Sasuke będzie za bardzo zmęczony, żeby cokolwiek zrobić. O tak, ta myśl wybitnie mu się spodobała. A teraz… Oblizał lekko wargi i uśmiechnął się.  
– Tak, dobrze… – mruknął Sasuke, kiedy Naruto znowu uklęknął przed nim i zajął się nim już bez żadnego drażnienia. Odprężył się i oparł o kafelki, odchylając twarz tak, żeby spływał na nią strumień letniej wody. Było przyjemnie, usta Naruto były ciepłe i wilgotne, naprawdę robił się w tego typu rzeczach coraz lepszy. Sasuke mimowolnie zamruczał z przyjemności. – Co do cholery... – wymamrotał, gdy poczuł nagle palec między pośladkami. Chciał poruszyć rękami, ale uświadomił sobie, że Naruto założył na niego jakąś technikę wiążącą. – Zabiję cię, młotku! – warknął, słysząc cichy śmiech.  
Naruto, mimo kilku kolejnych gróźb, postanowił nie odpuszczać. Zsunął palec trochę niżej i uśmiechnął się do Sasuke przekornie, odsuwając się tak, żeby woda na niego nie leciała. Ta technika była fantastyczna. Już kilka miesięcy temu ubłagał Shikamaru, żeby nauczył go czegoś takiego. Jasne, nie miało to podskoku do techniki wiązania cieniem, ale w takich sytuacjach, jak widać, wystarczało.  
– Sasuke, draniu, jakby ci się nie podobało w ten sposób, to byś tak nie jęczał, kiedy…  
– Naruto, ja nie żartuję, naprawdę cię zabiję! – Sasuke próbował się uwolnić, ale gdy tylko w jego oczach błysnął Sharingan, Naruto zacisnął powieki.   
Nie, nie da się złapać w genjutsu, nie ma mowy. Zresztą, Sasuke sam był sobie winien, za dobrze go wyszkolił, żeby teraz dał się zaskoczyć. Równie dobrze może robić to, co miał zamiar zrobić, po omacku. Nadal nie odrywał usta od penisa Sasuke, który był już w pełnym wzwodzie, a jego palce poczynały sobie coraz śmielej. Sasuke wyklinał go i obiecywał najgorsze i najwymyślniejsze tortury, jakie mu zafunduje, kiedy tylko wydostanie się z tej techniki, ale to tylko jeszcze bardziej nakręcało Naruto. Ten drań był teraz pod jego całkowitą kontrolą i to było niezwykle podniecające. Tym bardziej, że między przekleństwami i inwektywami, były słyszalne tłumione westchnięcia. Sasuke starał się jak mógł, ale mimo tych wysiłków nie był w stanie całkowicie zapanować nad swoimi reakcjami. Naruto był tym tak podekscytowany, że w pewnym momencie uniósł głowę i chcąc zobaczyć jego twarz, dosłownie na sekundę otworzył oczy.  
Tyle wystarczyło, żeby Sasuke wykazał się refleksem i złapał go w genjutsu.  
Naruto znalazł się w pustej, zabarwionej na czerwono przestrzeni. Nie mógł się ruszyć, rozpostarty na murze i unieruchomiony za pomogą łańcuchów, które wbijały mu się boleśnie w skórę. Jęknął. Był nagi i mokry, a przed nim pojawił się Sasuke. Sharingan w jego oku wciąż błyszczał ostrzegawczo, w drugim uaktywnił Rinnegana.   
– I co teraz? – zapytał stłumionym od złości głosem. – Mam zrobić wszystko to, przed czym cię ostrzegałem.  
– No przecież ci się podobało! – próbował bronić się Naruto. Niby wiedział, jak wydostać się z genjutsu, ale Sasuke był w tym mistrzem, z nim nie było szans. Jakby może jeszcze Kurama chciał współpracować, ale on tylko pomruczał, że ma za swoje i poszedł spać. Zdrajca. To zupełnie tak, jakby był po stronie Sasuke, który kiedyś, bądź co bądź, chciał go unicestwić. Najwyraźniej obaj lubili sobie z niego kpić! – Ej, nie bądź taki sztywniak! – Naruto już miał dość tych łańcuchów.  
– Sztywniak? Zaraz zobaczymy, kto będzie sztywny, jak... hm, no nie wiem, poczekasz tutaj kilka dni? Mam pomysł. Będę cię doprowadzał do ostateczności, ale nie pozwolę ci dojść. Co ty na to?  
– No weź, draniu, nie bądź taki. Fajnie było! – Naruto próbował się wyrwać, ale wtedy łańcuchy jeszcze mocniej zacisnęły się na jego nadgarstkach. Aż krzyknął, zaskoczony siłą ucisku. – Odbiło ci?! Ręce mi połamiesz!  
Sasuke trochę poluzował uchwyt, ale nie wyciągnął Naruto z genjutsu.   
– Ja jestem na górze – zadecydował. – I spróbuj jeszcze raz takiego numeru, a naprawdę zostawię cię tutaj na tydzień – ostrzegł i w końcu Naruto znalazł się z powrotem w łazience.   
– Wiesz, że ci nie wolno używać genjutsu na nikim z wioski – burknął, ale Sasuke, nic sobie z tego nie robiąc, po prostu zatkał mu usta pocałunkiem.  
– Możesz się poskarżyć Kakashiemu – mruknął, kiedy oderwał się na chwile i spojrzał na niego triumfalnie. Dobrze wiedział, jak podejść Naruto, żeby w końcu skapitulował. – Tylko nie zapomnij ze szczegółami opowiedzieć, w jakiej sytuacji to się stało.  
– Jesteś wredny – westchnął Naruto, gdy nos Sasuke przesunął się po jego szyi, a po chwili poczuł tam jego usta. O tak, to lubił. Bardzo lubił. Tak bardzo, że nawet nie zaprotestował, gdy poczuł palce Sasuke między swoimi pośladkami. A niech już mu będzie… Drań jeden…  
– Co tam mamroczesz? – zapytał Sasuke, uśmiechając się lekko. Nadal trochę śliskimi od żelu do kąpieli rękami chwycił go i podniósł.   
Naruto opierał się teraz plecami o kafelki prysznica i instynktownie zaplótł nogi wokół jego bioder. Westchnął, wsuwając palce w czarne, mokre włosy. W tym momencie przestało się już liczyć to, że dał się zdominować. Liczyła się tylko bliskość Sasuke, jego zapach, dotyk… I to pragnienie… Które nasilało się zawsze wtedy, kiedy w otoczeniu znajomych czy jakichkolwiek innych osób musieli udawać, że nic poza przyjaźnią ich nie łączy. Że są tacy sami jak za dawnych lat, że jedyne, co robią, gdy są sami, to walczą lub kłócą się ze sobą. A to przecież nie była prawda. Naruto przymknął oczy i złapał się kurczowo, gdy poczuł, że palce Sasuke otarły się o coś, co sprawiło, że całe jego ciało ogarnęło przyjemne ciepło, a on aż podkurczył palce u stóp. Objął Sasuke mocniej i pocałował go na oślep.   
– Podaj żel, młotku – usłyszał po chwili.   
Naruto sięgnął po buteleczkę i odkręcił ją nieporadnie, po czym wycisnął sporo specyfiku na rękę Sasuke. Już po chwili poczuł znajome szczypanie, kiedy ten w niego wszedł. Skrzywił się, ale to już nie był ten ból, co za pierwszym razem. Z czasem naprawdę zaczął się coraz szybciej do tego przyzwyczajać.  
– O tak, draniu – mruknął i objął szyję Sasuke, który powoli zaczął się w nim poruszać.   
Cały czas szeptał do jego ucha coś niecierpliwie, czując, jak Sasuke drży w jego ramionach. Woda lała się im na głowy, ale w tym momencie nic nie było ich w stanie rozproszyć. Nawet, gdyby teraz ktoś wszedł do mieszkania, chyba by go nie zauważyli...  
Naruto poderwał głowę i spojrzał na łazienkę. Miał jakieś dziwne wrażenie… Trudno było coś dostrzec w zaparowanych szybach kabiny, ale wyglądało na to, że po prostu jakieś głupie myśli go nachodzą, gdy... Aż krzyknął, gdy Sasuke wbił się w niego mocniej. Zrobiło mu się nieznośnie gorąco, gdy usłyszał przy uchu jęk. O tak, to mu się podobało, uwielbiał doprowadzać go do takiego stanu, bo wtedy nawet taki zimny drań jak on, nie był w stanie nad sobą zapanować. Był tak podniecony… Tak cholernie podniecony, że zaczął drapać Sasuke po karku, a potem po plecach, zupełnie tracąc kontrolę. Wiedział, że zostaną ślady, ale w tym momencie w ogóle o to nie dbał. Zresztą, co tu dużo mówić, w tym momencie nie dbał o nic innego niż to, żeby Sasuke nie przestawał, bo odkąd wyczuł go na tyle, żeby trafiać w ten punkt, przez który wszystko wirowało mu przed oczami i powodowało niesamowite doznania, nie miał zamiaru zajmować myśli czymś innym.  
– Sasuke… – usłyszał i właściwie już będąc na granicy spełnienia, nie był w stanie stwierdzić, czy to jego własny głos, czy może…  
– Cholera, Naruto… – mruknął Sasuke, nadal jednak nie przestając się w niego wbijać. Było mu tak cholernie dobrze. Tak dobrze… Jeszcze chwila…  
– Sasuke-kun – rozległo się trochę głośniejsze wołanie.   
Nie, nie teraz! Nie teraz, gdy Naruto odchylił głowę, łapiąc do ust kropelki wody, a jego twarz miała taki wyraz, jak zawsze, gdy dochodził. Jeszcze chwila… Jeszcze moment…  
– Sasuke-kun? Jesteś tam?  
Naruto jęknął, najwyraźniej nie panując nad sobą, a po chwili rozlał się pomiędzy ich brzuchami. Sasuke przycisnął go bardziej do siebie i zaczął wbijać się w niego w oszalałym tempie. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru przerwać, dopóki nie skończy. W tym momencie nie obchodziło go, kto miał czelność wleźć do jego mieszkania, a szum wody powodował, że nie rozpoznał głosu. Zresztą, ktokolwiek to jest, na pewno nie ośmieli się wejść do łazienki i…   
– Aghh – warknął, gdy poczuł zaciskające się mięśnie, a zaraz po tym potężny skurcz przyjemności. Aż zacisnął ręce na pośladkach Naruto, nie zważając na jego syk. Cholera, jeżeli tak wygląda seks ze świadomością, że ktoś jest za drzwiami i może w każdej chwili wejść, to chyba będą musieli zastanowić się nad tym. Może jakaś pusta klasa w Akademii czy gabinet Hokage po godzinach… To by była ciekawa opcja. Sasuke uśmiechnął się sam do siebie i oddychając ciężko, schował nos w zagłębieniu szyi Naruto. Było mu tak dobrze…   
– Sasuke-kun…  
– Sasuke, ktoś tu jest! – Spanikowany Naruto wysunął się z jego objęć i wypadł z kabiny prysznicowej, zaczynając na szybko szukać jakiegoś ręcznika. Niech to szlag, jak mogli być tak nieuważni i zapomnieć zamknąć drzwi! Jeżeli ktoś by wszedł do łazienki i zobaczył, co robili przed chwilą… Wolał sobie nawet tego nie wyobrażać.   
– Poczekaj tu, sprawdzę, kto to. – Sasuke wyrwał mu właśnie znaleziony biały ręcznik i owinął się nim w biodrach. – Mam tylko nadzieję, że ten ktoś ma dobry powód.

Sakura miała zamiar jeszcze raz zawołać, ale w tym momencie drzwi łazienki otworzyły się i zobaczyła w nich Sasuke. To było… O cholera! O… o… jasna cholera! Poczuła, jak robi jej się gorąco. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że musi wyglądać teraz nieco dziwnie, z rozszerzonymi do granic możliwości źrenicami, uchylonymi ustami i drżącymi dłońmi, którymi starał się utrzymać jakąś kartkę, ale ten widok… Sasuke! Jej Sasuke, jej marzenie, stał teraz przed nią w samym ręczniku. Z jego włosów wciąż kapała woda, spływając wzdłuż szyi, a potem torsu i niknąc w fałdzie nonszalancko, jakby od niechcenia założonego frotowego materiału. Poza tym jego policzki były zaczerwienione, jakby właśnie skończył wyczerpujący trening. Ino opowiadała jej kiedyś, jak ponętnie wygląda facet podczas seksu, ale dałaby sobie rękę uciąć, że Sasuke wyglądał teraz milion razy lepiej. I nawet nie musiał uprawiać seksu, jemu wystarczył zwykły prysznic!  
– Co tu robisz – zapytał, zamykając drzwi do łazienki.  
Sakura najchętniej rzuciłaby się na niego i w końcu zrobiła to, o czym słyszała póki co tylko z opowieści koleżanek. Była młodą kobietą, to już był czas na takie rzeczy. Ciekawe, czy Sasuke by się spodobało, gdyby… Na pewno… Był facetem, niemożliwe, żeby nie chciał…  
– Sakura?  
– Sasuke-kun! – Prawie podskoczyła. Trochę się zagalopowała w swoich wizjach. – Ja… Po prostu uciekliście tak szybko, a mieliśmy się złożyć na jakiś upominek dla bibliotekarki i… – zająknęła się, bo Sasuke właśnie odwrócił się tyłem i pochylił się, szukając czegoś w rzuconych na kanapę spodniach. Cholera, no naprawdę! Ino mogła mówić sobie cokolwiek chciała, ale i tak w życiu nie uwierzy, że Sai mógłby być choć w połowie tak seksowny jak Sasuke!  
– Masz, to za mnie i za Naruto – powiedział Sasuke, odwracając się z powrotem.   
W tym momencie założony ręcznik nieco się zsunął, a Sakura poczuła, że twarz zaczyna ją palić żywym ogniem.


	28. Chapter 28

Sasuke na szczęście złapał ręcznik w ostatniej chwili, ale zdążył przysłonić sobie tylko krocze. Sakura zobaczyła jego wyrzeźbione uda, wystające kości miednicy i podbrzusze. Pierwszy raz widziała jego prawie nagie ciało i to jeszcze z tak bliska. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuła się w taki sposób, dosłownie zaschło jej w ustach i poczuła, że serce zaraz wyskoczy jej z klatki piersiowej.   
– Sasuke, ja... – Nie miała pojęcia, co powiedzieć, ale wyczuwała w tej sytuacji swoją szansę. Być może nie zaczną jak normalna para, być może będzie musiała zrobić coś szalonego, żeby zwrócił na nią uwagę, tym bardziej, że sam wydawał się chyba trochę zażenowany. Może on też pierwszy raz był w takiej sytuacji? Oczywiście! On też na pewno pierwszy raz był w takiej sytuacji, bo w końcu każdą wolną chwilę spędzał w towarzystwie Naruto. Nie miał czasu spotykać się z dziewczynami, żeby... Sakura zbliżyła się do niego.  
– Powinnaś już iść – usłyszała.   
Sasuke zawiązał sobie pośpiesznie i tym razem dokładnie ręcznik wokół pasa.  
– Następnym razem zadzwoń, a nie wchodź do czyjegoś mieszkania – warknął, zły na Sakurę i na siebie. Nie pierwszy raz dziękował swojemu refleksowi. Wcześniej ratował mu życie, a teraz... Sam nie wiedział, co uratował, ale jedno było pewne – nie chciał stać nagi przed Sakurą.   
– Przepraszam, ja dzwoniłam, ale pewnie nie słyszałeś – rzuciła pośpiesznie Sakura, nie ruszając się ze swojego miejsca.   
Przyszła tu, bo po drodze spotkała Kurenai, która twierdziła, że widziała Sasuke i Naruto, kierujących się w stronę dzielnicy Uchiha. Widocznie jednak darowali sobie trening. Zastanawiała się, czy tam iść, ale w końcu uznała, że musi zaryzykować.   
Pukała do drzwi mieszkania Sasuke chyba ze trzy razy i w końcu miała odpuścić, ale dla pewności złapała jeszcze za klamkę. Drzwi uchyliły się. Zerknęła do środka, od razu zauważając leżącą na podłodze przedpokoju kamizelkę i bluzę. To ją odrobinę zaniepokoiło, bo Sasuke zawsze, nawet gdy chodzili na misje, był bardzo porządny, swoje rzeczy od razu składał w kostkę. A te tutaj wyglądały, jakby były rzucone w pośpiechu. Weszła, wołając go, ale nikt nie odpowiadał. Dopiero po chwili usłyszała szum lejącej się wody. Miała zamiar wyjść, ale wtedy usłyszała coś jeszcze, coś niepokojącego, jakby stłumiony krzyk.  
– Ja wiem, że nie powinnam. Przepraszam.  
Sasuke przeszedł na korytarz, dając znak Sakurze, żeby szła za nim. Dopiero teraz zauważył swoją bluzę i kamizelkę na podłodze. Dobrze, że przynajmniej tylko jego ciuchy leżały porozrzucane. I to tylko te, które zdążył zdjąć z niego Naruto, zanim zaciągnął go pod prysznic. Gdyby tak Sakura natknęła się na ich bokserki w przedpokoju… Raczej nietrudno byłoby się zorientować, do kogo należą pomarańczowe gacie. Przeklął siebie w myślach. Nie uważali, no znowu nie uważali. A to zdarzało się im coraz częściej. Nawet nie wrzucił do prania spodni, które już rzucone wczoraj byle jak, wisiały przewieszone przez oparcie kanapy w salonie. Gdzieś tam była jeszcze reszta jego wczorajszych ciuchów, które Naruto szybko z niego zdzierał. Dobrze, że przynajmniej dzisiaj rozbierali się w łazience.  
– Sasuke-kun? – usłyszał zaniepokojony głos.  
– Co? – zapytał zniecierpliwiony. Chciał się już jej pozbyć.  
Sakura zatrzymała się, nie będąc pewna, czy powinna o tym mówić. Sasuke miał na karku i łopatkach wyraźnie czerwone smugi. To pewnie stąd ten krzyk spod prysznica. Musiało go naprawdę boleć, skoro tak się zachował, bo on zwykle nic po sobie nie pokazywał, nawet w momentach, gdy bardzo cierpiał. Tak było na misjach. No, czasami syknął, ale to wszystko. Tyle że wtedy zawsze towarzyszył mu ktoś z drużyny siódmej, więc być może wówczas się hamował, a we własnym mieszkaniu mógł się zwyczajnie nie kontrolować.   
– Masz poharatane plecy. Może... – Sakura odetchnęła i po chwili wahania dotknęła niepewnie jego ramienia. – Może powinnam na to spojrzeć?  
– To nic takiego, poradzę sobie.  
– Ale Sasuke-kun, jutro wszyscy mamy drugą część egzaminu. Ja naprawdę… Tsunade nauczyła mnie… – zamilkła, widząc minę Sasuke.   
Wydawał się być zły i w normalnych okolicznościach odpuściłaby, ale przecież przed nimi była ta misja. Sasuke musiał być w pełni sił! Jeszcze coś by mu się stało. Tak, wiedziała, jaką siłą dysponował, ale chwila nieuwagi i takie nawet z pozoru banalne zranienia mogą zaważyć na wszystkim.   
– Pozwól mi… – Instynktownie położyła ręce na jego plecach, uwalniając uzdrowicielską chakrę. Zawsze tak działała na polu walki, gdy widziała, że ktoś jest ranny. Sasuke co prawda ranny nie był, ale jeżeli o niego chodziło, każda forma pomocy była ważna.  
Sakura westchnęła, czując przepływ chakry. Ten dotyk był po prostu porażający! Dotykała Sasuke w taki sposób… Cholera, skup się – pomyślała, gdy chakra nagle zaczęła dziwnie drgać. Musiała się opanować, bo przecież nie mogła dopuścić, żeby coś mu się stało podczas egzaminu. Nawet, jeżeli to były tylko powierzchowne zaczerwienienia, na oko nieistotne. Nie miała pojęcia, co to jest, wyglądało, jakby wpadł na krzaki. Ostatnio podobnie wyglądał Naruto, kiedy Tsunade robiła mu badania kontrolne. Ponoć miał małą przygodę z kolcami, a przynajmniej tak twierdził. A teraz… Pewnie jak zawsze się bili albo urządzali sobie wyścigi w jakichś chaszczach.   
Znów westchnęła i pokręciła głową z niezrozumieniem. Przecież nie byli już dziećmi! Kiedy skończy się egzamin, będzie musiała sobie z Naruto poważnie porozmawiać. Jako jej przyjaciel na pewno zrozumie, że chciałaby spędzać z Sasuke więcej czasu. Będzie też musiała jeszcze bardziej zmobilizować Hinatę, bo póki co te starania ich obu wyglądały beznadziejnie. Jeszcze Naruto, fakt, on był naprawdę mało domyślny, ale Sasuke? Przecież gdyby tylko chciał, to ona… Znów się zarumieniła, patrząc na niego. Był cudowny. Tak strasznie go pragnęła...  
– Sasuke-kun – szepnęła, odrywając ręce od jego prawie wyleczonych już pleców. Była naprawdę dobrą medyczką, lata szkoleń nie poszły na marne. Teraz już bez żadnego nadzoru, jedynie przy wsparciu asystentów, przeprowadzała poważne operacje. Brała też udział w testowaniu różnych eksperymentalnych metod, więc prawie w ogóle nie zajmowała się w szpitalu błahymi zranieniami. Jednak w tej sytuacji… Mimo że dla niej wyleczenie czegoś takiego było jak machnięcie ręką, to jednak ta ręka musiała mieć kontakt ze skórą Sasuke, a to było uczucie nie do opisania.  
– Sakura, wystarczy, dzięki. – Sasuke odwrócił się w jej stronę. Nie chciał przeciągać tej wizyty, bo znając Naruto i jego charakter, zaraz tak się znudzi siedzeniem w łazience, że wyjdzie tu w pełnym negliżu. I o ile jemu w żadnym wypadku by to nie przeszkadzało, to Sakura mogłaby się nieźle zdziwić. – Zapłać za mnie i za Naruto, i…  
– A tak właściwie, to dlaczego płacisz też za Naruto? – Sakura próbowała każdym możliwym sposobem podtrzymać rozmowę. No bo, cholera, kiedy znów będzie miała okazję znów zobaczyć go bez ubrania? – Mieliście iść trenować i myślałam…  
– Miał coś do załatwienia, odda mi później. Teraz przecież nie będziesz go szukała po całej wiosce, skoro chcecie kupić ten prezent – stwierdził i otworzył drzwi. Sugestia była aż nazbyt oczywista.  
– A... No tak, to na razie. Wiesz, jak zostanie, to ci oddam. To znaczy wam… – Sakura już sama nie wiedziała, co ma powiedzieć. Odniosła wrażenie, że Naruto i Sasuke zachowują się ostatnio dość dziwnie. Ino miała rację. Oni powinni więcej czasu spędzać z daleka od siebie. No bo ile uwagi można poświęcać wyłącznie jednej osobie? Oczywiście ona mogłaby poświęcić Sasuke cały swój czas, ale to zupełnie coś innego, bo go kochała. A ci dwaj byli przecież po prostu przyjaciółmi. Nie wyobrażała sobie, żeby ona ze swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką mogła spędzać całe dnie. Chyba by się pozabijały albo powyrywały sobie nawzajem kłaki z głów. A tego Ino by jej nie wybaczyła. W końcu miała najdłuższe i najładniejsze włosy w całej wiosce.  
– Nie trzeba – mruknął Sasuke, który był już coraz bardziej zirytowany.  
– No... to w porządku. – Sakura splotła ręce za plecami, wychodząc na korytarz. – To... o której jutro zaczynasz misję? Bo jesteśmy podzieleni i...  
– O dziewiątej – odpowiedział Sasuke, choć naprawdę zaczynał już tracić cierpliwość. Poza tym dosłownie przed chwilą wydawało mu się, że usłyszał jakiś odgłos z łazienki, jakby coś spadło na podłogę.  
– Ja o dziesiątej. ¬– Sakura, która niczego najwyraźniej nie zauważyła, wreszcie odpuściła. – No to powodzenia. Uważaj na siebie – uśmiechnęła się i ruszyła w stronę schodów.  
– Jasne, dzięki.   
Sasuke w końcu zamknął drzwi i przekręcił wszystkie zamki. Naprawdę muszą wyrobić sobie z Naruto kategoryczny odruch przekręcania klucza w zamku, bo odnosił wrażenie, że za każdym razem, kiedy przekraczali próg mieszkania, gdzie w końcu mogli być kimś więcej niż tylko przyjaciółmi – po prostu wariowali.  
– Sakura-chan już poszła? – zapytał Naruto, którego głowa wychynęła zza drzwi łazienki. Oczywiście przez cały czas pod nimi podsłuchiwał, bo kiedy zorientował się kto to, omal nie dostał palpitacji serca. Jednak mimo starań i przytykania kubka do drzwi, prawie nic nie usłyszał. W końcu uznał, że się na wszelki wypadek się ubierze i przez przypadek strącił z szafki przybory go golenia. – Co chciała?  
– Pieniędzy – rzucił tylko Sasuke. Był zbyt zajęty zbieraniem ubrań, żeby zauważyć, jak to zabrzmiało.   
– Co?! – Naruto zamrugał zaskoczony.  
– Składają się na prezent dla bibliotekarki ¬– wyjaśnił Sasuke, wkładając rzeczy do kosza na pranie.  
– I po to musiała do ciebie przyjść? Nie mogła z tym zaczekać do jutra? A, racja. Jutro już druga część egzaminu. – Naruto podrapał się po głowie. Chwycił swoją kamizelkę i po chwili wyszedł z łazienki już prawie w pełni ubrany. Zerknął na Sasuke, dopiero teraz zdając sobie sprawę, w jakim stanie widziała go Sakura. Wydął tylko wargi, niezbyt z tego zadowolony, ale nie miał zamiaru niczego komentować. – Chcesz herbaty? – zapytał, idąc do kuchni. – I ubierz się, tak w ogóle – burknął, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język.  
Sasuke uśmiechnął się kpiąco, ale podszedł po szafy. Po kilku minutach pojawił się w kuchni przebrany już w świeże rzeczy. Usiadł przy stole, kiedy Naruto przygotowywał herbatę.   
– Zaczynasz o dwunastej? – zapytał, choć to było pytanie retoryczne. Dobrze znał wytyczne ich obu. – Ciekawe, dlaczego tak późno.  
– Nie wiem. – Naruto wzruszył ramionami i postawił na stole dwa kubki, które po chwili zalał wrzątkiem.   
Od jakiegoś czasu czuł się w mieszkaniu Sasuke jak u siebie, tak dużo czasu tu spędzał. Wiedział, gdzie są naczynia, gdzie cukier, wiedział też, że Sasuke zawsze kręci nosem, gdy czegoś nie odstawi na swoje miejsce. A to zdarzało się bardzo często i w taki właśnie sposób zawsze, gdy tu był, z pedantycznego porządku robił się mały bałagan.   
– To co, mały zakład, kto wróci wcześniej? – zaproponował, patrząc na Sasuke wyzywająco. Już zupełnie zapomniał, że jeszcze kilka godzin temu zapowiedział, że nigdy więcej się z nim o nic nie założy. Niestety, ta ich odwieczna chęć rywalizacji przeważyła.  
– Nie! – Sasuke zareagował niespodziewanie ostro. – To nie będą żarty, młotku. Skup się na tym, co masz zrobić, a nie na wyścigu z czasem. Niech ci się noga powinie i… – Pokręcił głową i upił łyk herbaty, nie chcąc kończyć. Wiedział, że ten egzamin to będzie prawdziwa misja z prawdziwymi zagrożeniami. Naruto był silny, ale zazwyczaj bardzo nieuważny. Strateg też był z niego marny. I będzie tam sam. Jeżeli coś się stanie, nikt mu nie pomoże.  
– Dobra, dobra. – Naruto machnął ręką. Z jednej strony Sasuke miał rację, ale z drugiej… Na ukończenie misji mieli trzy dni, a właśnie dokładnie za tyle od jutra wypadały urodziny tego drania i dlatego właśnie planował wrócić wcześniej. Chciał mu zrobić niespodziankę i na niego czekać. Będzie musiał się postarać, żeby dotrzeć do Konohy przed nim. W końcu raz w życiu kończy się dziewiętnaście lat. Naruto miał już nawet prezent. Długo zastanawiał się, co chciałby dostać Sasuke, który w zasadzie miał wszystko, ale w końcu wpadł na pomysł. Może to było głupie, ale chciał dać mu coś, co przypominałoby Sasuke o nim i co miałby cały czas przy sobie. Kupił mu za zaoszczędzone pieniądze pięknie grawerowany kunai, który na pewno mu się spodoba. Aż uśmiechnął się na myśl o tym prezencie, który czekał pod jego łóżkiem, trochę niestarannie zapakowany, bo robił to oczywiście sam.   
– Pamiętaj, żeby najpierw pomyśleć, zanim wyskoczysz na kogoś i go zaatakujesz – mruknął Sasuke. – I przeanalizuj sytuację. I uważaj, żeby ktoś cię nie zranił, bo mogą użyć zatrutej broni.  
– A ty, draniu, nie daj się tam zamęczyć – burknął Naruto, kiedy w końcu usiadł naprzeciwko niego.  
– Zamęczyć? – Sasuke uniósł brwi.  
– No zamęczyć, przecież wszyscy wiedzą, że jestem bardziej wytrzymały od ciebie – wytknął mu Naruto, uśmiechając się szeroko. Zupełnie zignorował zdegustowany głos Kuramy, który przypomniał mu, komu zawdzięcza te pokłady chakry.  
– Wszyscy też wiedzą, że ja jestem bardziej inteligentny – rzucił Sasuke z rozbawieniem.  
– Coś ty powiedział? Że niby ty jesteś bardziej inteligentny ode mnie?! Chyba sobie kpisz! Może Sakura-chan i Kakashi-sensei, ale ty?!  
– A kto miał więcej punktów z egzaminu? Bo wydaje mi się, że jednak ja.  
– Co mi tam... egzamin! – wrzasnął Naruto, już najwyraźniej zapominając, jak bardzo się nim denerwował. – Nie tylko takie egzaminy się liczą. Nie każdy jest dobry w pisaniu takich pierdół. O, tutaj trzeba mieć! – Zastukał palcem w skroń. – Na polu bitwy, to ja nie mam sobie równych. Właśnie dlatego będę najlepszy na misjach. Zobaczysz, zdobędę najwięcej punktów i najszybciej ją skończę! – prychnął, zakładając ręce na ramionach. Chociaż Sasuke ostrzegał go, że ma być poważny, znowu chciał mu udowodnić, że jest najlepszy.  
– Przestań pajacować, do cholery! – Sasuke miał już dość tych przechwałek. Naruto zawsze, od kiedy go znał, próbował zgrywać bohatera, choć wtedy, gdy byli po prostu zwykłymi gówniarzami z przerośniętym ego, dość kiepsko mu to wychodziło. Do dziś nie zapomniał mu tego białego króliczka, którego się przestraszył. I mimo że teraz byli już dorośli, a Naruto faktycznie stał się bohaterem, to nadal potrafił zachowywać się jak dwunastoletni dzieciak. Sasuke był pewien, że podczas drugiej części egzaminu, zamiast skupić na analizie i rozważnym wykonaniu misji, będzie próbował załatwić wszystko kierując się impulsem, zamiast rozsądkiem. Głupek. On naprawdę nie powinien niczego wykonywać w pojedynkę. Sasuke, już gdy siedzieli w Ichiraku, zastanawiał się, jakie zadania im przypadną. Był pewien, że będą się od siebie różniły. W końcu to już nie był drużynowy egzamin na chunina i Las Śmierci – jak za pierwszym razem, który doskonale pamiętał, ale miał świadomość, że nawet wtedy zagrożenia były naprawdę realne. Wówczas zginęło kilka osób.  
– Oj, Sasuke, jeszcze zobaczysz. – Naruto chwycił swoją kamizelkę i zaczął się ubierać. – Idę, muszę spakować rzeczy na jutro i porządnie się wyspać. Może zajdę jeszcze do Sakury, zapytam, co z tym prezen…  
– Nigdzie nie idziesz. – Sasuke pociągnął go z ramię i odwrócił w swoją stronę. Za bardzo, choć to go czasami naprawdę niepokoiło, przyzwyczaił się do obecności Naruto w swoim łóżku.   
Naruto prychnął, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się. Wiedział, czego chciał Sasuke, choć nie powiedział tego wprost.  
– Niech ci będzie. Wyjdę z tobą rano, bo i tak zaczynasz wcześniej. To co, zjemy coś jeszcze? Masz coś dobrego? – zapytał i podszedł do lodówki. Otworzył ją i bezceremonialnie wsadził głowę do środka. – Ech, draniu, tu prawie nic nie ma – zaczął narzekać. – Misja, misją, ale jak chcesz, żebym u ciebie siedział, powinieneś się trochę lepiej przygotować… No dobra, dobra – jęknął, gdy Sasuke rzucił w niego jabłkiem. Podniósł je z ziemi i potarł o swoją bluzę. Będą musieli coś wykombinować z tych resztek, bo nie miał zamiaru iść głodny spać. Przed drugą częścią egzaminu musiał się porządnie najeść.

*

Naruto obudził się i zerknął na sąsiednią stronę łóżka, która okazała się być pusta. Po chwili dotarł do jego uszu odgłos szumu wody z łazienki i zdał sobie sprawę, że Sasuke musiał już wstać. Sam nawet nie słyszał budzika. Zerknął na zegarek. Dochodziła siódma, więc mieli jeszcze sporo czasu. Mógł się po tym draniu spodziewać, że będzie chciał być gotowy wcześniej. On nigdy się nie spóźniał.   
Przeturlał się na drugą stronę łóżka i ułożył głowę na leżącej tam poduszce. Wciągnął powietrze, wciąż wyczuwając zapach Sasuke. Uśmiechnął się i wtulił twarz w miękki materiał. Tkwił w takim błogim bezruchu przez kilka minut, ale w końcu podniósł się, bo nie chciał, żeby Sasuke zastał go w tym stanie. W przeciwnym razie do końca poranka by z niego drwił.   
Wszedł do kuchni i nastawił wodę na kawę. Wczoraj wieczorem wyszli jeszcze do sklepu, żeby kupić rzeczy na śniadanie, więc teraz zaczął je przygotowywać.   
– Naruto? – usłyszał po chwili i obejrzał się na zdziwionego Sasuke, który właśnie wyszedł z łazienki. – Co tak wcześnie?  
– No a czemu nie? Obudziłem się i zgłodniałem.  
– Jasne. – Sasuke uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust i oparł się o blat. Miał na sobie tylko spodnie od ich stroju na misje.   
Naruto oblizał machinalnie usta, rzucając mu ukradkowe spojrzenie. Nie zobaczą się przez kilka dni, jak dotąd będzie to najdłuższa przerwa od ponad roku.  
– Tu masz kawę. – Wskazał nożem na kubek, który dosłownie przed chwilą zalał wrzątkiem. Tak jak swój. Sasuke nigdy nie słodził, on za to nie szczędził sobie cukru i mleka. Jeszcze teraz tak się zagapił, że w ogóle nie zauważył, jak mleko z kartonu wycieka już ponad jego kubek. Cholera, czy on go musiał tak rozpraszać?!  
– Naruto… – Sasuke podszedł bliżej i wyciągnął mu z ręki kartonik. Nawet nie skomentował tego, że wszystko z blatu leje się na podłogę. Jego zwykle sterylnie czystą podłogę!  
– Oj, nie chciałem, draniu.   
Naruto uniósł lekko głowę, kucając i próbując to zetrzeć jakaś pierwszą lepszą z brzegu ścierką. Kiedy się podniósł, Sasuke był naprzeciwko, a przez jego zapach zaczęło mu się kręcić w głowie. To znaczy, nie… O czym on w ogóle myśli? To przecież z głodu, a nie przez zapach. Właśnie! Tylko… Ten oszałamiający zapach…   
– Sasuke… – Chwycił go w pasie, przyciągając do siebie. Nie mógł się powstrzymać. Ten głupi drań tak go kusił, nawet nic nie robiąc, nie wykonując żadnego gestu. – Tam… no wiesz… – mruknął, całując go wolno, a potem chowając nos w zagłębieniu jego szyi. – Nie daj się… nie?  
– Eh, młotku… – Sasuke wsunął mu ręce pod bluzę, gładząc spokojnymi ruchami jego plecy. – O mnie się nie martw.  
– Wcale się nie martwię. – Naruto podniósł głowę i oparł się nią o czoło Sasuke, patrząc mu w oczy. – Tylko… Kiedyś powiedziałeś, że nie obchodzi cię, co się stanie z twoim własnym życiem…   
– Naruto, to było dawno temu. – Sasuke objął go i przyciągnął do siebie bardziej. Tak, doskonale to pamiętał. Był wtedy młody i głupi, a w głowie miał tylko Itachiego i zemstę. Nic innego się nie liczyło. – Obiecuję, że będę uważał – mruknął, czując, jak Naruto odrobinę się rozluźnia. Po chwili westchnął, czując jego usta na swoich. Przymknął oczy i oddał delikatny pocałunek. Masował kark Naruto, chłonąc jego ciepło, ale w końcu odsunął się od niego i uniósł kąciki ust.   
Naruto zapatrzył się na niego, zbyt skupiony na innych rzeczach, żeby wyczuć rodzaj tego uśmiechu.  
– A teraz idź umyć zęby, młotku, bo śmierdzisz jak pies Kiby – rzucił Sasuke z rozbawieniem i odsunął się. – Ja już dokończę to śniadanie.

Jedli spokojnie, nie spiesząc się, bo mieli jeszcze dobrą godzinę do wyjścia. Rozmawiali o strategiach, ewentualnych zagrożeniach i tym, na co powinni zwrócić uwagę. Analizowali poprzednie zadania z egzaminów i jeszcze przypominali sobie techniki, które mogłyby im się przydać.   
W końcu zaczęli się zbierać. Naruto poszedł się wykąpać, a Sasuke pozmywał naczynia i dokończył pakowanie. Większość rzeczy przygotował już wczoraj, był przezorny w przeciwieństwie do Naruto, który dopiero teraz będzie się pakował. Oczywiście wygodnie pominął fakt, że to przez niego, bo zatrzymał go u siebie na noc.

Stanęli na korytarzu i Naruto przysunął się do Sasuke. Wiedział, że jeżeli wyjdą z mieszkania, nie będą już mogli zrobić w stosunku do siebie żadnego innego gestu poza przyjacielskim uściskiem.   
– No... to... Widzimy się za dwa dni, no nie? – zapytał niepewnie Naruto. Patrzył na Sasuke z bliska. – Dajesz mi słowo?  
– Słowo. – Sasuke przyciągnął go do siebie mocniej.  
Pozwolili sobie na kila minut długiego, namiętnego pocałunku, jednak w końcu niechętnie oderwali się od siebie. Obaj wiedzieli, że muszą wyjść, żeby Sasuke się nie spóźnił. Nie, żeby to było łatwe. I nie, żeby nie powodowało pewnego niepokoju, jednak byli shinobi i doskonale wiedzieli, z czym to się wiąże. Tylko że o ile wcześniej Naruto tak bardzo martwił się o Sasuke jako przyjaciela, to co dopiero teraz, kiedy byli dla siebie kimś dużo ważniejszym? Obaj pierwszy raz znaleźli się w takiej sytuacji i żaden z nich chyba nie do końca potrafił powiedzieć cokolwiek sensownego. Sasuke, bo nie umiał, Naruto, bo nie wiedział, co konkretnie.   
Wreszcie, już w centrum wioski, pożegnali się bez słowa, rzucając sobie tylko wymowne spojrzenia. 

*

Odkąd Naruto, przebrany już i spakowany, opuścił swoje mieszkanie, szedł na miejsce spotkania z dziwnym uczuciem. Pierwszy raz miał wykonać misję sam. Do tej pory zawsze ktoś mu towarzyszył. Wbił wzrok w buty i dopiero, gdy podniósł wzrok, z niemałym zdziwieniem zauważył Irukę, który opierał się o drewniany mostek nad małym potokiem. To było dawne miejsce spotkań drużyny siódmej. Trochę się zmieniło. Po ataku Paina zbudowano mostek na nowo, ale i tak w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy musiano ponaprawiać kilka wyrwanych poręczy i szczebelków, ponoć pozostałości po jakichś walkach geninów. Dobrze, że przynajmniej kształtem wszystko było niemal identyczne jak kiedyś, bo naprawdę budziło wspoamnienia.  
Iruka wiedział, że egzamin jego podopiecznego będzie tylko formalnością, od dawna Kakashi próbował mu to wbić do głowy, ale i tak niesamowicie się denerwował. Pamiętał tego rozwrzeszczanego dzieciaka, który malował twarze Hokage. A teraz… Teraz Naruto sam był przygotowywany do tej roli i Iruka był z tego powodu niesamowicie dumny!  
– Iruka-sensei… – Naruto oparł się poręcz mostka, zakładając ręce za głowę. Zawsze tak robił, gdy czekał na innych. Kakashiego, Sakurę i… Sasuke. Ciekawe, jak sobie radzi. Na pewno, drań jeden, wróci bardzo szybko. A to przecież on miał skończyć misję przed nim!  
– Naruto… – Iruka wcisnął mu do ręki pergamin z opisem drugiej części egzaminu. – Pamiętaj, o czym się uczyliśmy. Najpierw dwa razy pomyśleć, a potem dopiero…  
– …a potem dopiero działać – dokończył Naruto. – Wiem. Sasuke nie dawał mi o tym zapomnieć od dobrych kilku dni. – Zmarszczył nos i rozwinął zwój. – O cholera – zaklął w myślach, kiedy zobaczył treść.  
– Nie denerwuj się. Na pewno dasz sobie radę. Wierzę w ciebie. – Iruka położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. – Wyrosłeś na wspaniałego shinobi, Naruto.  
– Dzięki, Iruka-sensei – rzucił ze słabym uśmiechem. Wiedział, że teraz musi skupić się na swoim zadaniu, żeby jak najlepiej je wykonać.  
Iruka życzył mu jeszcze powodzenia i już po chwili go nie było.   
Misja Naruto rozpoczęła się.


	29. Chapter 29

Sasuke skończył swoje zadanie dość szybko. Minęły niecałe dwa dni, a on już wracał do Konohy, trzymając w kieszeni spodni zwój, który miał za zadanie zdobyć. Musiał przyznać, że nie było łatwo. Nie spodziewał się tego. Ci shinobi, którzy okazali się być jego przeciwnikami, użyli jakiegoś oślepiającego jutsu, przez które nie był w stanie używać żadnych technik ocznych. Był zdany jedynie na swój instynkt i siłę fizyczną. Niezłe posunięcie – pomyślał, będąc pewny, że to wszystko specjalnie było zaplanowane tak, żeby uderzyć w ich najsłabsze punkty. I tu musiał też przyznać rację Naruto. Walka fizyczna wyczerpała go dużo bardziej, niż używanie nawet najbardziej zaawansowanych technik. Jego chakra była na wykończeniu. Teraz musiał tylko dostarczyć zwój do Kakashiego i w końcu mógł wrócić do domu i się przespać.  
– Sasuke-kun! – usłyszał, gdy tylko wszedł do głównej siedziby Hokage.  
Sakura, której oczy na jego widok rozszerzyły się jak spodki, zerwała się z krzesła i rzuciła mu się na szyję, ściskając go z całej siły. Wyglądała, jakby coś ją opętało.  
– Sakura, udusisz mnie! – Sasuke starał się ją odsunąć, ale nie puszczała.  
– Sasuke-kun… Tak się bałam! – Sakura, nie zważając na nic, wtuliła głowę w jego tors, zaczynając zupełnie nagle płakać. Choć płakać, to było mało powiedziane. Ona wpadła w jakąś histerię.  
Tego się nie spodziewał. Owszem, Sakura miał tendencje do rozklejania się, ale dlaczego teraz? Odsunął ją lekko, bo zaczęła go ściskać coraz bardziej. Zresztą, naprawdę nie znosił, gdy ktoś go dotykał. Poza Naruto, rzecz jasna.  
Sakura otrząsnęła się, widząc zmoczoną kamizelkę Sasuke. Pociągnęła parę razy nosem i wyciągnęła chusteczkę, żeby wytrzeć oczy. Zareagowała impulsywnie, ale… Naprawdę się bała! Tak strasznie się o niego bała! Jej misja to była istna tortura. Odkąd wczoraj o dziewiątej rano wyruszyła z Konohy, starała się być bardzo uważna, wszystko dokładnie analizowała, ale i tak dała się złapać! Złapać w genjutsu jak głupia, zakochana nastolatka. Gdy go zobaczyła… Gdy zobaczyła Sasuke, który leżał między drzewami, poraniony, wykrwawiający się, praktycznie umierający, miała wrażenie, że serce stanęło jej na kilka sekund. To był tak autentyczny strach! Gdyby go straciła…  
– Przepraszam, ja… – Odsunęła się bardziej, sięgając po kolejną chusteczkę i próbując się uspokoić. Przecież Sasuke tu był. Bezpieczny. I z tego, co zauważyła, nie odniósł żadnych obrażeń. Ale jej misja, ta iluzja… To wszystko pokazało jej, co mogła stracić. Musiała w końcu coś zrobić.  
– O, no proszę, proszę… – usłyszeli głos z drugiego końca korytarza.  
Oboje spojrzeli w tamtą stronę i zobaczyli Kibę, który szedł ze swoim zwojem w ręku. Ubranie miał całe potargane, z włosów wystawały mu gałązki i liście, a jego policzki były brudne od gliny. No przynajmniej wyglądało na to, że była to glina, a nie coś innego, bo z nim to nigdy nie wiadomo.  
– Nie mogliście się pośpieszyć z tymi wybuchami czułości, zanim nie straciłem połowy swojej wypłaty? – zapytał gderliwym tonem. Przez ostatni miesiąc schudnął kilka kilogramów, zmuszony ograniczeniem swojego budżetu na jedzenie. Na szczęście nie było tak źle, żeby musiał jeść karmę Akamaru, ale niewiele brakowało.  
Sakura zaczerwieniła się na ten przytyk, co Kiba zrozumiał po swojemu.  
– Wrócił już Naruto? – zapytał Sasuke, zwracając się do Sakury i całkowicie ignorując Kibę.  
– Nie, chyba jeszcze nie. Przynajmniej Kakashi nic o nim nie mówił.  
– Hn. – Sasuke skinął głową i minął ich, udając się wprost do gabinetu Hokage. Zastukał, a kiedy usłyszał pozwolenie na wejście, otworzył drzwi.  
– Sasuke. – Kakashi skinął głową, witając się ze swoim byłym uczniem. – Cieszę się, że już jesteś. Jak poszła misja?  
– W porządku. To jest zwój, który miałem zdobyć.  
– Mam nadzieję, że nie ma żadnych... ofiar. – Kakashi spojrzał na niego wnikliwie. Znał Sasuke wystarczająco dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, że czasami go ponosiło. Nie mogli zaplanować mu zbyt łatwej misji, ale jednocześnie musieli uważać, żeby ich ludzie nie stracili przy tym życia. Dlatego musieli użyć technik oślepiających przeciwnika. Wtedy nie mógł korzystać ze swojego atutu – oczu. O to właśnie chodziło w zadaniach. Każdy musiał udowodnić, że poradzi sobie niezależnie od sytuacji.  
– Nie, obyło się bez ofiar. – Sasuke uśmiechnął się lekko. – Wszystko w porządku ze zwojem? – zapytał.  
Kakashi otworzył go i zaczął czytać.  
– Bez trudu zorientowałeś się, który jest właściwy, prawda? – zapytał jeszcze, nawiązując do przebiegu misji. Przeciwnicy Sasuke mieli kilka różnych zwojów, ale tylko jeden był prawdziwy, reszta stanowiła pułapki, które eksplodowały po otworzeniu.  
Sasuke kiwnął głową. Zwoje były zapieczętowane tak, żeby też nie mógł użyć Sharingana, żeby je odczytać, nałożone na nie techniki pieczętujące były naprawdę potężne.  
– Gratuluję w takim razie awansu na jounina.  
– Naruto już wrócił? – zapytał Sasuke, kiedy już miał wychodzić.  
– Nie, wciąż na niego czekam. – Kakashi westchnął ciężko i spojrzał w okno. Misja Naruto polegała na poprawnym rozszyfrowywaniu wskazówek. Pierwsza miała go doprowadzić do drugiej, druga do trzeciej, a ta do jeszcze kolejnej, aż w końcu powinien dotrzeć do zwoju. Musiał wykazać się myśleniem i strategią, bo we wskazówkach było ukrytych kilka fałszywych tropów. Była jeszcze jedna trudność. Naruto dostał kategoryczny zakaz używania chakry Kyuubiego. Jednak mimo to Kakashi był pewien, że sobie z tym poradzi i wróci w miarę szybko. To dziwne, że jeszcze się tu nie zjawił, wskakując przez okno i krzycząc, że jest najlepszy.  
Sasuke zmarszczył brwi, ale podziękował i wyszedł.  
Na korytarzu nadal znajdowała się Sakura i Kiba, który wszedł zaraz po nim.  
– I jak? – zapytała. Emocje po misji wciąż jeszcze nie opadły i cały czas była nieco podenerwowana. Nie chciała sobie nawet wyobrażać, co by było, gdyby naprawdę straciła Sasuke.  
– W porządku. Naruto jeszcze nie wrócił – mruknął w odpowiedzi. – Jak go spotkasz, powiedz mu, żeby mnie znalazł.  
– Aha, to może... zaczekamy na niego razem? – zapytała. – Jesteś głodny? Możemy się gdzieś przejść, a później wrócimy tutaj, może będzie już coś wiadomo.  
– Nie, wracam do mieszkania. – Sasuke zbył ją.  
Ruszył do wyjścia z budynku Hokage, ale Sakura nie dała za wygraną i poszła za nim.  
– To może wieczorem, jak już się wyśpisz? Opowiesz mi o swojej misji?  
Jej pytania były odważne, wcześniej nie próbowałaby w tak bezpośredni sposób zagadywać, ale przez ten egzamin wiele zmieniło się w jej postrzeganiu Sasuke, a teraz miała okazję coś zrobić, bo póki co nie było Naruto. To znaczy, oczywiście, chciała, żeby mu się powiodło i wrócił jak najszybciej, ale… Po prostu dzisiejszy dzień mogłaby spędzić tylko z Sasuke i… Sakura aż zaczerwieniła się na wspomnienie jego w samym ręczniku. Wtedy chyba po raz pierwszy poczuła coś tak dziwnego, a zarazem przyjemnego między nogami. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie czuła. Ciało Sasuke było idealne i na pewno jeszcze żadna inna dziewczyna nie widziała go prawie nagiego. Nawet ta Karin. Chyba… Cholera, a jak widziała? W końcu spędzali dużo czasu razem. A jeżeli go pocałowała? Nie, niemożliwe! Sasuke nigdy by na to nie pozwolił. Tak, na pewno. Sakura westchnęła. Cały czas łudziła się, że on nadal nie miał jeszcze za sobą swojego pierwszego pocałunku. No dobra, drugiego, bo pierwszy był z Naruto, ale to był przecież tylko wypadek i to się nie liczyło.  
– Słuchaj, Sakura…  
– Masz rozdartą kamizelkę. – Sakura nie pozwoliła mu dokończyć, musiała wykorzystać swoją szansę. – Tutaj – Chwyciła go za kołnierz, nie do końca przypadkowo muskając przy tym skórę szyi. – Ale to już nieważne i tak musimy iść do magazynu je wymienić.  
Sasuke mruknął coś pod nosem i westchnął ciężko. Tak, miał świadomość, że od jutra musieli już nosić ubrania z trochę innymi oznaczeniami. W końcu oboje zostali jouninami. Ciekawe czy Naruto… Nie, na pewno sobie poradzi.  
– Podejdę po nie jutro – mruknął zdawkowo. – Mamy jeszcze dostać podstawowe wyposażenie broni, tak?  
– Mhm, ale to już w innym budynku. Możemy pójść po to razem. Wiesz, będziesz miał to przynajmniej z głowy.  
– Nie, jutro to odbiorę – powiedział stanowczo, zniecierpliwiony już jej naleganiami. Już wcześniej postanowił, że jutro podejdzie tam razem z Naruto. Znając tego młotka, jeszcze zapomniałby połowy rzeczy.  
– Jak chcesz, możemy się umówić, żeby to załatwić, bo jeszcze trzeba iść do archiwum, żeby, no wiesz, zrobili nam nowe zdjęcie i zmienili dane.  
– Tak wiem – mruknął, ale nie zaszczycił jej nawet spojrzeniem. Gdzie do cholery był Naruto?  
Wyszli przed budynek siedziby Hokage i Sasuke rozejrzał się jeszcze, bo miał nadzieję, że zaraz go zauważy, ale nigdzie nie dostrzegł jasnej czupryny, która zwykle wyróżniała się wśród innych ludzi.  
– Idziesz już do domu? – dopytywała Sakura.  
Sasuke westchnął, bo jego koleżanka z drużyny po tej misji zrobiła się jeszcze bardziej irytująca niż zwykle. Był zbyt zmęczony, żeby się nad tym zastanawiać, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że jak już musi, to zdecydowanie bardziej woli przebywać z nią w towarzystwie Naruto, wtedy nie była tak wkurzająca.  
– Tak, idę do domu.  
– To w sumie możemy pójść razem, bo idę w twoją stronę. – Sakura uśmiechnęła się lekko i zmrużyła oczy. Może Sasuke zaprosiłby ją na herbatę? To znaczy, sama powinna coś wymyślić, żeby ją zaprosił. Może…  
– No już się tak nie czajcie i tak wszyscy wiedzą…  
Kiba, który właśnie wyszedł z budynku Głównej Siedziby Wioski, wyciągnął z włosów małą gałązkę i rzucił gdzieś za siebie. To była naprawdę trudna misja. Tym razem jego umiejętności wystawione zostały na poważną próbę, bo ich przeciwnicy byli, jakby to powiedzieć… pozbawieni zapachu? Naprawdę trudno było ich przez to zlokalizować, bo przecież jego techniki tropiące opierały się zazwyczaj na węchu Akamaru. Tworzyli duet, nie wyobrażał sobie walki bez swojego psa.  
– Co niby wiedzą? – Sasuke zareagował trochę wbrew sobie i trochę za szybko, ale miał już dość słuchania tych bredni. Naprawdę, jak tak dalej pójdzie, dostanie szału.  
– To, co widać… – Kiba puścił porozumiewawczo oko do Sakury i pogłaskał Akamaru, który właśnie podbiegł, wywieszając jęzor i dysząc. Początki lipca zawsze były upalne, więc musiało być mu strasznie gorąco. – Jak zobaczę Naruto, to mu opowiem, że został już chyba jedynym bez dziewczyny – zarechotał Kiba, widząc jak Sakura się rumieni. Tak, to musiało coś znaczyć, wiedział to od dawna! W końcu nie tylko Akamaru potrafił coś zwęszyć swoim nosem. On, Kiba, też był w tym bardzo dobry! I miał naprawdę niesamowitą intuicję!  
– Nie mam pojęcia o czym ty mówisz, poza tym musze już iść. – Sasuke odwrócił się i wskoczył na pobliski dach. Miał dość tej idiotycznej rozmowy. Nawet nie skomentował ostatniego zdania Kiby, który zdążył jeszcze krzyknąć: „przestańcie się ukrywać”. Choć z drugiej strony, on miał trochę racji, tyle że nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Naprawdę, po takich rozmowach Sasuke miał ochotę złapać kogoś za włosy, zaciągnąć w jakieś miejsce publiczne i pokazać wszystkim, że obaj już są zajęci. Westchnął ciężko. Niestety, nie mógł tego zrobić, skoro tej osoby póki co nie było.  
Przez całą drogę powrotną z misji zastanawiał się, jak poszło Naruto, bo miał nadzieję, że zjawi się zaraz po nim. Na podstawie swojego zadania próbował zgadnąć, jakie dostał on i co mogło u niego stanowić największy problem. Teraz też nie przestawał o tym myśleć. Był zmęczony, ale i trochę zaniepokojony. Jasne, nie chciał, żeby Naruto się spieszył, sam mu to powtarzał, ale on i tak pewnie, jak zawsze zresztą, robił wszystko po swojemu, więc powinien już być w wiosce.  
Kiedy wrócił do mieszkania, rozpakował kilka rzeczy, a później wziął prysznic i położył się do łóżka. Naprawdę był bardzo wyczerpany, więc mimo tych niepokojących myśli, nie miał żadnych problemów z zaśnięciem. A przynajmniej jego organizm nie miał, bo musiał odbudować spore pokłady chakry. 

Obudził się dopiero nad ranem, kiedy promienie słońca zaświeciły mu w okno. Zorientował się, że wczoraj nawet nie zasunął rolet.  
Po porannej toalecie i niewielkim śniadaniu, wyszedł z mieszkania. Od razu skierował się do mieszkania Naruto, żeby sprawdzić, czy już wrócił. Niestety na miejscu nikogo nie zastał. Nikt nie otworzył mu drzwi, a kiedy wskoczył na okno, żeby sprawdzić, czy Naruto może po prostu śpi, zdał sobie sprawę, że jego kawalerka stała pusta. Od razu więc poszedł do siedziby Hokage, licząc na to, że właśnie tam go znajdzie.  
Przed drzwiami gabinetu zobaczył kilka osób. Ino, Shikamaru i jakichś trzech nieznanych mu shinobi. Wszyscy mieli w rękach zwoje i czekali na swoją kolej. Dzisiaj był ostatni dzień na ukończenie misji, więc pewnie spieszyli się, jak mogli. Sasuke miał nadzieje, że gabinecie Kakashiego jest teraz Naruto, ale Shikamaru, widząc jego wzrok, pokręcił lekko głową. Też wydawał się być lekko zaniepokojony. Jako doradca Hokage wiedział mniej więcej, jakie zadanie dostał Naruto i wydawało mu się, że upora się z nim w miarę szybko. Jego własna misja też nie była jakaś skomplikowana i wróciłby już wczoraj, gdyby nie to, że kilka razy zdrzemnął się na jakimś większym konarze. Cień gałęzi naprawdę dawał trochę wytchnienia w taki upał.  
– Zróbcie nam miejsce – usłyszeli jakiś glos i odwrócili głowy, widząc jednego ze strażników bramy, który przytrzymywał Hinatę. Wydawała się jeszcze bledsza niż zwykle, a rękaw jej bluzy przesiąknięty był krwią.  
– Hinata, co się stało? – Ino podbiegła do niej, a po chwili zepchnęła z krzesła jakiegoś chłopaka, robiąc wolne miejsce. – Siadaj. – Wysłała trochę leczniczej chakry, mniej więcej orientując się w obrażeniach. – Musisz iść do szpitala – zadecydowała.  
– Też tak mówiłem, ale się uparła, że przyniesie ten zwój. – Shinobi, który ją przyprowadził, rozłożył ręce zrezygnowany. – I cały czas pytała o Naruto.  
– Hinata. – Ino uklęknęła naprzeciwko niej. – Nie martw się, Naruto niedługo wróci. Ale twoja ręka… Kiepsko to wygląda, poza tym chyba masz gorączkę – stwierdziła, gdy tylko dotknęła jej czoła.  
W tym momencie drzwi gabinetu Hokage otworzyły się i dosłownie wypadł z nich uszczęśliwiony Lee, który od razu wystrzelił jak z procy w kierunku wyjścia z budynku. Krzyczał cos, że Gai-sensei będzie dumny i w końcu Wiosna Młodości zbiera swoje żniwa.  
– Dobra, chodź, oddasz ten zwój i idziemy do szpitala. – Ino, po chwili dekoncentracji, chwyciła Hinatę w pasie i pomogła jej się podnieść. Chwilę później obie zniknęły za drzwiami.

Sasuke wracał do domu zaniepokojony. Kręcił się w okolicach siedziby Hokage jeszcze jakiś czas, ale Naruto nadal nie było. A wrócili już wszyscy. Wszyscy, tylko nie on! Co się, do cholery, działo?! Oczywiście, od początku wiedział, że każda misja, nawet ta egzaminacyjna, to ryzyko, ale dopiero, gdy zobaczył Hinatę… A jak Naruto też coś się stało? Jakaś trucizna, z którą nawet Kyuubi nie miałby szans? Nie, głupota. I głupie myśli, przecież to tylko egzamin! Ale w takim razie dlaczego wszyscy już skończyli swoje misje, a Naruto nie?  
Przeklął, gdy wchodząc do mieszkania, potknął się o coś. To był jakiś prostokątny przedmiot zapakowany w ozdobny papier i przewiązaną wstążką. Podniósł go i przeczytał dołączony bilecik: „Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin. Twój przyjaciel, Sai”.  
Sasuke westchnął, mrużąc oczy z irytacją, ale mimo to, kiedy wszedł do mieszkania, odwinął papier i rozpakował prezent. To była książka. Książka… Nie no, co za cymbał! „Jak sprawić przyjemność partnerowi. Poradnik dla młodych gejów”. On go kiedyś naprawdę zabije. I to już nie będą żarty! Rzucił prezent na stół. Z tego wszystkiego zupełnie zapomniał, że dzisiaj były jego urodziny. Nigdy nie przywiązywał do nich zbyt dużej wagi, no może poza okresem, kiedy był dzieckiem i mama piekła mu tort. Później kojarzyły mu się tylko z samotnością i tym, co stracił. Nie pogodzi się z tym, jeżeli teraz... Ściągnął kamizelkę i zaklął. Nawet nie powinien o tym myśleć. Kiedy Naruto już wróci, skopie mu tyłek za to, że tak się obijał. Co za idiota! 

Sasuke był zły. A ta złość nasilała się, gdy przez kolejne kilka godzin Naruto nadal się nie pojawiał. W końcu zirytował się i poszedł do gabinetu Hokage. Ich egzamin już się kończył, dochodziła dwunasta, więc albo zjawi się teraz, albo nie zda.  
Idąc szybkim krokiem i nie zwracając uwagi na nic, co się dookoła dzieje, o mało nie zderzył się z kimś, kto właśnie wychodził z gabinetu Hokage, kiedy on sam chciał do niego wejść i to bez pukania. W tym momencie miał w nosie konwenanse i zasady dobrego wychowania.  
– Naruto…  
Nie wiedział, czy ulga w jego głosie była aż tak słyszalna, ale rysy twarzy Naruto złagodniały. Chociaż widać było po nim zmęczenie, uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
– Sasuke.  
– Zaliczyłeś misję? – zapytał z napięciem.  
Spojrzał ponad jego ramię na Kakashiego i zauważył, że ten siedział za swoim biurkiem i trzymał w ręku zwój. Sasuke od razu się rozluźnił.  
– Co tak długo ci to zajęło? Młotku, skończyłeś egzamin ostatni! Ostatni! Co jest, do cholery?! A ty, idioto, chciałeś się zakładać!  
Chyba po raz pierwszy Sasuke mówił tak szybko i dużo, że nie dał dojść Naruto do głosu. Po prostu przez strach i niepewność przestał panować nad własnymi reakcjami. Nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby naprawdę mogło mu się coś stać. Całe szczęście, wyglądało na to, że nic mu nie było. Spojrzał z napięciem w jego oczy, bo chociaż chciał go teraz przyciągnąć do siebie i pocałować albo chociaż objąć, wiedział, że nie powinien tego robić. Choć tak naprawdę, dlaczego nie powinien? Przecież miał świadomość, że nie mogą ukrywać się do końca życia, kiedyś i tak wszyscy się dowiedzą. A wtedy skończą się te głupie podchody dziewczyn, które tak go irytowały, Sakura da mu spokój, a Hinata wreszcie odczepi się od Naruto. Tylko z drugiej strony… Shikamaru miał rację, wywołali by tym niezły skandal. Na pewno nie obyłoby się bez wielu rozmów, mimo że tak naprawdę Sasuke uważał, że to wyłącznie ich sprawa i nikomu nic do tego. Więc może jednak faktycznie lepiej dać sobie jeszcze jakiś czas spokoju, tym bardziej, że z Naruto nigdy nawet nie rozmawiali o tym, kim dla siebie właściwie są. Obaj w momencie, gdy po raz pierwszy pocałowali się świadomie, przeszli nad tym do porządku dziennego. Wydawało się to dla nich tak naturalne, że nie było potrzeby zadawania żadnych pytań, ustalania czegokolwiek. To było na swój sposób pokręcone, ale najwyraźniej im obu chyba pasowało. Przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, bo Naruto nigdy nic na ten temat nie mówił. Poza tym… Cholera… Czy mu się tylko wydawało, czy Kakashi naprawdę jakoś dziwnie na niego spojrzał?  
– Niech zgadnę, zgubiłeś się? – zapytał, próbując przybrać swój dawny, złośliwy i arogancki ton.  
– Wcale się nie zgubiłem, tylko… – zaczął Naruto, zamykając drzwi gabinetu Hokage, ale zaraz sobie o czymś przypomniał. – Spotkałem przed chwilą Sakurę, mówiła, że Hinata jest w szpitalu. Powinniśmy… – nie zdążył dokończyć, bo Sasuke, rozglądając się dookoła i upewniając, że nikogo nie ma na korytarzu, wciągnął go we wnękę sąsiednich drzwi i chwytając mocno, niemal brutalnie za kamizelkę, pocałował go.  
– Idioto, coś ty robił tyle czasu? – zapytał, kiedy w końcu oderwali się od siebie, dysząc ciężko. Obaj mieli zaczerwienione policzki i lekko spuchnięte od pocałunku wargi.  
Naruto uśmiechnął się szeroko. Tęsknił za Sasuke, za jego dotykiem. Tak bardzo przyzwyczaił się do jego obecności, że nawet trzy dni bez niego wydawały się… No czuł się tak jakoś dziwnie.  
– Opowiem ci po drodze, chodź, musimy odwiedzić Hinatę.  
Sasuke miał ochotę coś zaprotestować, ale ugryzł się w język. W końcu Naruto dla każdego ze swoich przyjaciół zrobiłby to samo. Mógł oczywiście powiedzieć, że on nigdzie nie idzie, ale po chwili zastanowienia uznał, że Naruto nie powinien za długo przebywać sam na sam z Hinatą.

– Patrzcie, to on… – Sasuke usłyszał cichy głos jakiejś dziewczyny, gdy tylko wyszli przed budynek. Oślepiające promienie słońca sprawiły, że musiał zmrużyć oczy, więc dopiero po chwili zauważył grupkę nastolatek.  
Po chwili przepychanek i chyba jakiejś kłótni jedna z nich podeszła do niego z elegancką papierową torebką w rękach.  
– Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin. – Podała mu prezent. – To od nas wszystkich – powiedziała, uśmiechając się.  
Sasuke podziękował, wziął prezent, ale nie dał się pocałować w policzek. Dziewczyna była tym najwyraźniej bardzo zawiedziona.  
– Draniu, co ty jesteś taki sztywny, no naprawdę! – Naruto zaśmiał się, zakładając ręce za głowę. Sam w zeszłym roku dostał mnóstwo prezentów i został obcałowany przez dziewczyny chyba z każdej strony, ale dla niego było to bardzo miłe. Cieszył się z takiej atencji, w końcu, gdy był dzieckiem, urodziny zwykle spędzał sam. Wtedy ta data kojarzyła się mieszkańcom ze śmiercią ich bliskich, momentem, gdy kontrolowany Sharinganem Kyuubi zaatakował Konohę, więc wtedy jeszcze bardziej okazywali mu swoją niechęć. Dopiero później, gdy już zyskał przyjaciół, wszystko stopniowo zaczęło się zmieniać.  
– Nawet ich nie znam – mruknął Sasuke, który niósł papierową torenkę, niewiele przejmując się tym, co było w środku. Miał ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty. – Lepiej powiedz mi, jak było na tej misji. Dlaczego tak późno wróciłeś?  
Naruto westchnął ciężko i zaczął opowiadać na czym polegało jego zadanie, jednak zanim zdążył wyjaśnić, co się właściwie stało, dotarli do szpitala.  
– Rozumiem, musiałeś szukać wskazówek, ale co dalej? – dopytywał Sasuke. Był zirytowany tym, że zamiast na spokojnie porozmawiać, będą szwendać się po szpitalach, ale powstrzymywał się od komentarza. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że musi się z tym pogodzić. To był w końcu Naruto.

Szybko znaleźli salę, w której leżała Hinata. Przy jej łóżku już siedzieli przyjaciele. A w zasadzie jeden przyjaciel, bo reszta już wyszła. Został tylko Kiba, który opowiadał właśnie o czymś z dużym entuzjazmem, ale od razu ucichł, kiedy ich zobaczył.  
– Naruto-kun! – pisnęła Hinata i zaczerwieniła się.  
Spróbowała usiąść, ale od razu się skrzywiła. Okazało się, że miała kilka ciętych ran, które co prawda medycy już prawie zaleczyli, ale i tak zostawili ją na obserwacji.  
– Hinata! Nic ci nie jest? Sakura mówiła mi, że miałaś jakiś wypadek podczas egzaminu. – Naruto podszedł do łóżka i stanął nad nim.  
Kiba rzucił mu zirytowane spojrzenie, ale nic nie powiedział, kiedy musiał się przesunąć, żeby zrobić miejsce.  
– Naruto-kun… Wszystko w porządku. To tylko kilka ran, ważne, że udało mi się zaliczyć misję. A tobie?  
– Heh, to oczywiste, w końcu jestem najlepszy – zaśmiał się Naruto.  
Sasuke przewrócił oczami, bo ten młotek zachowywał się w tym momencie jak wtedy, gdy miał dwanaście lat i chciał wszystkim udowodnić, ze jestem najlepszym ninja na świecie. Tyle że tym razem skończył misję jako ostatni, wrócił praktycznie w ostatniej chwili. Sasuke nie wiedział, co tam się stało, ale nie podobało mu się to. Pewnie znowu zamiast pomyśleć na spokojnie, wolał użyć jakiejś ze swoich głupich, brawurowych technik. Cały Naruto. On chyba nigdy się nie zmieni.  
– Trzymałam za ciebie kciuki. A przynajmniej do czasu, gdy… – Hinata spojrzała wymownie na swoją zabandażowaną rękę i uśmiechnęła się lekko. Podczas misji dała się zaskoczyć, bo cały czas zastanawiała się właśnie nad tym, jak radzi sobie Naruto. Martwiła się do tego stopnia, że wpadła w pułapkę. Na szczęście udało jej się ukończyć zadanie i wrócić. A teraz naprawdę odetchnęła z ulgą, widząc, że Naruto jest cały i zdrowy. I jeszcze przyszedł ją odwiedzić! To było… takie miłe.  
– Dzięki, Hinata, przydało się! – stwierdził Naruto, po czym znów zaczął gadać, jak to on, czym chyba trochę zirytował Kibę, który tym razem najwyraźniej nie miał nic przeciwko temu, żeby zostawić Akamaru na zewnątrz, poza tym wyglądało, jakby siedział tu już od dłuższego czasu.  
– Naruto, powinieneś iść do domu, dopiero co wróciłeś – odezwał się w końcu Sasuke, widząc, że ten nie może się nagadać. Żeby jeszcze mówił coś istotnego, ale zaczął opowiadać coś o tym, że zabierze Hinatę na ramen, jak tylko wyzdrowieje. Ten młotek czasami chyba faktycznie nie rozumiał, że takim gadaniem daje tej dziewczynie nadzieję na coś, co się nigdy nie stanie. A przynajmniej Sasuke na pewno do tego nie dopuści.  
– Właśnie, idź i się wyśpij. – Kiba chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu się z nim zgodził. Ostatnio naprawdę tak dobrze dogadywał się z Hinatą. Dużo rozmawiali i Kiba zaczynał myśleć, że może… Nawet zastanawiał się, czy nie podarować jej jakiegoś zwierzaka. Hinata mówiła coś o tym, że lubi koty. Choć może lepiej szczeniaka? Akamaru miałby towarzystwo.  
– Dobra, dobra! – Naruto wstał i założył ręce za głowę, przeciągając się lekko. – To trzymaj się Hinata, odwiedzę cię jutro!  
Uśmiechnął się i razem z Sasuke wyszli z sali szpitalnej. Dopiero teraz, gdy opadła już z niego cała adrenalina, faktycznie poczuł się trochę zmęczony. A wiedział, że wieczorem mieli się wszyscy spotkać, żeby uczcić sukces. W końcu byli już jouninami! Cholera, naprawdę byli jouninami!


	30. Chapter 30

– Sasuke… – Naruto odwrócił się w jego stronę, zakładając ręce za głowę i uśmiechając się szeroko. – Udało się!  
– Tobie, młotku, ledwo co się udało – mruknął Sasuke, ale po chwili też uśmiechnął się lekko. – Wracasz do mieszkania? Musisz w końcu odespać te dni – powiedział to trochę wbrew sobie, bo nie chciał spędzać dzisiejszego dnia sam, ale wiedział, że Naruto był zmęczony. Powinien odpocząć.   
– No... w sumie to możemy się przejść na ramenm. Nie jadłem go od czterech dni! – zauważył Naruto z oburzeniem. – Trzeba nadrobić zaległości!  
– Zamiast na ramen, powinieneś iść do łóżka. – Sasuke westchnął ciężko i pokręcił głową. – Zawsze tak będziesz robił po ciężkich misjach?  
– Jak? – Naruto spojrzał na niego z niezrozumieniem, wyglądając na niezbyt zadowolonego z tego, co usłyszał.  
– Zamiast odpoczywać, będziesz szlajał się po knajpach.   
– Oj, przestań, ramen jest dobry na wszystko, nawet na zmęczenie! Jesteś po prostu za bardzo... – Zamilkł, bo nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiednich słów. – Drań z ciebie i tyle. Co ci dały te dziewczyny na prezent? – zapytał i zabrał od Sasuke torbę. Zajrzał do niej i nawet nie pytając o zgodę, zajrzał do środka. Już po chwili prychnął i skrzywił się. – Beznadziejne – podsumował.  
O dziwo, Sasuke miał jednak na ten temat inne zdanie.  
– Całkiem niezłe te kunaie – stwierdził, zabierając broń z jego rąk. Nie sądził, że dostanie coś tak przydatnego. Przynajmniej było to dużo lepsze niż książka, którą dał mu Sai.  
– Nie, nie fajne – upierał się Naruto. Był zły, bo przecież sam kupił bardzo podobny prezent i to on miał być tym najlepszym. – Zresztą, nieważne – burknął, kopiąc jakiś kamień.  
– Racja, nieważne – Sasuke schował z powrotem kunaie do torebki. – To powiesz mi w końcu, dlaczego tak długo cię nie było? Aż tak przerosła cię ta misja? – zapytał, chcąc go sprowokować. Zwykle w taki właśnie sposób można było najszybciej coś z niego wyciągnąć.  
– Wcale nie! Jak dotarłem na miejsce, nie było tam ani żadnego przeciwnika, ani żadnego zwoju, a dobrze odczytałem wskazówki. Kakashi mówił, że ktoś się pomylił i…  
– Ktoś się pomylił? – Sasuke spojrzał na niego ironicznie. – Przyznaj, młotku, że po prostu się zgubiłeś i nie zmyślaj. Te zadania, z tego, co zdążyłem się dowiedzieć, były planowane przez ANBU, a oni raczej nie popełniają błędów przy takich zadaniach.  
– Wcale nie zmyślam, draniu! – krzyknął Naruto, który naprawdę się wkurzył.   
Był głodny, zmęczony i zły. Zły, bo znów wyczuł w tonie głosu Sasuke ten protekcjonalny ton. Zupełnie jak kiedyś, gdy byli jeszcze dziećmi. Wtedy przecież co chwilę słyszał, że jest bezużyteczny, że tylko przeszkadza, zamiast pomagać w walce. Tylko że teraz nie byli już dziećmi. Poza tym akurat Sasuke był ostatnią osobą, która powinna mówić mu, że zmyśla.   
– Jak mi nie wierzysz, to trudno – warknął, odwracając się do niego plecami i kierując się w stronę swojej kawalerki. Wcześniej myślał, że pójdą na ramen, a potem zaprosi go do siebie, ale skoro tak, to niech się wypcha! Naprawdę, Sasuke był czasami kompletnie beznadziejny. Zamiast posłuchać do końca, wolał go obrażać. Zresztą, on nigdy nie dał sobie nic powiedzieć. Naruto normalnie w takich okolicznościach wyzwałby go na pojedynek, ale po prawie trzech dniach ganiania po lesie miał ochotę po prostu coś zjeść i pójść spać. Nawet on czul się czasami wyczerpany. Tym bardziej, że musiał praktycznie przez większość czasu używać trybu mędrca, żeby w końcu wyczuć chakrę przeciwnika i go zlokalizować. Na pergaminie ze wskazówkami naprawdę był dość istotny błąd, który definitywnie zaważył na czasie wykonania zadania.  
Sasuke wpatrywał się przez chwilę w plecy Naruto, zastanawiając się, co powinien zrobić, ale w końcu uznał, że on był jak dziecko. Nie wiedział zbyt wiele o dzieciach z wyjątkiem tego, że gdy były zmęczone, zaczynały być jeszcze bardziej nieznośne niż zwykle. Z Naruto było tak samo. Kiedy się prześpi i trochę odpocznie, poprawi mu się humor i wtedy porozmawiają na spokojnie. Na razie najważniejsze, że był cały i zdrowy. 

Sasuke zdawał sobie sprawę, że Naruto jak zwykle zapomni o obowiązkach, więc będzie lepiej, jak to on za nich obu odbierze nowe ubrania i sprzęt. Musiał dobrą chwilę namawiać magazynierkę, żeby wydała mu wszystko, tym bardziej, że wymagane były podpisy, ale jakoś sobie poradził. Jakoś… Prychnął. Nie lubił kobiet, nienawidził też wykorzystywać swojego wyglądu dla załatwiania niektórych rzeczy, ale czasami musiał to robić. Teraz też trochę zagadał magazynierkę i w końcu dostał to, po co przyszedł.   
Wrócił od razu do mieszkania, żeby zostawić wszystko, ale pod drzwiami czekała go kolejna niespodzianka. I nie, tym razem to nie był żaden opakowany prezent z liścikiem.  
– Co tutaj robisz? – zapytał, zdziwiony widokiem swojej koleżanki z drużyny.   
Sakura uśmiechnęła się do niego niepewnie i wyciągnęła rękę, w której trzymała spory pakunek.  
– Nie mogłam cię nigdzie znaleźć, więc uznałam, że zaczekam tutaj. Mam nadzieje, że nie jesteś zły – dodała szybko, widząc wzrok Sasuke. – Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin, Sasuke-kun. Mam nadzieję, że spełnią ci się wszystkie marzenia! – powiedziała z entuzjazmem. I że w końcu zobaczysz, że chcę z tobą być, ty draniu – jakby to powiedział Naruto – pomyślała jeszcze.  
– Nie musiałaś.  
– Musiałam. Zresztą chciałam. Mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba. Widziałam, że nie miałeś... No... To zestaw medyczny. Przyda ci się podczas misji – wyjaśniła, widząc niezrozumienie na jego twarzy. – Wszystko, nad czym pracowałam. I jest kilka rzeczy, do których dostęp mają tylko medycy, więc... – Sakura uśmiechnęła się.   
Naprawdę musiała się wysilić, żeby zdobyć to wszystko, ale liczyła na to, że Sasuke to doceni. A przynajmniej doceni jakoś bardziej, niż tylko podziękuje i zabierze prezent, na co właśnie teraz się zanosiło.   
– Kakashi- sensei powiedział, że Naruto wrócił. Skończył misję w ostatniej chwili.  
– Tak, rozmawiałem z nim – mruknął Sasuke, otwierając drzwi do swojego mieszkania.   
Miał trochę bagażu, więc Sakura od razu rzuciła się, żeby mu z tym pomóc.  
– Po co ci dwie kamizelki? – zapytała zdezorientowana.  
– Jedna jest Naruto – mruknął i rzucił jej krótkie spojrzenie. – Zabrałem dla niego sprzęt, bo on jak zwykle by zapomniał.  
– A wiesz, gdzie on teraz jest? Wszystko z nim w porządku?   
– Nic mu nie jest, poszedł do swojego mieszkania – odpowiedział ostrzejszym tonem. Przez tę kłótnie z Naruto czuł się wyjątkowo poirytowany. Tym bardziej, że miał inne plany na ten dzień. Oczywiście wiedział, że on musi odpocząć, ale równie dobrze mógłby odpoczywać w jego łóżku.  
Sakura zawahała się. Znała tę minę, Sasuke wyglądał, jakby był na coś zły, ale... Naprawdę musiała zacząć bardziej ryzykować, bo jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, to przez kolejny rok nie uda jej się nic zrobić i cały czas będą się rozmijać!  
– Może napijemy się herbaty? – zaproponowała. – Albo... pójdziemy gdzieś coś zjeść? Masz ochotę?  
Sasuke już miał odmówić jak zwykle, ale rzucił okiem na prezent. Zestaw medyczny? Zaciekawiło go to na tyle, że odwinął papier i... No..! No to było coś! Spędził w siedzibie Orochimaru wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby zobaczyć różne specyfiki i ich działania, więc tym bardziej…  
– Skąd to masz? – zapytał zdumiony.   
Strzykawki z antidotum na trucizny, opaski uciskowe, zawierające w sobie substancje na krzepnięcie krwi i… No właśnie! Ta jedna fiolka, opatrzona nalepką z nazwą, momentalnie przykuła jego uwagę. Od razu zrozumiał, co to jest. Orochimaru już lata temu starał się stworzyć płynny substytut umiejętności Karin, jednak wcześniej nic z tego nie wychodziło. Sasuke wiedział, co ona potrafi, dlatego, kiedy tworzył swoją drużynę, tak bardzo chciał pozyskać akurat ją. Była bardzo przydatna, bo miała unikalny talent – ugryzienie jej ciała bardzo szybko regenerowało chakrę. A teraz najwyraźniej Orochimaru w końcu udało się stworzyć ten substytut.   
– Skąd to masz? – powtórzył i spojrzał na Sakurę, która aż promieniała ze szczęścia, że potrafiła sprawić mu taki prezent.   
– Było ciężko, ale się udało – uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej.   
O tak, to naprawdę było trudne. Już jakiś czas temu dowiedziała się od Tsunade o tym specyfiku, ale jedyna próbka była zamknięta w laboratorium. Zdecydowała się więc na desperacki krok. Wysłała wiadomość do Karin. Do dziś pamiętała, jak zagryzała zęby i jak trzęsły jej się ręce ze złości, gdy zwijała karteczkę i przywiązywała ją do nogi jastrzębia pocztowego. Oczywiście była sprytna i nie podpisała się własnym imieniem i nazwiskiem. Napisała tylko, że to dla Sasuke. Jak się spodziewała, za niecałe dwa dni dostała małą paczuszkę. A teraz… No on najwyraźniej był zachwycony!  
Sasuke odłożył fiolkę do pudełka. Naprawdę doceniał prezent. Karin kilka razy w ten sposób uratowała mu życie.   
– Dzięki, Sakura – mruknął, nie bardzo wiedząc, co ma powiedzieć lub zrobić. Ona najwyraźniej naprawdę oczekiwała jakiejś reakcji.   
– To... uh, może... W końcu są twoje urodziny. Naruto pewnie prześpi pół dnia, więc... no wiesz, nie chcę, żebyś był sam. – Sakura, widząc jego wahanie, uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała na niego z nadzieją. – Może moglibyśmy porozmawiać o misjach? Wiesz... chciałam cię zapytać o kilka rzeczy. I...  
– Wejdź – zaprosił ją w końcu, kapitulując. Głupio było mu odmawiać, bo Sakura naprawdę musiała się niegłupio wysilić, żeby załatwić to wszystko. Chociaż tyle mógł zrobić. – Napijesz się czegoś?  
– Oczywiście, chętnie! – krzyknęła Sakura z takim entuzjazmem, że aż sama się zawstydziła.   
Weszła do mieszkania Sasuke, ciesząc się jak dziecko, że znowu są w nim sam na sam. Spojrzała na drzwi łazienki i przypomniała sobie swoją opoprzednią wizytę tutaj. Uch, aż zrobiło się jej gorąco. Ostatnio zaczęła trochę więcej czytać na temat... no... seksu. Chciała mieć pewność, że jeśli by do tego doszło... Chyba chciałaby, żeby do tego doszło.  
Zerknęła niepewnie na Sasuke, który odłożył sprzęt i ubrania jouninów na kanapę. Jej prezent położył na stole i podszedł do blatu.   
– Herbaty, kawy? – zapytał. Dziwnie się czuł, kiedy tak z własnej woli gościł Sakurę u siebie w mieszkaniu. Ale nawet on nie był na tyle chamski, żeby po tym, co dla niego zdobyła, zatrzasnąć jej drzwi przed nosem. W końcu kiedyś byli drużyną, walczyli razem na jednym froncie, więc jakoś przeżyje i tę wizytę. Chyba.  
– Może być kawa.  
Sakura przyglądała się Sasuke, czując się jakoś tak lekko i przyjemnie. On był naprawdę przystojny i nawet w kuchni, robiąc głupią kawę prezentował się tak... Aż brakowało jej słów, by to określić, ale bardzo jej się podobał. Te jego oczy, lekko zmarszczone brwi, kiedy się nad czymś zastanawiał, czarne kosmyki włosów opadających na czoło. Chciałaby podejść i odgarnąć je, a później go pocałować. Ciekawe, jak smakowały jego usta. Ciekawe jak Sasuke lubił być całowany? Całował się kiedykolwiek?  
– Sakura! – usłyszała ostry głos obiektu swoich rozmyślań i zamrugała. – Już trzeci raz pytam, czy słodzisz.  
– Och, tak, poproszę – rzuciła z roztargnieniem.  
Sasuke chciał wyciągnąć z szafki paczkę cukru, bo jak zwykle nie było go w cukierniczce, ale kiedy ją chwycił, papierowa torebka rozerwała się i cały cukier wysypał się na niego i na podłogę.   
– Cholera, kiedyś go naprawdę zabiję – zaklął, zirytowany. Pochylił się, żeby wyjąć zmiotkę i szufelką spod zlewu. Był przekonany, że Naruto nie otwierał nowej paczki, tak mu przynajmniej powiedział, ale najwyraźniej się przeliczył co do jego zapewnień. Wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby oczywiście otworzył to normalnie, a nie rozerwał opakowanie tak, że kiedy ścisnęło się je mocniej, wszystko ze środka wyleciało.   
– Kogo zabijesz? – Sakura od razu znalazła się przy nim, żeby pomóc mu sprzątać. Zaśmiała się dźwięcznie, ale zaraz zamilkła, gdy zobaczyła wzrok Sasuke. Znów był zły, a przez chwilę było przecież tak miło. Postanowiła pomóc i bez słowa wyjęła mu z dłoni zmiotkę. – Przydałaby ci się kobieca ręka – mruknęła cicho, zgarniając cukier na szufelkę i chcąc dać do zrozumienia, że zawsze może na nią liczyć.   
Sasuke tylko westchnął. Niepotrzebna mu była żadna kobieca ręka, sam potrafił dbać o porządek. Niestety, para innych rąk mu ten porządek z uporem maniaka zamieniała w bałagan. Naruto w ogóle go nie słuchał i zawsze robił wszystko po swojemu. Młotek…  
Odwrócił się i chcąc się podnieść omal nie zderzył się głową z Sakurą, która też próbowała wstać z podłogi. Ich twarze były dokładnie naprzeciwko siebie.   
Sakura czytała, że w takich sytuacjach wyzwalają się feromony. Nie miała co prawda pojęcia, jak to dokładnie wygląda, ale wierzyła poradnikom, które dała jej Ino. Cholera, mogła zrobić sobie makijaż. Ostatnio nabrała wprawy w nakładaniu tuszu do rzęs i… O matko, Sasuke naprawdę był tak blisko, czuła jego zapach, od którego zaczynało jej się kręcić w głowie. Taka sytuacja może już się nie powtórzyć! Jak nie teraz to kiedy? Podniosła rękę, chciała go dotknąć…   
Sasuke błyskawicznie się odsunął. Podejrzewał, co chciała zrobić Sakura i wcale mu się to nie spodobało.   
– Sam to posprzątam, nie trzeba – mruknął i sięgnął do blatu po ścierkę, żeby zetrzeć resztę cukru.  
– Sasuke, ja...  
– Nie. W porządku. – Sasuke spiął się, gdy Sakura dotknęła jego ramienia.   
Nie chciał, żeby się do niego tak zbliżała i najchętniej uniknąłby całej tej sytuacji, w której musiałby ją później odepchnąć, żeby powiedzieć, że...   
– Posłuchaj, Sakura – zaczął nagle stanowczym głosem. Musi już teraz jasno jej wytłumaczyć, że nie powinna mieć nadziei. On nie jest nią zainteresowany.   
Zanim jednak powiedział coś więcej, Sakura pochyliła się i musnęła jego usta swoimi. Zamknęła oczy i była tak zarumieniona, że jej cera wydawała się ciemniejsza od włosów. Złapała go za kark i uchyliła usta, żeby pocałować go mocniej, ale wtedy Sasuke gwałtownie odwrócił głowę i jej usta natrafiły tylko na policzek.   
– Sakura – mruknął ostrzegawczo, odsuwając ją od siebie stanowczo. Był cały napięty od hamowanej złości, a w jego oczach błysnął Sharnigan.  
Sakura spojrzała na niego kompletnie przerażona tym, co właśnie zrobiła, ale nie pozwoliła mu powiedzieć nic więcej. Widziała, jak zareagował, to było jednoznaczne. Przeprosiła go tylko i wybiegła z mieszkania. Nie mogła tam zostać, bo czuła, że zaraz się rozpłacze. Sasuke ją odtrącił. Znowu…

Ino dosłownie przed chwilą pożegnała klienta, który zamówił dla żony tuzin róż, a teraz układała rachunki. Miała nadzieję, że ruch, jak zwykle o tej porze, trochę się zmniejszy, bo musiała je wszystkie podliczyć, ale w tym momencie rozległ się kolejny dźwięk dzwoneczka przy drzwiach, zwiastujący czyjeś przybycie. Podniosła wzrok. To była Sakura. Sakura, która wyglądała, jak siódme nieszczęście.  
– Co się stało? – Ino wyszła zza lady chwytając swoją przyjaciółkę za ramiona, bo ta sprawiała wrażenie, jakby miała zaraz się rozpłakać. Poza tym była przerażona i strasznie roztrzęsiona. – Chodź na zaplecze!   
Popchnęła ją przed sobą, kierując się do drzwi za ladą.   
– No mów! – ponagliła ją, gdy obie usiadły na odwróconych skrzynkach po sadzonkach.  
– Ino… Ja… – Sakura przełknęła ciężko. Nie miała pojęcia, jak ma to powiedzieć. To było upokarzające. Ale musiała się komuś wygadać. – Pamiętasz, jak powiedziałaś, że kiedyś po prostu pocałowałaś Saia? I jemu to się spodobało? To ja… ja dzisiaj… – jęknęła i ukryła twarz w dłoniach, nie mogąc wykrztusić z siebie nic więcej.  
– O cholera, nie mówi mi… – Ino otworzyła szeroko oczy ze zdumienia. – I jak było? – zapytała, trochę zaniepokojona stanem przyjaciółki, ale jednocześnie podekscytowana taką informacją. Naprawdę była ciekawa. Jak miałaby nie być? Sasuke Uchiha stanowił do tej pory niezdobytą twierdzę. Nasłuchała się już wielu narzekań różnych dziewczyn, które odsyłał z kwitkiem, gdy próbowały się z nim umówić.   
– Nie wiem – westchnęła Sakura i złapała się za głowę.   
Ino wstała i nalała jej wody, więc chwyciła rozedrganymi rękami szklankę i wypiła wszystko na wdechu.   
– Poszłam dać mu prezent, później ten cukier się rozsypał, więc pomogłam mu i... – zaczęła wyjaśniać nieskładnie. – Podnieśliśmy się w tej samej chwili i... O cholera, no pocałowałam go! Nie wytrzymałam, bo ile można czekać?! – zapytała, podnosząc głos. – A on się odsunął. I ten jego wzrok, a potem jeszcze Sharingan. To było tak... Ja nie wiem, Ino. Źle zrobiłam. Powinnam była poczekać, aż da mi jakiś znak. No ale ile można! Mamy już osiemnaście lat! Ile on chce jeszcze z tym zwlekać?! Nie interesuje się żadną dziewczyną! Ciągle tylko Naruto i Naruto. Dla nich naprawdę liczy się tylko walka?! Może on jest jakiś... no nie wiem... – zawahała się. – Ino, ja o tym czytałam – powiedziała, marszcząc brwi i nagle poważnie. – Że jest coś takiego, że cię do nikogo nie ciągnie. No... Może Sasuke jest aseksualny?  
Ino patrzyła na przyjaciółkę, z zastanowieniem analizując jej słowa. Już dawno nie widziała jej tak zdenerwowanej, ale co się dziwić? Gdyby ją odrzucił chłopak, który od dawna by się jej podobał, ba!, w którym byłaby zakochana przez całe życie, sama pewnie też by się tak zachowywała. Gdyby Sai nagle ją rzucił, chyba by go pobiła. Tylko że Sai, to nie Sasuke.  
– No nie wiem, jest już dorosły, a nadal nie ma dziewczyny – stwierdziła po chwili. – A mógłby mieć każdą, przecież wiesz. No, może z wyjątkiem Hinaty. Ale nią też nie jest zainteresowany. Chyba że... – Ino zasłoniła usta ręką. Myśl, która właśnie przyszła jej do głowy, dosłownie ją poraziła. – On dzisiaj był z Naruto u niej w szpitalu. Sakura! Ja już chyba wiem, dlaczego Sasuke nikogo nie może sobie znaleźć!  
– Nie… – Sakura aż pobladła, od razu łapiąc sugestię. – Nie, ty nie mówisz poważnie?!  
– Sama już nie wiem… – Ino znów usiadła, próbując przeanalizować sytuację. Ostatnio nawet Sai mówił, że gdy Naruto za długo rozmawia z Hinatą, to Sasuke strasznie się irytuje. Do tej pory sądziła, że to chodzi o czas na treningi, ale teraz… – Może…  
– Ino, jeśli coś wiesz, to powiedz, proszę cię. Jesteś moją przyjaciółką. – Sakura poruszyła się niecierpliwie na skrzyni po sadzonkach. Nie, to nie mogła być prawda.  
– Słuchaj, ja mogę się tylko domyślać, ale pamiętasz, co mówił kiedyś Sasuke? To o odbudowie klanu i… – Ino umilkła na chwile, zastanawiając się, czy wypowiedzieć na głos to, o czy w tym momencie pomyślała. Ale w końcu każda prawda była lepsza od złudzeń. – Może jemu chodzi o zdolności Byakugana? Połączenie tego z Sharingnem, no wiesz… Ich dzieci mogłyby mieć potężne zdolności.  
– Ino… – Sakura w tym momencie wyglądała chyba bladziej niż kiedykolwiek Sai. – Jak sobie przypomnę, to… Masz rację. – Schowała twarz w dłoniach, próbując się nie rozpłakać, choć hamowała się ostatnim wysiłkiem. – Zawsze, jak się spotykaliśmy i jak tylko zaczynałam coś mówić o tym, że Naruto miałby pójść na randkę z Hinatą, Sasuke się wściekał.   
– Sakura, ale to są tylko nasz domysły. Tak naprawdę – Ino przekrzywiła lekko głowę, zastanawiając się nad czymś – jakoś sobie nie wyobrażam Sasuke z Hinatą. Ona jest nieśmiała, a on taki… No nie wiem, jak to nazwać. On prędzej pewnie pocałowałby Naruto niż ją – roześmiała się, przypominając sobie sytuację sprzed lat. Poza tym nie było tajemnicą, że tamten incydent był od jakiegoś czasu tematem żartów, gdy wychodzili gdzieś grupą, a ich obu akurat z nimi nie było. Naruto i Sasuke, Sasuke i Naruto. Jakby ich imiona do siebie przyrosły. Gdyby nie to, że obaj byli facetami, każdy wziąłby ich za parę.   
Ino podniosła się i poszła do kuchni. Zrobiła im mocną kawę, czym nieświadomie przywołała wspomnienia, bo przecież Sakura miała wypić ją u Sasuke.   
Jeśli dzisiaj wstała w dobrym nastroju, teraz można było śmiało powiedzieć, że jest po prostu załamana. Chłopak, którego kochała przez całe życie, odepchnął ją. Co mogła jeszcze zrobić, żeby zwrócił na nią uwagę? Tak długo się starała i nic! Może Ino miała rację, to umiejętności klanowe się liczyły? Jej rodzice przecież nie byli nawet shinobi, a ona wszystko, co osiągnęła, zawdzięczała tylko swojej determinacji. Jednak, jak widać, to było za mało dla ostatniego członka klanu Uchiha. Sasuke chciał tylko siły. Zawsze chciał siły. Właśnie dlatego jedyną osobą, z którą chciał się zadawać, był Naruto. Bo tylko on mógł się z nim równać.   
– Sakura, naprawdę, nie przejmuj się. Jakoś... Coś wymyślimy, będzie dobrze.  
Sakura spojrzała na Ino załzawionymi oczami, ale nic nie powiedziała. Miała ochotę już wrócić do swojego mieszkania i zakopać się pod kołdrą. Czuła, że przepłacze dzisiaj całą noc. Pocałowała Sasuke, a on ją odepchnął. I teraz jeszcze okazało się, że być może to cały czas chodziło o Hinatę. To być może z nią chciał założyć rodzinę, żeby ich dzieci były jeszcze potężniejszymi shinobi. Jak można było tak podchodzić do życia?! Jak Sasuke mógł myśleć tak... tak... Aż brakowało jej słów!   
Posiedziały jeszcze chwilę, ale Sakura była już na tyle załamana, że nie chciała wdawać się w jakiekolwiek rozmowy.   
Wróciła do swojego domu, jednak cały czas po głowie krążyły jej wspomnienia z dzisiejszego dnia. Wizyta u Sasuke, rozsypany cukier, pocałunek, odtrącenie, a na końcu słowa Ino o Hinacie i Byakuganie. To będzie naprawdę ciężka noc. Ostatni raz czuła się tak chyba wtedy, gdy podjęła decyzję o zabiciu Sasuke. Nienawidziła wówczas siebie i też nie mogła spać. Ale to już przeszłość. Wojna się skończyła, wszystko wróciło do normalności. A jutro… Jutro będzie musiała poradzić sobie z teraźniejszością.


	31. Chapter 31

Zapraszamy do czytania :)  
Dla zainteresowanych – pojawił się też 51 rozdział Rywali – Indra.

Sasuke właśnie wracał z treningu. Po tym, jak posprzątał ten nieszczęsny cukier, postanowił, że nie będzie siedział w mieszkaniu, tylko wyjdzie na pole treningowe. Był zły na Sakurę. Co ona sobie wyobrażała, całując go? Nie był idiotą, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że od zawsze była w nim zakochana, przynajmniej tak twierdziła, że goniła za nim przez te wszystkie lata, ale… Czy kiedykolwiek dał jej nadzieję? Nie zrobił względem jej nic, co sugerowałoby, że byłby zainteresowany jej uwagą. Dlaczego ci wszyscy ludzie byli tak głupi, że nie mogli tego wszystkiego zrozumieć. Od lat, poza Itachim, tylko z Naruto coś go łączyło. To on był tą silną więzią, którą kiedyś chciał tak bardzo zniszczyć. To on był jedyną ważną osobą, którą chciał pokonać, żeby stać się potężniejszym! To wszystko było tak oczywiste!   
Już dawno nie był tak wściekły na treningu, więc prawie rozniósł pole treningowe. Jacyś starsi jounini, którzy trenowali ze swoimi dziećmi, w końcu nie wytrzymali i poprosili go, żeby się uspokoił. Wtedy przeniósł się do lasu. Trochę go zniszczył i znając życie, oberwie się też Naruto. W końcu, gdy demolowali elementy krajobrazu, robili to zawsze w duecie. Zawsze wtedy też byli ubrudzenia i tak przyjemnie zmęczenia jak… Sasuke przymknął oczy. Tak, właśnie tak, jak po seksie. To, co działo się między nimi od pewnego czasu było po prostu tym, co powinno być. To było… Sasuke za każdym razem, gdy miał określić to uczucie, używał wielu różnych słów, ale gdy przychodziło do tego najważniejszego, spychał je gdzieś w głąb umysłu. Do tej pory wolał o tym nie myśleć, nie zastanawiać się. Ale dzisiaj… Jaki był głupi! Doskonale wiedział, do czego zmierza Sakura, wiedział, że w końcu posunie się do czegoś głupiego. I nic nie zrobił, żeby temu zapobiec.   
– Sasuke – usłyszał czyjś głos tuż za plecami. Był tak zamyślony, że nawet nie zauważył, że od jakiegoś czasu ktoś za nim idzie.   
– Kakashi? – odwrócił się, unosząc brwi i patrząc na swojego byłego senseia. Nie miał pojęcia, co on tu robi. Jako Hokage miał przecież masę innych ważnych obowiązków i zwykle można go było spotkać raczej w biurze niż w okolicach pól treningowych.  
– Powiedzmy, że spacerowałem. – Kakashi przewrócił oczami. – Dowódca ANBU jeszcze raz prosił mnie, żebym cię przekonał do złożenia papierów. Chyba bardzo chcą cię dla siebie pozyskać – uśmiechnął się pod maską.  
– Powiedz im, po raz kolejny, że nie jestem zainteresowany – mruknął Sasuke, nie zwalniając kroku.  
– Cóż, na pewno to będzie duża strata. – Kakashi stanął przed Sasuke, zastępując mu drogę. – Naruto też odmówił. Co w takim razie zamierzacie robić? Bo raczej jeden bez drugiego się nie ruszy.  
– Naruto? Nie wiedziałam. Przecież ledwo co zdał egzamin. – Sasuke zmarszczył brwi. ANBU to była elitarna jednostka, gdzie nie liczyła się nie tylko siła, ale też intelekt. A Naruto przecież prawie zawalił misję.  
– Nie mówił ci? – zdziwił się Kakashi. – To nasze oddziały zawaliły, jego wytyczne co do zadania już na początku zawierały poważny błąd. Sam jestem pełen podziwu, że sobie poradził.  
Sasuke przełknął ciężko. Więc Naruto mówił prawdę. A on… On potraktował go jak kretyna, który nic nie potrafi zrobić samodzielnie. Teraz sam czuł się jak kompletny kretyn.  
– Hn – mruknął tylko i skinął głową, zaczynając się zastanawiać, co teraz powinien zrobić. Nie miał pojęcia, czy Naruto wciąż jeszcze spał, czy może już zbierał się, żeby wyjść z resztą znajomych, żeby uczcić zdany egzamin.  
– W ciągu kilku dni każdy będzie oficjalnie składał papiery do placówek, choć z tego, co wiem, niektórzy zrobili to już wczoraj. Chciałem porozmawiać z tobą zanim się zdecydujesz. Przemyślcie jeszcze decyzję. ANBU dałoby wam obu duże możliwości.  
– Naruto chce mieć własną drużynę.  
– Tak, coś mi o tym wspominał, ale... – Kakashi spojrzał bacznie na Sasuke. – Ty naprawdę też chcesz szkolić geninów?  
– A dlaczego nie? – Sasuke wzruszył ramionami. Już to przemyślał. Naruto tak się na to upierał. A on nie chciał być w ANBU, za bardzo kojarzyło mu się to z Itachim.  
– No dobrze, w takim razie tegoroczni adepci będą mieli dwóch świetnych nauczycieli. – Kakashi uśmiechnął się lekko. – I znowu będziecie ze sobą rywalizować. – Pokręcił głową, zaczynając mieć pewne podejrzenia, dlaczego obaj wybrali akurat tę możliwość pracy.  
– Nawet w ANBU byśmy to robili – zauważył Sasuke, a Kakashi nie mógł nie przyznać mu racji.  
– To nie jest takie łatwe, jak się wam wydaje. Zobaczymy, czy dacie radę – ostrzegł go. – No nic, w takim razie będę już wracał. I nie myśl, że nie widziałem, co znowu zrobiłeś z lasem – dodał jeszcze, zanim nie zniknął w kłębie białego dymu. Sasuke i Naruto byli naprawdę niereformowalni.  
Sasuke zamiast do swojego mieszkania, skierował się do kawalerki Naruto. Musiał z nim porozmawiać. Jakoś to wyjaśnić, bo ta kłótnia była naprawdę bez sensu.  
Nie trudził się nawet wchodzeniem przez drzwi frontowe, kiedy zobaczył uchylone okno. Nic dziwnego, był taki upał. Co prawda włażenie w ten sposób nie było w dobrym tonie, ale to w końcu było mieszkanie Naruto, a nie kogoś obcego.   
Naruto jeszcze spał. Musiał być naprawdę zmęczony, skoro po kilku godzinach nadal chrapał w najlepsze. Widać było, że przekręcał się z boku na bok, bo kołdra była w dziwny sposób zawinięta, a poduszka kurczowo trzymana w dłoniach i przyciskana do policzka.  
– Naruto… – Sasuke usiadł na łóżku i potrzasnął jego ramieniem, próbując go obudzić, jednak ten przekręcił się tylko na plecy. Sasuke musiał przyznać, że wygląda… No, gdyby nie te luźne bokserki, chyba zacząłby budzić go w inny sposób. Choć w sumie… Co mu szkodzi? – Naruto – powtórzył, przejeżdżając ręką wzdłuż linii majtek, na co ten westchnął w poduszkę. – Wstawaj – mruknął mu do ucha i zaczął powoli zsuwać bokserki, zerkając na penisa, który, o dziwo, był już w pełnym wzwodzie. Naruto musiało śnić się coś miłego. Ciekawe co...  
Sasuke przełknął ciężko. Od trzech dni go nie widział, więc jak teraz niby miałby zapanować nad tym, co właśnie działo się w jego własnych spodniach? Cholera, no nie mógł. Nie da rady. Wyrwał mu z rak obślinioną poduszkę i przyparł ręce do wezgłowia łóżka. Zaczął go całować, najpierw spokojnie, potem coraz bardziej gwałtownie. Śpiący Naruto podobał mu się. Śpiący Naruto działał na niego jakoś tak… Śpiący Naruto… właśnie się obudził!  
– Co ty do cholery wyprawiasz?! – wrzasnął.  
– Cicho, już za późno – mruknął Sasuke niewyraźnie, bo ustami wciąż muskał ciepłą, miękką skórę. Sam był podniecony i ocierał się teraz o jego nogę. Najchętniej już pozbyłby się ubrań i dobrał się do niego tak, jak powinien. Zsunął się niżej i ścisnął lekko penisa. Naruto westchnął cicho, wymamrotał coś, ale za chwilę jakby oprzytomniał.  
– Draniu, złaź ze mnie! – warknął, próbując go odepchnąć i wyrwać ręce z silnego uścisku. – Co ty sobie myślisz?! Przyłazisz tutaj i mnie molestujesz i... Ach... Cholera... Sasuke, przestań, mówię do ciebie, czemu ty... O rany, tak, tak możesz... Nie! Czekaj! – Naruto był cały zaczerwieniony, bo chociaż się podniecił, nie chciał tego robić teraz z Sasuke. Nie, dopóki ten bubek go nie przeprosi – pomyślał z rozdrażnieniem, gdy patrzył w ciemne oczy. Zdał sobie sprawę, że chyba jeszcze nigdy nie widział takich ładnych oczu.  
– Cicho, młotku. Czemu ty zawsze musisz tyle gadać? – mruknął Sasuke i w końcu go puścił, żeby przesunąć się niżej i... Pac! Naruto zdzielił go po głowie. – Zwariowałeś?!  
– Nie, złaź ze mnie! – Odepchnął go na drugą stronę jego ciasnego łóżka. – Przyłazisz tutaj i co ty sobie myślisz?!  
– Naruto...  
– No co?! Co to miało być przed szpitalem, co? Za kogo ty mnie masz?!  
– Naruto...  
– Ledwo skończyłem tę cholerną misję, bo się okazało, że moi przeciwnicy byli w zupełnie innym miejscu. Musiałem ich szukać dobre dwa dni! Dostałem złe wytyczne i nawet Kakashi-sensei to przyznał! A jakby tego było mało, to zwój, który miałem przynieść, był ukryty w jeszcze innym miejscu, tak, że nawet w trybie mędrca ciężko było go zlokalizować i... – Naruto nie dokończył, bo Sasuke zasłonił mu usta ręką i aktywował Sharingana, więc trochę się uspokoił. Zmarszczył brwi. Ten drań ostatnio za dużo sobie z tymi jego technikami pozwalał. Dobrze wiedział, że ma zakaz wykorzystywania genjutsu do własnych celów. Westchnął. Gdyby ktoś dowiedział się, do jakich konkretnie celów ją wykorzystywał...  
– Wiem, rozmawiałem z Kakashim. Mówił, że odrzuciłeś propozycję wstąpienia do ANBU. Nie wiedziałem, że w ogóle dostałeś taką propozycję.   
– Widzisz? Ktoś, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, mnie jednak docenia – burknął Naruto i chciał wstać z łóżka.   
Sasuke miał jednak inne plany i postanowił nie wypuszczać go z objęć. Znów go pocałował, a jego dłoń zsunęła się na dół. Naruto był taki przyjemny w dotyku. I tak sztywny tam na dole. Aż się prosił, żeby…   
– Przeproś, albo sobie idź… Nhn… – Naruto westchnął i wygiął się w lekki łuk.  
Sasuke uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc, że ma „drobne” trudności z zapanowaniem nad sobą. Co innego mówił on, a co innego jego ciało.  
– Naruto… – mruknął, zsuwając się ustami na szyję, a potem trochę niżej… I niżej… I jeszcze niżej…  
– Najpierw przeproś! – usłyszał zduszony jęk, gdy rozsunął mu uda i pocałował wnętrze jednego z nich. Naprawdę przez te trzy dni brakowało mu tego dotyku. Jeszcze ten stres związany z czekaniem. Chciał mieć teraz Naruto tylko dla siebie i…  
– Sasuke!  
– No dobra, dobra, przepraszam. A teraz się zamknij i daj mi działać. – Sasuke był zbyt podniecony, żeby dłużej się z nim spierać. W takiej sytuacji powiedziałby chyba wszystko, czego chciał Naruto, byleby tylko przestał gadać. Jedyne, co chciał teraz słyszeć, to jego westchnienia i jęki.

Kiedy wieczorem szli do Ichiraku, obaj byli rozluźnieni i zadowoleni. Przez to, że mieli kilka dni przerwy od siebie, Sasuke okazał się być tak niewyżyty, że na jednym razie się nie skończyło. Oczywiście Naruto nie pozwolił mu być jedyną dominującą osoba, dlatego teraz uśmiechał się sam do siebie. Sasuke też był usatysfakcjonowany i po raz pierwszy dzisiejszego dnia naprawdę ucieszył z prezentu urodzinowego, bo Naruto i w tej kwestii okazał się być najbardziej nieprzewidywalnym ninja. I to wcale nie chodziło o naprawdę niezły kunai, przewiązany krzywo jakąś wstążką, dla której Sasuke znalazł już zastosowanie na przyszłość, ale o to, że… Aż uniósł kąciki ust, gdy to sobie przypomniał. „Wszystkiego… um… najlepszego… nhn… ty… a niech cię… draniu!”. Mina Naruto w momencie, gdy to mówił i jednocześnie dochodził, była bezcenna. O tak. Dla takich „prezentów” Sasuke mógłby się ostatecznie poświęcić i mieć urodziny nawet kilka razy w roku. 

Sakura była bardzo spięta, wchodząc do Ichiraku. Nawet teraz nie była pewna, czy to był dobry pomysł. Nie chciała iść na to spotkanie, więc kiedy Ino jakiś czas temu przyszła do niej i niemal siłą wyciągnęła ją całą zapłakaną z łóżka, była pewna, że nie ma mowy, nie będzie miała siły spotkać się twarzą w twarz z Sasuke. A już na pewno nie dzisiaj. Jednak Ino nie odpuszczała i z anielską cierpliwością tłumaczyła, że to jeszcze nie koniec świata. Że musi wziąć się w garść! Poza tym jeszcze nic nie wiadomo. Może Sasuke nie oddał pocałunku, bo go zaskoczyła, bo się przestraszył, bo… cokolwiek. Ino miała kilka naprawdę dobrych argumentów, więc w końcu Sakura dała się przekonać. Teraz, ubrana w ładną sukienkę i lekko umalowana, szła w stronę stolika, przy którym siedzieli już prawie wszyscy znajomi. Brakowało jedynie Sasuke i Naruto. Sakura pomyślała, że znów pewnie poszli gdzieś się bić, mimo że teraz potrzebowali raczej odpoczynku po misji. Zwłaszcza Naruto, który wrócił dopiero dzisiaj i…  
– Sakura-chan! – usłyszała dobrze znany sobie głos i zamarła, łapiąc gwałtownie oddech. Jeżeli on tu jest, to bez wątpieni z…  
– Naruto… – Odwróciła głowę, czując, że serce bije jej jak oszalałe. – Sasuke-kun…  
Widząc znów na wprost siebie tę przystojną twarz, te czarne oczy, te usta, które jeszcze kilka godzin temu pocałowała, miała wrażenie, że… A niech to… Miała naprawdę wrażenie, że zaraz zemdleje ze zdenerwowania. Jej głos zadrżał, a źrenice rozszerzyły się tak, że nawet Naruto zauważył, że coś jest nie tak. Tym bardziej, że chwilę później odwróciła wzrok, starając się uparcie nie patrzeć na Sasuke, mimo że do tej pory zawsze witała go miło i z uśmiechem.   
– Draniu, co ty jej zrobiłeś? – zapytał szeptem i spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, gdy Sakura z Ino zajęły krzesła przy połączonych stolikach.   
– Nic. – Sasuke zmarszczył brwi, ale nie miał zamiaru teraz opowiadać, co w przeciwieństwie do niego zrobiła Sakura. W ogóle nie chciał mu tego mówić.  
– No to co jej jest? – drążył temat Naruto, nic nie rozumiejąc. Usiedli jednak przy stoliku. – Co chcesz, draniu? – Wręczył mu kartę menu, bo on jak zwykle zamawiał dużą porcję swojego ulubionego ramenu. – No, nie patrz tak, dzisiaj ja stawiam. A przynajmniej pierwszą porcję.  
Sasuke wybrał jedną z pozycji i poprosił jeszcze o sake. Wszyscy już coś pili, a oni przez... cóż… świętowanie urodzin, przyszli trochę później niż się umawiali.   
Sakura siedziała na drugim końcu stołu i zerkała co jakiś czas na Sasuke, ale zaraz szybko odwracała wzrok. Mogła się spodziewać, że będzie się zachowywał tak, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło. Może Ino miała rację i po prostu go zaskoczyła? Tylko dlaczego był w stosunku do niej aż tak obojętny?!  
– Sakura! – usłyszała krzyk Ino, która w końcu musiała ją kopnąć pod stołem, żeby zwrócić jej uwagę. – Pijesz z nami? Za zdany egzamin.  
Wszyscy wznieśli toast. Ino podstawiła Sakurze czarkę sake, którą ta po chwili wahania wypiła na wdechu. Naprawdę potrzebowała się rozluźnić.  
– To jakie mieliście misję? – zapytał Chouji, biorąc i opróżniając w błyskawicznym tempie talerz. Odkąd serwowali w Ichiraku też grillowane mięsko, zaczął lubić tu przychodzić. – Ja pod koniec trafiłem do miasteczka, gdzie na każdym kroku była budka z jedzeniem. Jak to pachniało, nie macie pojęcia. Dopiero teraz widzę, że to miało mnie odciągnąć. Ale się nie dałem! – Dumny z siebie Chouji połknął ostatni kawałek mięsa, od razu zamawiając następną porcje.  
– I teraz to nadrabiasz, co? – mruknęła Ino, kręcąc głowa. Dobrze, że dzisiaj Chouji płacił sam za siebie, bo on naprawdę potrafił czasem zrujnować finansowo ich drużynę, zwłaszcza, kiedy był koniec miesiąca.   
– Sakura-san – odezwał się Lee. – Słyszałem, że tobie poszło bardzo dobrze.  
– No właśnie, ale nic nie mówiłaś, opowiadaj. – Podłapała temat Tenten. Sama była z siebie bardzo zadowolona, bo mimo że jej misja nie wymagała użycia żadnej broni, a raczej technik tajijutsu, poradziła sobie świetnie. Ale w końcu miała w drużynie kolegę, z którym, chcąc czy nie chcąc, czasami musiała trenować w ten sposób, więc koniec końców, okazało się to bardzo przydatne.  
– Genjutsu – odparła tylko Sakura i chwyciła ze stołu drugą czarkę sake. Nie miała zamiaru nic więcej mówić, bo… No właśnie, co miałaby powiedzieć? Że widziała zakrwawionego i umierającego Sasuke, przez co omal nie dostała pomieszania zmysłów? Na szczęście, gdy zobaczyła błagalny i taki miękki wyraz tych czarnych oczu, na czas otrząsnęła się. Sasuke nigdy w taki sposób nie patrzył. Nigdy… Wtedy zrozumiała, że to iluzja.  
– Biedna Hinata – wtrącił się Kiba, który prawie pół dnia spędził w szpitalu. – Chyba najbardziej oberwała.   
Niespodziewanie na imię Hinaty, Sakura drgnęła lekko, po czym stwierdziła, że musi się przewietrzyć.   
Naruto zauważył jej dziwny wyraz twarzy. Coś się musiało stać. Może podczas tej misji? Jeszcze nie rozmawiał z nią na ten temat. A powinien, była jego przyjaciółką. Tak, zdecydowanie. Mruknął coś do Sasuke i wstał z miejsca.   
Znalazł Sakurę na ławce niedaleko Ichiraku. Siedziała skulona, jakby było jej zimno, mimo że na zewnątrz temperatura sprawiała, że większość raczej się pociła. Te dni były niesamowicie upalne, dawały się wszystkim w kość.  
– Sakura-chan, tak uciekłaś… – Zaśmiał się i usiadł obok. Nie za bardzo potrafił prowadzić tego typu rozmowy, zwykle wszystko maskował śmiechem. – Coś się stało? – zapytał po chwili milczenia.  
Sakura spojrzała na niego. Nie chciała o tym nikomu mówić, ale jeżeli Ino miała rację, to była jej szansa. Wiedziała, że Naruto był bardzo porywczy i wygadany, ale w tym momencie musiała zaryzykować. Zresztą, mimo swojej rozwrzeszczanej osobowości był jej przyjacielem, osoba, na której chyba mogła polegać najbardziej. Dlatego…  
– Naruto, zaproś Hinatę na randkę, jak wyjdzie ze szpitala – powiedziała w końcu. – Nie na zwykły ramen, tylko na prawdziwa randkę…   
Naruto zamrugał ze zdziwienia. Dlaczego Sakura mówiła mu coś takiego? Owszem, zawsze chętnie zapraszał przyjaciółki do Ichiraku, no ale to nie były nigdy żadne randki. Na randkach ludzie się całują, a on… On miał już kogoś, z kim w ten sposób spędzał czas. Nie chciał całować nikogo oprócz Sasuke.  
– Sakura-chan, ja…  
– Naruto… – Sakura zacisnęła powieki i odetchnęła kilka razy głęboko, zbierając się na odwagę. – Pocałowałam dzisiaj Sasuke – wyszeptała cicho. – A on nie….  
– Pocałowałaś Sasuke? – Naruto zerwał się z ławki, przerywając jej w pół zdania. Tym razem to on miał szeroko otwarte ze zdumienia oczy.


	32. Chapter 32

Sakura zamrugała, zaskoczona reakcją Naruto. Wyglądał, jakby się zdenerwował.  
– Tak... tak jakoś wyszło. Poszłam zanieść mu prezent i on zaprosił mnie na herbatę i... – zamilkła, bo Naruto zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na nią z niedowierzaniem. Nie spodziewała się aż tak gwałtownej reakcji, bo przecież on od zawsze wiedział, w kim ulokowała swoje uczucia. Zresztą, przecież już do niej nic nie czuł, była tego pewna. Zbyt dobrze go znała. Byli po prostu przyjaciółmi. Więc skąd taka reakcja?  
– No i? – zapytał w końcu Naruto, kiedy przez dłuższą chwilę się nie odzywała.  
– Trochę gadaliśmy, a później rozsypał cukier i... No pocałowałam go... – Spuściła wzrok, ale zaraz się otrząsnęła. – Mówił ci coś o mnie? – dodała pośpiesznie. – Powiedz, nawet, jeżeli to było coś złego. Chcę wiedzieć. Rozmawialiście o mnie?  
– Co? Nie, nie wspominał o tobie. – Naruto zerknął w stronę Ichiraku. Dziwnie się poczuł, wiedząc, że Sakura całowała się z Sasuke. To znaczy, z tego, co mówiła, to ona go pocałowała, ale i tak…  
– Nie wiem, co powinnam teraz zrobić, Naruto. Mam wrażenie, że już wszystko zawiodło – westchnęła ciężko i odchyliła głowę, żeby spojrzeć na niebo. – Jak mam do niego dotrzeć? Jesteśmy już dorośli, naprawdę powinniście pomyśleć o swojej przyszłości. A wy zajmujecie się tylko tymi swoimi treningami. No ile można? Wszyscy dookoła wiążą się z kimś, tylko nie wy. Czy ty całe życie... – zawahała się, bo tym razem musiała uderzyć w bolesną nutę, choć wcale tego nie chciała. – Całe życie chcesz być sam? Musisz kogoś sobie znaleźć.   
– Sakura-chan, no wiesz… – Naruto wstał i zaśmiał się po swojemu, zakładając ręce za głowę, choć tym razem ten jego śmiech wcale nie wydawał się szczerzy.  
– Słuchaj, wiem, co mówię. – Sakura wyczuła jego zakłopotanie, ale, do cholery, nie było innego wyjścia. Musiała to powiedzieć, bo do Naruto trzeba było mówić wprost, on nie łapał żadnych aluzji. – Wracajmy, pewnie na nas czekają. – Chwyciła go za nadgarstek i chciała pociągnąć z powrotem do Ichiraku, ale on nawet się nie ruszył.  
– Idź, ja zaraz przyjdę…. – uśmiechnął się nieco sztucznie. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć i nie miał ochoty tam wracać, ale jednocześnie miał pewność, że jakiegokolwiek powodu by nie wymyślił, Sasuke i tak by nie uwierzył. Tym bardziej, że nie dokończył swojej porcji ramenu, choć w tej chwili zwyczajnie stracił ochotę na jedzenie. Był zły! Na Sakurę, że pocałowała Sasuke, na Sasuke, że mu nic o tym nie powiedział i na całą tę sytuację, bo znowu musiał zgrywać idiotę, nie mogąc powiedzieć, jak się sprawy mają. Najchętniej chwyciłby Sasuke za koszulę i pocałował na oczach wszystkich, dając im do zrozumienia, że są razem. Tak, jasne… Sasuke na pewno byłby mu za to wdzięczny. Przecież oni nigdy nawet nie rozmawiali o tym, co ich łączy.  
– Dobra, ale zaraz wracaj. – Sakura uśmiechnęła się lekko i zostawiła go samego. Była przekonana, że chciał przemyśleć to, co mu powiedziała. A to był już duży krok w dobrą stronę.

Sasuke zaczynał się trochę niecierpliwić. Sakura wróciła do środka już prawie kwadrans temu, a Naruto ciągle nie było. Pogadał chwilę z Shikamaru, wypił jeszcze ze dwie czarki sake i rozpiął dodatkowy guzik koszuli, bo w lokalu zrobiło się nieznośnie gorąco. Nawet wiatraki na suficie i te, poustawiane dodatkowo w kątach, nie dawały żadnej ochłody. W tym momencie miał w nosie nawet to, że dziewczyny siedzące przy innych stolikach co rusz zerkają na niego, szepcząc coś między sobą.   
Kiedy Naruto w końcu się pojawił, miał ochotę mu jakoś dogryźć, ale powstrzymał się, widząc, że jest jakiś niewyraźny. Teraz siedział, śmiał się z jakichś żartów, ale to było jakieś takie… Naruto nie zachowywał się jak Naruto. Nawet nie zamówił sobie dokładki ramenu, mimo że normalnie wcinałby już trzecią czy czwartą porcję. Coś było zdecydowanie nie tak.  
– Co powiecie, żebyśmy później przeszli się nad rzekę? – zaproponował nagle Kiba. – Kupimy jakiś alkohol. Jest tak ciepło, że nad wodą będzie najlepiej.  
– W nocy? – zapytał sceptycznie Shikamaru, który, chociaż nie wypił jeszcze dużo, był już lekko zarumieniony od alkoholu. Jednak nie zmieniało to faktu, że jego umysł działał nadal na najwyższych obrotach. Jeżeli o to chodzi, to po nim nigdy nie było nic widać, nawet gdy był mocno pisany mówił z sensem. No, może stawał się trochę mniejszym leniem, ale to wszystko. Swego czasu chyba każdy myślał, zresztą sam Shikamaru też, że gdy wypije, od razu pójdzie spać, w końcu lubił ucinać sobie drzemki, a duże ilości alkoholu powodowały senność. Ale okazało się, że nie. Było wręcz przeciwnie, wtedy, jak na złość, nie mógł zasnąć. Nawet, kiedy już wracał do domu, do wygodnego łóżka, budził się co chwilę.  
– No tak. Stary, nie codziennie zostaje się jouninem, no nie? Już nie jesteśmy zwykłymi ninja, teraz jesteśmy elitarną jednostką! – krzyknął Kiba, wstając i uderzając otwartą dłonią w stół.  
– Naruto – mruknął Sasuke, ciągnął go za rękaw bluzy. Miał już dość słuchania Kiby i najchętniej urwałby się stąd. Miał ochotę wrócić do mieszkania. Razem z Naruto, oczywiście.  
– Naruto! – krzyknął Kiba i nachylił się nad stołem. On pił najszybciej, więc albo miał co świętować, albo po prostu trafił mu się zły dzień i upił się prędzej od pozostałych. – Słyszałem, że szef ANBU też zaproponował ci etat. Wygląda na to, że będziemy kompanami – powiedział z dumą i wypiął pierś.  
– Dostałeś się?! – zapytał Chouji, który uchylił aż lekko usta. On też mógłby startować do ANBU, ale stwierdził, że się do tego nie nadaje.  
– Oczywiście, myślicie, że ja bym się nie dostał? Ucieszyli się, kiedy się zgodziłem.  
– Gratuluję, przyjacielu. – Sai uśmiechnął się do Kiby. – Będziesz musiał uważać, bo pierwsze tygodnie w ANBU to test charakteru i tego jak radzisz sobie pod presją, ale będę ci podsyłał poradniki, które na pewno ci pomogą.  
– Właśnie, gratulacje! – Lee chwycił ze stołu szklankę z – jak mu się wydawało – swoim sokiem.   
– Nie, Lee, nie pij tego! – krzyknęły momentalnie Ino i Tenten, ale było już za późno. Lee wypił drinka. Z alkoholem. A chyba każdy w Konoha wiedział, że jemu nie wolno było spożywać żadnych napojów wyskokowych, bo po tym robił się, jakby to ująć, trochę nadpobudliwy.  
– Tak! Idziemy nad rzekę! – Lee poderwał się, czując na początku rozlewające się po jego ciele ciepło, a zaraz potem procenty we krwi uderzyły do głowy. On naprawdę nie mógł pić. Zaraz pewnie… – Sakura-san, czy mogę ci towarzyszyć? – Padł na kolana i spojrzał na nią w taki sposób, jakby miał zamiar w tym momencie się oświadczyć.  
– Faktycznie, lepiej już chodźmy. – Shikamaru przewrócił oczami, ale spojrzał na Temari, jakby chciał zapytać ją o zdanie.  
– No nie mogę! – Kiba aż skulił się ze śmiechu, widząc to. – Wpadłeś pod pantofel jak jakiś frajer! – Zaczął rechotać tak głośno, że przykuł uwagę wszystkich w lokalu.   
O tak. Shikamaru był ostatnio ciekawym tematem do żartów. Nie dość, że do tej pory był od Temari niższy rangą, to jeszcze wszyscy śmiali się, że założyła mu bardzo krótką smycz.   
– Zamknij się – warknął Shikamaru. I tak miał już za dużo na głowie. Ostatnio, gdy tylko przyznał się rodzinie, że chce się ożenić, jak tylko dostanie awans, zarówno Temari, jak i matka, wchodziły mu na głowę. Miał ich naprawdę dość. Ciągłe gadanie o tym ślubie doprowadzało go do szału. No bo ile można dyskutować o kolorze kwiatów! Kogo to w ogóle obchodzi?!  
– Oj, nie przesadzaj! – Kiba znów się roześmiał. – To jak Naruto? Może trafimy do jednej drużyny? Fajnie by było, co?  
– Nie będę w ANBU. – Naruto wypił jeszcze jedną czarkę sake. Czuł się już trochę pijany. – Odmówiłem, chcę trenować drużynę geninów.  
– Odbiło ci? Wolisz męczyć się z dzieciakami niż… Ej, uważaj! – wrzasnął Kiba, gdy Lee, który nagle uznał, że będzie chodził na rękach dookoła stołu, kopnął go przypadkiem w głowę.   
– Ja też zdecydowałam się na własną drużynę – powiedziała Sakura. Długo zastanawiała się, czy wybrać to, czy szpital, ale ostatecznie uznała, że to może być całkiem niezłe wyzwanie.   
– I ja – uśmiechnęła się Ino. – Ciekawe kto jeszcze.  
– Ja – odezwał się zupełnie niespodziewanie Sasuke.  
Nagle nastała cisza, a wszystkie spojrzenia zatrzymały się na nim. On? Ostatni członek klanu Uchiha zamiast kariery w ANBU wybrał… trenowanie gówniarzy? To jakiś żart?  
Naruto posłał mu nagle szczery, szeroki uśmiech, zapominając na chwilę o tym, za co był na niego zły. Był pewien, że Sasuke wybierze jednak karierę w ANBU, ale...   
– W takim razie to chyba ja znajdę się najbliżej stołka Hokage – rzucił Kiba, opierając podbródek na dłoni. Te informacje bardzo poprawiły mu humor, bo trochę obawiał się ewentualnej współpracy z Sasuke, który szybko mógłby zostać jego przełożonym, a tak... Sprawa rozwiązała się sama! I to jeszcze na jego korzyść. To była jego szansa! Dzięki temu mógł się w końcu wybić. Już nie będzie w cieniu Sasuke ani Naruto.  
– Naprawdę chcesz szkolić geninów? – zapytał zdziwiony Shikamaru, który tak jak wszyscy, nie mógł w to uwierzyć. W końcu Sasuke Uchiha był pewnym kandydatem nie tylko na członka ANBU, ale na kapitana tych elitarnych jednostek.  
– Naprawdę. – Sasuke wzruszył ramionami. Nie miał zamiaru opowiadać wszystkim o tym, dlaczego podjął taką decyzję. No, może za wyjątkiem Naruto, któremu humor od razu się poprawił, kiedy o tym usłyszał. Bo to znaczyło, że będą mieli własne drużyny, będą mogli rywalizować i... będą się widzieli częściej, niż gdyby wstąpili do ANBU.  
– Przyjacielu. – Sai zwrócił się do Sasuke. – Mam kilka poradników dotyczących nauczania, więc jeśli byś chciał...  
– Nie – uciął Sasuke, który poczuł przypływ złości, kiedy przypomniał sobie o ostatnim prezencie od Saia. Niech ten typ trzyma się od niego jak najdalej z tymi swoimi cholernymi książkami!

W końcu, przekrzykując się i spierając, udało im się wyjść z Ichiraku. Chouji i Kiba od razu pobiegli kupić alkohol, bo sklep mieli zamykać za dziesięć minut, a reszta czekała na nich przy wejściu do parku. Wszyscy byli rozluźnieni, zadowoleni i pijani. Czuli, że muszą uczcić zdany egzamin.   
– Nie wiedziałem, draniu, że ty też – szepnął Naruto. Naprawdę poprawiło mu to humor.  
– No to teraz już wiesz. – Sasuke uśmiechnął się lekko. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że będę od ciebie lepszy? – zapytał.   
Był już nieco pijany. No dobra, był trochę bardziej pijany i na chwilę zdjął maskę zimnego drania. Teraz uśmiechał się, jego oczy błyszczały bardziej niż zazwyczaj, a ten lekki poalkoholowy rumieniec sprawiał, że Naruto zapatrzył się na niego dłużej niż powinien.  
– A wy co tak się na siebie gapicie? Jeszcze pomyślę, że… – Temari zaśmiała się, ale zaraz została odciągnięta przez Shikamaru, który rzucił im tylko ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.  
Jednocześnie przeklął ich w myślach. No co za idioci. Westchnął i spojrzał w niebo, jak zwykle zresztą. Piękna, gwiaździsta noc, księżyc prawie w pełni… – no po prostu idealna sceneria dla zakochanych. Romantyzmu im się zachciało – pomyślał ironicznie, ale chwilę później aż parsknął, że coś takiego mogło mu przyjść do głowy. Sasuke – lodowy książę i Naruto, który pewnie nawet nie rozumiał, co to słowo znaczy. Nie, to zdecydowanie nie był żaden romantyzm, tylko alkohol. Przez który obaj jednak za bardzo się rozluźnili i znowu przestali uważać.  
– Ale… – Temari zmarszczyła brwi, bo była przekonana, że naprawdę zauważyła coś dziwnego, jednak w końcu machnęła ręką. Shikamaru, nawet jakby coś wiedział, to i tak by się nie wygadał. Wydawało mu się chyba, że jak jest doradcą Hokage, to może zgrywać ważniaka i ukrywać przed nią niektóre rzeczy. Oj, po ślubie to dopiero mu pokaże, będzie jej mówił wszystko!   
W końcu Kiba i Chouji wrócili ze sklepu i wszyscy ruszyli nad rzekę.  
Sasuke starał się trzymać z dala od Sakury, a ona, mimo że też nie robiła nic w jego kierunku, to jednak co jakiś czas rzucała mu dyskretne spojrzenie. Ciągle myślała o tym, co powiedział. Więc Sasuke będzie trenował młodych geninów. Nie spodziewala się, nie wiedziała... W ogóle, to naprawdę mało o nim wiedziała. Może to był jej błąd? Może powinna najpierw czegoś więcej się dowiedzieć, a dopiero potem… Tylko jak? No jak, do cholery? Przecież on nigdy nie chciał rozmawiać, zawsze ją zbywał. I jeszcze teraz ta sprawa z Hinatą. Sakura aż zacisnęła ręce. Przez to wszystko nie odwiedziła jej nawet dzisiaj w szpitalu. Samo wyobrażenie, że Sasuke wolał ją nawet ze względu na Byakugana… To było po prostu ponad jej siły.

Wyjście nad wodę okazało się naprawdę dobrym pomysłem. Było tu zdecydowanie chłodniej i przyjemniej niż w lokalu, więc młodzi jounini siedzieli lub leżeli teraz na trawie, rozkoszując się wreszcie spokojem. Cały ten czas przygotowań do egzaminów był naprawdę bardzo stresujący, więc jak najbardziej taki wieczór był potrzebny.   
Sasuke leżał z założonymi pod głową rękami. Siedzący obok Naruto zerknął na niego. Jego twarz w świetle księżyca wydawała się być jeszcze przystojniejsza, a odgarnięte do tyłu włosy aż prosiły się o to, żeby wpleść w nie palce. Tak jak wtedy, gdy zasnęli w lesie. Naruto przeszły przyjemne dreszcze, kiedy przypomniał sobie tamtą sytuację. Sasuke ułożony pomiędzy jego nogami, z głową opartą o udo, mruczący jak kot, gdy wolnymi ruchami masował jego skronie… Cholera, gdyby nie to, że musieli się ukrywać… To było naprawdę coraz trudniejsze. Naruto chciałby, żeby każdy wiedział, że Sasuke jest tylko jego, ale... No właśnie, było kilka „ale”. Choćby Sakura. Gdy widział dzisiaj jej zdesperowany wzrok…  
Naruto wiedział, że niektóre uczucia były trudne. Przez większość życia mierzył się z samotnością, odrzuceniem, walczył o uwagę i szacunek, a później, gdy już zdobył przyjaciół, poczuł siłę płynącą z tych więzi i zaczął zastępować negatywne uczucia pozytywnymi. Sprowadzenie Sasuke do wioski stało się jego priorytetem i nawet nie chciał myśleć o tym, że mogłoby mu się to nie udać. Sam fakt, że Sakura chciała go zabić... Nie był na nią o to zły, bo chociaż on nigdy by się nie zdecydował na taki krok, to próbował zrozumieć, czym się kierowała. Jego przyjaciółka była trochę zagubiona i zdesperowana, ale oboje chcieli mieć Sasuke przy sobie. Chcieli, żeby wrócił do wioski. Wcześniej, kiedy byli jeszcze dzieciakami, wszystko było inne, prostsze. Naruto nie rozumiał jeszcze swoich uczuć tak dobrze, jak miało to miejsce teraz. Nawet nie podejrzewał, że może kiedyś mieć konflikt z Sakurą właśnie o Sasuke. Razem z nią być w tym samym położeniu. Sakura była jego przyjaciółką, nie chciał jej ranić, ale nie mogli się wiecznie ukrywać. Nie chciał, żeby się ukrywali. Im dłużej był z Sasuke, tym bardziej dojrzewała w nim ta myśl. Teraz chciał siedzieć obok niego, tak po prostu, obejmować go i relaksować się. I wcale nie potrzebowali być tak blisko jak Ino i Sai, którzy nie krępowali się całować przy innych. Naruto po prostu chciał, żeby ich przyjaciele wiedzieli i to zaakceptowali.   
– Sakura-san, użyczyć ci swojego kombinezonu, żeby nie było ci zimno, jak tak siedzisz na tej ziemi? – zapytał zupełnie znienacka Lee, któremu wciąż nie minęły skutki spożycia tej jednej porcji alkoholu. Teraz stał i wpatrywał się tymi swoimi idealnie okrągłymi oczami w miłość swojego życia i miał zamiar nawet zostać samych majtkach, byleby jakoś się przysłużyć.  
– Jasne, dawaj Lee! – krzyknął Kiba, podsuwając mu pod nos butelkę, ale Shikamaru szybko zareagował i zabrał sake.   
Sam też trochę wypił, ale widząc stan swoich przyjaciół, wiedział, że musi być czujny. Tenten nagle chciała rzucać bronią do ruchomego celu i szukała kandydata na żywą tarczę, Sakura wyglądała, jakby miała się rozpłakać albo coś rozwalić – sam nie był pewien, Naruto i Sasuke sprawiali wrażenie, jakby chcieli wygłodniale rzucić się na siebie – no dobra, pewnie to była tylko jego wyobraźnia, za dużo się tym ostatnio przejmował, a Lee… Jak ktoś da mu jeszcze kropelkę alkoholu to będzie katastrofa. Zaraz pewnie pobiegnie i wyrwie wszystkie kwiaty z klombu przed siedzibą Hokage, po czym na klęczkach będzie błagał Sakurę, by została jego żoną.   
– Shikamaru, ty sztywniaku, daj nam poświętować! – Kiba zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał nieco mętnym wzrokiem.   
– Tobie już wystarczy. – Shikamaru odsunął rękę, gdy Kiba chciał mu wyrwać butelkę, ale zachwiał się, omal nie wpadając do rzeki. Swoje szczęście zawdzięczał tylko Akamaru, który złapał go zębami za spodnie i nie pozwolił mu się sturlać. Niestety, rozerwał mu tym samym materiał na tyłku, co automatycznie przełożyło się na wybuch śmiechu.  
– Idę się wysikać – stwierdził Naruto. Też był rozbawiony sytuacją, ale nie mógł się już śmiać z pełnym pęcherzem.   
Sasuke zerknął na niego uważnie. Był na tyle pijany, żeby przestać się przejmować konsekwencjami. Zaczekał chwilę, aż Naruto zniknie między krzewami i sam się podniósł, nikogo nie informując o tym, gdzie idzie. Już nie pamiętał, kiedy aż tyle wypił, poniosło ich wszystkich, a w takiej atmosferze łatwiej piło się więcej, niż powinno.  
Naruto nie odszedł daleko i łatwo było go namierzyć, bo gwizdał jakąś wesołą melodię.   
– Ech, cholera... – usłyszał po chwili Sasuke. – Cholerne spodnie. Co za... Ała!  
– Pomóc ci z tych zamkiem? – zapytała z rozbawieniem, podchodząc do niego bardzo blisko.  
Naruto podskoczył wystraszony, bo oczywiście go nie wyczuł.   
– Draniu! – warknął, oglądając się. Było ciemno i z trudem się widzieli. – Po co tu przylazłeś? Straszysz mn... – Nie dokończył, bo Sasuke go pocałował. Objął go od tyłu i przycisnął do siebie.  
– Idziemy stąd, młotku? – zamruczał, zapinając zamek, z którym ten nie umiał sobie poradzić.  
– Draniu, puszczaj. – Naruto od razu odskoczył, bo bał się, że Sasuke zrobi coś jeszcze, niefortunnie jednak potknął się o jakiś korzeń i gdyby nie jego szybka reakcja, przewróciłby się na ziemię.  
– Młotku, pijany jesteś jeszcze bardziej wkurzający – stwierdził ze zniecierpliwieniem Sasuke, przyciągając go do siebie i nie pozwalając się odsunąć. – Oczy ci się świecą – mruknął i uśmiechnął się lekko. Już od dłuższego czasu chciał to zrobić – objąć go i... No po prostu pobyć z nim sam na sam.  
– Sasuke... – Naruto spróbował się wykręcić, bo niedaleko byli ich przyjaciele i co, jeśli ktoś ich zobaczy, i... Zaraz, czy to nie on jeszcze chwilę temu myślał, jak bardzo chciałby, żeby wszyscy wiedzieli, że są parą? Żeby nie musieli się tak kryć?  
– Nie jesteś zmęczony? – spytał Sasuke, który nic sobie nie robił ze słabych protestów Naruto. Lubił jego zapach. Podobała mu się woń szamponu do włosów, którego używał, pachniał świeżo i jakoś tak... pomarańczowo? Sam nie wiedział.  
– Trochę. – Naruto w końcu odwzajemnił uścisk. – Ale wytrzymam. Jak zaczniemy pracę, nie będziemy mogli sobie pozwolić na takie spotkania. Chcę...  
– Wiem. – Sasuke pocałował go lekko i przymknął oczy. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego, ale dotyk Naruto działał na niego kojąco. Nigdy nie lubił, kiedy ktoś naruszał jego przestrzeń osobistą, ale teraz sam lgnął do Naruto. Sam siebie nie rozumiał. I to była chyba jedyna rzecz, z którą nie umiał walczyć. Przyciągnął go bliżej i pocałował dużo mocniej. – Tak tylko myślę – uśmiechnął się lekko – jakbym wziął cię tu i teraz, musiałbyś bardzo się hamować, żeby nikt cię nie usłyszał – szepnął mu do ucha, powodując dreszcze ekscytacji.  
– Ale tego nie zrobisz, bo ci na to nie pozwolę – mruknął Naruto, oddając jednak pocałunek. Cholera, nie potrafił oprzeć się Sasuke. A musiał! Bo jeszcze kilka takich prowokacji i reszta ich przyjaciół zobaczy na własne oczy, w jaki sposób ostatnio „trenują”. Jak walczą ze sobą, ale nie na pięści, a raczej na to, który wstrzyma na dłużej oddech przy pocałunku, który mocniej ugryzie, który da radę przewrócić drugiego na plecy i który ostatecznie będzie dominował. Na pewno byliby zachwyceni.  
– Sasuke… – Naruto pociągnął go lekko za włosy. – Wracajmy – wymamrotał między kolejnymi pocałunkami. Wiedział, że po tym, co dzisiaj powiedziała Sakura, może zacząć go szukać, więc nawet jeśli bardzo pragnął mieć Sasuke dla siebie tak oficjalnie, to na pewno nie chciał, żeby dowiedziała się o nich w taki sposób.   
Sasuke mruknął tylko coś niezbyt zadowolony, ale w końcu go puścił. Żaden z nich nie zauważył, że ktoś ich przez cały ten czas obserwował.


	33. Chapter 33

Na polance nad rzeką zrobiło się dużo jaśniej, kiedy ktoś rozpalił ognisko. Nie wiadomo po co, bo wieczór był przecież bardzo ciepły, ale jednak płomień nadawał specyficzny klimat. Naruto przypomniał sobie Festiwal Lata. Te lampiony unoszące się wszędzie, powodujące, że niebo wyglądało, jakby płonęło. A potem… Potem faktycznie coś „płonęło”. A tak konkretnie to on i Sasuke, kiedy wpadli do jego mieszkania i zaczęli z siebie zrzucać ubrania. To był ich pierwszy raz. I o ile Naruto wiele rzeczy w swoim życiu by zmienił, to nigdy, naprawdę przenigdy, nie cofnąłby tamtych chwil. Bo wtedy właśnie wszystko złożyło się całość.   
– Shino, a ty tak po ciemku widzisz coś przez te swoje okulary? – Kiba, o dziwo jeszcze przytomny, wskazał ręką na kolegę z drużyny, który wyszedł…   
No właśnie przed chwilą wyszedł z lasu! Mniej więcej z tego miejsca, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą byli Naruto i Sasuke. Obaj spojrzeli to na siebie, to na Shino, ale zza jego kołnierza i okularów nie dało się nic dostrzec. Wydawał się spokojny, niemniej jednak… Naruto poczuł dziwny skurcz w żołądku, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że mógł ich widzieć. I słyszeć!   
– Nie musisz się o mnie martwić, daję sobie radę – odpowiedział Shino z powagą. Wydawało się, że alkohol wcale na niego nie podziałał. Nikt nie chciał się zastanawiać, dlaczego Shino miał taką mocną głowę, ale kiedyś Kiba go o to pytał i wtedy przyjaciel wytłumaczył mu, że najprawdopodobniej nigdy się nie upije, bo robaki w jego ciele bardzo szybko rozkładają alkohol, traktując go jako truciznę. Wtedy Kiba zaczął się śmiać i dziękował, że urodził się w klanie Inuzuka. Akamaru, w przeciwieństwie do tych wszystkich robali, nie był obrzydliwy. Nawet, kiedy lizał go po twarzy, a z pyska zionęło mu tak, jakby właśnie zjadł pół śmietnika.  
– No w porządku, w porządku. – Uniósł ręce. – Ale mógłbyś kiedyś ściągnąć te okulary. Stary, znamy się tyle lat, a ja nadal nie wiem, jak ty w zasadzie wyglądasz! Wiecie, że nawet jak chodziliśmy do gorących źródeł, to on ich nie ściągał? – zwrócił się do reszty.  
– Powód tego jest prosty, to część mojego wizerunku. Powinieneś się już do tego przyzwyczaić.  
– A ty powinieneś chociaż raz zrobić wyjątek! – nalegał Kiba, ale Shino usiadł przy ognisku i wpatrzył się w płomienie. Wyglądał, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał.   
Naruto dostrzegł, że z jego rękawa wyszło kilka robaków i aż się wzdrygnął.   
– Myślisz, że coś widział? – szepnął do Sasuke, a ten pokręcił lekko głową.  
– Nie wiem.  
– Co tam tak szepczecie? – Kiba najwyraźniej obrał sobie za cel być duszą towarzystwa. Miał dzisiaj wyjątkowo dobry humor, bo nie dość, że zaproponowano mu posadę w ANBU, to jeszcze nie będzie musiał stać w cieni ani Sasuke, ani Naruto. No czy mogło być coś lepszego?!  
– Że Shino boi się pokazać oczu, tak jak Kakashi-sensei twarzy. Zawsze nosi tą maskę – wymyślił na szybko Naruto, co tym razem wyjątkowo trafnie mu wyszło, bo wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać.   
Kiba na chwilę stracił rezon, ale po chwili coś przyszło mu do głowy.   
– To co, Naruto? – Podniósł jedną z butelek z sake. – Kto wypije więcej, zostanie Hokage! – zaśmiał się, widząc, że Naruto się waha. – No co? Tchórzysz?  
– Dawaj to!

Naruto siedział, opierając się o coś i ledwo kojarząc, co się dookoła dzieje.   
– No wstawaj, idziemy do domu! – Ktoś chwycił go pod ramiona i usiłował pomóc się podnieść.   
Uchylił oczy. Ognisko już dogasało i prawie nikogo już nie było. Jedynie Kiba, który coś krzyczał, był holowany przez Shikamaru.   
– No już, młotku, wstawaj. Cholera, jak mogłeś się tak schlać?  
– Sasuke? – Naruto podniósł głowę, ale zaraz ją opuścił, gdy poczuł, że mu niedobrze. I wszystko tak wirowało. Jak jeszcze raz otworzy oczy, to chyba będzie rzygał. – Sasuke…  
– Chwyć się mnie za szyję. – Sasuke próbował go podnieść, ale taki bezwładny i bez żadnej chęci współpracy był niesamowicie ciężki. Sasuke obiecał sobie w myślach, że jutro go zabije. O ile nie zrobi tego kac. Kretyn. Dał się tak łatwo sprowokować Kibie. Teraz obaj przypominali raczej zwłoki niż kandydatów na Hokage. – No, Naruto, nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym…  
– Sasuke… – Naruto chwycił go w końcu za szyję i gwałtownym ruchem przyciągnął do siebie tak, że Sasuke wylądował na nim. – Tak może być… – Zsunął ręce na jego plecy, jeszcze mocniej przyciskając go do siebie. Było tak ciepło. Tak przyjemnie. Tak… Poczuł, że znowu ogarnia go senność.  
– Ale nas urządziliście! – narzekał Shikamaru, żałując, że Kiba też nie był tak senny i spokojny jak Naruto. Upili się tak bardzo, że wyszedł z niego po prostu cham.  
– I kto wygrał, Naruto?! Ha! I co teraz?! Kto jest górą?! – Kiba z trudem trzymał się na nogach i jak na złość, nie dał się złapać Shikamaru. Sięgnął po butelkę, bo czuł, że był w stanie wytrzymać jeszcze więcej. Pokaże im wszystkim, jaką ma silną głowę! Jak Tsunade! Ona była świetnym Hokage, więc on też będzie rewelacyjnym. – Właśnie tak, Naruto! Dobrego Hokage mierzy się po jego twardej głowie. – Kiba zastukał w swoją. – O, proszę, tyle jestem jeszcze w stanie wytrzymać! O!  
Shikamaru zaklął pod nosem. Wiedział, że i tak nie zaśnie, ale najchętniej wróciłby już do domu. Jutro i tak będzie miał kaca, i jedyna myśl, jaka go pocieszała, to ta, że to Kiba będzie cierpiał dużo bardziej.   
– A ty, Sasuke?! – wydarł się nagle Kiba, który wraz z tak dużą ilością wypitego alkoholu stracił instynkt samozachowawczy. – Taki słaby zawodnik z ciebie?! Phi! Kto by pomyślał, że człowiek... członek… – czknął – znamienitego roku... rodu... – zmarszczył brwi, niezadowolony, że własny język płatał mu takie numery – Uchiha! – znowu czknął.  
– Kiba, już naprawdę masz dość – wtrącił się Shikamaru, ale uciszył go.  
– Nie! Ja im wszystkim jeszcze pokażę. Będę legendą ANBU, będę... – I w tym momencie Kiba przewalił się, potykając się o własne nogi.  
Sasuke podniósł Naruto z ziemi, postanawiając, że z Kibą rozprawi się później. Teraz miał większy problem. Naruto był cięższy niż normalnie, ale nie miał innego wyjścia, jak zawlec go do mieszkania. Chwycił go mocno w pasie i przerzucił sobie jego rękę przez ramię. Przynajmniej nie rzygał, pomyślał z zadowoleniem, kiedy zauważył, że Kiba, który był już teraz na czworakach, zaczął wymiotować na zgliszcza ogniska. Przynajmniej mieli pewność, że je ugasili.  
– Sasuke… – Naruto przylepił się do niego, zachowując się, przynajmniej na oko postronnego obserwatora, bardzo dziwnie.   
Na szczęście jedynym obserwatorem był w tym momencie Shikamaru, który tylko przewrócił oczami. Kiba nadal rzygał, więc zostawił go na chwilę i podszedł do Sasuke.   
– Zabierz go stąd. Eh… – westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem, gdy zauważył, jak kompletnie pijany Naruto zaczyna całować kącik ust Sasuke. Coś mu tam jeszcze mamrotał do ucha, ale tego już nie usłyszał. – No, idźcie już! – syknął, wskazując na próbującego się podnieść do pionu Kibę. Póki co marnie mu to szło, bo co chwilę tracił równowagę, ale starał się chłopak, jak mógł.  
– Sasuke! Dobrze, że wróciłeś do wioski… – Naruto potknął się o jakiś kamień i omal nie przewrócił ich obu.  
– Jakbym miał jakiś wybór, młotku. Inaczej zatrułbyś mi życie tym wiecznym gadaniem, jak to…  
– I… – Naruto chyba wcale go nie słuchał, miał w głowie własną wizję tej rozmowy. O ile jąkanie się i zastanawianie nad zapomnianą kwestią można było w ogóle nazwać rozmową. – I… no…  
– Naruto, chodź, położysz się do łóżka.  
– Tak, chodźmy do łóżka! – Naruto nagle stał się jakiś taki żywszy, ale tylko na moment. Po chwili znów zaczął nad czymś rozmyślać i trochę odpływać.

Sasuke ledwo dowlókł go do mieszkania. I to nie mieszkania Naruto, a swojego, bo było znacznie bliżej.   
Na siłę ściągnął mu spodnie i koszulkę, bo próbował się z nim przekomarzać. Że ten młotek nawet w takiej sytuacji nadal miał energię na takie rzeczy.   
– Sasuke – usłyszał, kiedy położył się obok, przykrywając ich obu kołdra.  
– No?  
– Ładnie pachniesz. – Naruto wtulił nos w jego kark, wdychając kilka razy powietrze.   
– Ty za to śmierdzisz jak gorzelnia – mruknął Sasuke i tracił go lekko nogą, ale tak, żeby oplatające go biodro się nie zsunęło. Podobał mu się taki Naruto.   
– Sasuke…  
– Co?  
– Bo ja… – zaczął, ale zapomniał, co chciał powiedzieć.  
– Spij młotku. – Sasuke uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy zdał dobie sprawę, że tego Naruto już nie usłyszał, bo naprawdę zasnął.

– Aa! A niech to! – Sasuke usłyszał zbolały głos obok siebie i uchylił powieki.  
Naruto trzymał się za czoło i pocierał je, żeby po chwili przerwać i znowu jęknąć.  
– Młotku – mruknął niewyraźnie, z twarzą schowaną w poduszkę. Wyciągnął ręką i pacnął go po głowie. – Bądź cicho.  
– Sasuke! – jęknął Naruto i spojrzał na niego przekrwionymi oczami z takim wyrzutem, jakby to była jego wina. – Jak mam być cicho? Wiesz, jakiego ja mam kaca?!  
– I bardzo dobrze. Trzeba było tyle nie pić. Może to ci da nauczkę na przyszłość.  
– Wcale nie wypiłem dużo. Gdzie masz aspirynę? Pić mi się chcę – narzekał Naruto, który nie mógł sobie poradzić ze swoim kacem. – Sasuke, no powiedz coś! – mruknął i kopnął go lekko, ale szybko tego pożałował, bo ten zaraz mu oddał i to dużo mocniej. – Ała, draniu! Dobra, sam sobie poszukam! Jak taki jesteś, to łaski bez! – warknął, bo Sasuke nie wykazywał najmniejszej chęci pomocy.  
Naruto nie bardzo pamiętał, co się działo wczorajszego wieczora. A raczej pamiętał jego początek. Najpierw rozmowa z Sakurą, potem polana nad rzeką. Byli z Sasuke w lesie i się całowali, a później... Coś zaczęło mu świtać…  
– Kiba – warknął sam do siebie i zacisnął pięści. – A niech cię! – dodał, bo przypomniał sobie, co jego przyjaciel wygadywał o byciu Hokage. A Naruto ewidentnie w tej walce przegrał. W końcu on wypił mniej.   
Przeklął, kiedy nie mógł znaleźć żadnych leków i w końcu sięgnął po prostu po szklankę i nalał sobie wody z kranu. Dopiero po wypiciu czterech takich poczuł chwilową ulgę. Dzisiejszy dzień pewnie przeleży w łóżku, bo z takim kacem nie był w stanie normalnie funkcjonować. Przewrócił się z powrotem na łóżko.  
– Jak umrę, to możesz sobie wziąć moją Kakaszową lalkę. I mam trochę drobnych schowanych pod materacem. I…  
– Oj, zamknij się! – Sasuke naciągnął sobie poduszkę na głowę.   
Też miał kaca, ale nie miał zamiaru zdradzać się swoim zachowaniem. Zawsze starał się wszystko ukrywać pod maską obojętności. Samopoczucie, nastrój, emocje. No dobra, wczoraj go trochę poniosło, ale to przez alkohol. Ciekawe, czy ktoś ich widział, kiedy wracali w nocy do mieszkania. Naruto przez cały czas był do niego przyklejony i gadał takie rzeczy… Sasuke nagle coś przyszło do głowy i podniósł się lekko. Oj, tego mu nie odpuści.   
– Naruto… – Jego ton zupełnie się zmienił, a ironiczny uśmieszek na ustach nie zwiastował niczego dobrego.  
– No? – Naruto spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie. Zawsze, gdy Sasuke robił taką minę, zaczynał się bać.  
– Nie wiedziałem, że aż tak ci się podobają moje… rzęsy. – Sasuke ułożył sobie poduszkę za plecami i oparł się o nią. Patrzył spod półprzymkniętych powiek na zdezorientowanego Naruto, który chyba usiłował sobie coś przypomnieć.   
– Nie wiem, o czym ty gadasz – prychnął w końcu i odwrócił się do niego plecami.   
– To może ja ci przypomnę, co? – Sasuke pochylił się nad nim. – Masz takie długie rzęsy… Wyglądasz seksownie, kiedy aktywujesz Sharinagana… Kochaj się ze mną na tej ławce… Mam mówić dalej? – Sasuke nadal uśmiechał się, bardzo z siebie zadowolony.  
– Kłamiesz – burknął Naruto, ale widać było, że zrobił się cały czerwony. On naprawdę niczego takiego z wczoraj nie pamiętał. – Na jakiej znowu ławce? – zapytał po chwili milczenia.   
– Naprzeciwko Głównej Siedziby Wioski. Nawet przez chwilę to rozważałem, ale doszedłem do wniosku, że muszę dbać o reputację przyszłego Hokage, skoro on sam nie potrafi. – Sasuke poklepał go po ramieniu i wstał z łóżka. Mina Naruto była bezcenna. Dla takiego widoku warto było trochę nakłamać. Bo o ile to z rzęsami i Sharinganem było prawdą, to Naruto wcale nie proponował seksu na ławce, a w łóżku. Jednak był na to zbyt pijany i w końcu po prostu zasnął.   
– Oj, odwal się. Może i wypiłem trochę za dużo, ale… – Naruto zerwał się z łóżka, bo znowu ogarnęły go mdłości. Cholerny kac. – Ja przynajmniej nie całowałem się z Sakurą! – warknął jeszcze, zanim pobiegł do łazienki i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.   
Sasuke zmarszczył brwi, próbując sobie na szybko przypomnieć cały wieczór. Nie pił aż tyle, żeby urwał mu się film, a nawet w takim przypadku na pewno nie całowałby się z Sakurą. Ani z żadną inną dziewczyną. Wniosek był tylko jeden – Naruto w jakiś sposób musiał się dowiedzieć o sytuacji z wczorajszego dnia. I, jak to on, zareagował na to po swojemu.   
– Cholera – zaklął cicho, bo od tego myślenia rozbolała go głowa. No i co on teraz miał zrobić? Naruto się obraził, był zły? Musiał wiedzieć już wcześniej, musiał... Sasuke szybko przypomniał sobie, w którym momencie Naruto zaczął zachowywać się inaczej. Po tym, gdy wrócił do Ichiraku, po rozmowie z Sakurą. Musiała mu wtedy powiedzieć.   
Naruto siedział dłuższą chwilę w łazience, a kiedy w końcu z niej wyszedł, miał na biodrach ręcznik. Musiał się kąpać. Sasuke obserwował go uważnie, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Cholerny młotek, myślał ze złością, po raz pierwszy w życiu zastanawiając się, czy Naruto był na niego zły, czy nie. To było aż nie do pomyślenia, żeby przejmował się takimi sprawami! Ale musiał bo… Niech to szlag, był pewien, że będą mieli jeszcze trochę czasu, ale ta sytuacja robiła się coraz bardziej absurdalna. Skoro Sakura posunęła się już do tego, żeby go pocałować, to co zrobi Hinata, kiedy Naruto odwiedzi ją w szpitalu? A odwiedzi na pewno. Sasuke dobrze wiedział, jakie Naruto ma podejście do przyjaciół i na pewno każdego z nich odwiedzałby codziennie. Zresztą, pamiętał, że gdy to właśnie Naruto leżał w szpitalu, codziennie mnóstwo osób przewijało się przez salę. Przyjaciele, Iruka, przyjaciele, Kakashi, przyjaciele… Tak, Naruto miał teraz mnóstwo przyjaciół. Jego też nazywał swoim przyjacielem, jednak tak naprawdę ich relacja już dawno przekroczyła wszelkie granice przyjaźni.   
– Nie wiem, młotku, co ci naopowiadała Sakura, ale… – przerwał, odwracając z irytacją głowę, bo właśnie ktoś zapukał do drzwi.   
Chcąc nie chcąc, podszedł i spojrzał przez wizjer. Ten to ma wyczucie – pomyślał, otwierając osobie stojącej na korytarzu.  
– Twój morderczy wzrok na mnie nie podziała – mruknął Shikamaru, wchodząc do środka. Minę miał jak zawsze znudzoną, ale fakt, że bawił się zapalniczką sugerował, że nad czymś intensywnie myśli. – Musimy pogadać.  
Sasuke już miał zamiar odpowiedzieć, że nie ma o czym, gdy zza drzwi pokoju wychynęła głowa z rozczochranymi blond włosami. Naruto rozdziawił ze zdziwienia usta, po czym cofnął się do środka. Po chwili wyszedł już całkiem ubrany, za co Shikamaru, i chyba Sasuke też, byli mu bardzo wdzięczni. Sytuacja i tak była dość niezręczna.  
– Shikamaru, nie wiedziałem, że wpadniesz… – Naruto potarł włosy z tyłu głowy i roześmiał się. – Fajnie wczoraj było, nie? Trochę za dużo wypiłem i…  
– Nie kończ, wiem co wyprawiałeś. – Shikamaru pokręcił głową ze zrezygnowaniem i spojrzał na Sasuke. W końcu kto jak kto, ale żeby on dopuszczał do takich sytuacji? Przecież gdyby tam był ktoś jeszcze, gdyby Kiba ich zobaczył! Może ktoś by jeszcze uwierzył, że kompletnie pijany Naruto całował Sasuke, bo go pomylił z jakąś dziewczyna, ale na pewno nikt nie był na tyle głupi, by wierzyć, że Sasuke też „przez pomyłkę” na to pozwalał. No ludzie!  
– Shikamaru, naprawdę, nie teraz. – Naruto usiadł na kanapie i oparł głowę o poduszkę. Chyba jeszcze do końca nie wytrzeźwiał, poza tym nie chciał słuchać teraz żadnych kazań.   
– A właściwie to co ty robisz w moim mieszkaniu tak wcześnie rano? – zapytał Sasuke, opierając się o stół.   
– Hokage mnie przysłał, poza tym chciałam z wami pogadać – westchnął cicho Shikamaru. Już wczoraj w nocy dowiedział się, że… Jak to było? Sakura powiedziała Ino, Ino powiedziała Tenten, Tenten powiedziała Temari, a Temari jemu, że Sakura pocałowała Sasuke. A jeśli wziąć pod uwagę to, co się działo, nie mogło wyniknąć z tego nic dobrego. Tym bardziej, że… – Sasuke, zaczynasz jutro misję… – zawiesił na chwilę głos. – Z Sakurą.  
– Co?! – Naruto poderwał głowę, ale zaraz jęknął, gdy znowu poczuł jak ból dosłownie rozrywa mu czaszkę. – A ja?  
– Jaką misję? – Sasuke zmarszczył brwi. Czyżby to chodziło o te tablice?  
– Powiedział, że kiedyś już rozmawialiście na ten temat i wieczorem ustali z tobą wszystkie szczegóły. Masz się tylko przygotować na podróż do Wioski Piasku.  
– A ja? – nie odpuszczał Naruto.  
– A ty nie. – Shikamaru wzniósł oczy do sufitu. Spodziewał się takiej reakcji Naruto.  
– Mówił coś jeszcze? – zapytał Sasuke, który nie spodziewał się, że tak szybko Kakashi zleci mu akurat to zadanie. Sądził, że będzie mógł spędzić jeszcze kilka dni w wiosce. I na dodatek przydzielił mu do pary Sakurę. Czy w tej sytuacji mogło być gorzej?  
– Nie, poza tym, żebyś miał świadomość, że to może trochę potrwać. Wszystko zależy od tego, kiedy uporasz się z... – Shikamaru spojrzał na Naruto, który słuchał wszystkiego uważnie. Westchnął ciężko. Nie było sensu owijać w bawełnę, bo i tak pewnie Sasuke mu o wszystkim opowie. – No ile czasu zajmie ci odczytanie tablic.  
– Jakich tablic? – Naruto wyprostował się. On o niczym nie wiedział. Dlaczego on o niczym nie wiedział?! I dlaczego Sasuke miał iść sam z Sakurą? I przede wszystkim dlaczego ON miał tam nie iść?!  
– Znaleziono tablice w Sunagakure, które mogę odczytać tylko ja. Istnieje podejrzenie, że to ma coś wspólnego z Mędrcem Sześciu Ścieżek – wyjaśnił spokojnie Sasuke. – Kakashi czekał, aż zdam egzamin, bo ponoć nie było to aż tak pilne. Najwyraźniej teraz już jest – wzruszył ramionami i pokręcił głową, bo jakoś nie do końca wierzył, że wszystkim nagle zaczęło się tak spieszyć. Tablice leżały tam od lat, wiec nic by im się nie stało, gdyby poleżały jeszcze klika dni dłużej.  
Naruto skinął głową. Nie podobało mu się, że Sasuke już tak szybko wyrusza na misję. Zwłaszcza taką, bo – chociaż odczytanie tablic nie zapowiadało się na skomplikowane zadanie, to przecież chodziło o Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek, a być może też o Kaguyę. I w ogóle nie rozumiał, dlaczego ten drań miał iść bez niego. W końcu ten temat dotyczył ich obu. I spotkałby się z Gaarą. Byłoby fajnie.  
– Tylko nie wiem, po co mi do tego wszystkiego Sakura. – Sasuke wcale nie był z tego faktu zadowolony. Droga do Wioski Piasku zajmie im co najmniej trzy dni, co znaczyło nic innego, tylko to, że dwie noce na pewno spędzą sami. On i Sakura! Sami! Cholera! Naprawdę miał poważne obawy, że ona znowu czegoś spróbuje. Przecież będą musieli o czymś rozmawiać!  
– Jest jedną z najlepszych medycznych ninja, a dla Konohy jesteś chyba zbyt cenny, żeby cię wysyłać bez porządnego wsparcia. – Shikamaru wzruszył ramionami. – Doszło do nas, że na granicach grasują ciągle jacyś przemytnicy, wśród nich też sporo zbiegów z dość rzadkimi umiejętnościami. A wiadomo, że kilku legendarnych ninja Piasku specjalizowało się w tworzeniu…  
– Trucizn! – Naruto wszedł mu w słowo. – Trucizn… – powtórzył i jakby lekko pobladł.  
Dobrze pamiętał sytuację sprzed lat, gdy walczyli z Akatsuki. Na skutek trucizn Sasoriego Kankuro omal nie umarł. Nikt nie mógł sobie z tym poradzić, dopiero Sakura, która już wtedy była doskonale wyszkolona przez Tsunade, zdołała przygotować antidotum. Jeżeli ktoś zaatakowałby ich znienacka właśnie taką bronią, Sakura była tam niezbędna. Owszem, Sasuke miał Sharingana i był bardzo szybki, ale w takim wypadku wystarczyłoby, żeby został trafiony raz. Z tego, co pamiętał, te trucizny były naprawdę silne i błyskawicznie rozprzestrzeniały się w organizmie. Bez kogoś, kto ma wystarczającą wiedze, by szybko zareagować… Naruto nawet nie chciał sobie tego wyobrażać.  
– Poradzę sobie sam. – Sasuke wcale ten argument nie przekonywał, w końcu dzięki Orochimaru był niewrażliwy na większość trucizn. – Poproszę Kakashiego, żeby…  
– Nie! – Naruto stanowczo zaprotestował. Wiedział, że bez względu na ich relacje, na to, co się wydarzyło, Sakura musiała iść tam z Sasuke. Nie żaden inny medyczny ninja, tylko właśnie ona. Tylko był przekonany, że przydałaby się im jeszcze trzecia osoba. Uśmiechnął się, już układając sobie w głowie plan, jak podejść Kakashiego, żeby uznał jego obecność podczas tej misji za niezbędną.

*

– Nie – powtórzył Kakashi i pokręcił głową, wzdychając ciężko.   
Tak, tego mógł się spodziewać, ale nie zamierzał dyskutować. Był zmęczony, musiał nadrobić dzisiaj sporo papierkowej roboty i nie miał najmniejszej ochoty wysłuchiwać wrzasków swojego byłego ucznia, który wpadł tu jakiś kwadrans temu z prośbą, nie, nie z prośbą, z żądaniem, aby dołączyć go do misji Sasuke.   
– Jak to nie?! – Naruto oparł się rękami o biurko i spojrzał na Kakashiego wściekłym wzrokiem.   
– Nie ma potrzeby wysyłać też ciebie. Sasuke i Sakura dostaną na miejscu kogoś z Wioski Piasku do pomocy. Świetnie poradzą sobie sami.   
– Wcale że nie! – Naruto nie ustępował i był coraz bardziej wzburzony. Tym bardziej, że żaden z jego dobitnie przekonujących, jak sądził, argumentów, nie działał. Hokage był nieugięty. A on nie mógł puścić Sasuke na tę misję samego, bo… Bo nie i już.   
– Naruto, dobrze ci zrobi jakiś czas bez Sasuke. Ostatnio mam wrażenie, że przyrośliście do siebie. Poza tym pamiętaj, że niedługo dostaniesz swoją własną drużynę geninów, a to, wierz mi, wcale nie jest tak proste jak ci się wydaje. Kiedy sobie przypomnę waszą trójkę… – Kakashi przewrócił oczami. Co prawda wyrośli na wspaniałych ninja, ale początki z nimi to był jakiś koszmar. Rozwrzeszczany dzieciak, mrukliwy geniusz i zakochana nastolatka. Drużyna marzeń po prostu. – Odpocznij przez te kilka dni, poprzebywaj ze znajomymi…  
– Muszę iść na tę misję – upierał się Naruto. Nie chciał siedzieć w wiosce i zastanawiać się, jak radzą sobie jego przyjaciele. Dostanie szału przez ten czas! – Przyda się im jeszcze Kurama. Jego chakra i... i... On może coś na ten temat wiedzieć. Jak zobaczy te tablice...  
– A pytałeś go już o to? – Kakashi uniósł brwi.  
– No... on je musi zobaczyć. – Naruto spróbował się wykręcić. Jasne, że go o to zapytał, ale Kurama uznał, że o żadnych tablicach nic nie wie. Tylko przecież nie mógł tego powiedzieć Kakashiemu, bo wtedy na pewno już nie byłoby szans, żeby zmienił zdanie! A on musiał iść z nimi! Musiał i już!  
– Naruto. – Kakashi odłożył papiery i zaplótł ręce. – Naprawdę wiem, co robię. Sasuke i Sakura sobie poradzą. Ty dostaniesz inną misję. Mam wysyłać dwóch shinobi na...  
– Tu chodzi o tablice Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek. Jak Sasuke jest potrzebny z jego Sharinganem, to ja też się przydam! – Naruto miał ochotę wyrwać sobie włosy z głowy. Dlaczego ich były sensei tego nie rozumiał?  
– Naruto, po pierwsze, uspokój się. Po drugie, na razie nie widzę potrzeby szedł tam z nimi, ale jeżeli sobie nie poradzą i uznają, że jesteś im potrzebny, wyślę cię do Sunagakure. Po trzecie, nie wiadomo, czy to są tablice Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek. A po czwarte... Nie uważasz, że naprawdę powinniście sobie zrobić przerwę z Sasuke? Ciągle tylko trenowaliście albo się uczyliście. Zawsze razem. Nie jesteście już tym zmęczeni? Rozumiem, że to twój najlepszy przyjaciel, ale... – Kakashi westchnął ciężko i wstał zza biurka. Odkąd przestał być ich mentorem minęło trochę czasu, jednak mimo to ciągle miał z nimi mnóstwo problemów. – Nie wiem, jak mam ci to wytłumaczyć, żeby w końcu dotarło. Jesteś już dorosły. Wszyscy jesteście i wiem, że z Sasuke byliście bardzo samotni. Naruto, to już jest ta pora, kiedy naprawdę powinniście trochę odpuścić rywalizację i zająć się budowaniem innych relacji. Poczekaj – rzucił i wyciągnął coś z szuflady. – Wiem, że... Tak, tak, wcześniej te książki cię śmieszyły, ale Jiraya opisał to wszystko bardzo dobitnie. A mam wrażenie, że tylko tak można do ciebie przemówić. Sakura i Sasuke... Daj im trochę czasu sam na sam, dobrze wiesz, że on ma duże trudności z budowaniem jakichkolwiek relacji z ludźmi.   
Naruto poczerwieniał ze złości, patrząc na okładkę książki. To był ten tom „Icha Icha Paradise” przez który Kakashi przegrał dzwoneczki w walce z nim i Sakurą. Dobrze wiedział, o czym to jest, a przynajmniej mniej więcej, bo nigdy nie przeczytał całości, ale Jirayia mu opowiadał. Dlatego też Naruto doskonale wiedział, że nic z treści tej książki by go nie zainteresowało. Umizgi zakochanej pary, rudowłosej piękności i przystojnego mężczyzny. Ona ucieka, on ją goni… Jego rzeczywistość wyglądała zupełnie inaczej. Kochał i był w jakiś pokręcony sposób związany ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem i jak ktoś już kogoś gonił, to raczej po to, żeby obić mu buźkę. No, tak właśnie wyglądał „romantyzm” w ich wydaniu. Co jednak nie zmieniało faktu, że tworzyli dużo silniejszą więź niż wszystkie te pary chodzące za rączkę po wiosce.   
– Chcę iść na tą misję!  
– Nie! – Kakashi huknął otwartą dłonią w blat biurka. – A jak się nie uspokoisz, będziesz przez najbliższy tydzień szukał zabłąkanych kotów – zagroził, dobrze wiedząc, że Naruto zawsze na wzmiankę, że ma wykonywać misję rangi D czy C, wściekał się. – Znajdę ci coś, tylko idź już sobie, głowa mi przez ciebie pęka. – Kakashi wskazał mu drzwi. – A, i jeszcze jedno. Nie waż mi się jutro iść za Sasuke i Sakurą. Pamiętaj, że to ja póki co jestem Hokage i masz wykonywać moje polecenia!


	34. Chapter 34

Kiedy Naruto wyszedł, Kakashi opadł na fotel i oparł głowę na rękach. No co za uparty chłopak! Z nim nigdy nie było łatwo, a teraz, gdy dysponował taką siłą i pewnością siebie, było jeszcze gorzej. Tak naprawdę Kakashi nie miał nic przeciwko temu, żeby wysłać Naruto na misję razem z nimi, ale… No właśnie, to „ale” wparowało do jego gabinetu dwa dni temu i „zasugerowało”, żeby koniecznie Sasuke wyruszył z Sakurą sam. Sam na sam! Trzeba też dodać, że na co dzień to „ale” miało duża siłę przebicia i cholernie mocny cios. Tak, Tsunade... Oczywiście Kakashi nie był tępy i bardzo dobrze wiedział, o co jej chodzi, więc ostatecznie po tym, jak Sasuke wczoraj znów zdemolował las, uznał, że może jednak faktycznie dobrze mu to zrobi. Co prawda te „dwa niereformowalne przypadki” ostatnio trochę się uspokoiły, ale… Tsunade była bardzo przekonująca, więc się zgodził. Westchnął ciężko. Czasami naprawdę się zastanawiał, czy on faktycznie jest przywódcą wioski, czy może ma tytuł Hokage tylko na papierach i w rubryce „stanowisko” na czeku z wypłatą.

*

– No i co? – zapytał od razu Sasuke, kiedy spotkał się z Naruto na polu treningowym. Nie był w najlepszym nastroju i trenował rzuty shurikenem ku uciesze kilku geninów, którzy obserwowali go z podziwem. Oni też już zaczynali go coraz bardziej denerwować.  
– Nic. – Naruto zaklął i sam zabrał kilka kunaiów, żeby rzucić nimi w pień drzewa. – Nie zgodził się. Upierał się, że macie iść tylko wy. Sami!  
Sasuke skrzywił się. Miał nadzieję, że Naruto jakoś uda się to załatwić. Był co do tego nawet całkiem pewny, bo on i ta jego siła przebicia... Każdego potrafił przekabacić, więc aż dziwne, że Kakashi się na to nie zgodził.   
– No i co teraz? – zapytał Naruto, chociaż sam wiedział, że to pytanie nie miało sensu. Sasuke jutro wyruszy na misję z Sakurą, a on zostanie tutaj i przy odrobinie szczęścia będzie dewastował tylko lasy przy wiosce. Jak on wytrzyma sam?! I... cholera, jak on ich puści samych?! Nie miał zamiaru słuchać Kakashiego. Zostawianie Sasuke i Sakury sam na sam było fatalnym pomysłem!  
– Nic, młotku. Pójdę na misję i jakoś to zniosę.   
Naruto prychnął. Bardzo mu się to nie podobało i sam już nie wiedział dlaczego. Nie chciał się już nad tym wszystkim zastanawiać. Po prostu był zły. No i się bał. Bo Sakura to jedno, ale misja, na którą wysyłał ich Kakashi, mogła mimo wszystko okazać się naprawdę niebezpieczna. Czy ich były sensei nie pamiętał już ich pierwszego zadania, gdy zupełnie niespodziewanie musieli walczyć z Zabuzą i Haku? To miała być standardowa misja dla geninów, a okazała się czymś znacznie trudniejszym. Naruto miał złe przeczucie, że tym razem okaże się podobnie. To było do przewidzenia, że będą wysyłani na różne ciężkie misje, także osobno, ale tutaj... Nie, Naruto naprawdę uważał, że powinien tam być. Tylko razem byli nie do pokonania.   
– Ufasz mi? – usłyszał nagle i spojrzał zaskoczony na Sasuke.   
– Co?   
– Pytam, młotku, czy mi ufasz?   
– No wiesz, zawsze dawałeś sobie radę, ale… – Naruto sam nie wiedział co powiedzieć. No tak, niby ufał jego umiejętnościom, ale niech powinie mu się noga i… Sasuke miał w oczach naprawdę potężną broń, ale każdy przecież miał słaby punkt. On też. Więc… No ufał mu, ale wolałby tam jednak być. – No niech ci będzie, że tak.  
– Niech mi będzie? – Sasuke spojrzał na niego uważnie. Czy ten młotek po tym wszystkim naprawdę myślał, że on i Sakura… Aż parsknął śmiechem na to wyobrażenie. Może mieliby jeszcze stworzyć rodzinkę, kupić dom w jednej z ładniejszych dzielnic i wieść szczęśliwe życie z gromadką dzieci? Nie, zdecydowanie nie. A co do odbudowy klanu… Póki co spychał tę myśl gdzieś w najdalszy zakątek umysłu. Teraz było mu dobrze tak jak jest.  
– Bardzo śmieszne – warknął Naruto. – Nie wiesz, z czym możesz mieć do czynienia – powiedział zupełnie poważny. Naprawdę, tamta walka z Akatsuki, ta trucizna w ciele Kankuro… Sasuke tam nie było, nie miał pojęcia.  
– Faktycznie, nie wiem… – zakpił Sasuke – Jakbym nie miał z tym do czynienia w ostatnim czasie – westchnął i pokręcił głową. Naruto jak zwykle przesadzał. Jeżeli chodzi o Sakurę, jakoś sobie poradzi. W końcu to tylko koleżanka z drużyny, która go pocałowała, a nie żaden tajfun czy inna klęska żywiołowa. Ją będzie potrafił powstrzymać.   
– Jasne, bo wielki Uchiha ze wszystkim sobie umie poradzić! – Naruto był coraz bardziej zły. Sasuke zaczynał się zachowywać tak, jakby naprawdę było mu obojętne, co się tak właściwie stanie.   
– Z tym na pewno sobie poradzę, młotku. – Sasuke przewrócił oczami. Naruto naprawdę sądził, że... Aż miał ochotę go zdzielić po głowie. Tak bardzo mu nie ufał, że sądził, że naprawdę Sakura była jakimś zagrożeniem? – Idiota z ciebie i tyle.   
– Sasuke, a niech cię! – Naruto odwrócił się od niego i wskoczył na pobliskie drzewo. Był zły… Nie, był wściekły. Głupi Sasuke. A niech sobie idzie. Proszę bardzo.

*

Naruto spędził tę noc w swojej kawalerce. Dziwnie było mu samemu, dlatego ciągle przewracał się z boku na bok, nie mogąc usnąć. A przecież przez następne dni miało być tak samo. Jedyne, do czego będzie mógł się przytulić, to poduszka. Cholerny Kakashi. Cholerny Sasuke. Jeszcze rozstali się wczoraj w takich nastrojach. Naruto podniósł się i zerknął na zegarek. Dochodziła piąta. Za kilkanaście minut Sasuke i Sakura wyruszą na misję.   
Sasuke już wieczorem odebrał papiery i razem z Sakurą usłyszeli wytyczne. Każde z nich miało określone zadanie i obowiązki do wypełnienia. Sasuke zauważył, że Kakashi wydawał się być bardziej zirytowany niż zwykle. Być może Naruto, chociaż nic wczoraj nie wskórał, mocno dał mu się we znaki.   
Umówił się z Sakurą pod bramą, czyli tradycyjnie tam, gdzie rozpoczynali misję jeszcze jako drużyna siódma. Jak zwykle przyszedł kilka minut wcześniej, nienawidził się spóźniać. Sakura też była przed czasem, więc przywitali się krótko i raczej chłodno, przynajmniej ze strony Sasuke. Sakura wydawała się zmieszana i wyraźnie było widać, że nie wiedziała, jak powinna się zachować.   
– O dwunastej zrobimy postój. Podejrzewam, że znajdziemy się wtedy już w okolicach Wielkiego Wodospadu na zachodzie. Wieczorem chcę dotrzeć do wioski przy skałach i tam przenocujemy. Jutro będziemy nocować w terenie, zaoszczędzimy na czasie – poinformował ją. – Chcesz coś zmienić? – Musiał o to zapytać, bo chociaż to on dowodził, teraz musieli współpracować. Byli już na innej stopie niż kilka lat temu, podczas ostatniej wspólnej misję. Wtedy oboje musieli wykonywać polecenia Kakashiego, teraz Sakura musiała słuchać jego.  
Sakura tylko kiwnęła głowa. Nie miała zamiaru kwestionować poleceń Sasuke. On tu rządził i wcale jej to nie przeszkadzało. Nigdy oficjalnie nie dowodziła żadną grupa, choć nie raz narzucała swoje zdanie. Ale teraz nie zamierzała. Sasuke chyba nadal był na nią zły za ten pocałunek, więc musiała postarać się zatrzeć tamto złe wrażenie. Wczoraj długo rozmawiała z Ino i Temari, obie kazały jej myśleć pozytywnie. I właśnie z takim nastawieniem przyszła, ale wszystko pękło jak bańka mydlana, gdy tylko zobaczyła Sasuke. Jakoś przy nim cała jej pewność siebie znikała. Jedyne, co mogła więc zrobić w tej sytuacji, to być przydatna. Była w końcu jednym z najlepszych medycznych ninja!  
Tak, jak Sasuke przewidywał, do wodospadu dotarli około południa. Rozejrzał się, myśląc ironicznie, że sceneria przypomina tę z polany, gdzie wcześniej trenowali z Naruto. Co prawda tam wodospad był mniejszy, a drzewa, za jego sprawą, połamane, ale jakieś tam podobieństwo nadal było można dostrzec.   
– Sasuke-kun, poczęstujesz się? – Sakura rozłożyła na trawie mały koc i położyła na nim Omubusi.  
– Nie, dzięki. – Sasuke pokręcił głową i wyjął z torby mały pojemnik.  
– Co to jest? – zainteresowała się Sakura. Wyglądało jak plastry jakiegoś owocu, ale jednak nie. Ani nie był to ananas, ani brzoskwinia, ani jabłko…  
– Przywraca energię. Weź jedno, przyda ci się – zaproponował. W końcu oboje musieli być w pełni sił.  
– Mmm… Nawet niezłe – Sakura ugryzła jeden z tych plastrów. Skoro miały takie działanie, jak mówił Sasuke, to były czymś porównywalnym do jej pigułek żywieniowych. Tyle że te jej pigułki… No tak, były ohydne, musiała to przyznać, odkąd sama ich kiedyś spróbowała. Starała się poprawić smak, ale póki co średnio jej to wychodziło. – Skąd je masz? – zapytała, naprawdę zaciekawiona.  
– Wynalazek Orochimaru, Karin mi je przysyła – odpowiedział lakonicznie Sasuke.  
Karin… Sakura zamarła i poczuła jak żołądek podchodzi jej do gardła. Karin… Może to ona… Może to przez nią… Cholera, tak się ostatnio zamartwiała Hinatą, że zapomniała o Karin! Przecież nawet była nie tak dawno w ich wiosce, a potem Sasuke poszedł gdzieś z nią i tym Siugetsu. Nie, do cholery! Musi się uspokoić.   
– Miło z jej strony – wydusiła, choć naprawdę ledwo przeszło jej to przez gardło.  
Zawsze była cholernie zazdrosna o każda dziewczynę, która kręciła się obok Sasuke, ale wcześniej on wszystkie ignorował, a teraz z tą Karin najwyraźniej korespondował regularnie. Nawet jeżeli to były tylko paczki z wynalazkiem Orochmaru to i tak… Westchnęła, patrząc na swoje buty, a potem… Potem spojrzała na Sasuke i poczuła, jak serce zaczyna jej szybciej bić. Och, on był… Leżał oparty o głaz, z przymkniętymi oczami i wyglądał… No wyglądał po prostu obłędnie. Jego czarne włosy opadały na twarz, a usta układały się tak miękko. Aż zacisnęła ręce, próbując odgonić myśli, które znowu przyszły jej do głowy. Już drugi raz się nie odważy na coś takiego. Tylko była tak strasznie ciekawa, jak wyglądałby ich prawdziwy pocałunek. Bo to, co się stało w kuchni, było raczej tylko muśnięciem ust, a ona była wtedy zbyt zdenerwowana, żeby zwracać uwagę na wiele rzeczy, również na to, jak smakują te usta. Te usta, których, jak tak dalej pójdzie, to chyba nikt nigdy nie będzie miał – pomyślała z niezadowoleniem, odwracając wzrok na wodę. Dziewczyny dały jej kilka kolejnych rad, ale przy Sasuke wszystkie one na nic się zdawały.   
– Myślisz, że co będzie na tych tablicach? – podjęła po chwili próbę rozmowy. Nie chciała siedzieć cały czas w ciszy. I tak nie odzywali się do siebie przez pół dnia, gdy biegli.  
– Nie wiem. – Sasuke nawet nie otworzył oczu. Wystawił twarz do słońca i odpoczywał.   
Był najprzystojniejszym mężczyzną, jakiego Sakura widziała i to ją denerwowało chyba jeszcze bardziej. Bo Sasuke naprawdę był perfekcyjny we wszystkim, a przez to wydawał się jeszcze bardziej nieosiągalny.  
– Kakashi-sensei mówił, że to coś związanego z Mędrcem Sześciu Ścieżek. Myślisz, że też z...  
– Przekonamy się na miejscu.  
– Nie masz żadnych przypuszczeń? – Naciskała, chociaż wiedziała, że stąpa po cienkim lodzie.   
– Mam.  
Sakura westchnęła cicho. Rozmowa z Sasuke naprawdę nie miała sensu. Był milczący i zimny. Naprawdę, czy on nigdy się nie zmieni? Zawsze będzie miał tę swoją maskę obojętności? Wstała i podeszła w stronę rzeki. Ukucnęła przy brzegu i zanurzyła palce. Woda była przyjemnie ciepła. Aż miało się ochotę wskoczyć do niej i się ochłodzić. Zwłaszcza, że dzień był naprawdę wyjątkowo upalny. Taka kąpiel była naprawdę bardzo kusząca, ale w końcu zrezygnowała z tego pomysłu. Co innego, gdyby była tu z którąś z przyjaciółek, na pewno by sobie nie odmówiły takiego ochłodzenia, jednak w towarzystwie chłopaków, nawet na misjach, zawsze szła gdzieś w odosobnione miejsce. Nigdy jeszcze nie rozebrała się przed żadnym mężczyzną nawet do bielizny. Dlatego chyba nadal nosiła wygodny dziewczęcy stanik. Temari pokazywał jej kiedyś ładną koronkowa bieliznę, mówiła, że to nieźle działa na facetów, ale Sakura póki co nie miałaby takiej dla kogo wkładać. Sasuke nawet nie dał się porządnie pocałować, a co dopiero… Westchnęła i weszła do wody po kostki, ochlapując sobie ramiona.  
Po jakimś czasie Sasuke zadecydował, że powinni się zbierać i iść dalej. Następny postój miałby dopiero w wiosce przy Skałach, więc jeśli chcieli dotrzeć o jakiejś sensownej porze, musieli już ruszać.

*

Naruto, który w nocy ciągle myślał o misji Sasuke, zdołał w końcu nad ranem zasnąć i obudził się dopiero koło południa. No dobra, było już popołudnie. Dokładnie trzynasta dwadzieścia pięć. Zerwał się gwałtownie z łóżka. Cholera, zaspał! Już w nocy ułożył sobie plan. Będzie chodził i zamęczał Kakashiego tak długo, aż w końcu ten się ugnie i pozwoli mu dołączyć do misji Sasuke. Tylko że miał się tam pojawić już rano! Stracił dobre kilka godzin. Burknął coś pod nosem i zaczął szukać na podłodze swoich spodni. A niech to szlag – pomyślał, gdy potknął się o swój but. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to dotrze do siedziby Hokage pod wieczór.  
Kakashi miał akurat jakieś spotkanie z Radą Starszych, więc Naruto był zmuszony czekać dobrą godzinę, zanim w końcu Hokage wrócił do swojego gabinetu.   
– Naruto – Kakashi przywitał się z nim, nie okazując nawet cienia zaskoczenia i westchnął ciężko. Znał swojego ucznia na tyle dobrze, żeby przewidzieć niektóre jego zachowania. Wiedział, że na jednej próbie przekonania go na pewno się nie skończy i jak widać, nie pomylił się.  
– Kakashi-sensei, musisz mnie wysłać na tą misję.  
– Wczoraj już o tym rozmawialiśmy – zauważył spokojnie Kakashi i usiadł za biurkiem.  
– Ale dzisiaj możemy znowu. – Naruto zacisnął pięści. – Nie zrezygnuję tak łatwo, chcę...  
– Naruto, doskonale rozumiem, że nie zrezygnujesz. Znam cię, wyobraź sobie, od wielu lat. – Spojrzał na niego przenikliwie. – Cenię twój upór bez którego na pewno nie udałoby się nam wygrać wojny, ale teraz już nie ma wojny. Jesteś shinobi, zostałeś joninem i tak jak ja, jesteś w pracy. Właśnie dlatego obaj musimy wywiązać się ze swoich obowiązków. – Sięgnął do szuflady i chwilę w niej pogrzebał. – Wyślę cię razem z Tenten i Lee do…  
– Chcę iść do Suny! – zaprotestował od razu Naruto. Nie zrezygnuje. Musi tam być i już!  
– Pójdziecie do Wioski Kamiennych Lalek. Dostaliśmy tam zlecenie ochrony pewnego ważnego szlachcica, który...  
– Nie wezmę tej misji! – Naruto zacisnął ręce i pokręcił głową. – Proszę cię, Kakashi-sensei. Ten jeden raz...  
– Naruto, do cholery! – Kakashi wstał i spojrzał na niego zmęczonym wzrokiem. Miał wrażenie, że widzi przed sobą naburmuszonego genina, którego dopiero co przydzielono mu pod opiekę. – Ile ty masz lat, co?  
– Osiemnaście. A to znaczy, że…  
– Właśnie, osiemnaście! A zachowujesz się, jakbyś ledwo co skończył Akademię. W ogóle co ci tak zależy? Sasuke świetnie sobie radził przez lata bez twojej pomocy, więc poradzi sobie i tym razem.   
Kakashi wyszedł zza biurka i podszedł do jednej z szafek. Musiał przejrzeć jeszcze jakieś dokumenty, bo później miał spotkanie.   
– Tak, świetnie sobie radził, faktycznie – mruknął Naruto z przekąsem. Co za bzdura. Sasuke może i zawsze był silny, ale wtedy… Chciał coś powiedzieć na ten temat, ale machną ręką, bo Kakashi dobrze wiedział, co miał na myśli. – Jak ja będę Hokagę, to…  
– Ale póki co nim nie jesteś i masz mnie słuchać! – Kakashi zdzielił go znalezionymi dokumentami po głowie. Naprawdę miał go dość. Najchętniej kazałby mu się wynosić i iść w cholerę do tej Wioski Piasku, ale wizja wysłuchiwania, o ile na wysłuchiwaniu tylko by się skończyło, wkurzonej Tsunade, wcale mu nie odpowiadała. A Naruto naprawdę już trochę przesadzał z Sasuke. Zachowywał się jakby… Kakashi nagle zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na niego uważniej. Takiej determinacji nie widział na jego twarzy od czasu wojny. Czy on…  
– Nie ruszę się z tego fotela, dopóki mi nie pozwolisz tam iść. Będę tu siedział i…  
– A to sobie siedź, ja wychodzę. – Kakashi pokręcił głową i zabierając papiery, opuścił swój gabinet. Coś bardzo dziwnego przyszło mu do głowy i… Nieee… To było naprawdę tak absurdalne. Uznał, że chyba jest naprawdę przemęczony i powinien odpocząć. Tak, zdecydowanie powinien odpocząć.

*

Był już późny wieczór, kiedy w końcu udało im się dotrzeć do wioski. Oboje byli zmęczeni. Sakura nie chciała narzekać, ale tempo, które narzucił Sasuke, było bardzo wyczerpujące. Już dawno nie odbywała misji w zupełnym milczeniu i z ulgą przyjęła możliwość zamienienia chociaż kilku słów z właścicielką pensjonatu, w którym wykupili nocleg. Mimo prób negocjacji nie udało im się wynająć dwóch osobnych pokojów. Niefortunnie trafili na Festiwal Żniw i do wioski zjechało się mnóstwo turystów. Został wolny ostatni, jednoosobowy pokój. Właścicielka obiecała donieść dodatkowy futon, ale to i tak nie rozwiązywało ich problemu. Sasuke był zbyt zmęczony, żeby się wściec, ale mimo wszystko był zły. Chciał zjeść kolację i odpocząć w spokoju, a z Sakurą...   
– Obok jest świetna karczma. Jeżeli chcecie zjeść coś dobrego, koniecznie musicie ją odwiedzić. Choć pewnie teraz jest tam pełno. – Właścicielka pensjonatu, starsza kobieta, popatrzyła na nich ciepło. – Odpoczniecie po całym dniu i napijecie się czegoś. To dobrze wam zrobi.  
– Nie będziemy nic pić – mruknął Sasuke i ruszył w kierunku drzwi.   
Sakura podziękowała kobiecie i wyszła za nim z pensjonatu. Nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć, więc po prostu skierowała się tak jak Sasuke w stronę karczmy. Coraz bardziej czuła, że powinna porozmawiać z nim o tym pocałunku. Spróbować wyjaśnić i może wtedy ta misja przestałaby być taka... dołująca?  
Słowa właścicielki potwierdziły się, w karczmie z trudem znaleźli wolne miejsce. Wszyscy świętowali, pieczono wielkiego jelenia, którego, jak zostali poinformowani, upolowano dzisiaj w południe i teraz każdy chciał dostać chociaż kawałek mięsa. Sasuke nie miał zamiaru stać w kolejce, więc zamówił u karczmarza coś na szybko i usiadł w kącie sali, robiąc miejsce też Sakurze. Oboje ledwo się zmieścili na kawałku ławki, która, jako jedna z niewielu, nie była cała zatłoczona.   
Była to typowa karczma – szerokie stoły, przy których mieściło się zazwyczaj osiem osób, choć przy niektórych w tym momencie siedziało nawet po dwanaście. Większość to byli tubylcy i prawie wszyscy trzymali w rękach kubki z jakimś alkoholem.   
– A panienka to z daleka? – odezwał się starszy mężczyzna siedzący naprzeciwko. Najwyraźniej już po stroju poznał, że ci dwoje młodych, którzy przed chwila usiedli, nie są stąd.   
– Panienka, jak panienka, ale patrz, jakiego ma kawalera – zaśmiała się kobieta siedząca obok. – Takiego przystojniaka to ja już dawno nie widziałam. – Puściła oko do Sasuke i uśmiechnęła się. Nie miała jednego zęba z przodu.  
– Ty mi się tu za innymi chłopami nie oglądaj, bo zaraz… – zaczął się pienić mężczyzna, ale właśnie karczmarka podstawiła mu pod nos kufel z napitkiem, więc się uspokoił. Co jakiś czas jednak łypał na Sakurę, która teraz próbowała zjeść podany przed chwilą posiłek.   
Nie czuła się tu zbyt komfortowo, Sasuke chyba też, bo ciągle marszczył brwi.  
– Pierwszy raz u nas? – zagadała znowu kobieta. – Za niedługo będą tańce i fajerwerki. A panna, która złapie bukiet polnych kwiatów od Królowej Żniw, na pewno w przyszłym roku wyjdzie za mąż – tłumaczyła kobieta.   
Sasuke oparł głowę na ręce i westchnął zirytowany. Gorzej nie mogli trafić, naprawdę. To już chyba lepiej byłoby nocować w lesie. Tam jest przynajmniej spokój. Już widział, jak się wyśpi. Ich pensjonat mieścił się przy głównej drodze, więc pewnie odgłosy świętowania będzie słychać do rana.   
Próbował zjeść w spokoju, co było ciężkie, gdy albo kobieta, albo mężczyzna, co rusz ich zagadywali. W końcu jednak, gdy żadne z nie odpowiadało na pytania, rzucili tylko, że to pewnie jakieś niemowy i zmienili miejsce, żeby usiąść bliżej paleniska.   
Sakura odetchnęła, bo ją samą zaczęli męczyć ci ludzie. Nie mieli jednak na długo spokoju, bo kiedy już znaleźli się na ulicy, zrobiło się niemałe zamieszanie. Właśnie wtedy natrafili na czas rzucania wiankiem polnych kwiatów i wszystkie panny zostały pociągnięte na plac. Sakurę też złapali, ale w ostatniej chwili wykręciła się. Ktoś najwyraźniej zrozumiał to tak, jakby Sasuke był jej mężem, więc ostatecznie dano jej spokój. I całe szczęście, bo już od dłuższego czasu zbierała się na odwagę, żeby w końcu z nim porozmawiać, a teraz, gdy wrócili do pokoju, jej determinacja sięgnęła zenitu. Jeśli mieli spać tutaj razem, musieli zacząć ze sobą normalnie rozmawiać. Spać razem… Podczas misji często wszyscy spali przy ognisku niedaleko siebie, ale jeżeli to chodzi o nocowanie w pensjonatach, to Kakashi zawsze wynajmował trzy pokoje. Jeden dla siebie, drugi dla niej, a trzeci dla Sasuke i Naruto. A teraz będą spać praktycznie obok siebie, bo pokój nie był zbyt duży.  
– Ja idę pod prysznic – poinformował Sasuke i zabrał jeden z dwóch ręczników, które obsługa przyniosła razem z dodatkowym futonem. Czuł się naprawdę niezręcznie. Zazwyczaj podczas misji drużyny siódmej dostawał pokój z Naruto. Zawsze wtedy narzekał, bo zwykle była to jakaś klitka, a ich futony leżały jeden przy drugim, więc poranek zwykle wyglądał tak, że któraś z kończyn Naruto lub nawet on cały lądował na jego posłaniu i musiał go spychać. Wtedy go irytowało, ale teraz… Wiele rzeczy się zmieniło.   
Sasuke wrócił spod prysznica ubrany w luźną bluzę i spodnie. Normalnie położyłby się samych bokserkach, ale ta sytuacja zmuszała go, żeby jednak się ubrał. Zauważył, że Sakura rozwinęła jego futon i go pościeliła, jednak oba były w pewnej odległości od siebie – takiej, na jaką pozwalały możliwości małego pokoju – za co był jej naprawdę wdzięczny. Wolał, żeby nie stawiała go więcej w niezręcznych sytuacjach, jak ostatnio w jego mieszkaniu.  
– Sasuke… – usłyszał i odwrócił głowę.   
Sakura tez już się wykąpała i usiadła na swoim posłaniu. Wyglądała na trochę zagubioną i Sasuke chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu zrobiło się jej żal. Nigdy nie był dla niej specjalnie miły, ale… Naprawdę irytowała go tą swoją miłością. I żeby to w ogóle miało jakiekolwiek podstawy! Ale nie, to było to same ślepe zapatrzenie jak wtedy, gdy byli geninami. Wiedział, że w końcu będzie musiał z nią porozmawiać, ale w tym momencie naprawdę nie miał na to ochoty. Poza tym… Co miałby jej powiedzieć? Że jedyną osoba, której pozwala się całować jest Naruto? To naprawdę nie był czas i miejsce na takie rozmowy.  
– Sakura, jestem zmęczony. Jutro musimy wcześnie wstać i wolałbym się wyspać – mruknął i wsunął się pod kołdrę. – O ile ci tam, na zewnątrz, na to pozwolą – dodał, kiedy usłyszał jakieś pijackie krzyki.   
– Jasne, masz rację – zgodziła się Sakura, ale nie zabrzmiało to wcale przekonująco. – Dobranoc. 

Sasuke obudził się, czując przyjemne mrowienie. Przewrócił się na drugi bok i zmrużył oczy. Cholera, czyżby zapomniał zasunąć zasłony w oknach? Przecież on nigdy o niczym nie zapominał! Pewnie to Naruto. On zawsze robił wszystko na odwrót, a nie tak, jak trzeba. Choć nie, to jedno robił dobrze… Sasuke przeciągnął się, czując jego usta na swojej szyi. Naruto, śmiejąc się cicho, całował go i zsuwał się coraz niżej. Obojczyki, tors, brzuch. Celowo ominął sutki… Och, on naprawdę lubił się z nim droczyć. Zawsze tak robił. I o ile zwykle Sasuke wcale to nie przeszkadzało, to teraz chciał, żeby zabrał się już do rzeczy. Był zbyt podniecony i jeszcze chwila, a… Nie, no on go zaraz zabije! Użyje Chidori, a potem uwięzi na wieki z najgorszym koszmarze genjutsu, jaki tylko przyjdzie mu do głowy. Co on wyprawia? Dlaczego wstaje z łóżka i… Gdzie on idzie? Chciał krzyknąć, że ma wracać i dokończyć to, co zaczął, ale Naruto już nie było. Sasuke jęknął. Był tak pobudzony, że jeszcze chwila i naprawdę… Sięgnął ręką do swojego penisa, czując, że zaczyna drżeć. A niech to… Cholera… Cholera!  
– Cholera! – prawie krzyknął, otwierając oczy. Przez chwilę nie był świadomy tego, gdzie się znajduje, ale po chwili się otrząsnął. Był w pensjonacie! Z Sakurą! I… i trzymał rękę we własnych gaciach.


	35. Chapter 35

Dziękujemy za komentarze i zapraszamy na kolejny rozdział:)

 

Sakura spała odwrócona do Sasuke plecami, ale obudziła się, gdy usłyszała jakiś odgłos. Podniosła lekko głowię i obejrzała się.  
– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytała nieco zaspanym głosem.   
Sasuke mruknął tylko krótko, że tak i odwrócił się na drugi bok. Serce wciąż biło mu mocno i czuł, że twarz go pali. Sakura o mało nie przyłapała go na... Cholera, to wszystko wina Naruto. Nawet w snach nie daje mu spokoju, a później są tego skutki. Przymknął oczy sfrustrowany i spróbował się uspokoić, ale jak na złość wciąż przypominał sobie ten sen. W gdy trochę ochłonął wstał i wyszedł do łazienki.  
Ochlapał twarz zimną wodą i przemył nią kark. Spojrzał na swoje odbicie. Wyglądał na zmęczonego, miał podkrążone oczy i nieprzytomne spojrzenie. Musi wrócić i położyć się spać. Byle tylko już nic mu się nie śniło.  
Wyszedł z łazienki po kilku minutach i spojrzał na Sakurę, która zdążyła już chyba zasnąć. Odetchnął z ulgą i sam położył się na swoim futonie.   
Sakura próbowała oddychać spokojnie, żeby nie dać po sobie poznać, że wcale nie spała. Przeanalizowała sytuację i już sama nie wiedziała, czy jej się to przyśniło, czy nie, ale Sasuke... jęknął?   
Wiedziała, że kiedyś często miewał koszmary związane z jego rodziną, ale zwykle wtedy się rzucał w śnie. Widziała to kilka razy w szpitalu lub gdy nocowali wszyscy razem w lesie. Może więc tym razem to jakiś uraz? Cały czas tłukli się z Naruto, a znając Sasuke, nawet, gdyby go coś bolało, ukryłby to i nie zrezygnował z misji. Była jeszcze trzecia możliwość i Sakura poczuła, że twarz zaczyna jej płonąć. Zacisnęła mocno powieki. Jak w ogóle mogła o tym pomyśleć! To był przecież Sasuke Uchiha, który nigdy się nikim nie interesował, który prawie nigdy nie okazywał emocji. To wszystko przez Ino! I Temari! To one naopowiadały jej, co się dzieje z ciałem młodych mężczyzn, kiedy… Sakura musiała zacisnąć pięści na poduszce, żeby się uspokoić. Zrobiło jej się gorąco na samą myśl o tym, że Sasuke, który jest tak blisko niej, mógłby właśnie to robić przez sen. Przecież to by było…   
Kiedyś, gdy miała dwanaście lat, marzyła o tym, żeby go pocałować, a teraz… Była ciekawa, jak wygląda seks. Ciągle, na okrągło, słyszała tylko, jak czy to jej przyjaciółki, czy nawet zupełnie obce dziewczyny, o tym opowiadają. Ona też chciała spróbować. Nawet jeżeli miałoby to być chociaż w połowie tak dobre, jak słyszała. Tylko że Sasuke był jedynym mężczyzną, którego chciała. A czego chciał on sam?  
Sakura nie mogła zmrużyć oka. Kiedy usłyszała, że Sasuke zaczął miarowo oddychać, co znaczyło, że zasnął, odwróciła się w jego stronę. Miał taką spokojna, łagodną twarz. I takie długie rzęsy. Wcześniej nie miała o tym pojęcia, rzadko kiedy widziała go z tak bliska. A teraz był na wyciagnięcie ręki. Mogłaby odgarnąć jego włosy z policzka. To zabawne, ale mimo że byli tyle czasu w jednej drużynie, nie miała pojęcia, jakie są w dotyku. Co innego kosmyki Naruto, które wielokrotnie mu obcinała, choć i tak później zwykle wyglądały, jakby dopiero co wstał z łóżka. Włosy Sasuke w przeciwieństwie do tych Naruto zawsze, nawet podczas walki, wyglądały na porządnie ułożone. Westchnęła i podniosła się z futonu. Wiedziała, że już i tak nie zaśnie, więc wolała się przejść.  
Kiedy Sasuke się obudził, futon Sakury był już zwinięty, a pościel poskładana. Nie było jej w pokoju. Wstał i zajął się swoim posłaniem. Na zewnątrz było już widno i mimo że nie wiedział, która jest godzina, był pewien, że jest już późny ranek. Zaspał. Miał w planach wyruszyć o szóstej, ale przez te sny… Naprawdę łatwiej było się wyspać, kiedy nic się nie śniło. A już na pewno, kiedy nie śniły się tego typu rzeczy.   
– O, Sasuke, już wstałeś. – Drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się i weszła Sakura z jakąś torbą w rękach. – Kupiłam prowiant na drogę – wytłumaczyła i wyjęła jedną kulkę ryżową, wciskając mu ją w ręce. W końcu śniadanie było podstawą, a przed nimi jeszcze długa droga. 

*

Naruto był zły. Nie, on był wściekły. Już dwa dni męczył Kakashiego, żeby pozwolił mu dołączyć do misji Sasuke i Sakury, ale on był nieugięty. A wczoraj wręcz go zignorował i zostawił samego w gabinecie. Naruto, nie wiedząc, co ma ze sobą zrobić, uznał, że powinien odwiedzić Hinatę, która nadal była w szpitalu.   
Po drodze kupił torebkę słodyczy i kwiatka. Jemu dziewczyny też zawsze przynosiły kwiaty, czy to, kiedy leżał po operacji ręki, czy też ostatnio, po tej nieudanej technice genjutsu, więc uznał, że tak wypada. Zamyślił się trochę i omal nie wpadł na kogoś w drzwiach.   
To był Kiba, ale… Miał jakoś inaczej ułożone włosy, ogolił się, mimo że ostatnio zapuszczał bródkę, i trzymał w ręce duży bukiet. Naruto zerknął za swojego pojedynczego żonkila i zrobiło mu się głupio. Wyglądał przy tym tak smętnie.   
Kiba przyjrzał mu się i zmarszczył brwi. Nikt inny z ich znajomych nie leżał w szpitalu, więc jasne było, że Naruto idzie odwiedzić Hinatę.  
– A gdzie twój chłopak – zapytał złośliwie. Obecność Naruto w tym momencie naprawdę była mu nie na rękę. Wiedział, że Hinata, jak tylko go zobaczy, to zapomni o wszystkim innym. A on chciał… No nieważne, co chciał.  
– Bardzo śmieszne – mruknął Naruto, ale lekko się zaczerwienił. Wiedział, że Kiba żartuje i zwykle jego żarty były kiepskie, tylko akurat w tym przypadku to, co mówił, było prawdą. – Idziesz do Hinaty? Chciałem zobaczyć, co u niej.  
– Już lepiej. Jutro ją wypiszą i wróci do domu. A co z tobą? Nie wysyłają cię nigdzie? – zapytał Kiba z nadzieją w głosie, bo kilku ich znajomych dostało drobne zadania w niedalekiej okolicy. No dobra, wiedział, że to było wredne, ale tak jak dziewczyny chciały już od ponad roku odseparować Naruto od Sasuke, tak on chciał odseparować go od Hinaty. Skoro Naruto był tak głupi, że przez tyle czasu nie potrafił dostrzec w niej kogoś, z kim chciałby być, to najwyższy czas, żeby ona wreszcie zainteresowała się kimś innym. A on niech nadal sobie spędza czas z Sasuke.   
– Kakashi-sensei nie pozwolił mi iść na ważną misję, ale jeszcze go przekonam! – Naruto pomachał żonkilem, z którego odpadł jeden płatek. Ino, którą akurat zastał w kwiaciarni, mówiła mu, żeby trzymał łodygą do góry, ale zapomniał.  
– A czemu ci nie pozwolił? – Kiba zdziwił się. Naruto był jednym z najlepszym ninja, nie rozumiał więc, dlaczego Kakashi miałby go trzymać na siłę w wiosce. Tu i tak nie było ostatnio nic do roboty. – I gdzie chciałeś iść?   
– Do Suny. Sasuke i Sakura tam poszli i....  
– A ty się nie możesz ruszyć bez Sasuke? – Kiba zarechotał złośliwie. – No to koniecznie musisz ubłagać Hokage – dodał, podjudzając go. – No chyba że… – Kiba zastanowił się. Może jego ostatnie spostrzeżenia naprawdę były słuszne? Przecież widział, jak tuż po ich egzaminie praktycznym Sakura obejmowała Sasuke w Głównej Siedzibie Wioski.  
– Chyba że co? – warknął Naruto.  
– Chyba że oni wcale cię tam nie chcą. Wiesz, noce sam na sam i to jeszcze w świetle księżyca. Na pewno dobrze się bawią – roześmiał się.  
¬– A w zęby chcesz? – Naruto czuł, że chakra zaczyna krążyć mu w żyłach coraz szybciej. Miał ochotę walnąć Kibę, ale ostatkiem sił się powstrzymał. Niestety, w jego głowie już powstał obraz Sasuke i Sakury śpiących razem. Nie… Co za durny pomysł. Kiba to idiota. Właśnie! Prychnął tylko pod nosem i ruszył do wejścia.   
Kiba oczywiście nie zamierzał zostać z tyłu więc pobiegł za nim. Naruto był wyraźnie zły. Czyżby naprawdę nie przeszła mu jeszcze ta szczenięca miłość do Sakury?  
– Nie martw się, tego kwiatu jest pół światu – zaśmiał się, doganiając go.   
Obaj skierowali się na piętro, na którym leżała Hinata.  
– Oj, weź się przymknij! – Naruto zamachnął żonkilem jeszcze mocniej i o mało go nie złamał. Syknął, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że powinien zajmować się nim trochę ostrożniej. – To ważna misja i dlatego też chcę na nią iść, a nie siedzieć bezczynnie tutaj. A ty kiedy będziesz miał szkolenie w ANBU? – zapytał, żeby zmienić temat.  
– Zaczynam w przyszłym tygodniu – pochwalił się Kiba.   
Jego awans zaskoczył wszystkich w rodzinie i nawet matka pogratulowała mu takiego sukcesu. Gdyby tylko jeszcze Hinata...   
Niestety, jego nadzieje już po chwili legły w gruzach. Tak, jak się spodziewał, kiedy tylko weszli do sali, Hinata prawie całą swoją uwagę skupiła na Naruto. Podziękowała im obu za kwiatki, ale na tego marnego żonkila patrzyła takim szklistym wzrokiem, że Kiba zrobił się zły. Teraz siedział przy jej łóżku i słuchał, jak Naruto opowiada o swoim egzaminie, a później z determinacją mówi, ile czasu już próbował przekonać Kakashiego do tego, żeby dał mu tę misję. Dzisiaj uznał, że w końcu mu się uda. I tego Kiba życzył mu teraz z całego serca!   
Naruto w końcu pożegnał się z przyjaciółmi i życzył Hinacie szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia. Nie zauważył ani jej zawiedzionego spojrzenia, ani słabo ukrywanej radości Kiby. Był zdeterminowany. Choćby miał tkwić w gabinecie Kakashiego resztę dnia, zmusi go, żeby pozwolił mu w końcu dołączyć do Sasuke!

*

Sasuke i Sakura byli już naprawdę zmęczeni po prawie całym dniu podróżowania. Póki co wszystko szło zgodnie z planem, a nawet lepiej, bo dotarli dalej niż na polanę, na której Sasuke planował przenocować. Jeszcze pół dnia drogi i będą na granicy Kraju Wiatru. Z tego, co mówił Kakashi, tam miał już ktoś na nich czekać i przekazać dalsze wskazówki.   
Sasuke zatrzymał się na jednym z konarów drzew i rozejrzał się. To miejsce nadawało się na nocleg. Mała polanka i dość spora jaskinia. W oddali było słychać szmer strumyka, więc mieliby dostęp do świeżej wody. Już miał zamiar zeskoczyć z gałęzi i poinformować Sakurę, że tu się zatrzymają, gdy wyczuł jakąś chakrę. I to nie była chakra jednej osoby.  
– Sasuke-kun, tu byłoby… – Sakura nie zdążyła dokończyć zdania, bo Sasuke błyskawicznie znalazł się za jej plecami i zatkał jej usta ręką. Był szybki, więc przez chwilę przeraziła się takim atakiem z zaskoczenia, ale już po chwili, gdy zorientowała się, że to on… Cholera, Sasuke był tak blisko niej, czuła całe jego ciało. Jako ninja zdawała sobie sprawę, że pewnie wyczuł jakieś zagrożenie, dlatego tak się zachował, ale jak mogła myśleć teraz o zagrożeniu, gdy praktycznie czuła bicie jego serca. Jego oddech, jego zapach, jego dłoń, którą złapał ją nie pozwalając się ruszyć.   
– Cicho – szepnął Sasuke, a ona poczuła jak przechodzą ja dreszcze przyjemności.   
Przełknęła ciężko, usiłując się uspokoić. Skoro Sasuke tak zareagował, coś naprawdę musiało być nie tak, więc i ona też musiała wykazać się profesjonalizmem. Była, do cholery, uczennicą jednego z Legendarnych Sanninów – Tsunade! Zacisnęła oczy, próbując wyczuć chakrę na obszarze wokół nich. Nie była w tym tak dobra jak Sasuke, ale w końcu zrozumiała, o co mu chodzi. Wyglądało to na jakiś oddział. Sakura zdawała sobie sprawę, że są blisko granicy z Piaskiem, a tu ostatnio grasowały bandy przemytników. I to nie jakichś podrzędnych shinobi, tylko najemników z czasami naprawdę unikalnymi umiejętnościami.   
– Chodź. – Sasuke puścił Sakurę i ruszył w stronę jaskini. Nie miał zamiaru ujawniać ich obecności, jeżeli to nie było konieczne. W końcu nie przybyli tu, by walczyć z lokalnymi bandytami, tylko zająć się tym, po co ich wysłano.  
– Chyba nas nie zauważyli – szepnęła Sakura, gdy znaleźli się już na miejscu.   
Jaskinia była nieduża, ale dobrze nadawała się na schronienie. Mogli w spokoju coś zjeść i odpocząć. Sasuke rozglądał się po wnętrzu, jakby wciąż coś go niepokoiło.   
– Sasuke? Wszystko w porządku? – zapytała Sakura, ale on tylko ją uciszył. Kiedy tutaj biegli, wszystko wydawało się być w porządku, ale teraz wyczuwał coś złego. Aktywował Sharingana i Rinnegana, jednak nic nie zauważył. Tylko ta dziwna atmosfera...  
– Sakura, uważaj! – krzyknął, w ostatniej chwili uchylając się przed lecącą w jego stronę jakąś dziwną przezroczystą bańką. Zauważył to tylko dzięki swoim oczom.  
Sakura krzyknęła, bo ona nie była w stanie niczego zauważyć. Dopiero, gdy ta technika ją dotknęła, bańka zmaterializowała się.   
– Nic ci nie jest? – Sasuke odskoczył do tyłu i aktywował Susanoo, bo ataki nasiliły się. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że Sakura ledwo stała na nogach i była chyba poważnie ranna.   
– To... strasznie piecze – wydusiła, przytrzymując lewe ramię. To nie była zwykła technika. Przeciwnik atakował ich jakimiś wodnymi kulami, które najwyraźniej przy zetknięciu z celem przenikały przez ubranie i najpierw parzyły skórę jak wrzątek, a później zamieniały się w gęstą maź. Bolało jak cholera, dobrze że przynajmniej dzięki Susanno byli bezpieczni, bo jak na razie przeciwnikowi nie udało się złamać ich ochrony.   
Sasuke rozejrzał się, szukając wroga, ale nigdzie nie potrafił go zlokalizować. Musiał się oddalić na tyle, żeby nie był w stanie go wyczuć. Szybki był, trzeba było mu to przyznać. I inteligentny. Zaatakował słabsza osobę, sądząc, że ta druga ją ochroni. Ale Sasuke nie dał się już nabierać na takie sztuczki. Wiedział, że gdyby teraz zaczął za wszelką cenę ochraniać Sakurę, straciłby możliwość uzyskania przewagi. Przypomniał sobie walkę z Haku. Wtedy zaryzykował swoje życie, żeby ochronić Naruto. Z perspektywy lat widział, jak wówczas dał się podejść, ale… Czy gdyby drugi raz miał zaryzykować dla Naruto, nawet w tak głupi sposób, zrobiłby to? Co za idiotyczne rozważania. Odpowiedź przecież była oczywista.   
– Czekaj tu – zarządził.   
Wyszedł na zewnątrz, jednocześnie dezaktywując Susano, żeby sprowokować wroga do ujawnienia się, cały czas jednak korzystał z Sharingana. Od razu dostrzegł kilku oprychów, kryjących się po krzakach, ale miał świadomość, że to były zwykłe płotki. Ten, który używał tej zaawansowanej techniki, najprawdopodobniej ich przywódca, był gdzieś… Sasuke uskoczył, gdy wyczuł atak z góry. Tak, on musiał się kryć wśród drzew i tak dobrze ukrywać swoją chakrę. Zresztą nie tylko chakrę, bo był praktycznie niewidoczny, zmaterializował się dopiero tuż nad głową Sasuke. Jednak w tym wypadku miał pecha, bo nie wiedział, z kim ma do czynienia. Zeskakując wprost na niego, wydał na siebie wyrok. Z daleka może i mógł się popisywać, ale z bliska… Sasuke na sekundę przymknął oczy, a potem otworzył je gwałtownie, łapiąc przeciwnika w Tsuyokomi. Nie zamierzał patyczkować się ani z nim, ani z jego kompanami. Słyszał o takich najemnikach. Zabijali wszystkich, nie patrząc, czy to cywile, kobiety czy dzieci. Sasuke zwykle nie zwracał uwagi na takie rzeczy, ale skoro oni tak postępowali, to równie dobrze on mógł nie mieć litości. I nie miał. Kiedy już pozbył się przywódcy, jego katana, której dość dawno nie używał w prawdziwej walce, zrobiła tu po prostu sieczkę z pozostałych najemników.   
– Sasuke-kun… – usłyszał, gdy wrócił do jaskini.  
Skulona Sakura siedziała w jaskini, mnąc w rękach i przyciskając do siebie kamizelkę. Musiała ją zdjąć, bo ta dziwna mazia wręcz paliła ją w plecy. Ostatnio czuła taki ból, gdy razem z Obito wyciągali Sasuke z innego wymiaru i została poparzona kwasem. Nadal na prawym ramieniu miała po tym bliznę.  
– Musieli nas już wcześniej słyszeć – mruknął Sasuke, który cały czas rozglądał się czujnie, obawiając się, że zagrożenie nie minęło. – Wszystko w porządku? Jesteś mocno ranna? – zapytał i podszedł do niej. Ukucnął. – Źle wygląda. Wiesz, jak to zaleczyć?  
– Tak, chyba. – Sakura skrzywiła się i spróbowała się poruszyć, ale jęknęła tylko. – Niedobrze, że trafił mnie akurat w plecy.  
– To było jakieś kekkei genkai. Musimy się przenieść, bo może tutaj przyjść kolejny oddział. Dasz radę wstać? – zapytał.   
– Tak, w porządku. Ale... – Sakura jęknęła i gdyby Sasuke jej nie przytrzymał, upadłaby. – Ta technika... Nawet nie wiem dokładnie, co to było. Muszę jak najszybciej pozbyć się tej mazi, bo... – Syknęła i zacisnęła pięść na rękawie bluzy Sasuke. Było jej na zmianę gorąco i zimno. Do tego kręciło jej się w głowie.  
– Dobra, zostaniemy jeszcze chwilę – powiedział po chwili zastanowienia. – Nie dasz rady iść. Ulecz to jak najszybciej.  
Sasuke przyglądał się twarzy Sakury, które usiadła ostrożnie. Nie sądził, że oberwie. Sam zauważył tę technikę w ostatniej chwili, ale był pewien, że gdyby był tu z Naruto, on nie dałby się tak podejść. Teraz miał tylko nadzieję, że Sakurze uda się to szybko wyleczyć i nie będzie żadnych komplikacji. Nawet nie zdążyli jeszcze dojść do Kraju Wiatru, a już musieliby zakończyć misję, bo jako dowódca nie mógłby jej tu zostawić.   
– Sasuke... – usłyszał i dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że Sakura coś do niego mówiła. – Mógłbyś... Muszę... – Była cała czerwona na twarzy.   
Nie rozumiał, o co jej chodzi. Zmarszczył brwi, gdy zobaczył, że trzyma skrawek bluzy i próbuje ją podciągnąć. Chyba próbowała ją ściągnąć, ale co chwilę krzywiła się z bólu, jakby ruszenie lewej ręki było dla niej nadzwyczajnym wysiłkiem.  
Sasuke dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że ona chce, żeby jej pomógł. Już chciał coś powiedzieć, ale kiedy zobaczył, że Sakura naprawdę sobie nie radzi, po prostu zdjął jej tę bluzę. Jęknęła cicho, chyba materiał przyczepił się do skóry. Sasuke rzucił bluzę gdzieś obok i zerknął na jej plecy. Lewa łopatka była naprawdę mocno poparzona. Co to za technika? Nigdy wcześniej o niej nie słyszał.  
– Sakura, masz jakieś bandaże, nie wiem… cokolwiek? – zapytał, nie bardzo będąc pewien, co robić. Nigdy nikomu nie udzielał pomocy medycznej. To zazwyczaj jemu jej udzielano. Najpierw Tsunade, potem Sakura, na końcu Karin.  
– Są w torbie – mruknęła Sakura i zacisnęła powieki.   
Naprawdę ją bolało, ale jednocześnie była zawstydzona tym, że siedzi naprzeciwko Sasuke w samym staniku. Oczywiście, że wcześniej tego chciała, ale nie w takich okolicznościach. Nie, kiedy wokół jaskini leżały ciała martwych shinobi.   
– Sasuke-kun, możemy stąd iść? – zapytała, gdy tylko założył jej opatrunek na plecy.  
Wcześniej sama wysłała też trochę leczniczej chakry tam, gdzie była w stanie sięgnąć ręką. Wyjęła z plecaka zapasową bluzę i wciągnęła ją przez głowę. Sasuke musiał jej pomóc z rękawem lewej ręki. Czuła, jakby ból powoli przeradzał się w takie dziwne zdrętwienie. Wiedziała, że to dobrze, że leczenie odniosło skutek, więc nie musiała stosować bardziej zaawansowanych technik. Oczywiście, mogłaby się błyskawicznie uleczyć, ale to pochłaniało niesamowite ilości chakry, a jej wolała teraz nie marnować. Jeżeli Sasuke coś by się stało, wolała być w pełnej gotowości. Po to w końcu Kakashi ją wysłał razem z nim.

Sasuke skinął głową. Te ciała zwracały zbytnią uwagę, zaraz mogło się tu zaroić od innych najemników. Przeszukał jeszcze ich ubrania, w nadziei, że będzie tam coś istotnego, ale poza bronią znalazł tylko jakieś dwa zwoje. Jak wrócą do wioski, odda je Kakashiemu. Rozejrzał się. Jeżeli chcieli dotrzeć szybciej do Kraju Wiatru, powinni iść na południowy zachód. Może po drodze znajdą lepszą kryjówkę?   
Schował zwoje do kieszeni, zabrał wszystkie ich rzeczy i kazał Sakurze chwycić go za ramię. Nie mieli czasu, żeby iść powoli. Zaraz zrobi się ciemno, musieli znaleźć inne miejsce.

Przez stan zdrowia Sakury nie mogli przemieszczać się w jakimś sensownym tempie, więc znalezienie dobrego miejsca zajęło im dobre pół godziny. Na szczęście nie natknęli się już na nikogo, a Sasuke w końcu zauważył niewielką grotę. Musieli zejść nieco pod ziemię, ale wejście było idealnie zakamuflowana jakimiś krzakami. To powinna być świetna kryjówka.   
– I jak? – zapytał Sakurę, kiedy już rozpalili ognisko, a ona znowu chciała opatrzyć swoją ranę. Tym razem już na spokojnie, bo Sasuke zarządził, że zostaną tutaj na noc.  
– Jest na razie w porządku. Muszę to tylko jeszcze obmyć i podleczyć. Dam sobie antidotum w razie, gdyby coś przeniknęło do krwi. Ty nie zostałeś ranny? – zaniepokoiła się.  
Sasuke pokręcił głową.  
– Przygotuję jedzenie, powinnaś się jakoś wzmocnić. Zaraz wracam – dodał i już chciał wyjść, kiedy Sakura zatrzymała go.  
– Mógłbyś... Potrzebuję z tym pomocy. – Znowu się zawstydziła. Musiała ściągnąć bluzę i jeszcze raz odkazić ranę. W poprzedniej jaskini zrobili to wszystko na szybko, ale teraz, jeżeli nie chciała, żeby wdało się zakażenie, musiała zdezynfekować ranę jak trzeba. Zwłaszcza, że czuła dziwne mrowienie głęboko w środku. Sama już nie wiedziała, czy był to skutek leczenia, czy coś jeszcze innego. Znała mnóstwo technik medycznych, ale naturalnie nie wszystkie.  
Sasuke pomógł ściągnąć jej bluzę i opatrunek. Nie był tym zachwycony, zwłaszcza przez relacje panujące między nimi, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że był ranna i nie mógł teraz zwracać na to uwagi.  
– Przynieść wodę?  
– Nie, zaczekaj, mam specjalną, leczniczą, jest w torbie. Mógłbyś... Tak, w tej kieszonce. – Podziękowała mu, gdy podał jej butelkę. Jeszcze chyba nigdy nie była tak zawstydzona. Mężczyzna, który zawsze się jej podobał, jej niespełniona miłość, właśnie pomagał jej, kiedy ona siedziała w samym staniku.   
Była świadoma, że ma małe piersi i teraz, mimo że sytuacja wyglądała jak wyglądała, przemknęło jej przez myśl pytanie, jakie piersi lubił Sasuke? Przypomniała sobie, że kiedyś, jeszcze w szkole, wszystkie dziewczynki zaczęły zapuszczać włosy, bo rozniosła się plotka, że Sasuke podobają się długie. Pamiętała, jak podczas egzaminu na chunina musiała zareagować błyskawicznie i ściąć kunaiem swoje, żeby się uwolnić. Wtedy ta decyzja przyszła jej łatwo, w końcu była ninja, ale po wszystkim trochę jej było żal. Zwłaszcza, kiedy patrzyła na Ino. Ona nadal miała długi kucyk. Sakura uśmiechnęła się lekko. Tak, Ino niedługo po tym też straciła swoje włosy. Podczas walki z nią. I też obcięła je kunaiem. Obie postawiły wtedy wszystko, żeby wygrać. Nawet swój wygląd. Sakura dopiero jakiś czas później zorientowała się, że Sasuke wcale nie chodziło o żadne włosy, ale o siłę. Dlatego wolał spędzać czas z Naruto, mimo, że obaj udawali, że nie znoszą się jak pies z kotem. Tylko że teraz byli już dorośli i Sasuke mógł zwracać uwagę na inne rzeczy. Nie był już przecież dzieckiem, a młodym mężczyzną. Serce zaczęło bić jej jak oszalałe, gdy sobie wyobraziła, że on mógłby teraz dotknąć ją w inny sposób, ale szybko się otrząsnęła, bo przecież musiała cały czas myśleć o leczeniu.   
Trochę czasu zajęło im to wszystko, ale w końcu Sakura znowu mogła się ubrać, a Sasuke wreszcie pójść po jedzenie. Nie mieli porządnego posiłku przez cały dzień, więc uznał, że najlepiej będzie, jeżeli coś upoluje.   
Sakura została w jaskini sama. Odpoczywała, zastanawiając się nad ostatnimi wydarzeniami. Może Sasuke... może przez to, co się wydarzyło, on zacznie teraz patrzeć na nią nieco inaczej? Może nareszcie dostrzeże w niej kobietę? Naprawdę miała taką nadzieję. 

*

Kakashi odłożył ostatnie dokument na biurko i wstał z fotela. Koniec pracy na dzisiaj. Jeszcze tylko jedna sprawa. Misja dla Naruto. Wysłał jednego ze swoich pracowników, żeby go przyprowadził, musiał dać mu wskazówki i przydzielić drużynę. Ostatecznie wybrał mu coś ciekawszego niż ochrona szlachcica, tu chodziło o grupę najemników, którzy napadali ostatnio na wioski na północy. Może jak się czymś zajmie, przestanie go zadręczać. Kakashi potarł czoło. No co za dzieciak. Pół dnia dzisiaj siedział w jego gabinecie i zawracał mu głowę. Już nawet dał sobie spokój z wyrzucaniem go, bo i tak wszedłby z powrotem, jak nie drzwiami, to oknem. Usłyszał pukanie i kazał wejść.  
– Hokage-sama? – Młody chunnin, którego wysłał po Naruto, wszedł do gabinetu. Był sam.  
– A gdzie Naruto? – Kakashi zmarszczył brwi.   
– Nigdzie go nie znalazłem, a przy bramie powiedzieli, że wyszedł kilka godzin temu. Mówił, że na misję. – Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.  
– Na jaką misję? – Kakashi oparł się rękami o biurko, patrząc na chunnina ze zdziwieniem. Dopiero po chwili coś do niego dotarło. No tak… A niech to! Naruto męczył go tyle czasu i ciągle gadał, więc w końcu przestał go słuchać. A wreszcie, mocno już zirytowany, kazał mu iść. Ale, do cholery! Kazał mu iść do domu, a nie na żadną misję! Przynajmniej to miał na myśli, bo sam już nie pamiętał, jak to dokładnie ujął. Tak czy inaczej nie dał Naruto pozwolenia na wyruszenie do Wioski Piasku! Przecież do tego były potrzebne papiery z jego pieczątką! Że też się nie zorientował, co jest grane, gdy tak nagle, z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, podziękował i wypadł z jego gabinetu.  
Kakashi odesłał swojego posłańca i usiadł na krześle, wzdychając ciężko. Naruto Uzumaki doprowadzi go kiedyś do białej gorączki. Albo do obłędu. A wtedy będzie musiał mu oddać urząd Hokage. I gdyby nie znał Naruto od dziecka, mógłby nawet przysiąc, że to był jakiś spisek przeciwko niemu. Każdy mu wchodził na głowę. On się chyba jednak naprawdę nie nadawał na to stanowisko.


	36. Chapter 36

Sakura obudziła się nad ranem, czując ruch blisko siebie. Uniosła głowę i jęknęła mimowolnie, gdy rana na plecach zapiekła żywym ogniem.   
– Sakura? – usłyszała niski, głęboki głos Sasuke i otworzyła oczy. Stał przy wejściu do jaskini. Wschodzące światło oświetlało go od tyłu i przez to wydawał się jeszcze przystojniejszy. Te jego ciemne spojrzenie i jasna skóra…  
– Długo już nie śpisz? – zapytała i spróbowała się podnieść, ale zdała sobie sprawę, że lewą rękę miała niemal całkiem sparaliżowaną. – Szlag! – zaklęła i skrzywiła się. Bolało tak bardzo, że zrobiło się jej niedobrze.  
Sasuke dopiero po chwili podszedł do niej, żeby jej pomóc. Po jej minie poznał, że nie uda im się wyruszyć tak prędko, jakby chciał.   
– Dasz radę to zaleczyć? – zapytał. Sakura w końcu była jednym z najlepszych medycznych ninja. Przecież musiała znać jakieś sztuczki.  
– Postaram się, ale wydawało mi się wczoraj, że wszystko okej. – Zmarszczyła lekko brwi i spróbowała poruszać ramieniem. – Nie wiem, co to może być. Będę musiała spróbować czegoś innego, ale to zużyje trochę więcej chakry.  
– Nieważne, po prostu się tym zajmij. Wyruszymy w południe, jesteśmy już blisko granicy. – Sasuke odsunął się. – Ja jeszcze raz sprawdzę okolicę, bo nad ranem ktoś kręcił się niedaleko jaskini. Na szczęście nas nie znaleźli, ale wolałbym długo tutaj nie przebywać.  
– Mhm, postaram się. – Sakura odprowadziła Sasuke wzrokiem. Był dla niej bardzo oschły, jak zwykle zresztą. Teraz dodatkowo sprawiał wrażenie, jakby irytowało go, że dała się zranić. Chociaż to znowu nic dziwnego, on nienawidził słabości. Zacisnęła oczy i przeklęła kilka razy. Musi sobie jak najszybciej z tym poradzić. W końcu nie powinni zwlekać. Byli na misji.  
Sasuke oddał Sakurze resztę plastrów żywieniowych od Karin. Miał świadomość, że im szybciej dojdzie do siebie, tym szybciej wyruszą, a na tym mu zależało. Porcje żywnościowe już się skończyły, bo według planu powinni właśnie przekraczać granicę Kraju Wiatru, a tam miał ktoś na nich czekać. Sasuke zaklął cicho i poszedł poszukać czegoś do jedzenia. Jak na złość nie znalazł niczego, co by się nadawało, klimat tu był już na tyle suchy, że rośliny wyglądały na zmarniałe, a na żadne zwierzę nie trafił. Trafił za to na mnóstwo owadów.   
W pewnym momencie syknął i chwycił się ręką za szyję. Coś go ukąsiło i to dość boleśnie. Rozejrzał się jeszcze dla pewności, ale w końcu dał sobie spokój. To, co zebrał z tych marnych krzaków, będzie musiało wystarczyć. Nie mógł oddalać się za bardzo, bo Sakura nie mogłaby się bronić, gdyby nagle pojawili się jacyś najemnicy, a to było bardzo prawdopodobne, gdyż znajdowali się naprawdę blisko granicy. Przemyt, różne układy pomiędzy co mniejszymi wioskami. To, że na świecie panował pokój, nie znaczyło, że nie było żadnych lokalnych konfliktów.  
Sakura cały czas leżała w jaskini, nie chcąc wychodzić na palące słońce. Tu przynajmniej miała przyjemny chłód. Poza tym co jakiś czas wysyłała lecząca chakrę w zranione miejsce. Zjadła skromny posiłek, składający się głównie z jagód i jakichś korzonków, ale dzięki plastrom żywieniowym czułe, że energia jej wraca. To dobrze, bo w końcu będą mogli wyruszyć.   
Sasuke od dobrych dwóch godzin siedział na konarze jednego z najwyższych drzew w pobliżu. Stad było widać całą okolice, a on musiał być czujny. Przymknął oczy. Słońce już nie dawało się tak we znaki, poza tym na niebie pojawiło się kilka chmur. Myślał. Najpierw o sytuacji, w której się znaleźli, potem o misji, o tablicach, o Naruto… Naruto… Ciekawe co teraz robi. Pewnie siedzi w Ichiraku i pożera kolejną porcję ramenu. Młotek…   
– Sasuke… – usłyszał nad uchem i skoczył na równe nogi. Cholera, musiał przysnąć. – Sasuke…  
Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że coś mu się przywidziało. Że nadal coś mu się śni, ale… Nie, on tu był. Naruto stał naprzeciwko niego. Tylko… Coś go tknęło. Błyskawicznie chwycił go za ramiona i brutalnie przycisnął go do pnia drzewa, aktywując Sharingana. Jeżeli to jakaś sztuczka, to omal nie dał się podejść.  
– Draniu, no coś ty… – jęknął Naruto, kiedy poczuł jego ramię przy szyi. Takiego powitania na pewno się nie spodziewał. Zauważył, że druga dłoń Sasuke zaciska na rękojeści katany, jakby zaraz miał jej na nim użyć. Spróbował się roześmiać, ale wyszło niewyraźnie stęknięcie, bo ramię za bardzo go przyduszało. No cóż, Sasuke nigdy nie był jakoś specjalnie uprzejmy przy powitaniach, a już zwłaszcza takich po latach, jak wtedy, w kryjówce Orochimaru, gdzie na dzień dobry chciał go zabić.  
Sasuke dopiero po chwili, gdy całkowicie oprzytomniał i zaczął logicznie myśleć, puścił Naruto. Zdał sobie sprawę, że to naprawdę on. Tego głupowatego wyrazu twarzy nie dałoby się podrobić. To nie był żaden klon, nie było żadne Henge. To był Naruto, to była jego chakra. Co on tutaj, do cholery, robił? Przecież Kakashi zabronił mu iść za nimi, o to się przecież pokłócili. Ale jednak przyszedł. Sasuke uśmiechnął się lekko i znów przysunął się bliżej, tym razem jednak chwytając go za kark i całując. Naruto pachniał wiatrem. Włosy miał rozwichrzone jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle, twarz nieco zaczerwienioną, a jego wzrok wyrażał pewne zmęczenie. Oddychał szybko, jakby biegł tu bez żadnego odpoczynku. Tak, to byłoby w jego stylu.   
– Sasuke, nic ci nie jest? – Naruto oderwał się od niego po chwili i chwycił jego twarz w dłonie. – Widziałem pełno trupów na tej polanie, gdzie mieliście się zatrzymać. Co się stało? Gdzie jest Sakura? – Spojrzał na niego zaniepokojony.  
– Sakura oberwała. Jest teraz w jaskini i...  
– Żartujesz?! I dopiero teraz mi mówisz? Chodźmy do niej! – Naruto już miał zeskoczyć z gałęzi, ale Sasuke go powstrzymał.  
– Co ty tutaj robisz? – zapytał, znowu przyciskając go do drzewa. – Nic jej nie będzie – dodał, kiedy zobaczył rozkojarzone spojrzenie niebieskich oczu. Oczywiście, to cały Naruto. Zawsze bardziej bał się o przyjaciół niż o siebie.  
– Kakashi-sensei w końcu pozwolił mi iść. Byłbym wcześniej, ale dopiero wczoraj dał się namówić. – Naruto uśmiechnął się lekko. Powoli zaczynał się uspokajać. Kiedy tylko dostał zgodę, wyruszył od razu, tym bardziej, że od kilku dni był już spakowany. Po drodze spał może ze dwie godziny, bo chciał do nich dotrzeć jak najszybciej.   
Sasuke odwzajemnił jego uśmiech. Naruto był naprawdę najbardziej nieprzewidywalnym ninja, więc mógł się domyślić, że postawi na swoim.   
– Kto was zaatakował?  
– Najemnicy. Jeden władał jakimś dziwnym kekkei genkai. Ja je widziałem dzięki Sharinganowi, ale Sakura nie zdążyła się odsunąć i dostała w plecy.  
– Ale na pewno nic jej nie jest? – Naruto zmrużył oczy w niedowierzaniu. Z jednej strony chciał zostać jeszcze z Sasuke, bo tutaj byli sami, ale musiał zobaczyć przyjaciółkę i upewnić się, że była bezpieczna. – Dlaczego w ogóle nie siedzisz z nią?  
– Obserwowałem okolicę – wyjaśnił Sasuke, a po chwili westchnął niezadowolony, bo w końcu zeskoczyli na ziemię.   
– Jasne, obserwowałeś. Widziałem, jak się śliniłeś przez sen – rzucił Naruto i umknął w ostatniej chwili przed ciosem.  
– Nie denerwuj mnie. Jesteś tutaj od pięciu minut, a już...  
– A ty tak bardzo się za mną stęskniłeś – zauważył Naruto z satysfakcją i zaśmiał się.  
– Młotku, wbij sobie do tego pustego łba, że ja się nie ślinię przez sen – mruknął Sasuke, ale nie był zły. Naprawdę nie spodziewał się tu Naruto. Teraz ta misja będzie wyglądała zupełnie inaczej. – To ty zwykle obśliniasz wszystkie moje poduszki – dodał ironicznie.  
– Ale nie zaprzeczasz, że za mną tęskniłeś! – Naruto roześmiał się głośno, nie zwracając zupełnie uwagi na prychnięcie Sasuke. Mógł sobie robić te swoje miny, mógł sobie gadać, co tylko chciał, Naruto i tak wiedział swoje. Zupełnie bezwiednie przyciągnął go do siebie. Zmęczenie zupełnie zniknęło, gdy spojrzał mu w oczy. To znowu się działo. Jak zawsze, gdy był tak blisko niego. Nie potrafił się oprzeć. Pocałował go, czując jakąś taką wielką ulgę. Całe napięcie ostatnich dni zniknęło.   
Najgorsze było to, że ich ostatnia rozmowa była kłótnią i gdyby Sasuke coś się stało, Naruto chyba nigdy by sobie tego nie wybaczył. To naprawdę było dziwne, bo przez wiele lat ich rozmowy były właśnie kłótniami, ale zawsze rozwiązywali to od razu, najczęściej za pomocą pięści. Takie niedopowiedzenia, po których jeden z nich nagle znikał na kilka dni, były zupełną nowością i Naruto nie za bardzo wiedział, jak sobie radzić w takich sytuacjach. Dlatego teraz, czując usta Sasuke na swoich, miał wrażenie, że po prostu… No nie miał pojęcia, jak to nazwać, ale to było takie rozluźniające…  
Sasuke przyciągnął go do siebie jeszcze bliżej. Dzisiaj przez większość czasu obserwował okolicę, więc nie był zmęczony. Wręcz przeciwnie. Nie przypuszczał, że obecność Naruto wpłynie na niego w taki sposób. Nie mógł się od niego odsunąć, chciał go mieć jeszcze bliżej, jeszcze mocniej. Z trudem się opanował. Rzeczywiście, byli młodzi, hormony buzowały i teraz obaj świetnie to widzieli. A raczej czuli.  
– Cholera, draniu... – Naruto zacisnął pięść na bluzie Sasuke i oparł głowę o jego czoło, oddychając ciężko. Ten pocałunek był naprawdę gorący. Nie potrzebował wiele, żeby się podniecić. A teraz musiał się uspokoić, bo chciał zajrzeć do Sakury i sprawdzić, czy na pewno wszystko z nią w porządku. Jakoś w tym przypadku nie do końca wierzył w zapewnienia Sasuke. Oni sami dużo rzeczy lekceważyli, bo byli przyzwyczajenie do ciągłych walk, ale Sakura nie.  
– Dobra, chodź. – Sasuke w końcu skapitulował. Widział, że Naruto ciągle rzuca spojrzenie w stronę skał, więc niechętnie, bo niechętnie, ale uznał, że musi go zaprowadzić do jaskini. – Wieczorem możemy wyjść, żeby...  
– Tak! – Naruto nie pozwolił mu dojść do słowa. – Tak, wyjdziemy wieczorem. – Uśmiechnął się lekko, a zaraz potem się roześmiał. Po raz pierwszy czuł się w taki sposób, to było aż nienormalne.   
Odczekali kilka minut, aż skutki tego pocałunku przejdą i w końcu ruszyli w stronę zamaskowanego krzakami wejścia.   
Sakura wyprostowała się, słysząc kroki, ale niemal zamarła, widząc Naruto. W pierwszej chwili nie miała pojęcia, czy to może jakieś komplikacje po tym poparzeniu, jakieś omamy, ale zamrugała oczami, a on nie zniknął.  
– Sakura-chan! Nic ci nie jest? – Naruto ukucnął przy niej i dotknął jej ramienia. – Sasuke mówił mi, co się stało. Jak się czujesz?  
– Dobrze... – Sakura spojrzała zdziwiona to na Naruto, to na Sasuke. Tak, to zdecydowanie nie były omamy, ten wrzaskliwy głos nie mógłby być omamem. – Ale co ty tutaj robisz? Coś się stało?  
– Kakashi-sensei zmienił zdanie i pozwolił mi do was dołączyć. To znaczy musiałem go przekonać, ale... – zamilkł i po chwili roześmiał się skrępowany, bo zauważył minę Sakury. – To będzie ciężka misja. Dobrze, że tu jestem, bo sama przecież widzisz, że jesteś ranna. W trójkę na pewno sobie poradzimy.  
Sakura zagryzła zęby, ale skinęła głową. Nie udało jej się uśmiechnąć. Po raz kolejny przyszło jej do głowy, że Naruto był jej przyjacielem, kochała go jak brata i uwielbiała spędzać z nim czas, ale jego obecność tutaj wcale jej nie pasowała. Jasne, byli w pracy, wykonywali swoje zadania, jednak to był jedyny czas, który mogła spędzić sam na sam z Sasuke. Teraz, gdy pojawił się tutaj też Naruto, wszystko przepadnie.  
– Sakura-chan, jesteś głodna? – Naruto zdjął swój plecak i wyjął coś z niego. Już pierwszego dnia, kiedy oni wyruszali, był spakowany, dlatego tak szybko zajęło mu wyruszenie z Konohy. Jedno słowo Kakashiego i był gotowy! Co prawda spodziewał się, że dogoni ich dopiero w Wiosce Piasku, dlatego nie zabrał za dużo jedzenia, ale jak widać, wyszło inaczej.   
Sakura podziękowała i wzięła ryżową kulkę. Była świadoma, że żeby regenerować chakrę i odzyskać siły, musiała jeść. I tak już miała wyrzuty sumienia, że znów stała się przeszkodą w misji, spowalniała ich. Teraz było dokładnie tak, jak za dawnych czasów. Sasuke i Naruto walczyli, a ona zawsze była z tyłu. Co prawda na wojnie pokazała, jak potrafi być przydatna, a to tutaj było po prostu wypadkiem, ale jednak…  
– Naruto, wyglądasz na zmęczonego – stwierdziła, patrząc na niego. Nie okazywał tego, ale znała go tak długo, że potrafiła rozpoznać takie rzeczy. Można by powiedzieć, że znała Naruto na wylot, wiedziała o nim chyba wszystko. Chyba, bo jego relacje z Sasuke ciągle były dla niej trochę niezrozumiałe. Okej, byli przyjaciółmi i to, co działo się, odkąd Sasuke odszedł z wioski, miało na nich duży wpływ, ale no ile czasu można przebywać ze sobą nawzajem. Sakura czasami miała wrażenie, że oni najchętniej nie rozstawaliby się w ogóle. Ale przecież byli już dorośli. Musieli myśleć o przyszłości.  
– Sakura ma rację, młotku, prześpij się – powiedział Sasuke. Tak naprawdę zamierzał wyruszyć lada moment, ale w tym wypadku uznał, że dwie godziny nie zrobią różnicy. Sakura powiedziała, że czuje się już lepiej, więc powinni jeszcze dzisiaj dotrzeć do granicy.  
– Już się nie mogę doczekać, żeby zobaczyć Gaarę – mruknął Naruto i ziewnął szeroko, kładąc głowę na swoim plecaku. Faktycznie, chwila odpoczynku nie zaszkodzi. Na moment uchylił jeszcze lekko oczy i dostrzegł bardzo niezadowoloną minę Sasuke. Albo może mu się przywidziało? Sam nie wiedział, nie miał siły o tym myśleć, bo zwyczajnie usypiał.  
Jeżeli niespodziewane pojawienie się Naruto poprawiło Sasuke humor, tak teraz wcale nie mógł uznać, że był on dobry. Najchętniej podszedłby do niego i zdzielił go po głowie. Bo co tak właściwie miał znaczyć ten ostatni tekst?   
Sasuke nie lubił Gaary. I nie chodziło o to, że kiedyś walczył z nim i przegrał, bo wiedział, że teraz Kazekage nie miałby z nim szans, ale nie lubił go z innego powodu: jego silnej przyjaźni z Naruto. Oni stworzyli podobną więź, jaką Naruto zbudował z nim, tylko połączyły ich inne rzeczy. W przypadku Sasuke – samotność, w przypadku Gaary – to, że obaj byli jinchuuriki. Zresztą Sasuke nigdy się nie podobało, jak Gaara traktował Naruto. Było w tym coś takiego… Nie potrafił tego nazwać.  
– Wszystko w porządku? – usłyszał niepewne pytanie Sakury i spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. Nie wiedział, o czym mówiła. – Masz taką minę... Jesteś zły, że Naruto do nas dołączył?  
– Co? – Sasuke skrzywił się, słysząc to pytanie. Co to w ogóle za pomysł? – Przyda nam się. Jest silny, jeżeli będzie jakiś problem, tam na miejscu, pomoże nam. – Skuteczniej niż ty w poprzedniej walce – dodał już w myślach, chociaż był przekonany, że Sakura domyśliła się kontekstu jego słów. Wiedział, że jest niesprawiedliwy, bo to nie była jej wina, ale ciągle po głowie chodziła mu myśl o specyficznej relacji Naruto z Gaarą. Nie podobało mu się to.  
Naruto spał w najlepsze i gdy w końcu po dwóch godzinach Sasuke go obudził, wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej zmęczonego. Nie robił jednak żadnych problemów, gdy wyruszali. To on pomógł Sakurze wstać i to on cały czas ją asekurował, bojąc się, żeby nie upadła, gdy zaczynali skakać po konarach, a po chwili już po skałkach. Sasuke chciał jak najszybciej dotrzeć do granicy, więc nie oszczędzał ich. Naruto bez problemu dawał radę, już po chwili rozbudził się i wróciła mu dawna energia, ale z Sakurą był większy problem.   
– Sasuke! – krzyknął, kiedy zobaczył, jak o mało nie przewróciła się o kamień. Teraz zaczynał się już piaszczysty obszar, na którym nie było żadnych drzew. Byli na odsłoniętym terenie, więc musieli uważać, ale z drugiej strony przeciwnicy nie mogli się ukryć.  
– Co?  
– Zwolnij trochę. – Naruto zmarszczył brwi. Chwycił Sakurę i zarzucił jej rękę przez swoje ramię, przytrzymując ją. Jednocześnie starał się być na tyle delikatny, żeby nie urazić jej pleców. Był trochę zły na Sasuke, że zachowywał się jak typowy buc. Od czasu gdy wyruszyli nie odezwał się ani słowem. No dobra, odezwał się. Wydając komendy. Normalnie przywaliłby mu za to, ale musiał naprawdę uważać na Sakurę.

Sasuke w końcu zwolnił tempo, więc dopiero, kiedy miało się już ściemniać, zobaczyli w oddali dwie osoby, stojące obok małej drewnianej budki. Dotarli do granicy. Sasuke już wcześniej wysłał jastrzębia z informacja, kiedy mniej więcej się pojawią, więc mężczyźni nie byli zaskoczeni ich widokiem. Wręcz przeciwnie, wydawali się trochę znudzeni zbyt długim czekaniem.   
– Kazekage już was oczekuje – powiedział jeden z nich.  
Miał chustę zawiązaną na głowie i kilka dość głębokich blizn. Przypominał Naruto ich egzaminatora podczas pierwszego podejścia do egzaminu na chunina. On sam wiedział, że nigdy nie będzie miał blizn, bo Kurama szybko leczył jego rany. Machinalnie spojrzał na Sasuke. Jego twarz był nietknięta, ale dobrze wiedział, że na ciele znajdowało się kilka szram. I to dodawało mu charakteru. Sasuke był wojownikiem. Naruto uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Co prawda trzeba będzie jeszcze trochę nad nim popracować, żeby stał się bardziej ludzki, ale w końcu dla Naruto Uzumakiego nie ma rzeczy niewykonalnych.  
Drugi z mężczyzn zabrał od Sasuke papiery, potwierdzające ich tożsamość. Podał je komuś w budce.  
Po chwili ze środka wyszedł młody chłopak i przez chwilę wyglądał na zdezorientowanego.   
– Miło was widzieć… Tylko mam tu wpisane jedynie dwa nazwiska. – Jeszcze raz spojrzał na podkładkę trzymaną w rękach. Tak, nie było mowy o pomyłce. Miały być dwie osoby, sprawdził już ich dokumenty, były prawdziwe. Sasuke Uchiha i Sakura Haruno. Więc skąd tu nagle…  
– Jestem Naruto Uzumaki, jeszcze chyba nie dotarła informacja, że dołączyłem do drużyny.  
– Naruto Uzumaki? – Chłopak rozdziawił usta. Wiedział, kto to jest Naruto Uzumaki, ale nigdy go nie widział. – Kazekage-sama będzie zaskoczony… – Otrząsnął się. – Muszę tylko zobaczyć pana dokumenty.  
– Eeee… – Zaskoczony Naruto podrapał się po głowie. No tak, wiedział, że o czymś zapomniał. Odkąd przy wielu granicach zaczęło dochodzić do różnych incydentów związanych z najemnikami, każdy shinobi miał obowiązek się wylegitymować. To znacznie zawężało przemyt na dużą skalę, bo trzeba było mieć odpowiednie pozwolenia i trudniej było się podszyć pod legalnych kupców. – Ja… No tak się spieszyłem, że musiałem je gdzieś zgubić – powiedział, śmiejąc się nerwowo.  
– To… Ja przepraszam, nie mogę pana wpuścić… – Chłopak wbił wzrok w podkładkę. Dopiero rozpoczął tu staż, więc nie mógł zawalić już drugiego dnia, musiał trzymać się przepisów.  
– No ale… – Naruto był tak zaskoczony, że nawet nie był w stanie wrzeszczeć, że jak to, jego nie wpuszczą? Biegł tu jak najszybciej mógł, nie spał prawie w ogóle i teraz miałby wracać?  
– Co tu się dzieje? – Z budki wyszła jeszcze jedna osoba, zaalarmowana zamieszaniem.  
– On nie chce mnie wpuścić, bo zgubiłem dokumenty. A ja jestem potrzebny na misji i Gaara na pewno powie to samo! Możecie go zapytać!  
– Naruto Uzumaki? – Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zdziwiona, ale uśmiechnęła się. W gruncie rzeczy to było pytanie retoryczne, dobrze wiedziała, kim jest. Poznała go lata temu, gdy była jeszcze praktycznie dzieckiem. – To na pewno on? – spytała Sasuke i Sakurę. Musiała zadać to pytanie, tak dla formalności.  
– Na pewno. Nikt inny nie jest tak niezdarny, żeby pogubić po drodze ważne dokumenty ¬– potwierdził Sasuke i spojrzał na Naruto nieco kpiąco, ale jednocześnie unosząc lekko brwi. Coś nie bardzo wierzy w tę historyjkę o zgubieniu.  
– Coś ty powiedział, draniu? Ja ci zaraz…  
– W porządku – wtrąciła dziewczyna, unosząc ręce w uspokajającym geście. Co prawda na granicy mieli za zadanie kontrolować wszystkich, ale to w końcu był Naruto, bohater wojenny i przyjaciel Kazekage. Jak miałaby go nie wpuścić?  
Naruto, który na moment umilkł zaskoczony, teraz spojrzał na nią uważnie. Zastanowił się chwilę. Skądś ją znał. Tylko skąd? Na pewno z Wioski Piasku, to byłoby nawet logiczne, ale… Zaraz… Ona tu była wtedy. Dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, kiedy żegnał się z Gaarą po tym, jak ocalili mu życie.   
– Pamiętam cię. Ty jesteś…  
– Matsuri. – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, przypominając swoje imię. – I będę waszym przewodnikiem do Wioski Piasku.

*

Gaara szczerze zdziwił się na widok Naruto, ale wystarczyło kilka sekund, żeby chwilowa dezorientacja została zastąpiona prawdziwą radością.   
– Naruto! – powiedział głośniej niż zazwyczaj, więc jego pracownicy, którzy nie mieli okazji widzieć swojego Kazegake w towarzystwie przyjaciela, nie kryli zaskoczenia takim zachowaniem. Zwykle był poważny i nie okazywał emocji.  
– Gaara! Świetnie cię widzieć! Dobrze wyglądasz! – rzucił Naruto i uścisnął mu dłoń.   
– Spodziewałem się tylko...  
– Tak, tak! – przerwał mu Naruto, uśmiechając się szeroko. Cieszył się, że znowu mógł się z nim zobaczyć. Już bardzo dawno nie był w Kraju Wiatru, a ostatnia wizyta Gaary w Konoha była zdecydowanie za krótka. – Ale dołączyłem trochę później. Też chcę widzieć te tablice.  
– Rozumiem. – Gaara uśmiechnął się lekko. – W takim razie sam osobiście się jutro z wami wybiorę. A teraz jesteście pewnie zmęczeni po podróży. Zjecie ze mną kolację?  
– Jasne! Nareszcie porządne żarełko! – krzyknął Naruto. – Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jaki jestem głodny. Biegłem cały czas, żeby ich dogonić! Teraz będę spał jak zabity. – Naruto nie przestawał mówić i chociaż opowiadał o swoim zmęczeniu, wcale nie było go widać.   
Sasuke starał się zachować spokój, ale coraz bardziej irytowała go ta sytuacja. Naruto cały czas gadał – co było raczej normalne, ale – co już nie było takie zwyczajne – zwracał się prawie tylko i wyłącznie do Gaary. Na niego patrzył tylko od czasu do czasu, a tak całą jego uwagę pochłaniał Kazekage.  
– Sasuke-kun? – Sakura spróbowała go zagadać, gdy zobaczyła, że siedzi sztywno wyprostowany i wpatruje się w jeden punkt. Nie wiedziała, o co był zły.  
– Co?  
– Jutro z rana... Dzisiaj odpoczniemy i... – Sakura straciła rezon, gdy zobaczyła jego wzrok.  
– Tak, jutro z rana idziemy zorientować się, co to w ogóle za tablice i być może uda mi się je odczytać. Chcę to zrobić jak najszybciej i wrócić do Konohy.  
– Naruto naprawdę dobrze dogaduje się z Gaarą. – Sakura postanowiła zmienić temat na, jak jej się przynajmniej wydawało, bezpieczniejszy. – Ale nic dziwnego, wiele ich łączy, poza tym obaj mają sobie wiele do zawdzięczenia – uśmiechnęła się.   
– To znaczy niby co? – Sasuke, mimo że nadal wściekły, zainteresował się tym, co powiedziała Sakura.   
– Naruto razem z czcigodną Chiyo uratowali życie Gaary, kiedy Akatskuki wyciągnęło z niego Shukaku. A potem, podczas wojny, to właśnie Gaara... Wiesz, co się dzieje z jinchuuriki, kiedy odbiera mu się żyjącego w nim Bijuu... – Sakura zawiesiła głos, przypominając sobie tamtą chwilę. – Sasuke-kun, Naruto umierał. Jego serce przestawało bić i nic nie mogłam zrobić. Gdyby nie Gaara, nigdy byśmy nie dotarli na czas. – Pokręciła głową i zacisnęła oczy. Nie lubiła wspominać wojny, działo się wtedy tyle strasznych rzeczy, zginęło tyle osób…  
Sasuke znów spojrzał na Naruto. Śmiał się jak głupi, ciągle gadając i chyba coś wspominając, bo Gaara kiwał głową. Jak wielu rzeczy jeszcze o nim nie wiedział? Naruto zawsze dużo mówił, ale nigdy przy nim nie poruszał tematu przeszłości. A konkretnie tej przeszłości już po jego odejściu z wioski. Sasuke już wcześniej, zwłaszcza po tym, co usłyszał w rozmowie Naruto z Karin, miał świadomość, że wiele rzeczy mu umknęło, ale nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego on nie chciał o tym rozmawiać. I to chyba tylko z nim, bo z innymi najwyraźniej nie miał tego problemu. A jego zawsze zbywał. Jedyne, co od niego usłyszał, to tamto na dachu. Powiedział wtedy, że zrobiłby dużo więcej, żeby tylko go uratować. Sasuke nie miał doświadczenia w tych sprawach, ale czy Naruto chciał mu w ten sposób nieświadomie powiedzieć, że… Przymknął oczy. Chyba był zmęczony, powinien się przespać.   
– Idziesz już? – zdziwiła się Sakura, gdy podziękował i wstał od stołu, bo ledwo skubnął swój posiłek.   
– Jestem zmęczony, chcę się położyć – wyjaśnił.   
Gaara skinął ręką na jednego ze swoich ludzi, którzy po chwili zaprowadzili Sasuke do jego pokoju. Ten okazał się niewielki i skromnie urządzony, ale to nie miało żadnego znaczenia.   
Sasuke odłożył swój plecak i usiadł na łóżku. Schował twarz w dłoniach i spróbował się rozluźnić. Musiał się wykąpać i odpocząć. Jutro czeka ich trudny dzień. Miał tylko nadzieję, że wszystko pójdzie według planu. Dobrze, że Naruto do nich dołączył. Bardzo dobrze.   
– Młotek – mruknął do siebie i uśmiechnął się lekko. 

*

– Sakura-chan, wiem, że jesteś najlepszą uzdrowicielką i w ogóle, ale może powinien cię ktoś obejrzeć? – zapytał Naruto, kiedy już kończyli kolację. Był zbyt zmęczony, żeby dać się wyciągnąć na miasto, chociaż obiecał Gaarze, że jutro albo pojutrze spędzą razem wieczór. Teraz naprawdę powinien odpocząć przed jutrem. Które zapowiadało się niezwykle interesująco.  
– Już się tym zająłem, zaraz zjawi się tu jedna z naszych najlepszych medyczek – powiedział Gaara.  
Sakura chciała zaprotestować, bo mogła leczyć się sama, ale spasowała. W końcu im szybciej wróci do pełni sił, tym bardziej będzie pomocna. Oczywiście miała nadzieję, że nic się nie stanie, ale z doświadczenia wiedziała, że zawsze trzeba być przygotowanym na wszystkie możliwości. To była jedna z naczelnych zasad ninja, które jej od zawsze wpajano i które zazwyczaj się sprawdzały.   
W końcu, gdy skończyli jeść, młoda dziewczyna w lekarskim kitlu zabrała Sakurę do skrzydła szpitalnego, żeby zająć się jej raną, a Gaara osobiście odprowadził Naruto do jego pokoju.  
– Mam nadzieję, że będzie ci tu wygodnie. Nic specjalnego, ale nie miałem pojęcia, że też się pojawisz, więc rozumiesz – powiedział Gaara.  
Naruto machnął ręką. Trochę żałował, że nie mieli jak zawsze wspólnego pokoju z Sasuke, ale gdy wszedł do środka, prawie gwizdnął z wrażenia. Pokój był naprawdę duży i ładnie urządzony. Przyszło mu na myśl, że w takim gości się Kage. No ale… przecież on w przyszłości miał zostać właśnie Hokage, więc nic dziwnego. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, jednak kiedy już pożegnał się z Gaarą i miał zamknąć drzwi, o czymś sobie przypomniał.   
– Gaara, który to pokój Sasuke? – zapytał, zanim zdążył pomyśleć, jak dziwnie to zabrzmiało, zważywszy na to, że był już późny wieczór. – No bo miałem z nim jeszcze coś omówić i… – Naruto zająknął się, czując, że zaczyna głupio się tłumaczyć.  
– Przede wszystkim powinieneś odpocząć. Jutro zdążycie porozmawiać, bo wyruszamy dopiero około południa. W najlepszym wypadku. Przed waszym przybyciem dostałem wiadomość, że w tamtych okolicach szaleje burza piaskowa, więc musimy ją przeczekać. – Gaara uśmiechnął się lekko i życząc mu dobrej nocy, ruszył korytarzem.


	37. Chapter 37

Dziękujemy za komentarze i zapraszamy na następny rozdział.

Naruto usiadł na łóżku i westchnął ciężko. Był zmęczony, ale wcześniej umówił się przecież z Sasuke, że zobaczą się wieczorem. Tylko jak niby miał go teraz znaleźć? Budynek, w którym się znajdowali był naprawdę wielki i miał pewnie ze sto pokojów. Zrezygnowany powlókł się pod prysznic.  
Poczuł się lepiej, kiedy już się wykąpał. Położył się do łóżka i leżał w nim przez chwilę, ale w końcu nie wytrzymał. Nie po to tak się starał jak najszybciej tutaj dotrzeć, żeby teraz spać sam!  
Ubrał się i wyszedł z pokoju. Zamknął go i klucz schował do kieszeni, a później rozejrzał się po korytarzu. Biały, pusty, z mnóstwem drzwi. I niby jak on miał znaleźć Sasuke? Przeklął cicho pod nosem, ale nie tracił nadziei. Nie mógł zapukać do wszystkich drzwi. Nie byli w hotelu, w większości pokoi mogły znajdować się jakieś magazyny albo archiwa, albo... Naruto sam już nie wiedział. To był w końcu budynek Kazekage.   
Przystanął, kiedy wyczuł znajomą chakrę. No jasne! Przecież mógł znaleźć Sasuke po chakrze. Odkąd Mędrzec Sześciu Ścieżek ich połączył, nie mieli żadnego problemu, żeby się zlokalizować, no chyba że któryś z nich bardzo chciał ukryć chakrę. Właśnie tak ich znalazł, kiedy wyruszył z Konohy.   
Zajęło mu chwilę namierzenie odpowiednich drzwi, ale w końcu mu się to udało. Przynajmniej tak myślał, bo dziwnym trafem wyczuwał Sasuke z miejsca pomiędzy dwoma pokojami znajdującymi się obok siebie. I co teraz? Do którego z nich miał zapukać?  
W końcu zaczął w myślach powtarzać słowa wyliczanki. „Na kogo padnie na tego bęc” – otworzył oczy i spojrzał na drzwi po lewej stronie. Podniósł rękę i zapukał. Kiedy nikt nie odpowiadał, zastukał jeszcze raz. I jeszcze raz. W końcu drzwi się otworzyły i stanął w nich jakiś staruszek, przecierający oczy.   
– A ty tu czego? – wymamrotał i pogroził mu drewnianą laską.  
– Przepraszam, pomyłka – mruknął Naruto, przywołując na twarz najbardziej przepraszający uśmiech, na jaki było go stać.   
Staruszek coś ponarzekał i zatrzasnął mu drzwi przed nosem.   
Naruto odetchnął. Jeżeli nie ten pokój, to… Już miał podnieść rękę, gdy drzwi obok też się otworzyły.  
– Długo kazałeś na siebie czekać, młotku – mruknął Sasuke i wciągnął go do pokoju. – Wydaje ci się, że jak masz jakieś prywatne koneksje z Kazekage, to wolno ci się spóźniać?  
– Wcale… Ach… – sapnął Naruto, gdy Sasuke ugryzł go lekko w szyję i zabrał się za ściągnie jego ubrań. – Ja wcale nie… Sasuke – jęknął, gdy poczuł dłoń między swoimi udami.   
Sasuke masował ich wnętrze, z premedytacją omijając najwrażliwsze miejsca.   
– Przestań się ze mną bawić – warknął Naruto, chwytając go za włosy. Ten drań naprawdę czasami potrafił go doprowadzać do szału. Był wredny, niemiły, niesympatyczny, i… O cholera… – Sasuke!  
– Ty wcześniej najwyraźniej dobrze bawiłeś się ze swoim przyjacielem – wymamrotał Sasuke, wbijając się jednocześnie w jego usta. – Wiesz, która już jest godzina?  
– Nie wiem… I… Zamknij chociaż drzwi na klucz! – Naruto oderwał się od niego na chwilę i omiótł wzrokiem pokój. Był mniejszy, dużo mniejszy niż ten, który on dostał. Trochę dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę, że wizyta Sasuke była już od dawna zaplanowana. To on sam powinien mieć raczej mały pokoik, jako że przybył tu bez zapowiedzi. No, ale w końcu miał kiedyś zostać Hokage. Należało mu się, a co! Tylko co mu z tych luksusów, gdy wychodziło na to, że noc jednak spędzi… – Draniu! To bolało!  
– Miało – mruknął Sasuke. Był zły i już myślał, że Naruto nie przyjdzie. Pozytywnie się zaskoczył. O tak, chciał go już mieć pod sobą. Pchnął go na łóżko tak, że aż zaskrzypiało. Naruto był już bez koszulki i zaraz miał pozbyć się jego spodenek, ale zatrzymał go nagle. – Co?   
– Chodźmy do mnie – mruknął, wiercąc się na łóżku. Jeśli to tutaj zrobią, pewnie już zostaną w tym pokoju, a wtedy na pewno nie wyśpią się na tym wąskim łóżku.   
– Ale wymyślasz, młotku – mruknął Sasuke i jednym ruchem ściągnął mu spodnie.   
– Mówię poważnie! – Naruto skopał go z siebie. – Tu się nie wyśpimy. Ja mam większe łóżko.   
Sasuke znowu próbował się do niego dobrać, bo już nawet nie chciało mu się komentować, że pomysł Naruto był bezsensowny, ale on znowu go odepchnął.   
– Ale z ciebie uparty młotek – westchnął tylko Sasuke, kiedy ten zaczął się ubierać. – Daleko jest do ciebie?   
– Nie, jestem na wyższym piętrze. – Naruto wyszczerzył się do niego w uśmiechu. Seks, a później wygodne spanie – to mu się podobało.  
– No widzę, że ty masz tu naprawdę specjalne traktowanie – powiedział Sasuke z przekąsem. Ta zażyłość Naruto z Gaarą coraz mniej mu się podobała. Dostał większe łóżko, ciekawe co jeszcze.  
– Draniu, w końcu jestem super-ninja! – Roześmiał się Naruto, wkładając rękę do kieszeni. A po chwili do drugiej. Cholera… – Eee… zgubiłem klucz – wymamrotał, wyczuwając w jednej z kieszeni dziurę.   
– Chyba super-głąbem – westchnął Sasuke, rozglądając się po podłodze, jednak nigdzie nie zauważył żadnego klucza. Zresztą, nie było tu żadnych dywanów poza małym chodniczkiem przy łóżku, więc usłyszałby, gdyby metal uderzył o podłogę. – Młotku, z tobą zawsze są same problemy. Pamiętasz chociaż, którędy szedłeś?  
– No jasne, że tak! Tak… mniej więcej. – Naruto wzruszył ramionami. Z racji tego, że budynek był okrągły, to te korytarze były trochę pokręcone, poza tym skupiał się na chakrze Sasuke, a nie w którą stronę skręca.   
– Mniej więcej?– Sasuke przymknął oczy i pokręcił ze zrezygnowaniem głową. – Chodź, poszukamy tego klucza. 

– Sasuke, ja już mam dość zwiedzania tych korytarzy – jęknął Naruto, kiedy po raz kolejny przemierzyli oba piętra. Było już naprawdę bardzo późno i czuł zmęczenie, a żadnego klucza nigdzie nie znaleźli. Jego chakra przez te dwie godziny snu w jaskini nie zdążyła się zregenerować, więc zaczynał być marudny. Co prawda słyszał cichy głosik, jak Kurama z niego kpi i nazywa mięczakiem, ale go zignorował. I w ogóle… Miał nadzieję, że ten czas spędzą z Sasuke na robieniu lepszych rzeczy, niż szwendanie się po tym budynku. Ktoś tu musiał mieć niezłe poczucie humoru, projektując takie coś. Istny labirynt!  
– Dobra, wracamy. – Sasuke też miał już dość. Jego pokój może i nie miał luksusów, ale przynajmniej miał łóżko. Do którego zamierzał się położyć!

*

Rano dotarli na śniadanie spóźnieni. Obaj byli trochę niewyspani i nie, wcale nie dlatego, że pół nocy się sobą zajmowali, bo Naruto jak tylko padł na poduszki, to zaraz zasnął. A to miało duży wpływ na niezbyt dobry nastrój Sasuke. Liczył na coś innego.  
– Sorki, zaspaliśmy – Naruto zaczął rozmasowywać sobie kark. Spanie w dwie osoby na tak wąskim łóżku było naprawdę niewygodne.   
– Wysłałem jednego z moich ludzi, żeby cię obudził, ale mówił, że cię nie było – powiedział Gaara, przyglądając mu się uważnie.  
– No wiem… Poszedłem się jeszcze przejść i zgubiłem klucz. Spałem u Sasuke – powiedział, czując, jak zaczyna burczeć mu w brzuchu. Jedzenie na stole wyglądało i pachniało tak zachęcająco… – Na podłodze – skłamał, widząc zdziwione spojrzenia.   
– Naruto, zachowuj się! – Szturchnęła go Sakura. – Jesz jak prosię, a jesteśmy u Kazekage, a nie w jakiejś knajpie – syknęła mu nad uchem i spiorunowała wzrokiem.  
– Sakura-chan, no co, głodny jestem – wymamrotał Naruto z pełnymi ustami. To, co tu serwowali było bardzo dobre. Co prawda aż nie tak dobre jak ramen z Ichiraku, bo ramen był najlepszy na świecie, ale naprawdę dawało radę.   
– Jesteś naprawdę nieokrzesany. – Sakura tylko pokręciła głową i nałożyła sobie na talerz trochę ryżu i warzyw. Miała ochotę też na sushi, ale odpuściła je sobie. W końcu oddech po tego typu przysmakach był, delikatnie mówiąc, niezbyt przyjemny. A ona przecież na pewno będzie rozmawiać z Sasuke, w końcu zaraz będą wyruszali.   
– Sakura-chan, no…  
– Kazekage-sama – usłyszeli głos kogoś, kto pojawił się w pomieszczeniu, a chwilę później podszedł bliżej, wręczając jakiś mały zwitek pergaminu i powiedział coś cicho.   
Gaara tylko skinął głową, dziękując posłańcowi i odpieczętował list. Uśmiechnął się.  
– To chyba do ciebie. – Podał kartkę Sasuke.   
Ten chwycił ją i przebiegł wzrokiem tekst.

Sasuke, przypominam, żebyś zdawał raport każdego dnia. Nie wiem, gdzie jesteście, więc wysłałem wiadomość do Siedziby Głównej Wioski Piasku.  
PS. Czy przypadkiem nie przyplątała wam się jakaś dodatkowa osoba, której nie powinno tam być? Bo jeśli tak, to przekaż mu, że jak wróci, to technika Tysiąca Lat Bólu będzie przyjemnością w porównaniu z tym, co mu zrobię. I kategorycznie zabraniam dopuszczania go do tej misji.  
Kakashi 

Sasuke też się uśmiechnął lekko. Cały Naruto. Więc jednak Kakashi wcale nie pozwolił mu do nich dołączyć. Coś tak przeczuwał, w końcu wcześniej Hokage był bardzo stanowczy, kiedy nie wyrażał zgody. A potem jeszcze brak tych dokumentów, które Naruto rzekomo zgubił. Ciekawe, jak ten młotek się będzie z tego tłumaczył, kiedy wrócą do Konohy.  
– Co tam pisze? – Naruto przechylił głowę, chcąc zobaczyć treść listu, ale Sasuke zgniótł go w dłoni.   
– Tam jest napisane, że to informacja poufna – zbył go Sasuke. Nie zamierzał informować go o groźbach Kakashiego. Skoro Naruto już tu był, to… To niech będzie. A z Kakashim sobie jakoś poradzą. Przecież to nie był ani, pierwszy, ani ostatni raz, gdy im groził. 

Naruto dostał dodatkowy klucz do swojego pokoju. Przebrał się, sprawdził ekwipunek i już przygotowany czekał na resztę przed wejściem do budynku.  
– Zwarty i gotowy, młotku? – zapytał go cynicznie Sasuke, kiedy on też dołączył.   
Zaraz za nim przyszła Sakura, która chociaż chciała go złapać na korytarzu, nie mogła go znaleźć, więc w końcu wyszła na zewnątrz. Jak widać minęli się.   
– A żebyś wiedział, draniu! – krzyknął Naruto i potarł ręce. – Załatwię te tablice tak, że im się znaki poprzestawiają!   
– Ale wiesz, że jednak najpierw powinienem je odczytać? – Sasuke uniósł brew.   
– Oj tam, szczegóły. Ważne, że tu jestem i ci pomogę, no nie, draniu? Bo beze mnie byłoby ciężko. Jakby coś ci się stało, to...   
– No jasne – uciął szybko Sasuke, widząc uniesione brwi Sakury. Nie wiedział, czy Naruto tylko żartował, czy o mało nie zapędził się za daleko, więc wolał to przerwać. Młotek – pomyślał.   
Gaara trochę się spóźnił, ale kiedy tylko przybył, przeprosił za to. Tłumaczył, że zatrzymały go sprawy służbowe i ma nadzieję, że się nie gniewają, na co Naruto od razu, mimo że chwilę wcześniej już się zaczynał niecierpliwić, wykrzyknął "no jasne, że nie, Gaara!". 

Droga do jaskini była dłuższa niż się spodziewali. Burza piaskowa zaczęła ustępować, ale wciąż można było wyczuć piasek w powietrzu przez co oni, nieprzyzwyczajeni do tak suchego powietrza, co chwilę kaszleli.   
– To tutaj? – zapytała Sakura, kiedy w końcu dotarli do skalistych gór.   
– Tak, już niedaleko jest ta jaskinia. Chodźcie – powiedział ninja, który odpowiadał za ochronę tego miejsca do czasu ich przybycia. Gaara zabrał ze sobą czterech ludzi, którzy mieli im pomóc w razie jakichkolwiek problemów.   
Sasuke rozglądał się, ale nie wyczuł niczego podejrzanego. Miał pewne obawy, że mogą grasować na tych terenach przemytnicy, bo kojarzył jeszcze z informacji, które zdobył, ucząc się na egzamin, że południe od Sunagakure obsiane było skłóconymi plemionami. Gaara, chociaż walczył o zażegnanie sporu, nie potrafił w ciągu kilku lat zlikwidować problemu nawiedzającego te ziemie od wielu lat.  
– Sakura-chan, dobrze się czujesz? – zapytał Naruto, idąc obok niej. Wyglądała dużo lepiej niż wczoraj, widać nie szczędzili jej pomocy medycznej.  
– Tak, już w porządku – odpowiedziała, mimowolnie zerkając na Sasuke. Było jej przykro, że nawet się nie zainteresował. Ale w sumie czego miała się spodziewać. On zawsze taki był, nigdy się nikim nie przejmował. Poza tym, teraz miał inne, ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie.   
– Rozpracowaliśmy większość technik zabezpieczających, ale tablic nie da się ruszyć – poinformował jeden z shinobi, który wyszedł z dużego namiotu rozstawionego obok. – Nie mam pojęcia, co to za blokada, ale nawet nasi specjaliści sobie z tym nie poradzili.   
Sasuke kiwnął głową i wszedł do jaskini.   
Tablice leżały jedna na drugiej w małej grocie na samym końcu skalnego korytarza i wyglądały na bardzo stare. Pierwsza wydawała się lekko pęknięta na dole i przez to znaki były trochę zniekształcone. Wyglądało to trochę tak, jakby ktoś chciał je ukryć, a nie z nich korzystać.  
– I co, Sasuke? – Naruto, który wszedł zaraz za nim był bardzo podekscytowany.  
– Na razie nic. – Sasuke aktywował Sharingana i Rinnegana. Rozejrzał się dookoła ale nie zauważył żadnych pieczęci wiążących. Spojrzał na tablice i uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu. Początek tego, co zdołał odczytać, odpowiadał dokładnie temu, co było napisane na tablicach w Świątyni Naka, tej należącej do klanu Uchiha.   
– Draniu, no co tam jest! – Naruto wychylił głowę, ale Sasuke odsunął go stanowczym ruchem. Wiedział, że najpierw sam powinien zbadać to miejsce, sprawdzić, czy nie ma żadnych zagrożeń. I musiał skupić się na znakach. Te na dole były przez to poziome pęknięcie trochę nieczytelne. Spróbował dotknąć tablic, ale wyczuł jakąś barierę. Dopiero, kiedy przyjrzał się im dokładniej z bliska, zauważył lekkie drganie powietrza dokładnie przy miejscu pęknięcia. Po chwili zawahania przytknął tam dłoń i wysłał trochę chakry, ale nic się nie wydarzyło. W takim razie ta blokada musiała być… Podszedł do jednej ze ścian, oglądając ją uważnie. Po chwili tam też zauważył te drgania.   
– Potrzebuję kilku ludzi – powiedział.   
Domyślił się, z czym ma do czynienia. To była standardowa bariera, stosowana między innymi przez Akatsuki. Było najprawdopodobniej pięć pieczęci, które trzeba było odblokować w tym samym momencie. Różnicę, i to dość istotną, stanowił fakt, że te pieczęcie nie były widoczne dla zwykłego oka. Nic dziwnego, że shinobi piasku nie mogli sobie z tym poradzić.  
– Ja! – wyrwał się Naruto. – Co mam robić?  
– Ty nie. Cofnij się – nakazał stanowczo Sasuke. ¬– Sakura, zabierz go stąd! – powiedział, gdy Naruto zaczął protestować. Nie miał pojęcia, co się stanie, gdy zdejmą tę blokadę, więc nie zamierzał ryzykować życia Naruto. Słysząc jeszcze marudzenie, wyjął z kieszeni notkę i przykleił ją w miejscu, gdzie zauważył ślad chakry. To miejsce było delikatnie jaśniejsze i chyba tylko dzięki Rinneganowi mógł je zobaczyć. Widział je trochę tak, jak cienie Madary podczas wojny. A to znaczyło, że tę pieczęć musiał założyć ktoś, kto też posiadał Rinnegana.  
Sasuke wolno oglądał całą grotę, aż w końcu oznaczył cztery miejsca. Cztery, plus piąte na tablicach. Teraz wystarczyło, żeby po prostu wszyscy zsynchronizowali moment odblokowania pieczęci.  
– Podejdźcie do tych notek i na mój znak odpieczętowujemy – powiedział Sasuke kucając przy tablicach.   
Rozejrzał się, patrząc na stojących już teraz przy oznaczonych miejscach shinobi. Musiał się upewnić, czy na pewno są tam, gdzie powinni i przytknęli dłonie do ścian.  
– Teraz! – rozkazał, kładąc zdecydowanym ruchem rękę na pęknięciu, prawie takim samym gestem, jaki używano przy technikach przywoływania.  
Pięć osób w jednym momencie wysłało chakrę w zaznaczone miejsca i… I nic się nie stało.   
Sasuke zmarszczył brwi. Coś było nie tak. Spojrzał na tablice, myśląc intensywnie. Policzył je. Było ich sześć. Sześć… Poza tym pieczęcie można było zobaczyć tylko Rinneganem. Mędrzec Sześciu Ścieżek. Pieczęci było sześć nie pięć! Zwykle ich ilość musiała być nieparzysta, ale w tym wypadku… Sasuke rozejrzał się jeszcze raz, wolno przesuwając wzrokiem po ścianach i sklepieniu groty. Skoro ostatniego miejsce nie było naokoło, nie było u góry, musiało być… Spojrzał w dół. Na ziemi!   
– Jeszcze jedna osoba. Tutaj.  
Zanim zdążył zaprotestować, Naruto zdecydował, że on jednak też będzie miał swój udział w tej misji. Nie był typem shinobi, który mógł tylko stać z boku i patrzeć. On musiał działać!  
– Draniu, to tu? – Przyłożył rękę w miejscu, którego Sasuke nawet nie zdążył oznaczyć. – Czuję to! – Naruto wydawał się być zachwycony swoim odkryciem. Naprawdę wyczuwał to miejsce, mimo że go nie widział.   
Sasuke znów zmarszczył brwi. Jego przypuszczenia się potwierdzały. Jeżeli on je widzi, a Naruto wyczuwa – jak podczas wojny klony Madary, to w tym wypadku mieli do czynienia z czymś dużo poważniejszym niż początkowo sądził.  
– Dobra, młotku, ale nie rób nic pochopnie! Słyszysz? – zapytał, ale Naruto chyba w ogóle go nie słuchał, tak ekscytował się swoim odkryciem.  
– Też to widziałeś? – zapytał go. Sasuke skinął głową.  
– Co widzieliście? – Sakura była zdezorientowana. Starała się śledzić sytuację na bieżąco, ale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że Sasuke i Naruto byli na wyższym poziomie niż ona. Chciała jednak być najbardziej przydatna jak to tylko możliwe. Od tego w końcu zależało powodzenie misji no i... uznanie Sasuke. Przełknęła ciężko, kiedy Sasuke spojrzał w stronę, gdzie stała razem z Gaarą. Sharingan i Rinnegan uruchomione jednocześnie robiły ogromne wrażenie. Przeciwnik mógł się przestraszyć od samego widoku tych potężnych oczu, a co dopiero podczas konfrontacji, gdy Sasuke mógł wykorzystać swoją siłę w pełni.  
– Czyli tylko my jesteśmy to zlokalizować. Ja wzrokiem, ty zmysłem dotyku – zamilkł, zastanawiając się nad czymś. – Dobra, Naruto, uważaj. I wy też. Teraz jeszcze raz spróbujemy ściągnąć pieczęć, wszyscy naraz. Na mój znak. Przygotujcie się i bądźcie czujni, bo nie wiem, z jakim niebezpieczeństwem to się może wiązać. Jesteście gotowi? – rozejrzał się, czekając, aż każdy z shinobi potwierdzi. – Naruto?  
– Tak, jasne, draniu! – Naruto nadal był zbyt zachwycony swoim udziałem w czymś tak ważnym, że słuchał go jednym uchem.  
– Już! – krzyknął Sasuke.  
Wszyscy obecni w grocie ninja odblokowali swoje pieczęcie idealnie zsynchronizowani. Technika pieczętująca została złamana, co poczuła każda z sześciu osób stykających się otwartą dłonią z punktem chakry. To było coś jak drgania czy też mrowienie przechodzące przez całe ciało.  
Naruto już chciał krzyknąć, że się udało, ale właśnie wtedy uruchomiły się pułapki. Sasuke zadziałał instynktownie, błyskawicznie podywając się z miejsca. Był niesamowicie szybki, więc udało mu się uniknąć zagrożenia, ale wtedy nie myślał o sobie. Te kilka sekund, które zaoszczędził dzięki swojemu Sharinganowi, dzięki temu, co potrafił zauważyć przed innymi, musiał wykorzystać na chwycenie i zabranie ze środka groty Naruto. Jak w spowolnionym tempie widział igły, które wystrzeliły ze ścian. Ta sytuacja… To już raz się zdarzyło. Naruto, który nie był w stanie się ruszyć, bo nie widział zagrożenia. Naruto, który wtedy by zginął, gdyby nie zasłonił go własnym ciałem! To była ich pierwsza misja. Tak jak teraz, tak też wtedy zareagował bezwiednie, instynktownie, zupełnie nie myśląc o sobie. Tylko że wtedy nie potrafił jeszcze odpowiedzieć na pytanie: dlaczego? Teraz już wiedział. I chyba… Tym razem też się udało! Zdążył! Zdążył?  
Podniósł lekko głowę i kątem oka zauważył, że ninja przy ścianach zostali trafieni długimi igłami, które wbiły się w ich ciała w wielu miejscach. Najwyraźniej także tych krytycznych, co zakomunikował mu krzyk, który usłyszał, gdy już powalił Naruto na ziemię i przygniótł go swoim ciałem. Oddychał szybko, próbując opanować szaleńcze bicie serca. Jęki i krzyki umierających shinobi przedzierały się do jego świadomości jak przez mgłę. Miał ochotę wydrzeć się na Naruto, nawet przyłożyć mu kilka razy, bo niepotrzebnie się narażał, ale w tym momencie liczyło się tylko to, że zdążył go uratować.   
– Cholera, młotku! Nic ci nie jest? – Zupełnie bezwiednie przycisnął jego głowę do siebie.   
– Draniu, przygniatasz mnie… – Naruto próbował się podnieść. – Nic, nic… Tylko… – Spojrzał na swoją nogę, wstając. W tego lewą łydkę wbita była jedna z igieł. – Lekkie zranienie, ale to nic, zaraz Kurama… – Naruto zachwiał się nagle, tak, że Sasuke musiał go podtrzymać. – Tak mi trochę ciemno przed oczami…  
– Naruto! – Gaara, powstrzymywany wcześniej przez kilku swoich ludzi wbiegł do środka groty, gdy tylko zobaczył, co się stało.   
Tuż za nim pojawiła się Sakura, która widziała, jak Naruto osuwa się, przytrzymywany przez Sasuke. Zrobiła się blada jak kreda, widząc trzech martwych ninja i jednego, który jęczał i którym już zajęli się inni medycy.   
– Sasuke-kun, połóż go – zarządziła, widząc, że coś jest nie tak. Zwykła rana nie zrobiłaby krzywdy Naruto. Musiała to obejrzeć. Rozerwała mu nogawkę spodni, wysyłając trochę leczniczej chakry. Trucizna! Podobna do tej, którą kiedyś już widziała, ale chyba silniejsza. Rozprzestrzeniała się po organizmie Naruto błyskawicznie. – Co z tym drugim? – zapytała, patrząc na nieprzytomnego już shinobi pod ścianą. Miał dwie igły wbite w rękę i jedną w szyję.   
– Żyje! – Medyczny ninja sprawdzał cały czas jego puls, próbując go leczyć. – To trucizna. I To cholernie silna.  
– Wiem! Musimy ich jak najszybciej zabrać do szpitala. Tu nie mam warunków, żeby zrobić jakieś antidotum. Chociaż nawet nie wiem jak… – Sakura zbladła jeszcze bardziej. To było silniejsze niż cokolwiek, co widziała. Będzie musiała pobrać próbkę, przeanalizować skład. Odetchnęła kilka razy, próbując się uspokoić. Poradzi sobie. Musi dobie poradzić! Dotknęła jeszcze raz klatki piersiowej Naruto i sprawdziła puls. Słabł…   
Gaara zareagował błyskawicznie. Już po chwili stworzył piaskowe chmury, unosząc na nich dwa bezwładne ciała, siebie, Sasuke i Sakurę. Przed oczami stanęła mu sytuacja z wojny, kiedy Naruto omal nie zginął. Nie żałował chakry, teraz musieli po prostu jak najszybciej dostać się do wioski.

Szpital w Sunagakure został postawiony na nogi błyskawicznie. Zostali wezwani najlepsi medycy, cały personel biegał bez wytchnienia w tę i z powrotem. Sakura czuła, że trzęsą jej się ręce, gdy związała swoje włosy w kitkę. Przypominało jej to sytuację sprzed kilku lat. Tylko że teraz… Teraz to był Naruto! Cholerny gamoń! Po co on się tam pchał?! Zresztą, to też jej wina! Sasuke kazał go trzymać z daleka i powinna go posłuchać. Powinna dać Naruto w łeb i nie pozwolić tam pójść Przecież mogła jakoś go zatrzymać, kiedy tak się wyrwał, wrzasnąć na niego, mogła zrobić cokolwiek! Potrzasnęła głową. Teraz musiała skupić się na tym, żeby usunąć truciznę. Kilku najlepszych medyków już analizowało jej skład.   
– Sakura! – Sasuke pojawił się naprzeciwko niej, patrząc na nieprzytomnego Naruto. – Musisz go uratować, rozumiesz? Musisz – zacisnął zęby.  
– Dałaś radę, kiedy mój brat został otruty. Postaraj się, proszę! – Z drugiej strony zauważyła Gaarę.  
Sakura przymknęła powieki, próbując przywołać w pamięci całą swoją wiedzę. Nie dość, że sama była zdenerwowana, to jeszcze obaj wywierali na nią tak straszną presję, że poczuła w głowie kompletną pustkę.  
– Wyjdźcie stąd! – powiedziała w końcu, nie zwracając teraz zupełnie uwagi na to, że jeden z nich był jej niezdobytą jeszcze miłością, a drugi Kazekage. Musiała się skupić, a oni nie pomagali. – Przygotujcie naczynia z czystą woda – poinstruowała medyków, którzy mieli jej asystować.   
– Informujcie mnie na bieżąco – zarządził Gaara, kiedy wychodził z pomieszczenia.  
Sasuke trochę się wahał, ale w końcu zdał sobie sprawę, że jeżeli Sakura ma pomóc Naruto, musi skupić się tylko na nim.  
– Co z tamtym shinobi? – zapytała Sakura, odwracając głowę, gdy usłyszała zgrzyt zaciąganego parawanu przy drugim łóżku. Tam leżał ten mężczyzna, któremu igły wbiły się w rękę i szyję.  
– Nie żyje – powiedział po chwili milczenia jeden z medyków.


	38. Chapter 38

Sasuke razem z Gaarą siedzieli na korytarzu od dobrych dwóch godzin. Żaden z nich się nie odzywał, obaj wydawali się pogrążeni w swoich myślach. Naruto był nie tylko silny, ale też diabelnie wytrzymały. Potrafił znieść więcej niż niejeden shinobi, miał w sobie cząstkę chakry wszystkich Bijuu. Musiał z tego wyjść. Nie było innej opcji.   
– Szanowny Kazegake – usłyszeli i momentalnie poderwali głowy.   
To jeden z doradców podszedł i poprosił Gaarę na bok. Sasuke rzucił mu tylko krótkie spojrzenie i wrócił do wpatrywania się w łuszczący się fragment ściany tuż przy drzwiach do sali. Słyszał, jak Gaara rozmawia ściszonym głosem ze swoim pracownikiem. Najprawdopodobniej dyskutowali o tym, jak zabezpieczyć jaskinię i co zrobić z ciałami martwych shinobi. Trzeba było sporządzić raporty, powiadomić ich rodziny. Rodziny... Naruto nie miał rodziny, ale przez lata zebrał wokół siebie mnóstwo ludzi, których uważał za swoich bliskich. Sasuke nawet nie chciał myśleć o tym, co by było, gdyby... Nie, nie wróci do wioski, żeby poinformować o śmierci Naruto. On... Cholera, naprawdę był idiotą, skoro myślał o takich rzeczach. Naruto przeżyje. Nie było innej możliwości.  
Odchylił głowę i przymknął oczy. Musiał się uspokoić, bo jak tak dalej pójdzie, rozniesie cały ten szpital. Czuł, jak jego chakra wariuje. Nie pamiętał już, kiedy się tak czuł, chyba kilka lat temu, kiedy dowiedział się prawdy o swoim klanie i Itachim.   
Złapał się za skronie i westchnął ciężko.   
– Wyjdzie z tego – usłyszał głęboki głos Gaary. Nie był w stanie poznać, czy Kazekage się denerwował, ale na pewno tak było.  
– Musi – rzucił przez zaciśnięte gardło. Jego głos był równie spokojny, co głos Gaary, chociaż obaj martwili się o Naruto równie mocno.  
Przez kolejnych kilka godzin nie pozwolono im wejść do środka, jedynie co jakiś czas ktoś wchodził do sali i wychodził z niej, wnosząc i wynosząc jakieś składniki albo papiery. Sasuke zaczynał się coraz bardziej denerwować i kiedy już ostatecznie stracił cierpliwość, bo nadal nic nie było wiadomo, uznał, że wejdzie do środka, czy się to się komukolwiek podoba czy nie.  
Już zamierzał podnieść się z krzesła, gdy właśnie w tym momencie drzwi się otworzyły, a w progu stanęła Sakura. Miała czerwone ręce i ślad krwi na twarzy, najwyraźniej musiała przetrzeć czoło brudną ręką.   
– I co? – zapytał Gaara, bo Sasuke nie był w stanie się odezwać.  
– Żyje – szepnęła i spróbowała przywołać na ustach uśmiech. – Jego stan jest stabilny, ale... Boję się o niego.  
Sasuke wstał i wyminął ją. Musiał zobaczyć go na własne oczy.

Naruto był bardzo blady. Choć nie, to w sumie mało powiedziane, bo miał twarz białą jak kreda. Ale to nie było nic dziwnego, te kilka godzin, kiedy to jego siły witalne prawie że zanikły, nie mogło pozostać bez śladu.   
Sasuke usiadł na łóżku, ignorując stojące obok krzesło. Wokół unosił się nieprzyjemna woń lekarstw, ale mimo to czuł zapach Naruto. Za dużo razem przeżyli, żeby mógł go nie rozpoznawać.   
– Ty cholerny młotku! – Ścisnął go za nadgarstek, obiecując sobie w duchu, że jeżeli Naruto już z tego wyjdzie, to go zabije. Dopiero po chwili ogarnęła go konsternacja. Chyba naprawdę za długo z nim przebywał, bo zaczynał myśleć jak on. Przypomniał sobie, kiedy Naruto na jakiejś misji krzyczał: „Sasuke, draniu, jak umrzesz, to cię zabiję!” Zero logiki, ale to był cały on. Idiota.   
Kolejne dwanaście godzin minęło bez zmian – Naruto nadal się nie budził. Sakura mówiła, że to już nie trucizna, po prostu wyciąganie z niego tego paskudztwa tak wyczerpało jego organizm. Sasuke był ostrożnym optymista, pamiętał, jak Kakashi mówił mu, że Naruto kiedyś, to było jakoś przed egzaminem na chunina, regenerował siły trzy dni zanim się obudził, ale jednak uczucie niepokoju go nie opuszczało. Wreszcie jeden z medyków stanowczo kazał mu wyjść i pójść spać. To był ponoć rozkaz Kazekage. Sasuke normalnie miałby w nosie taki rozkaz, ale byli tu na misji, poza tym obiecał Kakashiemu, że będzie szanował stanowiska innych. W końcu nie był już zbiegłym ninja, a pełnoprawnym shinobi Konohy.  
– Młotku, jeżeli się obudzisz, zanim wrócę, obiecuję, że będę milszy dla Sakury… – mruknął, wstając z łóżka. – Nawet dla Hinaty, jak chcesz… – westchnął ciężko, patrząc na jego wciąż nieruchomą twarz.   
– Ja z nim posiedzę. – Do sali weszła Sakura. Miała podkrążone oczy i nie wyglądała najlepiej. Dopiero teraz Sasuke uświadomił sobie, że był już ranek. Przesiedział tu z medykami całą noc. Chcąc nie chcąc, podniósł się i wyszedł. Na korytarzu minął się z Gaarą, któremu tylko skinął głową. 

*

Sasuke obudził się po kilku godzinach. Wykąpał się i odświeżył, bo gdy wcześniej wrócił do pokoju, był zbyt zmęczony, żeby cokolwiek zrobić. Nie jadł śniadania i tak nie miał na nie ochoty, od razu udał się do szpitala, żeby sprawdzić, czy Naruto już się obudził.   
Na miejscu zastał Sakurę, która siedziała na krześle i drzemała, opierając policzek o materac łóżka Naruto. Podszedł do niej i dotknął jej ramienia, przez co aż podskoczyła.   
– Co się... Och, Sasuke-kun – wydusiła i przetarła zaspane oczy.  
– Idź się położyć. Powinnaś odpocząć, teraz ja przy nim posiedzę.  
– Nie, zostanę. Zaraz wezmę kulki żywieniowe i zrobię sobie coś na wzmocnienie. Też ci zrobić, Sasuke-kun? – zapytała i wstała z krzesła. – Zaraz ma tutaj przyjść też Gaara, więc...  
Sasuke, zupełnie ignorując to, co mówiła, podszedł do łóżka i przyjrzał się uśpionej twarzy Naruto.   
– Kiedy może się obudzić?  
– Nie wiem, już jutro powinien, a jeśli nie... Będziemy próbowali sami go wybudzić. Na razie powinniśmy dać mu trochę odpocząć. Może Kyuubi zregeneruje go szybciej. – Jej głos był zmęczony. – Zaraz wracam, dobrze? – zapytała, a kiedy nie dostała od Sasuke żadnej odpowiedzi, wyszła na korytarz. Uznała, że przyniesie coś do jedzenia, bo sama nie jadła wczoraj prawie wcale. Sasuke też na pewno był głodny.  
– Ale z ciebie kretyn, młotku. – Sasuke westchnął. Wahał się chwilę, czy nie złapać Naruto za dłoń, ale w końcu zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. Za bardzo się rozczulał. Zachowywał się co najmniej tak, jakby Naruto leżał już na łożu śmierci! A temu młotkowi nic nie było! Najpóźniej jutro się obudzi i nadal będzie najbardziej rozwrzeszczanym, nieprzewidywalnym ninja, jaki stąpał po ziemi. I z jakim to on musiał się na co dzień użerać.  
Po dłuższej chwili wróciła Sakura, niosąc paczkę z jedzeniem. W drugiej ręce trzymała jakieś pigułki żywieniowe, które załatwiła od przełożonej oddziału. Miał inny kolor i kształt niż te jej, ale ponoć były równie skuteczne.  
– Sasuke-kun – zaczęła, a gdy na nią spojrzał, oddała mu część rzeczy.  
– Dzięki – rzucił i czy jej się tylko wydawało, czy on się do niej naprawdę bardzo delikatnie uśmiechnął? Potrząsnęła głowa. Nie, na pewno jej się wydawało. Była chyba już tak zmęczona, że zaczynała mieć przywidzenia. Chyba naprawdę musiała odpocząć. Albo… Wzięła w rękę trzy pigułki żywieniowe i zjadła wszystkie naraz. Te były równie okropne w smaku. Może nie tak bardzo jak te jej kiedyś, ale jednak.   
Sasuke już wczoraj wysłał do Kakashiego swojego jastrzębia z informacją o tym, co się stało. Był pewien, że odpowiedź będzie ostra, w końcu w poprzednim liście Hokage dał mu jasno do zrozumienia, że Naruto dołączył do nich bez jego zgody. A on zignorował to i mimo wszystko pozwolił mu iść z nimi do tej jaskini. Cholera, Kakashi miał rację! Naruto nie powinno tam w ogóle być! Ale jak miałby go powstrzymać. To był Naruto. On się nikogo nie słuchał.  
– Sasuke-kun, zjedz coś. – Sakura wskazała na paczkę z jedzeniem. Cały czas zastanawiała się, czy ten uśmiech widziała naprawdę, czy też to jakieś złudzenie. Kiedy wczoraj walczyła tu o życie Naruto, myślała tylko i wyłącznie o tym, żeby się udało, ale teraz, kiedy największe zagrożenie minęło… Może Sasuke docenił w końcu jej umiejętności i uznał, że jest na tyle silna, by poświęcić jej swoją uwagę. Tak, jak poświęcał ją Naruto. Zerknęła na niego. Patrzył z uwagą na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela i wtedy dopiero coś do niej dotarło. Od dłuższego czasu irytowała się, była nawet zła na Naruto, że cały czas był przy Sasuke, ale teraz w końcu zrozumiała… Oni byli przyjaciółmi. Najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Ale jednak tylko przyjaciółmi. Nie powinna próbować wchodzić pomiędzy nich, bo nigdy nie będzie w stanie zastąpić Sasuke Naruto. Powinna raczej być z nimi w inny sposób. Wspierać ich, być silna i właśnie tym starać się zdobyć uczucie Sasuke. W końcu wiedziała, jak ważny dla niego jest Naruto.  
Sasuke oderwał w końcu wzrok od Naruto i spojrzał na trzymaną w ręce paczkę. Wiedział, że musi coś zjeść. Nie był co prawda takim żarłokiem, jak ten młotek, ale jednak musiał myśleć racjonalnie.   
– Kazekage-sama, czy to wszystko – usłyszeli z korytarza głos jakiegoś shinobi.  
– Tak, tylko zróbcie to jak najszybciej – odpowiedział Gaara, wchodząc do sali i odsyłając swojego pracownika do wykonania jakiegoś zleconego zadania. – Jak z nim? – zapytał, choć tak naprawdę wcale nie musiał, bo był informowany na bieżąco. Niestety, obowiązki Kazekage nie pozwalały mu na to, by przesiadywał w szpitalu za długo.  
– Póki co bez zmian, ale mam nadzieję, że do jutra się obudzi – powiedziała Sakura.   
– Eh, Naruto… – Gaara podszedł do niego i położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Wiedział, w końcu czytał raporty medyków, że jego stan jest stabilny, ale lęk, że coś się stanie, nadal nie ustępował. Był pewien, że właśnie tak samo myśleli Sasuke i Sakura. Naruto był dla nich wszystkich naprawdę ważny, dlatego prawie nie ruszali się ze szpitala. Jednak tym razem musieli. – Hokage skontaktował się ze mną przez telekonferencję. Jest wściekły. Chce was oboje widzieć. – Odwrócił się i kiwnął na jednego z shinobi w korytarzu.  
Sasuke wydawał się być niezbyt zadowolony, że musi wyjść, a Sakura trochę zdezorientowana. Dlaczego Kakashi miałby być wściekły? Przecież nikt nie mógł przewidzieć, że coś takiego się zdarzy. Każda misja niosła ze sobą ryzyko i ich Hokage doskonale o tym wiedział.  
Gaara, który został na sali sam, usiadł na jednym z krzeseł przy łóżku. Gdyby wiedział, jak to wszystko się potoczy… Przecież czytał tamtą wiadomość, miał świadomość, że Naruto wcale nie został wysłany tu przez Hokage. A mimo wszystko potraktował to z przymrużeniem oka. Wiedział, że on i zawsze robi wszystko po swojemu, poza tym za bardzo cieszył się z jego obecności, żeby go odesłać. Zbyt rzadko się widzieli. Był jego pierwszym przyjacielem. Pierwszą osoba, na której naprawdę mu zależało.   
– …niu… – usłyszał głos, który wyrwał go z rozmyślań. Spojrzał na Naruto, jednak on nadal leżał bez ruchu, a w pokoju nikogo poza nimi nie było. Wydawało mu się? Nie, przecież słyszał wyraźnie. – Draniu… – wargi Naruto poruszyły się wydając kolejny cichy szept.

*

Sasuke i Sakura zasiedli na krzesłach przed ekranem, na którym po chwili pojawił się Kakashi. Spojrzał na nich surowym wzrokiem i splótł palce w koszyczek, jak miał w zwyczaju.   
– A teraz mi się wytłumaczcie – przywitał ich, od razu przechodząc do sedna.  
– To moja wina – oznajmił Sasuke, a Sakura spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. – Nie powinienem się zgodzić, żeby Naruto szedł z nami do tej jaskini. Była zabezpieczona igłami z trucizną. Nikt inny nie przeżył, ale Naruto... – Przerwał, żeby przełknąć ciężko. Starał się brzmieć zdecydowanie i bez emocji, ale w tym wypadku nie było to takie łatwe. – Poradzi sobie. Naruto z tego wyjdzie.  
– Jaką masz pewność, co do tego? – warknął Kakashi, patrząc wściekłym wzrokiem. – Naruto mógł stracić życie! Czy wy w ogóle zdajecie sobie z tego sprawę?! Gdyby Sakura nie pomogła mu w odpowiednim momencie… Czy ja nie wyrażałem się, do ciężkiej cholery, jasno w liście? Może trzeba was wysłać na naukę czytania do Akademii – zagrzmiał. Był naprawdę wściekły. Nie posłuchali go. Jeszcze Sasuke, jak Sasuke, ale Sakura?  
– Jakim liście? – Sakura wydawała się zdezorientowana. Nie miała pojęcia, o co chodzi z tym listem. Dopiero po chwili sobie przypomniała zwitek, który na kolacji Gaara podał Sasuke. Chyba było w nim coś, o czym jej nie powiedzieli.   
Kakashi zmarszczył brwi. Sakura chyba jednak nie miała o niczym pojęcia.   
– Sasuke! Mam rozumieć, że zignorowałeś mój kategoryczny zakaz zabierania ze sobą Naruto?! – zapytał ostro. – Wiesz, na co go naraziłeś?!  
– Nie, to nie do końca tak – zaprotestowała nagle Sakura. – Tak naprawdę to Sasuke go uratował. Gdyby nie odciągnął Naruto, to on oberwałby większą ilością tych igieł! Jestem tak samo winna jak Sasuke, mówił mi, żebym nie pozwoliła mu wchodzić do tej jaskini, ale... Mogłam być bardziej stanowcza.   
– Sakura, Sasuke miał określone wytyczne i był przywódcą misji. I to on był za to odpowiedzialny. Może powinienem zacząć dawać wam misję rangi D, dopóki nie zmądrzejecie? – westchnął. – Powiedz mi, co konkretnie z Naruto.   
– Jeszcze nie wybudził się ze śpiączki, ale naprawdę z tego wyjdzie. Zrobiłam wszystko co w mojej mocy.  
– Ech. – Kakashi znów westchnął i pokręcił głową, a wyraz jego twarzy złagodniał. – Dobrze chociaż, że po tylu latach nauczyliście się w końcu działać zespołowo. Gdybyście tak nie nawalili, poczułbym się nawet wzruszony. Wiadomo już, co było w tej truciźnie?   
– Jeszcze nie znamy wszystkich składników. Była podobno przygotowana jak ta należąca do Sasoriego, ale ta teraz była mocniejsza. Gdyby Naruto nie miał w sobie chakry Kyuubiego, najprawdopodobniej nie przeżyłby tego. Medycy z Sunagakure wciąż to badają.   
– Dobrze. Kiedy Naruto się wybudzi i wróci do wioski, Tsunade dokładnie go przebada. Musimy mieć pewność, że w jego organizmie nic nie zostało. – Kakashi spojrzał na papiery, które zostały mu niedawno dostarczone. To był list Kazekage w sprawie misji. – Sasuke, masz mnie na bieżąco informować o wszystkim. I…  
– Ja przepraszam. – Do pomieszczenia weszła młoda kobieta w kitlu lekarskim. – Chciałam tylko powiedzieć, że Naruto się już obudził i wygląda na to, że będzie dobrze – uśmiechnęła się.  
Sasuke poderwał się i chciał od razu wyjść, ale Kakashi go powstrzymał. Odetchnął z ulgą, chyba wszyscy odetchnęli.  
– Siadaj, jeszcze nie skończyłem! – powiedział i zastanowił się nad czymś, po czym na chwilę zniknął z ekranu monitora. Sasuke i Sakura zaczęli się już naprawdę niecierpliwić, gdy w końcu wrócił i się odezwał. – Jak tylko Naruto wydobrzeje, to wraca do Konohy. Nie obchodzi mnie, jak to zrobicie, ale macie go przekonać, bo znając go… Zresztą wiadomo… – Kakashi westchnął ciężko i potarł ręką czoło. Co on miał z tymi dzieciakami. I że niby oni byli już dorośli…   
– Tak sam ma wracać? Nie wiem czy powinien… – Sakura zagryzła wargę. Znów jej instynkt pielęgniarski wysunął się na pierwszy plan. Nie była pewna, czy to dobry pomysł.  
– Wysłałem już rano do Piasku dwie osoby, jedna zgłosiła się na ochotnika, więc będzie miał w drodze powrotnej towarzystwo – powiedział stanowczo Kakashi. Uznał, że z nimi inaczej się nie da. Może i byli teraz jednymi z najsilniejszych shinobi, ale on miał o wiele większe doświadczenie i wiedział lepiej, co robić w takich sytuacjach. Oni musza jeszcze dużo się nauczyć.   
Kiedy tylko Kakashi skończył, Sasuke i Sakura od razu udali się do szpitala. Sasuke wcale nie podobała się decyzja o powrocie Naruto do wioski, ale w tym momencie liczył się tylko fakt, że się obudził i musiał go jak najszybciej zobaczyć. Potem się zastanowi, co dalej.  
Pod drzwiami sali, w której leżał Naruto, zastali Kazekage i trzy osoby w białych kitlach, które chyba zdawały mu jakieś raporty. Sasuke już chciał chwycić za klamkę, gdy jedna z osób go powstrzymała.   
– Właśnie robią mu badania, zaraz będziecie mogli wejść – poinformowała starsza kobieta, widząc jego zmarszczone brwi i niezadowolony wzrok.  
– Ale jest całkiem przytomny? Może się ruszać? Mówił coś? – Sakura zaczęła zadawać standardowe pytania. W końcu trucizna mogła wpłynąć jakoś na układ ruchowy, zmysł słuchu, wzroku, mowy…  
– No coś… mówił. – Gaara odwrócił się w ich stronę i spojrzał z uwagą na Sasuke. Dobrze wiedział, kogo Naruto określał mianem „drania”, sam mu to kiedyś powiedział, podczas jego pobytu w Wiosce Liścia. Musiał naprawdę często o nim myśleć, skoro to było jego pierwsze słowo po wybudzeniu. Znając go, powinien raczej powiedzieć „ramen”.  
– Całe szczęście. – Sakura odetchnęła z ulgą. Nagle jednak coś ją tknęło. – Ale... Z sensem? To znaczy na ile oczywiście Naruto może mówić z sensem.  
Gaara skinął głową. Naruto chociaż jeszcze był nieprzytomny, dobrze wiedział, o kim mówi. Nie mógł się przejęzyczyć.   
– Ile jeszcze potrwa to badanie? – zniecierpliwił się Sasuke. W tym momencie już nie pamiętał, jak czasami denerwowało go nieustanne paplanie Naruto. Niech już papla, byleby był przytomny i zdrowy.  
– Cierpliwości – zwróciła się do niego jakaś lekarka.  
– Hokage wysłał po Naruto ludzi – oznajmiła Sakura. – Naruto będzie musiał opuścić Wioskę Piasku.  
– Nie przyjmie tego dobrze – zauważył Gaara.  
– I w tym rzecz. Znając go pewnie będzie się przeciwstawiał i się wścieknie. Nie mówmy mu tego jeszcze – poprosiła, zerkając na Sasuke. – Niech na razie odpoczywa.  
– Jak długo będzie regenerować siły?  
– Myślę, biorąc pod uwagę chakrę Kyuubiego, że potrwa to najwyżej trzy dni, więc akurat oni tutaj dotrą. Kogokolwiek Kakashi-sensei nie wysłał.  
Sasuke zmarszczył brwi, ale kiwnął głową. Po chwili zostali wpuszczeni do środka.

– Draniu! – ucieszył się Naruto, gdy go tylko zobaczył, ale po chwili zorientował się, że w pokoju są jeszcze dwie osoby. – Sakura-chan, Gaara – wykrzyknął z entuzjazmem, choć już trochę mniejszym. – Od godziny mnie tu męczą, wyobrażacie sobie? Chcieli nawet zrobić mi zastrzyk, ale się nie dałem!  
– Młotku, przestań i daj im pracować! – Sasuke usiadł na łóżku patrząc na niego. Wydawał się być całkiem zdrowy. Wyglądał jak Naruto, gestykulował jak Naruto, gadał jak Naruto. – Kilka zastrzyków ci nie zaszkodzi.  
– No ty chyba kpisz, draniu! Nie ma mowy! – Naruto odskoczył od niego, jakby właśnie trzymał w ręce kilka strzykawek.   
Gaara przyglądał się całej sytuacji w milczeniu. Tak, teraz się upewnił, że Naruto, budząc się, myślał o Sasuke. Musiał być dla niego naprawdę bardzo ważny. Choć, tak szczerze mówiąc, ktoś, kto obserwowałby ich w tym momencie, uznałby, że nie znoszą się jak pies z kotem, bo właśnie zaczęli wymyślać sobie od najgorszych.   
– Możecie się zamknąć? – krzyknęła Sakura, zupełnie w tym momencie ignorując fakt, że wrzeszczy też na Sasuke. Była zmęczona, naprawdę zmęczona, a ulga, która spłynęła na nią w momencie, gdy dowiedziała się, że Naruto się obudził, jeszcze to uczucie spotęgowała. Miała ochotę położyć się spać. Choć nie, najpierw jeszcze się wykapać. A potem dopiero spać. Mimowolnie ziewnęła.   
Po chwili Gaara wręcz zmusił ją, by wróciła do swojego pokoju. On też musiał wyjść, miał zaraz zebranie w sprawie tablic. Sasuke został z Naruto sam.  
– Miałeś dużo szczęścia, młotku – stwierdził, zadowolony z takiego przebiegu spraw. Byli w sali bez Sakury, która ciągle ględziłaby mu nad uchem i bez Gaary.   
– A czy inni... Czy ci shinobi…  
– Przeżyli? Nie. Oberwali większą ilością igieł niż ty. Nawet nie wiesz ile miałeś szczęścia, idioto!  
Naruto zacisnął pięści na pościeli i zmarszczył brwi. Nawet jeśli nie znał tych ludzi, żałował ich. Byli w końcu ich sprzymierzeńcami.   
– Naruto...   
– Kiedy tam wracamy? – zapytał z determinacją, przerywając mu.   
– Ledwo się obudziłeś.   
– Ale chcę tam wrócić. Czułem tam... sam nie wiem, ale z tego miejsca, w którym stałem… Tam jest coś jeszcze. Musimy tam wrócić, może jeszcze dzisiaj wieczorem.   
– Najpierw musisz wyzdrowieć. – Sasuke musiał być stanowczy. Tym razem obiecał sobie, że będzie, bo już nie mógł doprowadzić drugi raz do takiej sytuacji. Nie jako dowódca misji, ale przede wszystkim też nie jako... Zacisnął zęby. – Nie ruszysz się ze szpitala, dopóki nie wyzdrowiejesz. A z tego co mówili, zajmie ci co najmniej trzy dni.   
– Przecież już jestem zdrowy! – wrzasnął Naruto i aż poderwał się z miejsca, jednak zaraz opadł z powrotem i jęknął.  
– Co jest? – zapytał Sasuke, marszcząc brwi. Coś nadal było nie tak.  
– Nic, po prostu moja noga. Jak się ruszę to mam taki skurcz, a potem trochę mi drętwieje i to przechodzi wyżej… – wymamrotał zmieszany.   
Nie zamierzał mówić nikomu o tym, że wtedy nie czuł nawet „tych” części ciała. To na pewno niedługo minie. Medycy, którzy z nim rozmawiali, mówili, że Sakura usunęła prawie całą truciznę, z resztkami poradzi sobie jego organizm. O kurczę! Zapomniał jej podziękować. Tak się skupił na Sasuke, że zupełnie mu to do głowy nie przyszło. Jak wrócą do Konohy, zaprosi ją na ramen, Z najlepszymi dodatkami. Tak! Właśnie! Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy poczuł, że skurcz mija.  
– Naruto… – Sasuke zmrużył oczy, a jego ton nie zwiastował niczego najlepszego. – Cokolwiek to nie jest, masz to powiedzieć uzdrowicielom, rozumiesz?  
– No chyba, draniu, nie myślisz, że… – zamilkł i zaczerwienił się lekko z zażenowania. – Nie myślisz, że będę o tym rozmawiał z… No wiesz, tu ciągle wokoło są jakieś baby. Jak mam komuś powiedzieć? – Odwrócił głowę.  
Sasuke naprawdę po raz pierwszy od kilku dni miał ochotę się roześmiać. Fakt, wcale nie uśmiechało mu się, żeby ktoś dotykał tam Naruto, ale jego mina i ta konsternacja były naprawdę zabawne. Co nie znaczy, że nie trzeba było się tym problemem zając, więc Sasuke, zupełnie ignorując wrzaski i krzyki, co to mu Naruto zrobi, jak tylko komuś powie, wyszedł z sali. Musiał znaleźć jakiegoś medyka i powiedzieć, żeby się nim zajął w tej kwestii.   
Sasuke trochę się naszukał odpowiedniej osoby, bo wolał o tę konsultację nie prosić tych kilku młodych i w miarę przystojnych medyków, na których natknął się po drodze. Oczywiście wytłumaczenie było jasne – im starszy, tym miał większe doświadczenie. Przynajmniej tak to sobie tłumaczył, wyciągając jakiegoś dziadka w lekarskim kitlu z jednego z gabinetów.   
Teraz zaczynał się niecierpliwić, bo medyk był już w sali Naruto od dobrej pół godziny. Chcąc nie chcąc, Sasuke zaczął sobie wyobrażać, jak wygląda takie badanie, ale zaraz się otrząsnął. Głupota. Ten młotek został poważnie ranny, a objawy mogły świadczyć o jakichś komplikacjach. Cholera wie, co taka trucizna może zrobić z ciałem człowieka. Westchnął cicho i oparł głowę na ręce. No ile to jeszcze będzie trwać?!  
Medyk w końcu wyszedł z pokoju i skinął mu głową, że może wejść.   
Gdy tylko przekroczył drzwi, zobaczył naburmuszonego, zaczerwienionego i złego jak diabli Naruto.  
– Draniu! Jak kiedyś trafisz do szpitala, obiecuję, że załatwię cię tak samo – wrzasnął i choć próbował się hamować, z pewnością usłyszało go pół szpitala. – Ty wiesz, jakie on mi badania robił? – sapnął i prychnął, odwracając głowę.  
– Pewnie takie, jakie było trzeba. – Sasuke, choć bardzo chciał powiedzieć coś innego, ugryzł się w język. Prowokowanie w tym momencie Naruto mogło się źle skończyć. – Co ci powiedział?  
– Że krew filtruje resztki trucizny z rany w nodze i dlatego mam takie dziwne odczucia. I że będą mi wsmarowywać jakąś maź czy maść… Nie pamiętam. Tak czy inaczej z jakiejś rośliny czy drzewa.  
– Młotku, drzewo to też roślina. – Sasuke tym razem nie umiał odmówić sobie złośliwości. I to nie tak, że nie martwił się już o Naruto, ale wolał tego nie okazywać. Naruto zawsze wracał do siebie najszybciej, gdy miał o co walczyć lub z kim rywalizować. Więc i tym razem musi mieć przeświadczenie, że im szybciej stanie na nogi, tym szybciej będzie mógł z nim walczyć w odwecie za te docinki. – A tak w ogóle, to gdzie oni będą cię smarować? – zapytał nagle.  
– Jak to gdzie? Na nodze! No ty chyba nie pomyślałeś, że… Draniu! – wrzasnął Naruto i tym razem zerwał się na równe nogi. – Chodź tu i walcz ze mną!  
– W tym stanie? – Sasuke prychnął. – Wolę poczekać, aż będziesz sprawny. W pełni – dodał i uniósł brew, rzucając znaczące spojrzenie na krocze Naruto.  
Tylko dzięki swojej szybkości udało mu się umknąć przed ciosem, który niefortunnie spadł na łóżko, niszcząc je doszczętnie.   
– Uspokój się, młotku, bo zaraz cię wyrzucą z tego szpitala! – mruknął Sasuke, ale uśmiechnął się lekko. Skoro Naruto mógł już robić takie rzeczy, to znaczyło, że naprawdę wracał do zdrowia. Może już jutro wypiszą go do pokoju? Wtedy będą mieli dużo więcej swobody.  
– Draniu, ja ci się zaraz uspokoję! Nie będziesz wygadywał takich…  
Zamilkł, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się, a do środka weszła medyczka, zaniepokojona hałasem. Spojrzała zaskoczona najpierw na łóżko, później na pacjenta, który w samej piżamie stał w bojowej pozie, a później na jego gościa.   
– Co tu się stało?  
– Nic, wypadek! – Naruto pokręcił głową. – To wszystko jego wina i...  
– Mam go stąd wyprosić? – zapytała kobieta, która nie znała Sasuke na tyle, żeby wiedzieć, że nie dałoby się go ot tak „wyprosić”.  
– Nie! – krzyknął Naruto. – Po prostu... Ja chyba będę potrzebował nowego łóżka – dokończył już spokojniej, gdy zobaczył, jakich szkód dokonał.   
– No... zdecydowanie będzie pan potrzebował nowego łóżka – mruknęła kobieta. – To jest całkiem zniszczone. Zaraz kogoś wezwę. Jak się pan czuje?  
– Dobrze, bardzo dobrze.  
– Skoro zdemolował łóżko, czuje się już świetnie – wtrącił się Sasuke.  
– Weź się lepiej zamknij, draniu, co?! – wrzasnął Naruto, czerwieniąc się. Żałował, że powiedział mu o tym jego małym problemie. Teraz Sasuke będzie z niego kpił chyba do końca życia.


	39. Chapter 39

Po południu do sali, w której leżał Naruto, przyszła Sakura. Wyglądała już dużo lepiej, zniknęły cienie pod oczami, który nabawiła się, nie śpiąc od prawie doby, bo przysypiania na krześle nie można było raczej uznać za wypoczynek. Dodatkowo przyniosła jedzenie dla dwóch osób, bo tak właśnie myślała, że zastanie tu Sasuke. Słyszała już o tym, jak omal nie zdemolowali całego pomieszczenia, skończyło się jedynie na łóżku. Nie wiedziała dokładnie, co oni tu wyprawiali, ale wolała tego nie komentować.   
– Sakura-chan, dzięki! – Naruto uśmiechnął się szeroko, czując aromatyczny zapach dochodzący z pojemników. – Ej zaraz, czy to jest… – aż podskoczył, zabierając jeden z nich – ramen?! – krzyknął. Aż mu się oczy zaświeciły. Tak strasznie dawno nie jadł ramenu! To były już prawie cztery dni! – Nie wiedziałem, że w ogóle go tutaj mają – powiedział, łapiąc za pałeczki.   
– Gaara kazał przygotować specjalnie dla ciebie – powiedziała Sakura, uśmiechając się lekko i podając Sasuke drugi pojemnik. Naruto powiedział jej kiedyś, co on lubi najbardziej, więc postarała się, żeby obaj byli zadowoleni.   
– Dzięki – mruknął Sasuke, widząc potrawę z ryżem i swoimi ulubionymi pomidorami.  
Naruto rzucił się na jedzenie, jakby był głodzony od przynajmniej tygodnia. Na szczęście Sakura przyniosła mu bardzo dużą porcję, taką przynajmniej dla trzech osób. Ramen był świetny. Nie tak genialny jak w Ichiraku, ale świetny i Naruto, odkładając w końcu pojemnik na szafkę, był naprawdę zadowolony i najedzony.   
– To, Sakura-chan, kiedy będę mógł stąd wyjść? – zapytał. – Przecież jesteśmy na misji i…  
Sakura już zamierzała się odezwać i wyjasnić, że on już nie jest na żadnej misji, ale ugryzła się w język. Sama przecież uznała, że będzie lepiej póki co nic na ten temat nie mówić.  
– Nie wiadomo. Biorąc pod uwagę, że… – Spojrzała niepewnie to na jednego, to na drugiego, jakby nie będąc pewna, czy może mówić przy Sasuke, w końcu obowiązywał ją tajemnica lekarska, ale Naruto tylko ją ponaglił niecierpliwie. – No że wynikły te komplikacje, jeszcze trochę tu poleżysz – powiedziała, wyciągając z torby jakieś papiery.  
– Jakie… komplikacje? – Naruto zamarł. Wyrwał jej z rąk arkusz i przebiegł po nim wzrokiem. „Pacjent skarży się skurcze i drętwienie, ciągnące się od rany kłutej łydki do przyrodzenia”. W jednej chwili zrobił się czerwony jak burak i wściekły podarł kartkę na strzępy. – Skąd to masz?!  
– Naruto, ja i Kazekage dostajemy pełne raporty o stanie twojego zdrowiu. Ale nie martw się, z tego, co mówił medyk, który cię badał, to minie. Nic ci nie grozi, w przyszłości będziesz mógł mieć dzieci i… no wiesz… – Zarumieniła się lekko, bo mówienie przy Sasuke o seksie nawet w domyśle, powodowało u niej dziwne uderzenia gorąca.  
– Przestań! Nic już nie mów! – krzyknął spanikowany Naruto. Niech to szlag! Nie dość, że Sakura, to jeszcze Gaara wiedział o jego tak prywatnych i intymnych sprawach?! A czyja to była wina? Podniósł głowę, mając mord w oczach. – Sasuke, zabiję cię!  
– Naruto, uspokój się! – warknęła Sakura i w tym momencie brzmiała jak Tsunade. – Przestań zachowywać się jak dziecko! Takie rzeczy się zdarzają. I tak w ogóle, co ma z tym wspólnego Sasuke?!  
– Gdybym nie poszedł po medyka, ten młotek do niczego by się nie przyznał.  
– I bardzo dobrze! – krzyknął Naruto. – I tak samo się zagoi, a przynajmniej nikt by o tym nie wiedział i nie... – Zaciął się i zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej. – Zabiję cię, draniu – zagroził mu znowu, ale tym razem słabszym głosem.  
– Naruto, przecież to nic takiego. – Sakura westchnęła. Owszem, rozmowa o tych sprawach była krępująca, zwłaszcza że to nie był nieznany pacjent, a najbliższy przyjaciel, ale byli już dorośli, powinni zachowywać się dojrzale. – Naucz się, że takie rzeczy są normalne w szpitalu. Tutaj chodzi o twoje zdrowie.  
– I o mój honor! – warknął Naruto, a Sasuke w tym momencie parsknął, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Naruto czasami brzmiał naprawdę komicznie. – I co cię niby tak śmieszy, draniu?! – krzyknął. – Zaraz ci pokażę, jakie to śmieszne, jak... Ała! – jęknął, kiedy dostał notesem po głowie.  
– Zamknij się już, Naruto. I przestań się zachowywać, jakbyś miał dwanaście lat. – Sakura naprawdę się zirytowała. – Pewnie niedługo znajdziesz sobie dziewczynę, więc po prostu przyzwyczajaj się do takich rzeczy i... – Sakura zamilkła, gdy zobaczyła wzrok Sasuke. – Po prostu przestań naskakiwać na Sasuke, bo on nie jest tutaj niczego winny – dokończyła niepewnie.  
– A właśnie że jest! – Naruto nie odpuszczał. Och, jak on go tylko dostanie w swoje ręce, to dopiero mu pokaże.  
– Naruto… – W drzwiach pojawiła się kolejna osoba. – Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale słychać cię w całym szpitalu.   
Gaara uśmiechnął się, wchodząc do pomieszczenia i Naruto chyba po raz pierwszy, odkąd zostali przyjaciółmi, nie ucieszył się na jego widok. Wręcz przeciwnie, zmieszał się i wolałby go nie widzieć przez kilka następnych dni. Tygodni. Miesięcy! Gaara wiedział o nim takie rzeczy, że miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. I jeszcze ten złośliwy uśmieszek Sasuke. Naprawdę, jak tylko stąd wyjdzie, to ten drań go popamięta do końca życia. I najlepiej, żeby teraz wszyscy zostawili go samego. To było za dużo na jeden raz nawet dla niego. Po raz pierwszy znalazł się w tak żenującej sytuacji. Przy tym nawet walka z Madarą wydawała się teraz pestką.  
– Sasuke. – Gaara wyciągnął dwa zwoje i podał mu je. – Nasi shinobi przenieśli tablice na teren wioski, leżą już wstępnie oczyszczone w podziemiach. Myślę, że mógłbyś na nie rzucić okiem – powiedział. – Rozmawiałem też z Hokage. Zasugerował, że skoro Naruto nic nie jest, to wy powinniście wracać do pracy, a on do wio…  
– Jasne – przerwał mu Sasuke. On też nie chciał, żeby Naruto wiedział, że Kakashi każe mu wracać, bo ten młotek naprawdę był zdolny zrobić coś głupiego. Miał też nadzieję, że zanim dotrą te osoby, które wysłała Konoha, zdoła rozszyfrować tablice i wrócą razem.  
– Ja też idę – krzyknął podekscytowany Naruto, ale Sakura skutecznie go przystopowała.   
– Nie, ty zostajesz tutaj, zanim całkowicie nie wydobrzejesz – powiedziała stanowczo, grożąc mu notesem trzymanym nadal w rękach. Wiedziała, że jeżeli tylko tak da rade zmusić go, żeby pozostał w łóżku, to użyje nawet siły. I tym razem to naprawdę będzie tylko i wyłącznie dla jego dobra.  
– Przecież ja się tu zanudzę – jęknął Naruto. W normalnych okolicznościach zaczął by błagać Gaarę, żeby się zlitował i go stąd wypuścił, ale teraz… No było mu tak głupio, że starał się unikać jego wzroku.   
Kiedy wszyscy wyszli z pokoju, z jednej strony poczuł ulgę, z drugiej frustrację. On też chciał zobaczyć tablice. I tak pewnie nic by z nich nie wyczytał, ale już sam fakt, że by przy tym był, poprawiłby mu humor. Oparł głowę na poduszce i westchnął ciężko. Miał ochotę zignorować zakazy i pójść do tych podziemi nawet w samej pidżamie, ale zdawał sobie sprawę – Gaara powiedział mu to, gdy tylko się obudził – że jeżeli czegoś spróbuje, to za drzwiami zawsze ktoś jest i ten ktoś od razu go o tym poinformuje. Oni byli jeszcze gorsi niż Tsunade!

Gaara zaprowadził Sasuke i Sakurę do podziemi, gdzie w dość sporym, owalnym pomieszczeniu, równo, jedna obok drugiej, było ułożonych sześć tablic.   
– Potrzebujecie kogoś do pomocy? – zapytał, choć wiedział, jaka będzie odpowiedź. Jego ludzie zrobili wszystko co mogli, wykorzystali najlepsze techniki, by znaki na zmurszałych kamieniach były choć trochę bardziej widoczne, więc nie zdziwił się, kiedy Sasuke pokręcił przecząco głową.   
Tak, to trzeba było powierzyć jemu, dlatego zostawił ich samych, informując tylko, że na zewnątrz i tak czeka posłaniec, gdyby czegoś potrzebowali.  
– Sasuke-kun, mam tu czyste zwoje, gdyby trzeba było…  
– Sakura – przerwał jej i zamilkł na chwile, jakby coś rozważał. – Dziękuję, że uratowałaś Naruto – powiedział, po raz pierwszy chyba poświęcając jej całą uwagę.  
Sakura aż otworzyła usta ze zdziwienia, a po chwili, gdy naprawdę dotarło do niej, co usłyszała, zaróżowiła się lekko. Nie dość, że to on pierwszy się do niej odezwał, to jeszcze jej podziękował…  
– Nie ma za co, Sasuke-kun – szepnęła po chwili i uśmiechnęła się do niego. – To ty go uratowałeś. Ja tylko wyciągnęłam z niego truciznę. Gdyby nie twoja szybkość, mógłby... Nawet nie chcę o tym myśleć.  
– Już wraca do zdrowia – przerwał jej po raz kolejny, bo nie miał zamiaru wysłuchiwać insynuacji, co by się stało „gdyby”. Naruto był już cały i zdrowy, zaraz znowu zacznie go wkurzać, a teraz, jeżeli chciał w kilka dni odczytać te tablice, powinien jak najszybciej wziąć się do roboty.  
– Daj mi ten papier, może się przydać – powiedział, wyciągając rękę.   
Aktywował Rinnegana i pochylił się nad tablicami. Na początku litery były tak samo zamazane jak wtedy, gdy patrzył na nie bez aktywowania oczu, ale już po chwili zaczęły się zmieniać. Pochylił się bardziej i zmarszczył brwi, odczytując pierwsze zdanie, które brzmiało dokładnie tak, jak to z ich klanowych pamiątek.  
– Sasuke, co tam widzisz? – zaniepokoiła się Sakura, ale ją zignorował. Odczytywał powoli treść tablic. Historię związaną z Drzewem Życia i Kaguyą, a później los Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że tablice były tymi samymi, które ich klan skrywał w Świątyni Naka. Z tą tylko różnicą, że tutaj dokładnie opisane zostały wydarzenia związane z Boginią. Treść zawierała mniej więcej to, czego wcześniej dowiedzieli się na wojnie, ale przecież Sasuke przeczytał póki co tablice tylko powierzchownie. Tu mogły być naprawdę bardzo cenne informacje! Dlatego musiał teraz skupić się na nich całkowicie.

Sasuke spędził prawie całe dwa dni na rozszyfrowaniu tablic. Sakura przez większość czasu mu towarzyszyła, choć tak naprawdę jedynym, co mogła robić, to przynosić nowe zwoje, na których Sasuke robił notatki i dbać o to, żeby cokolwiek jadł. Tak się wciągnął w odczytywanie tych znaków, że zapominał o wszystkim. No prawie wszystkim, bo co jakiś czas pytał o Naruto. Sakura był zdziwiona, że przez ten cały czas nie poszedł do szpitala, ale nie miała pojęcia, że on zwyczajnie uparł się i chciał jak najszybciej skończyć, żeby wracali wszyscy razem. Bo naprawdę nie na rękę mu było, żeby zostawać tu dłużej, kiedy Naruto będzie musiał opuścić Wioskę Piasku. A już jego praca nabrała naprawdę wariackiego tempa, gdy poinformowano ich, kto się po niego zjawi. Miał wrażenie, że szlag go trafi, kiedy usłyszał imię Hinata! Teraz to już na pewno musiał skończyć, zanim Naruto zostanie wypisany ze szpitala.

Naruto, mimo że jego dolegliwości już prawie całkowicie ustąpiły, nadal musiał tkwić w szpitalnym łóżku. Gaara i Sakura mieli chyba jakąś manię kontrolowania jego zdrowia, bo ciągle ktoś robił mu jakieś badania. A on czuł się już naprawdę dobrze! Poza tym okropnie się nudził i… I Sasuke przez dwa dni ani na chwilę do niego nie zajrzał! No co za drań! Gdyby to chodziło o kogoś innego, Naruto mógłby jeszcze pomyśleć, że boi się odwetu, za to, że go tak upokorzył, ale to był przecież Sasuke Uchiha. Więc dlaczego, do cholery, nie przychodził? Naruto wiedział, że pracują z Sakurą nad tablicami, bo ona odwiedzała go kilka razy dziennie i mówiła co i jak, ale żeby nie znalazł dla niego nawet chwili? Naruto najpierw był wściekły, potem obrażony, a teraz zostało mu tylko zrezygnowanie i jakiś taki dziwny niepokój. Pewnie się tam dobrze bawili, bo Sakura chodziła jakaś taka rozpromieniona…  
– Naruto… – O właśnie, o wilku mowa – pomyślał, kiedy zobaczył ją w sali szpitalnej. – Mam dla ciebie dobrą wiadomość.

*

– Co? – Do Sasuke jakby nie dotarło to, co powiedziała przed chwilą Sakura, bo właśnie zaczął rozszyfrowywać czwartą tablicę. Przetarł oczy, był już naprawdę zmęczony. Nadużywanie Sharingana i Rinnengana bardzo go wyczerpywało, jego chakra była na wykończeniu. Czuł, że nie da rady, musi się zregenerować snem.  
– Naruto jutro z samego rana wraca do Konohy. Jak tylko Hinata i Shino odpoczną – powtórzyła Sakura.   
– Przecież mówiłaś, że musi jeszcze zostać w szpitalu co najmniej kilka dni. – Sasuke spojrzał na nią i zmarszczył brwi. Nie ma mowy, jakkolwiek by się starał, nie zdąży z tymi tablicami do jutra. To zajmie jeszcze ze dwie doby, biorąc pod uwagę, że techniki oczne są tu niezbędne.  
– Tak, ale z ostatnich badań wynika, że jego organizm całkowicie się już zregenerował. Trzymanie go dalej w szpitalu nie ma sensu i… No już mu powiedziałam.  
– I co on na to?   
– Cóż…

– Nie zgadzam się! – Naruto, zupełnie ignorując fakt, że jest w samej pidżamie, wparował do sali, w której Gaara miał właśnie jakąś naradę.   
– Kazekage-sama, przepraszamy, ale jego nie dało się powstrzymać! – Dwóch shinobi w kitlach lekarskich wbiegło za nim. Obaj byli zdyszani, bo ich pacjent jak ruszył, tak zobaczyli go dopiero na końcu szpitalnego korytarza, już przy wyjściu. Dobrze przynajmniej, że zorientowali się, w która stronę pobiegł.  
– Naruto? – Gaara uniósł brwi, a za chwilę uniósł lekko kąciki ust, widząc jego strój.  
Reszta osób siedzących przy stole też obserwowała go ze zdziwieniem. Gaara wstał, przeprosił na chwilę obecnych i wyszedł z Naruto na zewnątrz. Omawiali właśnie sprawy związane z kolejnym konfliktem między małymi wioskami na południu, więc nie mógł poświęcić mu teraz dużo czasu, ale musiał się przynajmniej dowiedzieć, o co chodzi.  
– Dlaczego kazałeś mnie odesłać do domu? – Naruto zupełnie zapomniał już o zażenowaniu niedawną sytuacja. Teraz był wściekły.  
– Nie ja, tylko Hokage. – Gaara w przeciwieństwie do niego wydawał się być oazą spokoju. – Powiedział, że poszedłeś na tę misję bez jego zgody, więc… – Rozłożył bezradnie ręce. – Uwierz, też bym wolał, żebyś został, ale w tym wypadku nie mam wyboru. To decyzja Hokage.  
– I nic nie możesz zrobić? – jęknął Naruto, pomstując w myślach na Kakashiego.   
Gaara pokręcił tylko głowa. Owszem, podczas rozmowy z Hokage próbował go przekonać, żeby Naruto wrócił razem ze wszystkimi po wykonaniu misji, ale ten był nieugięty. Poinformował go też, że już wysłał kogoś po Naruto i z tego, co przekazali mu jego ludzie, te osoby były już na miejscu. W tym momencie Gaara miał związane ręce. Naruto był jego przyjacielem, wcale nie chciał, żeby wracał, ale był też Kazekage i musiał dbać o dobre stosunki z innymi Kage. A to znaczyło właśnie tyle, że jeżeli chodziło o shinobi z innych wiosek, to ich przełożeni mieli ostatnie słowo.

Naruto wracał do swojego pokoju zły jak cholera. Zdążył się już przebrać w szpitalu w swoje ubrania, a teraz przez to, że cały czas myślał tylko o tym, co by tu wykombinować, żeby zostać, po raz któryś znów pomylił korytarze.  
– Naruto-kun… – usłyszał cichy głos i obejrzał się. W drzwiach jednego z pokojów stała…  
– Hinata? – Uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu. – Co ty tutaj robisz?  
– Jestem tu, żeby... Hokage wysłał nas po ciebie, mnie i Shino. Mamy cię przyprowadzić z powrotem do wioski.  
– Ach. – Naruto skrzywił się. – Słyszałem. Długo już tutaj jesteście?  
– Nie, tak właściwie, to dopiero dotarliśmy. – Hinata uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Dobrze się już czujesz? Słyszałam, co się stało. Mam nadzieję, że nic ci nie jest – powiedziała zaniepokojonym tonem.  
– Tak, już wszystko dobrze. A kiedy chcecie wyruszyć?  
– Słucham? To znaczy... kiedy wracamy do wioski? – Hinata zamrugała. – No tylko trochę odpoczniemy. Musimy zregenerować siły, bo jednak podróżowaliśmy przez kilka dni i...  
– Świetnie. Czyli nie zbieramy się dzisiaj? – Naruto po raz pierwszy się uśmiechnął.  
– No nie, w końcu...  
– To super! Bomba! – Naruto zaśmiał się. Miał jeszcze jeden dzień, może... Ach, chociaż pójdzie do Sasuke i sprawdzi, jakie zrobił postępy z tymi tablicami. – Odpoczywaj Hinata, ja muszę lecieć! – rzucił i pomachał jej.   
Najpierw, skoro był już w tym budynku, miał zamiar zajrzeć do pokoju Sasuke, może jeszcze pamiętał, gdzie to było.  
Znalazł go po kwadransie i zaczął walić w drzwi, ale kiedy nikt nie otwierał, upewnił się, że Sasuke nadal siedział nad tymi tablicami. W końcu dowiedział się, gdzie jego przyjaciele spędzają całe dnie, więc najwyższa pora, żeby ich odwiedził.   
Sasuke podniósł głowę, gdy usłyszał hałas. Sakura siedziała obok niego, więc to musiał być ktoś z zewnątrz.   
– Draniu! – usłyszał po chwili charakterystyczny, zachrypnięty głos Naruto i uśmiechnął się lekko. To znaczyło, że młotek wyszedł już ze szpitala.  
– Naruto, co ty tutaj robisz? – zdziwiła się Sakura. Mieli właśnie robić sobie przerwę, więc Naruto wszedł w idealnym momencie. A właściwie to w najgorszym z możliwych, bo Sakura liczyła na to, że zje z Sasuke kolację. Tym sposobem już wiedziała, że ze wspólnego posiłku we dwoje nic nie wyjdzie.  
– Jak to, co tutaj robię?! Wyszedłem już ze szpitala i chyba nie sądziliście, że do was nie przyjdę. Draniu, tak cię pochłonęło to czytanie tych tablic, że już nawet nie mogłeś... – Zamilkł, kiedy zobaczył wzrok Sasuke. I jego podkrążone oczy. Musiał być zmęczony, bardzo zmęczony. Już dawno nie widział go w takim stanie. – Ile ci jeszcze zostało?  
– Prawie dwie całe tablice. Potem trzeba będzie jeszcze zdać raport… – Sasuke mimowolnie potarł oczy. Mimo że się starał, nie był w stanie już aktywować ani Sharingana ani Rinnengana. A bez tego nie mógł pracować. Musiał się przespać. – Chodź, chcę ci coś pokazać.   
Sasuke wypchnął Naruto z pomieszczenia i wyszedł za nim. Tak naprawdę chciał się z nim pożegnać. Nie wiadomo, czy jutro rano będą mieli choć chwilę. Powiedział Sakurze, żeby też odpoczęła i pociągnął Naruto korytarzem.   
– Czekaj, draniu, przecież ty się ledwo trzymasz na nogach! – Naruto był naprawdę zaskoczony stanem Sasuke. Ostatnio, kiedy widział go w takiej formie, to wtedy… Przełknął ciężko… Wtedy gdy walczyli w Dolinie Końca przeciwko sobie. – Jak ty się doprowadziłeś do takiego stanu? – zapytał, marszcząc brwi.  
– Po prostu się spieszyłem… Zresztą, nieważne, chodź! – mruknął, wchodząc do budynku, gdzie były ich pokoje. Po chwili już otwierał drzwi pomieszczenia, a Naruto zastanawiał się, jak on jest w stanie się tu nie gubić. Sam za każdym razem miał niemały problem z tym labiryntem, zawsze przynajmniej kilka razy mylił drogę. No ale fakt, Sasuke mieszkał dobre dwa lata w kryjówce Orochimaru, gdzie go końcu znaleźli. Tam też była plątanina korytarzy.  
– Naruto, słuchaj… – Sasuke usiadł na łóżku. Wcale nie chciał tego mówić, wcześniej jeszcze miał nadzieję, że jednak wrócą razem, ale teraz już był świadomy, że to niemożliwe. – Nawet jak natkniecie się na jakichś przeciwników w drodze powrotnej, nie wychylaj się, rozumiesz? Macie iść prosto do domu!  
– No co ty, nic mi nie będzie. Jestem w końcu…  
– Naruto! Choć raz się zamknij i zacznij słuchać. Gaara mówił o grupach najemników grasujących na obrzeżach granic. Nie angażujcie się w żadną walkę, rozumiesz? Żadną! Jeszcze jedna trucizna i… Tam ci nikt nie pomoże.  
– Sasuke… Naruto podszedł do niego i usiadł obok. A po chwili zastanowienia pchnął go na poduszki, wsadzając mu ręce pod koszulkę.   
Zaraz po tym Sasuke poczuł ciepło, przenikające jego ciało. To było… Naruto oddawał mu swoją chakrę!  
– Nie! – zaprotestował, ale wtedy Naruto pocałował go, nadal nie przerywając przepływu chakry. Sasuke czuł, że wracają mu siły, ale nie mogli… Naruto musiał być w pełni sił.   
– Cicho, draniu… Mam jej na tyle, że wystarczy dla nas obu. Im szybciej się zregenerujesz, tym szybciej skończysz misję i wrócisz do domu – wymamrotał między kolejnymi pocałunkami. Cholera, tak bardzo brakowało mu tego dotyku. Czasami miał wrażenie, że rozniesie szpital, jeżeli Sasuke nie przyjdzie. Jeszcze Kurama, który wyczuwał jego napięcie, non stop z niego pokpiwał.   
Sasuke w końcu skapitulował. Przymknął oczy i zaczął leniwie oddawać pocałunek, łapiąc Naruto za włosy. Jemu też tego brakowało. Zabawne, jak szybko można się przyzwyczaić do obecności drugiej osoby w łóżku, chociaż wcześniej całe życie zasypiało się samemu.   
– Niech ci będzie, szybciej wrócę do podziemi – mruknął, gdy się od siebie oderwali. Wzrok Naruto był trochę zamglony. Całkiem odpłynął.  
– Co? Jakich...  
– Dokończę te raporty, żeby...  
– Chyba żartujesz! – przerwał mu. – Oddaję ci chakrę i nigdzie się nie ruszasz!  
– Naruto, do cholery, im szybciej...  
– Musisz odpocząć! Już dawno cię nie widziałem w takim stanie! – Naruto zmarszczył brwi. – Prawisz mi morały o tym, że mam się nie wdawać w żadne walki, a sam jesteś nie lepszy! Siedziałeś w tej piwnicy od rana do nocy, jak nie przez całą noc! Co ty sobie niby wyobrażałeś, co?!  
Sasuke westchnął poirytowany. Nie miał zamiaru tłumaczyć Naruto, dlaczego tak zależało mu na tym, żeby jak najszybciej to skończyć. A pomyśleć, że obiecywał mu, że będzie miły dla Hinaty. Co mu też strzeliło do głowy?!  
– Draniu. – Naruto przejechał nosem po jego szczęce.  
– Co?  
– Złość piękności szkodzi.  
– Naruto. – Sasuke wziął głęboki oddech. – Oddajesz mi właśnie chakrę, a to znaczy, że oprócz wracających sił, będę cię mógł też uderzyć. Miej to na uwadze.  
Naruto roześmiał się tylko i znowu go pocałował. Położył głowę na poduszce obok i wdychał zapach Sasuke. Wynudził się w szpitalu jak chyba jeszcze nigdy i teraz czas spędzony w towarzystwie tego drania jeszcze bardziej mu się podobał.  
– W tym stanie nie miałbyś ze mną żadnych szans. Zresztą w żadnym stanie nie masz ze mną szans! – mruknął. Przez chwilę czuł się przyjemnie rozluźniony, ale zaraz znowu przypomniało mu się, że jutro zostawi tu Sasuke. – Wiem! Powiem, że jestem jeszcze chory. Że mam udar słoneczny czy cokolwiek. W końcu tu jest pustynia, to by mogło się udać!  
– Udar to ty masz, ale mózgu. – Sasuke westchnął cicho. Ten młotek chyba pozostanie młotkiem do końca życia. – A nie pamiętasz już, jak ostatnio skończyło się symulowanie choroby? – przypomniał mu sytuację, gdy próbowali udawać przeziębionych, żeby jakoś wytłumaczyć noszenie zimowych golfów w środku lata.   
– Czepiasz się – burknął Naruto. Cholera, on starał się wymyślić jakiś genialny plan, a Sasuke niszczył go, zanim jeszcze zdołał osiągnąć jakąkolwiek, choćby szczątkową formę, Ale tak to jest z draniami. Na nich nigdy nie można liczyć! Chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.


	40. Chapter 40

– Złaź z łóżka – mruknął Sasuke podnosząc się i podchodzą do drzwi. Otworzył je i zobaczył Sakurę, która trzymała w rękach jakąś małą paczkę.   
– Sasuke-kun, mam nadzieję, że cię nie obudzi… Naruto? – Uniosła brwi w zdziwieniu. Była pewna, że Sasuke poszedł odpocząć, a ona wyprosiła dwie fiolki naprawdę silnego leku na wzmocnienie. Poza tym przyniosła mu jedzenie. Sasuke naprawdę źle wyglądał, kiedy wychodził z podziemi. Tylko co mogła zrobić, skoro wcześniej nikogo nie słuchał? Siedział dzień i noc nad tymi tablicami, jakby to był jakiś test na czas. A przecież nie był. Gaara powiedział, że mają tyle czasu, ile będą potrzebowali, więc naprawdę nie było potrzeby się spieszyć. – Ale w sumie dobrze się składa Naruto, bo miałam zaraz iść ci przekazać, że masz zaproszenie na kolację.  
– Od kogo? – zapytał zdziwiony.   
– No przecież nie ode mnie. – Sakura przewróciła oczami. – Gaara chce się pożegnać. Zaprosił nas wszystkich łącznie z Hinatą i Shino, ale ja mam kilka spraw do załatwienia, a Sasuke musi się wyspać.   
– Och, no tak, to mój ostatni wieczór tu. – Naruto podrapał się po karku i spojrzał niepewnie na Sasuke. Myślał, że ten czas spędzą razem.  
– Sasuke-kun, zjedz coś, proszę. – Sakura podała mu pudełko. – W środku znajdziesz jeszcze lek na wzmocnienie. Jutro będziesz czuł się jak nowy. – Spojrzała na niego uważnie. Sasuke jakimś cudem prezentował się już nieco lepiej, zniknęły cienie pod oczami i ta przeraźliwa bladość. Jego usta były teraz zaczerwienione i... Sakura instynktownie zwilżyła swoje wargi. Ależ miała ochotę znów go pocałować. Zarumieniła się. Cholera! Musi zacząć myśleć o innych rzeczach.   
– Dzięki. Naruto zaraz przyjdzie.  
– Rozmawiacie o misji? – zapytała szybko, bo nie chciała zostać znowu odesłana.  
– Tak, musimy coś omówić – skłamał gładko. – Dzięki za jedzenie i lekarstwo. Do zobaczenia jutro – pożegnał się.   
Sakura, niechętnie, bo niechętnie, wyszła, jednak jeszcze przez chwilę stała za zamkniętymi drzwiami i uśmiechała się do siebie lekko.  
– Do zobaczenia jutro, Sasuke-kun. – Aż przygryzła wargę. Teraz znowu zostanie z nim sama. I jeszcze on powiedział jej „do zobaczenia!”. To był szczegół, ale cieszyła się jak głupia, bo Sasuke zwykle nie żegnał się w taki sposób. Zwykle mruknął coś tylko na odczepnego.  
– Zaraz muszę iść, draniu. – Naruto spróbował się uśmiechnąć, ale nie za bardzo mu to wyszło. Jakoś tak... No dziwnie się czuł. Ech! Roztkliwiał się, co on jest? Babą, żeby było mu smutno?! Jeszcze czego!  
– Wiem, młotku. – Sasuke odstawił paczkę od Sakury na stół. – Możesz...  
– Przyjść po kolacji? – zapytał od razu Naruto z nadzieją. – Przyjdę.

Naruto, idąc na kolację, miał dobry humor. Wiedział, że później spotka się z Sasuke. Chciał z nim spędzić przed powrotem ile tylko czasu się da, bo cholera wie, kiedy znowu się zobaczą. Z biurokracją nigdy nic nie wiadomo: raporty, weryfikacje raportów i raporty z weryfikacji raportów… Naruto czytał na ten temat wystarczająco dużo. To było straszne. Im ktoś był wyższy ranga, tym miał więcej papierkowej roboty. Nie raz i nie dwa widział zawaloną raportami Tsunade czy Kakashiego. Jak on będzie Hokage, bo co do tego, że nim będzie, nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, to na pewno nie będzie siedział za biurkiem. O nie, on nie da się przykleić do krzesła. Był wojownikiem, a nie urzednikiem!  
– Naruto-kun… – Hinata, która stała przy wyjściu razem z Shino, uśmiechnęła się lekko.   
Shino też skinął mu głową i… Czy tylko Naruto się wydawało, czy przyglądał mu się jakoś tak… inaczej? Nie był pewien, bo Shino miał jak zwykle na oczach ciemne okulary, ale odniósł jakieś takie dziwne wrażenie.  
Gaara tym razem nie zaprosił ich do siebie, ale zaprowadził do – jak to opisał – najlepszej restauracji w wiosce. Mieli tu ponoć jakieś lokalne specjały, jak pustynne skorpiony smażone w głębokim tłuszczu. Naruto na początku trochę kręcił nosem, bo skorpiony zazwyczaj kojarzyły mu się z czymś jadowitym, a nie jadalnym, ale kiedy w końcu usiedli przy stoliku i spróbował, uznał, że nie są takie złe. A nawet całkiem niezłe.  
– To co, Naruto? Wracasz do domu? – powiedział Gaara, gdy już zjedli, a właściciel podał jakąś bardzo dobrą herbatę. Z racji tego, że jutro z samego rana wyruszali w drogę powrotną, woleli nie pić alkoholu.  
– Niestety – mruknął Naruto, któremu przypomnienie tego trochę popsuło humor. – Naprawdę nic nie da się zrobić żebym został? Co ja będę robił sam w Konoha? Nie będę miał z kim trenować – pokręcił głową zrezygnowany. Nawet nie zauważył, że Hinata rzuciła mu trochę zawiedzone spojrzenie, a Shino znów zaczął mu się przyglądać.  
– Znajdziesz sobie zajęcie. A za niedługo to ja odwiedzę Konohę, tym razem już nie służbowo.  
– O, świetnie? A to jakaś okazja?   
– Shikamaru i Temari biorą ślub. Za miesiąc – powiedziała cicho Hinata, czerwieniąc się lekko. Oczywiście cieszyła się strasznie, że jej przyjaciele są szczęśliwi, ale mówiąc o ślubie przy Naruto, cały czas miała przed oczami siebie i jego.   
– Tak szybko? – Naruto omal nie zakrztusił się herbatą. Biorąc pod uwagę, jakim leniem był Shikamaru, pomyślałby raczej, że uzna to wszystko za zbyt kłopotliwe i będzie wszystko odwlekał tak długo, jak tylko będzie mógł. A tu taka niespodzianka.  
– Moja siostra jest uparta, ona jak sobie coś wymyśli, to musi tak być i już. – Gaara uśmiechnął się, widząc jego minę. – Ten chłopak naprawdę nie wie, w co się pakuje – dodał prawie niesłyszalnie. O tak, bardzo dobrze znał charakterek Temari. Jego przyszły szwagier nie będzie miał z nią lekko. Choć… Jemu wydawało się to chyba jakoś specjalnie nie przeszkadzać, skoro nadal z nią był.

Po kolacji Hinata i Shino wrócili do swoich pokoi, potrzebowali w pełni zregenerować siły po podróży, a Gaara zabrał Naruto na spacer po wiosce. Wiedział, że nie pokaże mu za dużo, bo było już późno, ale chciał z nim porozmawiać. Choć nie za bardzo wiedział, jak zacząć.  
– Tak myślę, że na twój ślub to się jakoś w najbliższym czasie nie zanosi? – zapytał w końcu, chcąc wybadać sytuację. Dobrze pamiętał, co usłyszał, kiedy Naruto się obudził, był też uważnym obserwatorem i… W pewnym momencie w jego głowie zaczęła kiełkować pewna myśl. Na początku uznał ją za absurdalna, ale im dłużej się nad tym zastanawiał, dochodził do wniosku, że to może być prawda.  
– Co? To znaczy... Eee… – Naruto zaśmiał się głupio, ciesząc się jednocześnie, że zapadł już zmrok i Gaara nie mógł zobaczyć jego rumieńca. – Na mój ślub? Gaara, ja najpierw muszę zostać Hokage, a dopiero później... No wiesz, myśleć o takich rzeczach!  
– Jesteś bohaterem. Nawet u nas cały czas o tobie mówią. Masz teraz dużo fanów. I fanek.  
– Oj tam! – Naruto znów się zasmiał i podrapał włoski na karku. Wiedział, że stał się popularny i cieszyło go to, przecież zawsze marzył o tym, żeby stać się bohaterem, ale mimo wszystko nie przyzwyczaił się jeszcze do swojej sławy.  
– Zdobyłeś szacunek, teraz każdy chciałby cię poznać. Nie czujesz się już samotny?  
– Samotny? No coś ty! Teraz mam mnóstwo przyjaciół! Sasuke i Sakura, i... i Shikamaru, i... no cała reszta, mówię ci! Jest super. No a teraz jestem u ciebie. Naprawdę dobrze cię znowu widzieć.  
– Myślałeś już o tym, kogo zaprosisz na ślub?  
Naruto zamrugał. Nie, w ogóle o tym nie pomyślał. Nie miał pojęcia, z kim mógłby pójść. To znaczy, miał pojęcie, pierwsza myśl była oczywista, ale… Sakura pewnie będzie chciała iść z Sasuke, a on... no przecież on nie zaprosi drania. Wydął wargi.   
– O kim myślisz? – zapytał Gaara wprost.   
Naruto otworzył szeroko oczy i zaczął machać energicznie rękami.  
– O nikim! – wrzasnął, czerwieniąc się jeszcze bardziej.   
Gaara roześmiał się. Naruto zawsze miał zabawne reakcje, ale teraz przeszedł samego siebie. Najwyraźniej ten temat strasznie go zawstydzał.   
– A ty? – Naruto spróbował odbić piłeczkę. – Kogo weźmiesz na ślub?  
– Pewnie obstawę, bez której nie wypuszczają mnie nigdzie i kilka ważniejszych osób. W końcu to ślub mojej siostry. – Gaara doskonale wiedział, że nie o to Naruto pyta, ale nie miał nikogo szczególnego, kogo mógłby zaprosić. Póki co poprzestawał na zawieraniu przyjaźni i to mu wystarczało. Może kiedyś…  
– Tak, wiem coś o tym. Kakashi-sensei nadal traktuje mnie jak dziecko. Nie wiem, po co wysyłał po mnie Hinatę i Shino, wróciłbym sam. A jeszcze lepiej został tu z Sasuke i pomógł mu z tymi tablicami! Jak zostanę Hokage, będę robił, co tylko będę chciał! – Naruto poczuł, jak chakra zaczyna w nim niemal wrzeć. Zawsze tak było, kiedy był czymś bardzo podekscytowany lub bardzo na coś zły.   
– Wierz mi, że wcale nie. – Gaara uniósł kąciki ust. – Funkcja Kage to jeszcze więcej ograniczeń, niż ci się wydaje. Ciągłe zebrania, narady, raporty z misji i wiele innych rzeczy. Ciesz się tym, co masz teraz. Później nie będziesz miał na to czasu. – Gaara odwrócił się w jego stronę i wyciągnął rękę. Dopiero teraz Naruto zorientował się, że dotarli już do drzwi głównych budynku, w którym znajdował się jego pokój. – Uważaj na siebie Naruto. I… do zobaczenia wkrótce.  
– Jasne, jasne! – Naruto uśmiechnął się szeroko i potrząsnął jego ręką. – Ja zawsze sobie daję radę! No dobra, prawie zawsze… – Skrzywił się lekko na wspomnienie ostatnich kilku dni i zakłopotany poczochrał włosy. – To do zobaczenia!

*

Sasuke obudził się dopiero po chwili, gdy walenie w drzwi i stłumiony krzyk powtórzyły się. Już dawno nie spał tak głębokim snem. Normalnie budził go każdy szmer, ale najwyraźniej był tak zmęczony, że jego organizm potrzebował regeneracji. Wstał z łóżka, bo wiedział już, kto przyszedł.   
– Ciszej, młotku – przywitał go. – Wszystkich obudzisz.  
– Ciebie obudziłem – zauważył Naruto ze zdziwieniem. Tak szybko zleciał mu czas z Gaarą, że nawet nie zauważył, że minęło już kilka godzin. – Może ja pójdę, żebyś... ¬– mruknął, ale Sasuke tylko pokręcił głową, po czym pociągnął go do środka i zamknął drzwi.   
– Rozbieraj się – rzucił i popchnął go w stronę łóżka.   
Naruto obejrzał się na niego i o mało nie potknął się o skrawek małego dywaniku.  
– Co? Ty chyba nie chcesz... W takim stanie? Przecież ty ledwo...  
– Zaraz ci pokażę, co ja ledwo, jak ci przyłożę. Rozbieraj się i kładź się do łóżka! Idziemy spać! Musisz wstać wcześnie rano, a włóczysz się nie wiadomo gdzie.  
– Ech, możesz mi o tym nie przypominać? – jęknął Naruto, który jednak szybko zaczął zrzucać z siebie ubrania. Jak na złość znowu przez kilka kolejnych dni nie będą się widzieć. Cholerny Kakashi! Naruto już sam nie wiedział, ile razy pomstował na niego w myślach.  
Łóżko Sasuke było bardzo wąskie, z trudem mieściła się na nim jedna osoba, ale akurat dzisiaj to nie stanowiło dla nich żadnego problemu. Sasuke przytulił się do pleców Naruto i przesunął nosem po jego szyi. Naruto pachniał w tym miejscu bardzo intensywnie. Uwielbiał jego zapach zmieszany z wiatrem i potem. Musnął ustami rozgrzaną skórę na karku. Gdyby nie był tak zmęczony... Z jego planu wyszły niestety nici. Nie zdążył sprawdzić tablic, a Naruto już jutro tu nie będzie. A niech to! Czy mogło być jeszcze gorzej? Mogło! Ten młotek będzie wracał w towarzystwie Hinaty. Nie, żeby się jej obawiał, bo ta dziewczyna nie stanowiła dla niego żadnego zagrożenia, ale Naruto... Młotek to młotek. Co, jak mu nagada jakichś głupot? Albo... Sam nie wiedział. No bo po co się niby zgłaszała na ochotniczkę do „misji ratunkowej”, jeżeli nic nie planowała? Była nieśmiała, ale... Sakura stawała się coraz bardziej irytująca. A skoro Sakura starała się zrobić jakiś krok do przodu, Hinata też może się w końcu odważyć i próbować coś zrobić.

*

Sasuke obudził się, czując ciężar na brzuchu. I to taki konkretny ciężar, bo nawet nie mógł się poruszyć. Otworzył oczy. To Naruto bezczelnie leżał na nim, dodatkowo obejmując go rękami i nogami. Głowę miał wciśnięta pomiędzy ramię a szyję i mamrotał coś. Tak, Naruto często gadał przez sen, z tym, że zwykle było to pozbawione jakiejkolwiek logiki. Tak jak i tym razem. Mruczał coś o Kakashim i o tym, że jak zostanie Hokage, to każe mu przekopać swój ogródek. Sasuke uśmiechnął się lekko. Już mniejsza nawet o fakt, że Naruto nie miał żadnego ogródka, ale Kakashi za taki pomysł po prostu zdzieliłby go swoją książką przez głowę i ustawił do pionu.   
– Draniu… – Naruto poruszył się, chyba jeszcze przez sen, chcąc sobie znaleźć wygodniejszą pozycję i Sasuke bardzo szybko doszedł do wniosku, że musi go obudzić, bo... No jeszcze kilka takich ruchów i będą mieli mały problem…   
– Naruto, wstawaj! – Próbował go z siebie zepchnąć, ale ręce i nogi zaplątane wokół jego ciała skutecznie to uniemożliwiały. Naruto wczepił się w niego jak kleszcz i nie reagował na żadne próby odczepienia go.   
W końcu Sasuke, gdy znowu poczuł, jak się wierci i ociera o niego w taki sposób, że istniało naprawdę spore ryzyko pozostania tu na resztę poranka, użył dużo więcej siły i po prostu zrzucił go z łóżka. Nie, żeby ta wizja mu się nie podobała, ale musiał być odpowiedzialny za nich dwóch.  
– Ała! – wrzasnął zaskoczony tą brutalną pobudką Naruto, a po chwili podniósł się lekko, przecierając oczy. Odwrócił się i zobaczył Sasuke siedzącego na łóżku. – Nie mógłbyś mnie jakoś milej budzić? – mruknął niezadowolony.  
– Rozważałem to – Sasuke uśmiechnął się dwuznacznie – ale jesteś już nieźle spóźniony. – Ruchem głowy wskazał zegar wiszący na ścianie. Mała wskazówka była na ósmej, a mieli wyruszyć przed szóstą.  
– O cholera! – Naruto zerwał się z podłogi.   
Przez chwilę biegał w tę i z powrotem, gorączkowo szukając swoich ubrań, a gdy w końcu udało mu się je znaleźć i zaczął wciągać na siebie spodnie, zastanawiał się, dlaczego nikt go nie obudził. Dopiero później dotarło do niego, że przecież spał w pokoju Sasuke, więc niby dlaczego ktoś miałby go tutaj szukać. – Draniu, nawet nie zdążyłem się spakować. Musze iść, bo Hinata i Shino już pewnie czekają – rzucił, szybko zakładając bluzę i biorąc do ręki swoją kamizelkę.  
Sasuke skrzywił się lekko na dźwięk imienia Hinata, ale widząc pośpiech Naruto, wstał i zanim ten zdążył wyjść, chwycił go i odwrócił w swoją stronę.  
– Pamiętaj, co ci mówiłem. Żadnych głupot! Wracasz prosto do Konohy! – powiedział stanowczo.  
– Jasne, draniu. Nie martw się… – Naruto cmoknął go w policzek, łapiąc już za klamkę.  
– No ty chyba sobie kpisz! – Sasuke przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował porządnie.  
– Mm… Sasuke… – Naruto wypadła z rąk kamizelka, gdy objął go za szyję i oddał pocałunek. Co tam, że był już spóźniony. Kilka minut i tak nie zrobi żadnej różnicy…

Sasuke nie chciał wypuścić Naruto z rąk, co zresztą było odwzajemnione, ale w końcu obaj uznali, że jak się zaraz nie pożegnają, to wylądują w łóżku. I to na pewno nie po to, żeby spać. I, cholera… Obaj bardzo tego chcieli. Dlatego kiedy Sasuke dosłownie chwilę po wyjściu Naruto usłyszał pukanie do drzwi, uśmiechnął się lekko. Chyba zwykłe pocałunki tym razem nie wystarczyły, w końcu mieli się rozstać na kolejnych kilka dni.  
– Co, już zacząłeś tęsk… – Chwycił za klamkę i otworzył drzwi, stając twarzą w twarz z… Sakurą.  
– Sasuke-kun? Co mówiłeś? – Sakura najwyraźniej nie zrozumiała słów. Na szczęście nie zrozumiała słów!  
– Nic, głośno myślę nad sprawa tablic. Coś się stało? – zapytał.  
– Właściwie to tak… – Sakura zarumieniła się lekko, widząc jego rozczochrane włosy i trochę nabrzmiałe wargi. Och, takiego mogłaby go widywać co rano. Był jeszcze bardziej seksowny niż zazwyczaj… Przełknęła ciężko. Cholera, nie po to przyszła! – Naruto gdzieś zniknął. Nie wiesz może, gdzie on mógł pójść? – zapytała. Miała nadzieję, że Sasuke nie będzie zły, naprawdę nie chciała go budzić, ale jeżeli już ktoś coś mógł wiedzieć na ten temat, to właśnie on.  
– Nie mam pojęcia, ostatni raz widziałem go wczoraj – skłamał gładko. – Znając go, to pewnie obżera się czymś w jakiejś budce z jedzeniem.  
– No właśnie nie. Szukają go od dwóch godzin i nigdzie go nie znaleźli. Ani w pokoju, ani w szpitalu, ani nawet w żadnej restauracji czy knajpce… – Sakura westchnęła zrezygnowana. Naruto czasami robił różne głupie rzeczy, żeby tylko postawić na swoim, ale teraz to już przesadził. Jak go tylko dorwie, to ją popamięta!

*

Naruto – co wszyscy przyjęli z ulgą, bo jemu naprawdę różne dziwne pomysły mogły przyjść do głowy – ostatecznie się znalazł. Stał z plecakiem przy wyjściu z budynku i przywitał jak gdyby nigdy nic swoich towarzyszy podróży oraz rozwścieczoną Sakurę, która nie przywaliła mu chyba tylko dlatego, że Hinacie by się to nie spodobało.   
– Gdzieś ty byłeś, do cholery! – zapytała, biorąc go za poły bluzy i potrząsając nim lekko. No dobra, trochę mocniej niż lekko.  
– Sakura-chan, zaspałem no! Każdemu się zdarza… – wymamrotał, gdy go puściła.  
– Tak? A to ciekawe, bo to była pierwsza rzecz, o której pomyślałam i kiedy nie otwierałeś, przyniosłam zapasowy klucz do twojego pokoju. I zgadnij co? Nie było cię tam! – Sakura spojrzała na niego groźnie.  
– No bo byłem jeszcze odwiedzić Gaarę i Sasuke… No ale już jestem. – Naruto potarł włosy z tyłu głowy i się roześmiał. Nigdy nie umiał kłamać.   
Sakura przymknęła oczy z irytacja. Dobrze wiedziała, że Kazekage przyjmował rano jakąś delegację, a Sasuke twierdził, że go nie widział, więc Naruto to sobie wymyślił. Westchnęła. Jak tylko wróci do wioski to sobie z nim porozmawia. Teraz nie mogła już ich dłużej zatrzymywać, bo robiło się coraz później, a to stanowiło większe ryzyko, że się na kogoś po drodze natkną.


	41. Chapter 41

Wyruszyli mocni spóźnieni i Shino, który był dowódcą, zarządził, że zrobią przerwę dopiero późnym południem, żeby coś zjeść i odpocząć. Naruto był tak zamyślony, że nawet nie przeprosił ich za swoje spóźnienie. Zastanawiał się, jak Sasuke poradzi sobie z tablicami, co jeszcze w nich znajdzie i kiedy w końcu wróci do wioski. Żałował, że Kakashi podjął tyle trudu, żeby sprowadzić go z powrotem do Konohy. Mógł się tu przydać! Naprawdę mógł się przydać. Możliwe, że gdyby go nie było w tej jaskini, nie udałoby się im odblokować bariery, albo... albo to Sasuke zostałby ranny. Ta myśl już całkiem mu się nie podobała. On miał Kuramę, ogromne pokłady chakry, a Sasuke... Cholera, naprawdę nie chciał o tym myśleć. Przecież już największe zagrożenie minęło. Teraz odczyta te tablice w bezpiecznych podziemiach i wrócą. Nawet ci najemnicy nie stanowili dla kogoś takiego jak Sasuke wyzwania. Zresztą dla niego też! Sasuke mógł sobie mówić, co chciał, ale jeśli Naruto wdałby się w jakąś walkę, nikt nie miałby z nim szans.   
– Naruto-kun... Naruto-kun, słyszysz mnie? – Hinata musiała go dogonić, bo tak pogrążył się w swoich myślach, że nawet nie zauważył, że ich sporo wyprzedził.   
– A, tak, przepraszam. – Naruto uśmiechnął się lekko i zwolnił. – Co mówiłaś? Zamyśliłem się.   
– Shino mówi, żebyśmy trzymali się razem. Kiedy tutaj biegliśmy, natknęliśmy się na kilka grup najemników. Hokage zabronił nam walczyć i tobie też.   
– Wiem, Sasuke mówił mi to samo.   
Zatrzymali się, żeby Shino mógł ich dogonić. 

Po kilku godzinach humor Naruto zaczął wracać. Rozmawiał z Shino i Hinatą, wypytując ich o podróż, a później chciał się dowiedzieć, co Kakashi dokładnie mówił, zanim wysłał ich na misję.   
Shino odpowiadał mu w ten swój poważny sposób, a Hinata mruczała cicho i czerwieniła się. No jak to Hinata. Za godzinę mieli zrobić sobie przerwę na jedzenie, a Naruto już czuł, że połknie naraz wszystko, co ludzie Gaary przygotowali mu na podróż. Wcześniej nie zdążył zjeść nawet śniadania! Co oczywiście było jak zwykle winą Sasuke, bo go nie obudził.  
– No co my tu mamy… – Naruto otworzył pojemnik. Ryż, trochę warzyw, różne rodzaje mięsa w tym smażone skorpiony. Te skorpiony były naprawdę niezłe. Był tak strasznie głodny, że zaczął jeść, zanim reszta drużyny rozpakowała swoje plecaki. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że głupio wygląda tak się obżerając.   
– Poczęstujecie się? – zapytał trochę niewyraźnie, bo nadal nie przezuł kęsa, którego wziął przed chwilą.   
– Dziękuję, Naruto-kun, my też dostaliśmy. – Hinata wskazała na Shino, który właśnie wypakowywał z plecaka ich porcje.   
– No jasne, Gaara by was nie wypuścił bez porządnej wałówki – powiedział, gdy w końcu przełknął to, co miał w ustach.   
Kiedy skończyli jeść, oparł się o drzewo i przymknął oczy. Mieli jeszcze kilka chwil na odpoczynek. Zastanawiał się, co teraz robi Sasuke. Pewnie ślęczy nad tymi tablicami i psuje sobie wzrok. Że też nie pozwolili mu zostać. Na pewno jakoś by się przydał, w końcu nazywa się Naruto Uzumaki i jest przyszłym Hokage. Dla niego nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych!   
– Naruto-kun… – usłyszał głos Hinaty. Chyba musiał przysnąć. – Jesteśmy gotowi do drogi – powiedziała. Naruto skinął głową i wstał. Następny przystanek, według tego, co mówił Shino, będzie późnym wieczorem. Ten obszar był praktycznie niezamieszkany, więc będą musieli przenocować w lesie. 

*

– Sasuke-kun… – Sakura zawahała się. Od kilku minut zastanawiała się nad tym, czy się odezwać, czy też nie, bo Sasuke był jakoś dziwnie rozdrażniony, ale w końcu uznała, że musi. – Czy te pieczęcie to na pewno powinny być w takiej kolejności? Tu występuję dwie takie same pod rząd, co chyba jest niemożliwe…  
– Co? – Sasuke wydawał się być wyrwany z jakiegoś letargu.   
– Te pieczęcie. To na pewno ma tak być? – zapytała jeszcze raz Sakura, pokazując mu jego własne zapiski.   
Przejrzał je na szybko. Cholera! Pomylił się. Taka kombinacja nie istniała, to było niemożliwe. Tylko w którym konkretnie momencie się pomylił, nie miał pojęcia. Musiał do tego wrócić, a to znaczyło dodatkowy czas pracy. Niech to szlag! Nie po to narzucał sobie takie tempo, żeby teraz przerabiać to wszystko od nowa.  
– Może odpoczniemy? – zaproponowała Sakura.   
Nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego Sasuke tak się zachowywał. Odkąd Naruto wyruszył w powrotną podróż, był – tak, nawet ona tak pomyślała – nie do zniesienia. Ciągle czegoś wymagał, był niemiły, irytował się, gdy ludzie zatrudnieni przez Gaarę za wolno pisali raporty, aż w końcu ich odesłała i sama zaczęła wypełniać te nieszczęsne papiery. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego Sasuke tak zależy na czasie, ale jeżeli mogła mu w ten sposób pomóc, to chciała to zrobić.   
– Nie mam czasu, Sakura. Cholera! – warknął, czując, że jego oczy znów nie chcą współpracować. Tak naprawdę dobrze wiedział, że jeżeli nadal będzie nadużywał Sharingana i Rinnegana, to w końcu czas regeneracji będzie coraz dłuższy, ale był na tyle uparty, by to ignorować.   
Sakura odłożyła na stolik raporty i podeszła do Sasuke. Tym razem była zdecydowana. On musiał odpocząć, czy to mu się podobało, czy też nie. Jakkolwiek w innych kwestiach była wobec niego nieśmiała, to jeżeli chodzi o zdrowie, musiała postawić na swoim.  
– Sasuke-kun, naprawdę musisz odpocząć. Chcesz wylądować w szpitalu? Hokage dał nam dużo czasu na wykonanie tego zadania, nie musisz się przecież tak...  
– Nie mów mi, co mam robić! – przerwał jej Sasuke ostro, bo wyrwała go ze skupienia na znakach. Poza tym Sharingan i Rinnegan się dezaktywowały i nie mógł ich na powrót aktywować. Złapał się za nasadę nosa, czując ból głowy pulsujący do zatok. Musi dać sobie tylko kilka minut, to wszystko.  
– Sasuke-kun, naprawdę musisz odpocząć! Zostałam tutaj wysłana, żeby pomagać ci i nie pozwolę, żebyś się przepracowywał! Jestem medycznym ninja i muszę dbać o twoje zdrowie.  
– Chcę to jak najszybciej skończyć – warknął Sasuke, którego Sakura zaczynała coraz bardziej irytować. Ależ ona była uparta!  
– Żeby to skończyć, musisz się skupić. Sasuke-kun, naprawdę... Proszę – dodała ciszej, patrząc błagalnym wzrokiem. Kiedy na niego patrzyła, chciało się jej płakać. Sasuke zupełnie nie liczył się z jej zdaniem. Dlaczego niczego nie chciał zauważyć? Martwiła się o niego, tak jak zawsze, a on jak zwykle nic sobie z tego nie robił!  
– Ja jestem dowódcą i sam zdecyduję, kiedy przerwę pracę. – Sasuke wstał i podszedł do raportów, które odłożyła. Musiał jeszcze raz prześledzić ich treść i porównać z tekstem tablic. Może gdyby Sakura nie irytowała go tak bardzo, nie pomyliłby się i teraz nie musiałby dodatkowo tego poprawiać?   
– Sasuke-kun, naprawdę powinieneś...  
– Jak już nie dajesz rady, to idź odpocząć! – wybuchnął nagle. – Naruto nie miałby tego problemu!  
– Ale ja nie jestem Naruto, jakbyś zapomniał! – odkrzyknęła. Ciągle tylko Naruto i Naruto! Czy dla nich nie liczyło się nic innego poza nim i walką?!  
Sasuke już jednak nie odpowiedział, więc uznała, że nie było sensu dalej się kłócić. Wyszła z podziemi, walcząc z tym, żeby się nie rozpłakać. Dlaczego tak często czuła się tak bezsilna przy Sasuke?! Czasami myślała sobie, że łatwiej byłoby go nie kochać, ale to przecież nie było takie łatwe. Nie wybierało się swoich uczuć. Kochała Sasuke już od dziecka, troszczyła się o niego, tęskniła za nim i kiedy w końcu wrócił do wioski, miała nadzieję, że coś się zmieni. Tymczasem ciągle stała w miejscu. Co musiało się stać, żeby sytuacja między nimi się ruszyła?!

*

Naruto czuł, że nie był jeszcze tak zmęczony jak pozostali, ale widział, że Shino i Hinata musieli odpocząć. Nie zostało im wiele do minięcia granicy, za którą będzie bezpieczniej niż tutaj. Powinni zachować ostrożność, bo jak mówił Sasuke, w pobliżu grasowało wielu najemników. Naruto dałby radę walczyć, ale teraz obawiał się, czy Hinata i Shino po takim wysiłku też będą w stanie to robić.   
– Ale gorąco, co? – zapytał i wyciągnął się na wielkim kamieniu. Zatrzymali się na skalistym obszarze, na którym znajdowało się mnóstwo skał, skałek i głazów. Nieliczne drzewa nie dodawały urokowi temu miejscu.  
– Masz rację. Powód tego jest prosty. W Sunagakure panują dużo wyższe temperatury niż w naszej wiosce. Mocne wiatry, wysoka temperatura i napływy powietrze z północy sprawiają, że powstają burze piaskowe. Dobrze, że żadna nas nie spotkała.  
Naruto patrzył przez chwilę na Shino, bo sam nie miał pojęcia, jak powstają burze piaskowe. W końcu pokiwał głową i rzucił, że tak, to rzeczywiście dobrze, że na żadną burzę piaskową się nie zanosi.   
– Naruto-kun... – usłyszał cichy głos Hinaty i spojrzał w bok. Siedziała obok niego, a na kolanach miała pudełko z jedzeniem.  
– Coś się stało, Hinata?  
– Naruto-kun... – Zaczerwieniła się lekko. – Ja już nie jestem głodna, ale pomyślałam, że może ty... – Wyciągnęła w jego stronę pojemnik.  
– Jasne, dzięki, Hinata! – wrzasnął Naruto i chwycił pudełko. On zawsze był głodny. Przypomniał sobie, że kiedy był mały i zaczął dopiero co uczęszczać do akademii, Iruka zapytał każdego ze swoich uczniów, co najbardziej lubi robić. I Naruto odpowiedział, że jeść. No cóż, teraz miał trochę inne priorytety, ale to było nadal jedną z najważniejszych rzeczy w życiu. – Mmm, pycha – wymemłał z pełnymi ustami. Już miał chwycić pałeczkami kolejny kęs, ale kiedy spojrzał w dół aż odskoczył, prawie wypuszczając pojemnik z ręki. – Co to za obrzydlistwo? – krzyknął i wskazał palcem wielkiego owada.  
– Niebywałe! – Zainteresowany Shino podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i podszedł do Naruto. Po chwili wyciągnął rękę, a owad usiadł na jego dłoni. – Niesamowite…  
– Raczej obrzydliwe – skrzywił się Naruto. Ten robal był chyba najbardziej paskudnym owadem, jakiego kiedykolwiek widział. Wielki, włochaty i miał jakieś takie dziwne odnóża. Aż się wzdrygnął. Nie rozumiał, jak Shino mógł się tym czymś zachwycać. No dobra, klan Aburame specjalizował się w robalach, ale to coś było naprawdę wyjątkowo ohydne.  
– To samiczka Homomushi. – Shino nic sobie nie robił z min Naruto i z zafascynowaniem przyglądając się owadowi. – Ten gatunek żyje właśnie w takim klimacie. Powód tego jest prosty. Osobniki są bardzo wytrzymałe, więc potrafią sobie radzić nawet podczas burz piaskowych. Tylko rzadko kiedy można o tej porze roku spotkać samiczkę.   
– To mam nadzieję, że nie przyleci tu zaraz jakiś samiec, bo pewnie będzie jeszcze większy i jeszcze bardziej paskudny! – mruknął Naruto, który kończył jeść porcję Hinaty. Robale nie robale, jedzenie nie mogło się zmarnować.  
– Nie masz racji. – Shino odwrócił się w jego stronę i Naruto miał wrażenie, że znowu patrzy na niego tak jakoś dziwnie, choć przez te ciemne okulary nie było widać jego wzroku. – Samce tego gatunku są mniejsze, bardziej gładkie i zwykle barwniejsze. I łączą się w pary z innymi samcami, dlatego są takie wyjątkowe.  
– Ekh… – Naruto zakrztusił się ostatnim kęsem i wypuścił z ręki pałeczki, aż zaniepokojona Hinata musiała uderzyć go kilka razy w plecy, żeby się nie udławił. – To… to jak one… – wykrztusił tak zaskoczony tą informacją, że w ogóle nie pomyślał, o co on w ogóle pyta.   
– Raz w roku, w okresie wiosennym, samice opuszczają swoje gniazda i wtedy dochodzi do kopula…  
– Nie, dobra, przestań! – Naruto wrzasnął i zamachał rękami, nie chcąc, żeby Shino opowiadał ze szczegółami o życiu płciowym owadów. Tym bardziej, że widział twarz Hinaty, która pokryła się teraz czystą czerwienią. Nie chciał słuchać o żadnych owadach, które... ble, to było ohydne. Zwłaszcza jak opowiadał to Shino. Robale były obrzydliwe.   
– Jak uważasz, ale myślę, że to naprawdę ciekawe.   
– Dobra, dobra. Może innym razem o tym posłucham! – Naruto pokręcił głową, kiedy mimowolnie wyobraził sobie te kopulujące owady. Fuj! Jedyne, czego żałował, to tego, że nie było tu Sasuke. Ile by dał, żeby zobaczyć jego minę! Parsknął śmiechem, wyobrażając to sobie.   
– Naruto, wszystko w porządku? – zapytała Hinata. Bała się, że znowu się zakrztusił, ale on zrozumiał to po swojemu, bo patrzyła na niego tak jakoś...   
– Jasne, Hinata! – zaśmiał się nerwowo. Dopiero teraz przyszło mu do głowy, że po jego pierwszej reakcji mogli się czegoś domyślić... A niech to! Zdecydowanie za dużo myślał.   
– Mogę objąć pierwszy wartę – zaproponował Shino, który tak zainteresował się tym owadem, że był pewien, że na pewno nie uda mu się zasnąć przez kilka kolejnych godzin.   
– Mhm, dobra. Później mnie obudź. – Naruto wzruszył ramionami.  
– Naruto-kun, ja... – rzuciła cicho Hinata.   
– Hm?   
– No ja zwykle pilnuję druga. Tak...   
– A, w porządku. Nie jestem bardzo zmęczony, więc posiedzę do rana. Nie przejmuj się!

Naruto siedział na konarze drzewa, obserwując okolicę. Słońce już wschodziło, więc uznał, że się rozejrzy, jednak nikogo nie wyczuwał. Gdzieś tam na dnie umysłu miał jakąś absurdalną nadzieję, że zaraz dołączy do nich Sasuke i zaskoczy go tak jak on jego w drodze do Wioski Piasku.   
Niestety nic takiego się nie stało więc niecałą godzinę później wszyscy, już spakowani, wyruszyli w dalszą drogę.   
Shino zadecydował, ze będą omijać miasteczka, dzięki temu szybciej dotrą do Konohy. Dzięki jego robakom miał genialną wręcz orientację w terenie, dlatego mogli sobie pozwolić na zejście ze zwyczajowej drogi. Wiązało się to z pewną niewygodą, bo tym sposobem kolejną noc musieli spędzić pod gołym niebem, a nie na wygodnym futonie w jakimś zajeździe, ale żadne z nich nie miało nic przeciwko.   
Zrobili po drodze krótki postój na posiłek i odpoczynek, a dzięki temu, że utrzymali dość szybkie tempo, dotarli na założone przez Shino miejsce o czasie, mimo że przecież z Sunagakure wyruszyli spóźnieni o dobre trzy godziny.   
Miejsce było ładne. Spora polanka tuż nad małym jeziorkiem. Już przed południem opuścili skalisty obszar, wkraczając w las, który stopniowe gęstniał, a teraz wyglądał zupełnie jak ten wokół Konohy. Naruto uśmiechnął się lekko. Przyszła mu do głowy dość zabawna myśl, że jedyna różnica była taka, że ten tutaj był nietknięty przez jego ciągłe walki z Sasuke. Eh… Ciekawe co ten drań teraz robi…   
– Naruto… – Aż podskoczył, widząc głowę Shino naprzeciwko swojej. – Pytałem, czy pójdziesz po drewno.  
– A, tak jasne! – zaśmiał się nerwowo Naruto. Zachowanie Shino zaczynało być już naprawdę dziwne, cały czas miał wrażenie, że mu się przygląda, więc wolał się odsunąć na pewną odległość. Nie miał pojęcia, o co mu chodzi, ale wolał teraz tego nie roztrząsać.   
Bez trudu znalazł suche gałęzie, które idealnie nadawały się na ognisko. No i tutaj, w przeciwieństwie do pustynnych terenów, dużo łatwiej było coś upolować. Uśmiechnął się, gdy z krzaków wyskoczył zając. Przypomniało mu to moment, kiedy był na misji z Sasuke. To było krótko po jego powrocie. Kakashi wysłał ich wtedy razem, być może po prostu tylko po to, żeby spędzili razem czas tak jak kiedyś, bo przydzielił im jakieś błahe zadanie. Wracając, uznali, że zanocują w lesie. Sasuke miał zająć się zdobyciem czegoś na kolację i upolował kilka królików. Obaj mieli wtedy niezłą wyżerkę, choć to on zjadł najwięcej, czego Sasuke oczywiście nie omieszkał mu wypomnieć.  
– Drań – burknął do siebie Naruto na wspomnienie tamtej nocy i uśmiechnął się lekko. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedzieli, co ich łączy, ale już nawet samo siedzenie przy ognisku tylko w swoim towarzystwie było naprawdę bardzo przyjemne.

*

Sasuke ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że Sakura najwyraźniej się na niego obraziła. Prawie się do niego nie odzywała, nie nadskakiwała mu i nie zamęczała tym ciągłym "Sasuke-kun!". Sasuke uznał to za bardzo wygodne, chociaż wiedział, że Naruto nazwałby go teraz większym draniem niż zwykle. Nie dbał o to. Przynajmniej łatwiej było mu się skupić. Lubił pracować w ciszy.   
– Panie Sasuke, Kazekage prosi pana do swojego gabinetu. – Jeden z pracowników Gaary zajrzał do środka.   
Sasuke razem z Sakurą podnieśli głowy znad papierów.   
– Teraz?   
– Tak, czeka w gabinecie.   
– Dobrze, zaraz przyjdę.   
Skończył zapisywać wers i w końcu wstał. Bez słowa wyszedł z pomieszczenia, nie zwracając na nic uwagi i nie zauważając niepewnego spojrzenia Sakury. 

– Coś się stało? – zapytał, gdy wszedł do gabinetu Gaary. Kazekage ubrany w tradycyjny strój siedział za swoim biurkiem i wpatrywał się w oko.   
– Sasuke, dobrze cię widzieć – przywitał się z nim. – Przepraszam, że przerywam prace, ale musiałem cię wezwać, żeby porozmawiać o tablicach. Moi ludzie znowu byli w jaskini. Na środku, tam, gdzie znajdowała się pieczęć, którą odblokował Naruto… – Umilkł na chwilę i znów spojrzał w okno, ale po chwili wstał i podszedł do niego. – W tamtym miejscu pojawiło się coś, być może jakaś skrytka.... Nie wiem, jak to nazwać. Tak czy inaczej moi ludzie niczego nie ruszali, od razu posłałem po ciebie.   
– I dobrze. Niech na razie trzymają się od tego z daleka, nie wiadomo, co to może być. Sam to sprawdzę.   
– Tak, najlepiej jak najszybciej.   
Sasuke ustalił z Gaarą szczegóły, bo tym razem Kazekage nie mógł z nimi iść. Przydzielił mu jednak najlepszych ludzi na wypadek, gdyby znowu uruchomiły się pułapki. Tym razem na pewno będą już na nie bardziej przygotowani. No i nie będzie Naruto, więc Sasuke będzie mógł w pełni skupić się tylko na misji.   
– Musimy iść jeszcze raz do jaskini – poinformował Sakurę, kiedy zszedł na dół. Musiał spakować kilka rzeczy.  
– Dlaczego? Stało się coś? – zapytała zdziwiona.  
– Pojawiła się tam coś, co muszę zobaczyć – powiedział, wrzucając w kieszeń dwa czyste zwoje. – Zabierz ze sobą trochę tego antidotum, które zrobiłaś dla Naruto, może się przydać.  
– Mhm, masz rację, Sasuke-kun, już po nie idę.   
Sakura z trudem wytrzymywała panującą między nimi atmosferę. Najbardziej frustrowało ją chyba to, że Sasuke wydawał się w ogóle nie przejmować ich kłótnią. Kiedy to z Naruto się kłócił, zawsze było to po nim widać, a teraz… Wszystko spływało po nim jak woda po kaczce. Poczuła się zupełnie jak na wojnie, kiedy zupełnie go nie obeszło, gdy Madara przebił ją prętem. Owszem, potrafiła już wtedy regenerować się tak szybko jak Tsunade, ale on o tym nie mógł wiedzieć. Poza tym teraz sytuacja była inna, Sasuke się zmienił, a raczej to Naruto go zmienił. Wtedy, w Dolinie Końca. Sakura często zastanawiała się, co takiego Naruto mu powiedział, ale gdy go o to pytała, zawsze ją zbywał. Jakby to był jakiś sekret, jego prywatna tajemnica i nie chciał powiedzieć tego nikomu. Szkoda, bo może gdyby to wiedziała, wiedziałaby też, jak dotrzeć do Sasuke.  
Zabrali potrzebne rzeczy i po chwili byli gotowi do wyruszenia w drogę. Shinobi piasku już na nich czekali. Sasuke zauważył, że tym razem byli to ninja wyżsi ranga niż ci ostatnio. Wcześniej pomagali im chunini, który po prostu pilnowali tej jaskini, zupełnie przypadkowe osoby bez jakichś specjalnych umiejętności. Ci tutaj wyglądali na ludzi z dużym doświadczeniem. Był między innymi jeden z najlepszych medyków Wioski Piasku, którego widział nie raz w szpitalu u Naruto, czy specjalista od pułapek, który sam się przedstawił jako dowódca ich grupy. Choć teraz dowodzenie i tak przejmował Sasuke.  
Do jaskini dotarli jeszcze przed zmrokiem, choć to akurat było najmniej istotne, wewnątrz nawet za dnia było ciemno. Korytarz wejściowy tak zakręcał, że do środka nie docierało żadne światło, więc trzeba było korzystać z lamp.   
Sasuke zauważył, że teraz było ich trochę więcej niż ostatnio, tak, że w grocie było bardzo jasno. Porozmawiał chwilę ze specjalistą od pułapek, który wyjaśnił mu, co się konkretnie ostatnio stało i opisał mechanizm pułapki. Był bardzo nietypowy, pierwszy raz spotkali się z czymś takim. Teraz badali to miejsce wnikliwie i dzięki temu zauważyli niewyraźnie rysujący się prostokąt z jakimś znakiem pośrodku. Sasuke spojrzał na miejsce, które mu pokazał. Był pewien, że wcześniej tego tam nie było. Więc albo skaliste podłoże było pokryte tak grubą warstwą brudu, że tego nie zauważył – co było bardzo mało prawdopodobne, albo… Sasuke dotknął odkurzonego już teraz miejsca i przyjrzał się znakowi. To był krąg, a raczej kilka kręgów. Zewnętrzny miał dziewięć różnych znaków nachodzących na kolejny, a wewnętrzny wyglądał zupełnie tak jak jego Rinnegan. Sasuke już to widział. Dziewięć ogoniastych bestii siedzących wokół Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek. Szybko skojarzył fakty. Akurat tej pieczęci poprzednim razem dotknął Naruto. Wychodziło na to, że do ujawnienia tej skrytki potrzebna był chakra Bijuu. Sasuke pierwszy raz widział coś takiego. Zupełnie zapomniał o zmęczeniu, obchodząc to miejsce dookoła. To naprawdę było odkrycie! I to w dodatku kompletnie przypadkowe, bo Naruto przecież w ogóle miało tu nie być. A jednak był i Sasuke musiał przyznać, że po raz kolejny jego upór i pchanie się wszędzie tam, od czego starano się go trzymać z daleka, przyniosło coś dobrego. Oczywiście nigdy mu tego nie przyzna, bo ten idiota omal nie zginął, ale to był fakt.  
Może tym odkryciem ułagodzą też Kakashiego? Sasuke przykucnął i dotknął środka pieczęci. Zawahał się, ale w końcu aktywował ponownie Rinnegana, wysłał trochę chakry i... podłoga wokół pieczęci zaczęła się przesuwać. Odsunął się gwałtownie, mając na uwadze poprzednie wydarzenia, ale okazało się, że pieczęć skrywała tylko małe prostokątne zagłębienie, w którym znajdowały się jakieś zwoje. Sasuke chwilę się wahał, ale kiedy nie wyczuł żadnego niebezpieczeństwa, włożył powoli rękę i chwycił je, od razu odskakując na bezpieczną odległość. Nadal nic się nie stało. Wychodziło na to, że aktywowanie pieczęci przez chakrę Bijuu i użytkownika Rinnegana były jedynymi zabezpieczeniami skrytki. Zabezpieczeniami, które miały być chyba nie do przejścia. A ten, kto ukrył tu te zwoje, najwyraźniej miał pewność, że tylko on będzie w stanie otworzyć pieczęć. Nie przewidział chyba tylko, że pieczęć zareaguje też, gdy nie będzie to jedna osoba posiadająca obie te umiejętności, a dwie.  
– Co to za zwoje? – zapytał dowódca ninja z Sunagakure.   
– Nie wiem, przejrzę je w podziemiu. Myślę, że mogą zawierać jakieś dodatkowe informacje, które będą uzupełnieniem tych tablic, ale raport na ten temat zdam już bezpośrednio Kazekage – wyjaśnił spokojnie Sasuke. Nie miał pojęcia, co tam jest, ale czuł, że to coś ważnego i póki co nie zamierzał na ten temat z nikim rozmawiać.  
– Może lepiej byłoby otworzyć je tutaj, być może, że zawierają inne zabezpieczenia, może nawet pułapki.  
– Nie, nie wydaje mi się. Tak jak ta skrytka. – Wskazał na podłogę, w której już nie było widać dziury. Zaczął też zanikać znak Mędrca i Bijuu. Już po chwili nie było śladu po tym, co wcześniej widzieli.   
Sasuke westchnął, chowając zwoje do torby. Wyglądało na to, że będzie musiał poświęcić jeszcze kilka dodatkowych dni i zostać tutaj, żeby je przestudiować. Jeżeli sprawdzą się jego przypuszczenia, będzie starał się, zabrać je do Konohy, bo był najprawdopodobniej jedyną osobą, która była w stanie to odczytać. Niestety, fakt, że zwoje znaleziono na terenie obcego państwa, wiele utrudniał. Stosunki dyplomatyczne między krajami zawsze były przesadnie skomplikowane, a teraz, gdy od prawie dwóch lat panował pokój, jeszcze bardziej starano się zachować wszelkiego rodzaju procedury. Sasuke syknął i znów złapał się za nasadę nosa. Nie posłuchał wcześniej Sakury i z uporem maniak pracował, więc był już naprawdę wykończony. Jak dotrą do Wioski Piasku, chyba jednak będzie musiał się położyć. Tym razem już wmawiane samemu sobie, że jak się postara to skończy tej nocy, było irracjonalne. W końcu doszła mu kolejna praca.  
Sasuke biegł, wykorzystując resztki swojej chakry na utrzymanie tempa. Nie rozglądał się, myślał tylko o tym, że naprawdę musi odpocząć, a potem wziąć się za te zwoje. Nie zwracał uwagi na otoczenie, na to, co ktoś mówi. Chyba rozmawiali o najemnikach grasujących na południu, ale tylko pojedyncze słowa do niego docierały. Był pogrążony w swoich myślach tak bardzo, że dopiero ostrzegawczy krzyk jednego z shinobi przywrócił go do rzeczywistości, ale wtedy było już za późno. Został trafiony w bok. Ostrze było bardzo ostre i precyzyjnie wycelowane, bo po chwili poczuł, jak jego bluza nasiąka krwią. Przyłożył rękę do rany i syknął, czując, że była dość głęboka.


	42. Chapter 42

Dzięki za komentarze i przed Wami rozdział 42:)

Lekko zamroczony Sasuke rozejrzał się. Jak w zwolnionym tempie widział, jak wściekła Sakura w swojej furii praktycznie masakruje ninja, którzy ich zaatakowali i rozwala przy tym kilka skał dookoła. Po chwili było już po walce. Najwyraźniej przeciwnicy nie byli zbyt groźni, więc Sasuke czuł bezsilną wściekłość, że tak dał się zaskoczyć.   
– Sasuke-kun, ja… Ja zaraz się tym zajmę! – Sakura, nie zważając na nic, rozpięła mu lekko drżącymi rękami kamizelkę i podsunęła bluzę. Widziała, jak przyciska do boku zakrwawioną dłoń. Już po chwili, kiedy jakiś shinobi podał jej apteczkę, zaczęła szukać w niej antyseptyków. Modliła się, żeby to nie była żadna trucizna. Wysłała trochę chakry w głąb ciała, ale nic nie wyczuła. To chyba była tylko zwykła rana. Zaraz! Jaka zwykła rana?! To przecież był Sasuke! Wysłała jeszcze więcej chakry, próbując zasklepić rozcięcie. Wewnętrze narządy wydawały się być nienaruszone, ale i tak zaczynała trochę panikować. Cholera! Miała ochotę się rozpłakać. Dlaczego on jej nigdy nie słuchał? Tyle razy mówiła mu, że musi odpocząć, ale zawsze uparcie ją zbywał, jakby była natrętną muchą! Gdyby nie to, że się o niego bała, chyba pierwszy raz w życiu wygarnęłaby mu, jakim jest… A niech to! Przecież jeszcze przed chwilą shinobi piasku ostrzegali ich, żeby byli czujni, żeby się rozglądali, bo oddziały najemników ostatnio pozwalały sobie na coraz więcej i atakowały coraz częściej.  
– Sakura... – usłyszała jego cichy głos. – Zostaw, to tylko mała rana, to nic.   
– Muszę się upewnić, Sasuke-kun, wygląda groźnie, strasznie dużo krwi.   
– Wszystko w porządku? – Inni jounini pojawili się obok nich. – Sprawdziliśmy jeszcze okolicę, ale to był chyba jedyny oddział. Atakowali ze względu na naszą wioskę, to ludzie z osady, w której staramy się zaprowadzić porządek.   
– Nie przewidzieliśmy, że mogą zajść tak daleko! – odezwał się inny mężczyzna, specjalista od trucizn. Ukucnął przy Sasuke. – Wyczuwasz coś złego? – zwrócił się do Sakury.   
– Nie, żadnej trucizny, ale...   
Medyk przyłożył rękę i sprawdził ranę. Skinął głową.   
– Wygląda na to, że wszystko w porządku.   
– Wyleczę go i będziemy mogli wracać – powiedziała Sakura. – Sasuke-kun, przyniosę ci później leki wzmacniające, ale dzisiaj już nie możesz pracować. Naprawdę musisz odpocząć. Proszę! – szepnęła z desperacją. Wyglądało na to, że przez zranienie, Sasuke nieco się uspokoił i w końcu sam zrozumiał, że powinien położyć się spać.   
– Odpocznę – powiedział do niej.   
Sakura uśmiechnęła się do niego, ale nie odpowiedział tym samym. 

*

Naruto ślinka ciekła na widok piekących się zająców, które upolował. Hinata zajęła się resztą, dodała jakichś ziół. Część znalazła w lesie, część zabrała z Konohy, a jeszcze inne kupiła w Sunagakure, więc szykowała się prawdziwa wyżerka, jak ciągle powtarzał. Nie mógł się już doczekać jedzenia i cały czas zacierał ręce.   
Shino poszedł sprawdzić okolicę i rozmieścić swoje owady na drzewach. One jako pierwsze miały ich ostrzec, gdyby ktoś się zbliżał.   
– Kiedy będzie gotowe, Hinata? – zapytał Naruto już któryś raz z rzędu, bo ślinka mu ciekła od tego zapachu coraz bardziej.   
– Za chwilę – powiedział Hinata, odgarniając włosy i pochylając się nad ogniskiem, żeby sprawdzić pieczenie.   
Po chwili wrócił też Shino, informując, że wszystko wydaje się być w porządku. Tak naprawdę byli już na terenie Kraju Ognia, daleko od granicy, a tutaj rzadko kiedy ostatnimi czasy dochodziło do jakichś ataków. Kraj Ognia chyba najlepiej ze wszystkich państw radził sobie z najemnikami i rzadko kiedy dochodziło tu do jakichś poważnych zamieszek. Owszem, jak wszędzie, zdarzały się wyjątki, ale na pewno nie było tu takiego zagrożenia jak przy granicy z Krajem Wiatru.   
Kiedy w końcu usiedli do posiłku, było już ciemno, więc blask ognia rzucał cienie na twarze. Naruto przypomniał sobie, że kiedyś podczas misji drużyny siódmej powiedział Sakurze, że przez te cienie wygląda upiornie. Oczywiście bardzo szybko tego pożałował, bo jej pięść błyskawicznie znalazła się na jego głowie. Była tak wściekła, że powiedział coś takiego w obecności Sasuke, że Kakashi musiał ją odciągnąć, bo chyba naprawdę zrobiłaby mu krzywdę. A przecież on nie miał nic złego na myśli. Wszyscy w blasku ogniska wyglądali dziwnie, tylko akurat ona siedziała naprzeciwko niego. Naruto uśmiechnął się i ugryzł kawałek mięsa. O kurczę, to było pyszne!  
– Hinata… – wymamrotał, przeżuwając kęs. – To jest genialne! – Pokiwał głową z uznaniem, biorąc się za resztę królika.   
Naprawdę mu smakowało. Nie znał się na gotowaniu, sam umiał jedynie zalać wrzątkiem kubek z ramenem, ale tu chyba chodziło o przyprawienie. Ile już razy na misjach jedli ryby czy króliki, które były kompletnie bezsmakowe. Jakiś rok temu na krótkiej misji, na którą został wysłany tylko z Kibą, tak przyrządzili mięso, że nawet Akamaru nie chciał tego tknąć. No ale cóż… Wcześniej o tego typu rzeczy dbały dziewczyny, a oni nie mieli na ten temat zielonego pojęcia i nie zabrali ze sobą nawet soli.   
– Hinata, jak wszystko, co przyrządzasz, tak smakuje, to możesz otworzyć restaurację, będę przychodził codziennie.  
Hinata uśmiechnęła się i lekko zaczerwieniła, choć w tym świetle nie dało się tego dostrzec. Naruto powiedział jej naprawdę jeden z najlepszych komplementów. Od zawsze uczoną ją dobrych manier, ale wpajano jej też inne zasady. Na przykład takie, jak w przyszłości być dobrą żoną. Klan Hyuuga kładł wielki nacisk na tradycję, więc Hinata od dziecka była uczona robótek ręcznych, gotowania, dbania o dom. Bardzo lubiła te zajęcia. Zeszłej zimy zrobiła nawet dla Naruto długi szalik z miękkiej czerwonej włóczki, jednak była zbyt nieśmiała, żeby mu go wręczyć. Kilka razy próbowała, ale ostatecznie zawsze rezygnowała, bo Naruto prawie nigdy nie był sam. Wszędzie chodził razem z Sasuke, a to wszystko bardzo utrudniało. Hinata westchnęła. Jakby i bez tego nie było wystarczająco trudno… Hanabi zawsze przewracała oczami, gdy wracała do domu z pakunkiem w rękach. Gdyby tylko miała jej odwagę, już dawno powiedziałaby Naruto wszystko. A tak…  
– Przejdę się… – powiedziała, wstając.  
Naruto już chciał zaproponować, że pójdzie razem z nią, ale się rozmyślił. Sakura, kiedy mówiła coś takiego, nigdy nie chciała, żeby Naruto za nią łaził, więc może Hinata też. A niech to, może zaryzykuje? W końcu Hinata przynajmniej go nie uderzy. Noc wydawała się taka ładna, że chętnie by się przeszedł. I, no naprawdę…Wolał już spacerować z Hinatą, niż siedzieć z Shino i jego robakami.   
– Mogę iść z tobą? – zapytał.  
Hinata zaczerwieniła się. Nie spodziewała się takiej propozycji, chociaż w głębi serca właśnie na to liczyła.   
– Tak, ja... Tam jest takie piękne jezioro, chciałam...   
– No! To super! – Naruto podniósł się i poklepał po brzuchu. – Tak się najadłem, że trzeba teraz rozprostować kości przed spaniem.   
– My... zaraz wracamy, Shino. – Hinata zwróciła się do swojego kolegi z drużyny.   
Ten spojrzał na nich i tylko kiwnął głową. Naruto aż się wzdrygnął. Cieszył się, że nie trafił z nim do drużyny. Shino potrafił być czasami naprawdę dziwny. 

– Widzisz te świetliki? – zapytał Naruto, kiedy przechodzili wokół drzew i coraz bardziej zbliżali się do jeziorka, które już wcześniej oboje widzieli za dnia. Noc była wyjątkowo jasna, księżyc wydawał się jakiś taki ogromny i bardzo bliski, jakby zaraz miał się rozbić o ziemię. Naruto aż się roześmiał do swoich myśli, bo zdał sobie sprawę, że czasami były naprawdę głupie. Sasuke, gdyby to usłyszał, pewnie nazwałby go młotkiem do kwadratu i stwierdził, że ten księżyc to się zaraz rozbije, ale o jego głowę.   
– Z czego się śmiejesz? – zapytała cicho Hinata.   
– A tak tylko, z niczego, Hinata – rzucił Naruto, który wciąż był rozbawiony. Podrapał się po karku i znowu się zaśmiał. – Nigdy jeszcze chyba nie byłem w tych okolicach. Nie wiedziałem, że są takie ładne. No i trafiliśmy w sumie na najlepszą porę roku! – dodał.   
– Prawda? – Hinata uśmiechnęła się.   
Wyszli na polanę, na której słychać było tylko świerszcze i odgłosy nocy. Woda lśniła srebrną poświatą, odbijając blask księżyca. – Uwielbiam takie miejsca.   
– Aż szkoda byłoby je niszczyć – rzucił Naruto. W sumie jednak dobrze, że nie było tutaj Sasuke, ta polana była tak ładna, że zbrodnią byłoby, gdyby tutaj przyszli we dwójkę. Oni byli przecież nieobliczalni, zwłaszcza, gdy zaczynali się kłócić.   
Hinata podeszła dość sporego kamienia i usiadła na nim. Naruto, po chwili zastanowienia, dołączył. Wydawała mu się jakaś taka zamyślona. Kiedyś nawet by tego nie zauważył, bo trudno było z nią zamienić nawet dwa zdania, ale podczas wojny się zmieniła. Teraz była jednym z nieocenionych przyjaciół, na których zawsze i bez względu na wszystko mógł liczyć.   
– Hinata, o czym tak myślisz? – zapytał i szturchnął ją ramieniem. Nie tak mocno i brutalnie jak Sasuke, bo to w końcu była kobieta, ale też niezbyt subtelnie. On i subtelność to były dwa wykluczające się słowa. Tak jak gracja. Kiedyś Kakashi mu powiedział, że ma grację słonia, a on do dziś nie miał pojęcia, co chciał przez to powiedzieć. Był przecież szybki, zwinny… No czasami też trochę niezdarny, co ten drań, Sasuke, zawsze mu wypominał, ale bez przesady. Każdy może się czasami potknąć. – Powiedz, to naprawdę pomaga – uśmiechnął się zachęcająco.  
Może to, a może jakaś wewnętrzna determinacja w końcu przekonały Hinatę.  
– Myślę o kimś… – powiedziała i zamarła w przerażeniu tak, jakby zaraz ten księżyc naprawdę miał się rozbić o ziemię.   
– To dobrze. Ja też ciągle o kimś myślę. – Naruto uśmiechnął się szeroko. No bo to była prawda. Myślał o Sasuke, Sakurze, Gaarze, Iruce, swoich przyjaciołach, swoich rodzicach. Myślał nawet o Kakashim, choć miał go ochotę potraktować Rasenganem za to odesłanie go z powrotem do wioski.   
– Och... – Hinata spojrzała na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. – Naruto-kun... Naprawdę?   
– No pewnie! – Naruto wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu i podniósł się z głazu. Stanął nad Hinatą. – Po prostu... – Zmrużył oczy i nagle spoważniał. – Po prostu musisz uwierzyć, że ten ktoś też o tobie myśli. A wtedy wszystko jest możliwe. Tylko musisz w to uwierzyć! – powiedział z przekonaniem. W końcu to była jego najważniejsza dewiza w życiu. Wiara w to, że się uda. I jemu się udało! Uśmiechnął się lekko. Ze wszystkich osób, które wcześniej miał na myśli, przez te wspomnienia potrafił skupić się tylko na jednej. Co ten drań teraz robił? Jak go nie było... To... Naruto nawet nie kontrolował uśmiechu, który był coraz szerszy. Jasne, często myślał o bliskich mu ludziach, ale przez ostatnie miesiące tak bardzo skupiał się na swoim najlepszym przyjacielu, że przestał zauważać cokolwiek innego. Dopiero teraz, rozmawiając z Hinatą, zdał sobie z tego sprawę.   
– A tak właściwie, to o kim myślisz? – zapytał nagle, niezbyt dyskretnie. Cóż, dyskrecja nigdy nie była jego mocną stroną.  
– Och, Naruto-kun... ja... – Hinata przycisnęła dłoń do ust, jakby to miało jej pomóc nie wyjawić jej tajemnicy. Choć w zasadzie, co to była za tajemnica, kiedy wszyscy już się domyślali, w kim ulokowała swoje uczucia, tylko nie obiekt jej zainteresowania. Ale może...   
– Hinata, ta osoba, o której ty myślisz. Ona na pewno też o tobie myśli. Tylko musisz w to uwierzyć!  
Hinata spojrzała na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami i zaczerwieniła się, ale nie była w stanie już nic powiedzieć.   
– To co, zbieramy się? Ten księżyc naprawdę zaczyna mnie przerażać! – zaproponował Naruto i podrapał się po karku. – Chodź, bo jeszcze spadnie nam na głowę! – zaśmiał się. – Głupoty już gadam! – rzucił, gdy Hinata nadal stała i wpatrywała się w niego ze zdziwieniem. No tak, Sasuke od razu odgryzłby się jakimś złośliwym tekstem. Też czego! Żeby mu brakowało złośliwości tego drania!

Tym razem to Naruto wziął pierwszą wartę, więc gdy obudził się nad ranem, prawie wszystkie rzeczy były już spakowane. Shino rozglądał się jeszcze po okolicy, a Hinata uśmiechnęła się do niego niepewnie.  
– Dzisiaj dotrzemy już do Konohy – powiedziała, podając mu śniadanie składające się z kawałka wczorajszego mięsa królika i garści jagód. Sama je nazbierała.   
Shino mruknął coś tylko, że on nie dostał żadnych owoców, ale Naruto nie usłyszał, skupił się na jedzeniu. Dobry ninja, to najedzony ninja! Sam to wymyślił. Jak będzie miał już swoją własną drużynę geninów, wpoi im to jako jeden z najważniejszych punktów.   
Stali już spakowani i gotowi do drogi, gdy nagle rozległ się jakiś świst i Naruto, odwracając głowę, zobaczył jastrzębia Sasuke, który po chwili wylądował na jego ramieniu i wyciągnął nóżkę z przyczepioną wiadomością. Naruto uśmiechnął się. Jastrząb tylko jemu, poza Sasuke oczywiście, siadał na ramieniu. W przypadku kogokolwiek innego lądował w neutralnym miejscu, jakby nie miał zaufania.   
Naruto odczepił pergamin i od razu go rozwinął. Wiadomość brzmiała: „Zostanę w Sunagakure jeszcze kilka dni”.   
Że co?! Zostanę w Sunagakure jeszcze kilka dni? Co to niby miało znaczyć?! Dlaczego? Po co? I co on niby miał zrozumieć z tej lakonicznej wypowiedzi poza tym, że nie zobaczy Sasuke jeszcze jakiś czas? Cholera, a może coś się stało? Naruto zaczął mieć złe przeczucia, ale gdy tylko chciał coś odpisać, jastrząb odleciał z jego ramienia. No co za durne ptaszysko! Choć to i tak pewnie było polecenie Sasuke. Już on sobie z nim pogada, jak wróci!  
– Naruto, gotowy do drogi? – spytał Shino.  
– Tak, jasne.  
Hinata obserwowała uważnie Naruto, kiedy ten czytał wiadomość, więc widziała zmianę jego zachowania. Ujawniła się ona też później, gdy już wyruszyli w drogę. Naruto znowu biegł na przedzie, nie zważając na to, że zostawia ich w tyle. Był zamyślony i zły, a Hinata zastanawiała się, co mogło być w tym liście, jednak nie odważyła się zapytać. Tylko… Najprawdopodobniej pod wieczór, gdy zachowają takie tempo, dotrą do wioski. Hinata żałowała, że tak mało czasu mogli spędzić razem, ale po tym, co wczoraj powiedział jej Naruto, zaczęła mieć nową nadzieję. Może on też o mnie myśli! – powtarzała sobie i uśmiechała się lekko. 

*

Sakura chciała czuwać przy Sasuke w nocy, ale odmówił i nie wpuścił jej do pokoju. Wcześniej poszli jeszcze do szpitala, ale kiedy okazało się, że rana Sasuke nie była poważna, ten tylko się zirytował, że Sakura niepotrzebnie go ciągnęła po lekarzach. Zabrał leki i jedzenie, po czym zamknął się, mówiąc, że idzie odpocząć.  
Zdał sobie sprawę, że naprawdę był zmęczony, gdy się obudził przed południem. Wieczorem zdążył jeszcze wysłać jastrzębia z wiadomością do Naruto. Nie miał zamiaru się rozpisywać, dlaczego zostawał dłużej, nie chciał go też informować o tym, że został ranny, bo, jak już wcześniej się okazało, to nie było nic poważnego.   
Wykąpał się, zjadł szybkie śniadanie i wrócił do podziemi, w których już siedziała Sakura.   
– Jak się czujesz? – zapytała od razu. Ona też wyglądała lepiej niż wczoraj, chociaż nie mogła powiedzieć, że dobrze spała. Martwiła się o Sasuke i analizowała to wszystko. Miała taką nadzieje, że ta misja coś zmieni w ich relacjach, a okazało się, że było tylko gorzej.   
– W porządku. – Sasuke od razu podszedł do stołu i usiadł na swoim miejscu.   
Nie pytał jej o nic i Sakura po raz kolejny zdała sobie sprawę, że z Naruto już mieliby mnóstwo tematów do rozmowy, a z nią... Zacisnęła ręce w pięści, próbując nad sobą zapanować. Ciekawe, jak szło Hinacie? Pewnie jeszcze gorzej, bo Naruto był tak strasznie niedomyślny…  
Sasuke, zanim zabrał się za zwoje, musiał jeszcze odczytać ostatnią tablicę. Tak jak się spodziewał, znalazł tam fragmenty, których nie było na tablicach w Świątyni Naka, bo zostały zmodyfikowane przez Zetsu. Teraz to wszystko składało się w całość. Sasuke przyszła do głowy myśl, jak łatwo było zmanipulować kogoś, jeżeli tylko znało się jego słaby punkt. Madara chciał świata idealnego, a to, co wyczytał na tablicach pozwoliło mu wierzyć, że to możliwe. Myślał, że jest sprytny, ale ktoś okazał się sprytniejszy od niego i od początku nim kierował.   
Dlatego Sasuke przez większość życia uważał, że jeżeli chce się osiągnąć prawdziwą siłę, trzeba wyeliminować wszystkie swoje słabe punkty. Wszystkie! Nawet jeśli jeden z nich – i chyba właśnie ten najsłabszy – był jego najlepszym przyjacielem. To dlatego tak usilnie próbował zerwać więź z Naruto. Na szczęście on nigdy z niego nie zrezygnował. Bo gdyby to zrobił… Gdyby wtedy przegrał… Sasuke doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że jedyna możliwość, żeby Naruto w Dolinie Końca odpuścił, byłaby tylko wtedy, gdyby on sam go zabił…  
– Sasuke-kun, skończyłam raport na temat piątej tablicy. – Sakura podniosła się. Ułożyła wszystkie zapisane kartki w teczce i opatrzyła ją odpowiednim napisem. – Zaniosę to do Gaary, bo prosił, żeby informować go na bieżąco.  
– Nie, czekaj, Sakura – Sasuke dopisał coś do swoich notatek i podał jej. – Jeszcze to i oddasz całość – mruknął.   
– Ale…  
– Sakura, potrzebuję mieć całość. Potem możesz zrobić sobie wolne do końca dnia, bo to tyle, jeżeli chodzi o te tablice.   
– Jasne… – Sakura skinęła głową. Co prawda Sasuke nadal zachowywał się jak zachowywał, ale powiedział, że potem mają wolne. Może da się namówić na jakąś kolację? Słyszała od jednej medyczki, że mają tu świetne restauracje. I ponoć najlepsze spa. Naprawdę przydałby im się spokojny wieczór, czas bez tego szaleńczego tempa pracy. Uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała w notatki na temat ostatniej tablicy. Musiała je przeczytać i sporządzić raport, ale na szczęście Sasuke miał bardzo porządny charakter pisma. Nie to, co Naruto, który bazgrał jak kura pazurem.  
Sasuke dobrze wiedział, co robi, prosząc Sakurę, żeby dokończyła raporty i zaniosła wszystkie naraz. Był pewien, że w związku z tym Gaara zwoła naradę, na której będą je analizować. To potrwa zapewne kilka godzin, a on właśnie tych kilku godzin potrzebował. Już wczoraj zerknął do jednego ze zwojów znalezionych w skrytce i miał przeczucie, że znajdzie tam rzeczy, których nie będzie chciał ujawniać. Dlatego musiał sobie zapewnić trochę czasu na przeanalizowanie ich i zastanowienie się, co z tym zrobić. Dzisiaj rano poprosił jedną z kunoichi, żeby zorganizowała jakoś czas Sakurze,. Dziewczyna obiecała, że zabierze ją na zakupy i do gorących źródeł, co znaczyło, że na cały wieczór miał ją z głowy. Nie to, żeby nie doceniał jej pracy, ale po prostu te zwoje chciał przejrzeć sam.   
Sakura początkowo nie była zachwycona, kiedy trzy dziewczyny zaproponowały jej wyjście do miasta, bo miała nadzieję, że zje z Sasuke, ale kiedy ten powiedział jej, że idzie odpocząć, rozluźniła się i dała się wyciągnąć na zakupy. W końcu przez cały pobyt tutaj nie odwiedziła jeszcze żadnego sklepu z ubraniami. Tutejsza moda trochę się różniła od tej z Kraju Ognia, więc ostatecznie uznała, że nie warto marnować takiej okazji.  
Sasuke, kiedy tylko został sam, rozwinął pierwszy zwój. Gdy po jakimś czasie skończył go czytać, wiedział już, że to była dobra decyzja, żeby odesłać Sakurę. W innym wypadku ciężko byłoby jej wytłumaczyć, dlaczego robi dwa egzemplarze notatek. A robił je dlatego, bo jeden, ten prawdziwy, zamierzał zachować tylko dla siebie, a drugi, zmodyfikowany, oddać Kazekage. Nie mógł postąpić inaczej. Ta technika… Gdyby coś takiego wyszło na jaw, mogłoby to skutecznie zaburzyć pokojowe stosunki. Nie, to na pewno zaburzyłoby pokojowe stosunki. Bo nie dość, że technika była naprawdę potężna, to jeszcze jedyne dwie osoby, które mogłyby jej użyć, to shinobi… Konohy.


	43. Chapter 43

Naruto, gdy tylko wrócił do wioski, musiał udać się do szpitala – gdzie Tsunade gruntownie go przebadała i zwyzywała za lekkomyślność, a potem do Kakashiego. Przewidywał, że czeka go poważna reprymenda, ale były sensei tym razem zaskoczył go spokojem. Zamiast poważnie upomnieć, zaczął nawet żartować i Naruto już zaczął mieć nadzieję, że nie poniesie żadnych konsekwencji, ale wtedy Kakashi w końcu powiedział mu o jego karze.   
– CO?! NIBY CO MAM ZROBIĆ?! – wrzasnął, wytrzeszczając oczy i mając ochotę wyrwać sobie włosy z głowy. – Kakashi-sensei, nie możesz! To wbrew... wbrew... To nielegalne!   
– Uwierz mi, Naruto, że wszystko jest jak najbardziej legalne – odparł mu spokojnie Kakashi. Miał wystarczająco czasu, żeby wszystko sobie dokładnie przemyśleć, więc – jak to mówili – zemsta okazała się naprawdę słodka. Lubił Naruto, uważał go za świetnego ninja, który nie tylko uratował ich wioskę, ale później jeszcze i świat, jednak... Wojna już się skończyła. Teraz Naruto był joninem, a on Hokage. Musiał go ukarać, żeby sprowadzić go na ziemię. A że akurat kupił sobie nowy dom, który wymagał remontu... Trochę pokorny dobrze zrobi Naruto.   
– Jak możesz mi to robić, Kakashi-sensei?! – jęknął Naruto i opadł z powrotem na krzesło. – A co z moją reputacją, he?! Miałem się pilnować, żeby ludzie nie...  
– I tak się pilnowałeś, że poszedłeś na misję bez mojej zgody. I omal na tej misji nie zginąłeś.   
– No ale...  
– Żadnych ale, Naruto! Już wystarczy. – Kakashi przerwał mu gwałtownie. – Jutro z samego rana staw się pod moim biurem. Przyślę kogoś, kto wytłumaczy ci ze szczegółami, co masz robić. Jak będziesz miał zajęcie, nie będziesz się nudził bez Sasuke. I sam demolował mi wioski.   
– Świetnie! – warknął Naruto, wstając. – Jak ja będę Hokage, to...   
– Co mówiłeś? – krzyknął za nim Kakashi, ale Naruto burknął tylko, że nic i wyszedł z gabinetu. Teraz naprawdę żałował, że nie było w wiosce Sasuke, bo ostry trening idealnie rozładowałby jego złość.  
Kolejne trzy dni Naruto spędził na… malowaniu płotu i elewacji domu Kakashiego. Kiedy tamtego ranka dotarł na miejsce, dostał pędzel, dwa wiadra i został poinstruowany, że zielona farba jest do płotu, a kremowa do elewacji. I lepiej, żeby to zapamiętał. Cholerny Kakashi. Naruto nie miał pojęcia, ile już razy groził mu w myślach i wynajdywał coraz to dziwniejsze formy odegrania się, kiedy już sam zostanie Hokage. Ale najpierw musiał nim zostać. A póki co…   
Wziął pędzel i umoczył w zielonej farbie. Bolała go już ręka od tego ciągłego, jednostajnego ruchu, a Kakashi stanowczo zabronił używania klonów. Inaczej, jak stwierdził, kara nie byłaby karą. Powiedział też, że jak się dowie, że korzysta z pomocy innych, to mu załatwi dodatkową robotę. Jakby ta nie była już wystarczająco upokarzająca, bo dom stał niedaleko dość ruchliwej drogi i co chwilę ktoś przystawał i otwierał usta ze zdumienia. Do cholery! Nie był malarzem tylko ninja, ale kiedy powiedział to wczoraj Kakashiemu, który wpadł sprawdzić postępy, ten zaczął się tylko śmiać. Uznał też, że nieźle mu idzie, ale nic dziwnego, skoro swoją karierę w tym zawodzie zaczął już jako dziecko, malując bohomazy po twarzach Hokage. Na żarty mu się zebrało! Naruto burknął coś pod nosem i przetarł czoło ręką, zostawiając tam tym samym zieloną smugę. Jedyne, co poprawiało mu humor, to wiadomość od Sasuke, którą dostał dziś rano. Napisał mu, że właśnie wyruszają w drogę powrotną i jak dobrze pójdzie, powinni dotrzeć pojutrze pod wieczór. W końcu!

*

Sasuke, mimo że tak naprawdę mógł wracać już dzień wcześniej, zatrzymała sprawa zwojów. Poprosił o to, aby mógł je ze sobą zabrać, jako że jedyny umiał je odczytać. Rada Starszych Wioski Piasku na początku stanowczo odmówiła, ale w końcu, po wielu rozmowach, także z udziałem Kakashiego na telekonferencji, stanęło na tym, że Suna zatrzymają tablice, a Konoha dostanie zwoje. Zarówno Gaara jak i pozostali wiedzieli, że bez Sasuke nie udałoby się im nic odczytać, więc poszli na kompromis. Nikt nie miał pewności, czy członek klanu Uchiha i jego techniki oczne nie będą im niezbędne w przyszłości, tym bardziej, że po tym znalezisku zamierzali gruntownie przeszukać okolicę.   
Sasuke ani słowem nie wspomniał o technice, która była opisana na zwojach. W raporcie napisał, że dotyczyły one historii Kaguyi i jej synów: Hamury i Hagoromo – czyli Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek. Oczywiście musiał wymyślić dobry argument, dlaczego zależy mu na tych zwojach, więc żeby zabrzmieć wiarygodnie, powiedział po prostu, że ma to dla niego i Naruto wartość historyczną, ponieważ osobiście spotkali Mędrca i każdy z nich był jakiś sposób reinkarnacją jego synów. Sasuke dobrze wiedział, co robi, używając argumentu „Naruto” w obecności Gaary. Wiedział, że jeżeli powie, że jemu też na tym zależy, ten w końcu się zgodzi i przekona resztę.   
I się nie pomylił, dlatego też następnego dnia rano wyruszyli z Sakurą w drogę powrotną. Ze zwojami w plecaku.

*

Naruto już od godziny siedział na drzewie niedaleko bramy zachodniej. Wiedział, że Sasuke i Sakura będą zaraz wracać. Poza tym miał już dosyć malowania. To było tak nudne i monotonne, że chwilami szlag go trafiał, ale hamował się. Kakashiemu raczej nie spodobałby się widok jego domu potraktowanego Rasenganem. Albo kilkoma Rasenganami, bo jak już miał brać się za rozwalanie czegoś, to na serio. Naruto wszystko zawsze robił na serio. A teraz na serio zaczynał się niecierpliwić. Sasuke się spóźniał! A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, bo zbyt długo go nie widział. Nawet nie zauważył, że z tego wszystkiego zaczął kunaiem odłupywać korę drzewa. No gdzie ten drań?!  
Sasuke, widząc, że zbliżają się do Konohy, uśmiechnął się lekko. Starał się narzucić szybkie tempo, ale rana w boku, mimo że już zasklepiona, przy gwałtowniejszych ruchach jeszcze dawała o sobie znać. Nie mówił o tym Sakurze, bo zaraz zaczęłaby się za bardzo interesować, a to przecież było nic. Po prostu jego organizm potrzebował trochę czasu, żeby się całkowicie z tym uporać. Zaciskał więc zęby i się nie odzywał, bo w przeciwnym razie zmusiłaby go do odpoczynku co kilka godzin, a on chciał po prostu wrócić do domu.   
Widział już bramę wejściową Konohy, gdy nagle został zaatakowany. Jeden, potem drugi Shuriken śmignął mu przed twarzą, ale oba zdołał odbić. Był tak zaskoczony tym nagłym atakiem w miejscu, gdzie raczej żaden przeciwnik nie odważyłby się ujawnić, że dopiero po chwili dostrzegł i poczuł, jak ktoś skacze na niego z góry, powalając na ziemie.   
– Mam cię! – Krzyknął Naruto i uśmiechnął się szeroko, siedząc na jego biodrach i opierając ręce po obu stronach głowy. Sasuke zauważył, że jego twarz była ubrudzona jakąś dziwną białą substancją. – Widzisz, mówiłem, że zawsze cię pokonam, bo… – Naruto zająknął się i nie dokończył, gdy zobaczył wzrok Sasuke. Śmiech zamarł mu w gardle, bo… To była chwila. Sekunda, w której poczuł, że jak nic na świecie chciałby teraz go złapać za te czarne kudły i pocałować. Tak cholernie za nim tęsknił…  
– Naruto, ty idioto, on był ranny! Złaź z niego natychmiast, to nie jest wasz trening! – krzyknęła Sakura. Dobrze wiedziała, że Sasuke będzie odczuwał skutki tej rany jeszcze kilka dni. Znała się na tym, w końcu była jednym z najlepszych medycznych ninja. Sasuke nie miał chakry Kyuubiego, która by mu pomogła. Owszem, rana nie stanowiła już żadnego zagrożenia, ale przy silnym nacisku czy skurczu mięśni była fizycznie odczuwalna. Widziała to podczas ich podróży, ale wolała się nie odzywać.  
– Jak to ranny? – Naruto spojrzał zaskoczony najpierw na Sasuke, później na Sakurę, a później znowu na Sasuke. Nie zszedł jednak z jego bioder, cały czas zaciskając pięści na jego podróżnym płaszczu.   
– To nic takiego, mło...  
– Zaatakowali nas jacyś najemnicy – wytłumaczyła Sakura, która w końcu brutalnie ściągnęła z niego Naruto. – Rana nie była poważna – dodała, gdy wyczuła na sobie wzrok Sasuke. – Ale masz na niego uważać, słyszysz?! Zwłaszcza, że jesteśmy zmęczeni po podróży! – Zdzieliła Naruto po głowie.   
– No jasne, już dobrze! – jęknął Naruto i rozmasował sobie skroń.   
Wyciągnął drugą rękę do Sasuke i pomógł mu wstać. Cały czas patrzył mu w oczy i czuł to dziwne uczucie łaskotania w żołądku. Miał wrażenie, jakby całe wieki go nie widział. Już chciał... Naprawdę żałował, że nie byli teraz sami.   
– A ze mną to się już nie przywitasz! – burknęła Sakura, która poczuła się zignorowana, gdy Naruto nadal nie zwracał na nią uwagi. No tak, zaczęło się – pomyślała. Ci dwaj tylko się zobaczyli i już zapominali o całym świecie.   
Naruto znowu się roześmiał.   
– Ty już się ze mną przywitałaś, Sakura-chan! – parsknął i w ostatniej chwili uchylił się pod kolejnym ciosem. Miał naprawdę dobry humor.   
– Zaraz tak się z tobą przywitam, że mnie popamiętasz! – krzyknęła Sakura, grożąc mu pięścią.   
– Dobra, młotku – wtrącił się Sasuke. – Dość tej błazenady. Wracamy do wioski.   
– Przyznaj się, że się za mną stęskniłeś, draniu! – rzucił wesoło Naruto, który zapobiegawczo stanął jak najdalej od Sakury, zostawiając Sasuke w środku. Przyjaciel posłużył mu za barierę przed jej wściekłymi pięściami, bo w końcu Sakura nie ośmieliłaby się go uderzyć.   
– Za tobą, młotku? – Sasuke prychnął. – Za takim rozwrzeszczanym idiotą jak ty? – kpił dalej. – Chyba żartujesz!   
– Coś ty powiedział, draniu?! – wrzasnął Naruto i już chciał skoczyć do Sasuke, kiedy zobaczył na jego ustach uśmiech. A zaraz potem Sakura wychyliła się i spojrzała na niego tak groźnie, że uznał, że tylko burknie:  
– Nie myśl sobie, że ja za tobą tęskniłem draniu. Za takim... takim... Zarozumiałym, wywyższającym się bubkiem.   
– Bubkiem? – podłapał Sasuke i prawie się roześmiał. Zrobiłby to, gdyby obok nich nie szła Sakura.   
– A żebyś wiedział, bubkiem! Buc z siebie i tyle, o! – warknął Naruto i założył ręce na piersi.   
– Naruto, ledwo przyszłyśmy... – zaczęła Sakura, coraz bardziej poirytowana. Naprawdę sądziła, że ta misja jej pomoże w zdobyciu uwagi Sasuke, a teraz było chyba jeszcze gorzej, niż kiedy wyruszali.   
– No dobra, dobra, Sakura-chan, ja już się nic nie odzywam! – rzucił Naruto. – Co tam tak długo robiliście, co? Jak w ogóle, draniu, zostałeś ranny? Widzisz, gdybym ja tam był, na pewno by do tego nie doszło. Ruszyć się beze mnie nie możesz. Rany, no naprawdę! Mam nadzieję, że daliście radę odczytać beze mnie te tablice? – paplał bez przerwy Naruto, ciesząc się, że w końcu wrócili. Nawet nie przeszkadzało mu to, że Sasuke dogryzał mu bardziej niż zwykle, a Sakura była bardziej niż zwykle wściekła. Zaraz, ale... dlaczego? Coś się stało? Spojrzał na nich podejrzliwie.  
– Dobra, przestańcie już gadać i chodźcie. Marzę o gorącej kąpieli. – Sakura w końcu machnęła na nich ręką. Przecież Naruto to Naruto, nie był dla niej konkurencją i nie musiała się martwić. A niech się nawet razem uchleją wieczorem, skoro tak bardzo nie mogą żyć bez siebie – pomyślała i westchnęła ze zrezygnowaniem. No cóż, na to nic nie poradzi.

Kiedy byli już za bramami wioski, Sakura pożegnała się i poszła do siebie. Naruto uznał, że musi porozmawiać z Sasuke. Co to, do cholery, znaczyło, że był ranny? Dlaczego on nic o tym nie wiedział?! Wciągnął go do pobliskiego parku i tylko przez fakt, że był wieczór i wokół kręciło się wiele zakochanych par, nie pchnął go na drzewo. No co za drań! Zostawić go tylko na kilka dni i już robi sobie krzywdę!  
– Co to miało być? O czym mówiła Sakura?! – Naruto wygiął usta. Już tak dawno się nie rozdzielali, że ten ostatni okres, najpierw egzamin na jounina, potem ta misja, wydawał się być strasznie długi. – Pokaż to – zmarszczył brwi. Cholera, wiedział, no wiedział, że jak tylko opuści Wioskę Piasku, stanie się coś złego. Jutro wygarnie to Kakashiemu. Nie dość, że go odesłał, to jeszcze za karę kazał remontować swój prywatny dom!  
– Nic mi nie jest – westchnął Sasuke, ale widząc wzrok Naruto, przesunął się za jedno z większych drzew i podciągnął nieco bluzę. – Widzisz? To nic.  
Naruto podniósł rękę i przesunął palcami po cienkiej bliźnie tuż nad paskiem spodni. Już miał zabrać rękę, gdy poczuł, jak Sasuke drgnął. Przesunął jeszcze raz i usłyszał ciche, ledwie słyszalne westchnięcie. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał w jego oczy. Cholera, nie miał śmiałości sprawdzić w miejscu publicznym, ale on chyba był… Naruto przełknął ciężko. Tak długo na siebie czekali, że obaj przypominali w tym momencie chodzące bomby.  
– Sasuke…  
– Naruto… Musze iść zdać… – Sasuke westchnął po raz kolejny, gdy Naruto położył rękę na jego zranionym boku – raport.  
– Jasne. Poczekam na ciebie. – Naruto odchylił lekko głowę i Sasuke znów dostrzegł te ślady na jego twarzy.  
– Co to jest? – zapytał. – Przesunął kciukiem po jednym z nich. Wyglądały jak zaschnięta… A niech to! Za wszelką cenę starał się wyrzucić z głowy to, z czym mu się w tym momencie te ślady skojarzyły.  
– Farba.  
– Farba? Postanowiłeś zostać artystą? – spytał, choć nie wyszło tak sarkastycznie jak zamierzał. Za długo czekał. Za długo! Nie, naprawdę, dosyć! – Idziemy do mnie! – zarządził.  
– A raport?  
– Chrzanić raport.  
Naruto uśmiechnął się lekko. On też już nie mógł się doczekać. Nie zamierzał Sasuke odwodzić od tego pomysłu.   
Już bez zbędnych komentarzy wybiegli z parku. Narzucili sobie takie tempo, że przemknęli po wiosce jak cienie i już po kilku minutach byli pod mieszkaniem Sasuke.   
– Cholera, no gdzie są te... – Nie dokończył, kiedy Naruto przyparł go do drzwi i pocałował. Nie mógł już wytrzymać. Sasuke odpowiedział gorliwie na pocałunek, zapominając o kluczach. Tak! Brakowało mu tego przez te cholernych dni, kiedy Naruto opuścił Sunę. Nawet dłużej, bo dopiero przed misją... – Zwariowałeś? – sapnął, gdy Naruto zaczął dobierać mu się do spodni.   
– Hm? – Naruto spojrzał na niego tak, jakby nie do końca kontaktował. – Gdzie masz te cholerne klucze? – zapytał w końcu i pozwolił Sasuke je znaleźć.   
Zdążyli tylko zamknąć za sobą drzwi, kiedy się na siebie rzucili. Jeden pchnął drugiego na ścianę i znowu dobrali się do siebie, na oślep zaczynając się rozbierać. Nie mieli zamiaru dłużej czekać! Naruto chyba jeszcze nigdy nie był tak podniecony, miał wrażenie, jakby samym podnieceniem był w stanie aktywować chakrę Kuramy. Ciepło ciała Sasuke było wręcz obezwładniające. Dotykał go zachłannie, przejeżdżając dłońmi po jego ramionach i torsie, badając twarde mięśnie brzucha i zahaczając o pasek spodni, którym zaraz się zajął. Sasuke trzymał go za głowę i całował tak, że co chwilę tracili oddech. Czuli w ustach krew, bo ciągle się gryźli. Obaj wiedzieli, że tym razem nie uda im się być delikatnymi. Byli za bardzo podnieceni, żeby na cokolwiek uważać. Właśnie dlatego już kilka razy o mało się nie potknęli, teraz uderzyli o stół i Sasuke pod wpływem ciężaru ciała Naruto, przewrócił się na blat.  
Naruto skorzystał z okazji i złapał go za nadgarstki, blokując jego ruchy. Zaczął go całować po szyi i torsie, znowu robiąc mu malinki, ale zapach Sasuke... Krew krążyła mu w żyłach jeszcze mocniej, kiedy w końcu mógł go mieć w ramionach. Smak jego skóry, przyspieszony oddech i wypukłość w spodniach, którą już wyraźnie wyczuwał. Pocałował zamek jego spodni i przeszedł go dreszcz, kiedy usłyszał niekontrolowany jęk. Spojrzał do góry i dostrzegł na zwykle bladej twarzy rumieniec. Oczy Sasuke błyszczały, a usta były czerwone i nabrzmiałe od pocałunku.  
Zaczął szybko, nerwowo rozpinać mu spodnie. Chyba zbyt szybko i zbyt nerwowo, bo zamek się zaciął. Cholera – mruknął i pociągnął mocniej, rozdzierając materiał. No trudno, Sasuke zarobił trochę na misji, kupi sobie nowe. Zresztą, spodnie to był teraz ich najmniejszy problem. Naruto ściągnął z niego bieliznę i… aż się zachłysnął. Sasuke był tak podniecony, że Naruto miał wrażenie, że dojdzie, gdy tylko go dotknie. Przełknął ciężko i zbliżył się ustami, liżąc lekko główkę penisa.   
Sasuke sapnął.  
– Masz zamiar się ze mną bawić? Bo jak tak, to zaraz ty wylądujesz na tym stole, a wtedy na pewno nie będę się z tobą patyczkował.   
– Ale ty jesteś niecierpliwy – uśmiechnął się szeroko Naruto, ale już po chwili spodnie i bielizna Sasuke wylądowały na podłodze, a głowa Naruto znalazła się między jego nogami. Jedną ręką rozsunął mu szerzej uda, a drugą chwycił jego penisa, którego po chwili wziął całego do ust.   
Sasuke aż drgnął, gdy ten tylko poruszył głową.  
– Ja pierdolę – sapnął, chwytając Naruto za włosy i wypychając lekko biodra. Nie miał pojęcia, czy to przez to, że mieli taką przerwę, czy co, ale czuł że naprawdę zaraz odleci. To było tak cholernie przyjemne jak chyba jeszcze nigdy. – Nie waż się przerwać! – Wygiął się lekko w łuk, przyciskając głowę Naruto jeszcze bliżej i nie pozwolił mu się cofnąć nawet, kiedy poczuł, że ten się szarpie.  
– …sisz… ie… – usłyszał.  
– Co? – wysapał, czując, że zaraz dojdzie.  
Naruto niemal siłą oderwał się od niego akurat w momencie, gdy już przymknął oczy i czuł nadchodzący orgazm. Twarz miał całą czerwoną i zachłannie łapał oddech.   
– Mówiłem, że mnie udusisz!   
– Naruto, nie drażnij mnie, dokończ… – Sasuke uniósł się na łokciach patrząc na niego rozgorączkowanym wzrokiem. Dobra, może go trochę poniosło, ale był już tak blisko. – Naruto… – warknął ostrzegawczo, widząc jak ten rozpina rozporek swoich spodni. – Gdzie ty idziesz?! – zawołał za nim, kiedy przeszedł do salonu.   
– Czekaj – rzucił Naruto i zabrał żel, który leżał na stoliku. Uśmiechnął się lekko.   
Sasuke już miał się podnosić ze stołu, ale nie zdążył tego zrobić, bo Naruto znowu go na niego pchnął. Zrzucił z siebie spodnie i bieliznę, bo było mu już tak ciasno, że myślał, że nie wytrzyma.   
– Chyba żartujesz – warknął Sasuke i drgnął, gdy poczuł krem między pośladkami. Naruto złapał jego kolano i podciągnął, żeby mieć do wygodniejszy dostęp.   
– W takiej sytuacji nie mam nawet zamiaru żartować, draniu – mruknął głosem bardziej zachrypniętym niż zwykle. Cholera, ile on czasu na to czekał! Nie wiedział, czy długo wytrzyma, ale Sasuke też był już na skraju. Dzisiaj pewnie na jednym razie się nie skończy.  
Sasuke, nawet mimo że czuł, że zaraz coś go rozsadzi od środka, to nie potrafił odpuścić. Taka już była jego natura. To on chciał wziąć Naruto. Przez cały pobyt w Wiosce Piasku o tym myślał, więc teraz nie miał zamiaru się poddać. Chwycił jego rękę i podniósł się do siadu, zabierając mu żel. Jeżeli temu młotkowi się wydawało, że podda się bez walki, to się grubo mylił!  
– Sasuke! – Zniecierpliwiony Naruto zmarszczył brwi, popychając go z powrotem na stół. No co za uparty osioł. – Słuchaj… – Pochylił się nad nim i coś mu szepnął do ucha. Po chwili zauważył, jak na twarzy Sasuke pojawia się zaskoczenie, które za moment zostaje zastąpione triumfalnym uśmiechem.  
– Ale daję słowo, że jak się z tego nie wywiążesz, to tak cię załatwię, że przez tydzień nie usiądziesz na tyłku.  
Naruto burknął coś tylko pod nosem i łapiąc rękami uda Sasuke, który już nie protestował, wszedł w niego, czując, jak przechodzi go dreszcz przyjemności. Nareszcie! W końcu! Odchylił głowę i policzył w myślach do dziesięciu, a potem zaczął się poruszać.

Naruto, choć po prostu uwielbiał seks z Sasuke, nigdy nie pozwolił mu się wziąć od tyłu. Kurama, który czasami trochę pokpiwał z ich „związku”, powiedział mu, że w taki sposób kopulują zwierzątka. Dominujący samiec bierze samicę, która w tym momencie jest zupełnie uległa i bezbronna. A Naruto, cokolwiek by o nim nie mówić, nigdy nie był ani uległy, ani bezbronny. Dlatego za każdym razem, gdy Sasuke próbował odwrócić go do siebie tyłem, wyrywał się i powracał do poprzedniej pozycji. Co jak co, ale ten drań nie będzie miał nad nim pełnej kontroli. Myślał tak przez cały czas, aż do dziś, kiedy zupełnie chyba tracąc rozum, obiecał, że zrobią to właśnie w taki sposób. Nie myślał wtedy głowa, tylko penisem. Ale trudno. Stało się. Zerknął na Sasuke. Nadal leżał na stole, trzymając nad głową skrzyżowane ramiona i dochodząc do siebie. Ślady spermy na jego brzuchy zaczynały powoli zasychać.   
Sasuke nie zamierzał tego przyznawać, ale Naruto naprawdę był coraz lepszy i to, co przed chwilą z nim robił, było tak dobre i podniecające, ze kiedy skończyli, obaj nie byli w stanie wydusić słowa. Oddychali tylko ciężko, łapiąc zachłannie powietrze. Ale kiedy Sasuke pomyślał sobie, co zrobi za chwilę… Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego tak mu na tym zależało. Może dlatego, że Naruto tak się wzbraniał i za każdym razem mówił kategoryczne „nie”? W końcu to, czego nie można mieć, smakuje najlepiej.   
– To co, Naruto? Teraz moja kolej…


	44. Chapter 44

– Najpierw odpocznij, draniu – mruknął Naruto i rzucił mu paczkę chusteczek. – I idź zdać raport, bo Kakashi cię zabije! – dodał, bo teraz, chociaż chciał mieć Sasuke przy sobie, wizja odwleczenia ich kolejnego seksu, wydawała się dziwnie kusząca. Na co on się, do cholery, zgodził. Kurama mu tego nie przepuści, będzie z niego kpił go końca życia!  
Sasuke zszedł ze stołu i wytarł się pobieżnie.   
– Idziesz do łazienki? I tak muszę się wykąpać, skoro mam złożyć raport – rzucił, widząc podejrzliwy wzrok Naruto. – Chociaż, jak mi spadnie mydło... ktoś będzie musiał je podnieść.   
– Draniu! – wrzasnął Naruto, ale zaraz został uciszony pocałunkiem.   
– Oj, zamknij się, młotku i chodź. Im szybciej zdam ten cholerny raport, tym szybciej wrócę.   
Naruto tylko prychnął, ale poszedł za Sasuke do łazienki. Uśmiechnął się lekko, zauważając, że Sasuke szedł trochę krzywo. Miał wystarczająco dużo instynktu samozachowawczego, żeby nie powiedzieć tego na głos, bo był pewny, że nie dość, że Sasuke potraktowałby go Chidori, to jeszcze nigdy nie pozwolił tego powtórzyć. A Naruto uwielbiał się z nim kochać. I jeszcze kiedy był na górze... I widział, co potrafił zrobić z Sasuke. Dzisiaj nie potrzebowali wiele czasu, żeby dojść, ale widział, że potrafi już sprawiać mu niesamowitą przyjemność. Trochę techniki, trochę instynktu i w rezultacie obaj byli zadowoleni. Choć zadowoleni to naprawdę mało powiedziane.  
– No i co się tak uśmiechasz, młotku? – zapytał Sasuke, kiedy na niego zerknął. Wepchnął go do kabiny i odkręcił zimną wodę. Nie było to zbyt przyjemne, ale satysfakcja z reakcji Naruto była tego warta. Nie miał nic przeciwko byciu na dole, zaczynało mu się to coraz bardziej podobać, ale... Coś w nim buntowało się za każdym razem, gdy to Naruto go brał, a nie odwrotnie. I to coś sprawiało, że musiał być później dla niego trochę bardziej wredny.   
– Idź już lepiej do tego Kakashiego, draniu! – jęknął Naruto, szybko odkręcając cieplejszą wodę.   
– Uważaj, bo jeszcze naprawdę upuszczę to mydło! – kpił z niego Sasuke, ale zabrał żel. Chciał mieć już tą całą procedurę ze zdawaniem raportu za sobą.   
– To będziesz je sobie sam podnosił! – burknął Naruto, który wyrwał mu gąbkę. Musiał wyszorować białe ślady farby, bo naprawdę wyglądały jak sperma. Agr, to wszystko wina Kakashiego!

Naruto poszedł z Sasuke do Kakashiego, ale teraz tkwił na korytarzu, stojąc z założonymi rękami i naburmuszoną miną. Był zły. No bo nie dość, że ledwo domył ślady po tej cholernej farbie, to jeszcze ich szanowny Hokage najpierw zarechotał na jego widok, a potem bezceremonialnie wyrzucił go z gabinetu, twierdząc, że musi porozmawiać z Sasuke na osobności. I najwyraźniej miał satysfakcję, mrucząc coś, że chyba po raz pierwszy jakaś kara na niego podziałała.   
– O, a ty jeszcze tutaj? – usłyszał po prawie godzinie, gdy drzwi gabinetu wreszcie się otworzyły. Najwyraźniej Kakashi skończył omawiać z Sasuke raport, bo obaj wyszli na zewnątrz. – Ale to się dobrze składa. Mam nadzieję, że jutro skończysz robotę. Chcę się niedługo wprowadzić.  
– A co ty takiego robisz? – Sasuke spojrzał na niego pytająco.  
– Maluję mu dom! I płot! Wyobrażasz sobie? Ja, przyszły Hokage! – Naruto zaczął machać rękami, patrząc na Kakashiego wściekłym wzrokiem.  
– Jak nie przestaniesz wrzeszczeć, to dam ci kolejne zadanie. – Kakashi przewrócił oczami i westchnął ciężko.   
– Ja to bym mu kazał jeszcze przekopać ogródek – uśmiechnął się złośliwie Sasuke. Wciąż go bolał tyłek, więc nie potrafił sobie odpuścić. Co prawda nie miał pojęcia, czy Kakashi ma jakikolwiek ogródek, ale przypomniał sobie, jak Naruto, będąc jeszcze w Wiosce Piasku, mamrotał przez sen, że kiedy tylko zostanie Hokage, właśnie to każe zrobić Kakashiemu.   
– A wiesz, że masz racje? – Kakashi podrapał się ręką po włosach na skroni i spojrzał na niego. – Ogródek też wymaga pracy. Naruto, jutro…  
– Nie ma mowy! – wrzasnął Naruto, zaciskając ręce w pięści. Patrzył to na jednego, to na drugiego i nie miał pojęcia, na którego wścieka się bardziej. Ogródek! Jeszcze czego! – To się nazywa wyzysk! – warknął, obracając się tyłem do nich i ruszając korytarzem do wyjścia z budynku.  
– Nie, to się nazywa kara – zawołał za nim Kakashi. – Jutro wpół do siódmej rano. Nie spóźnij się.

Sasuke w końcu udało się dogonić Naruto, a nie było to łatwe, bo ten tak się zirytował, że puścił się biegiem w zasadzie w tylko sobie znanym kierunku.   
– Młotku, no już! – rzucił, łapiąc go na jednym z dachów, nie mogąc powstrzymać się przed złośliwym uśmiechem. – Gdzie biegniesz?  
– A jak myślisz, draniu?! Jesteś najgorszą draniem jakiego spotkałem! – wrzasnął Naruto oddychając ciężko. – Wiesz, co ja musiałem znosić przez te kilka dni?! Malowanie płotu i domu! Wyobrażasz to sobie?! I to za co? Bo źle zrozumiałem Kakashiego. I już dzisiaj miała mi się kończyć ta kara, ale ty... – Zapowietrzył się, będąc tak zły, że po prostu zabrakło mu słów. – Gdybyś nie był po misji, tak bym ci skopał tyłek, draniu jeden, że byś mnie popamiętał do końca życia!  
Sasuke już chciał odpowiedzieć, że mogą wrócić do niego i zrobić coś lepszego, gdy nagle usłyszeli znajomy głos.   
– Sasuke-kun? Naruto? A co wy tam robicie?   
Spojrzeli w dół i zobaczyli Sakurę, która zadzierała głowę, stojąc na balkonie z ręcznikiem na włosach i rozwieszając pranie.   
– Sakura-chan! – krzyknął Naruto i zeskoczył do niej. – Wiesz, co ten drań zrobił?! Właśnie zaproponował Kakashiemu, żeby... – Naruto zamilkł, kiedy zobaczył, co Sakura trzyma w rękach. Zaczerwienił się, jakby po raz pierwszy w życiu widział kobiecą bieliznę. Choć w zasadzie widział ją po raz pierwszy w życiu, bo jeszcze nigdy...  
– Naruto! Mógłbyś nie wpadać tutaj tak... – Sakura sama zaczerwieniła się i schowała bieliznę, zanim Sasuke ją zobaczył. To znaczy powinien ją widzieć, ale na niej, a nie... To wszystko było takie krępujące!  
Sasuke był zły, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że ze wszystkich budynków w wiosce musieli zatrzymać się akurat przy mieszkaniu Sakury. Naruto najwyraźniej był tak wściekły, że chyba nie zwracał uwagi, gdzie biegnie, a Sasuke tak bardzo chciał go zatrzymać i uspokoić – albo nawet trochę mu podgryzać– że też nie zwrócił na to uwagi.  
– Sakura-chan, no przepraszam… – Naruto odsunął się profilaktycznie i wpadł na barierkę balkonu, omal z niego nie wypadając.   
– Dobra, już… – Sakura schowała z powrotem bieliznę do koszyka z praniem. – Może wejdziecie na herbatę? – zapytała, widząc, że Sasuke wciąż stoi na dachu naprzeciwko.  
– Temu draniowi to ja bym dał taką przeczyszczająca – mruknął Naruto. O tak! Ale by miał wtedy satysfakcję. A Sasuke nigdy, nigdy więcej nie wywinąłby mu takiego numeru. Naruto kiedyś słyszał, jak działają takie herbatki. Ponoć jak przeterminowane mleko, które wypił w dzień, w którym został geninem. A niech ten drań też zobaczy, jak to jest!  
– Naruto… – Zirytowana Sakura miała ochotę mu przywalić, ale wtedy musiałby puścić kosz z praniem i jeszcze wyleciała by z niego reszta jej bielizny, którą przed chwilą dyskretnie przykryła koszulą nocną. No lepsze to niż… Zaraz… Co on znowu bredził o jakichś herbatkach przeczyszczających?! Nie posiadała czegoś takiego, tego typu rzeczy kupowały tylko dziewczyny, które chciały się odchudzać! A ona przecież nie musiała. Dobrze, że Sasuke tego nie usłyszał. – Mam bardzo dobrą jaśminową i cytrynową, która kupiłam w Wiosce Piasku – uśmiechnęła się, mimo że była lekko zdenerwowana.   
Tak naprawdę, mimo że była bardzo zadowolona z tego, że dziewczyny z Suny wyciągnęły ją na zakupy, bo kupiła dwie nowe sukienki i kilka innych rzeczy, wolała to zachować dla siebie. Oczywiście, kiedy wracali, wszystkie tak upchała do plecaka, żeby nic nie było widać. Nie chciała, żeby Sasuke coś zauważył i pomyślał, że zależy jej na ciuchach czy perfumach.   
– Naruto! – usłyszeli ponaglający krzyk Sasuke, który najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru do nich schodzić. Naruto przełknął ciężko, bo wiedział, dlaczego Sasuke był tak niecierpliwy, tak... Nagle coś mu przyszło do głowy. Uśmiechnął się. Sasuke i herbatka Sakury brzmiały jak sensowny plan zemsty.  
– A wiesz, Sakura-chan, czemu nie? Sasuke może i jest draniem, ale uwielbia jaśminowe herbatki. Ma na ich punkcie świra! – dodał i pomachał do niego. – Draniu, chodź tutaj na chwilę.   
Sasuke zirytowany wskoczył w końcu na balkon. Żaden z nich nie zwrócił uwagi na wyraz nadziei, pojawiający się w oczach Sakury  
– Sasuke, Sakura zaprosiła nas na herbatkę! Idziemy, prawda?   
Sasuke nie zdążył nawet odpowiedzieć, bo został pociągnięty przez Naruto do mieszkania Sakury.   
Sakura przez chwilę była tak zaskoczona, że wciąż stała na balkonie, trzymając kosz z praniem. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niej, co się stało i wbiegła do środka.   
– Przepraszam za bałagan! – rzuciła od razu. Była kilka razy w mieszkaniu Sasuke, w którym panował idealny porządek, nie chciała, żeby pomyślał, że była taką bałaganiarą jak Naruto!  
– Nie przejmuj się Sakura-chan, u mnie zawsze jest gorzej. – Naruto rozsiadł się na kanapie. – Zresztą, u drania też, odkąd… eee… no – zaśmiał się, targając włosy z tyłu głowy. Omal nie powiedział: „Odkąd ja tam prawie mieszkam”, na szczęście w porę zdołał ugryźć się w język. Ostatnio coraz ciężej mu było ukrywać to, co się dzieje między nim a Sasuke i to wcale nie dlatego, że chciał o nich wszystkim powiedzieć, ale po prostu od zawsze za dużo gadał, więc kilka razy omal coś mu się nie wypsnęło. Na szczęście nikt nie miał tak genialnego umysłu jak Shikamaru i się nie zorientował.  
– Co ty wyprawiasz? – Sasuke, który usiadł obok, spojrzał na niego marszcząc brwi. Na szczęście Sakura poszła do kuchni robić herbatę, więc mogli zamienić kilka słów. – Aaa… – uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem, kiedy zobaczył uciekający wzrok Naruto. – Nie myśl, że takie odwlekanie coś ci da. Wezmę cię dzisiaj od tyłu, czy co się to podoba czy nie – szepnął mu do ucha, najwyraźniej bardzo z siebie zadowolony.   
Sakura, która chwilę później weszła do saloniku, niosąc na tacy trzy filiżanki, omal z wrażenia jej nie upuściła. Sasuke się uśmiechał! I to nie złośliwie czy coś, tylko jakoś tak… Myślała, że raczej będzie zirytowany, tak jak przez prawie cały pobyt w Sunagakure, a tu… Sakura też się uśmiechnęła i postawiła filiżanki na stoliku.  
– To co, niedługo zaczynamy pracę – usiadła na niskiej pufie naprzeciwko nich, opierając głowę na ręce. Oczywiście pierwsze, co zrobiła po tym, kiedy obaj tutaj weszli, to pobiegła do łazienki, odwinęła ręcznik i jako tako uporządkowała włosy. Co prawda nadal były mokre, ale nie miała czasu na ich suszenie.  
– No, już się nie mogę doczekać! – Naruto strasznie się ucieszył ze zmiany tematu. Sasuke mógł sobie gadać co chciał, ale im dłużej o tym nie myślał, tym dłużej problemu nie było. – Sakura-chan, bardzo dobre ciasteczka, draniu, chcesz jedno?   
– Czemu nie, cukier dobrze wpływa na…  
– Nie, jednak nie jedz! – Naruto gwałtownie odsunął talerzyk. Nie miał co prawda pojęcia, na co cukier wpływa, ale Sasuke powiedział to w taki sposób…  
– Naruto, co ty wyprawisz! – Sakura podniosła się i odstawiał ciasteczka z powrotem na środek stołu. Nie było to nic specjalnego, bo tylko zwykłe herbatniki w czekoladzie, ale nie miała czasu nic upiec, przecież kilka godzin temu dopiero wrócili z misji. Poza tym nie spodziewała się gości, a już na pewno nie spodziewała się Sasuke!  
– Nic, tylko draniowi cukier szkodzi i… – Naruto westchnął, gdy zobaczył, jak ten sięga po ciastko. – A zresztą. To co mówiłaś, Sakura-chan? A, że zaczynamy pracę. No, jestem ciekawy, kto będzie w mojej drużynie.

Na herbatce spędzili prawie godzinę, bo Naruto starał się przeciągać rozmowę, ile tylko mógł, a uszczęśliwiona Sakura wspierała go w tym bardzo skutecznie. W końcu kiedy ostatnio mogli tak usiąść i pogadać? I jeszcze Sasuke nawet od czasu do czasu coś powiedział. Obgadali gruntownie temat drużyn, Naruto pośmiał się trochę z Kiby, który ostatnio chodził dumny jak paw, że zostanie ANBU, ale w końcu tematy się skończyły.  
Pożegnali się i wyszli. Tym razem drzwiami.  
– Naruto… – Sasuke zatrzymał się nagle w połowie piętra. – Byliśmy tam dokładnie pięćdziesiąt trzy minuty. Chyba wiesz, co to dla ciebie oznacza? – zapytał ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. I nie czekając już na odpowiedź, pociągnął go na dół, do wyjścia.   
Naruto wiedział, że miał, krótko mówiąc, przechlapane, ale jeszcze nie miał pojęcia jak bardzo. Bo groźba Sasuke zabrzmiała... no groźnie. Co niby miały znaczyć te "spędziliśmy tam dokładnie pięćdziesiąt trzy minuty"? Że Sasuke będzie go dokładnie tyle czasu brał od... Zaczerwienił się na samą myśl o tym. I starał się zignorować żartującego z niego Kuramę. To wcale nie było śmieszne! Wcześniej był tak podniecony, że sam nie wiedział, na co się godził.   
Ledwo zdążyli dotrzeć do mieszkania Sasuke, gdy ten bez żadnych ceregieli przycisnął go do ściany i pocałował mocno, wsuwając jednocześnie dłonie pod jego bluzę. Naruto odpowiedział trochę niepewnie, ale od razu poczuł dreszcz, kiedy Sasuke był taki... taki... Jęknął cicho, gdy został pochłonięty w stronę sypialni.   
Sasuke zaczął go rozbierać, nie mając zamiaru już niczego przedłużać. Wystarczająco długo wysiedział się u Sakury! Teraz ten młotek mu za to zapłaci.  
Popchnął Naruto na łóżko i spróbował odwrócić go na brzuch, ale Naruto szarpnął się.   
– Młotku – warknął Sasuke i spojrzał mu groźnie w oczy. Nie zrezygnuje, za bardzo spodobała mu się ta wizja, żeby teraz mógł odpuścić.  
Naruto jeszcze przez chwilę bił się z myślami, ale w końcu skapitulował i pozwolił mu na to. Sasuke od razu widząc to uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.  
– Nie wiem, czemu się tak przed tym bronisz – mruknął mu nad uchem Sasuke, zdejmując swoją bluzę i zabierając się za pasek spodni. – Ale zobaczysz, spodoba ci się.  
Po chwili Naruto poczuł, że Sasuke układa się wygodnie na nim i kiedy poczuł, jak przesuwa ręką pod jego brzuchem, wygiął się lekko.   
– Naruto…   
Sasuke pocałował go w kark i unosząc się lekko na kolanach, zaczął powoli, jakby leniwie, przesuwać językiem wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. Robił to w taki sposób, że Naruto czuł, jak raz po razie przechodzą go dreszcze przyjemności. Zawłaszcza, kiedy Sasuke zbliżał się ustami do linii jego lędźwi, a potem się cofał. Naruto przemknęło przez myśl, co by było, gdyby zjechał ustami jeszcze niżej, ale szybko uznał tę myśl za absurdalną. To było zbyt... Sam nie wiedział, z jednej strony to byłoby bardzo zawstydzające (bez względu na to, ile rzeczy już wcześniej robili), ale z drugiej – ta myśl, że mógłby poczuć tam jego język... Przełknął ciężko i nieświadomie wygiął się z nieco bardziej, kiedy Sasuke zsunął z niego spodnie i bieliznę do końca. Był nagi i w tej pozycji czuł się nieco skrępowany, bo Sasuke mógł go widzieć w całości, a przez to, że wciąż było jasno, widział wszystko dokładnie.   
Naruto schował twarz w pościeli. Chciał uciec biodrami, ale Sasuke mu na to nie pozwolił. Złapał go stanowczo i nie pozwolił się ruszyć, wciąż składając delikatne pocałunki na jego plecach, później krzyżu i pośladkach, aż w końcu...   
– Ach! – westchnął, kiedy poczuł, jak ten przejechał językiem wzdłuż jego pośladków.   
Było mu tak gorąco, że miał wrażenie, że zaraz się rozpłynie. Dobrze, że na zewnątrz zrobiło się chłodniej, bo chyba by się ugotował. Zamknął oczy i przełknął z trudem, gdy Sasuke sięgnął do jego penisa. Serce waliło mu w piersi i jedyne, czego żałował, to że nie mógł widzieć w tym momencie jego twarzy. To było naprawdę dobre, ten dotyk, to jak on... Starał się nie wydawać z siebie żadnych dźwięków, ale to było trudniejsze niż myślał. Całkiem się rozluźnił, zapominając o wstydzie i niepewności, kiedy Sasuke całował go w taki sposób i...   
– Weź mnie – wymamrotał prawie niesłyszalnie.  
– Co mówiłeś, młotku? – usłyszał cichy, głęboki głos Sasuke, na dźwięk którego przeszedł go kolejny potężny dreszcz. Obejrzał się.   
– Słyszałeś – warknął, czerwieniąc się. I tak już za dużo mu się wyrwało z gardła.  
– Powtórz – zażądał Sasuke i odsunął się od niego. Rozebrał się do końca i wychylił się, żeby wyciągnąć z szafki żel.   
– Nie. – Naruto skrzywił się. Nie ma mowy. Powiedział to pod wpływem chwili! Nigdy w życiu… Już miał się odwrócić, gdy Sasuke przytrzymał go w miejscu.   
– Powtórz – warknął i mocniej zacisnął palce na jego biodrach, przysuwając do niech krocze. Naruto poczuł na pośladku jego penisa. – Nie drażnij się ze mną – dodał, gdy Naruto nadal milczał. Jak to było, że kiedy w końcu, gdy mówił coś sensownego, nie chciał się rozgadywać, a przy nieistotnych rzeczach buzia mu się nie zamykała?   
– Draniu, już to powiedziałem! Zresztą... – Naruto zaczerwienił się i znowu spróbował się wyrwać.  
– Młotku, nie wkurzaj mnie. – Sasuke położył się na nim i zablokował jego ruchy. – Chcę znowu usłyszeć, jak mnie prosisz, żebym cię wziął – szepnął mu do ucha. Poczuł, jak Naruto drgnął.   
– To tylko tak... Wyrwało mi się, draniu! Wcale nie chciałem tego powiedzieć!  
– Chciałeś. I chcesz nadal… – Sasuke znów zniżył głowę i zaczął zostawiać ciepłe, mokre ślady na jego plecach. – Powiedz, że tego chcesz.   
Złapał jego penisa, ale zamiast gwałtownych ruchów, zaczął go niemal że tylko smyrać. Naruto jęknął, ale nadal nie wydusił z siebie żadnego słowa.   
– Widzę, że jeszcze nie jesteś przekonany… – Znów zsunął się ustami między jego pośladki. Czuł jak penis Naruto drga w jego ręce, gdy tylko dotknął go w odpowiednim miejscu. – No więc? – szepnął, przejeżdżając dłonią po jego pośladkach, a potem znów zagłębiając się między nie językiem.   
I w tym momencie Naruto miał naprawdę gdzieś złośliwości Kuramy. Co on, do cholery, może wiedzieć! Sasuke był tak dobry w tym co robił… Gdzie on się, do diabła, tego nauczył?! Zresztą, nieważne gdzie, ważne…  
– Weź mnie – wysapał, a po chwili poczuł, że język znika, a jego miejsce zastępuje coś twardszego. Sasuke chwycił go za biodra i przyciągnął do siebie, wchodząc w niego jednym, zdecydowanym ruchem. O dziwo, tym razem prawie wcale nie zabolało.   
– Naruto… – wychrypiał, zaczynając się poruszać. – Podnieś się.  
– Co? – Naruto, który miał twarz ukrytą w poduszce, nie bardzo słyszał, co mówi.  
– Podnieś się… – Sasuke chwycił go za ramiona i nadal z niego nie wychodząc, podniósł go i przycisnął plecami o swoją klatkę piersiową.   
Naruto, mimo że pozycja na początku wydawał mu się dziwna, po chwili dostrzegł jej zalety. Na przykład to, że Sasuke odchylił jego głowę na swoje ramię i zaczął całować jego szyję. Teraz byli obaj na kolanach i cóż… To było jedna z lepszych rzeczy, jakich miał okazję doświadczyć.   
Sasuke trzymał go mocno za biodra i poruszał się w nim, całując jednocześnie po szyi i ramionach i Naruto żałował, że wcześniej tego nie zrobili. Podobało mu się, to było coś innego, coś... Niech Kurama już lepiej się zamknie, bo coraz bardziej zaczynał go drażnić.   
– Mocniej – wymamrotał Naruto, czerwony na twarzy.   
– Chcesz mocniej? – zapytał Sasuke i wbił się w niego tak mocno, że Naruto aż jęknął.   
– Draniu... – wydusił i to podziałało na Sasuke jeszcze bardziej.   
Pchnął Naruto tak, żeby oparł się rękami o materac i pewniej złapał go za biodra. Już nie obchodziło go, czy Naruto będzie protestować, czy nie, byli tak blisko...   
A Naruto w tym momencie już całkiem przestał słuchać Kuramy. Mógł myśleć tylko o tym, co Sasuke z nim robił. Chciał więcej, szybciej i mocniej, i Sasuke dawał mu to wszystko, doprowadzając niemalże do obłędu.  
To wszystko było... Miał wrażenie, że się od tego uzależnia. Już sam nie wiedział, czy to praktyka, czy przerwa, którą mieli, ale chciał więcej i więcej, nie miał dość Sasuke.   
Nie mógł się powstrzymać, żeby nie krzyknąć, kiedy dochodził. Nie obchodziło go, czy ktoś mógł ich usłyszeć, w tym momencie mało co się liczyło oprócz tego obezwładniającego poczucia ulgi, które ogarnęło jego ciało, kiedy w końcu osiągnął orgazm. Na Sasuke to chyba podziałało, bo zamarł i po chwili Naruto poczuł, jak się z niego wysuwa. 

Obaj oddychali ciężko, łapiąc zachłannie powietrze.  
Dopiero po dłuższej chwili złapał za chusteczki i wytarł ich obu. Chyba żaden z nich nie miał w tym momencie ochoty wstawać i iść pod prysznic.  
– Draniu... – mruknął z uśmiechem Naruto i odwrócił się do niego. Chwycił go za kark i przyciągnął do siebie, całując wolno. Było dobrze, naprawdę dobrze. Tak dobrze, że przez chwilę miał mniejszą ochotę niż zwykle na skopanie mu tyłka. Bardziej niż na tym, zależało mu teraz na odpoczynku. W łóżku Sasuke, najlepiej, kiedy mógł go obejmować mocno i po prosu leżeć, wsłuchując się w odgłosy wieczora.   
Już prawie zasypiał, gdy usłyszał głos Sasuke.   
– Jutro pokażę ci zwoje, które znalazłem.   
– Co? – Naruto zmarszczył brwi i podniósł głowę.   
– Przez to, że też byłeś w jaskini, chakrą Bijuu uruchomiłeś skrytkę. Wystarczyło, że ja dodałem swoją chakrę i znalazłem nowe zwoje.   
– Coś więcej poza tablicami? – Naruto otworzył szerzej oczy.   
– Tak, dlatego potrzebowałem więcej czasu, żeby je przeczytać. Nie napisałem o tym, co naprawdę w nich było. Nawet Kakashi o tym nie wie – szepnął ciszej. – Nikt o tym nie wie.  
– A mi powiesz? – zapytał Naruto, którego w tym momencie zupełnie opuściła senność. Chciał wiedzieć wszystko o zwojach. I to jeszcze on uruchomił jakąś skrytkę. Więc to wszystko dzięki niemu! – Mów mi w tej chwili, draniu – zażądał, znów unosząc się na kolana.  
– Przecież właśnie to robię. – Sasuke tylko pokręcił głową. Naruto naprawdę był zdecydowanie zbyt nadpobudliwy. Może powinien dostać od Tsunade jakieś środki na uspokojenie. Chociaż wtedy… Mógłby stracić entuzjazm też w łóżku. A to się Sasuke nie opłacało. Cóż. Będzie musiał znosić go takim, jaki był do tej pory. Jakoś to przeżyje. – Odkryłem pewną technikę, ale to naprawdę może poczekać do jutra. Poza tym musze mieć ze sobą te zwoje, żeby dokładnie wyjaśnić ci co i jak.  
– A gdzie te zwoje? Możemy iść nawet teraz! – Naruto zapalił się do tego pomysłu i Sasuke pożałował, że w ogóle o tym wspomniał. Tym bardziej, że zwoje były u Kakashiego, który jednak obiecał, że jutro Sasuke będzie mógł się nimi zająć. Oczywiście nie mógł zabrać ich na stałe do domu, zostaną zapewne w sekretnych podziemnych pomieszczeniach Konohy, ale przynajmniej zyskał do niech swobodny dostęp. I miał w związku z tym pewien plan.  
– Teraz, to idziemy spać. Nie wiem, czy pamiętasz, ale ja dzisiaj dopiero co wróciłem z misji i jakiś odpoczynek mi się należy.  
– Mięczak – skwitował tylko Naruto, odwracając się do niego plecami. Chyba nie miał pojęcia, co robi, bo już po chwili aż wierzgnął, gdy Sasuke chwycił go mocno za pośladki.  
– Mięczak? No to się przygotuj…

Naruto obudził się rano w ramionach Sasuke, ale kiedy tylko próbował przewrócić się na drugi bok, poczuł, jak strasznie boli go tyłek. Wczoraj się doigrał. Prowokowanie Sasuke jednak nie było opłacalne. Tym bardziej, jak trzeba było rano wstać i iść kopać ten cholerny ogródek Kakashiego. Naruto spojrzał na Sasuke, który leżał z twarzą w poduszce i uznał, że to jego powinien skopać, a nie jakiś głupi ogródek. Bo to wszystko przez niego. Chociaż tak naprawdę wszystko w jego życiu było przez niego, więc w sumie powinien się już przyzwyczaić. Naruto westchnął tylko ciężko i powlókł się pod prysznic.


	45. Chapter 45

Kwiaty… Doniczkowe, cięte, czerwone, żółte, w cętki… W którąkolwiek stronę nie odwróciłby głowy, wszędzie były kwiaty! Shikamaru miał wrażenie, że na skutek obcowania od dzisiejszego poranka głównie z roślinami, mózg zaczyna mu się lasować. A to stanowiło niebezpieczeństwo, bo w końcu myślenie było jego największym i niezaprzeczalnym atutem. Naprawdę, gdyby nie wyjątkowe okoliczności, ta sytuacja byłaby żywym koszmarem.   
– Jak tak bardzo się nudzisz, mogę dać ci jakąś książkę. – Układająca bukiet z frezji Ino spojrzała na niego trochę z współczuciem, trochę z rozbawieniem. Widziała, jak się męczy, ale według niej sam był sobie winien. Zachciało mu się oświadczyn w tak młodym wieku, to teraz chował się w jej kwiaciarni za wielkim wazonem słoneczników.   
– Nie, dziękuję. Mam dość czytania o hodowli róż i przycinaniu storczyków. – Shikamaru położył się na podłodze, podkładając ręce pod głowę. Każdy, kto nie znał go zbyt dobrze, stwierdziłby, że to dla niego sielanka, w końcu nie raz i nie dwa spędzał w ten sposób czas na którymś z dachów, obserwując chmury. Jednak tak naprawdę mało kto wiedział, że Shikamaru ma alergię na kwiaty. Co prawda nie kichał ani nic z tych rzeczy, ale ich zapach go otumaniał. A to było kłopotliwe.   
– Daj spokój, nie będzie tak źle. A jak będzie, to możesz poprosić Hokage o jakąś misję. – Ino skończyła swoje dzieło i oparła się o ladę, skubiąc swoje jasne długie włosy. – Przecież nie jest sadystą, jak mu powiesz, o co chodzi, to na pewno się zlituje.   
– Zapomnij. Moja matka zagroziła, że jeżeli to zrobi, to urządzi mu piekło. Wyobrażasz sobie? Miała czelność pójść do Kakashiego i powiedzieć coś takiego? Żeby porządny shinobi, w dodatku Hokage, bał się zwykłej baby… – westchnął.   
– A ty to niby co? – parsknęła Ino. – W niczym nie jesteś lepszy. Od wczoraj chowasz się przed Temari, żeby tylko nie brać udziału w przygotowaniach do ślubu. Poza tym to twoja wina. Po co obiecywałeś, że jak tylko zyskasz awans, to się w to zaangażujesz?  
– Chciałem zyskać na czasie. Ale ona chyba zawarła jakiś pakt z moją matką, a we dwie przypominają chodzącą bombę. Wiesz, co wczoraj wymyśliły? Żebym wybrał się do gorących źródeł na błotną maseczkę! Maseczkę! Ja!   
– No wiesz, maseczki mają dobry wpływ na cerę i… – Ino zamilkła, widząc zdegustowane spojrzenie Shikamaru. – Zwykle korzystają z nich kobiety – dodała, machinalnie poprawiając włosy i spoglądając w lusterko, które trzymała pod ladą.   
W tym momencie rozległ się dźwięk dzwoneczka sygnalizujący przyjście klienta, przez co Shikamaru znów schował się za wazon słoneczników.   
– Chouji, nie strasz ludzi – westchnął z ulgą, kiedy zorientował się, że to przyjaciel przyszedł dotrzymać mu towarzystwa. Żałował, że jego dom był spalony jako kryjówka, ale to jedne z pierwszych miejsc, gdzie zwykle go szukali.   
Chouji ulokował się za wazonem z pelargoniami i wyciągnął paczkę chipsów.   
– Myślisz, że nikt nie zorientuje się, że tam jesteś? – zaczęła dość delikatnie Ino, widząc jego wystające zza wazonu boczki. – To znaczy, wiesz, chodzi mi o to chrupanie – dodała, widząc pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie. Dobrze wiedziała, jak Chouji reaguje na wzmiankę o jego tuszy. Podeszła i udając, że coś sprawdza, przesunęła dwie inne rośliny, zasłaniając plecy przyjaciela przed wzrokiem klientów.   
– Jakieś wieści? – zapytała, siadając na podłodze obok nich.   
– Jest żądna mordu. – Chouji wpakował sobie do ust garść chipsów o smaku paprykowym.   
Shikamaru, mimo że nie przepadał za nimi, też się poczęstował. W końcu poza tym, co przynosiła mu Ino, nie miał szans na porządny posiłek.   
– Temari? – spytał.   
– Nie, twoja matka – wyjaśnił Chouji. – A ona mówi, że policzy się z tobą później.   
– Moja matka? – Shikamaru wydawał się być zdezorientowany   
– Nie, Temari – zakończył Chouji, zgniatając pustą paczkę i biorąc się za kolejną. Tym razem o smaku bekonu. – Więc może lepiej się im pokaż.   
– I ty, mój przyjaciel, mi to mówisz? – Shikamaru pokręcił głową zrezygnowany.   
W tym momencie rozległ się kolejny dźwięk, zwiastujący czyjeś przybycie. Ale nie była to ani Temari, ani matka Shikamaru. To był Naruto. Upaćkany ziemią i najwyraźniej bardzo zirytowany.  
– Mam stąd zabrać jakieś krzaki. Kakashi-sensei zażyczył sobie jakieś tam tuje. Co to w ogóle są tuje? – Naruto oparł się zrezygnowany o ladę w kwiaciarni, licząc na to, że Ino wszystko mu wytłumaczy. Co on, ogrodnikiem był, żeby znać się na roślinach?  
– Są tutaj, dzisiaj przywieźli. – Ino pokazał ręką na stojące w rodu sklepu iglaki.   
No świetnie, jeszcze będzie musiał je tachać, bo Kakashi nadal zabraniał używania klonów i chakry Kyuubiego. Sadysta jeden!  
– Dobra, to biorę je i … – Naruto przerwał i spojrzał w stronę, z której dochodził odgłos… chrupania? Po chwili, marszcząc brwi, podszedł tam.  
– Shikamaru? Chouji? Co wy tu robicie? – zapytał, widząc ich siedzących na podłodze między kwiatami.  
– Shikamaru ukrywa się przed swoją matką – mruknął Chouji, który mówił trochę niewyraźnie przez chipsy, które właśnie jadł.   
Naruto poczęstował się, bo chociaż wolałby teraz ramen, to lepsze to niż nic. Nie zdążył nawet zjeść śniadania, bo Sasuke nic nie miał w lodówce. Następnym razem pójdą do jego kawalerki. On przynajmniej miał zawsze jakiś kubek gotowego ramenu. Właśnie! Najwyższa pora, żeby zaopatrzył drania w zupki instant. W końcu skoro bywał tam tak często, musiał dobrze zjeść. A Sasuke nie zawsze miał czym go poczęstować. To był świetny pomysł. Zaraz, jak tylko skończy przekopywać ten okropny ogródek, pójdzie i nakupi Sasuke tyle ramenu, że będzie jadł go przez rok! To będzie idealna zemsta.   
– Przed matką i przed Temari – zauważyła z rozbawieniem Ino, która oparła się o blat i założyła ręce na piersi.   
– Jak to? – Naruto niczego nie rozumiał. – Czemu się przed nimi chowasz?   
– Bo Shikamaru nie chce brać udziału w przygotowaniach do ślubu – zdradził Chouji, który już sięgnął po jeszcze jedną paczkę. – Dlatego... – nie zdążył dokończyć, bo drzwi znowu się otworzyły.   
– Ino! Dobrze cię widzieć! – usłyszeli zirytowany głos Temari, która wcale nie wyglądała, jakby "miała policzyć się z Shikamaru później". Wręcz przeciwnie, jej spojrzenie i bojowa postawa jasno wskazywały na to, że chciała to zrobić już teraz.   
– Temari! – Ino spróbowała się przesunąć tak, żeby ich zasłonić. – Coś się stało? Może rozmyśliłaś się z tym bukietem i chcesz wybrać nowy?   
– Nie, nic z tych rzeczy. – Temari wydawała się zdecydowana. Podeszła do blatu i próbowała wyjrzeć do szklarni, ale w tym momencie widok zasłonił jej Naruto.   
– Temari! – zawołał i uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, jak tylko umiał. – Jak leci? Niedawno wróciłem z Kraju Piasku, widziałem się z Gaarą, ale Kakashi-sensei ściągnął mnie z powrotem do wioski i ledwo co z nim rozmawiałem! – poskarżył się.   
Temari wydawała się nieco zaskoczona, bo nigdy nie zamienili ze sobą więcej niż kilka słów, ale zawsze doceniała to, co Naruto zrobił dla jej brata. Lubiła go.   
– Tak, Gaara mi pisał, że musiałeś wracać. Szkoda, ale na ślubie pewnie znowu się zobaczycie. O ile w ogóle do niego dojdzie – dodała głośniej, jakby już rozpracowała Shikamaru i wiedziała, że ukrywa się w kwiaciarni. – Ino, nie mam teraz czasu, ale jakbyś go widziała, przekaż mu, że obie z jego matką chcemy go widzieć. Najszybciej jak to możliwe.   
– Ma dodać, że jesteście bardzo złe? – zapytał Naruto, który nie zdążył ugryźć się w język. – To znaczy... ja mu przekażę! – zadeklarował, czując na sobie ostrzegawczy wzrok Temari.  
– Co to znaczy, że mu przekażesz? Wiesz, gdzie on jest? – zmrużyła oczy, patrząc podejrzliwie.   
– Nie, no oczywiście że nie, ja… ja tylko przyszedłem po te choinki! – Chwycił jedną tuję i podsunął ją Temari pod nos. – Kakashi-sensei mi kazał, bo…  
– Dobra, dobra – Temari machnęła ręką zniecierpliwiona. To, że jak Naruto zacznie gadać, to nie może skończyć, wiedziała już od dawna. A w tym momencie nie miała czasu, bo musiała znaleźć swojego przyszłego męża. I była pewna, że tak go urządzi, że ta „przyszłość” przynajmniej przez następne kilka dni na pewno nie będzie dla niego kolorowa. Rozejrzała się jeszcze po kwiaciarni, ale wychodziło na to, że ten ruch, który widziała za wazonami, to był tylko Naruto. – Musze iść, mam zaraz przymiarkę sukni – mruknęła i wyszła, trzaskając drzwiami.  
– O matko! – Shikamaru, który razem z Choujim położył się za doniczkami pelargonii, odetchnął z ulgą. Dziękował też w duchu, że te kwiaty były na tyle wysokie, by zakryć okrągłości jego przyjaciela.   
– No… – Naruto pokiwał głową. – Jak tak patrzyłem na Temari to jestem pewien, że nigdy nie wyjdę za mąż.  
– Masz rację, Naruto. – Ino uśmiechnęła się do niego. Wiedziała, że jej też by się oberwało, gdyby Temari zorientowała się, że ukrywa tu Shikamaru. – Ty nigdy nie wyjdziesz za mąż.  
– Co? A to niby dlaczego? Mówisz, że niby nikt…  
– Naruto… – Shikamaru wolał zainterweniować, póki ich najwyraźniej przyszły Hokage chlapnie coś jeszcze. – Ino chodzi o to, że ty to możesz się co najwyżej ożenić, a nie wyjść za mąż – przewrócił oczami, mając nadzieję, że zrozumie aluzję.  
I chyba zrozumiał, bo jego twarz momentalnie przybrała dziwnego koloru i nagle zaczął bardzo się spieszyć, gadając jak nakręcony, że musi szybko skończyć kopać ogródek i podsadzić te rośliny, po czym chwycił nie te iglaki co trzeba i wybiegł na zewnątrz, jakby go ktoś gonił.   
– A jemu co? – Ino zamrugała oczami, dopiero po chwili orientując się, że zabrał rośliny zamówione do klombów naprzeciwko głównej siedziby wioski. – Ej, wracaj tu! – krzyknęła i wybiegła za Naruto, ale on już gdzieś zniknął.   
W końcu, po chwili rozglądania się, machnęła ręką. Wiedziała, który to dom Hokage, więc wyśle kogoś, żeby to załatwił.   
Wróciła do kwiaciarni i znów oparła się o ladę, patrząc na Shikamaru.  
– Wiem, wiem… – westchnął zrezygnowany. Cholera, to była takie kłopotliwe, ale w końcu sam się na to zdecydował. – Lepiej będzie jak tam pójdę.  
– No, inaczej tak cię załatwi, że będziesz cieniem samego siebie. Cieniem… rozumiesz? – Chouji wpakował sobie do ust kolejna garść chipsów i zaśmiał się z własnego żartu, nawiązującego do techniki Shikamaru.  
– Tak, rozumiem – Shikamaru skrzywił się. Chyba będzie musiał w końcu stawić czoła temu, co zgotowały mu Temari i własna matka. Choć, jakby się tak zastanowić, to sam to sobie zgotował, decydując się na ślub. I po co mu to było? Niestety, nie potrafił tego wyjaśnić, bo przy Temari jego wrodzony geniusz gdzieś znikał… No ale… Pstryknął kilka razy zapalniczką. Przeżył wojnę, przeżyje i to.

Kiedy Sasuke obudził się, Naruto już nie było. Co oczywiście nie znaczy, że nie było widać oznak jego wcześniejszej obecności. Ręcznik w łazience rzucony na podłogę, cukier rozsypany na stole, niepodomykane szafki, które musiał gruntownie przetrząsnąć w poszukiwaniu czegoś do jedzenia. Westchnął cierpiętniczo. Naruto zmieniał jego mieszkanie nie do poznania. Dobrze, że chociaż nie naznosił tu tych swoich kubków z ramenem, bo wyleciałby za drzwi razem z nimi.   
Sasuke odwiesił ręcznik, starł stół i zajrzał do lodówki. Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że nie zrobili wczoraj żadnych zakupów. Podszedł do parapetu, na którym stał jego krzak pomidorów i z irytacją zauważył, że trochę zmarniał. Nikt nie podlewał go przez tyle dni, że jeszcze trochę i zaczął by schnąć. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad czymś, ale ostatecznie uznając, że to niezbyt dobry pomysł, poszedł się wykapać.  
Sasuke wyszedł spod prysznica po kilku minutach. Sam był zmęczony po wczorajszej intensywnej nocy, ale on, w przeciwieństwie do Naruto, przynajmniej się wyspał. I nie bolał go aż tak tyłek. Uśmiechnął się na samo wspomnienie wczorajszego wieczoru.   
– Młotek – mruknął do siebie.   
Umył zęby i wytarł włosy. Musiał wyskoczyć do sklepu po coś do jedzenia, bo zaczynał się już robić głodny. Powinien zrobić większe zakupy, bo na razie Kakashi chyba nie szykował im kolejnej misji. Już miał wychodzić z łazienki, gdy usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi. Przewiązał biodra ręcznikiem i poszedł otworzyć. Był pewien, że to Naruto, bo rano okno było uchylone, więc zapewne wyszedł właśnie tą drogą. A teraz zapewne był tak zmęczony, że już nie był w stanie wskoczyć na piętro.   
– Całkiem szybko się z tym... – Zamilkł, gdy zobaczył swojego gościa.   
– Sasuke-kun. – Sakura zaczerwieniła się lekko, widząc go w takim stroju. Mimowolnie zerknęła na jego umięśniony tors i brzuch. Nie często miała go okazję takiego oglądać. Tak właściwie to nigdy, bo tylko ten jeden raz, kiedy weszła wtedy do jego mieszkania nieproszona.   
– Przyszłam w sprawie tej rany. Tsunade dała mi maść, żeby wszystko lepiej się zagoiło i nie było blizny. No i muszę się upewnić, że dobrze się goi.   
Sakura przełknęła ciężko. Trudno było się jej skupić, kiedy miała półnagiego Sasuke tak blisko. Sasuke był naprawdę bardzo przystojny. Zwilżyła wargi, czerwieniąc się mocniej. Aż zaschło jej w gardle.   
– To... mogę wejść?   
Sasuke wyglądał tak, jakby miał jej odmówić, ale w końcu wzruszył ramionami i ją przepuścił. Tym bardziej, że zobaczył, co przyniosła.  
Sakura, przechodząc obok, poczuła świeży zapach żelu pod prysznic. Mocniej zacisnęła palce na zwojach, które miała pod pachą. Zrobiło się jej nieznośnie gorąco.   
– Mam jeszcze coś – zaczęła. – Byłam z samego rana u Tsunade i Kakashiego. Przekazali mi to dla ciebie. Stwierdziłam, że ci to przyniosę i przy okazji sprawdzę, jak się czujesz.   
Sasuke zmarszczył brwi, ale skinął głową. Nie sądził, że Kakashi tak szybko przekaże mu te zwoje, ale to się dobrze składało. Zwłaszcza, biorąc pod uwagę, co zamierzał zrobić…   
– To... mogę obejrzeć tę ranę? Bo jest trochę bardziej zaczerwieniona niż powinna – stwierdziła z niepokojem Sakura.   
– Zaczekaj, pójdę się przebrać – mruknął Sasuke i odwrócił się, a Sakura odprowadziła go wzrokiem. Zastanawiała się, czy gdzieś istniała inna rzeczywistość. Na przykład taka, w której Ino byłaby szarą myszką, Hinata pewną siebie, zdecydowaną dziewczyną, a Sasuke... Sasuke stałby się bardziej otwarty na kobiety i przestał widzieć tylko walkę. Chciałaby poznać takiego Sasuke, może z nim bardziej by się dogadała?  
Po chwili Sasuke wrócił ubrany w standardowy strój jounina, jedynie kamizelka wisiała jeszcze na oparciu krzesła. A raczej dwie kamizelki. I ta jedna była Naruto. Sakura poznała ją po charakterystycznym rozcięciu na przedniej kieszonce. Czy oni już naprawdę nie rozstawali się nawet… Nie… Sakura aż pokręciła głową i omal nie parsknęła śmiechem, kiedy uświadomiła sobie, o czym pomyślała. Naruto na pewno nie śpi u Sasuke na kanapie, ma przecież własne mieszkanie. Ich relacja jest bliska, ale no bez przesady. Zresztą, ktoś taki jak Sasuke, na pewno nie pozwoliłby nikomu u niego spać. Chyba że dziewczynie, z którą chciałby… No w końcu będzie musiał się zabrać za odbudowę klanu.   
– Mogę zobaczyć bliznę? – podeszła, odkręcając pudełko z maścią. Musiał pokazać, w jaki sposób musi ją wcierać. Potem, choć wolałaby, żeby było inaczej, będzie mógł to robić sam.  
– Dobra – Sasuke westchnął i podwinął bluzę.   
Po chwili poczuł dotyk palców z chłodną maścią. To było takie inne od dotyku Naruto, który przesuwał po bliźnie palcami wczoraj w parku. Wtedy to było takie intymne, takie… podniecające. A teraz… Teraz miał nadzieję, że Sakura skończy jak najszybciej. Nigdy nie lubił, jak ktoś go dotykał. Naruto był naprawdę absolutnym wyjątkiem, bo tylko jego dotyk sprawiał mu prawdziwą przyjemność. Od zwykłych gestów, przez pocałunki, po najbardziej intymne zbliżenia. Ten dotyk był nie tylko chciany, a wręcz pożądany, czego wyraz Sasuke dał poprzedniej nocy.   
– Musisz to robić dwa razy dziennie, okrężnymi ruchami. Wtedy blizna będzie mniej widoczna, być może całkiem zaniknie – wyjaśniła Sakura, kiedy niechętnie oderwała rękę. Nie mogła przecież nadal wsmarowywać czegoś, co już się wchłonęło.  
– Tak, rozumiem. – Sasuke zabrał maść i odstawił na stół. Dopiero wtedy jego uwagę przykuł żel, którego używali do… Cholera, Naruto musiał go tu zostawić. Naprawdę, oszaleje przez to jego bałaganiarstwo. Dobrze, że to przynajmniej nie był to typowy lubrykant, bo obaj nadal woleli nie kupować takich rzeczy, żeby nie powstały plotki.  
– No... to jak się czujesz, Sasuke-kun? – zapytała nieśmiało Sakura, nie chcąc jeszcze wychodzić.   
– Dobrze. – Sasuke wstał od stołu i zabrał się za sprzątanie kuchni. Nie zaproponował jej niczego do picia, jdnak Sakura nie chciała jeszcze wychodzić i rozpaczliwie szukała punktu zaczepienia, który pozwoliłby jej na dłuższą rozmowę.   
– Kakashi-sensei mówił, że zdałeś już raport.   
– Musiałem – rzucił tylko. – Zaraz muszę wyjść na zakupy – dodał, mając nadzieję, że Sakura już pójdzie, jednak nic bardziej mylnego. Te słowa pozwoliły jej się do czegoś odnieść.   
– O, świetnie! – rzuciła. – Ja też muszę iść do sklepu, to może pójdziemy razem? Wczoraj, po waszej wizycie zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie mam nawet niczym poczęstować gości – uśmiechnęła się, a Sasuke zastanowił się czy ona przypadkiem czegoś znów nie sugeruje. Na przykład tego, że chętnie by go do siebie zaprosiła. Sam już nie wiedział, czy nie popada w jakąś paranoję, ale Sakura ostatnio naprawdę wydawała się być bardziej zdeterminowana niż do tej pory. A po tym, co ostatnio zrobiła tutaj, w jego kuchni, wolał nie zostawać z nią zbyt długo sam na sam w miejscu prywatnym i z dala od ludzi. Co prawda był pewien, że drugi raz się nie odważy na coś takiego, ale mimo wszystko wolał ograniczyć ich kontakty do jakiegoś neutralnego terenu.   
– Nie, Sakura, musze też załatwić kilka spraw, więc szybciej załatwię wszystko sam – powiedział, zabierając z oparcia krzesła swoją kamizelkę i wyciągając z kieszeni klucze, tym samym dając do zrozumienia, że musi już iść.

Sakura, wracając do domu, miała wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak. Nie wiedziała co dokładnie, ale… Kiedyś, gdy była w mieszkaniu Sasuke, wydawało jej się, że prawie nikt w nim nigdy nie przebywa, tak było tam czysto. Wszystko pochowane, prawie żadnego przedmiotu na widoku, poza standardowym wyposażeniem. A dzisiaj? Kamizelka Naruto, jakiś koc zmiętolony na kanapie, maść nawilżająca rzucona byle jak na stół. Swoją drogą ta maść raczej nadawała się na zimę, kiedy był mróz, na lato była zbyt tłusta, ale wolała nic nie mówić, żeby nie zirytować Sasuke. On nie znosił, gdy ktoś zwracał mu uwagę i zawsze się wtedy irytował. Zresztą, to był przecież drobiazg. No nic, trudno. Westchnęła zrezygnowana i weszła do sklepu. Uznała, że musi upiec jakieś ciastka, na wypadek, gdyby jednak miała jakichś niespodziewanych gości. 

Naruto otarł pot z czoła i oparł się o szpadel. Już tak dawno nie robił niczego tylko przy użyciu własnej energii, że naprawdę się zmęczył. Cholerny Kakashi. Sasuke zresztą też. Nie dość, że ten ogródek to była jego wina, to jeszcze przez niego naprawdę bolał go tyłek. Obaj byli wczoraj tak niewyżyci, że żaden z nich nie przejmował się skutkami. Zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy tak pogryźli sobie szyje, że musieli chodzić w golfach. Naruto westchnął, chwycił jedną z roślin i wsadził ją byle jak w wykopany dołek. Głupi ogródek. Już on go tak pięknie urządzi, że Kakashi złapie się za głowę i będzie żałował, że w ogóle kazał mu to robić.   
– Co tam mamroczesz? – usłyszał głos, a po chwili Sasuke zeskoczył z dachu nowego domu Kakashiego. – Nieźle ci idzie, ale zauważyłem, że dachówki też wymagają renowacji i…  
– Zamknij się! – Naruto spojrzał na niego z wściekłością. – Spróbuj o tym wspomnieć, a… a zobaczysz! – warknął.   
Był zły, bo powinien trenować, a nie zajmować się remontami! Kiedy byli geninami nienawidził takich misji, a z samego początku tylko takie dostawali. Zrób zakupy staruszce, znajdź kota, który uciekł, powyrywaj chwasty. No do cholery! Teraz był już jouninem, poza tym zamierzał zostać Hokage!  
Sasuke uśmiechnął się kpiąco. Już chciał rzucić kolejną zgryźliwą uwagę, ale ostatecznie ugryzł się w język. Młotek i tak dzisiaj wystarczająco się narobił, a jak tak dalej pójdzie, będzie musiał trenować sam. Wolał tego uniknąć, bo co jak co, ale Naruto najlepiej się nokautowało.   
– Dużo ci jeszcze zostało? – zapytał. – Grzebiesz się z tym jak cholera. Nie byłbyś dobrym ogrodnikiem – dodał, widząc jego rozzłoszczone spojrzenie.  
– Bo ja się nie nadaję na ogrodnika, draniu! Żeby przyszły Hokage musiał robić takie rzeczy!  
– Jak tak dalej pójdzie, prędzej skończysz przy sadzonkach, a nie zostaniesz Hokage. Łap. – Rzucił mu paczkę z jedzeniem. Naruto pewnie był głodny. Nie to, żeby Naruto bywał niegłodny, ale teraz musiał być głodny bardziej niż zwykle.  
– Dzięki. – Naruto wydął wargi, wciąż trochę obrażony, ale widok omusubi odrobinę go udobruchał. Były starannie zapakowane w papier i... Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Nie musiałeś, draniu. Prawie jak żona, która... – W ostatniej chwili uniknął lecącego w jego stronę shurikena, który wbił się w niedawno pomalowany płot. – Zwariowałeś?  
– Uważaj, bo następnym razem będzie Chidori – ostrzegł go Sasuke. – I znowu zasugeruję coś Kakashiemu odnośnie remon...  
– Ani mi się waż! – wrzasnął Naruto i doskoczył do niego. W normalnych warunkach znowu zaczęliby się kłócić, ale przez cały dzień pracy Naruto był zbyt zmęczony.  
– Siadaj i to zjedz. Kiedy kończysz ten cholerny ogródek?  
– Jak chcesz, możesz mi pomóc – burknął Naruto, ale skrupulatnie zajął się odpakowywaniem jedzenia. Na ogół nie przepadał za omusubi, ale teraz był tak głodny, że ani myślał wybrzydzać.  
– Mogę popatrzeć.  
– Drań – wydusił Naruto z pełnymi ustami, kiedy wpakował sobie pół omusubi do ust.  
– Młotek.  
Naruto tylko fuknął i zmrużył oczy, ale zajął się jedzeniem.   
– Jutro będę chciał z tobą porozmawiać o tych zwojach. Dzisiaj już do niczego się nie nadasz.  
– Sam się do niczego nie nadasz! – burknął Naruto, który mimo że naprawdę był zmęczony, nie miał zamiaru się do tego przyznać. Już miał zamiar zacząć swoją dotychczasową tyradę, jakim to on nie jest wspaniałym ninja, gdy usłyszał ciche gwizdanie, a przy ogrodzeniu pojawiła się kolejna osoba.   
Shikamaru rozejrzał się, a po chwili dedukcji uznał, że zamiast wejść przez furtkę, szybciej będzie przeskoczyć przez płot. No tak, to u niego normalne. Nie chciało mu się zrobić kilkunastu kroków dalej.  
– Shikamaru! – Naruto porzucił pomysł nawrzucania Sasuke i przywitał się z szerokim uśmiechem.   
Po chwili odstawił łopatę i podszedł do niego. Stanął i przekrzywił głowę, a po chwili przysunął nos i go powąchał.  
– Pachniesz jakoś inaczej. I… – zastanowił się – co się stało z twoimi włosami? – zapytał, próbując dotknąć jego kitki. Zawsze wydawała się być niedbale związana, jakby Shikamaru unikał grzebienia, a teraz…  
– Chociaż ty przestań! – Shikamaru westchnął cierpiętniczo i przysłonił twarz ręką.  
Miał już dość. Matka i Temari były bezlitosne i zmusiły go do wizyty w miejscach, z których normalnie nigdy nie korzystał. Miał wrażenie, że Temari mści się dodatkowo za to, że cały wczorajszy dzień się przed nią chował. Mógł to lepiej przemyśleć. Ale jak przemyśleć i zaplanować jakąś genialną taktykę, skoro ma się do czynienia z najbardziej nieobliczalną kobietą?! Po jaką cholerę wpakował się w ten ślub? To była najbardziej męcząca i kłopotliwa rzecz, jaka mogła go kiedykolwiek spotkać.   
– Poza tym, wy macie większy problem. Temari się uparła, żeby ciebie – spojrzał znacząco na Naruto – zaprosić na ślub razem z Hinatą, a ciebie – rozłożył bezradnie ręce, widząc zmarszczone brwi Sasuke – z Sakurą. Próbowałem jej to wyperswadować, ale wiecie jaka ona jest… – westchnął i ulokował się w cieniu jednego ze starych drzew w ogrodzie.


	46. Chapter 46

– Nie ma mowy – zaprotestował stanowczo Sasuke. I tak już był na tyle miły, o ile on w ogóle potrafił być miły, dla Sakury i reszty znajomych, bo Naruto go to prosił, ale na pewno nie zamierzał jej nigdzie zapraszać.   
Naruto najpierw otworzył usta ze zdumienia, ale po chwili też pokręcił głową. Jasne, mógł zapraszać swoje przyjaciółki na ramen, ale z tego, co nawet on wiedział, formalne zaproszenie na czyjś ślub oznaczało coś zupełnie innego.   
– Ja to wiem. – Shikamaru oparł się głową o pień, przymykając oczy. – Ale jak mam jej wszystko wytłumaczyć, na to jeszcze nie wpadłem. Nawet nie wiecie, jaki z wami jest kłopot.  
– Nie byłoby kłopotu, gdyby Sakura się w końcu ode mnie odczepiła. – Sasuke przypomniał sobie jej ostatnią wizytę. Może dlatego była taka zdeterminowana, bo ubzdurała sobie, że pójdą razem na ślub.  
– No... ale to... – Naruto podrapał się po brodzie. – I jak ona to niby widzi?  
– Ano tak, że ja mam wam o tym powiedzieć i zmusić was, żebyście je zaprosili. Ja. Zmusić. Was. – Shikamaru przewrócił oczami. – To wystarczająco upierdliwe, kiedy o tym mówię. Temari jeszcze nie wie, jacy jesteście uparci. A wy nie wiecie, jaka ona jest uparta – dodał, zanim Naruto zdążył zaprotestować.  
– Powiedz jej co chcesz, nie obchodzi mnie to – wtrącił się Sasuke, który w ogóle nie rozumiał problemu Shikamaru. On nigdy nie pozwoliłby kobiecie tak wejść sobie na głowę. Jeszcze czego.  
– Czasami naprawdę myślę, że byłoby prościej, gdybyście się przyznali. – Shikamaru rozmasował sobie czoło. Owszem, wcześniej uważał, że to ich ukrywanie się jest wygodniejsze, bo przynajmniej nie rozpętało się przez to prawdziwe piekło, ale z drugiej strony to niosło za sobą pewne konsekwencje. Jak choćby teraz. Szczerze liczył na to, że po ślubie sytuacja trochę się unormuje i to wszystko przestanie być takie kłopotliwe, ale Temari naciskała, a on póki co nie umiał jej wyjaśnić całej tej zagmatwanej sytuacji.  
– Nie no... przecież dziewczyny by nas zabiły! – Naruto zaśmiał się nerwowo i podrapał po głowie. To wszystko zabrnęło tak daleko, że Kurama już przewidywał jego śmierć, kpiąc z niego, że w końcu jego związek z Sasuke się wyda. A teraz jeszcze dziewczyny chciały iść z nimi na wesele. No nie, to było naprawdę upierdliwe i Shikamaru miał rację.  
– Nie nas, tylko ciebie, młotku – zauważył ironicznie Sasuke. – A ja w sumie chętnie bym na to popatrzył.  
– Coś ty powiedział, draniu?! – Naruto zacisnął pięści. – Uważaj, żebym ja ciebie zaraz tak nie obił, że przez tydzień nie będziesz mógł siedzi... – zamilkł, przypominając sobie o obecności Shikamaru. Zaczerwienił się, próbując zapanować nad złością, kiedy zobaczył kpiące spojrzenie Sasuke.  
– Rany, ale jesteście kłopotliwy – westchnął Shikamaru, który najchętniej schowałby się w jakiejś kryjówce i przespał cały ten harmider. Choć w sumie… Tu w cieniu było naprawdę całkiem przyjemnie. Chyba nikt się nie obrazi, jak zdrzemnie się dwie czy trzy godzinki. Może przyśni mu się jakieś rozwiązanie.

*

Przez kolejne kilka dni Sasuke i Naruto starali się unikać dziewczyn. Sasuke co prawda i tak nie obchodziły ich życzenia, ale bardzo pasowało mu, że Naruto wykazywał więcej chęci, by wieczory spędzać w domu, bo było to o wiele bardziej przyjemne niż włóczenie się po knajpach. Chwilowo musiał zaakceptować to, że naznosił do jego mieszkania pełno kubków z ramenem, ale z dwojga złego wolał już to. Obiecał sobie jednak, że po tym całym ślubie wszystkie powyrzuca.

Od kiedy zdali egzamin na jounina, stara bibliotekarka przestała chodzić do Tsunade po środki uspokajające. Wreszcie miała cisze i spokój. Choć czasami z sentymentem ich wspominała, tym bardziej, że podziękowali jej za to, że z nimi wytrzymała. Dlatego uśmiechnęła się na widok wchodzącego mężczyzny. Ostatnio często tu przychodził. I zawsze siadał w jednym z najmniej uczęszczanych działów. Jednak zawsze był cicho i najwyraźniej nad czymś pracował, więc nie miała podstaw do narzekań.  
Sai, który jak zawsze wziął ze sobą szkicownik, zaszył się w samym kącie sali. Już po chwili miał na stole porozkładane kilka książek, a przed sobą arkusze papieru, które powoli zapełniał pismem i opatrywał od czasu do czasu jakimiś ilustracjami. Wolał póki co pracować w samotności, ponieważ to, co robił, było dość… specyficzne. Inni mogliby go nie zrozumieć lub, co gorsza, zrozumieć na opak, gdyby powiedział, czym się zajmuje. A to było przecież bardzo ważne. W ten sposób mógł pomóc przyjaciołom. Pochylił się nad arkuszem i zanotował kolejną myśl, która przyszła mu do głowy. A potem jeszcze jedną. I jeszcze…  
– Sai! – usłyszał krzyk i aż podskoczył na krześle. – No w końcu cię znalazłam! –To Ino wychynęła zza jednego z regałów i szła w jego stronę.  
Sai w panice próbował przykryć tytuły książek czystymi arkuszami papieru, ale z tego wszystkiego te zapisane spadły na podłogę i rozsypały się, ukazując między innymi grafiki, jakie zrobił.   
Rzucił się, żeby je pozbierać, ale w tym momencie Ino pochyliła się i wzięła jeden z obrazków do ręki. Przez moment wpatrywała się w niego z niezrozumieniem, dopiero po chwili zmarszczyła brwi. Spojrzała na Saia podejrzliwie i mimo jego protestów, odkryła zasłaniane wcześniej w pośpiechu książki. „Jak rozpoznać orientacją seksualną”, „Związki dwóch mężczyzn”, „Geje we współczesnym świecie”. Co to do cholery miało być? Ino jeszcze raz zerknęła na trzymaną w ręku grafikę, a potem wbiła morderczy wzrok w swojego chłopaka.  
– Co. To. Ma. Znaczyć? – zapytała, akcentując każde słowo i przy każdym wydawała się być coraz bliżej jego twarzy.   
Sai aż się odchylił na krześle, gdy rysunek wylądował na stole, a na nim ręka wściekłej Ino.   
– To tylko takie tam… – Uśmiechnął się po swojemu. – Jak mnie tu znalazłaś?  
– To, jak cię znalazłam, to jest w tym momencie twój najmniejszy problem – huknęła Ino.   
Dobrze, że byli w tej nieuczęszczanej części, bo inaczej bibliotekarka by się nimi zainteresowała i oboje wylecieliby stąd w trybie natychmiastowym. Ale w tym momencie jej to nie obchodziło. Dlaczego jej chłopak czytał książki o gejach i rysował nagich facetów?   
– Wytłumacz mi się, ale już! Czy ty… – Pokręciła, głową przymykając oczy. Nie była w stanie wypowiedzieć na głos tego, co pomyślała. Nie! Sai był z nią. Uprawiali seks. Nie mógł być gejem! Ale w takim razie, po co mu były te książki. Może ona i ich związek był tylko przykrywką?! W Ino aż, się zagotowało. – Sai, zabiję cię! – zacisnęła pięści, ale kiedy tylko otworzyła oczy w bibliotece nie było już ani jej chłopaka – o ile już nie byłego chłopaka – ani tych arkuszy.   
Ino wybiegła na zewnątrz, nie zauważając nawet postaci w kapturze czającej się za jednym z regałów. Przez chwilę rozglądała się, ale nie miała pojęcia gdzie Sai zniknął. Wściekła jak diabli ruszyła przed siebie. Już ona mu pokaże!  
– Ino! – usłyszała, gdy dotarła w okolice parku. Sai chyba rozpłynął się w powietrzu, bo nie mogła znaleźć, więc chodziła po miasteczku zła jak osa i w tym momencie bardzo przypominała Sakurę. W każdej chwili była gotowa kogoś uderzyć.  
– Co? – warknęła i odwróciła się, zauważając właśnie swoją przyjaciółkę, która biegła w jej stronę, ale kiedy zauważyła jej minę, aż przystanęła.   
– Co się stało?  
– A tobie? – Ino wyprostowała się. Sakura sama nie wyglądała, jakby było w porządku. Zmarszczyła brwi. – Faceci – stwierdziła.   
Znała Sakurę wystarczająco dobrze, żeby poznać, kiedy chodziło o Sasuke. W końcu one, kobiety, miały szósty zmysł. Wyczuwały takie rzeczy.   
– Chodź, pogadamy u mnie. Mam taką dobrą butelkę sake... Tata przywiózł kiedyś z jakiejś misji, kiedy był w Kraju Deszczu.  
Zanim Sakura zdążyła zaprotestować, Ino pociągnęła ją w stronę kawiarni. Trzymała tę butelkę właśnie na takie okazje. Ostatecznie darowała sobie Saia, bo jakby nie patrzeć, przez te swoje techniki malowania, mógł narysować ptaka i być już daleko poza jej zasięgiem. Co on sobie w ogóle wyobrażał?!  
– Czekaj, Ino!  
Sakura zatrzymała ją, kiedy przechodziły obok parku, bo właśnie coś zauważyła. Coś, a raczej kogoś.   
– Hinata? – Podeszła i pomachał ręką siedzącej na ławce zamyślonej przyjaciółce, która na ten gest zerwała się. Musiała naprawdę błądzić gdzieś myślami. Sakura ostatnio dużo myślała o Hinacie i o tym, że Sasuke mógłby właśnie ją wybrać do odbudowy klanu, ale w końcu uznała, że to bez sensu. On nie robił nic w jej kierunku, nawet o niej nie wspomniał, gdy byli w Wiosce Piasku. Co prawda wtedy zirytował się, gdy o niej wspomniała, ale to było… To na pewno nie chodziło o nią. Sakura miała właśnie takie przeczucie, a kobiece przeczucia naprawdę często się sprawdzały. – Idziemy pogadać, a ty idziesz z nami. Chyba wszystkim nam się to przyda.  
Chwilę później były już w kwiaciarni. Usadowiły się na zapleczu, wśród różnych kwiatów, a Ino przyniosła z góry sake i trzy czarki. Co prawda przyszedł też Kiba razem z Akamaru, który chyba wywęszył Hinatę, ale go wygoniły. Jednogłośnie uznały, że dzisiaj to będzie babski wieczór. Tym bardziej, że wszystkie trzy miały powód, żeby się napić. Powody Hinaty i Sakury były oczywiste i pewnie teraz razem gdzieś trenowały, a Ino po trzech wychylonych czakach powiedziała, że ma kłopot z Saiem, ale mimo nalegań nie chciała póki co powiedzieć jaki.   
– Temari to ma szczęście, wychodzi za mąż – westchnęła Ino i polała jeszcze jedną kolejkę. – Jak myślicie, która z nas będzie następna?  
– Ja to się chyba nigdy nie doczekam – Sakura wypiła wszystko na jeden raz i aż się skrzywiła. – Musiałabym mieć chyba blond włosy i niebieskie oczy. Nie… Nie o ciebie mi chodzi, Ino-świnio, więc nawet się nie waż! – wskazała przyjaciółkę palcem, mrużąc oczy. Mimo relacji, jaka je łączyła, nadal czasami tak się do niej odzywała, ale teraz to miało raczej humorystyczny wydźwięk, bo zwykle robiła tak, kiedy była już przynajmniej lekko pijana. – Jego obchodzi tylko Naruto.   
– To może niech wezmą ślub ze sobą – parsknęła Ino, za co została niemal zmrożona wzrokiem dwóch par oczu. – No przecież żartowałam. Słuchajcie, zagramy w pytanie lub wyzwanie – zaproponowała, nalewając do czarek resztę sake. Dobrze, że miała na górze jeszcze jedną butelkę. Chyba naprawdę potrzebowały takiej chwili szczerości. Tym bardziej, że ślub Temari, mimo że jak najbardziej życzyły jej szczęścia, wpędzał jej przyjaciółki, a dzisiaj nawet i ją, w lekką depresję. Dlatego chwyciła pewnie butelkę i zakręciła nią. – Sakura… – stwierdziła, gdy szyjka butelki wskazała na nią. – Pytanie czy wyzwanie.  
Sakura zastanowiła się chwilę.   
– Pytanie – zdecydowała.  
– Najmilsza słowa, jakie ostatnio usłyszałaś od Sasuke – wymyśliła na poczekaniu Ino. Wiedziała, że musi zacząć delikatnie.  
– Dziękuję, że uratowałaś Naruto. – Sakura nawet nie musiała się zastanawiać. W całym swoim życiu usłyszała tak mało miłych słów od Sasuke, że to nie było zbyt trudne. To wpędziło ją w jeszcze większą depresję. Ino, widząc jej minę, uznała, że trzeba przynieść jeszcze jedną butelkę.  
– No dobra, to teraz ty kręcisz – rzuciła, kiedy w końcu wróciła z kolejną butelką i rozlała ją do czarek. Butelka wskazała między nią i Hinatą, więc Sakura musiała zakręcić jeszcze raz.  
– Pytanie czy wyzwanie? – zapytała formalnie Sakura, kiedy butelka wskazała na Hinatę, ale było wiadomo, co wybierze ich przyjaciółka.  
– Pytanie – odpowiedziała od razu, cichym głosikiem. Od wypitego alkoholu zaróżowiły się jej nieco policzki, a dopiero wypiła jedną czarkę. Tak rzadko piła... Jednak teraz nawet ona miała ochotę na alkohol.  
– Wydarzyło się coś na tej misji, kiedy sprowadziłaś Naruto do wioski? – zapytała Sakura, która od czasów misji, nie była na bieżąco z wydarzeniami w życiu swoich przyjaciółek. Miała trochę pracy w szpitalu, więc dopiero dzisiaj znalazła trochę czasu, żeby znaleźć Ino. A później zauważyły jeszcze Hinatę – tym lepiej, że wszystkie mogły porozmawiać.  
– No... – Hinata przysłoniła twarz ręką, jakby wstydząc się powiedzieć. – Cóż...  
– No wyduś to z siebie! – rzuciła Ino, która unosiła czarkę, żeby znowu wypić.   
Sakura wpatrywała się z napięciem w Hinatę, bo jej rumieniec był jakiś taki dziwny i...  
– Naruto chyba powiedział, że też o mnie myśli – wydusiła w końcu. – To znaczy... Byliśmy na takiej polanie, och, sama już nie wiem. – Pokręciła głową i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Od powrotu z misji myślała o tym cały czas, ale Naruto dostał karę i ciągle pracował, a kiedy ona chciała go znaleźć, znikał gdzieś. Może spał w mieszkaniu? Hokage w końcu zabronił mu używać chakry lisa i klonów. Musiał być zmęczony. Kilka razy przyniosła mu nawet jedzenie, ale Naruto tylko podziękował i chwilę z nią porozmawiał. Nie zaprosił jej później na ramen ani nie zaproponował nic innego. Tak, na pewno był zmęczony i zły przez tą karę...  
– Hinata! – Sakura złapała ją za rękę, żeby przywołać ją do porządku. – Naruto naprawdę tak ci powiedział? – zapytała, a Hinata tylko pokiwała głową.  
– Może w końcu on coś zrozumiał? – Ino uśmiechnęła się. Ostatnią rzeczą, której się spodziewała, był jakiś ruch ze strony Naruto. Tego rozwrzeszczanego, niedomyślnego Naruto, który cały czas tylko krzyczał, że zostanie Hokage i który, odkąd Sasuke wrócił do wioski, był z nim nierozłączny.  
– Tak myślicie?  
– Nie wiem, to w końcu Naruto. – Sakura wzruszyła ramionami, ale zaczęła się nad tym głęboko zastanawiać. Jeżeli wreszcie coś przebiło się pod tą kopułę Naruto, to mogła być szansa też dla niej!  
– Dobra, to teraz ty kręć Hinata. – Ino przerwała rozmyślania obu przyjaciółek. Hinata zakręciła i butelka wskazała ją. Musiała więc zakręcić jeszcze raz i znowu wypadła Sakura.  
– Pytanie czy wyzwanie?  
– Pytanie – stwierdziła. – Jestem chyba jeszcze za mało pijana na wyzwania – dodała, a obie przyjaciółki zachichotały.  
– To czy... – Hinata zacisnęła pięści na swoich szortach. Nosiła je odkąd wyruszyła na misję. Ino kazała jej zmienić ubranie, bo, jak stwierdziła, powinna ubierać się bardziej kobieco. W dresie mógł chodzić Naruto. Ona powinna ubrać coś bardziej seksownego. Nie czuła się w tym zbyt pewnie, ale teraz już się do tego przyzwyczaiła. – Czy... ty... kiedyś... – jąkała się, czerwieniąc się coraz mocniej.  
– Hinata, wyduś to w końcu z siebie, bo zaraz będziesz musiała pić karną kolejkę! – odezwała się zniecierpliwiona Ino.  
– No, czy... Ty już kiedyś... całowałaś się z kimś?  
Sakura sama zaczerwieniła się tak mocno, że kolor jej twarzy stał się ciemniejszy od włosów. Ino zmarszczyła brwi. Ich problemy wydały im się śmieszne, bo ona miała już za sobą nie tylko pierwsze pocałunki, ale i pierwszy raz. A one zachowywały się jak pensjonarki.   
– Tak. to znaczy… No, tak trochę… – Sakura zacisnęła ręce na swojej spódnicy. Teraz, kiedy byli już po egzaminie na jounina i póki co nie mieli żadnych misji ani dyżurów, mogli ubierać się po cywilnemu.   
– Co to znaczy tak trochę? – Hinata spojrzała na nią ze zdziwieniem.   
– Bo… Ja pocałowałam Sasuke i…. Ino, błagam cię… – Sakura, widząc zaskoczone spojrzenie Hinaty i współczujący wzrok Ino, która wiedziała o wszystkim, wyglądała, jakby miała się rozpłakać. Ale co miała niby powiedzieć? Że ten pocałunek to było zwykłe muśnięciu ust i przy nim nawet ten wypadek za czasów Akademii, kiedy Naruto wpadł na Sasuke, był bardziej intymny? Nie chciała o tym opowiadać, tamta sytuacja była wystarczająco upokarzająca.  
– I jak… – zaczęła Hinata, ale zawahała się.  
– Odepchnął mnie… – Sakura spuściła wzrok i zacisnęła ręce. – Pomagałam mu sprzątać rozsypany cukier i tak wtedy pomyślałam, że… Ale on mnie odepchnął – wydusiła. Głos jej lekko drżał.   
– Hej, ale mówiłam ci, że to jeszcze nic nie znaczy. – Ino usiadła obok i objęła ją ramionami, a Hinata przysunęła się i chwyciła ją za rękę w pocieszającym geście. – Może nie był gotowy… Wiesz, on jest z klanu Uchiha, zawsze robi wszystko po swojemu. Może nie spodobało mu się, że to ty wyszłaś z inicjatywą? Wiesz, faceci lubią zdobywać kobiety.  
– Tak myślicie? – Sakura podniosła głowę, widząc, że obie kiwają głowami. – No może…  
– Nie może, tylko na pewno. Daj mu jeszcze czas. Sama mówiłaś, że jego celem jest odbudowa klanu. W końcu zrozumie, że na Naruto i walce świat się nie kończy, i będzie chciał czegoś więcej.  
– Tak, Sakura, będzie dobrze – powiedziała cicho Hinata, choć doświadczenia Sakury naprawdę nie nastrajały jej pozytywnie. Hanabi ciągle naciskała na nią, żeby powiedziała Naruto, że go kocha, ale teraz, po tym wszystkim, nabrała jeszcze większych wątpliwości, że powinna to zrobić. A co jeżeli Naruto zareaguje tak samo? Przecież on nawet nie pamiętał, że kiedyś, podczas walki z Painem, już mu wyznała swoje uczucia.  
– No dobra, dziewczyny. Pijemy następną kolejkę – zarządziła Ino, która wyczuwała gęstniejącą między nimi atmosferę. – Sakura, teraz ty kręcisz butelką – dodała.  
– Ino, pytanie czy wyzwanie? – zapytała Sakura, kiedy padło na przyjaciółkę.   
Ino westchnęła ciężko.  
– Wyzwanie. – Machnęła niedbale ręką. Wolała uniknąć pytań, bo wiedziała, że pierwsze, które Sakura by zadała, brzmiałoby „czemu jesteś zła na Saia?”.  
– Hmm. – Sakura zastanowiła się chwilę, bo nie spodziewała się tego. Już w głowie układała sobie pytanie o chłopaka Ino. – To... Cholera – zaklęła, bo wszystkie pomysły wyparowały jej z głowy. Spojrzała na przyjaciółkę, która uśmiechnęła się do niej lekko.  
– No i co, Sakura? Nic nie wymyślisz? – zaśmiała się.  
– A właśnie, że wymyślę, zobaczysz tylko! O, już wiem. Jesteś pewna, że nadal chcesz to wyzwanie? Potem nie będziesz mogła się wycofać.  
Ino zawahała się chwilę, ale potem skinęła głową. Gdyby wybrała pytanie, na pewno musiałaby powiedzieć, o co chodzi z Saiem. A to było zbyt… Gdyby ktoś się dowiedział o jej podejrzeniach, że Sai spotykał się z nią tylko po to, żeby ukryć to że jest gejem. Nie, nie ma mowy.  
– Jestem pewna! – Założyła ręce na biodrach i popatrzyła na Sakura wyzywająco.  
– No dobra... To… Chcę zobaczyć tę książkę, którą ostatnio tak szybko przede mną chowałaś, jak odwiedziłam cię bez uprzedzenia.  
– Jaką książkę? – Ino zrobiła zdziwione oczy, udając, że nie wie, o co chodzi, ale rumieniec ją zdradził. Wiedziała, o czym mówi Sakura. To było jeszcze przed Festiwalem Lata, kiedy przyszła do niej omówić piknik i zastała ją czytającą… No właśnie to był jeden z poradników Saia na temat seksu. Zabrała go kiedyś z jego mieszkania, ale nie chciała, żeby ktokolwiek, nawet on, wiedział, że to czyta. No… No po prostu była ciekawa. W końcu swój pierwszy raz miała już jakieś pół roku temu, nic więc dziwnego, że chciała poszerzyć swoją wiedze. Tym bardziej, że tam były opisane takie rzeczy… Aż zrobiło jej się gorąco na wspomnienie tego.  
– Ty już dobrze wiesz jaką! No dalej! – Sakura nie odpuszczała. Teraz była już pewna, że to musiało być coś, czego Ino się wstydzi. Inaczej nie zareagowałaby w taki sposób zarówno wtedy, jak i teraz. – I pamiętaj, widziałam okładkę! – krzyknęła jeszcze, kiedy przyjaciółka, która z westchnięciem podniosła się i ruszyła w stronę schodów na górę, zniknęła za rogiem. 

Ino wróciła po niecałych pięciu minutach, niosąc w rękach poradnik, który ukradła Saiowi. To znaczy pożyczyła. Bo przecież miała go zamiar oddać. Kiedyś… Sakura pierwsza dorwała się do książki i przysunęła się do Hinaty. A potem, kiedy otworzyła na losowej stronie, obie zrobiły wielkie oczy. I obie zrobiły się bardziej czerwone, niż piwonie stojące w kącie szklarni. Bo ten poradnik… Sakura wcześniej nie zdołała odczytać tytułu, ale to… Z lekkim przerażeniem spojrzała jeszcze raz na okładkę. To była kamasutra! Z obrazkami!  
Ino wiedziała, że dawanie dwóm dziewczynom, które jeszcze się nie całowały tak na serio obrazkowej Kamasutry nie będzie dobrym rozwiązaniem, ale Sakura sama chciała ją zobaczyć. Teraz wszystkie trzy się czerwieniły, bo kiedy Hinata zerknęła na Ino, zaczerwieniła się jeszcze bardziej. Ino z kolei czuła się naprawdę zażenowana.   
– Zadowolona? – burknęła, gdy Sakura w końcu odłożyła książkę.  
– Cóż... – Sakura podrapała się po ręce i poprawiła rękaw bluzki. – To twoje czy Saia?  
– Oczywiście, że Saia! – wrzasnęła Ino. – Myślisz, że poszłabym do sklepu kupić coś takiego?!  
– No nie, ale... Sai ciągle mówił o tym penisach i teraz już...  
– Zamknij się! – Ino zabrała książkę, czując jeszcze większy gniew. Sakura miała rację! Sai gadał o tych penisach jak najęty, więc to by tłumaczyło, że... A niech go!  
– Wracaj, Ino! Pijemy następną kolejkę! – krzyknęła Sakura, kiedy Ino długo nie wracała.  
– Już idę! – odkrzyknęła jej. Musiała się uspokoić. Zabije Saia później, teraz powinna się napić i o wszystkim zapomnieć. Ona przynajmniej miała jakiegoś chłopaka, w przeciwieństwie do Sakury i Hinaty. W końcu ich obiekty zainteresowań spędzali razem każdą wolną chwilę, kroku od siebie nie odchodzili i to oni prędzej mogliby się okazać gejami, a nie jej Sai. – W dupę ci wsadzę te wszystkie poradniki, jak cię tylko dopadnę – mruknęła do siebie, zaciskając pięści. W tym momencie doskonale rozumiała Sakurę, która nie panowała nad agresją.  
– No, jesteś w końcu. Schowałaś teraz tą książkę tak, żeby nikt jej nie znalazł? – zapytała złośliwie Sakura, która tym chciała zamaskować swoje zawstydzenie. Hinata siedziała cicho bo chociaż miała już siedemnaście lat, nie wyobrażała sobie robić takich rzeczy. Nawet z Naruto. To było zbyt krępujące!  
– A żebyś wiedziała. To Sai ją tu zostawił, ja tylko przeglądałam – odpowiedziała, chwytając swoją czarkę. Po chwili wszystkie trzy wychyliły swój alkohol w milczeniu. Ino, bo nadal była zażenowana, że odkryły jej zainteresowania, Hinata, bo w ogóle oglądała takie obrazki, w końcu Sakura – bo marzył jej się seks z Sasuke, ale on póki co nawet nie dał się porządnie pocałować. Beznadzieja.   
– Jutro jest wieczór panieński Temari, chyba nie powinnyśmy tyle pić. – Hinata, której lekko zaczynało się kręcić w głowie, przypomniała delikatnie o nadchodzącym wydarzeniu. W końcu Temari była od jakiegoś czasu ich przyjaciółką i trzeba było teraz myśleć o niej. W końcu nadchodził najważniejszy dzień w jej życiu.  
– A tak w ogóle to macie już prezent? – zapytała Sakura. – Do ślubu został tydzień…  
– Ja nie mam. I nie mam pomysłu. Oni są tak różni, nie mam pojęcia co może spodobać się im obojgu – Ino westchnęła i zadowolona ze zmiany tematu oparła się o doniczkę. – Ja naprawdę nie wiem jak oni się dogadują. Kiedyś myślałam, że Shikamaru będzie unikał kobiet przypominającym charakterem jego matkę, w końcu tak zawsze na to narzekał. A tu proszę…  
– Ponoć przeciwieństwa się przyciągają… – wtrąciła Hinata.   
– Tak, mamy jeden najlepszy przykład. Sasuke i Naruto… – Ino potarła czoło. – Że też oni się jeszcze nie pozabijali.  
– Uwierz, próbowali. I to nie raz. Ale na szczęście im nie wyszło. – Sakura pokręciła głową przypominając sobie ich stan po walce w Dolinie Końca. Nawet teraz nie mogła o tym myśleć z dystansem. Mogła wtedy stracić ich obu… Idioci!  
– Dobra, to teraz ja kręcę? – Ino, widząc, że zaczyna się robić zbyt melancholijnie, chwyciła butelkę. – Hinata! – Uśmiechnęła się, kiedy butelką wskazała ją. – Pytanie czy wyzwanie?  
– Pytanie – szepnęła Hinata i zanim zdążyła się opanować czknęła. Dziewczyny spojrzały na nią zdziwione i po chwili wybuchnęły śmiechem. Nawet Hinata się uśmiechnęła, chociaż było jej trochę wstyd. – Przepraszam! – rzuciła, a Ino machnęła ręką.  
Nie ma za co. Hm...Kiedy w końcu zdecydujesz się powiedzieć Naruto o swoich uczuciach? – zapytała.  
– Co? Ale ja... – Hinata znowu się zaczerwieniła. Zaczęła bawić się swoim pustym kieliszkiem. – Tak właściwie kiedyś już mu o nich powiedziałam, ale chyba nie pamięta. Nie wiem, czy jest sens mówić tego znowu.  
Obie pokiwały głowami. Sakura wiedziała o tym, co zrobiła Hinata i kiedyś powiedziała to Ino.   
– Naruto to czasami jest naprawdę tępy – westchnęła ciężko. – Dla niego liczy się tylko Sasuke i walka. No i zostanie Hokage. Ale jak niby chce to zrobić, jeśli nie ma rodziny?  
– Tsunade i Kakashi też nie mieli – zauważyła Ino, a Sakura tylko prychnęła.  
– Ale on powinien mieć! I Sasuke też. Całe życie byli sami, powinno chyba im zależeć na tym, żeby założyli rodzinę, no nie?! – krzyknęła. – To że są shinobi jeszcze nic nie znaczy. Przecież obaj mają uczucia i... – Zacięła się, zaciskając pięści na skraju spódnicy. – Dlaczego faceci muszą wszystko tak wolno łapać, co? Chyba tylko Shikamaru łapie o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, ale on jest zbyt leniwy na te rzeczy – dodała sfrustrowana. – No i Sai, ale on ma te swoje poradniki i... Tak właściwie o co wam poszło?  
Ino wstała gwałtownie.   
– Dziewczyny, po co będziemy tutaj siedzieć? Ściemniło się już, przejdźmy się! – rzuciła i spojrzała na końcówkę butelki. – Dopijemy to i ruszamy!

*

Naruto, który własnie wracał z Sasuke z północnego pola, czuł się jak w siódmym niebie. Co prawda niewolnicza praca – jak to nazywał – dla Kakashiego ostatnio go wyczerpała, ale na treningu mógł już używać chakry lisa. I w pełni to wykorzystał. Genini i inne dzieciaki obecne na polu wręcz otwierały usta z podekscytowania kiedy wszedł w tryb Kuramy. W końcu widzieli na własne oczy to, o czym się mówiło, a co nie każdy widział. Oczywiście to trwało zaledwie chwilę, bo zaraz Sasuke sprowadził do na ziemię, przypominając, że to nie miejsce na tego typu potyczkę. I miał rację. Kakashi po raz kolejny chciałby ich za to pozabijać. Albo dać kolejną karę. A te kary robiły się coraz bardziej wymyślne, o czym Naruto przekonał się osobiście.   
– Ej, czy to nie jest Sai? – Naruto przetarł czoło, patrząc na konar drzewa w lasku nieopodal, zanim Sasuke jednak odwrócił głowę, postać zniknęła.  
– Masz jakieś omamy, młotku.  
– Jak widziałem to widziałem – zirytował się. Sasuke, mimo tego wszystkiego co się między nimi działo, nadal był w stosunku do niego złośliwy i ciągle podważał to, co mówił. Drań jeden. Naruto tak się najeżył, że nawet nie zauważył postaci w kapturze podążającej za Saiem. Bo to na pewno był Sai! Nie miał żadnych omamów. Ale co takiemu Sasuke tłumaczyć. – Jutro wieczór kawalerski Shikamaru – westchnął i założył ręce za głowę. – Jak myślisz, ucieszy się?  
Wieczór kawalerski to miała być niespodzianka. Zorganizował to Chouji jak jeszcze Sasuke i Naruto był w na misji w Kraju Wiatru. A właściwie to Sasuke był na tej misji, a Naruto, jak nadal uparcie twierdził, źle zrozumiał polecenie. Na imprezie miało być jedzenie, alkohol i jeszcze więcej jedzenia. Shikamaru nie był wtajemniczony, bo znając jego, uznałby, że to wszystko jest zbyt kłopotliwe.   
– Mnie się pytasz o takie rzeczy? To przez ciebie chodzę na te wszystkie imprezy, chociaż jest wiele lepszych rzeczy do roboty. – Sasuke wzruszył ramionami. Owszem, szanował Shikamaru, ale te wszystkie śluby i wieczory kawalerskie… To nie było dla niego.  
– Jakoś po Festiwalu Lata nie narzekałeś – uśmiechnął się Naruto, przypominając sobie, jak tamten dzień się skończył. Ich pierwszy raz… Nigdy tego nie zapomni. Teraz mieli już za sobą dużo więcej „razów”, ale tamten będzie pamiętał zawsze.   
– A co, chcesz to powtórzyć? – Sasuke uniósł lekko kącik ust i przysunął się trochę, dopiero po chwili zdając sobie sprawę z tego, gdzie są. I że nią są tu sami. Cholera, to kontrolowanie się było coraz trudniejsze. Tym bardziej, że Naruto czasami zachowywał się tak prowokująco… Pewnie nawet nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, ale jego niektóre zachowania sprawiały, że Sasuke miał ochotę się na niego rzucić.  
– A żebyś wiedział, draniu – rzucił Naruto i spojrzał na niego z wyzwaniem w oczach. – Tylko teraz z zamianą miejsc!  
– Chyba kpisz. – Sasuke prychnął i ruszył przed siebie, zostawiając Naruto w tyle.  
– Wcale nie kpię!– usłyszał jeszcze jego wrzask.  
Wskoczyłby na dach, ale był naprawdę zmęczony. Tym razem szli do kawalerki Naruto. U niego spędzali tak dużo czasu, że Naruto zaczął narzekać, że jak tak dalej pójdzie, to wszystkie kaktusy mu pousychają.  
– Draniu, ty na swój krzak pomidora chuchasz i dmuchasz, a moje kaktusy to co?! – wrzeszczał i Sasuke w końcu musiał się zgodzić.  
Zdążył przejść spory kawałek, kiedy zorientował się, że Naruto za nim nie idzie. Powinien dostrzec to wcześniej, bo przecież nikt nie wrzeszczał mu nad uchem, ale po prostu się zamyślił. Obejrzał się i zmarszczył brwi, widząc, jak Naruto stoi na przeciwko Sakury, Hinaty i Ino, które właśnie wyszły z kwiaciarni. Były zarumienione i dziwnie zmieszane, ale Naruto jak zwykle niczego nie zauważył.   
– Może pójdziecie z nami na ramen? – zaproponował nagle Naruto. Nie jedli razem od tak dawna, że teraz, stojąc z nimi twarzą w twarz, było mu głupio, że tak długo ich unikał.   
– Nigdzie nie idziemy. Mamy zobaczyć te zwoje, już nie pamiętasz? – Sasuke zmarszczył brwi, widząc maślany wzrok Hinaty wlepiony w Naruto. I… Czy one były… pijane?   
– Sasuke Uchiha, największy sztywniak Konohy – zaśmiała się Ino, za co została kopnięta przez Sakurę i omal się nie wywróciła. Tak, one zdecydowanie były pijane. – Nie widzieliście gdzieś może Saia? Muszę go znaleźć i zabić – Ino lekko czknęła i znowu zaczęła się śmiać.  
– Ja widz…  
– Nie widzieliśmy – wtrącił szybko Sasuke, którego zaczynał irytować cały ten cyrk. Trzy pijane dziewczyny i Naruto, który najwyraźniej znów dobrze czuł się w ich towarzystwie. To nie mogłoby się dobrze skończyć. – Naruto, rusz się – stwierdził, zaciskając usta w wąską kreskę.  
– Och przestańcie w końcu zachowywać się jak jakaś zakochana para i chodźcie z nami – wypaliła Ino i zaśmiała się, jakby opowiedziała świetny żart. Ona chyba wypiła najwięcej i przez to, że była zła na Saia, nie mogła utrzymać języka za zębami.   
Sakura i Hinata, mimo że zaskoczone jej wybuchem, przez chwilę nie odezwały się ani słowem. Ino powiedziała dokładnie to, co doprowadzało je do frustracji przez ostatnie półtora roku. Bo taka była prawda. Sasuke i Naruto byli naprawdę nierozłączni. I gdyby nie to, że obaj byli facetami…  
– Ino, daj spokój – odezwała się w końcu Hinata, widząc ich reakcję na te słowa. Naruto miał nieelegancko otwarte ze zdziwienia usta i taki jakiś wzrok… Powiedziałaby, że lekko przerażony, ale przecież on nigdy niczego się nie bał. Za to Sasuke… Wydawało się wręcz, że zaraz aktywuje sharingana. Coś musiało go wyprowadzić z równowagi.   
– Tak, dajcie spokój. Ino gada głupoty – poparła Hinatę Sakura. Owszem, chciała pójść na ramen z Sasuke, ale on najwyraźniej naprawdę nie miał ochoty w tym momencie na ich towarzystwo. Jak zwykle zresztą, ale tym razem… Po prostu nawet po kilku czarkach sake czuła, że to nie był dobry moment. – To my już pójdziemy. Do zobaczenia jutro – mruknęła i pociągnęła przyjaciółki za sobą.

Naruto i Sasuke ruszyli w druga stronę. Tym razem powoli, w zupełnym milczeniu. Ino trafiła w sedno, tylko… To zabrzmiało tak, jakby taka sytuacja, czyli on i Sasuke, mogła być tylko i wyłącznie żartem.


	47. Chapter 47

Zdążyli przejść już jakiś kawałek drogi w zupełnym milczeniu, gdy Naruto nagle przystanął. Zupełnie jakby podjął jakąś decyzję.  
– Sasuke, czekaj… – Złapał go za rękaw i odwrócił w swoją stronę. Już otwierał usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, bo od dłuższej chwili tłukła mu się w głowie myśl, żeby wreszcie wyjaśnić sobie kilka rzeczy, ale gdy ten na niego spojrzał, stracił rezon. – No bo… Jak pójdę na misję, będziesz podlewał moje kaktusy? – wydusił w końcu pierwsze, co ślina przyniosła na język.  
– Kaktusy? – zaskoczony Sasuke spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę. – Z tego co wiem, kaktusy wytrzymują długi czas bez podlewania, a ty raczej nie wybierasz się w najbliższym czasie na żadną misję.  
– Oj, draniu, niedługo dostanę swoją drużynę i na pewno Kakashi nas gdzieś wyśle.  
– Tak, do lasu, szukać zaginionych kotów. Już nie pamiętasz, co sami robiliśmy?  
Sasuke westchnął. Im bardziej zbliżał się czas przydziału do drużyn młodych geninów, tym większe miał wątpliwości. Co też go podkusiło. Choć nie, to głupie pytanie. Dobrze wiedział co. Naruto. Jak zwykle. Naruto i chęć rywalizacji z nim. Gdyby wybrał inną ścieżkę kariery, z pewnością znów rozstali by się na dłuższy czas. A tego nie chciał. Już przemęczy się z dzieciakami i pokaże temu młotkowi, że wyszkoli ich szybciej niż on. Oczywiście nie powiedział tego Kakashiemu, gdy wręczał mu jakiś czas temu formularz o przyznanie drużyny. Tym bardziej, że ich Hokage był tak tym zdumiony, że mrugał tylko oczami, będąc pewnym, że coś mu się przywidziało. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili spojrzał na niego pytającym wzrokiem, na co Sasuke tylko wzruszył ramionami. Jasne, mówił już wcześniej, że tak zrobi, ale Kakashi dotąd jakoś mu nie wierzył. Jednak nie zamierzał tłumaczyć swojej decyzji. Tym bardziej, że jedyne wytłumaczenie byłoby… dość dziwne.  
– Draniu, co ty gadasz. Zobaczysz, już niedługo będziemy chodzić na misje rangi A! – Naruto roześmiał się i założył ręce za głowę. – Kakashi-sensei wie, że pod moją opieką nic im nie grozi.  
– Czasami mam wrażenie, że ty sam potrzebujesz opieki – mruknął Sasuke i ruszył dalej.   
– Co żeś powiedział? Sasuke! – wrzasnął Naruto, który jednak to usłyszał i pobiegł za nim. No co jak co, ale nie pozwoli się obrażać. On zaraz pokaże temu zarozumiałemu, wrednemu bucowi, kto tu będzie potrzebował opieki, jak z nim skończy. O tak! Jeszcze będzie go błagał o litość, jak mu skopie tyłek. Albo w sumie… Ten tyłek był bardziej przydatny do innych, zdecydowanie przyjemniejszych rzeczy. Naruto uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Najpierw podleje kaktusy, a potem… Zadowolony z siebie pobiegł przodem.  
Dość szybko dotarli do jego kawalerki, w której, jak zwykle zresztą, panował okropny bałagan. Sasuke musiał uważać, gdzie stawia krok, bo Naruto już się omal nie przewrócił, potykając się o karton po mleku, który, nie wiedzieć czemu, znalazł się w przedpokoju.   
– Młotku, to wygląda jak obraz po wojnie – stwierdził, nie wiedząc, czy jest bardziej zaskoczony, rozbawiony czy zniesmaczony tym widokiem.  
– Weź się już nie czepiaj, draniu! – burknął Naruto. – Przez tego cholernego Kakashiego nie miałem nawet czasu posprzątać. Musiałem się zrywać o nieludzkich godzinach, a jak wracałem, to nie miałem siły nawet wyrzucić śmieci.  
– Ale kaktusy mają się całkiem nieźle – zauważył Sasuke, widząc, że na jednym zakwitł nawet czerwony, drobny kwiat.  
– No nie? Bo o nie to ja akurat dbam. – Naruto wyraźnie się ucieszył z tego komplementu. – Ino dała mi ostatnio taki specjalny nawóz, no wiesz, żebym je podlewał i żeby miały lepiej.  
Sasuke zrzucił brudne ubrania z krzesła i usiadł na nim, robiąc sobie też trochę miejsca na stole, żeby oprzeć łokieć. Oczywiście kosztem podłogi, bo na nią zepchnął wszystkie rzeczy, tworząc jeszcze większy bałagan.   
– Mój krzak pomidora trochę uschnął – odezwał się w końcu, obserwując zmagania Naruto z podlewaniem roślin. – Jego trzeba częściej podlewać niż kaktusy.  
– Aha. – Naruto pokiwał głową. – No widzisz, jakbym wiedział, to bym ci go podlał, kiedy wróciłem do wioski. Chociaż za te twoje ostatnie docinki powinienem ci do niego nasikać – mruknął już ciszej pod nosem i na szczęście Sasuke tego nie usłyszał.  
– No właśnie – Sasuke podłapał jego wcześniejsze słowa. – Jak zacznę chodzić na misje, przydałby się ktoś, kto by go doglądał – ciągnął.   
Jedną rękę miał schowaną w kieszeni, z której znajdowały się metalowy przedmiot, który chciał dać Naruto. Już wcześniej, podczas misji w Kraju Wiatru się nad tym zastanawiał, ale nawet po powrocie nie bardzo wiedział, jak zacząć ten temat. On, Sasuke Uchiha, uważany powszechnie za geniusza, miał problem z czymś takim! Teraz trafiła się idealna okazja, ale cholera wie, jak zareaguje Naruto. To znaczy, domyślał się, że się ucieszy, ale jeżeli po tym wszystkim zacznie się głupio śmiać i chlapnie jakimś głupim tekstem, to będzie musiał go naprawdę zabić.   
– Możesz go oddawać na czas misji do szklarni. Albo do kwiaciarni Ino, tam na pewno… No co? – Naruto przerwał i spojrzał na Sasuke ze zdziwieniem, widząc rosnącą na jego twarzy irytację. Nie rozumiał go. Owszem, zdawał sobie sprawę, że miał czasami naprawdę głupie pomysły, ale ten był akurat bardzo dobry i ten drań mógłby mu podziękować za znalezienie tak świetnego rozwiązania. W końcu Sakura też tak robiła ze swoimi roślinami. I jakoś…  
– Naruto… – Sasuke aż westchnął ciężko. Dlaczego ten młotek nie mógłby być choć trochę bardziej domyślny? Oczywiście nikt nie oczekiwał od niego intelektu na miarę Shikamaru, no ale czasem mógłby ruszyć głową i nie stawiać go teraz w niezręcznej sytuacji. Zacisnął ręce tym, co miał w kieszeni i rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu. Ten chlew naprawdę trzeba było posprzątać. Wstał z krzesła i zmusił broniącego się rękami i nogami Naruto do sprzątania.

Było już bardzo późno, kiedy podłoga w kawalerce znów zaczęła przypominać podłogę, a śmieci upchane w worki stały w kącie. Naczynia były pozmywane, stół sprzątnięty, a kaktusy właśnie podlewane. Przy tej ostatniej czynności Naruto pomyślał, że naprawdę mógłby zająć się tymi pomidorami Sasuke, kiedy go nie będzie. Co prawda nie znał się za bardzo na ogrodnictwie i w mieszkaniu miał same kaktusy, ale co to za filozofia podlać od czasu do czasu jakiś krzak? Po prostu zabrałby go na jakiś czas do siebie i…  
– Naruto… – Sasuke spojrzał mu przez ramię, gdy zauważył, jak woda zaczyna lać się z parapetu, a on ciągle trzyma przechyloną konewkę. Chyba musiał się zamyślić, bo aż podskoczył, gdy potrząsnął go za ramię. – Młotku, co ty wyprawiasz?  
– A, no wiesz, tak jakoś… – zaśmiał się Naruto i potargał włosy, odstawiając prawie pustą konewkę na stół. Jeden z kaktusów miał w doniczce płynne błoto zamiast ziemi. No nic, wyschnie, ciepło jest.   
Sasuke tylko pokręcił głową. I on mu naprawdę miał powierzyć swoje pomidory? No dobra, to był tylko pretekst, ale dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, jak może wyglądać jego mieszkanie pozostawione w rękach Naruto na dłuższy czas. Co, jeżeli kiedyś wróci i zastanie taki bajzel, jak dzisiaj w kawalerce? Aż się wzdrygnął na wyobrażenie swojego mieszkania w takim stanie, ale po chwili zastanowienia ostatecznie machnął na to ręką. W końcu przecież podjął już decyzję. Ryzykowną, bo ryzykowną, ale był ninja, całe jego życie miało w sobie ryzyko. Co prawda nie takie jak to jedno i konkretne, które stało teraz na wprost niego i było nie dość że zagrożeniem dla siebie, ale i dla innych, jednak... No cóż… Nie będzie łatwo, ale on już nauczy tego młotka dbania o porządek. Jak nie argumentami słownymi, to… To się zobaczy.  
– Masz – mruknął i wepchnął mu coś w rękę. – Tylko nie zgub. I nie zrób z moimi pomidorami tego, co z tym kaktusem. – Odwrócił się i uznał, że wypadałoby wynieść te śmieci.

Naruto zamrugał oczami, gdy zobaczył, co trzyma w ręce. To były klucze. Klucze Sasuke, bo miały charakterystyczny breloczek z logiem klanu Uchiha – czerwono-białym wachlarzem. W pierwszym momencie był tak zdezorientowany, że dopiero po chwili coś zwróciło jego uwagę. To jednak nie mogły być klucze Sasuke. Te w jego ręce były nowe, nie nosiły żadnych śladów użytkowania, żadnych zadrapań, jakie zazwyczaj robiły się po upadku na jakąś twardą powierzchnię, poza tym miały ostre, niewyślizgane ząbki.   
Zacisnął na nich mocno palce, aż metal wbił mu się w skórę i uśmiechał się tak szeroko, że zaczęły boleć go policzki. To była ostatnia rzecz, której by się spodziewał po Sasuke. A to chyba znaczyło, że... Przypomniał sobie śmiech Ino, kiedy nawet nie brała pod uwagę, że mogliby być razem. Jakby zapomniała, że Naruto zawsze robił wszystkim na przekór. Miał swoją drogę ninja, której się trzymał i teraz razem z Sasuke będzie tak samo.   
Schował klucze do kieszeni i w końcu – całkowicie dobrowolnie! – posprząta bałagan, który zrobił ze swoimi biednymi kaktusami.   
– Przynajmniej jak ten drań wróci, to nie będzie mówił, że jest chlew – mruknął do siebie, zbierając z parapetu rozmokłą glinę.   
Ten jeden raz go zaskoczy, bo znając go, cały wieczór narzekałby później i pouczał go, żeby pod żadnym pozorem jego mieszkania nie doprowadził do takiego stanu jak swojej kawalerki. A może... O tak! Wpadł na genialny pomysł. To było... To było coś! Skoro Sasuke był takim pedantem, on też dorobi klucze i mu je da. Może wtedy nie będzie musiał się przejmować bałaganem? Tak, to był naprawdę genialny pomysł!  
– No i co się tak uśmiechasz, młotku? – usłyszał i podskoczył, o mało nie upuszczając kaktusa, którego chciał przenieść do kuchni.  
– Draniu! Nie strasz mnie! – Naruto prawie podskoczył, ale jego usta rozciągnęły się w jeszcze większym uśmiechu, którego po prostu nie umiał powstrzymać. Bo co to wszystko znaczyło? Sasuke dał mu klucze do siebie. To zupełnie tak, jakby…   
– Wyglądasz jeszcze bardziej jak młotek, kiedy się tak głupio szczerzysz – mruknął Sasuke, nie patrząc na niego.   
Nie chciał, żeby poruszył niewygodny temat i zaczął zadawać pytania. Bo co miałby niby odpowiedzieć na pytanie, dlaczego dał mu te klucze? Pomidory były dobrą wymówką do przemilczenia tematu, ale na pewno marną odpowiedzią w jakichkolwiek poważniejszych rozmowach. Na szczęście Naruto nie powiedział nic, tylko nadal irytująco się uśmiechał, czego Sasuke jednak już dla własnego dobra nie skomentował. Teraz musiał zająć go czymś innym. Czymkolwiek. Zwoje. Tak, właśnie, miał z nim na ten temat porozmawiać. I tak już za długo to odwlekał.  
Chwycił z podłogi swoją torbę i wyciągnął jeden z nich, po chwili rozwijając go na kuchennym stole.  
– Zabieraj stąd tego kaktusa, chcesz zniszczyć coś tak cennego? – odwrócił się, gdy Naruto z doniczką, z której nadal lała się woda, pochylił się nad nim, chcąc sprawdzić, co tam ma.  
– Znowu same szlaczki – mruknął, mamrocząc coś pod nosem i odstawiając kaktusa do zlewu. Lepiej, żeby porządnie obciekł.   
– Żadne szlaczki. – Sasuke aktywował Sharingana i Rinnegana. – Pamiętasz tę technikę przez którą wylądowałeś w szpitalu? Te zwoje dużo wyjaśniają – powiedział, widząc nagłe zainteresowanie Naruto.   
– To znaczy? No mów, draniu – Naruto zupełnie nieświadomie chwycił kaktusa za górną część i wbił sobie w rękę kilka igieł. Syknął i rozprostował dłoń, próbując je wyłuskać.   
Sasuke tylko westchnął i przewrócił oczami. Naruto, mimo że bez wątpienia bohater Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi, czasami naprawdę zachowywał się jak rasowy młotek. No ale w końcu skądś to określenie się wzięło. Tylko że w takich chwilach Sasuke nabierał naprawdę poważnych wątpliwości, czy wtajemniczanie go w tak zaawansowane i niebezpieczne techniki to dobry pomysł. Tak naprawdę, myśląc stuprocentowo racjonalnie, powinien ukryć ten zwój i nic nie mówić Naruto, ale niestety, ostatnimi czasy miał kłopoty z takim zupełnie racjonalnym myśleniem. Dał się złapać Shikamaru, a potem Saiowi, na obściskiwaniu się z tym głąbem, a to już stanowiło podstawę do poważnych obaw. Przy Naruto tracił czujność, tracił zdrowy rozsądek! I co z tego, że żyli w czasach pokoju. Był shinobi do cholery! Więc powinien nic nie mówić, ale… No właśnie, „ale”. Ta technika dotyczyła Naruto w takim samym stopniu jak jego, dlatego nie mógł tego przed nim ukrywać.  
– Pamiętasz, że Madara kontrolował Kyuubiego za pomocą Sharingana? – zapytał, choć to było pytanie retoryczne.  
– Tak… – odpowiedział Naruto, a jego oczy trochę ściemniały. – Jak mógłbym nie pamiętać… – dodał nieco dziwnym głosem.  
Sasuke przez chwilę spojrzał na niego z niezrozumieniem i dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że tamta noc… To przecież był dzień jego narodzin, dzień, w którym zginęli jego rodzice.   
– Tak więc ta technika, działa podobnie – kontynuował, widząc, że mimo wszystko Naruto jednak czeka na wyjaśnienia. – Do tego jest potrzebna chakra ogoniastych i Sharingan wzmocniony Rinneganem…   
– Czyli możliwości Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek? – Naruto w tym wypadku sprawnie połączył fakty. Na ten temat wiedział dokładnie tyle samo co Sasuke. – Tylko że o ile ja mam moc jinchuuriki, to nie posiadam twoich oczu i na odwrót. Żaden z nas nie spełnia wymagań.  
– Żaden z nas osobno nie… Ale… – Sasuke zawahał się. Cholera, to był ciężki temat z którym zmagał się od czasu odczytania tych zwojów.  
– Ale? – Naruto zmrużył oczy, wpatrując się w niego z wyczekiwaniem.  
– Ale przy połączeniu naszych zdolności jest to możliwe. Tylko…  
– Super! – Naruto prawie podskoczył, a oczy mu się zaświeciły. Jakaś nowa super ekstra technika. Cholera, już dawno nie czuł takiego podekscytowania.   
– Nie chcesz nawet wiedzieć, na czym polega ta technika? – Sasuke westchnął, kładąc głowę na ręce. Naruto był czasami naprawdę za bardzo nadpobudliwy. Jednak w tym wypadku był pewien, że zaraz ten jego entuzjazm zgaśnie tak szybko, jak powstał… – Naruto… Ja Sharinganem mogę kontrolować przeciwnika, patrząc mu w oczy. Ta technika… To działa jak takie zbiorowe genjutsu… Coś takiego, jak…  
– Nieskończone Tsukuyomi – przerwał mu Naruto. – To…  
– Tak… W zasadzie tak, choć oczywiście nie na taką skalę. Jednak to bardzo potężna i niebezpieczna technika. Ten, kto zdoła nad nią zapanować, stanowi zagrożenie dla innych… Sam rozumiesz… Dlatego ukryłem treść tych zwojów przed wszystkimi, nawet przed Kakashim. – Sasuke spojrzał na niego wymownie.   
– Tak, rozumiem. – Naruto zmarszczył brwi.   
Może i w niektórych sprawach wychodził na głupka, ale to… Za dużo przeżył na wojnie, żeby nie rozumieć. Miał świadomość, że razem z Sasuke byli najsilniejszymi shinobi i obaj byli związani z Konohą. Inne kraje milcząco to tolerowały, choć było jasne, że gdyby znowu wybuchł konflikt na skalę globalną, Konoha miałaby znaczną przewagę. W końcu to oni dwaj ocalili świat, nikt inny nie mógł się z nimi równać. Wiadomość, a nawet pogłoska, że ich moce mogą znacznie wzrosnąć przez znalezione w Kraju Wiatru zwoje, na pewno nie zostałaby dobrze przyjęta. Obawy mogłyby się pogłębić, a to właśnie ludzie, którzy czują się zagrożeni, są zdolni do wielu desperackich kroków. Czasami głupich, czasami zupełnie nieprzemyślanych i niepotrzebnych, ale jednak uczucie strachu robi swoje.   
– Chcę ukryć ten zwój – oznajmił Sasuke. – Ukryjemy go w bezpiecznym miejscu, o którym tylko my będziemy wiedzieć.  
– CO?! Zwariowałeś?! – Naruto wytrzeszczył na niego oczy. – Musimy go zniszczyć! Co jak... jak... dostanie się w czyjeś ręce? To zbyt niebezpieczne, Sasuke! Nie możemy dopuścić do kolejnej wojny. Madara był manipulowany. Co jeśli znowu Czarny Zetsu jakoś się wydostanie, albo... Nie, zniszczymy go. Nic nie będziemy mówić Kakashiemu. Jutro pójdziemy gdzieś za wioskę i...  
– Zgłupiałeś? – prychnął Sasuke. – To zbyt cenne, nie możemy tego zniszczyć. W tym momencie mamy pokój, ale nie wiesz, ile potrwa. Jako shinobi Wioski Liścia musimy zadbać o to, żeby jak najlepiej ją chronić.  
– Ale nie takim kosztem! – zaprotestował Naruto. – To zbyt niebezpieczne dla innych, draniu! Co, jeżeli ktoś się dowie... Ta technika… I… I ty... – zamilkł nagle, jakby powiedział coś, czego nie chciał.  
Sasuke zmarszczył brwi, widząc jego niepewną minę. Pokręcił głową i wstając od stołu, zwinął z powrotem zwój.   
– Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie wiesz, czy nie użyję tej techniki przeciwko ludziom? – Spojrzał chłodno na Naruto.  
– Nie, Sasuke, naprawdę nie to miałem na myśli, ja tylko... – Naruto próbował się wytłumaczyć, ale Sasuke mu przerwał.  
– Nie mam zamiaru niszczyć tego zwoju. Jest zbyt cenny – powiedział zimnym tonem i spakował go do torby. – Może i chcesz wierzyć w pokój, Naruto – dodał, mrużąc oczy. – Ale jesteśmy shinobi. Musimy przygotować się na każdą ewentualność.  
– Teraz jest inaczej! Wioski zrozumiały, że tylko pokój może nam pomóc i...  
– Nie – przerwał mu Sasuke. – Nie zniszczę tego zwoju. Ukryję go, czy ci się to podoba, czy nie! Kakashi dostanie z powrotem identyczny, tylko ze zmienioną treścią, a ty nie piśniesz pary z ust na ten temat! – rzucił nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem.  
Wyszedł z mieszkania, zanim Naruto zdążył się otrząsnąć i go zatrzymać. Był wściekły. Złość aż go rozsadzała, bo czy Naruto naprawdę chwilę wcześniej próbował mu zasugerować, że... że naprawdę mógłby użyć tej techniki do swoich celów? Aż tak mu nie ufał?

Naruto chodził po pokoju, nie mogąc się uspokoić. Kiedy trzasnęły drzwi, miał zamiar wylecieć z mieszkania za tym draniem i wyperswadować mu z głowy głupie pomysły, jak trzeba będzie to nawet przy użyciu Rasengana, ale chakra Sasuke nagle zniknęła. Był dobry w ukrywaniu się i Naruto dobrze wiedział, że jeżeli nie chciał zostać znaleziony, tak właśnie będzie.  
– Idiota – prychnął pod nosem.   
Był zły z dwóch powodów. Jednym był zwój. Ta technika… Ona była naprawdę cholernie niebezpieczna i gdyby wpadła w niepowołane ręce… W tym momencie tylko oni dwaj – i to wyłącznie przy współpracy – mogliby jej użyć, ale kto wie, co się zdarzy w przyszłości. W końcu wojna pokazał im jak działa kontrola nad ludźmi. Ta technika za bardzo przypominała mu to, co się działo jeszcze nie tak dawno. Czy Sasuke już o tym zapomniał? I jeszcze chciał zmodyfikować treść skryptu. Czy on nie widział podobieństwa w swoim działaniu do tego, co zrobił Zetsu? Owszem jego intencje były zupełnie inne, ale… Naruto zacisnął recie. No właśnie! Intencje. Jak Sasuke mógł w ogóle pomyśleć, że on mu nie ufa. Po tym wszystkim, co razem przeszli, po tym wszystkim, co się ostatnio między nimi działo.  
Naruto nie rozumiał go, ale im dłużej o tym myślał, odczuwał też coraz bardziej nieprzyjemny ścisk w żołądku. Od powrotu z Sasuke nigdy nie pokłócił się z nim tak na poważnie. Owszem, codziennie sprzeczali się o różne rzeczy, ale teraz… Teraz to było coś zupełnie innego. Usiadł na krześle i włożył ręce do kieszeni, znów natrafiając na przedmiot, który wcześniej tam włożył. Klucze do mieszkania Sasuke. A niech to szlag. Jak w ciągu kilkunastu minut jego nastrój zmienił się tak radykalnie. Wcześniej był szczęśliwy i uśmiechał się jak wariat, a teraz… Co ten cholerny drań sobie myślał!

Sasuke przeskakiwał między dachami budynków, czując, że zaraz nie wytrzyma i wyładuje się na czymś za pomocą Chidori. Było już ciemno, więc przemykał niezauważalnie, starając się za wszelką cenę ukryć swoją chakrę. Naruto wkurzył go tak bardzo, że po raz pierwszy od bardzo długiego czasu nie chciał go widzieć. Bo co niby miały znaczyć te wszystkie słowa o przyjaźni, którymi zawsze go atakował i przyprawiał o ból głowy, skoro teraz nie ufał mu w takiej sprawie. Czy nie udowodnił mu już, że całkowicie porzucił swoje dawne plany? Że zrozumiał, że to i tak do niczego by nie prowadziło? Że uwierzył mu na tyle, żeby dać się po wojnie dobrowolnie wsadzić za kratki, nie mogąc się ruszyć ani korzystać z chakry? Przecież wcale nie musiał tego robić, był na tyle potężny, że mógł równie dobrze uciec i żyć po swojemu. Ale tego nie zrobił. Nie zrobił, bo zaufał Naruto całkowicie. Jednak, jak widać, on nie do końca ufał jemu.


	48. Chapter 48

– Ino, wiesz, że nie możesz zabić Saia? – zapytała na wpół znudzona, na wpół rozdrażniona Sakura. Razem z Hinatą szły za przyjaciółką, która stwierdziła, że poszuka teraz swojego chłopaka i – jak sama stwierdziła – wyrwie mu nogi z wiadomego miejsca. Później dodała, że to nie będzie wystarczająca kara i wyrwie mu inną część ciała – tę, którą mężczyźni szczególnie się szczycili. Nie chciała powiedzieć, co takiego zrobił Sai, ale im więcej wypiła, tym bardziej była na niego wściekła.  
– Nie mogę go zabić? – Ino zatrzymała się nagle i obie dziewczyny omal na nią nie wpadły.   
Stały właśnie niedaleko rzeki, na wale prowadzącym do pól treningowych. Ino miała nadzieję znaleźć tam Saia.  
– No nie możesz. Cały czas ci tłumaczę – jęknęła Sakura. – Powiedz lepiej, co nawywijał i spróbujemy...  
– Oczywiście, że mogę go zabić! I tak właśnie zrobię. Niech tylko wpadnie w moje ręce to...  
– Ino! – Sakura złapała ją za ramiona i potrząsnęła. – Co on, do cholery, zrobił?! Przestań w końcu owijać w bawełnę i nam powiedz!  
– Puszczaj, wielkoczoła! – Ino obruszyła się i spróbowała wyrwać z uścisku Sakury, ale ta nie dała za wygraną. – Idziemy do mnie? Znajdę jeszcze jedną butelkę i... – Ino spróbowała się wykręcić, ale dziewczyny zdążyły już trochę wytrzeźwieć. Sakura pokręciła głową.  
– CO ZROBIŁ SAI? – zapytała tak głośno, że ptaki z najbliższego drzewa zerwały się do lotu. Hinata pisnęła zaskoczona, ale cały czas milczała.  
– Nic! – warknęła Ino i cofnęła się o krok. Pech chciał, że się poślizgnęła i gdyby jej nie złapały, prawdopodobnie wpadłaby do wody, bo w tym momencie raczej nie była w stanie prawidłowo używać swojej chakry.   
– Ino-świnio! Mów w tej chwili! Jak nie, to osobiście wrzucę cię do tej rzeki! – Sakura straciła cierpliwość. W końcu, do jasnej cholery, były przyjaciółkami, więc miała prawo wiedzieć!!  
– No, on… – Ino w końcu skapitulowała i usiadła na jednym ze schodków prowadzących w dół. Była już na tyle pijana, że uznała, że jej wszystko jedno. – On chyba woli… no wiecie… ta jego obsesja na punkcie penisów…  
– Ino, możesz się wyrażać jaśniej? – Sakura usiadła obok. Co prawda przyszła jej do głowy jedna myśl, ale szybko ją odrzuciła.  
– Znalazłam go dzisiaj w bibliotece. Miał na stole same książki o związkach męsko-męskich. I jeszcze rysował gołych facetów. – Ino ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Za każdym razem gdy sobie przypominała tę sytuację, minę Saia, miała ochotę się rozpłakać. Oczywiście to zaraz po tym, jak zabije tego, tego…  
– Daj spokój, to nic nie znaczy. Sai to artysta i… – Sakura, którą przez pierwszą chwilę zatkało, w końcu postanowiła się odezwać. Zerknęła na Hinatę, która wydawała się być w lekkim szoku. W końcu co jak co, ale nawet jej młodsza siostra była obyta w tych sprawach bardziej niż ona. Sakura niedawno widziała ją z jakimś chłopakiem w parku. Całowali się. Poza tym, z tego, co zauważyła, Hanabi ciągle naciskała Hinatę, żeby powiedziała Naruto, co do niego czuje. Najpierw była nieco sarkastyczna, ale teraz to już po prostu załamywała ręce, widząc, jak jej starsza siostra się męczy. Ponoć wieczorami siedziała na parapecie, patrząc na księżyc i trzymając w rękach szalik, który dla niego zrobiła, a którego zeszłej zimy nie miała odwagi mu dać.   
– Już ja mu wybiję z głowy takie rysunki! – Ino nagle znów zapłonęła chęcią odwetu. – Wsadzę mu ten jego pędzel w …   
– Ino! – krzyknęła Sakura, kiedy ta nagle się zerwała.   
Ino nie zareagowała, bo właśnie zobaczyła kogoś, kto przemykał między drzewami i była pewna, że to Sai.  
– Czekaj! – wrzasnęła, starając się nadążyć za postacią, ale ta chwilę później zostawiła ją daleko w tyle.   
Ino nigdy nie była szczególnie szybka, a teraz już w szczególności. Kiedy Sakura i Hinata ją dogoniły, stała oparta o drzewo i dyszała ciężko.  
– No co ty najlepszego wyprawiasz?! – zapytała ją zirytowana Sakura. Ino stawała się coraz bardziej denerwująca. – Wracamy do domu. Jutro będziesz go zabijać. Jeśli oczywiście kac nie zabije ciebie.  
– To na pewno był on! – warknęła Ino i przetarła spoconą twarz. – Uciekał przede mną, drań, jeden, bo wie, co u zrobię – mruczała, kiedy powoli zaczęły iść w stronę kwiaciarni.   
Hinata zerkała niepewna na Ino, bo myśl o tym, że ktoś z ich paczki miałby okazać się gejem, była dziwna. Nigdy nie znała takiej osoby i sama nie wiedziała, co powinna o tym myśleć. Chyba nie była przeciwna, ale... No Ino przez niego cierpiała, a to nie było sprawiedliwe. Nie powinien ukrywać takich rzeczy! Przecież krzywdził tym swoją dziewczynę. Ona nigdy nie chciałaby się znaleźć w takiej sytuacji.

– Teraz się połóż i spróbuj zasnąć, dobrze? – powiedział Sakura, kiedy dotarły już do domu Ino. – My też wracamy do siebie. Jutro przyjdę, zobaczyć, jak się czujesz. Pij dużo wody.  
– A ty co, zaprawiona w boju, że wiesz? – Ino założyła ręce na biodra i wydęła wargi. Teraz zaczęła robić się nieznośna. Nie dość, że nie dorwała Saia, to zdała sobie sprawę, że jutro będzie umierać. Czy mogło być jeszcze gorzej?  
– Idź już spać! – warknęła Sakura.   
Gdy tylko dotarły na piętro, wepchnęła ją do pokoju.   
– Och, ależ się upiła! – rzuciła do Hinaty, kiedy Ino już zniknęła za drzwiami. – Wracasz do domu, prawda?  
– Tak, już bardzo późno.  
Sakura pożegnała się z Hinatą w centrum, bo tu drogi do ich domów się rozchodziły. Obie były w nienajlepszym nastroju, milczały prawie przez całą drogę, bo każda z nich zastanawiała się nad sprawą z Saiem. Sakura do tej pory trochę zazdrościła Ino, że zakochała się ze wzajemnością, ale jeżeli jej obawy miałby się potwierdzić, to… No tego jej już na pewno nie zazdrościła. Nigdy nie chciałaby się znaleźć w takiej sytuacji, chyba by umarła, gdyby okazało się, że Sasuke… Zresztą, co jej przyszło do głowy. Najpierw to w ogóle musiała go zdobyć, a dopiero później zastanawiać się nad jego rzekomymi zdradami.

Sakura szła wolno jedną z głównych uliczek, gdy nagle ktoś wypadł zza winkla jednego z budynków, wpadając na nią, przez co oboje stracili równowagę i upadli na chodnik.   
– Sorki, Sakura-chan, nie zauważyłem cię. – Naruto wstał i zaczął otrzepywać spodnie. Po chwili podał jej rękę i pomógł się podnieść.  
– Raczej ciężko byłoby mnie zobaczyć zza zakrętu.   
Sakura miała ochotę walnąć go ręką po głowie, ale przez ten dołujący nastrój nawet to sobie odpuściła. Westchnęła tylko z zamiarem pójścia dalej, bo Naruto ewidentnie się gdzieś spieszył, ale wtedy jej wzrok padł nachodnik. Pochyliła się i podniosła coś, co najwyraźniej wyleciało mu z kieszeni przy upadku. Klucze. Uśmiechnęła się lekko. Teraz rozumiała, dlaczego Naruto wiecznie je gubił.   
– Ty gapo… – Już miała zamiar mu je oddać, stosownie komentując jego nieuwagę, gdy jej wzrok przykuł breloczek. To był wachlarz! Wachlarz Uchiha! To były klucze Sasuke!  
– A tak, no… – Naruto chciał wziąć klucze z jej ręki, ale zdążyła ją cofnąć.   
– Skąd masz klucze Sasuke? – zapytała zdumiona i spojrzały na niego… podejrzliwie?  
– No przecież nie ukradłem. – Naruto zaśmiał się trochę za głośno i podrapał włosy z tyłu głowy. Cholera, nienawidził, gdy Sakura zadawała takie pytania, zawsze wtedy zaczynał się denerwować. – Drań zostawił je u mnie i… I muszę go znaleźć, żeby mu oddać, bo jeszcze będzie musiał spać na jakimś drzewie.  
– To pomogę ci go szukać – zaproponowała Sakura, ściskając w ręku czerwono-biały breloczek. Ta myśl nieco poprawił jej humor.   
– Nie… – Naruto zamachał rękami. – Bo wiesz… jest już późno i w ogóle… – zaczął nieskładnie wyjaśniać.   
Sakura przez moment nie wyglądała na przekonaną, ale w końcu doszła do wniosku, że przecież piła alkohol, co było czuć. Nie chciała, żeby Sasuke sobie coś pomyślał. Wyciągnęła rękę i niechętnie oddała Naruto klucze.   
Ten chwycił je i zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, pożegnał się i wskoczył na pierwszy lepszy dach.  
Dopiero po chwili zatrzymał się i odetchnął ciężko. Niewiele brakowało. Zamknął dokładnie kieszeń spodni. Sasuke go zabije, jak zgubi te klucze, przecież dopiero co je dostał! Ale teraz przede wszystkim musiał go znaleźć.  
Najpierw zajrzał do jego mieszkania, chociaż, jak podejrzewał, nie było go w nim. On też nie poszedłby do domu, prędzej na pole treningowe, ale na żadnym na terenie wioski też go nie znalazł. To znaczyło, że Sasuke chciał się wyżyć i wybrał się poza Konohę. Przełknął ciężko. Wściekły Sasuke to nieobliczalny Sasuke. Dlatego jak najszybciej musiał z nim porozmawiać!   
Wybiegł szybko poza mury wioski i zatrzymał się na jednym z drzewie, próbując zlokalizować znajomą chakrę. Już myślał, że nic z tego, kiedy coś wyczuł. Sasuke! Na południowych polach, które były najbardziej oddalone od Konohy.   
Poderwał się do biegu i już po chwili był na miejscu. Tak jak podejrzewał, Sasuke rzucał właśnie shurikenami do drewnianych bloków, a polanę co jakiś czas rozjaśniały ogniste kule. Naruto przełknął ciężko, przez chwilę wahając się, czy powinien wkroczyć, ale wtedy Sasuke odwrócił się i posłał katon w jego stronę. Mógł się tego spodziewać. Odskoczył w ostatniej chwili, o mało nie potykając się o inną gałąź. Złapał się jej w ostatniej chwili, a później szybko zeskoczył na ziemię.   
– Sasuke! – krzyknął.  
Sasuke, jak miał w zwyczaju, gdy był wściekły, najpierw go zaatakował. Nie chciał słuchać żadnych wyjaśnień. Szybko uformował pieczęć i stworzył dwa klony, które musiały wyminąć lecące w jego stronę shurikeny. Jednemu się nie udało i zniknął w białej chmurze.   
– Uspokój się, draniu i daj mi...   
Naruto nie zdążył dokończyć. Sasuke nagle pojawił się za nim i uderzył go w plecy, tak, że przeleciał kilka metrów do przodu i z trudem wyhamował przed uderzeniem w nabite shurikenami drewniane bloki, na których wcześniej wyżywał się Sasuke.  
Naruto stworzył kolejne klony, które zaczęły formować małe rasengany. Chciał tylko wystraszyć nimi Sasuke.   
– Przestań się zachowywać jak dzieciak! – wrzasnął do niego. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeśli zaraz się nie uspokoją, Kakashi znowu się wścieknie. Naruto chciał trenować, a nie remontować dom byłego senseia. Chociaż trzeba przyznać, że tylko gdy byli wściekli, potrafili dać z siebie wszystko. Wtedy walczyli naprawdę, najlepiej jak potrafili.  
Tym razem polana rozbłysnęła niebieskim światłem, kiedy błysk Rasengana zatrzymał się na drzewie. Chidori Sasuke o mało nie uderzyło Naruto, ale zdążył je wyminąć. Spora dziura w ziemi była pierwszym poważnym uszkodzeniem, za które im się dostanie.   
– Odezwij się do mnie! – wrzasnął coraz bardziej wściekły Naruto. Stworzył tuzin klonów, które teraz rzuciły się na Sasuke, próbując go przytrzymać, ale ten zareagował błyskawicznie i zostały odepchnięte przez Susanoo. Naruto też od razu aktywował formę Kuramy. Adrenalina uderzyła mu do głowy. Dzisiaj już walczyli i obaj byli wymęczeni, ale to w niczym nie przeszkadzało. Kłótnia wyzwoliła w nich nowe pokłady energii. Zapomnieli o bólu mięśni, siniakach i ubytkach w chakrze.  
– Może powinieneś zacząć chronić wioskę, co?! – krzyknął w końcu Sasuke, a jego Susanoo, które jeszcze nie znajdowało się w ostatecznej formie, właśnie ją przybrało. Chakra była potężna. – Tak na wszelki wypadek, gdybym oszalał i znowu próbował ją zaatakować. Nie boisz się tego?!  
Naruto pochylił się lekko, uwalniając więcej chakry Kuramy. Musiał coś zrobić. Nie powinni tutaj walczyć. Może... może lepiej byłoby, gdyby wyciągnął Sasuke dalej od wioski? Przy takim stanie, w jakim znajdowali się obecnie, nie powinni walczyć tutaj na pełnej mocy. Tym bardziej, że Susanoo zaczęło właśnie formować najsilniejszy atak…   
– Sasuke, cholerny, Uchiha – warknął Naruto, wiedząc, że musi złapać strzałę chakry, którą Sasuke puścił w jego stronę. Na szczęście się udało, ale siła uderzenia odepchnęła go w tył, a olbrzymia forma lisa, zniszczyła kilkadziesiąt drzew najbliżej pola treningowego.   
Czyli innymi słowy koniec z wizją polubownego załatwienia sprawy. Wściekły Sasuke, kolejne siniaki, jeszcze więcej siniaków, a na następny dzień furia Kakashiego i jeszcze gorsza kara od poprzedniej. No pięknie. Naruto uskoczył w górę, zamierzając wywabić stąd Sasuke. Nie, oczywiście nie dlatego, żeby mu nie ufał czy coś, ale to jednak było pole treningowe i ktoś mógł stać się przypadkową ofiarą ich potyczki. Co prawda Kurama zaczął narzekać, że znowu go obudził bez powodu, ale Naruto wiedział, że jedynym sposobem na dotarcie do Sasuke i przełamanie jego beznadziejnego uporu jest właśnie walka.  
– Chcesz walczyć? No to złap mnie, draniu! – wrzasnął i ruszył w głąb lasu. Wiedział, że Sasuke za nim podaży, w końcu był już na tyle wściekły, że tylko w bezpośrednim starciu mógł się wyładować.   
Sasuke, widząc, że Naruto znika za drzewami, aż warknął. Wściekł się jeszcze bardziej, bo widział, jak ten się rozgląda i skupia na wyszukiwaniu chakry, próbując najwyraźniej sprawdzić, czy kogoś przypadkiem nie ma w pobliżu. Jakby zupełnie nie brał pod uwagę, że sam to wcześniej sprawdził, nie chcąc zrobić nikomu krzywdy. Za kogo on go miał? Sasuke zacisnął pięści i ruszył za nim. Dezaktywował Susanoo, nie miał zamiaru tracić niepotrzebnie chakry, tym bardziej, że Naruto pilnował, żeby go nie zgubił, cały czas będąc w trybie, w którym było go bardzo dobrze widać. Już nie wspominając o wyczuwaniu charky.   
W końcu Naruto się zatrzymał. To była jedna z polan, którą i tak już kiedyś zdemolowali. Co prawda wtedy nie używali pełnych mocy, ale miał nadzieję, że i tym razem jakoś się bez tego obejdzie. Może chwila biegu trochę otrzeźwiła Sasuke i podejdzie do tego…  
– Cholera, draniu – uskoczył, kiedy kolejna ognista kula pomknęła w jego stronę.   
Sasuke od razu zaczął z całej pompy. Za jedną kulą pomknęła druga, która na szczęście zniszczyła tylko skałę. Gdyby wpadła na drzewa, mieliby mały pożar.   
Naruto cały czas starał się tylko bronić, odpierając jego ataki i starając się powodować przy tym jak najmniej zniszczeń. Miał ogromne pokłady chakry, więc mógł sobie pozwolić na stworzenie kolejnych klonów, które atakowały Sasuke, by rozproszyć jego uwagę, ale to niewiele dawało, bo od razu je niszczył. Fioletowa zbroja Susanoo znowu wzbiła się w powietrze i wtedy Naruto zdał sobie sprawę, że jeśli czegoś nie zrobi, naprawdę będą mogli się skrzywdzić. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że cała Konoha dowie się o ich sprzeczce. W takim razie… Tylko jedno wchodziło w grę.   
W jednej chwili Naruto wrócił do swojej zwykłej postaci i stanął na środku polany, rozkładając ręce.   
– Bardzo proszę, wal, draniu! Nie będę się bronił! – wrzasnął, zamykając oczy.   
Kurama zaczął coś warczeć, że jest idiotą, ale go nie słuchał. Skoro Sasuke chce dowodu, że mu ufa, to proszę bardzo. Nawet nie drgnął, gdy poczuł kumulująca się potężną chakrę.  
Sasuke tym razem nie miał zamiaru używać Susanoo. Jego chidori emanowało taką energią, że nawet burza z piorunami nie była potrzebna do jego wzmocnienia. Skoczył na pień obok, a potem runął prosto na Naruto, który… stał i nic nie robił. Nic! Nie próbował stworzyć Rasengana, nie próbował zablokować go jakoś, nie próbował nawet odskoczyć. Szlag!   
Sasuke w ostatniej chwili zdążył dezaktywować Chidori.  
– Ty kretynie, mogłem cię zabić! – krzyknął, kiedy przewrócił się razem z Naruto na ziemię. Złapał go za poły kamizelki i potrząsnął, a później uderzył z całej siły w szczękę, aż głowa Naruto odskoczyła w bok. – Ty skończony idioto! Naprawdę po tym wszystkim... Ty kompletny kretynie! Myślisz, że... Co ty sobie właściwie myślisz?! Coś ty sobie, matole, wyobrażał?!   
Sasuke nie potrafił się uspokoić, choć czuł już skutki takiej walki i zużycia chakry. Uderzał Naruto raz po raz, czując jeszcze większy napływ gniewu, kiedy on tylko leżał i nawet nie próbował mu oddać. Podczas walki w Dolinie Końca chociaż go uderzył, a teraz...   
– Idiota, kretyn, matoł, baran, debil! – obrażał go raz po raz, każde słowo kończąc ciosem.   
W końcu stracił już na nie siły i jego pięść bezsilnie opadła na klatkę piersiową Naruto. Oddychał ciężko, z trudem łapał oddech. Czuł się jeszcze bardziej zmęczony.   
Naruto to wykorzystał. Przewalił go na ziemię i teraz to on na nim usiadł. Sasuke sądził, że mu coś powie, więc niemało się zdziwił, kiedy ten uderzył go mocno. Raz, drugi, a potem jeszcze trzeci. Czuł krew w ustach i już wiedział, że będzie miał podbite oko.   
– To ty jesteś kretynem! – wydusił w końcu Naruto zachrypniętym głosem.   
Sasuke w ciemności widział krew na jego zębach i łuku brwiowym. Naruto złapał go za kamizelkę i uniósł jego ciało prawie do siadu, ale Sasuke już nic nie zrobił, tylko patrzył na niego w napięciu.   
– Ty głupi draniu, jesteś tak cholernie uparty! – Spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. – Myślisz, że robiłbym to wszystko, gdybym ci nie ufał? Gdybym cię nie kochał?! – Odetchnął ciężko. – O mało nie zginęliśmy w Dolinie Końca! Przez wszystkie cholerne lata starałem się sprowadzić cię do wioski! Nawet nie wiesz, jak się nagłowiłem, żeby cię uwolnili! Ty.... ty... – Naruto w końcu go puścił. – Naprawdę myślisz, że ci nie ufam?! Jeśli tak, to jesteś najgłupszym ninja w Konoha! – powiedział cicho i pokręcił głową.   
Sasuke zawsze był trudnym przypadkiem, ale skoro do tej pory sobie jakoś z nim radził, poradzi sobie i teraz. Bo jeżeli on by tego nie zrobił, to nikt. Nie Kakashi, mimo swojego stanowiska, nie Shikamaru, mimo swojej inteligencji, nie Sakura, która go po prostu nie znała. Nikt nie wiedział o Sasuke tyle, co on, nikt go nie rozumiał tak jak on, i wreszcie nikt nie był z nim tak blisko jak on. I to już nawet nie w relacjach przyjacielskich. Przecież od jakiegoś czasu byli kochankami, tworzyli związek… To znaczy, to chyba był związek. Może trochę pokręcony i każdy inny popukałby się w czoło, kiedy zaproponowano mu by taką relację, ale oni byli zadowoleni. A jeszcze teraz powiedział Sasuke, że…   
Zacisnął powieki. Wyrwało mu się to wyznanie, dlatego przez chwilę wydawał się być lekko speszony, ale kiedy tylko przypomniał sobie minę Sasuke, jego wzrok, kiedy wyzywał go od najgorszych, zarzucając, że przez jego głupotę omal go nie zabił… W oczach Sasuke było wtedy coś na kształt przerażenia i wtedy do Naruto dotarło, jak bardzo był dla tego drania ważny. Co prawda ten prędzej by go naprawdę zabił, niż to przyznał, ale on wiedział swoje.   
Sasuke przez chwilę nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć. Tyle razy pytał Naruto, dlaczego tak mu na nim zależy, dlaczego tak za nim gania i nie chce się odczepić. Dlaczego nie potrafi go sobie odpuścić i nie reaguje nawet na próby zabicia go. Odpowiedź zawsze była jedna: „Bo jesteś moim przyjacielem”. Ciągle te same, monotonne, powtarzane do znudzenia słowa. Jednak Sasuke wiedział, że to nie była cała prawda, inaczej po prostu przyjąłby to do wiadomości i nie zadał drugi raz tego samego pytania. Zawsze miał wrażenie, że coś mu umyka. Ale nigdy wcześniej, zwłaszcza podczas wojny, nie domyśliłby się, że Naruto go… kocha. Od jakiego czasu to trwało? Jak on musiał się męczyć, widząc z jego strony tylko nienawiść, nawet wtedy, kiedy się dla niego poniżał, pozwalał katować.   
– Bo jesteś moim przyjacielem, co? – poruszył niemal niedosłyszalnie ustami i pokręcił głową. No co za młotek.  
– Co mówiłeś, draniu?  
– Że to ty jesteś najgłupszym ninja w wiosce i tego tytułu długo nikt ci nie odbierze. – Sasuke podniósł się. Całe napięcie wydawało się już z niego opadać, więc mógł się rozluźnić i nawet uśmiechnąć lekko.  
– Coś ty powiedział?! – Naruto zirytował się.   
Wchodzili jednak na znane ścieżki. Sasuke go wyzywał, on się wściekał i też mu czymś odpowiadał – to było dużo bezpieczniejsze niż to, co stało się przed chwilą.  
– Nie dość że najgłupszy, to jeszcze głuchy – mruknął Sasuke i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – Chodź lepiej, młotku. Jutro nam się dostanie za to pole.  
– Taa... – Naruto poprawił ubranie i rozejrzał się. W ciemności nie widzieli zbyt wiele, ale na pewno przesadzili. Kakashi znowu da im jakąś karę.   
– Wracamy – zadecydował Sasuke. – Do mnie – dodał. Chciał się umyć i położyć w swoim wygodnym łóżku. Dzisiaj mieli bardzo intensywny dzień.  
– Do mnie jest bliżej! – obruszył się Naruto.  
– Niewiele – odpowiedział Sasuke lekceważącym tonem. – A ja mam wygodne łóżko. Tak się wiercisz, że nie dajesz mi spać na tej twojej pryczy.  
Naruto prychnął, ale wstał i otrzepał spodnie.  
– Jak się do ciebie dobieram wcale ci to jakoś nie... Ała! – jęknął, rozmasowując sobie żebra.  
– Zamknij się już lepiej – warknął Sasuke. – Za dużo gadasz. I za głośno. Nic dziwnego, że tyle osób już się dowiedziało.  
– Dowiedzieli się, kiedy zaczęliśmy się całować, a nie przez moje gadanie! – zauważył Naruto i szturchnął Sasuke. Mógł przewidzieć, że ten odda mu z nawiązką. – Draniu, dzisiaj jesteś wyjątkowo wredny, okres masz czy... Aaa! – W ostatniej chwili uchylił się przed kolejnym Chidori, którym ten najwyraźniej chciał go potraktować. – Zwariowałeś?! Kiedyś naprawdę mnie zabijesz.  
– Może wtedy moje problemy z tobą się skończą – prychnął Sasuke, ale po chwili przyciągnął go do siebie i uśmiechnął się lekko. – Chodź już, bo jestem zmęczony – szepnął mu do ucha.


	49. Chapter 49

Ino, od kiedy Sakura odprowadziła ją do domu, próbowała zasnąć. Ludzie po alkoholu w końcu zasypiają bardzo szybko – niektórzy to zawsze i wszędzie, ale on mimo wszelkich starań nie dała rady. Leżała dobry kwadrans, przewracając się z boku na bok, ale to nic nie dało.   
– Sai, ty draniu, to przez ciebie – mruknęła do siebie, nie mogąc wyrzucić z głowy tego, co się dzisiaj stało.   
Wstała z łóżka i chociaż wiedziała, że Sakurze wcale by się ten pomysł nie spodobał, postanowiła poszukać swojego byłego chłopaka. Wściekłość już trochę z niej opadła i w tym momencie chciała z nim po prostu porozmawiać. A później najwyżej wyrwie mu, co ma mu wyrwać i będzie mogła się pogodzić ze smutnym losem.  
Westchnęła ciężko, wychodząc na zewnątrz. Mimo późnej pory było przyjemnie ciepło. Nad Konohą rozciągała się rozgwieżdżone niebo, w oddali, mimo późnej pory, dobiegały jeszcze krzyki ludzi, a ona zaczęła szukać Saia. Wiedziała, że było tylko kilka miejsc w wiosce, w których mógł przebywać, więc kiedy w żadnym z nich go nie znalazła, wyszła poza granice wioski.  
Sai czasami lubił przebywać w lesie i szkicować. Teraz co prawda było ciemno i niewiele by zobaczył, ale Ino wciąż odczuwała skutki alkoholu i nie myślała racjonalnie. Po chwili zobaczyła w oddali błysk, a zaraz potem potężny huk. Burza – pomyślała, ale nie zamierzała zaniechać poszukiwań. Wysiliła cały swój niezbyt pracujący w stanie nietrzeźwym umysł, żeby zlokalizować Saia. Może właśnie chciał narysować pioruny? Kto go tam wie. Chyba tak naprawdę nic o nim nie wiedziała, choć wydawało jej się, że jest inaczej. Sai zawsze był do bólu szczery, nawet gdy musiał powiedzieć coś niezbyt miłego lub niewygodnego. Więc dlaczego teraz?!   
Znów rozległ się huk i tym razem niebo rozbłysło ognistą poświatą. Nie… To nie była burza. Ino zatrzymała się i skupiła jeszcze bardziej. Każdy inny mógłby w takim stanie mieć problem ze zlokalizowaniem chakry ninja stojącego dwa metry dalej, ale Ino posiadała swoje unikalne umiejętności. W końcu pochodziła z klanu Yamanaka. Zacisnęła oczy i w końcu… To nie był Sai, ale… Wyczuła dwie potężne chakry. Naruto i Sasuke. Znowu się bili? Ale żeby tak po nocy? Nie mieli lepszej pory na trening? Ino wzruszyła ramionami i ruszyła w ich stronę. Może oni będą wiedzieli, gdzie zniknął Sai. Musiała z nim porozmawiać i to nie mogło czekać do jutra. 

Sai siedział na konarze drzewa, oparty o pień. Miał przy sobie małą lampkę, ale nawet mimo tego nie ruszył ołówka ani pędzelka. Przyszedł na swoją ulubioną polanę jakiś czas temu, żeby trochę odpocząć po całym dniu ukrywania się, ale chwilę później, ni stąd, ni zowąd, pojawił się tam Naruto razem z Sasuke i… To wyglądało, jakby jeden drugiego gonił. A potem zaczęli się bić. I to tak naprawdę bić, bo ciągle wrzeszczeli na siebie i wyglądali tak, jakby naprawdę chcieli zrobić sobie krzywdę. A raczej Sasuke tak wyglądał.   
Saiowi przypomniały się dawne czasy, kiedy Naruto latami go ściągał, a w zamian dostawał tylko pogardę, już nie wspominając o próbach zabicia go. Mimo to nigdy nie zrezygnował, czego Sai wtedy nie umiał zrozumieć.   
Z chwili na chwilę walka robiła się coraz ostrzejsza, więc w końcu uznał, że lepiej będzie ewakuować się w bezpieczne miejsce. Miał świadomość, że przebywanie obok tej dwójki, kiedy walczyli w taki sposób, nie było bezpieczne. Widział, co się stało z Doliną Końca, nie wspominając już o innych miejscach, gdzie z ładnego lasku zostawały zgliszcza. dlatego wybrał sobie jedno z najwyższych drzew i obserwował. Nie słyszał, co do siebie krzyczeli, ale obaj używali swoich zaawansowanych form, więc byli doskonale widoczni w ciemności. Saiowi przyszło nawet do głowy, żeby zacząć ich rysować Już miał wyjąć szkicownik, gdy coś, a raczej ktoś, przykuł jego uwagę.   
Drobna kobieca postać zbliżała się w jego stronę. Nie mogła go wyczuć, bo ukrywał chakrę, a w tym akurat był doskonale wyszkolony. Widział tylko zarys, ale to była kobieta. TI to nie jakaś obca kobieta, ale Ino! Charakterystyczne długie włosy, charakterystyczny krok i sposób poruszania się. I szła w stronę tego piekielnego pola walki!   
Sai błyskawicznie zeskoczył z konaru i zagrodził jej drogę.   
– Ty… – Ino przez chwilę była zaskoczona, ale po chwili zmarszczyła gniewnie brwi. – Szukam cię cały dzień! – warknęła.   
Sai wyczuł od niej wyraźny zapach sake.  
– Chodź, lepiej się tam nie zbliżać – mruknął i chwycił ją w pasie, z zamiarem odprowadzenia jej w stronę Konohy, ale mu na to nie pozwoliła.   
– Nie ruszę się stąd, dopóki nie porozmawiamy! – Ino usiadła na trawie pod jednym z dębów, krzyżując ręce na piersiach. – I albo mi powiesz wszystko, albo to – zacisnął dłoń w pięść – wyląduje na twojej głowie.  
W tym momencie poczuli, jak ziemia pod nimi zadrżała lekko. Sai obejrzał się na pole walki, ale gęsto rosnące drzewa przysłaniały polanę, na której walczyli.   
– No dalej! – ponagliła go Ino, która najwyraźniej nie miała zamiaru odpuszczać.   
Sai westchnął. Jego dziewczyna, o czym już się przekonał w wielu kwestiach, była uparta, ale po alkoholu stawała się jeszcze w dodatku nieznośna. Jednak naczytał się wystarczająco dużo poradników, żeby wiedzieć, że nie może mówić tego głośno. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo powinien być szczery z przyjaciółmi. Kobieta to kobieta, a – jak było napisane w jednej książce – one rządziły się zupełnie innymi prawami.  
– Moja piękna, czy naprawdę...  
– Nie słodź mi tutaj teraz! – warknęła Ino i mocniej zacisnęła pięści. – Bo zaraz wejdę ci w umysł i...  
– No dobrze, już dobrze. – Sai pokręcił głową zrezygnowany i jeszcze raz obejrzał się w obawie, że walka Naruto i Sasuke chwila moment przeniesie się tutaj.  
– Mów mi zaraz, co znaczyły te obrazki! I... i... te wszystkie książki, i... Ty jesteś... Od kiedy?! – W jasnych oczach Ino pojawiły się łzy. – Sai, ty skończony, okropny... – Zacisnęła usta, bo teraz, kiedy chciała go obrazić nie mogła. Za to dużo łatwiej było jej się rozpłakać. Emocje, alkohol i zmęczenie zrobiły swoje.  
– Ja chciałem tylko pomóc… – Zaskoczony Sai kompletnie nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Takiej reakcji się nie spodziewał. Ino nigdy nie płakała w jego obecności. W poradnikach coś o tym było, ale... Jak na złość zapomniał co, więc stał i patrzył na nią bezradnie.  
– Niby komu chciałeś pomóc?!  
– No... no... im. – Wskazał kciukiem za siebie, akurat kiedy przez konary drzew przebił się bladoniebieski błysk Chidori.  
– Co? – Ino podniosła głowę i spojrzała na swojego chłopaka z niedowierzaniem. – Jak to... i–im? – zapytała.  
– No tak, po prostu… – Sai nie miał pojęcia, co mógłby powiedzieć.   
Wcześniej obiecał im przecież, że nikomu nie wygada. Tylko… W takiej sytuacji… Ino chyba naprawdę pomyślała, że szukał tych informacji dla siebie i raczej nie uwierzyłaby w żadną wymówkę. Musiał jej powiedzieć prawdę.   
– Oni się kochają – wyjaśnił w końcu, uznając, że lepiej w tym wypadku nie owijać w bawełnę.  
– Kochają się? Naruto i Sasuke? – Ino w pierwszej chwili wybuchnęła śmiechem, ale po chwili zamilkła, a jej twarz, na której wciąż był ślady łez, przybrała surowy wyraz. – Sai… – syknęła, marszcząc brwi. – Jeżeli uważasz, że uwierzę w takie brednie, to się bardzo mylisz. Za kogo ty mnie masz? Za pierwszą naiwną? – krzyknęła, zupełnie zwracając uwag na to że odgłosy walki ucichły. – Masz mi w tej chwili…  
– Cicho, Ino. – Sai doskoczył do niej i zatkał jej usta ręką, bo jej donośny głos niósł się teraz po lesie. W ciszy zawsze jakiekolwiek odgłosy były lepiej słyszalne. Co prawda Naruto i Sasuke byli w pewnym oddaleniu, ale wolał nie ryzykować, że ich teraz zauważą. – Ukryj swoją charkę i poczekaj tu na mnie, musze sprawdzić, co z nimi – polecił jej, mając zamiar iść i zobaczyć, co się tam na polanie stało. Możliwości były dwie: albo zawarli rozejm, albo się pozabijali.   
– O nie, nie nie! – Ino poderwała się i chwyciła go za rękaw. – Nigdzie nie pójdziesz, dopóki nie powiesz mi prawdy! – spojrzała na niego stanowczo.   
– Eh, dobra, choć ze mną. Tylko bądź cicho i nie rób nic, co może zdradzić naszą obecność.   
Sai chwycił Ino i wskoczył z nią na najbliższy pień. Po chwili już, ukryci wśród gałęzi, mieli widok na część polany. Światło księżyca nie było mocne, ale co nieco oświetlało. Sai chciał podejść trochę bliżej, ale z Ino to było niemożliwe. Bez niej też, bo nie wykazywała w tym momencie żadnej chęci współpracy i nie chciała go puścić. Nie wierzyła mu. W sumie sam by sobie też chyba nie uwierzył, gdyby nie widział na własne oczy. Jeszcze do niedawna myślał, że jest jedyną osobą, która o tym wie, ale wczoraj wpadł przypadkiem na Shikamaru i tak od słowa do słowa zeszli na ten temat…   
– To oni – usłyszał szept Ino, kiedy Naruto i Sasuke pojawili się w zasięgu ich wzroku. Szli w tę stronę i rozmawiali o czymś dość głośno. To znaczy Naruto się wydzierał jak zawsze, bo Sasuke praktycznie w ogóle nie było słychać.   
Sai upewnił się, że Ino na pewno dobrze ukryła swoją chakrę i cofnął się nieco. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego postanowił zostać na tym drzewie. Tym dwóm nic nie było, mógł zabrać stąd Ino i porozmawiać na spokojnie w jakimś innym miejscu. Ale żadne z nich się nie ruszyło.   
– Tak się wiercisz, że nie dajesz mi spać na tej twojej pryczy – po chwili usłyszeli głos Sasuke. Obaj byli już bardzo blisko nich, dosłownie kilka kroków od tego drzewa, na którym stali.  
– Bardzo wygodnym tapczanie! – Naruto prychnął. – Zresztą, jak się do ciebie dobieram wcale ci to jakoś nie... Ała! – jęknął tak głośno że usłyszeliby go nawet stojąc dużo dalej.   
Ino rozszerzyła oczy ze zdumienia i ścisnęła z całej siły rękę Saia, jakby to, co właśnie dotarło do jej uszu, zachwiało jej całym światopoglądem. Naruto i Sasuke? Razem w łóżku?! To… To niemożliwe… Może to po prostu jakieś dziwne przejęzyczenie? Tak… tak, na pewno!  
– Za dużo gadasz. I za głośno. Nic dziwnego, że tyle osób już się dowiedziało – Sasuke upomniał go, ale nie wydawał się być zły. Wręcz przeciwnie. Jego sylwetka w słabym świetle księżyca wydawała się taka jakaś… rozluźniona?  
– Dowiedzieli się, jak się zaczęliśmy całować, a nie przez moje gadanie!   
– O Matko – jęknęła Ino, zaraz sama zatykając sobie usta. Spojrzała na Saia przerażona. To jednak była prawda. Ala jak? Ale kiedy?   
Spojrzała jeszcze raz w dół, widząc oddalające się dwie sylwetki przyjaciół i… Czy właśnie Sasuke przyciągnął Naruto do siebie i coś mu mówił do ucha? Nie, no po tym, co usłyszała i zobaczyła, nie miała już żadnych wątpliwości. Osunęła się wzdłuż pnia, siadając na konarze i podkulając nogi. Jak ona to powie Sakurze i Hinacie? Przecież one się załamią.   
– Od jak dawna wiesz – zapytał Saia, wciąż będąc w ciężkim szoku.  
– Od kilku tygodni… – Sai uznał, że nie ma sensu już nic ukrywać. – Tylko nie mów nikomu. Shikamaru twierdzi…  
– To on też wiedział? – Ino spojrzała z wyrzutem.   
No pięknie. Zarówno przyjaciel z byłej drużyny, jaki i jej własny chłopak ukrywali przed nią coś takiego. Przecież to chyba najbardziej szokująca informacja, jaką kiedykolwiek słyszała. Przebijało to nawet wtargnięcie Sasuke na pole walki podczas wojny i oświadczenie, że zamierza zostać Hokage. Cholera… Jak to się stało? Dwaj najsilniejsi ninja w wiosce spotykali się ze sobą. I to nie tylko po to, żeby się bić! Przecież jak ten związek się wyda, to wstrząśnie całą Konohą. Biedna Sakura i Hinata… Jak ma im niby nie powiedzieć? Przecież one jej tego nie wybaczą do końca życia.   
– Sai… – odezwała się po chwili. Musimy powiedzieć dziewczynom.   
Sai przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nią, jakby go zamroziło. Mimo że jego blada twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, to aż zamrugał i uchylił usta.   
– Nie – powiedział w końcu i pokręcił głową.  
– Sai, musimy im powiedzieć, przecież...  
– Nie – powtórzył. – Nie możemy nikomu powiedzieć. Obiecałem. – Złapał ją za rękę i ścisnął ją lekko. – Ino, podstawową zasadą jest to, że nie można mówić o sekretach przyjaciół. A odkąd mam przyjaciół, nie mogę zdradzić ich tajemnicy.  
– Tak, wiem, ale dziewczyny...  
– Powiedziałem ci tylko dlatego, żebyś nie myślała, że to ja jestem gejem. I tak są w trudnej sytuacji, a Sakura na pewno niczego nie ułatwi.  
– Wiem. – Ino opuściła wzrok na ich złączone dłonie.   
Zabawne, bo jeszcze godzinę temu prawie zazdrościła Sakurze, gdy myślała, że Sai okazał się gejem.   
Teraz, gdy dłużej o tym myślała, wszystkie elementy układanki zaczęły wskakiwać na swoje miejsce. To co się działo po zakończeniu wojny… Sasuke i Naruto ciągle zachowywali się, jakby nie obchodziło ich nic poza nimi samymi. Jak się teraz okazało – faktycznie nie obchodziło. Wciąż była w szoku. Powinna już dawno się domyślić, przecież ta dwójka... To, że Naruto tak zależało na Sasuke. I Sasuke, który nie dopuszczał do siebie nikogo oprócz Naruto. To wszystko było takie oczywiste! Jak ona mogła być tak głupia i tego nie zauważyć? Uważała się za inteligentną kunoichi, ale jak się okazało nie zauważała najbardziej oczywistych rzeczy. Nawet Sai i Shikamaru wiedzieli. Co prawda wychodziło na to, że ich po prostu przyłapali, ale i tak... Ona była kobietą. Znała się na takich sprawach. Przynajmniej powinna!  
– Moja piękna, zaraz mi złamiesz rękę – odezwał się Sai i Ino dopiero wtedy zreflektowała się, że przez cały czas coraz mocniej ściskała jego rękę.  
– Przepraszam.  
– Nie możesz nikomu powiedzieć – powtórzył po raz kolejny Sai. – Obiecaj, Ino, że nikomu nie powiesz.  
– Ale Sakura... I Hinata… W życiu bym nie powiedziała... Sasuke i Naruto... – Pokręciła głową. Nadal nie wiedziała co powinna zrobić.  
Zeskoczyli z drzewa i zaczęli iść wolno w stronę wioski. Z jednej strony było jej dużo lżej na sercu, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że Sai nie kłamał. Nie okazał się gejem i jej nie oszukiwał. Ona wciąż miała chłopaka, ale… No właśnie. Z drugiej strony była świadoma, że plany jej przyjaciółek legną w gruzach. Sakura całe życie uganiała się za Sasuke, Hinata skrycie podkochiwała się w Naruto i nagle okazało się, że i tak nic z tego nie wyjdzie. Sasuke i Naruto byli razem. To było dziwne i zaskakujące, ale jednocześnie takie oczywiste. Tak naprawdę tylko Sasuke był w stanie okiełznać Naruto i tylko Naruto był w stanie dotrzeć do Sasuke. Będzie musiała to wszystko dobrze przemyśleć.

*

– Ale jestem głodny – zaczął narzekać Naruto, gdy tylko weszli do jego kawalerki. Jakby na poświadczenie tych słów zaburczało mu w brzuchu.   
Ściągnął kamizelkę i rzucił ją na poręcz krzesła, po czym zaczął buszować po szafkach kuchennych. Jak zawsze miał w nich spory zapas zupek w proszku, więc teraz zastanawiał się, jaki smak wybrać. Przez całą drogę Sasuke przekonywał go, żeby jednak iść do niego i wyspać się wygodnie, ale Naruto dobrze wiedział, że w jego lodówce nie ma nic ciekawego. Bo co niby miałby tam zjeść? Warzywa? Toż to nawet nie było jedzenie. Będzie go musiał zaopatrzyć drania w coś dla ludzi, a nie dla świnek morskich.  
– Ty zawsze jesteś głodny. – Sasuke przekręcił klucz w drzwiach. Po ostatnich odwiedzinach Sakury w jego własnym mieszkaniu był na tym punkcie wyczulony. Jeszcze trochę takiego zapominalstwa i ktoś by ich nakrył w łóżku.  
– Draniu, jaki chcesz smak? – Naruto, który najwyraźniej nie przejmował się w tej chwili niczym innym niż swoim żołądkiem, wyjął kilka plastikowych kubków z ramenem i wstawił czajnik.   
– Żaden, nie będę jadł tego świństwa. – Sasuke otworzył szafę w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś ręcznika, ale na głowę wypadło mu kilka upchniętych byle jak koszulek i spodni. Taaak. W sumie czego miał się spodziewać. W końcu, po dłuższej chwili, bo Naruto właśnie zalewał swój ramen i nie był za bardzo skory do pomocy, znalazł coś na samym dnie szafy. Poinformował Naruto, że idzie pod prysznic, ale ten tylko machnął ręką, bo znów zaburczało mu w brzuchu, a musiał czekać jeszcze dwie i pół minuty, aż makaron będzie dobry.

Kiedy Sasuke wyszedł spod prysznica, owinięty w pasie jedynie ręcznikiem, nie mógł uwierzyć w zmianę jaka zaszła tu przez dosłownie kilkanaście minut. Przecież dzisiaj, jeszcze przed wyjściem, wszystko posprzątali, a teraz znów ubrania Naruto kilka innych rzeczy leżało rozrzucone po podłodze, a on sam grzebał w szafie szukając czegoś i wyrzucając z niej kolejne rzeczy.  
– Draniu, zrobiłeś mi tu bałagan i nie mogę nic znaleźć – mruknął, gdy zobaczył Sasuke, który opierał się o ścianę.   
Sasuke prychnął i pokręcił głową ze zrezygnowaniem. Ten młotek był naprawdę niereformowalny. On się chyba nigdy nie zmieni i ` już zaczynał żałować, że dał mu klucz do siebie.   
– A czego szukasz? – zapytał, choć naprawdę go korciło, żeby dać mu w łeb.   
– Mojej pomarańczowej koszulki. Tej, która…  
– Tej która wystaje spod twojej poduszki? – Sasuke uniósł brwi.  
– O! No dokładnie tej. Specjalnie ją tam włożyłeś! – stwierdził i wyciągnął oskarżycielsko palec, jakby faktycznie wierzył w to, że Sasuke mógłby chować gdzieś ciuchy. Chociaż... Jakby się nad tym zastanowić, to kiedyś tak właśnie zrobił, przez co musiał biegać nago po lesie. – Teraz ja muszę się wykąpać. Jestem cały poobijany, draniu. Przez ciebie – dodał i poszedł w stronę łazienki.   
Sasuke usłyszał trzaśnięcie drzwi i pomyślał, że sąsiedzi muszą mieć z nim ciężko. Rozejrzał się jeszcze po mieszkaniu, bo chociaż go korciło, nie będzie przecież mu sprzątał tego bałaganu. Jeszcze czego!   
Zrobił sobie herbatę i usiadł z nią przy stole. Oparł głowę na ręce, czując się już zmęczony. Naruto miał rację, obaj byli obici i jutro będą musieli się z tego tłumaczyć. Wcale jednak tego nie żałował. Kiedy przypomniał sobie ich kłótnię i to co z niej wynikło, doszedł do wniosku, że było warto.   
Naruto długo nie wychodził, więc w końcu stwierdził, że ma dość czekania i położy się do łóżka.   
Drzwi do łazienki otworzyły się dokładnie w tym samym momencie, kiedy padł wykończony na materac i... wylądował razem z nim na podłodze.  
– No i patrz, co zrobiłeś! – wrzasnął Naruto, patrząc, jak podnosi się z połamanego łóżka. – Nie dość, że robisz mi bałagan, to jeszcze niszczysz meble!   
Sasuke pokręcił tylko głową i parsknął, jakby to była najzabawniejsza rzecz na świecie.   
– Spójrz na to z innej strony. Teraz nie masz wyboru i kupisz w końcu coś wygodniejszego – stwierdził, bo tak naprawdę był bardzo zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw.   
To obecne łóżko naprawdę było wąskie i niewygodne. Spanie na nim w dwie osoby nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych rzeczy, już nie wspominając nawet o tym, że kilka razy Naruto tak się rozpychał przez sen, że zrzucił go na podłogę. Oczywiści zawsze potem Sasuke odwdzięczał mu się z nawiązką, ale na dłuższą metę to był naprawdę męczące. Dlatego zawsze wolał, kiedy spali u niego. On miał przynajmniej porządną sypialnię.   
– Może da się jeszcze naprawić. – Naruto spojrzał na połamane deski, ignorując sceptyczny wzrok Sasuke, mówiący, że nic z tego. Spróbował ruszyć drewniany szkielet, ale wtedy puściło mocowanie przy wezgłowiu i cała konstrukcja straciła jakakolwiek symetrię. – A może i nie… – mruknął. Wychodziło na to, że będzie faktycznie musiał kupić coś nowego. – Rusz się, draniu, i pomóż mi to wynieść. W końcu to twoja wina!

Sai, który odprowadził Ino do domu, wracał do siebie. Było już naprawdę bardzo późno, dochodziła chyba druga w nocy, ale nie spieszył się za bardzo. Myślał o tym, że coraz bardziej wprawia się w pisaniu swojego poradnika. Zgromadził już chyba cały materiał teoretyczny, więc teraz potrzebował czegoś… No potrzebował faktów. Dlatego uznał, że w najbliższym czasie będzie musiał porozmawiać z Naruto i zadać mu kilka pytań. Podczas studiowania różnych książek, przypomniało mu się, jak wyglądała na początku jego relacja z drużyną siódmą. Naruto powiedział mu wtedy wprost, że nigdy go nie zaakceptuje i jest tylko marną podróbką Sasuke. Wtedy nie za bardzo go to obchodziło, ale z perspektywy czasu miał wrażenie, że tych dwóch już w tamtym czasie coś łączyło. Przecież Naruto ciągle gadał tylko i wyłącznie o Sasuke. I zawsze wtedy wydawał się jakiś taki przygnębiony. Dlatego Sai chciał dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej na temat tej relacji. To będzie bardzo przydatna wskazówka dla innych, którzy kupią jego poradnik. Bo był pewien, że to będzie bestseller!  
– Sasuke, draniu, uważaj jak idziesz! – usłyszał głos Naruto, który wyrwał go z tych myśli.   
Zamrugał zdziwiony, gdy zobaczył swojego przyjaciela wychodzącego tyłem zza rogu budynku. No tak, przecież to była kamienica, w której mieszkał. Zaraz za Naruto pojawiło się łóżko, a potem Sasuke, trzymający je z drugiej strony. Sai aż zamrugał ze zdziwienia i dopiero wtedy zauważył, że to łóżko było… połamane.   
Przez chwilę stał zdziwiony, ale w końcu coś sobie uświadomił. No jasne! Przecież po tej walce musieli się jakoś pogodzić.   
– Może wam pomóc? – zapytał usłużnie, nie komentując jednak ani słowem ich poobijanych twarzy.  
Naruto aż podskoczył, gdy odwrócił się i zobaczył Saia za plecami. Stał i uśmiechał się tak jakoś... ze zrozumieniem? Tak czy inaczej ten uśmiech był dziwny i wcale mu się nie podobał. Bo przecież Sai o nich wiedział. A fakt, że zastał ich w takiej sytuacji… Na pewno sobie pomyślał, że… Naruto spojrzał na Sasuke, ale ten zdawał się niczym nie przejmować. On się nigdy niczym nie przejmował!  
– Nie, dzięki, poradzimy sobie – burknął, zażenowany. Cholerne łóżko. Cholerny Sasuke. Cholerny Sai i ten jego głupkowaty uśmieszek.  
– To ja nie będę przeszkadzać .– Sai pokiwał głową i nadal z tym samym wyrazem twarzy wskoczył na pobliski dach.   
Naruto miał ochotę rzucić w niego jedną z połamanych desek, ale w końcu uznał, że muszą się jak najszybciej pozbyć tego nieszczęsnego łóżka.


	50. Chapter 50

Ostatni rozdział – jubileuszowy, pięćdziesiąty – zostaje dodany tak szybko. Teraz będzie przerwa. Musze to wszystko ogarnąć, bo dalsze rozdziały nawiązują już do jednego wątku, który jeszcze nie do końca jest rozwiązany.  
Tak więc, miłego czytania:)

Następnego dnia Sasuke, co było naprawdę wręcz cudem, zaoferował swoją pomoc w wyborze nowego łóżka, ale Naruto nawet nie chciał o tym słyszeć. Po wczorajszym dniu i sytuacji z Saiem, wolał to załatwić sam. Szybko i najlepiej z samego rana, jak jeszcze w sklepach nie było tłoku. I tak dobrze, że padał deszcz. Im mniej osób, tym mniejsza szansa, że wpadnie na kogoś ze znajomych. W końcu Sasuke wymusił na nim wczoraj kupno podwójnego łóżka, a to na pewno wzbudziłoby czyjeś zainteresowanie. Bo mieszkał sam, nie miał dziewczyny, więc niby po co mu takie było? I jak miałby to niby wyjaśnić? Że księciu Sasuke jest zbyt niewygodnie, kiedy śpią we dwójkę na wąskim tapczanie? Taaa…  
– Naruto? – usłyszał za plecami i obejrzał się. Sakura! O kurczę, dobrze, że złapała go na ulicy, a nie przed meblowym. Znając ją, uparłaby się i pewnie chciałaby doradzić w zakupie. Kiedy wcześniej meblował kawalerkę, nie odpuściła, twierdząc, że potrzebuje kobiecej ręki, a on musiał wykazać się wtedy naprawdę dużą asertywnością, bo oboje mieli skrajnie różne gusta. Choć akurat kaktus, który mu kupiła był bardzo ładny i sam później dokupił jeszcze dwa.  
– Sakura-chan! Pewnie idziesz do szpitala! – zaśmiał się i poczochrał ręką mokre włosy, modląc się w duchy, żeby tak rzeczywiście było. W końcu nie miał czasu, zaraz po sklepach zacznie kręcić się coraz więcej ludzi.  
– Właściwie to nie… – Sakura, choć jeszcze ją trochę mdliło po wczoraj i miała kaca, spojrzała uważnie na jego poobijaną twarz i wciągnęła go pod jakiś daszek.   
Naruto zachowywał się trochę dziwnie. Poza tym był sam. Bez Sasuke. A to było jeszcze bardziej dziwne. Czyżby się wczoraj tak pokłócili, że aż tak pobili? Bo po zwykłych treningach Naruto raczej nie chodził z podbitym okiem i siniakami na twarzy.   
– A ty gdzie idziesz? – zapytała.   
– A… tak wiesz… Przejść się wyszedłem…   
– W tym deszczu? – Sakura uniosła brwi. Owszem, wiedziała, że Naruto z Sasuke nie raz i nie dwa trenowali nawet podczas burzy, ale spacer przy takiej pogodzie? – Mam nadzieję, że na ślubie będzie słonecznie – zamyśliła się i spojrzała w niebo. Teraz była idealna okazja, żeby z nim pogadać. W końcu ani on nie zaprosił jeszcze Hinaty, ani Sasuke jej. – Słuchaj, Naruto… – zaczęła splatając nieco nerwowo dłonie.   
Po wczorajszej rozmowie z dziewczynami uznała, że po prostu musi działać. W normalnych warunkach powiedziałaby wszystko wprost, ale tym razem… Ta sprawa była bardzo delikatna i nie chciała go spłoszyć. W końcu Naruto zawsze reagował bardzo impulsywnie i była pewna, że jak powie mu bez ogródek, żeby w końcu zaprosił Hinatę na wesele, to pewnie zacznie machać rękami i gadać coś bez ładu i składu. No niestety, jej najlepszy przyjaciel naprawdę chyba jeszcze nie dorósł do tych spraw…  
– A wiesz, Sakura… – Naruto nagle zapaliła się w głowie ostrzegawcza lampka. W końcu kilka dni temu Shikamaru ostrzegł ich, że dziewczyny spróbują wpłynąć właśnie na niego i jakoś go przekonać. – Ja sobie coś przypomniałem… To do później…   
Sakura tylko zamrugała oczami, chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale jego już nie było.

Naruto odetchnął z ulgą, wchodząc w końcu do sklepu. Na ulicach nie było dużo ludzi, ale deszcz padał coraz słabiej, więc pewnie zaraz powychodzą z domów. Musiał po prostu wybrać coś na szybko, zapłacić i po wszystkim. Prychnął, przypominając sobie kpiący uśmieszek Sasuke, kiedy pytał, czy nie iść z nim. Jasne. Dwóch facetów wybierających łóżko. Na pewno nikogo by to nie zdziwiło.  
– W czymś mogę pomóc? – zapytał jakiś starszy pan, najwyraźniej pracownik salonu, przyglądając mu się dziwnie, ale nie komentując.   
– Tak. Ja potrzebuję… – zaczął Naruto i aż się zapowietrzył, bo tuż obok zauważył… przyjaciół.   
Temari gadała o jakiejś lampie z młodą sprzedawczynią, a Shikamaru ziewał, oparty o regał. Ożywił się dopiero, kiedy go zobaczył.   
– Ja… chciałbym kupić… szafkę… Tak, szafkę! Taką na książki… – wymyślił na poczekaniu.   
Shikamaru aż uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu, a Temari, słysząc jego głos, odwróciła się. No tak… Też sobie wybrał. Szafka na książki! Przecież wszyscy wiedzieli, że czytanie książek to była dla niego tortura i robił to tylko wtedy, kiedy musiał.  
– Szafka na książki? – powtórzył głośniej mężczyzna i zaprosił go do działu trochę dalej.  
– Wie pan, bo ja tak naprawdę to musze kupić takie duże łóżko. – Naruto dogonił go i kiedy tylko zniknęli przyszłym nowożeńcom z oczu, wyjaśnił, po co naprawdę przyszedł.. Chciał to załatwić jak najszybciej.   
– Co?! Chce pan kupić tylko łóżko?! To co pan od razu nie mówi, one są po drugiej stronie sklepu! – zagrzmiał starszy pan, który najwyraźniej był trochę przygłuchy.   
Naruto momentalnie zrobił się cały czerwony. Niemożliwe, żeby ktoś z klientów lub reszty personelu tego nie usłyszał. Klnąc na siebie w myślach, podreptał za sprzedawcą, po czym zaczął gadać coś bez ładu i składu.  
W końcu, chcąc zakończyć to jak najszybciej, wybrał pierwszy lepszy tapczan. On to miał ostatnio naprawdę pecha. A to wszystko wina Sasuke. Gdyby nie ten drań, nic takiego nie miałoby miejsca, miałby nadal swoje stare, wygodne łóżko.   
Płacąc przy kasie, zauważył jeszcze spojrzenie Shikamaru, ale wolał się nad tym nie zastanawiać. 

Naruto nie przyznał się Sasuke, co kupił, bo domyślał się jego reakcji. Powiedział tylko, że łóżko dostarczą dopiero jutro i do tej pory musi spać u niego. Sasuke tylko wzruszył ramionami, ale tak naprawdę było mu to bardzo na rękę. Zdecydowanie wolał własne mieszkanie.  
Dzień ślubu Shikamaru już od dawna zbliżał się wielkimi krokami i w końcu, kiedy nadszedł piątek, przyszedł czas na wieczór kawalerski. To znaczy dziewczyny urządziły Temari panieński, a chłopcy zajęli się zorganizowaniem imprezy dla Shikamaru. Chouji zajął się jedzeniem, a Kiba stwierdził, że skoro jutro ich przyjaciel straci wolność, to trzeba wymyślić coś odjazdowego. Tak, żeby raz na zawsze zapamiętał ten dzień. Nikt jednak nie zgodził się na większość atrakcji, które zaproponował.   
– Wymyśliłeś jakąś nową technikę? – zapytał Sasuke, kiedy usłyszał jedną z tych propozycji. Chociaż niewiele interesował się tym wydarzeniem i tak wiedział, że przyjdzie, bo Naruto będzie się upierał, aż w końcu dla świętego spokoju mu ulegnie. – Zamieniłeś się trwale ciałami z Akamaru? Mam wrażenie, że na taki głupi pomysł nie wpadłby nawet pies.   
Naruto w ostatniej chwili złapał Kibę, który aż poczerwieniał ze złości. Lepiej, żeby nie drażnił Sasuke, bo to mogło się źle skończyć.   
– Kiba, przecież mówiłem ci, że nie możemy zamówić Zmysłowych Kocic! Wiesz, co zrobiłaby Temari, gdyby się o tym dowiedziała? – jęknął Naruto. – Zresztą niby od kiedy ty lubisz koty, co?  
– Oj, to nie dla mnie, tylko dla Shikamaru! Poza tym, jakby to były Zmysłowe... – zaciął się i zamilkł, bo określenie płci żeńskiej psa brzmiało jeszcze gorzej. Choć niewątpliwie Akamaru szczeknąłby z aprobata, gdyby to usłyszał.  
Ostatecznie stanęło na tym, że żadne kocice, suczki czy inne lamparcice nie uświetnią imprezy, bo wszyscy, oprócz obrażonego Kiby oczywiście, mieli na względzie dobro Shikamaru. On i bez tego będzie miał wyjątkowo trudne życie z taką dziewczyną jak Temari. Nawet Gaara, mimo że był Kazekage Wioski Piasku, wolał unikać jej gniewu.

– A wam co się stało? – Chouji, który rozpalał właśnie grilla, pożyczonego swoją drogą z ulubionej restauracji, spojrzał na nich zaskoczony. Oszem, wszyscy wiedzieli, że non stop się biją, ale zwykle przy użyciu ninjutsu a nie pięści.   
– A, to? – Naruto roześmiał się i podrapał po karku.   
On i tak wyglądał już trochę lepiej niż Sasuke, bo Kurama, mimo wiecznego marudzenia, dość szybko leczył jego rany. Organizm Sasuke niestety regenerował się w normalnym tempie, a to znaczyło, że te kolorki znikną mu z twarzy dopiero za kilka dni.   
– Nic takiego… Trochę nas poniosło.  
– Słyszałem – wtrącił się Shikamaru, który właśnie stanął w drzwiach i ziewnął. Oczywiście jego uwadze nie umknęło to, że Sasuke był tak samo poturbowany jak Naruto, którego przecież widział już rano. – Kakashi was szukał, ale miał jakieś pilne zebranie i chwilowo odpuścił. Ponoć znowu coś zniszczyliście – mruknął i oparł się o ścianę, krzyżując ręce.  
– A ty co tu robisz? – wrzasnął Kiba, który pojawił się zaraz za nim z jakimiś torbami.   
– Dostałem zaproszenie – Shikamaru wzruszył ramionami. Hokage dał mu dzisiaj wolne, więc wolał przyjść wcześniej, niż słuchać gderającej matki, która była zaangażowana w ten ślub, jakby to był jej własny.   
– Wynocha! – Kiba odstawił torby i wypchnął zdezorientowanego Shikamaru za drzwi. – Wróć za pół godziny – poinformował go jeszcze przez szczelinę drzwi. – No i jak tu człowiek ma cokolwiek zorganizować… Eee, a wam co się stało? – zamrugał, patrząc na posiniaczone twarze. – Naruto, wyglądasz, jakby ci Sakura znowu za coś przyłożyła – zaczął się śmiać, wypakowując z toreb butelki z alkoholem.  
– Żebym ja ci zaraz nie przyłożył – mruknął prawie niedosłyszalnie Sasuke, który już żałował, że dał się wyciągnąć.   
– Przestańcie gadać i pomóżcie mi – krzyknął Chouji, stojąc z półmiskiem mięsa na grilla. – Musimy się pospieszyć, bo znając Shikamaru, jeszcze stwierdzi, że to za bardzo kłopotliwe i pójdzie do domu.

*

Tenten, w domu której miał się odbyć wieczór panieński Temari, załamywała ręce. Z dziewczynami, które miały jej we wszystkim pomóc, działo się coś dziwnego. Ino chodziła jakaś taka zamyślona, nawet przyniosła nie te kwiaty, co trzeba, ale jej przynajmniej humor jako tako dopisywał, nie to co dwóm pozostałym. Hinata, jeszcze bledsza niż zwykle siedziała przygnębiona, a Sakura wyglądała na kompletnie zdołowaną. Poza tym wszystkie wyglądały, jakby miały kaca. No pięknie. Po prostu pięknie.   
– Słuchajcie, to ważny dzień dla naszej przyjaciółki! – zdesperowana usadziła je w końcu przy niskim stoliku i polała po czarce sake. – To wieczór panieński, a nie pogrzeb! Pijcie. Ale już! – rozkazała, nie znoszącym sprzeciwu tonem, sama wychylając swój alkohol.  
Ino też chwyciła swoją czarkę, ale upiła tylko łyk. Dzisiaj musiała uważać, żeby się nie upić. W głowie wciąż miała obraz z wczorajszej nocy. Naruto i Sasuke. Sasuke i Naruto… Ostatecznie obiecała Saiowi, że będzie trzymać język za zębami i musiała dotrzymać obietnicy. Przynajmniej na razie. Tenten miała rację. To był dzień Temari i nie mogły jej go zepsuć swoimi humorami.   
– Dobra, Sakura, Hinata! Bierzemy się do roboty, bo przyszła panna młoda zaraz tu będzie! – Tenten podniosła się i chwyciła obie za ręce, pomagając im wstać.  
– Od czego mamy zacząć? – zapytała Sakura, która wcale nie wyglądała, jakby ta szklanka sake poprawiła jej humor.   
Tenten westchnęła ciężko, ale stwierdziła, że najwyżej później coś z tym zrobi. Teraz naprawdę już musiały zająć się przygotowaniem dekoracji.  
– Trzeba rozwiesić te serpentyny, a ty, Hinata, pozawieszaj serduszka. Ino, ty ułóż kwiaty. – Tenten jak zwykle była stanowcza.   
Tym razem nikt jej nie przerywał, bo każda z dziewczyn zdawała się być pogrążona w swoich myślach. Chodziły jak duchy! Ale przynajmniej wykonywały jej polecenia i raz dwa wszystko było przygotowane.  
– Wygląda pięknie – przyznała Ino, która sama zdziwiła się, gdy zobaczyła całość.   
Salon w domu Tenten pogrążony był w ciepłym świetle świec, w kącie paliła się mała lampka, a stolik od kawy usypany był różami, które wypełniały pomieszczenie duszącym, słodkim zapachem.  
Idealny wieczór panieński, stwierdziła Tenten z zadowoleniem. Jeszcze te serpentyny i serduszka zawieszone na suficie... Temari powinno się spodobać! To był w końcu ostatni dzień jej wolności. Już za niedługo stanie się panią Nara.   
– Dobra – stwierdziła i w końcu wszystkie znów usiadły przy stoliku. – Temari przyjdzie za chwilę, to jeszcze musicie wypić co najmniej po dwie czarki. Musicie przestać się tak krzywić! Co się stało, że tak wyglądacie? Sakura, Hinata? – zapytała, ale żadna jej nie odpowiedziała. Hinata tylko spuściła wzrok i mruknęła coś pod nosem, a Sakura założyła ramiona na piersi i zmarszczyła brwi.  
– A jak myślisz – westchnęła Sakura, patrząc w kąt. – Żaden z nich nie zaprosił nas na wesele.  
Tenten nawet nie musiała pytać, co Sakura miała na myśli, mówiąc: „nich”. Tą sprawą ich paczka dziewczyn żyła już od dawna. Tenten zawsze je wspierała, ale nigdy nie mówił nic o sobie. Wolała swoje uczucia zatrzymać dla siebie, trzymać się z boku. Ale przecież ona też kogoś kochała. Ale ten ktoś odszedł i już nie wróci. Teraz bardzo żałował, że nie powiedziała mu, co czuje, kiedy jeszcze miała sposobność. Spuściła wzrok. Neji zawsze będzie dla niej ważny, ale jego już nie było. A Naruto i Sasuke nadal żyli i najwyraźniej mieli się dobrze.  
– Porozmawiajcie z nimi – spojrzała na dziewczyny z determinacją. Trochę się zdziwiła, że Ino jej nie poparła, ale zrzuciła to na karb alkoholu.   
– Może lepiej po weselu… – Ino w końcu postanowiła się odezwać. Doskonale wiedziała, że jeżeli Sakura i Hinata zaczną z nimi rozmawiać podczas przyjęcia, może się z tego zrobić dramat. A nie mogły popsuć Temari najważniejszego dnia w jej życiu. – No wiecie. Może to jakoś na nich wpłynie… – dodała, wyrzucając sobie w myśli to perfidne kłamstwo. Nie powinna oszukiwać przyjaciółek. Musi im powiedzieć. Ale faktycznie, to nie był najlepszy moment.  
Po chwili rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i Ino odetchnęła z ulgą. To musiała być Temari.

*

Wraz z ilością wypitego alkoholu atmosfera na wieczorze kawalerskim Shikamaru stawała się coraz lepsza. Na organizację, po dość długich dywgacjach, wybrali kawalerkę Kiby. Niedawno ją sobie kupił i chodził dumny jak paw.   
– Teraz z pensji ANBU będę mógł sobie na niejedną rzecz pozwolić – chwalił się. – A wiecie, takie mieszkanie to idealne miejsce, żeby w spokoju przyprowadzić tutaj dziewczynę i... – Nie dokończył, bo dostał po głowie.  
– Chyba za dużo wypiłeś – ostrzegł go Shikamaru. – I skończy się tak jak ostatnim razem.  
– Wciąż pamiętam kaca, którego miałem po tamtym piciu! – jęknął Kiba i rozmasował sobie głowę. Wspomnienia chyba na niego podziałały, bo posłusznie odłożył czarkę na stolik. Jednak pamiętał też, że tamtej pamiętnej nocy, kiedy pili przy ognisku, wygrał z Naruto. To on wypił więcej!  
– Coś ty powiedział?! – wrzasnął i zerwał się Naruto, który jak dotąd siedział spokojnie.   
Nie pił tak dużo jak ostatnio, bo też doskonale pamiętał, jak to się skończyło. Był przyjemnie rozluźniony, może nawet i nieco wstawiony, ale Sasuke też pił. I też był rozluźniony. I lekko zarumieniony. I jego oczy były nieco zamglone. Naruto zerkałby na niego nadal, gdyby Kiba go nie zaczepił.  
– To, co słyszałeś! Jak niby chcesz zostać Hokage, skoro jesteś głuchy?! Nie dość, że masz słabą głowę, to jeszcze głuchy jak pień, przysięgam, że...  
– Zamknij się już, Kiba – warknął rozdrażniony Sasuke.   
Nie miał zamiaru teraz wysłuchiwać ich sprzeczek. Pociągnął Naruto z powrotem na kanapę, na której siedzieli i spojrzał na niego ostrzegawczo.  
– Słyszałeś, draniu, co on powiedział?! – obruszył się Naruto.  
– Nie jestem głuchy – mruknął Sasuke, a Kiba zaśmiał się.  
– No widzisz, Naruto! – powiedział, nie korzystając z rady Sasuke. A raczej groźby. Był jednak zbyt pijany, żeby odczytać jego słowa w taki sposób. – Głuchy jak pień! Poza tym, ostatnio zapomniałem ci coś powiedzieć – wepchał się na kanapę obok Naruto. – Zostałeś jako jedyny z naszej dawnej klasy bez dziewczyny! – poinformował i zaczął się śmiać.  
– O czym ty w ogóle gadasz? – Naruto chciał go zrzucić, ale ten się nie dał.  
– No bo nawet Chouji znalazł sobie dziewczynę, Kauri, pamiętasz ja? Z Wioski Chmur. Już nie mówiąc o twoim najlepszym przyjacielu – uniósł znacząco brwi, znów się śmiejąc.  
– Że niby Sasuke? – Naruto spojrzał z niezrozumieniem.  
– Czyli naprawdę ci nie powiedział? Ha, ha, ha! Chłopie, gdybyś ty wiedział, co tu się wyprawiało za twoimi plecami już podczas drugiej części egzaminu na jounina. Kiedy ty jeszcze byłeś na misji, Sasuke sprzątnął ci dziewczynę sprzed nosa. Widziałem ich razem, normalnie jak dwa gołąbe… Ała! – wrzasnął, gdy poczuł pięść na swojej twarzy. Podniósł głowę i zobaczył wściekłą twarz dokładnie na wprost siebie.  
– Jeszcze słowo, a użyję na tobie czegoś znacznie gorszego – warknął Sasuke.  
– No co, a to niby nieprawda? – Kiba otarł krew z wargi.   
Już kilka tygodni temu, kiedy wrócił ze swojej misji na jounina i wszedł do siedziby Hokage, był przekonany, że ta dwójka ma się ku sobie. Sakura obejmowała Sasuke i coś do niego mówiła, chyba nawet płakała. Później, wychodząc, widział ich – wciąż razem – przed budynkiem. Nawet rzucił wtedy jakimś komentarzem, za który jednak Sasuke go nie zabił, więc to już było coś! Jednak Kiba wtedy jeszcze nic nie mówił innym, bo nie był całkowicie pewien swojej teorii. Chciał poczekać i trochę powęszyć, żeby się przekonać. Kilka dni później dowiedział się o misji, na którą Sasuke poszedł tylko z Sakurą, a to już było naprawdę podejrzane, bo nie zabrali ze sobą Naruto. Sasuke nie zabrał Naruto! To był poważny trop. Skoro Sasuke zrezygnował z treningów z Naruto, na rzecz tego, żeby być sam na sam z Sakurą, wszystko zaczynało układać się w jedną całość. Kiba dużo i długo o tym myślał, aż doszedł do wniosku, że oni muszą być parą, ale się ukrywają. Na samym początku był pewien, że Naruto wie, ale nie było okazji, żeby się z niego pośmiać, bo był zajęty jakimś remontem, a i on miał sporo pracy w schronisku, ale później go olśniło. Sasuke i Sakura wcale nie ukrywali się przed innymi. Oni się ukrywali przed Naruto! Przecież Naruto, o czym wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli, długo uganiał się za Sakurą!  
– Widzisz, Naruto, co z niego za przyjaciel? Nie dość, że zabrał ci dziewczynę, to jeszcze to przed tobą ukrywał. Nikomu nic nie powiedział, żeby się nie wydało. Ale ja mam nosa do takich spraw, od razu zauważyłem, że coś jest na rzeczy!  
– Czy ja ci nie powiedziałem, że jeszcze słowo i… – Sasuke aktywował Sharingana, ale został błyskawicznie odciągnięty przez Shikamaru.   
On widział, do czego to wszystko zmierza, a nie zamierzał pozwolić, żeby na jego wieczorze kawalerskim doszło do bójki.  
– Naruto, uspokój go – rzucił. Wiedział, że jak już ktoś ma jakiś wpływ na Sasuke, to tylko on.  
– Naruto to mu powinien nakopać a nie… – Kiba zamilkł, bo nagle Chouji, zatkał mu usta, wkładając w nie garść chipsów.   
– Obaj przestańcie – zainterweniował Sai. – To ostatni dzień wolności dla naszego przyjaciela, powinien go zapamiętać jak najlepiej – powiedział z uśmiechem, tym razem nie cytując żadnego z poradników, ale przywołując myśl z jednego z czasopism.  
– No dzięki, to było mi naprawdę potrzebne. – Shikamru skrzywił się. Już i tak się bał, bo Temari bywała nieobliczalna nawet, gdy tylko się ze sobą spotykali, więc co będzie po ślubie?  
– Ja też nie mam dziewczyny – rozległ się cichy głos Shino, na który nikt jednak nie zwrócił uwagi. – Ja też nie mam dziewczyny – potworzył, trochę głośniej. Dopiero wtedy wszystkie głowy odwróciły się w jego kierunku.  
Shino siedział w kącie i przyglądał się jakiemuś owadowi, który wleciał przez okno. Czasami czuł się sfrustrowany, że przyjaciele o nim zapominali, gdy stał z boku. Kiedyś nawet Naruto, po dwuletniej nieobecności w wiosce, nie rozpoznał go, czego do dzisiaj nie mógł mu zapomnieć.  
Lee już miał się odezwać, że on ma chyba znacznie gorzej, bo miłość jego życia wybrała kogoś innego, ale w końcu uznał, że musi po prostu więcej trenować i w końcu nadejdzie ten dzień wiosny młodości, kiedy ona zwróci na niego uwagę.   
– No dobra! – Chouji klasnął w ręce i wstał. – Pora na gwóźdź wieczoru!  
– Żaden gwóźdź wieczoru tylko zwykła kolacja, Chouji! – burknął Kiba, który był trochę zły.   
Co ten Sasuke sobie wyobrażał?! Że może go tak bezkarnie bić? Gdyby to nie był wieczór Shikamaru, już on by mu pokazał! I to jeszcze za co go bił! Za to, że powiedział prawdę? Naruto powinien w końcu wiedzieć, na czym stoi, prawda? Kiba wyświadczył mu tylko przysługę! Gdyby nie on, ten kretyn nigdy by się nie domyślił, że Sasuke w końcu zainteresował się Sakurą i... I najwyższa pora, żeby Naruto też znalazł sobie dziewczynę, o! Bo zostanie starym kawalerem jak Kakashi i będzie się tylko zaczytywał w tych swoich zboczonych książeczkach. Nie, żeby Kibie to bardzo przeszkadzało, wtedy w końcu byłby w czymś lepszy od Naruto. Miałby dziewczynę. I byłby w ANBU. Może nawet zostałby Hokage? No dobra, nie był najsilniejszy w wiosce, ale miał inne, świetne umiejętności, których Naruto i Sasuke brakowało! Nie tylko siła się liczy!  
Siedział i zastanawiał się nad tym wszystkim tak intensywnie, że nawet nie zauważył prosiaka, którego właśnie przyniósł.  
– Przez żołądek do serca – powiedział Sai. – Tak było napisane prawie we wszystkich poradnikach. Do serca człowieka najłatwiej trafić przez żołądek.  
Chouji jeszcze bardziej się ucieszył, słysząc takie słowa. On myślał dokładnie tak samo.   
– Tak, tak, przyjacielu! – poparł go i poklepał po ramieniu. – Do serca tylko przez żołądek. Zwłaszcza w moim przypadku.  
– Czyli jesteś doskonałym przykładem, że gotowanie zbliża do siebie ludzi! Będę musiał o tym koniecznie napisać w moim poradniku! „Przez żołądek do serca, czyli krótkie abc przewodu miłości” – wymyślił.  
– Przewodu miłości? – Chouji nie zrozumiał. Podrapał się w głowę i patrzył to na Saia, to na prosiaka, na widok którego już ciekła mu ślinka. Chciałby zacząć już jeść. Nigdy nie lubił zbyt długo rozmawiać przed posiłkiem. Jedzenie tylko stygło i kusiło!   
– Jak jest przewód pokarmowy, to będzie przewód miłości – wyjaśnił Sai. – Rozumiesz, przyjacielu, taka metafora.  
– Tak, tak, świetnie. – Chouji szybko pokiwał głową. Nadal nie rozumiał, ale nie chciał się wdawać w dyskusje. – Shikamaru, za ostatni dzień wolności! – powiedział i kurtuazyjnym gestem podał mu nóż, którym miał rozciąć prosiaka.  
Shikamaru zaczął narzekać, że to wszystko zbyt upierdliwe, ale po namowach w końcu rozciął prosiaka i zaczęli dzielić go na części.   
– Wszystko w porządku? – Sasuke zerknął n Naruto i zmarszczył brwi.  
Naruto siedział zgarbiony i wpatrywał się w prosiaka pustym wzrokiem. To był pierwszy niepokojący objaw. Jasne, może i nie był to ramen, ale jedzenie to jedzenie, a Naruto zawsze rzucał się na nie, jakby nie jadł dobry tydzień. Jego mina też pozostawiała wiele do życzenia. Zniknął z niej uśmiech. Marszczył brwi i był dziwnie pochmurny.   
– C-co? – Naruto zerknął na Sasuke zaskoczony. – Ach, tak, w porządku.  
– Chodź. – Sasuke ruchem głowy wskazał na balkon.   
Nie podobało mu się zachowanie Naruto i wolał od razu wyjaśnić te nieścisłości. Czy Naruto naprawdę myślał, że on coś z Sakurą? Przecież to niedorzeczne!   
– Zaraz wracamy – zwrócił się do wszystkich, kiedy wstał.   
Pociągnął Naruto za sobą i ten, chcąc nie chcąc, musiał wyjść na balkon. Obaj udawali, że nie widzieli zaskoczonych spojrzeń reszty ich paczki.   
– Powiesz mi teraz, co jest grane? – zapytał Sasuke i założył ręce na piersi. – Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że uwierzyłeś w te brednie, które gadał Kiba!  
Naruto nie odpowiedział. Oparł się o barierkę i wpatrzył się na panoramę Konohy. Kiba rzeczywiście kupił sobie kawalerkę w bardzo ładnym miejscu. Niedaleko siedziby Hokage, po północnej stronie wioski. Niedawno skończyli budować to osiedle, które było chyba najnowocześniejsze w całej wiosce.   
– Wiesz, co jest najgorsze? – odezwał się po długiej chwili milczenia. – Oni nawet nie biorą pod uwagę, że my... to znaczy... Shikamaru i Sai już wiedzą i nie przyjęli tego tak źle, ale co... Co powie Kiba, kiedy się dowie? Albo Iruka? Albo Kakashi-sensei? Albo Sakura-chan? – Naruto spojrzał na Sasuke z obawą. – O tych rzeczach się nie mówi. Nie znam nikogo, kto... No wiesz. – Westchnął ciężko i wsunął rękę we włosy. Potargał je. – Już mnie męczą te wszystkie docinki i komentarze…  
Sasuke położył rękę na jego ramieniu. Nie wiedział, co miał odpowiedzieć, więc chociaż tym gestem chciał go jakoś wesprzeć. On nie przejmował się innymi. Nie obchodziło go, co pomyśli o nim Kakashi, Sakura, czy tym bardziej Kiba, ale wiedział, że to byli przyjaciele Naruto. I że byli dla niego ważni.   
– Może w końcu sobie odpuszczą i dadzą nam spokój?  
– Żartujesz?! – Naruto prychnął. – Każdy teraz już zaczyna się z kimś wiązać. Reszta raz dwa sobie kogoś znajdzie i wtedy wszyscy zaczną się zastanawiać, dlaczego my jeszcze nie... – Naruto przerwał i jęknął sfrustrowany.  
Sasuke już chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale w tym momencie usłyszeli krzyk.

– Co?! – To był Kiba, który nagle zaczął machać rękami przy swojej głowie i poderwał się z miejsca. – Zabierz to ode mnie, Shino! No zabieraj tego robala ode mnie!  
– Polubił cię! – zaśmiał się Shino.  
Dopiero po chwili udało im się dostrzec kolorowego trzmiela, który latał wokół głowy Kiby. To od niego tak bardzo starał się odpędzić.  
– Naruto… – Sasuke przytrzymał go jeszcze za nadgarstek, gdy ten chciał wrócić do pokoju. – Porozmawiamy jeszcze o tym. Chyba musimy sobie kilka rzeczy wyjaśnić, nie wydaje ci się? – Sasuke naprawdę nie podobał się jego stan. Chyba naprawdę za długo zwlekali z rozmową. Do tej pory wydawało mu się, że tak jak jest, jest dobrze, ale chyba wcale nie było.   
– Jasne. – Naruto uśmiechnął się już trochę, bo nieco rozbawił go Kiba machający rękami i uciekający od jakiegoś latającego robala.  
Kiedy wrócili do środka, Shikamaru spojrzał na nich uważnie. To, co zaczynało się dziać, wymykało się już spod kontroli. A przecież sytuacje, jak ta dzisiaj, z Kiba, będą się powtarzać. Czuł się trochę winny, bo już dawno obiecał sobie, że z nimi porozmawia, ale potem wynikła ta ich misja, a kiedy wrócili, zajmowały go sprawy związane ze ślubem. Nie miał do tego głowy. I to był jego błąd. Jako doradca Hokage, powinien myśleć po przodu i przewidzieć to wszystko. Było jasne, że to się w końcu wyda. To nie był przelotny romans, obaj za dużo w życiu przeszli, żeby traktować to lekko i zranić siebie nawzajem dla chwili zabawy.  
– Zabierz w końcu to paskudztwo! – Kiba zamachnął się chwyconą ze stołu matą i trafił owada, który zatrzepotał skrzydełkami i spadłby na podłogę, gdyby nie Shino.  
– Uważaj, to bardzo rzadki gatunek. Są jeszcze tylko jedne o takim ubarwieniu, żyją na terenie kraju Wiatru. Tam mają gniazda samice, z którymi łączą się raz na rok.  
– To ciekawe co robią przez pozostałą cześć roku – zaczął śmiać się Kiba, widząc, że od strony robala nic mu już nie grozi.. – Trochę nudno, kiedy nie mogą, no wiecie… – poruszył sugestywnie brwiami.  
– Te owady łączą się w pary z innymi samcami. I to nie takie zwyczajne. Szukają sobie partnera, który jest tak samo silny i wytrzymały. Powód tego jest prosty. Kraj Wiatru słynie z burz pisakowych i czasami słabsze osobniki nie są w stanie ich przetrwać. Im silniejszy, tym da sobie radę w trudniejszy warunkach – wyjaśnił spokojnie Shino.  
– Ohyda – skrzywił się Kiba. – I te robale, no wiesz…  
– Dużo zwierząt postępuje w ten sposób. Płazy, ptaki, czworonogi… – wtrącił się Sai, który czytał o tym. – U muszek owocowych nawet w ten sposób rywalizują. Chcą najpierw odebrać nasienie konkurentowi, po czym szukają samic do zapłodnienia – powiedział, dumny ze swojej wiedzy. Odkąd dowiedział się o Naruto i Sasuke, szukał informacji nie tylko wśród różnych dostępnych materiałach o homoseksualizmie, ale także w poradnikach dla działkowców czy ekologów.  
– Czyli że co? Że Akamaru mógłby być gejem? – zbulwersował się Kiba.   
Nie, nie mam mowy! Jego pies był typowym samcem, który kiedyś będzie miał liczne potomstwo. Co prawda póki co nie miał jeszcze żadnego szczeniaka, ale to tylko kwestia czasu.  
– Kiba, daj spokój. A jakbyś się dowiedział, że któryś z twoich przyjaciół jest taki sam, to co? – Shikamaru zaczął ostrożnie, chcąc wybadać teren. – Nagle zacząłbyś go unikać?  
– Eeee… – Kiba rozdziawił usta. – No… chyba nie. Ale o czym ty w ogóle gadasz, u nas nikt nie jest taki. No, nie? – zapytał.  
Zapadła krępująca cisza. Sasuke i Naruto milczeli z wiadomych powodów, Shikamaru i Sai, bo wiedzieli o nich, Chouji, bo ciągle siedział przy stole i jadł. Lee sam już nie wiedział, czy w takim razie wypada się odezwać, a Shino właśnie wypuścił trzmiela przez okno.  
– Ja jestem – rozległo się po dłuższej chwili.  
Naruto odwrócił się, słysząc to, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia.


	51. Chapter 51

Naruto odwrócił się, słysząc to, a jego źrenice rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia. Podobnie jak reszty.   
– Co? – wydusił Kiba i zamrugał, a później przetarł oczy, jakby sądził, że nie tylko się przesłyszał, ale coś mu się przywidziało.  
Nikt więcej nie był w stanie się odezwać. Wszyscy wydawali się być w absolutnym szoku. W największym chyba Naruto, bo nie sądził, że... że ktoś jeszcze...   
– Jesteś... – odezwał się w końcu. – Jesteś...  
– Tak. – Shino skinął głową. Jak zwykle miał poważną minę. On raczej nie robił sobie żartów, więc wychodziło na to, że...  
– Shino, stary! Tyle lat, a ty mi nie powiedziałeś?! – obruszył się nagle Kiba. – Znamy się przez całe życie i... I byliśmy w jednej drużynie. Spaliśmy w jednym namiocie! – krzyknął i nagle zbladł. – Przez tyle lat... Nawet się przy tobie kąpałem! – wydusił, najwyraźniej przypominając sobie jakieś wstydliwe wspomnienie. – Czemu dopiero teraz się przyznajesz, co?  
– Czemu? – zapytał Shino i poprawił okulary. – Powód tego jest prosty. Uznałem, że wcześniej nie było powodu, żeby wam o tym powiedzieć. To w naturze nic dziwnego.  
Naruto przełknął ciężko i zerknął nerwowo na Sasuke. On też wydawał się zaskoczony, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Gdyby Naruto nie znał go tak dobrze, pewnie niczego by nie zauważył.   
– I stwierdziłeś, że wieczór kawalerski Shikamaru będzie najlepszą okazją? – Kiba zamachał rękami, jakby znowu odpędzał trzmiela. – Jako drużyna ósma tyle już przeszliśmy, a ty... I te wszystkie noce jak byliśmy na misji... – Kiba zbladł. – Chyba ty... no wiesz... Nie interesuję cię w ten sposób, no nie? – zapytał i zaśmiał się, nieco skrępowany.  
– Nie powinieneś się o to martwić, Kiba – uspokoił go Shino. – Nie jesteś w moim typie.  
– To dobrze, bardzo dobrze... Ale zaraz! – zreflektował się nagle. – To sugerujesz, że mi czegoś brakuje?! Że niby nie jestem przystojny?! – obruszył się.  
– Nigdy nie brałem pod uwagę przyjaciół. To byłoby dla mnie raczej nieco niekomfortowe. – Shino pokręcił głową.   
Tak naprawdę wiedział o tym od dawna. Od urodzenia miał do czynienia z owadami i bardzo szybko zaczął oswajać się z ich zwyczajami, dlatego dla niego taka orientacja seksualna nie była niczym dziwnym. Nie wspomniał nigdy o tym, bo nie było takiej potrzeby. Poza tym, z tego co zauważył ze swoich obserwacji – a prowadził ich sporo – jeżeli chodzi o gatunek ludzki, nie było to za bardzo rozpowszechnione. Dopiero kiedy zobaczył Naruto i Sasuke w lesie, podczas imprezy po egzaminie na jounina, zdał sobie sprawę, że zapewne jest dużo par, które się z tym kryją. A to było zupełnie niepotrzebne, bo wśród zwierząt takie zachowanie było zupełnie naturalne.   
– Oj, przyjacielu, zdziwiłbyś się, bo… – zaczął Sai, ale czując mocne szturchnięcie Shikamaru, umilkł. Omal się nie wygadał. Alkohol miał zdecydowanie zły wpływ na przestrzeganie zasad, którymi się kierował. Przecież obiecał, że ich nie wyda. Choć w tym momencie wydawało mu się to zupełnie bezsensowne. Choć nie! W końcu była jeszcze Sakura, która kochała Sasuke i cierpiałaby, gdyby dowiedziała się, że Sasuke kocha Naruto.   
Sai zmarszczył brwi, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się, bo uświadomił sobie, że mógłby porozmawiać z Shino na ten temat. Może zyskałby jakieś cenne wskazówki, które pomogłyby mu tworzyć poradnik.   
– To… – Chouji, który mimo wszystko nadal podjadał ukradkiem, podniósł się zza stołu. Jego w najmniejszym stopniu nie obchodziło, kto jakiej jest orientacji. Ojciec zawsze mu wpajał, że się wyróżnia spośród innych nie swoją wagą, ale tym, że ma dobre serce. Shikamaru zresztą mówił to samo. – To może dokończymy tego prosiaka, co? Szkoda, żeby takie mięsko się zepsuło.

Przez resztę wieczoru starali się nie wracać do tematu orientacji Shino, a przynajmniej reszta się starała, bo Kiba im więcej pił, tym więcej chciał na ten temat wiedzieć.   
– A robiłeś to już z kimś? – podpytywał.   
Jak zwykle wypił więcej niż powinien i był najbardziej pijany z całego towarzystwa. Nawet Naruto się hamował, chociaż normalnie piłby z Kibą bardzo chętnie.  
– Kiba. – Shikamaru położył dłoń na jego ramieniu. – To chyba nie są najlepsze pytania...  
– Jak to nie?! – obruszył się Kiba. – Jesteśmy w męskim gronie. Komu Shino powie, jak nie nam?  
– To może być naprawdę ciekawe – wtrącił się Sai.   
Może Shino okaże się bardziej rozmowy od Sasuke i Naruto, bo rzeczywiście oni nie mówili mu nic o swoim życiu intymnym, a taki rozdział w jego książce też byłby potrzebny. W końcu sam niedawno kupił Sasuke na urodziny taki poradnik. Musi go koniecznie zapytać, czy już go przeczytał.   
– Ciekawe? – zapytał Kiba, który zrobił dziwną minę. – Ty też chcesz nam coś powiedzieć, Sai? – Zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy. – Ja wiem, że jesteś z Ino, ale ciągle tak gadałeś o tych penisach. I jeszcze te koszulki z odsłoniętym brzuchem... – Spojrzał na niego z dezaprobatą.  
– Piszę poradnik – pochwalił się Sai, zupełnie ignorując sugestię.  
– Poradnik? – Kiba zamrugał. Naprawdę był już pijany i nie łapał tak, jak powinien. – Po co?  
– Żeby wam pomóc. Jesteście w końcu moimi przyjaciółmi . – Sai podrapał się po brodzie. – O tobie też chcę napisać – zwrócił się do Kiby. – Powinno ci się spodobać.  
– Niby co chcesz o mnie napisać? Jak być tak zajebistym jak ja? Ha, ha! W takim razie ja się na to godzę!  
– Nie – przerwał mu Sai. Obserwował Kibę już od jakiegoś czasu i wiedział, jaki miał problem. – Jak poradzić sobie z niespełnionymi ambicjami. Myślę, że moje rady powinny ci pomóc, przyjacielu. Trzeba się cieszyć z małych rzeczy! Znaleźć swoje hobby, bo nie każdy może być wielk... – Nie dokończył, bo Kiba rzucił w niego kulką ryżu.  
– Coś ty powiedział?! – wydarł się, czerwieniąc ze złości. – Że ja mam niby jakieś niespełnione ambicje?!   
– Czasami po prostu zdradzasz objawy zazdrości o inne osoby. Uważam… – Sai zastanowił się chwilę – że zamiast rywalizować z innymi, powinieneś robić to, w czym jesteś najlepszy. Na przykład, no ja wiem? Tresować psy?  
– Ty! – Kiba, rzucił się na Saia, ale poślizgnął się na leżącej na podłodze torebce po chipsach. – Będę legendą ANBU! Jeszcze zobaczysz, ty… ty… – warczał, podnosząc się. – I będę Hokage. A wtedy… – zamilkł, zastanawiając się, co miał powiedzieć.   
Po chwili pokręcił głową i chwycił ze stolika jeszcze jedną czarkę sake, po czym usiadł na kanapie obok Lee, który był nadal trzeźwy, bo nikt nie pozwolił mu wziąć alkoholu do ust.   
– Lee, nie martw się – ściszył głos, zwracając się do niego konspiracyjnym szeptem. – Sakura w końcu zda sobie sprawę, że Sasuke to gbur i go zostawi. Z nim chyba nikt by nie wytrzymał – zaśmiał się i czknął. Był już naprawdę bardzo pijany.  
– Dobra, słuchajcie, nie wiem jak wy, ale ja musze już iść. Jest już po drugiej, a ja musze rano wstać, bo inaczej Temari…Eh, nie chcecie nawet wiedzieć – westchnął Shikamaru i wstał w krzesła.   
To był sygnał, żeby wszyscy zaczęli się zbierać. Kiba co prawda protestował, twierdząc, że jeszcze wczesna pora, ale kiedy Chouji spakował do pojemników resztę jedzenia, z czego część zabrał dla siebie, a Shikamaru podciągnął mu nogi na kanapę, po prostu zasnął i po chwili zaczął chrapać.

– Musimy porozmawiać – powiedział Sasuke, gdy pożegnali się z innymi i ruszyli drogą w stronę kawalerki Naruto. Skoro i tak już byli w centrum, do jego domu było dużo bliżej.  
– Jasne… – Naruto tylko westchnął. Obawiał się tej rozmowy, bo nie był pewien, co z niej wyniknie. Choć myśl, że nie byli sami wśród znajomych, bo Shino okazał się być sam jak oni, trochę go podbudowywała.  
Sasuke dłuższą chwilę milczał, więc Naruto postanowił odezwać się pierwszy. Wiedział, że im obu nie będzie łatwo zacząć tej rozmowy, a że on zawsze był uważany za tego bardziej wygadanego...   
– Spodziewałbyś się, że Shino... – mruknął i zaśmiał się trochę nerwowo. Potarł ręką kark w geście zakłopotania.  
– Nie. – Sasuke pokręcił głową. Choć tak naprawdę mało go interesowali inni, to nie brał pod uwagę tego, że jeszcze ktoś oprócz nich mógłby okazać się taki sam.   
– I powiedział to tak... – Naruto wzruszył ramionami. – No wiesz, jakby nigdy nic. Nawet nie był za bardzo pijany.  
Sasuke zerknął na niego, ale Naruto uciekł wzrokiem.   
– Sakura-chan mnie zabije, jak się dowie.  
– Przestań. – Sasuke przewrócił oczami zniecierpliwiony.   
Rozumiał, że Sakura była dla Naruto ważna, ale nie powinien aż tak przejmować się jej reakcją. W końcu gdyby miał brać pod uwagę opinię każdego ze znajomych, to byłoby absurdalne.  
– Jak mam przestać, draniu? – oburzył się Naruto. – Przecież widziałeś, jaka Sakura-chan potrafi być nieobliczalna! To demon w kobiecej skórze! – dodał i nagle drgnął, gdy zza rogu nagle wyszła Ino i... i... – Sakura-chan! – wymamrotał i zaśmiał się nerwowo. – A co wy tutaj robicie? Jest przecież późno!  
Obie dziewczyny wyglądały na nieco pijane, bo miały zaróżowione policzki i rozmyte spojrzenie, ale on i Sasuke prezentowali się pewnie w podobny sposób.   
– Sasuke-kun! – Oczy Sakury rozszerzyły się, a na ustach pojawił się uśmiech. Przez cały wieczór o nim myślała i zastanawiała się, co powinna zrobić, żeby pójść z nim na wesele. A teraz go spotkała. Może... Może teraz ją zaprosi?   
– Wracamy z wieczoru panieńskiego Temari – odpowiedziała Ino, która próbowała się nie uśmiechnąć, kiedy ich zobaczyła. Szli blisko siebie, ramię w ramię i gdy wyszły zza rogu, zauważyła, jak Sasuke zerknął na Naruto. Ależ ona była głupia, że wcześniej tego nie zauważyła! Ich naprawdę do siebie ciągnęło!  
– A, to tak jak my z kawalerskiego od Shikamaru! – powiedział Naruto trochę zbyt szybko i nerwowo.   
– Widzimy się jutro na weselu? – zapytała Sakura, która tylko przelotnie zerknęła na Naruto. Całą swoją uwagę skupiła na Sasuke. Wydał jej się taki przystojny w tym stłumionym świetle. Dlaczego ona miała z nim aż tyle problemów?  
– Jasne! – rzucił Naruto wesoło. – Kto by nie chciał zobaczyć, jak Shikamaru traci wolność! – zaśmiał się, ale zaraz zamilkł, kiedy Sasuke szarpnął go za ramię. – To... my już musimy lecieć. Do zobaczenia jutro! – powiedział i już chciał je wyminąć, kiedy Sakura go zatrzymała.  
– Naruto! – warknęła groźnym tonem. – Nie uważasz, że... Hinata była dzisiaj cały dzień smutna! Czy ty masz zamiar iść sam na wesele? Może powinieneś zastanowić się nad tym, żeby... żeby... – zacięła się, gdy zauważyła spojrzenie Sasuke.   
Ino też je dostrzegła, ale obie odebrały to zupełnie inaczej. Sakura znowu przypomniała sobie ich teorię o tym, że Sasuke może mieć jakieś plany odnośnie Hinaty, bo niby dlaczego wyglądałby teraz na zazdrosnego?! A Ino... ona już doskonale wiedziała, o kogo Sasuke był tak naprawdę zazdrosny.  
– Sakura-chan, ja...  
– Dobra, dość tych bzdur – warknął Sasuke i złapał Naruto za nadgarstek, żeby je wyminąć.  
– Na razie! – krzyknął jeszcze Naruto, który chyba też nie miał zamiaru za bardzo się z tego tłumaczyć, dlaczego nie zaprosił Hinaty na wesele.  
Sakura zacisnęła pięści, czując się jeszcze gorzej niż wcześniej. Ale oni ją denerwowali! Hinata nie widziała świata poza Naruto, a Sasuke... Nie, to naprawdę niemożliwe, żeby chciał związać się z Hinatą. Sakura była pewna, że i tak by się w niej nie zakochał, prędzej mógł myśleć o niej jak o kandydatce na żonę przez jej umiejętności, ale i tak... To było istne błędne koło! Sakura była tak zajęta tymi myślami, że nawet nie zauważyła lekkiego uśmiechu błąkającego się na ustach Ino. Ino, która patrzyła za nimi przez chwilę, aż w końcu pociągnęła ją w kierunku kwiaciarni.  
– Biedna Hinata – mruknęła Sakura, kiedy weszły cicho do domu Ino.   
Już wcześniej ustaliły, że tu przenocuje, bo z samego rana musiały zająć się kwiatami na wesele. Temari zażyczyła sobie odmianę lilii, które hodowano jedynie w Kraju Wiatru, więc trzeba było je sprowadzić. Dopiero wczoraj dostarczono przesyłkę, a trzeba było jeszcze poukładać te kwiaty w wazonach.  
– Sakura, obie wiemy, że nie o Hinatę ci teraz chodzi. Myślę, że… – Ino przygryzła wargę, nie za bardzo wiedząc, jak to powiedzieć.  
– Tak, wiem, mam się uzbroić w cierpliwość, ale no powiedz sama, ile można czekać? – Sakura zacisnęła ręce w bezsilnej złości.  
– Nie. – Ino w końcu się zdecydowała. – Myślę, że obie powinnyście o nich zapomnieć i poszukać sobie kogoś innego.

Sasuke i Naruto skręcili w stronę parku, żeby nie natknąć się na kogoś, kto zawracałby im głowę. To trochę wydłużyło drogę, ale Sasuke uznał, że to nawet dobrze, bo będą mieli czas porozmawiać. Tym bardziej, że zauważył coś, co nie wróżyło dobrze utrzymywaniu ich relacji w tajemnicy.  
– Sai się wygadał – powiedział, po długiej chwili milczenia.   
Wiedział, że w końcu do tego dojdzie, bo Sai już wielokrotnie robił takie sugestie, że Sasuke czasami wątpił w inteligencję tych, którzy po jego głupich tekstach nie nabrali nawet cienia podejrzeń.  
– Co? – Naruto, który był przygotowany na zupełnie inny początek rozmowy, dosłownie zgłupiał. – Ale że z czym się wygadał?   
– Mało spostrzegawczy jesteś. Nie zauważyłeś, jak się zachowywała Ino? Cały czas na nas zerkała z dziwnym uśmieszkiem i w pewnym momencie starała się powstrzymać Sakurę przed tym jej swataniem ciebie i Hinaty – wyjaśnił.   
Naruto, odwrócił się w jego stronę i patrzył na niego z niezrozumieniem.   
– Może coś ci się przywidziało – mruknął i pokręcił głową.   
Ufał swoim przyjaciołom i w głowie mu się nie mieściło, żeby Sai mógłby tak po prostu ich zdradzić. Nie, to na pewno nie było tak. Sasuke musiało się coś się pokręcić, w końcu też trochę wypił.  
– Nic mi się nie przywidziało, młotku. To, że ty nie zauważasz oczywistych rzeczy, nie znaczy, że nie istnieją. Mówię ci, że Ino wie – westchnął i oparł się o jedno z drzew.  
Przez to, że niebo było zachmurzone, prawie nic nie było widać, bo światła z ulicy tu nie docierały.  
Naruto przełknął ciężko. Nadal nie wierzył w to, że Sai mógłby chodzić i rozpowszechniać plotki o nich, ale skoro Sasuke był tak pewien swojej teorii, to może Ino dowiedziała się w jakiś inny sposób. A skoro się dowiedziała…   
– Sasuke, co teraz? – zapytał lekko zdenerwowany.  
Przecież to tylko kwestia czasu, kiedy Ino powie Sakurze, a wtedy… Przecież ona go znienawidzi. Jasne, z jednej strony męczyło go już to ciągłe ukrywanie się, ale teraz, kiedy groźba wyjścia na jaw ich związku była tak realna, po prostu zaczął panikować. Te sprawy… To co się działo między nim i Sasuke, to było w jego życiu coś tak nowego i dotychczas nieznanego, że nie miał pojęcia jak miałby się zachować, gdyby każdy nagle się dowiedział, co ze sobą robią.   
– A co ma być? Jak dla mnie niczego to nie zmienia – powiedział stanowczo Sasuke. On nigdy nie przejmował się opinią ludzi. Jakoś nie zastanawiał się opuszczając Konohę, co ktoś o nim pomyśli. I co z tego, że wszyscy uznali go za zdrajcę i wroga. Miał swój cel i tylko to się liczyło.  
– Zachowujesz się, jakby cię to w ogóle nie obchodziło – westchnął Naruto.   
Był trochę skołowany. Z jednej strony chciał, żeby każdy wiedział, żeby mógł być z Sasuke tak naprawdę i nie musiał się hamować przed każdym dotykiem, gdy byli w towarzystwie, z drugiej jednak – bał się reakcji. Bał się tego, że inni nie będą dla nich wyrozumiali, że część przyjaciół się od niego odwróci. Nie po to tyle lat pracował sobie na zaufanie mieszkańców, żeby teraz znów go nie akceptowali. Przecież chciał zostać Hokage.  
Podszedł bliżej do Sasuke. Oczy już trochę przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności, widział zarys jego szczęki, włosy opadające na twarz, czuł jego zapach. Dotknął policzka, po chwili przesuwając rękę niżej, najpierw na usta, potem szyję… Znał jego twarz i ciało już na pamięć. Czy byłby w stanie to odrzucić, gdyby inni ich nie akceptowali? Uśmiechnął się lekko. Odpowiedź był oczywista.  
– Bo nie obchodzi, młotku – mruknął Sasuke.   
Jego oczy błyszczały w ciemności. Patrzył na niego ze stanowczością i determinacją, a Naruto poczuł się jak po ich walce w Dolinie Końca. Oczywiście teraz nie był poturbowany i miał wszystkie części ciała, ale nie o to chodziło. Teraz był ten moment, w którym mieli powiedzieć sobie coś ważnego, ale nagle cała odwaga go opuściła. Uświadomił sobie, że coraz trudniej będzie im się ukrywać. Jeśli Sasuke miał rację i Ino rzeczywiście wiedziała...   
– Naruto. – Sasuke złapał go za nadgarstek i odciągnął od swojej twarzy. – Sakura na coraz więcej sobie pozwala, a ona nie odpuści, dopóki się nie dowie.  
– I wtedy mnie zabije, draniu. – Naruto zaśmiał się nerwowo.  
– Myślisz, że po tym wszystkim, co razem przeszliście, tak po prostu się od ciebie odsunie?  
– Sasuke… – Naruto odetchnął ciężko. – Ja jestem jej przyjacielem, a ty... Zawsze cię kochała, przecież wiesz. Ona wciąż wierzy, że będziecie razem. – Wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił wzrok. – I...  
– I co? Naruto, cholera. – Sasuke szarpnął nim, bo mimo ciemności, udało mu się dostrzec jego wyraz twarzy. – O czym pomyślałeś?  
– Chodź. – Naruto otrząsnął się i pociągnął Sasuke do wyjścia z parku. To nie było dobre miejsce do rozmowy, bo wydawało mu się, że kogoś usłyszał.

Sasuke nie protestował, kiedy przebiegli prawie pół wioski, żeby znaleźć się na szczycie góry z wyrzeźbionymi głowami Hokage. Właśnie wtedy zaczęło do niego docierać, co Naruto chciał mu powiedzieć.   
Stanęli na krawędzi. Mieli widok na całą Konohę i to było dziwnie symboliczne. Najsilniejsi shinobi stali właśnie, obserwując wioskę, która kiedyś stała się ich przekleństwem i przez którą ich dzieciństwo wyglądało tak a nie inaczej. A teraz w jakiś sposób też ta właśnie wioska stała na drodze ich życia.   
– Wiem, że ostatnio nie miałeś czasu się nad tym zastanawiać. – Naruto w końcu przerwał milczenie. – Ale... jak to się wyda i... – przełknął ciężko – i jakby się o nas dowiedzieli, co wtedy zrobisz z... no wiesz...  
– Wyduś to w końcu z siebie – mruknął Sasuke, kiedy Naruto zaciął się w połowie zdania.   
Domyślał się, co chciał powiedzieć, ale nie miał zamiaru ułatwiać mu zadania. Ten temat ostatnio coraz bardziej go irytował i tak, rzeczywiście, nie miał czasu się nad tym zastanowić. Odkładał go na później, ale mimo to zdawał sobie sprawę, że w końcu będzie musiał coś z tym zrobić. To, co było miedzy nim a Naruto, zaszło już za daleko, żeby nadal to ignorował. Musiał się określić. Wiedział, że Naruto też tego od niego oczekuje.  
– Co z odbudową klanu? – Padło w końcu pytanie, którego się spodziewał.  
– Nie wiem – odpowiedział szczerze po wyjątkowo długiej chwili milczenia. – Nie wiem… Ja... chcę go odbudować. Nie mogę być ostatnim Uchiha.


	52. Chapter 52

Naruto, słysząc to, otworzył szeroko oczy. Wyobraził sobie Sasuke z jakąś kobietą i ta wizja wcale mu się nie spodobała. Co, jeżeli później... Sasuke wiedział, jak wyglądała normalna rodzina. Ojciec, matka i dzieci, miał wzór, na którym się wychował. Naruto zawsze był sam, dlatego tak łatwo akceptował ten układ między nimi. Dlatego wystarczyli mu przyjaciele i... I on nie wiedział, co to tak naprawdę znaczyło mieć ojca i matkę.   
– Ale teraz nie chcę o tym myśleć – usłyszał po chwili. Ze zdziwieniem zdał sobie sprawę, że Sasuke też się denerwował. – To co jest teraz… między nami… nie zmieni się. Bez względu na wszystko.  
Naruto przez chwilę milczał, ale w końcu złapał Sasuke mocno za rękę. Zabawne, że stanęli tak, że mógł chwycić go za zabandażowaną dłoń.   
– Nigdy się nie zmieniło – wydusił i uśmiechnął się lekko.  
– A ty? – Sasuke zerknął na niego kątem oka. – Boisz się?  
– Tak. – Naruto odetchnął ciężko, czując nieprzyjemne napięcie w klatce. – Przez to... to znaczy... Kiedyś myślałem tylko o tym, żeby cię uratować. I zostać Hokage. Do głowy mi nie przyszło, że... no wiesz, że my moglibyśmy... – mruknął i poczuł, jak Sasuke przysuwa się do niego bliżej. Uśmiechnął się lekko. – Sasuke, ja cię naprawdę... – wstrzymał oddech, gdy Sasuke drgnął. – Ale co, jak ludzie w wiosce tego nie zaakceptują? Niby teraz mają mnie za bohatera, ale to coś innego. Co, jeżeli to… Jeżeli znowu…  
– Naprawdę tak cię to męczy? – Sasuke ścisnął jego rękę bardziej. – Poradziłeś sobie z nienawiścią mieszkańców, gdy byłeś dzieckiem. Nie wiem jak, bo ja na twoim miejscu już dawno znienawidziłbym wszystkich, ale w takim razie jak miałbyś nie dać rady teraz? – odwrócił głowę w jego stronę. – Poza tym teraz jesteśmy w tym razem.  
– Wiem, Sasuke – westchnął Naruto. – Po prostu nie chciałbym nikogo skrzywdzić. Sakura…  
– Naruto, ja i tak nigdy bym się z nią nie związał. Niech to do ciebie dotrze. – Sasuke pokręcił głową ze zniecierpliwieniem. – Poza tym, im dłużej ją oszukujesz, tym gorzej.   
– Chyba masz rację, draniu…  
Naruto zrobił krok do przodu i stojąc tuż nad krawędzią skały, spojrzał w dół. Znajdowali się dokładnie w miejscu, pod którym w przyszłości zostanie wykuta głowa następnego Hokage. To było jego marzenie, jego cel. Zerknął w bok, na pozostałe twarze. Co by powiedział jego tata, gdyby ich teraz zobaczył? Na wojnie polubił chyba Sasuke, uznał go za bystrzachę. Tylko jego zdania nigdy nie pozna, w przeciwieństwie do opinii dwójki nadal żyjących Hokage. Co powie Tsunade? Co powie Kakashi? Naruto podniósł głowę i spojrzał na panoramę Konohy. Wioska rozwijała się, było coraz więcej unowocześnień. Ludzie korzystali z rozwiązań, które pozwalały na rzeczy wcześniej nie do pomyślenia. Niemożliwe stawało się możliwe. Więc co byłby z niego za Hokage, gdyby nie poradził sobie i w tej sytuacji?   
– Sasuke… – powiedział jakoś tak miękko i uśmiechnął się. Tak samo jak mimo przeciwności nie zrezygnował z odzyskania go wcześniej, tak na pewno nie zrezygnuje i teraz. Położył mu rękę na karku i przyciągnął do siebie bliżej, opierając się czołem o jego czoło i patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Zdał sobie sprawę, że jeżeli ma w przyszłości radzić sobie z problemami wioski, musi zacząć już teraz. I to zacząć od siebie. – Pamiętaj, że masz do czynienia z przyszłym Hokage.  
– Ciekawe, młotku, czy w końcu przestaniesz o tym gadać, kiedy już nim zostaniesz – westchnął Sasuke, a później go pocałował, bo to było najlepsze rozwiązanie na to, żeby zatkać Naruto usta.

Obaj byli już zmęczeni, kiedy wracali do kawalerki, ale jednocześnie ta rozmowa dużo między nimi wyjaśniła i czuli się dużo spokojniejsi. Wcześniej jakoś nie mieli potrzeby, żeby między sobą zbyt dużo mówić, bo to wszystko było dla nich takie naturalne, ale w końcu musieli dojść do takiego momentu, żeby rozwiązać wszystkie wątpliwości.   
Naruto uśmiechnął się do siebie, kiedy przypomniał sobie słowa Sasuke. „Teraz jesteśmy w tym razem”. Byli i bez względu na to co się stanie w przyszłości, poradzą sobie.   
– Tak w ogóle – zaczął, gdy zbliżali się już do jego kawalerki. – Tobie zawsze wszystko obojętne, bo wszystkich nienawidzisz, draniu. Oprócz mnie, oczywiście.  
Sasuke zerknął na niego kątem oka.   
– Skąd wiesz, że ciebie nie? – zapytał. Nie miał nawet siły się wściekać na Naruto za te głupie teksty. Był na to zbyt zmęczony, a ten młotek najwyraźniej próbował go sprowokować.  
– Jak to skąd wiem? Gdybyś mnie nienawidził, chyba byśmy nie robili tych wszystkich rzeczy? – Naruto zaśmiał się i szturchnął go łokciem. – Ja już tam swoje wiem – dodał z zadowoleniem.  
Sasuke nie pytał, co Naruto sobie ubzdurał w tej swojej pustej głowie, bo właśnie doszli do jego kawalerki i jedyną rzeczą, o której myślał, był sen. Jutro będzie musiał wstać trochę wcześniej, żeby zajść do swojego mieszkania po garnitur. Że też ten ślub musiał być pod koniec lata, kiedy wciąż było tak upalnie! Będą się prażyć w odświętnych ubraniach! Chociaż, swoją drogą, był ciekawy, jak Naruto będzie się prezentował w takim garniturze. Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie widział go w takim stroju. To będzie przyjemna odskocznia od ciuchów jounina, które ostatnio nosili. Albo od tego okropnego, pomarańczowego dresu, z którym nie rozstawał się, kiedy był jeszcze geninem.   
Naruto jak zwykle miał problem ze znalezieniem kluczy do mieszkania, a kiedy otworzył w końcu drzwi i weszli do środka, Sasuke pomyślał, że go zabije.   
– Co to jest? – zapytał, patrząc na wąskie, jednoosobowe łóżko, które stało w miejscu starego.  
– A to…– Naruto zaśmiał się i podrapał się ręką po karku. – Bo wiesz, w sklepie był akurat Shikamari i jak by to wyglądało, gdybym… – zerknął na Sasuke, który patrzył na niego sceptycznie. – No dobra, wziąłem pierwsze lepsze z brzegu – przyznał w końcu. Ten sprzedawca tak głośno krzyczał i zadawał tyle dziwnych pytań, że w pewnym momencie po prostu chciał kupić cokolwiek i stamtąd uciec.   
– Jak ci się wydaje, że będę tu spał, to…– mruknął Sasuke i pokręcił głową z irytacją. Był zły. W końcu rozmawiali o tym i Naruto miał kupić porządne łóżko, a nie coś takiego. Tego młotka to chyba nie można było wysłać do sklepu nawet po pomidory, bo kupiłby buraki. – Idę do siebie, chce się wyspać.  
– Nie, no czekaj, draniu! – Naruto, wyminął go i zablokował całym ciałem drzwi. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru pozwolić mu wyjść, zwłaszcza po tej dzisiejszej rozmowie.   
Sasuke, widząc to, ledwo stłumił westchnięcie. Naruto rękami i nogami bronił wyjścia, zupełnie nie myśląc o tym, że mógłby się odwrócić i wyskoczyć oknem. Ale ta determinacja w jego oczach naprawdę go rozbawiła, choć zamierzał się z nim jeszcze trochę podrażnić. Żeby miał nauczkę za to łóżko.   
– Niech ci będzie – stwierdził. – Ale ty śpisz na podłodze… – Usiadł na łóżku i zaczął powoli ściągać z siebie bluzę, a zaraz po tym spodnie. Kiedy doszedł do bokserek, zrzucił je jednym ruchem, jednocześnie narzucając na siebie kołdrę.   
Naruto patrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, bo Sasuke odwrócił się do niego tyłem i najwyraźniej naprawdę zamierzał pójść spać. A jemu kazał położyć się na podłodze? No co za drań! Już on mu da podłogę!   
Wkurzony, szybko się rozebrał i gasząc światło, wślizgnął się pod kołdrę. Od razu przeszedł do rzeczy, zsuwając rękę na biodro Sasuke, a potem jeszcze niżej, na udo.  
– Jak chcesz, możemy sprawdzić wytrzymałość tego łóżka – zaśmiał się krótko, czując, jak Sasuke reaguje na jego dotyk. – Wiesz, to może być nasz ostatni raz, bo jak Sakura się dowie, to już po mnie – powiedział, dmuchając mu ciepłym powietrzem w ucho i powodując gęsią skórkę.   
– Młotku, jestem zmęczony – warknął Sasuke, ale nie zrobił nic, żeby zabrać jego rękę. A Naruto poczynał sobie coraz śmielej, bo właśnie dotknął jego podbrzusza i zaczął całować go po szyi. Tak, to było przyjemne.   
– Ja też – mruknął do jego ucha przyjemnie zachrypniętym głosem. – Ale na to chyba zawsze znajdziemy siły, co? To też trening.   
– Trening zaraz ci mogę zrobić – mruknął Sasuke i odwrócił się do niego, a później przyciągnął go do siebie. – Pójdziesz i je wymienisz – zarządził, uśmiechając się złośliwie, kiedy zobaczył rozzłoszczoną minę Naruto. – Biorąc pod uwagę dyskrecję twoich przyjaciół, to niedługo i tak wszyscy się dowiedzą, więc nie mam zamiaru gnieździć się na tej pryczy!   
– Jak się już dowiedzą, draniu jeden, to będzie po ptakach, bo to łóżko będzie już używane!   
– Skoro tak twierdzisz... – Sasuke uśmiechnął się kpiąco i zanim Naruto zdążył zareagować, zsunął się pod kołdrę.   
I Naruto już nic nie mówił, zamiast tego wydawał z siebie inne, dużo przyjemniejsze dźwięki.  
A po wszystkim i tak wylądował na podłodze.  
*

Kiedy Naruto obudził się rano, zawinięty w koc i trzymający pod głową zwiniętą bluzę, czuł, że wszystko go boli. Początkowo nie pamiętał, co się stało, dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie wczorajszy wieczór. A w zasadzie to już noc. Byli na wieczorze kawalerskim Shikamaru, Kiba sobie z niego kpił, a potem... Shino! Tak, Shino przyznał się że jest gejem. Cholera! Byli też z Sasuke na Wzgórzu Hokage i … Zaraz! Dlaczego on spał na podłodze?!   
Podniósł się i zmrużył oczy, bo słońce świeciło mu prosto w twarz. Wolałby mieć okna od zachodniej strony, wtedy nie byłoby tego problemu. Do głowy przyszła mu myśl, że jak kupi sobie kiedyś dom, to tak właśnie umieści sypialnię. Podniósł rękę, chcąc chwycić z szafki nocnej butelkę z wodą, ale trafił na coś innego. Breloczek w kształcie wachlarza i ząbki wbijające mu się w palce. Klucze Sasuke. A właściwie klucze, które Sasuke mu dał. Może kiedyś będą mieli wspólny dom – pomyślał i odwrócił się w stronę łóżka, a wtedy wszystkie myśli o jakimkolwiek domu umknęły, bo Naruto przypomniał sobie resztę nocy.  
Sasuke, ten drań, najpierw go wykorzystał, a potem bezczelnie zrzucił z jego własnego, nowego łóżka! A teraz spał sobie, jak gdyby nigdy nic, zagrzebany w jego pościel!  
Naruto, krzywiąc się lekko, bo naprawdę bolały go mięśnie, podniósł się z podłogi, odrzucając koc. Z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy podszedł do zlewu i nalał do szklanki zimnej wody. Po chwili, ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem na ustach, wylał ją Sasuke na głowę.  
Sasuke błyskawicznie poderwał się z miejsca i chociaż był trochę zdezorientowany, zadziałał instynktownie, łapiąc Naruto za szyję. Minęło kilkanaście sekund, zanim zorientował się, co się stało i puścił Naruto, ale nie dezaktywował Sharingana i Rinnengana.   
– Co ty wyprawiasz, młotku?! – warknął. Był wściekły, trochę zaspany, a z włosów kapały mu krople wody, które spadły na nos Naruto.  
– A jak myślisz, draniu?! – burknał Naruto, próbując się wyrwać, ale wtedy Sasuke złapał go za ramiona. – Puszczaj mnie! – wydusił z trudem, próbując nie skupiać się na tym, jak seksownie Sasuke wyglądał. Mokry i zły Sasuke to była mieszanka wybuchowa.  
– Nie mam takiego zamiaru!  
Naruto zerknął nerwowo na drugą rękę, kiedy usłyszał znajomy dźwięk wyładowań elektrycznych. Odepchnął od siebie Sasuke, który poleciał na łóżko. Nowe czy nie nowe, zaskrzypiało tak, jakby zaraz miało się rozlecieć. Nie miał jednak czasu się nad tym zastanawiać, bo Sasuke poderwał się z miejsca i sam go pchnął. Naruto poleciał na stół, przewracając przy okazji krzesło.   
– Draniu! – wrzasnął, ale Sasuke znowu do niego dopadł i przycisnął do blatu. Pochylił się nad nim i złapał go za kark, zmuszając, żeby na niego patrzył.  
– Jeszcze raz wywiniesz taki numer, młotku, to nie będę patrzył, czy jesteśmy u ciebie czy poza wioską – warknął śmiertelnie poważnym tonem. – Będziesz musiał sobie poszukać nie tylko nowego łóżka, ale i mieszkania, jak z tobą skończę.  
– Już mam! – warknął Naruto. – Nawet klucze do niego dostałem!  
Sasuke tylko zmrużył oczy, ale nic nie odpowiedział.   
– I... – Naruto trochę stracił rezon, ale nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru odpuszczać! – I tak w ogóle powinieneś iść umyć zęby, bo śmierdzisz gorzej niż pies Kiby! – rzucił, mówiąc dokładnie te same słowa, których kiedyś użył Sasuke. Co prawda okoliczności były wtedy trochę milsze, bo właśnie skończyli się całować, ale teraz taki komentarz nadawał się idealnie.  
Sasuke spojrzał na niego z irytacją. Naprawdę, skoro dzień zaczynał się w taki sposób, nie mógł wróżyć nic dobrego. Niby się wyspał, ale to łóżko było bardzo niewygodne, poza tym spał sam. Co prawda sam to sobie zapewnił, zrzucając Naruto na podłogę, ale musiał mu przecież pokazać, co sądzi o tym, że nie uwzględnił go w swoich planach kupując ten beznadziejne wąski tapczan. Do tego dochodziła jeszcze mokra pobudka i fakt, że zaraz będzie musiał ubrać się w nieszczęsny garnitur. Nie znosił takich oficjalnych strojów i chętnie zignorowałby wszelkie konwenanse, ale był na to za dobrze wychowany. Mama zawsze powtarzała mu, że tradycja to tradycja, więc musiał dbać, by jego nazwisko było tak kojarzone. Przecież kiedyś… Westchnął. Sam już nie wiedział, co będzie kiedyś, patrząc na Naruto.  
– Ty za to nie dość, że śmierdzisz, to jeszcze kiepsko wyglądasz. Zupełnie jakbyś spał na podłodze – odgryzł się, otwierając szafkę. Chciał znaleźć kawę, ale zamiast niej, zobaczył poupychane kubki z ramenem, które po chwili na niego spadły. Nie no! Ten dzień to naprawdę jakaś porażka.   
– Draniu, co ty wyprawiasz! – Naruto rzucił się ratować swoje ukochane zupki, bo wzrok Sasuke sugerował, że rozważa na nich zastosowanie Chidori. – Też mam tak robić z twoimi rzeczami.  
– I tak to robisz – mruknął Sasuke, przypominając sobie ten nieszczęsny cukier i Sakurę, która go wtedy pocałowała.  
Naruto odburknął coś, ale w końcu machnął ręką i poszedł do łazienki. Sasuke czasami potrafił być naprawdę nieznośny.  
Kiedy w końcu wyszedł spod prysznica, Sasuke już nie było. Zostawił mu tylko kartkę, że widzą się za trzy godziny. Nie byli z nikim innym umówieni, mimo że dziewczyny o to zabiegały, więc już wczoraj postanowili, że spotkają się pod jego kawalerką. Sasuke musiał iść do siebie po odświętne ubranie i potem wrócić, bo stąd mieli już blisko.  
Naruto spojrzał na swój garnitur, wiszący na drzwiach szafy. Pierwszy raz miał się ubrać tak oficjalnie, wcześniej nie chodził na żadne śluby. To była pierwsza takiego rodzaju uroczystość wśród jego przyjaciół. Kto by powiedział, że to akurat ten leń Shikamaru się na co zdecyduje? Naruto zaśmiał się. Oj, nie będzie miał łatwo z Temari.

*

Trzy godziny później Naruto czekał już na Sasuke przed swoją kamienicą. Widział kilka odświętnie ubranych osób, w końcu mieszkał w centrum przy jednej z głównych ulic. Oparł się o ścianę i przymknął oczy. Na szczęście dzisiaj nie było tak gorąco, choć miał nadzieję, że się nie rozpada.   
– Naruto-kun – usłyszał i otworzył oczy.   
Naprzeciwko niego stały Hinata i Hanabi. Obie ubrane w ozdobne kimona z oznaczeniami klanu Hyuuga. Naruto zdawał sobie sprawę, że klan Hyuuga, jako jeden z najstarszych i największych, bardzo hołdował tradycjom. Tak samo jak kiedyś klan Uchiha. Czytał o tym w „Historii Konohy”. Ciekawe, czy gdyby wszystko potoczyło się inaczej, Sasuke też na takich uroczystościach byłby ubrany w tego typu strój.  
– Idziesz z nami? – zapytała Hanabi. Wiedziała, że Hinata ciągle chodziła przygnębiona, bo Naruto jej nie zaprosił, więc może teraz…  
– Nie, czekam na Sasuke. Wiecie, ten drań jeszcze się obrazi i w ogóle nie pójdzie, a musze go uspołeczniać – zaśmiał się, czochrając włosy.   
– Oj, daj spokój – zaśmiała się Hanabi.   
Naruto zauważył, że wyrosła na piękną dziewczynę, za którą co rusz ktoś się oglądał. W ogóle obie ślicznie wyglądały w ciemnofioletowych kimonach i Naruto już miał im to zamiar powiedzieć, gdy tuż przed nim pojawił się Sasuke.  
Był zły. I miał na sobie garnitur. Naruto przełknął, szybko zapominając o Hinacie i jej siostrze.   
– Jesteś, draniu... – rzucił słabo i zaśmiał się, luzując krawat. Nagle zrobiło mu się dziwnie gorąco.   
– Och, Sasuke-kun – przywitała się Hanabi, ale Sasuke nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. Tylko jej i Hinaty tutaj brakowało!   
– Idziemy? – zapytał, a raczej warknął.   
– Możemy iść razem! – wykrzyknęła Hanabi, uznając, że była to idealna okazja, żeby ich rozdzielić. Hinata poszłaby z Naruto, a ona... aż się zarumieniła, kiedy znowu zerknęła na Sasuke. Pasował mu ten ciemny garnitur. Bardzo. Do tego idealnie biała koszula i czarny krawat. Ależ on elegancko wygląda! – pomyślała zachwycona.   
Naruto przełknął ciężko, patrząc na Sasuke. W tym garniturze wyglądał… No genialnie! O ile ktoś może wyglądać genialnie. Najchętniej chwyciłby te jego czarne kudły i zaciągnął gdzieś z dal od innych, ale przecież były z nimi dziewczyny. Jakiekolwiek tłumaczenia wyszłyby dziwnie.  
– No, skoro już się spotkaliśmy… – Nie wiedząc, co ma powiedzieć, palnął pierwsze, co mu przyszło do głowy.   
Nie myślał teraz kompletnie o tym, co mówiła Sakura wczoraj w nocy, żeby zaprosił Hinatę. Zaczynał rozumieć, do czego jego najlepsza przyjaciółka zmierza, ale teraz po prostu Sasuke zrobił na nim takie wrażenie, że... Chyba dobrze, że spotkali dziewczyny, bo gdyby zostali teraz sami, to jeszcze zaciągnąłby tego drania do kawalerki, a przez to mogliby się spóźnić na ślub. Już widział te komentarze Shikamaru czy Saia, gdyby zjawili się w trakcie ceremoni, jeszcze na dodatek z potarganymi włosami.  
Sasuke tylko westchnął, ale powstrzymał się przed jakakolwiek wypowiedzią. Widział reakcję Naruto na jego widok i sam spoglądał na niego z przyjemnością. Irytowało go tylko, że Hinata rzucała mu rozmarzone spojrzenia, jakby wyobrażała sobie, że to miałby być ich ślub. Jej niedoczekanie!  
– Fantastycznie – zaśmiała się Hanabi, popychając lekko swoją siostrę w stronę Naruto, a sama spojrzała na Sasuke i ruchem ręki dała wszystkim do zrozumienia, że powinni już iść, bo się spóźnią.

Sakura ułożyła w wazonach ostatnie lilie i rozejrzała się dookoła. Wszystko wyglądało jak w bajce. Shikamaru nie szczędził środków na ten ślub, choć w tym wypadku była pewna, że po prostu pozwolił Temari robić, co tylko chciała, byleby tylko uniknąć kłótni.  
Nie dało się zaprzeczyć, że on ostatnio chodził na paluszkach, gdy ona stanowiła istny tajfun. Jeszcze dzisiaj z rana warczała, że odwoła wszystko, bo fryzjerka się nie spisała. Na szczęście Ino stanęła na wysokości zadania i poprawiła fryzurę.  
Ślub był urządzony w nowym domu Shikmaru i Temari. Posiadłość miała bardzo duży, piękny ogród, który idealnie się do tego nadawał. Drzewa dające cień, różnorodne kwiaty i urocze oczko wodne. Co prawda istniała opcja, że ktoś, kto za dużo wypije, do niego wpadnie, bo nie było jeszcze w żaden sposób oświetlone, ale nikt nie zamierzał sobie tym teraz zawracać głowy.  
Ino poprawiała kwiaty na stołach, bo zaczęli się już schodzić goście, a Sakura jeszcze raz spojrzała na wszystko i uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem, poprawiając swoją różową sukienkę z falbankami.  
Zauważyła Gaia i Lee – obu ubranych w stroje bardzo przypominające ich lateksowe kostiumy, ale mimo że miały taki sam kolor były bardziej uroczyste. Kobiety miały na sobie sukienki, a mężczyźni w większości garnitury.   
Sakura zacisnęła ręce, czekając z podekscytowaniem na moment, kiedy pojawi się Sasuke. Oczywiście, nadal była zawiedziona, że jej nie zaprosił, ale może na ślubie… Będzie muzyka, alkohol… Może wtedy – pomyślała, patrząc w stronę bramy. O ile w ogóle się pojawi.  
Przyszedł. Stanął w bramie razem z Naruto i... Sakura zmarszczyła brwi, gdy dostrzegła obok nich Hinatę i Hanabi. Przyszli razem! Ale jeżeli Naruto w końcu wziął do siebie jej rady i zaprosił Hinatę, to w takim razie… Czy Sasuke zaprosił Hanabi? Przecież ona, do cholery, była jeszcze dzieckiem! Nie, to niemożliwe. Szybko odpędziła się od tych głupich myśli. Jego zachowanie tylko utwierdziło ją w tym przekonaniu, bo Sasuke jak zwykle nie zwracał na dziewczyny uwagi. Rozglądał się, wydawał się nieco poirytowany i zniecierpliwiony, i... Dlaczego prezentował się w tym garniturze aż tak dobrze? Sakura przełknęła ciężko i odłożyła wazon, który trzymała w ręce.   
– Sasuke-kun! Naruto! Hinata! – Pomachała ręką i podbiegła do nich.  
– Sakura-chan! – wykrzyknął Naruto i uśmiechnął się do niej. Sasuke tylko skinął głową, a Hinata i Hanabi uśmiechnęły się.   
– Cieszę się, że jesteście. Zaraz zacznie się ceremonia. Shikamaru i Temari już się szykują, a ja jeszcze rozstawiam kwiaty – wyjaśniła i założyła ręce za plecami. Cały czas zerkała na Sasuke. Naprawdę dobrze prezentował się w tym garniturze.  
– Ostatnie chwile wolności, Shikamaru! – roześmiał się Naruto. – Może jeszcze się rozmyśli!  
– Nie żartuj sobie z takich rzeczy! – Sakura spiorunowała go wzrokiem. – Wszystko ma wyjść idealnie!  
– Tak, tak! – Naruto uniósł ręce w obronnym geście, bo Sakura wyglądała naprawdę groźnie. – Wyjdzie.  
– Cześć młodzieży – usłyszeli głos i zobaczyli Kakashiego, który wszedł razem z Iruką.   
Obaj byli ubrani w garnitury i chyba właśnie przerwali jakąś rozmowę. Naruto wiedział, że jego dawny nauczyciel przygotowywał się do roli dyrektora, dlatego ostatnio miał do załatwienia masę rzeczy związanych z nowymi obowiązkami.  
– Sasuke, chodź ze mną. – Kakashi spoważniał i zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na niego. Dostał ostatnio dodatkowe raporty z Sunagakure i kilka rzeczy wymagało wyjaśnienia. Fakt, to nie był czas ani miejsce na takie rozmowy, ale musiał mu zadać kilka pytań.


	53. Chapter 53

– O, widzę, że wszyscy już są! – zawołał Chouji, który właśnie pojawił się w bramie.  
Towarzyszyła mu ciemnoskóra dziewczyna, która po chwili chwyciła go zdecydowanie za rękę. Chouji wydawał się nieco speszony, ale to i tak nic w porównaniu z tym, jak wyglądał Kiba. Był chyba w bardzo złym humorze, bo ciągle się krzywił.  
– O, Kiba, a gdzie twoja dziewczyna? – zaśmiał się Naruto. Jemu dokuczał, a teraz przyszedł sam?  
Kiba tylko prychnął, zwłaszcza widząc obok Naruto Hinatę. Już wcześniej zaproponował jej, żeby przyszli razem, tak po prostu, jako przyjaciele, ale odmówiła. Do ostatniej chwili czekała na zaproszenie Naruto. I chyba się jednak doczekała. Dodatkowo dziewczyna, którą Kiba zaprosił, powiedziała mu dzisiaj, że nie może przyjść. I wyszło tak, że musiał iść sam.   
– No chodźcie! – Ino, która właśnie do nich podbiegła, obrzuciła ich wszystkich zadowolonym spojrzeniem. Każdy był elegancko ubrany i dobrze się prezentował. Była trochę zestresowana, bo Shikamaru był jej najlepszym przyjacielem, więc martwiła się, że coś nie wyjdzie. Jeszcze w ostatniej chwili, gdy sprawdzała wizytówki przy stolikach, okazało się, że ktoś coś pozamieniał i musiała zrobić z tym porządek. – Zraz się… – przerwał jej jakiś świst.  
Sakura, widząc lecącego w ich kierunku jastrzębia, machinalnie wyciągnęła rękę, na której usiadł. Dopiero po chwili do niej dotarło, czyj to ptak. Jasnobrązowe upierzenie, ciemne obwódki wokół oczu i kilka dłuższych lotek. To był jastrząb Sasuke! Wszyscy inni chyba też to zauważyli, bo spojrzeli zdziwieni. Ten ptak nigdy, absolutnie nigdy, nie usiadł na ramieniu czy ręce nikomu poza Naruto.   
Sakura rozejrzała się. Sasuke już chwilę temu zniknął gdzieś z Kakashim, więc może Hokage zlecił mu nagle coś pilnego i wysłał wiadomość? Ale w takim razie… Zaróżowiła się. Skoro jastrząb, zazwyczaj tak samo zdystansowany jak Sasuke, podleciał do niej tak blisko, mimo że Naruto stał niedaleko, to musiało coś znaczyć.  
– To ptaszysko Sasuke – zareagował Kiba, patrząc na Naruto z miną: „I co, nie mówiłem?”. Trochę poprawił mu się humor, gdy zobaczył zmarszczone brwi.  
Naruto podszedł do Sakury i przyjrzał się jastrzębiowi.  
– Nie – stwierdził, gdy go dokładnie obejrzał. Wiedział, że ten Sasuke ma ciemne końcówki lotek, więc to nie on. Prawie identyczny, ale nie on.   
– Co ty gadasz! To ptaszysko chyba każdy widział już wiele razy! – Kiba zaczął się śmiać. Naruto dalej próbował wyprzeć się prawdy. Chyba po wczoraj nic do niego nie dotarło.  
– Czy to ważne czyj? – zirytowała się Ino. – Chodźcie, bo zaraz się zacznie!  
Naruto poszedł za innymi. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie zniknął Sasuke. Rozejrzał się jeszcze raz i wtedy dostrzegł…  
– Gaara! – wykrzyknął i pobiegł w jego stronę.   
Kazekage stał razem z Kankouro i kilkoma innymi osobami na werandzie domu.  
– Naruto… – Gaara uśmiechnął się na jego widok. Miał na sobie czerwony płaszcz. Bardzo podobny do tego, w którym chodził na co dzień, jednak bardziej ozdobny. – Mówiłem ci, że zobaczymy się szybciej, niż ci się wydaje. Mam nadzieję, że wychylimy dzisiaj więcej niż jedną czarkę sake – uśmiechnął się lekko.  
– Masz to jak w banku! – Naruto roześmiał się na głos, poprawiając marynarkę. Niezbyt dobrze czuł się w tym ubraniu. – Gdzie siedzisz? Bo ja tam – wskazał jeden z okrągłych, sześcioosobowych stolików, który wcześniej pokazała mu Sakura.  
Gaara tylko wzruszył ramionami i wskazał inny, tuż przy stole dla nowożeńców. Naprawdę wolałby siedzieć z Naruto i porozmawiać. To był jego pierwszy i najważniejszy przyjaciel, dlatego każdy czas z nim spędzony naprawdę go cieszył. Niestety, jako Kazekage, miał przydzielone miejsce obok Hokage i byłej Hokage. Co prawda ich stolik był większy i ładniej udekorowany, ale nie dbał o to. Chętnie by się zamienił.  
– Naruto. – Sasuke, który nagle pojawił się przed nim, spojrzał na Gaarę z dystansem. – Jak zawsze pomyliłeś miejsca?   
– Sasuke-kun – Sakura, która pojawiła się zaraz za nim, wskazała ptaka, z którego nóżki zdążyła już odwiązać wiadomość, a który ciągle krążył nad nimi.   
Sasuke spojrzał w górę. Ten jastrząb był bardzo podobny do jego, ale to nie był on, o czym od razu poinformował.  
– Musisz dać mu coś za to, że dostarczył wiadomość – odezwał się Naruto i wyjął z kieszeni przysmak. Miał już dużo do czynienia z ptakiem Sasuke, żeby wiedział, jak z nim postępować. Po chwili zorientował się, jak to zabrzmiało nawet w myślach i parsknął śmiechem. Tak czy inaczej, jastrząb Sasuke zawsze oczekiwał od niego czegoś, więc sądził, że inne też tak mają. – Co tam jest? – zapytał, zaciekawiony.  
Sakura rozwinęła zwitek.   
– Gratulacje – przeczytała, trochę zawiedziona, bo na pergaminie widniała pieczęć Suny. Więc to jednak nie był jastrząb Sasuke.

W końcu rozległ się głuchy dźwięk gongu, wiszącego nad drzwiami. W wejściu pojawili się Shikamaru i Temari. Oboje byli ubrani w tradycyjne ślubne kimona: on – w ciemne, dwuczęściowe, ona – w białe i ozdobne. Wyglądali bardzo ładnie, choć mina Shikamaru mogłaby być bardziej zadowolona. Ale Temari chyba tego nie zauważyła, chwytając swojego przyszłego męża za rękę.  
Ceremonia ślubna właśnie się rozpoczęła.   
Nie trwała długo, ale Naruto szybko zaczął się niecierpliwić, bo kolejka do składania życzeń była dość spora. Zerknął na ich stół. Przed każdym talerzem znajdowała się karteczka z imieniem i nazwiskiem.   
Dostał stolik z Sasuke, Sakurą, Hinatą, Kibą i Shino. Naturalnie jego i Sasuke posadzili przy sobie, ale obok umieścili dziewczyny – Hinatę po jego lewej stronie, a Sakurę po prawej stronie Sasuke. Kiba też siedział obok Hinaty, ale nie wydawał się specjalnie zadowolony z faktu, że po jej drugiej stronie był Naruto. Hinata co chwilę zerkała na niego i uśmiechała się leciutko i właśnie ten uśmiech wcale mu się nie podobał.   
– Pięknie razem wyglądają – zauważyła Sakura.  
Naruto wyciągnął się na krześle i kątem oka zerknął na Sasuke. Już wczoraj wymusił na nim użycie maści od Hinaty, dzięki czemu oznaki walki na twarzy były prawie niewidoczne. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i kopnął go lekko pod stołem.  
– Nie marszcz się tak, bo ci zostanie na stałe – szepnął cicho, choć miał ochotę parsknąć śmiechem. Ten drań zawsze, gdy był z czegoś niezadowolony, robił miny. Zazwyczaj marszczył brwi i wyginał w specyficzny sposób kąciki ust.   
Sasuke nic nie powiedział, ale odwdzięczył się dużo mocniejszym kopniakiem.   
– Ała, draniu – jeknął Naruto, łapiąc się za łydkę i patrząc na niego morderczym wzrokiem. To bolało! Co on sobie wyobrażał?! Jak on mu zaraz przywali, to… Nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, bo na stole właśnie pojawiło się jedzenie. I pachniało tak dobrze, że w tym momencie bójka byłby ostatnim, czego by chciał.  
Sasuke, który nie był jakoś specjalnie głodny, najchętniej poszedłby już do domu. Od rana miał paskudny humor, a do tego doszła jeszcze rozmowa z Kakashim. Ponoć z Suny dostarczono jakieś raporty z dokumentacją zdjęciową i przenikliwe oko ich byłego senseia, a obecnego Hokage, coś wychwyciło. Sasuke nie wiedział dokładnie, o co chodzi, ale Kakashi naprawdę patrzył na niego tak, jakby coś podejrzewał. Nie było za wiele czasu na rozmowę, więc umówili się, że jutro Sasuke jeszcze raz opowie wszystko dokładnie i ze szczegółami.  
Zacisnął lekko pięści. Że też tego nie przewidział. W końcu te odkrycia okazały się być czymś naprawdę cennym i wartym uwagi, więc było kwestią czasu, zanim zaczną się na ten temat rozmowy i dywagacje. Bo skoro tablice zawierały tak istotne i już zweryfikowane podczas wojny informacje, to jakim cudem zwoje, ukryte tak pieczołowicie, nie wnosiły nic nowego? To właśnie pytanie zadał mu Kakashi i teraz Sasuke musiał wymyślić jakieś wiarygodne wyjaśnienie.   
Drgnął, słysząc dźwięk sztućców. To Hinata i Sakura, które wcześniej nałożyły sobie małe porcje, skończyły już jeść. Naruto, który dorwał się chyba do wszystkiego, co serwowano, nadal się obżerał. Co prawda nie było ramenu, ale w tym momencie chyba mu to niespecjalnie przeszkadzało.   
– Tak, wyglądali ślicznie – odpowiedział Hinata, na jakieś pytanie, którego nie usłyszał.   
Hinata uśmiechnęła się lekko. Naprawdę, Temari w tym białym ślubnym kimonie robiła wrażenie. Pomyślała, że sama chciałaby tak wyglądać na swoim ślubie. Poza tym, ci dwoje, mimo przeciwieństw charakteru, bardzo do siebie pasowali.   
W końcu, kiedy ze stołów zniknęły talerze, a zastąpiły je patery z przekąskami i butelki z alkoholem, atmosfera nieco się rozluźniła.   
Kiba, który wypił już trzy czarki, nagle zaczął zagadywać Hinatę i Shino. Gdy rano wstał na totalnym kacu, musiał sobie wszystko po kolei przypominać. Kpiny z Naruto, rozwalony przez Sasuke nos, który na szczęście nie okazał się poważnie uszkodzony, tego latającego robala. W końcu przypomniał sobie też o wyznaniu jego przyjaciela. Shino był gejem Był gejem! Trochę jeszcze nie za bardzo mieściło mu się to w głowie, było to strasznie dziwne, ale… Przecież oni obaj i Hinata od lat się przyjaźnili. Byli w końcu drużyną ósmą, która wiele razem przeszła.   
– Niedługo zaczną się tańce… – Sakura, widząc, że Naruto i Sasuke jakoś nie są skorzy do rozmowy, postanowiła przełamać lody. Niby znała ich od lat, a przy Sasuke zawsze tak trudno było się w ogóle odezwać. Zabawne, że kiedyś, jako dwunastolatka, miała więcej odwagi do wyznawania uczuć niż teraz. – Może…  
– Naruto to i tak nie umie tańczyć! – zaśmiał się Kiba. – Prędzej podeptałby jakiejś dziewczynie nogi!  
– Coś ty powiedział?! – wrzasnął Naruto i uniósł się ze swojego miejsca, ale Sasuke pociągnął go z powrotem na krzesło i nadepnął na stopę. Naruto jęknął i pochylił się, żeby rozmasować nogę, a wtedy Kiba znowu się roześmiał.  
– Widzisz, Naruto, nawet z miejsca się nie umiesz podnieść, a co dopiero mówić o tańcu. W tańcu trzeba się poruszać elegancko i z gracją, a ty tego nigdy nie miałeś – gadał, lekko już wstawiony.  
– A ty niby masz elegancję i grację? – zapytał Sasuke, uśmiechając się kpiąco. – Obaj macie dwie lewe nogi.  
– Ach, tak? – zirytował się Naruto. – A ty niby jesteś mistrzem tańca, draniu?! Ciekawe! Chętnie popatrzę, jak jesteś elegancki i pełen gracji na parkiecie! – wyzwał go, a Sakura po raz pierwszy nie miała nic przeciwko tej kłótni. Tak! Naruto sam sprowokował Sasuke i może ten w końcu poprosi ją do tańca!  
– Niby z kim? Z tobą, młotku? – zapytał ironicznie Sasuke. On też trochę wypił i był bardziej rozluźniony przez alkohol, dlatego pozwolił sobie na takie komentarze.  
– Naruto, byłbyś idealną partnerką do tańca! – ryknął Kiba i zaniósł się takim śmiechem, że aż zaczął czkać.  
– Przestańcie już! – upomniała ich Sakura, która teraz, po tym co usłyszała, była tak wściekła, że niewiele brakowało, żeby ich nie rozniosła. Sasuke nawet nie wziął pod uwagę, że mógłby z nią tańczyć!   
Chciała powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale nagle Naruto zerwał się z miejsca, bo zauważył Gaarę, idącego w stronę ich stolika.   
– To ja zaraz przyjdę – rzucił i pobiegł w stronę swojego przyjaciela.  
Sasuke powstrzymał się przed prychnięciem. Zerknął na Naruto i Gaarę, którzy właśnie zaczęli rozmawiać, a Naruto zaczął się z czegoś głośno śmiać i pocierać włosy na karku. Sasuke zmrużył oczy.  
– Smakował ci obiad, Sasuke-kun? – zagadnęła go Sakura. Był tak skupiony na swoich myślach, że dopiero po chwili zorientował się, o co go zapytała. Odwrócił wzrok od Naruto i zerknął na nią.  
– Tak, był w porządku – odpowiedział tylko.  
– To, um... to ciasto jest bardzo dobre. Chyba podobno do tego, które jedliśmy w Kraju Wiatru, prawda? Pamiętasz? – próbowała znowu.   
Tym razem Sasuke już tylko skinął głową, nie siląc się na żaden komentarz. Nie dość, że Naruto irytował go już z samego rana, to teraz zostawił go w towarzystwie Sakury, a sam w najlepsze rozmawiał sobie z Gaarą.  
Sakura przeklęła w myślach i sięgnęła po sake. Może gdy trochę więcej wypije, nabierze odwagi. Sasuke też przydałoby się trochę rozluźnienia. Tak, rozluźnienia… Ostatnio coraz częściej zaczynała myśleć o nieco innym „rozluźnieniu”. Mieli już osiemnaście lat, najwyższa pora tego spróbować.   
– Nalać ci też? – zapytała i gdy już myślała, że Sasuke odmówi, podsunął jej swoją czarkę. – To... za wesele? – zapytała, kiedy uniosła swoje naczynie.  
– Tak, za wesele! – podchwycił Kiba, który dolał sobie i Shino.   
Hinata podziękowała. Sama co chwilę też zerkała na Naruto. Jej rodzina siedziała przy innym stole, ale ona chciała spędzić ten czas z nim. Jak tylko wróci, może spróbuje go zagadać i... Zerknęła na parkiet, zauważając na nim swoją siostrę, która tańczyła z jakimś chłopakiem.  
Hanabi zawsze było od niej bardziej śmiała i zdecydowana, miała wszystkie typowe cechy klanu Hyuuga. Najprawdopodobniej to ona zostanie dziedziczką klanu, bo miała do tego większe predyspozycję. Hinata nigdy nie myślała o tym. Jej marzeniem było wyjść za maż za Naruto, urodzić mu dwójkę dzieci, najlepiej chłopca i dziewczynkę, i zapewnić mu szczęśliwy dom, którego nigdy nie miał. Ale jak tak dalej pójdzie i nie zrobi czegoś w jego kierunku, to jej młodsza siostra szybciej wyjdzie za mąż, co było w tradycyjnych klanach niemalże nie do pomyślenia.   
– Hinata, o czym tak myślisz? – zagadnął Kiba, nalewając mimo wszystko sake do jej czarki. – A ty, Shino? Pijesz?  
Shino tylko skinął głową. Jak zwykle prawie w ogóle się nie odzywał, kiedy nie miał nic do powiedzenia. Widział, że Sasuke siedzi zły, Sakura stara się jak może zainicjować rozmowę, a Hinata ciągle rzuca spojrzenia Naruto, który ciągle rozmawiał z Kazekage. Zawsze był bacznym obserwatorem, a fakt, że nosił ciemne okulary, bardzo mu to ułatwiał. 

Naruto był naprawdę szczęśliwy, że znów widział Gaarę. Już od prawie pół godziny rozmawiali. Najpierw na temat ślubu, potem, przy okazji wypijając kilka czarek sake, Gaara opowiedział mu kilka zabawnych sytuacji, które miały miejsce przed ich przybyciem tutaj. Naruto, śmiał się jak oszalały, słysząc, jak shinobi prześcigali się w wymyślaniu prezent u dla Temari – jakby nie było siostry ich Kazekage, bo bardzo chcieli wyruszyć jako obstawa delegacji i wziąć udział w tym weselu. Niektórzy, zwłaszcza ci młodzi, traktowali to jak wakacje i odmianę od pustynnego klimatu  
– Twój przyjaciel chyba zaczyna się złościć – mruknął Gaara, uśmiechając się lekko, gdy zobaczył morderczy wzrok skierowany dokładnie w ich stronę.  
– A, Sasuke… – Naruto poczochrał się po włosach. Tak się zagadał, że o nim zapomniał. No ale w końcu Gaarę widział raz na jakiś czas, Sasuke musiał to zrozumieć.   
– Dobrze się dogadujecie? – spytał po chwili Gaara, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Już podczas ostatniej wizyty zauważył coś, co go zaintrygowało. Jasne, od kiedy znał Naruto, on ciągle mówił o Sasuke, ale wtedy… Wtedy mówił to jakoś tak inaczej… Poza tym, pierwsze, co powiedział, po wybudzeniu się ze śpiączki, było właśnie tym określeniem, które Gaara dobrze zapamiętał: „draniu”.  
– No jasne! – zaśmiał się Naruto. – Ciągle razem trenujemy. Drań beze mnie by sobie nie poradził.  
Gaara uśmiechnął się lekko. „Drań”. Zabawne było to, że mimo iż przezwisko było nieco obraźliwe, z tego co zauważył, Sasuke w ogóle się wtedy nie irytował. To było dziwne. Owszem, nie znał go prawie wcale, ale shinobi, którzy pracowali z nim nad zwojami, chętnie opowiadali o jego humorach i wrednym charakterze. Narzucił im takie tempo, że nie dawali rady. Rozstawiał ich po kątach i ciągle coś mu nie pasowało. Był przy tym tak niemiły i oschły, że chyba – nawet według doświadczonych pracowników – gorzej być nie mogło.  
– Tu jesteście! – Za ich plecami rozległ się głos, a po chwili zobaczyli Temari. Naprawdę ładnie wyglądała. – Mój własny brat ze mną nie zatańczy? – zapytała nieco obrażonym głosem. – A ty Naruto? No wyciągnij w końcu kogoś na parkiet.   
Naruto wydął wargi i zerknął w stronę ich stołu. Ciągle wszyscy przy nim siedzieli. Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba i Shino.   
– Idź poprosić Hinatę do tańca – szepnęła nagle Temari, gdy pochyliła się nad jego ramieniem.   
Naruto aż drgnął, wystraszony.  
– Co?  
– Zaproś Hinatę do tańca – powtórzyła, starając się, żeby to nie zabrzmiało jak rozkaz. 

W końcu odeszła z Gaarą na parkiet, a Naruto podszedł do stołu, przy którym siedzieli jego przyjaciele.   
– Co, musiałeś wrócić, bo ty nie umiesz tańczyć? – zapytał Kiba, wyciągając się na swoim krześle. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby sam wrócił z szalonych tańców, które wszyscy podziwiali, chociaż od początku wesela nie ruszył się od ich stołu.  
– Umiem tańczyć! – warknął Naruto.  
– Jasne, młotku – mruknął Sasuke. Nadal był zły, że Naruto go zostawił przy tym stole, więc musiał mu dogryźć. – Ty to nawet czasami potrafisz potknąć się o własne nogi.   
Naruto zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na niego ze złością. No co za drań! Naprawdę!  
– Hinata, zatańczymy? – zaproponował nagle i wstał, wyciągając w jej stronę rękę.  
Reakcja przy stoliku, jaką wywołały jego słowa, była przewidywalna. Kiba otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale ostatecznie tylko coś burknął pod nosemi sięgnął po swoją czarkę. Sakura uśmiechnęła się promiennie, widząc w tym szansę dla siebie. W końcu Sasuke uwielbiał rywalizować z Naruto, więc może i on w końcu się zmotywuje i ją zaprosi na parkiet. Mylnie odebrała jego złość, w przeciwieństwie do Shino, który obserwując Sasuke, zauważył, jak ten się napina, a jego twarz tężeje. Patrzył na Naruto chłodnym, morderczym spojrzeniem, ale Naruto najwyraźniej udał, że tego nie zauważył. Pociągnął czerwoną jak piwonia Hinatę na parkiet i zaczął się z nią chaotycznie obracać w rytmie muzyki.  
Przy stole zapanowała grobowa cisza. Kiba obserwował z posępną miną tańczącą parę, Sasuke wpatrywał się w talerze, a Sakura zarumieniła się i odchrząknęła.   
– Um... Sasuke-kun? – zapytała niepewnie.  
W tym momencie zrobiło się małe zamieszanie, bo dwie dziewczyny stojące niedaleko, zaczęły się o coś kłócić. Na oko wyglądały na jakieś szesnaście lat.   
W końcu jedna z nich podeszła do stolika.  
– Sasuke-kun, zatańczysz? – zapytała, odrzucając długi jasnobrązowy warkocz na plecy.   
Sakurę aż zatkało z wrażenia. To ona się stara być subtelna, zachęcić jakoś Sasuke, żeby w końcu się nią zainteresował, a ta gówniara, jak gdyby nigdy nic, prosi go do tańca? Tak wprost? Aż zacisnęła ręce z irytacji. Już sama nie wiedziała, co robić. Do tej pory nie działały ani delikatne metody, ani te wprost – jak pocałowanie go. Miała tylko nadzieję, że Sasuke odmówi tej dziewczynie.  
Odmówił. Ale jednocześnie spojrzał takim wzrokiem, że dziewczyna uciekła. Sakura przełknęła ciężko. Sasuke znów miał nienajlepszy humor, więc odpuściła sobie jakiekolwiek próby w tym momencie. Zwłaszcza, że on nieustannie wgapiał się w parkiet, gdzie tańczył Naruto. Choć nie, nie tańczył, raczej próbował nie deptać po nogach Hinacie. Wyglądali naprawdę zabawnie, ale liczył się sam fakt, że Naruto w końcu się zdecydował.  
Oboje wrócili do stolika dopiero po jakimś czasie, bo w pewnym momencie Hinatę zaprosił do tańca jej ojciec, a Naruto został porwany przez kilka innych dziewczyn, które zachwycone tym, że tańczą z bohaterem wioski, w ogóle nie zwracały uwagi na jego potknięcia i brak gracji. Nawet podeptane buty mu wybaczyły.  
W końcu, gdy muzyka na chwilę ucichła, zdyszani wrócili do stolika. Sasuke od razu rzuciło się w oczy, że zgrzany Naruto wyglądał teraz tak, jak po seksie. Zaczerwieniona z wysiłku twarz, błyszczące oczy, rozwichrzone włosy. Tylko ust nie miał opuchniętych, bo nikt go nie całował. Sasuke prychnął pod nosem, gdy wyobraził się jedną z tych zaproszonych na wesele dziewczyn całujących Naruto. Jeszcze czego!  
Sakura, którą chyba kilkanaście razy do tańca prosił Lee, a także kilku innych chłopaków, zbyła wszystkich. Czuła się okropnie. Sasuke, nawet gdy nie było Naruto, kompletnie ją ignorował. Jeszcze przypomniało jej się to, co powiedziała w nocy Ino, że powinna sobie go odpuścić. Wtedy zwaliła to na karb tego, że Ino było pod wpływem alkoholu, ale teraz już sama nie była pewna. Może inni dostrzegali coś, czego ona nie widziała?  
– Świeże owoce. – Młody kelner, który pojawił się przy stoliku, postawił na nim paterę. Wymienił też puste butelki sake na pełne.  
Kiba od razu złapał za jedną i zaczął wszystkim polewać. Sam był już naprawdę podpity. Wkurzył się, gdy Naruto zabrał na parkiet Hinate, na szczęście on chwilę potem poprosił inną dziewczynę i tak metodą zamian, zatańczył też z Hinatą. I wcale nie deptał jej po nogach jak Naruto!  
– Ej, Shino… – Nachylił się w stronę swojego przyjaciela. – Podobał ci się ten kelner? – szepnął, w jego mniemaniu konspiracyjnym tonem, a tak naprawdę zdecydowanie za głośnym i czknął. Rano przemyślał sobie wszystko i uznał, że musi się trochę podpytać.  
Sakura, która siedziała obok Shino i usłyszała to dość wyraźnie, też spojrzała na kelnera. Był chyba młodszy od nich, całkiem ładny, ale...   
– To przecież chłopak – odezwała się.   
Ona też trochę wypiła, a dodatkowo przez to, że była zła, nie panowała w pełni nad językiem.  
– No... – Kiba zerknął na nią i zrobił głupią minę. Chyba nie spodziewał się, że to usłyszy. No tak, on jak zwykle wypił najwięcej z nich wszystkich.  
– Nie, nie podoba mi się. Dlaczego? Powód tego jest prosty – odpowiedział spokojnie Shino, niezrażony tym, że Sakura usłyszała. Skoro przyznał się kolegom, nie miał nic przeciwko temu, żeby koleżanki też poznały jego sekret.  
– No niby jaki? – ponaglił go Kiba.  
– Wolę chłopaków o jaśniejszym typie urody.  
– O jaśniejszym... – wymamrotał Kiba i zmarszczył brwi, a później zerknął na drugą stronę stolika i jego twarz rozjaśnił szeroki uśmiech.   
Sasuke spiął się i zmrużył oczy, a Naruto zupełnie nieświadomy rozmowy właśnie nakładał sobie na talerz kolejną porcję jedzenia.   
– A może, Shino, nasz Naruto ci się podoba, co? On ma jaśniejszy... ten no... typ urody! – oznajmił triumfalnie Kiba. – Te, Naruto! – krzyknął na niego.  
– Co? – wymemłał Naruto, który właśnie przeżuwał porcję jakiegoś ciasta, spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany.   
Kiba, widząc jego minę, sugestywnie poruszył brwiami i ruchem głowy wskazał Shino.   
– Może wy coś ten… no wiesz… tego – zaśmiał się Kiba, a Naruto z wrażenia kawałek ciasta wypadł na talerzyk. Zupełnie machinalnie zerknął na Sasuke, jakby on miał mu wszystko wyjaśnić, jednak ten wpatrywał się w Kibę, jakby chciał mu znowu przywalić. Nie zrobił tego chyba tylko dlatego, żeby się nie zdradzić.  
– Shino-kun, ale jak to? – zapytała zszokowana Hinata.   
Znali się od tylu lat i nic o tym nie wiedziała. Zawsze myślała, że Shino całą swoją uwagę poświęcał owadom. Że dlatego był taki skryty, bo był naukowcem i znajdowanie nowych gatunków było jego celem. Dlatego też teraz postanowił zostać nauczycielem. Miał naprawdę dużą wiedzę i – z tego co zauważyła – podejście do dzieci. Widziała, jak upominał kilku uczniów, żeby nie zabijali gąsienicy i ucząc cierpliwości, pokazał im, jak przepoczwarza się ona w pięknego motyla. Dzieci były zachwycone. Ale nie miała pojęcia, że to tak… I co miał z tym wspólnego Naruto?  
– O czym wy w ogóle gadacie – zirytowała się Sakura. O co w tym wszystkim chodziło.?  
– Po prostu wolę mężczyzn. – powiedział spokojnie Shino. – I nie ja jeden… – zaczął, ale umilkł, kiedy zobaczył wzrok Sasuke. – W naszej wiosce jest wiele takich osób. To zupełnie naturalne. Jak u zwierząt i owadów. Na przykład gatunek…  
– Dobra, wystarczy – Sakura zamachał rękami, nie mając ochoty na wykład o owadach. Oczywiście, słyszała o tym, była w końcu medycznym ninja, ale nie miała pojęcia, że ktoś z jej znajomych może mieć taką orientację.   
Sasuke szybko domyślił się, że Shino mógł być kolejną osobą, która o nich wiedziała. Skąd? Nie miał pojęcia, ale – jak zauważył już Shikamaru – nie pilnowali się specjalnie, więc koniec końców to musiało wyjść na jaw. Zerknął na Hinatę, a później na Sakurę. Z jednej strony chciał to zachować w tajemnicy, bo tak było wygodniej, ale z drugiej... Tak, jednocześnie sporo by ułatwiło i równie dobrze mogło bardzo skomplikować im życie. Jakby już nie było skomplikowane… Przypomniał sobie rozmowę z Kakashim i zacisnął ręce.   
– Musimy pogadać – rzucił do Naruto, który właśnie kończył jeść.   
Naruto, nieco niezadowolony, bo właśnie przynieśli kolejne przysmaki, w końcu wstał. Poszli w stronę ogrodu.  
Chwilę później z krzesła podniosła się Sakura. Czuła, że coś jest nie tak…


	54. Chapter 54

– Ała, draniu, puszczaj mnie! – burknął Naruto, kiedy Sasuke ściskał go za łokieć. – Co cię ugryzło? O czym chcesz pogadać?  
Sasuke nie odpowiedział, dopóki nie znaleźli się poza terenem przyjęcia, w zaułku ogrodu. Dom Shikamaru i Temari był naprawdę duży i przypominał Sasuke rezydencję jego rodziny. Oni też mieli taki wielki ogród, w którym uwielbiam bawić się razem z Itachim.   
– No co jest? – zniecierpliwił się Naruto i nagle uśmiechnął, gdy zrozumiał, co Sasuke mogło chodzić po głowie. – Specjalnie mnie tu zaciągnąłeś! – rzucił z triumfującym uśmiechem i przybliżył się do niego.   
Wciąż był nieco zarumieniony od alkoholu, jego oczy błyszczały i jeszcze był ubrany w ten elegancki garnitur, ale Sasuke nie dlatego go tutaj zabrał.  
Już od dłuższego czasu zastanawiał się, czy mówić Naruto o rozmowie z Kakashim, ale w końcu uznał, że powinien – i to jak najszybciej – z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze, jutro mogą nie mieć czasu na rozmowę, a lepiej, żeby przedyskutowali to, kiedy ten nie był jeszcze zbyt pijany, a po drugie... Po drugie ta rozmowa była świetnym pretekstem, żeby odciągnąć Naruto od stołu i Gaary, gdyby ten znowu do nich podszedł i zagadał gona kolejną godzinę. Sasuke nienawidził takich imprez i znosił to tylko dzięki Naruto. A Naruto najwyraźniej postanowił sobie zrobić dzień wkurzania go i robił wszystko, żeby go zirytować.   
– Rozmawiałem z Kakashim – powiedział w końcu, odsuwając się jednak, kiedy Naruto nachylił się, żeby go pocałować. – Wykryli nieścisłości w raportach. Kakashi ma wątpliwości, że te zwoje nie zawierały nic ważnego.  
Naruto zmarszczył brwi, słysząc to. Nie był przygotowany na to, że będą rozmawiali na temat zwojów. Nie spodziewał się, że ktokolwiek wykryje fałszerstwo Sasuke. A to oznaczało nic innego, tylko to, że mogą mieć przez tą sytuację naprawdę spore kłopoty.   
– Musimy je zniszczyć – stwierdził. – Mówiłem ci, najbezpieczniej będzie, jak je zniszczymy!  
– Nie ma mowy – warknął Sasuke. – Nie wiesz, jaka to potężna broń? I tylko my dwaj możemy jej użyć, wyłącznie współpracując. No chyba że znajdzie się drugi Madara, który przejmie Rinnegana i moc Bijuu.  
Naruto przez chwilę milczał, ale cały czas marszczył brwi, więc zniecierpliwiony Sasuke chwycił go za przegub ręki i pociągnął w stronę jakichś drzwiczek. Musieli o tym pogadać teraz.

Sakura, która chwilę wcześniej poszła za nimi, sądząc, że coś się stało, przystanęła pod drzewem. Słyszała, że Sasuke i Naruto najwyraźniej o coś się pokłócili. I to nie byłoby nic dziwnego, gdyby nie fakt, że nie wrzeszczeli na siebie jak zwykle, tylko próbowali się hamować. Nie wiedziała, o co do końca chodzi, ale Naruto chciał zniszczyć jakieś zwoje. Mówił coś o jakiejś niebezpiecznej technice. I to naprawdę ją zaniepokoiło.  
Podeszła do miejsca, gdzie zniknęli. To były tyły domu Shikamaru i Temari. Za trzema schodkami w dół mieściły się drzwi. Niezbyt solidne, takie typowo piwniczne, choć z dużym skoblem. Miedzy deskami prześwitywało światło.  
Sakura miała zamiar zapukać, zapytać czy coś się stało, ale zza drzwi usłyszała krzyki.  
– No właśnie draniu! – wrzasnął wyraźnie zdenerwowany Naruto.   
Przyłożyła oko do szpary między deskami i zobaczyła, jak chodzi od ściany do ściany.   
– A co, jak ktoś taki się pojawi? Jeżeli ta technika trafi w ręce wroga? Nawet nie chce o tym myśleć!  
– Nie trafi, jeżeli to dobrze ukryjemy! – Sasuke nie zamierzał ustępować.   
– To może chociaż powiemy Kakashiemu?   
Naruto podszedł do niego blisko. Bardzo blisko. Za blisko… Sakura miała wrażenie, że jest pijany i zaraz na niego wpadnie.  
– Nie ma mowy! – Sasuke odsunął go gwałtownym ruchem. Skoro już zdecydował się pozostać w wiosce, zmienił do niej podejście, nie zamierzał rezygnować z tak potężnej techniki. Jego klan zawsze był silny, ale to… To było coś ponad wszystko. Co, jeżeli zaatakują ich przeciwnicy, z którym nawet ze swoimi umiejętnościami sobie nie poradzą? Musieli mieć coś w zanadrzu. Nie pozwoli tego zniszczyć. To było zbyt cenne. – Jeżeli inne wioski się dowiedzą, to doprowadzi do kolejnej wojny! Tego właśnie chcesz?   
– Przecież wiesz, że nie! Ale nie możemy o tym decydować właśnie my! Sasuke, do cholery! – wściekł się Naruto, a Sakura miała obawy, że zaraz rzuci się na niego z Rasenganem i rozniesie całą tę piwnicę.  
– Ty jednak nadal mi nie ufasz, co? – warknął Sasuke.   
Na te słowa stało się coś dziwnego. Naruto od razu się uspokoił, cała złość z niego opadła i Sakura mogła zobaczyć, jak wyraz jego twarzy się zmienia. Naruto zaczął się delikatnie uśmiechać i patrzeć na Sasuke tak, że wcale jej się to nie spodobało.   
Poczuła dziwny skurcz w żołądku, ale zignorowała to i mocniej przycisnęła twarz do szczeliny, żeby niczego nie przegapić.   
– Przecież wiesz, draniu, że ci ufam – odpowiedział po chwili Naruto.   
Miał łagodny głos. Nie wrzeszczał, nie wydzierał się jak zwykle i zaczął mówić tak cicho, że Sakura musiała wytężyć słuch, żeby wszystko usłyszeć.  
– Nie ufasz mi – upierał się przy swoim Sasuke. – Mówię ci, że nie powinniśmy niszczyć tego zwoju, on jest zbyt cenny. Co, jeśli nas ktoś zaatakuje? Naruto, chcesz zostać Hokage, do cholery, musisz myśleć przyszłościowo! Wioskę trzeba chronić i ty powinieneś o to zadbać!   
Widać było, że się zirytował się, ale nie odsunął od siebie Naruto, który wciąż stał bardzo blisko niego. I cały czas się uśmiechał.  
– Nie chcę już więcej wojen – mruknął i nagle zrobił coś, co sprawiło, że Sakura otworzyła szeroko oczy i wstrzymała oddech. Naruto położył dłoń na karku Sasuke i oparł się czołem o jego czoło. Zamknął oczy i uśmiechnął się szerzej. – Nie chcę, żeby jakieś dzieciaki podzieliły nasz los. I tak Konoha ma dużo silniejszych shinobi niż ktokolwiek. Sasuke, mam w sobie cząstkę mocy wszystkich Bijuu, muszę myśleć inaczej, szerzej, ja...   
Zamilkł, a Sakura poczuła jak zaciska palce w pięści. Nie wierzyła, że to się naprawdę dzieje.   
– Naprawdę ci ufam, Sasuke. I... i sam wiesz, draniu, jak jest – zaśmiał się, chyba nieco skrępowany.  
A później... A później pocałował Sasuke. W usta! I Sasuke go nie odepchnął, tylko objął w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie jeszcze bliżej. I… I zaczęli się namiętnie całować, bo Sasuke odpowiedział na pocałunek z taką pasją, jaką widziała u niego chyba tylko podczas walki.  
Nie wierzyła. Po prostu nie wierzyła. W pewnym momencie przyszło jej do głowy, że to sen i – jak to w snach – wszystko się mieszało. Sasuke, Naruto, wyznanie Shino o tym, że woli chłopaków. Nie, to niemożliwe! Uszczypnęła się mocno, ale to, co miała przed oczami, nie zniknęło.   
Sasuke, jej ukochany Sasuke i Naruto – najlepszy przyjaciel… całowali się. I nawet gdyby próbowała sobie wmawiać, że to kolejny przypadek, nie było takiej opcji. Owszem, wszyscy trochę wypili, ale oni zachowywali się, jakby to nie był ich pierwszy raz. Oni całowali się tak…   
– Nhn, Sasuke – jęknął Naruto i Sakura zauważyła, jak zaczął się o niego ocierać. Przez chwilę miała wrażenie, że przestała oddychać. Jak to? Jak…  
– Młotku, zamknąłeś drzwi? – zapytał Sasuke zachrypniętym z emocji głosem.   
Wyglądał nieziemsko. Jego oczy błyszczały, a wargi, nieco już opuchnięte, kusiły tak, jak chyba nigdy. Sakura przypomniała sobie, ze dokładnie tak wyglądał w momencie, kiedy weszła do jego mieszkania i zastała go w samym ręczniku. Ale teraz… Nie, to naprawdę niemożliwe. Może się wygłupiali? Ale w taki sposób?  
– Zamknąłem. – Naruto znów przyciągnął go do siebie. – Draniu, jeszcze jedno słowo, że ci nie ufam, to tak ci przyłożę, że zamiast ręki stracisz coś ważniejszego – mruknął, zsuwając z ramion Sasuke marynarkę. – A wtedy to już zawsze ja będę dominował – roześmiał mu się w usta.  
– Zapomnij, młotku. – Sasuke oddał pocałunek, nie pozostając dłużny i też zaczynając go rozbierać.  
Sakura, widząc, jak na podłogę lecą marynarki i koszulę, jak stykają się nagimi torsami, ciągle się całując i to tak, jakby miał się skończyć świat, osunęła się wzdłuż ściany. Nie, to nie mogła być prawda. Wypiła trochę, może to sake było wyjątkowo mocne? Nie. Nie! Spojrzała znów przez szczelinę między deskami i mimo że czuła, że już nie jest w stanie powstrzymać płaczu, nie umiała oderwać od nich wzroku. Jakby to wszystko mogło się okazać jeszcze jakimś wygłupem. Żartem… Ale nie… Przecież to, jak Sasuke patrzył na Naruto… On nigdy nie patrzył tak na nikogo!  
Zdała sobie sprawę, w jaką stronę to zmierza, gdy Naruto uklęknął i zaczął rozpinać spodnie Sasuke. Czy on zamierzał... Przełknęła ciężko. Było jej na zmianę zimno i gorąco, kręciło się jej w głowie tak, jakby zaraz miała zemdleć, więc gdy Naruto w końcu zsunął spodnie Sasuke i zobaczyła... Nie! Dość!   
Odsunęła się od drzwi i oparła głowę o kamienną ścianę. Wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów, żeby się uspokoić, ale przed oczami wciąż miała obraz Sasuke i Naruto w tak intymnym momencie. Och, a niech to! – pomyślała ze złością, czując w oczach pieczenie. Po chwili łzy zaczęły kapać jej na ręce, którymi objęła kolana. Siedziała tak wciśnięta w kącik między ścianą a drzwiami i nie była w stanie się ruszyć.  
Dopiero po kilku minutach, kiedy usłyszała jakiś głośniejszy okrzyk z ogrodu, dotarło do niej, że wciąż znajduje się na przyjęciu weselnym. Wstała, jednak nie mogła w takim stanie wrócić do przyjaciół. Wszyscy od razu zaczęliby pytać, co się stało, a ona nie mogła im powiedzieć prawdy. Nie mogła też zostać tutaj, bo zaraz Sasuke i Naruto mogliby wyjść, a wtedy by ją zobaczyli.   
Jeszcze raz obejrzała się na drzwi, ale z tej odległości już nic nie widziała. Byli bezpiecznie ukryci w piwniczce. Naruto dzielił z Sasuke w tym momencie to, o czym ona zawsze marzyła. Co powinna dzielić, jeśli chciała z nim być.   
Bardzo wolno wspięła się po schodach i rozejrzała się po ogrodzie. Musiała się gdzieś schować. Musiała wszystko przemyśleć i jakoś dojść do siebie. Znalazła ławeczkę otoczoną świerkami, które były tak wysokie, że najwyraźniej musiały rosnąć tu już wcześniej. Tutaj mogła się schować.   
Usiadła i otoczyła się ramionami, jakby było jej zimno. Wpatrywała się szeroko otwartymi oczami w trawę i próbowała wyrzucić z głowy to, co właśnie zobaczyła. Ale nie mogła. Wciąż przypominała sobie wzrok Sasuke, bardziej zachrypnięty niż zwykle głos Naruto, ich gorączkowy dotyk, zachłanne pocałunki...   
W kółko przypominała sobie to wszystko i jednocześnie zastanawiała się, co teraz. Cały jej świat runął w gruzach. Wszystko, co było dla niej ważne, Sasuke, jej Sasuke, okazał się całkowicie nieosiągalny. A przecież to dla niego stawała się coraz silniejsza, uczyła się pod okiem Tsunade, żeby w końcu zostać jedną z najlepszych medycznych kunoichi. Przez całe życie nie zwracała uwagi na innych chłopaków, bo była zbyt skupiona na Sasuke, na jej pierwszej miłości, na tym przystojnym, najlepszym w klasie chłopcu, w którym się zakochała, kiedy miała siedem lat. Kochała go tak bardzo, że chciała go nawet zabić, żeby ratować Konohę i jego przed samym sobą. Brzmiało to dość absurdalnie, ale…  
Wyprostowała się nagle, gdy przypomniała sobie tamten moment. Ona razem z pozostałymi przyjaciółmi zaplanowali, że zabiją Sasuke, bo nie było innego wyjścia. Tymczasem Naruto robił wszystko, żeby go uratować. Wyznała mu wtedy miłość, którą odrzucił. Czy już wtedy kochał Sasuke? Był jej przyjacielem, znała go przez całe życie i wiedziała, jak uparty potrafił być, jak wytrwale dążył do celu. Tylko że sytuacja z Sasuke była inna. Nawet ona, chociaż go kochała, zwątpiła w niego, nie potrafiła walczyć o niego tak, jak robił to Naruto.  
Sasuke… Tak naprawdę nigdy nie zwracał uwagi na nikogo niż Naruto. Podczas wojny zawsze interesowało go tylko, żeby go ratować. Czy to Nieskończone Tsuykomi, kiedy jego Susanoo ochroniło ją i Kakashiego przypadkiem, czy to Kaguya i wymiar z lawą. Sasuke wtedy przyznał wprost, że ratował tylko Naruto. Tylko Naruto…  
Jakby się tak zastanowić, Sasuke zawsze interesował się Naruto. Od dziecka był jego rywalem, to jego pocałował po raz pierwszy i w każdej sytuacji słyszała do znudzenia jedno zdanie: „gdzie jest Naruto”. To było tak denerwujące. Ciągle Naruto i Naruto. Jak mogła nie zauważyć…  
Czuła, że łzy lecą coraz mocniej. Zaczęła wszystko powoli analizować. Przecież zawsze widziała silną więź między Sasuke i Naruto, ale nie potrafiła na to spojrzeć od odpowiedniej strony. Naruto zawsze miał manię na punkcie sprowadzenia go do wioski. Większą niż każdy inny. Dał się za nawet niego skatować.  
A Sasuke? Sasuke chciał zabić Naruto, żeby zniszczyć jedyną więź w swoim życiu. Jedyną, która nie pozwoliłaby mu na realizację swoich planów. Zabić najbliższą mu osobę, żeby nie stała na przeszkodzie.  
Zaczęła szlochać tak, że gdyby nie muzyka w tle, każdy by ją usłyszał. Nie mogła… Nie była w stanie... Jej marzenia legły w gruzach. Co prawda nigdy nie liczyła ze strony Sasuke na wielką miłość, wiedziała, jaki jest, ale miała nadzieję, że kiedyś poświęci jej choć odrobinę uwagi. Że założą rodzinę, bo przecież zawsze chciał odbudować klan. Mogli by mieć dziecko. Marzyła jej się córka, z jego włosami i oczami. Zawsze chciała mieć córkę. On pewnie wolałby syna. Ale teraz… Zaczęła płakać jeszcze bardziej. Jak to możliwe? Sasuke i Naruto? Naruto zawsze powtarzał, że Sasuke jest dla niego jak brat. Chyba jednak nie do końca…

Nie wiedziała, ile czasu spędziła w tym miejscu, ale miała świadomość, że jeżeli zaraz się nie ruszy, zaczną jej szukać. Musiała się uspokoić. Poprawiła sukienkę, fryzurę i wstała z ławki. Najpierw pójdzie do łazienki, żeby obmyć twarz, a później... Wróci do stolika. I będzie udawała, że nic się nie stało… Choć tak naprawdę nie mogła sobie wyobrazić, jak się zachowa, gdy zobaczy ich razem. Bardzo chciała o tym komuś powiedzieć, może Ino, ale nie wiedziała, czy powinna. Na pewno Hinata była osobą, która musiała się dowiedzieć. Ona też przez cały czas żyła nadzieją, że stworzy z Naruto prawdziwą rodzinę. Oni przecież potrzebowali rodzin. Kochających żon, dzieci, stabilizacji, której przecież nawzajem sobie nie dadzą.   
Odetchnęła ciężko, a kiedy zobaczyła pod jednym z drzew całującą się parę, poczuła się jeszcze gorzej. Zdała sobie sprawę, że teraz ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką miała ochotę, było branie udziału w weselu. Marzyła o tym, żeby wrócić do siebie, zamknąć się w mieszkaniu i nie wychodził z niego dopóki się nie wypłacze.   
Szła powoli, a kiedy mijała piwnicę, zerknęła pośpiesznie w jej kierunku. Nie ośmieliła się zejść i sprawdzić, czy Sasuke i Naruto nadal tam byli. 

Toaleta mieściła się na parterze nowego domu pary młodej, więc od razu tam skierowała swoje kroki. Po drodze natknęła się na jakąś kobietę, które zapytała, czy wszystko w porządku. Sakura pokiwała tylko głową i zamknęła się w łazience. Potrzebowała chwili, żeby doprowadzić się do porządku. Miała popuchnięte oczy i musiała zmyć tusz, bo się całkiem rozmazał. W końcu jednak musiała wziąć się w garść i wyjść łazienki.   
Serce zaczęło bić jej mocniej, gdy wróciła na przyjęcie i zobaczyła ich przy stoliku. Siedzieli wszyscy razem, Kiba kłócił się o coś z Naruto, Shino jak zwykle obserwował otoczenie w milczeniu, a Hinata zerkała to na jednego, to na drugiego nerwowo. Sakura okrążyła nieco stolik, wciąż będąc w bezpiecznej odległości, pilnując, żeby jej nie dostrzegli.   
Zauważyła, że twarzy Sasuke zniknęła złość. Nie był już spięty, chociaż wciąż wyglądał tak samo poważnie jak wcześniej. Nie uśmiechał się, ale kiedy zerkał kpiąco na Naruto... Dopiero teraz to widziała. Dlaczego wcześniej była tak głupia, że tego nie dostrzegła?   
– Sakura! – usłyszała nagle wysoki głos i aż podskoczyła. – Co się tak czaisz między tymi stołami? – zapytała Ino i zaśmiała się, widząc jej minę. – A tobie co się stało? – spoważniał, widząc podpuchnięte od płaczu oczy.  
– Ino… – Sakura chciała coś powiedzieć, ale głos jej zadrżał. Poczuła ścisk w gardle, który nie pozwalała jej mówić, poza tym czuła, że jeżeli już zacznie, to znów się rozpłaczę. Tu, wśród tych wszystkich ludzi. – Ja… Oni…  
Ino obserwowała to dziwne zachowanie i to, jak wzrok Sakury ucieka w stronę stolika, przy którym siedzieli Sasuke i Naruto, i… Oczy rozszerzyły się takim przerażeniu, że aż zatkała usta ręką. A niech to!   
– Ja ich widziałam – powiedziała na pozór spokojnym głosem Sakura, jednak po chwili nie dała rady się opanować i znów się rozpłakała. – W piwnicy… Sasuke i Naruto… całowali się i… i nie tylko… – wydusiła w końcu z siebie to, co wciąż miała przed oczami. Ten wzrok Sasuke, to jak patrzyła na Naruto, to z jaką pasją go całował, dotykał, to, na co mu pozwalał…   
– Chodźmy stąd – Ino objęła ją ramieniem i pociągnęła w stronę zacienionego miejsca w ogrodzie. Nie mogły tu zostać, bo zaraz ktoś by się nimi zainteresował. – Nie chciałam, żebyś tak się dowiedziała – powiedziała, gdy znalazły małą ławeczkę, na której usiadły.  
– To… To ty wiedziałaś? – Sakura spojrzała na Ino z niezrozumieniem. – Wiedziałaś i mi nie powiedziałaś?   
Ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Kto w takim razie jeszcze? A może wszyscy wiedzieli, tylko nie ona i Hinata? Patrzyli, jak uganiają się za dwoma chłopakami, którzy wolą siebie nawzajem. Nie… To niemożliwe!  
– Dowiedziałam się niedawno. Chciałam ci powiedzieć wczoraj, ale… – Ino spojrzała na nią przepraszającym wzrokiem. Naprawdę chciała jej powiedzieć, nawet zasugerowała, że obie z Hinatą powinny znaleźć sobie kogoś innego, ale potem zawahała się. Uznała, że lepiej będzie, jeżeli zrobi to po weselu. To był ważny dzień dla dwójki ich przyjaciół i nie chciała go tym popsuć. – Sakura, przepraszam, gdybym wiedziała, że tak to wyjdzie… – westchnęła. Sakura dowiedziała się w najgorszy sposób, jaki było można. Chłopak, którego kochała, całował jej najlepszego przyjaciela. Na jej oczach. I z tego, co wywnioskowała, na pocałunkach się nie skończyło. To musiało być dla niej naprawdę szokiem.   
– Sakura-chan? – usłyszały zaniepokojony głos. Głos którzy dobrze znały. – Coś się stało?  
Naruto, który widział, że coś jest nie tak, pobiegł za nimi. Teraz upewnił się, że mu się nie przywidziało. Sakura płakała, a Ino obejmowała ją pocieszająco ramieniem.  
– Sakura-chan… – zacisnął ręce. – Ktoś ci coś zrobił? Powiedz, to jak go znajdę, to… – powiedział swoim wrzaskliwym głosem.  
Sakura podniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego. Przez łzy widok jej się rozmazywał, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że od razu znów stanęła jej przed oczami sytuacja w piwnicy. Nie, to już była za dużo. Odwróciła głowę.   
– Jak długo to trwa? – zapytała po chwili, nadal nie patrząc mu w oczy.  
– Eee, co? – Naruto podrapał się po głowie.   
– Jak długo to trwa? – Sakura w końcu podniosła się i podeszła do niego. Chciała widzieć wyraz jego twarzy, kiedy jej to powie. – Od jak dawna mnie oszukujecie – zapytała, chwytając go za ramiona.  
Naruto przez chwilę patrzył na nią z niezrozumieniem, ale w końcu do niego dotarło.   
– Sakura… – wydusił, czując, że zaschło mu w ustach. – Ja… – Nie miał pojęcia co powiedzieć. Z przerażeniem patrzył tylko na swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę, która teraz musiała go chyba nienawidzić. Dowiedziała się. Ale jak? Ino jej powiedziała?  
– Jak mogliście? – Sakura patrzyła mu prosto w oczy, ale w jej wzroku nie było złości. Raczej wyrzut, żal i rozpacz, przez co Naruto poczuł się jeszcze gorzej. Żołądek zacisnął mu się ze zdenerwowania, a ręce zaczęły się pocić. Nie miał pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć. Naprawdę wolałby, żeby teraz Sakura zachowała się tak, jak zawsze. Żeby na niego krzyczała, wyzywała od idiotów, nawet żeby uderzyła go z użyciem całej swojej siły. To byłoby dużo lepsze niż ten jej pełen wyrzutu wzrok.  
– Naruto, będzie lepiej, jak pójdziesz. – Ino odciągnęła ją od niego.   
Sakurze była teraz potrzebna gorąca herbata i uspokajająca rozmowa, a nie konfrontacja. Uznała, że zabierze ją do domu. Nie było sensu, żeby tu została, bo zaraz kolejne osoby mogłaby zauważyć, że coś się dzieje, zaczęto by między sobą szeptać, a w końcu plotka dotarłaby do Shikamaru i Temari. A to był ich dzień i nie powinni martwić się o przyjaciół.   
Sakura spojrzała jeszcze raz na Naruto, pokręciła głową i odwróciła się. Nie chciała go teraz widzieć.


	55. Chapter 55

Naruto patrzył za nimi, jak odchodzą i gorączkowo myślał, co teraz będzie. Wcześniej już zastanawiał się nad tym, co się stanie, jeśli to się wyda. Bo prędzej czy później, wszyscy i tak by się dowiedzieli.   
– Co tak długo, młotku? – usłyszał znajomy głos i zerknął za siebie. – Co się stało? –zapytał Sasuke, gdy zobaczył jego minę.  
– Mam przechlapane – rzucił Naruto i spróbował się uśmiechnąć, ale nie bardzo mu to wyszło. Spuścił wzrok i kopnął jakiś kamień. – Sakura się... dowiedziała. O... no wiesz…  
– Jak? – Sasuke szybko załapał, o czym Naruto chce mu powiedzieć. Zmarszczył brwi i rozejrzał się, ale nigdzie nie zobaczył Sakury.  
– Nie wiem. – Naruto westchnął ciężko i oparł się o drzewo. Potarł spięte mięśnie karku. – Myślisz, że ktoś jej wygadał? Może nas widziała? – sapnął. – Cholera, Sasuke, jakbyś widział jej wzrok. – Spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem. Bał się, że jego najlepsza przyjaciółka go znienawidzi. Nie chciał stracić Sakury. Tyle razem przeszli.  
Sasuke położył dłoń na jego ramieniu, a po chwili wahania przesunął ją wyżej, na kark. Naruto był cały spięty.   
– Jesteście przyjaciółmi, nie odwróci się od ciebie.  
– A ty byłeś… Nie, ty jesteś jej miłością! – zaprotestował Naruto. – Ona od zawsze... Przecież wiesz. Ona mi tego nie wybaczy.  
Sasuke zirytował się. Rozumiał, że przyjaciele byli dla Naruto ważni, ale za bardzo to przeżywał. Jeżeli Sakura naprawdę mu tego nie wybaczy, to będzie znaczyło, że nigdy nie była jego przyjaciółką.   
– Najwyższa pora, żeby przejrzała na oczy, Naruto. Dobrze, że to się w końcu stało.  
Sam czuł dziwną ulgę. Miał nadzieję, że teraz Sakura skończy z tymi zalotami raz na zawsze. Znosił je wystarczająco długo. Skoro Sakura wiedziała, kwestią czasu było, aż Hinata się dowie i ten cyrk się skończy. Będą mogli spokojnie zająć się pracą i treningami. I... tym co było między nimi.   
Uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy przypomniał sobie ich rozmowę. Tam w piwnicy zdawał sobie sprawę, że muszą jeszcze raz przedyskutować sprawę zwojów, ale determinacja, z jaką Naruto mówił mu o tym, że mu ufa... Sasuke naprawdę doceniał te momenty. Seks później był jeszcze lepszy. W pewnym momencie Naruto umyślił sobie, żeby Sasuke się ubrał, bo kręci go jego widok w rozpiętej białej koszuli i Sasuke musiał przerwać wszystko, żeby schylić się i ubrać tę nieszczęsną koszulę. Czasami pomysły Naruto były naprawdę idiotyczne.   
– Przejdzie jej, zobaczysz – pocieszył go.  
– A jak nie? – Naruto nie wydawał się przekonany. – Naprawdę to, jak ona na mnie patrzyła… Wiesz, nawet nie krzyczała. Wołałbym, żeby mnie stłukła na kwaśnie jabłko, a nie… – Pokręcił głową. – Stałem tam i nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć. Nawet jej nie przeprosiłem.   
– Za co? Nigdy jej niczego nie obiecywałem, wręcz przeciwnie – westchnął Sasuke.   
Już wczoraj, kiedy zobaczył minę Ino, był pewien, że w końcu się wygada. Dziewczyny nie umiały trzymać języka za zębami, ciągle o czymś paplały. Były przez to naprawdę irytujące. Zresztą, po wczorajszym wieczorze kawalerskim i zachowaniu Naruto, nie miał zamiaru dłużej tego ukrywać, ciągle uważać i zastanawiać się, czy ktoś ich zauważy, czy nie. Owszem, miał świadomość, że to nie przejdzie bez echa, ale miał to w nosie. Nigdy nie obchodziła go opinia innych.   
– Jak to za co, draniu. Cały czas ją okłamywaliśmy. Zawsze mówiła, że cię kocha. Czuję się podle.  
Sasuke spojrzał na Naruto. Wydawał się przygnębiony i trochę przerażony tym, co miało nadejść, ale nie miał zamiaru pozwolić mu się nad tym wszystkim rozczulać. Wyszło jak wyszło. Jasne, mogli to załatwić w inny sposób, ale trudno.   
– Naruto? – usłyszeli za sobą głos.   
Gaara, który chciał jeszcze z nim porozmawiać, widział wcześniej, że pobiegł w tę stronę, chciał go znaleźć i… Dopiero, gdy podszedł zauważył Sasuke, którego zasłaniało drzewo. Co więcej, jego ręka gładziła kark Naruto w taki sposób…

 

– Gaara! – Naruto już z przyzwyczajenie odepchnął Sasuke, ale miał świadomość, że sytuacja, w której zostali przyłapani, była dość dwuznaczna. – Jakiś robal spadł mi na szyję i nie mogłem go znaleźć – zaśmiał się i poczochrał po karku.   
– Aha. – Gaara uśmiechnął się lekko.   
Nie miał zamiaru stawiać swojego przyjaciela w niezręcznej sytuacji, ale naprawdę wcześniej nie zauważył Sasuke. Jednak to, co zobaczył, upewniło go w jednym. To, co podejrzewał, nie było tylko jego dziwnym wymysłem. Oni chyba faktycznie nie byli dla siebie tylko przyjaciółmi.   
– Chciałem zapytać, czy spotkamy się jutro. Zostaję jeszcze kilka dni, muszę załatwić kilka spraw. Dostałem dzisiaj ważne…  
– Chodzi o te zwoje? – zapytał Naruto, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język. – To znaczy, Kakashi-sensej mówił coś o tym – zaśmiał się nerwowo.  
– Tak? – Gaara spojrzał na niego nieco zdziwiony.   
Wcześniej, gdy rozmawiał z Hokage, ten prosił go o dyskrecję. Wyjaśnił, że sam poinformował o tym tylko jedną osobą, której ta sprawa bezpośrednio dotyczyła, czyli Sasuke. Więc skąd… Ach, no tak… Omal się nie roześmiał, kiedy jeszcze raz na nich spojrzał. No to już wiadomo skąd.  
Sasuke rzucił Naruto ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, ale on zdawał się tego nie dostrzegać. Podszedł do Gaary i zaczął paplać jak ostatni idiota. Cóż, w końcu nim był – pomyślał ze złością i powstrzymał się, żeby czymś w niego nie rzucić.   
– Ja też przyjdę, nawet jakby Kakashi miał mnie wyrzucić! – Naruto znowu poczochrał swoje włosy. Po tym, jak wrócili z piwnicy, były bardziej zmierzwione niż zwykle.  
– W takim razie cieszę się, że jutro też się zobaczymy. – Gaara tylko kiwnął głową i uśmiechnął się.   
Nie miał pojęcia, czego miał się spodziewać po wizycie u Kakashiego, a zaangażowanie Naruto tym bardziej go zaciekawiło. Zerknął jeszcze raz na Sasuke, który stał oparty o pień drzewa i nie patrzył na nich.  
– Dobrze się bawicie? – zagadnął, a Naruto od razu podłapał temat. Choć, czy mu się tylko wydawało, czy jego śmiech był trochę nienaturalny?  
– No pewnie! Świetne wesele. Shikamaru teraz jest twoim szwagrem. Pewnie będzie ci brakowało Temari w wiosce, ale ona praktycznie już tutaj mieszkała. To tylko pretekst, żebyś przyjeżdżał tutaj częściej. Te koreczki rybne to z Suny były? – paplał Naruto bez ładu, nie pozwalając Gaarze nawet odpowiedzieć na żadne pytanie, bo już zadawał mu kolejne.   
Sasuke zerknął na nich i wtedy wychwycił spojrzenie Gaary, który wpatrywał się w niego przenikliwym wzrokiem. Zmarszczył brwi, ale wtedy Kazekage skinął głową i zerknął na Naruto z łagodnym uśmiechem.  
– Muszę już iść – powiedział. – Ale liczę na to, że jeszcze porozmawiamy. Wesele się jeszcze nie skończyło.

Ino, która odprowadziła Sakurę do domu i dała jej środek na uspokojenie, teraz wracała w stronę posiadłości Shikamaru i Temari. Nie powiedziała Saiowi, dokąd idzie, bo przyjaciółka była w naprawdę okropnym stanie i wolała jej nie zostawiać nawet na chwilę.   
Po drodze Sakura, ciągle szlochając, opowiedziała jej wszystko co się stało. Ze szczegółami.  
Ino naprawdę jej współczuła. Zastać faceta, którego się kocha, w tak intymnej sytuacji z kimś innym. I to nie kimś obcym, tylko z najlepszym przyjacielem. Przecież kiedy ona sama, gdy jeszcze niedawno myślała, że Sai ją oszukuje, że jest w nią w związku, mimo że go ciągnie do facetów, miała ochotę go zabić. Na szczęście w jej przypadku to był fałszywy alarm. W przypadku Sasuke i Naruto – nie.   
Kiedy Sakura w końcu zasnęła i zaczęła miarowo oddychać, Ino uznała, że powinna z nimi porozmawiać. Przecież byli drużyną, co prawda już nie formalnie, ale jednak. 

Sasuke miał ochotę wrócić już do domu, ale Naruto twierdził, że powinni jeszcze zostać przez wzgląd na Temari i Shikamaru, a on po tym wszystkim wolał nie zostawiać go samego. Tak, oczywiście, nie byłby tu sam, była tu cała wrzaskliwa gromadka jego przyjaciół, ale dzisiejsza ta sytuacja zmieniła wszystko. Tkwili w tym razem i coś czuł, że to jeszcze nie koniec na dzisiaj.   
Wszystkim zaczęła udzielać się atmosfera. Albo raczej alkohol. Nawet Kakashi, który uznał, że skoro dzisiaj przybył tu jako gość, też może się dobrze bawić. Jako Hokage sam sobie przyznał dzień urlopu. Co, już mu się nie należy? Zresztą delegacja z Sunagakure okazała się być po kilku czarkach sake całkiem interesującym towarzystwem.   
Naruto z Sasuke zostali obskoczeni przez dziewczyny, które koniecznie chciały z nimi tańczyć, ale każda z nich została odesłana z kwitkiem. Stali właśnie pod jednym z drzew, kiedy usłyszeli kolejny kobiecy głos. Znów mieli odmówić, ale okazało się, że to Ino.   
– Odprowadziłam Sakurę – powiedziała.  
– Ty jej powiedziałaś? – warknął Sasuke. Miał naprawdę dość tych wszystkich dziewczyn. Zawsze go irytowały i wtrącały się w nie swoje sprawy.  
– Nie. – Ino pokręciła głową. – Widziała was.  
– Co? Ale… kiedy… – Naruto przełknął ciężko.   
– W piwnicy – wyjaśniła Ino, wzdychając. Jednak musiała im powiedzieć. W końcu przecież i tak wszyscy będą musieli stanąć twarzą w twarz i spojrzeć sobie w oczy. – Przez szparę w drzwiach.  
Nastała niezręczna cisza. Obaj z Sasuke spojrzeli na siebie, nie bardzo wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Ino chyba też.  
Naruto przed oczami stanęła mu sytuacja sprzed niecałych dwóch godzin. Po tej kłótni po prostu nie umieli się powstrzymać. Byli na siebie tak strasznie napaleni, że szybko od namiętnych pocałunków przeszli do… Ile widziała Sakura? Tylko pocałunki? A może jak… Nie to niemożliwe. Tylko że wtedy stali naprzeciwko drzwi! Dopiero potem Sasuke pchnął go trochę dalej, za regał, przy którym znajdowały jakieś skrzynki, więc tam już nie mogłaby ich dostrzec. Ale i tak… Cholera!   
– Aaa… – zaczął w końcu, ale zamilkł. Zrobiło mu się okropnie głupio. Nie miał pojęcia, jak o to zapytać. – Mówiła może, no wiesz… – wydusił z siebie, choć sam nie był pewien, czy chce to wiedzieć.  
– Co konkretnie widziała? – Sasuke wyręczył go w tym niewygodnym. Miał rację. Kobiety są strasznie wścibskie. Po cholerę Sakura za nimi polazła!  
– Ciebie bez spodni. – Ino nie zamierzała owijać w bawełnę. Cała ta sprawa była naprawdę beznadziejna. Odkąd znała prawdę, chciała jakoś przygotować na to Sakurę, jakoś delikatnie to jej powiedzieć, a ona dowiedziała się w taki sposób. – Mam mówić dalej?   
– Nie, Ino, wystarczy… – Naruto podniósł ręce w geście protestu.   
Czuł się naprawdę strasznie. Jak on teraz spojrzy Sakurze w oczy? Jeżeli widziała Sasuke bez spodni, to musiała widzieć, jak to on mu je zdejmuje. A potem… Skąd miał wiedzieć, że przez te cholerne drzwi ktoś może ich zobaczyć. To były tyły domu, nikt tam nie chodził!  
– Sama jest sobie winna – stwierdził Sasuke, którego cała ta sprawa zaczynała już drażnić. – Następnym razem będzie wiedziała, żeby nie podglądać.  
Ino spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem, ale nie odpowiedziała. Za to Naruto chciał coś powiedzieć, ale ostatecznie zamknął usta i znowu zapanowała niezręczna cisza.   
– Zostaw nas samych – mruknął Sasuke.  
– Naruto... – zaczęła Ino, zanim odeszła. – Sakura jest teraz w szoku, ale później... Myślę, że powinieneś z nią porozmawiać. Obaj powinniście, byliście w końcu...  
– Jedną drużyną – dokończył za nią Naruto. – Porozmawiamy, obiecuję – dodał i rzucił Sasuke ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, żeby lepiej się już nie odzywał.  
Ino odeszła, oglądając się jeszcze za nimi i dopiero, gdy zniknęła między krzewami, Naruto odetchnął z ulgą. Nie sądził, że to wesele tak się skończy i najchętniej już by poszedł do domu, jednak zdawał sobie sprawę, powinni jeszcze trochę zostać. Shikamaru był jego przyjacielem i co by się nie działo, to był w końcu bardzo ważny dla niego dzień.   
– Nie myśl o tym tyle, młotku – mruknął Sasuke i szturchnął go ramieniem. – Jak to jest, że jak nie trzeba, to myślisz, jakbyś próbował nadrobić wszystkie te lata, kiedy wcale nie używałeś głowy?  
Naruto normalnie by się zdenerwował, wyzwał go na pojedynek i odpłacił podobnym komentarzem, ale teraz tylko zmarszczył brwi i pokręcił z głową.   
– Wracamy?  
– Do domu?  
– Na wesele. – Naruto uśmiechnął się lekko, choć Sasuke widział, że nie był to ten sam uśmiech co zawsze. – Jeszcze trochę.

Naruto przez resztę czasu, który spędzili na weselu, starał się zachowywać normalnie, ale chyba każdy, prócz pijanego już Kiby, zauważył, że był nieco markotny. Porozmawiał jeszcze z Gaarą, którego co odważniejsze dziewczyny próbowały wyciągnąć na parkiet – w końcu taka partia, Kazekage! – życzył Shikamaru i Temari dobrej nocy – Kiba z jego plecami wykrzykiwał coś o nocy poślubnej – aż w końcu sam zaproponował, żeby już poszli.  
Kiedy w końcu wrócili do mieszkania Sasuke, obaj byli zmęczeni. Co prawda do Naruto było bliżej, ale Sasuke kategorycznie sprzeciwił się spaniu w takich warunkach. Obaj potrzebowali odpoczynku.  
Teraz, gdy leżał w pachnącej pościeli na miękkim, wygodnym łóżku, znów naszły go myśli o Sakurze. To wszystko wyszło nie tak. Choć, jak się tak dłużej zastanowić, to żadna opcja nie byłaby dobra. Zawsze, od momentu kiedy z Sasuke zbliżyli się do siebie w ten sposób, miał świadomość, że Sakura nie zareaguje dobrze. Ale zawsze też, może dlatego, że tak było łatwiej, wyobrażał sobie, że się wścieknie i przyłoży mu tak, że się nie pozbiera. Jednak wolałby już wylądować w szpitalu, niż widzieć to, jak się kompletnie załamuje. Jak patrzy na niego z takim wyrzutem. Nie chciał jej skrzywdzić. Naprawdę…  
– Naruto – usłyszał i zaraz poczuł ramię przyciągające go do siebie bliżej. Sasuke ułożył sobie jego głowę na ramieniu i wsunął nogę między uda. Właśnie w takiej pozycji najczęściej zasypiali, choć poranna pobudka potrafiła… no cóż… powodować pewne niespodzianki. – Przestań się w końcu tym zamartwiać. To nie jest koniec świata.  
– Dla Sakury chyba jest – mruknął Naruto. Wcześniej wypił jeszcze kilka czarek sake, chcąc zagłuszyć wyrzuty sumienia, ale im bardziej alkohol z niego schodził, tym gorszego miał kaca moralnego  
– Skończ wygadywać takie głupoty! – Sasuke zirytował się.   
Od rana był dzisiaj zły. Zupełnie jakby coś zmówiło się przeciwko niemu i postanowiło robić na złość. A końcówka dnia była po prostu wymarzona. Ino powiedziała, że Sakura widziała go bez spodni. Ciekawe co w takim razie jeszcze zdążyła zobaczyć. Może jak przesuwali półki w tej piwniczce, pieprząc się bez opamiętania? Swoją drogą, stłukli chyba kilka ceramicznych dzbanków. Będzie musiał oddać za nie Shikamaru.   
– A jak…  
– Naruto. Śpij już – mruknął i przyciągnął go do siebie bardziej.   
Pocałował go w kark i zaczął przesuwać wolnymi ruchami po brzuchu, w miejscu, gdzie kiedyś była pieczęć. Wiedział, że to go uspokaja, ale nie wiedział, dlaczego. W końcu pieczęci już dawno tam nie było.   
Tak czy inaczej, zazwyczaj skutkowało, tak jak i tym razem, bo po chwili Naruto już miarowo oddychał przez sen.

*

Następnego dnia wstali dość późno. Było już prawie południe, gdy w końcu ubrali się i ruszyli w stronę siedziby Hokage. Sasuke – bo był wezwany, Naruto – bo tak i już.   
Ledwo weszli do budynku Głównej Siedziby Wioski, gdy usłyszeli rozmowę na korytarzu.  
– Jak to zrezygnowała? – pytał jakiś shinobi z chustką na głowie. – Ale ma już przydzieloną drużynę. Nie można tak…  
– Po prostu zrezygnowała – odpowiedziała kobieta, jak się okazało, Shizune. Była odrobinę zdenerwowana. – Chce się zająć pracą w szpitalu. I pani Tsunade się zgadza.  
– Ale… – Shinobi trzymający jakieś kartki, podsunął je Shizune przed nos. – Sakura Haruno, to jest jej zgłoszenie jako trenera drużyny geninów. Nie możemy tak…  
– To idź to powiedz pani Tsunade! – Shizune dobrze wiedziała, jak postępować z takimi biurokratami.  
– Nie, w porządku… – Shinobi wydawał się zdezorientowany. Nikt mu najwyraźniej nie powiedział, z kim będzie miał do czynienia. – Przydzielimy im innego opiekuna – powiedział, zapisując coś w formularzu.  
– Sakura zrezygnowała z drużyn? – zapytał Naruto Shizune. – Ale dlaczego?  
– Nie wiem. – Shizune pokręciła głowa. – Wcześniej odmówiła nawet udziału w najnowszych eksperymentach z komórkami Hashiramy, bo chciała mieć własną drużynę, a godzinę temu przyszła i poprosiła o jakąkolwiek pracę w szpitalu. Wyglądała okropnie…   
– Musimy już iść. – Sasuke pociągnął Naruto za ramię. – Przestań! – syknął mu do ucha, widząc jak zmienia mu się wyraz twarzy. – Zwoje! Pamiętasz?  
– A, tak! – Naruto jeszcze obejrzał się na Shizune, ustalającą coś z mężczyzną w chustce, ale po chwili, gdy zobaczył Kakashiego i Gaarę, jego myśli uleciały na inny tor.  
– Sasuke, ty i spóźnianie się? – Kakashi pokręcił głową. – A ty, Naruto, co tu robisz?  
– Jak to co! – oburzył się Naruto. – Ja też tam było, to dzięki mojej chakrze i … Ała – prawie podskoczył, czując mocne szturchnięcie.   
To Sasuke, który zapomniał przez tę całą sytuację powiedzieć mu, że ma nie wspominać o tym, że miał w tym swój udział, musiał jakoś zareagować. Nie mógł pozwolić, żeby wypaplał za dużo. Naruto czasami nieświadomie mówił coś, czego nie powinien.  
– Ciebie, z tego co pamiętam, w ogóle miało tam nie być. – Kakashi spojrzał na niego, a potem na Gaarę i Sasuke. Obu, mimo chęci, nie udało się ukryć uśmieszków. No tak, czego miał się spodziewać. Dwaj najlepsi przyjaciele Naruto. Oni wszyscy naprawdę wpędzą go kiedyś do grobu.  
– Kazekage, Sasuke, zapraszam do gabinetu – powiedział.   
– A ja? – Naruto skoczył jak oparzony. Przecież to dzięki niemu…   
– A ty posiedzisz sobie na korytarzu. Ale wiesz, w sumie to dobrze, że przyszedłeś. Do ciebie też będę miał parę pytań.  
Kakashi zamknął Naruto przed nosem drzwi. Na wszelki wypadek jeszcze je przekluczył. Słyszał z korytarza wrzaski, ale postanowił je zignorować.  
Miał powód, żeby tak właśnie zrobić. Raport, jaki otrzymał z Suny i dokumentacja zdjęciowa, nie do końca zgadzały się z raportem Sasuke na temat zwojów. Przede wszystkim Sasuke nic nie wspomniał o tym, jak wyglądała pieczęć na skrytce, a to, jak przed chwilą uciszał Naruto, świadczyło tylko o tym, że naprawdę miał coś do ukrycia. Poza tym Kakashi jako Hokage, nie był idiotą, żeby uwierzyć, że tak zakamuflowane zwoje zawierały tylko jakieś zapiski z historii Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek. Kazekage, od którego ludzi dostał całą dokumentację i który też wiedział, o co chodzi, przyznał mu rację.  
– Sasuke… – zaczął Kakashi i usiadł za biurkiem, pokazując mu zdjęcie. – Wiesz, co to jest?  
Sasuke przygryzł wargę.  
– Pieczęć – powiedział. – Pieczęć na skrytce, którą znaleźliśmy – dodał po chwili, widząc przenikliwy wzrok Kakashiego. Dobrze wiedział, że igra z ogniem, bo i tak był po wojnie ułaskawiony warunkowo.   
– Dostaliśmy raporty, że to pojawiło się dopiero po tym, kiedy została odblokowana szósta pieczęć. I to akurat przez Naruto. Potrafisz wyjaśnić, dlaczego w twoim raporcie nie było wzmianki na ten temat.  
Gaara zerknął na Sasuke. Widział, że nie ma ochoty odpowiadać na te pytania, jakby naprawdę coś ukrywał. Co prawda stanął po ich stronie podczas wojny, był też najbliższą osobą Naruto, który mu chyba bezgranicznie ufał, tylko… Gaara był Kazekage. Musiał dbać, jak i inni Kage, o swoje państwo, o to, żeby sytuacja sprzed prawie dwóch lat się nie powtórzyła. Teraz panował pokój i dlatego wszystkie konflikty powinni rozwiązywać od razu, nie dać im się rozprzestrzenić.  
– Tak, w raporcie zostawionym w Sunie, też nie ma nic o udziale chakry Naruto – potwierdził. – Potrafisz to jakoś wyjaśnić?  
– Uznałem, że to nieistotne. To mógł być zupełny przypadek, że akurat Naruto odblokował tę pieczęć – powiedział Sasuke, zachowując stoicki spokój.  
– Przypadek? Sasuke, czy ty masz mnie za idiotę?! – Kakashi huknął ręką w blat. – Gdzie masz te zwoje?  
– W domu – odpowiedział po chwili wahania Sasuke.   
– Przynieś je. A teraz zawołaj Naruto.   
Kakashi wstał z fotela. Wiedział, że Naruto nie potrafi tak dobrze kłamać, a nawet jeżeli będzie próbował, to po jego minie będą mogli domyślić się wszystkiego.   
Sasuke wyszedł z gabinetu i zawahał się. W pierwszej myśli chciał wyciągnąć stąd Naruto, ale Kakashi mógłby się wtedy naprawdę wściec.   
– Nic im nie mów – powiedział poważnym tonem, patrząc Naruto w oczy. – Nie masz pojęcia o zwojach, pieczęć na skrytce w jaskini mogła się uruchomić bez twojej chakry, rozumiesz? – zapytał.  
Naruto już chciał zaprotestować, ale kiedy zobaczył minę Sasuke kiwnął głową.   
– Nie mogą się dowiedzieć, co jest zapisane na zwojach – szepnął jeszcze Sasuke, kiedy Naruto przeszedł obok niego i otworzył drzwi do gabinetu.  
Nie chciał, żeby coś z niego wyciągnęli, ale nie mogli teraz tak po prostu uciec. Oparł się o ścianę i przymknął oczy. Ten jeden raz trzymaj buzię na kłódkę, Naruto – pomyślał.


	56. Chapter 56

Naruto spojrzał niepewnie najpierw na Kakashiego, a później na Gaarę. Obaj siedzieli przy biurku i na niego czekali.   
– Naruto, podejdź tutaj – zarządził Kakashi i skinął na niego ręką.   
Naruto przełknął ciężko, zastanawiając się, co powinien powiedzieć, jeśli Kakashi zapyta go o zwoje. A jeśli zapyta go w jakiś podchwytliwy sposób? Przeklęty Sasuke, gdyby od razu ujawnił prawdziwą zawartość tych zwojów, nie znaleźliby się w takiej sytuacji!   
– Jesteś najbardziej nieokrzesanym ninja jakiego znam. I też jednym z najbardziej skutecznych – stwierdził Kakashi i uśmiechnął się pod maską. – Odkąd cię znam, stawiasz na swoim i też wyruszyłeś na ostatnią misję, na którą wysłałem TYLKO Sasuke i Sakurę. Ale koniec końców dobrze się stało. Powiedz mi, co się wydarzyło wtedy w jaskini.  
– No... jak to co? Gdyby nie… – Naruto umilkł, zanim dodał „ja”, cały czas mając w głowie słowa Sasuke. – Na początku nic się nie działo, potem okazało się… no dobra, Sasuke się domyślił, że gdzieś jest szósta pieczęć i potrzebna jest jeszcze jedna osoba do odblokowania. Zgłosiłem się na ochotnika. Wiesz, Kakashi-sensei, ten drań czasami naprawdę potrafi na coś wpaść, kto by pomyślał! – Naruto spróbował obrócić wszystko w żart.   
– Na pewno zgłosiłeś się na ochotnika? – Kakashi spojrzał na niego wnikliwie. – To nie Sasuke ci kazał? – zapytał.   
Wiedział z raportów, że tak właśnie było, ale ta dwójka potrafiła porozumiewać się bez słów. Jeżeli Sasuke czegoś się domyślił i specjalnie pozwolił Naruto odblokować razem z nimi pieczęć, to nie dość, że bezmyślnie naraził jego życie, ale naprawdę coś ukrywał.  
– No jasne, Kakashi-sensei. Ale ja to wszystko już mówiłem – mruknął i wzruszył ramionami. – Chyba to najwyższa pora, żebym przejął twoje obowiązki – zaśmiał się, ale po chwili, widząc stanowczy wzrok Kakashiego umilkł. Zrozumiał, że to poważna sprawa. Zresztą Sasuke wydawał się być naprawdę zaniepokojony tym, że teraz będą z nim rozmawiać.  
– Wiesz, co to jest? – Kakashi podsunął pod nos kilka zdjęć.   
Naruto przejrzał je. Na fotografiach była grota, w której wcześniej leżały tablice, a teraz widoczna była tam skrytka, której nie widział, ale o której opowiadał mu Sasuke. To musiało być zanim drugi raz tam poszedł, bo znak jeszcze nie zniknął.  
– Pieczęć Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek – odpowiedział ostrożnie, zastanawiając się do czego ta rozmowa zmierza.   
– Posłuchaj, Naruto – Kakashi postanowił przejść do rzeczy. – To sprawa wagi państwowej. Sprawa Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek dotyczy wszystkich shinobi. Sam wiesz to najlepiej, prawda? Byłeś kluczową postacią wojny, stałeś się bohaterem, ale przecież wiesz, że wszyscy pamiętają, co chciał zrobić Sasuke. Został ułaskawiony, jednak Rada wciąż mu nie ufa... To – wskazał na zdjęcia – wzbudza dużo podejrzeń.   
Naruto otworzył szerzej oczy, słysząc te słowa. Więc jednak podejrzewali Sasuke… Pamiętał, jak po zakończeniu wojny zaciekle walczył o to, żeby go ułaskawili. Sam jeszcze nie do końca wrócił do sił, gdy pognał na jedno ze spotkań Rady i wpadł tam jak burza. Zaczął krzyczeć, żeby zostawili Sasuke w spokoju. Krzyczał, prosił, a w końcu błagał. Nie obchodził go własny honor, miał tylko jeden cel – uwolnić przyjaciela. A teraz… Nie mógł dopuścić, żeby ta sytuacja się powtórzyła.   
– Skup się, Naruto – odezwał się Kakashi, wyrywając go z zamyślenia. – To, o co zapytam jest bardzo ważne. Czy kiedy odblokowywaliście te pieczęcie, użyłeś wtedy chakry Bijuu?   
Naruto poczuł, że robi mu się gorąco. Kakashi naprawdę czegoś się domyślał. Przełknął ciężko.  
– Nie – powiedział po dłuższej chwili.  
– Na pewno? – Kakashi nie odrywał od niego wzroku, jakby chciał wychwycić najmniejsze zawahanie.  
– Naruto, to może być naprawdę bardzo ważne – odezwał się w końcu Gaara, jednak jego głos był dużo łagodniejszy niż Kakashiego. Co prawda reprezentował teraz swój kraj jako Kazekage, ale nawet w takim momencie nie zapominał, kim jest dla niego Naruto.   
– Tak, na pewno – potwierdził Naruto, starając się za wszelką cenę, żeby głos mu nie zadrżał.   
Nienawidził kłamać, ale Sasuke nie bez powodu prosił go, żeby milczał na ten temat. A skoro on mu zaufał, opowiadając o wszystkim, wyjawiając, co zrobił i jak sfałszował raporty, tak teraz Naruto nie mógł zawieść tego zaufania. Rozwiążą to sami.  
– No dobrze – Kakashi westchnął. Liczył, że wyciągnie z Naruto coś więcej. – Na razie jesteś wolny. Ale obaj w razie czego bądźcie pod ręką. Musze to jeszcze przedyskutować z kilkoma osobami.

Kiedy Naruto wyszedł z gabinetu, czuł, że kolana lekko mu drżą. To było jak jakieś przesłuchanie. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu tak się nie bał tego, co może przypadkowo powiedzieć.  
Spostrzegł Sasuke, ale zanim zdążył się odezwać, ten pociągnął go do wyjścia z budynku. Naruto miał pewne problemy, żeby za nim nadążyć, bo Sasuke obrał sobie bardzo szybkie tempo, a on wciąż był zdenerwowany po tamtej rozmowie.   
– Draniu, czekaj! – krzyknął w pewnym momencie, gdy Sasuke skakał z jednego dachu na drugi, zostawiając go w tyle. – Czekaj, gdzie tak lecisz?!  
– Pośpiesz się! – odkrzyknął Sasuke i tylko odrobinę zwolnił tempo.   
Przeklęty drań – myślał ze złością Naruto, wciąż próbując go dogonić. Sasuke jeśli chciał, potrafił być niesamowicie szybki.  
W połowie drogi zorientował się, gdzie zmierzali. Świątynia Naka. Co Sasuke chciał zrobić?! Nie wiedział, jak bardzo już się naraził?  
Gdy dotarli w końcu na miejsce, obaj byli zmęczeni.   
Sasuke oddychał ciężko. Oparł się ręką o kamienny mur do świątyni i zerknął do środka. Już dawno zabezpieczył wejście tak, żeby tylko on i Naruto mogli tutaj wejść.   
– Nic nie powiedziałeś Kakashiemu? – zapytał go.  
– Draniu, coś ty znowu zrobił, co?! – wrzasnął Naruto, który teraz już pozwolił sobie na wybuch złości. – Kakashi-sensei zaczyna coś podejrzewać, pamiętaj, na jakich warunkach cię ułaskawili!  
Sasuke pokręcił tylko głową i spojrzał kątem oka na Naruto.   
– Chodź do środka.  
– Nie, nie ma mowy! – Naruto zapieklił się jeszcze bardziej. – Co ty sobie myślisz, co? Zdobyłeś te zwoje, sfałszowałeś ich treść, a później jeszcze ukryłeś w Świątyni Naka! Zapomniałeś już, jak było z Madarą?! Dlaczego ty musisz być taki uparty! Nie możesz sobie tak z nimi pogrywać!  
– Zamknij się! – Sasuke uciszył go i wykorzystując chwilę dezorientacji, siłą wciągnął go do środka. Krzyczenie na siebie przed wejściem nie było dobrym pomysłem, ktoś mógłby ich usłyszeć. A tak konkretnie, to usłyszeć Naruto, bo jego wrzaskliwy głos niósł się echem w promieniu przynajmniej kilkudziesięciu metrów. – Z nikim nie pogrywam.  
– Tak? To co to miało być? – Niebieskie oczy Naruto błyszczały gniewem. – Dlaczego miałem nic nie mówić? Kakashi-sensei pytał tylko o pieczęć na skrytce i czy do jej aktywowania użyłem mocy Bijuu.  
– Naruto! – Sasuke przymknął oczy z irytacji. – Jak ty nadal nic nie rozumiesz. Gdy się okaże, że do odblokowanie pieczęci potrzebne były dwie potężne moce, nikt nie uwierzy, że zawartość skrytki zawierała głupie zwoje związane z historią!  
– W końcu i tak do tego dojdą! – Naruto wściekał się coraz bardziej. Właśnie że to Sasuke nic nie rozumiał! Już mieli podejrzenia, a jeżeli znajdą kolejne dowody, mogą go oskarżyć o zdradę! Co za…  
– Żebyś zaraz ty nie doszedł. – Sasuke pchnął go na ścianę, przytrzymując ręce i blokując ruchy nóg kolanem.   
– Puść mnie! – Naruto próbował się wyrwać. – Ty draniu, ty nawet nie wiesz, co ci grozi. Nie pozwolę ci po raz kolejny…   
Reszta zdania utonęła w brutalnym pocałunku.  
Sasuke przycisnął go mocniej do ściany, jednocześnie drażniąc udem jego krocze. To rozzłościło Naruto jeszcze bardziej, bo Sasuke zachowywał się, jakby nie obchodziło go, co się z nim stanie, gdyby odkryli, co zrobił.   
– Przestań, do cholery! – Odepchnął go od siebie tak mocno, że Sasuke poleciał na przeciwległą ścianę.   
Jęknął, bo Naruto użył takiej siły, że mury świątyni aż się zatrzęsły.   
– Nie zniszczę tych zwojów – warknął, ale zanim zdążył zareagować, Naruto już przy nim był. Teraz to on przyciskał go do ściany.  
– To ja je zniszczę! – krzyknął mu w twarz, łapiąc za poły kamizelki. – Dla naszego bezpieczeństwa, draniu. Twojego, mojego i nas wszystkich! Nie pozwolę ci, żeby...  
Nie dokończył, bo Sasuke znowu go pocałował. Złapał go brutalnie za włosy i odchylił jego głowę, a gdy Naruto jęknął, przycisnął swoje usta do jego i zaczął go gorączkowo całować.   
Naruto znowu chciał zaprotestować, nakrzyczeć na niego i zwyzywać od kretynów, ale ta sytuacja, ich kłótnia, to pragnienie Sasuke, które ujawniało się za każdym razem, gdy próbował go uciszyć właśnie w taki sposób... To wszystko też podziałało na niego.   
Odpowiedział na pocałunek, przyciskając Sasuke mocno do ściany. Nie da mu się wyrwać, ten drań nie będzie z nim robił, co będzie chciał!  
– Ty… cholerny… draniu! – zdołał wydusić, kiedy odrywali się od siebie na dosłownie sekundy, żeby złapać oddech.   
Obaj byli wściekli, pewni swoich racji, obaj chcieli dominować, pokazać partnerowi, że to on ma rację. Ta złość, ten gniew, nawet ten lęk Naruto przed tym, co się stanie, przełożyło się na pożądanie, które wybuchło z taką siłą, że nie było sensu próbować się przed tym bronić. Przy pocałunkach gryźli się po wargach tak mocno, że i jeden i drugi miał na nich krew, ale to ich nakręcało jeszcze bardziej. To było jak walka w Dolinie Końca. Teraz też mieli odmienne stanowiska i tylko jeden mógł wygrać. Tyle że w tym momencie nie walczyli używając przeciwko sobie śmiercionośnych technik.  
– Ukryjemy zwoje… – mruknął Sasuke i zaczął rozpinać kamizelkę Naruto. Po chwili ściągnął mu ją z ramion i zabrał się za bluzę.  
– Zniszczymy je! – warknął Naruto, próbując zrobić to samo, ale było to trochę trudne, bo nadal przyciskał Sasuke do ściany. Ale jaki byłby z niego kandydat na Hokage, gdyby nie potrafił rozebrać tego drania!   
W końcu kamizelka i bluza Sasuke też wylądowały na podłodze, a oni odsunęli się od siebie, dysząc ciężko i patrząc na siebie zdeterminowanym wzrokiem.  
– Ukryjemy!  
– Zniszczymy!  
Obaj rzucili się na siebie, chcąc udowodnić swoje racje. Sasuke był szybszy i tym razem to znów Naruto został przyciśnięty do ściany. Sasuke uśmiechnął się zwycięsko, biorąc się za rozpinanie jego spodni. Naprawdę czuł taką adrenalinę, jak podczas tamtych walk.  
Naruto jęknął, czując, jak Sasuke zdecydowanym ruchem ściąga mu spodnie razem z bokserkami do połowy ud. Był tak cholernie podniecony…   
– Jesteś najbardziej upartym draniem, jakiego znam, cholera! – warknął Naruto, ale zdążył zrzucić tylko resztę ciuchów i buty, kiedy Sasuke uniósł jego nogi i przycisnął mu je do klatki piersiowej.  
Nie mógł czekać. Musiał go mieć. Pragnienie było tak palące, że nie miał czasu nawet się nawilżyć. Rozpiął sobie spodnie jedną ręką i wyciągnął nabrzmiałego penisa, a później splunął na rękę i rozprowadził po nim ślinę. Wszedł w Naruto i syknął, gdy jego mięśnie zacisnęły się na nim mocno.  
Naruto krzyknął, trochę z zaskoczenia, trochę z bólu, bo w tym momencie kolana ugięły się nieco pod Sasuke i obaj zsunęli się w dół.   
– Trzymaj mnie, cholerny draniu! – wydusił, wpatrując się w niego wściekłym wzrokiem, gdy zastygli w tej dziwnej pozycji.  
– Nie mam zamiaru cię puszczać – mruknął w końcu Sasuke i pchnął. – Nigdy – dodał wprost do ucha Naruto, który aż zadrżał pod wpływem tego szeptu.  
Sasuke zaczął się poruszać, przyciskając Naruto mocno do ściany. Zupełnie nie zwracał uwagi na to, że skoro go rozebrał, to teraz plecy Naruto przesuwały się po kamiennych ścianach, raniąc mu skórę. Choć tak naprawdę sam Naruto nie zwrócił na to uwagi, zbyt zajęty całowaniem Sasuke. To był moment, krótka chwila, która była tak intensywna, że obaj myśleli, że umrą, jeśli zaraz nie dojdą. Podniecenie rozsadzało ich od środka.  
– Zniszczymy – jęknął jeszcze dla zasady Naruto, łapiąc Sasuke za szyję i chowając twarz w jej zagłębieniu.   
To było coś nieziemskiego. Cała ta adrenalina mieszała się z podnieceniem, wywołując takie doznania jakich chyba jeszcze obaj nie mieli. Jeszcze mocniej zacisnął ręce na karku Sasuke, jednocześnie podkurczając palce stóp. Było tak dobrze…   
– Ukryjemy. I kiedyś mi za to podziękujesz. – Sasuke zaczął pchać tak mocno, że miał wrażenie, że zaraz rozerwie Naruto na pół.   
– Draniu… – jęknął Naruto, łapiąc go z całej siły za włosy. Czuł, że zaraz dojdzie. – Ta technika jest…niebezpieczna!  
– Nikomu nie stanie się krzywda – warknął Sasuke. Oddychał ciężko, z trudem skupiając myśli. Chciał wejść jeszcze mocniej i głębiej, żeby Naruto krzyknął, żeby doszedł z jego imieniem na ustach. – Musisz mi zaufać.  
– No przecież... – Naruto stęknął. – U–ufam ci, draniu.  
Sasuke poczuł, że mięśnie Naruto zaciskają się na jego penisie tak, jakby miały go zmiażdżyć, a gorąca sperma rozlewa mu się na brzuchu. I w tym momencie przestał myśleć o zwojach, ale o tym, że naprawdę już nigdy nie puści Naruto. Między nimi było coś, czego nie dało się wyjaśnić. Coś, co powodowało, że tracił głowę. Coś, co…  
Potężny skurcz przyjemności wstrząsnął jego ciałem. Tak silnego orgazmu nie miał chyba jeszcze nigdy. Wgniótł Naruto w ścianę, wsuwając się w niego aż po nasadę.

– O rany, draniu – wydusił Naruto, kiedy Sasuke w końcu puścił jego kolana.   
Nie odsunęli się od siebie jednak. Naruto cały czas obejmował Sasuke mocno, dysząc ciężko w jego szyję. Był spocony, obolały i dopiero teraz poczuł krew spływającą mu po plecach. Skrzywił się i syknął.   
– Sasuke, bo ja...  
– Kocham cię – usłyszał tuż przy swoim uchu szept tak cichy, że miał wrażenie, że się przesłyszał.   
Zamarł.  
Sasuke już nie powtórzył tych słów. Odczekał jeszcze kilka sekund i już chciał się odsunąć, ale Naruto mu na to nie pozwolił.  
– Ja ciebie też – powiedział drżącym od emocji głosem.   
Znał Sasuke, wiedział, jaki jest. Nie spodziewał się, że kiedykolwiek usłyszy takie wyznanie.  
Dopiero po długiej chwili odsunęli się od siebie. I dopiero wtedy Sasuke zauważył, że ma na rękach coś lepkiego, a ściana za nimi jest cała we krwi. Odwrócił Naruto i spojrzał na jego plecy. Były cale poharatane.   
– Młotku, trzeba coś z tym zrobić. – Zmarszczył brwi. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że ich obu poniosło jak chyba jeszcze nigdy, ale mimo nadludzkiej mocy Naruto, rany bolały tak samo. Szybciej się goiły, ale jednak ból był ten sam.  
– Daj spokój, Kurama się tym zajmie – zbagatelizował to Naruto, ale gdy tylko rozprostował łopatki, syknął. – No, może trochę później – uśmiechnął się krzywo, bo znowu zapiekło. Ale to nie było ważne. Ważne było, że Sasuke, ten Sasuke Uchiha, ostatni drań, powiedział mu… że go kocha.   
– Wracamy? – zapytał Sasuke, który uznał, że sprawa zwojów może poczekać do jutra. – Ktoś chyba powinien to obejrzeć.  
Naruto tylko kiwnął głową w odpowiedzi i nadal lekko krzywiąc się z bólu, zaczął zbierać swoje porozrzucane ubrania.

*

Sakura stała przy oknie w jednej z sal szpitalnych na ostatnim piętrze i wpatrywała się w przechodzących ludzi. Byli jej obojętni. Tak jak i wszystko inne.   
Kiedy rano się obudziła, była zdezorientowana. Dopiero po chwili przypominała sobie wszystko. Ślub Temari i Shikamaru, który dla niej zakończył się katastrofą. Sasuke i Naruto… Zacisnęła powieki, jakby chciała odpędzić od siebie zły sen. Ale to nie był sen. Jak to się w ogóle stało? Zawsze byli przyjaciółmi, ale… Kiedy ich zobaczyła, jej marzenia legły w gruzach. Bo o ile zwykły pocałunek mogła by sobie wytłumaczyć głupim żartem, to zamknięcie się w piwnicy i… Sasuke, ostatni członek klanu Uchiha, który mało co tolerował czyjąś obecność, pozwalał się Naruto całować i dotykać, co więcej, on to odwzajemniał. Gdy zobaczyła, jak Naruto ściąga mu spodnie… Wtedy już nie wytrzymała. Nie mogła na to patrzeć, bo wiedziała co zamierzają zrobić. I choć mogła tylko przypuszczać, na tym zapewne się nie skończyło.   
Jak mogli ją tak oszukiwać? Jak Naruto mógł? Przecież wiedział, co czuje do Sasuke, wiedział, jak jej na nim zależy. Ile to już trwało? Jej najlepszy przyjaciel… Zacisnęła oczy, znów czując pod powiekami piasek.   
– Sakura, wszystko w porządku? – Tsunade, która zajrzał do sali, spojrzała na nią zmartwiona. Jej uczennica wyglądała jak cień samej siebie.   
Wiedziała już, co się stało. Kiedy Sakura z samego rana przyszła do szpitala, prosząc, by dała jej tu pracę, Tsunade była zaskoczona. Tyle razy jej to proponowała, ale ona zawsze odmawiała, twierdząc, że chce tak jak Sasuke i Naruto mieć własną drużynę. Poniekąd rozumiała jej decyzję, chciała być bliżej Sasuke, dlatego dzisiaj naprawdę się zdziwiła tą prośbą. Nie, żeby nie była zadowolona, Sakura miała naprawdę niesamowite umiejętności, ale coś jej w tym wszystkim nie pasowało. Jej uczennica była blada, miała podkrążone oczy i wyglądała, jakby miała się rozpłakać. Zapytała ją wtedy wprost, co się stało. Sakura na początku próbowała jej wmówić, że po prostu zmieniła zdanie, ale gdy nie odpuszczała, po prostu rozpłakała się. I zaczęła mówić. Szybko, chaotycznie i jedyne, co Tsunade zdołała z tego potoku słów wychwycić, to to, że Naruto i Sasuke są… razem. Przez chwilę miała jeszcze wątpliwości, ale słowa „całowali się” je rozwiały.   
– Tak. – Sakura odsunęła się od okna. – Kiedy mogę zacząć pracę? – zapytała. Wiedziała, że dzięki temu odetnie swoje myśli od Sasuke i Naruto, a skupi się na ratowaniu życia.

Po pół godzinie, kiedy ustaliły wszystkie szczegóły, wyszły z gabinetu. Sakura uspokoiła się nieco. Jej była mentorka o nic nie wypytywała, podeszła do sprawy z dystansem i profesjonalizmem, za który Sakura była jej bardzo wdzięczna.   
– Jutro z samego rana bądź pod laboratorium. Chcę ci pokazać, nad czym teraz pracujemy z komórkami i... – nie dokończyła, gdy jej wzrok natrafił na dwie postacie, które pojawiły się w korytarzu.   
Sakura też spojrzała w tamtą stronę i zamarła.  
– Idź, młotku – mruknął Sasuke, kiedy Naruto stanął jak wryty. Patrzył na Sakurę szeroko otwartymi oczami.   
Ona też na nich patrzyła i to w taki sposób, jakby zaraz miała uciec.  
– Naruto! – krzyknęła Tsunade, wyczuwając napiętą atmosferę. – Co się znowu stało?  
Naruto, jak rzadko kiedy, nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa. Cały czas patrzył na Sakurę, a jego spojrzenie było wypłoszone i niepewne.   
– Walczyliśmy – odezwał się Sasuke i szturchnął Naruto w plecy.   
Ten od razu syknął i oderwał wzrok od Sakury. Sasuke uniósł brwi i spojrzał na niego ponaglająco.  
– Tak, babciu Tsunade – zaśmiał się nerwowo i podrapał włosy na karku. – Skopałem draniowi tyłek! Ale... no on mi też – dodał i zerknął niepewnie najpierw na Sasuke, a później na Sakurę. Teraz to powiedzenie nabierało dwuznacznego podtekstu. – To znaczy no... Moje plecy… – pokazał rękę, na której była krew.  
– Ja musze już iść – powiedziała Sakura, nie patrząc na nich.  
Naruto w pierwszym odruchu chciał ją zatrzymać, ale Sasuke złapał go stanowczo za ramię. Nie umknęło uwagi ich obu, że Tsunade patrzyła na nich wnikliwiej niż zwykle.  
– Chodź, Naruto. – Tsunade, mimo że mogła tę sprawę przekazać komukolwiek, postanowiła sama się tym zająć. – Ty zostajesz – poinformowała Sasue, który chciał wejść za nimi do gabinetu i zatrzasnęła mu drzwi przed nosem.  
– No trochę się poharatałem – Naruto skrzywił się, ściągając bluzę.   
– Trochę? – Tsunade przyjrzała się jego plecom. – To wygląda, jakbyś się bił z rozszalałym niedźwiedziem. – Wzięła do ręki gazę i jakiś środek odkażający, po czym zaczęła czyścić rany.   
Naruto co chwilę, gdy go tylko dotykała, syczał i jęczał. Podczas seksu z Sasuke jakoś na to nie zwracał większej uwagi, ból mieszał się z przyjemnością, ale teraz każdy ruch mięśni powodował, że się krzywił.  
– Ty głupi dzieciaku – powiedziała Tsunade, która po oczyszczeniu ran, zaczęła leczyć go chakrą. – Ty nigdy nie przestaniesz mnie zadziwiać.  
– No… – Naruto nie miał pojęcia co powiedzieć. Było mu tak strasznie głupio. Nie spodziewał się, że spotka tu Sakurę.   
– Naruto…  
Tsunade zastanawiała się, jak zacząć. Znała go od kiedy razem z Jirayią postanowili zrobić z niej Hokage. Kiedy go poznała, miała go za nadpobudliwego gówniarza, który wykrzykiwał głupie hasła o tym, że zostanie Hokage. Potem jej zaimponował, wygrał zakład. Obserwowała go przez te wszystkie lata, widziała, jak się rozwija, jak rośnie w siłę. Gdyby nie on… Nie lubiła wspominać wojny. Ale to nie umniejszało faktu, że Naruto był najprawdopodobniej najsilniejszym shinobi na świecie.   
Znała, jak zresztą każdy, jego historię, myślała więc, że będzie chciał mieć własną rodzinę. Nigdy jej nawet do głowy nie wpadło, że Sasuke… Naruto zawsze był zdeterminowany, ale teraz, gdy przypomniała sobie, jak zawsze walczył o Sasuke, nie pozwolił nikomu go tknąć, nawet, gdy stanowił realne zagrożenie dla Konohy. Przecież już za pierwszym razem sprowadził ją głównie po to, żeby – jak to on mówił – „uratowała jego przyjaciela”. Najwyraźniej ten przyjaciel nie był już tylko przyjacielem.   
– Ty dzieciaku – westchnęła, odsuwając ręce od jego prawie już wyleczonych pleców. – Wiesz, że nie będzie wam łatwo? – zapytała.   
Naruto spojrzał na nią zdezorientowany, ale widząc jej wzrok, zrozumiał. Tsunade wiedziała. Przełknął ciężko, odwracając głowę.   
– Wiem – wydusił w końcu.   
Już teraz nie było łatwo. Gdy zobaczył na korytarzu Sakurę, miał ochotę uciec. Wyrzuty sumienia znów się odezwały. Nie miał pojęcia, czy kiedykolwiek mu wybaczy. Powinni byli z Sasuke powiedzieć jej już na samym początku. Na pewno by cierpiała, ale przynajmniej nie czułaby się oszukana. Co oni, do cholery, sobie myśleli? Przecież było jasne, że w końcu się wyda. Raz nawet przyszła mu do głowy myśl, żeby powiedzieć Sakurze, wtedy, kiedy siedzieli na ławce przed Ichiraku, a ona mu się zwierzała. Ale nie potrafił.   
– Jesteś go pewien? – Tsunade zaczęła bandażować mu plecy. Uleczyła rany, ale zawsze istniało ryzyko zakażenia.   
Przez chwilę rozważała, czy powinna ciągnąc temat.   
– Jestem – powiedział stanowczo Naruto.   
Od zawsze zależało mu na Sasuke, zawsze w niego wierzył i zawsze o niego walczył. A od jakiegoś czasu po prostu wiedział, że go kocha. I po tym, co sam usłyszał dzisiaj, był pewien, że jest to obustronne.  
– Zawsze byłeś uparty, co? – Tsunade uśmiechnęła się lekko.   
Jako doświadczonemu medykowi przyszło jej do głowy, że ich związek to wynik tego, że obaj przez większość życia byli samotni i to z tego powodu ciągnęło ich do siebie, ale nie zamierzała kwestionować słów Naruto. Było jej naprawdę żal Sakury, jednak Naruto bardzo dużo w życiu przeszedł, więc jeżeli ktoś zasługiwał teraz na odrobinę szczęścia, to właśnie on.   
– Dobra – powiedziała, przyklejając plastrem końcówkę bandaża. – Możesz iść, tylko uważaj następnym razem.  
Wyszła z Naruto na korytarz. Zauważyła, że Sasuke cały czas czekał pod gabinetem, a na ich widok podniósł się. Co prawda nie znała go za dobrze, ale wiedziała, że jest osobą, która raczej nie przejmuje się innymi. Najwyraźniej w tym przypadku było inaczej. No cóż… Skoro obaj właśnie tego chcieli? Uśmiechnęła się i ruszyła korytarzem, zostawiając ich samych.


	57. Chapter 57

Ino, kiedy w końcu się obudziła, nie zastała już Sakury w swoim mieszkaniu, znalazła jedynie leżąca na stoliku kartkę z informacją, że będzie w szpitalu. Przez chwilę chciała tam nawet pójść, ale uznała, że to chyba nie jest zbyt dobry pomysł. Sakura, zawsze, gdy się czymś martwiła, poświęcała się pracy. Dlatego swego czasu zrobiła tak szybkie postępy w opanowywaniu sztuki leczenia. Ino też miał pewne zdolności medyczne, ale opanowała to tylko podstawowe techniki, które mogły się przydać wyłącznie jako pierwsza pomoc.   
Schodząc na dół, do kwiaciarni, zastanawiała się co powinna teraz zrobić. Poczekać, aż Sakura się trochę otrząśnie, czy iść od razu do Hinaty. Ona musiała się dowiedzieć, ale nie miała pojęcia, jak jej o tym powiedzieć. W końcu wybrała trzecią możliwość. Z jednej strony nie chciała im dzisiaj przeszkadzać, ale z drugiej – może Shikamaru jej coś podpowie. Było już dobrze po południu, więc raczej zdążyli wstać.

Shikamaru, który kręcił się w szlafroku po kuchni, stwierdził, że w takim dniu może wykazać się trochę mniejszym lenistwem i przygotować swojej żonie śniadanie. Nie, żeby miał w tej kwestii jakiekolwiek umiejętności, zawsze to mama mu gotowała, ale kanapki przecież potrafił zrobić. Właśnie smarował masłem pierwszą kromkę, kiedy usłyszał dzwonek. Nieco zdziwiony, bo dzisiaj miał wolne, odłożył nóż i podszedł do drzwi. Po chwili wpuścił do swojego nowego domu Ino.  
– Coś się stało? – zapytał. Ino miała nieciekawą minę i wyraźnie się czymś martwiła.  
– Stało się – odpowiedziała, po czym poszła za nim w stronę salonu. – Sakura dowiedziała się o nich. I to w najgorszy możliwy sposób.  
– O czym się dowiedziała? – Shikamaru, może dlatego, że niedawno wstał, a może dlatego, że miał jeszcze lekkiego kaca, kompletnie nic nie zrozumiał.  
– O Sasuke i Naruto! Miałam jej powiedzieć dzisiaj, ale wczoraj…  
– Zaraz, a ty skąd o tym wiesz? – Shikamaru spojrzał na nią i zmarszczył brwi. Czyżby Sai się wygadał? Eh, wiedział, że tak będzie. – I co znaczy, że dowiedziała się w najgorszy możliwy sposób?  
– Kto o i o czym się dowiedział? – zapytała Temari, stając na szczycie schodów prowadzących na piętro. Słyszała tylko ostatnią wypowiedź, ale to wystarczyło, żeby się zainteresowała, co jej świeżo upieczony mąż przed nią ukrywa. – No słucham! – powiedziała, schodząc na dół i zakładając ręce na piersi.  
Shikamaru westchnął ciężko.   
– Zaraz ci wszystko wyjaśnię – westchnął, widząc niezbyt zadowoloną minę swojej żony. Zresztą, w takim wypadku nie było sensu nadal robić z tego tajemnicy. Coraz więcej osób wiedziało, niedługo pewnie ten temat stanie się naczelną atrakcją Konohy. Choć dla niektórych na pewno raczej skandalem. – Naruto i Sasuke od jakiegoś czasu są… no… razem.  
– Oni zawsze są razem – skwitowała Temari. Też nowość. Jakby ktoś nie wiedział, że jeden bez drugiego prawie nigdzie się nie rusza.  
– Ale oni są parą. Jak ty i ja – wyjaśnił. – A teraz dowiedziała się o tym Sakura. Jak to się właściwie stało? – zwrócił się do Ino.  
– Nakryła ich wczoraj w waszej piwniczce z tyłu domu… – Ino zawahała się, czy mówić dalej. Ale chyba musiała, skoro potrzebowała ich rady. – Całowali się i… i nie tylko.  
– O matko! – Shikamaru chwycił się za głowę. Teraz już rozumiał, co miała na myśli Ino. Czy oni powariowali? W takim miejscu?   
Temari, dla której ta informacja okazała się niezłym szokiem, przez dłuższą chwilę stała z otwartymi ustami. Dopiero po chwili się otrząsnęła, gdy coś do niej dotarło. Zmrużyła oczy.   
– Ty! – Podeszła do Shikamaru i dźgnęła go palcem. – Wiedziałeś – dźgnęła mocniej – i mi – i jeszcze mocniej – nie powiedziałeś?!  
Shikamaru cofnął się lekko. Temari wyglądała dokładnie tak, jak zawsze wtedy, gdy zaczyna ją ogarniać złość. A ta złość zazwyczaj przeradzała się w furię.   
– Jak mogłeś mi nic nie powiedzieć! To tak wygląda to twoje zaufanie do mnie? – warknęła wściekła, biorąc z wazonu wiązankę ślubnych kwiatów, po czym zaczęła okładać nią Shikamaru po głowie. – Od dzisiaj śpisz na kanapie! – poinformowała, oddychając ciężko, gdy z bukietu zostały już jedynie łodygi.  
– Co? – jęknął Shikamaru.  
Chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale Temari odwróciła się do niego ostentacyjnie plecami.   
– Idziemy. – Pociągnęła oniemiałą Ino do wyjścia. – Musimy z nią porozmawiać.  
Po chwili trzasnęły drzwi. Shikamaru westchnął. No pięknie, po prostu cudownie. Ledwo wczoraj wziął ślub, a już pierwszą awanturę miał za sobą. I to taką, za którą został wysłany na kanapę! Małżeństwa są jednak naprawdę kłopotliwe.

*

Kiedy Sasuke i Naruto wrócili do mieszkania, Sasuke od razu wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Kakashi kazał oddać zwoje, więc nie miał wyjścia. Wyjął te oryginalne, które zabrał ze Świątyni Naka, żeby jeszcze raz porównać z tymi, które skopiował. Musiał mieć pewność, że wyglądały identycznie. Sprawdzić każdy najmniejszy szczegół pieczęci, każdy znak. Bez Rinnegana i tak były bezużyteczne, nikt nie potrafiłby odczytać ukrytych treści, które zmienił. Jednak to, co oko ludzkie mogło wychwycić, musiało być identyczne ze znakami na oryginale.   
Naruto, który od kilku godzin siedział naprzeciwko, patrzył na to wszystko z niepokojem. Trzeba było zniszczyć te cholerne zwoje, zanim jeszcze trafiły w ręce kogokolwiek. Ale nie, Sasuke był uparty. I ten jego upór kiedyś go zgubi. A wtedy…  
– Draniu, odpuść. – Podszedł do niego, widząc, jak ten przeciera oczy. Cały czas używał Sharingana i Rinnegana, musiało już go to męczyć. – Kakashi-sensei i Gaara coś podejrzewają. Ja nie chcę, żebyś… – zamilkł, gdy poczuł oplatające go ręce.  
Sasuke westchnął i oparł czoło o klatkę piersiową Naruto. Objął go mocniej, uważając jednak, żeby nie urazić pleców. Musiałby być idiotą, żeby nie domyślić się, że sprawa zwojów na tym się nie zakończy, dlatego tak starannie teraz wszystko sprawdzał. Doskonale znał swoją sytuację, sporo osób nadal mu nie ufało, jednak musiał to zrobić. Kiedy po raz pierwszy przeczytał zwoje i zorientował się, z czym ma do czynienia, nie miał pojęcia, co z nimi z robić. Ujawnienie ich treści mogło doprowadzić do kolejnej wojny, ponieważ tylko on i Naruto – razem – mogli zastosować tak potężną technikę genjutsu, działająca podobnie do Tsyukomi Madary. Inne kraje mogłyby się poczuć zagrożone i na pewno nie obyłoby się bez konsekwencji. Pewnie przywódcy, tak jak Naruto zresztą, zażądałyby zniszczenia zwojów. Ale Sasuke myślał perspektywicznie. Co, jeżeli ich świat stanie w obliczu kolejnego zagrożenia? Takiego, na które nie byli przygotowani? Wtedy taka broń mogłaby uratować życie milionów ludzi.  
Przymknął oczy. Takie nadużywanie technik naprawdę bardzo męczyło wzrok i wyczerpywało pokłady chakry. Zwłaszcza po nieprzespanej nocy. Ale musiał wszystko dokładnie przeanalizować. Tu każda pomyłka mogłaby go pogrążyć.   
– Sasuke… – usłyszał niepewny głos i podniósł wzrok. Naruto zagryzał wargę. – Widziałeś dzisiaj Sakurę? W szpitalu…  
– Widziałem, no i co? – Sasuke znów potarł oczy.  
– Od razu uciekła. – Naruto spojrzał smętnie na zwoje. – Nawet nie próbowała... no wiesz, chociaż na mnie nakrzyczeć.   
– To przecież dobrze, młotku.   
– No nie wiem. Ona czasami miała lepiej, jak się wyżyła. Później jej szybko przechodziło.   
– Teraz też jej przejdzie – zbagatelizował Sasuke. – Przestań się nią przejmować.   
– Łatwo ci mówić, draniu.   
Sasuke zerknął uważnie na Naruto. Naprawdę wyglądał na przybitego. Zamartwiał się tą sytuacją.   
– Naruto – zaczął z ciężkim westchnięciem – mówiłem ci już…  
– Ale ona jeszcze nigdy się tak nie zachowywała! – zaprotestował Naruto. – Powinienem iść i z nią pogadać. Przeprosić ją i... I spróbować to jakoś wyjaśnić. Naprawdę, draniu, powinienem pójść z nią pogadać! – dodał, gdy Sasuke spojrzał na niego sceptycznie.   
– Naruto! – Sasuke przerwał mu zdecydowanym tonem. – Jak ochłonie, wtedy z nią porozmawiasz. To naprawdę nie jest dobry moment.  
Naruto tylko pokiwał głową, ale nie czuł się przekonany. Miał ochotę położyć się i przespać to wszystko, ale wiedział, że ciężko byłoby mu zasnąć.  
Po chwili poinformował, że idzie się przejść, na co jednak Sasuke, który po raz kolejny zaczął sprawdzać zwoje, nie zareagował.

*

Sakura wyszła ze szpitala krótko po tym, jak zobaczyła Sasuke i Naruto. Tsunade powiedziała jej, że zacznie pracę dopiero od jutra, więc, chcąc nie chcąc, musiała wrócić do domu. Nie miała ochoty spotykać się z żadną ze swoich koleżanek, choć podejrzewała, że Ino będzie chciała z nią jeszcze porozmawiać. Rano specjalnie wyszła tak, żeby się z nią nie widzieć. Teraz czuła, że potrzebuje czasu dla siebie. W końcu jej marzenia legły w gruzach. Przez całe życie kochała kogoś, z kim już wiedziała, że nie będzie. Sasuke nigdy nie był specjalnie wylewny, kiedyś chciał ją nawet zabić, a na wojnie sam przyznał, że chronił Naruto, a nie ją. Nawet specjalnie go nie obeszło, kiedy Madara ją zaatakował i gdyby nie jej ogromne umiejętności lecznicze – zabiłby ją. A ona jak ostatnia idiotka łudziła się, że coś z tego będzie...   
Szła do mieszkania najszybciej jak umiała, bo nie chciała się na nikogo natknąć po drodze. Dopiero w domu odetchnęła z ulgą. Zamknęła się na cztery spusty i obiecała sobie, że dzisiaj nikogo nie wpuści. Zrobi sobie wieczór tylko dla siebie. Weźmie kąpiel, wypije wino i... I spróbuje zapomnieć o tym wszystkim chociaż na moment.   
Weszła do kuchni, bo w jednej z półek trzymała butelkę wina i gdy zobaczyła na stole miskę odkąd Sasuke i Naruto któregoś wieczoru niespodziewanie do niej wstąpili. Naruto chciał ją odwiedzić, Sasuke naturalnie nawet nie wykazywał chęci na tego typu spotkania, ale przyszedł. I dał Sakurze ogromną nadzieję, że mogliby się w taki sposób częściej spotykać.   
Już chciała wyrzucić ciasto do kosza, gdy uznała, że jednak byłoby jej go szkoda. Nie wyszło najlepiej, nie była najlepszą kucharką, ale na ten wieczór takie słodkości mogą poprawić jej humor.

*

Naruto westchnął ciężko, gdy stanął w końcu przed drzwiami do mieszkania Sakury. Ostatecznie nie posłuchał Sasuke, jak zwykle zresztą uważał inaczej, bo jeśli ten moment nie był dobry, później będzie tylko gorzej. Sakura zacznie go unikać, każdy zajmie się swoimi sprawami, a wokół nich będzie rósł coraz większy mur. To była jego przyjaciółka, najlepsza przyjaciółka i nie chciał jej stracić. Ta myśl nie dawała mu spokoju, więc uznał, że im szybciej to wyjaśni, tym lepiej. Musiał przeprosić, wytłumaczyć i... poprosić, żeby mu wybaczyła. Zdawał sobie sprawę, jak ważny był dla Sakury Sasuke. Wiązała z nim przyszłość.   
Zapukał i odsunął się, jakby Sakura, gdy tylko otworzy drzwi, miała go uderzyć. Może właśnie tak zrobi? Wtedy będzie znaczyło, że wszystko zmierza w dobrym kierunku. Jeśli nie, to...   
Stał już dłuższą chwilę, ale nikt mu nie odpowiadał. Postanowił zapukać drugi raz i gdy już podnosił pięść, drzwi uchyliły się.   
– Naruto? – zapytała Sakura dziwnym głosem. – Co ty tutaj robisz?  
Naruto przełknął ciężko i podrapał się po głowie. Sakura nie brzmiała jak ona. Miała słaby, trochę łamliwy głos. Chyba nie płakała? Z tą myślą poczuł się jeszcze gorzej.   
– Sakura-chan! – powiedział i spróbował się zaśmiać, ale wcale mu to nie wyszło. – Przyszedłem... przyszedłem porozmawiać. To znaczy... no wiesz... – plątał się, bo nie wiedział, jak powinien ubrać to w słowa. – Mogę wejść? – spytał w końcu.  
Sakura przez dłuższą chwilę patrzyła na niego, jakby nie docierały do niej słowa, w końcu jednak otworzyła szerzej drzwi i go wpuściła. Sama nie wiedziała, czy to dobry pomysł, nie była jeszcze gotowa, ale wiedziała, że Naruto nie odpuści. Więc może lepiej było mieć to już za sobą?  
Czy była na niego zła? Była. Ale nie mogła z siebie wykrzesać odrobiny wściekłości, wyżyć się, bo jedyne, co czuła, to wielki żal. Jej najlepszy przyjaciel nie dość, że zabrał jej ukochanego mężczyznę, to jeszcze to przed nią ukrywał, pozwalając jej nadal się łudzić, że te starania mają sens.  
Zaprosiła Naruto do kuchni, salon za bardzo jej się kojarzył z ich ostatnią wizytą. Ich… Dopiero teraz do niej dotarło, że już wcześniej tak o nich myślała. Wszystko robili razem. Treningi, nauka, spędzanie wolnego czasu. Teraz wiedziała już, jak spędzali ten czas.   
– Herbaty? – zapytała cicho, zaciskając oczy, bo znów czuła łzy pod powiekami.  
Kiedy zobaczyła Sasuke z Naruto w tej piwnicy, myślała, że serce jej pęknie. To, jak oni na siebie patrzyli, jak zachłannie się całowali, dotykali, a potem… Odwróciła się i nie czekając na odpowiedź wstawiła czajnik. Tylko jakiekolwiek zajęcie było w stanie odwrócić teraz jej myśli od tego, co widziała. Choć w tym wypadku chyba się nie sprawdziło. Cholera, dlaczego? No dlaczego? Marzyła o tym od tak dawna, próbowała zdobyć miłość Sasuke wszelakimi sposobami, a Naruto zdobył go tak po prostu. Jak to się w ogóle stało?  
W końcu postawiła na stole dwa kubki z herbatą i zajęła miejsce po przeciwnej stronie. Naruto nie wiedział, czy to przypadek, czy zwyczajnie nie chciała siedzieć za blisko niego. Rozejrzał się po kuchni i dostrzegł otwartą butelkę wina, opróżnioną w jakiejś jednej trzeciej, a obok szklankę z czerwonym spodem na dnie. I o ile wcześniej czuł się źle, to teraz już po prostu podle.  
– Sakura-chan… – zaczął. – Musiał coś w końcu powiedzieć. Ta niezręczna cisza była gorsza niż jakakolwiek kłótnia. – Ja chciałem… – zająknął się – przeprosić.   
– Przeprosić? – Sakura spojrzała na niego takim wzrokiem, że miał ochotę uciec. – Przeprosić… – powtórzyła i pokręciła głową. Westchnęła, próbując pozbierać myśli. – Jak długo to trwa?  
– Sakura-chan… – Naruto nie bardzo wiedział, od czego zacząć. Nie przemyślał tego, jak zawsze robił wszystko spontanicznie. Może powinien posłuchać Sasuke? Mógłby zastanowić się, co dokładnie powinien powiedzieć. Ale to nie było w jego stylu, nawet gdyby coś wymyślił, w tej sytuacji i tak by zapomniał. – Od kilku miesięcy – wydusił w końcu.  
Kilka miesięcy? Sakura poczuła, że ogarnia ja bezsilna złość. Nie wiedząc za bardzo, co robi, nie panując nad sobą, nad swoją siłą, zacisnęła ręce na blacie, przez co w jednej chwili połowa stołu rozpadła się na kawałki, a jej kubek z herbatą i talerz z ciastem spadły na podłogę.   
Naruto od razu rzucił się do pomocy przy zbieraniu tego wszystkiego i to przywołało kolejne wspomnienia. Te z kuchni Sasuke, kiedy rozsypał się cukier, a ona, chcąc pomóc przy sprzątaniu, pocałowała go. Kilka miesięcy… Teraz dopiero zaczęła sobie przypominać różne sytuacje. Naruto już nie raz mówił, że się z kimś całował i sugerował, że uprawiał seks, ale myślała, że po prostu chciał się odgryźć Kibie. Poza tym te plastry na szyi, te golfy… Naruto odskoczył jak oparzony, gdy chciała mu odchylić golf i zobaczyć szyję. Jeżeli to naprawdę było... A potem… Jak mogła być tak głupia i nic nie zauważyć?! Razem zniknęli w pewnym momencie z Festiwalu Lata, a potem znalazła ich obu w mieszkaniu Sasuke, od razu po egzaminie na jounina poszli niby na trening, tyle że potem… Sakura przypomniała sobie sytuację, gdy weszła do mieszkania Sasuke i zastała go wychodzącego spod prysznica. Wtedy usłyszała jakiś hałas z łazienki. Czy to możliwe, żeby… Nie, nie miała siły o tym myśleć. Tym bardziej, że przypominała sobie coraz więcej szczegółów. Jak choćby kamizelka Naruto u Sasuke…  
Wyrzuciła do kosza na śmieci resztki rozbitego kubka. Swoją drogą jej ulubionego kubka, ale jakoś w tym momencie nie miało to dla niej znaczenia. Ciasto z podłogi ostatecznie też wylądowało w śmietniku. Może to i dobrze. Nie będzie jej przypominać o tym wszystkim.   
Odetchnęła głęboko i odwróciła się do Naruto. Mimo że wolałaby już zostać sama, musiała o to zapytać.  
– Ty od dawna...  
Twarz Naruto stężała, spojrzał na nią dziwnie, ni to wystraszony, ni spanikowany.   
– Sakura-chan, my... To znaczy, to było... Bo jak trafiłem do szpitala, ale ja myślałem, że to genjutsu i...  
– Chcę wiedzieć, od kiedy coś czujesz do Sasuke! – krzyknęła. – Jak prosiłam cię, żebyś go odszukał i obiecałeś mi, że sprowadzisz go do wioski... Czy już wtedy...? – zapytała i zamilkła, bo głos znowu jej zadrżał.  
Naruto przełknął ciężko. Czy już wtedy kochał Sasuke? Teraz miał wrażenie, że tak. Że w zasadzie od pierwszej misji, kiedy walczyli z Haku coś się zmieniło. Sasuke stał się dla niego przyjacielem. Może kimś więcej niż tylko przyjacielem? Chociaż przez większość czasu kłócili się i rywalizowali, już wtedy Naruto wiedział, że to nie była zwykła przyjaźń. Dzielili swoją samotność i ból, bardziej niż inni chcieli zdobyć siłę. Sakura nigdy ich nie rozumiała. Nigdy też nie mogłaby być z Sasuke tak blisko jak on.   
– Jako jedyny nie chciałeś go zabić – ciągnęła, gdy Naruto nie odpowiedział. – Po tym, jak zdradził wioskę. Powiedziałam ci któregoś razu, że cię kocham, a ty... To mój osobisty cel, żeby sprowadzić Sasuke do wioski, tak wtedy odpowiedziałeś – przypomniała sobie. – Nawet nie chciałeś słyszeć o tym, żeby zginął… – Zacisnęła ręce w pięści i po prostu się rozpłakała.  
– Sakura-chan. – Naruto spojrzał na nią niepewnie. Nienawidził, kiedy Sakura płakała, ale robiła to zwykle przez Sasuke, rzadko przez niego.   
– Hinata wie? – Sakura po dłuższej chwili podniosła głowę.   
– Hinata? – zdziwił się. – Ale...  
– Och, Naruto! – Roześmiała się gorzko. – Hinata! Ta Hinata, której nie zauważałeś, tak jak Sasuke nie zauważał mnie! Ta Hinata, która jest tak nieśmiała, że wstydziła się do ciebie podejść i powiedzieć ci o swoich uczuciach! Ta Hinata, która tak samo jak ja czekała na chłopaka, który wolał uganiać się za swoim najlepszym przyjacielem, zamiast... – Zamilkła, bo zdała sobie sprawę, że powiedziała już za dużo. – Powiedz jej – szepnęła i przetarła twarz. – Lepiej niech dowie się od ciebie.  
– Ale… – Naruto nadal nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Jasne, zawsze lubił Hinatę. Tylko…  
– Ona cię kocha, nie widzisz tego? – Sakura pokręciła głową zrezygnowana. – Czekała na ciebie tak samo, jak ja na Sasuke.  
Niebieskie oczy Naruto rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia. Teraz dopiero, powoli, bo powoli, zaczęły docierać do niego pewne fakty. Hinata zawsze, odkąd byli dziećmi, była dla niego miła. Wspierała go przed egzaminem na chunina, a podczas jego trwania dała mu nawet maść na stłuczenia. Nigdy nie zachowywała się w stosunku do niego oschle, nawet, gdy wszyscy inni mieli go tylko i wyłącznie za lisiego demona. To ona go dopingowała, ona wspierała go na polu walki. Dlatego Naruto bardzo na niej zależało. Ale… Nie w taki sposób. Hinata była jedną z najlepszych osób jakich znal, ale nigdy nie myślał o niej w taki sposób. Nie wiedział, że ona…   
Teraz, gdy przypominał sobie to wszystko, coraz więcej faktów docierało do jego świadomości.   
Nigdy nie chciałby skrzywdzić żadnego ze swoich przyjaciół. Nigdy też nie pozwoliłby na to nikomu innemu. Ale jednak musiał zrobić to po raz drugi. Tylko jak? Nigdy nie rozmawiał z nikim na takie tematy. Jedyne, dość oszczędne wyznania, były między nim i Sasuke. Co miał powiedzieć Hinacie? I jak?   
Sakura patrzyła na Naruto, kręcąc głową w niedowierzaniu. Ale co się dziwić. Nigdy nie miał rodziny, nie wiedział, co znaczą takie uczucia. A teraz… Teraz najwyraźniej kochał Sasuke. Chciała być na niego zła, chciała mu to wszystko wygarnąć, nawet go uderzyć, ale… nie potrafiła. Zacisnęła ręce, znów czując łzy pod powiekami. Dlaczego, do cholery, nie była w stanie go znienawidzić? Tak byłoby dużo łatwiej. Wtedy mogłaby się na nim wyżyć, jakoś uzewnętrznić swoją złość. Ale nie mogła. To był Naruto. Jej najlepszy przyjaciel…  
– Idź już – powiedziała cicho, nawet nie odwracając się w jego stronę.  
– Sakura-chan… – Naruto chciał ją chwycić za rękę, ale zrezygnował, widząc unoszące się co rusz ramiona i słysząc urywany szloch. Ona chyba nie chciał go tutaj teraz. Spuścił głowę, czuł się naprawdę okropnie. – Sakura-chan, ja…   
– Powiedziałam, żebyś już poszedł! – powiedziała, a jej głos zabrzmiał bardziej piskliwie.  
Naruto nie miał innego wyjścia. Musiał wstać i wyjść z mieszkania.   
Zamknął za sobą cicho drzwi i gdy tak stał na korytarzu, zastanawiając się, co powinien zrobić, usłyszał chrzęst zamka. Sakura zamknęła się na cztery spusty, co było już ostatecznym dowodem na to, że teraz naprawdę wolała być sama.


	58. Chapter 58

Naruto nie sądził, że tak potoczy się ta rozmowa. Jasne, obawiał się, że wszystko może się tak skończyć, ale Sakura uświadomiła mu, że była jeszcze jedna osoba, której powinien powiedzieć o nim i Sasuke. Hinata. Była jego przyjaciółką, ale nigdy nie rozmawiali zbyt dużo. Hinata nie należała do zbyt rozmownych osób. Cóż, Sasuke też nie, ale oni jakoś... Sasuke to Sasuke – powiedział sobie. A takich drani mierzy się w zupełnie innych kategoriach. Uśmiechnął się do siebie na te myśli.   
Sakura miała rację, powinien pójść do Hinaty i jakoś jej wytłumaczyć to wszystko. Jednak jak? Jakoś sobie tego nie wyobrażał.   
Naruto nigdy nie myślał o niej w takich kategoriach i choć kiedyś potrafił wyobrazić sobie randkę z Sakurą, to Hinata nigdy nie pojawiała się w tych wizjach. Była dla niego jak siostra, jak... Nie, nie była jak siostra. Sakurę traktował jak siostrę. Hinata była przyjaciółką.   
Przez dobre pół godziny chodził po wiosce, starając się ułożyć w głowie, co powinien powiedzieć i w ogóle od czego zacząć, jednak każda kolejna wersja tego, co wymyślił, brzmiała jeszcze gorzej. Z Sakurą było inaczej, bo ona dowiedziała się przez przypadek. W zasadzie wszyscy dowiedzieli się przez przypadek. Shikamaru, Sai, Sakura... Może i Hinata powinna?   
Zastanawiał się nad tym tak intensywnie, że nawet nie zauważył, kiedy obiekt jego rozmyślań pojawił się na horyzoncie.   
Hinata wracała właśnie ze sklepu. Niosła zakupy spożywcze w jednej siatce, a w drugiej materiały krawieckie. Obiecała Hanabi, że uszyje jej nowe kimono. Jej siostra zaczęła prowadzić rozrywkowe życie i prawie przez cały czas nie było jej w domu. I choć Hinata najbardziej lubiła domowe zacisze, zazdrościła jej. Ona też chciałaby już kogoś mieć, chodzić z kimś na randki i spędzać romantyczne wieczory w parku albo w domu. Chciałaby myśleć o ślubie i o dzieciach, chciałaby dla kogoś gotować. Chciałaby...   
Krzyknęła cicho, gdy zderzyła się z kimś. Tak bardzo skupiła się na swoich wizjach, że nawet nie zauważyła, gdzie idzie.   
– Hinata? – usłyszała znajomy głos i zarumieniła się.   
Naruto... Przecież w jej głowie „tym kimś” był oczywiście on. Uśmiechnęła się niepewnie i przyjęła pomocną dłoń, kiedy wstawała.  
Naruto pozbierał jej zakupy i przez chwilę wahał się, czy ma jej oddać siatki, czy zaproponować, że ją odprowadzi i sam je poniesie. Z jednej strony, to była idealna okazja, żeby z nią porozmawiać, ale z drugiej strony...   
– Miło cię widzieć, Naruto-kun – odezwała się cicho. – Idziesz gdzieś?  
– Właściwie to wracam od... To znaczy... eee... – Naruto podrapał się po głowie, zapominając, że trzyma siatkę, którą zamachnął się tak mocno, że o mało nie uderzył Hinaty. – Może się przejdziemy? – wypalił nagle. – Do parku?  
– Ja… – Hinata w pierwszej chwili nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć.   
Owszem, Naruto czasami zapraszał ją, jak i innych znajomych, do Ichiraku, ale każdy wiedział, że on po prostu nie mógł żyć bez ramenu. A zaproszenie na spacer… No to było coś zupełnie innego. Hinata zarumieniła się mocniej. Wczoraj, na weselu Shikamaru i Temari Naruto poprosił ją do tańca. Może…   
– Tak, oczywiście – powiedziała, zdając sobie sprawę, że on czeka na odpowiedź. 

Było jeszcze jasno i bardzo ciepło, gdy w milczeniu dotarli do parku. Naruto, którego zwykle ciągnęło do znajomych i wolał miejsca publiczne, tym razem zamiast usiąść na pierwszej lepszej ławce w części, gdzie było jeszcze sporo osób, zaproponował mało uczęszczany zakątek.   
W końcu znalazł ławkę przy wąskim strumyku, ocienioną krzakami.   
– Naruto-kun – szepnęła Hinata, gdy już usiedli, a on nadal się nie odzywał. – Coś się stało? – Po chwili wahania ścisnęła go delikatnie za rękę.  
Naruto w końcu spojrzał na nią. Sakura miała rację, jak on mógł tego nie zauważyć. Dopiero teraz zaczęły mu się nasuwać wspomnienia różnych sytuacji. Zaczął mieć też przebłyski z walki z Painem, gdy Kurama nim zawładnął, a ona wyznała mu wtedy, że go kocha. A przynajmniej tak to teraz pamiętał, niewyraźnie, ale jednak pamiętał. I jak on miał jej teraz powiedzieć prawdę? W tym momencie naprawdę każdy z przygotowanych wcześniej scenariuszy, wydał mu się głupi i banalny. Cholera, mógł najpierw pogadać z Sasuke, może gdyby razem… Nie, to byłoby jeszcze gorsze. On na pewno nie liczyłby się z uczuciami Hinaty, powiedział by wszystko wprost i zaciągnął go z powrotem do domu. Cholera, dlaczego od wczorajszego wieczora wszystko zaczęło się aż tak komplikować. Sakura, Hinata, zwoje i podejrzenia Kakashiego. Właśnie, zwoje!  
Naruto poczuł, że zaczyna mu się robić gorąco. Jak mógł zapomnieć! Sasuke na pewno już poszedł je oddać, a miał iść z przecież nim! Tak na wszelki wypadek! Gdyby coś się stało. Gdyby… W tym momencie ogarnął go jakiś niewyobrażalny niepokój. Tym bardziej, że gdy tylko przymknął oczy, skupiając myśli na chakrze Sasuke, już po chwili ją wyczuł. Poczuł nieprzyjemny ucisk w żołądku.   
– Hinata, przepraszam, ja… – zerwał się gwałtownie z ławki.  
To nie było normalne. Coś było nie tak. Sasuke zazwyczaj ukrywał charkrę, a teraz była bardzo silnie wyczuwalna. I taka jakaś… To nie wróżyło nic dobrego.

Wskoczył na pobliski konar drzewa, chcąc przemierzyć park jak najszybciej. Wyczuwał chakrę gdzieś w okolicach Głównej Siedziby Wioski. Będąc już wśród zabudowań zeskoczył z drzewa wprost na kobietę z koszykiem jabłek, rozsypując je. Przeprosił, pomógł pozbierać i pobiegł dalej. Przeskakiwał z dachu na dach, aż w końcu na dużym placu zobaczył tłum ludzi. Coś się tam działo, a chakra Sasuke, była już tak bardzo wyczuwalna, że spowodowała u niego dziwne drżenie.  
– Cofnąć się! – usłyszał czyjś donośny głos i zeskakując z ostatniego dachu, spróbował przepchnąć się do środka.   
Słyszał jakieś szepty, widział jak jacyś ludzie kręcili głowami i prychali pod nosem. To go jeszcze bardziej zaniepokoiło.   
– Poddasz się sam, czy mamy użyć siły?  
– Zostawcie to mi. – Tym razem to był głos Kakashiego i Naruto, rozpychając się już łokciami, w końcu zobaczył, co się dzieje.  
Na środku placu stał Sasuke otoczony przez oddział ANBU. Był tam też Kakashi, członkowie rady i shinobi, których Naruto nie znał, ale oni już gotowali się do ataku.   
– Już raz ci go zostawiliśmy, Hokage–sama! – zwrócił się do Kakashiego, jakiś wysoki mężczyzna.– Tym razem to my się nim zajmiemy. Tak jak należy. Mamy w obowiązku chronić wioskę, o czym ty, przez dawne sentymenty, najwyraźniej zapomniałeś. A on jest jej bezpośrednim zagrożeniem! – krzyknął mężczyzna i wskazał na Sasuke.   
Naruto pobladł, słysząc to. Przyjrzał się nieznajomym i zdał sobie sprawę, że byli to najprawdopodobniej członkowie Korzenia.   
Korzeń... Ci ludzie byli bezwzględni. To ich dawny przywódca, Danzou, zlecił Itachiemu tak makabryczną misję wymordowania klanu Uchiha. Organizacja została rozwiązana już kilka lat temu, ale do jej członków najwyraźniej wciąż to nie docierało. Działali w podziemiu, z którego teraz wyszli, najwyraźniej wyczuwając dla siebie szansę.   
– Z klanem Uchiha od zawsze były problemy! – zagrzmiał jeden z członków rady. Naruto doskonale go pamiętał. To on najbardziej nie chciał zgodzić się na ułaskawienie Sasuke. – On zawsze stanowił bezpośrednie zagrożenie dla naszej wioski!  
Naruto kątem oka dostrzegł, jak jeden z shinobi, ten, który wcześniej zabierał głos, unosi rękę, ale zanim zdążył dać znać swoim ludziom, Naruto aktywował tryb Kuramy i przeskoczył na środek placu, lądując tuż obok Sasuke.   
– Naruto! – zawołał Kakashi, a kilka osób wydało pełen zaskoczenia okrzyk.  
– Co się dzieje? – Naruto rozejrzał się, ale po chwili skupił wzrok na Sasuke.  
Czuł, jak chakra Kuramy zaczyna krążyć mu w żyłach coraz szybciej, tak, że z trudem nad nią panował. Już dawno nie był tak zdenerwowany.   
Co oni, do cholery, chcieli zrobić z Sasuke? Cokolwiek to było, nie pozwoli im. Nie zamkną go ponownie.   
Zacisnął pięści i spojrzał gniewnie na Kakashiego, który obserwował ich z napięciem. Członkowie ANBU wciąż trzymali broń w gotowości, ale na razie nie atakowali. Podobnie jak Korzeń.   
– Naruto, uspokój się – powiedział, ale Naruto tylko prychnął.  
– Niby jak mam się uspokoić?! Okrążyliście Sasuke jak jakiegoś… jak… i... – Naruto rozejrzał się po zebranych, każdemu rzucając gniewne spojrzenie. – Co to ma w ogóle być? – krzyknął, a żółty płomień chakry znowu wybuchnął.   
Drgnął, gdy poczuł rękę na przedramieniu.  
– Naruto – mruknął Sasuke ostrzegawczo i spojrzał na niego w taki sposób, że Naruto nieco się opanował.  
– Co się dzieje? – zapytał go cicho. – To… Czy to…  
Sasuke tylko pokręcił głową, jednocześnie patrząc na niego wymownie. Jakby chciał mu coś niewerbalnie powiedzieć. To jeszcze bardziej go zdenerwowało, bo nie rozumiał, co. Jak miał mu pomóc? Co powinien zrobić? Wiedział jedno, na pewno nie pozwoli, żeby to ludzie Korzenia dostali go w swoje łapy. Z tego, co mówił kiedyś Sai, który miał o nich wciąż pewne informacje, nadal Sasuke był numerem jeden na ich liście odwetu za zabójstwo ich lidera.   
Naruto już wolałby, żeby Sasuke uciekł, co z jego możliwościami nie było wcale takie trudne i ukrywał się gdzieś do końca życia, niż żeby był zdany na ich osąd. Zresztą Kakashi na pewno na to nie pozwoli. Ta organizacja nie działała legalnie. Cokolwiek odkryli, nie pozwoli, po prostu nie!   
Rozejrzał się ponownie. Na placu tworzył się coraz większy tłum gapiów, którzy jednak widząc coraz bardziej wyraźne płomienie chakry Kuuubiego, odrobinę się cofnęli.   
– Naruto, odsuń się! – Zobaczyli obok siebie Kakashiego. – Sasuke, nie rób nic głupiego – dodał ostrzegawczo. – Jeżeli jesteś niewinny, masz szansę to udowodnić.   
– Jasne, jakby Korzeń miał jakiekolwiek ludzkie zasady! – warknął Naruto, w którym aż się gotowało. – Kakashi sensei, nie możesz na to pozwolić! Nie wiem, o co oskarżacie Sasuke, ale on tego nie zrobił!   
Zacisnął ręce w pięści, patrząc z furią w oczach na Hokage. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że ten trzyma w ręku dwa zwoje i ogarnął go tak autentyczny strach, jak chyba jeszcze nigdy. Dowiedzieli się… Nie, to niemożliwe! Przecież tylko Sasuke mógł rozszyfrować te zwoje. Ale z drugiej strony już wcześniej podejrzewali, że coś ukrywa! Nawet jego Kakashi pytał o różne szczegóły. Czyżby wtedy nieświadomie się z czymś wygadał? Może zdradziła go jakaś reakcja. Może…  
– Naruto, nie mam innego wyjścia – usłyszał i spojrzał na Sasuke przerażony. Co on powiedział? Czy on zamierzał się poddać? – Mam tylko dwa warunki – Sasuke zwrócił się do Kakashiego. – Będę składał wyjaśnienia tylko przed tobą i Kazekage.  
Kakashi patrzył na niego przez chwilę w milczeniu, a po chwili, skinął głową. Rozległy się okrzyki protestu ze strony rady Starszych i Korzenia, ale uciszył ich tym razem stanowczo.   
– A drugi warunek?  
– Cokolwiek usłyszycie, nie będziecie mieszać w to Naruto. – Sasuke, nadal zachowując spokój, spojrzał prosto w oczy swojego byłego mistrza.  
– Co? Nie! Sasuke! – Naruto, z którego nagle opadła cała świetlista otoczka chakry Kuramy, złapał go za ramiona.  
Widział, jak Kakashi skinął głową i przywołał ręką kilku swoich ludzi. Patrzył na Sasuke przerażonym wzrokiem.   
– Oni założą ci pieczęć na oczy. Nie będziesz mógł się bronić. Przecież to nie tylko two… – zaczął krzyczeć, ale reszta zdania została zagłuszona przez usta Sasuke, który wyczuwając, co Naruto chce powiedzieć, zareagował błyskawicznie.   
Na całym placu zapadła głucha cisza. Przez dłuższą chwilę, przez którą do Naruto dopiero docierało, co się właściwie stało, nikt nie odezwał się ani słowem. Zdał sobie sprawę, że nadal drążącymi dłońmi obejmuje Sasuke, który lekko się odchylił i patrzył na niego w taki sposób, że w pewnym momencie Naruto po prostu przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował tak desperacko, jakby za chwilę miał się z nim rozstać na resztę życia. Nie obchodziło go, co pomyślą sobie inni. Objął Sasuke mocniej i trzymał kurczowo, jakby chciał tym gestem powiedzieć wszystkim, że nie zamierza go im oddać.   
– Naruto… – Sasuke w końcu odsunął go lekko od siebie. Dopiero teraz Naruto zauważył, że tuż obok stoi czterech ANBU. – Pamiętaj… – Sasuke nachylił się jeszcze w jego stronę. – Pamiętaj, żeby podlewać moje pomidory – powiedział, patrząc na niego uważnie.  
Po chwili jeden z ludzi Kakashiego zawiązał Sasuke na oczach czarną opaskę, a drugi założył na niej jakąś pieczęć. Naruto zauważył, że Sasuke drgnął, musiało boleć, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać.   
Nim zdążył cokolwiek jeszcze powiedzieć, ANBU chwycili Sasuke i po chwili już ich nie było.  
Naruto dopiero teraz rozejrzał się dookoła. Kakashi patrzył na niego nieodgadnionym wzrokiem, członkowie Rady Starszych szeptali coś gorączkowo między sobą, a większość zgromadzonych ludzi stała jak wmurowana. Zauważył między innymi Kibę, który przyglądał się temu z rozdziawionymi ustami i Hinatę, która zasłaniając dłonią buzię, patrzyła na niego zszokowana.


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wiecie, byłoby bardzo miło, gdybyście - skoro to czytacie - zostawili po sobie jakiś komentarz.  
> Życzę wszystkim wszystkiego najlepszego w nowym roku:)

Naruto przez dłuższą chwilę patrzył na zdezorientowany tłum, jednak w tym momencie to nie było dla niego ważne. Był zbyt oszołomiony, żeby się czymkolwiek przejmować.   
– Naruto… – Kakashi chwycił go za ramię, ale się wyrwał.   
Był na niego zły, wściekły, ale przede wszystkim czuł do niego taki żal, że jeszcze zrobiłby coś, czego nie powinien. Przecież Kakashi znał Sasuke, widział, że po wojnie się zmienił. Naruto, mimo że często wyklinał go w myślach za to, że nie pozwolił mu iść na misję, a potem, że musiał malować mu dom, nigdy nie sądziłby, że ich były sensei, a obecny Hokage może aż tak im nie ufać. To, do cholery, dzięki nim świat nadal istniał, a Sasuke dowiódł już swojej lojalności. Nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że cały czas myśli o sobie i Sasuke tylko i wyłącznie w kategorii „my”. Chakra Kyyubiego znów niekontrolowanie zaczęła krążyć mu w żyłach, ale ostatkiem sił nie wszedł w jego tryb.   
– Gdzie go zabrali – wydusił. – Co z nim zrobią?  
Kakashi patrzył na Naruto i przez chwilę nic nie mówił. To, co się stało… Przez lata obserwował, jak jego uczeń obsesyjnie stara się sprowadzić Sasuke z powrotem do wioski. Trenował do upadłego, doprowadzając wszystkich innych do szału, cały czas wykrzykiwał te swoje hasła, zawsze stawał naprzeciwko każdego, kto chciałby Sasuke skrzywdzić. Jako jedyny kategorycznie sprzeciwił się tym, którzy podjęli decyzję, żeby zabić Sasuke. Przez ten cały czas w niego wierzył. Świata poza nim nie widział. I Kakashi miał wrażenie, że kiedy w końcu Naruto udało się odzyskać Sasuke, był najszczęśliwszą osobą na świecie. Mimo że stracił rękę, bronił go za wszelką cenę, nie pozwolił mu też odejść z wioski. Jednak zawsze sądził, że Naruto był szczęśliwy, bo osiągnął swój cel, uratował najlepszego przyjaciela, a nie dlatego, że go… kochał.  
Kakashi próbował sobie wszystko przeanalizować, ale tak naprawdę to kto mógłby się domyślić? Przecież Naruto i Sasuke zachowywali się przez ten cały czas tak jak zawsze. Oni od małego trenowali razem, próbowali prześcignąć jeden drugiego, wydzierali się na siebie i obrażali. W tej kwestii nic, ale to absolutnie nic się nie zmieniło. Raz, co prawda raz, przyszła mu do głowy myśl, że Naruto może czuć do Sasuke coś więcej, ale szybko zrzucił to na karb przemęczenia. Przecież Naruto długi czas uganiał się za Sakurą. Kto by pomyślał, że on i Sasuke… Bo co do tego, że to jest obustronne, nie miał wątpliwości. I chyba nikt na tym placu również.  
– Naruto, posłuchaj – odezwał się w końcu. – Sasuke, poddając się dobrowolnie, zrobił najlepszą rzecz, jaką mógł. To świadczy na jego korzyść.  
– Tak, ci z Korzenia na pewno to wezmą pod uwagę – parsknął Naruto. Nie mógł inaczej, bo czuł, że głos mu się załamuje. Zawsze w takich sytuacjach maskował uczucia śmiechem, tylko ten zabrzmiał tak gorzko i ironicznie, że to do niego nie pasowało. Tylko… Tym razem chodziło o coś naprawdę strasznego. Już raz przez to przechodził i miał wrażenie, że teraz po prostu nie da rady. Nie po tym wszystkim, co między nimi było. – Gdzie on jest?  
– Tego nie mogę zdradzić. Mogę jedynie obiecać, że jeżeli Sasuke jest niewinny, wróci. – Kakashi, widząc, że idą w ich stronę ludzie z Korzenia, ścisnął ramię Naruto. – Nie rób nic głupiego – powiedział jeszcze, po czym chwilę później zniknął w chmurce dymu.  
Naruto jeszcze chwilę gapił się przed siebie, w miejsce, w którym ich były sensei stał, jakby miał nadzieję na jakieś jeszcze wyjaśnienia. Ale nie było tu już ani Hokage, ani żadnych wyjaśnień, jedynie ludzie z Korzenia, którzy teraz mówili coś między sobą podniesionymi głosami. Naruto nie miał pojęcia, co ma teraz zrobić. Nie wyczuwał chakry Sasuke, właściwie to przestał ją wyczuwać już w chwili, gdy założyli mu pieczęć. Gdzie go zabrali? Co zamierzali z nim zrobić. Zacisnął ręce w pięści, patrząc wściekłym wzrokiem na Korzeń i Radę Starszych. Jak się dowiedzieli? Skąd? A może to wcale nie chodziło o te nieszczęsne zwoje? Odetchnął głęboko i przymknął oczy, próbując się uspokoić, ale to jakoś nie przynosiło efektu. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu tak się nie bał. Nie o siebie. O Sasuke… Zabawne, że do tej pory tak bardzo obawiał się reakcji mieszkańców wioski, a teraz, w obliczu tych wydarzeń, to stało się praktycznie nieistotne. Ważny był tylko i wyłącznie Sasuke i to, co się z nim stanie.  
Naruto nie miał pojęcia, co teraz zrobić. Z jednej strony wiedział, że musi działać, jakoś pomóc Sasuke, ale nie miał pojęcia, od czego zacząć. Miał ochotę pójść i powiedzieć wprost, że wiedział o wszystkim, ale coś go przed tym powstrzymywało. A konkretnie to, że Sasuke desperacko chciał go powstrzymać przed przyznaniem się. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego, ale skoro posunął się do tego, by go publicznie pocałować, to musiało być ważne.   
Miał ochotę stąd uciec, położyć się do własnego łóżka i zasnąć, a potem obudzić się i zdać sobie sprawę, że to był tylko zły sen. Niestety, to nie był sen. Ręce z nerwów zaczęły mu się pocić, dlatego wsunął je do kieszeni. Wtedy wyczuł coś palcami. Ostre ząbki. Klucze do mieszkania Sasuke. Mieszkania… Zamarł. Zwoje! Skoro zabrali Sasuke, na pewno zaraz przeszukają jego dom!   
Nie zastanawiając się już ani chwili, zostawiając nadal oszołomionych ludzi na placu, wskoczył na pierwszy z brzegu dach i ruszył w stronę dawnej dzielnicy klanu Uchiha. 

Kiedy dosłownie wpadł do mieszkania Sasuke, po tym, gdy drżącymi dłońmi w końcu otworzył zamek, wydawało się takie, jakim je widział kilka godzin temu. Rozejrzał się, próbując wychwycić ślady jakiejkolwiek ingerencji, ale nic nie zauważył. Wszystko było tak, jak wcześniej. No może poza kubkiem po ramenie, który stał na parapecie obok doniczki z krzakiem pomidorów. Zdziwił się, bo Sasuke ze swoim pedantycznym podejściem raczej wyrzuciłby go do kosza na śmieci, ale nie zastanawiał się nad tym dłużej, bo kiedy zawiesił wzrok na krzaku, poczuł złość. Niech go cholera! Nie dość, że dał się tak po prostu aresztować, to jeszcze ostatnie, co mu powiedział, to była prośba, żeby pamiętał o jego pomidorach. Jakby te głupie pomidory były najważniejsze. Westchnął ciężko. Nie miał pojęcia, czy ANBU przeszukali już mieszkanie i czy coś znaleźli. Niby nic na to nie wskazywało, jednak dobrze wiedział, że profesjonalne służby robią wszystko, by nie zostawić po sobie śladu. Jeżeli jeszcze tu nie dotarli, musiał być pierwszy i znaleźć te cholerne zwoje. A potem gdzieś je ukryć. Przynajmniej na razie, bo nadal był zdania, że powinni je zniszczyć.

Po niecałej godzinie mieszkanie Sasuke przypominało pobojowisko. Naruto, mimo że na początku starał się odkładać wyjmowane z szafek rzeczy na miejsca, po jakimś czasie zaczął się tak bardzo denerwować tym, że nic nie znalazł, że przestał dbać o zachowanie pozorów. Wiedział, że gdyby ktoś tu nagle przyszedł, porozrzucane ubrania i powyciągane z szafek kuchennych naczynia wzbudziłyby podejrzenia, ale znalezienie zwojów było ważniejsze. I kiedy po przetrząśnięciu całego mieszkania łącznie z każdym najmniejszym zakamarkiem nic nie znalazł, poczuł, że zaczyna mu się robić gorąco. Z nerwów zaczął go boleć brzuch. Przecież kiedy stąd wychodził, Sasuke sprawdzał te zwoje. Musiał je tu gdzieś schować, nie miałby czasu dotrzeć do świątyni Naka i z powrotem. Może faktycznie ANBU już je znaleźli…  
Usiadł przy stole i oparł głowę na rękach. Cholera! Gdyby Sasuke nie był tak uparty. Dlaczego on musiał być tak uparty? Przecież był świadomy zagrożenia, a mimo to obstawiał przy swoim. Naruto zacisnął ręce na blacie. Powinien był go jakoś zmusić, żeby zniszczył te zwoje. Albo zrobić to samemu. Sasuke by się wściekł, ale wolał go wściekłego niż… Nawet nie chciał myśleć o tym, co mogą z nim w najgorszym razie zrobić. Członkowie Korzenia najchętniej widzieliby go martwego. Nie, do cholery, nigdy do tego nie dopuści!  
Wstał i podszedł do okna, ale zamiast patrzeć na widok za szybą, wlepił wzrok z krzak. Pomidory zaczęły już dojrzewać. Było ich sporo, bo krzak być dość duży. Naruto przypomniał sobie, że Sasuke ostatnio musiał go przesadzić do większej, pękatej doniczki, która ledwo mieściła się na parapecie. Głupie pomidory! Głupi Sasuke. Głu… Zaraz… Zaraz! No przecież! Do Naruto właśnie coś dotarło i serce zaczęło bić mu z zawrotną prędkością. „Pamiętaj o pomidorach”… Jasne! Sasuke wcale nie chodziło o ich podlewanie!   
Naruto, podekscytowany nagłym odkryciem, chwycił krzak i jednym ruchem wyrwał go z doniczki. Zwoje musiały być w środku. Inaczej po co Sasuke mówiłby o nich?   
Niestety, jego nagła ekscytacja równie szybko przerodziła się w rozczarowanie. Bo w doniczce nie było zwojów. Naruto popatrzył ze złością na trzymany w ręku krzak i rzucił go na parapet.

*

Hinata, która była po prostu w szoku, nadal stała i wpatrywała się w miejsce, sprzed którego przed chwilą zniknął Naruto. Nawet nie zwróciła uwagi, że torby z zakupami wypadły jej z rąk. Ludzie powoli zaczęli się rozchodzić, szepcząc między sobą. To, co się przed chwilą wydarzyło… Naruto, chłopak, którego kochała od bardzo dawna, kochał kogoś innego. Spuściła wzrok. Czuła, że kręci się jej w głowie, tak, jakby zaraz miała zemdleć.   
– Hinata, wszystko w porządku? – Kiba, który w końcu przestał rozdziawiać usta ze zdziwienia, widząc, co się dzieje, podtrzymał ją. Spojrzał na nią z niepokojem. Mimo i tak bardzo jasnej karnacji teraz wydawała się być dużo bledsza. – Chodźmy stąd – zaproponował i podniósł torby, a Akamaru trącił rękę Hinaty nosem.   
Hinata pokiwała głowa i po chwili już skierowali na drogę prowadząca w stronę jej domu. Dłuższą chwilę szli w milczeniu, dopiero kiedy mijali park, w którym jeszcze nie tak dawno rozmawiała z Naruto, zatrzymała się.   
Kiba nie bardzo wiedząc, co robić, zaproponował żeby usiedli na chwilę na ławce, na co tylko skinęła głową, nadal jednak się nie odzywając. Kiba zwykle nie miał problemu z mówieniem, co mu ślina na język przyniesie, tym razem jednak nawet on – mimo że to, co się przed chwilą stało, było sensacją – czuł, że powinien się powstrzymać. Hinata była bardzo wrażliwą osobą, a po tym, co zobaczyła… Nie było żadną tajemnicą, że kochała Naruto. Wiedzieli o tym chyba wszyscy poza samym obiektem jej zainteresowania. A ona była zbyt nieśmiała, żeby mu o tym powiedzieć. Co zresztą Kibie było ostatnio bardzo na rękę.   
Akamaru pisnął cicho i położył głowę na kolanach Hinatay. Miał swój psi instynkt i wyczuwał, że dzieje się coś złego. Pogłaskała go i podniosła wzrok.  
– Naruto-kun będzie potrzebował naszej pomocy – odezwała się w końcu.   
Na placu stała w pewnym oddaleniu, ale wyraźnie dostrzegła wyraz twarzy Naruto. To zdenerwowanie, wręcz przerażenie, kiedy aresztowali jego najlepszego przyjaciela. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała go w takim stanie. I mimo że czuła się przygnębiona tym, że jej miłość została nieodwzajemniona, to naprawdę się o niego martwiła.   
Kiba uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu. Był pewien, że Hinata po tym wszystkim nie będzie chciała rozmawiać o Naruto, że będzie miała do niego żal, a ona myślała tylko o tym, żeby mu pomóc? Choć właściwie, to ona była chyba najlepszą osobą ze wszystkich, które znał. Nigdy nie zachowywała się egoistycznie, zawsze najpierw myślała o innych, a dopiero potem o sobie. Kiba nigdy tego do końca nie rozumiał, ale chyba też za to ją tak cenił. Zawsze miła, uprzejma. Miał ochotę powiedzieć, że niektórzy najwyraźniej tego nie doceniają, ale ugryzł się w język.   
– Nie martw się, na pewno wszystko się jakoś wyjaśni – powiedział, choć miał co do tego spore wątpliwości..   
Nie przepadał za Sasuke. Co prawda, kiedy ten wrócił do wioski, nie przejawiał żadnych podejrzanych zachowań, to jednak zawsze był wredny i złośliwy. Kiba dobrze pamiętał, jak próbował go zastraszać Sharinganem. Dupek! Co prawda na groźbach jak się zaczęło, tak się skończyło, ale kto wie, co tam w mu siedziało w głowie. Za niewinność przecież nikogo nie aresztują.  
A Naruto… To była już zupełnie inna sprawa. To był ich przyjaciel. Z którym często się kłócił i mu dogryzał, ale jednak przyjaciel, któremu – co sam musiał przyznać – świat dużo zawdzięczał. Kiba dopiero teraz zaczął kojarzyć niektóre fakty. Naruto już przed egzaminami mówił, że się już z kimś całował. Wtedy mu nie wierzył, ale teraz… No teraz było już jasne z kim. Choć Kibie nie do końca mieściło się w głowie, jak można zakochać się w kimś takim jak Sasuke. I w ogóle… Najpierw Shino, teraz oni… Za dużo tego wszystkiego.  
– Mam nadzieję. – Hinata pokiwała głową i pogłaskała Akamaru. Ciepło psa trochę uspokajało.   
Nagle przypomniała sobie o czymś. A raczej o kimś, kto przecież też przeżyje zawód miłosny.  
– Biedna Sakura – powiedziała cicho.   
Odkąd po wojnie zaczęła być bardziej otwarta w stosunku do ludzi, naprawdę zaprzyjaźniła się z Sakurą. Tyle razy rozmawiały o Naruto i Sasuke. Hinata była przy niej trochę mniej nieśmiała niż przy innych, bo obie miały ten sam problem. A teraz…   
Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją krzyk dzieci, które omal na nich nie wpadły. Nic dziwnego, bo miały na sobie dużą fioletową płachtę i nie mogły widzieć, gdzie biegną.  
– Co wy wyprawiacie? – wrzasnął Kiba.  
– Bawimy się w Susanoo – wyjaśnił jakiś, na oko siedmioletni chłopiec, wystawiając głowę spod płachty i pokazując język.  
Po chwili dzieciaki uciekły, a Kiba burknął coś pod nosem. Susanoo… Też coś… Ciekawe, czy tak samo będą się tym ekscytować, jak się okaże, że Sasuke znowu zdradził wioskę. Lepiej by zrobiły te dzieciaki, gdyby przyszły na jego trening i mu kibicowały. Jego techniki były przecież rewelacyjne! I bardzo widowiskowe!  
– Kiba-kun, ja już pójdę. – Hinata wstała z ławki i chwyciła swoje torby z zakupami. Może jak zacznie szyć to kimono dla Hanabi, zapomni choć na chwilę o tym, co się stało.   
– Odprowadzę cię – mruknął Kiba, zabierając torby z jej rąk. – W końcu jesteśmy drużyną, no nie? – dodał, jakby chciał wytłumaczyć swoje zachowanie. No cóż… Dzisiaj to nie był dobry moment na… Na cokolwiek.

 

*

Orochimaru, który patrzył na swój najnowszy eksperyment, uśmiechnął się lekko i pokręcił głowa. Przed chwilą odesłał miniaturowego węża, który przyniósł mu najnowsze wieści z Konohy. Orochimaru, mimo że pozostawał pod ciągłą obserwacją Yamato, nie próżnował. Ostatnio trochę eksperymentował z genami. Choć w tym momencie nawet sprawa genów zeszła na drugi plan, bo właśnie dowiedział się czegoś niezwykle interesującego.  
– Co ten nasz mały Sasuke znowu wymyślił – mruknął, jeszcze raz rzucając okiem na swój eksperyment i wychodząc z pomieszczenia.  
– Co?! Sasuke? Co z Sasuke?! – rozległ się wrzask.  
To Karin, która jeszcze przed chwilą patrzyła z mordem w oczach na Suigetsu, spojrzała z na Orochimaru. Każda wzmianka o Sasuke miał najwyższy priorytet i nawet zemsta za podrzucenie jej do łóżka zdechłego szczura laboratoryjnego mogła zaczekać.  
– Po tym, jak urządził małe przedstawienie na głównym placu Konohy, został aresztowany. Tak się zastanawiałem, kiedy znudzi mu się utrzymywanie tej nienagannej reputacji. – Orochimaru znów uśmiechnął się lekko. Czasami myślał o tym, co się dzieje z jego dawnym uczniem. Sasuke był ciekawą i potężną osobowością. To, że utknął w wiosce, która nie dawała mu żadnych perspektyw, uważał za marnotrawstwo. Konoha zawsze stawiała na wartości, które, jeżeli chodzi o rozwój, były mało przydatne.   
– Jak to aresztowany? – Oczy Karin rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia.   
– Jakie przedstawienie – zainteresował się Suigetsu.   
Ostatnio bardziej niż zwykle dogryzał Karin. Najpierw ją podjudzał, sugerował, że ma u Sasuke szanse, a potem przypominał o tej różowowłosej kunoichi z Konohy, która na pewno już go uwiodła. Karin dostawała białej gorączki, a Suigetsu miał dobry humor na resztę dnia. Tak naprawdę znał trochę Sasuke i uważał, że obie dziewczyny są niemożliwe z tą swoją miłością, która najprawdopodobniej nigdy nie zostanie odwzajemniona. Sasuke musiałby się chyba uderzyć bardzo mocno w głowę, żeby związać się z którąś z nich.   
– Chyba nasz Sasuke znalazł sobie kogoś. Kto by pomyślał, z jego podejściem… – Orochimaru pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Z jednej strony bawiła go ta cała sytuacja, z drugiej zastanawiał się, co takiego Sasuke zrobił. Niestety, informacje, które udało mu się uzyskać, nie były zbyt precyzyjne.   
– Jak to znalazł sobie kogoś – zdezorientowana Karin, patrzyła to na Orochimaru, to na Suigetsu, który zaczął się szczerzyć, pokazując w swojej całej okazałości swoje ostre zęby. – Jak to znalazł sobie kogoś?! – wrzasnęła, zaciskając ręce w pięści. – Jak dorwę, to…  
– Nie teraz, Karin. Juugo właśnie przybył z naszym gościem, którym masz się zająć. Jeżeli jej umiejętności medyczne faktycznie są na tak wysokim poziomie jak chodzą słuchy, będzie naszym cennym nabytkiem.


	60. Chapter 60

Udało się w końcu napisać. Po tym rozdziale mam nadzieję, że pójdzie lepiej i szybciej:) Rozdział taki a nie inny, bo od samego początku ten ff nie uwzględnia tylko Sasuke i Naruto, ale też ich otoczenie i znajomych. Nie mogłabym ich pominąć w tak ważnym momencie.  
Widzę, że dużo osób czyta ten ff. Naprawdę, byłoby miło, gdybyście czasami napisali coś w komentarzach.  
Dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze i gwiazdki, ale także za udostepnienie tego ff. Widzę coraz więcej czytelników, co mnie bardzo cieszy:) Jeżeli uważacie, że warto, dodajcie Hidena do swoich list:)

 

Sakura zamknęła drzwi mieszkania i wolnym krokiem skierowała się w stronę centrum wioski. Nie miała co prawda ochoty w ogóle ruszać się z domu, ale dostała wiadomość, że za godzinę ma się stawić w szpitalu. Była zdziwiona, bo wcześniej umówiły się z Tsunade, że zacznie prace od jutra. Gdyby to jeszcze było jakieś pilne wezwanie do pacjenta, to co innego, bo w nagłych przypadkach każda pomoc zawsze była potrzebna, a tak… Sama nie wiedziała, co o tym myśleć.   
Dzisiaj naprawdę wolała pobyć sama. Po wizycie Naruto czuła się chyba jeszcze bardziej rozbita niż wcześniej. Do tej pory gdzieś tam jeszcze tliła się iskierka nadziei, że to może nie tak, że wszystko da się jeszcze jakoś wytłumaczyć, że to może było genjutsu, tak jak wtedy, na jej misji na jounina, gdy widziała umierającego Sasuke. I choć zaraz potem przychodziła otrzeźwiająca umysł myśl, że nic nie będzie inaczej, to dopiero po rozmowie z Naruto wszystko nabrało tak bardzo realnego charakteru.   
Kilka razy ktoś pukał do jej drzwi, ale nie otworzyła. Słyszała jakieś głosy, jeden na pewno należał do Ino, ale nie chciała z nikim rozmawiać. Wypiła trochę wina i chciała się przespać. Zapomnieć. I pewnie obudziłaby się dopiero rano, gdyby nie jastrząb pocztowy stukający dziobem w szybę.  
Mimo letniej pory zrobiło się już ciemno. Kramy i sklepy były już pozamykane i zwykle mało kto chodził jeszcze po mało uczęszczanych uliczkach, które wybrała, by nie natknąć się na nikogo ze znajomych. Jednak tym razem było inaczej. Im bardziej zbliżała się do centrum wioski, tym więcej widziała ludzi. Najczęściej stali w grupkach i żywo o czymś dyskutowali.  
– Mamo, a co teraz będzie? Tata Yuki mówi, że to zdrajca – usłyszała i odwróciła głowę w stronę chłopca, który siedział na schodkach i wyglądał zza drzwi wejściowych jednej z kamienic, najwyraźniej bezczelnie podsłuchując rozmowę dorosłych.  
Po chwili jakaś kobieta oderwała się od grupki i pociągnęła go za rękę do środka budynku, krzycząc, że ma iść spać.  
Sakura wskoczyła na dach, przyśpieszając tempo. To, co powiedział ten chłopiec… Zdrajca… Przełknęła ciężko, bo to od razu przywodziło skojarzenia. Przecież przez wiele lat tak właśnie mówiono o Sasuke. Po wojnie na każdym rogu słyszała rozmowy, czasem i zajadłe kłótnie, w których właśnie określenie zdrajca przewijało się na przemian z nazwiskiem Uchiha. Dopiero po jakimś czasie – i głównie za wstawiennictwem Naruto – Sasuke stał się osobą akceptowaną w wiosce. Wśród dorosłych oczywiście, bo dzieci, nie mając o niczym pojęcia, od początku były zachwycone jego technikami i umiejętnościami. Ta sytuacja teraz do złudzenia przypominała tą sprzed niecałych dwóch lat, z tym że teraz nie wiedziała, co się dzieje. Oczywiście przyszła jej do głowy pewna myśl, ale szybko odrzuciła ją od siebie. To nie było możliwe. Nie teraz, nie w takich okolicznościach, gdy… Nie, naprawdę wszystko zaczynało jej się kojarzyć z Sasuke. Uznała, że lepiej będzie, gdy ominie główną ulicę i jak najszybciej dotrze do szpitala. 

*

W centrum Konohy było tłoczno jak za dnia. Knajpy pękały w szwach, a w Ichiraku wrzało jak w ulu. Zazwyczaj lokale były czynne do późna, ale dzisiaj zanosiło się na to, że pozostaną otwarte przez całą noc, bo ludzi przybywało. Właściciel Ichiraku i jego córka nie dawali już rady z zamówieniami, dlatego kolejka przy barze rosła.   
– Nie mogę w to uwierzyć – westchnęła Ino, opierając głowę na dłoni.   
Siedzieli teraz w Ichiraku. Z wiadomych powodów nie było z nimi Sasuke, Naruto, którego nigdzie nie mogli znaleźć i Sakury. Ino, Tenten i Temari były u niej wcześniej, chciały z nią porozmawiać, ale nie otwierała drzwi. Nie było też Saia, ponieważ jako jedyny miał jeszcze jakieś kontakty z Korzeniem i chciał sprawdzić, co się dzieje oraz Shikamaru, który jako doradca Hokage miał teraz prawdziwe urwanie głowy.   
– Ja też – mruknął Kiba, biorąc łyk sake. Był już lekko wstawiony.  
Po tym, jak odprowadził Hinatę do domu, musiał wrócić i dowiedzieć się wszystkiego. Nadal nie mógł uwierzyć, że kto jak kto, ale on, najlepszy tropiciel w wiosce, niczego nie zauważył. Mimo że przy Hinacie starał się zgrywać niewzruszonego, to teraz kręcił głową w niedowierzaniu. Kiedy na placu zobaczył, jak Naruto całuje Sasuke, szczęka dosłownie mu opadła. Stał i wpatrywał się w nich z otwartymi ustami. Zamknął je dopiero, gdy wleciała do nich mucha. Kto by pomyślał? To znaczy, jasne, oni zawsze spędzali czas razem i często z tego powodu dogryzał Naruto, ale to zawsze były żarty. Żarty! Kibie nie mieściło to się w głowie, więc ostatecznie stwierdził, że musi się napić i posłuchać, co na ten temat mówią inni.  
– Sakura chyba zabije Naruto. O ile już tego nie zrobiła. Może powinniśmy ich poszukać i…  
– O czym ty, do cholery, mówisz? – warknęła Ino. – Sasuke-kun został aresztowany!   
– A że to niby jakaś nowość? Nie pierwszy raz! – wrzasnął Kiba. – Ino, on i Naruto się całowali! Całowali! I to przy wszystkich na placu! – Podniósł się i stuknął czarką o blat stołu. Dla niego było to dużo bardziej szokujące niż fakt publicznego oskarżenia Sasuke. – To jest… To jest...  
– To dobrze, nie będą musieli się już dłużej ukrywać – odezwał się Shino, który siedział w kącie stołu. Po dzisiejszych wydarzeniach najwyraźniej jego niedawne wyznanie o orientacji seksualnej zeszło na drugi plan. I znów stał się niemalże niewidzialny.  
– Jak to dłużej ukrywać? – Kiba odwrócił się w jego stronę. – To ty wiedziałeś? – Wskazał Shino palcem. – To taki z ciebie przyjaciel? Kolega z drużyny?  
– Kiba, siadaj! – Ino pociągnęła go z powrotem na krzesło. – Życie seksualne Naruto i Sasuke to ich sprawa i nic ci do tego!  
– Życie… seksualne? – wydusił Lee, który nagle poczerwieniał, a jego oczy zrobiły się jeszcze bardziej okrągłe niż zazwyczaj. Dla niego miłość była ideą, nigdy nawet nie myślał, nie wyobrażał sobie, że… Wielbił Sakurę, miał niegasnącą nadzieję, że kiedyś zostanie jego żoną, ale w swoich marzeniach posunął się najdalej do tego, żeby chwycić ją za rękę.   
Kiba spojrzał na Ino spod byka. Życie seksualne… Cholera, Naruto i w tym okazał się od niego lepszy, bo on przecież jeszcze nigdy nie uprawiał seksu. Jego związki zwykle były krótkie, czego naprawdę nie rozumiał, bo uważał, że każda dziewczyna powinna chcieć być z tak wspaniałym ninja jak on. Miał nadzieję, że jak w końcu zacznie pracę w ANBU, ten stan rzeczy się zmieni.  
– Słuchajcie, dowiedział się ktoś z was czegoś? – Tenten postanowiła zmienić temat. Ona i Temari, w przeciwieństwie do wielu innych mieszkanek Konohy, zdążyły już przez te kilka godzin oswoić się z myślą, że dwaj najsilniejsi ninja w wiosce oficjalnie wypadli z obiegu, bo teraz było już pewne, że nie tylko nie interesują się żadną dziewczyną, ale jeszcze są zakochani w sobie nawzajem. W gruzach legły nadzieje wielu dziewczyn, w tym ich dwóch przyjaciółek.  
Wszyscy pokręcili przecząco głowami. Próbowali, pytali swoich mistrzów, ale nikt nic nie wiedział. Co prawda na każdym rogu ludzie rozmawiali między sobą na ten temat, ale to były głównie ich wyssane z palca domysły. Jedni spekulowali, że Sasuke okazał się tajnym szpiegiem, inni, że postanowił wskrzesić organizację, której kiedyś przecież był członkiem – Akatsuki. Pojawiały się też szepty, że planował zamach na Hokage, ponieważ sam chciał objąć to stanowisko – jak to podczas wojny ogłosił.  
– Musimy poczekać na Saia albo Shikamaru. Jak już ktoś ma mieś jakieś wiarygodne informacje, to tylko oni – westchnęła Ino. Zaczynał się trochę martwić o Saia, bo te jego „kontakty” w Korzeniu były co najmniej podejrzane. Nie ufała tym ludziom i wolałaby, żeby nie miał z nimi już nic wspólnego. Z drugiej strony wiedziała, że takie znajomości bywały przydatne i dostarczały cennych informacji.

Było już naprawdę bardzo późno, gdy w Ichiraku w końcu zjawił się Shikamaru. Widać było po nim oznaki prawdziwego zmęczenia. Od kilku godzin to on, jako doradca Hokage – który swoją drogą gdzieś zniknął – miał na głowie całą Radę Starszych i członków Korzenia. I o ile ci pierwsi byli naprawdę irytujący, to ze strony tych drugich padały ostre słowa i nawet groźby. Oczywiście jako organizacja oficjalnie już nie istnieli, ale nadal mieli zaplecze w postaci naprawdę silnych shinobi. Shikamaru musiał się mocno głowić, jak załagodzić tę sprawę choć na jakiś czas. Takie właśnie zadanie otrzymał, choć udzielono mu naprawdę bardzo pobieżnych wyjaśnień. Wiedział jedynie, że najprawdopodobniej Sasuke dopuścił się fałszerstwa jakichś raportów na temat zwojów i może być oskarżony o zdradę. A to w jego przypadku byłoby już nie do wybaczenia.   
– Ten dzień to jakiś koszmar – powiedział, siadając na przystawionym krześle.   
W najgorszych snach nie spodziewał się, że tak będzie wyglądał pierwszy dzień jego nowego życia. Wziął urlop, chciał odpocząć, pobyć trochę z Temari. Co prawda miał już za sobą pierwszą małżeńską awanturę, jednak ona okazało się niczym w porównaniu do tego, co nastąpiło później. Aresztowanie Sasuke, publiczny pocałunek – to była sensacja dla zgromadzonych ludzi. Ostatnio w wiosce było spokojnie, aż za spokojnie, a kiedy jest za spokojnie, to takie wydarzenie jest jak spadająca bomba wybuchająca z ogromną siłą. I niestety, to właśnie on musiał teraz poradzić sobie z tym całym bałaganem. I tu już nie chodziło tylko o Korzeń i Radę Starszych. Musiał uspokajać spanikowane nastolatki, które obskoczyły go, histeryzując i pytając o Sasuke, poza tym w wiosce mnożyły się i rozprzestrzeniały z prędkością błyskawicy różnego rodzaju plotki, które wolał od razu dementować, żeby nie dopuścić do jeszcze większego chaosu.  
– I jak, wiesz już coś? – zapytała Temari. Nadal była zła na niego za to, że ukrywał przed nią taką wiadomość, ale widząc jego zmęczenie, postanowiła mu odpuścić. Nawet tę kanapę. Niech już mu będzie, w końcu będzie po tym wszystkim potrzebował wyspać się w wygodnym łóżku.  
– Wiem tylko, że chodzi o coś związanego z misją w Wiosce Piasku i jakieś niezgodności zwojów. – Shikamaru wyjął z kieszeni zapalniczkę i zaczął nią pstrykać. Nie mógł powiedzieć nic więcej, żeby nie siać nowych plotek. Dokładnie tyle wiedzieli członkowie Korzenia i Rada Starszych, więc póki co powinno tak pozostać. – Tak czy inaczej nie wygląda to za dobrze.  
– Naruto to jednak ma pecha. Nie dość, że wybrał sobie takiego chłopaka, to jeszcze teraz będzie mógł go widywać tylko w więzieniu – zaśmiał się Kiba. Wypił już sporo i – jak zawsze zresztą – zaczynał gadać głupoty.  
– Kiba, zamknij się wreszcie – warknęła już naprawdę zirytowana Ino, zabierając mu z ręki czarkę z sake. Nie zważając na protesty wylała alkohol do doniczki stojącej na parapecie. – Ty to niedługo zamiast w ANBU wylądujesz na odwyku.  
– Ino ma rację, Kiba – zgodził się z nią Shikamaru. – Dzisiaj nic już nie zdziałamy, ale jutro każdy może być potrzebny. Nie mam pojęcia, co planuje Korzeń.  
Zastanowił się chwilę.  
– Wiecie, podczas wojny powiedziałem Naruto, że nie akceptuję Sasuke, ale jeżeli on chce nam pomóc, nie mam nic przeciwko. Wszyscy zdajemy sobie sprawę, że gdyby wtedy nie współpracował z nami, nie wygralibyśmy. Może to złudna nadzieja, ale jakoś nie wierzę w jego złe intencję. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy… No sami rozumiecie.   
– Masz rację, Shikamaru – odezwał się Chouji. On od zawsze bezkrytycznie ufał osądowi przyjaciela z drużyny. I tym razem też zamierzał. Sasuke został przecież ułaskawiony, znów był mieszkańcem wioski, jednym z nich. Chodził razem z nimi do Ichiraku, razem się uczyli do egzaminu, a przede wszystkim Naruto najwyraźniej go kochał i mu ufał. Więc może oni też powinni.  
– Tak, poczekajmy do jutra – zawyrokowała Temari. – A ty, mój drogi, idziesz ze mną do domu. Świat, a tym bardziej Konoha się nie zawali, jak się prześpisz kilka godzin.  
I nim Shikamaru zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, został pociągnięty do wyjścia, kącikiem oka rejestrując jeszcze tylko dużo mówiący uśmieszek Ino. 

*

Kiedy Sakura dotarła do szpitala, o dziwo nie czekał na nią żaden z medyków, a tylko jakiś starszy jounin, który bez słowa wyjaśnienia poprowadził ją do podziemi.   
Nie miała pojęcia, o co chodzi, ale zaczynała się niepokoić. Najpierw ci ludzie na ulicy, teraz tutaj, w miejscu, które przecież znała na wylot, jakaś dziwna konspiracja i co rusz ludzie w strojach shinobi. Wreszcie, gdy dotarli do końca jednego z korytarzy – w którym swoją drogą nigdy jeszcze nie była i nie miała pewności, że trafiłaby tu znowu – drzwi się otworzyły i została zaproszona do pomieszczenia.  
Był to magazyn. Na pierwszy rzut oka taki, jakich wiele w tym szpitalu, ale w tym nie było żadnych bandaży, strzykawek czy innych tego typu środków, a tylko poukładane na półkach jakieś księgi i teczki z papierami. Widać, że nikt tu długo nie zaglądał, bo kurz unosił się w powietrzu. Na środku był umieszczony stół i kilka krzeseł, przy których jednak nikogo nie było. Jounin poprosił żeby usiadła i poczekała, po czym wyszedł. 

Kakashi po wydarzeniu na placu przed jego siedzibą najpierw spotkał się z Gaarą, który – co zauważył – jakoś specjalnie nie zdziwił się ujawnieniem relacji Sasuke z Naruto. Oczywiście Sasuke jako shinobi Konohy podlegał Hokage wioski, to jednaka cała sprawa dotyczyła obu państw. W końcu zwoje zostały znalezione na terenie Kraju Wiatru.   
Istotna też była inna kwestia. Jak to się stało, że podejrzenia co do autentyczności zwojów trafiły do osób trzecich. O tym rozmawiali tylko oni dwaj i zaufani członkowie ekipy szyfrującej, którzy dopatrzyli się jakichś niezgodności po tym, jak Sasuke dzisiaj oddał zwoje. Kakashi kazał mu wtedy poczekać, a sam udał się do podziemi, gdzie pracował cały zespół ekspertów. Jakim cudem tak szybko opinia jednego z ludzi, że to nie są te same zwoje, które trafiły do nich za pierwszym razem wyszła na jaw? I jeszcze trafiła od razu do członków Korzenia? Kakashi mógł tylko się domyślać, że miał wśród swoich ludzi ich szpiega. Pokój i sielanka po wojnie uśpiła trochę jego czujność. Niestety, to nie mogło trwać wiecznie. Różni ludzie mają różne priorytety, których nie zmieniła nawet niedawna wizja zagłady świata.   
Rozmowa z Gaarą uświadomiła mu też inną istotną rzecz. Kakashi w feworze zamieszania zupełnie nie pomyślał o jeszcze jednaj osobie, która mogła mieć na ten temat jakieś informacje. Do tej pory nie wzywał jej do siebie, bo ich przypuszczenia co do raportów Sasuke były tylko przypuszczeniami i nie chciał jej w to mieszać, ale teraz musiał. Był co prawda świadomy, że nie będzie to dla niej łatwe w takim momencie i choć jako były sensei najchętniej by jej tego oszczędził, to jednak jako Hokage musiał z nią niezwłocznie porozmawiać.   
– Sakura – przywitał się, wchodząc do pomieszczenia.   
Była nieco zaskoczona jego widokiem, a to znaczyło, że jeszcze chyba o niczym nie wiedziała.   
– Kakashi-sensei – skinęła głową.  
Wydawała się być dużo bledsza niż zazwyczaj. Ręce trzymała splecione na kolanach, a jej wzrok był jakby trochę nieobecny. Rozumiał ją, wiedział, ile Sasuke dla niej znaczył. Tsunade wyjaśniła mu, że Sakura już wie o Sasuke i Naruto. Powiedziała też, że się z nim policzy, jak nie wykaże się w tej sprawie delikatnością. Kakashi uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Ich była Hokage czasami w ogóle nie liczyła się z tym, że teraz to on sprawuję tę funkcję, ale jakoś mu to nie przeszkadzało.   
– Sakura, wiem, że jest już późno, ale sprawa jest poważna – zaczął, siadając naprzeciwko niej. – Powiedz mi dokładnie i ze szczegółami, jak przebiegała wasza misja w Kraju Wiatru.  
– Kakashi-sensei, ale wszystko zostało zawarte w raportach. Sama je pisałam, bo Sasuke-kun się spieszył, a wysłani do nas shinobi piasku trochę za wolno to robili i… Coś się stało? – zapytała z niepokojem.  
– Po prostu musze wiedzieć wszystko, krok po kroku – powiedział Kakashi. Nie chciał póki co mówić o aresztowaniu Sasuke, bo ten fakt zapewne wpłynąłby na to, co Sakura mu powie. A jej wyjaśnienia mogły być bardzo istotnie.  
Sakura czuła, że coś się dzieje, ale zrelacjonowała wszystko tak, jak to miało miejsce. Nie miała pojęcia, o co chodzi Hokage, ale widziała, że jest bardzo skupiony i większość rzeczy notuje.  
– Jesteś przekonana, że Sasuke nie zachęcał Naruto do odblokowania szóstej pieczęci? – przerwał jej na chwilę. – Wiem, że innym mogłoby to umknąć, ale nie tobie. – Kakashi odłożył długopis i oparł głowę na rękach, patrząc uważnie na Sakurę.  
Ta tylko kiwnęła głową.  
– Tak, Naruto sam się wyrwał. Sasuke już wcześniej kazał mu trzymać się od tego z daleka. Ale to Naruto… A potem… Gdyby nie błyskawiczna reakcja Sasuke, Naruto też by zginął – powiedziała, spuszczając wzrok.   
Zacisnęła lekko ręce na sukience. Teraz dopiero dotarło do niej znaczenie tamtej sytuacji. To, z jaką determinacją Sasuke ratował Naruto, to, jak go przyciskał własnym ciałem do podłoża, w końcu to, jak był przerażony, gdy Naruto stracił przytomność… On i Gaara, postawili cały personel szpitala na nogi i wywierali na niej taką presję, że aż jej się ręce trzęsły, dlatego musiała ich wyrzucić z sali. Ich zdenerwowanie było tak bardzo wyczuwalne, że nie mogła się przy nich skupić.   
Zaczęła mówić dalej, choć to było trudne.  
– Sama sporządzałaś wszystkie raporty na temat tablic – Kakashi w pewnym momencie znów jej przerwał. – A co z tymi odnośnie zwojów? To nie jest twoje pismo. – Położył na stoliku dwa pliki kartek. – Byłaś z Sasuke, kiedy rozszyfrowywał te zwoje?   
– Kakashi–sensei, co się stało? – Sakura tym razem była już pewna, że coś jest nie tak.  
Ich były sensei nie zachował się normalnie, wyglądało to tak, jakby coś ukrywał, dlatego nie zamierzała powiedzieć ani słowa więcej, dopóki nie doczeka się wyjaśnień.  
Kakashi najwyraźniej to wyczuł, bo tylko westchnął zrezygnowany. Znał ją bardzo dobrze, wiedział, że nie odpuści.  
– Sasuke został dzisiaj aresztowany za sfałszowanie tamtych zwojów – wyjaśnił. – Dlatego, Sakura, to jest bardzo ważne. – Czy byłaś przy tym, jak Sasuke je rozszyfrowywał? – powtórzył pytanie.  
Na dłuższą chwilę zapanowało zupełne milczenie. Sakura wbiła wzrok w raporty, przypominając sobie całą sytuację. Sasuke ją wtedy odesłał, mówił, że sam musi odpocząć. Wyszła wtedy z innymi kunoichi na zakupy i do spa. Tyle że jak wróciła rano do podziemi, raporty na temat zwojów były już gotowe…  
– Nie… – odpowiedziała cicho, czując, że serce zaczyna jej bić z zawrotną szybkością.


	61. Chapter 61

Sasuke siedział sam w małym pokoju. Tym razem nie było tu żadnych krat, a jedynie zwykłe drzwi, ale i tak sytuacja wydawała się niemalże identyczna jak wtedy po wojnie. Też poddał się sam, też był winny. Tyle że… W tamtym czasie czuł, że po prostu przegrał i było mu wszystko jedno, co z nim zrobią. A teraz… Teraz znowu miał dla kogo żyć. Sam nie mógł uwierzyć w to, jak bardzo Naruto go zmienił. Co prawda czasu nie mógł cofnąć, ale mógł próbować naprawić wszystko to, co złego zrobił.   
Naruto od zawsze w niego wierzył i mu ufał. Podczas ich ostatniej walki w Dolinie Końca, powiedział mu wprost, że nie chce go zabić. To dla niego poświęcił nawet rękę, za wszelką cenę próbując go ocalić. I mu się udało. Ocalił go nie tylko przed innymi, ale też przed sobą samym. Sasuke w końcu zrozumiał, jak bardzo zaślepiała go najpierw zemsta, potem wizja własnej rzeczywistości. Jakby się nad tym zastanowić, to nie różnił się w tym za bardzo ani od Paina, ani od Madary. Oni też mieli własne wizje i nie przebierali w środkach, dążąc do ich realizacji.   
Wtedy, ponad półtora roku temu, nie liczył na to, że kiedykolwiek go uwolnią. Był pogodzony z losem. I okazało się, że znów – jak zwykle – nie docenił Naruto. Jego determinacji, jego uporu. Kakashi, który wówczas zdjął mu z oczu pieczęć, opowiedział pokrótce, jak wyglądała sytuacja. Rada Starszych upierała się, że jest niebezpieczny i trzeba pozostawić go pod stałym nadzorem, byli też tacy, którzy wprost żądali kary śmierci. Był w końcu jednym z najbardziej poszukiwanych przestępców, jego zdjęcie widniało w księdze BINGO, a dodatkowo, biorąc pod uwagę jaką siłą dysponował, stanowił nadal realne zagrożenie. Nikt mu nie ufał. I – myśląc zdroworozsądkowo – słusznie. Jednak Naruto nigdy nie grzeszył zdrowym rozsądkiem. Zawsze robił wszystko już, teraz, czasami zupełnie bez zastanowienia. Młotek. Sasuke uśmiechnął się lekko, kiedy przypomniał sobie słowa Kakashiego, opisującego moment, gdy Naruto wpadł na zebranie Rady i nie dał sobie wejść w słowo. Krzyczał, machał rękami i nie wyszedł – a tak konkretnie to nie dał się wyrzucić – dopóki nie zgodzili się z przynajmniej niektórymi jego argumentami.  
Ostatecznie został wypuszczony. Głównie za sprawą Naruto, choć wiedział, że Kakashi też za niego poświadczył. A teraz znów trafił do aresztu. Tyle że tym razem nie miał złych zamiarów. Ukrycie zwojów było dla dobra wszystkich. Nadal uważał, że gdyby inne kraje dowiedziały się o tej technice, mogłoby dojść do kolejnej wojny. Bo kiedy jedna wioska dysponuje aż taką siłą, inne, koniec końców, poczują się zagrożone. Póki co obecni Kage ufali Naruto, ale czasy się zmieniają, oni odejdą, ich miejsca zajmą inni, młodsi, którzy nie do końca mogą pamiętać, co się działo podczas wojny i co zawdzięczają temu młotkowi. Jego młotkowi… Znów się uśmiechnął. Nie potrafił już inaczej o nim myśleć. Miał nadzieję, że on zrozumiał, co chciał mu powiedzieć na placu i w jego mieszkaniu domyśli się reszty.   
Już wcześniej zauważył, że podróbki zwojów nie są doskonałe, dlatego wolał te oryginalne ukryć gdzie indziej. Spieszył się wtedy, musiał myśleć szybko, ale miał nadzieję, że Naruto zrozumie jego aluzje. Cała ta sprawa nie wyszła do końca tak, jakby chciał, dlatego miał świadomość, że coś może pójść nie po jego myśli. Łudził się jeszcze, że Kakashi po prostu zabierze zwoje i zaniesie je do podziemi, ale on kazał mu poczekać na przed gabinetem i wezwał do siebie specjalistów od szyfrowania. Czekał, choć już wiedział, że czegoś się domyślili. Przez dłuższy czas ciągle ktoś wchodził i wychodził, na korytarzu zrobiło się jakieś zamieszanie, więc w końcu zirytowany tymi wszystkimi ludźmi wyszedł przed budynek.   
I wtedy się zaczęło. Ktoś złapał go w jakąś technikę wiążącą, ktoś inny krzyczał, że chce uciec. Nagle, ni stąd ni zowąd, pojawili się ANBU i członkowie Korzenia. To spowodowało, że na placu zaczęli przystawać przechodnie. Było ich sporo, ale nic dziwnego – ciepły letni wieczór, idealna pogoda do spacerów. Chwilę później przybył Kakashi, wyraźnie czymś wzburzony, i Rada starszych. Kakashi coś krzyczał, kazał członkom Korzenia się odsunąć, ale oni nie słuchali. Tłum gęstniał, a on słyszał pod swoim adresem coraz więcej zarzutów. Nie miał pojęcia, skąd ci ludzie tu się wzięli, ta sytuacja go zaskoczyła. Korzeń? Ta organizacja została przecież rozwiązana, już dawno utracili swoje przywileje. Oczywiście, miał świadomość, że członkowie nadal chowali do niego urazę za to, że zabił ich lidera, ale skąd, do cholery, dowiedzieli się o zwojach? Bo nie miał wątpliwości, że właśnie o to chodzi.  
Nie miał zamiaru walczyć, chciał to wszystko wyjaśnić z Kakashim, a wtedy pojawił się Naruto. To było najgorsze, co mogło się stać. Bo Naruto zwykle był bardzo impulsywny i nieprzewidywalny. Poza tym w tamtym momencie był bardzo zdenerwowany, chakra aż z niego wyciekała, a w takim stanie mógłby powiedzieć coś, czego nie powinien. I omal nie powiedział, na szczęście na czas zdążył zamknąć mu usta.   
Sasuke nie zwracał uwagi na innych, miał gdzieś to, że wszyscy się o nich dowiedzieli. Prędzej czy później i tak wyszłoby na jaw. Ważne w tamtym momencie było, żeby Naruto trzymał buzię na kłódkę i zrozumiał jego przekaz. Oby zrozumiał…  
– Sasuke…  
Podniósł głowę, gdy usłyszał głos. Jednak o dziwo nie był to głos Kakashiego. Ten był dużo niższy. Sasuke, mimo iż nie widział swojego gościa, dobrze wiedział kto to jest. Gaara… Spodziewał się jego i Kakashiego, ale sądząc po odgłosie kroków, do pokoju wszedł tylko on.  
– Kazekage – odpowiedział i skinął głową.  
Gaara przez chwilę stał i patrzył na Sasuke. Związane ręce, opaska na oczach… Jednak mimo to widać było w jego postawie jakąś taką… dumę? Podczas misji w Sunie zdążył go trochę poznać. Zwykle był dość chłodny, zdystansowany, ale też – co wiedział głównie z relacji swoich podwładnych – wredny i wymagający. Z relacji podwładnych shinobi oczywiście, bo kunoichi aż się rwały do pracy z nim. Gaara nie raz i nie dwa słyszał, co o nim mówią. Przystojny, boski, idealny – to były tylko niektóre ze słów, które padały. No cóż, nie dziwił się im, w końcu były młodymi kobietami, a Sasuke mógł robić wrażenie. I najwyraźniej na Naruto też takie robił. Z okna gabinetu Hokage widział, co się stało na placu. Już od dawna się domyślał, a wczoraj na weselu nawet nabrał pewności odnośnie tego, co łączy Sasuke z Naruto.   
Przypomniał sobie, jak Sasuke zareagował, gdy Naruto był w stanie krytycznym. Wtedy po raz pierwszy zobaczył na jego twarzy jakiekolwiek emocje. I to jakie! Miał wrażenie, że on rozniesie szpital, jeżeli lekarze się nie pospieszą. Gaara wtedy sam był bardzo zdenerwowany i skoncentrowany na wydawaniu poleceń, ale tego nie dało się nie zauważyć.   
– Gdzie Kakashi – zapytał Sasuke.  
– Hokage chciał jeszcze z kimś porozmawiać, zaraz powinien dotrzeć – odpowiedział Gaara, siadając na krześle naprzeciwko.   
– Z Naruto? – Sasuke wyraźnie drgnął. Cholera! Przecież wyraźnie podał swoje warunki.  
– A czy to by coś zmieniło? – Gaara spojrzał na niego uważnie. Nie widział jego oczu, ale mimikę twarzy mógł obserwować. – Naruto był wówczas w jaskini i…  
– Naruto nie ma z tym nic wspólnego – przerwał mu ostrym tonem Sasuke.   
– Rozumiem. – Gaara skinął głową. 

Miał trochę czasu na przemyślenie wszystkiego. Zwoje, fałszywy raport na temat ich treści. Sasuke nieźle się postarał, Gaara sam uwierzył w taką wersję. Jednak, jak widać, pomylił się. A teraz, jako Kazekage, który musiał dbać o swój kraj, zastanawiał się, czy odnośnie Sasuke nie pomylił się też Naruto. Co, jeżeli ten go zwodził, a tak naprawdę miał swoje własne plany? Osobę, która ufa bezgranicznie – a tak najwyraźniej było w przypadku Naruto – łatwo zwodzić i oszukiwać. Co, jeżeli Sasuke wykorzystywał Naruto do jakichś swoich celów? W końcu wcześniej potrafił być wyrachowany.  
Z drugiej strony – ta jego reakcja po wypadku w jaskini… Czy ktoś byłby w stanie aż tak udawać? Sasuke bez najmniejszego zawahania rzucił się na ratunek Naruto, gdyby nie on… Gaara nawet nie chciał o tym myśleć. Naruto był jego pierwszym i najważniejszym przyjacielem, całkowicie go zmienił. Miał w sobie taką charyzmę, to coś, obok czego nie dało się przejść obojętnie. Widział jego zaangażowanie podczas wojny, widział z jakim zapałem starał się odzyskać Sasuke… Może skoro Naruto tak mu ufał, tak go kochał…

Po chwili namysłu podszedł do Sasuke i zdjął założoną na oczy opaskę. Był świadomy ryzyka, bo razem z opaską uwalniał pieczęć, ale jeżeli mieli rozmawiać, to nie w taki sposób, a twarzą w twarz. 

*

Naruto nie miał pojęcia, co robić. W mieszkaniu Sasuke nie znalazł zwojów, więc w tym momencie w ogóle nic już nie rozumiał. O co mu chodziło z tymi głupimi pomidorami? W pewnym momencie naprawdę był przekonany, że coś znajdzie w doniczce, ale nie. Gdzie są te cholerne zwoje?!  
Nadal był zły, ale to uczucie złości było niczym w porównaniu z niepokojem, który go ogarnął najpierw tuż po tym, gdy aresztowali Sasuke, potem – gdy okazało się, że nigdzie nie może znaleźć zwojów. Miał ściśnięty z nerwów żołądek i to tak bardzo, że już Kurama kilka razy kazał mu się uspokoić. Ale niby jak miał się uspokoić? Nie wiedział, gdzie zabrali Sasuke, co się z nim stanie. Ten uparty drań pewnie nawet w takich okolicznościach będzie próbował zrobić wszystko po swojemu.   
Zastanawiał się, czy nie próbować znaleźć Kakashiego lub Shikamaru, który mógł coś wiedzieć, ale coś go przed tym hamowało. Kakashi na pewno zadawałby pytania, a on nie był pewien, co odpowiedzieć. Sasuke najwyraźniej chciał, żeby milczał. Żeby udawał, że nic nie wie. Dlatego Naruto chyba pierwszy raz w życiu nie wiedział, jaką podjąć decyzję. Zwykle robił coś, zanim pomyślał, a teraz… Z jednej strony najchętniej powiedziałby wszystko Kakashiemu, a potem zabrał Sasuke do domu, z drugiej jednak, jak by Kakashi zareagował, gdyby dowiedział się, że obaj ukrywali to przez tyle czasu? Był Hokage, musiał dbać o dobro Konohy, tak jak Gaara o dobro Suny. A gdyby dowiedzieli się inni? Rada Starszych lub – co najgorsze – Korzeń? Naruto, po wyjściu z mieszkania, spędził większość czasu na dachach, patrząc na to, co się dzieje. Nie chciał oddalać się za bardzo od Konohy, w razie gdyby coś jeszcze się wydarzyło, z drugiej strony nie chciał też być znaleziony przez przyjaciół. To była sprawa, którą musiał przemyśleć i sam podjąć decyzję. W końcu ona póki co dotyczyła tylko jego i Sasuke.  
Widział, jak bardzo wioska mimo późnej pory jest ożywiona, jak ludzie plotkują na każdym rogu. Słyszał różne rozmowy na temat tego, co się stało. Jakieś dziewczyny żywo dyskutowały o tym publicznym pocałunku, inni, starsi mężczyźni, o aresztowaniu Sasuke. Kiedy padło słowo zdrajca, tak znienawidzone swego czasu przez niego, jeszcze bardziej upewnił się, że nie powinien nic nikomu mówić.   
W tym momencie siedział na dachu, na którym kiedyś Sasuke obiecał mu, że już nigdy nie odejdzie. To były wtedy ich pierwsze pocałunki, pierwsze wyznania… W dość dziwnej formie, bo najpierw się oczywiście pobili, ale jednak. Naruto zacisnął ręce i oparł głowę o komin. Teraz mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że Sasuke decydując się tak postąpić, miał jakiś plan. Musiał mieć! Bo jak nie i sam na siebie wydał wyrok, to on sam go własnoręcznie zabije. Głupi, uparty drań!


	62. Chapter 62

Była już późna noc, gdy Naruto wrócił do mieszkania Sasuke. Te pomidory nie dawały mu spokoju. No bo po co Sasuke mówiłby akurat o nich w takim momencie. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, niby z przyzwyczajenia, ale wtedy coś go tknęło. Ktoś tu był! Co prawda nadał panował tu nieludzki bałagan, ale to nie był jego bałagan. Ktoś poprzestawiał kilka rzeczy i krzak pomidora był z powrotem w doniczce. Naruto nawet przez chwilę zdążył pomyśleć, co by mu zrobił Sasuke za to, jak potraktował jego pomidory, ale zaraz znów odezwało się to uczucie niepokoju. To było dziwne. Bardzo dziwne. Może ANBU albo jeszcze gorzej – ktoś z Korzenia przeszukał mieszkanie pod jego nieobecność? Cholera, powinien tu siedzieć, a nie włóczyć się po wiosce w poszukiwaniu rozwiązania. Tym bardziej, że nic mądrego nie wymyślił. I jeszcze ci wszyscy ludzie plotkujący między sobą. Nazywali Sasuke zdrajcą. Tak jak kiedyś…  
Gdyby tylko mógł o tym komuś powiedzieć. Na przykład Shikamaru. On na pewno coś by wymyślił, jakoś pomógł. Ale nie mógł nikomu powiedzieć, bo nie miał pojęcia, co siedziało w głowie Sasuke i co on znowu wymyślił. Cholera, powinni byli zniszczyć te zwoje, póki był jeszcze na to czas. Jeżeli one wpadłyby teraz w ręce na przykład Korzenia, byłoby kiepsko. Oczywiście nikt z nich nie zdołałby ich rozszyfrować bez Sharingana, ale już sam fakt, że tak ważny dowód znalazłby się w ich posiadaniu, postawiłby Sasuke w jeszcze trudniejszej sytuacji.  
Naruto westchnął i jeszcze raz ogarnął wzrokiem pokój. Będzie musiał szukać do skutku. Widział co prawda, że to zupełnie bez sensu, bo przeszukał już gruntownie całe mieszkanie, ale może coś mu umknęło. Starał się zacząć myśleć jak Sasuke, ale to nie było łatwe. Ten drań zawsze miał zupełnie inny tok myślenia. Niech to, naprawdę chciałby w tej chwili z kimś porozmawiać, wyrzucić to wszystko z siebie.  
Otworzył szerzej uchylone drzwi do sypialni, to od niej chciał zacząć, ale kiedy tylko przekroczył jej próg, po prostu zamarł. Tak, zdecydowanie ktoś tu był. Ale nie ANBU, nie Korzeń, tylko… Sakura. Siedziała w fotelu przy oknie, z głową opartą na rękach na parapecie. I najwyraźniej spała.   
No jej na pewno się tu nie spodziewał, zwłaszcza po ich dzisiejszej rozmowie. Dała mu wtedy do zrozumienia, że… no że nie chce go widzieć. Brzmiało to okropnie, jednak tak to wyglądało i Naruto z oczywistych powodów nie mógłby mieć o to do niej pretensji. Wiedział, jak jej teraz było ciężko, wiedział też, że cokolwiek by nie powiedział, nie zmieni tego. Czyżby Sakura jeszcze o niczym nie wiedziała i chciała porozmawiać z Sasuke?  
Zastanawiał się, czy powinien ją obudzić, ale w tym momencie podniosła głowę. Zmarszczyła brwi, jakby przez chwile nie wiedziała, gdzie się znajduje, dopiero po chwili ocknęła się.  
– Sakura-chan – zaczął Naruto. – Sasuke tutaj nie ma, on…  
– Wiem – przerwała mu Sakura, wstając z fotela. – Czekałam na ciebie.  
Sakura po rozmowie z Kakashim była w lekkim szoku. Sasuke został aresztowany. Aresztowany i oskarżony o zdradę! I to chodziło o te zwoje z Suny. Cholera, dlaczego dała się wtedy namówić tym kunoichi na zakupy i SPA! Gdyby została wtedy z Sasuke, gdyby zobaczyła, co chce zrobić, jakoś by go odwiodła od tego pomysłu. Może gdyby… A niech to! Sasuke i tak nigdy jej nie słuchał, zawsze robił wszystko po swojemu. Najwyraźniej wtedy specjalnie zasugerował jej to wyjście. Gdyby go wtedy nie posłuchała, gdyby została…   
Przez chwilę nie wiedziała, co powinna zrobić. Pytała Kakashiego, gdzie jest Sasuke, ale powiedział, że nie może póki co tego wyjawić, bo Korzeń ma wśród jego ludzi swojego szpiega lub szpiegów. Uznał, że im mniej osób wie o miejscu pobytu Sasuke, tym lepiej i bezpieczniej. Sakura aż dostała gęsiej skórki na wzmiankę o Korzeniu. Ci ludzie byli bezwzględni i bardzo chcieli się odegrać na Sasuke, ale póki co nie mieli sposobności. Sposobności i w ogóle możliwości, bo Sasuke z Sharinganem i Rinneganem był naprawdę potężny i tego nikt nie kwestionował. Swego czasu chciał nawet odejść z wioski, żeby nie narażać jej bezpieczeństwa. W końcu Konoha miała wśród swoich szeregów shinobi dwóch najsilniejszych ninja na świecie, a to mogło budzić niepokój. Na szczęście Naruto przekonał go, by został. Na jej szczęście, jak wtedy myślała… Niestety, rzeczywistość okazała się zupełnie inna niż jej wyobrażenia i zniszczyła nadzieję.   
Ciągle była rozżalona i rozczarowana, ale w tym momencie musiała zepchnąć gdzieś te uczucia. Sasuke potrzebował pomocy. Wiedziała, że musi porozmawiać z Naruto, bo jeżeli ktoś coś wiedział, to właśnie on. Szukała go w jego kawalerce, na polach treningowych, ale nigdzie go nie było, a nie sądziła, żeby w takiej chwili jadł ramen w Ichiraku. W końcu przyszło jej do głowy, gdzie na pewno w końcu się pojawi. Mieszkanie Sasuke.   
Chciała poczekać na zewnątrz, ale kiedy zajrzała przez okno – sprawdzając, czy Naruto na pewno tam nie ma – i zobaczyła, w jakim stanie jest pokój, weszła do środka. Na szczęście ktoś zostawił uchylone okno.   
Machinalnie poodkładała kilka rzeczy na miejsca, włożyła też krzak pomidora – który był wyrwany i rzucony na podłogę – do doniczki. Nie miała pojęcia, kto tu był i zrobił taki bałagan. Jasne, skoro Sasuke został aresztowany, najprawdopodobniej ktoś już przeszukał jego mieszkanie, ale ANBU nie zostawiali po sobie śladów.   
Postanowiła, że poczeka na Naruto w sypialni Sasuke, bo z niej okno wychodziło na ulicę i od razu by go zauważyła. Niestety, w pewnym momencie, wpatrując się w widok za szybą, po prostu zasnęła.   
– Sakura? – usłyszała głos Naruto, który wyrwał ją z zamyślenia.  
– Naruto, słuchaj, rozmawiałam z Kakashim i…  
– I co? Co mówił? – Naruto doskoczył do niej i chwycił ją za ramiona. Serce znów zaczęło mu bić z zawrotną szybkością. Może Kakashi-sensei wysłał tu Sakurę po niego. Skoro z nią rozmawiał… – Gdzie on w ogóle jest? I gdzie jest Sasuke?  
– Naruto, do cholery, uspokój się! – Sakura odsunęła go od siebie tak, że usiadł na skraju łóżka. – Nie wiem, gdzie jest Sasuke. Kakashi–sensei nie chciał nic powiedzieć. Wiem tylko, że jest oskarżony o fałszerstwo zwojów z Suny. Tych, które znaleźliście, kiedy… Zaraz… – Przerwała i spojrzała na niego, gdy zauważyła, że spuścił wzrok i zaczął nerwowo zaciskać dłonie na końcach kołdry. – Ty coś o tym wiesz, prawda?  
Naruto nie odpowiedział. No bo co miał powiedzieć? Że był w to wtajemniczony od początku i pomagał w tym fałszerstwie, choćby okłamując Kakashiego i Gaarę w sprawie użycia chakry Bijuu na tamtej pieczęci?  
– Naruto… – Sakura usiadła obok niego. – Jeżeli coś wiesz, powiedz mi. Byłam tam, pomagałam Sasuke w pisaniu raportów, nie ruszałam się nigdzie poza jednym wieczorem. Właśnie wtedy, kiedy wróciłam okazało się, że Sasuke sam zrobił je w nocy.   
Naruto już chciał pokręcić głową, ale go ubiegła.  
– Słuchaj, to, co się stało… Nadal mam do ciebie żal i jestem na ciebie zła, ale teraz jest coś ważniejszego. Sasuke-kun potrzebuje naszej pomocy. Jesteście tak… – przymknęła oczy i przełknęła ciężko – blisko – wydusiła. – On musiał ci coś powiedzieć.  
Naruto podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Sakurę. Miała rację. Musieli teraz przede wszystkim myśleć o Sasuke. A ona przecież była ich przyjaciółką, częścią drużyny siódmej. Nigdy świadomie nie zrobiłaby niczego przeciwko nim. Może powinien jej powiedzieć? Na pewno i tak domyślała się czegoś, tym bardziej, że była na tej misji, znała każdy jej szczegół.  
– Ale obiecaj, że nikt się nie dowie. Nawet Kakashi-sensei…

Sakura chodziła od ściany do ściany. Naruto przed chwilą skończył opowiadać, co się stało. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Co im do głowy strzeliło? Przecież takich rzeczy nie dało się ukrywać w nieskończoność. Kakashi nie był idiotą, to jasne, że w końcu czegoś się domyślił. Owszem, rozumiała tłumaczenia Naruto, że ta technika mogła spowodować niepokoje wśród innych wiosek, że mogło to doprowadzić do kolejnej wojny, ale trzeba było się z tym zwrócić do przywódcy wioski. W końcu obecny Hokage był ich byłym mistrzem, ufali mu, na pewno nie zrobiłby niczego pochopnie i wbrew nim.   
– Dobra, masz jakiś pomysł, gdzie mogą być te zwoje?  
– Nie. – Naruto pokręcił głową. – Przeszukałem cale mieszkanie, ale nic nie znalazłem – mruknął i dla potwierdzenia wskazał cały ten bałagan, który zrobił.  
Sakura westchnęła. No jasne, kto inny mógłby doprowadzić mieszkanie do takiego stanu, jak nie Naruto.  
– Może na początek tu posprzątajmy, może coś znajdziemy przy okazji – zadecydowała.   
Naruto, o dziwo, nie zaprotestował. Sakura miała rację, trzeba było to wszystko poukładać z powrotem, inaczej Sasuke, kiedy wróci, zwyczajnie go zabije. Bo nie miał wątpliwości, że wróci. Jakby jeszcze dowiedział się, jak potraktował jego pomidory…  
Chwycił kilka zwojów i zaczął je układać na półce. Był trochę spokojniejszy, ta rozmowa to był naprawdę dobry pomysł. Gdyby tego z siebie nie wyrzucił, chyba by zwariował. Poza tym cieszył się też, że Sakura rozmawia już z nim trochę inaczej niż rano. Ale przecież teraz mieli ważniejszy problem. Oboje kochali Sasuke i musieli zrobić wszystko, żeby wrócił do domu.   
– Sakura-chan, widziałaś gdzieś resztę zwojów, bo nie wiem gdzie… Sakura-chan? – Naruto odwrócił się i zobaczył, że Sakura wpatruje się szeroko otwartymi oczami w jakąś książkę.  
Podszedł bliżej i omal się nie zachłysnął. Sakura miała w rękach prezent urodzinowy od Saia: „Poradnik dla młodych gejów”. Poczuł, że jego policzki, a nawet cała twarz zaczyna płonąć. Zapewne przypominała teraz barwą dojrzałego pomidora. Niech to szlag, zapomniał schować tej książki. O której Sasuke nawet nie wiedział, że nadal tu jest. W dzień swoich urodzin był wściekły i ją wyrzucił, ale Naruto uznał, że może się przydać. Zabrał wtedy tę książkę i wepchnął do szafy pod idealnie ułożoną pościel, która jednak dzisiaj – jak cała reszta rzeczy – znalazła się rzucona byle gdzie.  
– Eee, Sakura-chan… – Naruto wyjął jej z rąk poradnik i schował za siebie, zaciskając ręce na okładce. Dobrze przynajmniej, że był tam tylko tytuł, a nie żaden obrazek. Sai kiedyś zaciągnął go do biblioteki i chciał pokazać takie ilustrowane, ale kazał mu iść w cholerę. On i Sasuke nie potrzebowali żadnych rad od przyjaciół, bo to było naprawdę krępujące.   
– Chyba nie chcę wiedzieć – mruknęła Sakura i odwróciła głowę. A już na chwilę, sprzątając ten bałagan, który zrobił Naruto, zapomniała o tym, że oni… No niestety, ta książka brutalnie jej o tym przypomniała. Nie sądziła tylko, że Sasuke trzyma w swoim mieszkaniu takie rzeczy.  
– To nie tak, to Sai przyniósł i… – Naruto nie bardzo wiedział jak to wytłumaczyć. Był naprawdę zażenowany tą sytuacją. Że też Sakura musiała znaleźć ten nieszczęsny poradnik.   
– Naruto, nieważne. – Sakura pokręciła głową. Musiała być ponad to. Fakt, że aresztowali Sasuke, to wszystko... Przez prawie dwa lata nic się nie działo, a jak już się zaczęło dziać, to te wydarzenia spadały na nią raz po raz jak grom z jasnego nieba. – Posłuchaj mnie. Czy Sasuke ci coś mówił? Nie wiem, cokolwiek? Każda wskazówka ma znaczenie.  
– Nie, w sumie nie… – Naruto wzruszył ramionami i wrzucił książkę do szuflady nocnej szafki. – Powiedział tylko, że mam dbać o jego pomidory – burknął. – Jakby to było najważniejsze.  
– Jakie pomidory? Te, które znalazłam na podłodze? – Sakura zmarszczyła brwi i chwilę później pociągnęła Naruto do salonu. – Ale co dokładnie mówił? Sprawdzałeś doniczkę? Jej spód i… – Podeszła do okna, gdzie stał krzak, biorąc doniczkę do ręki i sprawdzając z każdej strony.  
– No nic więcej. Wyobrażasz sobie? Ten drań w takim momencie miał mi tylko tyle do powiedzenia?! – Naruto spuścił głowę.  
Sakura spojrzał na niego. Naruto, mimo maskowani uczuć śmiechem czy gniewem, wyglądał na przygnębionego. Znała tę minę, widziała ją wielokrotnie podczas tych wszystkich lat, gdy ścigał Sasuke. Jego oczy miały wtedy zupełnie inny wyraz. Wtedy tego nie rozumiała, teraz już tak…  
– Naprawdę go kochasz, prawda? – Podeszła do niego. Przecież tyle lat byli przyjaciółmi. Nie umiałaby go znienawidzić, mimo że przez niego jej marzenia legły w gruzach.   
Naruto tylko kiwną głową. Nie miał pojęcia, co miałby w tym momencie odpowiedzieć. Tak, kochał Sasuke, i to już od dawna, z czego jednak wówczas nie zdawał sobie sprawy.   
– Dlatego, Naruto, skup się. – Sakura ścisnęła go lekko za rękę. – Musimy znaleźć te zwoje. Zanim zrobi to Korzeń.  
– Ale on właśnie to powiedział. Kiedy tutaj przyszedłem, myślałem że to ma jakiś związek. Ale nic nie znalazłem. Nie wiem, o co mu chodziło. Te głupie pomidory…   
– Tak, zdecydowanie macie zupełnie inne nawyki żywieniowe – westchnęła Sakura, zabierając z parapetu kubek po ramenie. – Ramen o smaku pomidorowym?  
Chciała powiedzieć coś jeszcze na temat zdrowego żywienia, ale w tym momencie Naruto otworzył szeroko oczy, jakby coś sobie uświadomił.   
– Nie jadłem dzisiaj ramenu. A już na pewno nie o smaku pomidorowym – stwierdził, marszcząc brwi i się nad czymś zastanawiając. – A Sasuke zawsze wyrzuca moje kubki do śmieci…  
Sakura spojrzała na zgnieciony w ręku kubek. Teraz dopiero zauważyła, że nie wyglądał, jakby ktoś zalał go wrzątkiem, raczej jakby ktoś wyrzucił zawartość i ot tak go postawił na parapecie obok pomidorów. Tylko że Sasuke nigdy nie robił niczego ot tak, a Naruto w życiu nie wyrzuciłby do śmietnika swojej ulubionej zupki. Nagle ją olśniło.  
– Naruto, Sasuke nie ukrył zwojów w tym mieszkaniu – powiedziała, zdając sobie z czegoś sprawę. – Ten kubek nie stoi tu przez przypadek. – Wskazała na plastikowe opakowanie.  
Naruto spojrzał na nią z niezrozumieniem. Co miał do tego ramen? Zmarszczył brwi i wlepił wzrok w kubek, jakby on miał coś mu wyjaśnić. W końcu też jakby doznał olśnienia.  
– Ramen! Sasuke ukrył zwoje w… Ichiraku.  
Sakura westchnęła i miała ochotę chwycić się za głowę.  
– Nie, Naruto. Sasuke ukrył zwoje w jedynym miejscu, którego ze względu na historię nikt nie przeszuka. Twoim mieszkaniu!

*

Sai od dobrej godziny czekał ukryty za filarem jednego z podziemnych pomieszczeń należących do Korzenia. Dzięki swoim znajomościom mógł się tu dostać niezauważony. Od pewnego czasu zaczęli schodzić się członkowie tej rozwiązanej już oficjalnie organizacji. Ale podziemie, jak widać, nadal istniało. Sai skupił się na ukryciu swojej czakry. Wiedział, że to, co usłyszy, będzie mogło mieć ogromne znaczenie dla Konohy.  
Nie pomylił się. Kiedy przed szereg wyszedł wysoki mężczyzna, ludzie, do tej pory rozmawiający między sobą, umilkli.  
– Dobrze wiecie, jak po wojnie władze Konohy nas potraktowały. Zostało nam odebrane wszystko – powiedział mężczyzna, a z sali rozległ się krzyk poparcia.   
Sai zaczął uważnie ich obserwować. Większość to byli mężczyźni w średnim wieku, ale nie brakowało także… dzieci. Sai dobrze wiedział, co Korzeń z nimi robił. Nawet jeżeli były to dzieci obecnych na w tym pomieszczeniu mężczyzn, wpajano im od małego ich zasady. Wypierano z uczuć. Doskonale to znał. Jednak myślał, że wraz ze śmiercią Danzou, zaprzestano takich praktyk. Jak widać – nie.  
– Nasz Hokage nie radzi sobie z bezpieczeństwem w wiosce. Sasuke Uchiha znów dopuścił się zdrady. Nie możemy tego tolerować – zagrzmiał znów mężczyzna i tym razem okrzyki poparcia były dużo głośniejsze.  
Sai już wiedział, że nie może czekać. To, co się tutaj szykowało, to była rebelia.  
– Ninpo Choju Giga – szepnął, rysując tylko sobie znane znaki na zwoju.   
Po chwili pojawiła się mewa, której przekazał tylko, do kogo ma się udać z wiadomością.


	63. Chapter 63

Sasuke zamrugał, przyzwyczajając się na powrót do światła. Skóra na powiekach wydawała się być podrażniona, bo piekła, ale nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi.  
Rozejrzał się. W pomieszczeniu nie było żadnych okien, a jedynymi meblami były dwa krzesła w kącie pokoju i wąska leżanka, na której siedział. Spojrzał na Gaarę. Stał teraz naprzeciwko niego, pod ścianą, z założonymi na piersi rękoma. Trzeba było przyznać, że go zaskoczył. Zdejmując mu opaskę, uwolnił częściowo pieczęć. Teraz Sasuke, gdyby chciał, mógłby go zaatakować. Ale nie zamierzał tego robić. Nie po to dał się dobrowolnie aresztować, żeby próbować jakichś sztuczek. Za dużo miał do stracenia.  
– Naruto odblokował tamtą pieczęć w jaskini za pomocą chakry Bijuu, prawda? – odezwał się po chwili milczenia Gaara.  
Sasuke westchnął z irytacją. Już miał odpowiedzieć coś na temat umowy zawartej na placu, ale się zreflektował. Przecież warunek, żeby nie mieszać w to wszystko Naruto, postawił Kakashiemu, Kazekage niczego nie obiecywał. W sumie to nawet nie powinien się dziwić, że pierwsze, o co zapytał, to właśnie o Naruto. Ta ich relacja…  
– Z tego, co wiem, już go o to pytaliście. Może ten młotek rozumem nie grzeszy, ale z mówieniem to u niego nigdy nie było jakichś specjalnych problemów i potrafi odpowiedzieć na pytanie – odpowiedział, przypominając dobrze znany wszystkim fakt. Bo Naruto nie tylko potrafił mówić za siebie, ale jeszcze czasami za innych, więc mimo powagi sytuacji nie mógł odmówić sobie drobnej złośliwości w stosunku do niego.  
– Młotek, tak? – mruknął prawie niedosłyszalnie Gaara, uśmiechając się lekko.  
„Młotek”, „drań”, uszczypliwe komentarze, kłótnie, bójki… Dla zwykłego obserwatora wyglądali po prostu jak dwaj przyjaciele i – a może przede wszystkim – rywale, nic więc dziwnego, że wywołali taki szok wśród mieszkańców wioski, całując się publicznie. Tego się po prostu chyba nikt tutaj nie spodziewał. Tak, tutaj. Jeżeli chodzi o takie związki, to zarówno Wioska Liścia, jak i cały Kraj Ognia były trochę w tyle. W Kraju Wiatru – jako pierwszym zresztą – już prawie dwa lata temu zalegalizowane zostały małżeństwa osób tej samej płci. Najprawdopodobniej największy wpływ na taką decyzję miało to, że w radzie zasiadało sporo młodych osób, które myślały w dużo bardziej nowoczesny sposób. Gaara, w porozumieniu z Lordami Feudalnymi, też się pod tą decyzją podpisał i tym samym ją przypieczętował. Jasne, znaleźli się tacy, co kręcili nosem lub głośno wyrażali swoje niezadowolenie, ale w końcu dali sobie spokój. Tym bardziej, że w Wiosce Piasku zaczęto wprowadzać coraz więcej unowocześnień i przez to powstało mnóstwo innych, bardziej aktualnych tematów do plotek. Ale… To nie był czas na tego typu rozmyślania, teraz nie to było najważniejsze.  
Gaara już zamierzał ponowić pytanie, ale w tym momencie drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się i stanął w nich Kakashi. Miał zmarszczone brwi i wyglądał na poddenerwowanego.  
– Sasuke – powiedział podniesionym tonem, wchodząc do środka. – Mam nadzieję, że masz dobre wytłumaczenie i… – zamilkł, gdy zobaczył, że jego dawny uczeń nie ma na oczach opaski.  
Naprzeciwko niego stał Gaara, który jednak nie wyglądał, jakby czegokolwiek się obawiał. Raczej jakby na coś czekał.  
Kakashi westchnął i podszedł bliżej. Tak, on też wolałby to załatwić w inny sposób, ale jako Hokage – i to jeszcze w obecności Kage innej wioski – musiał zachować procedury. Nie lubił ich, ale stanowisko zobowiązywało.  
– Czy ty wiesz, co zrobiłeś? Sasuke, do cholery, ostatnim razem poręczyłem za ciebie przed całą Radą Starszych. Co ci znowu do głowy strzeliło?! – Kakashi chwycił jedno z krzeseł i usiadł na nim, opierając głowę na rękach.  
Sam nie wiedział, co ma o tym myśleć. To wszystko zadziało się zbyt szybko, zbyt dużo nowych faktów wyszło na jaw. Niech to szlag, zaufał Sasuke, po wojnie wydawało się, że naprawdę zmienił podejście. Za sprawą Naruto. Za sprawą Naruto, który ufał mu bezgranicznie. A co, jeżeli obaj się pomylili? A co, jeżeli… Nie… Kakashi mimo wszystko w to nie wierzył. Widząc ich na tym placu, nie miał wątpliwości, że to było szczere. Był zaskoczony, tak jak chyba każdy inny, ale przecież znał Sasuke. On był zawsze dumny, bardzo dumny, nigdy nie posunąłby się do czegoś tak podłego, jak manipulacja uczuciami Naruto. Tylko w takim razie dlaczego sfałszował te zwoje? Dlaczego tak się naraził?  
– Gdzie są zwoje i co zawierają? – zapytał.  
Musiał wiedzieć to jak najszybciej. I tu już nie chodziło tylko o kwestie zaufania – lub jego braku – w stosunku do Sasuke, ale o Korzeń. Kakashi zdawał sobie sprawę, że oni tak tego nie zostawią. Już wcześniej z raportów swoich ludzi wiedział, że nadal, choć już nielegalnie, spotykają się i podtrzymują swoje założenia, ale do tej pory nie stanowili zagrożenia. Nie mieli wsparcia wśród mieszkańców Konohy, którzy po wojnie stanęliby murem za Naruto, nie mieli też wsparcia w Radzie Starszych. Jednak Sasuke i jego obecność w wiosce była dla nich zadrą w oku. Nigdy nie wybaczyli mu zabójstwa Danzou, więc tylko czekali na okazję, na jakieś jego potknięcie, cokolwiek. Jak widać, doczekali się. I to nie byle czego. Fałszerstwo ważnych dla dwóch krajów zwojów było równoznaczne ze zdradą.   
– To, co zawierają, może doprowadzić do kolejnej wojny – mruknął Sasuke. Nadal był zdania, że nikt nie powinien wiedzieć o tak potężnej technice. – Nie mogliś… nie mogłem pozwolić, żeby zwoje trafiły w ręce kogoś, kto chciałby je wykorzystać do własnych celów.  
Kakashi spojrzał na niego uważnie. Nie był idiotą, dostrzegł to zawahanie Sasuke. Omal nie powiedział: „mogliśmy”. Oczywiście po tym, co dzisiaj się stało, był już prawie pewien, że Naruto wie o wszystkim, ale miał też świadomość, że za wszelką cenę będzie chciał chronić Sasuke. Kiedy kilka dni temu, w gabinecie Hokage, zapytał go, czy użył chakry Bijuu do odblokowania pieczęci, zaprzeczył. Jednak zrobił to w tak nieporadny sposób, że od razu się domyślił. Naruto, kiedy mówił prawdę, zachowywał się w zupełnie inny sposób. W tamtym momencie widać było jego zdenerwowanie, poza tym odpowiadał lakonicznie, co w jego przypadku było wręcz nie do pomyślenia.  
Kakashi wstał. Podrapał się po głowie w geście zastanowienia i po chwili zadumy zaczął przechadzać się po pokoju. Wiedział, że Sasuke jest trudny. Nawet kiedy był dzieckiem, nie miał z nim lekko. Musiał się wtedy nieźle nagłowić, żeby do niego choć trochę dotrzeć. Choć i tak miał świadomość, że z jego kazań – i to w najlepszym wypadku – zaledwie połowa do niego trafiła. Zawsze był krnąbrny, skupiony wyłącznie na jednym celu. Jednak Kakashi miał wrażenie, że po wojnie naprawdę się zmienił.  
– Posłuchaj, Sasuke… Dostałeś ode mnie, od wioski, kredyt zaufania. Dostałeś wolność – odezwał się w końcu. – Nie każ mi myśleć, że to był błąd i teraz ty zaufaj mi.  
Sasuke uniósł głowę i spojrzał na swojego byłego mistrza. Wydawał się być zmęczony. Chyba funkcja Hokage nie do końca mu służyła. Papiery, biurokracja, rozwiązywanie wszelkiego rodzaju problemów. Czasy się zmieniały, rola Hokage się zmieniała. W czasach pokoju i jednocześnie rozwoju wioski to stanowisko naprawdę nie miało nic wspólnego z walką, raczej z toną papierków na biurku. Ciekawe, jak z takimi obowiązkami poradzi sobie w przyszłości Naruto.  
Właśnie, Naruto. Sasuke miał nadzieję, że zrozumiał wskazówkę. Choć, jakby się nad tym dłużej zastanowić, to było mało prawdopodobne. Ale nie miał wyboru, musiał na szybko coś wymyślić. Było jasne, że w razie problemów, jego własne mieszkanie zostanie przeszukane jako pierwsze. Niestety, nie przewidział tego, że jego związek z Naruto wyjdzie na jaw w takim momencie. Bo to wszystko komplikowało. I jeszcze ten cholerny Korzeń! Nie miał pojęcia, co planują, ale był pewien, że po tym, co się stało, Naruto może być w niebezpieczeństwie. A w takim razie…  
– Dobrze – skinął głową. Nie było sensu już kłamać.

Przez dobre kilka minut, odkąd Sasuke skończył wyjaśniać sprawę zwojów, nikt nie odezwał się ani słowem. Gaara nadal stał pod ścianą ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękoma, a Kakashi przemierzał pokój już któryś z kolei raz i gdyby nie powaga sytuacji, zapewne każdy miałby wrażenie, że jeszcze trochę, a wydepcze w podłodze ścieżkę. Jednak sytuacja była naprawdę poważna i nikomu to przez myśl nie przeszło.  
– Sasuke, jak w ogóle mogłeś to przed nami ukrywać? – Kakashi w końcu zatrzymał się na środku pomieszczenia. – Co ty sobie, do cholery, myślałeś? Że możesz sam decydować?  
– Informacja o tej technice mogłaby doprowadzić do kolejnej wojny – wyjaśnił Sasuke. – Dobrze wiecie, że pokój nie będzie trwał wiecznie. Na granicach codziennie dochodzi do jakichś walk. Gdyby inne kraje dowiedziały się, że istnieje tak potężna technika, którą obecnie mogą zastosować tylko…  
– Właśnie! Tylko ty i Naruto – Kakashi wszedł mu w słowo. – I właśnie ty, jako jedyna osoba zdolna ją wykonać, wolałeś to zachować dla siebie? Sasuke, czy ty słyszysz, co mówisz? Jeżeli ktoś się o tym dowie, to dopiero będzie powód do nieufności względem nas!  
– Powiedziałem, że OBECNIE jestem jedyną osobą – Sasuke mocno zaakcentował słowo „obecnie”. – Chyba nie muszę przypominać, że wcale nie trzeba urodzić się Uchihą, żeby móc korzystać z Sharingana – dodał i spojrzał sugestywnie na swojego byłego mistrza.  
Kakashi westchnął i machinalnie potarł miejsce, gdzie widniała blizna. Tak, to była prawda. Zarówno on, jak i Danzou nie posiadali zaawansowanej linii krwi, a swego czasu umieli całkiem nieźle posługiwać się Sharinganem. I o ile on sam dostał taki „prezent” od najlepszego przyjaciela, to jasne było, że Danzou nikt nie oddał tych oczu dobrowolnie. Było to wynikiem wyrachowania, brutalności i przelewu krwi. Nie, żeby w świecie shinobi przelewanie krwi było czymś wyjątkowym, ale w tym akurat przypadku chodziło o jeden z najpotężniejszych i najstarszych klanów ich wioski. Klan Uchiha. Poza tym, biorąc pod uwagę rozwój technologii, nie można było wykluczyć, że Sasuke wcale nie pozostał jedynym użytkownikiem Sharingana.  
– Do użycia tej techniki jest potrzebna chakra wszystkich Bijuu, prawda? – Gaara, który do tej pory przysłuchiwał się w milczeniu, postanowił się odezwać. To, co zrobił Sasuke było niepokojące, ale jeszcze bardziej zaniepokoiło go coś innego. – Czyli wystarczyłoby, żeby ktoś, kto posługuje się Sharinganem, wykorzystał do tego celu Naruto – powiedział w końcu na głos to, o czym pomyślał na samym początku. Spojrzał na Sasuke przenikliwym wzrokiem.  
Sasuke przymknął oczy z irytacją. Czy Kazekage właśnie coś mu zasugerował? Że mógłby wykorzystać Naruto do własnych celów? Tak to właśnie brzmiało. Ale w sumie czego miał się spodziewać? Zrobił w życiu zbyt dużo złego, żeby ktoś mu teraz tak po prostu ufał. Poza tym – już abstrahując od tego, czy to było oskarżenie skierowane w jego stronę, czy też nie – Gaara miał rację. Miał rację, bo Naruto, mimo że był jedną z najpotężniejszych osób na świecie, czasami bywał bardzo naiwny i zbyt łatwo dawał się podejść. Sasuke nie raz mu mówił, że ta bezkrytyczna wiara w ludzi i chęć pomocy kiedyś go zgubi, ale oczywiście go nie słuchał.  
– Tak, właśnie tak – potwierdził. Oni wszyscy musieli zdać sobie sprawę, zrozumieć, jakie zagrożenie niosłaby ze sobą ta technika, gdyby fakt jej istnienia wyszedł na jaw. Kandydatów na znalezienie sposobu do jej użycia zapewne by nie zabrakło. – Dlatego ta technika nie może… – nie zdążył dokończyć, bo w tym momencie drzwi do pomieszczenia ponownie się otworzyły, tym razem z hukiem, i stanął w nich jeden z zaufanych ANBU Kakashiego.  
– Hokage-sama! Dostaliśmy niepokojące wieści. Organizacja Korzeń zbiera w podziemiach wszystkich swoich ludzi. Najwyraźniej coś planują.

*

Naruto trzęsły się ręce, gdy wyciągał z kieszeni pęk kluczy. Że niby zwoje były ukryte w jego mieszkaniu? Co ten Sasuke znów wymyślił?! I kto by w ogóle na to wpadł!  
– Cholera – syknął, szukając odpowiedniego klucza.  
Po chwili Sakura wyjęła mu pęk z ręki i znalazła właściwy klucz. Co prawda, kiedy je tylko zobaczyła, znów zrobiło jej się niesamowicie przykro, bo przy breloczku w kształcie pomarańczowego wirku był też drugi – z logiem klanu Uchiha, ale doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że to nie czas na użalanie się nad sobą.  
Kiedy weszli do kawalerki, rozejrzała się dookoła. Praktycznie nic się tutaj nie zmieniło, odkąd pomagała Naruto urządzać to mieszkanie. Kupiła mu wtedy kaktusa, który stał teraz obok innych kaktusów na parapecie. Widać spodobał mu się prezent i postanowił sobie zrobić mini hodowlę.  
– Masz jakiś pomysł, gdzie mogą być te zwoje? Chyba… – przełknęła ciężko – chyba Sasuke-kun często tu bywał – dokończyła. – Coś ci się kojarzy?  
Naruto, słysząc pytanie, machinalnie spojrzał na łóżko, co nie umknęło uwadze Sakury. Zauważył, że odwróciła wzrok, przez co nagle zrobiło mu się strasznie głupio i poczuł, że zaczynają go palić policzki. No tak, było jasne, co robili na tym łóżku.  
– Sakura-chan, nie mam pojęcia – zaczął mówić, żeby tylko odwrócić uwagę od tej dziwnej sytuacji. – Wiesz, że ten drań zawsze robi wszystko po swojemu. Jak on w ogóle wymyśli, że wpadnę na to, że zwoje są tutaj!  
– Dobra, w takim razie musimy po prostu przeszukać twoja kawalerkę. Gdzieś muszą być.

Sakura, cały czas mając w pamięci sytuację, gdy w mieszkaniu Sasuke znalazła poradnik dla gejów, miała lekkie obawy, na co może trafić u Naruto, ale póki co nie było tu niczego dziwnego. Dziwnego, jeżeli chodzi o Naruto oczywiście, bo raczej nikt inny nie trzymał w kuchennych szafkach takiej ilości plastikowych kubków z ramenem, które, swoją drogą, prawie wypadły jej na głowę, gdy tylko uchyliła drzwiczki.  
Gdy w końcu otworzyła szafę na ubrania, uśmiechnęła się lekko. Zniknęły z niej dawne dresy, większość wyposażenia stanowiły elementy stroju jounina, jednak na jednym z wieszaków wciąż wisiała stara pomarańczowa bluza. Wróciły wspomnienia…  
Sakura przypomniała sobie początki drużyny siódmej. Byli dziećmi, które jeszcze mało co wiedziały o życiu. Choć nie, właściwie, to ona mało wiedziała o życiu, bo Sasuke i Naruto mieli naprawdę ciężkie dzieciństwo, musieli radzić sobie sami. Z samotnością, z nienawiścią, Sasuke z demonami przeszłości, Naruto – teraźniejszości. Nie miała wtedy o tym pojęcia, była ślepo zapatrzona w Sasuke, a Naruto traktowała w dość podły sposób. Dopiero po jakimś czasie zaczęła się do niego przekonywać. Stał się jej przyjacielem. Najlepszym przyjacielem, któremu wiele zawdzięczała.  
Ratował jej życie wiele razy. Zawsze to on i Sasuke walczyli, a ona chowała się za ich plecami. Gdyby nie Naruto, świat wyglądałby inaczej. On zawsze ryzykował, ale zawsze też wierzył w ludzi. Uważał, że każdy jest z natury dobry, tylko trzeba dać mu szansę. Tak było z Gaarą, tak było z Nagato… Nawet z Kyuubim – uosobieniem złości i nienawiści. Dobrze pamiętała słowa Mędrca Sześciu ścieżek – wierzył , że w któregoś dnia pojawi się ktoś, kto zaprzyjaźnił się z ogoniastymi bestiami. I miał rację. Choć chyba nikt poza Naruto nie byłby do tego zdolny.  
– Masz do niej sentyment, prawda? – zapytała, wyciągając bluzę z szafy. Była mocno zniszczona i miała urwany jeden rękaw.  
– Pamiątka po jednej z naszych pierwszych misji. – Naruto wziął bluzę z jej rąk.  
Zamyślił się, patrząc na pomarańczowy materiał. Dobrze pamiętał tamten czas. Mieli wtedy po dwanaście lat, a on i Sasuke kompletnie nie potrafili się dogadać. Ciągle robili sobie na złość i nie doceniali się wzajemnie. Jednak mimo to, gdy znaleźli się w prawdziwym zagrożeniu, Sasuke bez wahania rzucił mu się na ratunek. Zasłonił go wtedy własnym ciałem, ryzykując życie. Choć minęło tyle lat, Naruto wciąż czasami jeszcze się to śniło. Gdyby Sasuke wtedy zginął, nigdy by sobie tego nie wybaczył. Tak samo jak i teraz. Dlatego musiał znaleźć te zwoje i zrobić wszystko, żeby wrócił do domu.  
– Szukamy dalej – powiedział, odwieszając bluzę do szafy.

Zwoje w końcu się znalazły. I to w miejscu, o którym Naruto nie miał pojęcia, że Sasuke w ogóle wie. Miał pod obluzowanymi deskami podłogi tajną skrytkę, w której trzymał pieniądze i kubek ramenu na czarną godzinę. Nie mówił o tym nikomu, a już na pewno nie Sasuke, bo ten pewnie by go wyśmiał. A jednak ten drań jakimś sposobem dowiedział się o takim miejscu i właśnie tu ukrył zwoje.  
– Co zamierzasz z nimi zrobić? – zapytała Sakura, siadając na krześle.  
Odetchnęła z ulga, gdy okazało się, że jej przypuszczenia były słuszne, że zwoje były w mieszkaniu Naruto. Jednak to był dopiero początek. Kakashi opowiedział jej wszystko, co się wydarzyło na placu. Począwszy od zatrzymana Sasuke przez ANBU, poprzez publiczny pocałunek – o którym wolała jednak nie myśleć, aż po groźby Korzenia. I ten Korzeń naprawdę ją martwił.  
– Nie wiem. – Naruto wzruszył ramionami i usiadł na łóżku. Zacisnął rękę na zwojach. Najchętniej by je zniszczył, ale Sasuke nie bez powodu chciał je zachować. Zaczynał go już nawet trochę rozumieć. No bo faktycznie, co jeżeli kiedyś będą potrzebować tej techniki? Naruto aż do wczorajszego wieczora łudził się, że pokój będzie trwał wiecznie. Ale kiedy zobaczył tą nienawiść na twarzach członków Korzenia… Takich ludzi może być więcej. Poza tym, kto wie, czy kiedyś znów nie przyjdzie im się zmierzyć z kolejnym wrogiem.  
– Może powinniśmy je oddać Kakashiemu? – zasugerowała Sakura.  
– A wiesz, gdzie on jest? – Ożywił się Naruto. Co prawda nie zamierzał oddać zwojów, póki nie porozmawia z Sasuke, ale żeby to zrobić, musiał najpierw znaleźć Kakashiego.  
– Nie. – Sakura pokręciła głową. Zastanowiła się chwilę. – Wiesz, myślę, że teraz i tak już nic nie zrobimy. Powinniśmy odpocząć, rano zastanowimy się, co dalej.  
Naruto już zamierzał zaprotestować, ale widząc podkrążone oczy Sakury, zdał sobie sprawę, że ma rację. Nie mieli pojęcia, gdzie jest Kakashi, nie mieli pojęcia, gdzie ANBU zabrało Sasuke. Musieli poczekać do rana.

*

Kakashi oparł się rękami o parapet i westchnął, patrząc w okno. Dopiero zaczynało świtać, plac przed Główną Siedzibą Wioski był zupełnie pusty. W przeciwieństwie do jednego z pomieszczeń na ostatnim piętrze. Od jakiegoś czasu siedział w nim Sai, Tsunade i kilku członków Rady Starszych. Zebrał ich, bo sprawa była poważna. Tak bardzo poważna, że musiał niezwłocznie się tym zająć. Zostawił Sasuke pod nadzorem ANBU do całkowitego wyjaśnienia sprawy. Musiał mu oczywiście znów założyć opaskę z pieczęcią na oczy. Po tym, co usłyszał, wcale nie chciał tego robić, ale nie miał wyboru. Sasuke chyba to zrozumiał, bo nie sprawiał problemów.  
Po chwili drzwi się otworzyły i stanął w nich Shikamaru. Miał rozczochrane włosy i rozpięta kamizelkę, jakby dopiero co został wyciągnięty z łóżka. Choć w zasadzie właśnie tak było. Obudził go jastrząb pocztowy, który wleciał przez uchylone okno i z uporem maniaka dziobał go po ręce, póki nie raczył wstać.  
– Coś się stało? – zapytał, ściągając włosy w kucyk.  
Był tak bardzo niewyspany, że dopiero po chwili zauważył osoby siedzące w gabinecie. Zmarszczył brwi. A więc coś się jednak naprawdę stało. Oczywiście miał świadomość, że po wczorajszym dniu następne mogą być w najlepszym przypadku bardzo kłopotliwe, ale zebranie w Siedzibie Hokage o tak nieludzkiej porze sugerowało, że będzie – o ile już nie jest – o wiele gorzej.  
Kakashi odwrócił się od okna i wskazał jedno z krzeseł. Po chwili spojrzał na Saia.  
– Skoro jesteśmy już w komplecie, chciałbym, żebyś powtórzył to wszystko, co powiedziałeś mi.  
Sai skinął głową.  
– Dzisiaj w nocy, w podziemiach siedziby dawniej należącej do Korzenia, odbyło się tajne spotkanie. Ludzie są oburzeni i…  
– Nic dziwnego – wtrącił jeden z członków Rady Starszych. – Sasuke Uchiha dostał od nas wotum zaufania, a mimo to…  
– Chciałbym przypomnieć, że to tylko oskarżenie. Sasuke póki co nic nie udowodniono – zainterweniował Kakashi. Tym razem musiał być stanowczy. Szanował Radę, ale oni ciągle żyli przeszłością. Jakby nie mogli pogodzić się z tym, że czasy się zmieniają.  
– Ale…  
– Możecie się uciszyć?! – Tsunade wstała z kanapy i huknęła ręką w stół tak, że wzdłuż powstało wyraźne pękniecie. Założyła ręce na swoim obfitym biuście i spojrzała na członków Rady Starszych. Kiedy była Hokage jeszcze się hamowała, ale teraz już nie zamierzała, tym bardziej, że nigdy nie zgadzała się z ich decyzjami.  
– Może posłuchajmy do końca – Shikamaru próbował uspokoić sytuację.  
– Tak, bo zdaje się, będziemy mieć na głowie poważniejszy problem – Sai, widząc, że wszyscy na chwilę zamilkli, kontynuował. Tym razem miał coś naprawdę bardzo ważnego do powiedzenia. Po tym, gdy wysłał wiadomość do Hokage, postanowił zostać jeszcze w podziemiach, chciał dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej. I dowiedział się. – Członkowie Korzenia uznali, że to wina obecnej władzy i planują… przewrót.


	64. Chapter 64

Kakashi siedział przy wielkim podłużnym stole w sali zebrań i opierając podbródek na rękach, wpatrywał się w jakąś mapę. Wcześniej mieli tu dość burzliwe zebranie, na którym omawiali strategię działania, ale członkowie Rady już wyszli, został tylko Iruka – ponieważ musiał z nim przedyskutować sprawę bezpieczeństwa w Akademii i Shikamaru.   
Usłyszał pukanie do drzwi i kazał wejść. Wiedział, że to jounini, jedyni swoją drogą, których był w stanie zebrać w tak krótkim czasie. Inni albo byli na misjach, albo wykonywali przydzielone wcześniej zadania. Póki co wolał nikogo z tych zadań nie odwoływać, bo to mogłoby wzbudzić niepokój i zasiać panikę. A akurat panika to było ostatnie, czego w tym momencie potrzebowali.  
Widząc, jak jounini ustawiają się w rzędzie i czekają, od razu przeszedł do konkretów i pokrótce wyjaśnił, jak się sprawy mają.   
Na dłuższą chwilę zapadła cisza.  
– Czyli mamy rozumieć, że Korzeń w każdej chwili może zaatakować? – pierwsza odezwała się Ino.   
Marszczyła brwi i skubała swój długi jasny kucyk, co zawsze machinalnie robiła w chwilach zdenerwowania. A teraz miała powody do zdenerwowania. Sai… Oczywiście Kakashi nie wyjawił, skąd wie o planach Korzenia, ale była pewna, że te informacje pochodzą właśnie od niego. I to ją naprawdę bardzo zaniepokoiło, tym bardziej, że Sai, jak wczoraj zniknął, tak już go nie widziała. W gabinecie też go teraz nie było, więc nawet nie mogła zamienić z nim słowa. Jasne, zdawała sobie sprawę, że ryzyko zawsze wpisane jest w zawód shinobi, ale jednak wolałaby, żeby trzymał się z daleka od tej organizacji.   
– Musimy przygotować się na każdą ewentualność. – Kakashi wstał z krzesła i oddał mapę stojącemu obok Shikamaru, który powiesił ją na jednaj z tablic.   
– Czyli co mamy robić? – zapytała Tenten, wpatrując się uważnie w zaznaczone obszary na mapie. Większe ulice, place, parki, arena… To były główne skupiska ludzi.  
Inni też to chyba zauważyli, bo spojrzeli po sobie z niepokojem.   
– Póki co musimy zdobyć więcej informacji – wyjaśnił Shikamaru, biorąc do ręki wskaźnik.   
To on wpadł na pomysł, żeby rozmieścić zaufanych ludzi w różnych miejscach Konohy. Gdyby coś się zaczęło dziać, mogliby interweniować od razu. Poza tym każda informacja, nawet taka na pozór nieistotna, mogła okazać się dla nich na miarę złota.  
– Wszyscy ci, którzy mają pod opieką drużyny geninów, udadzą się na te tereny – wskazał fragmenty mapy zaznaczone na zielono. To były parki i place zabaw – miejsca najmniejszego ryzyka, gdyż nawet Korzeń nie ośmieliłby się atakować dzieci. – Przekażcie swoim podopiecznym, że genini mają kategoryczny zakaz robienia czegokolwiek na własną rękę. Ich zadaniem jest obserwacja okolicy, a gdyby coś się działo, są zobowiązani niezwłocznie zgłosić to do swojego przełożonego lub innej osoby wyższej rangą. Żadnej samowolki, sytuacja jest naprawdę poważna.  
Kilku jouninów pokiwało głowami i po chwili konsultacji z Hokage wyszli z sali.  
– Ino, Tenten i Temari – kontynuował Shikamaru – wy udacie się tutaj. – Pokazał miejsca zaznaczone na żółto. To były główne ulice ze sklepami i targ. – Mam nadzieję, że tam dowiecie się czegoś, w końcu to są siedliska plotek.  
– Sugerujesz, że jestem plotkarą? – zaperzyła się Temarii. Oj, jej maż naprawdę sobie grabił.  
– Nie, nie, oczywiście, że nie! – Shikamaru uniósł ręce w obronnym geście. – Po prostu jestem pewien, że wam nic nie umknie – powiedział pierwsze, co mu przyszło do głowy. Nie mógł przecież zdradzić, że Temari trafiła w punkt. Dobrze wiedział, jak bardzo dziewczyny lubią plotki i dlatego właśnie im przydzielił tamte rejony.  
– Masz szczęście – mruknęła Temari.  
– Lee, ty sprawdzisz pola treningowe, Chouji z Kauri – restauracje. – Shikamaru wskazał kilka punktów. – Jeżeli chodzi o obszar czerwony, czyli Główną Siedzibę Wioski – mamy tu odpowiednie wsparcie. W razie czego jednak wszyscy będą potrzebni właśnie tutaj.  
Zamyślił się na chwilę. Miał nadzieję, że jego rozumowanie było słuszne i Korzeń nie uderzy bezpośrednio w siedzibę Hokage. To byłoby z ich strony kompletnie nieprzemyślane, a z tego, co mówił Sai, Korzeń zawsze wszystko planował z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami.   
– Ej, zaraz, a my?! – Kiba, który poczuła się zignorowany, wskazał na siebie i przyjaciół z drużyny.   
– A, tak – zreflektował się Shikamaru. – Kiba, Hinata i Shino – wy, z waszymi umiejętnościami tropiącymi, zbadacie teren wokół Konohy. Nie można wykluczyć, że Korzeń ma tam swoje grupy ludzi.   
Kiba pokiwał głową. Tak, to było odpowiedzialne zadanie i w końcu ktoś docenił jego umiejętności tropiące. Od zakończenia wojny nie miał za dużo możliwości, by się nimi chwalić, a ta okazja była idealna by pokazać wszystkim na co go stać.

W końcu, kiedy wszyscy dostali już swoje zadania i wyszli, Kakashi wstał z krzesła. Przyjrzał się mapie. Rada wcześniej mocno protestowała przeciwko takiemu rozwiązaniu, bo rozproszenie ludzi mocno ich osłabiało, ale zaufał planowi Shikamaru. To on wydedukował, że Korzeń nie uderzy bezpośrednio w Główną Siedzibę Wioski. Oni potrzebowali podstępu, potrzebowali też więcej osób po swojej stronie. Rzekoma zdrada Sasuke to mogło być o wiele za mało dla większości ludzi, którzy raczej stanęliby murem za Naruto. No właśnie, Naruto… Kakashi jeszcze nie wiedział, co z nim zrobić. Korzeń na pewno chciałby wyeliminować go z walki. Gdyby tak się stało, dodatkowo biorąc jeszcze pod uwagę, że uwięziony Sasuke nie stanowił dla nich zagrożenia, mieliby większe szanse.   
– Co z Akademią? – zapytał Iruka. Odkąd został dyrektorem szkoły, to on był odpowiedzialny za bezpieczeństwo uczniów. – Uważam, że nie powinniśmy odwoływać lekcji, to wzbudziłoby pewien niepokój.  
– Masz rację – zgodził się Kakashi. – W szkole dzieci nie będą raczej narażone na niebezpieczeństwo, poza tym niedaleko znajdują się schrony. To tak na wszelki wypadek – dodał, widząc zaniepokojenie na twarzy Iruki.  
– A Naruto, co z nim? – W końcu padło nieuniknione pytanie.   
Iruka naprawdę martwił się o Naruto, zwłaszcza po tym, co stało się wczoraj na placu. Co prawda nie widział tego na własne oczy, ale usłyszał o całym wydarzeniu od innych ludzi. Czy to możliwe, żeby Naruto naprawdę był zakochany w Sasuke? Przecież kiedy był młodszy, uganiał się za spódniczkami. Czyżby się pogubił? Będzie musiał z nim porozmawiać na ten temat, jak to powinien był zrobić to już dawno temu. Choć tak po prawdzie, to próbował, ale Naruto jakoś nie był chętny do takich rozmów.   
– Szukałem go wczoraj i nigdzie nie znalazłem. Nie powinniśmy kogoś po niego wysłać?   
– Nie ma takiej potrzeby. – Kakashi machnął ręką. Znał Irukę, zawsze był bardzo przewrażliwiony, jeżeli chodzi o Naruto. Obchodził się z nim jak z jajkiem. Musiało w końcu do niego dotrzeć, że jego były uczeń był już dorosły i nie potrzebował niańki.  
– Jak to nie ma takiej potrzeby? – zaprotestował Iruka. – Nie wiadomo gdzie on jest i w ogóle co się z nim dzieje!  
– Znając go, zaraz sam się tu zjawi.   
Tego akurat Kakashi był pewien. I miał rację, bo ledwie wypowiedział ostatnie słowo, drzwi do sali otworzyły się z hukiem i stanął w nich Uzumaki Naruto we własnej osobie.  
– Naruto! – Iruka zerwał się ze swojego miejsca. – Gdzieś ty był? – Chwycił go za ramiona i zaczął oglądać z każdej strony, jakby zaraz miało się okazać, że stracił drugą rękę albo jakąś inną część ciała.   
– Iruka-sen… Kakashi-sensei! – Naruto wyrwał się z uścisku, gdy tylko zauważył Hokage. – Gdzie jest Sasuke?  
– Naruto, usiądź – powiedział spokojnym tonem Kakashi. Tak, tego właśnie mógł się spodziewać. – Siadaj – podniósł głos, gdy ten nie posłuchał.   
Naruto już chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale w tym momencie do pomieszczenia wpadła lekko zdyszana Sakura. A, no tak, miał na nią zaczekać.   
Rano obudziło go pukanie do drzwi. Początkowo był zbyt zaspany, żeby kojarzyć fakty, ale wystarczyło, żeby spojrzał na zegarek i w jednej chwili wszystko wróciło. Wczorajszy dzień, sytuacja na placu, aresztowanie Sasuke… Sasuke! Wpadł w lekką panikę. Zaspał! No cholera, zaspał!   
Nigdy w życiu nie ubierał się tak szybko. Wiedział, że to Sakura czeka za drzwiami, wczoraj obiecał jej, że położy się spać i rano razem pójdą razem do Kakashiego, ale tak naprawdę chciał tam iść dużo wcześniej. Chwycił z szafki nocnej klucze i żabią portmonetkę, a ze skrytki pod obluzowaną deską wyjął zwoje. Chwilę zastanawiał się, co powinien z nimi zrobić, ale uznał, że najbezpieczniej będzie je mieć przy sobie. Chowanie ich gdziekolwiek w takiej sytuacji byłoby zbyt ryzykowne, istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, że będzie śledzony.  
Biegł jak najszybciej, przez co Sakura, która zwyczajnie za nim nie nadążyła, została w tyle. Słyszał, że coś do niego krzyczała, ale musiał jak najszybciej znaleźć się w siedzibie Hokage.  
– Ała – jęknął, gdy poczuł mocne uderzenie w głowę.   
No dobra, należało mu się, nie powinien jeszcze bardziej narażać się Sakurze, która chyba mu już trochę odpuściła. Oczywiście dobrze wiedział, że to wszystko było wynikiem sytuacji, w jakiej się znaleźli, ale mimo to…  
Kakashi patrzył na to wszystko z pewnym zaskoczeniem. Był pewien, że Sakura jeszcze przez długi czas nie będzie w stanie wybaczyć Naruto, a tu to trzepnięcie w głowę… Dla postronnego obserwatora niby nic, ale dla niego wyglądało to zupełnie jak za starych dobrych czasów. Czyżby razem z Tsunade nie docenili Sakury, która także w tym wypadku okazała się być silna? Kakashi nie był tego pewien. Sakura od dziecka mówiła wprost o swojej miłości do Sasuke, na pewno była bardzo zraniona. Fakt, że tego nie okazywała, że potrafiła być ponad to wszystko, co się stało… Spojrzał jeszcze raz na nią i pokręcił głową. Dobrze znał swoich uczniów. Sakura mogła udawać twarda, ale w środku na pewno było jej strasznie ciężko.  
– Słuchajcie… – Kakashi potarł skroń i usiadł z powrotem przy stole. Był zmęczony, nie spał już od wielu godzin. – Sasuke póki co zostanie tam, gdzie jest i… Naruto siadaj! – nakazał, gdy ten już zaczął podnosić się z krzesła, chcąc najwyraźniej protestować. – Sasuke tam zostanie, ponieważ najprawdopodobniej był tylko pretekstem. Korzeń planuje przejęcie władzy w wiosce.

Naruto i Sakura słuchali Kakashiego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. To, co mówił, a potem jeszcze uzupełniał Shikamaru, było bardzo niepokojące. Przewrót? Rebelia? Jakkolwiek by tego nie nazwać, nie powinno mieć miejsca. Korzeń to była rozwiązana organizacja, wielu dawnych popleczników Danzou uznano za kryminalistów. Naruto wiedział, że ich rodziny nie miały łatwo, to nie było sprawiedliwe, ale takie rzeczy można było rozwiązać w inny sposób.   
– Jakoś nie wierzę, że zostawią Sasuke w spokoju – powiedział markotnie, kiedy Kakashi skończył wyjaśniać sytuację.   
To, co usłyszał, zupełnie zmieniało postać rzeczy, dlatego w pewnym momencie przestał nawet mu przerywać. Wstał i podszedł do mapy wiszącej na tablicy. Chwilę ja oglądał. Mało co z niej rozumiał, ale te pozaznaczanie kolorami i cyframi obszary wyglądały niepokojąco. Widział podobne podczas wojny, więc to nie mogło zwiastować niczego dobrego.  
– Ja też nie, ale w tym momencie musimy zadbać o bezpieczeństwo wioski. Sasuke jest w dobrych rękach, to są moi zaufani ludzie, a naszym zadaniem teraz jest nie dopuścić do zamieszek. Jako kandydat na Hokage musisz to zrozumieć – Kakashi użył argumentu, z którym Naruto nie mógł dyskutować. – Iruka, tak jak się umawialiśmy, zajmiesz się bezpieczeństwem w Akademii. A z tego co widzę – zerknął wymownie na zegarek – zaraz zaczną się lekcje.

*

Iruka trochę ociągał się z wyjściem z gabinetu, bardzo chciał porozmawiać Naruto, ale Hokage miał rację. Musiał zająć się uczniami. To w jego rękach jako dyrektora Akademii spoczywało ich bezpieczeństwo.   
Teraz siedział z grupą świeżo upieczonych geninów na placyku za budynkiem szkoły. Od kilku godzin kompletnie nic się nie wydarzyło poza tym, że w okolicy dało się dostrzec wzmożony ruch. Jednak to go nie dziwiło. Wioska wciąż żyła wczorajszymi wydarzeniami. Nawet starsi uczniowi szeptali o tym po kątach, aż musiał ich wielokrotnie upominać.   
– Iruka–sensei, kiedy w końcu trafimy do jakichś drużyn i dostaniemy misje?– odezwał się jeden z geninów.  
Iruka westchnął. Tak, to pytanie adepci Akademii – jak również ich rodzice, a może i zwłaszcza rodzice – zadawali mu od kilku dni. Niestety, póki co musiał ich przekonywać, żeby uzbroili się w cierpliwość. Z pewnych powodów, mimo że egzaminy zakończyły się już prawie tydzień temu, Kakashi nie utworzył jeszcze drużyn. Chodziło ponoć o kilku uczniów z innych wiosek, którzy jeszcze nie dotarli, ale Iruka nie był pewien czy tylko na pewno o to.  
Tak czy inaczej miał już od dłuższego czasu istny armagedon na głowie. A wszystko przez to, że w tym roku Naruto i Sasuke zyskali awans na jounina i zadeklarowali chęć posiadania własnych drużyn. Wtedy się zaczęło… Codziennie przyjmował w swoim gabinecie rodziców, którzy nalegali, by ich dzieci trafili do drużyny któregoś z nich. Musiał wysłuchiwać wielu próśb, argumentów, jakie to dzieci osiągnęły wyniki w nauce – mimo że dobrze to wiedział, musiał też ze stoickim spokojem tłumaczyć co śmielszym shinobi, że prezenty i inne łapówki nie załatwią sprawy, bo po pierwsze, to jest nieetyczne, po drugie – nie on decyduje. Nie słuchali. Ojciec jednego z uczniów przychodził codziennie, matka innego płakała mu wręcz w rękaw. Jasne, Iruka zdawał sobie sprawę, że coś takiego może mieć miejsce, ale nie spodziewał się, że na taką skalę. W końcu zarówno Naruto, jak i Sasuke, mimo że byli naprawdę potężnymi wojownikami, mogli mieć w drużynie tylko po troje uczniów. A tegorocznych absolwentów była ponad czterdziestka. Ciekawe, czy po tym, co się wczoraj stało… Iruka pokręcił głową. Teraz mieli na głowie poważniejsze problemy. Popatrzył na schrony. Miał nadzieję, że nie będą musieli z nich korzystać.

*

Kakashi od kilku godzin przyjmował raporty od jouninów i razem z Shikamaru wszystko zaznaczali na mapie. Naruto wysłał do jednego z zielonych obszarów, bo nie mógł spokojnie usiedzieć na miejscu, ale kazał Sakurze mieć na niego oko. W końcu kto jak kto, ale ona była w stanie powstrzymać go od głupich pomysłów. Długo się wahał, bo istniało niebezpieczeństwo, że Naruto będzie chciał na własną rękę szukać Sasuke, a gdyby był śledzony, mieliby wtedy kolejny poważny problem, ale z tego, co wiedział, Naruto robił to, co mu kazał. Przynajmniej tak to na razie wyglądało.  
– Myślisz to samo co ja? – Kakashi zmarszczył brwi, patrząc przez okno. Na placu zaczęli gromadzić się ludzie.  
– Z raportów wynika, że coraz więcej osób się buntuje. Ktoś ich ciągle podburza, a to może być dla nas naprawdę kłopotliwe. – Shikamau oparł się na krześle i złożył ręce w piramidkę. Myślał. Coś tu było nie tak. Z uzyskanych informacji wynikało, że protestującymi byli zwykli obywatele Konohy. Członków Korzenia nie było praktycznie widać. Jakby zapadli się pod ziemię.  
– Nie możemy walczyć z mieszkańcami wioski. – Kakashi zasępił się. Wiedział, że za kilka minut powinna ponownie zebrać się Rada, ale nie miał pojęcia, co im powiedzieć. Oczywiście nie mógł zataić raportów, ale nie chciał też, by nalegali na podjęcie drastycznych środków. Dobrze przynajmniej, że w razie czego ostateczna decyzja należała do niego.

*

– To było prostsze niż myślałem – zaśmiał się wysoki mężczyzna, patrząc na ciała leżące na podłodze. – Kakashi jednak ciągle jest naiwny.  
– Nadal nie znamy dokładnej lokalizacji Uchihy, te informacje były dla mnie tajne – odpowiedział mężczyzna z maską ANBU na twarzy. – Wiem jedynie, że kierowali się na północ, poza wioskę.   
– Znajdziemy go, to tylko kwestia czasu. A z tego, co widzę, ci głupcy zapewnią nam go sporo. – Mężczyzna zerknął przez okno jednego z najwyższych budynków. Jego plan póki co sprawdzał się co do joty. Jak łatwo można było manipulować mieszkańcami Konohy, którzy coraz tłumniej zbierali się pod Główną Siedzibą Wioski, głośno protestując. Teraz w końcu zemści się za wszystkie krzywdy, których on i inni członkowie Korzenia doznali po wojnie. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że Sasuke Uchiha zginie z jego ręki.   
Śmierć za śmierć. Korzeń nie zapomina.


	65. Chapter 65

Sytuacja z godziny na godzinę stawała się coraz trudniejsza. I to nawet nie chodziło tylko o protestujących ludzi, którzy teraz już dosłownie tłoczyli się na placu przed Główną Siedzibą Wioski i wykrzykiwali swoje postulaty. Chodził o to, że wśród tych ludzi najprawdopodobniej nie było członków Korzenia, a sami cywile. W takim wypadku władze wioski miały ciężki orzech do zgryzienia, bo nie mogli póki co nic zrobić.  
Kakashi już kilka razy próbował z nimi rozmawiać, ale to nic nie dawało. Coś było ewidentnie nie tak. Dlaczego, skoro Korzeń zdołał już zebrać tylu niezadowolonych mieszkańców Konohy, nadal pozostawał w cieniu? Dlaczego nie atakowali? Przecież właśnie teraz mieli ku temu idealną okazję.   
Odwrócił się od okna i spojrzał na Shikamaru, który tylko wzruszył ramionami. Kakashi westchnął. Tak, wiedział, że póki co mogą jedynie czekać na to co zrobi Korzeń. Dopiero wtedy będą mogli zareagować.

*

Kiba siedział pod jednym z drzew, drapiąc ułożonego u jego nóg Akamaru. O ile wcześniej zadanie przyznane przez Kakashiego wydawało mu się bardzo ważne i odpowiedzialna, tak teraz po prostu się nudził. Bo od wielu godzin nic, ale to kompletnie nic się nie działo. Widzieli kilku chuninów wracających z misji, kilka zabłąkanych w lesie par zakochanych, na których widok Hinata zawsze odwracała wzrok i wydawała się być przygnębiona, ale poza tym nic ważnego się nie działo.  
Już mieli wracać i zdać raport Hokage, ale właśnie w tym momencie coś się stało. Coś zauważyli. A tak konkretnie to Shino za pomocą swoich robaków uzyskał informację, że duża grupa ludzi jest w pobliżu.   
Od razu zaczęli działać. Kiba i Akamaru wyczuli trop, którym wszyscy troje ruszyli, w końcu, gdy powoli i niezauważalnie się zbliżyli, Hinata prześwietliła teren Byakuganem.  
Na jednaj z polanek stało kilkunastu uzbrojonych shinobi. Wśród nich był wysoki mężczyzna i wydawał polecania pozostałym. Mówił mało, wręcz lakonicznie, ale to wystarczyło, by zrozumieć sens. Prowokacja, genjutsu, Sasuke Uchiha, zemsta…   
Spojrzeli po sobie z niepokojem. Trzeba było działać błyskawicznie.   
I tak już po chwili Kiba na grzbiecie Akamaru pędził co sił w stronę bramy wioski, Shino został na miejscu, żeby dalej obserwować, a Hinata miała za zadanie zebrać członków swojego klanu, bo Byakugan mógł okazać się w tym momencie kluczowy. Musieli się rozdzielić.

*

Naruto i Sakura zostali przekierowani na obszar szpitala, gdzie mieli zająć się zabezpieczaniem terenu, w razie, gdyby Korzeń chciał go zaatakować. Nie tyle dlatego, że chcieliby skrzywdzić pacjentów, ale może liczyli, że w nim jest ukryty Sasuke? W końcu najciemniej pod latarnią. Niemniej, jeżeli nawet pominąć ten pomysł, szpital wymagał dodatkowych zabezpieczeń na wypadek, gdyby walki przeniosły się w ten obszar.   
Walki… Naruto przypomniał sobie oblężenie Konohy, atak Paina. Wtedy cała wioska została zniszczona. Teraz też ich to czeka? Jaki stopień może osiągnąć rebelia? Czy może ona zwiastować początek końca pokoju? W końcu wojna domowa to też wojna. Już kiedyś do czegoś takiego omal nie doszło, gdy wiele lat temu zbuntował się klan Uchiha. Co prawda zostało to zduszone w zarodku, ale za jaką cenę! Sam do dziś nie mógł uwierzyć, że władze Konohy pozwoliły na taką masakrę!   
Naruto zastanawiał się nad tym wszystkim, wykonując polecenia Sakury. Ona dostała wytyczne od Tsunade. Była Hokage wyznaczyła wszystkim zadania i zniknęła. Naruto w końcu przestał zaprzątać sobie głowę tym, gdzie się podziała i dlaczego jego tam nie ma, bo w końcu musiała zajmować się czymś ważnym, a on, jako przyszły Hokage, też powinien przy tym uczestniczyć. Jednak teraz każda pomoc była istotna, a zabezpieczanie terenu należało przecież do zadań joninów. Przerabiając materiały na egzamin trochę dowiedział się na ten temat. Trochę, bo nie należały do najtrudniejszych zagadnień, więc Sasuke nie poświęcił im dużo uwagi. Naruto podejrzewał, że nudziły go tak samo jak jego. Tyle drobnych przepisów, trzymanie się jakichś bezsensownych zasad. To nie było w ich stylu. Przy prawdziwej walce zapomniało się o tych wszystkich nieistotnych rzeczach i przechodziło do rzeczy. Tylko że teraz bez szemrania zakładał kolejne techniki zabezpieczające, które w razie zagrożenia, mogły dać im więcej czasu potrzebnego do ewakuacji pacjentów.   
Sakura przyglądała się Naruto uważnie. Niewiele rozmawiali od czasu wizyty u Kakashiego. Każde z nich było pogrążone w swoich myślach. Albo inaczej – to Naruto był pogrążony w swoich myślach i zbywał wszystkie jej pytania. Później już nie mieli czasu na prywatne rozmowy, gdy znaleźli się wśród ludzi. Trochę bała się, że Naruto strzeli do głowy jakiś głupi pomysł. Nie wiedziała, co ma myśleć o jego zachowaniu. Chyba już nie pamiętała, kiedy zachowywał się w taki sposób. Sasuke najprawdopodobniej był w niebezpieczeństwie, szykowała się rebelia i walka, a on posłusznie wykonywał zadania, które mógł zrobić pierwszy lepszy jonin? To nie mogło zwiastować niczego dobrego.  
– Naruto? – Klepnęła go w ramię, gdy po raz kolejny nie odpowiedział na jej pytanie.   
W pewnym momencie zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy to on, czy jego klon, bo było wiadome, że Naruto opanował tą technikę do perfekcji, tak, że tylko chyba Sasuke potrafił rozpoznać oryginał. Jednak zaraz potem przychodziła myśl, że skoro nie spuszczała go z oczu, zauważyłaby, gdyby stworzył klona. Zresztą, Kakashi z jakiegoś powodu zabronił Naruto tworzenia klonów. Powiedział, że im mniej będzie się rzucał w oczy, tym lepiej. Na nic były argumenty, że w ten sposób może zdziałać więcej. Kakashi się uparł, a jeszcze w dodatku Shikamaru go poparł.   
– A, Sakura-chan, bo ja muszę… – Naruto spojrzał w dół, na swoje spodnie.  
Sakura tylko przewróciła oczami. To była któraś z kolei „dyskretna” próba wymknięcia się jej, ale nie zamierzała nawet w takim przypadku odpuścić.  
– Nie ma sprawy, pójdę z tobą – stwierdziła i ręką wskazała koniec korytarza, gdzie mieściły się toalety.   
Naruto tylko jęknął. Coraz gorsze myśli chodziły mu po głowie. Nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje z Sasuke, gdzie jest. Najchętniej zacząłby go szukać na własną rękę. Bo co, jeżeli Kakashi się mylił i mogło mu cos zagrażać. Ci ludzie z Korzenia byli nieobliczalni.

*

Kiba im bliżej był centrum wioski, tym na więcej osób trafiał, przez co nie mógł poruszać się w takim tempie, w jakim by chciał. W końcu zmuszony sytuacją zszedł z grzbietu psa i wskoczył na jeden z dachów. Nie przewidział tylko tego, że Akamaru będzie chciał zrobić to samo i ześlizgnie się po ścianie.  
– Akamaru! – krzyknął z przerażeniem, patrząc jak jego pupil spada z budynku. Próbował go złapać, ale sam się poślizgnął i runął w dół.  
Upadek na twardy beton byłby nieuchronny, gdyby nie to, że nagle coś ich złapało. Było szorstkie, ale ciepłe i…  
– Pfu – Kiba wypluł z ust coś, w czym wylądował. Piasek? Tak, to był piasek. Skąd w wśród bloków tyle piasku?  
Rozejrzał się dookoła i dopiero po chwili dostrzegł kogoś. Zielone przenikliwe oczy, rude włosy – Kazekage Wioski Piasku. Zamrugał zdezorientowany. Spojrzał to na niego, to na Akamaru, który nic sobie nie robiąc z powagi funkcji jego wybawiciela, podniósł nogę i obsikał pozostający na ulicy piasek.  
Kiba pozbierał się, otrzepał ubranie i włosy z piasku.   
– Dzięki – rzucił, gdy Gaara wciąż milczał. Nigdy nie czuł się pewnie w jego towarzystwie. Od ich pierwszego spotkania minęło już kilka lat i od tego czasu wiele się wydarzyło, ale Kiba nigdy nie zostawał z Gaarą sam na sam.   
– W porządku. – Gaara kiwnął głową.   
Znajdowali się sami w wąskiej uliczce. W oddali słychać było jakieś krzyki i hałas ulicy.   
– Ja... – Kiba zawahał się. Powinien mu powiedzieć o tym, co właśnie usłyszał? Z jednej strony to były sprawy Konohy, z drugiej chodziło o czyjeś życie. Nawet jeżeli to był Sasuke Uchiha. – Ja musze się jak najszybciej dostać do siedziby głównej – powiedział po chwili. – Muszę powiadomić Hokage. Korzeń planuje zaatakować Sasuke, ponoć mają w ekipie kogoś, kto szybko go wytropi.

Gaara zmarszczył brwi. Oczywiście dobrze wiedział o całej sytuacji, jaka ma obecnie miejsce w Konoha, ale wiedział również, że jako Kazekage nie może się mieszać bez wyraźniej prośby Hokage do lokalnych potyczek, czy nawet wojen. Był czujny, ale póki co trzymał się z daleka. Tylko teraz już nie chodziło o lokalne potyczki. Uchiha Sasuke był przecież uwięziony i w razie jakiegokolwiek ataku nie miał szans się bronić. Już nie wspominając o tym, że Naruto nigdy w życiu by mu nie wybaczył, gdyby mu o tym nie powiedział.  
– Powiadom Hokage – rzucił krótko i już po chwili piasek pod stopami uniósł się, tworząc chmurę. Nie było czasu do stracenia.

*

Naruto i Sakura stali na dachu budynku szpitala i obserwowali okolicę. Naruto już kilka razy chciał wracać do Głównej Siedziby Wioski, ale ona uparła się i uznała, że muszą tu zostać. I chyba bardzo dobrze się stało, bo w pewnym momencie coś zauwazyli.  
To był Gaara. Gaara, który leciał do nich na chmurze piasku. Jego twarz była napięta i oboje już wiedzieli, że coś się stało.   
– Naruto, musimy dotrzeć do Sasuke – zaczął Gaara bez zbędnych występów. – Korzeń ma kogoś, kto go namierzył i... On ma ciągle założoną pieczęć, nie będzie mógł się bronić.  
– Co? – Naruto pobladł, czując falę zalewającego go strachu. Cholera, wiedział, no wiedział, że tak się stanie. Dlaczego go do niego nie dopuścili wcześniej?! Kakashi zapewniał, że Sasuke jest bezpieczny, że lepiej, niech zostanie w ukryciu, ale to wszystko nie miało być tak! Przecież wiadome było, że Korzeń będzie chciał go dopaść, był żądny zemsty, a ich świat, świat shinobi, doskonale wiedział, co oznaczała chęć zemsty. Cholera, cholera, cholera!   
– Wiesz, gdzie on jest? – zapytał i rozejrzał się, żeby zlokalizować, jak daleko byli od siedzimy Hokage. Jeżeli nie Gaara, to Kakashi powie mu, gdzie ukryli Sasuke. Jak nie dobrowolnie, to go do tego zmusi! – Musimy po niego iść! Zdążyć przed...   
Nie dokończył, bo olbrzymi wybuch o mało nie zrzucił ich z dachu.   
– To siedziba główna! – krzyknęła z przerażeniem Sakura, widząc dym w środku wioski.  
To już wyglądało naprawdę groźnie. Wcześniej myślała, że wszystko uda się rozwiązać pokojowo, ale to był chyba złudna nadzieja.   
Spojrzeli po sobie z niepokojem. Jeżeli to, co mówił Gaara, było prawdą, to Sasuke był w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie. A z drugiej strony ci ludzie w centrum wioski… Wybuch, zwłaszcza tak potężny, sugerował, że będą ofiary. Ofiary potrzebujące natychmiastowej pomocy medycznej! A kto wie, czy nie będzie kolejnych ataków.  
Naruto przygryzł wargę. W tym momencie wszystko czego uczył się do egzaminu nijak się miało do sytuacji. Bo nigdzie nie było napisane, co zrobić w sytuacji, gdy trzeba pomóc jednocześnie ludziom i najlepszemu przyjacielowi. Naruto wiedział, że fakt, iż musi dotrzeć do Sasuke, zanim zrobi to Korzeń, nie podlegało żadnym dyskusjom. Po tym, co usłyszał, nie powstrzymałoby go nawet trzęsienie ziemi.   
Po chwili stworzył kilka klonów. Miał świadomość, że nie będą tak skuteczne jak on, ale nie miał wyjścia.  
– Gaara, gdzie jest Sasuke – zapytał ponownie. Nie było ani chwili do stracenia.   
– Na północ od Konohy, w starym opuszczonym budynku na skraju lasu.  
Naruto skinął głową.  
– Sakura-chan, sprawdzisz, co się stało? Ludzie mogą potrzebować twojej pomocy.  
Sakura zawahała się. Wiedziała, że nie było czasu na zwłokę, że musiała szybko podjąć decyzję, ale... Jasne, z jednej strony ludzie jej potrzebowali. Jako medyczny ninja na tak wysokim poziomie powinna biec na miejsce wybuchu, przede wszystkim chronić cywili i leczyć rannych, tylko że Sasuke... Co, jeżeli on też był ranny? Jeżeli jego Korzeń też już dopadł i Naruto nie zdąży go ochronić? Wtedy ona mogłaby go uratować. Ostatnio tyle się wydarzyło i choć już wiedziała, że nigdy nie będzie tak, jak tego pragnęła, że nie zdobędzie serca Sasuke, to wciąż nie potrafiła przestać go kochać. Nie mogła, przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz. Wciąż jej na nim zależało, wciąż chciała go chronić.   
Zacisnęła pięści i zamknęła oczy na jeden krótki moment, żeby zebrać w sobie siły. Nie mogła teraz okazać słabości.   
– Nie, Naruto – powiedziała stanowczym głosem. – Idę z tobą.   
– Sakura-chan? – Naruto spojrzał na nią, jakby się przesłyszał. – Ale...   
– Szkoda tracić czasu! – powiedziała, patrząc mu w oczy zdeterminowanym wzrokiem. – Ruszajmy! Musimy dotrzeć do Sasuke przed Korzeniem!   
– Naruto, idźcie, ja sprawdzę, co tam się stało – odezwał się Gaara. Nie miał zdolności medycznych, ale zawsze mógł swoim piaskiem ochronić ludzi przed kolejnym wybuchem.   
– W porządku – Naruto skinął głową.   
Nie chciał już tracić czasu. Jego klony ruszyły razem z Gaarą, a on z Sakurą skierowali się do wyjścia z wioski.   
Nikt ich nie zatrzymywał. Całe szczęście, bo Naruto nie miałby cierpliwości, żeby tłumaczyć strażnikom, o co chodzi. Miał złe przeczucia.   
Cały czas wydawało mu się, że biegli za wolno, więc ciągle przyspieszał. Sakura miała pewne problemy, żeby za nim nadążyć, jednak nie narzekała. Oboje bali się o Sasuke. Bo co, jeżeli nie zdążą? 

Byli już drodze budynku, o którym mówił Gaara. Oboje wiedzieli, gdzie on jest, bo jedna ich wspólna misja zakończyła się właśnie tam. Akurat w tym miejscu szef ANBU umówił się z nimi, żeby zdali mu raport.   
Nagle usłyszeli odgłosy walki. Zdecydowanie za wcześnie, żeby dotarli do miejsca, w którym przetrzymywano Sasuke, więc to musiał być ktoś inny. Naruto już chciał stworzyć klona, żeby to sprawdzić, ale nagle tuż obok jego głowy śmignął kunai, a później kolejny, który już musiał odbić.   
Szybko namierzył przeciwników. Grupa członków Korzenia stała wśród drzew, ale to nie na nich czekali. W dole zobaczyli błysk błękitnej chakry, formującej się w dwa tygrysy. To była Hinata!   
Hinata walczyła z członkami Korzenia, ale czuła, że powoli zaczyna brakować jej sił. Kiedy rozdzieli się z Shino i Kibą, miała wrócić na obrzeża wioski, do swojej dzielnicy, poinformować członków klanu, że Byakugan jest potrzebny do stłumienia rebelii. Niestety, wtedy na nich wpadła. Była zaskoczona, bo wcześniej Shino podążył za grupą udającą się na północ, a ona przecież kierowała się na południe. Na początku było ich trzech, dlatego chciała podejść, żeby zdobyć jakieś informacje, zaraz potem jednak pojawiło się jeszcze kilku i ją zauważyli. Było ich zbyt wielu, nie dawała im rady mimo swojej determinacji. Ataki padały z każdej strony. Musiała zużyć ogromne pokłady chakry, żeby się w ogóle przed nimi obronić.  
Naruto spojrzał na Sakurę, a ta skinęła głową. Oboje widzieli, że było źle, dlatego trzeba było działać błyskawicznie. Tym bardziej, że w pewnym momencie niebieska charka Hinaty zaczęła blednąć, a ona sama zachwiała się lekko.  
– Hinata… –Naruto zacisnął pięści.  
Widać było, że przeciwnik jest silny. Choć… Rozejrzał się. Nigdzie nie było ich lidera, tego, który na placu krzyczał, żeby wydać im Sasuke. Jeżeli tak, to naprawdę musieli się pospieszyć. Nawet nie chciał myśleć, co będzie, jeżeli on znajdzie Sasuke przed nimi.  
Sakura skoczyła na dół i w ostatniej chwili uchroniła Hinatę przed ciosem jednego z mężczyzn. Po chwili siłą swojego ciosu odrzuciła go kilka metrów dalej. Chwyciła Hinatę i odskoczyła z nią na bezpieczną odległość.   
Członkowie Korzenia wydawali się być odrobinę zaskoczeni, ale po chwili jeden z nich uśmiechnął się bezczelnie.  
– To ma być wsparcie? Jedna baba? – zakpił.   
– Nie tylko – z kilku stron rozległ się ten sam głos.  
Członkowie Korzenia spojrzeli w górę. Na konarach drzew stało kilkannaście klonów Naruto. Zanim zdążyli jakkolwiek zareagować, klony runęły na nich.  
– A ty! – krzyknęła Sakura, doskakując do mężczyzny, który nazwał ją babą. – Nigdy więcej nie lekceważ kobiet! – Uderzyła go z taką mocą, że wbił się w drzewo na drugim końcu polany, prawie je przy tym łamiąc.

*

Sasuke od wielu godzin siedział sam w więziennym pokoju. Nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje, bo nikt go o niczym nie informował, ale było jasne, że coś jest nie tak. Wiadomość, którą przyniósł tamten ANBU Kakashiemu, że Korzeń zbiera się w podziemiach, była naprawdę niepokojąca. Jasne, Hokage pewnie dostawał sporo podobnych, w końcu po wojnie grasowało wiele grup przestępczych, jednak tu chodziło o Korzeń. Ten Korzeń, który swego czasu był jedną z najsilniejszych i najbardziej radykalnych organizacji. Ten Korzeń, który w dużej mierze przyczynił się do masakry jego klanu.  
Poruszył się, próbując rozprostować kości, ale przy związanych z tyłu rękach to nie było takie proste. Miał zdrętwiałe mięśnie, nie mógł się swobodnie ruszać, nie mógł korzystać z chakry. To ostatnie najbardziej go niepokoiło. W razie jakiegokolwiek zagrożenia, nie będzie mógł nic zrobić.   
Nie wiedział, ile jeszcze czasu minęło, ale w pewnym momencie usłyszał jakieś kroki. Odgłos był przytłumiony, musiał więc dobiegać gdzieś z korytarza. Zaraz potem rozległ się głośny krzyk. Jeden, drugi… Sasuke wytężył słuch. Jeszcze jeden krzyk. I cisza. Martwa cisza. Sasuke już wiedział, co to znaczy.  
Nie mylił się. Kilka chwil później drzwi do pokoju, sądząc po odgłosie, zostały wyłamane, a w pomieszczeniu znów dało się usłyszeć kroki. Tyma razem bardzo głośne i wyraźne. Ktoś do nie go podszedł.  
– Wiesz kim jestem? – usłyszał niski męski głos. – No pewnie, że nie wiesz – mężczyzna sam sobie odpowiedział, a po chwili zaśmiał się cicho. – Nie widzisz mnie. Bez tych oczu jesteś jak dziecko we mgle, mam rację?  
– Czego chcesz? – Sasuke wstał i podszedł w stronę mężczyzny.   
Poznał ten głos. Mimo że go nie widział, miał pewność, że to ten sam wysoki mężczyzna, który wtedy, na głównym placu Konohy, patrzył na niego z taką nienawiścią w oczach. Lider Korzenia. Który najwyraźniej nie miał za dużego problemu z pokonaniem ANBU i wejściem tu.  
– I wiem, kim jesteś. Tanuki Shigaraki, tak?  
Sasuke wiedział, że po śmierci Danzou to właśnie on przejął dowodzenie nad organizacją i próbował kontynuować projekty poprzednika. Póki co nie było efektów, bo o ile Korzeń kiedyś był potęgą, tak po wojnie ci ludzie zostali uznani za zwykłych kryminalistów, którzy musieli się ukrywać i działać w podziemiach. Tak czy inaczej, Korzeń nigdy nie wybaczył Sasuke zabójstwa Danzou.   
Podniósł głowę. Znalazł się naprawdę w beznadziejnej sytuacji, ale nie zamierzał dać po sobie poznać, że jest tak bezbronny, za jakiego w lider Korzenia teraz go miał i jaki tak naprawdę był w rzeczywistości.   
– Skoro więc wiesz, kim jestem, wiesz też, po co przyszedłem. Prawda? – Mężczyzna podszedł krok bliżej.  
Sasuke wyczuł w tym swoją szansę. Nie wiedział, czy na zewnątrz nie ma innych członków Korzenia, ale miał przeczucie, że tutaj w środku lider jest sam. To miała być zapewne osobista zemsta.  
– Chcesz mnie zabić – powiedział spokojnie, podchodząc jeszcze bliżej. Nie opuszczał gardy. Co prawda miał zablokowane ręce, nic nie widział, ale pozostawał mu jeszcze słuch i węch. I nieskrępowane niczym nogi.   
W jednej chwili skoczył i kopnął przeciwnika z całej siły, celując, jak mu się przynajmniej wydawało, w krocze. To był u mężczyzn najbardziej wrażliwy punkt, po którym trzeba było czasu, żeby się podnieść.  
Lider Korzenia jęknął, ale dosłownie chwilę później Sasuke poczuł potężny cios na twarzy, który odrzucił go na ścianę. Cholera, musiał nie trafić! Poczuł w ustach metaliczny smak krwi. Był w kiepskim położeniu, ale nie mógł się poddać. Był przecież ostatnim członkiem klanu Uchiha. Poza tym w domu ktoś na niego czekał…   
Sasuke stanął pewniej na nogach, wyostrzając zmysły. W tym momencie słuch musiał mu zastąpić wzrok.   
Po chwili usłyszał jak przeciwnik się przesuwa i zaatakował jeszcze raz. Tym razem celował w nogi, próbując przewrócić go na podłogę. Włożył w ten atak całą swoją siłę i faktycznie, po chwili lider Korzenia leżał na plecach. Jednak wtedy Sasuke poczuł okropny, przejmujący ból, rozchodzący się po całym kręgosłupie. Upadł na kolana. Próbował się podnieść, zignorować ból, ale ten był niesamowicie ostry. Jakby coś wwiercało się w jego ciało.   
– Naprawdę myślałeś, że w tym stanie możesz ze mną wygrać? – usłyszał szyderczy ton.  
Mężczyzna najwyraźniej się podniósł i teraz stał nad nim. Po chwili poczuł też zimne ostrze na swojej szyi. Chciał coś zrobić, ale nie był w stanie. Miał zablokowane ruchy, zablokowaną chakrę… Przez chwilę przeszło mu przez myśl, że to jednak koniec, ale potem, mimo okropnego bólu, znów podniósł głowę.  
– Tak chcesz walczyć? W taki sposób chcesz mnie pokonać? Zwycięstwo nad przeciwnikiem, który nie może się bronić, to żadne zwycięstwo, bo…  
– Milcz!  
– Dlaczego? Czy nie tak właśnie działał Korzeń? Jak tchórze, zza pleców, zabijając niewinnych ludzi dla własnej korzyści?   
– Zamknij się – krzyknął mężczyzna.  
Zaraz potem Sasuke poczuł kolejną falę bólu. Nie wiedział, co to była za technika, ale na pewno była skuteczna. Mimowolnie skulił się lekko, ale nie zamierzał odpuszczać. To była jego ostatni szansa.  
– Jak już chcesz dorównać Danzou i go pomścić, to chociaż walcz jak on – twarzą w twarz, z przeciwnikiem, który może się bronić – Sasuke wiedział, że musi go sprowokować. – Inaczej okażesz się zwykłym tchórzem!  
Na chwilę zapadła cisza, Sasuke słyszał tylko przyspieszony oddech mężczyzny. Przez jego głowę przebiegła myśl, że się udało, że honor okaże się ważniejszy, ale w tym momencie nastąpił silny cios w głowę. A potem drugi. I trzeci…  
– Myślisz, że jestem taki głupi? – Lider Korzenia zaśmiał się chrapliwie.  
Po chwili Sasuke poczuł, jak krępuje mu czymś nogi i wkłada w usta jakiś materiał. Pchnął go tak, że teraz leżał na podłodze.   
– Masz rację, poderżnięcie ci gardła nie będzie zemstą godną Danzou. Co ty na to, żebyś na własnej skórze przekonał się, ile cierpienia przynosi żywioł, którym od zawsze władał twój własny klan?   
I znów uderzenie w głowę. Potem pstryknięcie. A potem… Potem specyficzny zapach dymu.

*

Oddział Korzenia pokonał większość cienistych klonów, więc Naruto musiał stworzyć kolejne. Mimo że chciał już biec dalej, żeby odnaleźć Sasuke, wiedział, że musi zostać i pomóc Hinacie i Sakurze. Tworzył kolejne i kolejne klony, aż las wypełnił się jego podobiznami. Wśród nich ukryła się Sakura, żeby wyleczyć zranienia Hinaty.  
Dopiero po prawie dziesięciu minutach udało się im pokonać wszystkich przeciwników. Po dziesięciu cennych minutach!  
– Musimy już biec – powiedział do dziewczyn, rozglądając się jeszcze w poszukiwaniu przeciwników.  
– Naruto – kun, ja... – Hinata chciała coś powiedzieć, ale jej nie słuchał. Był zbyt zdenerwowany i skupiony na myśli, że powinni już – zaraz być przy Sasuke, bo może być już za późno. Nie chciał brać nawet tego pod uwagę.  
– Biegnijmy! – krzyknął, przeskakując na konar drzewa. – Pośpieszcie się!  
Sakura w biegu wyjaśniła Hinacie, co się stało. Dlaczego Naruto tak się spieszy i co wydarzyło się w centrum wioski. Hinata w zamian przekazała informacje, które udało jej się podsłuchać, kiedy obserwowała pokonany właśnie oddział członków Korzenia.  
Lider, wraz z kilkoma zaufanymi ludźmi oddalił się, a reszta członków rozdzieliła się. Mieli za zadanie zatrzymać każdego, kto mógłby mu przeszkodzić w zemście.  
Naruto, który biegł na przedzie, był zbyt daleko od nich, żeby to usłyszeć. Sakura pomyślała, że to dobrze, bo tylko jeszcze bardziej by się zdenerwował. Teraz, mimo tego, że Hinata była bardzo osłabiona, musiały narzucić bardzo szybkie tempo, żeby nie stracić go z oczu.  
– To już niedaleko! – wrzasnął do nich Naruto i po chwili wybiegli na niewielką polanę.   
U jej skraju, schowany pod kilkoma ogromnymi drzewami, stał niewielki budynek, który właśnie.... płonął.  
Naruto zamarł, widząc czarną, gęstą smugę dymu wznoszącą się w powietrze. Z dwóch frontowych okien wydobywał się ogień, który lada moment miał podpalić też drzewa.  
Nie, nie, nie, to niemożliwe! To nie mogło się tak skończyć!


	66. Chapter 66

Naruto już chciał doskoczyć do budynku, kiedy nagle na jego drodze stanął jakiś mężczyzna. Dopiero po chwili rozpoznał, kim był.  
– Już nie masz kogo ratować – mężczyzna odezwał się do nich. – Sasuke Uchiha właśnie przekonał się, jak potężny jest żywioł ognia, którym władał jego klan. Czyż to nie piękne zginąć od własnej broni? – zapytał i rozłożył rękę, śmiejąc się głośno.  
Naruto jeszcze raz spojrzał na budynek. Musiał się do niego jak najszybciej dostać. Teraz liczyła się każda sekunda.  
Nie bawiąc się w ceregiele, aktywował tryb Kuramy. Podmuch potężnej chakry aż poruszył drzewami. Nawet ogień przez moment zdawał się ugiąć pod jej naporem. Naruto wiedział, że musi zniszczyć lidera za wszelką cenę. Zmiażdży go i zmiecie z powierzchni ziemi, nawet jeżeli ten mężczyzna powinien przeżyć, żeby później Kakashi i wioska się nim zajęli.  
Sakura i Hinata, widząc sytuację, chciały same wejść do budynku, ale na ich drodze też stanęli członkowie Korzenia.  
Nie mieli wyjścia, znów musieli walczyć. Tylko tym razem determinacja Naruto sięgnęła zenitu. Złożył ręce w pieczęć, a po chwili już nie dziesiątki, jak poprzednio, ale setki klonów wypełniło polanę. Wszystkie emanowały jasnopomarańczową chakrą, której kiedyś ludzie tak bardzo się bali, a która na wojnie uratowała im życie.   
– Mylisz się! – krzyknął i nagle wszystkie klony rzuciły się na członków Korzenia.   
Hinata aż zatkała usta, a Sakura otworzyła szeroko oczy. Klony, tak jak sam Naruto, miały taki wyraz twarzy, jakiego nie widziały u niego chyba nawet podczas wojny. Wściekłość, strach i determinacja. Zupełnie tak, jak kiedyś, gdy Kyuubi go opętał.  
Sakura pamiętała to bardzo dobrze, sama wtedy ucierpiała. Ale nigdy nie miała mu tego za złe. A teraz wiedziała, że to nie Kyuubi, a sam Naruto. To były jego emocje, jego złość.   
Naruto walczył jak w jakimś szale. Członkowie Korzenia oczywiście nie pozostawali dłużni, to byli jedni z najlepiej wyszkolonych shinobi. Ciągle stawiali jakieś blokady, to stylu wody, to stylu ziemi, nie chcąc dopuścić go do budynku, ale nawet to okazało się to bezskuteczne. Naruto już sam w sobie był niesamowicie silny, ale wściekły Naruto – nie do pokonania. Kiedy przebił się przez ostatnią blokadę, już na nic nie zwracał uwagi. Ważne było tylko, by uratować Sasuke.  
Wpadł do budynku jak burza. Gęsty dym nie tylko utrudniał oddychanie, ale też widoczność. Wąski korytarz prowadził do kilku pomieszczeń, które zaczął gorączkowo przeszukiwać.   
– Sasuke! – krzyknął i zakaszlał. Czuł drapanie dymu w gardle. Był tutaj zaledwie chwile, a już ledwo łapał powietrze do płuc. Dym był ostry i... sam nie wiedział, jak powinien go określić, ale coś było nie tak. Kaszlał tak mocno, że musiał przystanąć, żeby złapać powietrze. Nie, nie może pozwolić sobie na postój. Musi jak najszybciej znaleźć Sasuke!   
Kiedy otworzył drzwi do kolejnego pomieszczenia, ogień buchnął mu w twarz, a on o mało nie przewrócił się na podłogę. Gdyby nie chakra Kyuubiego, na pewno byłby już poparzony. Znowu zaczął kaszleć. Przetarł załzawione oczy, przez które ledwo co widział. Niestety przed dymem moc Lisa nie mogła go ochronić. W tym pokoju płonęło już niemal wszystko, a ogień zaczął wydostawać się przez wąskie okno na zewnątrz. Strop pokrył się ogień i lada chwila groził zawaleniem. Miał mało czasu.   
– Sasuke! – wrzasnął znowu i wybiegł do kolejnego pomieszczenia. Czuł się trochę tak jak wtedy, gdy włamali się do kryjówki Orochimaru, żeby sprowadzić Sasuke z powrotem do wioski. Od tego czasu tak wiele się wydarzyło. Tak wiele się zmieniło. Nie mógł tego teraz stracić. Nie pozwoli na to. I już nigdy, pod żadnym pozorem nie dopuści do sytuacji, w której mieliby zamknąć Sasuke w więzieniu, założyć mu pieczęć na oczy i związać go. Nawet nie mógł się bronić!   
– Cholera – warknął, gdy o mało się nie przewrócił. Kręciło mu się w głowie, ledwo oddychał i czuł, że jeszcze chwila, a może się przewrócić. Kyuubi krzyczał mu w głowie, żeby się pospieszył. Naruto wiedział, że jest bardzo wolny, że nie rusza się tak szybko, jak powinien, ale ten dym... Coś było nie tak.  
Otworzył kolejne drzwi, a siła ognia znowu w niego buchnęła z ogromną mocą. Przewrócił się na podłogę i skrzywił się. Nigdy wcześniej się tak nie czuł się tak, jakby całe ciało nagle odmówiło mu posłuszeństwa.   
Zbierając się w sobie w końcu wstał i przeszukał pomieszczenie, ale nie znalazł w nim Sasuke. Zostało ostatnie pomieszczenie. Jeżeli tam nie znajdzie Sasuke, nie miał już pojęcia, gdzie go szukać. Na korytarzu zrobiło się tak ciemno, że prawie nic nie widział. Z trudem oddychał i starał się dostrzec cokolwiek w tej mgle, ale to było ciężkie.   
Tak, to musiało być tutaj, stwierdził z ulgą, gdy zobaczył wyważone drzwi.   
– Sasuke! – wydarł się, ile miał siły w płucach i już po chwili zobaczył w dymie niewyraźny zarys sylwetki leżącej na podłodze.   
Serce podeszło mu do gardła.   
– Sasuke! – Doskoczył do niego i odwrócił na plecy.   
Wstrzymał oddech, gdy zobaczył poobijaną twarz. Wyglądało na to, że Sasuke był nieprzytomny. Musiał być nieprzytomny, nic innego nie wchodziło w grę. Nie mógł...   
– Sasuke, do cholery... – szepnął Naruto drżącym głosem. Chyba jeszcze nigdy w życiu się tak nie bał.  
Jednak nie, już raz czuł taki strach. Kiedy walczyli z Haku. Wtedy Sasuke też o mało nie zginął, ale wtedy... Od tego momentu to wszystko się zaczęło. I nie mogło się skończyć tym samym. Po prostu nie mogło!  
Naruto otoczył Sasuke chakrą Kuramy i uniósł jego głowę. Włosy były przypalone, a twarz osmalona. Na szczęście ogień trawił póki co drewniane elementy i kierował się raczej na zewnątrz, tam, gdzie były okna. Ogień nie może istnieć bez powietrza – przypomniał sobie. Usłyszał to kiedyś od kapitana Yamato i od tamtej pory niezmiennie wierzył, że żywioły jego i Sasuke są dla siebie stworzone. I były, musiały być!  
– Sasuke, błagam cię, ocknij się – szepnął, sprawdzając puls. Był naprawdę ledwo wyczuwalny.   
Dym gęstniał jeszcze bardziej, praktycznie nic nie widział. Znowu zaczął kaszleć, nie mogąc tego opanować. Zacisnął ręce w złości, najchętniej za pomocą Kuramy wysadziłby całe to pomieszczenie, ale nie chciał jeszcze bardziej zaszkodzić Sasuke. Musiał go jak najszybciej stąd zabrać .   
Chwycił go, przełożył sobie jego rękę przez szyję i ułożył sobie na plecach. Sasuke nie był lekki, a Naruto wciąż dziwnie kręciło się w głowie. Ledwo stał na własnych nogach, co dopiero mówić o niesieniu kogoś, ale musiał dać radę. Po prostu musiał.   
Ogień ogniem, dzięki chakrze Kuramy już nic im nie powinien zrobić, ale dym to co innego. Zwłaszcza, że był naprawdę mocniejszy niż zwykle. Naruto miał wrażenie, że przepala mu przełyk.   
Sasuke, jeszcze trochę, wytrzymaj – mówił do siebie w myślach, bo nie był w stanie powiedzieć tego na głos. Już było niedaleko, przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, bo nic nie widział.   
– Sasuke, proszę cię – wychrypiał z trudem, gdy bezwładne ciało zsunęło mu się z ramion.   
Podniósł go, samemu chwiejąc się tak mocno, że uderzył w ścianę. W ostatniej chwili złapał równowagę, gdy ta zawaliła się.  
Szybko! Zaraz cały budynek może runąć! Ostatkiem sił, bo już naprawdę nie miał czym oddychać, wybiegł na zewnątrz. Powiew ożywczego powietrza podziałał jednak zupełnie inaczej, niż się spodziewał. Płuca zapiekły go żywym ogniem. Ból był przeraźliwy. Zdążył zrobić zaledwie kilka kroków i padł razem z Sasuke na trawę.   
– Naruto-kun!  
– Sasuke-kun!  
To Hinata i Sakura znalazły się przy nich.   
Odciągnęły ich w bezpieczne miejsce, z dala od płonącego budynku. Po chwili Sakura zajęła się Sasuke. Wysłała do jego ciała trochę leczniczej chakry, a Hinata aktywowała Byakugana, chcąc sprawdzić obrażenia. Obie spojrzały na siebie. Wyglądały na przerażone.  
– Sakura-chan, co się dzieje? – Naruto odkaszlnął i podniósł się z ziemi na kolana.   
Sasuke nadal leżał nieprzytomny. Naruto poczuł, że znów zaczynają go piec oczy. I tym razem nie ze względu na dym.  
– Draniu – wychrypiał nienaturalnym głosem, bo z trudem przychodziło mu mówienie. Zamrugał kilka razy, chcąc powstrzymać łzy. Po chwili chwycił głowę Sasuke, i przyciągnął do siebie, chowając twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi. Nie chciał, żeby ktoś widział, co się z nim teraz działo.  
– Naruto, odsuń się! Udusisz go! – Sakura zdzieliła go po głowie. – On teraz potrzebuje tl... – zamilkła, gdy zobaczyła jego twarz. Miał zaczerwienione od dymu oczy, a na jego policzki były mokre od łez. I z jakiegoś powodu wiedziała, że to nie dym je spowodował.   
Zdała sobie sprawę, że ona sama, chociaż wciąż kocha Sasuke, teraz potrafiła podejść do tego z większym dystansem. To dobrze, bo dzięki temu całą swoją uwagę mogła skupić na leczeniu, tylko że... Uświadomiła sobie, że Naruto odbiera to zupełnie inaczej. Jeszcze mocniej. Przecież on go kocha. Oni są razem, oni naprawdę...  
– Wyleczę go, tylko się odsuń – powiedziała napiętym głosem.   
Chciało się jej płakać, ale musiała być silna. Uratuje Sasuke. Po raz pierwszy poczuła, że zrobi to nie tylko dla siebie, czy dla niego. Zrobi to dla Naruto. Bo on go naprawdę kochał. Nie znała nikogo, kto byłby tak zdeterminowany i kto nigdy nie zwątpił w Sasuke. Kiedy oni zwątpili, Naruto bronił go za wszelką cenę. Musiała go dla niego uratować.  
Naruto nawet nie poczuł, jak Hinata położyła mu rękę na ramieniu.   
– Naruto-kun – szepnęła.  
Nie byli na polanie sami, dookoła nich leżało kilku nieprzytomnych shinobi. Żyli, Hinata widziała to za pomocą Byakugana, ale ledwo oddychali. Naruto znokautował praktycznie ich wszystkich, taki emocje nim targały. Były też połamane drzewa, zniszczone krzewy i… Było też jedno ciało…  
Naruto po chwili na nie spojrzał. Lider Korzenia… Przełknął ciężko. Po raz pierwszy świadomie zabił człowieka. Jednak właśnie ten człowiek chciał mu odebrać to, co miał najcenniejszego w życiu. Chciał mu odebrać Sasuke. Naruto ani w momencie, kiedy walczył, ani w tym momencie nie miał dla niego współczucia. To przez niego jego najlepszy przyjaciel, człowiek, którego naprawdę kochał, leżał teraz i walczył o życie. I Naruto nie mógł nic zrobić, mógł wyłącznie zdać się na umiejętności Sakury.  
Zielona chakra wydobywała się z rąk Sakury, przenikając do ciała Sasuke, który wciąż się nie poruszył. Nie drgnęły mu powieki, a oddech... Naruto nie widział, czy klatka piersiowa się poruszała. Chyba nie.   
Zamrugał szybko i odwrócił wzrok na niebo. Nie wyobrażał sobie, co by było, gdyby Sasuke zginął. Jego rodzice, Jiryiya i teraz on... Wszystkie najbliższe mu osoby...   
– Trzeba go zabrać do szpitala. Jego płuca… – Sakura odetchnęła cięzko. Próbowała już kilku różnych technik. Nie podziałały nawet te bardziej skomplikowane, które miały za zadanie wyczyścić płuca. Coś było nie tak. Wiedziała, że potrzebują więcej medyków i sprzętu. Jak najszybciej muszą się nim zająć.   
Cholernie chciało jej się płakać. Sasuke chyba umierał, a ona…. Ona nie miała serca powiedzieć tego Naruto. Owszem, miała świadomość, że jego chakra nie raz ratowała ludziom życie, ale tu chodziło o coś innego. Jeżeli Sasuke nie zacznie oddychać, żadna obca chakra mu nie pomoże. A puls cały czas słabł.  
Naruto zadziałał błyskawicznie. Znów wszedł w tryb Kuramy, tym razem pełny i delikatnie owinął Sasuke jedną z łap chakry. Musiał z nim jak najszybciej dotrzeć do szpitala. Próbował odsunąć od siebie myśl, że skoro nawet Sakura nie dała teraz rady, to było beznadziejnie, jednak ta myśl wciąż wracała. Trząsł się tak, że jego chakra drgała, nawet Kurama próbował go uspokoić, ale jak miał się niby teraz, do cholery, uspokoić?   
Ruszył w stronę Konohy, dając znak Sakurze i Hinacie, żeby biegły za nim.

*

Przed Główną Siedzibą Wioski odgrywało się istne piekło. Już po pierwszym wybuchu zaczęła się panika, ale potem, gdy doszły do tego kolejne, nastąpił istny armagedon. Większość ludzi próbowało uciekać, ale w takim tłumie nie mieli dokąd. Tratowali się wzajemnie, nie chcąc znaleźć się w centrum kolejnego wybuchu.  
Kakashi razem z jouninami starali się ich uspokoić i nakłonić do współpracy, ale póki co nie nie osiągnęli żadnego efektu. A to wróżyło jak najgorzej, dzięki przekazanym przez Kibę informacjom, wiedzieli już w czym jest problem.   
Korzeń zastosował jakąś technikę genjutsu na osoby, które sprowokowały całe to zgromadzenie. To właśnie te osoby nakłaniały inne do buntu, a reszta przyszła tak zwanym owczym pędem. Niestety, te osoby miały przy sobie ładunki wybuchowe. Trzy zdołali już zdetonować. A ile było jeszcze?  
Klan Hyyuga, od momentu, w którym Kiba wpadł do gabinetu Hokage i łapiąc oddech, starał się wytłumaczyć wszystko, został wezwany niezwłocznie. Tylko oni, za pomocą Byakugana, mogli zobaczyć założone na szyjach pieczęcie. Musieli zlokalizować złapanych w genjutsu ludzi, a to nie było łatwe w tak spanikowanym tłumie. Na szczęcie dzięki technikom niektórych shinobi i Gaary udało się już ochronić wiele osób, ale nadal musieli dotrzeć do sedna problemu.   
Jounini stworzyli łańcuszek przed mieszkańcami, którzy byli na przedzie. Hiashi, Hanabi i inni członkowie klanu Hyuuga lokalizowali osoby.  
– Uwolnienie – dało się słyszeć co jakiś czas, gdy któryś z jouninów dotykał szyi złapanego przez Korzeń w genjutsu. Tym sposobem zdejmowali pieczęć.  
„Co się stało?”, „Co ja tu robię” – padało z wielu stron. Ci ludzie naprawdę nie wiedzieli, po co przyszli i o co walczyli. I tak właściwie to z kim. Potem wracał pełna świadomość. Wtedy otwierali oczy szeroko ze zdumienia, widząc szalejący tłum i wielu rannych dookoła…Niektórzy dziwili się, dlaczego mają przy sobie ładunki wybuchowe.  
Bunt udało się w końcu stłumić. Kakashi otarł pot z czoła, gdy w końcu wrócił do swojego gabinetu. Wiedział, że tej nocy również nie prześpi, bo znów będzie musiał zwołać Radę. To była sytuacja nadzwyczajna. Korzeń posunął się nie tylko do manipulacji, ale również do jawnej przemocy. Takie coś nie powinno było się wydarzyć. Trzeba będzie raz na zawsze ujarzmić Korzeń.  
– Shikamaru? – Podniósł głowę, widząc swojego doradcę, który właśnie wszedł do pomieszczenia. – W szpitalu zajęto się już wszystkimi rannymi? – zapytał.  
– Tak, ale…. – Shikamaru pokręcił nieznacznie głową. – Naruto kilka chwil temu zjawił się tam z Sasuke, który jest w stanie krytycznym. 

Naruto krążył po korytarzu w tę i z powrotem. Nie mógł usiedzieć na miejscu, za bardzo się denerwował. Sakura wezwała Tsunade, która razem ze swoim zespołem medyków zajęła się Sasuke. Jeżeli ich pomoc nic nie da to... Nie, Naruto naprawdę nie mógł myśleć o tym w tych kategoriach. Wcześniej nigdy aż tak się nie denerwował. Tylko że wcześniej nie miał aż tyle do stracenia.   
Zaklął w myślach i zacisnął pięści. Musiał się uspokoić. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Sasuke z tego wyjdzie. Ten drań był zbyt uparty, żeby tak łatwo się poddać. Zbyt silny.   
– Naruto-kun, może chcesz się napić wody? – zapytała nieśmiało Hinata, która właśnie wróciła z gabinetu medyka. Rutynowo ją przebadano, ale wyglądało na to, że wszystko w porządku i Sakura wyleczyła wszystkie rany.   
– Co? – Naruto spojrzał na nią, jakby zobaczył ją po raz pierwszy w życiu. – N-nie, nie dzięki.  
Hinata skinęła niepewnie głową. Współczuła mu. Mimo że jej marzenia legły w gruzach, naprawdę mu współczuła. Wiedziała, że ona czułaby się podobnie, gdyby to jemu coś się stało. Od dzieciństwa niewiele łączyło ją z Naruto. Ona była dziedziczką najsilniejszego klanu w wiosce, on sierotą, znienawidzonym dzieckiem posiadającym w sobie demona. Jednak nigdy jej to nie przeszkadzało. Na swój sposób byli przyjaciółmi, mimo że nigdy nie odważyła się do niego zbliżyć. Nawet nie pamiętała, kiedy to uczucie sympatii zaczęło przeradzać się w coś więcej. A teraz… On właśnie być może tracił kogoś, kogo kochał.  
Spojrzała na swoje dłonie. Przez to wszystko, co działo się przez ostatnie dni, nie miała czasu porozmawiać z Sakurą. A chciała to zrobić. Zapytać, jak onasobie z tym radzi. Ona przecież kochała Sasuke i wierzyła, że kiedyś im się uda. A teraz to wszystko przepadło.   
– Wiadomo coś?! – Naruto zerwał się, widząc medyka, który wyszedł z pomieszczenia, do którego zabrali Sasuke.   
– Nie, jeszcze nic. – Medyk nie miał czasu wdawać się w dyskusję. Niósł w rękach jakieś fiolki, sądząc po kolorze chyba z krwią, i widać było, że bardzo się spieszy.  
– Braciszku Naruto! – usłyszeli krzyk z końca korytarza.  
To był Konohamaru. Miał na policzku plaster, a głowę obwiązaną bandażem. Podbiegł do nich zdyszany i musiał na chwilę przystanąć, żeby złapać oddech.   
– Braciszku Naruto, gdzie byłeś? – zapytał, patrząc na niego zdziwiony.   
Ucierpiał w zamieszkach, więc został wysłany do szpitala, ale nie spodziewał się tu Naruto W końcu jeszcze przed chwilą na placu rozgrywała się walka, a jego tam nie było. A przecież wiedział, że Naruto zawsze chciał bronić ludzi.   
– Konohamaru – rozległ się damski glos z korytarza. W otwartych drzwiach jednej z sal stała pielęgniarka ze strzykawką w ręku. – Wracaj tu, ale już!   
Naruto uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc panikę w ochach Konohamaru. W innej sytuacji zapewne pomógłby mu uciec, bo sam bał się zastrzyków, ale teraz…. Drgnął, widząc, jak drzwi do pomieszczania, w którym był Sasuke otwierają się i wychodzi z nich Tsunade.  
– Babciu Tsunade! – krzyknął, podbiegając do niej. – Co z nim?   
Miał nadzieję, że chociaż ona udzieli mu konkretnych informacji. Czuł się coraz bardziej sfrustrowany, że nikt go o niczym nie informował.   
Tsunade odetchnęła ciężko i potarła ręką czoło. Była już zmęczona. Odznaczało się to na jej twarzy, podkrążonych oczach i bladej cerze.   
– Chodź do mojego gabinetu – poleciła.   
Starała się nie dać nic po sobie poznać, co było trudne, gdy zobaczyła wzrok Naruto. Zamrugała szybko i skierowała się na koniec korytarza.   
W jej gabinecie mogli spokojnie porozmawiać. Chciała wyjaśnić Naruto wszystko i zapytać o kilka rzeczy.   
– Co z nim? – Naruto zapytał ponownie, zanim jeszcze zamknęli drzwi.   
Tsunade usiadła za swoim biurkiem. Wiedziała, że ten chłopak był wybuchowy. Starała się znaleźć odpowiednie słowa, ale przez zmęczenie to było naprawdę trudne.   
– Czekamy – zaczęła. – Zrobiliśmy wszystko, co mogliśmy. Na chwilę obecną jego stan jest krytyczny. Ten pożar... Ten ogień... On nie był normalny. Sakura powiedziała mi, że lider Korzenia podpalił budynek. Musiał użyć jakiejś specjalnej techniki. To nie było zwykłe zatrucie dymem. – Przerwała i wyjęła z szafki butelkę sake. Musiała się napić.   
– Jak wyciągałem stamtąd Sasuke, sam miałem problem z oddychaniem – przyznał Naruto. Był blady jak ściana. – Ledwo go wyniosłem z tego budynku.   
– A jak teraz się czujesz? – zapytała. Z tego całego zamieszania zapomniała o nim. Cały zespół medyków starał się uratować Sasuke.   
– Dobrze. – Naruto zmarszczył brwi. – Powiedz mi lepiej, co z Sasuke! – zniecierpliwił się.   
– Kyuubi musiał cię uleczyć. – Tsunade zdawała się nie przejmować jego protestami. – Byłeś tam krótko i bardzo szybko się regenerujesz. Nie masz problemów z oddychaniem? – drążyła.   
– Nie! – wybuchnął Naruto. – Sasuke leży tam teraz i nie wiem, czy jeszcze żyje, a ty mnie wypytujesz, czy dobrze mi się oddycha!   
– Jeżeli dowiem się, jak się czujesz, może łatwiej będzie nam znaleźć sposób, jak go uratować – warknęła. – Więc z łaski swojej uspokój się, dzieciaku, i siadaj.   
Naruto warknął cicho pod nosem, ale posłusznie usiadł na krześle.   
– Więc?   
– Nie wiem, może trochę mnie drapie w płucach. Inaczej się oddycha.   
Tsunade nalała sobie kolejny kieliszek sake.   
– Zaraz ktoś cię zbada. Myślę, że nic ci nie jest, ale musimy się upewnić. Ten dym... Działał jak ogień. Płuca Sasuke były popalone od środka. Musieliśmy je zrekonstruować, ale... – Zawahała się. – Komórki były oporne. Jakby ten dym je zniszczył.   
– To znaczy, że...   
– Nie – przerwała mu. – Na razie Sasuke oddycha przy pomocy maszyny. Musimy znaleźć sposób, żeby pobudzić jego komórki do odnowy. Jego stan jest krytyczny, ale żyje. – Nie chciała dawać Naruto złudnej nadziei. Nie wiedziała, ile Sasuke wytrzyma. Jego płuca były prawie całkiem zniszczone. Lada chwila maszyny mogły nie dać rady podtrzymać go przy życiu.   
– Zbadajcie mnie! – zażądał Naruto. W jego ustach takie żądanie brzmiało kuriozalnie, ale jeżeli w jakiś sposób mógł pomóc Sasuke, zrobiłby wszystko.   
Tsunade skinęła głową i z powrotem schowała butelkę do szafki.   
– Chodź, nie traćmy czasu.  
– Jak trzeba będzie możecie mnie nawet pokłóć tymi wszystkimi igłami – rzucił Naruto w przypływie desperacji, a Tsunade uśmiechnęła się lekko.   
– Wszystkimi?   
– Wszystkimi! – zadeklarował odważnie Naruto.   
Tsunade tylko pokręciła głową. Co za dzieciak.

Sakura, która wyszła po chwili z pomieszczenia, w którym był Sasuke, usiadła wyczerpana na krzesełku obok Hinaty. Zużyła większość swojej chakry, a i tak nie udało się mu pomóc. Teraz leżał tam nieprzytomny i nie wiadomo było, czy w ogóle można będzie go uratować. Przez cały czas próbowała, dawała z siebie wszystko, ale…  
Ukryła twarz w dłoniach i w końcu, będąc już jedynie w towarzystwie przyjaciółki, po prostu się rozpłakała. O ile wcześniej potrafiła się pohamować, tłumiła te uczucia w sobie, tak teraz już po prostu nie dała rady. Sasuke chyba umierał, a ona była bezsilna.   
– Chcesz wyjść na powietrze? – usłyszała cichy głos Hinaty.  
Skinęła głową i podniosła się z krzesła.   
Przed szpitalem był duży park, w którym, gdzieś na uboczu, mogła być z dala od innych. Nie chciała, żeby ktoś ją zobaczył w takim stanie, a tu w każdym momencie ktoś mógł przyjść.   
Po chwili wyszły na zewnątrz i znalazły ławkę z dala od szpitalnego zgiełku, jaki w nim panował od czasu wybuchów przed Główną siedzibą Wioski.  
Hinata póki co o nic nie pytała, dała się Sakurze wypłakać. Każdy czasami tego potrzebował. Zwłaszcza w takiej sytuacji.  
– Naruto-kun zawsze mówił – zaczęła, gdy po dłuższej chwili zobaczyła, jak Sakura podnosi głowę i ociera oczy. – Mówił, że trzeba wierzyć, że się uda. Że nie można się poddawać. Pamiętasz, jak nas dopingował podczas egzaminu na chunina?  
– Tak, tego jego wrzasku nie da się zapomnieć. – Sakura uśmiechnęła się lekko, wycierając nos w chusteczkę.   
Hinata miała rację, to dzięki dopingowi Naruto wtedy nie przegrała. W tym pamiętnym pojedynku Ino miała ją praktycznie w garści, kontrolowała ją całkowicie. Dopiero krzyk Naruto sprawił, że zareagowała, że siłą woli wypchnęła Ino ze swojego umysłu. On zawsze miał w sobie taką wiarę jak nikt inny. Nigdy się nie poddawał, nawet w chwilach, kiedy wydawałoby się, że nie ma żadnych szans. To przecież dzięki jego determinacji Sasuke do nich wrócił. Do nich… Do niego…  
Odwróciła głowę i spojrzała na Hinatę.  
– Jak ty sobie z tym radzisz? – zapytała. Wcześniej nie miały okazji porozmawiać na ten temat.  
Hinata spuściła lekko w wzrok. Nie musiała pytać: „z czym”, bo dobrze wiedziała, o co chodzi Sakurze.  
– Chcę, żeby Naruto-kun był szczęśliwy – powiedziała.   
Naprawdę tak czuła. I nawet przez moment nie przyszło jej do głowy, że skoro Sasuke jest w stanie krytycznym, jest dla niej cień szansy. Naruto go kochał, więc chciała, by wyzdrowiał. By wszystko dobrze się skończyło.  
Sakura pokiwała głową. Wbrew temu, co kiedyś mówili inni, Hinata była silną osobą. I przede wszystkim zawsze zależało jej na dobru innych. Nigdy nie widziała w jej zachowaniu nawet cienia egoizmu. Tak jak i teraz.   
Cóż… Nie można kogoś zmusić do miłości i Hinata najwyraźniej rozumiała to dużo lepiej niż ona do tej pory. Trzeba było sobie z tym poradzić i póki co wspierać Naruto. A później? Sakura już przez kilkoma dniami dostała propozycję wyjazdu do innej wioski na jakiś czas i ją rozważała. Nauczyłaby się nowych rzeczy, przede wszystkim jednak tam będzie mogła nabrać dystansu do wszystkiego i jakoś poukładać na nowo swoje życie.

Naruto wciąż czekał na korytarzu. Minęło już kilka godzin, odkąd przyniósł tutaj Sasuke. Tsunade przebadała go i zniknęła w laboratorium. Sakura i Hinata wróciły niedawno i przyniosły mu coś do jedzenia, ale wcale nie był głodny. Próbował wypytać Sakurę o stan zdrowia Sasuke, ale usłyszał te same informacje, które przekazała mu Tsunade. I jak mantra powtarzający się tekst: "musimy czekać". Na razie nikt nie pozwolił mu zobaczyć Sasuke. Sakura próbowała go nawet przekonać, żeby poszedł do domu, albo do siedziby Hokage. W końcu po rewolucji, jaką zrobił Korzeń, było sporo do roboty. Naruto uparcie siedział jednak w korytarzu. Chciał tutaj być, kiedy Sasuke się obudzi. A czuł, że stanie się to lada moment. Ten drań był silny, nie odpuści tak łatwo.   
Nie wiedział, ile czasu już minęło. W końcu szpitalu pojawił się Kakashi. Powiedział, że musi z nim porozmawiać. Odnaleźli już ciało lidera Korzenia i chciał się dowiedzieć, co dokładnie się stało.  
Po chwili weszli do jednego z wolnych podziemnych pokoi. Kakashi widział, w jakim stanie jest Naruto i nie zamierzał mu nawet robić kazań, że nie posłuchał rozkazu, tylko działał na własną rękę. Gdyby nie on, Sasuke zapewne by nie żył. Choć nawet teraz nie było pewne że przeżyje. Tsunade, z tego co usłyszał w rozmowie z nią, nie dawała mu zbyt wielkich szans.  
Kakashi wiedział, że to jego wina. To on zostawił tam Sasuke. Mógł dać lepszą ochronę, jakoś inaczej zabezpieczyć miejsce, cokolwiek. Tylko wtedy nie sadził, że Korzeń tak szybko go znajdzie, takich budynków było sporo w okolicy. Skądś musieli się dowiedzieć. Kiba powiedział, że mieli w swoich szeregach kogoś z umiejętnościami tropiącymi, ale teren dookoła Konohy był spory, a oni od razu wiedzieli gdzie iść. Zresztą, przecież członkowie ANBU umieli ukryć chakrę i zatrzeć wszystkie ślady. Jakim sposobem znaleźli Sasuke tak szybko?  
Miał świadomość, że tego będzie mógł się dowiedzieć zapewne dopiero wtedy, gdy osoby znalezione przy ciele lidera odzyskają świadomość. Kakashi nie był tam, nie widział tego na własne oczy, ale z relacji wiedział, że teren wokół był zniszczony, a członkowie Korzenia porozrzucani po różnych częściach polany. Nie miał wątpliwości, że to był Naruto, bo ponoć na niektórych drzewach można było zauważyć ślady Rasengana.   
– Opowiedz mi o wszystkim, co się tam stało – poprosił. – Dokładnie.  
Naruto tylko westchnął, ale posłusznie zrelacjonował wszystko. Zawahał się jedynie wtedy, gdy wspominał o zabiciu lidera, ale gdy Kakashi kiwnął głową, kontynuował.  
– Naruto, wiesz, że Sasuke znalazł się tam ze względu na zwoje – zaczął w końcu. – Nie podejrzewaliśmy, że Korzeń tak szybko go namierzy. Musieli mieć jakieś dodatkowe informacje, bo zbyt dobrze go ukryliśmy.  
– Sasuke nie zrobił nic, co zagroziłoby bezpieczeństwu wioski. – Naruto zmarszczył brwi. – Mogę za niego poręczyć własną głową. Odebranie wszystkich mocy jednej z najsilniejszych osób w wiosce było... – Zacisnął pięści, czując ogarniającą go złość. Nie chciał powiedzieć kilku słów z dużo, ale obaj wiedzieli, że Kakashi zawinił i Naruto miał prawo być wściekły.  
– Naruto, sprawa zwojów mogła zaważyć na pokoju między wioskami!  
– Ostatnia wojna pomogła mi uświadomić sobie, Kakshi-sensei, że są rzeczy ważniejsze od wiosek. Przekonałeś się, jaką moc ma Kaguya. Sasuke, jako reinkarnacja jednego z synów Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek, musi myśleć inaczej. Ja też. I tak samo jak on, jestem odpowiedzialny za zatajenie informacji o zwojach.  
– Czyli miałem rację, wiedziałeś o wszystkim? – zapytał Hokage, choć tak naprawdę miał świadomość, że było to pytanie retoryczne. Pokręcił głową. Czy jego uczniowie nie mogli mu po prostu zaufać? A nie, oni zawsze wszystko chcieli robić po swojemu. Przecież gdyby wiedział wszystko od początku, nie doszłoby do tej całej sytuacji.  
– Tak, wiedziałem. – Naruto wstał i zaczął chodzić po pokoju. – Mówiłem temu draniowi, żebyśmy je zniszczyli, mówiłem, że będą z tego kłopoty. Ale nie, on się uparł! – Naruto uderzył pięścią w ścianę. Poczucie bezsilności było straszne.   
– Gdzie są teraz te zwoje? – zapytał Kakashi. – ANBU, jak się pewnie domyślasz, przeszukało mieszkanie Sasuke i ich nie znaleźli.  
– Bo ich tam nie było – mruknął Naruto. – Ja je mam – powiedział w końcu.  
Po chwili sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął stamtąd zwoje. Nie chciał ich już mieć, to one sprowadziły na nich to wszystko, to one…. Rzucił je na stół. Niech Kakashi je sobie weźmie. On nie chciał ich już widzieć.  
Znów poczuł piasek pod powiekami, ale potrząsnął głową, nie chciał znów się rozkleić. Przez tą wzmiankę o mieszkaniu Sasuke zaczęły mu się przypominać ich wspólne chwile. Pierwszy świadomy pocałunek, pierwsze pieszczoty, pierwszy raz… Wszystko to stało się właśnie tam. Potem Sasuke dał mu nawet klucze.   
Naruto nigdy nie wybaczy sobie, nie wybaczy Kakashiemu i wszystkim innym za to odpowiedzialnym, jeżeli Sasuke umrze. Po tym co przeszli, po tym, co było między nimi, po prostu nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez niego.


	67. Chapter 67

Ściany sali, w której leżał Sasuke, miały brzydki wyblakło zielony kolor. Pomieszczenie było niewielkie, mieściło się w niej tylko łóżko, miejsce na urządzenia medyczne i niewygodne krzesło, na którym właśnie siedział Naruto. Spędził na nim już kilka dobrych dni. Praktycznie wymusił na Tsunade, żeby wpuścili go do Sasuke, kiedy ten nie po kilku godzinach nie odzyskał przytomności. Usłyszał, jak medycy rozmawiali między sobą. Któryś z nich stwierdził, że po takim czasie Sasuke powinien już się obudzić, a skoro tak się nie stało, nie dawał mu szans na przeżycie. Inaczej, będzie żył, ale tylko dzięki tym wszystkim urządzeniom medycznym, do których był podłączony. Ktoś inny stwierdził, że nawet te urządzenia za niedługo mu nie pomogą. Chakra się wyczerpie, organizm osłabnie i umrze.   
Naruto nie chciał im wierzyć. Co oni tam wiedzieli. Nie znali przecież Sasuke! On go znał. I wiedział, że wyzdrowieje. Że się obudzi. Nie dzisiaj to jutro, ale to zrobi. Musi. 

Naruto spędzał w szpitalu większość czasu. Do mieszkania wracał tylko po to, żeby się umyć i przebrać. Przez chwilę nawet rozważał, czy gdyby nie mył się kilka dni, mógłby brzydkim zapachem obudzić Sasuke. Ze zmęczenia przychodziły mu do głowy już naprawdę głupie pomysły. Tylko że chociaż próbował, nie mógł spać. Nie starał się nawet zasypiać we własnym łóżku, bo wiedział, że i tak nic z tego. Wolał przyjść do Sasuke i gnieździć się na tym niewygodnym krześle. Zapadał w krótkie drzemki, podczas których miał straszne sny. Wróciły koszmary. Tym bardziej wolał czuwać, niż mierzyć się z nocnymi marami.   
W sali znajdowało się tylko jedno okno. Wychodziło wprost na duże, zielone drzewo. Naruto czasami stawał przy parapecie i obserwował ulicę. Poprosił Konohamaru, żeby regularnie go informował o sytuacji w wiosce. Wiedział nawet więcej, bo czasami przychodził Shikamaru. Chyba obaj z Kakashim czuli się winni zaistniałej sytuacji. Naruto nie wiedział, nie chciał się też nad tym zastanawiać.   
W ciągu dnia często ktoś ich odwiedzał. Przyjaciele nie zawiedli i tym razem. Naruto nie mógł narzekać na głód, bo Hinata, Ino i Temari obrały sobie chyba za punkt honoru, żeby nie chodził głodny. Nawet Chouji przynosił mu jakieś niezdrowe przekąski. Jeżeli Sasuke nadal się nie obudzi, Naruto przez brak treningów i tę masę jedzenia tak przybierze ciałka, że go nie pozna.   
Kiba zaczął już pracę w ANBU i przychodził pochwalić się, jak mu idzie. Nawet Shino go odwiedził. Wprawdzie ich spotkanie nie było szczytem towarzyskich marzeń, ale liczył się przecież sam fakt, że Shino przyszedł. Naruto dopiero podczas jego odwiedzin dowiedział się, że też trafił do szpitala. Przyjaciele nic wcześniej nie powiedzieli, chyba nie chcieli go martwić jeszcze bardziej, bo Shino trafił tu po konfrontacji z Korzeniem. Śledził ich, ale go wykryli. Nie miał z nimi szans. Na szczęście zostawili go przy życiu, bo wyglądało to na to, że bardzo się gdzieś spieszyli. Naruto wiedział gdzie… Znów przed oczami stanął mu tamten płonący budynek…   
Sasuke dostał bardzo dużo kwiatów, czekoladek i kartek z życzeniem szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia. Wbrew temu, że ponownie oskarżyli go o zdradę wioski, jego fanki nic sobie z tego nie robiły. Informacja o tym, że Sasuke nie zainteresuje się żadną z nich nie dość, że niewiele dała, to jeszcze, co gorsza, zachęciła kilku chłopaków do wysyłania kartek. Naruto od razu je podarł i wyrzucił do kosza. Chciał je jeszcze potraktować Rasenganem, ale się opanował. Nie, żeby był zazdrosny, ale Iruka-sensei zawsze mówił, że lepiej zapobiegać niż leczyć. Pierwszy raz jego rada sprawdziła się w stu procentach. A właśnie, a propos Iruki… Naruto odbył z nim wczoraj rozmowę.  
Iruka przyszedł tu i przez dłuższą chwilę siedział, patrząc na niego. Cały czas bawił się palcami, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie wiedział od czego zacząć. Kilka razy wyglądał też, jakby miał się odezwać, ale zaraz zamykał usta.  
W końcu Naruto nie wytrzymał.  
– Iruka-sensei, coś się stało? – zapytał.  
Iruka westchnął. Niby był nauczycielem, teraz to już nawet dyrektorem Akademii, miał przygotowanie pedagogiczne i doświadczenie, ale do tego tematu nie wiedział jak podejść. Nigdy nie sądził, że Naruto zakocha się nie w jakiejś dziewczynie, ale w najlepszym przyjacielu.  
– Słyszałem, że spędzasz tu cały swój czas – zaczął w końcu. – Masz może ochotę przejść się ze mną do Ichiraku? Ja stawiam.  
Naruto spojrzał na niego, a potem utkwił wzrok w ścianie. Po chwili pokręcił głową.   
– Nie, zostanę tutaj.  
Iruka zasępił się. Naruto wyglądał na bardzo przygnębionego. Wiele razy, nawet, gdy był dzieckiem, widział go smutnego i zapłakanego, jednak nigdy nie wyglądał tak… tak... Sam nie wiedział jak to ująć. Naruto był cieniem samego siebie. Nawet odmówił wyjścia na ramen, co było naprawdę bardzo złym znakiem.  
– Bardzo ci na nim zależy, prawda? – zapytał w końcu wprost.  
Od czasu, kiedy po walce z Mizukim oddał mu własny ochraniacz, czuł się za niego w pewien sposób odpowiedzialny. Chciał mu choć trochę zastąpić rodzinę, mimo iż wiedział, że tak naprawdę to niemożliwe. Zawsze próbował go chronić, w wielu sytuacjach bronił, ale kiedy było trzeba również strofował. Teraz też chciał mu pomóc, tylko musiał wiedzieć jak.  
Naruto spojrzał najpierw na niego, potem na nieprzytomnego Sasuke i znów na niego. To wystarczyło za odpowiedź. To jego spojrzenie…  
Iruka westchnął. Przez te kilka dni dokładnie to wszystko sobie przemyślał. Rozmawiał też z Kakashim i Tsunade, którzy uświadomili mu kilka rzeczy. Iruka mimo swojej nadopiekuńczości nie wiedział na przykład, że Naruto jako jedyny nigdy nie zgodził się z decyzją zabicia Sasuke. Że potem dał się skatować, błagając o darowanie mu życia. Nikt mu o tym nie mówił, bo najwyraźniej nie widzieli takiej potrzeby. A to było ważne.   
Ostatecznie doszedł do wniosku, że jeżeli Naruto naprawdę tak bardzo kocha Sasuke, to będzie go wspierał.   
– Zawsze myślałem, że znajdziesz sobie dziewczynę – powiedział po chwili, chcąc trochę rozładować przygnębiającą atmosferę.  
– To złe, że chłopak? Wiem, że niektórzy…  
– Nie! – przerwał mu Iruka. – Miłość to miłość, na to nie mamy wpływu. Jeżeli właśnie jego kochasz…  
Naruto znów spojrzał na Sasuke. Był niesamowicie blady, ciągle nie odzyskiwał przytomności. Serce znów zaczęło mu bić z zawrotna prędkością. Naprawdę nie mógł go stracić. Tyle czasu się ukrywali, a gdy w końcu ich związek wyszedł na jaw, gdy już najbliżsi ich zaakceptowali, tak miałoby to się skończyć?   
– Na pewno się obudzi – odezwał się w końcu Iruka.   
Uśmiechnął się do Naruto pokrzepiająco. Przypomniał sobie jeden z dni, kiedy po wojnie zaprosił go na ramen. Naruto podziękował mu wtedy za to, że jako pierwszy go zaakceptował. Powiedział, że gdyby nikt nie otworzył dla niego serca i pozostałby zupełnie sam, to możliwe, że oszalałby z nienawiści do wioski i wszystkich jej mieszkańców. Że to jego słowa tamtej nocy go zmieniły… Znowu łzy stanęły mu w oczach. Naruto był dobrym dzieciakiem, naprawdę zasługiwał na szczęście.   
– Wierzę, że się obudzi. Przecież zawsze jest szansa. Obaj jesteście silni. Sasuke sobie poradzi. W końcu ma dla kogo.   
Naruto spojrzał na Irukę zaskoczony i w końcu uśmiechnął się lekko.   
– Dzięki, Iruka-sensei.   
– Przynieść ci jakieś jedzenie? Na pewno jesteś...   
– Nie, nie! – zaprotestował gwałtownie Naruto. – Żadnego jedzenia, Hinata, Ino i Temari już dość mi przynoszą. I każą mi to wszystko zjadać. Zwłaszcza Temari…   
O mało się nie wzdrygnął, gdy przypomniał sobie jej wzrok. Jak też ten Shikamaru z nią wytrzymuje...   
– No dobrze. – Iruka podrapał się po karku i zaśmiał się niepewnie. Chyba poprawił Naruto trochę humor, bo jego spojrzenie stało się żywsze.   
– Pamiętaj, że gdybyś chciał ze mną porozmawiać, jestem do dyspozycji. Możesz przyjść o każdej porze dnia i nocy.   
– Dzięki, Iruka-sensei. – Naruto tym razem uśmiechnął się szerzej. Wciąż był zmęczony, ale ten uśmiechną był właśnie taki, jaki Iruka zapamiętał.   
– I idź się porządnie wyspać – dodał jeszcze na odchodnym. – Niewyspany nie pomożesz Sasuke.

Tego dnia Naruto po raz pierwszy od kilku dni wrócił do domu na noc. Tsunade powiedziała, że Sasuke będzie miał jakieś badania i wymusiła to na nim. Kazała mu iść i odpocząć. Tylko co z tego, kiedy nie mógł spać? Wiercił się na łóżku kilka godzin, aż w końcu dał sobie spokój. Nie mogąc wrócić do szpitala, zrobił jedyną rzecz, dzięki której mógł choć trochę poczuć się bliżej Sasuke. Poszedł do jego mieszkania.   
Odkładając na blat stołu klucze z logiem klanu Uchiha, rozejrzał się. Nic nie było tam ruszone, odkąd sprzątali tu z Sakurą. Spojrzał w okno, a potem na parapet. Stała tam doniczka z pomidorami. Sasuke przecież prosił go kiedyś o ich podlewanie, a on zapomniał…  
Podszedł do zlewu i napełnił szklankę wodą. Jak ten drań wróci, nie będzie mógł mu zarzucić, że nie dbał o te cholerne pomidory. O ile te uschnięte listki jeszcze ożyją – pomyślał.   
Odstawił szklankę i poszedł w stronę sypialni. Gdy tylko przekroczył próg drzwi, znów wróciły wspomnienia. Tu, na tym łóżku zasypiali razem od kilku miesięcy. No dobra, nie codziennie, bo czasami zostawali u niego, ale zazwyczaj jednak tu. Naruto usiadł i przesunął ręką po miękkiej pościeli. Po chwili położył się i wciągnął nosem zapach poduszki. Pachniała Sasuke. Mimo że nie było go tu od kilku dni, wciąż nim pachniała. Wtulił w nią twarz. Tak bardzo chciał, żeby tutaj teraz z nim był.  
Rozmyślał o tym, co między nimi było, przypominały mu się wszystkie wspólne chwile. Od tych z dzieciństwa, po te z ostatnich tygodni. Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy oczy zaczęły mu się kleić i w końcu, po raz pierwszy od kilku dni spokojnie zasnął.

Obudził się dopiero po południu. Ostatni czas dał mu się we znaki – walka, stres, czuwanie przy Sasuke i mało snu sprawiły, że był bardziej wyczerpany niż sądził. Przez chwilę, gdy otworzył oczy, miał wrażenie, że nic się nie zmieniło. Zobaczył sypialnie Sasuke, a gdy nie wyczuł obok siebie jego obecności, pomyślał, że już wstał i robił śniadanie. Może zrobi też dla niego? I kawę. O tak, napiłby się dobrej, aromatycznej kawy.   
Dopiero po chwili wróciły do niego wydarzenia ostatnich dni. To, jak wyniósł Sasuke z płonącego budynku, to, że teraz Sasuke leżał nieprzytomny w szpitalu i walczył o życie. Zaklął w myślach i podniósł się szybko z łóżka. On się tutaj wylegiwał, a może Sasuke już się obudził? Miał jakieś takie przeczucie, że tak się stało.   
Wziął szybki prysznic i przebrał się w świeże ubrania. Jakimś cudem znalazł swoją parę spodni i bluzę wśród ubrań Sasuke. Kiedyś rzeczywiście przyniósł sobie tutaj zapasowe rzeczy. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na niewielką szafę. Wszystkie rzeczy były wyprasowane, część wisiała na wieszakach, a część leżała na półce, ułożona w równą kostkę. Jego szafa wyglądała zupełnie inaczej. Ten drań naprawdę z nim oszaleje, kiedy być może kiedyś razem zamieszkają. Uśmiechnął się na tę wizję. Tak dużo czasu spędzał w tym mieszkaniu, że naprawdę można było uznać, że prawie tutaj mieszkał. Miał nawet własny komplet kluczy.   
Naruto spojrzał w lustro i uśmiechnął się. Czuł, że dzisiaj może się coś zmienić. Miał dobre przeczucia.   
Wybiegł z mieszkania i już po chwili był w szpitalu. Pognał ile sił w nogach na piętro, na którym leżał Sasuke. Tak się rozpędził, że w drzwiach wpadł na kogoś, kto właśnie wychodził.   
– Naruto! – krzyknęła na niego Sakura, której o mało nie przewrócił. – To jest szpital, nie biegaj po nim jak po polu treningowym!  
– Sakura-chan! – Naruto pozbierał szybko rzeczy, które wypadły jej z rąk. – Byłaś u Sasuke? I co? – zapytał z nadzieją. – Obudził się?   
Sakura zawahała się.   
– Wczoraj robiliście mu jakieś badania. No jak wyszły? Wraca do zdrowia? – naciskał, ale widząc jej minę, jego entuzjazm zaczął słabnąć.   
– Jego stan jest stabilny, Naruto. Ale jeszcze się nie obudził. Możesz do niego iść.   
Naruto pokiwał głową. Starał się nie dać po sobie poznać, że był rozczarowany. Naprawdę miał przeczucie, że dzisiaj odzyska przytomność... Tylko, że dzisiejszy dzień dopiero się zaczął. Nagle na jego usta na nowo wpłynął uśmiech. Musiał wierzyć, że tak właśnie będzie. Jak nie on, to kto?  
– To na razie, Sakura–chan! – krzyknął i wyminął ją.

Niestety, Sasuke nie obudził się tego dnia. A następnego, ani jeszcze następnego. Co więcej, rokowania były bardzo złe.  
– Naruto? – usłyszał i poczuł czyjąś rękę na ramieniu.   
Poderwał głowę i rozejrzał się po sali. Chyba znów przysnął, tym razem jednak z głową na ramieniu Sasuke. Podniósł się i rozmasował obolały kark.   
Naprzeciwko niego stała Sakura z fiolką w ręku. Wiedział, co to jest. Tę miksturę wlewano w Sasuke kilka razy dziennie, żeby komórki płuc w końcu zaczęły się regenerować. Niestety, póki co nie przynosiło to widocznego efektu.   
Było mu trochę dziwnie, że zastała go w takiej sytuacji. Nie zamierzał obnosić się z uczuciami do Sasuke w jej obecności, nie chciał jej jeszcze bardziej ranić. Tylko że czasami nie mógł się powstrzymać, siadał na łóżku i tak usypiał. Mówił do Sasuke, opowiadał mu różne rzeczy, choć wiedział, że go nie słyszy.  
– W porządku – Sakura uśmiechnęła się lekko, widząc jego zmieszanie.   
Wciąż ciężko było jej się pogodzić z tą sytuacja, ale patrząc na Naruto, na jego determinację, nie potrafiła się złościć nawet w momentach, gdy zastawała go w podobnej sytuacji.  
Zerknęła na kalendarz. Sasuke był w śpiączce już prawie dwa miesiące. W tym czasie, pewnie na skutek podawanych lekarstw, które miały w sobie różne składniki wzmacniające, znacznie urosły mu włosy. Pomyślała nawet, że teraz mógłby je już wiązać w kucyk.  
– Naruto, możesz…? – zapytała i spojrzała na łóżko. Musiała mieć dostęp, żeby podać lek.   
– Jasne – Naruto przesunął się, żeby zrobić jej miejsce.   
Sakura podała lekarstwo, zmieniła kroplówkę i poprawiła pościel. Wcale nie musiała tego robić, od tego były pielęgniarki, ale chciała. Chciała być przy Sasuke, póki się nie obudzi. Potem… Podjęła już decyzję, choć nikogo jeszcze nie poinformowała. Wyjedzie na jakiś czas do Suny, jak jej to zaproponowano. Mieli tam jedno z najlepszy laboratoriów do tworzenia antidotów, więc będzie mogła zgłębić swoją wiedzę. I zająć czymś myśli.   
– Za kilka dni odbędzie się szczyt Kage – powiedziała.  
– Wiem. – Naruto skinął głową.   
Wiedział o tym już od jakiegoś czasu. Kakashi zorganizował to spotkanie, żeby przedyskutować sprawę zwojów i określić wspólne stanowisko. Poinformował go też, że będzie musiał wziąć w tym udział, jako że był w tym momencie jedyną osobą, która coś więcej wiedziała w tym temacie.  
Jedyną osobą… Aż go ścisnęło w żołądku. Jeżeli ten drań się nie obudzi, nigdy mu tego nie wybaczy.  
Sakura w końcu pożegnała się i wyszła a on znów usiadł na łóżku.  
– Sasuke, twoje włosy – powiedział, pochylając się i chwytając czarny kosmyk między palce. Były dużo dłuższe, a na tle bladej twarzy wydawały się być jeszcze ciemniejsze. Przesunął po nich ręką, były bardzo miękkie. Machinalnie chwycił się za swoje własne włosy. Też urosły, ale mimo że Sakura kilka razy przychodziła tu z nożyczkami, nie chciał dać ich obciąć. Uparł się i powiedział, że zetnie je dopiero wtedy, gdy Sasuke się obudzi. Nawet gdyby miał na to czekać bardzo długo. Bo wierzył, że w końcu się obudzi.  
Dni mijały coraz szybciej, a jeden był podobny do drugiego. Naruto w końcu zaczął wychodzić ze szpitala, ale głównie wolny czas spędzał na polach treningowych, albo za Konohą. Wyładowywał tam całą swoją złość i już nie obchodziło go, czy Kakashi będzie wściekły o takie zniszczenia, czy nie. Sasuke się nie budził. Jego stan był stabilny, ale nie poprawiał się tak, jakby wszyscy tego oczekiwali. Komórki regenerowały się bardzo wolno. Zbyt wolno, żeby mówić o jakiejś nadziei – tak powiedział jeden z medyków. Naruto widział, jak Tsunade później krzyczała na niego, krytykując za takie podejście. Zdążył zauważyć, że wszyscy obchodzili się z nim jak z jajkiem. Każdy bał się mu powiedzieć prawdy. Starannie dobierali słowa, żeby nie użyć tych najmocniejszych. Że nie ma nadziei. Bo przecież kto jak kto, ale Naruto zawsze miał nadzieję. Dzięki niej osiągnął tak wiele, był tak silny, udało mu się uratować tylu ludzi, świat... I teraz miał stracić tę nadzieję? Niedoczekanie, pomyślał ze złością, niszcząc kolejne drzewo.   
Kilka dni temu wyjaśniła się sprawa, dlaczego Korzeń tak szybko odnalazł miejsce, w którym przebywał Sasuke. Okazało się, że jeden z zaufanych ANBU Kakashiego już od jakiegoś czasu im donosił. To od niego dowiedzieli się o rzekomej zdradzie. Niestety, nie mogli go przesłuchać, bo jego ciało zostało znalezione na dachu jednego z budynków.   
Sprawa Korzenia nie została jeszcze rozwiązana. Poza tymi kilkoma członkami organizacji, których znaleziono nieprzytomnych na polanie i częścią złapanych w obrębie wioski, reszta zdołała uciec. Wiadome było, że konsekwencje będą naprawdę bardzo surowe, dlatego woleli się ukrywać. Tym bardziej, że odkąd stracili kolejnego lidera, Korzeń najprawdopodobniej przestałby istnieć na dobre.   
W wiosce wprawdzie pozostawały jeszcze ich rodziny, ale póki co Rada nie ustaliła jeszcze co z nimi zrobić. W większości były to niewinne osoby, w tym dzieci. I tak byli już wytykani palcami i o ile wcześniej nie mieli łatwego życia, to teraz za sprawą mieszkańców Konohy stało się ono nie do zniesienia.   
Kakashi wydał też publiczne oświadczenie, dementujące wszelkie plotki o rzekomej zdradzie. Był to winien Sasuke i Naruto. Po tym, jak usłyszał wyjaśnienia Sasuke, a potem Naruto przyznał się do udziału, wiedział, że tak naprawdę działali w dobrej wierze. Te zwoje naprawdę mogły zniszczyć utrzymywany od prawie dwóch lat pokój.   
Dużo osób początkowo sceptycznie podchodziło do lakonicznych wyjaśnień ich obecnego Hokage, ale w końcu jakoś ten temat ucichł. Tym bardziej, że Sasuke był w śpiączce, a większość mieszkańców zrozumiała, że zostali wmanipulowani w tę całą sytuację przez Korzeń. 

Naruto jak co dzień przyszedł do szpitala zaraz, gdy tylko się obudził. Źle sypiał. Zwykle lądował w mieszkaniu Sasuke, kiedy już Tsunade albo Sakura wyganiały go do domu, żeby odpoczął. Do siebie już prawie nie zaglądał. Przeniósł do mieszkania Sasuke swoje kaktusy i kilka niezbędnych rzeczy, żeby mieć je pod ręką.   
Ostatnio też bardziej zainteresował się krzakiem pomidorów. Zaczął więdnąć, a Naruto przestraszył się, że kiedy Sasuke już się obudzi, zabije go za to, że do tego doprowadził. Bo w końcu oficjalnie dostał klucze do jego mieszkania właśnie po to, żeby podlewać te jego przeklęte pomidory.   
Nie bardzo wiedział, jak się hoduje pomidory, zaniósł więc roślinę do Ino. Przyjaciółka chciała podmienić krzak na nowy, ale się nie zgodził.   
– Jesteś tego pewien? – spojrzała sceptycznie na więdnące listki. Poza tym w ich klimacie krzew powinien był już dawno owocować, a nie zanosiło się na to.   
– Jestem – Naruto nie zamierzał dać się przekonać. – To pomidory Sasuke – powiedział, jakby to ostatecznie miało załatwić sprawę.  
Ino w końcu skapitulowała. Udzieliła mu szczegółowego wykładu, jak powinien dbać o taką roślinę. Dała mu nawet specjalną odżywkę, którą miał rozcieńczać z wodą i podlewać krzew raz w tygodniu. No i takim sposobem Naruto został ogrodnikiem. 

Naruto oczywiście najpierw zajrzał do Sasuke, ale gdy przekonał się, że wciąż jest w śpiączce, udał się do Tsunade. Chciał ją zapytać o kilka rzeczy związanych możliwościami leczenia Sasuke. Powinni coś zrobić. Skoro nie reagował na takie metody, może był inny sposób. Naruto mógłby sprowadzić innego medyka nawet z drugiego końca świata, jeżeli to by pomogło. Nie chciał kolejny dzień siedzieć z założonymi rękami i patrzeć na pogrążonego we śnie Sasuke. Na jego coraz bledszą, szczuplejszą twarz i dłuższe włosy. Musiał coś zrobić. W końcu był Naruto Uzumaki!  
Szedł korytarzem w stronę gabinetu Tsunade, gdy nagle usłyszał jej głos. Po tonie poznał, że była zaskoczona i... chyba zdenerwowana? Podszedł bliżej i zerknął przez uchylone drzwi. Tsunade stała na środku pomieszczenie, a przy oknie, naprzeciwko niej, zauważył Sakurę.  
– Sakura, jesteś tego pewna? To... naprawdę poważna decyzja.   
– Tak, już postanowiłam, Tsunade-sama. – Sakura wydawała się być zdecydowana. – Tak będzie najlepiej. Wyjazd da mi możliwość rozwoju. W Wiosce Piasku znajdują się świetni specjaliści od trucizn. To naprawdę może mi dużo dać i...   
– Robisz to ze względu na niego, prawda? – przerwała jej Tsunade i westchnęła. – Wiem, że jest ci ciężko, chociaż nie dajesz tego po sobie poznać. Jesteś silna. Zawsze byłaś, choć nie zawsze tak o sobie myślałaś. Jesteś w końcu moją uczennicą.   
Zamilkła na chwilę, zastanawiając się nad czymś. Znów spojrzała na Sakurę.  
– Jeżeli ten wyjazd ułatwi ci zniesienie tej sytuacji, nie będę cię zatrzymywać. Mam jednak nadzieję, że wrócisz do Konohy. To byłaby dla nas zbyt duża strata.  
– Nie wiem jeszcze, co zrobię – odezwała się Sakura po dłuższej chwili. – Może z czasem to wszystko minie. Sasuke jest teraz w ciężkim stanie, może umrzeć…   
Przymknęła oczy, a Naruto zauważył, jak zaciska dłonie.  
– Chciałam poczekać z wyjazdem, aż odzyska przytomność, ale to trwa już tak długo... My nie możemy już nic dla niego zrobić, jego organizm musi walczyć sam. Zaczynam już tracić nadzieję, Tsunade-sama. Nie chcę nic mówić Naruto, bo on wciąż wierzy, że Sasuke się obudzi, ale co, jeżeli tak się nie stanie? Tak bardzo żałuję, że nie udało mi się go ochronić. Powinnam była jakoś... Sama nie wiem, zabezpieczaliśmy teren szpitala, robiliśmy tyle błahych rzeczy. Gdybym posłuchała Naruto, który chciał go szukać, może teraz Sasuke nie leżałby w śpiączce i nie walczył o życie!  
– To nie twoja… – zaczęła Tsunade, ale zaraz zamilkła, dostrzegając cień w drzwiach. Nawet nie musiała się wychylać, żeby wiedzieć czyj.  
– Naruto, widzę cię – zawołała go.  
Po chwili Naruto wszedł do pomieszczenia. Sakura pomyślała, że przez to, że nie dał sobie obciąć włosów, z fryzury zaczyna trochę przypominać swojego ojca – Minato.  
– Zostawię was, porozmawiajcie – powiedziała Tsunade i poszła w stronę swojego gabinetu. Jeżeli Naruto słyszał choć część ich rozmowy, było jasne, że będą musieli sobie wszystko wyjaśnić.  
– Odchodzisz? – zapytał Naruto, gdy lekko trzasnęły zamykane drzwi.  
Sakura skinęła głową. Splotła ręce za plecami. Nie chciała, żeby Naruto dowiedział się o tym już teraz, ale tak wyszło.  
– To przeze mnie… przez nas, prawda? – zapytał, patrząc smętnie gdzieś ponad jej ramieniem.  
Stan Sasuke był bardzo zły, a Sakura wyjeżdżała bardzo daleko. I sama nie wiedziała, czy wróci. Zdał sobie sprawę, że może stracić ich oboje. Odkąd po wojnie wszystko się unormowało, nie wyobrażał sobie sytuacji, w której mogłoby ich nie być. Byli jego przyjaciółmi. Najlepszymi. Byli cholerną drużyną siódmą!  
– Po prostu musze sobie wszystko poukładać – odpowiedziała. Nie mogła przecież przyznać, że Naruto ma rację. Teraz, gdy Sasuke był w takim stanie, to na pewno by mu nie pomogło.   
Naruto pokiwał głową. Sakura odpowiedziała wymijająco, tak, że wcale nie musiało chodzić o nich, ale on wiedział swoje. Poczuł, że musi stąd wyjść, bo inaczej…   
Pożegnał się krótko i wybiegł ze szpitala. Skakał po dachach, biegnąc w niewiadomym celu. Wzrok najpierw trochę mu zmętniał, a potem widok całkowicie zaczął się zamazywać. Wmawiał sobie, że to przez wiatr, ale ten był tak delikatny, że to w ogóle nie było możliwe.   
W końcu, gdy znalazł się za murami wioski, usiadł pod jednym z drzew i dał upust emocjom. Musiał jakoś odreagować.  
Nie pamiętał już, kiedy ostatni raz tak płakał. Chyba na wojnie, kiedy żegnał się z tatą. Wtedy też nie mógł się powstrzymać. Nie obchodziło go nawet to, że patrzą na niego Kage – najpotężniejsi ninja w wiosce, Mędrzec Sześciu Ścieżek czy nawet ogoniaste bestie. Nienawidził pożegnań, a tamto pożegnanie było wyjątkowo bolesne. Przez całe życie tak bardzo pragnął mieć rodziców, a kiedy w końcu spotkał się ojcem to na krótką chwilę. Ta chwila na pewno była jedną z najważniejszych w jego życiu. Kolejną była chyba ostatnia walka w Dolinie Końca. Wtedy nie płakał, w przeciwieństwie do Sasuke. Pierwszy raz w życiu widział go płaczącego i chociaż przykrył to śmiechem i żartami, ten widok wywarł na nim piorunujące wrażenie. Wtedy był twardy, bo wiedział, że uda mu się go uratować. Był o tym przekonany i dopiął swego. Tylko że teraz... Teraz już powoli nawet on zaczynał tracić nadzieję. Czuł się tak bezgranicznie bezsilny. Tak jak wtedy, gdy żegnał tatę. Nie mógł go przy sobie zatrzymać ani swoją determinacją, ani siłą. Taka była kolej rzeczy. I teraz było podobnie. Czuł się tak cholernie słaby przez to wszystko. Sakura odchodziła i wiedział, że nie ma prawa jej zatrzymywać, bo zabrał jej to, co było dla niej najcenniejsze. I paradoksalnie teraz sam mógł to stracić.   
– Cholera! – krzyknął przez łzy i uderzył pięścią w drzewo.

Następnego dni miał się odbyć zjazd pięciu Kage. Naruto, który tę noc spędził w mieszkaniu Sasuke, gdy rano wstał, chcąc podlać pomidory, ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że krzew w końcu zaczął owocować. Zielone pomidorki były mikroskopijnych wielkości, ale jednak były. Czyli opłacało się tak zadbać o tę roślinę.   
Naruto uznał, że zabierze doniczkę z krzakiem do szpitala. Skoro i tak to właśnie tam spędzał większość czasu, teraz będzie mógł je przypilnować. Będzie widział, jak rosną, a kiedy Sasuke się obudzi, będzie mógł z dumą się nimi pochwalić.   
W szpitalu, w związku z wizytą tak ważnych gości z czterech innych krajów, było sporo zamieszania. Wszystko musiał być na wszelki wypadek w pogotowiu. Naruto wyminął kilka zaaferowanych medyczek i poszedł w stronę schodów. Pierwsze piętro, sala na końcu korytarza. Znał tę drogę na pamięć, kilka razy w ciągu dnia ją przemierzał.   
W sali nie było nikogo, a jedyny dźwięk wydobywał się z urządzeń, do których był podłączony Sasuke.   
Naruto postawił doniczkę z pomidorami na krześle, a sam usiadł na łóżku.   
– Draniu… – powiedział cicho i objął go.   
Nikt nie dawał już nadziei. Może i lekarze starali się przed nim ukrywać prawdę, ale i tak wiedział, co szepczą po kątach. Poza tym przecież słyszał rozmowę Sakury i Tsunade na temat stanu zdrowia Sasuke.  
Wczoraj miał chwilę prawdziwego załamania, ale dzisiaj otrząsnął się trochę. Wiedział, że musi walczyć. Skoro Sasuke nie może, to on musi walczyć za nich obu.  
– Zobacz, twoje pomidory zaczęły rosnąć – powiedział, wtulając głowę w obojczyk. Czuł, że znów zaczynają go piec powieki, ale musiał być silny. Musiał! Ścisnął kurczowo zabandażowaną dłoń Sasuke. Ich ręce, mimo że zrekonstruowane, niczym nie różniły się od tych, które stracili w walce przeciwko sobie. Tak samo odczuwały wszystkie bodźce zewnętrzne. Dlatego teraz Naruto wyczuł, że dłoń Sasuke jest nieco chłodniejsza od jego własnej.  
Chciał wysłać nieco chakry, ogrzać ją odrobine, ale wtedy poczuł coś dziwnego. Jakieś mrowienie. Po chwili coś jakby fala ciepła przeszła przez jego rękę. Nie miał pojęcia, co to jest, ale po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że już czuł kiedyś coś takiego. Podczas wojny, gdy posiadał moc Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek. Mrowienie przybrało na sile, a on aż zamarł, widząc, że dłoń Sasuke drgnęła. Ale jak? Jakim sposobem? Nie miał już tej mocy. Gdyby miał już dawno uleczyłby Sasuke, tak jak Gaia i Kakashiego.   
Naruto patrzył w napięciu na rękę Sasuke, a później przeniósł wzrok na twarz. Wstrzymał oddech, czekając, aż coś się stanie.   
– Draniu – wydusił z napięciem i jeszcze raz dotknął jego dłoni, ale nic się nie stało.  
Nie! To nie mogło być tylko wrażenie! To coś, to może była jedyna szansa na uratowanie Sasuke! Musi jeszcze raz spróbować, musi... W jego przypadku największa moc zawsze ujawniała się w chwilach desperacji. Tak jak wtedy, podczas walki z Haku, gdy po raz pierwszy aktywował chakrę Kuramy. Bo musiał, bo nie miał wyjścia…  
Z całej siły skupił myśli na chakrze i ręce Sasuke. Kiedyś mieli w nich naprawdę nieprawdopodobne moce. To dzięki nim mogli uratować świat, jednak musieli współpracować. Połączyć symbole słońca i księżyca, które pojawiły się na wewnętrznych stronach dłoni. Tylko tak dało się zapieczętować Kaguye. Mędrzec Sześciu Ścieżek mówił, że są ze sobą w jakiś sposób połączeni. Czyżby teraz, w przypadku takiej determinacji, te symbole, mimo że zniknęły, nadal w jakiś sposób na siebie oddziaływały?  
Naruto znów poczuł przepływ tej ciepłej fali energii. To było takie… Zacisnął palce wokół palców Sasuke mocniej. To było jak nagły przypływ nadziei. Nigdy nie zrezygnuje. Nigdy… Nieważne, co mówili ci wszyscy lekarze!  
Ścisnął dłoń jeszcze mocniej. Tak się na niej skupił, oczekując jeszcze chociaż jednego drgnięcia, że nawet nie zauważył ruchów jego twarzy. Najpierw drgnął kącik ust, potem powieki się lekko uniosły. A potem rozległ jakiś dziwny dźwięk, przez który Naruto zerwał się z łóżka i zahaczając o krzesło, na którym postawił krzak pomidora, wyłożył się razem z doniczką na podłodze.  
Spojrzał na Sasuke… On… on zaczął się krztusić!  
Naruto błyskawicznie pozbierał się z podłogi i doskoczył do niego, ale zanim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, drzwi do sali otworzyły się i wpadła do niej pielęgniarka.   
– Leć po medyków! – krzyknęła. Zaczęła przestawiać coś w urządzeniach, a Naruto stał, patrząc na Sasuke w osłupieniu. Dopiero po chwili, gdy krzyknęła na niego jeszcze raz, ocknął się i wybiegł z pomieszczenia.   
Wpadł do dyżurki lekarskiej, choć wiedział, że nie miał do niej wstępu.   
– Naruto, ile razy ci... – Sakura akurat była na zmianie. Zamilkła, gdy zobaczyła jego minę. Nie potrzebowała żadnych wyjaśnień, żeby zrozumieć.   
Krzyknęła na dwóch medyków, którzy siedzieli przy stole, żeby szli za nią. Ona i Naruto wybiegli z pokoju i już po chwili znaleźli się w sali Sasuke.   
– Chyba wszystko w porządku – oznajmiła pielęgniarka, która wyjęła już z gardła Sasuke urządzenie, dzięki któremu mógł oddychać.   
Sakura wysłała w głąb ciała Sasuke trochę chakry.  
– Oddech jest jeszcze niestabilny, ale… - Sama nie wiedziała, jak to nazwać.   
Do Naruto niewiele co docierało. Wpatrywał się z Sasuke szeroko otwartymi oczami, a Sasuke patrzył wprost na niego. On też zdawał się nie zwracać uwagi na resztę ludzi w sali.   
– Draniu – wydusił w końcu Naruto i zaczął szybko mrugać. Nie wierzył, że to się działo naprawdę. Sasuke... żył. Obudził się.   
Działał samoistnie. Jego ciało bez udziału woli znalazło się przy łóżku. Objął go. Musiał sam się przekonać, że to nie był sen.   
– Sasuke – szepnął do jego ucha i uścisnął go mocniej, ale wtedy poczuł uderzenie w głowę.   
– Zwariowałeś?! – To Sakura, próbowała go od niego odciągnąć. Jej oczy też były zaszklone i chociaż w jej głosie słychać było gniew, z jej twarzy dało się wyczytać ulgę. Ona naprawdę powoli przestawała wierzyć, że Sasuke naprawdę z tego wyjdzie.   
– Przepraszam. – Naruto pomasował się po głowie, bo cios był naprawdę mocny. Gdyby jednak mógł, przytuliłby Sasuke znowu, nawet za cenę uderzenie Sakury.   
Uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc jak Sasuke krzywi się i mruga oczami, próbując się przyzwyczaić do światła.   
– Musimy przeprowadzić badanie płuc – powiedziała Sakura stanowczo. Już wiedziała, co ma robić. – Sasuke-kun, słyszysz mnie? – zapytała i nachyliła się nad nim. – Możesz samodzielnie oddychać?   
Sasuke był w stanie tylko kiwnąć głową, ale dla Naruto to i tak bardzo dużo znaczyło. Zmiękły mu kolana i musiał oprzeć się o ścianę, bo w przeciwnym razie by się przewrócił. Obudził się – krzyczało wszystko w jego umyśle. Sasuke naprawdę się obudził!  
– Kto tu rozsypał tą ziemię – zapytał jeden z medyków, gdy wdepnął w rozbita doniczkę. Naruto uśmiechnął się słabo. Sasuke go zabije za te pomidory – pomyślał, a ta myśl wbrew pozorom sprawiła, że poczuł się szczęśliwy. Bo to znaczyło tylko tyle, że żyje, skoro będzie mógł zrobić sobie na nim odwet. A jaki będzie ten odwet? To już nie miało znaczenia.  
Kilka minut później w sali pojawiła się Tsunade. Wyrzuciła wszystkie zbędne osoby, Naruto także, mimo że zapierał się nogami i rękami. Ktoś mu wytłumaczył, że potrzebuje ciszy do osłuchania płuc.   
Tak więc Naruto krążył po korytarzu w tę i z powrotem, niemalże wydeptując ścieżkę w płytkach podłogowych. W końcu, gdy po zbyt długim według niego czasie Tsunade i Sakura wyszły, rzucił się na nie z pytaniami.   
Tsunade spojrzała na Sakurę. Wyszkoliła Naprawdę świetną kunoichi, która mimo tego, co ostatnio wyszło na jaw, do końca walczyła o życie Sasuke. Chwilę wcześniej, kiedy były w tej sali same, zauważyła wzrok Sasuke uciekający czasami na drzwi. Obie wiedziały, kogo chciał widzieć, ale mimo tego Sakura ani na chwilę nie przestała wykonywać solidnie swoich obowiązków. Mimo że miał czerwone od łez oczy, dawała sobie świetnie radę.  
– Możesz już wejść – powiedziała w końcu, nie chcąc trzymać Naruto dłużej w niepewności. – Nie może jeszcze mówić, ale…  
Nie zdążyła dokończyć, bo Naruto rzucił się w stronę drzwi. Nie zamierzał czekać ani sekundy dłużej.  
Po chwili zorientował się, co miała na myśli Tsunade. Sasuke naprawdę nie mógł mówić, ale ręce miał sprawne. I teraz trzymał w nich kartkę z napisem: „Co zrobiłeś z moimi pomidorami?!”.


	68. Chapter 68

Od ponad dwóch miesięcy kryjówka Orochimaru przypominała istny dom wariatów, a to wszystko za sprawą Karin, której aktualne emocje zaważały na życiu mieszkańców.   
Najpierw, gdy Karin w końcu dowiedziała się, co dokładnie się stało na placu w Konoha, wpadła w taką wściekłość, że Suigetsu ledwo uszedł z życiem. Bo póki jeszcze nie mieli pojęcia, z kim tak konkretnie Sasuke publicznie się całował, Suigetsu zaczął ją podjudzać, że to pewnie z tą z różowymi włosami. Karin miała ochotę rozwalić mu głowę, na szczęście Juugo ją powstrzymał.   
Potem, gdy Orochimaru wyjawił, o kogo chodziło, było jeszcze gorzej.  
– Rodzina, tak? – Karin w końcu dorwała Suigetsu, który zaczął się histerycznie śmiać i przywaliła mu pięścią w brzuch, aż się skulił. – Ja mu dam rodzinę!  
Karin nie dość, że nie była w stanie uwierzyć, że Sasuke już z kimś się związał – bo on przecież nigdy na nikogo nie zwracał uwagi, to jeszcze nawet nie z tą całą Sakurą, o którą była zazdrosna, a z Naruto! Tym Naruto Uzumakim, który ostatnio tak bardzo chciał ją poznać, jako że pochodzili z tego samego klanu. Już ona mu da rodzinę!  
– Karin, uspokój się! – Znów Juugo musiał wkroczyć do akcji.  
– Jak ja go dorwę, to mu te żółte kudły z głowy powyrywam – piekliła się Karin.  
Nie zwracała zupełnie uwagi, że w korytarzu cały czas stoi osoba, którą Juugo przyprowadził i wydaje się być lekko przerażona. A przecież to ona miała ją szkolić.  
– A więc jednak go kochasz – Suigetsu znów wyszczerzył swoje ostre zęby, ewidentnie ją prowokując. – A tak się tego wypierałaś…  
Karin szarpnęła się, a Juugo w końcu stwierdził, że ma dość i ją puścił. Skoro Suigetsu nie może się powstrzymać, to proszę bardzo, niech się nawet pozabijają.  
– Chodź – powiedział do nadal lekko przerażonej dziewczynki i podał jej rękę. Musieli znaleźć jej jakieś schronienie, dopóki ta dwójka się nie uspokoi.

Orochimaru, patrząc na to wszystko, uśmiechnął się. Karin miała naprawdę wybuchowy temperament. Nie posiadała co prawda takiej mocy jak Sasuke, który przez swoje humory potrafił już mu zniszczyć niejedną kryjówkę, ale jednak.   
Karin ostatecznie nie zabiła Suigetsu. W końcu ochłonęła i uspokoiła się, ale to głównie przez środki dolane niepostrzeżenie do jej soku. Jednak nawet mimo to, ciągle chodziła zła, jakby cały świat zmówił się przeciwko niej.   
Przełom nastąpił dopiero, gdy do kryjówki dotarła kolejna wiadomość. O tym, że Sasuke jest w stanie krytycznym.   
Karin, kiedy to usłyszała, chciała tak jak na wojnie nawet w pidżamie biec mu na ratunek. Tu już do akcji wkroczył Orochimaru, siłą zatrzymując ją na miejscu. On miał informację z pierwszej ręki, wiedział, że ona nie zdoła mu pomóc. Sasuke był nieprzytomny i żadna obca chakra nie działała.

Przez kilka dni Karin snuła się jak cień, wciąż będąc na środkach uspokajających. Z takiej odległości nie wyczuwała w ogóle chakry Sasuke, choć wiedziała, że żyje. Chwilowo zupełnie zapomniała, że miała chęć zabić Naruto, tym bardziej, że nawet Suigetsu, widząc co się dzieje, odpuścił jej z tymi docinkami.  
– Orochimaru–sama, naprawdę nie jesteś w stanie mu jakoś pomóc? – zapytała go któregoś dnia, przychodząc do laboratorium. Widać było, jak bardzo jest zmęczona i przygnębiona.   
Orochimaru pokręcił głową. Przy tego typu obrażeniach nie był w stanie nic zrobić. 

Dni mijały, a Karin, mimo że trochę niechętnie, zajęła się szkoleniem przyprowadzonej przez Juugo dziewczynki. Ta z początku wydawała się być trochę nieśmiała, ale z czasem, co zauważyli wszyscy, zaczęła brać przykład ze swojej mentorki i trochę się do niej upodabniać.  
Suigetsu, który kiedyś przypadkowo wszedł do pomieszczenia, w którym się przebierała, dostał od niej taki łomot, że ledwo się pozbierał.  
– Nie ma co, rośnie nam nowa wiedźma – powiedział, kiedy już wrócił do laboratorium.   
Orochimaru uśmiechnął się lekko. Dobrze wiedział, kogo ściągnął do kryjówki, ale nie sądził, że będzie miała taki charakterek. Ale to dobrze, poradzi sobie w życiu.

W końcu, kiedy wydawało się, że wszystko choć pozornie wróciło do normy, Orochimaru otrzymał kolejną wiadomość z Konohy: Sasuke się obudził.  
Karin, gdy się o tym dowiedziała, na przemian to krzyczała z radości, to płakała. Zakomunikowała też, że nic poza tym ją w tej chwili nie obchodzi. Że zamierza wyruszyć do Konohy i zobaczyć Sasuke i niech tylko ktoś spróbuje ją powstrzymać!  
O dziwo, Orochimaru nie zamierzał jej tym razem zatrzymywać.   
– Wyruszysz za kilka dni – powiedział.   
Spojrzał na dziewczynkę stojącą niedaleko. Karin mimo wszystko nieźle się postarała z jej szkoleniem, więc, jak sądził, była już gotowa. Hokage przystał się na jego prośbę, a w takim razie nie było już na co czekać.  
– I zabierzesz ją ze sobą.

*

Tsunade, która przed chwilą zwołała najlepszych ekspertów do sali konferencyjnej, patrzyła w niedowierzaniu na zdjęcia rentgenowskie płuc Sasuke. Na jednym monitorze widniało to z wczoraj, na drugim – dzisiejsze.  
– To niemożliwe. – Jeden z medyków zdjął okulary i przetarł je szmatką, jakby nie był pewien, czy dobrze widzi. – Komórki ludzkie same z siebie nie regenerują się w takim tempie.   
– To prawda. – Ktoś inny pokiwał głową. – Nasze metody leczenia nie przynosiły skutków. Z medycznego punktu widzenia Sasuke Uchiha powinien…  
– Tak, wiem – przerwała im Tsunade.  
Wiedziała, wszyscy wiedzieli, że Sasuke umierał. W chwili desperacji, widząc, jak Naruto cierpi, zwróciła się z tym nawet do Orochimaru, ale dał jej do zrozumienia, że w tym przypadku nie jest w stanie pomóc. Nikt nie był w stanie pomóc! Więc jak to się stało, że płuca w ciągu jednego dnia się aż tak zregenerowały? Taką moc, z tego co wiedziała, posiadał tylko Mędrzec Sześciu Ścieżek, a podczas wojny…  
– Naruto… – powiedziała sama do siebie i po chwili wybiegła z sali.

Naruto oczywiście siedział u Sasuke. Teraz, w przeciwieństwie do poprzednich miesięcy, Sasuke mógł słuchać tego, co paplał. Zapisywał lakoniczne odpowiedzi na kartce, a Naruto reagował na jego cięte komentarze bardziej żywiołowo niż zazwyczaj.   
– Coś ty powiedział, draniu?! – krzyknął. – Że niby nawet teraz skopałbyś mi tyłek na treningu? Chyba śnisz! – krzyczał Naruto, kiedy drzwi do sali otworzyły się. – Babcia Tsunade?   
– Naruto. – Tsunade podeszła do niego i od razu złapała za otwartą dłoń. Odwróciła ją wnętrzem do góry, przypatrując jej się uważnie.   
Naruto i Sasuke spojrzeli na nią zdziwieni.   
– Czujesz się jakoś inaczej? Tak... – Zmarszczyła brwi, sama nie wiedząc, jak to ująć. – Tak jak w pewnym momencie podczas wojny?   
– Podczas wojny? – Naruto nie zrozumiał. – Normalnie się czuję. – Wolną ręką podrapał się po głowie i zerknął na Sasuke, a później na rękę. – To znaczy... – zawahał się, bo przypomniał sobie, co poczuł, kiedy wcześniej ściskał dłoń Sasuke. – Teraz już nic nie czuję, ale czułem.  
– A co konkretnie? – Tsunade, nadal nie puszczając ręki Naruto, zaczęła z niej ściągać bandaż.  
Sama oczywiście nie była świadkiem wszystkiego, co się wydarzyło podczas wojny, ale zanim przekazała stanowisko Hokage Kakashiemu, ten zrelacjonował jej wszystko. To, że Naruto praktycznie przywrócił do życia Gaia, a jemu uleczył oko. To, że uzyskali nieprawdopodobną moc od Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek, który – jak się dopiero wtedy okazało – nie był tylko legendą. Powiedział też, że Naruto i Sasuke mieli wówczas na dłoniach charakterystyczne symbole, które jednak po zapieczętowaniu Kaguyi zniknęły razem z mocą. Dlatego teraz Tsunade, choć miała świadomość, że to ręka odtworzona z komórek Hashiramy, musiała to sprawdzić. Musiał się przekonać na własne oczy.  
– Czułem takie mrowienie i falę ciepła. Dokładnie tak, jak wtedy… – Naruto poruszył palcami dłoni. Cała ręka miała brzydki, szarawy kolor, poza tym po zdjęciu bandaży czuł się jakoś dziwnie, przyzwyczaił się już do tego ścisku.   
Tsunade dokładnie obejrzała dokładnie rękę Naruto, ale nic tam nie dostrzegła. Jednak… Przecież Sasuke jakimś cudem wyzdrowiał.  
Po chwili zastanowienia chwyciła nożyczki leżące w jednaj z szafek i delikatnie rozcięła sobie skórę na ręce.  
– Możesz to powtórzyć? – zapytała.  
Naruto spojrzał zdziwiony, ale w końcu przyłożył prawą dłoń do rany. Próbował się skupić na tym tak, jak wtedy, ale mimo wszystko nic się nie wydarzyło.  
– Nic nie czuję – pokręcił głową.  
Tsunade przygryzła wargę. To były rzeczy, których jeszcze do końca nie pojmowała, ale najwyraźniej w tym przypadku ta moc Naruto podziałała tylko na Sasuke. Jakimś cudem, przez swoją determinację, musiał ją na chwilę wyzwolić.

Być może kiedyś wróci. Istniała taka nadzieja. Tsunade zdawała sobie sprawę, że w przypadku zagrożenia, to byłoby bardzo pomocne. Będzie musiała o tym porozmawiać z Kakashim, ale wiedziała, że nie mogą żywić względem tego dużych nadziei. Sasuke i Naruto łączyła naprawdę potężna więź i to może przez nią, Naruto udało się choć na chwilę obudzić tę moc.   
– Sasuke, a ty coś czujesz? Jakąś zmianę?   
Sasuke tylko pokręcił głową.   
Tsunade chwilę patrzyła na nich, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiając, a potem wyszła, zostawiając ich samych.   
„Naprawdę wtedy coś poczułeś” – napisał na kartce Sasuke, kiedy drzwi za byłą Hokage się zamknęły.   
Naruto właśnie bandażował na nowo swoją dłoń.   
– Nie wiem, jak to się stało. Po prostu... Wszyscy już tracili nadzieję. Tak długo nie mogłeś się obudzić... – Naruto sam nie wiedział, jak to wytłumaczyć. – To zadziało się tak jakby samo – dodał i spojrzał na Sasuke. – Ale to już za nami.   
Nie chciał o tym w ten sposób teraz mówić. Sasuke odzyskał przytomność, żył i zdrowiał. To było najważniejsze. Obiecał sobie, że już nigdy nie dopuścić do sytuacji, w której nie mógłby się bronić. Żeby założyli mu pieczęć i go uwięzili. Cokolwiek by nie zrobił.

Sasuke miał wykonanych jeszcze kilka kontrolnych badań. Medycy musieli upewnić się, że płuca są wystarczająco silne, żeby na pewno mógł samodzielnie oddychać. Ustalono, że w ciągu nocy będzie wspomagała go jeszcze maszyna, ale przez większość czasu, nie musiał jej już używać.  
Naruto cały czas przy nim siedział. Był tak podekscytowany, że zapomniał o śniadaniu. Zwykle jadł je w szpitalu, bo w mieszkaniu Sasuke prawie niczego nie było. Wyjadł już wszystkie zupki instant, a nie miał czasu kupić kolejnych.   
– Dzisiaj jest szczyt Kage – zaczął, gdy medycy wyszli z sali i zostali sami. – Mają wyjaśniać sprawę zwojów.   
Naruto chciał z Sasuke o tym porozmawiać, zanim będzie musiał zjawić się tam i opowiedzieć, co tak właściwie się stało. Sasuke obudził się w idealnym momencie, bo nawet jeśli nie mógł mówić, mógł pisać. Każda forma komunikacji była w tym wypadku dobra.   
"Co chcesz powiedzieć?" – brzmiało pytanie Sasuke, które napisał na kartce.  
Naruto podrapał się po karku.   
– Wyjaśnić, że kierowaliśmy się tylko dobrem świata. Sami braliśmy udział w wojnie i jako jedyni wiemy, co znaczy walka z Kaguyą. Co zrobi świat shinobi, jeżeli ktoś jej pokroju znowu się pojawi?   
"Nadal chcesz je zniszczyć?"  
– Tak… Nie wiem. – Naruto wzruszył ramionami. Patrzył na włosy Sasuke, które teraz sięgały już do ramion. – Może nie? Teraz już nie ode mnie to zależy. Kage podejmą decyzję, co z nimi zrobić. Pamiętaj, że tylko my możemy użyć tej techniki.   
"I zapobiec katastrofie, jeżeli znowu pojawi się ktoś pokroju Kaguyi".   
Naruto uśmiechnął się i kiwnął głową. Tak się cieszył, że Sasuke się obudził, że nie potrafił się z nim kłócić. Chyba pierwszy raz w życiu to mówił.   
– Wiesz, że z tymi włosami wyglądasz jak młodsza wersja Madary? – zapytał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. No dobra, więc jednak może nie do końca nie chciał się z nim kłócić, ale na pewno nie o poważne sprawy. Trochę dogryzania nigdy nie zaszkodzi.  
Sasuke spojrzał na niego spod byka. Ten młotek chyba bardzo się nudził, kiedy on tu walczył o życie. To porównanie do Madary. On nie był takim fanatykiem.  
Zły, sięgnął do szafki nocnej przy łóżku. Było tam kilka gumek, którymi dzisiaj spinali mu włosy przy badaniach, żeby za bardzo nie przeszkadzały.   
„Lepiej?” – napisał, gdy związał włosy w kucyk.  
Naruto spojrzał na niego i się roześmiał.  
– Teraz trochę przypominasz Itachiego – powiedział.  
Sasuke westchnął. Nie, żeby porównanie do Itachiego ostatnimi czasy mu przeszkadzało, ale mimo to…  
Przywołał Naruto gestem.  
Ten, widząc jego zachęcający uśmiech, podsunął się bardziej na łóżku, na którym i tak już prawie leżał. Po chwili poczuł dotyk na udzie, a potem… Sasuke wyjął mu z kieszeni kunai. Nim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, złapał swój kucyk w rękę i ściął go jednym zdecydowanym ruchem. Czarne włosy rozsypały się na poduszce.  
Naruto, na początku nieco zdezorientowany, spojrzał na niego i się uśmiechnął.  
– Teraz wyglądasz jak Sasuke – mruknął.   
Zerknął na drzwi, czy aby na pewno były zamknięte, i podsunął się jeszcze wyżej. Teraz miał już twarz naprzeciwko jego twarzy. Odgarnął z policzka krzywo ścięte włosy i pocałował Sasuke. Może ten drań nie mógł mówić, ale całować się mógł. A on tak długo na to czekał...  
– Dzień dobry – usłyszał kobiecy głos i machinalnie odsunął się od niego. Jeszcze nie przyzwyczaił się do tego, że ludzie o nich wiedzą i reagował nerwowo. Tak jak wtedy, gdy przyłapał ich Shikamaru, potem Sai.  
Na szczęście pielęgniarka bez słowa zmieniła kroplówkę i wyszła, zostawiając ich samych. Niestety, zaraz po tym przyszedł kurier z pocztą. Znowu kwiatki, czekoladki i kartki. I znów kilka od jakichś chłopaków! Naruto chciał je wszystkie wyrzucić, ale Sasuke, jak na złość, zabrał mu je z ręki.  
– No i co masz zamiar z nimi zrobić, draniu? – Naruto wydął usta, niezadowolony.   
Sasuke przejrzał kartki, a na jego ustach pojawił się wymowny uśmiech, który był jednoznaczną odpowiedzią.   
– To może napiszesz do nich, żeby przyszli i ci pomogli?! – fuknął oburzony. – Bo ja już...   
Sasuke zatrzymał go, gdy chciał wstać i wyjść. Przyciągnął go do siebie i złapał za kark, żeby czasem nie przyszło do głowy, żeby się odsuwać.   
Znowu się uśmiechnął, ale tym razem jakoś inaczej. W taki sposób, że Naruto też się uśmiechnął. Już wszystko będzie dobrze, pomyślał, patrząc w ciemne oczy Sasuke. Od dwóch miesięcy je sobie wyobrażał, a teraz w końcu mógł w nie patrzeć.   
Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i tym razem Naruto zdążył się choć trochę odsunąć, zanim do środka wszedł Kakashi.   
– Spodziewałem się ciebie tutaj, Naruto. – Kakashi uśmiechnął lekko pod maską. – Właśnie się dowiedziałem, że się obudziłeś, Sasuke. Wiem, że na razie nie możesz mówić, ale cieszę się, że już jesteś z nami. Naruto wyrywał sobie włosy z głowy przez ostatnie dwa miesiące.  
– Wcale nie! – zaprotestował Naruto, ale Kakashi go uciszył.   
– Za kilka godzin powinien rozpocząć się szczyt Kage, ale ze względu na te niespodziewane okoliczności – spojrzał na Sasuke – postaram się go przesunąć na jutro. Tsunade nie jest pewna, czy będziesz mógł wtedy mówić, ale chciałbym, Sasuke, żebyś tam był. Razem z Naruto.   
– Mogę mówić za Sasuke – zaproponował Naruto. – Przekonam ich wszystkich, że on jest niewinny i...   
– Naruto, tutaj już nie chodzi tylko o was, ale o zwoje i bezpieczeństwo świata – przerwał mu Kakashi. – Osobiście uważam, że powinniśmy je zostawić i bardzo dobrze zabezpieczyć, ale pytanie, co będzie chciała zrobić reszta Kage. To powinna być wspólna decyzja, nie wyłączając was obu. Wasze stanowisko już znam. Jutro mam nadzieję, że uda nam się coś ustalić.   
Już miał wychodzić, ale będąc przy drzwiach odwrócił się i powiedział:   
– Sasuke, cieszę się, że już się obudziłeś. Mam nadzieję, że szybko wrócisz do zdrowia.

Po południu znów przyszła do nich Tsunade, żeby skontrolować stan Sasuke. Naruto musiał wyjść podczas badań, ale zanim to zrobił, zabrał ze sobą krzak pomidora. Krzak był trochę podeptany przez medyków, którzy w chwili, kiedy Sasuke odzyskał przytomność, biegali w tę i z powrotem. Naruto w pewnym momencie odstawił go w kąt, w innym wypadku ktoś po prostu by go wyrzucił. A on z jakiegoś powodu nie chciał go wyrzucać. Nie, żeby nagle polubił pomidory, ale ten krzak zaczął owocować właśnie dzisiaj i dzisiaj też Sasuke się obudził. Nie, żeby to się ze sobą w jakiś sposób łączyło, ale teraz nabrał do niego jakiegoś sentymentu.   
Wiedział już, gdzie ma iść, dlatego kilkanaście minut później przekroczył drzwi kwiaciarni.   
Ino na widok rośliny aż załamała ręce.  
– Naruto, coś ty z nim zrobił – jęknęła, patrząc na połamane łodyżki. – Miałeś o niego dbać, a nie się z nim bić! – Zabrała mu krzak z rąk.  
– To nie moja wina! – Zamachał rękami Naruto. No dobra, trochę była jego, bo gdyby nie rozbił doniczki, to pomidory stałyby po prostu na parapecie i nikt by po nich nie biegał. Ale w tamtym momencie w ogóle o nich nie myślał. – Przyniosłem go do szpitala, ale kiedy Sasuke się obudził…  
– Słyszałam – przerwała mu Ino i uśmiechnęła się. – Chcieliśmy go z Saiem odwiedzić, ale Sakura powiedziała, że to nie jest najlepszy moment, bo musi odpocząć.  
Ino spojrzała jeszcze raz sceptycznie na roślinę i poszła na zaplecze, by po chwili wrócić z nową doniczką. Nasypała do niej ziemi i włożyła krzak do środka. Przysypała jeszcze trochę od góry, dodała jakiegoś nawozu i podlała. Zastanowiła się chwilę, a zaraz potem przyniosła jeszcze jakieś patyczki. Wbiła je w ziemie i przywiązała do nich połamane gałązki.  
– Teraz będzie wymagał rekonwalescencji – powiedziała.  
Naruto spojrzał na nią, marszcząc brwi.  
– Sasuke czy ten krzak? – zapytał, bo nie był pewien, co ma na myśli.  
– Krzew. – Ino znów się uśmiechnęła. – Sasuke-kun pewnie też, ale nie jestem medycznym ninja, o to już musisz zapytać Sakurę.  
Naruto skinął głową, podziękował i zabrał doniczkę. Zanim jednak zdążył wyjść, zobaczył, że Ino podpiera głowę na ręce i patrzy na niego z jakimś takim innym uśmiechem.   
– Co? – zapytał, nie bardzo wiedząc, o co chodzi.  
– Nic, tylko… – Ino westchnęła, wciąż nie przestając się uśmiechać w ten sposób. – Po prostu chcę, żebyś wiedział, że życzę wam szczęścia. Tworzycie taką ładną parę – powiedziała z rozmarzeniem.  
Naruto zaczerwienił się lekko i burcząc pod nosem jakieś „dzięki”, wyszedł ze sklepu.   
Ino nie mogła przestać się uśmiechać. Odkąd wiedziała, że są razem, nie potrafiła o tym inaczej myśleć. Oczywiście bardzo współczuła Sakurze i Hinacie, ale mimo wszystko ten związek był jak z jakiejś bajki. Naruto i Sasuke, odwieczni rywale, w końcu się w sobie zakochali. Zresztą, nie tylko ona tak myślała. Pracowała przecież w takim miejscu, gdzie na co dzień słyszała różne plotki. Jasne, byli tacy, którzy uważali, że to nienormalne, ale dużo osób było zachwyconych. Zwłaszcza dziewczyny, które wiedząc, że i tak nie mają szans u żadnego z nich, uważały ich za idealną parę.   
Podczas gdy Sasuke był w śpiączce, a Naruto nie opuszczał go na krok, spotkała się kilka razy z przyjaciółmi w Ichiraku i głównym tematem zawsze byli ci dwaj. I wszyscy po uprzednim szoku doszli nad tym do porządku dziennego. Kiba tylko czasami kręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, ale Ino miała wrażenie, że wcale nie chodzi mu o to, że to dwóch facetów, ale że Naruto chciał się całować właśnie z Sasuke. Choć nawet on nie mówił tego za często, może kilka razy mu się wyrwało, bo Sasuke był w śpiączce, więc rozumiał powagę sytuacji.  
Naruto, jak widać jeszcze nie do końca radził sobie z tą sytuacją. A wiedziała, że będzie musiał, bo teraz, gdy Sasuke odzyskał przytomność, będą musieli stawić czoła całej reszcie i na co dzień zmagać się z różnymi reakcjami. W końcu dwóch najsilniejszych shinobi na świecie już oficjalnie byli parą.

*

Naruto, jak można było się spodziewać, prawie nie opuszczał szpitala. Zwłaszcza, że teraz Sasuke, chcąc czy nie chcąc, musiał słuchać, co do niego mówi.  
– Draniu, wylegiwałeś się przez dwa miesiące, a treningi same się nie zrobią. Ja coś tam ćwiczyłem, nie siedziałem na tyłku. – Naruto sięgnął po kolejną czekoladkę. Przysłała je jakaś dziewczyna. Były bardzo dobre, z Kraju Mgły, więc smakowały zupełnie inaczej niż czekolada, którą sprzedawali w Wiosce.  
"I tak skopię ci tyłek, młotku" – odpisał Sasuke, który nie wydawał się zbyt zadowolony.  
– Tak, tak. – Naruto zaśmiał się i machnął ręką. Sasuke, który się nie odzywał był nawet jeszcze fajniejszy. W końcu mógł tylko pisać te swoje głupie docinki. – Ale spokojnie, draniu, jak znowu pójdziemy na pole treningowe dam ci fory, żebyś się nie załamał. W końcu jak zobaczysz, jaki ja jestem silny, to możesz trochę zwątpić, ale przecież jesteś moim chłopakiem. Czasami powinienem ci ustąpić – plótł, co mu ślina na język przyniosła, więc nawet nie zauważył, że pierwszy raz nazwał Sasuke "swoim chłopakiem".  
Sasuke uśmiechnął się lekko, słysząc to. Uchylił usta i po raz pierwszy odkąd się obudził, spróbował coś powiedzieć.   
Naruto od razu się do niego nachylił.  
– Co mówiłeś, Sasuke?  
– Może teraz w końcu mnie dogonisz – powtórzył ochrypłym głosem. – Młotku.   
– Co?! – wydarł się Naruto. – Jestem milion razy lepszy od ciebie, draniu! Myślisz, że kto cię wyciągnął z tego płonącego budynku, co? C… – zamilkł, bo dopiero teraz to do niego dotarło. – Draniu, ty mówisz! – krzyknął.  
Sasuke przewrócił oczami, a potem skrzywił się. To było tylko kilka słów, ale gardło strasznie go piekło. Odkaszlnął.  
– Czekaj, biegnę po babunię! – Naruto zerwał się z łóżka.  
– Nie – powiedział znów Sasuke, łapiąc go za rękę i tym samym zatrzymując.   
Nie chciał, żeby znów zleciał się tu tabun medyków i żeby znów robili mu jakieś badania. Miał ich dość na dziś, to może poczekać do jutra. Tym bardziej, że Tsunade jasno dała mu do zrozumienia, że i tak go dzisiaj nie wypisze do domu. Kiedy napisał jej to na kartce, popukała się w głowę i powiedziała, że to wykluczone. Że muszą go jeszcze monitorować, bo cholera wie, co z jego płucami.  
O dziwo Naruto ją poparł, nie chciał ryzykować, że Sasuke coś się stanie, za co ten miał ochotę wstać i porządnie skopać mu tyłek. Miał dość szpitala. Nie lubił szpitali. Chciał wrócić do swojego domu, do swojego łóżka i mieć chwilę prywatności. Tu ciągle ktoś przewijał się przez jego salę, tam byłby już tylko on i Naruto. O, właśnie. Naruto mówił, że nocował tam raz czy dwa, choć po jego minie można było wywnioskować, że częściej. Ciekawe, w jakim stanie zastanie swoje mieszkanie. Niby Naruto zarzekał się, że sprzątał, ale coś nie do końca mu wierzył. A nawet patrząc na to, w jakiej kondycji były stojące teraz na parapecie szpitalnego okna pomidory, szczerze w to wątpił.  
– No dobra, dobra, draniu. – Naruto zaśmiał się i usiadł z powrotem na łóżku.   
Wieczory, to był jedyny czas kiedy nikt tu się bez powodu nie kręcił. Nie to co w dzień. Teraz mogli mieć czas tylko dla siebie. A on miał Sasuke jeszcze dużo do opowiedzenia.


	69. Chapter 69

Była zaledwie szósta rano, gdy Kakashi usiadł w swoim biurze nad stertą papierów. Nie mógł spać. Miał na głowie szczyt Kage i te nieszczęsne zwoje. Na szczęście Sasuke się obudził. Kakashi ciągle nie mógł sobie wybaczyć tamtej decyzji. Myślał, że umieszczenie go w oddaleniu od wioski uniemożliwi jego znalezienie, ale się pomylił. Nie dość, że jeden z jego zaufanych ANBU zdradził, to jeszcze Korzeń tak ich podszedł. Ten atak na siedzibę był po to, żeby odwrócić uwagę. Tak przynajmniej zeznali niektórzy z członków Korzenia. Tak naprawdę liderowi zależało głownie na pomszczeniu Danzou i zabiciu Sasuke.   
Kakashi codziennie przychodził do szpitala i pytał o jego stan zdrowia, ale zwykle nie zaglądał do sali. Wiedział, że jest tam Naruto, a on ciągle miał do niego żal.   
Westchnął i spojrzał w okno.  
Po chwili usłyszał pukanie do drzwi.  
– Hokage-sama? – Do pomieszczenia weszła jedna z sekretarek, niosąc w rękach jakieś papiery.  
Kakashi spojrzał na nie smętnie. Wiedział, co to jest – formularze przydzielenia geninów do drużyn.. Przez tę całą sytuację z Korzeniem nie miała czasu się tym zająć. Przewertował je. Iruka mówił, że ciągle wielu z rodziców prosi o przydział ich dziecka do drużyny Naruto. I mimo wszystko też Sasuke.   
Westchnął zaczął przeglądać akta dzieci. Niektórych już przydzielił odpowiednim osobom, ale nad niektórymi jeszcze myślał. Ważne było, żeby odpowiednio dobrać drużyny. Jasne, liczyły się umiejętności tych geninów, ale też ich charaktery i podejście.   
Kiedyś, gdy dostał pod opiekę drużynę siódmą, był sceptycznie nastawiony. Oni nijak do siebie nie pasowali, każde miało inny charakter, każde chciało czegoś innego. A jednak! To właśnie ta drużyna w ostatecznym starciu z Kaguyą pokazała, na co ich razem stać. Naruto i Sasuke, wcześniejsi wrogowie, stali się przyjaciółmi, a teraz nawet…. Uśmiechnął się lekko.   
W końcu machnął ręką i odłożył te akta. Dzisiaj miał na głowie Szczyt Kage i tym musiał się zająć. 

W południe w jednym z największych pomieszczeń Głównej Siedzibie Wioski zasiedli Kage wszystkich pięciu wiosek. Hokage – Hatake Kakashi, Kazekage – Gaara, Mizukage – Mei Terumi, Raikage – A i Tsuchikage – Onoki. Czekali jeszcze na Naruto i Sasuke, którzy musieli w tym uczestniczyć. Tsunade początkowo nie chciała wypuścić Sasuke ze szpitala, uważała że w jego stanie coś takiego jest niewskazane, ale w końcu uległa. Tym bardziej, że Sasuke zaczął wypowiadać pierwsze, ciche bo ciche, ale jednak słowa. To znaczyło, że stan jego płuc naprawdę się poprawił.  
Kiedy w końcu dotarli do Siedziby Głównej, zajęli miejsca przy stole razem z głowami państw. Spóźnili się nieco, bo Naruto, jak obiecał, w końcu pozwolił sobie obciąć przydługie włosy, a i Sasuke trzeba było doprowadzić do porządku.  
Nastała cisza.  
– Tak więc, ekhm… – Kakashi potarł swoją skroń. Nigdy nie czuł się najlepiej w tego typu oficjalnych przemówieniach. – Chciałbym powitać was na kolejnym zjeździe Kage. W wiadomości nie chciałem się rozpisywać, bo jak wiecie, temat zebrania jest ściśle tajny i bardzo ważny, zatem…  
– Do rzeczy, Kakashi – mruknęła Mizukage, chcąc, żeby już skończył ten wywód.  
Kakashi westchnął. No tak…   
W skrócie omówił cel misji Sasuke w Sunagakure. Nie wspomniał nic o tym, że Naruto znalazł się tam wbrew jego woli, co zaraz zostało mu wypomniane przez Raikage.  
– Wysyłasz dwóch najlepszych shinobi w sprawie, która dotyczy Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek? Musiałeś przeczuwać, że to coś ważnego.  
– Nie wiedzieliśmy, czego dotyczą tablice – powiedział spokojnie się Gaara. W końcu to on zlecił tę misję.  
Kakashi skinął głową.  
– Naruto, Sasuke i Sakura są drużyną, dlatego…  
– Teraz chyba już nie tylko drużyną – wtrąciła się Mizukage, nie zważając, że Sasuke i Naruto są tu przecież z nimi. Plotki o tym, co się stało w Konoha, już dawno dotarły do jej uszu. To była informacja numer jeden nawet w Kraju Wody. No ale w końcu kto by nie poleciał na takiego przystojniaka jak Sasuke Uchiha. Uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko i puściła oko. Zauważyła, że jeszcze wyprzystojniał od czasu, kiedy widziała go po raz ostatni.   
– Więc o co w końcu chodzi? – Tsuchikage skrzywił się. – W krzyżu mnie łupie, gdy tak siedzę.  
– Może już czas przejść na emeryturę. – Mizukage zmierzyła go krytycznym spojrzeniem.   
– Możecie się uciszyć?! – zagrzmiał Raikage. Miał już dość ich zachowania. – Co z tymi zwojami – zapytał wprost.  
Kakashi wstał i podszedł do jednej z szaf. Po chwili zwoje znalazły się na stole. Rozwinął je.  
– Nic nie mogę odczytać – zaskrzeczał Tsuchikage, pochylając się nad nimi tak nisko, że prawie dotknął je swoim kartoflowatym nosem.  
– Mówiłam, że jesteś za stary, potrzebujesz okularów – zaśmiała się Mizukage. Po chwili jednak mina jej zrzedła, gdy dotarło do niej, że i ona nic z tego, co tam jest napisane nie rozumie.  
– Te zwoje może odczytać tylko ktoś, kto posiada zaawansowanego Sharingana – wyjaśnił Kakashi. – A ta technika… To jest najprawdopodobniej podstawowa wersja tego, co podczas wojny zrobił Madara. Zbiorowe genjutsu. Do jego użycia potrzebny jest Rinnegan i chakra wszystkich Bijuu.  
Tsuchikage, Mizukage i Raikage popatrzyli na niego marszcząc brwi.   
– Chcesz powiedzieć, że ukrywałeś przed nami, że Konoha jest w posiadaniu aż tak potężnej broni? – Raikage wstał i oparł się rękami o blat stołu. Wlepił wściekły wzrok w Kakashiego.  
– Właśnie – zawtórował mu Tsuchikage, a Mizukage pokręciła głową w niedowierzaniu.  
– Sęk w tym, że sam nie wiedziałem – powiedział Kakashi.   
Ostatnio długo zastanawiał się, jak powinien to załatwić. W końcu uznał, że musi wyjawić całą prawdę, zwłaszcza że przecież Gaara już ją znał. Jeżeli coś by w tej sprawie zataili, mogłoby to zaważyć na pokojowych stosunkach między wioskami. Dlatego też upierał się, żeby w szczycie wzięli udział sami Kage bez asystentów. Dopiero tam zdecydują co dalej.  
– Mamy ci uwierzyć, że…  
– To prawda – rozległ się cichy głos z drugiego końca stołu. Tak cichy, że chyba nie do końca usłyszeli słowa.  
– Co? – zaskrzeczał znów Tsuchikage, przykładając dłoń do ucha.  
– Draniu, no co ty! – Naruto zerwał się ze swojego miejsca. Nie taki był plan! Przecież już wczoraj w szpitalu wymyślił, że to on weźmie na siebie całą winę. Wyjaśni, że chcieli je zniszczyć, że to on go przekonywał, żeby nikomu nie mówili, że…  
– Siadaj. – Sasuke chwycił go stanowczym ruchem za nadgarstek i pociągnął z powrotem na krzesło.   
Owszem, wiedział, co chce zrobić Naruto. Odkąd wczoraj powiedział, że oddał zwoje (wytykając mu przy tym, że jest głupim draniem i chyba upadł na głowę uważając, że po takiej wskazówce sam się domyśli, gdzie są ukryte), Sasuke nasłuchał się już wystarczająco o tym jego „genialnym” planie. Jednak nie zamierzał mu na to pozwolić. Oczywiście nic wcześniej nie powiedział, bo ten młotek jeszcze zrobiłby wszystko, żeby w takim wypadku w ogóle nie opuścił dzisiaj szpitala i tu nie dotarł. A on, skoro sprawa i tak już się wydała, chciał stawić czoła tym ludziom. Musieli zrozumieć, że zwojów nie można zniszczyć, do czego zapewne przekonywałby ich Naruto. Te zwoje były zbyt cenne i być może w przyszłości okażą się jeszcze niezbędne.   
– To ja zataiłem prawdę o zwojach – zaczął znów Sasuke, tym razem starając się mówić nieco głośniej, ale to było trudne, bo gardło znów zaczęło do piec. Postanowił jednak to zignorować. – Nie chciałem dopuścić do kolejnej wojny – przerwał i odkaszlnął.  
– Dlatego musimy je zniszczyć! – Naruto od razu wykorzystał chwilę jego niedyspozycji, by wyrazić własne zdanie. Naprawdę przez te zwoje stało się już wystarczająco dużo złego. Sasuke przez to omal nie zginął. Te zwoje sprowadziły na nich nieszczęście, dlatego mimo że rozumiał jego stanowisko, chciał raz na zawsze się ich pozbyć.  
Sasuke posłał mu zirytowane spojrzenie i pokręcił głowa. I tak ledwo mówił, a ten młotek jeszcze mu to utrudniał.  
– Nie – powiedział. – Nie wiadomo, z kim przyjdzie nam się zmierzyć w przyszłości. Kaguya, ona… Mogą być też inni, rozumiecie?  
– Sasuke ma rację – wtrącił się niespodziewanie Kakashi. – Nie możemy myśleć tylko o własnych wioskach, ale o bezpieczeństwie całego świata. Ja również uważam, że powinniśmy zachować te zwoje. Ale tę decyzję powinniśmy podjąć razem.  
Kage popatrzyli po sobie. Byli przywódcami, musieli myśleć przyszłościowo. A po tym, co się stało podczas wojny nikt nie mógł mieć pewności, że coś podobnego się nie powtórzy.  
– Co w takim razie proponujesz? – odezwała się Mizukage. Znów zerknęła na Sasuke. Nie dość, że nieziemsko przystojny, to jeszcze zaimponował jej swoją odwagą. Och, dlaczego ona nie umiała znaleźć sobie takiego męża?  
– Może po prostu przekazujmy te zwoje co roku innej wiosce – poddał pomysł Tsuchikage. – Teraz trafiłyby do Kraju Ziemi, potem do…  
– Zaraz! – wszedł mu w słowo Raikage. – A niby dlaczego w Kraju Ziemi? Ostatnio nie mogłeś sobie poradzić z jakimiś grupami przemytników. Na pewno w Kraju Błyskawic byłyby bezpieczniejsze.  
– Coś ty powiedział? – Tsuchikage zerwał się z krzesła, ale zaraz tego pożałował, bo znów łupnęło mu coś w krzyżu. Skrzywił się.  
– Uważam, że Kraj Wody byłby idealnym miejscem. – Mizukage zobaczyła w tym szansę dla siebie. – Jest w tym momencie najbardziej rozwinięty i…  
– Nie ma mowy! Z tego, co wiem, nie tak dawno ktoś się wam włamał i omal nie ukradł broni należącej do jednego z Siedmiu Mistrzów Miecza! – Raikage wskazał ją palcem. – Tylko Kraj Błyskawic!  
Kraj Wody! Kraj Ziemi! Kraj Błyskawic!   
Kakashi westchnął i oparł głowę na ręce. Kage prawie już skakali sobie do gardeł, kłócąc się o to, gdzie powinni umieścić zwoje. Tak, tego mógł się spodziewać. Każdy chciał mieć kontrolę nad tak potężną techniką.  
– Myślę, że zwoje powinny zostać tutaj – odezwał się w końcu Gaara, który od samego początku wykazywał się tu chyba największym opanowaniem.   
Kage nagle przestali się kłócić i spojrzeli na niego.   
– W Konoha? – Raikage uniósł brwi. – Mam ci przypomnieć, że omal nie doszło tu ostatnio do przewrotu? Poza tym tej techniki mogą użyć tylko Naruto i Sasuke, więc zostawianie tu zwojów…  
– Sądziłam, że będziesz chciał, aby zwoje zostały w Kraju Wiatru – weszła mu w słowo Mizukage. – W końcu to tam je znaleziono.   
Gaara pokręcił głową. Rozumiał ich obawy, sam długo nad tym myślał, ale ostatecznie doszedł do jednego wniosku:  
– Wszyscy zawdzięczamy Naruto życie i uważam, że jeżeli już komuś mamy całkowicie zaufać, to właśnie jemu.   
Spojrzał na Naruto i skłonił się lekko.  
– A on? – Raikage wskazał palcem na Sasuke. – Jemu też mamy zaufać? – powiedział, patrząc na niego spod byka. Do dziś nie wybaczył mu, że kiedyś omal nie zabił jego brata, Bee. Tolerował go tylko dlatego, że przyczynił się do uwolnienia ich z Nieskończonego Tsukuyomi. Tylko co z tego, gdy teraz, mając w posiadaniu tak potężną technikę, mógłby sam zrobić to coś podobnego?  
– Mogę poręczyć własną głową za Sasuke – wtrącił Naruto stanowczym głosem. Jasne, rozumiał ich, Sasuke robił swego czasu okropne rzeczy, ale się zmienił. Był zupełnie inny i Kage musieli w końcu to zobaczyć.  
Mizukage, patrząc na tę dwójkę, uśmiechnęła się lekko, ale Raikage zmarszczył brwi. Pamiętał, kiedy Naruto na kolanach prosił go o zostawienie Sasuke przy życiu. Zawsze w niego wierzył, zawsze go bronił. Teraz, a może zwłaszcza teraz – bo też słyszał plotki, nie mogło być inaczej.  
– Możemy zabezpieczyć te zwoje – zaproponował Kakashi, widząc, że Kage mają wątpliwości. Wczoraj nie mógł spać, cały czas myśląc o tej sytuacji i w końcu wpadł na pewien pomysł. – Każdy z nas mógłby założyć własną pieczęć, o której informacje będą zapisane i strzeżone, a potem przekazane swojemu następcy. W ten sposób nikt nie będzie miał do nich dostępu do czasu, aż zajdzie taka potrzeba.  
Na dłuższą chwilę zapadła cisza. Kage spoglądali po sobie, nie wiedząc, jaką decyzję podjąć. Z jednej strony pozostawienie zwojów w Kraju Ognia wiązało się z ryzykiem, bo jedyni shinobi, którzy mogli ich użyć, pochodzili właśnie stąd, z drugiej jednak Kazekage miał rację. Jeżeli mieli już komuś zaufać, to właśnie Naruto. Poza tym, skoro faktycznie zapieczętowaliby w ten sposób miejsce ukrycia zwojów, to użycie ich bez zgody wszystkich przywódców wiosek będzie niemożliwe.  
Pierwsza skinęła głową Mizukage. Potem, choć trochę gderając, zgodził się Tsuchikage. Została więc jeszcze jedna osoba.  
– Niech będzie. – Raikage wstał z miejsca i zgromił wzrokiem najpierw Hokage, potem Sasuke i Naruto. – Ale pamiętajcie, że dajemy wam naprawdę duży kredyt zaufania!   
Naruto, który przez tę chwilę niepewności zaciskał ręce, licząc na pozytywne rozwiązanie sprawy, w końcu z ulgą rozprostował palce. Co prawda nadal wolałby zniszczyć zwoje, ale skoro najważniejsze osoby z pięciu wiosek tak właśnie postanowiły… Może Sasuke miał rację? Może tak właśnie trzeba było zrobić?   
– W takim razie mogę chyba uznać, że osiągnęliśmy kompromis. – Kakashi skinął głową.   
Mimo że jego twarz tego nie wyrażała, to poczuł niezwykłą ulgę. Naprawdę obawiał się reakcji na to, że byli w posiadaniu tak potężnej techniki i poinformowali o tym dopiero teraz. Każdy dbał o bezpieczeństwo swojej wioski, a Raikage miał naprawdę wybuchowy charakter. Między innymi dlatego Kakashi, mimo że bardzo nalegał na to, żeby w spotkaniu nie brali udziału asystenci Kage, chciał, żeby uczestniczyli w nim Naruto i Sasuke. Wierzył, że być może to właśnie obecność Naruto, pamięć o tym, co każdy mu zawdzięcza, doprowadzi do podjęcia takiej, a nie innej decyzji. W innym wypadku mogło to się skończyć jedną wielką awanturą i nawet zerwaniem stosunków pokojowych.  
Kakashi wstał i zwinął rozłożone na stole zwoje, po czym podszedł do Naruto i mu je wręczył.  
– Wybierz miejsce – powiedział.   
Naruto przez chwilę patrzył na niego z zaskoczeniem, ale po chwili kiwnął głową. Zerknął na Sasuke, na zwoje, znów na Sasuke i… już chyba wiedział, gdzie je ukryją

*  
Sasuke, który miał nadzieję wrócić po Szczycie Kage i pieczętowaniu do domu, wrócił… ale do szpitala. Przez to, że próbował mówić głośno, gardło piekło go tak bardzo, że znów na chwilę stracił zdolność mówienia.  
Tsunade, gdy go zbadała, wściekła się.  
– Ustaliliśmy, że będziesz odzywał się tylko wtedy, kiedy będziesz musiał! – warknęła.  
– Musia… – wychrypiał Sasuke, ale znów złapał go kaszel i tym razem to już nie tylko gardło, a płuca zapiekły żywym ogniem.   
Zdawał sobie sprawę, że chyba faktycznie trochę przesadził, ale to było konieczne. Musiał przecież wyjaśnić przywódcom wiosek co i jak. I przede wszystkim nie pozwolić mówić Naruto za niego. Na szczęście wszystko poszło po jego myśli i zwoje nie zostały zniszczone. Chyba zrozumieli, że w przypadku zagrożenia, mogą okazać się bardzo przydatne.  
Naruto też w końcu zdał sobie z tego sprawę, ale myślał za bardzo altruistycznie, zbyt... Sasuke wiedział, że gdy marzenie Naruto się spełni i już zostanie tym Hokage, to będzie musiał mu pomóc. Najprawdopodobniej to Shikamaru zostanie jego doradcą, ale jego też Naruto będzie potrzebował. 

 

Mijały już trzy dni odkąd Sasuke się obudził. Oczywiście Naruto nie odstępował go na krok, ale coś w jego zachowaniu się zmieniło.   
Sasuke, obserwował go od dłuższej chwili, a w końcu rzucił w niego jednym z cukierków, które od kogoś dostał. Nie jadł ich, bo nie lubił słodyczy, ale w taki sposób mógł zwrócić uwagę Naruto. Irytowało go, że od jakiegoś czasu był strasznie rozkojarzony i zamyślony. Prawie nic do niego nie docierało. Nawet na zaczepki nie reagował tak jak zwykle – czyli wrzaskiem.   
– Młotku – szepnął, gdy Naruto poderwał głowę. – Nadal martwisz się tymi zwojami?   
Naruto zmarszczył brwi i jakby po chwili dotarło do niego, o co Sasuke chodziło.   
– Nie. Przecież już rozwiązaliśmy ten problem. Myślę, że dobrze się to skończyło.   
– To o co chodzi?   
Naruto zawahał się. Widać było, że coś go męczyło, ale nie wiedział, jak powinien o tym powiedzieć Sasuke.   
– Wierzysz, że jeszcze jesteśmy Drużyną Siódmą? – zapytał w końcu. – Ja, ty, Sakura-chan i Kakashi-sensei.   
Sasuke wzruszył ramionami.   
– Byliśmy nią w wieku dwunastu lat – stwierdził fakt. – Potem… – Tu ugryzł się w język, bo już chciał powiedzieć, że „kiedy odszedł z wioski”, a wiedział, że Naruto na wspomnienie tego nigdy nie reagował zbyt dobrze. – Potem wszystko się zmieniło.   
– Masz rację. – Naruto spuścił wzrok.   
Wiedział, o co chodziło Sasuke. Później to Sai był trzecim członkiem drużyny. Na początku go nie akceptował, ale potem się zaprzyjaźnili. Był jeszcze Kapitan Yamato.   
– Ale mimo wszystko… – zaczął znów. – Brakowałoby ci kogoś?  
– Na pewno nie twojego przyjaciela od tych głupich poradników – prychnął Sasuke. Tak, on przecież też dobrze wiedział, że Sai był też częścią tej drużyny po jego odejściu, potem, po wojnie, wykonywali też razem kilka drobnych misji.   
– A Sakury? – Naruto uznał, że musi zapytać wprost.  
Sasuke zmarszczył brwi. Nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Sakura nigdy nie była dla niego kimś więcej niż tylko koleżanką z drużyny. Był jej wdzięczny za kilka rzeczy. Za to, że była przy Naruto, kiedy on odszedł z wioski, albo że uratował go w czasie misji w Wiosce Piasku. A nawet na wojnie… Wiedział, że Sakura podtrzymała Naruto przy życiu i bez jej umiejętności, mógłby umrzeć. Tylko, że to wszystko. Ona nigdy nie stała się dla niego kimś takim jak Naruto. Dla niego byli drużyną tylko, gdy byli dziećmi. Wiedział, co Sakura do niego czuje, zawsze mu to mówiła, tylko że to nie miało za bardzo znaczenia. Poza tym teraz, gdy prawda o nim i Naruto wyszła na jaw, chyba już do niej dotarło, że nigdy nie będą razem.   
– Sakura–chan odchodzi z wioski – powiedział w końcu Naruto, kiedy Sasuke się nie odezwał. Nie patrzył na niego. Wzrok miał utkwiony w swoich dłoniach. – Pojedzie szkolić się do Suny.   
Sasuke uniósł brwi, słysząc to. Nie spodziewał się, że Sakura będzie zdolna opuścić Konohę.  
– Może to i lepiej – powiedział po chwili.  
– Co ty gadasz, draniu?! – Naruto poderwał się i zacisnął pięści. Nie chciał znów odczuwać straty po odejściu przyjaciela. Co prawda, gdy to Sasuke odszedł, chodziło o coś zupełnie innego, ale jednak! – Wiesz, że to przeze mnie – dodał markotnie.  
– Nie przez ciebie. – Sasuke nie zamierzał dać mu myśleć nad tym w takich kategoriach. – Posłuchaj… Sakura ubzdurała sobie dawno temu, że będziemy razem. A to, jak wiesz, niemożliwe.  
Naruto westchnął. Tak, to było niemożliwe. To on był z Sasuke i nie wyobrażał sobie, że mogłoby byś inaczej. Jednak fakt, że Sakura chciała odejść go przybijał. I Sasuke mógł sobie mówić co chciał, ale zdawał sobie sprawę to przez niego.   
– Porozmawiasz z nią? – zapytał w końcu.   
Sakura była ich przyjaciółką, zasługiwała na to. On starał się jak mógł, ale Sasuke nie zrobił nic.  
Sasuke milczał przez chwilę, rozważając to. Ostatnią rzeczą, na którą miał ochotę były ckliwe rozmowy z Sakurą. Zwykle przecież kończyło się tak, że ona otwierała się przed nim i płakała, a on... No a on nic nie robił.   
– Jeżeli przez to przestaniesz się tak zachowywać – skapitulował w końcu, widząc wzrok Naruto. Pokręcił głową.   
– Dzięki, draniu. – Naruto uśmiechnął się z ulgą. Wiedział, że Sakura bardzo potrzebowała tej rozmowy.   
– Możesz już myśleć o rekompensacie – mruknął jeszcze Sasuke, z satysfakcją zauważając, że Naruto zaczerwienił się, jakby dopiero co miał stracić dziewictwo.


	70. Chapter 70

Właściwie miałam tu już nie wrzucać reszty rozdziałów na ten portal, bo to w sumie strata mojego czasu z uwagi na brak jakiegokolwiek odzewu, ale uznałam, że skoro już zaczęłam to dokończę.   
Tak czy inaczej, sequeli tutaj publikować nie będę.

 

Sasuke, leżąc w znienawidzonej już sali, miał wrażenie, że ci wszyscy medycy z Tsunade na czele uparli się, żeby uprzykrzać mu życie i zostawić w szpitalu. A on czuł się już naprawdę dobrze. Z tego, co wiedział, wyniki badań były coraz lepsze i nie widział potrzeby przebywania tutaj. Równie dobrze mógł przychodzić codziennie na kontrole.  
– Sasuke-kun, Naruto… – To Sakura weszła do pomieszczenia.  
Codziennie mierzyła Sasuke ciśnienie i za pomocą chakry sprawdzała stan komórek w jego płucach. Na szczęście wydawało się, że zaczęły się na dobre regenerować. To był naprawdę cud. Gdy wszyscy już myśleli, że z tego nie wyjdzie… Potrząsnęła głową, nie chciała już o tym myśleć.  
Sasuke jak co dzień wyciągnął rękę, czekając, aż założy mu ciśnieniomierz. Po chwili poczuł, jak urządzenie zaciska mu się na ramieniu.  
Naruto wykorzystał chwilę jego nieuwagi i podniósł się z łóżka. Lepsza okazja do obiecanej rozmowy z Sakurą mogła się już nie trafić. Sasuke zmarszczył brwi, widząc, jak niepostrzeżenie stara się podejść do drzwi. Naruto, gdy odwrócił głowę i to zauważył, w odpowiedzi spojrzał tylko wymownie to na niego, to na Sakurę, która teraz stała odwrócona do niego tyłem i coś notowała na podkładce.  
Po chwili po cichu wyszedł z sali.  
– Ciśnienie jest w porządku. – Sakura zdjęła Sasuke z ręki ciśnieniomierz i coś jeszcze zanotowała w papierach.  
Trochę ich się już nazbierało, odkąd przywieźli go do szpitala. Stosowali różne metody, a wszystko to trzeba było dokumentować.  
– Tsunade-sama powiedziała, że jeżeli wszystko będzie w porządku, jutro wypiszą cię do domu, Sasuke-kun – uśmiechnęła się, nie patrząc jednak na Sasuke, ale w podkładkę.– Możesz… Możecie – poprawiła się, choć przyszło to jej z trudem – wrócić do domu.  
Obejrzała się, szukając wzrokiem Naruto, ale nie było go w pomieszczeniu. Byli tu z Sasuke sami, jak chyba jeszcze nigdy, odkąd tu trafił.  
Sakura odwróciła się w kierunku Sasuke i zamarła. On… On patrzył na nią. Nie jak zwykle gdzieś ponad jej ramię, ale na nią. Przełknęła ciężko. Zawsze marzyła o takich chwilach, a teraz nie wiedziała, jak się zachować. Bo przecież miała świadomość, że mimo całej obecnej sytuacji, Sasuke wie o jej uczuciach. Przecież już w momencie, gdy odchodził z wioski, wykrzyczała, że go kocha, a potem powtarzała to jeszcze kilka razy.  
Sasuke milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, ale gdy w końcu Sakura nie wytrzymała jego spojrzenia i spuściła wzrok, odezwał się.  
– Słyszałem, że wyjeżdżasz – powiedział ledwo co słyszalnym wśród tej całej aparatury głosem.  
Sakura poderwała głowę i spojrzała na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Nie wiedział, czy więcej było w nich zaskoczenia, czy czegoś innego. Czegoś, z czego najwyraźniej do końca się nie wyleczyła i chyba właśnie dlatego najlepszym wyjściem dla niej było opuszczenie na jakiś czas Konohy.  
– S-skąd wiesz? – zawahała się. Tsunade na jej prośbę nikomu o tym nie mówiła. – Naruto ci powiedział…  
– Tak – wychrypiał Sasuke. Wciąż jeszcze miał problemy z mówieniem. – Jest tym przygnębiony. Myśli, że to przez niego…  
Sakura, żeby usłyszeć, co mówił Sasuke, musiała się nachylić w jego stronę. Teraz jego zapach był słabiej wyczuwalny niż zwykle, bo szpitalna woń miała to do siebie, że była bardzo charakterystyczna, ale mimo wszystko go wyczuła.  
– To nie przez niego – powiedziała szybko, łapiąc się na tym, że nie chciała zdenerwować Sasuke. – To znaczy... Myślę, że tak będzie lepiej. Dla nas wszystkich. Dzięki szkoleniu w Sunie mogę się naprawdę dużo nauczyć, a później... później zobaczę, co będzie. Może tutaj wrócę?  
W ostatniej chwili powstrzymała się, żeby nie spojrzeć na Sasuke. Nie chciała widzieć jego reakcji, bo wiedziała, że najprawdopodobniej wzruszy ramionami, dając do zrozumienia, że nic go to nie obchodzi. Zawsze tak robił, powinna była się już do tego przyzwyczaić, ale po tym wszystkim, co się stało, po tym, jak omal nie zginął, bała się, że tym razem nie wytrzyma i się przy nim rozpłacze. Mimo że od ponad dwóch miesięcy wiedziała, że nie ma żadnych szans, wciąż nie potrafiła sobie poradzić z uczuciami do niego. Teraz, kiedy rozmawiali w takich warunkach, to znaczy sam na sam, to wszystko było jeszcze trudniejsze do zniesienia. Rozum powtarzał, że to nie ma najmniejszego sensu, ale serce wcale go nie słuchało. Sakura przestraszyła się, że już nigdy nie pozbędzie się tego uczucia. Można przestać kogoś kochać? Przecież od zawsze się łudziła, że będą razem, mimo że Sasuke nigdy nie zwracał na nią uwagi, nie wykonał w jej kierunku żadnego gestu, który dałby jej nadzieję,  
– To daje dużo możliwości. – Sasuke skinął głową. – Możesz stać się silniejsza.  
Sakura, słysząc to, uśmiechnęła się lekko. Więc jednak nie zignorował jej zupełnie, sam inicjował rozmowę.  
– Zawsze ci to imponowało, prawda? Siła. Dlatego Naruto był dla ciebie taki ważny. Bo był silny. Ja zawsze odstawałam od was, byłam trzy kroki za wami i gdy już myślałam, że was doganiam... Wy ciągle mi uciekaliście. Chyba tylko na wojnie, przez moment, gdy użyłam Byakugō no In czułam się wam równa. A potem – zawiesiła na chwilę głos, przypominając sobie moment, w którym Naruto umierał, a ona nie była w stanie mu pomóc. Potrząsnęła głową. – Obaj prawie zginęliście. Ale wtedy też zyskaliście moce Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek.  
Sasuke chyba po raz pierwszy odkąd się znali, naprawdę jej słuchał, bo po raz pierwszy Sakura zdjęła maskę zakochanej bez pamięci nastolatki i pokazała kim może być naprawdę. Być może dlatego ona i Naruto zostali przyjaciółmi. Bo Naruto miał szansę poznać ją właśnie taką.  
– W Sunagakure na pewno rozwiniesz swoje umiejętności – odpowiedział w końcu.  
Miał świadomość, że Wioska Piasku słynie z trucizn, dlatego jakiś czas temu stworzono tam najlepsze laboratoria do tworzenia antidotów. A Sakura, skoro miała tak duże umiejętności medyczne, powinna rozwijać się właśnie w tym kierunku. Sasuke zauważył już dawno, że sporo shinobi z racji tego, że żyli w czasach pokoju, zupełnie zrezygnowała z tej ścieżki. Woleli wieść spokojne rodzinne życie. On i Naruto ciągle trenowali, ale Sakura chyba sobie odpuściła, skupiając raczej nad tym, żeby wyciągnąć go na randkę niż na udoskonalaniu swoich umiejętności.  
– Myślisz, że to mi pomoże? – Sakura w końcu spojrzała na niego. Musiała się przełamać, mimo że było jej ciężko patrzeć mu w oczy, jednocześnie wiedząc, że on nigdy nie będzie jej. Że jej marzenia nigdy się nie spełnią.  
– W czym?  
– W zapomnieniu. – Uśmiechnęła się gorzko. – O was. O tobie...  
Sasuke skrzywił się, słysząc to. Już chciał powiedzieć coś, co zwykle odpowiadał, gdy Sakura mówiła mu o swoich uczuciach, gdy ta nagle dodała:  
– Tobie siła pomogła, żeby zapomnieć? O rodzinie i Itachim?  
Sasuke zacisnął pięści i spuścił wzrok na kołdrę. Pytanie Sakury go zaskoczyło. Jako dzieciak, a później nastolatek jak mantrę powtarzał, że chce zdobyć siłę, żeby zabić Itachiego... A później i tak wszystko okazało się nie takie, jak wcześniej myślał. Ta siła zaprowadziła go na skraj przepaści i gdyby nie Naruto, już by go tutaj nie było.  
– I tak, i nie – odpowiedział po długim milczeniu. – Stałbym w miejscu, gdybym nie chciał jej tak bardzo zdobyć... Prawdopodobnie nigdy nie odszedłbym z wioski. Ale może właśnie dzięki niej udało mi się z Naruto uratować świat.  
Sakura kiwnęła głową. Nie wiedziała, czy powinna to mówić, ale w końcu się przemogła. Musiała być ponad tę sytuację, a zdawała sobie sprawę, że być może nie będzie miała już okazji, żeby to powiedzieć Sasuke.  
– Wy obaj zawsze chcieliście być silniejsi. Ty, bo chciałeś się zemścić, a Naruto, bo chciał zostać Hokage. Wiesz, Sasuke-kun, od zawsze myślałam, że Naruto miał tylko jedno marzenie. Żeby zostać Hokage i zyskać szacunek mieszkańców wioski. Powtarzał to wszystkim do znudzenia. Ale dopiero teraz widzę, że chyba jeszcze bardziej niż to, chciał sprowadzić cię do wioski. – Przełknęła ciężko, bo poczuła zbierające jej w oczach łzy. – Pamiętasz? Kiedyś, w kryjówce Orochimaru powiedział ci, że co byłby z niego za Hokage, gdyby nie potrafił uratować przyjaciela. Zawsze to ty byłeś dla niego najważniejszy. Poświęcił wszystko, żeby to zrobić. I to zrobił. Byłam ślepa i głupia, że wcześniej tego nie widziałam. On cię naprawdę kochał. Chyba sam nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, ale ja powinnam była zobaczyć. Żałuję, że nie dostrzegłam tego wcześniej. Naruto... on... – Zacisnęła palce na notatniku. – On jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Pamiętaj, że nie jestem już tą dwunastoletnią dziewczynką i naprawdę potrafię… Po prostu jeśli dowiem się, że go skrzywdziłeś... – Zanim zdołała się opanować, notatnik pękł jej w rękach jak zapałka. – Pożałujesz tego.  
Sasuke milczał przez chwilę, a w końcu skinął głową. Był naprawdę zaskoczony, nie spodziewał się takich słów.  
Gdy Sakura wyszła, chciał przemyśleć sobie tę rozmowę, jednak nie za bardzo miał na to czas, bo chwilę później drzwi do sali uchyliły się i zobaczył w nich blond czuprynę.  
– I co? – zapytał Naruto, po czym wszedł do środka. – No i jak poszło, draniu? Rozmawiałeś z Sakura?  
Sasuke pokiwał głową.  
– Jesteś w końcu zadowolony? – zapytał.  
– No nie wiem – Naruto przygryzł wargę. – Wyglądała, jakby znowu płakała. Coś ty jej powiedział, co?  
Sasuke uśmiechnął się lekko. Dobrze się stało, że porozmawiał z Sakurą. Dzisiaj po raz pierwszy nie przypominała tej dziewczyny, która prawie zawsze histeryzowała, gdy coś się z nim działo. Po walce z Haku, na egzaminie na chunina, kiedy odchodził z wioski… Było jeszcze kilka takich momentów, które zawsze go irytowały. Dzisiaj Sakura też prawie się rozpłakała, ale tym razem nie chodziło o niego. Tylko o Naruto. Choć z trudem, to jednak musiał przyznać, że zaimponowała mu tym. To była jednak siła przyjaźni. Sakura równie dobrze mogłaby znienawidzić Naruto, a jednak nie… On nadal był dla niej bardzo ważny.  
– Tym razem to nie przeze mnie, młotku – powiedział i pociągnął go za rękę, aż Naruto wylądował na łóżku.  
– Na pewno? – Naruto podniósł głowę, patrząc podejrzliwie.  
Jakoś w tej kwestii nie do końca mu wierzył. Sasuke zawsze był dla Sakury okropny. Dla niego i wszystkich innych zresztą też, ale ona… No ona od zawsze była w nim zakochana i na nią to działało zupełnie inaczej niż na niego. On i Sasuke zawsze mogli rozwiązać konflikty za pomocą pięści, ona – nie. Zabawne, że Sasuke, mimo że zasłużył sobie na to milion razy bardziej, nigdy nie dostał od niej po głowie. Nie żeby teraz Naruto jakoś specjalnie przeszkadzało, że on dostawał. Po tylu latach stal się to dla niego niemal symbol ich przyjaźni.  
– Myślisz, że sobie poradzi? – westchnął i oparł głowę na ręce. Nadal miał wyrzuty sumienia.  
– Poradziła sobie na wojnie, poradzi sobie i z tym. – Sasuke nie miał zamiaru pozwolić Naruto roztkliwiać się nad tą sytuacją. Ten jego altruizm przyprawiał go czasami o ból głowy.  
– Ty to się niczym nie przejmujesz! – prychnął Naruto i założył ręce na piersi.  
– A ty się przejmujesz wszystkim – odbił piłeczkę Sasuke. – Prawie jak bab...  
Nie dokończył, bo Naruto rzucił się na niego i złapał za poły szpitalnej koszulki.  
– Coś ty powiedział? Sam jesteś baba!  
– Co tu się dzieje? – Drzwi otworzyły się i do środka weszła zaniepokojona pielęgniarka. – Słychać was aż na korytarzu!  
– Złaź ze mnie. – Sasuke zepchnął Naruto z łóżka, korzystając z jego nieuwagi.  
Naruto jęknął i zaklął cicho pod nosem, kiedy wylądował na podłodze. Rozmasował sobie łokieć i spojrzał spod byka na Sasuke.  
– Wielkie dzięki, draniu.  
– Nie ma za co, młotku – mruknął Sasuke i uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Wyglądało na to, że naprawdę wracał do zdrowia.

Sasuke w końcu mógł opuścić szpital i wrócić do domu. Co prawda Tsunade długo oglądała jego aktualne wyniki i marszczyła nos, co doprowadzało go do białej gorączki, bo wyglądała, jakby miała się rozmyślić, ale w końcu postawiła swój podpis na jednej z kart. Odetchnął z ulgą, widząc swój upragniony wypis.  
– No, to chyba wszystko – powiedział Naruto, z zadowoleniem patrząc na spakowane do torby rzeczy. Uparł się, że sam to zrobi. I nawet jako tako poskładał ubrania, choć był pewien, że Sasuke i tak będzie kręcił na to nosem.  
Rozejrzał się po pokoju.  
– Chociaż nie… – mruknął, widząc w rogu parapetu jeszcze jakieś pudełko z czekoladkami. Inne już poupychał do torby, kiedy Sasuke nie widział. Ten drań chciał je tu zostawić, ale Naruto uznał, że nie powinny się zmarnować. Jeszcze jedna jakoś się zmieści.  
– Co tam mamroczesz? – Sasuke wyszedł z łazienki już kompletnie ubrany. Zapiął kieszeń spodni, do której przed chwilą schował kunai. Naruto przyniósł mu do szpitala jego broń i uparł się, żeby nosił zawsze przy sobie, bo nigdy nie wiadomo, co się może stać.  
– Nic, draniu! – Naruto uśmiechnął się szeroko. – To jak, idziemy?  
– Tak, zdecydowanie. Mam dość koloru tych ścian. – Sasuke podszedł i mimo protestów Naruto zabrał mu torbę z rąk. – Co ona taka ciężka? – zmarszczył brwi. Miał przecież tylko kilka rzeczy.  
Rozpiął zamek, a wtedy na podłogę wysypały się różnego rodzaju słodycze. Westchnął, patrząc na Naruto.  
– No i po co ci tyle tego? Jak zjesz to wszystko, to niedługo zamiast iść, będziesz się turlać.  
– Bardzo śmieszne – obruszył się Naruto.  
Sasuke spojrzał powątpiewająco i podszedł do Naruto bliżej. Chwycił go i włożył dłoń za pasek od spodni.  
– Z tego, co pamiętam, były nieco luźniejsze.  
Naruto poczuł, że policzki zaczynają go palić. Jednak sam nie wiedział, czy to przez dotyk Sasuke w tym miejscu, czy ze wstydu, bo faktycznie trochę mu się przytyło. Ale zamiast zastanawiać się nad jednym i drugim, wolał wybrać trzecią opcję.  
– Draniu, jak wznowimy treningi, to tak ci skopię tyłek, że… – zamilkł tylko dlatego, że usłyszał pukanie.  
Zaraz po tym drzwi do szpitalnej sali się otworzyły i stanął w nich Kakashi.  
– O, już zdążyliście się pokłócić – uśmiechnął się, mrużąc oczy. To był dobry znak, bo to świadczyło tylko o tym, że Sasuke naprawdę wraca do zdrowia.  
Kakashi wciąż miał wyrzuty sumienia, dlatego ostatnio robił wszystko, żeby móc im jakoś zrekompensować to, co się stało. Już kilka razy wzywał Radę Starszych, ale oni nadal tkwili w swoich przekonaniach, więc nie doszli do żadnego porozumienia odnośnie Sasuke. Wręcz przeciwnie, niektórzy wymagali, żeby po wyjściu ze szpitala, nadal przebywał w więzieniu. Na to Kakashi pod żadnym pozorem nie mógł i nie chciał się zgodzić. Za dużo już się stało.  
W końcu, po wielu nieprzespanych nocach, zdecydował się na radykalny krok. Widząc, jak rozwijają się pozostałe wioski, postanowił pójść za przykładem innych Kage, zwłaszcza Gaary, i odmłodzić trochę Radę. Mimo protestów starszyzny kilku najbardziej radykalnych staruszków odesłał na emeryturę, a w porozumieniu z Tsunade wprowadził do Rady nowe osoby, w tym także Shikamaru. Musiał mieć nowocześnie i przyszłościowo myślących ludzi.  
Sprawa Sasuke było omawiana już wielokrotnie. Kakashi przedstawił całą sytuację, choć nie mógł do końca wyjawić, co zawierały zwoje. Przedstawił również stanowisko Kage innych wiosek. Oni co prawda w sprawie Sasuke nie mieli nic do powiedzenia, bo podlegał tylko Hokage, ale jednak w jakiś sposób mu zaufali. Duży wpływ na to miał fakt, że Naruto mu pomagał, a to była osoba, której ufali najbardziej, no ale jednak.  
Wreszcie dzisiaj, po burzliwych dyskusjach, zapadła ostateczna decyzja. I Kakashi musiał ją przekazać jak najszybciej.  
– Sasuke, pamiętasz, co ci powiedziałem, kiedy po wojnie chciałeś odejść z wioski? Że powinieneś trafić za kratki, ale zostałeś uniewinniony warunkowo. I żebyś nie wywinął żadnego numeru, bo…  
– Kakashi-sensei! – Naruto wpadł mu w słowo. Co ten Kakashi sugerował? Że mogliby znowu zamknąć Sasuke? O nie! W życiu na to nie pozwoli! Stanął między nimi, jakby spodziewał się, że zaraz wejdzie tu czterech ANBU i znów założą pieczęć. – Ja nie…  
Kakashi podszedł bliżej i zatkał mu usta ręką.  
– Naruto, naucz się najpierw słuchać do końca, a potem krzyczeć.  
Po chwili, widząc, że się trochę uspokoił, puścił go. Westchnął. Niestety, Naruto będzie się musiał jeszcze dużo nauczyć, zanim odda mu stanowisko Hokage.  
– Chciałem wam powiedzieć, że większość Rady zgodziła się z argumentami, że Sasuke działał, a właściwie to obaj działaliście, mając na celu utrzymanie pokoju na świecie. W związku z tym, Sasuke… – zrobił pauzę i uśmiechnął się. – Zostałeś uniewinniony. Możecie wracać do domu.


	71. Chapter 71

Naruto szedł i szczerzył się jak głupi. Kiedy Kakashi powiedział, że Sasuke został uniewinniony, to tak, jakby w pochmurny dzień wyszło słońce. Nawet już nie walczył o te czekoladki. Ostatecznie, za radą jednej z pielęgniarek, oddali je na oddział dziecięcy, więc nawet lepiej się stało.   
Teraz wracali do domu. Do domu… Naruto zerknął na Sasuke. Też na pewno bardzo się cieszył, choć jak zwykle tego nie okazywał.   
– Za to wszystko powinni ci wypłacić jakieś odszkodowanie, draniu – zaczął po zbyt długiej jego zdaniem chwili milczenia. – Bo ja wiem… – Rozejrzał się dookoła. – Roczny kupon na ramen? – dodał, widząc już z daleka znak Ichiraku.  
– To miałoby być odszkodowanie dla mnie czy dla ciebie? – Sasuke uśmiechnął się lekko.   
– Oj, no wiesz… – Naruto też się uśmiechnął. – A skoro już tu jesteśmy, to może… – zaczął ale po chwili się zreflektował i machnął ręką. Sasuke jeszcze nie mógł jeść tego typu rzeczy. Żywił się póki co jakimiś papkami, które nie podrażniały gardła.  
Zresztą, już od wyjścia ze szpitala zauważył, że co chwilę ktoś im rzuca zdawkowe spojrzenia. Na początku nie zwracał na to jakiejś szczególnej uwagi, ale im bliżej byli centrum, tym więcej takich spojrzeń było. Niektórzy marszczyli brwi, inni uśmiechali się do nich, znalazły się też grupy chichoczących nastolatek. Naruto dopiero po jakimś czasie zdał sobie sprawę, o co chodzi. O niego i Sasuke, o to, że szli teraz razem, a po wydarzeniach na placu wszyscy wiedzieli, że są parą. Do tej pory nie zawracał sobie tym głowy, było wiele istotniejszych rzeczy. Jak choćby to, że Sasuke mógł nie przeżyć... Dopiero teraz z pełną świadomością dotarło do niego, że po tym, co się stało, wszyscy będą na nich zwracać uwagę. Już nie tylko na ich moc, ale na coś zupełnie innego.  
– To może jednak chodźmy do do... – Naruto nie zdążył dokończyć, bo Sasuke ruszył w stronę Ichiraku. Tak po prostu, nawet go nie musiał namawiać! Nie czekając więc, aż zmieni zdanie, dogonił go. – Rany, draniu, nie poznaję cię – skomentował z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach.   
Sasuke westchnął w duchu. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty tutaj iść. I tak nic nie zje, a w knajpie będzie tak głośno, że nawet nie porozmawiają. Zdał sobie jednak sprawę, że ostatni czas dla Naruto był naprawdę trudny. Te wszystkie wydarzenia... Sasuke chociaż tak mógł Naruto podziękować za to wszystko. To było na pewno lepsze niż jakieś ckliwe rozmowy nie w ich stylu.   
W drzwiach wpadli na kogoś, kto wychodził tyłem.   
– Ała! – jęknął Naruto, który dostał, jak się okazało od Kiby, z łokcia w brzuch.   
– Naruto? – Kiba odwrócił się zaskoczony. Przy barze w Ichikaru stała grupka dziewczyn, która machała do niego, a on do nich. – I... Sasuke – dodał, patrząc na pochmurną twarz. – Cześć.   
– Uważaj, jak łazisz – burknął Naruto. Nie dość, że był głodny, to jeszcze na dzień dobry dostał mocnego kuksańca.  
– Ale co ja mam zrobić? – Kiba rozłożył bezradnie ręce i znowu zerknął w stronę baru. Teraz dziewczyny zaczęły gorączkowo szeptać między sobą, niezbyt dyskretnie pokazując ich sobie palcami. – Rzuciły się na mnie. Nie mogę się od nich odpędzić odkąd... – zamilkł, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, co chciał powiedzieć. Wolał nie wspominać o tym w ich obecności, więc tylko odchrząknął.  
– Odsuń się – powiedział Sasuke, bo Kiba blokował wejście.  
Kiba najeżył się, patrząc na niego z pod byka. Głos był cichy, ale go usłyszał. Miał naprawdę bardzo dobry słuch.  
– Nie rozkazuj mi – warknął. No co za typ. Ledwo co wyszedł ze śpiączki, a już chciał wszystkich rozstawiać po kątach. Zamiast być wdzięcznym losowi, że w ogóle żyje, już pokazywał swoje humorki.  
– Chcę przejść. – Sasuke spojrzał na niego i czy Kibie tylko się wydawało, czy w oczach błysnęła czerwień?  
Burknął coś, ale odsunął się, robiąc im miejsce. Po chwili spojrzał na dziewczyny, z którymi wcześniej rozmawiał, ale one już nie zwracały na niego uwagi. No tak, zaczęło się – pomyślał. Już zdążył się przyzwyczaić, że po zakończeniu wojny Naruto i Sasuke zawsze byli w centrum uwagi, ale teraz byli już chyba podwójnie. Słyszał dzisiaj, jak kilka dziewczyn mówiło, że to słodkie, że są razem. Kiba nie widział w tym nic słodkiego, bo co może być słodkiego w tym cholernym Sasuke? Naprawdę nie rozumiał, jak Naruto mógł się w ogóle z nim całować i robić inne rzeczy, których nie chciał nawet sobie wyobrażać. Ble… Przecież to był Uchiha. Wredny, antypatyczny, przekonany o własnej nieomylności Uchiha. Kiba mógłby wymyślić jeszcze więcej cech określających Sasuke, ale ostatecznie machnął ręką i przywołał do siebie Akamaru.   
W Ichiraku siedziało sporo ludzi, ale o tej godzinie nie było jeszcze tłumów, więc znaleźli miejsce na uboczu. Obaj czuli na sobie spojrzenia, ale starali się zachowywać tak, jakby nic się nie stało. Naruto głośno wybierał, co by chciał zjeść, a Sasuke siedział niewzruszony ze złożonymi rękami przy twarzy i przymkniętymi oczami. Myslał, nad tym wszystkim… Po aresztowaniu, nie chcąc, żeby Naruto się wygadał, pocałował go publicznie. To przyspieszyło niektóre rzeczy, ale jednocześnie dużo utrudniło. Teraz musieli zmierzyć się z zainteresowaniem mieszkańców i plotkami. Miał świadomość, że prędzej czy później ludzie przyzwyczają się do tego, że on i Naruto są razem, miał tylko nadzieję, że będzie to prędzej niż później. Nie bardzo mu się uśmiechało robić za lokalną atrakcję.  
Naruto tym razem, co było wręcz niespotykane, nawet nie wziął dokładki. Widział chyba że Sasuke czuje się nieswojo, choć on nawet przez chwilę nie okazał irytacji. Jednak jego samego też w pewnym momencie zaczęła męczyć ta sytuacji. A kiedy już zauważył, jak jakiś młody chłopak rzucił Sasuke zaciekawione spojrzenie, postanowił, że chce jak najszybciej wracać do domu.   
Naruto nawet nie wiedział, kiedy zaczął traktować mieszkanie Sasuke także jako swój dom. Nie wyobrażał sobie też, że mógłby go tu zostawić samego. W końcu nie był jeszcze do końca w pełni sił, dlatego musiał być tu przy nim.   
Sasuke, od kiedy tylko weszli do środka, ze zdziwieniem rozglądał się dookoła. Mimo że Naruto zarzekał się, że sprzątał, jakoś nie do końca mu wierzył. A tu proszę… Wszystko na swoim miejscu. Nawet krzak pomidora, który wcześniej zabrał ze szpitala. Wyglądał co prawda żałośnie, ale był podlany, a połamany łodyżki poprzywiązywane do patyczków.  
Usiadł na kanapie i spojrzał na Naruto. Kręcił się po kuchni i wydawał się jakiś taki… nieswój? Jakby nadal czymś się martwił.   
Naruto chyba zorientował się, że jest obserwowany, bo westchnął i pokręcił głową. Podszedł i usiadł obok Sasuke, a po chwili wahania objął go mocno i schował twarz w zagłębieniu obojczyka.  
– Ej, co jest? – Sasuke odsunął go lekko, tak, żeby móc spojrzeć mu w twarz. Zauważył, że jego spojrzenie było jakieś takie przygaszone.   
– Po prostu… – Naruto sam nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć. Odkąd tu wrócili, przypomniały mu się te wszystkie dni, kiedy spał w tym mieszkaniu sam, bo Sasuke walczył o życie. Czasami nachodziły go najczarniejsze myśli, również te, że już nie wróci. – Po prostu tak długo cię tu nie było…  
– Ale już jestem – Sasuke uśmiechnął się lekko. Przyciągnął Naruto do siebie i pocałował go. Wolno, niespiesznie…  
To był chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy całowali się bez charakterystycznej dla nich gwałtowności. I nawet nie chodziło o to, że Sasuke jeszcze nie do końca wyzdrowiał. Obaj byli trochę zmęczeni tym wszystkim, emocje ich przygniotły i teraz, gdy mogli już być całkiem sami, z dala od tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy w każdej chwili mogli im wejść do szpitalnej sali, mogli w spokoju zająć się sobą.   
Naruto ostrożnie usiadł Sasuke na kolanach, obejmując go udami i dotknął najpierw jego policzka, a później dłonią zjechał na kark. Zamruczał mu w usta, rozkoszując się smakiem pocałunku. Czuł dłonie Sasuke pod bluzą. Mieli teraz dużo czasu, żeby nadrobić zaległości i nie zamierzali się nigdzie spieszyć.   
Dobrze już znali swoje ciała, ale teraz jakby na nowo mogli je odkryć. Naruto zaczął powoli rozbierać Sasuke i badał ustami kawałek po kawałku jego skórę. Od obojczyka po nadgarstek, od szczęki aż po splot słoneczny i pępek. Teraz Sasuke dał mu na to pełną zgodę. W przeciwieństwie do ich pierwszego razu, kiedy gorączkowo chciał przejść do rzeczy.  
Naruto podsunął się trochę, tak, że teraz znów miał twarz naprzeciwko twarzy Sasuke. Widział jego oczy, ten jego wzrok… I w tym momencie nie potrzebował żadnych słów, żeby zrozumieć jego emocje. Przypomniał sobie ich pierwszy świadomy pocałunek i pierwsze intymne zbliżenie, tutaj, na tej kanapie. Tylko że wtedy kierowali się głównie pożądaniem, a teraz byli dużo bardziej świadomi swoich uczuć. Po tym wszystkim, co przeszli, nie mogło być inaczej…   
– Chodź tutaj – mruknął Sasuke i położył mu rękę na karku, znów przyciągając go do pocałunku. Nie miał zamiaru dać Naruto odpłynąć w jakieś rozmyślania. Naprawdę zdawał sobie sprawę, że te ponad dwa miesiące, kiedy on był nieprzytomny, musiały być dla niego bardzo trudne, dlatego musiał sprawić, by choć na chwilę przestać o tym myśleć.   
Naruto mruknął, gdy Sasuke zaczął całować go trochę intensywniej, ani na chwilę nie dając się odsunąć. Muskając dłońmi skórę, podwijał mu bluzę i w końcu ściągnął mu ją przez głowę. To był jedyny moment, kiedy się od siebie oderwali. Naruto uchylił powieki, chciał widzieć Sasuke, jego twarz. Tak długo na to czekał… Chciał go widzieć, chciał czuć każdy centymetr jego skóry, chciał go poczuć w sobie. Tym razem wiedział, że nie będzie żadnej walki o dominację.   
Sasuke pchnął Naruto lekko, sugerując tym samym, żeby położył się na kanapie. Sam pochylił się nad nim i uśmiechnął lekko. Lekko, ale jednocześnie z pewnością siebie, która sprawiła, że Naruto przełknął ciężko ślinę. Teraz dużo rzeczy było inaczej. Obaj wiedzieli, że przeszli na kolejny etap, ale co to był za etap? Tego żaden z nich nie był pewien. Przestali być już samotnymi dzieciakami, którzy szukali bliskości, przestali być przyjaciółmi, którzy nie mieli pojęcia, do czego ta więź prowadziła, w końcu przestali być poznającymi uroki seksu kochankami. Teraz już wiedzieli. Obaj wyznali sobie miłość, chociaż ujawnienie swoich uczuć było trudniejsze niż się spodziewali i zrobili to pod wpływem silnych emocji. Powoli budowali bliskość, którą jeszcze trudniej będzie zniszczyć.   
Byli już nadzy, gdy Sasuke rozsunął uda Naruto i dotknął jego penisa. Naruto westchnął i wygiął plecy w łuk, oddychając ciężej z przyjemnością. Teraz chciał jak najbardziej skupić się na dotyku. Na wszystkim – dotyku, widoku i smaku Sasuke, więc przyciągnął go za rękę, a kiedy ten upadł na niego, pocałował go mocno. Tak desperacko go teraz potrzebował, że gdyby ktoś im w tym momencie przerwał, sam nie wiedział, czy potrafiłby zapanować nad emocjami.   
Sasuke dotykał go tak, jak lubił najbardziej. Już wiedział, jak miał to robić, a to smakowało jeszcze lepiej przez czas, który upłynął od ich ostatniego seksu. To było w świątyni Naka, gdy Sasuke w końcu powiedział mu, że go kocha. Naruto aż dostał dreszczy na to wspomnienie…  
Od tego czasu wydarzenia potoczyły się błyskawicznie i w końcu wszyscy poznali prawdę o ich związku.   
Naruto uśmiechnął się lekko, zdając sobie sprawę, że teraz już nie dzielili ze sobą tajemnicy. Ludzie wiedzieli i chociaż wcześniej chciał, żeby wszyscy poznali prawdę, teraz czuł lekkie rozczarowanie. Coś przyjemnego było w ich ukrywaniu się. Chociaż robili to tak nieudolnie, że niektórzy przyjaciele szybko się o nich dowiedzieli. Ale teraz oficjalnie byli razem. Byli parą i Naruto kiedy tylko będzie chciał, będzie mógł złapać Sasuke i go pocałować. No, chociaż może się dwa razy zastanowi, zanim to zrobi. Znając Sasuke, prędzej by go potraktował Chidori, niż pozwolił się całować na placu pełnym ludzi.   
– Co cię tak śmieszy? – zapytał Sasuke. Odłożył tubkę żelu na podłogę i pochylił się nad Naruto. – Hm?   
– Zastanawiam się… – zaczął Naruto. – Czy dałbyś się pocałować na placu pełnym ludzi. – Skrzywił się, kiedy Sasuke wszedł w niego. – A później sobie przypomniałem, że przecież sam to zrobiłeś, draniu.   
Sasuke zaczął się powoli poruszać, wsuwając twarz w zagłębienie szyi Naruto.   
– Żeby cię uciszyć.   
– To jak ciągle będę gadał, to zrobisz to znowu? – zapytał Naruto, ale trudno mu się było skupić na rozmowie, kiedy Sasuke wycofał biodra i pchnął nimi mocniej. Było tak dobrze… Naruto teraz w pełni czuł, że Sasuke jest przy nim. Cały i zdrowy. Że jest jego.   
– Jak teraz nie przestaniesz gadać, to zaraz przestanę robić cokolwiek – zagroził Sasuke, ale wbrew swoim słowom ponowił ruch.   
– Drań – burknął tylko Naruto, który tym razem wolał nie ryzykować.   
– Młotek – stęknął Sasuke i pochylił się, żeby go pocałować.  
Miał zamiar zatkać mu usta tak, że nie wypowie już ani słowa. Dlaczego on musiał tyle gadać?  
Złapał się dłońmi oparcia, żeby mu było wygodniej. Już po chwili czuł pot na plecach, piekły go mięśnie nóg i zdał sobie sprawę, że wypadł z formy, Naruto miał trochę racji. Teraz faktycznie poczuł, że leżał dwa miesiące w śpiączce. Z drugiej strony dobrze wiedział, że szybko to nadrobi. Naruto dopiero wtedy zobaczy, co to znaczy seks z nim.  
Spojrzał w dół, na zaczerwienioną z podniecenia twarz Naruto. Jego oczy wydawały się bardziej błękitne niż zazwyczaj. Wyglądał niesamowicie, kiedy tak patrzył na niego – zamglonym wzrokiem, jednocześnie rzucając mu wyzwanie i chyba nieświadomie prosząc o jeszcze. Patrzył tak, że Sasuke musiał przerwać na chwilę, żeby nie dojść. Świadomość, że wywoływał w nim takie emocje była obezwładniająca.  
– W porządku? – szepnął Naruto i objął jego plecy. Musnął ustami szyję.  
– Tak, zaczekaj chwilę – mruknął Sasuke, drżąc w jego ramionach, bo Naruto zacisnął się na nim mocniej. – Nie prowokuj mnie, młotku.  
– Może powinniśmy się zamienić? – Naruto uśmiechnął się tuż przy jego skórze. – Skoro nie dajesz... – Zamiast dokończyć, jęknął głośno, bo Sasuke znów pchnął mocniej. – Tak, draniu! – wyrwało mu się.   
Nie trzeba było dużo, żeby obaj poczuli, że są już blisko. Nic zresztą dziwnego, zbyt długo na to czekali. Ten seks smakował tęsknotą, pragnieniem i czymś jeszcze. Obaj wiedzieli czym, ale żaden z nich nie chciał tego mówić głośno. Przecież i tak już to sobie powiedzieli. I nie trzeba było tego więcej powtarzać.

*

Minęło kilka dni, podczas których Sasuke naprawdę wracał do zdrowia, bo już zaczął nawet mówić normalnie. Przez ten czas codziennie musiał stawiać się na kontrolę u Tsunade, co było irytujące, głównie za sprawą tych wszystkich gapiących się na niego i na Naruto ludzi, ale naprawdę wolał już to, niż leżenie w szpitalu.  
Tsunade przy okazji monitorowała też rękę Naruto, czy na pewno moc nie wróciła, ale albo nie potrafił, albo po prostu nie mógł już jej wyzwolić. W końcu ktoś poddał jej pewien pomysł. Długo nad tym myślała, bo to było dość drastyczne rozwiązanie, ale jeżeli dzięki temu Naruto mógłby odzyskać moc…  
– Chodź ze mną – powiedziała, kiedy wyszła z jednego z gabinetów lekarskich. Naruto jak zawsze czekał na korytarzu, więc chciała wykorzystać okazję, kiedy był sam, bo Sasuke jeszcze się ubierał po badaniu.  
Naruto spojrzał zdziwiony to na nią, to na drzwi, ale gdy ponagliła go ruchem ręki, wstał i poszedł za nią. Pierwsze, co przyszło mu do głowy, to że Sasuke się pogorszyło i chce z nim o tym porozmawiać, ale o dziwo nie szli do jej gabinetu, a w zupełnie innym kierunku. Po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że to był oddział dziecięcy, ten, na który oddali wszystkie słodycze.   
Tsunade wiedziała, jak bardzo Naruto chce chronić mieszkańców wioski, że zawsze ma na sercu ich dobro, dlatego musiała poddać go terapii szokowej. Oczywiście miała świadomość, że nie będzie w tym wypadku w stanie wydobyć z Naruto tak skrajnych emocji jak w przypadku Sasuke, ale może wystarczająco silne, które sprawią…  
Wprowadziła go do jednej z sal. Na łóżku leżała kilkuletnia dziewczynka, podłączona do aparatury.  
Naruto uniósł brwi i rozejrzał się. Tu ściany były inne, miały żywsze kolory, poza tym w wielu miejscach były poprzyczepiane rysunki. Tylko co on tu robił?  
– To jest Yumiko – zaczęła Tsunade. – Jej rodzice prowadzą piekarnię na rogu.  
Naruto skinął głową.  
– Ona umiera. Nie jesteśmy w stanie jej pomóc, bo wszystko zawiodło. To jest tak samo beznadziejny przypadek jak ten Sasuke… – dodała, patrząc sugestywnie na jego rękę.  
Naruto przełknął ciężko i spojrzał na dziewczynkę. Miała na oko sześć lat, całe życie było dopiero przed nią. Zresztą, znał jej rodziców, czasami chodził do tej piekarni, choć od jakiegoś czasu w ogóle nie widywał tam żony właściciela, a i on sam wydawał się być przygnębiony. Naruto przymknął oczy. Naprawdę zrobiło mu się żal tych ludzi.   
– Spróbuję – powiedział. Jeżeli to była jedyna szansa na ratunek dla tego dziecka, to musiał dać z siebie wszystko.  
Usiadł i chwycił dziewczynkę za rękę, z całej siły skupiając się na tym, żeby wyzwolić taka samą energię, którą uratował życie Sasuke. Niestety, nic się nie zadziało.   
Próbował raz, drugi, a nawet dziesiąty. Ale to wszystko było na nic.  
Spojrzał na Tsunade i pokręcił głową. Mimo że tak strasznie chciał pomóc, nie był w stanie tego zrobić. 

Kiedy wyszedł z oddziału, miał nadzieję znaleźć Sasuke przed szpitalem, ale nigdzie go nie zauważył. Ruszył wolno w stronę domu. Był przybity, nie mógł wyrzucić z głowy obrazu tej dziewczynki. Nie umiał pomóc. Tylko w takim razie jakim cudem pomógł Sasuke? Czyżby to była ta więź, o której mówił Mędrzec Sześciu Ścieżek? A może nie? Sam się już kilkukrotnie przekonał, że uczucia wyzwalają w ludziach siłę do walki, do działania, a on wtedy, gdy Sasuke umierał, był naprawdę zdesperowany.  
– Młotku, gdzieś ty był? – usłyszał glos z góry. To Sasuke siedział na jednym z dachów i go obserwował.   
Po chwili zeskoczył na sam dół, przyglądając się Naruto ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Coś było nie tak.  
– Sasuke, jak myślisz… – Naruto nie odpowiedział na pytanie, tylko podniósł prawą rękę na wysokość twarzy. – Jest chociaż cień nadziei, że ta moc wróci? – zapytał.  
–Jeżeli powiem, że nie, to przestaniesz się łudzić? – Sasuke westchnął i pokręcił głową, tym samym sobie odpowiadając. Przecież Naruto i tak wierzył zawsze we wszystko i na przekór innym.  
– Czyli że jest nadzieja? – Naruto spojrzał na niego.  
– A czy ja coś takiego powiedziałem? – Sasuke pokręcił głowa. Naruto naprawdę był niereformowalny. – Chodź do domu.


	72. Chapter 72

– Może jest nadzieja. – Naruto zmarszczył brwi i znowu postarał się skupić na swojej ręce. Ta moc była zbyt cenna. Tsunade miała rację, nie mógł się tak po prostu poddać. Musiał próbować. Może... może to będzie jak trening? I w końcu obudzi to w sobie na nowo?   
– Naruto, rusz się – upomniał go Sasuke, który naprawdę chciał już iść do domu. Co znowu temu młotkowi wpadło do głowy i tak się na to uwziął?   
– Nie, Sasuke, to ważne. – Naruto upierał się przy swoim. – Pomyśl tylko, ilu ludzi mógłbym dzięki temu uratować.   
– A pomyśl, co by się stało, gdybyś nagle mógł każdego uleczyć. – Sasuke był zirytowany. Ta moc owszem, była cenna, ale tak samo cenna jak inne, które stracili. I już ich nie odzyskają. Sasuke nie łudził się co do tego.   
– Może to jeszcze bardziej zmieniłoby świat?   
– A może świat by zwariował? Teraz masz niewyobrażalną moc, ale gdybyś mógł uzdrawiać... – Sasuke pokręcił głową. – To zaburzyłoby porządek świata.   
– A śmierć go nie zaburza? – zapytał ze złością Naruto. Jak zwykle Sasuke musiał się z nim nie zgadzać. Czasami miał wrażenie, że robił to tylko dla zasady! Jakby Naruto stwierdził, że niebo jest niebieskie, to on powiedziałby, że czerwone!   
– Śmierć jest naturalną koleją rzeczy.   
– Na pewno nie w świecie shinobi. Gdyby nie ninja i wojny... – Naruto zacisnął usta. – Wyzwolę znowu te umiejętności, jeszcze zobaczysz.   
Sasuke znów pokręcił głową. Sam już nad tym sporo myślał i uznał, że Naruto uzdrowił go dlatego, że łączyła ich aż tak silna więź. Mimo że po zapieczętowaniu Kaguyi ich moce zniknęły, łącząca ich więź nie. Właśnie dlatego to było możliwe. Naruto był jednak uparty i teraz będzie marnował czas na zrobienie czegoś niemożliwego. Sasuke był naprawdę zirytowany. 

Tak, jak podejrzewał, Naruto nie odpuścił. Spędził cały wieczór na próbie przywrócenia do życia swojego kaktusa, który ostatnio jakoś zupełnie zmarniał i zmienił kolor z zielonego na brązowy. Bezskutecznie.   
Sasuke przeglądał informacje dotyczące początkujących geninów. Iruka dał każdemu z joninów plik dokumentów. Czego powinno się nauczyć geninów, na co zwrócić uwagę, na co uważać – jednym słowem biurokracja, którą i tak nie miał zamiaru się przejmować, ale wolał się z nią mimo wszystko zapoznać. I tym właśnie się różnili z Naruto, bo on nawet nie otworzył tych plików. Sasuke westchnął ciężko. Zrobiło się już naprawdę bardzo późno, a Naruto nie zrobił sobie nawet przerwy na jedzenie.   
– Idziemy spać – powiedział w końcu i poskładał wszystkie dokumenty. Jedyny plus tego, że Naruto się nimi nie zajął był taki, że przynajmniej nie narobił bałaganu.   
– Nie, ja jeszcze nad tym posiedzę. – Naruto nawet na niego nie spojrzał, zbyt skupiony na kaktusie.   
– Daj już spokój i chodź spać.   
– Zaraz mi się uda – mruknął Naruto. – Czuję to. To już naprawdę... – przerwał i spojrzał na swoją rękę. – Ta moc nie mogła od tak odejść.   
Sasuke tylko pokręcił głową i ostatecznie postanowił, że zostawi tego młotka. A niech się pomęczy, jutro będzie tego żałował. Mieli do załatwienia tyle rzeczy, że już jego samego to przytłaczało, a co dopiero Naruto, bo on nienawidził papierologii. A tak się składało, że właśnie jutro był ostatni dzień na dostarczenie wszystkich dokumentów. Niestety, przez ten pobyt w szpitalu zwlekali z tym jak tylko mogli. I o ile Sasuke w końcu wypełnił wczoraj już duża część, to Naruto, gdyby mu o tym nie przypomniał, chyba w ogóle by się za to nie wziął.

Tak jak się spodziewał, Naruto musiał siedzieć z tym kaktusem do późnej nocy, bo mimo że była już siódma rano, za cholerę nie dał się wyciągnąć z łóżka. Mamrotał tylko coś pod nosem, po czym przekręcał się na drugi bok i znów zasypiał.   
Sasuke szturchał go jeszcze kilka razy, ale gdy usłyszał, jak mruczy przez sen, że uleczył kaktusa, brutalnie zrzucił go z łóżka. Kaktus był taki jak wczoraj, a Naruto musiał wrócić do rzeczywistości.  
– Ej, draniu! – Naruto jęknął podnosząc się i mrugając oczami. Zmarszczył brwi, rozglądając się dookoła, jakby nie bardzo wiedział, co się dzieje. W końcu spojrzał na szafkę nocną i westchnął ciężko, widząc swojego zmarniałego kaktusa. A miał taki piękny sen, że w końcu mu się udało.  
Po chwili oklapł jeszcze bardziej, kiedy Sasuke podsunął mu pod nos dokumenty do wypełnienia. Jak on tego nienawidził.   
Chwilę zajęło mu, żeby się ogarnął, ale w końcu usiadł przy stole i zaczął wertować papiery. Co chwilę jednak zerkał na kaktusa, którego przyniósł ze sobą do kuchni. Może był choć trochę bardziej zielony?  
– Naruto, do cholery. – Sasuke widząc to, zirytował się. – Jak chcesz zostać Hokage, to weź się w końcu za to, za co powinieneś. Od leczenia masz medyków! – warknął.  
Naruto wydął usta, ale o dziwo wziął się do pracy.   
Przez chwilę wypełniali papiery w ciszy, aż w końcu Naruto zaklął.   
– Cholera, pomyliłem się – powiedział i zaczął kreślić po papierze. – Masz czysty egzemplarz? Głupie papierzyska, tylko zawracają ludziom głowę! Jak zostanę Hokage, to...   
– Praca Hokage polega głównie na wypełnianiu papierów, młotku – westchnął Sasuke. – Więc się lepiej skup, bo nie mamy nowych egzemplarzy. Najwyraźniej w biurze nie przewidzieli, że nie będziesz potrafił wypełnić kilku rubryczek. – Sasuke nie mógł powstrzymać się przed złośliwościami.   
– Że niby co? – krzyknął Naruto i poderwał się z krzesła. – To jest głupie, to...   
– To trzeba wypełnić. – Sasuke pociągnął go za rękę i usadził przy stole. – Skup się.   
Problem polegał na tym, że Naruto nie potrafił się skupić. Zaczął się mylić coraz więcej, aż w końcu jego papiery zaczęły wyglądać jak brudnopis. On był coraz bardziej rozdrażniony, Sasuke był coraz bardziej rozdrażniony, konsekwencją czego atmosfera się zagęszczała. W końcu, gdy Naruto pomylił się po raz kolejny, rzucił długopisem i wstał od stołu.   
– Muszę zająć się ważniejszymi rzeczami – warknął i podszedł do kaktusa. – To jest istotne, a nie jakieś głupie papiery.   
Sasuke zmrużył oczy, ale nic nie odpowiedział. Obserwował Naruto przez chwilę. Wcześniej miał nadzieję, że przyjął do wiadomości, że uleczył go dlatego, że łączyła ich tak mocna więź i moce już nie wrócą. Co takiego musiało się stać, że aż tak zmienił podejście?  
– Dobra. – Odłożył też swoje papiery. – Co ci nagle strzeliło do głowy, co? Nie widzisz, że to nie działa? Ten kaktus wygląda jeszcze gorzej, niż zanim wczoraj zacząłeś go maltretować.  
– Tylko nie maltretować – burknął Naruto, choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że Sasuke ma trochę racji. Gdy tak go ściskał, boleśnie wbijając sobie kolce w rękę, chyba go trochę bardziej uszkodził. Ale nie poddawał się. On nigdy się nie poddawał. – Ten kaktus ożyje albo nie nazywam się Naruto Uzumaki!  
– Ożyje tylko wtedy, gdy dasz mu już spokój i zaniesiesz go do kwiaciarni – mruknął Sasuke, patrząc na swoje pomidory. – Zostaw leczenie roślin Ino, a ludzi Sakurze.   
– Eh, Sasuke – Naruto znowu oklapł. – Ty nie rozumiesz… Gdybyś ją widział… To tylko mała dziewczynka, a nikt nie może jej pomóc. Ani Sakura, ani babcia Tsunade.  
Wlepił wzrok w ręce. Jasne, w życiu shinobi śmierć była czymś, z czym spotykał się codziennie, jednak to było zawsze na skutek walki, to było ryzyko ich zawodu. A czym zawiniło to dziecko? Naprawdę, tak bardzo chciał jej pomóc. Jej, jej rodzicom i każdemu, kto kiedykolwiek będzie potrzebował takiej pomocy.   
Sasuke stwierdził, że to zaburzyłoby porządek świata. Tata, gdy się z nim żegnał po wojnie, powiedział coś podobnego. Że musi odejść, bo ich obecność jest pogwałceniem praw tego świata. Tata na pewno miał rację, ale mimo to Naruto zawsze wierzył, że jest w stanie dokonać niemożliwego. Jego wysiłki, gdy gonił za Sasuke tyle lat, w końcu przyniosły skutek, więc dlaczego teraz… To było takie niesprawiedliwe.  
Sasuke zmrużył oczy, słysząc o "małej dziewczynce".   
– Jaka znowu dziewczynka? – zapytał.   
– W szpitalu, na oddziale dziecięcym. Babcia Tsunade mi ją pokazała, bo myślała, że ja... – Spojrzał na swoje ręce i westchnął ciężko. – Cholera, Sasuke, tyle ludzi cierpi. Mógłbym im pomóc, gdybym... To takie wkurzające. Musi być jakiś sposób. Przecież nie mogłem bezpowrotnie stracić tych mocy. Staruszek Sześciu Ścieżek twierdził, że jesteśmy wcieleniami jego synów! To... to nie znika od tak!  
Sasuke nic nie mówił. Jego myśli uciekły w innym kierunku. Był zły. I nie zamierzał tej sprawy tak zostawić. Znał Naruto wystarczająco dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, że on tak łatwo nie zrezygnuje z tego, co się urodziło w jego głowie. Wszyscy znali go na tyle, żeby już przekonać się, że Naruto nie odpuszcza. Nigdy.   
– Muszę coś załatwić – powiedział nagle i wstał.   
Naruto zamrugał, zaskoczony.   
– Co?  
– Przyniosę ci, młotku, nowe papiery – mruknął Sasuke i wziął pobazgrane pliki do ręki. – Nie oddasz czegoś takiego.   
Naruto skinął tylko głową. Akurat to była rzecz, którą w tym momencie najmniej się przejmował. A jeżeli Sasuke teraz pójdzie... Będzie mógł znowu posiedzieć nad tym kaktusem. 

Sasuke zamiast do biura, po nowe papiery, udał się do szpitala. Zwykle nie chodził tak wcześnie na kontrolę, ale teraz miał wyjątkowy powód, żeby pojawić się tutaj już o tej godzinie.   
Natknął się na Tsunade, która wychodziła z bloku operacyjnego.   
– Sasuke? A co ty tutaj robisz? – zapytała i wyciągnęła z kieszeni zegarek. Dopiero co operowała, a teraz musiała iść jeszcze do swojego gabinetu, żeby załatwić kilka rzeczy. Wizyta Sasuke była jej wybitnie nie na rękę.   
– Chcę o czymś porozmawiać – powiedział takim tonem, że wolała się z nim nie kłócić na korytarzu. Machnęła ręką i zaprosiła go do swojego gabinetu.   
– Więc o co chodzi? – zapytała, gdy znaleźli się już w środku. – Coś nie tak z płucami?   
– Nie, wracam do zdrowia. – Sasuke skinął głową. – Moc Naruto naprawdę wówczas zadziałała.   
– Tak... – Tsunade zachmurzyła się. Instynktownie chciała sięgnąć po butelkę sake, ale się powstrzymała. – Moc, którą dostał od Mędrca była niezwykła.   
– Właśnie, była. Ale już jej nie ma – odpowiedział twardo Sasuke. – Tak samo jak reszty mocy, które dostaliśmy. Został tylko mój Rinnegan, ale on... – Sasuke zmrużył oczy. – Podejrzewam, że nie zniknął dlatego, że mogłem go wykształcić. Sharingan był w stanie zmienić się w Rinnegana.   
Tsunade skinęła głową. Tak, Kakashi o tym wspominał. Ale jedno dalej nie dawało jej spokoju…  
– Zatem jak wytłumaczysz to, że Naruto udało się ciebie uzdrowić? Byłeś już umierający. Medycy nie dawali ci nadziei.   
– Więź – odparł Sasuke. – Tylko przez więź, która łączy mnie i Naruto. Wciąż jestem w stanie wyczuć jego chakrę bez względu na to, jak daleko by się nie znajdował. To powiązanie nie zniknęło.   
– Skoro ono nie zniknęło, moce też mogły nie zniknąć! – Tsunade upierała się przy swoim. – Sasuke, wiesz, co by się zmieniło, gdyby Naruto potrafił uzdrawiać ludzi?   
– Zaburzyłaby się hierarchia między tymi, którzy mają umrzeć i tymi, którzy mają żyć – odpowiedział ostro Sasuke, zirytowany, że Tsunade myślała tak krótkowzrocznie. – Możemy zaprowadzić pokój na świecie, ale jesteśmy ninja. Naszym żywiołem jest walka.   
– Właśnie dlatego ta umiejętność byłaby tak cenna! – powiedziała Tsunade. – Tam gdzie jest walka, powinno być uzdrowienie. Gdyby Pain nie ożywił swoich ofiar…  
– Z tego, co wiem, Pain za ożywienie swoich ofiar zapłacił własnym życiem.   
Tsunade zawahała się, ale to trwało tylko chwilę.   
– To co innego. Naruto jest silniejszy od Paina. Dostał tę moc od Mędrca. On jest dzieckiem z przepowiedni, które miało uratować świat!  
– I już ten świat uratował. Doskonale znasz Naruto, wiesz, że on nie odpuszcza. I że chce za wszelką cenę wszystkich ratować. – Sasuke czuł narastającą złość. – Wysyłanie go na oddział z umierającymi dziećmi powoduje tylko, że później on czuje się jeszcze bardziej winny.  
– Nadal nie rozumiesz, Sasuke? – Tsunade też się zirytowała. – Naruto uaktywniał swoje zdolności zwłaszcza w chwilach największych emocji. Tak obudził choćby moc Kyuubiego. Jeżeli dzięki temu mógłby również…  
– Naruto to nie maszyna! – Sasuke już naprawdę się wściekł. – Wiem, że po tym, co się stało na wojnie, oczekiwania wobec niego są duże, ale on zawsze martwi się o innych, a nie o siebie!  
– Milcz, szczeniaku! – Tsunade wstała z miejsca i oparła się rękami o biurko. – Wiem o tym dużo lepiej niż ty. To on swoją siłą i determinacją sprowadził mnie do Konohy, próbując ratować właśnie ciebie. Nikt nie potrafił cię wówczas wyleczyć. Myślisz, że było mu łatwo? Ty nawet nie masz pojęcia, ile on dla ciebie przeszedł!  
Sasuke zagryzł zęby. Tak, pamiętał. To Tsunade przywróciła go do zdrowia po konfrontacji z Itachim. Ale w sumie nigdy nie pytał, jak to się stało, że nagle zjawiła się w wiosce i została Hokage. Był wtedy zbyt zajęty swoją zemstą. Jednak teraz wszystko się zmieniło. I mógł zauważyć dużo więcej rzeczy.   
Zdawał sobie też sprawę, że Tsunade nie chciała skrzywdzić Naruto, tylko że myślała zbyt ogólnikowo.   
– I właśnie dlatego Naruto zdołał mnie uleczyć – odpowiedział już spokojniejszym tonem i wstał. – Ta moc nie działa i już nie zadziała. A znając Naruto, będzie się tym zadręczał przez cały czas – powiedział stanowczo. Nie zamierzał odpuszczać.   
– Tego nie wie…   
– Do cholery, on całą noc próbował ożywić kaktusa! Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to popadnie w jakiś obłęd!  
Tsunade zagryzła wargę. Tego się nie spodziewała. Chciała po prostu sprawdzić, czy silne emocje obudzą w Naruto tę moc, nie chciała mu zaszkodzić. Eh, dlaczego tego nie przewidziała? Naruto zawsze przejmował się wszystkim tak bardzo… Za bardzo. Westchnęła.  
– Porozmawiam z nim – powiedziała i skinęła głową. Być może tym razem posunęła się za daleko.

Sasuke wrócił do mieszkania w paskudnym nastroju. Miał nadzieję, że Tsunade w końcu przemówi Naruto do rozsądku, bo to mogło się naprawdę źle skończyć.   
– No i? – przywitał go Naruto, który cały czas siedział przy kaktusie i próbował go leczyć.   
– No i co? – Sasuke rozłożył ręce. Dopiero później przypomniał sobie, po co rzekomo miał iść. Nowe papiery dla Naruto.   
– Zapomniałem – rzucił zirytowany i usiadł przy stole. – Siadaj i wypełnij to do końca. Oddasz takie, jakie masz.   
Naruto podniósł się niechętnie z podłogi. Przez czas, kiedy nie było Sasuke pracował i już... już miał wrażenie, że mu się udało. Był już naprawdę blisko!   
– Ty, draniu? Ty o czymś zapomniałeś?!   
Sasuke zmrużył oczy. Był w takim nastroju, że lepiej było go nie prowokować. Niestety, Naruto w tej kwestii miał bardzo mały instynkt samozachowawczy.   
– Ty, jak widzę, nie zapomniałeś, żeby bawić się z tym cholernym kaktusem.   
– Przestań to w końcu lekceważyć! Gdyby mi się udało, wszystko mogłoby być zupełnie inaczej, to...   
– Już ci powiedziałem, że to tylko jeszcze bardziej by wszystko skomplikowało! – warknął Sasuke. – Musisz zacząć myśleć jak Hokage, skoro chcesz nim zostać, a nie próbować się bawić w jakieś bóstwo. To nie wróci, zrozum! Za to jeżeli będziesz o tym gadać, taka wieść może się rozprzestrzenić bardzo szybko.   
Naruto już otworzył usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale Sasuke nie dał mu dojść do głosu.  
– Czy ty w ogóle zdajesz sobie sprawę, co to by oznaczało dla ciebie, gdyby pojawił się ktoś, kto chciałby zdobyć taką moc? Dobrze wiesz, że już jako Jinchuriki byłeś celem. Najpierw dla Akatsuki, a później dla Kaguyi. Nie masz pojęcia, czy ktoś z jej klanu nie wróci, czy nie pojawi się kolejna organizacja przestępcza. – Sasuke wstał tak gwałtownie, że krzesło się przewróciło. – Dobrze wiesz, że sam chciałem opuścić wioskę, bo stanowiłem dla niej zbyt duże ryzyko. Jako jedyny na całym świecie posiadam Rinnegana. Ty też je będziesz stanowił, jeżeli ktoś uwierzy, że masz moc uzdrawiania ludzi.   
– Zawsze je będę stanowił, Sasuke – powiedział poważnie Naruto i zacisnął pięści. – Tak, ty posiadasz Rinnegana i jesteś ostatnim członkiem klanu Uchiha, ale ja mam w sobie Kuramę i część czakry wszystkich ogoniastych. Zawsze będę celem. Teoretycznie obaj powinniśmy odejść, bo stanowimy zagrożenie dla Konohy. Bez względu na to, czy krążą jakieś głupie plotki, czy nie. Ale nie zamierzam tego robić, bo tylko tak mogę jednocześnie chronić wioskę. Razem musimy ją ochronić, dlatego tobie też za nic w świecie już nie pozwolę odejść! – wykrzyknął nagle.   
Sasuke westchnął. Doskonale znał ten ton Naruto. „Uratuję wioskę, świat, najlepszego przyjaciela i zostanę Hokage”. Ostatnio tak mało miał okazji, żeby sobie o tym pokrzyczeć, że najwyraźniej musiał sobie to zrekompensować. Ale tym razem chodziło też o coś innego, coś, czego Sasuke nigdy by mu tego nie powiedział. On po prostu chciał go chronić, dlatego tak wściekł się tą sytuacją.   
Dobrze pamiętał moment, gdy w wieku dwunastu lat uratował Naruto podczas walki z Haku. To był przełom w ich przyjaźni. Chyba od niego wszystko tak naprawdę się zaczęło. Później, mimo że pochłonęła go chęć zemsty, chronił Naruto instynktownie. Wtedy próbował to sobie racjonalnie tłumaczyć, ale tak naprawdę nie było tutaj czego tłumaczyć. Gdy dowiedział się, że Akatsuki, że jego brat – Itachi – szuka Naruto, bez wahania pobiegł, żeby go znaleźć. Tak samo było już na wojnie – czy to podczas walki z dziesięcioogoniastym, kiedy wszystkich zamkniętych w sześcianie stworzonym przez czterech Kage czekała zagłada, czy podczas Nieskończonego Tsuikomi, czy w wymiarze z lawą… Naruto krzyczał, żeby ratował Sakurę i Kakashiego, ale on zignorował to, łapiąc jego. Tamta dwójka przeżyła tylko dzięki interwencji Kakashiego. Poza tym pod pancerzem Susanoo też znaleźli się przypadkowo. Nie myślał wtedy o nich, miał tylko jeden cel… Naruto. Powiedział mu to wtedy wprost, nie zważając, że Sakura i Kakashi to słyszą.   
Teraz nie mógł dopuścić, żeby Naruto w aż tak głupi sposób się niepotrzebnie naraził.  
– Pamiętasz, co zawsze mówiłeś? Musimy ćwiczyć, żeby być silniejsi – przypomniał mu jego słowa, które tak często powtarzał. – W takim razie zamiast męczyć się z tym kaktusem, może skończysz wypełniać papiery i pójdziemy w końcu potrenować, hm? – Sasuke spojrzał na niego wyzywająco, jednak Naruto nie dał się sprowokować.  
– Wciąż będę zagrożeniem, bez względu na wszystko, więc nic nie zaszkodzi, żebym spróbował obudzić tę moc – powiedział i zamiast do papierów, znów usiadł na podłodze, przy kaktusie. Po chwili cos mu wpadło do głowy i stworzył kilka klonów, które razem z nim przytknęły rękę do kolców. No przecież w taki sposób trenował kiedyś z Kakashim i kapitanem Yamato. Dlaczego nie wpadł na to wcześniej?!  
– Nie rób sobie żartów, młotku – warknął Sasuke, widząc to. Czuł, że przez ten jego upór zaczyna szlag go trafiać. Nic, no nic nie działało! Żaden argument! W tym momencie miał ochotę użyć Katon i spalić tego cholernego kaktusa.   
– Spróbuj go ścisnąć, może to pomoże? – syknął i podszedł do półki, żeby zabrać papiery. Za kilka dni mieli mieć już własne drużyny, a Naruto w ogóle jakby przestał się tym interesować.  
Naruto prychnął coś i tylko jeszcze bardziej się skupił. Tak bardzo, że dopiero kiedy usłyszał trzaśnięcie drzwi, zorientował się, że Sasuke wyszedł. Cholera, wiedział, że też powinien oddać dokumenty, ale musiał obudzić te moce. Nie da za wygraną!

Sasuke szedł korytarzem w Głównej Siedzibie Wioski i był wściekły. Nie zwracał uwagi na mijających go shinobi, dopiero pod drzwiami pokoju, w której mieli składać papiery, otrząsnął się i spojrzał na czekające tam osoby. Lee chodził, mamrocząc coś pod nosem, kilka osób na szybko wypełniało jeszcze dokumenty, a Ino spojrzała na niego zaciekawiona.  
– A gdzie Naruto? – zapytała. Widok Sasuke bez Naruto był ostatnimi czasy naprawdę rzadko spotykany.  
– Reanimuje kaktusa – warknął Sasuke. Był zły jak cholera. Już naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, jak dotrzeć do tego młotka.  
Ino spojrzał na niego zdziwiona. Reanimuje kaktusa? Co jak co, ale Naruto w ogóle nie nadawał się do uprawy roślin. Już ona dobrze pamiętała te pomidory, które przyniósł do kwiaciarni i które wyglądały, jakby się z nimi bił. Ledwo co je odratowała.  
Już chciała zapytać o coś więcej, gdy drzwi do gabinetu otworzyły się i musiała wejść do środka.

Kiedy Sasuke wrócił do domu, był już naprawdę bardzo zmęczony. Załatwianie wszystkich spraw trwało naprawdę długo, tym bardziej, że zabrał ze sobą też te bohomazy Naruto, chcąc oddać wszystko od razu. Niestety, okazało się, że Naruto przez to swoje roztargnienie źle pouzupełniał niektóre rubryki, więc musiał je za niego wypełnić jeszcze raz. Mógł to oczywiście zignorować, ale pojawiła się nadzieja, że może kiedy dostanie już swoją drużynę, wróci do rzeczywistości.  
Otworzył drzwi, przekonany, że zastanie Naruto ślęczącego nad tym cholernym kaktusem. Jakie było jego zdziwienie, gdy zauważył kaktusa na stole, a Naruto na kanapie. Leżał i wpatrywał się w sufit. Kiedy w końcu uświadomił sobie, że wrócił, podniósł się.  
– Rozmawiałem z babcią Tsunade – powiedział, wbijając wzrok w podłogę. – Powiedziała, że te moce nie wrócą.  
– Eh, młotku, mówiłem ci to. – Sasuke podszedł do niego i usiadł obok.   
Naruto westchnął. Niedługo po tym, kiedy został w mieszkaniu sam, dostał przez jastrzębia wiadomość, że ma się stawić w szpitalu. Zerwał się od razu, bo pierwsze, co mu przyszło do głowy, to to, że Sasuke się pogorszyło. Albo może ktoś z Korzenia znów go zaatakował? Inaczej po co by go wzywaliby? Cholera, a on się jeszcze dzisiaj z nim pokłócił…   
Wpadł do szpitala jak burza, od razu pędząc do gabinetu Tsunade. Oczywiście nawet nie zapukał, chcąc się jak najszybciej dowiedzieć, co się dzieje. Gdy tylko znalazł się w środku, poczuł, jak żołądek zaciska mu się w kulkę. Bo w gabinecie oprócz Tsunade był też Kakashi. I oboje mieli bardzo poważne miny.  
– Usiądź, Naruto – powiedział Tsunade. Zabrzmiało to tak jakoś miękko, przez co poczuł jeszcze większy niepokój. Tsunade zwykle kazała mu siadać nieznoszącym sprzeciwu głosem.  
– Coś się stało Sasuke? – zapytał.  
Tsunade i Kakashi spojrzeli na siebie, jakby nie wiedzieli, od czego zacząć.  
– Nie, to nie chodzi o Sasuke. – Tsunade usiadła naprzeciwko niego. – Pamiętasz tamtą dziewczynkę?  
Naruto kiwnął głową i nagle aż rozszerzył oczy, gdy coś mu przyszło do głowy.  
– Czy ona… Ta moc jednak zadziałała?   
– Nie, Naruto…  
– Dzisiaj trenowałem na kaktusie za pomocą klonów, może to… – Podniósł swoją rękę na wprost twarzy i spojrzał na nią z nadzieją.  
Tsunade westchnęła. Sasuke miał rację, mówiąc, że jeszcze trochę i Naruto popadnie w jakiś obłęd. To był błąd, że zaprowadziła go na oddział dziecięcy. Powinna była przewidzieć, że tak to się może skończyć.  
– Naruto, pamiętasz, co się stało, gdy otrzymaliście moce od Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek – Kakashi postanowił w końcu się odezwać. – Ty i Sasuke mieliście na dłoniach symbole. Ty słońca, on księżyca.  
Naruto kiwnął głową. Oczywiście, że to pamiętał. Staruszek kazał im wyciągnąć dominującą rękę i wtedy to się pojawiło.  
– I jak dobrze wiesz, po zapieczętowaniu Kaguyi te symbole zniknęły. Straciłeś zdolność uleczania i lewitacji…  
– Tak, ale… Sasuke przecież wrócił do zdrowia! – Naruto zmarszczył brwi, nie zamierzając odpuścić.  
Kakashi westchnął ciężko. Tsunade wezwała go pilnie na spotkanie, żeby przedyskutować sprawę mocy Naruto. Był jedyną osobą, oczywiście oprócz Sakury, która widziała walkę z Kaguyą. Już wcześniej wyraził się optymistycznie na temat odzyskania przez Naruto mocy uzdrawiania, ale po tym, co powiedział Sasuke, najwyraźniej musieli przyjrzeć się temu jeszcze raz. I doszli do wniosku, że jedynym logicznym wytłumaczeniem jego uzdrowienia, była łącząca jego i Naruto więź. Możliwe, że nie tylko przez to, że odrodziła się w nich chakra synów Mędrca. Hashirama i Madara nigdy się nie rozumieli, a ich przyjaźń przerodziła się w rywalizację. W przypadku Naruto i Sasuke to wszystko poszło w zupełnie w inną stronę. Zetsu również stwierdził, że oni byli wyjątkiem. W końcu reinkarnacje synów Mędrca nigdy wcześniej nie współpracowały.   
– A jak myślisz, dlaczego jesteś jedyną osobą, której chakrę Sasuke może tak precyzyjnie wyczuć? Naruto, wydaje mi się, że to jest coś więcej niż moce, które dał wam Mędrzec.   
Naruto, słysząc to, zmarszczył brwi.   
– Nie rozumiem.   
– Naprawdę jeszcze nie rozumiesz? – Kakashi uśmiechnął się lekko. – Kogo przez tyle lat tak niezmordowanie goniłeś? W imię kogo padłeś na kolana, żeby błagać Raikage o darowanie mu życia? Dla kogo starałeś się najbardziej? Dla kogo przeciwstawiłeś się praktycznie całemu światu?  
Naruto zaczerwienił się lekko. To wszystko, co mówił Kakashi…   
– Byłem aż tak oczywisty?  
Kakashi tylko przewrócił oczami. Przecież każdy wiedział, że Naruto świata poza Sasuke nie widział, czym czasami doprowadzał wszystkich do szału. Owszem, jeszcze do niedawna myśleli, że to chodziło o ich przyjaźń, o to, że Sasuke był jego pierwszym przyjacielem, pierwszą osobą, z którą stworzył tak silną więź. No cóż, już wiedzieli, że nie tylko o taką więź chodziło...  
– Chyba już się domyślasz, prawda? – zapytała Tsunade.   
Naruto patrzył na nich, próbując sobie to wszystko poukładać. Mieli rację. Wiedział, że ją mieli. Jego i Sasuke łączyła naprawdę niezwykła więź. Tylko…  
Znów spojrzał na swoją prawa, obandażowaną dłoń.   
– Tyle osób mógłbym uratować – powiedział głucho. – To mogłoby zmienić świat…  
– Naruto… – Kakashi podszedł bliżej i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. – Wiem, że jesteś uparty, wiem, że gdyby nie twoja determinacja nie wygralibyśmy wojny. Jednak ty już zrobiłeś wystarczająco dużo rzeczy, za które świat jest ci wdzięczny.  
– Ale…  
– Jeżeli chcesz pomóc, przyjdź po prostu czasami do szpitala – odezwała się Tsunade. – Mamy tu mnóstwo dzieci i naprawdę każde z nich będzie zachwycone spotkaniem z tobą. Jesteś dla nich bohaterem, na ścianach jest mnóstwo rysunków z twoją podobizną – uśmiechnęła się lekko.   
Naruto w końcu skiną głową, choć kiedy wyszedł z gabinetu, nadal czuł się zdruzgotany. Tak bardzo się starał, tak bardzo w to wierzył, tak bardzo…  
– Naruto! – usłyszał podniesiony głos i otrząsnął się, momentalnie wracając do rzeczywistości. Sasuke siedział obok niego i patrzył zaniepokojonym wzrokiem.  
– Tak, wiem, że nic z tego nie będzie. – Naruto zacisnął ręce w bezsilnej złości. – Po prostu tamta dziewczynka…   
Sasuke chwycił jego głowę i zmusił, żeby na niego spojrzał.   
– Nie uratujesz wszystkich. Pogódź się z tym. Taka jest kolej rzeczy.  
– Łatwo ci mówić, draniu… – Naruto mimo wszystko nadal wydawał się być przybity.   
– Przestań. – Sasuke przyciągnął go do siebie. – Niektórych rzeczy po prostu nie jesteśmy w stanie zmienić.  
Naruto z trudem, bo z trudem, ale w końcu pokiwał głową. Sasuke miał rację. Tak jak mieli ją Kakashi i Tsunade. Nie mógł się bawić w bóstwo.  
– Nie oddałem dokumentów – powiedział w końcu. Naprawdę musiał przestać myśleć o tej mocy i skupić się na czymś innym, a to było pierwsze, co przyszło mu do głowy.  
– Ja je oddałem. – Sasuke wstał i podciągnął go. – Chodź w końcu spać. Jutro czeka nas ciężki dzień.


	73. Chapter 73

Naruto ostatecznie za radą Sasuke oddał kaktusa do kwiaciarni Ino. I choć jeszcze nie do końca pogodził się z myślą, że nie odzyska mocy, to jednak już niczego nie próbował leczyć. Musiał o tym po prostu zapomnieć. Tym bardziej, że teraz czekało go naprawdę duże wyzwanie, a to dlatego że wreszcie nadszedł dzień, w którym miał być ogłoszony przydział drużyn.   
Kakashi długo się zastanawiał nad niektórymi osobami z racji tego, iż wiedział, że wybór w kilku przypadkach był dość kontrowersyjny. Oczywiście rodzice dzieciaków ciągle zawracali mu i Iruce – który w końcu przyszedł i zażądał, żeby coś z tym zrobił – głowę o przydział ich dzieci do drużyn Naruto lub Sasuke, do tego jeszcze niektórzy jounini wystosowali własne prośby, jednak Kakashi w ani jednym, ani w drugim przypadku nie zamierzał uwzględniać tych życzeń. Postanowił, że zrobi to po swojemu, tym bardziej, że sam przecież miał do czynienia z jedną z najbardziej dysfunkcyjnych początkowo drużyn, która jednak po wielu różnych przejściach osiągnęła coś niesamowitego. Kto by pomyślał, że po tym wszystkim, co się stało, zobaczy dwóch dawnych uczniów trenujących własne drużyny.  
Zazwyczaj, w poprzednich latach, jounini już wcześniej wiedzieli, kogo dostaną pod opiekę, ale tym razem Kakashi z racji tego, iż nie chciał wysłuchiwać żadnych skarg i reklamacji – zwłaszcza od jednej osoby – nie zamierzał ich informować, tylko od razu postawić przed faktem dokonanym. Miał nadzieję, że jego wybory okażą się słuszne.

– Chyba upadłem na głowę, skoro się na to zdecydowałem – westchnął Sasuke, ledwo powstrzymując się przed zatkaniem sobie uszu, kiedy weszli z Naruto na teren Akademii.   
Była tam już ponad trzydziestka hałaśliwych dzieciaków i spora grupa – chyba nawet jeszcze bardziej podekscytowanych – członków rodzin niektórych z nich.   
Naruto uśmiechnął się. Tak, wiedział, jakie podejście ma Sasuke do dzieci, dlatego swego czasu był zdziwiony jego wyborem. Zdziwiony, ale też bardzo zadowolony. Gdyby Sasuke wybrał karierę w ANBU, na pewno nie widywaliby się zbyt często. A tak, dzięki temu, że zdecydował się na własną drużynę, nie dość, że zostawał na miejscu, to jeszcze znów będą mogli ze sobą rywalizować.  
Pojawienie się ich dwójki od razu wzbudziło zainteresowanie. I tym razem już nie tylko z powodu, że byli parą, ale właśnie dlatego że część rodziców miała cały czas nadzieję, że to ich dziecko będzie trenowane przez jednego z dwóch najsilniejszych shinobi na świecie.   
Naruto rozejrzał się po placu. Był bardzo ciekawy, kto trafi do jego drużyny. Kilku geninów kojarzył z Festiwalu Lata. Choćby Ryūji – chłopca, który brał wtedy udział w pojedynku. Miał ochotę parsknąć śmiechem, bo ten chłopiec, mimo że stał razem z innymi uczniami, w ogóle zdawał się nie zwracać na nich uwagi. Kogoś mu przypominał… Uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na Sasuke.   
– Ej, Naruto! – usłyszał i odwrócił głowę.  
Z niemałym zdziwieniem zauważył, że to Kiba, który właśnie pojawił się w głównej bramie. Nie był ubrany w strój ANBU, poza tym obok niego szedł jakiś chłopiec z opaską genina i małym czarnym psem.  
Zaciekawiony zostawił na chwilę Sasuke i podszedł do nich.  
– To mój podopieczny, Shinji – pochwalił się Kiba. – Zdał z jednym z lepszych wyników – dodał, podkolorowując nieco rzeczywistość. W końcu chłopak był z jego klanu i to on uczył go większości rzeczy. A dzisiaj, z racji tego, że jego rodzice byli zajęci resztą młodszego, licznego rodzeństwa, Kiba zdecydował się przyjść tu z nim. Musiał zobaczyć co i jak.   
– Może będzie w drużynie kogoś z nas? – zaczął Naruto po tym, gdy Shinji przywitał się, a zaraz potem zniknął, dołączając do innych dzieci. – Lee, Ino, mojej albo…  
– O nie, nie, nie! – przerwał mu szybko Kiba, machając rękami. Wiedział, kogo chce wymienić w następnej kolejności. – Mam nadzieję – ściszył głos do konspiracyjnego szeptu, tak, żeby nikt go nie usłyszał – że nie trafi do Sasuke. To byłaby katastrofa.  
Naruto roześmiał się. Nie rozumiał tej ich obustronnej antypatii. Choć nie, może jednak trochę rozumiał? Kiba lubił się przechwalać, czym irytował Sasuke, który już nie raz i nie dwa brutalnie ściągał go na ziemię. Miał jednak nadzieję, że kiedyś znajdą wspólny język. Przecież swego czasu, gdy Sasuke odszedł z wioski, Kiba razem z nimi wyruszył, żeby go sprowadzić z powrotem.   
Po jakimś czasie drzwi Akademii otworzyły się i stanął w nich Shino, który zaprosił wszystkich geninów do środka. Mimo że zza kołnierza i okularów nie było nic widać, to chyba trochę się denerwował, bo strużka poty spływała mu po skroni. To był jego debiut w roli nauczyciela i to od razu taki. To on musiał poinformować uczniów o przydziale do drużyn, tak jak kiedyś – za ich czasów w Akademii – robił to Iruka. A wtedy dużo osób było niezadowolonych, chcieli być w drużynach zupełnie z kimś innym.  
Naruto, który wrócił do Sasuke, przypomniał sobie tamten dzień. On sam był szczęśliwy, że jest w drużynie z Sakurą, ale gdy usłyszał, kto będzie jej trzecim członkiem, jego entuzjazm całkowicie oklapł. Nie znosili się wtedy z Sasuke. Sakura z kolei nie chciała być w drużynie z nim, a za to rozpromieniła się cała, gdy usłyszała, że to właśnie Sasuke do nich dołączy. A sam Sasuke? On wtedy uważał, że drużyny są niepotrzebne i sam sobie poradzi. Och, jak Naruto miał ochotę skopać mu wtedy tyłek! Spojrzał na niego dyskretnie. Kto kiedykolwiek pomyślałby, że oni… Znów uśmiechnął się lekko.

Jounini powoli zbierali się w jedną grupkę, czekając aż ktoś przekaże im jakieś informacje.  
– Wiecie już coś? – zapytał podekscytowany Lee. Miał nieco bardziej okrągłe niż zwykle oczy, jak zawsze w momentach, gdy wykazywał zbyt duży entuzjazm. On chyba najbardziej nie mógł się już doczekać.  
– Ponoć zostanie wywieszona lista, do której klasy mamy iść – odpowiedziała mu lekko zdyszana Ino, która trochę spóźniona przed chwilą do nich dotarła. Nerwowo skubała końcówki swojego długiego kucyka.  
W ogóle chyba wszyscy nowi trenerzy drużyn geninów – oprócz Lee, który zaczął coś krzyczeć o Wiośnie Młodości – wydawali się być lekko zdenerwowani i niepewni, co ich czeka. Mieli pracować z dziećmi, a dzieci były nieprzewidywalne.  
Po jakiejś półgodzinie ktoś do nich wyszedł i zaprosił do środka. Tak, jak mówiła Ino, na jednej z tablic wisiała rozpiska z nazwiskami i numerami klas.  
– Gotowy, draniu? – Naruto zacisnął ręce. Czuł, że zaczyna się już za bardzo denerwować. Oczywiście wierzył, że sobie poradzi, ale to było dla niego coś zupełnie nowego.  
– Nie – mruknął Sasuke, po raz kolejny zastanawiając się, w co on sam siebie wkopał. Jeżeli te dzieciaki będą tak nieznośne jak oni kiedyś, to chyba zastosuje na nich Chidori Nagashi.

Naruto ruszył schodami do klasy na pierwszym piętrze, a on korytarzem do jednej z tych na parterze. Przypomniał sobie żart Naruto i Sakury z gąbka. Jeżeli jego genini zrobią coś podobnego, to da im taki wycisk, że się nie pozbierają.   
Kiedy dotarł na miejsce, od razu rozsunął drzwi i pewnym krokiem wszedł do środka. Na szczęście żadna gąbka nie spadla mu na głowę, za to na jego widok trójka dzieciaków poderwała się z ławek.   
Sasuke zmierzył ich wzrokiem i zaraz po tym zmarszczył brwi. Co to miało znaczyć?! Niech to szlag, był niemal pewien, że Kakashi przystał na jego prośbę i przydzielił mu geninów, których sam sobie wybrał, bo jego zdaniem mieli najlepsze predyspozycje. Ale nic z tego. Naprzeciwko siebie miał jasnowłosego chłopaka, który według niego przegrał pojedynek podczas Festiwalu Lata – a wnioskował przecież o jego przeciwnika! – dziewczynkę, która sądząc po oczach, musiała być z klanu Hyuuga, a teraz wpatrywała się w niego maślanym wzrokiem i chłopaka... z psem. Z psem! Sasuke rozpoznał w nim tego dzieciaka, którego przyprowadził Kiba.  
Zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę. No to Kakashi pięknie go wrobił.   
– Wasze imiona? – zwrócił się lakonicznie do geninów.  
– Kōdai – powiedział jasnowłosy chłopak, patrząc na niego z zaciekawieniem w zielonych oczach.   
– Harumi Hyuuga. – Dziewczynka przedstawiła się od razu z imienia i nazwiska i ukłoniła się lekko. Sasuke zauważył, że od początku nie spuszcza z niego wzroku, a teraz widząc, że na nią patrzy, lekko się zaczerwieniła. Zirytowało go to. Ostatnie, czego mu było trzeba, to jakiejś zapatrzonej w niego uczennicy.  
– Shinji Inuzuka. – Chłopak z psem, który wziął przykład z koleżanki i też podał swoje nazwisko, uśmiechnął się szeroko. – A to Aoimaru – dodał, a pies zaszczekał.

Sasuke skinął głową. Choć nie dał tego po sobie poznać, był bardzo zły. Nie po to kilka dni temu pofatygował się do Kakashiego, żeby ten wywinął mu taki numer. A niech go szlag. Ale w sumie czego mógłby się po nim spodziewać. Ich były sensei czasami potrafił być naprawdę złośliwy.   
Westchnął ciężko i jeszcze raz ogarnął wzrokiem te dzieciaki. No trudno, teraz już nie było odwrotu, chce czy nie, zobowiązał się do ich treningu. Wiedział, że będzie musiał przejrzeć ich akta. Kakashi rzucił mu trudne wyzwanie, ale nie byłby Uchihą, gdyby nie dał rady. Wyszkoli ich tak, że nikt im nie dorówna. 

Naruto okropnie się denerwował i chyba trzy razy wycierał ręce w spodnie, zanim złapał za klamkę drzwi do wyznaczonej sali. W końcu uchylił skrzydło i wszedł do środka, powtarzając sobie w duchu, że naprawdę nie ma się czym denerwować.  
Uśmiechnął się szeroko, chcąc dodać sobie i dzieciom otuchy, ale, o dziwo, w klasie nie było nikogo. Zmarszczył brwi i cofnął się, jeszcze raz zerkając na wewnętrzne oznaczenie drzwi. I 12. Nie mogło być mowy o pomyłce, na pewno dobrze to zapamiętał. A może jednak przez ten stres coś pomylił?   
Już chciał wyjść i dla pewności sprawdzić, ale wtedy drzwi ponownie się otworzyły i do środka wszedł Iruka.  
– Wynikły drobne problemy – powiedział od razu.   
Widział, że Naruto jest zdenerwowany, dlatego uśmiechnął się do niego pokrzepiająco. Był wzruszony. Jego najukochańszy uczeń sam miał być teraz nauczycielem dla kogoś.  
Naruto uniósł brwi, kiedy zaraz po nim do sali weszła dwójka dzieci, a Iruka zamknął za nimi drzwi. Dlaczego dwójka? Przecież drużyny były trzyosobowe. Spojrzał z niezrozumieniem na swojego byłego nauczyciela.  
– Na trzecią osobę musisz poczekać, bo jeszcze nie dotarła. Jest z innej wioski, to jest… – zawiesił głos. – Zresztą, sam zobaczysz.  
Iruka jeszcze raz się uśmiechnął, trochę z niepokojem, trochę z sentymentem, po czym życząc mu powodzenia, wyszedł. Jako dyrektor szkoły miał dzisiaj istne urwanie głowy.  
Naruto poczochrał włosy z tyłu głowy i spojrzał na swoją, niepełną jeszcze drużynę. Z pewnym zdziwieniem zauważył, że zna tych geninów.   
Jeden to był ten chłopak z pojedynku, Ryūji, na którego już dzisiaj zwrócił uwagę, bo z zachowania trochę przypominał mu Sasuke. Z wyglądu nieco mniej, bo mimo czarnych włosów miał ciemnoniebieskie oczy.   
Druga była dziewczynka z mysim warkoczem, która wyciągnęła go wtedy, podczas Festiwalu Lata, z koca, żeby został sędzią. Roziskrzonym wzrokiem zerkała co chwilę na swojego kolegę, najwyraźniej bardzo zadowolona, że trafiła razem z nim do drużyny.   
Naruto uśmiechnął się. Coś mu to przypominało…   
Był ciekawy, kim będzie kolejny chłopak w jego drużynie, ale zanim dotrze, chciał porozmawiać z pozostałą dwójką. Właściwie wcześniej miał plan, żeby zabrać wszystkich na ramen i tam przełamać lody, ale w takich okolicznościach trzeba było to zrobić tutaj.  
– Ja, jak pewnie wiecie, nazywam się Naruto Uzumaki i od dzisiaj będziemy tworzyć jedną drużynę – zaczął po chwili.  
– Siódmą? – zapytała z nadzieją dziewczynka, która od dłuższego czasu była zafascynowana osiągnięciami tej już legendarnej drużyny. Dużo o tym czytała i… – Oj – zreflektowała się, że się nie przedstawiła i ukłoniła się przepraszająco. – Nazywam się Sayuri Imanai.  
– Nie. – Ryūji od razu wyprowadził ją z błędu. – Trzynastą.  
On nie do końca był zadowolony z przydziału. Miał nadzieję, że trafi do drużyny Uchihy Sasuke, który docenił go wtedy podczas pojedynku. Pod jego okiem na pewno lepiej rozwinąłby swoje umiejętności, bo też władał stylem błyskawicy.   
Sayuri lekko się zaczerwieniła, zawstydzona. Po prostu wcześniej, gdy Shino-sensei wyczytał, kto trafi do jej drużyny, była tak szczęśliwa i podekscytowana, że nawet nie dosłyszała numeru, a teraz, skoro okazało się, że ich mistrzem miał być Naruto-sensei – co było już chyba spełnieniem jej marzeń – to miała niemal pewność, że jednak zostaną drużyną siódmą.  
– To tylko liczba – zaczął Naruto. – Może zaczniemy od tego, że powiecie coś o… – nie zdążył dokończyć, bo w tym momencie drzwi do sali znów się otworzyły się i zobaczył w nich… – Karin? – zamrugał, nie będąc pewien, czy dobrze widzi.   
Chwilę stali nieruchomo i patrzyli na siebie zdziwieni, ale w końcu Karin zmarszczyła brwi i wyciągnęła oskarżycielsko palec.  
– Ty… – warknęła i zaczęła iść w jego stronę.   
Naruto normalnie ucieszyłby się z jej obecności, tyle tylko że teraz w jej wzroku było coś takiego, że aż się cofnął. Nie miał pojęcia, o co jej chodzi, ale wyglądała, jakby na jego widok wpadła w jakąś furię. Zrobił jeszcze krok do tyłu, ale dalej już była szkolna ławka. Chciał coś powiedzieć, zapytać, co się stało, ale w tym momencie Karin uderzyła go z taką siłą, że przeleciał przez ławkę i wylądował na podłodze. Aż go zamroczyło. W ogóle się tego nie spodziewał.  
Zaczął się podnosić i zauważył zaskoczenie na twarzach swoich uczniów. No to pięknie, już na dzień dobry dał się prawie że znokautować na ich oczach. Przypomniało mu to sytuację sprzed lat, kiedy w tej samej Akademii dziewczyny pobiły go za ten wypadek, podczas którego pocałował Sasuke. Sasuke… Sasuke! Naruto nagle coś sobie uświadomił. Przecież Karin, zawsze gdy przysyłała Sasuke te plastry żywnościowe Orochimaru, rysowała serduszko. O, cholera! Jeżeli ona była zakochana w Sasuke tak jak Sakura, to było źle…  
– Rodzina, tak? – Karin podeszła do niego i złapała go za poły kamizelki. – Jak ja ci zaraz…  
– Ale ja….  
– Ty zdrajco!  
– Karin-san? – rozległ się głos.  
Oboje spojrzeli w tamtą stronę, a Naruto aż rozdziawił usta z zaskoczenia. Przy drzwiach stała dziewczynka z długimi czerwonymi włosami i patrzyła na nich ze zdziwieniem. Wcześniej jej nie zauważył, był za bardzo skupiony na Karin i jej furii.   
Karin, dopiero widząc swoją uczennicę, prychnęła i w końcu go puściła. Orochimaru kazał jej obiecać, że będzie się zachowywać, ale gdy zobaczyła te żółte kudły, nie umiała się powstrzymać. Naruto zabrał jej ukochanego Sasuke. Jasne, zdawała sobie sprawę, że taki wybuch zazdrości był żałosny i Suigetsu, jeżeli dotrze to do jego uszu, będzie z niej kpił do końca życia, ale to był impuls.  
– Chodź. – Skinęła na dziewczynkę. – To jest Akane Uzu…  
– …maki – dokończył za nią nadal będący w lekkim szoku Naruto.   
Stał i patrzył na dziewczynkę szeroko otwartymi oczami. Po charakterystycznych włosach od razu zorientował się, że pochodzi z klanu jego matki, ale nie wiedział, nie spodziewał się… Akane… Miała bardzo adekwatne imię, bo jej włosy aż lśniły czerwienią. Czy to właśnie ona miała dołączyć do jego drużyny? Jeżeli tak, to oczywiście mógł się tylko cieszyć, ale dlaczego nikt go nie uprzedził?   
Jego wątpliwości rozwiały się, gdy zauważył w ręce Akane ochraniacz na czoło z symbolem Konohy. A więc jednak…  
Karin znów spojrzała na niego spod byka, a po chwili przybliżyła głowę przyglądając mu się w jakiś taki dziwny sposób. Na tyle dziwny, że Naruto poczuł się nieswojo.   
– Mam coś na twarzy? – zapytał, machinalnie ocierając dłonią policzek.  
– Nie. – Karin zmarszczyła nos i poprawiła okulary. – Po prostu nie rozumiem, dlaczego właśnie ty – syknęła.  
– Ale że co… A…   
Do Naruto dopiero po chwili dotarło, o czym Kain mówi. I teraz zrobiło mu się już naprawdę nieprawdopodobnie głupio, bo w tej samej sali stali i czekali na niego jego nowi uczniowie, i słyszeli to wszystko. Raczej nie mogli zrozumieć, o czym rozmawiali, ale mimo wszystko to było krępujące.   
– Ja…  
– Nieważne – burknęła Karin.   
Pożegnała się ze swoją uczennicą, po czym mamrocząc, że idzie znaleźć Sasuke, odwróciła się i wyszła z pomieszczenia, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.  
Naruto, nadal nieco ogłupiały przez to, co się stało, został sam z trójka geninów. Po chwili spojrzał na nich i czy tylko mu się wydawało, czy Ryūji patrzył na niego tak jakby trochę kpiąco? Westchnął. No dobra, nie zrobił dobrego pierwszego wrażenia, dając tak po prostu znokautować.   
– Słuchajcie, to może… – zawahał się.   
Nie spodziewał się, że ten dzień tak się zacznie, nie spodziewał się, że spotka Karin, w końcu nie spodziewał się, że będzie miał w drużynie dwie dziewczyny – z czego jedną ze swojego klanu. Nigdy za bardzo nie umiał sobie z nimi radzić, a teraz, kiedy właśnie zauważył, jak Sayuri rzuca Akane – która ku jej niezadowoleniu usiadła między nią a Ryūji – nieprzychylne spojrzenie, a potem z lekką, nie do końca umiejętnie ukrywaną zazdrością patrzy na jej włosy, już wiedział, że będą kłopoty. Kobiety z klanu Uzumaki miały – o czym zdążył już się przekonać – bardzo porywczy charakter.   
– To może jednak chodźmy na ten ramen.

*

Karin, złapała Sasuke na korytarzu w momencie, gdy po odprawieniu swojej drużyny kierował się do wyjścia. Najpierw z zaskoczenia rzuciła mu się na szyję, a potem oglądała go z każdej strony, mamrocząc coś przy tym, że musi sama sprawdzić, czy na pewno nic mu już nie jest. Zaproponowała też, żeby tak dla pewności ją ugryzł, co poskutkowało wybuchem śmiechu jakichś dzieciaków, które jeszcze znajdowały się w budynku.   
Sasuke najpierw zgromił wzrokiem je – przez co uciekły, a potem Karin. Jednak Karin nic sobie z tego nie robiła, więc w końcu widząc, że szybko się nie odczepi, zgodził się pójść z nią na drinka, byle tylko wyciągnąć ją z terenu Akademii. Nie miał pojęcia, co tu robi, a nie chciał kolejnego zamieszania. Naprawdę miał dość bycia w centrum uwagi.  
Kiedy usiedli w barze, Karin przez kilka pierwszych minut tylko piła sake i rzucała mu zza okularów ukradkowe spojrzenia W końcu zaczął się już irytować.  
– Co ty tu właściwie robisz? – zapytał.  
Karin jeszcze raz spojrzała na niego i westchnęła.  
– Przyprowadziłam do Akademii moją uczennicę – powiedziała. – Ma tak samo unikalne umiejętności jak ja. Juugo znalazł ją w jednej z wiosek.  
Sasuke, który właśnie chciał upić łyk, natychmiast odłożył czarkę i odwrócił się w stronę Karin. Czegoś takiego na pewno się nie spodziewał.  
– Odnawia chakrę poprzez ugryzienie? – zapytał, żeby się upewnić.   
– Tak. Wasz Hokage przystał na prośbę Orochimaru i przyjął ją do wioski. Będzie się tu szkolić.  
– Do czyjej drużyny trafiła?   
Sasuke co prawda miał już pewne podejrzenie, ale wolał się upewnić.  
– Naruto. – Karin, wypowiadając jego imię, wyraźnie spochmurniała.   
Sasuke westchnął ciężko, widząc jej minę. Dobrze wiedział, o co jej chodzi. Niestety, Karin w tej kwestii zawsze była irytująca tak samo jak Sakura. Nie był ślepy, od samego początku zdawał sobie sprawę, w jaki sposób Karin na niego patrzy, tym swoim maślanym wzrokiem i się rumieni, ale zawsze to ignorował i nigdy nie dał jej nawet cienia nadziei, że ma jakiekolwiek szanse. Interesowało go jedynie to, że posiadała naprawdę przydatne umiejętności i to właśnie z ich powodu sam zaproponował jej swego czasu, żeby przyłączyła się do jego nowej drużyny. Leczenie przez ugryzienie powodowało błyskawiczne odnawianie się chakry. Dzieciaki, które właściwie nic nie wiedziały o tego typu technikach – tak jak te dzisiaj w Akademii – mogły się śmiać, ale dla niego nie było w tym nic śmiesznego. Karin nie raz w ten sposób ratowała mu życie.   
– Jak ja mu znów przy… – usłyszał i uniósł brwi.   
Zauważył, że Karin zacisnęła pięści, a chwilę później, widząc jego spojrzenie, zrobiła się czerwona i uciekła wzrokiem. Chyba coś jej się przypadkowo wyrwało.   
Oczywiście Sasuke bardzo szybko domyślił się, o co chodzi. Nastrój Karin zmienił się w momencie, gdy wspomniała Naruto. Czyli wieści musiały dotrzeć i do niej. A że była porywcza…  
– Co zrobiłaś Naruto? – zapytał, lekko rozbawiony. Wiedział doskonale, że Karin nie byłaby w stanie go poważnie uszkodzić, ale sama wizja konfrontacji tej dwójki naprawdę wydala mu się interesująca.  
– Przywaliłam mu! – warknęła Karin i zrobiła się jeszcze bardziej czerwona. – Rodzina, tak? Ja mu dam rodzinę!   
Na te słowa Sasuke zmarszczył brwi, a wyraz jego twarzy się zmienił.  
– Ciesz się, że masz jakąkolwiek – powiedział po chwili.  
Od dawna, odkąd porzucił chęć zemsty na klanie, nie lubił mówić o rodzinie, ale nie podobało mu się, jak Karin traktuje Naruto. Być może dalekie, bo dalekie, ale jakieś więzy krwi ich łączyły. I ona powinna to rozumieć, tym bardziej, że też nie miała już rodziców.  
Karin spojrzał na niego zdezorientowana. Sasuke nigdy nie mówił w ten sposób. A przynajmniej do niej. Wiedziała, oczywiście że wiedziała, co się stało z jego klanem, ale on zawsze była taki zimny i niedostępny, że nie chciał o niczym rozmawiać. Nikomu nie zdradzał absolutnie żadnych swoich uczuć. Karin dopiero teraz zdała dobie sprawę, że Sasuke po wojnie naprawdę się zmienił. Stał się jakiś taki bardziej… ludzki?  
Spuściła głowę. Teraz to już naprawdę zrobiło jej się cholernie żal, że nie odwzajemniał jej uczuć. Upiła łyk sake, myśląc nad tym co powiedział. Może miał rację? Może powinna inaczej traktować Naruto? Klan Uzumaki, odkąd ich wioska, Uzushiogakure, została zniszczona, rozprzestrzenił się po świecie. Zawsze byli dla innych obcy i równie często ich wykorzystywano. Właśnie z tego powodu podczas jednej z lokalnych wojen straciła matkę, a przecież była wtedy jeszcze dzieckiem.   
– Zapomniałabym – zreflektowała się i sięgnęła do kieszeni, a po chwili położyła przed Sasuke jakąś kopertę.  
Ten tylko zmarszczył brwi. Już miał pewne obawy, co to może być, w końcu w ostatnim czasie w szpitalu dostawał masę takich listów, na szczęście jednak na papierze nie było żadnych serduszek i innych tego rodzaju emblematów.   
Wyciągnął kartkę z koperty i szybko przebiegł po niej wzrokiem. To był list, owszem, ale od Orochimaru i… Sasuke, kiedy tylko dotarł do końca, spojrzał na Karin ze złością.   
– Co to w ogóle ma być?   
Ta tylko wzruszyła ramionami.  
– Nie wiem – powiedziała i dopiła resztkę sake. Nie znała treści listu, więc nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego Sasuke tak się zirytował. – Orochimaru prosił, żeby ci to przekazać, ponoć dotyczy jego najnowszego eksperymentu z genami i … – przerwała, gdy coś do niej dotarło i aż otworzyła usta ze zdumienia. No tak, ależ była głupia, że się nie domyśliła! Przecież Sasuke mówił coś o odbudowie klanu, a w obecnej sytuacji… Zrobiła się czerwona, prawie tak jak jej włosy, gdy zrozumiała, o co mogło chodzić.   
– Możesz mu przekazać, że nie jestem królikiem doświadczalnym. – Sasuke zmiął papier w ręce i wyrzucił go do kosza na śmieci. On już dobrze znał Orochimaru i jego dziwne eksperymenty. I na pewno nie zamierzał brać w nich udziału.  
Kiedy opuścili bar, przeszli jeszcze kawałek drogi, ponieważ zmierzali w tym samym kierunku. W końcu, gdy Sasuke chciał się lakonicznie pożegnać i wskoczyć na najbliższy dach, Karin go zatrzymała.  
– Mogę cię… was czasami odwiedzić? – zapytała po chwili milczenia. Nie było wyjścia, musiała się z tym wszystkim pogodzić. A w ten sposób mogłaby go chociaż częściej widywać.  
Sasuke skinął głową. Wiedział, że dla Naruto dużo by to znaczyło.   
– Sasuke… – Karin, zanim ruszyła w stronę bramy wyjściowej, spojrzała jeszcze raz na niego. Na jego stoicka, poważną zawsze twarz. – Uśmiechnij się czasami.

*

To był jeden z najgorszych dni w życiu Naruto. Zaprosił swoją drużynę do Ichiraku i starał się ich lepiej poznać, więc tak jak Kakashi poprosił, by opowiedzieli coś o sobie. I na początku szło nawet dobrze, ale po kilku zdaniach zaczęły się problemy.   
Zaczęło się od tego, że Ryūji – który był bardzo, ale to bardzo pewny siebie – co Naruto zdążył już zauważyć podczas pojedynku na Festiwalu Lata – powiedział, że nikt nie ma z nim szans i na dowód zaczął kumulować w ręce małe wyładowanie elektryczne. Oczywiście Naruto musiał szybko zainterweniować, bo mimo że wyładowanie nie było zbyt potężne, to jednak mogło narobić szkód, a on nie chciałby dostać dożywotniego zakazu wchodzenia do Ichiraku. Potem było jeszcze gorzej. Akane wyśmiała Ryūji, twierdząc, że jego jutsu jest beznadziejne, za to ona sama włada o wiele lepszą i bardziej pożyteczną techniką uzdrawiania. Wtedy Sayuri z kolei stanęła jak lwica w jego obronie. I zaczęły się kłócić…   
Naruto, kiedy wrócił do domu, miał naprawdę dość.   
– Nie nadaję się do tego, draniu – jęknął i padł na łóżko. Kręciło mu się w głowie. – One mnie wykończą. Już są gorsze niż kiedyś Kurama – stęknął. A już potem skulił się lekko, gdy poczuł, jak lis najwyraźniej burzy się na takie stwierdzenie.  
Sasuke, który stał w drzwiach i krzyżując ręce, opierał się o framugę, patrzył na niego z rozbawieniem. Naruto już przy wejściu, zanim ściągnął buty, zaczął opowiadać mu o przebiegu spotkania z geninami, które, jak zdołał wywnioskować, chyba nie bardzo się udało.   
Sasuke, mimo że początkowo nie był zadowolony ze swojej drużyny, teraz zaczął doceniać fakt, że było w niej dwóch chłopaków. Kłótnie dwóch bab, z czego jednej zazdrosnej o kolegę z drużyny, byłyby znacznie gorsze.  
– Jak chcesz, możemy zrobić wymianę. Zabiorę tego chłopaka, a do kompletu oddam ci jeszcze tę młodą Hyuugę – zaproponował. – Wiem, że masz do nich słabość – zakpił.   
Naruto spojrzał na niego morderczym wzrokiem. Głupi drań. Żartów mu się zachciało. Ale skoro tak…  
– Może masz rację. Częściej będę się konsultował z Hinatą, w końcu to osoba z jej klanu – odgryzł się.   
I to wystarczyło, by skutecznie zamknąć Sasuke usta.


	74. Chapter 74

Naruto siedział na łóżku w sypialni Sasuke i patrzył na zdjęcie swojej drużyny ustawione na jednej z szafek. Poprzedniego dnia fotograf, który im je robił, trochę się irytował, bo dziewczyny znów się o coś pokłóciły i nie chciały wspólnie pozować, ale w końcu, po kilku próbach, udało się.   
Sasuke nie miał z tym problemów, ustawił wszystkich po swojemu i zdjęcie wyszło za pierwszym podejściem. W ogóle według niego było to niepotrzebne i na początku chciał po prostu wrzucić zdjęcie do szuflady, ale Naruto się uparł, że tak nie można. Najpierw zrobił mu wykład o tym, że to buduje więzi, a potem kupił mu ramkę i zmusił do postawienia zdjęcia obok fotografii jego drużyny.  
Na dzień dzisiejszy nie zaplanowali żadnych treningów, bo musieli najpierw zapoznać się z aktami geninów, poza tym dzisiaj żegnali Sakurę. Dlatego Naruto, już kompletnie ubrany, siedział i niecierpliwił się, czekając na Sasuke, który jeszcze brał prysznic.  
– Długo jeszcze? – zapytał go, gdy w końcu wyszedł z łazienki.   
Chyba po raz pierwszy to on czekał na Sasuke, a nie na odwrót. Denerwował się tym spotkaniem. Jak on nie lubił pożegnań. Od momentu, kiedy Sasuke odszedł z wioski – choć w ich przypadku to pożegnanie w Dolinie Końca było dość brutalne – znosił je naprawdę źle.   
Naruto kupił Sakurze bardzo ładny złoty łańcuszek z małą, grawerowaną siódemką wykonany na zamówienie. Sasuke mógł sobie mówić, co chciał, ale on nadal uważał że są drużyną siódmą. Wydał na to naprawdę sporo pieniędzy, bo właściciel sklepu dał mu tylko niewielki rabat, tłumacząc się, że metale szlachetne ostatnio podrożały.  
Naruto z racji tego, że przez ostatnie dwa miesiące siedział bez przerwy przy Sasuke w szpitalu i nie brał żadnych zleceń, dostawał tylko podstawową pensję, więc teraz stanął przed taką samą wizją jak swego czasu Kiba, który przegrał zakład i groziło mu jedzenie wyłącznie karmy Akamaru. Ale co tam. To w końcu chodziło o Sakurę. Miał co prawda nadzieję, że Sasuke się dołoży, ale jakoś nie wykazywał chęci. A on nie zamierzał go o to prosić, choć żabia portmonetka wyglądała naprawdę żałośnie.  
Naruto jeszcze raz spojrzał do torby na prezent dla Sakury.   
– Przecież nie wyparuje – usłyszał i spojrzał na Sasuke, który właśnie się ubierał. – Ten prezent. Patrzysz na niego, jakby ktoś miał ci go ukraść.   
– Może ty, draniu. – Naruto wydął usta. – Przydałoby ci się coś, co ci przypomni, że drużyna to drużyna.  
– Ty mi to przypominasz wystarczająco – zauważył z rozbawieniem Sasuke. – Wciąż zachowujesz się, jakbyś miał dwanaście lat.  
– Coś ty powiedział?! – Naruto poderwał się z miejsca i dopadł do niego. – Jestem milion razy doroślejszy od ciebie!  
– Na przykład teraz? – Sasuke uśmiechnął się kpiąco i przeczesał dłonią wciąż jeszcze wilgotne włosy. Wiedział, że zaraz muszą wychodzić, ale po prostu nie mógł nie sprowokować Naruto.  
– Tak! Właśnie teraz! Ja w przeciwieństwie do ciebie staram się pamiętać o drużynie i... I o Sakurze, i... I w ogóle. – Naruto przełknął ciężko, bo Sasuke przez cały czas patrzył mu się bezczelnie na usta. I on niby mówił o dojrzałości! A zachowywał się jak napalony nastolatek. Naruto już znał ten jego wzrok.  
– No i co dalej?  
– Nic! – burknął Naruto i spróbował się od niego odsunąć, ale Sasuke mu na to nie pozwolił. Przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował mocno.  
– Może skoro jesteś taki dojrzały...  
– Nawet o tym nie myśl! – przerwał mu Naruto. – Musimy już wychodzić, bo Sakura nie będzie na nas czekała!  
– Myślę, że zaczeka. – Sasuke nie odpuszczał, znów go całując.  
– Nie. – Naruto tym razem odsunął go stanowczo. To był ostatnie dzień Sakury w wiosce. Nie miał pojęcia, kiedy znów ją zobaczy, więc dziś to ona była najważniejsza. 

Szli w stronę Ichiraku, w którym mieli się spotkać. Sakura nic nie wiedziała, to było przyjęcie niespodzianka, na które miała ją przyprowadzić Ino.   
– Myślisz, że wróci za niedługo?   
– Nie. – Sasuke pokręcił głową. – Raczej zostanie tam jakiś czas.   
– I będę musiał za nią biegać tak jak za tobą? – zażartował Naruto, ale Sasuke tylko uśmiechnął się ironicznie.   
– Młotku, za nią nawet w procencie nie szalałeś tak jak za mną.   
– Coś ty powiedziałeś?! – krzyknął Naruto, traktując to niemal jak obelgę. – Wcale za tobą nie szalałem!   
Sasuke uniósł brwi, nie komentując tego.   
– Gdybyś nie był takim upartym draniem, nie musiałbym gonić za tobą przez pół świata, żeby sprowadzić cię z powrotem do wioski!   
– Chociaż na coś się ta twoja upartość zdała – mruknął Sasuke.   
Naruto tylko prychnął cicho.  
Po chwili wyjął z kieszeni spodni swoją żabia portmonetkę i spojrzał na nią smętnie, bo taka oklapła przedstawiała żałosny widok. No nic, dzisiaj zje tylko jedną porcję ramenu.  
Sasuke widząc to, pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową, po czym sam też sięgnął do kieszeni i po chwili wcisnął coś Naruto w dłoń.  
– Co to… – Zdezorientowany Naruto podniósł rękę. To był… plik banknotów. Spojrzał zdziwiony na Sasuke.  
– Żebyś mi później nie jęczał, że nie masz co jeść – ten mruknął tylko.  
Nie miał zamiaru przyznawać, że po ostatniej rozmowie z Sakurą trochę inaczej na nią patrzył i już nie wydawała mu się tak strasznie irytująca. Widział, ile Naruto zapłacił za ten prezent i nawet dorzuciłby mu połowę wcześniej, ale on uniósł się honorem i wcale o to nie poprosił. Choć Sasuke miał wrażenie, że parę razy był tego bliski, kiedy liczył pieniądze, które zostały mu do końca miesiąca.   
– Że co? – Naruto zmarszczył brwi, ale za chwilę, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, ile pieniędzy trzyma w ręce, uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem. To była dokładnie połowa kwoty, którą zapłacił za łańcuszek. Jednak Sasuke czasami, oczywiście tylko czasami, nie był takim okropnym draniem.  
– Dopisze, że to prezent od nas obu – powiedział i schował pieniądze.   
– Jakbym nie wiedział, że i tak już to zrobiłeś – prychnął Sasuke. 

W Ichiraku zebrała się już większość ich znajomych. Shikamaru siedział ze znudzoną miną i udawał, że nie słucha Temari, która ewidentnie nie była z czegoś zadowolona i bynajmniej nawet nie próbowała tego zatuszować. Chouji siedział obok nich i niewiele przejmował się małżeńską sprzeczką. Zamówili już jedzenie, a on nie miał zamiaru czekać na resztę, już zabrał się za smakowanie. Shino ulokował się w kącie i... no robił to co zwykle, więc po prostu był, dalej siedzieli Lee i Tenten, a Sai właśnie niósł do stolika tacę z sake.   
– Dzień dobry, przyjaciele! – przywitał ich i uśmiechnął się w tej swój specyficzny, trochę sztuczny sposób.   
Nie było jeszcze Kiby, Hinaty, Ino i Sakury.   
Naruto i Sasuke usiedli przy stole.   
– Kiedy będą dziewczyny? – zapytał Naruto, zerkając niepewnie na Temari, która spojrzała na nich, jakby była na coś zła.   
– Pewnie jakoś za niedługo – odparł Shikamaru ze zbolałą miną. Naruto pomyślał, że nigdy nie zastanawiał się zbytnio nad kwestią małżeństwa, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że to musiała być naprawdę ciężka sprawa. Zerknął kątem oka na Sasuke. Ciekawe, czy oni... Nie, to głupi pomysł. Sasuke pewnie by go wyśmiał. Chociaż...  
– Co się tak patrzysz, młotku? – usłyszał i poczuł łokieć między żebrami.   
– Po to mam oczy – burknął Naruto.   
O nie! Dobrowolnie miałby się wpakować w coś takiego? Shikamaru już miał ciężko, a Sasuke był przecież dużo gorszy niż Temari! Może i mniej gadał, ale te jego humory i ciągłe rozkazywanie wszystkim... Zresztą, w Kraju Ognia to, o czym pomyślał, nie było legalne. Choć może kiedyś będzie? Ostatnio zauważył już dwie czy trzy pary chłopaków w parku. Wyglądało to tak, jakby ujawnienie prawdy o ich związku dodało innym trochę odwagi.   
– Temari, no naprawdę nie chciałem spalić tego piekarnika – Shikamaru jęknął, kiedy po raz kolejny na niego burknęła. – Ja po prostu nie umiem gotować.  
Naruto od razu przypomniała się sytuacja, w której przygotowywał Sasuke jajecznicę. On też nie umiał gotować.   
Spojrzał na Sasuke, a potem rozejrzał się po sali. Sakury jeszcze nie było. Byli za to inni goście Ichiraku i… czy tylko Naruto wydawało się, czy jakiś chłopak uśmiechnął się do niego tak jakoś…  
Zamrugał zdezorientowany, spoglądając w tamta stronę, ale zaraz poczuł mocny ucisk na nadgarstku.  
– Ani mi się waż – usłyszał syk.   
Naruto uniósł kąciki ust, Sasuke też musiał to zauważyć. Miał mu się odwdzięczyć za te kartki?   
– Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi, draniu – uśmiechnął się najpierw do niego, a później do całej sali. Z ciekawości i na przekór Sasuke znowu spojrzał na tego chłopaka, który teraz już otwarcie ich obserwował, jednak w pewnym momencie błyskawicznie spuścił wzrok na stół, jakby się czegoś przestraszył.   
Naruto zmarszczył brwi i szybko odwrócił się w stronę Sasuke.   
– Zwariowałeś?! – syknął i teraz to on pociągnął go za ramię. Sasuke aktywował Sharingana! Gdyby ktoś jeszcze to zauważył, mógłby mieć poważne kłopoty! Zwłaszcza przez wydarzenia, które miały ostatnio miejsce.   
– Niech sobie nie myśli, że będzie bezkarnie... – Sasuke nie wiedział, jak miał to ubrać w słowa. Poza tym już i tak za dużo powiedział.  
– A ty to kartki możesz dostawać, co? – fuknął Naruto, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się lekko. Sasuke był zazdrosny. Lubił, gdy Sasuke był zazdrosny.   
– Wracałem do zdrowia – oznajmił Sasuke i wyprostował się. Szczerze mówiąc miał w nosie te kartki, czytał je tylko po to, żeby rozdrażnić Naruto.  
– Tak i może to jeszcze one ci w tym pomogły?   
– Przynajmniej były mniej męczące niż to twoje ciągłe gadanie.   
– Że niby ja ciągle gadam?! – obruszył się Naruto i już miał wstać z krzesła, kiedy zauważyli, że do Ichiraku weszła Ino, a zaraz za nią Sakura. Naruto postanowił, że jeszcze wrócą do tej rozmowy.   
Sakura, kiedy ich zobaczyła, stanęła na środku. Była zaskoczona, tym bardziej, gdy jej wzrok spoczął na Sasuke.   
– Chcieliśmy cię jakoś pożegnać – usłyszała obok siebie głos Ino. – W końcu to twój ostatni dzień w wiosce. Musisz go dobrze zapamiętać. – Popchnęła ją w głąb sali.   
– Niespodzianka! – krzyknął Lee, który do serca wziął sobie, że mieli zorganizować Sakurze imprezę niespodziankę. Klienci obejrzeli się na nich, a Tenten pociągnęła go na krzesło. Ile ona się już za niego wstydu najadła. Czasami nie miała do niego siły.   
– Sakura-chan! – Naruto uśmiechnął się do niej niepewnie. Wciąż czuł się winny, bo był przekonany, że odchodzi przez niego. Ciekawe, jakby ich losy się potoczyły, gdyby nie związał się z Sasuke? Tylko, że... No to było niemożliwe. Zważając na ich historię, na to, co ich łączyło, prędzej czy później chyba i tak wylądowali by w... Naruto zdał sobie sprawę, że bardzo głupio jest teraz o tym myśleć.   
Sakura spojrzała na nich i uśmiechnęła się lekko.  
– Nie spodziewałam się, że...   
– No i o to nam chodziło. – Ino wskazał jej krzesło u szczytu stołu. – A gdzie jest Kiba i Hinata? – zapytała, zwracając się głównie do Shikamaru. Jakby to on miał zawsze wszystko wiedzieć.   
Sprawa szybko się jednak rozwiązała, gdy w Ichiraku pojawili się kolejni goście. Kiba po dżentelmeńsku przepuścił w drzwiach Hinatę, która zarumieniła się lekko, natomiast on sam wyglądał, jakby co najmniej zdobył tytuł Hokage i wydał dekret, że każdy ninja ma posiadać przynajmniej jednego psa.   
– Przepraszamy za spóźnienie – odezwał się, kiedy już usiedli przy stoliku. – Ale coś nas zatrzymało – dodając to, spojrzał na Hinatę, która jeszcze bardziej się zarumieniła.   
Jednak po chwili, co mu się wcale nie spodobało, zerknęła na Naruto.   
– Siadaj, Hinata. – Kiba odsunął jej krzesło.   
Sam ulokował się obok Naruto. Przecież nie mógł dopuścić do tego, żeby Hinata siedziała obok niego! Ostatnio często się spotykali i chodzili na spacery z Akamaru. Kiba widział, że ciągle jest smutna i w tym czasie chciał być dla niej najlepszym przyjacielem, jakim tylko potrafił być. A ona chyba to doceniała, bo coraz częściej zaczynała się uśmiechać. Tak jak dzisiaj.  
Sakura spojrzała na wszystkich i jakoś tak ciepło jej się zrobiło na sercu. Ino przyszła do niej dzisiaj i koniecznie chciała ją wyciągnąć na ostatnie zakupy przed wyjazdem. Twierdziła, że musi mieć jakieś ekstra ciuchy, w razie gdyby spotkała w Sunie jakiegoś przystojniaka. Kupiły kilka sukienek, głównie w odcieniach czerwieni i jedną z nich Sakura miała teraz na sobie. Ino uparła się, że pójdą jeszcze na pożegnalny ramen, dlatego nie mogła odmówić, choć jeszcze nie była do końca spakowana.  
Naprawdę nie miała pojęcia, że wszyscy przyjaciele tu będą i zrobią jej taką niespodziankę. Nawet Sasuke przyszedł… Sakura zdawała sobie sprawę, że to najprawdopodobniej Naruto go wyciągnął, ale i tak to było miłe. Tym bardziej, że po ostatniej rozmowie miała wrażenie, że coś się zmieniło i Sasuke nie jest już dla niej tak oschły jak zawsze. Jasne, przestała się już łudzić, że kiedyś z nim będzie, on kochał Naruto, ale nadal bardzo jej na nim zależało. Dlatego też wiedziała, że, jeżeli stąd nie wyjedzie, nigdy nie wyleczy się z miłości do niego.  
– To ode mnie, Choujego i Shikamaru – powiedziała Ino, wręczając jej torbę, którą wcześniej trzymał pod stołem Chouji. – Żebyś zawsze o nas pamiętała, Wielkoczoła – uśmiechnęła się i uściskała Sakurę.  
Żal jej było, że przyjaciółka wyjeżdża, znały się przecież od dziecka. To właśnie Ino pierwsza do niej podeszła, gdy miały po sześć lat i układały bukiety z kwiatów. Sakura nosiła grzywkę, którą próbowała zasłonić czoło i była bardzo niepewna siebie. Wtedy zostały przyjaciółkami, a niedługo później też rywalkami, kiedy okazało się, że obu podoba się Sasuke. Cóż, wielokrotnie się kłóciły, a Ino do dziś nadal czasem określała ją tym znienawidzonym przez Sakurę przezwiskiem, ale teraz to miało zupełnie inny wydźwięk.   
Ino uparła się, że to ona wybierze prezent dla Sakury. Znając Choujiego jeszcze kupiłby jej zapas chipsów, a Shikamaru przez swoje lenistwo mógłby w ogóle o tym zapomnieć. Sprowadziła dla niej specjalnie z Kraju Wody, który miał chyba najnowsze produkty, profesjonalny zestaw do makijażu. Sama miała podobny i uważała go za nieodzowny atrybut każdej kobiety. Już pokazywała Sakurze kilka sztuczek, więc dużo lepiej niż kiedyś radziła sobie choćby z malowaniem rzęs. W nowym miejscu jej się to przyda, na pewno będzie miała powodzenie wśród mężczyzn i może w końcu zacznie umawiać się na randki.  
Potem do Sakury podszedł Lee. Bardzo żałował, że nie zdążył być pierwszym, który wręczy jej swój prezent. Długo się zastanawiał, co chciałby jej podarować, a w końcu udał się po poradę do swojego mistrza. Gai-sensei wpadł na genialny pomysł. Ten prezent na pewno każdemu by się spodobał, bo w końcu trzeba było dbać o formę fizyczną!  
– Sakura-san… – Lee spojrzał na nią tak, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać. Był załamany tym, że opuszcza Konohę, ale Gai-sensei kazał mu być silnym i się nie poddawać.  
Przez chwile wyglądał, jakby się przed czymś wahał, a potem… Jego oczy zdawały się prawie wyskoczyć z orbit, a policzki zapłonęły, gdy niespodziewanie chwycił jej dłoń i po dżentelmeńsku ją ucałował. To było dla niego naprawdę wielkie wyzwanie, ale ostatnio rozmawiał z Saiem i ten właśnie to mu doradził. Zacytował jeden ze swoich poradników, według którego miała to być to oznaka szacunku. A Lee przecież bardzo szanował Sakurę.  
Sakura była trochę zdezorientowana, ale w końcu uśmiechnęła się. Przyjęła od Lee ogromny bukiet kwiatów i torebkę z… różowymi hantelkami? Zamrugała, nie będąc pewna, czy dobrze widzi, ale tak. To były różowe hantelki.   
Nie bardzo wiedząc, co powiedzieć, po prostu podziękowała Lee, tym bardziej, że podeszły do niej kolejne osoby.   
Temari dała jej piękny, duży wachlarz i sporo rad. Żeby uważała na słońce, bo przy klimacie w Sunie łatwo można spalić sobie skórę, żeby stosował dobre kremy nawilżające, bo wiatr i piasek niekorzystnie wpływają na cerę, żeby nie dała się zwieść jednemu, bardzo przystojnemu shinobi, który jednak był zwykłym kobieciarzem i próbował uwieść chyba każdą dziewczynę w wiosce.  
Tenten dała jej zestaw kilku ładnych shurinenów, a Hinata, Kiba i Shino urządzenie do nawigacji, dzięki któremu miała się nigdy nie zgubić w obcym kraju. Ostatnio było bardzo popularne.  
Naruto widząc, że zostali tylko oni, wstał i szturchnął nogą Sasuke, żeby też się podniósł. Ten drań naprawdę był niereformowalny.   
– Sakura-chan – powiedział i wyciągnął rękę z prezentem. – To od nas obu, żebyś... No, żebyś pamiętała, że jesteśmy i zawsze będziemy drużyną.   
Sakura uśmiechnęła się i zabrała od niego prezent. Spojrzała na nich, i zauważyła, że uwaga Sasuke była dziwnie rozproszona. Zerkał cały czas na salę, jakby chciał tam kogoś dopatrzyć.   
– Dziękuję. – Odpakowała prezent i aż wstrzymała oddech. Dali jej piękny, złoty łańcuszek z wisiorkiem w kształcie cyfry siedem. Drużyna Siódma... – Jest naprawdę piękny – powiedziała, a Lee od razu podniósł się z miejsca i zaoferował się, że jej go zapnie na szyi. – Dziękuję wam obu – dodała i spojrzała to na Naruto, to na Sasuke, który nadal wpatrywał się w jakieś miejsce na sali. Naruto musiał go szturchnąć, żeby odwrócił się w ich kierunku i skinął jej głową.   
– Co się z tobą dzieje, draniu? – zapytał go, kiedy już wrócili na swoje miejsce.   
Sasuke tylko wzruszył ramionami. Cały czas był rozproszony i dopiero po chwili do Naruto dotarło, gdzie jego wzrok cały czas uciekał.   
– Naprawdę nie możesz odpuścić temu chłopakowi? – zapytał szeptem. Aż nie wierzył, że Sasuke był zazdrosny do tego stopnia.   
Sasuke nic na to nie odpowiedział. Nie zamierzał się Naruto tłumaczyć, ale ten chłopak mu się nie podobał. Był... No cóż, miał czarne włosy i ciemne oczy. Może nie tak ciemne jak jego, ale już sam fakt, że w jakimś stopniu byli podobni go irytował. Poza tym on ciągle rzucał Naruto ukradkowe spojrzenia.  
Nie zwracał uwagi na rozmowy przy stole, pogrążony w swoich myślach. On od zawsze ignorował wszystkie dziewczyny, które za nim goniły. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że skupiał się na dużo ważniejszych rzeczach. Przez historię, która spotkała jego klan, musiał wydorośleć wcześniej niż inni, więc nie w głowie mu były jakieś szczeniackie zabawy. Właśnie dlatego on i Naruto byli do siebie podobni. Tylko że Naruto zawsze lgnął do ludzi, kiedy on próbował się od nich odsuwać. To już się raczej nigdy nie zmieni, więc zaczął się zastanawiać, co będzie, jeżeli w jakiś sposób ktoś zainteresuje Naruto bardziej? Sasuke zawsze był pewny siebie, czasami arogancki, ale głównie jeżeli chodziło o walkę. Nigdy nie sądził, że będzie się martwił, czy Naruto kiedyś nie znajdzie sobie kogoś innego. Teraz, kiedy już się naprawdę zaangażował w to co… no co razem zbudowali, miał wrażenie, że byłby w stanie zaatakować każdego nieznajomego chłopaka, który chciałby się w ten sposób zbliżyć do Naruto.   
– Sasuke, a ty? – usłyszał swoje imię i spojrzał na resztę.   
Wszyscy patrzyli na niego, najwyraźniej na coś czekając.   
– Co myślisz o swojej drużynie geninów? – Shikamaru powtórzył pytanie, widząc, że Sasuke wcale ich nie słuchał i nie ma pojęcia, o czym rozmawiali.  
– Jeszcze nie przetestowałem ich umiejętności, czytałem tylko akta. – Sasuke wzruszył ramionami. – Zresztą, jacy by nie byli, wyszkolę ich tak, że będą najlepsi.   
Kiba coś burknął pod nosem, bo jego podopieczny z klanu Inuzuka trafił właśnie do drużyny Sasuke. Co gorsza, był nim naprawdę zachwycony i chwalił się wszystkim i wszędzie, kto został jego mistrzem. Jakby było czym. Już chciał się odezwać, ale uprzedził go Naruto, który poderwał się z krzesła.  
– Chyba śnisz, draniu! – wrzasnął. – To moja drużyna będzie najlepsza!  
– Ja mam wątpliwości, że ty w ogóle będziesz potrafił zapanować nad dwoma dziewczynami w drużynie – zakpił Sasuke, przypominając sobie załamanie Naruto po pierwszym dniu.   
Obaj nie mieli wcześniej za dużo do czynienia z dziećmi, a tu na start już takie problemy. Drużyna Sasuke wydawała się dużo spokojniejsza, choć naprawdę irytowała go dziewczynka z klanu Hyuuga, która była wpatrzona w niego jak w obrazek. Miał nadzieję, że przynajmniej wykaże się jakimś talentem.   
– Co ty powiedziałeś? – Naruto aż się zapieklił. – Jeszcze zobaczysz! Kiedy będzie następny egzamin na chunina, to oni wszyscy go zdadzą!   
– Jeżeli trafią na moją drużynę, nie mają żadnych szans – prychnął Sasuke, czym jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczył Naruto.   
– Dobra, uspokójcie się! – zainterweniował Shikamaru. Matko, jak ta dwójka mogła zostać parą? Przecież oni ciągle się żarli.  
– Właśnie, jesteśmy tu dzisiaj dla Sakury – poparła go Ino. – Kłócić możecie się w domu – dodała, nieświadomie mówiąc to w taki sposób, jakby już mieszkali razem.  
Sasuke rzucił tylko to swoje: "hn", a Naruto założył ręce na piersi obrażony. Sakura, obserwując ich z drugiego końca stołu, zdała sobie sprawę, że naprawdę będzie jej ich brakowało. Nie tylko Konohy i przyjaciół, ale właśnie Naruto i Sasuke, ich kłótni. Tego ich bycia ciągle razem. Już się do tego przyzwyczaiła. Chyba wszyscy się przyzwyczaili, że gdzie Naruto, tam Sasuke i na odwrót.   
Wrócili do rozmów i jedzenia. Wznieśli kilka toastów i bawili się coraz lepiej. W pewnym momencie Sakura uświadomiła sobie, że jeżeli teraz nie zagada do Naruto, może nie mieć już okazji porozmawiać z nim na osobności. A bardzo chciała to zrobić.  
– Naruto, chodź na chwilę – powiedziała, a gdy zauważyła jego przerażoną minę, uśmiechnęła się. – Chodź, chcę z tobą tylko porozmawiać – dodała, co wcale go chyba nie uspokoiło.   
Zostawili resztę samych i wyszli na zewnątrz, żeby można było w spokoju porozmawiać. W Ichiraku zaczynało robić się coraz głośniej.   
– Co się stało, Sakura-chan? – zapytał Naruto i podrapał się po karku. – Nie podoba ci się prezent?   
– Oczywiście, że mi się podoba – powiedziała i dotknęła wisiorka na szyi. – Jest naprawdę piękny. Ja... dziękuję.   
Wyobraziła sobie Naruto, który w sklepie próbował coś wybrać. On nigdy nie znał się na takich rzeczach, więc tym bardziej to doceniła. Podejrzewała, że Sasuke zbytnio się nie zaangażował z kupowanie tego prezentu, pewnie tylko się na niego złożył.   
– To dobrze. – Naruto wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. – Ładnie w nim wyglądasz. W Sunie pewnie... no wiesz, będziesz się podobała, czy coś. – Podrapał się po karku, nie kryjąc zażenowania. Już trochę wypili, a on mówił trzy po trzy.   
– Nie spodziewałam się, że zrobicie mi przyjęcie niespodziankę, dlatego… – zaczęła i sięgnęła do kieszeni sukienki. – Wieczorem chciałam cię odwiedzić, żebyśmy jeszcze porozmawiali i...   
Wyciągnęła rękę z małą paczuszką. Już od jakiegoś czasu, odkąd zadecydowała, że opuści na jakiś czas Konohę, chciała dać Naruto coś, żeby o niej pamiętał. Poza tym zbliżały się jego urodziny. Na początku nie wiedziała, co to mogłoby być, ale potem o czymś sobie przypomniała. Naruto dostał kiedyś od Tsunade taki naszyjnik, do którego był bardzo przywiązany. Niestety, stracił go podczas walki z Painem. Dlatego Sakura już prawie miesiąc temu poprosiła Tsunade, żeby pomogła jej sprowadzić identyczny. W końcu jej mistrzyni jak nikt inny znała każdy jego detal, bo wcześniej należał do niej.  
Naszyjnik dotarł wczoraj. Sakura, kiedy go tylko zobaczyła, uśmiechnęła się z sentymentem. Tak, był taki sam, jak pamiętała. Tyle wspomnień się z tym wiązało…  
Naruto spojrzał z niezrozumieniem, ale rozwinął paczuszkę. A potem… Potem dosłownie go zatkało.   
– Sakura-chan… – wydusił po dłuższej chwili.   
Naszyjnik był identyczny jak ten, który wygrał w zakładzie z Tsunade. Był dla niego bardzo symboliczny, bo w zakładzie chodziło o to, czy w bardzo krótkim czasie opanuje Rasengana, który do dziś był podstawą jego najlepszych technik. Wtedy zyskał coś, czym mógł konkurować z Sasuke i jego Chidori.   
Spojrzał na uśmiechnięta twarz Sakury i miał wrażenie, że zaraz się rozpłacze. Tak strasznie było mu żal, że ona odchodzi z wioski, że nie będzie jej już przy nim. Zawsze była. Jasne, pamiętał, że na początku go nie znosiła, ale potem wszystko się zmieniło. Sakura była jego najlepszą przyjaciółką, zawsze go wspierała, nawet jeżeli wielokrotnie dostał od niej po głowie. No cóż, czasami mu się należało.  
Sakura wzięła naszyjnik z jego rąk i zapięła mu go na szyi. Znów zobaczyła w nim tego upartego chłopaka sprzed wojny, który chciał zmienić świat. I zmienił. To dzięki niemu… Zupełnie bezwiednie przytuliła go tak jak wtedy, gdy wrócił po rozmowie z Nagato. Był ledwo żywy, Kakashi musiał go nieść na plecach, ale mu się udało. Dzięki jego interwencji uratowano tyle osób. Sakura nazwała go wtedy idiotą, ale odczuła taką ulgę…  
– Naruto… – Dopiero po chwili odsunęła się od niego. – Dbaj o siebie. I… I nie daj się Sasuke.  
– Temu draniowi? – Naruto uśmiechnął się lekko. – Nigdy w życiu! To on musi się pilnować! – dodał i zaśmiał się. – Będziesz pisała? – zapytał, jakby bał się, że Sakura naprawdę o nim zapomni.   
– Będę – obiecała mu.   
– Wracamy? – zapytała, a Naruto skinął głową.   
Odwrócili się i już mieli wejść do środka, gdy na ich drodze ktoś stanął. To był ten sam chłopak, który mu się przyglądał.   
– Ty jesteś Naruto Uzumaki, prawda? – zapytał, a gdy Naruto zaskoczony skinął głową, uśmiechnął się. – Miło mi cię w końcu poznać. Też walczyłem na wojnie i widziałem, czego dokonałeś. Chyba nigdy nie było drugiego takiego ninja – dodał, a w jego oczach widać było czysty podziw.   
Chłopak miał prawie tak ciemne oczy jak Sasuke i przez to Naruto poczuł się aż dziwnie. Sasuke nigdy tak na niego nie patrzył. Z takim czystym uwielbieniem i...   
– To dla mnie wielki zaszczyt, że mogę cię poznać – dodał chłopak i wyciągnął w jego kierunku dłoń, ale zanim Naruto zdążył ją uścisnąć, pojawił się przy nich Sasuke.   
Naruto nawet nie zauważył, kiedy wyszedł z Ichiraku, w przeciwieństwie do Sakury, która aż otworzyła usta ze zdumienia, bo Sasuke był… zazdrosny. Teraz przypomniała sobie, że już kilka razy widziała go w podobnym stanie, ale wtedy zawsze myślała, głupio się łudziła, że to o nią był tak zazdrosny. Jak mogła nie zauważyć, że chodziło o Naruto?   
– Masz jakiś problem? – zapytał Sasuke chłopaka. W oczach miał Sharingana i chociaż wiedział, że nie powinien go aktywować, to było silniejsze od niego. W tym momencie czuł się trochę jak na polu walki. Był wściekły, nabuzowany i miał ochotę coś zniszczyć. A w zasadzie kogoś.   
– Draniu, co ty tutaj robisz? – zapytał Naruto.  
Chłopak odwrócił wzrok. Sasuke Uchiha władający Sharinganem i Rinneganem… Słyszał o jego sile, o tym, co zrobił na wojnie, o tym, że później walczył z Naruto. Tylko odkąd przybył do wioski, nieustannie słyszał też inne plotki. Sprawa musiała być świeża, bo mieszkańcy dużo o tym mówili.   
– Kim jesteś? – Sasuke nie spuszczał wzroku z chłopaka, który nie chciał spojrzeć mu w oczy.   
– Jestem tutaj z misją i… Chciałem poznać Naruto.   
– Już poznałeś, więc spadaj stąd.   
– Sasuke! – obruszył się Naruto, chociaż... chyba nie był do końca zły. Zrobiło mu się aż cieplej, kiedy Sasuke był taki zazdrosny. Teraz już otwarcie mogli to okazywać... Naruto uśmiechnął się lekko, znowu czując te motyle w brzuchu, o których swego czasu dziewczyny tyle opowiadały.  
– Przepraszam, ale musimy iść – uśmiechnął się jeszcze przepraszająco do tego chłopaka i popchnął Sasuke do środka. Nie chciał, żeby zaraz doszło tu do jakiejś konfrontacji, po której miałby naprawdę duże problemy. Widział jego wściekłość, dlatego tym razem nie chciał go prowokować.  
– O co chodzi? – Chłopak spojrzał zdziwiony na Sakurę.   
Sakura zlustrowała go wzrokiem i uśmiechnęła się. Wyglądał na nieco młodszego od nich, ale był bardzo przystojny i przypominał trochę Sasuke. To pewnie dlatego ten tak się wściekł, gdy Naruto poświęcił mu swoją uwagę.  
– Chciałem porozmawiać o technikach. Też władam stylem wiatru i zależy mi na tym, by opanować Rasengana – powiedział. – Specjalnie starałem się o misję właśnie tutaj, żeby spotkać Naruto, bo on jest najlepszy i… – Chłopak sam nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć. No był zafascynowany Naruto. Może trochę za bardzo niż pozwalał na to zdrowy rozsądek, ale tak właśnie było. Widział jakie rzeczy Naruto robił podczas wojny, dlatego już dawno stał się jego wielbicielem.  
– Wiesz… – Sakura zawahała się lekko. – To chyba nie jest dobry moment – powiedziała.   
Uśmiechnęła się lekko i pokręciła głową. Sasuke był naprawdę bardzo zazdrosny o Naruto, choć tak naprawdę niepotrzebnie. Naruto od lat świata poza nim nie widział i nie zadowoliłby się kimś do niego podobnym, nawet jeżeli ten ktoś patrzyłby na niego z czystym uwielbieniem i zrobiłby dla niego wszystko. Naruto potrzebował Sasuke z jego wrednym charakterem, złośliwościami i humorami. I była pewna, że nikt nie byłby mu go w stanie zastąpić. 

Kiedy wrócili do środka, Kiba właśnie polewał kolejną kolejkę, ale sobie, o dziwo, nie nalał.  
– A ty co? – zapytał zdziwiony Chouji? Kiba zawsze pił najwięcej z nich.  
– Jutro mam misję – powiedział. Już prawie dwa miesiące pracował jako ANBU i dobrze sobie radził. Poza tym Hinata chyba nie lubiła, gdy się upijał, a on chciał jej udowodnić, że wcale nie musi tego robić.  
– Naruto-kun… – Hinata spojrzała na niego. – Twój naszyjnik…  
Była pewna, że został zniszczony, gdy Naruto stracił nad sobą kontrolę podczas walki z Painem. Walki, którą bardzo dobrze pamiętała, bo to wtedy powiedziała mu, że go kocha…  
Sasuke dopiero teraz też go zauważył i uniósł brwi.  
– To nie ten sam, ale wygląda jak tamten, prawda? – Sakura, która przed chwilą usiadła obok Naruto uśmiechnęła się. Cieszyła się, że udało się tak idealnie go odwzorować.  
Naruto jeszcze raz spojrzał na nią z wdzięcznością i znów powróciło to uczucie żalu, że opuszcza wioskę. Naprawdę strasznie będzie mu jej brakowało.  
Siedzieli jeszcze kilka godzin, aż w końcu powoli zaczęli się rozchodzić. Najpierw Hinata i Kiba, później Shino i Chouji aż w końcu Shikamaru, Temari, Sai i Ino. Tenten, widząc, że Lee wpada w coraz bardziej melancholijny nastrój, postanowiła go stamtąd zabrać. Naruto siedział do samego końca, ale w końcu Sakura sama uznała, że powinni się już zbierać.  
– Więc wyruszasz jutro… – powiedział smętnie Naruto, kiedy już wyszli na zewnątrz. Uparł się, że odprowadzą Sakurę, a Sasuke nie miał siły się kłócić. Uznał, że ten jeden raz odpuści, bo w końcu to była wyjątkowa sytuacja. A że już też trochę wypił to już inna sprawa.  
– Tak, z samego rana. – Sakura uśmiechnęła się do nich.   
Kiedy już przestali być dzieciakami? Sama nie wiedziała, w którym momencie to minęło.  
– Uważaj tam na siebie, Sakura-chan. Powiedziałem Gaarze, żeby cię tam dobrze traktowali. Nie żebyś sobie nie poradziła – dodał szybko, widząc jej wzrok – ale ostrożności nigdy za wiele.  
Rozmawiali jeszcze trochę o drużynach i wspominali kilka chwil. W końcu Sakura weszła do swojego mieszkania a oni zostali sami. Chociaż nadal byli niedaleko centrum, o tej porze na ulicach prawie nikogo nie było. W środku tygodnia ludzie nie mieli czasu na zabawy do późna. Zresztą oni sami zasiedzieli się stanowczo za długo. Rano trudno im będzie wstać. Znając życie jeszcze z lekkim kacem.  
– To... – zaczął Naruto, bo jego mieszkanie było bliżej, ale nawet nie zdążył dokończyć, kiedy Sasuke pociągnął go za rękę.  
– Do mnie – rzucił stanowczym tonem.

Wrócili do domu późno, dlatego następnego dnia rano omal nie zaspali. Mieli się jeszcze spotkać z Sakurą i Kakashim przy bramie. Sasuke co prawda mruczał coś przez sen, żeby Naruto poszedł sam, ale on się uparł i wyciągnął go siłą z łóżka.  
Pamiętał wyraz twarzy Sakury, gdy wczoraj dostała łańcuszek z siódemką. Była naprawdę bardzo wzruszona, więc miał pewność, że dla niej też zawsze pozostali drużyną siódmą.  
Byli na miejscu pierwsi, bo Naruto naprawdę tym razem nie chciał się spóźnić. Prawdopodobnie to będzie ich ostatnie spotkanie na długi czas. O dziwo Kakashi też pojawił się punktualnie.  
Gdy Sakura ich zobaczyła, uśmiechnęła się. Zwykle, gdy chodzili na misje, to ona pojawiała się pierwsza, a teraz czekali na nią w komplecie.   
Przywitała się i poprawiła długi podróżny płaszcz. Jej bagaż miał być wysłany osobno, więc miał przy sobie tylko jedną małą torbę.  
Na chwile zapadło milczenie, w trakcie którego Kakashi obserwował swoich uczniów. Naprawdę wyrośli na wspaniałych Shinobi. Też żałował, że Sakura opuszcza Konohę, ale ją rozumiał. Od zawsze wiedział, bo tego nie ukrywała, że kocha Sasuke, a to, co się stało, mogło ją wytrącić z równowagi.   
– Wrócisz? – zapytał w końcu Naruto nieco zachrypniętym głosem. Mimo że Sakura już mu chyba naprawdę wybaczyła i powiedziała, że to nie przez niego odchodzi, on wiedział swoje. – Obiecaj że wrócisz.  
Sakura uśmiechnęła się.   
– Obiecuję, że wrócę – powiedziała i przytuliła Naruto. Pocałowała go w policzek i szepnęła mu do ucha: – Tylko na siebie uważaj. W końcu masz zostać Hokage.   
Naruto wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu i kiedy Sakura się odsunęła, poprawił swój ochraniacz na czole.   
– Się wie! A jak już nim zostanę, to będę miał do dyspozycji najlepszego medyka na świecie.   
Sakura zaśmiała się krótko. Nie miała pojęcia, jak potoczą się ich losy, ale kiedy Naruto już zostanie Hokage... Chyba będzie chciała być przy nim. Może do tego czasu wyleczy się już z miłości do Sasuke?   
– Sakura. – Kakashi wyciągnął w jej stronę dłoń. – Wiem, że sobie poradzisz. Jesteś naprawdę silną kunoichi, czego dałaś wyraz podczas wojny. Mam nadzieję, że do nas wrócisz – uśmiechnął się pod maską.  
– Kakashi-sensei, ja... Bardzo dziękuję, za wszystko.   
Kakashi uścisnął jej dłoń i odsunął się, robiąc miejsce ostatniej osobie z ich starej drużyny. Zapadła niezręczna cisza.  
Sasuke zauważył, że Sakura spojrzała na niego niepewnie, sam też nie bardzo wiedział, co powiedzieć.  
Kiedy on w wieku dwunastu lat odchodził z Konohy, Sakura płakała i nie chciała go puścić, a gdy to nie odniosło skutku błagała, żeby zabrał ją ze sobą. Musiał ją pozbawić przytomności, żeby w końcu dała mu spokój i swoim krzykiem nie obudziła połowy wioski.   
Teraz było inaczej, to ona opuszczała wioskę i choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że tym razem żadnych dramatów nie będzie, to i tak nie miał pojęcia, jak się zachować.  
– Powodzenia – powiedział w końcu.  
Sakura skinęła głową i uśmiechnęła się lekko. No cóż, Sasuke nigdy nie był zbyt wylewny. Czasami miała wrażenie, że odzywał się tylko wtedy, kiedy musiał. Choć nie, był jeden wyjątek. Zawsze jak zaczynał się kłócić z Naruto.   
– Na mnie już czas – powiedziała, bo kiedy tak na nich patrzyła, wracały wspomnienia. Jeszcze chwila i zaczęłaby się wahać, czy dobrze robi. A podjęła już przecież decyzję.   
Naruto patrzył, jak Sakura przekracza bramę wioski, a potem zaczyna się coraz bardziej oddalać i czuł się naprawdę okropnie. W pewnym momencie miał nawet ochotę ją dogonić i zatrzymać, ale wiedział że nie może tego zrobić. Musiał uszanować jej decyzję.  
Sakura, idąc wolno drogą, czuła zbierające się pod powiekami łzy. W tym momencie zostawiała za sobą całe swoje dotychczasowe życie, swoje marzenia. Nie odwróciła się, nie mogła. Teraz musiała patrzeć przed siebie, w przyszłość i znaleźć nowy cel w życiu.


	75. Chapter 75

– No – powiedział Kakashi po chwili. – Zbieram się. Wam też radzę. Przecież nie będziecie tutaj tak stali jak dwa słupy soli – dodał, widząc minę Naruto, który wydawał się być naprawdę przygnębiony. Westchnął ciężko. – Może powinniście potrenować? – zaproponował. – Tak porządnie…  
Uśmiechnął się pod maską. To zawsze było coś, dzięki czemu obaj rozładowywali emocje, a po tym wszystkim, co się stało, Naruto naprawdę tego potrzebował. A z kim miałby walczyć na poważnie, jak nie z Sasuke.   
– Jesteś pewien tego, co mówisz, Kakashi-sensei? – Naruto spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. W ich wypadku porządny trening wiązał się z użyciem Rasengana i Chidori, a to z kolei oznaczało duże zniszczenia.  
Kakashi zmrużył oczy i spojrzał to na Sasuke, to na Naruto, po czym wzruszył ramionami.   
– Ten jeden raz zaryzykuję – powiedział i zniknął w chmurze białego dymu, zostawiając ich samych.   
– Nie wie, co mówi – mruknął Naruto i podrapał się po karku. Żeby Kakashi, który już tyle razy dawał już im kary za połamane drzewa i spalone krzaki, teraz zachęcał ich do trenowania w ten sposób? Jak byli geninami może i miało to sens, ale teraz wiązało się to z zagładą. Terenów Konohy oczywiście.   
– On chyba myśli, że po tych dwóch miesiącach nie stanowimy żadnego zagrożenia – zauważył Sasuke.  
– To co, draniu? – Naruto, który znów poczuł adrenalinę na myśl, że będą walczyć, uśmiechnął się. – Które pole wybierasz? Dam ci fory, bo…  
– Nie wydaje mi się, żeby były mi potrzebne – prychnął Sasuke, nie pozwalając mu dokończyć. – Raczej tobie… – Chwycił go za bok, dając tym samym do zrozumienia, że przybyło mu trochę ciałka.   
Jasne, wiedział, że Naruto przytył tylko trochę – czego postronna osoba i tak nawet by pewnie nie zauważyła – ale on znał jego ciało jak nikt inny i mimo że zdawał też sobie sprawę, że szybko to zrzuci i doprowadzi się do formy, nie mógł sobie odmówić złośliwości.  
– Co ty powiedziałeś, draniu? – wrzasnął Naruto i przybliżył twarz, patrząc mu w oczy. Jego spojrzenie było teraz żywe i wyglądało tak jak za dawnych czasów, gdy się nie znosili – jakby miało ciskać pioruny.   
Sasuke uśmiechnął się. Też poczuł tę adrenalinę. Kakashi miał rację, pora rozprostować kości.

Na początku udali się na pola treningowe, ale wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na siebie, żeby pobiegli dalej. Na polach już ćwiczyło sporo młodych ninja, a oni nie potrzebowali widowni. Mieli dwumiesięczną przerwę, więc nie chcieli, żeby ktoś widział, jak "rozprostowują kości". Zresztą ten trening najprawdopodobniej będzie inny od reszty. Po tym wszystkim, co się stało, Naruto czuł, że będzie musiał odreagować, nie przejmując się, czy kogoś może zranić. W końcu Kakashi nieczęsto dawał im pozwolenie na tego typu rzeczy.   
Nie potrzebowali słów, żeby wiedzieć, gdzie zmierzają. Do doliny, w której już wielokrotnie trenowali. To miejsce już niejedno przeszło, więc wytrzyma i tę potyczkę.   
Naruto czuł ekscytację. Tak bardzo brakowało mu tego uczucia, że mimowolnie zaczął się uśmiechać na samą myśl o tym, że już zaraz będą walczyć. To był ich żywioł, coś co sprawiło, że tak daleko zaszli i co ich połączyło. Tylko oni mogli dotrzymać sobie kroku.   
– I co, draniu? – krzyknął, kiedy byli już na miejscu, a Sasuke przeskoczył na drugi koniec polany. – Gotowy na skopanie tyłka?   
– Chyba tobie, młotku! – odkrzyknął mu Sasuke i wyciągnął kunai. O tak! On też to czuł. Adrenalina mieszała się z czystą euforią. Tak bardzo mu tego brakowało! Nie wiedział jeszcze, na ile pozwoli mu ciało po tych dwóch miesiącach pobytu w szpitalu, ale z przyjemnością to sprawdzi. Nawet jeżeli później będzie umierał po treningu. Najwyższa pora się rozruszać.  
Obaj mieli świadomość, że używanie chakry Kuramy i Sharingan to zupełnie coś innego niż trening fizyczny, którego naprawdę potrzebowali, dlatego uzgodnili, że zaczną bez używania żadnych technik. Po prostu kunaie, jak za dawnych lat, gdy byli w Akademii. Dobry Shinobi poradzi sobie w każdych warunkach. O oni chcieli udowodnić sobie nawzajem, że są najlepsi.   
Zaczęło się niewinnie, od kilku skrzyżowań broni. Naruto trochę lepiej radził sobie z kunaiem z racji tego, że Sasuke przez ostatnie lata walczył głownie mieczem. Uśmiechnął się zwycięsko, gdy zdołał ostrzem przeciąć jego bluzę.  
No to czekaj – pomyślał Sasuke, w którego wstąpiła nowa energia. Nie da mu się pokonać, nie ma szans.   
Kiedy Naruto, rozochocony swoim małym zwycięstwem, znów zaatakował, zareagował od razu, odpierając jego ataki i samemu atakując znienacka. Tym razem to kamizelka Naruto została przedarta.  
Po jakimś czasie, walcząc bez wytchnienia, odczuli pewne zmęczenie. Te dwa miesiące naprawdę spowodowały, że ich obecna forma pozostawiała wiele do życzenia. Jednak żaden nie zamierzał tego przyznać. Znów rzucili się na siebie, atakując, choć nie szło to już tak sprawnie jak na początku.  
Były chwile, gdy Sasuke chciał użyć Sharingana, żeby przewidzieć ruchy Naruto, a Naruto chakry Kuramy, by zyskać więcej mocy, ale żaden z nich tego nie zrobił.   
W końcu, po dobrych dwóch godzinach, obaj stanęli naprzeciwko siebie, dysząc ciężko. Przez brak możliwości stosowania technik, ten trening okazał się naprawdę wyczerpujący. Ciągłe ataki, uniki, uskoki…   
Obaj czuli, że bolą ich mięśnie, wiedzieli, że jutro będą mieli problem ze wstaniem z łóżka, ale mimo to chcieli więcej.  
– To co, młotku, poddajesz się? – Sasuke uśmiechnął się złośliwie, widząc jak Naruto zachłannie łapie powietrze.  
– Nigdy, draniu! – Naruto podniósł głowę, patrząc na niego roziskrzonym wzrokiem.   
Tak, to było coś, czego naprawdę potrzebowali.  
– Może w takim razie zaczniemy walczyć na poważnie?  
– Nareszcie, draniu, zaproponowałeś coś konkretnego! – krzyknął Naruto i ułożył pięści do pieczęci. Miał wystarczająco dużo chakry, żeby walczyć jeszcze przez wiele godzin, ale jego ciało... Mimo to nie dawał za wygraną. Stworzył trzy klony, które otoczyły Sasuke. – Jesteś gotowy na skopanie ci tyłka?  
– Lepiej ty przygotuj swój – odpowiedział Sasuke, aktywując Sharingana i... Na tym się skończyło.   
Naruto co prawda mógł walczyć, ale...  
Klony szybko zniknęły, a on w żaden sposób nie skomentował tego, że Sasuke nie utrzymał Sharingana. Przez chwilę stali w ciszy, aż w końcu podszedł do niego i położył mu rękę na ramieniu.  
– Wracamy? – zapytał.   
Sasuke tylko kiwnął głową, nie patrząc mu w oczy. Był zły. Nie sądził, że tak wypadnie z formy. W końcu dwa miesiące to nie aż tak długo. Cholera, będzie musiał szybko to nadrobić, żeby wyrównać rachunki. Bo Naruto jeszcze pomyśli, że jest od niego lepszy!  
Zetknął na niego kątem oka. Na jego twarzy malowało się zmęczenie. Był poobijany, bo mimo wszystko Sasuke w tajiutsu nie dał mu forów, ale mimo to wyglądał tak spokojnie...

Wracali powoli w stronę Konohy. Nie było powodu, żeby się spieszyć, dlatego nie narzucali tempa. Obaj, mimo że żaden nie przyznałby się do tego, byli nieco zażenowani swoją formą fizyczną. A już zwłaszcza, gdy przechodząc obok jednego z pól treningowych, zobaczyli chodzącego na rękach Lee, który krzyczał, że jeżeli zrobi milion okrążeń, to Sakura-san wróci. Obaj wiedzieli, że rzucił sobie niemożliwe wyzwanie, ale mimo wszystko, jego kondycja była na dużo lepszym poziomie niż ich.  
Naruto, słysząc imię najlepszej przyjaciółki, znów zaczął mieć wyrzuty sumienia, że przez niego odeszła. Podziwiał Lee, który był niezmordowany w swojej wierze, że Sakura kiedyś z nim będzie. Może teraz, kiedy już wiedziała, że nie ma żadnych szans u Sasuke ta nadzieja miała jakieś uzasadnienie?   
Nie… Na samo wyobrażenie Sakury i Lee razem aż parsknął śmiechem.   
– A ciebie co tak bawi? – zapytał Sasuke, ale zanim ten zdążył mu odpowiedzieć, usłyszeli znajomy krzyk.   
– Naruto! – Lee w końcu ich zauważył. Cały czas stał na rękach, ale teraz wykręcał głowę i uśmiechał się do nich. – Zostało mi jeszcze osiemset tysięcy pięćdziesiąt sześć okrążeń, a wtedy Sakura-san wróci do wioski!   
– Na pewno – mruknął do siebie Sasuke, ale po chwili jego uwagę przykuł ruch w krzakach. Naruto coś odpowiedział, ale nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Coś było nie tak, ale ani Lee, zbyt zajęty chodzeniem na rękach, ani Naruto tego nie wyczuli.   
Sasuke pociągnął Naruto za rękaw bluzy.   
– Wracamy – ponaglił go.   
Naruto tylko kiwnął głową. Sam był tak zmęczony, że nawet nie miał zamiaru się kłócić. Pożegnali się, a w zasadzie to on się pożegnał, bo Sasuke tylko skinął lekko głową.  
Pobiegli w stronę Konohy, a zmysły Sasuke wyostrzyły się.   
– Myślisz, że Sakura mogłaby być z...   
Nie dokończył, bo Sasuke przeciął mu nagle drogę, tak że Naruto o mało na niego nie wpadł.   
– Ej, co robisz?! – krzyknął. W tym momencie Sasuke zniknął za konarem wielkiego drzewa. – Draniu!   
Naruto rzucił się za nim, a kiedy wylądował na jednej z gałęzi, zobaczył, jak Sasuke przyciska do konaru jakiegoś chłopaka. Przytrzymywał mu kunai przy szyi i... aktywował Sharingana. Dopiero po chwili Naruto zorientował się, że to był ten sam chłopak, który zagadał do niego w Ichiraku.  
– Śledzisz nas? – warknął Sasuke, patrząc na niego z wściekłością. Mimo tego, że był wyczerpany, tym razem udało mu się aktywować Sharingana.   
– Nie, ja nie… – Chłopak jęknął po raz drugi.  
– A mi się wydaje, że jednak nas śledzisz! – syknął Sasuke i mocniej przycisnął kunai do jego szyi.   
– Ej! – Naruto zreflektował się. – Sasuke, puść go! Idź – zwrócił się do chłopaka, ruchem głowy każąc mu stąd uciekać, a on był chyba tak przerażony, że nawet nie miał zamiaru wdawać się w dyskusję. – Zwariowałeś, draniu?! – Naruto rozłożył ręce. – Wiesz, że ci nie wolno, że...   
– Śledził nas – warknął Sasuke i schował kunai. Jego oczy na powrót zrobiły się czarne.   
– Może biegł w tę samą stronę?   
– Prędzej za tobą – prychnął Sasuke, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język. Ten chłopak tak strasznie go irytował. Już od pewnego czasu miał wrażenie, że ktoś za nimi idzie, ale nie miał pojęcia, że to on. Czy jego przekaz w Ichiraku nie był jasny i klarowny? On aż prosił się o kłopoty.  
Naruto zamrugał, ale po chwili na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.   
– No może… – rzucił, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. – Może powinienem z nim porozmawiać? Co, jeśli znowu za mną pójdzie na przykład do domu? – prowokował Sasuke, czując rosnącą ekscytację. Co prawda trening ich wykończył, ale na to zawsze znajdzie siły. W końcu wściekły Sasuke to najbardziej fascynująca rzecz na świecie. Nawet bardziej fascynująca od darmowego ramenu!   
Zanim zdążył zareagować, Sasuke to jego przycisnął go do konaru. W jego oczach znowu błysnął Sharingan.   
– Nie wydaje mi się! – syknął.   
– Skąd wiesz, może ktoś mu powiedział, gdzie mieszkam… – Naruto udał że się nad czymś zastanawia. Wiedział, że igra z ogniem, ale jakoś nie przeszkadzało mu, że może się poparzyć.   
– Nie wydaje mi się, żeby za tobą poszedł, bo idziesz do mnie.   
– Wczoraj u ciebie spałem. I przedwczoraj. I… I już nawet nie pamiętam od kiedy. Może czas przypomnieć sobie, jak wygląda moje własne mieszkanie? – Naruto zmrużył zaczepnie oczy.  
– Młotku – Sasuke zniżył głos. Już naprawdę był bardzo zły. – Dobrze wiemy, że i tak wolisz spać u mnie. Przytachałeś tam już nawet swoje kaktusy, więc kogo ty chcesz oszukać?   
– Zawsze mogę je przenieść z powrotem! – Naruto wydął usta. – W mojej kawalerce przynajmniej mogę mieć taki porządek, jak chcę!   
– Porządek? – Sasuke prychnął. – Ten bajzel nazywasz porządkiem? Zresztą... – Sasuke odsunął się na wyciągnięcie ręki. – W moim mieszkaniu też masz już "taki porządek jak chcesz".   
Naruto spojrzał na niego spod byka, ale musiał przyznać mu rację. Ostatnio Sasuke pozwalał mu na dużo więcej. Zrobił mu nawet miejsce w kuchennych szafkach na ramen, mimo że kiedyś odgrażał się, że jak tylko zobaczy u siebie te zupki, to wylecą razem z nim za drzwi. I nawet nie awanturował się aż tak o porozrzucane rzeczy… I niepościelone łóżko… I…  
– Dobra, niech ci będzie, draniu – uśmiechnął się lekko.   
Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, ile tak naprawdę błahych bo błahych, ale jednak rzeczy Sasuke zmienił dla niego. Zresztą, w czym innym też miał rację. Naruto wolał spać u niego. Od czasu, gdy ten drań odzyskał przytomność i wrócił do mieszkania, traktował to miejsce jako ich wspólny dom.   
Ruszyli w stronę Konohy i już za chwilę przekroczyli jej bramę, wchodząc na jedną z głównych ulic.  
– Pójdziemy na ramen? Ja sta… – zaczął Naruto, ale zawahał się, gdy spojrzał na zawartość żabiej portmonetki. Cholera, brak zleceń przez te dwa miesiące naprawdę dawał się we znaki. – To może kiedy indziej – zaśmiał się. – Krucho z kasą, przydał by się jakiś większy dopływ gotówki.  
– To może sprzedaj tę swoją kawalerkę – powiedział z pozoru obojętnym tonem Sasuke.  
Naruto, który właśnie otworzył usta, bo chciał jeszcze coś pomarudzić, stanął i zamrugał zdezorientowany. Spojrzał na Sasuke, jednak ten uparcie nie patrzył na niego, a gdzieś w nieokreślonym kierunku.  
– Co? – zapytał, jakby nie był pewien, czy dobrze zrozumiał.  
– To, co słyszałeś, nie będę się powtarzał. – Sasuke włożył ręce do kieszeni i szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę dawnej dzielnicy Uchiha.

*

Następnego dnia rano Naruto obudził się później niż zwykle. O dziwo, Sasuke nie zwlekł go z łóżka, tylko sam poszedł do szpitala na kontrolę. Naruto na początku był trochę zły, bo zawsze chodzili razem, ale w końcu ziewnął i wyciągnął ręce, chcąc rozprostować kości.  
Rozprostować kości… Aż syknął, bo zapiekł go każdy mięsień. Cholera, przez to, że przez dwa miesiące tak się zasiedział, ledwo mógł się ruszyć. Odkąd pamiętał, nigdy nie miał takiej przerwy w treningach, więc teraz były tego skutki. Chyba odrobinę wczoraj przesadzili.  
W końcu zwlekł się z łóżka i jęcząc, poszedł do kuchni. Był głodny. Na szczęście miał tu już zapas ramenu, więc… Nagle coś mu się przypomniało i aż uśmiechnął się do siebie.   
Kiedy wczoraj Sasuke powiedział mu, żeby sprzedał kawalerkę, początkowo nie wiedział, o co mu chodzi, ale potem przyszło olśnienie. Sasuke w ten swój dziwny i pokrętny sposób dał mu do zrozumienia, że chciał… Naruto sam nie mógł w to uwierzyć, a gdy zapytał o to Sasuke wprost, ten stwierdził, że chce iść spać, jednak on już wiedział swoje. Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.  
W końcu, po dobrym śniadaniu złożonym z trzech kubków ramenu, wyszedł z mieszkania. Uznał, że skoro Sasuke nie ma, mimo obolałych mięśni spróbuje potrenować. Niech ten drań nie myśli, że go prześcignie. Co to, to nie.  
Wybrał pole treningowe znajdujące się najbliżej dzielnicy Uchiha. O tej porze było jeszcze prawie puste, zauważył tylko jedną osobę.   
Podszedł bliżej i dopiero teraz dostrzegł, że to był ten chłopak, który wczoraj ich śledził. I najwyraźniej sobie z czymś nie radził, bo z jego ust wydobyło się przekleństwo.  
Naruto zastanawiał się chwilę, co zrobić, ale w końcu uznał, że powinien z nim porozmawiać. Musiał mieć jakiś powód, by tak za nim chodzić.   
Chłopak chyba wyczuł czyjąś obecność, bo odwrócił się. Najpierw, gdy zobaczył, kto stoi naprzeciwko, na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, ale zaraz potem zaczął rozglądać się dookoła, jakby czegoś się obawiał.  
– Jestem sam. – Naruto uniósł ręce i uśmiechnął się do niego. Wiedział, że on najwyraźniej boi się Sasuke. Nic dziwnego, ten drań był w stosunku do niego naprawdę okropny.  
– Naruto-san… – Chłopak podszedł bliżej.   
Naruto znów zobaczył w jego ciemnych oczach to uwielbienie. Eh, żeby Sasuke kiedyś tak na niego spojrzał… Ale to drań był i tyle.  
– O co chodzi? – zapytał w końcu.  
Chłopak spojrzał na niego z nadzieją. W końcu, w końcu udało mu się porozmawiać z Naruto, którego przecież tak podziwiał!  
– Chciałbym nauczyć się Rasengana! Też władam żywiołem wiatru, ale jakoś mi nie wychodzi – powiedział i na dowód wyciągnął rękę, próbując skumulować charkę. Niestety, zamiast wirować, uciekała w różnych kierunkach.  
Naruto, widząc to, zaczął się zastanawiać.  
– Próbowałeś treningu z balonikami i piłeczkami? – zapytał po chwili. Wiedział, że ostatnio jego technika stała się bardzo popularna, ale mało kto potrafił ją perfekcyjnie wykonać. Do tego potrzebny był naprawdę wyczerpujący trening. W końcu jego ojcu – Minato, opracowanie Rasengana zajęło cztery lata.  
– Balonikami i piłeczkami? – Chłopak zrobił głupią minę i spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany, jakby chciał się upewnić, czy Naruto z niego nie kpi.   
Naruto aż się roześmiał. No tak, nie brzmiało to za poważnie. Sam, kiedy Jirayia kazał mu to robić, mocno protestował. Jednak w końcu okazało się że Zboczony Pustelnik wiedział, co mówi i zaczęło mu wychodzić. Nie tak szybko jakby chciał, zwykle się irytował niepowodzeniami, ale nie odpuszczał. Trenował całe dnie, założył się nawet z Tsunade, że opanuje tę technikę w tydzień. I udało mu się. W sytuacji zagrożenia, kiedy musiał bronić bliskich w walce z Kabuto, stworzył pierwszego prawdziwego Rasengana.  
– Tak, dokładnie tak – odpowiedział. – Teraz, gdy kumulujesz chakrę, ona się po prostu rozprasza. Myślę że… – zagryzł wargę, zastanawiając się nad czymś – będziesz potrzebował nauczyciela.  
– Będziesz mnie uczył, Naruto-san? – Chłopak znów spojrzał na niego z tym uwielbieniem w oczach, które wcześniej przez zazdrość Sasuke wziął za zupełnie coś innego.  
– Nie. – Naruto pokręcił głową.   
Przez chwilę co prawda to rozważał, ale teraz miał swoją własną drużynę i to jej powinien poświęcić swój czas. Poza tym… Sasuke chyba nie byłby zadowolony, gdyby spotykał się z tym chłopakiem na indywidualne treningi. Naruto przypuszczał, że nie dotarłyby do niego nawet argumenty, że tu chodzi tylko o technikę. Ten drań, jak już się na coś uparł…  
Chłopak spuścił wzrok, zawiedziony. Naprawdę, gdy tylko kilka dni temu skończył osiemnaście lat, wybłagał jednoosobową misję właśnie tutaj, w Konoha. Tak bardzo chciał poznać Naruto i nauczyć się jego sztandarowej techniki…  
– Nie martw się. – Naruto uśmiechnął się do niego. – Ja nie mogę się tym zająć, ale… Myślę że znam kogoś, kto mógłby cię nauczyć. Zaczekaj tu na mnie.  
Chłopak skinął głową, a Naruto ruszył w stronę wioski. Wiedział, że Konohamaru – który swoją drogą został niedawno chuninem – teraz miał czas wolny od misji i się nudził. A że w przyszłości chciał pójść w jego ślady i też mieć swoją własną drużynę geninów, to będzie idealny trening przez tym wyzwaniem.

Był już w centrum wioski, kiedy wyczuł znajomą chakrę. Nim zdążył się obejrzeć, Sasuke pojawił się na szczycie jednego z dachów i po chwili doskoczył do niego.  
– W końcu wstałeś? – zapytał i uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
– Już jakiś czas temu – odpowiedział Naruto. Szczerze nie spodziewał się, że natknie się tutaj na Sasuke, ale ten najwyraźniej go szukał.   
– Gdzie byłeś? – zmarszczył brwi. Po badaniach wrócił do domu, ale go nie zastał. Spodziewał się, że Naruto po wczorajszym treningu będzie się cały dzień lenić.  
– Co? Ja? – Naruto zaśmiał się głośno i potarł włosy z tyłu głowy.   
Sasuke uniósł brwi. To było dziwne, bo Naruto zachowywał się, jakby zaczął się czymś się denerwować.   
– A bo… Umówiłem się z Konohamaru, mieliśmy iść na ramen – dodał, gdy dotarło do niego, że praktycznie stoją pod jego domem. Tak, to była świetna wymówka!  
Niestety, po chwili drzwi uchyliły się i zaalarmowany krzykiem Konohamaru wyszedł na werandę. Był w pidżamie i wyglądał, jakby dopiero co się obudził, bo przecierał oczy.  
– Braciszek Naruto? – zapytał, zdziwiony jego widokiem.  
Teraz to już Sasuke zmarszczył czoło. Konohamaru wcale nie wyglądał, jakby się gdzieś wybierał, dodatkowo najwyraźniej zaskoczył go ich widok.   
– Ponoć idziecie na ramen – Sasuke zmierzył ich obu od stóp do głów. Naruto coś kręcił i wcale mu się to nie podobało.   
– Na ramen? – Konohamaru ziewnął, ale po chwili, łapiąc błagalne spojrzenie Naruto, zreflektował się. – Tak, jasne, mieliśmy iść na ramen, tylko… Tylko zaspałem – wymyślił na poczekaniu. Nie miał pojęcia, o co chodzi Naruto, ale wiedział, że musi mu pomóc w tym… w nie wiadomo czym. – Zaraz wracam, musze się ubrać – krzyknął i zniknął za drzwiami.  
– Młotku, albo w tej chwili wyjaśnisz mi, o co chodzi, albo do końca miesiąca będziesz spał na podłodze!  
Naruto już chciał burknąć pod nosem coś w stylu, że Sasuke najpierw sugeruje mu, żeby sprzedał kawalerkę i zamieszkał z nim, a teraz wysyła go na podłogę, ale sobie darował. Sasuke wcale nie wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę na jakieś przepychanki słowne. Nienawidził, jak się go oszukuje i Naruto doskonale o tym wiedział.   
No cóż, wymówka była spalona, więc po chwili wahania w końcu westchnął i powiedział całą prawdę. Nie potrafił kłamać.   
– Rasengan, tak? – prychnął Sasuke, gdy Naruto skończył swoje wyjaśnienia. Zirytował się, gdy znów usłyszał o tym chłopaku. – Ty myślisz, że jak Sakura prosiła mnie w bibliotece o pomoc, to dlatego, że chciała się czegoś nauczyć? – przypomniał dobrze im obu znany fakt.   
– A nie? – zapytał Naruto, ale już po chwili uświadomił sobie, jak naiwnie to pytanie zabrzmiało. Owszem, Sakura była ambitna, lubiła się uczyć, zwłaszcza że w teorii zawsze była bardzo dobra, ale z drugiej strony była też po uszy zakochana w Sasuke. Zrobiłaby wszystko, żeby zdobyć jego uwagę. – Ale to nie ja będę mu pomagał – spróbował się w końcu obronić. – Tylko Konohamaru.  
– Braciszku Naruto! – usłyszeli, gdy Konohamaru wyszedł z domu. – Idziemy na ten ramen? Jestem śmiertelnie głodny.  
Naruto spojrzał na Sasuke, a ten tylko westchnął ciężko.  
– Ale niech tylko się dowiem, że to jednak ty go uczysz, to przy okazji pozna jeszcze Chidori. Na własnej skórze – mruknął i wskoczył na dach. – Czekam na ciebie w domu.  
Naruto wiedział, że Sasuke naprawdę nie żartował, dlatego kiedy tylko Konohamaru stanął obok niego, nadal ziewając, postanowił przejść do rzeczy. W końcu zostawił tamtego chłopaka w lesie i kazał mu czekać.  
– Pamiętasz nasze wspólne treningi, kiedy opanowywałeś Rasengana?   
Konohamaru kiwnął głową i uśmiechnął się z sentymentem. Jakby mógł zapomnieć. Był wtedy dość rozkapryszonym dzieciakiem, któremu dopiero Naruto wytłumaczył, że droga do tytułu Hokage jest pełna trudów i wyrzeczeń. Wtedy obiecał sobie, że naprawdę kiedyś zostanie Hokage, ale dopiero następnym po Naruto.  
– Myślę, że teraz twoja kolej, żeby kogoś tego nauczyć.  
Konohamaru przez moment wyglądał na niego zdziwionego, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się. Skoro Naruto go o to prosił, nie mógłby odmówić.  
– Baloniki i piłeczki, co? – zapytał.  
Obaj rzucili sobie porozumiewawcze spojrzenia i parsknęli śmiechem.


	76. Chapter 76

Naruto obudził się w bardzo dobrym humorze. Nie dość, że się wyspał, bo żaden irytujący budzik mu nad uchem nie dzwonił – albo nie gadał! – to jeszcze dziś był szczególny dzień. Tak, dzisiaj kończył dziewiętnaście lat! A że ta data pokrywała się z datą zakończenia Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi, to od roku w Konoha był organizowany festyn. Wszyscy przyjaciele, dużo dobrego jedzenia i w ogóle. Przewrócił się na drugi bok, chcąc obudzić Sasuke. Zdziwił się, widząc jedynie puste miejsce. W końcu mieli dzisiaj wolne i ten drań zazwyczaj to wykorzystywał do innych rzeczy. Ale najwyraźniej nie dziś.   
Po chwili usłyszał odgłosy dochodzące z kuchni i uśmiechnął się. No jasne, Sasuke na pewno chciał mu w taki dzień zrobić niespodziankę i dlatego wstał wcześniej. Kawa, dobre śniadanie podane do stołu, a potem…  
– Młotku! Zamorduję cię!  
Eh, i to by było na tyle, jeżeli chodziło o jego świetlaną wizję.   
Nie bardzo wiedząc, co się dzieje, wstał i poczłapał do kuchni. Widok, który zastał był bezcenny. Sasuke stał w otoczeniu jego kubków z ramenem i… miał we włosach makaron. Naruto przygryzł wargę, próbując się nie roześmiać. No tak… Zapomniał mu powiedzieć, że wczoraj zrobił większy niż zazwyczaj zapas i poupychał kubki też do innych szafek niż te, które były na to przeznaczone. Chyba musiały spaść mu na głowę, a jeden z nich najwyraźniej pękł, kiedy wczoraj na siłę próbował je wszystkie wcisnąć na małą półkę.  
– Przysięgam, że jeszcze raz tak zrobisz, a wyrzucę je wszystkie! – Sasuke, patrząc na niego morderczym wzrokiem, strząsnął z włosów proszek i makaron.   
Naruto poczochrał się po włosach na karku, ale po chwili znów się uśmiechnął. Ten wzrok Sasuke w tym momencie na niego nie działał, bo uświadomił sobie jedną rzecz. Jeszcze nie tak dawno Sasuke groził, że wyrzuci jego razem z zupkami, teraz już że tylko zupki. No cóż, od kiedy tak naprawdę razem zamieszkali, dużo rzeczy się zmieniło.  
– Zrobisz mi kawę? – usiadł przy stole.  
– Sam sobie zrób – mruknął Sasuke. – Ja zaraz muszę wyjść.   
Naruto spojrzał na niego nieco zdezorientowany. Jak to? Przecież miał dzisiaj urodziny. Na początku myślał, że Sasuke się z nim droczy, ale kiedy usłyszał trzask zamykanych drzwi, zwiesił głowę. Czyżby Sasuke zapomniał, jaki dzisiaj jest dzień?  
Naruto wydął wargi i podniósł się ociężale. Znał Sasuke, wiedział, że nie przykładał uwagi do takich rzeczy. Pewnie zapomniałby o własnych urodzinach, gdyby inni nie pamiętali. No nic, może później sobie przypomni? A jeżeli nie?  
Siedział tak jakiś czas, nadal niedowierzając, że Sasuke ot tak sobie poszedł i pewnie rozmyślałby tak dalej, gdyby w końcu nie zaburczało mu w brzuchu. Wstał i zabrał się za zrobienie sobie śniadania. Choć w sumie „robienie śniadania” to była za dużo powiedziane, bo po prostu zalał ramen wrzątkiem. Musiał teraz odczekać tylko trzy minuty.  
Myślał o tym, jak spędzi dzisiejszy dzień. Na pewno będzie chciał odwiedzić grób rodziców. Rok temu walczył ramię w ramię z ojcem. Sporo od tego czasu się zmieniło. Przeszło mu przez myśl, że ciekawe, jakby zareagowali jego rodzice, gdyby dowiedzieli się, że był z Sasuke. Zaakceptowaliby to? Tak, na pewno. Naruto nie poznał dobrze swoich rodziców, ale wiedział, że by go wspierali.   
– Aż taka dobra ta zupka? – usłyszał kpiący głos i odwrócił głowę.   
Sasuke stał w korytarzu. Wszedł tak cicho, że nawet go nie usłyszał, pogrążony w swoich myślach.   
– Sam jej dzisiaj skosztowałeś, draniu, więc powinieneś wiedzieć – odgryzł się.   
Sasuke prychnął.   
– Gdyby nie Kyuubi, nie przeszedłbyś nawet egzaminu na genina, odżywiając się w taki sposób.   
Podszedł do stołu i pochylił się nad Naruto.   
– Co? – zapytał Naruto z pełnymi ustami. Sasuke zwykle nie stawał nad nim i nie gapił się na niego, kiedy jadł.   
Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Sasuke położył na stole kawałek papieru. Obserwował uważnie twarz Naruto, który najpierw zmarszczył brwi, a później, kiedy jednocześnie przeżuwając makaron, przeczytał to, co było napisane na kartce, omal się nim nie udławił.   
– Co to jest draniu? – wykrztusił po chwili i złapał jeszcze raz kartkę. Podsunął ją sobie pod nos, bo nie dowierzał. – To dla mnie? – zapytał w końcu.   
– Sobie bym czegoś takiego nie kupił. – Sasuke wzruszył ramionami. – A już po dziurki w nosie mam tych twoich kubków z zupkami.   
Naruto nadal wpatrywał się w kartkę, jakby to była gwiazdka z nieba. Choć właściwie, to była. Roczny kupon na ramen… Roczny kupon na ramen! Naruto od dziecka o tym marzył. Czasami Staruszek z Ichiraku organizował loterię, w których można było wygrać miesięczny kupon, niestety Naruto nigdy się to nie udało. A teraz miał darmową wyżerkę przez cały rok! No dobra, nie darmową, bo Sasuke za to na pewno słono zapłacił, ale jednak!  
– Dzięki, draniu – uśmiechnął się szeroko. Sasuke sprawił mu najlepszy prezent urodzinowy, jaki tylko mógł być. Choć nie, był już inny, lepszy. Dokładnie dwa lata temu, gdy po walce w Dolinie Końca Sasuke w końcu skapitulował, a ich przyjaźń wygrała z nienawiścią i tym samym odzyskał przyjaciela.  
– Jest jeden warunek. – Sasuke położył rękę na kuponie. – Te wszystkie zupki w proszku znikają z mieszkania.  
– Mam je wyrzucić? – zbulwersował się Naruto. Cholera, no co jak co, ale ramen w każdej postaci był dla niego rzeczą niemal świętą.  
– Zrób z nimi co chcesz. – Sasuke wzruszył ramionami. – Nie wiem, oddaj Kibie, bo z jego zapędami do idiotycznych zakładów, pewnie w najbliższym czasie znów nie będzie go stać na inne żarcie niż karma Akamaru.  
Naruto znów się uśmiechnął. Doskonale pamiętał, w jakich okolicznościach powstał poprzedni zakład. Stawiali na to, że Sasuke i Sakura się pocałują. Cóż… Teraz już nikt na to nie postawi. On i Sasuke byli razem, mieszkali razem i każdy o tym wiedział.  
Po chwili skinął głową, że się zgadza i przytulił kupon. Będzie musiał go gdzieś schować, w jakimś bezpiecznym miejscu. W końcu to był skarb. A kubki z ramenem w proszku? Jak Sasuke nie będzie widział, to poupycha je gdzieś indziej. Do szafy albo pod łóżko. Jeszcze się zobaczy.  
– I jakie dzisiaj masz plany? – zapytał Sasuke, który wstawił wodę na kawę. Bez pytania wyciągnął też kubek Naruto.  
Naruto podrapał się po brodzie.   
– Wieczorem chcę iść na festyn.   
Musiał się na nim pojawić jako bohater wojenny. Kakashi i mieszkańcy wioski nie wybaczyliby mu tego, gdyby zabrakło go w tym dniu. W końcu to dzięki niemu dwa lata temu świat nie pogrążył się w Wiecznym Tsukuyomi. Dzięki niemu i Sasuke…   
– A do tego czasu? – Na ustach Sasuke pojawił się uśmiech, którego Naruto nie mógł nie odwzajemnić.   
– Masz jakieś propozycje? – Podszedł do niego bliżej i oparł się biodrami o blat stołu. Należało mu się za taki prezent. Choć nie mógł się z nim nie podroczyć. – Może... – przysunął się do Sasuke i spojrzał najpierw na jego usta, a później przeniósł wzrok na oczy. – Może... wykorzystamy już kupon i pójdziemy na ramen?  
– Myślę, że ramen może poczekać – Sasuke przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował. Skoro i tak później będzie musiał iść na ten festyn, to teraz mógł sobie to zrekompensować przyjemniejszymi rzeczami.  
Już po chwili zaciągnął Naruto do sypialni. Tym razem, chcąc być tego dnia choć odrobinę bardziej miły, dał mu możliwość wyboru, jak to zrobią i…   
…bardzo szybko tego pożałował.  
W tej jednej chwili całą atmosferę szlag trafił, bo Naruto wpadł na naprawdę kretyński pomysł. Już chyba niczego bardziej idiotycznego nie dało się wymyślić.  
– Chyba zwariowałeś – stwierdził i zanim Naruto zareagował, wyszedł z pokoju. No cóż, tym razem nie będzie takiej rekompensaty na jaką liczył. Bo to, co Naruto zaproponował, było bardzo, ale to bardzo głupie.

Sasuke już od godziny siedział i przeglądał zwoje. Niestety, nie mógł się na nich w pełni skupić, bo Naruto, który oczywiście przyszedł tu za nim, ciągle nie dawał mu spokoju.  
– Sasuke, no weź! – jęknął, po raz kolejny próbując go przekonać. Bezskutecznie.  
– Powiedziałem ci, że nie. To jest tak samo głupie, jak reszta twoich pomysłów.  
– Wcale nie! – obruszył się Naruto. – Moje pomysły są genialne! Mam ci przypomnieć, ile razy uratowały ci tyłek?  
– Teraz na pewno mi go nie uratują.  
Naruto uśmiechnął się i przysunął się bliżej Sasuke.  
– Bo teraz chodzi o coś innego. – Spojrzał na niego sugestywnie. – Sasuke, no weź! Później ty będziesz mógł coś wymyślić.  
Sasuke westchnął ciężko i wstał z kanapy. Zwinął zwoje i schował je do plecaka. Chyba dzisiaj nawet we własnym mieszkaniu nie będzie miał spokoju.  
– Ej! – Naruto poderwał się z kanapy i stanął w drzwiach. – Gdzie ty idziesz?! Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy rozmawiać!  
Sasuke uniósł brew.  
– Wcale tego nie robiliśmy. Ty gadałeś, a ja starałem się ciebie nie słuchać.  
– Ale jednak słuchałeś. I wiem, że tego chcesz.  
Sasuke spojrzał na niego sceptycznie.  
– Nawet, jeśli nie dajesz tego po sobie poznać. – Naruto nie odpuszczał. – Przecież to genialny pomysł. Przyznaj, że o tym myślałeś.  
– Naruto, napr... – Sasuke zaciął się, gdy Naruto wypowiedział ostatnie zdanie.  
– Ha! Czyli jednak o tym myślałeś! – ucieszył się. – No to czemu się tak upierasz, żeby tego nie zrobić? Może się założymy, co? Ty lubisz zakłady. – Naruto przypomniał sobie, jak kiedyś założyli się i gdy przegrał, musiał cały dzień usługiwać Sasuke.  
– Bo zwykle je wygrywam. – Sasuke zaczął się irytować, bo może i wygrywał, ale Naruto miał to do siebie, że każdego potrafił przekonać do swojego zdania. Nawracał już niejednego przeciwnika, nawrócił też jego. Jednak na to, co teraz Naruto mu zaproponował, wcale się nie chciał zgodzić.  
– Bo ty lubisz wygrywać. – Naruto poruszył brwiami. Zanim Sasuke zdążył odpowiedzieć, ułożył ręce w pieczęć. – Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.  
Sasuke drgnął, gdy poczuł ręce na ramionach. Dwa klony Naruto stały tuż za nim, a na ustach oryginalnego Naruto pojawił się właśnie szeroki uśmiech.  
– Obiecuję, że będzie ci się podobało.  
– Naruto, ostrzegam cię. – Sasuke aktywował Sharingana, ale nic nie zrobił.   
Naruto przybliżył się do niego i pocałował go. Dwa jego klony też się przysunęły i kiedy Naruto zajął się ustami, one poświęciły swoją uwagę jego szyi. Na początku było dziwnie, to prawda, ale okazało się to dość przyjemne.  
W końcu złapał Naruto za kark i zaczął oddawać pocałunek.  
– Wiedziałem, że ci się spodoba! – Naruto zaśmiał się, gdy już się od siebie oderwali.  
– Zamknij się młotku! – warknął Sasuke i spiął się, gdy dwa klony próbowały ściągnąć z niego ubranie. – I nie myśl sobie, że będziesz na górze.  
– To ty przestań w końcu gadać i daj mi… nam… działać – mruknął Naruto.   
Kątem oka obserwował, co jego klony robiły. Ten pomysł chodził mu po głowie już od jakiegoś czasu. Znali przecież kilka ciekawych technik, a ta nadawała się do seksu idealnie. Dwa razy próbował ją nawet zastosować, ale Sasuke za każdym razem się wściekał, więc nic nie wskórał. Postanowił męczyć go o to tak długo, aż w końcu Sasuke dla świętego spokoju się zgodzi. Wyglądało na to, że dzisiaj mu się poszczęściło.  
Znów się uśmiechnął. Kiedy jako dziecko nielegalnie nauczył się tej techniki, nie miał pojęcia, że może ona mu się przydać do takich rzeczy. A teraz… Teraz aż jęknął, widząc, jak jeden klon podwija Sasuke koszulkę, a drugi rozpina pasek od spodni. To było takie, takie… No cóż, jego własne spodnie zrobiły się już naprawdę za ciasne. Cholera. Jeszcze ten wzrok Sasuke, który niby protestował, ale tak naprawdę się zgadzał. W innym wypadku szybko załatwiłby klony jakimś Chidori.  
– Ty kretynie – mruknął Sasuke, gdy poczuł, jak klon rozpina mu rozporek. Dlaczego on w ogóle na coś takiego pozwalał?!  
– Cicho, draniu – Naruto zaśmiał mu się w usta. Po chwili to jego własne dłonie zjechały niżej i zsunęły nieco spodnie.  
Szybko pozbawił Sasuke ubrania. Uśmiechnął się. Nagi Sasuke stał w otoczeniu jego i dwóch w pełni ubranych klonów, a mimo to wciąż nie tracił tej swojej dumy. Patrzył na niego z wyższością. Tylko błysk w jego oczach zdradzał, jak bardzo był podniecony tą sytuacją. No i jeszcze to, co działo się między jego nogami.  
Jego klony dotykały go teraz jednocześnie, a Naruto odsunął się o krok, żeby na to spojrzeć. Musiał tym nacieszyć oko. Widok był niesamowicie podniecający. Sasuke przygryzł wargę, ale wyzywająco patrzył mu w oczy. Jakby rzucał mu wyzwanie. Co jeszcze potrafisz? Zaskocz mnie.  
Klony uklęknęły i jeden z nich zabrał penisa Sasuke do ust. Po chwili dołączył do niego drugi, a przez twarz Sasuke przebiegł skurcz przyjemności. Dopiero wtedy Naruto ruszył do działania. Okrążył go i objął od tyłu.  
– Młotku, nie drażnij się ze mną – warknął Sasuke. Jego policzki były zaczerwienione. Głos drżał lekko, bo klony Naruto naprawdę robiły dobrą robotę. Dotyk dwóch języków był dziwny, ale przyjemny. Bardzo przyjemny.  
– No powiedz to, draniu. Czekam.  
– Niby na co? – Sasuke skrzywił się, a jego biodra wyrwały do przodu. Naruto przytrzymał go jednak i przygryzł lekko w szyję.  
– Że jestem genialny. To był świetny pomysł.  
– Zapomnij! Młotku, posłuchaj – Sasuke chciał powiedzieć już coś naprawdę zgryźliwego, ale w tym momencie jeden z klonów wziął go całego do ust a on sam aż omal nie jęknął. – To pierwszy i … – Nie zdążył powiedzieć „ostatni raz”, bo Naruto znów go ugryzł w szyje. Sasuke przypomniało to ich przygodę w lesie, po której przez dwa tygodnie, mimo że był środek lata, chodzili w zimowych golfach. Obiecał sobie, że jak będzie po wszystkim, to go zabije! Ale póki co było tak przyjemnie…  
Naruto wydawał się zupełnie nie przejmować tym, co mówił Sasuke. Już po chwili przenieśli się na łóżko i mimo protestów, zmusili go, żeby położył się na plecach.  
Sasuke już chciał powiedzieć coś więcej, ale scena, jaka właśnie zaczęła rozgrywać się przed jego oczami spowodowała, że ten jeden raz postanowił już się nie odzywać. Bo w tym momencie klony zaczęły rozbierać Naruto i była to chyba najbardziej erotyczna i niezwykła rzecz, jaką widział.  
Naruto uśmiechał się lekko. Wiedział, że Sasuke ten pomysł coraz bardziej się podobał. A będzie jeszcze lepiej.  
Teraz klony skupiły się już tylko na Sasuke. Pochyliły się nad nim i zaczęły go całować. Naruto rozsunął jego uda i przejechał dłonią drażniąco po ich wewnętrznej stronie. Sasuke był już naprawdę podniecony, ale nadal i trochę spięty. Naruto znał jego ciało już na tyle, żeby to wyczuć. Zaraz się jednak rozluźni. W końcu to będzie naprawdę niezapomniane przedpołudnie.  
– Draniu – mruknęły klony, a Sasuke aż zadrżał. Spojrzał ze złością na Naruto. Był naprawdę bardzo pobudzony, ale jednocześnie wściekły, że doprowadził go do takiego stanu. Powinien protestować, jednak... No właśnie.  
Przymknął oczy i wygiął biodra. To było krępujące. I chyba właśnie przez to jeszcze bardziej się nakręcił. Gdyby tylko ktoś się o tym dowiedział... Wielki Uchiha Sasuke oddał się dwóm klonom Naruto i oryginałowi oczywiście.  
Uchylił powieki i zerknął na Naruto, który teraz pochylił się nad nim i wziął jego penisa w rękę. Masturbował go powoli, obserwując z zafascynowaniem jego reakcje. Klony też pozbyły się właśnie ubrań i położyły się obok. Przycisnęły się nagimi ciałami do niego. Czuł, że też były bardzo podniecone. A sam Naruto coraz bardziej zadowolony. W końcu pochylił się i teraz to on wziął penisa Sasuke do ust. Na ten gest Sasuke już nie był w stanie powstrzymać jęku. O tak, uwielbiał ciasnotę tych gorących, wilgotnych ust.  
– O tak, draniu – usłyszał głos klonów z obu stron. – Będzie tylko lepiej.  
Naruto nie miał zamiaru kończyć tego szybko. Skoro Sasuke mu pozwolił – a nie wiadomo, czy kolejny raz się ugnie przez tę swoją uchihową dumę – chciał jak najwięcej z tego skorzystać.  
Klony dotykały Sasuke, kiedy on cały czas miał go w ustach, ale gdy Sasuke był już naprawdę blisko, odsunął się. Musiał dać mu ochłonąć.  
– Młotku, obiecuję, że to pierwszy i ostatni raz – warknął Sasuke przez zaciśnięte zęby, wściekły na to, że Naruto nie pozwolił mu skończyć.  
– Jesteś tego pewien? – Naruto wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. Wiedział, że w takim stanie lepiej nie drażnić się z Sasuke, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Wściekły Sasuke zawsze na niego działał. Wściekły Sasuke w łóżku działał na niego z podwójną siłą. Wściekły Sasuke w łóżku otoczony klonami był spełnieniem marzeń. Naruto już nie myślał trzeźwo.  
– Naruto, do cholery – usłyszał zirytowany głos Sasuke. W jego oczach było wszystko – złość, podniecenie, zawstydzenie, zniecierpliwienie i coś jeszcze. Coś, co wywracało żołądek Naruto do góry nogami. Przez to coś tak rozpaczliwie próbował sprowadzić go do wioski i go uratować. Nigdy w niego nie zwątpił, ani nie odpuścił. Przez to coś nie był w stanie swego czasu znieść jego dotyku, bo nawet przy walce czuł rosnące podniecenie. W końcu przez to coś oszalał na punkcie Sasuke i teraz byli razem.  
– Naruto, naprawdę nie żartuję. Jak zaraz nie przestaniesz mnie wkurzać, to poprzebijam te twoje cholerne klony kunaiem i zabiorę się za to jak powinienem już... – dalsze słowa utonęły w stosie przekleństw, kiedy klony zaczęły go przygotowywać.   
Najgorsze i jednocześnie najlepsze w tym wszystkim było to, że oryginalny Naruto klęczał między jego nogami i masturbował się niespiesznie, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.  
Sasuke nigdy do końca nie przyzwyczaił się do bycia na dole. To było krępujące. Chociaż starał się robić wszystko, żeby mieć jak największą kontrolę nad sytuacją, to nie zawsze było takie łatwe i... I chyba najgorsze było to, że mu się podobało. Naruto już naprawdę wiedział, co powinien robić, żeby sprawić mu przyjemność, o której on kiedyś nie miał pojęcia. Sprawy seksu traktował bardziej w kategoriach, że to on panuje nad sytuacją.  
Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Naruto rozprowadził lubrykant na swoim penisie i przysunął się do niego bliżej. Zareagował dopiero, gdy jeden z klonów wyrwał mu tubkę z dłoni, zaczynając samemu się nawilżać. Zaraz potem drugi klon zaczął robić dokładnie to samo.  
– A wy co? – Naruto spojrzał na swoje klony z głupim wyrazem twarzy. Co one wyprawiały?  
– To ja będę na górze – stwierdził jeden z klonów.  
– Nie, bo ja! – Drugi odepchnął go, próbując przejąć inicjatywę.  
Naruto chwilę patrzył na to z niedowierzaniem, a potem przełknął ciężko. Dopiero teraz uzmysłowił sobie, że ta technika miała jeden bardzo poważny minus. Klony były tak naprawdę nim. Tak samo się zachowywały, tak samo reagowały. Już kiedyś się o tym przekonał, kiedy kilkadziesiąt jego klonów pobiło się o to, który jest prawdziwy. W takim razie który z nich nie zareagowałby w taki sposób na leżącego przed nimi Sasuke…  
Nie, tak nie będzie! Spróbował odciągnąć klony, ale te zaczęły się z nim siłować. Oba wyglądały na pewne siebie i zdesperowane, ale nie mógł im na to pozwolić. To on był prawdziwy i to on, do cholery, miał to zrobić! Niestety, klony zaczęły się przekrzykiwać coraz głośniej.  
Sasuke, który na początku złapał się za skronie i westchnął ciężko, tym razem już nie wytrzymał.  
– Zamknijcie się! – krzyknął.   
Naruto zauważył, że w jego oczach błyszczy Sharingan, a w dłoni generuje się wyładowanie elektryczne.  
– Nie, Sasuke, czekaj! – Starał się jak najszybciej zainterweniować. Byli już tak blisko, wszystko miało być takie niesamowite! Nie pozwoli, żeby się rozmyślił przez jego kłótliwe klony!  
– Jak nie potraficie się zdecydować, to ja doskonale wiem, co powinienem robić –Sasuke, mówiąc to, podniósł się i zbliżył się do Naruto. Cóż, teraz z pewnością już nie był otoczony przez klony, nie był też na łóżku. Ale wciąż pozostał wściekły. I teraz chyba nawet jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej.   
– Nie, nie! – Naruto zamachał rękami. – Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Potrafimy się zdecydować, to znaczy ja potrafię! – dodał i spojrzał ostro na klony, które jeszcze bardziej obruszyły się na te słowa.   
– Ja też potrafię! – krzyknął jeden z klonów, a drugi zaraz na niego skoczył.   
– To ja będę na górze! – krzyczał.   
– A wcale nie, bo... – Nie dokończył zdania, bo Naruto, widząc coraz bardziej wściekły wzrok Sasuke, dezaktywował je.   
A niech to... Zapowiadał się taki dobry dzień. Ten pomysł wydawał się idealny. Dlaczego zawsze coś musiało iść nie tak. Podniósł się z łóżka. Był tak zawiedziony i sfrustrowany, że nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Sasuke stanął bardzo blisko niego.   
– No to wygląda na to, Naruto, że twój pomysł nie wypalił – powiedział i pchnął go lekko na ścianę. Położył rękę nad jego głową i uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. – Nie mam już zamiaru dłużej czekać. Zrobimy to po mojemu.   
– Nie zgadzam się! – oburzył się Naruto. Nie dość, że z jego fantazji nici, to jeszcze miałby oddać pałeczkę Sasuke? Jakkolwiek lubił tego rodzaju seks z nim, teraz nie miał zamiaru dać za wygraną!  
– Młotku, nie bądź wkurzający – mruknął Sasuke, który teraz zniżył ton głosu, doskonale wiedząc, że to bardzo działało na Naruto.   
– Ty nie bądź. – Naruto złapał Sasuke w pasie i teraz to on pchnął go na ścianę. Przycisnął go do niej i pocałował przy szyi. – Jesteś już przygotowany, ja też... – Zacisnął palce na jego nabrzmiałym penisie. – Draniu – dodał i uśmiechnął się.   
Sasuke zacisnął usta. Ten uśmiech wcale nie pomagał. Wiedział, że powinien zaprotestować, ale Naruto był najbardziej upartą osobą jaką znał. A, cholera, niech mu już będzie.   
– I masz swój genialny pomysł, młotku – mruknął, kiedy Naruto znowu zaciągnął go do łóżka.   
– On jest genialny – obronił się Naruto. – Wymaga tylko dopracowania. Popracujemy nad tym.   
– Popracujemy? – prychnął Sasuke i skrzywił się lekko, gdy Naruto w końcu w niego wszedł. – Chyba żartujesz.   
Naruto uśmiechnął się znowu w ten sam sposób, który zmusił Sasuke do kapitulacji i poddania się bez walki.   
– Wcale... draniu... nie... żartuję – za każdym razem poruszał biodrami, dociskając je aż do samego końca.   
I wzrok Sasuke wystarczył, żeby miał pewność, że ostatecznie i tak się na to zgodzi.

*

Kiedy obaj wyszli z domu, zaczynało się już powoli ściemniać, przez co porozwieszane w całej wiosce lampiony były bardziej widoczne. Te zwykłe, festynowe, wisiały na sznurkach w poprzek ulic, ale dodatkowo były jeszcze inne, które wraz ze zdjęciem z czarną wstęgą można było zauważyć w oknach wielu domów. W ten sposób ludzie upamiętniali członków swoich rodzin, którzy zginęli podczas wojny.   
Naruto wiedział, że na cmentarzu spotka sporo znajomych osób i przypomniał mu się moment, gdy wszyscy razem po wojnie stali nad grobami swoich bliskich. Ino płakała po stracie ojca, Shikamaru jakoś się trzymał, ale było widać, że jest przybity. Tak samo płakały Hinata i Hanabi rozpamiętując śmierć Nejiego. Wszyscy wtedy byli przygnębieni, on też. I mimo że to była rocznica śmierci również jego rodziców, chciał być z przyjaciółmi i ich wspierać.   
Dopiero bardzo późnym wieczorem poszedł na grób mamy, a potem taty. Mieli osobne nagrobki z racji tego, że Minato był Hokage. Naruto, będąc dzieckiem, czasami tu bywał, ale wtedy nie miał pojęcia, że Czwarty był jego ojcem.   
Tamten dzień, dwa lata temu, był dla niego wyjątkowo ciężki. Nie dość, że wszyscy naokoło płakali, to jeszcze tego dnia pożegnał się ostatecznie z tatą, którego przecież widział tak strasznie krótko. Na dodatek Sasuke, po ich bitwie w Dolinie Końca, został uwięziony i nie mógł z nim nawet porozmawiać. Kakashi też zniknął, ale Naruto domyślał się, gdzie jest. Przy obelisku, na którym było wyryte imię jego najlepszego przyjaciela – Obito. Tamtego dnia wszystko było tak bardzo przygnębiające…  
– Naruto? W porządku? – Sasuke ścisnął go lekko za nadgarstek.   
Rozumiał go. On przez wiele lat nie pogodził się ze stratą rodziny. A Naruto ledwo poznał swojego ojca i zaraz na powrót go stracił. Widział, jak płakał, żegnając się z nim, widział jego emocje. Sam zareagował podobnie, gdy po tym, jak zabił Itachiego, dowiedział się prawdy o swoim klanie. Ale czasu nie można było już cofnąć…  
– Tak. – Naruto spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się trochę smutno. – Chodźmy.  
Najpierw postawili świeczki na grobie Kushiny, potem stanęli przy bardziej okazałym pomniku Czwartego Hokage.   
– Wiesz, jakie były jedne z ostatnich słów, które usłyszałem od taty? – Naruto odezwał się po chwili zadumy. – Wszy…   
– Wszystkiego najlepszego – dokończył Sasuke. – Racja, ja też zapomniałem ci tego powiedzieć.  
Naruto najpierw spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, a potem uśmiechnął się lekko. Więc Sasuke wtedy słuchał… I pamiętał. Wcześniej, mimo iż wiedział, że wiele osób było świadkami tej sceny, był pewien, że akurat on nie zwracał uwagi na takie rzeczy. A jednak... Bo tata w tamtym momencie powiedział dokładnie: „Racja, zapomniałem ci coś powiedzieć… Wszystkiego najlepszego”. Naruto znów, jak tamtego dnia poczuł piasek pod powiekami, ale zamrugał szybko. Nie chciał się rozklejać.   
– Dopiero co skończyłeś dziewiętnaście lat – rzucił Sasuke z lekkim uśmiechem.   
– Co? No tak, prze... – Naruto nie dokończył, bo zrozumiał, o co Sasuke chodziło.   
Przy pożegnaniu z tatą, gadał jak najęty. Chciał, żeby zdążył wszystko usłyszeć i przekazać mamie.   
Zapewnił go, że odżywia się jak należy, je wiele zróżnicowanych potraw, tonkotsu ramen, miso ramen, shouyu ramen, ale inne potrawy też. Może nie było ich zbyt wiele, ale odkąd zamieszkał z Sasuke ta różnorodność już wychodziła mu bokiem. Swoją drogą właśnie dlatego kupił też tyle kubeczków z ramenem instant.  
Mówił też, że stara się codziennie kąpać i czasami nawet chodzi do gorących źródeł, choć wszyscy śmieją się, że wskakuje i wyskakuje z wody jak kruk. No… Spróbowałby w obecnej sytuacji się nie kąpać, to zostałby zaciągnięty pod prysznic siłą. Sasuke był w tych kwestiach okropnym pedantem.  
Pochwalił się, że zdobył mnóstwo przyjaciół i sami mili z nich ludzie… Cóż, Sasuke nigdy za miły to nie był.   
Poza tym przyznał, że w nauce zawsze był noga, ale nigdy się nie załamywał, bo nikt nie miał takiej pewności siebie. Teraz rodzice byliby z niego dumni, gdyby dowiedzieli się, jak wysoko zdał egzamin na jounina. Choć gdyby nie Sasuke i jego upór, możliwe że by mu się to nie udało.   
Co on jeszcze mówił? Aha, że zawsze był posłuszny Trzeciemu Hokage i Kakashiemu… No tu ostatnio nie do końca, bo przecież bez zgody poszedł za Sasuke do Wioski Piasku, przez co zresztą za karę malował Kakashiemu dom.   
O, i jeszcze Trzy Zakazy Shinobi… Wtedy skończył dopiero siedemnaście lat, nie posmakował alkoholu i nie rozumiał też dziewczyn. Mama powiedziała, żeby znalazł sobie kogoś podobnego do niej, ale... jakby to...cóż...  
Spojrzał na Sasuke i ich wzrok się spotkał.   
– Nie jesteś podobny do mojej mamy – szepnął i uśmiechnął się niepewnie.   
Już kiedyś o tym myślał, ale teraz... gdy tyle rzeczy się zmieniło. Jego związek z Sasuke nie był czymś świeżym. Obaj byli pewni swoich uczuć, cała wioska, ba!, nawet cały świat, wiedział już o nich...   
– Nie jestem, młotku – stwierdził Sasuke i zamilkł.   
Co prawda chciał zapytać o coś, ale nie wiedział, jak powinien ubrać to w słowa. To "ale", które dwa lata temu powiedział Naruto zaraz po tym, jak wspomniał o dziewczynach. Czy już wtedy wiedział?   
– Ale mama chyba by cię polubiła, draniu. Chociaż faktycznie nie jesteś zbyt miły... – dodał, nie mogąc ugryźć się w język.   
W ogóle, myśląc o tym, dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że wszystkie te zmiany w jego życiu wynikały z obecności Sasuke. On był w każdym jego aspekcie.  
– Twój ojciec na pewno, bo już wtedy uznał, że jestem bystrzejszy od ciebie – Sasuke odbił piłeczkę. Dobrze pamiętał, co o nim powiedział. Wtedy nie przywiązywał do tego jakiejś szczególnej wagi, ale teraz mógł tym drażnić Naruto.   
Naruto już chciał to jakoś zripostować, ale w końcu odpuścił. To nie był czas na kłótnie.  
Spojrzał jeszcze raz na pomnik swojego ojca. Była na nim masa światełek, poza tym co chwilę ktoś przystawał i zapalał kolejną świeczkę. Dokładnie dziewiętnaście lat temu Minato Namikaze, Czwarty Hokage, zginął, poświęcając się dla wioski. I mimo upływu lat nigdy o tym nie zapomniano.  
– Chodźmy – powiedział po dłuższej chwili, podczas której w ogóle się nie odzywali, każdy pogrążony w swoich myślach.   
Sasuke skinął głową. Wiedział, że teraz muszą pójść na festyn, gdzie będzie masa znajomych i fanów Naruto, którzy zapewne obskoczą go i zasypią go prezentami, ale... No właśnie. W końcu to były jego urodziny…


	77. Chapter 77

Naruto stał na środku pokoju i rozglądał się dookoła. Jakby nie patrzeć, mieszkał tu dość długo. Uśmiechnął się lekko, zerkając na swój tapczan. Przypomniał sobie okoliczności w jakich go kupił. Wtedy, w sklepie, był tak zażenowany, że wziął pierwsze lepsze łóżko. Pamiętał, jak tak strasznie chciał ukryć przed innymi, że potrzebuje łóżka dla dwóch osób. Wtedy związek jego i Sasuke był jeszcze tajemnica. Choć, szczerze mówiąc, nadał był trochę skrepowany, gdy kupował coś dla nich obu…  
– Gotowy? – Sasuke podszedł i chwycił jedną z toreb.  
Naruto pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się trochę żalem, trochę z sentymentem. Lubił tę swoją kawalerkę. A teraz była już naprawdę pusta, nawet jego tajna skrytka, bo wszystkie rzeczy były już przeniesione do mieszkania Sasuke lub spakowane.   
– Dać ci chusteczkę? – zapytał Sasuke.  
Naruto odruchowo pokręcił głową, zbyt zamyślony, żeby zdać sobie sprawę z tego, że Sasuke z niego kpił.   
– Przestań już i chodź. I tak mieszkasz u mnie praktycznie od trzech miesięcy. Powinieneś już się przyzwyczaić.   
– Spędziłem dużo czasu w tej kawalerce, draniu! Mieszkałem tutaj ponad trzy lata! – zbulwersował się Naruto.   
– Szmat czasu, rzeczywiście – zironizował Sasuke. – To może jednak chcesz tę chusteczkę?   
Odsunął się, gdy Naruto rzucił w niego torbą.   
– Jak ja z tobą wytrzymuję, co? Jednak znalazłem na ciebie idealne określenie, nie ma co! – oburzył się i podniósł torbę. W końcu zebrali się do wyjścia. – Drań z ciebie i tyle. Zero ciepłych uczuć, jakiegoś sentymentu, zimny drań po prostu...   
Sasuke uśmiechnął się lekko, słysząc jego narzekanie. Dzisiaj miał wyjątkowo dobry humor. Naruto nie był łatwym współlokatorem, ale dogadywali się. Był zadowolony, że teraz już oficjalnie zamieszka u niego i... No po prostu.   
– Ja dla ciebie też znalazłem idealne określenie – odbił piłeczkę – młotku.   
– Coś ty powiedział?! – wrzasnął Naruto, schodząc po schodach, a po chwili otworzył drzwi do kamienicy z taką siłą, że o mało nimi kogoś nie uderzył.   
Usłyszał pisk i zaalarmowany spojrzał na…  
– Nic ci nie jest, Hinata?! – Wystraszył się i upuścił torbę, żeby do niej podbiec.  
Hinata zaczerwieniła się. Mimo że minęło tyle czasu, nie potrafiła przestać go kochać. Dobrze, że ostatnio Kiba wyciągał ją na spacery i trochę ją rozbawiał. Nawet razem nauczyli Akamaru kilku nowych sztuczek.  
– Naruto-kun – W końcu na niego spojrzała. Na niego, a właściwie na nich. Naruto i Sasuke…  
Tak, wszyscy już wiedzieli, ze byli razem, choć nie obnosili się z tym jakoś specjalnie. Co prawda kilka osób ponoć widziało, jak się całują, ale ona nie lubiła powtarzać plotek. Dzisiaj przyszła, bo wiedziała, że Naruto się wyprowadza. Upiekła dla niego ciasto, które zgodnie z tradycją miało przynieść mu szczęście w nowym domu. I miała nadzieję, że będzie mu smakować.  
– Nie, nic, Naruto-kun – powiedziała i wyjęła z torby zapakowany placek. Kiedyś, na festiwalu lata przygotował taki sam i Naruto go chwalił.   
– Co to? – zapytał Naruto i od razu się uśmiechnął, bo instynkt podpowiedział mu, że to było jedzenie.   
– Spróbuj – powiedziała Hinata i chciała coś dodać, ale zobaczyła wzrok Sasuke. Zaczerwieniła się i wręczyła szybko Naruto pakunek, pochylając głowę.   
– O rany, placek! – wykrzyknął uradowany Naruto i nie czekając na nic, odpakował go. Aż zgłodniał na samą myśl. Hinata była świetną kucharką. Smakowało mu chyba wszystko, co kiedykolwiek przyrządziła. Sakura nie lubiła gotować, a rzeczy, którymi czasami go częstowała nie były zbyt dobre. On sam też miał dwie lewe ręce do gotowania, dlatego cieszył się za każdym razem, jak Hinata dawała mu coś do jedzenia.   
– Mam nadzieję, że ci będzie smakował. Z wiśniami, bo...   
– Z wiśniami! Draniu, ty lubisz wiśnie! – Naruto obejrzał się na Sasuke, który zmrużył oczy.   
– Nie lubię słodyczy – warknął. – Chodź już, bo nie mam zamiaru spędzić na tej przeprowadzce całego dnia – powiedział, choć tak naprawdę Naruto miał tylko trzy niewielkie torby. Większość rzeczy i tak już dawno znajdowała się w jego mieszkaniu.   
– Dziękuję, Hinata! Na pewno go zjemy. Aż mi ślinka cieknie na sam widok – powiedział i odłamał kawałek ciasta. – Pyszne! – wykrzyknął, nie przejmując się tym, że miał pełne usta.   
Hinata zarumieniła się i uśmiechnęła, tym razem jednak nie ukrywając uśmiechu za dłonią, jak to zawsze robiła.   
– Cieszę się, Naruto-kun, jakbyś chciał, to... – zacięła się, bo nie wiedziała, jak powinna to powiedzieć.   
Naruto napchał sobie do ust tyle ciasta, że w tej chwili nie mógł jej nic odpowiedzieć, więc Sasuke skorzystał z okazji i odezwał się:  
– Idziemy, młotku – rozkazał i ruszył ulicą, nie czekając na niego. Uznał, że to będzie najszybszy sposób, żeby go stąd zabrać.   
– Draniu! – wykrzyknął Naruto, gdy w końcu przełknął. Spojrzał na ciasto, później na Hinatę i znowu na ciasto, a później na plecy oddalającego się Sasuke. I przypomniały mu się słowa Sakury: "Naruto, Hinata czuła do ciebie to samo, co ja do Sasuke. Nie uważasz, że po tym wszystkim, co się stało, powinieneś z nią porozmawiać?".   
Tak, powinien i teraz była ku temu idealna okazja.  
– Zaczekaj tutaj, dobra? Zaraz wracam. Nigdzie nie idź – dodał, widząc zdezorientowany wzrok Hinaty. Odłożył ciasto i pobiegł za Sasuke.   
– Nie obżeraj się słodyczami – burknął Sasuke i chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale zamilkł, gdy zobaczył wzrok Naruto. – Co?  
– Muszę porozmawiać z Hinatą.   
– Niby o czym?   
– Dobrze wiesz, o czym. – Naruto zmarszczył brwi. Zatrzymali się. – Zaczekasz na mnie chwilę? Myślę, że powinienem jej to wyjaśnić. To znaczy... No zaczekaj – dodał, a Sasuke tylko westchnął ciężko i skinął głową.   
– Będę za rogiem.   
Naruto obejrzał się na Hinatę, która wciąż czekała i zrobiło mu się trochę głupio. Podszedł do niej.   
– Co u ciebie, Hinata? – zapytał, chowając resztę ciasta.   
Odłożył torby i gestem zaprosił ją, żeby poszła z nim na ławkę. Sasuke i jego morderczy wzrok raczej w tej rozmowie by nie pomógł. Widział, że Hinata stresuje się w jego obecności, a on wiedział, że w końcu trzeba wszystko wyjaśnić.   
– Przepraszam, ja… Ja… nie wiedziałem – powiedział, gdy w końcu usiedli na jednej z ławek po drugiej stronie drogi. Spuścił głowę. Było mu naprawdę głupio. Tym bardziej, że znów przypomniały mu się te wszystkie chwile, gdy Hinata go wspierała, gdy wyznawała swoje uczucia. Zawsze była dla niego dobra, zawsze mu pomagała, nie to, co inni mieszkańcy. Dlatego teraz było mu tak trudno. Ona była jedną z najlepszych osób jakie znał. Spojrzał na nią przepraszającym wzrokiem.  
– Naruto-kun – Hinata zaczerwieniła się, widząc te niebieskie oczy teraz w nią wpatrzone.   
Uwielbiała go do dziecka, choć wtedy nie miała śmiałości, by się do niego zbliżyć. Jednak mimo to on zawsze inspirował ją swoją determinacją i wiarą, że wszystko jest możliwe. Przecież na egzaminie na chunina pokonał nawet Nejiego, co było wtedy wręcz nie do pomyślenia, bo Nejii był geniuszem z klanu Hyuuga. Ona nigdy mu nie dorównywała.   
– Nigdy nie należałem do zbyt domyślnych osób. –Naruto poczochrał włosy na karku. – W sumie to nawet sam do końca nie rozumiałem swoich uczuć – gdy to mówił, jego wzrok powędrował w kierunku miejscu, za którym zniknął Sasuke. Chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale zamilkł, gdy uświadomił sobie, że nie powinien mówić teraz o Sasuke.   
– Myślę, że i tak radziłeś sobie bardzo dobrze – odezwała się Hinata. – Nigdy się nie poddawałeś i w końcu stałeś się bohaterem, Naruto-kun. Powinieneś być z siebie dumny. Jestem pewna, że będziesz świetnym Hokage. Najlepszym w historii.   
Naruto uśmiechnął się do Hinaty. Nie kochał jej i chociaż uważał ją za swoją przyjaciółkę, nigdy nie zwracał na nią w ten sposób uwagi. W końcu, odkąd pamiętał, najpierw rywalizował z Sasuke, a później gonił za nim jak szalony i próbował sprowadzić do wioski. Nikt inny nie liczył się aż tak bardzo. Jednak bez względu na wszystko Hinata nie zasługiwała na odtrącenie. Tak samo jak złamał serce Sakurze, tak samo złamał teraz serce Hinaty. Spuścił głowę. Jak ktoś taki mógł zostać Hokage?  
– Naruto-kun, na takie rzeczy nie mamy wpływu – powiedziała Hinata, widząc na jego twarzy poczucie winy. Nie chciała, żeby tak się czuł z jej powodu. – Jeżeli jesteś szczęśliwy to… to dobrze – uśmiechnęła się lekko, choć nieco smutno.   
– Eh, Hinata, po prostu, to wszystko wyszło tak dziwnie… – Pokręcił głową. – Wiesz, Sasuke czasami nazywa mnie niedomyślnym idiotą, czym strasznie mnie wkurza, ale w tej sytuacji chyba ma rację – westchnął.   
Dopiero po chwili się zreflektował i zaraz odwrócił głowę, chcąc się upewnić, że Sasuke nie było nigdzie w pobliżu.  
– Tylko nie mów mu, że ci to powiedziałem! – Spojrzał na nią spanikowany. Jakby Sasuke to usłyszał, nie dałby mu żyć.  
Hinata znów się uśmiechnęła, ale tym razem już w zupełnie inny sposób. Tak, to był cały Naruto. Od dziecka zawsze go obserwowała i widziała wiele takich momentów, w których zaczynał panikować.   
– Nie powiem – kiwnęła głową.   
– Hinata, jesteś najlepsza! – Naruto znów na nią spojrzał. – Mam nadzieję, że no… że ty też będziesz szczęśliwa, bo naprawdę na to zasługujesz – powiedział.  
Kiedy w końcu wstali z ławki, znów rozejrzał się dookoła.  
– Ale obiecujesz, że nie powiesz Sasuke? – zapytał, choć tak naprawdę dobrze wiedział, że Hinata była zbyt nieśmiała i taktowna, żeby w ogóle o czymś takim pomyśleć.  
– Obiecuję – powiedziała i znów się uśmiechnęła.

– Dłużej się nie dało? – zapytał Sasuke, który czekał na Naruto za rogiem budynku.   
Naruto nic nie odpowiedział. Rzucił jeszcze raz wzrokiem na swoją stara kamienicę. Będzie mu jej brakowało i dziwnie się czuł z myślą, że w jego kawalerce teraz zamieszka ktoś obcy.   
– Ja ci jednak naprawdę dam tę chusteczkę, co? – westchnął Sasuke, widząc jak z sentymentem wpatruje się w jedno okno. Okno, którym swoją drogą czasami do niego przychodził.  
– Drań z ciebie i tyle – fuknął Naruto, odwracając się. Podniósł torby i ciasto od Hinaty. – Mam tylko nadzieję, że dostanę za to mieszkanie jakąś dobrą kwotę. Wiem, że nie jest duże, ale…  
Sasuke uśmiechnął się lekko. Naruto póki co nie miał pojęcia, ilu na jego kawalerkę jest chętnych, którzy wręcz prześcigają się, licytując cenę. Z tego, co słyszał, prawie każdy młody shinobi chciał mieszkać tam, gdzie legenda wojny. Jednak nie zamierzał mu tego mówić, bo jeszcze woda sodowa uderzyłaby mu do głowy. Dowie się w swoim czasie, ile zarobił.  
– Ile byś nie dostał, mam tylko nadzieję, że nie przejesz wszystkiego w Ichiraku.

Kiedy wrócili do domu, do ich już wspólnego domu, Sasuke rzucił na stół pocztę, którą przed chwilą wyjął ze skrzynki. Nie zainteresował się nią i od razu poszedł pod prysznic.  
Po dłuższej chwili Naruto, nudząc się, zaczął przeglądać listy. Rachunek, powiadomienie o zmianie czynszu, rachunek, jakieś zaproszenie adresowane do nich obu, kolejny rachunek… Zaraz! Zaproszenie adresowane do nich obu? Otworzył kopertę i przyjrzał się temu zaproszeniu. 

Mam zaszczyt zaprosić na premierę mojej debiutanckiej książki 25 listopada w Bibliotece Głównej Konohy.  
Liczę na Waszą obecność.  
Wasz przyjaciel, Sai.

– Co to jest? – zapytał Sasuke, który wyszedł spod prysznica, wycierając jeszcze włosy ręcznikiem.  
– Zaproszenie na premierę poradnika Saia! – Naruto uśmiechnął się szeroko.   
Sai już od dawna o tym mówił, a teraz w końcu mu się udało. Słyszał już od Ino, że Wydawnictwo Konohy bardzo zainteresowało się rękopisem okraszonym wieloma rysunkami i postanowili to wydać jak najszybciej. To ponoć miał być bestseller, bo dotyczył aktualnych spraw mieszkańców wioski. Naruto nie roztrząsał, jakich spraw, po prostu cieszył się, że przyjacielowi się udało.  
Sasuke spojrzał na to i tylko prychnął.   
– Nigdzie nie idę – mruknął.  
– Oj, draniu, to urodziny Saia. Musimy tam być! – Naruto zamachał mu zaproszeniem przed nosem. – On nie zapomniał o naszych urodzinach.  
– Na moje nieszczęście. – Sasuke pokręcił głową, przypominając sobie ten durny poradnik, który dał mu w prezencie. – A to? – zapytał, biorąc do ręki jeszcze jedną nie otwartą kopertę.   
Po chwili, gdy zobaczył stempel poczty, skąd to wysłano, od razu zmiął i wyrzucił do śmieci. Już nie miał siły do Orochimaru, który przysyłał mu takie listy od dobrego miesiąca.   
– Co to jest? – zainteresował się Naruto.   
Nim Sasuke, który poszedł odłożyć ręcznik do łazienki, zdążył zareagować, wyjął i otworzył kopertę. Oczywiście list zaraz został mu wyrwany z rąk, ale i tak zdążył przeczytać na tyle dużo, że…  
– O… – powiedział tylko, czując… No właściwie sam nie wiedział, co. Bo tam czarno na białym było napisane, że Orochimaru proponuje Sasuke alternatywną opcję przedłużenia jego klanu. To mu przypomniało, że ten problem nadal nie został rozwiązany.   
– Zostaw to i chodź. – Sasuke znów zmiął kartkę i wrzucił ją z powrotem do kosza na śmieci. Wydawał się być zirytowany. – Musimy rozpakować te twoje rzeczy.  
Naruto kiwnął głową, ale zanim wyszedł za Sasuke do sypialni, gdzie była szafa, wyjął list i schował go do kieszeni.

*

Dni mijały i zrobiło się całkiem chłodno, ale nic dziwnego, w końcu zbliżała się zima. Sasuke niedawno wrócił z misji ze swoją drużyną. W zasadzie pierwszą poważną misją poza Konohą.  
Naruto przez ten cały czas trochę się denerwował. Jasne, wiedział, że teraz będą mieli sporo takich zadań, ale to przypomniało mu pierwszą misję drużyny siódmej w Kraju Fal. Wtedy też niby miało być łatwo, zostali wynajęci tylko by eskortować staruszka, a okazało się, że muszą walczyć z potężnym przeciwnikiem. Sasuke omal wtedy nie zginął. Miał nadzieję, że ta jego pierwsza misja z nową drużyna będzie to po prostu zwykłym, rutynowym zadaniem i nic nikomu się nie stanie. Bo teraz byli odpowiedzialni już nie tylko za siebie, ale też za te dzieciaki. Nie mówił nic Sasuke o swoich obawach, bo ten pewnie by go wyśmiał, ale niepokój przez ten cały czas był.   
Na szczęście nic się nie stało i Naruto kilka dni temu, widząc Sasuke z powrotem w domu, odetchnął z ulgą.   
A dzisiaj był dzień premiery poradnika Saia, dlatego nastawił budzik na wczesną godzinę.  
– Mam pierwszy dzień wolny od bardzo dawna. – Sasuke, słysząc już chyba po raz trzeci irytujące brzęczenie, nawet nie miał zamiaru podnieść się z łóżka. – Więc nie mam zamiaru spędzać go w taki sposób.   
– Draniu, nie przesadzaj – mruknął Naruto, który sam leżał jeszcze pod kołdrą.   
– Każdy normalny człowiek zorganizowałby to spotkanie o ludzkiej godzinie, a nie z samego rana.   
Naruto nie mógł się z tym nie zgodzić. Sai był tak zdeterminowany i pełen nadziei, że stwierdził, że premiera odbędzie się z samego rana, żeby wszyscy mieszkańcy mieli możliwość kupić jego poradnik. Sam zamierzał siedzieć i podpisywać je przez cały dzień.  
– Zimno mi – stwierdził, wysuwając nogi spod kołdry. Naprawdę trzeba będzie podkręcić ogrzewanie.  
– Zawsze możemy coś na to poradzić. – Sasuke przysunął się bliżej i pocałował go w kark, a potem zsunął się ustami na ramię. Zwykle właśnie w taki sposób spędzali wolne poranki.  
– Nie, obiecałem Saiowi, że przyjdziemy. – Naruto odrzucił kołdrę i ku niezadowoleniu Sasuke wstał. – No chodź, bo się spóźnimy.  
Sasuke westchnął ciężko i pomyślał, jakie życie byłoby proste bez tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy od zawszę musieli przeszkadzać i rujnować mu idealnie poukładaną chwilę. Naruto powinien tu teraz leżeć pod nim i jęczeć, a nie szukać swoich ciuchów i marudzić, że nie zdążą.   
W końcu, chcąc nie chcąc, podniósł się z łóżka. Miał nieco kwaśna minę, tym bardziej, że zdał sobie sprawę, ile już dla tego młotka zmienił w swoim życiu. Dawał mu się wyciągać na jakieś festyny – choć ten Festyn Lata zdołał sobie zrekompensować – spotkania w Ichiraku, czy jak dzisiaj – poranek autorski. A niech szlag trafi Saia i tę jego książkę. Pewnie będzie tak samo idiotyczna, jak te jego poradniki, które mu podsuwał. Nie, żeby Sasuke je czytał, ale już same cytaty wystarczały, żeby wyrobić sobie opinię.

W końcu wyszli z domu, kierując się w stronę biblioteki. Kiedy do niej dotarli, okazało się, że przed drzwiami jest spory tłumek. Cóż, reklama, jaką zrobiło Wydawnictwo Konohy, publikując kilka cytatów, chyba zaowocowała.  
– Ale proszę się odsunąć, jeszcze nie jest otwarte! – To stara bibliotekarka starała się przegonić spod drzwi kilka młodych dziewczyn.   
Naruto, patrząc na to, przypomniał sobie, co ta kobieta przeżywała w związku z ich całą paczką, kiedy uczyli się tu do egzaminu. Po chwili wszystkie dziewczyny zwróciły głowy w ich stronę, szepcząc coś między sobą i uśmiechając się.  
O dziwo, bibliotekarka, widząc to, skinęła im głową i zaprosiła ich gestem do środka.

W bibliotece były włączone chyba wszystkie światła. Większość stolików została upchnięta w kąt, a przy jednym z tych pozostawionych siedział Sai w otoczeniu wielu egzemplarzy książek.   
– Witajcie, przyjaciele – uśmiechnął się na ich widok. – Mam już przygotowane dla was egzemplarze – powiedział, biorąc do ręki dwie książki. Reszcie przyjaciół zdołał już rozdać swoje dzieło, żeby nie musieli czekać w kolejce.  
– To może później. – Ino zabrała mu je i odłożyła na bok. Wiedziała, co w niej jest i mimo że starała się wcześniej odwieść Saia od tego pomysłu, on nie ustępował. Gdyby Sasuke to teraz zobaczył…  
Chwilę później drzwi w końcu się otworzyły i w stronę Saia ruszył tłum. Tłum żądny wrażeń. W końcu według reklamy, to miała być książka o mieszkańcach Konohy!  
Naruto i Sasuke stanęli obok, żeby nikt ich nie stratował. Zdecydowanie w tłumie przeważały kobiety. Bibliotekę wypełnił dźwięk podniesionych głosów, chichotów i przekrzykiwania, a biedna bibliotekarka chyba pierwszy raz słyszała taki jazgot w tym miejscu. Musiała się ratować aspiryną.   
Sasuke też coraz bardziej zaczynał drażnić ten hałas.   
– To może weźmiesz książkę i idziemy stąd? – zapytał, ale Naruto go nie słuchał, bo machał właśnie do Shikamaru.   
Shikamaru siedział z boku, wsunięty między regałem i jednym z upchanych biurek i próbował spać. Ino zaciągnęła go tutaj niemal siłą, twierdząc, że jako przyjaciel z drużyny powinien im pomóc. Naruto wiedział, że Shikamaru nie przyjdzie do nich, więc to oni musieli przyjść do niego. Złapał Sasuke za rękę i pociągnął go wprost na tłum.   
– Młotku, coraz bardziej żałuję, że... – chciał powiedzieć Sasuke, ale usłyszeli podniecone głosy jakichś dziewczyn.   
– Podobno o nich też ma być rozdział. Cały rozdział! Kuzynka mi mówiła, bo pracowała przy drukowaniu. Czytała z wypiekami na twarzach.   
Sasuke zmarszczył brwi, bo jego intuicja podpowiadała mu, że coś było nie tak.   
– Shikamaru! – zawołał Naruto i uśmiechnął się. Poklepał rozespanego przyjaciela po ramieniu. – Jak możesz spać w takim hałasie?   
Shikamaru potarł oczy i westchnął cicho.   
– Sai mi radził, żebym kładł się spać bardzo wcześnie i wstawał o świcie – powiedział i ziewnął.   
– No i co? – zainteresował się Naruto. – Pomogło?   
– Nie. – Shikamaru otworzył jedno oko i zerknął na Saia, który z tym swoim specyficznym uśmiechem podpisywał kolejne książki. – Ale przynajmniej teraz mam pretekst, żeby spać. – Później otworzył drugie i spojrzał na Sasuke i Naruto. – Wy już dostaliście swoje egzemplarze?   
– Sai chciał nam je dać, ale otworzyli bibliotekę i.. – Naruto podrapał się po karku.   
– Jak ja go tylko... Niech go dopadnę! – usłyszeli krzyk i obejrzeli się.   
To był Kiba, który właśnie szedł w ich stronę. Był cały czerwony na twarzy, a w ręce trzymał poradnik Saia. Akamaru wlókł się za nim ze spuszczoną głową.   
– Co się stało? – zapytał Naruto, który dawno już nie widział Kiby takiego wściekłego.   
– Co to ma być? – zapytał Kiba i zamachnął się poradnikiem, o mało nie uderzając przy tym Shikamaru w nos. – Że niby rozdział o tym, jak poradzić sobie, kiedy jest się na drugim planie, zadedykował mnie?! Że niby ja jestem od kogoś gorszy? – zapytał i zerknął na Sasuke, ale kiedy ten spojrzał mu w oczy, odwrócił wzrok. Był zły, bardzo. I jeszcze ten podrozdział o tym, jak zwrócić na siebie uwagę dziewczyny, która szaleje za innym. Gdyby nie ci wszyscy ludzie, ukatrupiłby Saia na miejscu!   
Zanim zdążył zareagować, Sasuke zabrał mu podręcznik z ręki. Przewertował kilka kartek i w pewnym momencie…  
– Ja go zabiję… – powiedział to tak strasznie opanowanym tonem, że tego naprawdę można było się przestraszyć.   
– Ej, draniu, co jest? – Naruto chwycił go za ramię, zatrzymując w miejscu, bo już chciał iść w stronę Saia.   
Dopiero po chwili, zerkając na otwartą stronę podręcznika zrozumiał. Był tam tytuł rozdziału: „Niech cię szlag, draniu – czyli kochając swojego rywala”, a pod nim rysunek, który… no który był prawie że idealnym odzwierciedleniem twarzy ich obu.   
Naruto nawet nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, gdy do pomieszczenia wpadła Temari i za nic miała tłum, bo go po prostu rozgoniła wachlarzem.   
– Uważasz, że jestem despotką? – walnęła książką o stół, patrząc na Saia morderczym wzrokiem..   
Shikamaru, widząc swoją żonę w takiej furii, chciał się schować, ale nie zdążył..   
– A ty, mój drogi, do domu! Jeżeli wiedziałeś o tym, to ja już się z tobą policzę! – wrzasnęła, wyciągając go za fraki i wlekąc przez ten tłum do wyjścia.  
Naruto przełknął ślinę. Co jeszcze było w tym poradniku? Spojrzał na spis rozdziałów i aż się chwycił za głowę. Dobrze, że Sakura tego nie widziała, bo z głowy Saia zostałby tylko naleśnik. Rozdział o kwiecie wiśni i niespełnionej miłości…  
Sasuke patrzył na te wszystkie książki poukładane w stosikach, jakby chciał je spalić Katonem.   
– Przyjacielu, podpisać ci egzemplarz – zapytał uprzejmie Sai, widząc, że patrzy w jego stronę. I zupełnie nie zniechęciło go, że ten wlepia w niego wręcz morderczy wzrok.  
– Proszę o ciszę! – wtrąciła się w końcu bibliotekarka, która miała już dość tego wszystkiego. Miało być spotkanie autorskie, a nie jakieś zbiegowisko. Które jeszcze nie potrafiło się zachować. To już nawet te spotkania kandydatów na jouninów były przy tym oazą spokoju.   
– Sasuke, chodźmy lepiej – mruknął Naruto i pociągnął Sasuke do wyjścia.   
Ten na początku stawiał opory, ale w końcu poszedł za nim. Może rzeczywiście będzie lepiej, kiedy stąd wyjdą, bo nie ręczył za siebie.   
– On chyba nie wie z kim zadarł – warknął w końcu, gdy znaleźli się na zewnątrz. Mroźne powietrze trochę go uspokoiło, ale zgromił spojrzeniem grupkę dziewczyn, które trzymały w rękach poradniki i chichotały, zerkając na nich ukradkowo.   
Naruto potarł włosy na głowie, nie wiedząc, co robić. Sam czuł się trochę skrępowany, ale w końcu znał Saia, wiedział doskonale, że nie chciał źle. Choć tym razem wyszło jeszcze gorzej niż zwykle. Aż się bał zaglądać do tego poradnika i znaleźć tam coś o penisach. Przecież wtedy już nikt nie zdołałby powstrzymać Sasuke.   
– Chodź, draniu, mam pomysł – powiedział.   
Zdał sobie sprawę, że Sasuke rano miał rację, potrzebowali chwili dla siebie. A skoro dostali dzień wolny, mogliby to wykorzystać na dłuższą wyprawę. Naruto już jakiś czas myślał o tym, że chciałby odwiedzić jedno miejsce.

Sasuke na początku był zdezorientowany, gdy Naruto wskoczył na dach i narzucił dość szybkie tempo, ale ruszył za nim. Nadal był wściekły, ale taki bieg trochę studził emocje.   
Dopiero po jakimś czasie zorientował się, dokąd zmierzają.   
I miał rację, o czym przekonał się, gdy w końcu stanęli na jednej ze skał. To miejsce obaj bardzo dobrze znali, było dla nich symboliczne.   
Dolina Końca…   
Tu walczyli, gdy odchodził z wioski, tu walczyli, gdy – paradoksalnie – do niej wrócił. Bo po tamtej walce wszystko się zmieniło.   
To tutaj także Naruto zdecydował się ukryć zwoje. W jednej z jaskiń powstałych po pęknięciu skały.   
Sasuke spojrzał w dół.  
Przypomniał sobie momenty podczas ich pierwszej walki w tym miejscu. Obaj wyzwolili w sobie wtedy takie moce, o których nawet nie mieli pojęcia. Naruto, który desperacko próbował go zatrzymać, powiedział mu wtedy, że jest jego pierwszą więzią i nie pozwoli jej zerwać. Czy to to sprawiło, że potem, gdy Naruto leżał nieprzytomny, Sasuke nie potrafił zrobić tego, co miało dać mu jeszcze większą siłę?   
Pamiętał to do dziś. Padał deszcz, a on, upadając z bólu na kolana, praktycznie zawisł nad nim. Miał twarz centymetry od jego twarzy i milion myśli przewijało się przez jego głowę. Nie potrafił go wtedy zabić. Po prostu nie potrafił…  
– Wracają wspomnienia, co? – Naruto przysunął się bliżej.   
Dokładnie na wprost siebie mieli ruiny dawnych posągów, skrzyżowane palce kamiennych dłoni. To tam leżeli po walce, to tam Sasuke przyznał, że przegrał, to tam Naruto w końcu odzyskał przyjaciela. Po tylu latach, wyrzeczeniach, nawet straconej ręce. Ale było warto.  
Sasuke uśmiechnął się lekko, ale nic nie powiedział. Nie musiał, bo chyba Naruto wyczuł jego nastrój i chwycił go za zabandażowaną dłoń. Wiedział… Obaj wiedzieli.  
– Myślisz, że kiedyś będziemy musieli użyć tych zwoi? – zapytał Naruto po dłuższej chwili milczenia, zerkając na grotę, w której zostały zapieczętowane.  
– Oby nie. – Sasuke też spojrzał na to miejsce.   
Oczywiście miał świadomość, że gdzieś tam mogą być takie istoty jak Kaguya, ale miał nadzieję, że nigdy nie będą mieli z nimi do czynienia. Jednak ryzyko zawsze istniało, dlatego tak upierał się przy pozostawieniu zwojów.  
Naruto nagle przypomniał sobie o czymś. O czymś, co ma w kieszeni, bo ostatnio chciał pokazać geninom siebie i Sasuke w ich wieku.  
Wyjął z kieszeni zdjęcie drużyny siódmej. Był na nim Kakashi-sensei, Sakura i oni dwaj, wyglądający, jakby byli na siebie obrażeni. Wtedy o coś się pokłócili, choć Naruto już nie pamiętał o co. Minęło tyle lat…  
\- Pamiętasz? – zapytał, pokazując Sasuke fotografię.   
Sasuke mimowolnie uśmiechnął się. Jak mógłby zapomnieć…  
– Sasuke… – Naruto w końcu postanowił poruszyć ten temat, który przypomniało mu zdjęcie. – Wtedy powiedziałeś, że chcesz odbudować klan. Teraz, kiedy już wszyscy o nas wiedzą… No przecież wiesz, że…  
– Wiem – przerwał mu Sasuke. Było jasne, że wiążąc się z Naruto, pozbawia się tej możliwości.   
– Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że jak będziesz… no wiesz… chciał, to ja się zgadzam – powiedział, a jego policzki pokryły się czerwienią i to nie tylko z powodu mrozu. Odkąd przeczytał ten list od Orochimaru, długo nad tym myślał. Potem było jeszcze więcej listów, które Sasuke od razu wyrzucał, ale Naruto wyjmował je z kosza i każdy z nich czytał. I w końcu doszedł do wniosku, że to była dla Sasuke szansa. Owszem, wydawało się to trochę dziwne, ale jeżeli dzięki temu mógłby spełnić swoje marzenie….  
– No ty chyba żartujesz. – Sasuke zmarszczył brwi. Nie byłby w stanie go zdradzić nawet dla tak ważnej kwestii. Co on znowu wymyślił. Chyba że… Przypomniał sobie jego minę, kiedy przeczytał ten list od Orochimaru. – Tylko nie mów mi że…  
– Tak. – Naruto kiwnął głową, widząc jego zmarszczone brwi. Widział po wyrazie twarzy, że domyślił się, o co mu chodzi. Sasuke zawsze, mimo że nigdy nie chciał tego przyznać, łapał wszystko trochę szybciej od niego. – Po prostu nie chcę cię pozbawiać czegoś, co…  
– Naruto, przestań. Powiedziałem ci już, że jakoś ten problem rozwiążemy – Sasuke pokręcił głową. Miał dopiero dziewiętnaście lat, przyjdzie pora na martwienie się takimi rzeczami.   
– Ale…  
– Koniec tematu. – Sasuke nie pozwolił mu dokończyć. Nie chciał zawracać sobie teraz głowy takimi myślami.  
Naruto chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale w tym momencie, czując coś mokrego na policzku, uniósł głowę. Zaczął padać pierwszy śnieg… Spojrzał na Sasuke. Na jego czarnych włosach płatki były doskonale widoczne.   
Ten widok był taki, że zawiesił się na moment. Patrzył na jego twarz i wracały wspomnienia z czasu, kiedy leżał w szpitalu nieprzytomny, a nikt nie dawał mu szans. Nikt poza nim…   
– Podobno schwytano tamtych ludzi z Korzenia – powiedział, choć czuł, że przez emocje zaschło mu w gardle.   
Sasuke skinął głową. Nie musiał pytać jakich „tamtych”, dobrze wiedział.   
– Myślisz… myślisz, że mogą jeszcze stanowić zagrożenie? – zapytał Naruto, wciąż mając przed oczami ich wykrzywione w nienawiści twarze, kiedy stali na placu głównym Konohy i patrzyli na Sasuke, gotowi w każdej chwili zaatakować. Naruto pomyślał, że z perspektywy czasu, biorąc pod uwagę to, co się później stało, tak naprawdę w tamtej chwili to byłoby lepsze, bo Sasuke mógłby się bronić. I on sam mógłby go bronić…  
– Nie wiem. – Sasuke pokręcił głową. – Jak widzisz to, że na świecie panuje pokój, nie znaczy, że nie ma zagrożenia. Ono zawsze będzie. Zawsze znajdzie się ktoś, kto będzie chciał się mścić za przeszłość. Jak kiedyś ja.   
– Sasuke… – Naruto ścisnął go mocniej za dłoń, jakby nie chciał pozwolić się jej wyrwać.   
Dorastali w trudnych czasach. Żyli w świecie, który bazował na walce. Byli w końcu shinobi. Wojny i przemoc towarzyszyły ludziom od początku ery ninja i mimo że niektórzy chcieli dążyć do pokoju, nigdy nie utworzono trwałego sojuszu. Dopiero po Wielkiej Czwartej Wojnie, kiedy na jaw wyszło tyle tajemnic, a oni zetknęli się z Kaguyą i Mędrcem Sześciu Ścieżek, coś się zmieniło. Naruto wierzył, że teraz będzie już inaczej. Jednak nie mógł wymazać krwawej przeszłości, nie tylko jego czy Sasuke, nie mógł też tego zrobić z całą resztą ludzi skrzywdzonych przez wojnę i nienawiść.   
Nie miał pojęcia z czym przyjdzie się im w przyszłości zmierzyć. Przeciwnik już teraz może zbierać siły i uderzyć dopiero za kilka lat. Będzie silniejszy od nich? Być może nie, być może z ich obecną siłą zgromią go w ciągu kilku minut. Ale może pojawić się ktoś, kto całkiem podważy ideę ich świata. Ktoś, kto nie będzie ninja, tylko... Naruto pokręcił głową. Takie zastanawianie się było bez sensu.   
Bez względu na to, jak krwawa była przeszłość albo co szykowała przyszłość, zmieniła się jedna bardzo ważna rzecz – oni.   
Reinkarnacje chakry Hamury i Hagomoro, potomek legendarnego klanu Uchiha i Jinchuriki, który, choć wcześniej miał w sobie Kyuubiego, teraz stał się jeszcze potężniejszy, bo zawarł sojusz ze wszystkimi bestiami, w końcu – dwaj skrzywdzeni chłopcy, którzy jak nikt inny wiedzieli, co oznacza samotność, cierpienie i bezsilność. Chłopcy, którzy wyrośli na najpotężniejszych shinobi, którzy w końcu odnaleźli siebie nawzajem, żeby zbudować coś tak silnego, że Naruto był w stanie wyciągnąć Sasuke nawet ze szponów śmierci. Dzięki samej tylko więzi.   
Ktokolwiek nie czaił się na świecie, nie karmił się marzeniem zemsty albo zniszczenia wszystkiego, ktokolwiek nie rósł teraz w siłę, żeby później zaatakować i stanowić realne zagrożenie – to nie miało żadnego znaczenia, dopóki Sasuke będzie przy Naruto i razem będą mogli stanąć do walki. Dzięki temu wygrają wszystko. Razem w końcu byli niezwyciężeni.   
Naruto znów zerknął na Sasuke. Nigdy nie myślał o nim w kategoriach, w jakich myślały o nim dziewczyny: "największy przystojniak w wiosce". Dla niego Sasuke to był po prostu Sasuke. Ze swoim chłodem i arogancją. Z tym, że ciągle próbował mu rozkazywać, że nieustannie rywalizowali i się kłócili. Z tym, że ponad siedem lat temu zasłonił go własnym ciałem, żeby uratować mu życie. Że mimo tego, że się wówczas nie znosili, chronili się. To był po prostu ten Sasuke, za którym tak niezmordowanie gonił, bo chciał go sprowadzić do wioski, mieć blisko siebie, uratować od samotności i nienawiści. Wiedział, że tylko on to może zrobić. To był po prostu ten Sasuke, dla którego zaryzykował wszystko, żeby wybić mu z głowy tę całą zemstę. I mu się to udało. Jego Sasuke, z którym pierwszy raz się całował, którego dotyk okazał się tak uzależniający, że nie mogli się powstrzymać. Jego Sasuke, z którym kochał się po raz pierwszy, chociaż obaj niewiele wiedzieli na ten temat. Jego Sasuke, który pocałował go na oczach wszystkich i który o mało mu nie umarł. Jego Sasuke, z którym teraz zamieszkał i który, już miał tę pewność, będzie zawsze stał przy jego boku.   
– Ale z ciebie młotek – westchnął Sasuke i zanim Naruto zdążył coś odpowiedzieć, pocałował go.   
Jego usta były ciepłe i miękkie. Ramię, które go objęło, przycisnęło go bardziej do siebie. Od zapachu Sasuke zakręciło się Naruto w głowie. Tylko jego Sasuke był w stanie sprawić, że czuł się w taki sposób. Oddał pocałunek, czując, że to jest właśnie to, na co czekał. 

*

Stali tak jeszcze naprawdę długo, patrząc na Dolinę Końca. Śnieg padał coraz mocniej, powoli zakrywając miejsce, w którym obaj leżeli po ostatnim pojedynku. Dwie kamienne dłonie powoli zanikały pod biały puchem. Najpierw były prześwitujące plamy kamienia, potem zaledwie kontury, a w końcu śnieg pokrył każdy skrawek.   
Naruto pomyślał, że to tak, jakby śnieg chciał ukryć przeszłość. Jakby po tamtej walce wszystko zaczęło się od nowa. Choć przecież tak naprawdę dla nich się zaczęło…  
Jego wymknęła się z uścisku, ale nie odsunął jej. Jego palce odnalazły dwa zabandażowane palce Sasuke i splotły się z nimi.   
Jak te przysypane już śniegiem.   
Tworząc znak pojednania.

*

___ KONIEC___


End file.
